Power Rangers Furia Legendaria
by Dragon Espectral
Summary: Tras la derrota de Ivan Ooze, los rangers han vivido tranquilamente por todo un año, sin recurrir a sus poderes de rangers, justo cuando pensaron que la vida volvería a ser pacífica, una nueva amenaza llega desde el espacio, una que tiene un rostro familiar y viene armada con un poderoso ejercito, el poder de los dragones no será suficiente, se deberá invocar el poder Legendario
1. Nueva amenaza

_Comienza el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic y de la secuela de "Power Rangers Furia Dragón", es increíble que ya vaya a comenzar otra obra, la cual espero tenga tanto éxito como las demás o incluso más, pero a ver qué pasa, en fin, en el siguiente capítulo volverán los invitados, pero antes dos pequeñas notas:_

_**1.- Recuerden que para poder asegurar su participación en el fic deben dejar comentarios regularmente**_

_**2.- Para poder entender el fic, recomiendo leer (en caso de no haberlo leído antes) la precuela "Furia Dragón"**_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Wt6XlVob_E**

** www. youtube watch? v=1ZeglDY3aHg**

** www. youtube watch? v=eyy6fsPDJ5w**

_Y ahora el capítulo 1._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 1 Nueva amenaza.**

_**El mal supremo había regresado, Ivan Ooze, líder y fundador original de la siniestra Alianza del Mal regreso tras 10000 años, para recomenzar su conquista de todo el Multiverso.**_

_**Pero Dimitria, la antigua aprendiz y heredera de Zordon de Eltar, reunió a un grupo selecto para combatir a las malvadas fuerzas de Ooze usando los poderes de los legendarios dragones:**_

_**Yubel Vladimir Kwan, hija de Trini Kwan, la ranger amarilla original, se convirtió en la ranger roja, poseedora del poder de Rayearth, el Dragón Volcánico.**_

_**Finn Mertens, un joven con un gran espíritu de aventura, se convirtió en el ranger azul, poseedor del poder de Ceres, el Dragón Marino.**_

_**Marceline Abadder, una chica con un gran talento musical, se convirtió en la ranger violeta, poseedora del poder de Windam, el Dragón Celestial.**_

_**Kenneth McNair, un joven con un gran valor y determinación, se convirtió en el ranger amarillo, poseedor del poder de Helmos, el Dragón Terráqueo.**_

_**Tommy Oliver, el ranger legendario y el más poderoso de todos, volvió a la acción como el ranger negro, reactivando al Dragón Zord original y evolucionándolo en Absu, el Dragón Espectral.**_

_**Kira Ford, una ranger veterana y estrella de música, volvió a la acción como la ranger dorada, poseedora del poder de Kami, el Dragón Solar.**_

_**Juntos se convirtieron en los Power Rangers Furia Dragón, luchando en incontables batallas, donde enfrentaron a temibles enemigos, pero al mismo tiempo, conocieron a nuevos amigos.**_

_**Batalla tras batalla, los rangers se convirtieron en más que un equipo, se volvieron una familia, juntos descubrieron poderes más allá de los límites y finalmente llegó el momento de la batalla final contra Ivan Ooze.**_

_**La batalla fue devastadora y por un instante parecía perdida, pero al final, los rangers consiguieron derrotar a Ivan Ooze, salvando al Multiverso de sus manos y devolviendo la paz.**_

_**Pero toda gran victoria…implica una gran pérdida…y en este caso…Dimitria, la mentora y amiga de los rangers no logro sobrevivir a la batalla final, con la muerte de Dimitria el poder ranger podría haberse perdido para siempre…sin embargo, Dimitria fue precavida y antes de morir nombro a una nueva guardiana del Multiverso, eligiendo a Elsa, la esposa de Tommy como la nueva guardiana y protectora del poder ranger.**_

_**Ha pasado un año desde la derrota de Ivan Ooze y el Multiverso ha permanecido en paz, los rangers ya no han necesitado recurrir a sus poderes, sin saber que dentro de poco tendrían que volver a la acción para enfrentarse a un enemigo del pasado.**_

_**Porque el mal no muere…evoluciona**_

**(-)**

**KO35**

El planeta hogar de Andros, el ranger rojo espacial, estaba siendo atacado, varias naves aparecieron de pronto, disparando y destruyendo todo a su paso, la gente escapaba aterrada de todos los disparos, buscando desesperadamente un refugio.

Los rangers del espacio los guiaban hacia los hangares para poder evacuar el planeta, ya que ese ataque era muy feroz y sus defensas no eran capaces de contenerlos, por lo que los rangers se tuvieron que dividir en equipos de dos, quedando Andros y Zhane en un mismo equipo.

-¡Esto es una locura Andros! ¡Creí que la Alianza del Mal ya había sido derrotada!-exclamo Zhane.

-¡También yo, pero esas naves tienen su símbolo!-dijo Andros señalando la insignia de la Alianza del Mal.

Las naves continuaron disparando, cuando la nave principal hizo acto de aparición, al verla, Zhane se quedó petrificado-¡Andros mira!-grito señalando hacia el cielo.

Andros alzo la vista y también se quedó mudo, ya que esa nave no le era nada desconocida-La Fortaleza Siniestra-dijo estático-pero es imposible-.

-¿Crees que vengan por…?-.

-¡Karone!-grito alarmado y corrió hacia la habitación de su hermana.

-¡Andros espérame!-grito Zhane.

Los rangers rojo y plateado corrieron hacia donde el hospital del planeta, ya que Karone había estado mostrando signos de una extraña enfermedad y Andros quería que estuviera en un lugar donde la pudieran atender.

Afortunadamente, el hospital aún no había sido atacado, por lo que la evacuación era la mayor prioridad, rápidamente, Andros y Zhane se abrieron paso entre la multitud, cuando las naves volvieron a disparar, sacudiendo el suelo y por tanto, la estructura del edificio.

-¡Andros, tenemos que salir de aquí!-declaro Zhane alarmado.

-¡No sin mi hermana!-.

-¡Posiblemente ya la sacaron junto con los otros!-Zhane trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su mejor amigo, pero Andros simplemente no lo escucho y corrió de nuevo hacia la habitación de su hermana-ay este muchacho-.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación indicada, Andros abrió la puerta de golpe y entro-¡Karone!-pero su hermana ya no estaba en la habitación, en su lugar quedaba un enorme hueco en la pared-oh no… ¡Karone!-Andros se asomó por el hueco para buscar cualquier señal de su hermana.

Su vista se detuvo en cuatro figuras que caminaban en dirección hacia donde flotaba la Fortaleza Siniestra, Andros pudo distinguir entre esas figuras a su hermana-¿Qué pasa Andros?-pregunto Zhane.

-¡Se la llevan! ¡Vamos, no puedo perderla de nuevo!-.

-¡Pues al ataque!-.

Ambos rangers saltaron y corrieron a auxiliar a Karone-¡Alto!-grito Andros llamando la atención de todos.

Los dos seres que sujetaban a Karone voltearon y rugieron, parecían ser Drakzes, los soldados del siniestro Ivan Ooze, pero estos eran diferentes a los que ambos rangers recordaban.

Seguían teniendo el aspecto de un Velociraptor humanoide, con su brazo espada y una más en su otra mano, pero a diferencia de los que conocían, estos eran negros con una armadura metálica cubriendo su pecho, antebrazos, piernas, punta de la cola, espalda, un casco que cubría la parte superior de la cabeza y sus ojos eran rojos brillantes, en otras palabras, parecía una combinación entre los Drakzes y los Quantrons.

-Oye… ¿esos son Drakzes?-pregunto Zhane.

-En realidad, son Mega Drakzes-informo la persona que iba al frente, cuya voz fue reconocida por Andros.

-¿Karone?-.

Para asombro de los rangers, tanto la figura de enfrente como la prisionera voltearon y los hizo retroceder-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Zhane.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar ante lo que sus ojos venía, la Fortaleza Siniestra disparo un rayo de atracción color azul hacia donde estaban sus aliados con la prisionera, recogiéndolos, fue cuando ambos rangers pudieron salir de su asombro.

-Andros… ¿viste lo mismo que yo?-pregunto Zhane aun sin poderse creer lo que habían visto.

-Lo vi…y no puedo creerlo-dijo Andros paralizado.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Las puertas hacia el centro de control se abrieron, la Fortaleza Siniestra estaba reconstruida tal como lo recordaba, cuando dio un paso al salón principal, una exclamación se escuchó.

-¡Todos aclamen a Astronema, reina del mal!-.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Astronema, la princesa del mal, miembro de la Alianza del Mal y con la caída de Ivan Ooze, la nueva líder suprema, gran monarca del mal, su aspecto era parecido a cuando fue derrotada, con su cabello corto y rojo, así como su armadura.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, mi reina-dijo una voz suave, mientras un guerrero robótico de color negro, con líneas verdes por todo el cuerpo, ojos rojos, un brazo metálico, así como una parte de metal en su pecho y rostro hizo acto de aparición.

-Ecliptor, que gusto me da ver que sobreviviste a la guerra legendaria-dijo Astronema.

-Ivan Ooze fue precavido y su plan de respaldo tuvo éxito, has vuelto a nosotros-.

-Y esta vez para quedarme-dijo Astronema con frialdad, para luego voltear a ver a la prisionera, Ecliptor también la miro, la prisionera y Astronema se miraron fijamente por unos segundos-lleven a esta debilucha al calabozo-ordeno y los Mega Drakzes se llevaron a la prisionera.

-¿Cuál es tu deseo ahora mi reina?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-Destruye KO35-ordeno Astronema con frialdad.

-Como ordenes-Ecliptor se acercó a la consola de mando, apretó algunos botones para reconfigurar el láser de la nave y apretó el botón.

**(-)**

La nave disparo un rayo, esta vez, el rayo era de un color rojo oscuro, el disparo fue certero y atravesó el suelo del planeta hasta llegar al núcleo, destruyéndolo por completo, la nave comenzó a elevarse para escapar de la explosión.

-¡Se van!-grito Andros haciendo un ademan para seguirlos, pero Zhane lo detuvo.

-¡No Andros, ya no podemos hacer nada, tenemos que escapar del planeta!-grito Zhane.

-¡Es mi hermana!-.

-¡Y la salvaremos, pero primero tenemos que salvar a todos los habitantes de KO35 antes de que el planeta estalle!-grito Zhane sujetando a su amigo por ambos brazos.

Aunque lo hizo con mucho pesar, Andros accedió a la petición de su amigo y se dirigieron a las naves para terminar la evacuación, mientras el planeta comenzaba a destruirse desde dentro.

**(-)**

La Fortaleza Siniestra se alejó de la órbita de KO35 justo a tiempo, ya que el planeta no tardo en explotar en mil pedazos, Astronema vio todo desde la pantalla de la sala de control y sonreía de manera divertida.

-Son tan hermosos, los fuegos artificiales son un bellos espectáculo ¿no crees Ecliptor?-pregunto Astronema sonriendo fríamente.

-Lo son, mi reina-.

-Ahora que he regresado, quiero que me presentes a mi nuevo ejército-ordeno la nueva reina del mal.

-Por supuesto, en seguida los reuniré para que los conozcas-dijo Ecliptor retirándose para traer a las nuevas fuerzas de la reina del mal.

Astronema comenzó a caminar por su Fortaleza Siniestra, mientras pensaba en lo que esto significaba para ella, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de cuando estuvo bajo la sombra de Ivan Ooze y Espectro, pero ahora…ahora ella era la gran monarca del mal, finalmente todo el Multiverso era suyo.

-Mi reina, ya están aquí-dijo Ecliptor sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Bien, ya quiero conocerlos, dime Ecliptor ¿son sobrevivientes de la guerra legendaria?-.

-Así es-.

-No necesito decirte que tú serás mi primer general en el aspecto militar, después de todo, no puedo confiar en nadie más que en ti para esa tarea-.

-Y me siento honrado por volver a servirle-.

-Pero también necesitare un primer general en el aspecto científico, necesito alguien que sea inteligente, brillante y cuyas creaciones me sean de mucha utilidad-.

-Es una suerte que él haya sobrevivido-dijo Ecliptor señalando a una persona bastante conocida por Astronema.

Se trataba de un joven de 19 años pelo negro que le llega a los hombros algo alto con una bata de laboratorio, dicho personaje no era otro más que el profesor Estraga, otro de los pocos sobrevivientes de la guerra.

-Mi reina, que gusto es volver a verla-dijo Estraga haciendo una reverencia.

-Profesor, veo que también sobrevivió a la guerra, no cabe duda que usted es un humano difícil de liquidar, pero me alegra volver a contar con sus servicios para mis planes-.

-Gracias excelencia-.

La sonrisa de Astronema desapareció al ver a los siguientes miembros de su ejército-No puedo creerlo-.

Se trataban de un guerrero esqueleto bastante familiar, ya que era el hermano de Rita Repulsa e hijo del Maestro Vile, Rito Revolto, pero esta vez iba acompañado del sobrino de Divatox, Elgar.

-Hola jefecita, que gusto volver a verla-dijo Elgar-veo que los años no han pasado sobre usted, sigue siendo tan radiante como la recordaba-.

-Es un gusto volver a trabajar con usted, jefa-dijo Rito contento.

Astronema los miro a ambos con algo de fastidio, para luego mirar a Ecliptor-¿Cómo fue posible que estos dos sobrevivieran a la guerra legendaria?-.

-Creo que es como dicen los humanos, "hierba mala nunca muere"-explico Ecliptor.

Astronema desvió la mirada molesta ante la idea de volver a tener a ese par en su ejército, pero suspiro resignada-Supongo que de algo servirán-.

-Y ahora mi reina, quiero presentarle al miembro más resiente a su ejército, una de las criminales más buscadas de la galaxia; Lena-presento Ecliptor.

Una joven que 19 años, de piel azulada, cabello azul, una mirada bastante fría y que usaba lentes, así como un vestido de los mismos tonos azulados, con un extraño brazalete en su brazo.

-¿Lena? Sí, he escuchado de ti, eres una estafadora buscada en 15 galaxias-.

-16, para ser exactos-dijo Lena sonriendo y acomodándose las gafas.

-Eso si es impresionante, veo satisfactoriamente que has reunido un grupo muy eficiente Ecliptor-dijo Astronema.

-¿Le gustaría un recorrido por su fortaleza alteza?-pregunto Estraga.

-Adelante, de esa forma podré ver tus más resientes creaciones-.

El recorrido por la Fortaleza Siniestra comenzó, empezando por el laboratorio de Estraga, donde había una gran cantidad de especímenes alienígenas como los que el científico había estado experimentando los últimos meses para la creación de nuevos guerreros para la Alianza.

Siguieron con el hangar, donde se guardaban las naves y vehículos del ejército, las naves tenían forma de estrellas de 3 picos, eran de colores negros con detalles rojos, llevando el símbolo de la Alianza del Mal, dichas naves tenían la capacidad de transformarse en vehículos terrestres y marítimos.

-En resumen, son capaces de ir a cualquier lugar-dijo Estraga tras explicarle a Astronema la transformación.

-Interesante, realmente me sorprendiste con estas naves de ataque, ahora dime ¿Qué hay de esos Mega Drakzes?-.

-Acompáñeme por favor-.

Astronema siguió a Estraga hasta el siguiente hangar, donde los Mega Drakzes marchaban con paso militar, acomodándose para saludar a la recién llegada reina del mal, su ama absoluta.

-Los Drakzes del señor Ooze eran poderosos, pero estos son 10 veces más poderosos que los originales, ya que mezcle la baba del señor Ivan Ooze que logramos rescatar con el mismo metal con el que se fabricaron a los Quantrons, ahora son más resistentes en batalla, más feroces y más precisos que antes-.

-Impresionante, pero dudo mucho que eso sea todo lo que tengas para mí ¿o me equivoco?-pregunto Astronema viendo al científico.

-No mi reina, además de eso, los Mega Drakzes poseen la capacidad de transformarse en cada soldado anterior a ellos, así como también poseen una forma gigante llamaba "Psycho Bots"-.

-Eso me agrada-dijo Astronema sonriendo con maldad-y ahora que mencionas la forma gigante ¿Qué has preparado en ese aspecto?-.

-Mejore su SateLaser para que pueda hacer crecer a más de un monstruo con un solo disparo-explico Estraga.

-¿Cuántos monstruos pueden crecer con el SateLaser?-pregunto Astronema viendo fijamente a Estraga.

-Un total de 7 monstruos con un solo disparo-respondió Estraga.

La sonrisa de Astronema aumento mucho al escuchar las palabras del profesor, eso era lo que quería escuchar-Bien hecho, tal parece que todo está listo para mi venganza-.

-¿Venganza mi reina?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-Contra los Power Rangers, no podré estar tranquila hasta que me haya deshecho de todos ellos, pero no podré sentirme satisfecha hasta no ver a la ranger roja perder la vida por mi propia mano-.

-¿Quiere decir que volveremos a la Tierra?-pregunto Estraga.

-Efectivamente, con este nuevo ejército no hay forma de que los rangers puedan vencerme esta vez-dijo Astronema, para luego verse en el espejo-aunque…tal vez necesite un nuevo look, ya no soy más la princesa del mal, ahora soy la reina absoluta del mal-declaro Astronema sonriendo de manera perversa.

-¡Larga vida a la reina Astronema! ¡Larga vida a la reina Astronema! ¡Larga vida a la reina Astronema!-.

-Ahora fijen rumbo hacia la Tierra, convertiremos al planeta en polvo espacial si es necesario-dijo riéndose con maldad.

**(-)**

**Tierra**

El planeta Tierra seguía igual que siempre, con sus grandes ciudades, naturaleza, pequeños pueblos, tribus o colonias, pero nadie olvidaba la batalla que se había librado hace solo un año, una batalla que casi cuesta la vida al planeta.

Y en las afueras de la ciudad donde comenzó la leyenda de los Power Rangers, es decir, Angel Grove, perdida entre los incontables acantilados y oculto de la vista de cualquier humano o extraterrestre, el lugar donde se concedió el poder ranger, el Centro de Mando.

Por fuera no había cambiado ni un poco, pero por dentro las mejoras eran notables, con una imagen de todas las generaciones rangers adornando las paredes del Centro de mando, así como una nueva consola de control completamente modernizada y un nuevo globo visor que ahora era una pantalla.

En el centro del mismo, subiendo un total de 7 escalones, se encontraba el tubo de energía y en su interior, como nueva guardiana del Multiverso, estaba Elsa, la esposa del ranger legendario, vistiendo su vestido de seda blanco, su larga capa, su diadema con un rayo en el centro y con el rostro descubierto.

Trabajando como loco en el la consola de control, un robot bastante familiar se movía de un lado a otro sumamente preocupado, hecho que también inquietaba a Elsa-Vuelve a revisar Alfa, debe haber algún error-.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! Elsa, ya revise 6 veces y definitivamente KO35 ha desaparecido de sus coordenadas, no queda más que espacio infinito donde solía estar el planeta-.

-Pero eso no es posible-dijo Elsa preocupada-un planeta no puede desaparecer así como así, algo debe haber pasado-.

-¿Pero que pudo haber pasado para que el planeta desapareciera en solo unos instantes? Oh no, esto significa que podríamos tener graves problemas-Alfa comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro sumamente preocupado.

-Si sigues corriendo de un lado a otro de esa manera terminaras dañando tus circuitos-advirtió Elsa mirando a su ayudante-además…recuerda que yo soy más nueva en esto que tú, necesito de tu ayuda, últimamente he sentido…algo extraño…como si algo maligno hubiera despertado de nuevo-.

-¿No creerás que se trata de Ivan Ooze de nuevo?-pregunto Alfa estremeciéndose ante la idea de que el terrible tirano volviera a las andadas.

-No…esta es una sensación completamente diferente, como si algo o alguien más poderoso y malvado que Ivan Ooze hubiera ocupado su lugar en la cúspide de la pirámide del mal-.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Es terrible! Deberíamos llamar a Yubel y a los otros ¿no crees Elsa?-pregunto Alfa más que preocupado por esa nueva situación que podría significar el principio de algo sumamente terrible para todos.

Elsa pensó un momento en la sugerencia de Alfa-No…aun no estoy segura de lo que siento…no los molestemos cuando están disfrutando de estos tiempos llenos de paz y armonía, si se presenta alguna emergencia que requiera que vuelvan a la acción entonces los llamaremos, además, no olvides que aún conservan sus morfos y sus conexiones con sus respectivos dragones-.

-Como digas Elsa—dijo Alfa acatando la orden de Elsa.

Pero nadie podía imaginarse que dentro de poco tiempo la Tierra sería invadida por la más grande amenaza de todos los tiempos, porque viajando por el espacio, la Fortaleza Siniestra se acercaba cada vez más y más a la Tierra.

-Pronto estaré ahí, espérenme pacientemente rangers, porque mi venganza está por comenzar-dijo Astronema sonriendo malignamente.

"**Power Rangers Furia Legendaria"**

"**La Venganza de Astronema"**

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Llegamos al final del primer capítulo de esta nueva obra, no se preocupen, para el siguiente capítulo comenzaran a reaparecer los invitados, es hora de comenzar una nueva etapa en mis fics con esta secuela._

_Y solo como un último recordatorio:_

_**1.- Recuerden que para poder asegurar su participación en el fic deben dejar comentarios regularmente**_

_**2.- Para poder entender el fic, recomiendo leer (en caso de no haberlo leído antes) la precuela "Furia Dragón"**_

_**3.- Cualquier duda que tengan sobre el fic, los OC o personajes con mucho gusto se las responderé lo mejor posible.**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para las chicas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los chicos que hacen que mis obras sean exitosas.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Comienza la invasion

"_Soy __**Zordon de Eltar, **__he venido a presentarles este capítulo donde la invasión de Astronema recomenzara en la Tierra, pero los Power Rangers la estarán esperando listos para volver a enfrentarla y detenerla de una vez por todas, pero esta vez, necesitaran más poder que nunca para lograrlo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=Hdk83mO5aEY**

** www. youtube watch? v=Bt4LrIm6WsU**

** www. youtube watch? v=gvDLf2gdFd0**

_Y ahora el capítulo 2._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 2 Comienza la invasión.**

**Angel Grove**

La ciudad donde todo había comenzado, donde la hechicera espacial Rita Repulsa comenzó con los ataques de monstruos gigantes y que vio nacer a los Power Rangers, la cual hace un año fue testigo de una batalla colosal contra el siniestro Ivan Ooze.

Los Power Rangers ya no habían aparecido desde que esa guerra termino, la gente volvió a sus vidas normales y cotidianas, pero muchos se preguntaban que había sido de esos héroes.

Yubel, quien había cambiado un poco su vestimenta, usando un chaleco negro, una blusa roja, pantalones vaqueros de color negro, zapatos deportivos del mismo tono, manteniendo sus guantes y su cabello teñido de color violeta, pero ahora siempre llevaba consigo un collar que tenía una foto de la persona que más amaba y extrañaba, su madre, Trini.

Finn también cambio su aspecto un poco, dejo de lado su gorro con orejas de oso, su cabello creció un poco llegándole a los hombros, por lo que ahora lo tenía amarrado en una cola de caballo, cambiando su playera azul por una sin mangas y pantalones de un tono más oscuro, se veía muy bien, según la opinión de Marceline.

Marceline también había cambiado su aspecto, su cabello seguía siendo tan largo como siempre, pero ahora vestía como toda una rockera, ya que en ese año había mejorado mucho gracias a la enseñanza de su mentora y amiga, así como el apoyo de su novio, combinando sus ropas violetas con tonos negros.

Kenneth era quien casi no había cambiado, además de crecer un poco, pero seguía siendo el miembro más bajito de estatura del grupo, sus vestimentas eran las mismas, ya que según él, ese era su estilo y le gustaba, pero no significaba que debes en cuando se cambiara de ropa.

Tommy, quien tras la renuncia de Elsa como directora de la preparatoria de Reefside, fue ascendido a director de la preparatoria, algo que le vino muy bien, ya que era de esos pocos directores que se ganan el respeto y admiración de los estudiantes con un buen trabajo, ya que como muchos alumnos habían dicho, su nuevo director era más suave que la señora Randall.

Kira, quien tras decidir dejar de lado su ajetreada y agotadora vida de estrella de música, decidió instalarse en Angel Grove para abrir una escuela de música y ayudar a los jóvenes que amen tocar a alcanzar sus metas, después de todo, eso era algo que la apasionaba mucho y nunca dejaría por completo la música.

Si bien todos estaban ocupados en distintas cosas, seguían siendo tan amigos como siempre y nunca dejaron de lado sus morfos ni comunicadores, ya que como Tommy les dijo una vez "nunca saben cuándo el mal atacara de nuevo".

Ese día, los 6 rangers se reunieron en el Centro Juvenil, el cual seguía siendo atendido por Adele y era tan popular como siempre e incluso más, gracias a la pequeña atracción que la dueña había conseguido.

Se trataba de aquel muñeco malvado al que tanto temían Bulk y Skull, quienes no habían cambiado para nada, seguían trabajando para Adele y debes en cuando…o mejor dicho, muy seguidamente, les pasaba alguna desgracia.

-Muy bien muchachos, este pedido es para Tommy y los otros-dijo Adele entregándoles unas charolas con varios bocadillos-y este para la mesa 7-.

-Muy bien, yo llevare la de la mesa de Tommy-dijo Bulk tomando la charola.

-¿Por qué tu llevas esa charola?-pregunto Skull viendo fijamente a su amigo.

-Porque yo lo pedí primero, así que toma la charola y llévala a la mesa 7-dijo Bulk.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti, dejen de discutir y pónganse a trabajar-ordeno Adele y ambos se retiraron.

Bulk llevo la charola a la mesa donde estaban Yubel, Finn, Marceline, Kenneth, Tommy y Kira-Aquí tienen sus pedidos-.

-Gracias Bulk-dijo Tommy, pero entonces notaron que Bulk no se retiraba-eso…sería todo Bulk-.

-Oh claro…solo esperaba que me dieras mi propina-dijo Bulk sonriéndole.

-¿Propina? Pero si todavía no pedimos la cuenta-dijo Kira viendo confundida a su amigo.

-Bueno…es que…creí que querrían darme algo por…ya saben…amistad-dijo Bulk.

-¿De que estas hablando? Siempre te damos una generosa propina-dijo Kenneth, Bulk iba a replicar, pero Kenneth se adelantó-y no digas que no es cierto, porque el 15% es una propina bastante generosa-.

-¿Sabes que sería más generoso? Un 50%-replico Bulk.

Marceline por poco se atraganta con su bebida cuando escucho a Bulk y Finn le dio algunas palmaditas en su espalda para ayudarla, fue cuando Yubel decidió meterse en la conversación.

-¿Qué pasa Bulk? ¿Por qué tan ambicioso?-pregunto Yubel.

-Lo siento chicos…es que últimamente estamos un poco cortos de efectivo-explico Bulk refiriéndose a él mismo y a Skull.

-¿Y por qué no le piden un aumento a Adele?-pregunto Finn tras asegurarse que su novia estaba bien.

-¡Si! ¡Y no trates de sacarnos ese dinero a nosotros!-exclamo Marceline molesta por el atrevimiento de Bulk.

Bulk retrocedió asustado-Ya dije que lo siento…además, no es que no lo hayamos pensado…es solo que…no podemos pedírselo…-.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Tommy.

Antes de que Bulk respondiera, Skull se dirigió hacia ellos-Oye gordo, Adele quiere que dejes de platicar y te pongas a…-Skull no pudo continuar, ya que se tropezó con una silla, cayendo sobre una mesa.

De la mesa salieron disparados todos los condimentos, tales como cátsup, mostaza, salsas, etc. Y como no estaban bien cerradas, al momento de salir volando se les cayeron las tapas y todo su contenido cayó sobre Bulk y Skull.

Fue cuando Adele se acercó con ambas manos en la cintura y una expresión algo severa-¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes muchachos?-pregunto agarrando a ambos de las orejas y retirándose con ambos.

-Ah, por eso no pueden pedir el aumento-dijo Kira y no pudieron evitar reírse.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian-dijo Tommy recordando aquellos tiempos.

**(-)**

**Espacio**

El manto oscuro del espacio sideral, iluminado por las estrellas y por el sol, así como un lugar tranquilo y silencioso, se podía ver una nave viajando y dirigiéndose hacia su siguiente objetivo, un planeta azul, compuesto principalmente por agua, ese planeta…era la Tierra.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma de proximidad intergaláctica comenzó a sonar y Alfa se movió de un lado a otro-Alfa ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Elsa preocupada.

-¡Chispitas! ¡Se detectó una gran cantidad de energía maligna acercándose a la Tierra, los niveles de poder están enloqueciendo, algo o alguien muy poderoso y sumamente cruel se aproxima!-.

Elsa abrió los ojos y entonces lo sintió, era una sensación terrible, algo maligno realmente se acercaba a la Tierra, pero esta sensación…no le era tan desconocida, de hecho, era terriblemente familiar.

-¡Rápido! ¡Contacta a los rangers de inmediato!-.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Tras pagar la cuenta y de sorprenderse porque nuevamente, Tommy demostraba una gran nobleza y gentileza, ya que les dejo a Bulk y Skull un 25% de propina, los rangers abandonaron el Centro Juvenil.

-No puedo creer que les haya dejado tanta propina a ese par-dijo Marceline mirando a su director como si estuviera loco.

-No me va tan mal como director, me pagan bien y para lo único que gastamos dinero son para las cosas esenciales, tengo suerte de que Yubel no sea de esas jovencitas que solo quieren ir de compras todo el tiempo-bromeo Tommy.

-Oiga-se quejó Yubel haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos molesta.

Nuevamente los 6 se rieron, realmente era agradable pasar esos momentos juntos, pero las risas cesaron cuando de sus muñecas se escuchó un ruido muy familiar para ellos.

-¿Escucharon eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Los comunicadores acaban de sonar-dijo Finn, una mirada de preocupación apareció en el rostro de todos, ya que eso significaba problemas muy serios.

Rápidamente buscaron una zona apartada y Yubel activo la comunicación-Adelante Alfa-.

-"Rangers, algo muy poderoso y malvado acaba de cruzar la atmosfera terrestre, se dirige hacia Angel Grove"-.

Los rangers se pusieron alerta por cualquier sorpresa y fue cuando la ciudad fue cubierta por una sombra, rápidamente, las miradas se dirigieron al cielo, muchos salieron de sus casas, negocios o se asomaban por las ventanas para ver de qué se trataba.

Fue entonces que vieron una gigantesca nave espacial descender desde el espacio, la nave se dirigía hacia las afueras de la ciudad, mientras los ciudadanos la observaban atónitos, muy asustados y preguntándose qué les pasaría ahora.

-¿Qué rayos era esa cosa?-exclamo Kenneth.

-Problemas…eso es-dijo Yubel preocupada.

La nave se detuvo en la playa de Angel Grove, la cual estaba vacía gracias a que aún no eran vacaciones ni fin de semana, en el interior de la Fortaleza Siniestra, Ecliptor se presentó ante su reina.

-Su majestad, hemos llegado a la Tierra-.

Astronema sonrió con maldad, antes de levantarse de su trono y tomar su nueva corona, colocársela en la cabeza y dar su orden-Traigan a la prisionera-ordeno sonriendo ansiosa por ver de nuevo a sus enemigos.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

A través de la pantalla, Elsa y Alfa vieron la aparición de la nave-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Elsa, esa es la Fortaleza Siniestra!-.

Elsa se tensó al escuchar eso-Eso quiere decir que…ella ha vuelto…pero no me explico como ¿acaso volvió a ser víctima de algún hechizo maligno?-pensando-luego veremos eso, por ahora adviérteles a los rangers, diles que tengan mucho cuidado-.

-¡En seguida! Oh no… ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto de nuevo?-pregunto Alfa preocupado.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Los 6 rangers aún no salían de su asombro por la repentina aparición de la nave, cuando sus comunicadores volvieron a sonar-¿Qué pasa Alfa?-pregunto Tommy.

-"Rangers, esa es la Fortaleza Siniestra, la nave de Astronema, ella ha regresado"-.

Al escuchar ese nombre, los rangers se quedaron paralizados por la impresión-¿Otra vez? Pensé que habíamos visto lo último de ella-dijo Marceline.

-Se supone que ella volvió a ser Karone ¿Cómo pudo volver a convertirse en Astronema?-pregunto Kenneth.

-"Eso es algo que ignoro, pero será mejor que vayan a la playa cuanto antes, sean precavidos, aun no estamos completamente seguros de lo que pasa"-indico Elsa.

-Entendido-dijo Tommy cortando la comunicación-bueno, es hora de volver a la acción-dijo con seriedad y los demás asintieron.

**(-)**

**Playa**

Por medio de un rayo de teletransportación, Astronema hizo acto de aparición en la playa con su nuevo traje de reina, si bien aún conservaba su armadura, esta había sido modificada, cubriéndole solamente el pecho y con hombreras puntiagudas que apuntaban hacia arriba, su cabello era un poco más largo y le llegaba a la nuca, pero se mantenía rojo con tonos negros, llevaba una larga capa negra con rojo y como corona, una diadema con forma de la letra "M".

Acompañándola venían Ecliptor, Estraga, Rito, Elgar, Lena y los Mega Drakzes, con Rito y Elgar sujetando a la prisionera, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una bolsa de cuero, la reina miro a su alrededor, contemplando el paisaje y sosteniendo su báculo.

-El planeta Tierra…sigue siendo tan repugnante como lo recordaba-dijo con frialdad.

-En cuanto des la orden destruiremos este planeta por completo-dijo Ecliptor.

-¿Dónde estaría la diversión al hacer eso?-pregunto Astronema mirando a su leal mano derecha-no olvides que mi principal objetivo es la venganza-.

-Entendido-.

-Mire mi reina-dijo Estraga señalando hacia la derecha.

Astronema miro hacia donde le señalaban y sonrió al ver quienes se acercaban-No tardaron mucho en venir-.

Los rangers llegaron y se sorprendieron al ver que no solo era Astronema-No puede ser-dijo Finn.

-Astronema, Estraga, Rito y…otros sujetos que no conozco-dijo Kenneth.

-Son Ecliptor, el más grande guerrero de Astronema y Elgar, el sobrino de Divatox-respondio Tommy-pero no conozco a esa joven-.

Astronema encaro a los rangers-Que gusto me da volver a verlos, en especial a ti, ranger roja-dijo señalando a Yubel-no saben cuánto me emociona que hayan venido a recibirme tan rápidamente-.

-¿Qué crees que haces Karone? Si es alguna broma no es graciosa-dijo Yubel.

Astronema se rio-¿Karone? Me temo que se equivocan, yo no soy Karone, soy Astronema, reina absoluta del mal-.

-La que se equivoca eres tú, tu nombre es Karone ¿Quién te está manipulando esta vez para que creas que volviste a ser Astronema?-cuestiono Kira.

-Nadie me está controlando, realmente soy Astronema y ella-dijo señalando a la prisionera, quitándole la bolsa de la cara, revelando su rostro.

Al ver quien era la prisionera, los rangers se quedaron más que sorprendidos-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Tommy.

-Ella es Karone-dijo Astronema señalando a la prisionera, quien efectivamente, era Karone, la hermana de Andros.

-Ah caray…estoy viendo doble-dijo Kenneth tallándose los ojos.

-Creí que Karone era Astronema-dijo Marceline más que confundida.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los rangers no eran los únicos confundidos ante aquella escena, por medio de la pantalla, Elsa y Alfa también observaron todo-¡Chispitas! ¡Hay dos Karone!-exclamo Alfa sujetando su cabeza.

Elsa miraba fijamente la escena, concentrándose en la sabiduría que obtuvo al convertirse en guardiana del Multiverso-No…solo hay una Karone…la otra es Astronema-.

-¿Pero…cómo es posible eso?-.

-No estoy segura, pero tengo mis sospechas-.

**(-)**

**Playa**

Los rangers estaban atónitos ante aquella visión, no entendían que pasaba, fue cuando Karone les grito-¡Rangers, ella es Astronema! ¡Ivan Ooze nos separó!-.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-.

-Lo que escucharon-Astronema se agacho y acaricio el rostro de Karone-fue el último regalo que Ivan Ooze nos dejó, aunque su plan maestro era brillante, se aseguró de tener un pequeño plan B en caso de fallar, así que uso un hechizo en mí y en caso de que perdiera la pelea contra ustedes, yo podría obtener forma física y separarme de esta débil-explico apretando el rostro de Karone-ya no tengo necesidad de ella para sobrevivir, estoy viva, soy un ser viviente y ahora soy la reina del mal-.

Yubel encaro a Astronema-¡Reina o no vamos a detenerte, ya lo hicimos antes, así que libera a Karone ahora mismo!-.

Astronema se levantó y encaro a Yubel-Ay, cuanto te he extrañado, no creas que he olvidado como me humillaste en el pasado y tú vas a sufrir muy caro por eso-.

Marceline se rio de manera burlona-Por si no lo recuerdas, nosotros ya hemos vencido a estos tipos antes-dijo señalando a los generales de Astronema-y podemos volver a hacerlo-.

-Cuanto lo siento, pero ahora tengo nuevos soldados a mi disposición-dijo señalando a su nuevo ejército.

-Esas cosas parecen Drakzes…pero son diferentes-dijo Kenneth.

-No tienen idea de cuan diferentes son ahora-dijo la reina del mal sonriendo-ataquen-.

Los Mega Drakzes se lanzaron a la batalla, los rangers comenzaron a defenderse de los ataques de esos nuevos soldados, pero en sus formas civiles eran fácilmente dominados por aquellas criaturas súper dotadas.

-¡Son más fuertes que antes!-exclamo Kira.

-¡Entonces ya saben lo que hay que hacer!-grito Yubel y todos asintieron-¡Iniciar Mórfosis!-.

-¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Volcánico/Marino/Celestial/Terráqueo/Espectral/Solar!-los Power Rangers Furia Dragón habían vuelto.

-¡Extrañaba esto!-expreso Finn sonriendo.

-¡No debemos confiarnos, estos nuevos Drakzes son más poderosos que los anteriores, hay que atacarlos con todo de un solo golpe!-indico Tommy.

-¡Creo que es hora de la forma máxima!-declaro Yubel y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Por el Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami! ¡Modo Llamarada/Tsunami/Tempestad/Acero/Tinieblas/Súper Nova!-.

En sus formas máximas, los rangers desenvainaron sus armas y atacaron a los Mega Drakzes, los cuales mostraban ser unos enemigos completamente poderosos y letales, pero aun así, los rangers los derrotaban gracias al poder máximo.

-¡Realmente es bueno volver a patear traseros!-declaro Marceline.

Astronema miraba la batalla con una expresión seria, viendo como sus nuevos soldados, aunque poderosos, no podían vencer a los rangers en su forma más poderosa, así que sonrió malignamente.

-¡Mega Drakzes, forma Patrulleros ahora!-ordeno la reina del mal.

3 de los Mega Drakzes comenzaron a brillar y se transformaron en los antiguos soldados de Rita Repulsa, los Patrulleros, guerreros humanoides hechos de un barro mágico, este acto, dejo más que sorprendidos a los rangers.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Tommy-¡Patrulleros!-.

-Es parte de las nuevas sorpresas que diseñe para los Mega Drakzes-explico Estraga-no solo son guerreros sumamente poderoso y feroces, sino que además tienen la capacidad de transformarse en cualquier soldado maligno que ha existido, en este caso, los soldados de la hechicera Rita Repulsa, los Patrulleros y lo que es mejor, con estas transformaciones, su poder se duplica-.

Tal como Estraga explico, los Mega Drakzes y Patrulleros arremetieron contra los rangers, demostrando su verdadero poder, esta vez, lo rangers estaban en graves problemas, fue cuando Astronema decidió llevar el juego un poco más lejos.

-¡Mega Drakzes, forma Patrulleros Z!-esta vez, 3 Mega Drakzes se convirtieron en los soldados de lord Zedd, los Patrulleros Z, guerreros también hechos de barro, pero completamente blancos y con la "Z" en su pecho, siendo estos más poderosos que los Patrulleros de Rita.

-¿También pueden convertirse en los Patrulleros de Zedd?-exclamo Tommy sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Qué parte de que pueden convertirse en cualquiera de los soldados malignos que han existido no has entendido?-pregunto Estraga riéndose.

Kira fue sujetada por dos Patrulleros y un Mega Drakze comenzó a golpearla con su espada, para luego darle un golpe con su cola, lanzándola por los aires, Tommy se defendía como podía, pero se vio acorralado por varios Mega Drakzes que comenzaron a atacarlo por distintos flancos, para luego recibir una patada doble de dos Patrulleros Z.

Marceline disparo sus flechas contra sus enemigos, pero los Mega Drakzes contraatacaron con un rayo, momento que un Patrullero aprovecho para golpearla por la espalda y lanzarla por los aires, un Mega Drakze aprovecho para saltar y golpearla con su espada en la cintura, haciendo que cayera contra el suelo.

-¡Marcy!-grito Finn preocupado por su novia, su distracción fue el momento que 3 Mega Drakzes aprovecharon para dispararle un rayo y lanzarlo por los aires.

Kenneth también estaba en problemas, ya que los enemigos lo atacaban con ferocidad y ya le habían arrebatado su hacha, los Mega Drakzes lo golpearon con sus colas, para luego recibir una patada por parte de los Patrulleros Z, dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

La única que seguía en pie era Yubel, pero la superioridad numérica la estaba dominando, esos nuevos soldados realmente eran poderosos, pero aún no estaban vencidos, aun les quedaba una última carta de triunfo que estaba dispuesta a usar, rápidamente levanto su brazo dispuesta a activar su batallador.

Astronema noto lo que Yubel pensaba hacer y actuó con rapidez-¡Oh no, no lo harás!-declaro disparándole un rayo, mismo que arrojo a Yubel contra la arena.

-¡Yubel!-los rangers corrieron a auxiliar a su líder.

-Demonios…ese golpe sí que me dolió…-dijo Yubel sujetándose un brazo.

-Y esto les dolerá más-dijo Astronema disparándoles un rayo más poderoso.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Tommy, pero antes de que el rayo los alcanzara, los 6 fueron teletransportados.

-¡Se fueron!-exclamo Ecliptor.

-No importa, volverán, después de todo, son los Power Rangers, por el momento volvamos a la Fortaleza Siniestra y vayamos a la órbita terrestre, después envía un monstruo para que atraiga a los rangers a su final-.

-Como ordenes-dijo Ecliptor.

Karone miro a Astronema con odio y la reto-Lo que sea que planees, no va a funcionar-.

-Yo difiero en eso-dijo Astronema volviendo a la Fortaleza junto con sus tropas.

La invasión acababa de comenzar y la Tierra era nuevamente el blanco de una poderosa fuerza maligna.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo ha concluido, desafortunadamente, los rangers han conocido el poder de la nueva Astronema y de su nuevo ejército, pero mientras sigan vivos la batalla no ha terminado, es hora de que pasen al siguiente nivel de poder y que se vuelvan más poderosos que nunca"_

_Un aplauso para Zordon de Eltar, el mentor original de los Power Rangers y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Soranomomo93: **_gracias y la verdadera acción apenas está comenzando, especialmente por el ataque de Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_por el momento sus nuevos poderes no se han revelado, pero dentro de poco los descubrirán, ya que esos poderes fueron creados al mismo tiempo que las Garras de Dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_eso se irá viendo conforme avance el fic, ya que ella tiene grandes planes para conquistar el Multiverso como la reina absoluta de todo lo que existe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_podría decirse que si tendrán nuevos zords, pero ya verás de qué se trata, ya que serán más que nada nuevas combinaciones, por cierto, he subido nuevos diseños en mi página de Deviantart. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_por el momento demostraste las habilidades de los Mega Drakzes, los cuales pueden convertirse en los anteriores soldados del mal, lo que dificulta mucho la lucha contra ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_no he pensado en lo segundo, pero podría ser una posibilidad, respecto a la relación amor-rivalidad entre Yubel y Soujiro, es algo bastante probable, considerando como se llevaban ambos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_lo de Astronema se debe a que ahora está separada de Karone y por tanto, carece de la humanidad que Karone le transmitía, respecto a Elsa, eso es algo que no cambiara de ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_es exactamente eso que mencionaste, un hueco que se llena con un mal más poderoso, aunque nunca se imaginaron que ese mal sería una nueva y aún más despiadada Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya lo acabas de ver, tuvieron su primer encuentro con la reina del mal y por poco no la cuentan, pero pronto vendrán por la revancha. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_y ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo con la primera batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_primero deben salir de la sorpresa que les causo no solo ver que Astronema había vuelto, sino que además, ahora estaba separada de Karone. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_los Mega Drakzes ya mostraron sus nuevas habilidades, así como sus terribles poderes, casi acabaron con los rangers, pero ellos aún tienen una sorpresa para Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más tiempo por el siguiente capítulo, porque aquí esta con la primera batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_muchas gracias y aquí está el nuevo capítulo con la primera batalla contra las fuerzas de la reina del mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_no me lo tomes a mal…pero ni por Online voy a jugar esa cosa…no sé si sea cierta o no, pero prefiero no correr riesgos, yo si le temo a las cosas que pueden ser diabólicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_son comentarios como esos los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y espero que este fic te guste tanto o más que su precuela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_y ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_no olvides que en la Tierra se encuentra el Abismo del Mal, algo que puede ser necesario para los planes de Astronema y por eso no destruirá el planeta como lo hizo con KO35, además, quiere acabar con Yubel con sus propias manos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, SkyAquaCristal, LightInifnite18, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Blaitor21, Zeus, Hades, Dreisil, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Seiryu.001, Shadow y Writer, Kurtlaraperdomo, Shazam, Nanashi, Lion Wilson, Xanatrix742, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Furia Legendaria

"_Bienvenidos a todos al nuevo capítulo, soy __**Dimitria **__y hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo donde los rangers dragón accederán a su siguiente nivel de poder para enfrentar a esta nueva amenaza, que viene con la forma de Astronema, una nueva era de defensores está por comenzar"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=qZpHQSPqUCQ**

** www. youtube watch? v=oThkFW2S9V4**

** www. youtube watch? v=0VeUU5VGahI**

_Y ahora el capítulo 3._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 3 Furia Legendaria.**

**Centro de Mando**

Los rangers aparecieron frente a Elsa y Alfa-¡Chispitas! ¡Qué alegría que están bien!-exclamo Alfa contento.

Los rangers vieron que estaban en el Centro de Mando y se quitaron los cascos, para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba el tubo dimensional-¿Se encuentran bien rangers?-pregunto Elsa.

-Solo algo adoloridos, pero gracias a ustedes seguimos vivos-dijo Yubel estirando su brazo.

-Realmente eso fue brutal-dijo Finn incrédulo-no pudimos hacer nada para detener a esos nuevos Mega Drakzes-.

-No cabe duda que Astronema volvió con un ejército más poderoso y terrible que el de antes-dijo Kenneth-esos Mega Drakzes son muy agresivos y esa capacidad de transformarse es…-.

Se hizo un silencio, los rangers estaban muy preocupados, aun en sus formas máximas los Mega Drakzes les dieron una soberana paliza, pero fue cuando Kira tomo la palabra de nuevo.

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo es posible que Karone y Astronema hayan sido…separadas-dijo muy confundida.

-Es cierto ¿no se suponía que Karone era Astronema y viceversa?-pregunto Marceline notando ese detalle.

-Ivan Ooze debió utilizar algún hechizo para separar a Karone de Astronema y formar así dos seres diferentes, dos esencias de un mismo ser-explico Elsa.

-Quieres decir que separo al Ying del Yang de Karone ¿verdad?-comprendió Yubel y Elsa asintió.

-Eso explica porque Astronema es así ahora-dijo Tommy-regreso siendo más fría, cruel y despiadada que nunca-.

Fue cuando la alarma apago la conversación-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Problemas!-exclamo Alfa activando la imagen en la pantalla.

La pantalla mostro varias naves del ejército de Astronema que descendieron del espacio y comenzaron a disparar contra la ciudad de Angel Grove en un intento de hacer salir a los Power Rangers de su escondite.

-Es terrible, están destruyendo la ciudad-dijo Kira preocupada.

-Entonces hay que ir a enfrentarlos-dijo Yubel con decisión.

-Esperen, si van de nuevo volverán a ser derrotados por los nuevos soldados y las nuevas armas de Astronema-dijo Elsa.

-Con todo respeto Elsa, no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, ya antes hemos enfrentado situaciones peligrosas y siempre hemos encontrado el modo de superarlas-dijo Tommy.

-No pretendo detenerlos, pero…creo que les serviría un poco de ayuda ¿no crees Alfa?-

Alfa al principio no comprendió de que hablaba Elsa, pero después de reacciono y saltó de emoción-Estas en lo cierto, estas aprendiendo mucho del poder ranger, en seguida los traeré-dijo Alfa retirándose-espérenme un momento rangers, ya vuelvo-.

Los rangers se quedaron confundidos por lo que pasaba, así que voltearon a ver a Elsa con una mirada de que pedían una explicación de lo que sea que estaban tramando, la respuesta de Elsa fue una pequeña risa divertida y 6 palabras.

-Pronto sabrán de que se trata-dijo sonriéndoles.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema observaba la destrucción que sus tropas causaban, pero aún no había señal alguna de los rangers, lo que significaba que debía enviar a un monstruo para lograr sacarlos de su escondite.

-Mi reina, le he traído al guerrero que me pidió-informo Ecliptor.

-¿De quién se trata?-pregunto Astronema volteando a ver a su general.

-Le presento a Vilgax-dijo Ecliptor presentando a un guerrero humanoide, con cara de calamar, vistiendo una armadura roja, de ojos rojos y fuertes brazos, el cual sonreía de una manera maligna.

-A su servicio mi reina-se presentó Vilgax haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Vilgax? Ya veo, eres el criminal más peligroso de la galaxia este ¿no es así?-pregunto la reina del mal viéndolo fijamente.

-Efectivamente, soy buscado por todo ese cuadrante, mi reina-.

Astronema se levantó de su trono y camino por el salón, para luego mirar a ambos guerreros-Eso significa que en mi ejército también hay criminales del planeta Onyx ¿no es así Ecliptor?-.

-Así es mi reina, como los experimentos biológicos de Estraga aún no están completos, reclutamos algunos criminales del universo, Vilgax es uno de nuestros comandantes-explico Ecliptor.

-Ya veo, muy bien comandante, si quiere ganarse su lugar en la Alianza del Mal entonces sabe lo que debe hacer, destruya a los Power Rangers, pero tráigame a la ranger roja con vida, ya que yo seré la única quien acabe con su miserable vida-.

-Como ordene-dijo Vilgax retirándose a la Tierra.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Después de un tiempo, Alfa apareció con una caja con el símbolo de los Power Rangers, misma que puso sobre una mesa, los rangers no tardaron ni 10 segundos en rodearlo.

-¿Qué hay en la caja Alfa?-pregunto Kira.

-Ya verán-Alfa abrió la caja y se revelaron 6 cristales de energía de colores rojo, azul, violeta, amarillo, negro y dorado, mismos que cambiaban en una danza multicolor, esos cristales tenían la forma de picos y fácilmente podían conectarse a los morfos.

-¿Cristales?-pregunto Marceline confundida.

-No son cristales comunes, estos son los Cristales de Poder Legendario-explico Elsa.

-¿Poder Legendario? Esto se pone interesante-dijo Finn sonriendo.

Elsa continuo con su explicación-Desde que me convertí en guardiana del Multiverso estuve haciendo algunas investigaciones sobre el poder ranger, descubrí que los Cristales de Poder Legendario fueron creadas al mismo tiempo que las Garras de Dragón y por Zordon-.

-¿Zordon creo las garras y los cristales?-pregunto Tommy sorprendido, ya que eso era un dato que desconocía.

-Los Cristales y las Garras fueron creadas para interactuar entre sí, el poder de los dragones combinado con el poder de estos cristales les permitirá obtener los poderes de todas las generaciones rangers anteriores a ustedes, en pocas palabras, se convertirán en un ejército en solo 6 personas-.

-Increíble-dijo Kenneth-realmente es impresionante-.

-Pero para poder usar el poder de los cristales, deben estar en su forma máxima, ya que en el modo normal, el poder de los cristales sería demasiado grande para controlarlo y podría destruirlos, es por eso que es necesario que estén en la forma máxima-agrego Elsa.

-Y por fortuna ya estamos en forma máxima-dijo Kira sonriendo.

Nuevamente la alarma comenzó a sonar y los rangers vieron aparecer a los Mega Drakzes, acompañados por el alienígena Vilgax, quien ordenaba la destrucción total de toda la ciudad.

-Creo que Astronema ya envió a su primer matón a la Tierra-dijo Marceline.

-No hay tiempo que perder, tomen sus cristales-dijo Yubel y cada uno tomo su respectivo cristal.

-Buena suerte rangers y que el poder los proteja-dijo Elsa sonando como toda una mentora.

-Gracias a ambos ¡Devuelta a la acción!-.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

La gente huía aterrada de los Mega Drakzes y de Vilgax, quien disparaba rayos de sus ojos, sonriendo de manera maligna y burlona-Esto de seguro atraerá a esos molestos rangers-dijo riéndose.

-¡Oye!-los Power Rangers Furia Dragón llegaron justo a tiempo para la batalla-¿nos buscabas acaso?-pregunto Yubel.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieran, la reina Astronema dio órdenes precisas de acabar con ustedes y de entregarte a ti ante ella-dijo señalando a Yubel.

-¿Astronema quiere destruirme en persona? Me siento halagada-dijo Yubel con sarcasmo.

-Debe ser por todas las veces que le pateaste el trasero en el pasado-dijo Marceline de manera burlona.

-¡Pagaran por su insolencia! ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Vilgax.

Los rangers y los Mega Drakzes comenzaron la batalla de nuevo, Tommy se lanzó contra Vilgax y ambos comenzaron un enfrentamiento, en la forma máxima, la pelea con los Mega Drakzes era bastante pareja, pero estos soldados eran increíblemente poderosos y agresivos.

Tommy esquivo un golpe de parte de Vilgax, pero entonces el calamar lo atrapo con los tentáculos de su rostro y le disparo un rayo de sus ojos, el ranger negro cayó al suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?-pregunto Tommy desafiante.

-¡Esto no es más que el inicio! ¡Mega Drakzes, forma Patrulleros Z!-.

6 de los Mega Drakzes se convirtieron de nuevo en los soldados de lord Zedd, los Patrulleros Z, mientras los demás permanecían en su forma normal y atacaban a los rangers con mucha fuerza, los rangers volvieron a ser derribados y se reagruparon.

-¡Definitivamente odio a estos nuevos Drakzes!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Y ellos sienten lo mismo por ustedes!-declaro Vilgax sonriendo, mientras los Mega Drakzes y los Patrulleros Z rodeaban a los rangers.

-¡Es hora de usar los Cristales de Poder Legendario!-indico Yubel y cada uno saco su cristal, para luego conectarlo a su respectivo morfo.

-¡Mórfosis! ¡Dragón Zord/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Triceraptor/Tigre Colmillo de Sable/Tyrannosaurio! ¡Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!-la primera generación de los Power Rangers había renacido.

Yubel con el poder del Tyrannosaurio, Kira con el poder del Tigre Colmillo de Sable, Finn con el poder del Triceraptor, Marceline con el poder del Pterodáctilo, Kenneth con el poder del Mastodonte y Tommy con el poder del Dragón Zord.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Vilgax al ver esto.

-¡Increíble, somos los Power Rangers originales!-exclamo Kenneth contento.

-¿Rosa? ¿Por qué tenía que ser rosa?-expreso Marceline con un gesto de asco al ver el color que le toco.

-Hace mucho que no me vestía de verde-dijo Tommy de manera nostálgica-me trae muchos recuerdos-.

Vilgax bramo-¡No importa lo que hayan hecho, no cambia nada, ataquen!-ordeno Vilgax a los soldados y la batalla se reinició.

-¡Armas de Poder!-espada, dagas, lanza, arco, hacha y daga de dragón, las armas originales.

Los rangers comenzaron a pelear contra los soldados, mientras Tommy arremetía contra Vilgax, para él era como volver a pelear con su antiguo equipo, los poderes legendarios eran extraordinarios y ahora no tenían muchos problemas en lidiar contra los soldados.

Kenneth comenzó a girar con su hacha y golpeo a algunos Mega Drakzes, los cuales se estrellaron contra paredes, suelo y árboles-¡El hacha es mi arma predilecta!-dijo sonriendo.

Marceline disparo algunas flechas contra los Patrulleros Z, golpeándolos justo en su pecho, donde tenían la "Z" que era su fuente de energía y al golpearlo, estos volvían a su forma real.

-¡Tal vez sea rosa, pero sigo siendo una maestra del arco!-dijo sonriendo y algo asqueada.

Finn golpeaba a los Mega Drakzes que lo rodearon con sus lanzas, estos lo atacaban por todas direcciones, pero el chico sabía lidiar con ellos sin problemas-¡Como extrañaba esto!-dijo sonriendo.

Kira lanzo sus dagas contra los Patrulleros Z que corrían hacia ella para atacarla y sus dagas atravesaron justamente la marca de la "Z", regresándolos a la normalidad-¡El Doctor O tenía razón, hay cosas que nunca se olvida!-declaro sonriendo emocionada.

Yubel se vio rodeada por Mega Drakzes, los cuales la atacaron, pero la ranger roja dio un salto y desenvainando sus dos espadas, Volcánica y de Poder, golpeo a los Mega Drakzes con una poderosa llamarada que los quemo.

-¡No se metan con los Power Rangers!-declaro viendo como sus adversarios eran consumidos por el fuego que uso.

Vilgax rodo por el suelo, cuando Tommy salto y le dio un golpe con su daga, pero el alíen aún no estaba vencido y le disparo un rayo de sus ojos, golpeándolo en el pecho, Tommy cayó al suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente.

-¿En serio crees que me vencerás con esos poderes tan anticuados?-cuestiono Vilgax desafiante.

-Afortunadamente no solamente fui ranger verde como Mighty Morphin-explico Tommy.

Vilgax se quedó confundido ante las palabras del ranger legendario-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?-.

-Ya verás-Tommy activo el siguiente nivel de su cristal-¡Tiger Zord!-de ranger verde se convirtió en el ranger blanco con el poder del Tiger Zord-¿ahora comprendes?-pregunto divertido.

Vilgax solo gruño furioso-¡Verde o blanco no importa, igual te voy a destruir!-bramo.

-¡Ya lo veremos!-Tommy desenvaino a Saba-¡Tanto tiempo sin verte viejo amigo!-.

-¡Es un gusto volver a la acción, acabemos con este tipo!-declaro Saba y Tommy se lanzó contra el extraterrestre.

Y mientras Tommy se encargaba de Vilgax, los rangers derribaron a los Mega Drakzes y Patrulleros Z, quienes se reagruparon rápidamente para volver a combatir, los rangers aún estaban en el modo Mighty Morphin.

-¡Es hora de terminar con esto! ¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-indico Yubel.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Hacha de Poder!-.

-¡Arco de Poder!-.

-¡Lanzas de Poder!-.

-¡Dagas de Poder!-.

-¡Espada de Poder!-.

La primera combinación de armas rangers estaba viviendo de nuevo y los soldados se prepararon para el impacto-¡Fuego!-.

El disparo no tardó en llegar y los Mega Drakzes fueron destruidos, junto con los que se habían convertido en Patrulleros Z, con los soldados enemigos destruidos, los rangers volvieron al modo Furia Dragón.

-¡Eso realmente fue intenso!-exclamo Kenneth sonriendo a través del casco.

-¡Pero aun no terminamos, aún nos queda deshacernos de un monstruo más!-expreso Kira y los demás asintieron.

Vilgax disparo un rayo de sus ojos, mismo que Tommy esquivo corriendo hacia él, para luego dar un salto y patearlo repetidamente en el rostro, Vilgax rodo por el suelo y cuando se levantó, Tommy lo esperaba con un nuevo ataque.

-¡Ve por él Saba!-declaro lanzando su espada.

Saba comenzó a volar alrededor de Vilgax atrapándolo en un círculo-¿Qué es esto?-cuestiono molesto.

Fue cuando los ojos de Saba brillaron y disparo un rayo de los mismos, golpeando a Vilgax en pleno rostro, para luego volver a la mano de Tommy, quien volvió a su forma de ranger negro.

-Eso realmente trajo muchos recuerdos-dijo Tommy sonriendo.

-¡Doctor O!-llamaron los demás rangers.

-Chicos, veo que también les fue bien contra esos nuevos Drakzes-dijo Tommy felicitándolos.

-Estos nuevos poderes realmente son increíbles-dijo Yubel sorprendida por el poder que habían adquirido.

-Eso crees tú…a mí no me agrada la idea de volverme rosa-dijo Marceline con un tono de voz bastante molesto.

Los demás no pudieron evitar reírse por las palabras de Marceline, cuando una voz arruino su momento-¡Power Rangers! ¡Aun no me han vencido!-declaro Vilgax incorporándose.

-¡Eso es algo que se puede arreglar cara de calamar!-aseguro Finn.

-¡Mocoso insolente! ¿Quiénes se creen que son al atreverse a decirme eso?-bramo Vilgax.

Los rangers se pusieron en guardia-¡Furia de Rayearth el Dragón Volcánico! ¡Ranger Roja Legendaria! ¡Modo Llamarada!-.

-¡Furia de Ceres el Dragón Marino! ¡Ranger Azul Legendario! ¡Modo Tsunami!-.

-¡Furia de Windam el Dragón Celestial! ¡Ranger Violeta Legendaria! ¡Modo Tempestad!-

-¡Furia de Helmos el Dragón Terráqueo! ¡Ranger Amarillo Legendario! ¡Modo Acero!-.

-¡Furia de Absu el Dragón Espectral! ¡Ranger Negro Legendario! ¡Modo Tinieblas!-.

-¡Furia de Kami el Dragón Solar! ¡Ranger Dorada Legendario! ¡Modo Súper Nova!-.

-¡Power Rangers Furia Legendaria! ¡Defensores del Universo!-una serie de explosiones aparecieron detrás de los rangers.

-¡Ya basta de estupideces!-bramo Vilgax disparándoles un rayo de sus ojos, pero los rangers comenzaron a correr hacia el criminal espacial.

Los primeros en atacar a Vilgax fueron Finn y Kenneth con un golpe certero de sus armas, golpeando al calamar humanoide en el pecho, para luego recibir un ataque de Marceline y Kira, recibiendo una lluvia de flechas cayendo del cielo y un golpe de las dagas de Kira.

Con un ataque combinado de ambas espadas, Yubel y Tommy golpearon a Vilgax repetidamente por los costados, de frente y por la espalda, para luego darle una patada combinada, el criminal rodo por el suelo por esa serie de ataques que recibió.

-¡Realmente se siente genial volver a esto!-grito Finn sin poderse contener por la emoción que sentía.

Vilgax se levantó con algo de trabajo y encaro de nuevo a los rangers-¡Todavía no me han vencido!-aseguro algo aturdido.

-¡Entonces es hora de terminar esta batalla! ¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-.

Las armas del dragón se combinaron-¡Arma Drago Blaster Galáctica Lista! ¡Apunten!-.

-¡No!-exclamo Vilgax alarmado.

-¡Ira de Dragón Máximo!-el disparo con el poder de los 6 dragones no tardo en impactar contra Vilgax, el monstruos comenzó a sufrir de explosiones de energía liberada de su cuerpo, antes de caer y explotar-¡De nuevo en acción!-declararon los rangers dándole la espalda a la explosión y posando.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

La reina del mal vio lo que ocurrió con su nuevo ejército y el comandante alienígena que había enviado-Típico-dijo con frialdad y dureza.

Karone, quien estaba en el salón sujetada por algunas cadenas, soltó una risa burlona-Te lo dije, jamás vencerás a los Power Rangers-dijo sonriéndole de manera burlona y despectiva a su otra mitad.

Astronema miro fijamente a Karone, pero antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría, Ecliptor la detuvo-Recuerda mi reina-dijo con un tono de voz significativo.

La reina del mal no tuvo más opción que asentir ante las palabras de su general-Profesor, dispare ahora mismo el SateLaser-ordeno fríamente.

-En seguida-Estraga se acercó a la consola principal, presiono algunos botones para modificar el láser de la fortaleza y enfocándolo sobre los restos de Vilgax-disparado-.

Esta vez, la Fortaleza Siniestra disparo un láser de color verde hacia la Tierra.

**(-)**

**Tierra**

El láser alcanzo los restos de Vilgax, llamando la atención de los 6 rangers-¿Qué está pasando ahora?-pregunto Finn.

-¿Quieren adivinar qué es lo que va pasar en unos segundos?-pregunto Kenneth con una expresión muy seria detrás del casco.

Los restos de Vilgax se volvieron a armar y el criminal galáctico regreso en una forma gigantesca y más poderosa que antes-¡Ya regresen rangers!-declaro riéndose.

-Si…eso era lo que suponía que iba a pasar-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

Vilgax comenzó a destruir la ciudad con un disparo de sus ojos, para luego golpear los edificios con sus puños, lo que provocaba que la gente comenzara a huir aterrada por el ataque del criminal galáctico.

Los rangers se protegían como podían de los ataques de Vilgax, así como de los escombros que salían volando cuando el criminal galáctico destruía alguna estructura con un solo golpe.

-¡Tenemos que detenerlo antes de que destruya a la ciudad!-grito Yubel.

-¡Cuidado!-exclamo Marceline cuando una pared se dirigía hacia ellos, Tommy se interpuso y lanzo un golpe con su espada, cortando la pared a la mitad.

Vilgax disparo un rayo de sus ojos, destruyendo gran parte de la ciudad, mientras se reía de manera divertida y burlona-¡Tenemos que llamar a los dragones!-exclamo Kira.

-¡Solo espero que acudan, no los hemos llamado en mucho tiempo!-expreso Yubel preocupada por ese detalle, fue cuando recibieron un llamado de Elsa.

-"Rangers, gracias a la energía extra que adquirieron por los Cristales de Poder Legendario ahora podrán formar al Megazord Rey Dragón sin la necesidad de que Yubel active el modo Reina Dragón"-.

-Esas si son buenas noticias-dijo Kenneth.

-Pues ya saben que hay que hacer-dijo Yubel y sus amigos asintieron-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zord Power YA!-.

Después de un año de estar invernando, los 6 dragones volvieron a despertar, Rayearth, Ceres, Windam, Helmos, Absu y Kami habían vuelto para pelear junto con los rangers contra esta nueva amenaza.

**Continuara….**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final del capítulo, los rangers ahora conocen los poderes de sus nuevos cristales, pero solo han descubierto la mitad del poder que poseen, dentro de poco descubrirán todo el poder que esos cristales, que junto a las garras de dragón, eran el plan maestro de Zordon"_

_Un aplauso para Dimitria, la antigua guardiana del Multiverso y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**SkyAquaCristal: **_te lo pondré de esta forma ¿recuerdas o conoces cual era la situación de Kamisama y Piccolo en DB? Si lo sabes es lo mismo con Karone y Astronema, respecto a Soujiro, dentro de poco hará su aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kity: **_teniendo en cuenta que este fic es la secuela de "Furia Dragón", serán las mismas que en la precuela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_y los rangers han liberado sus nuevos poderes legendarios para combatir a la tiranía de Astronema, pero ambos bandos aún tienen sorpresas para sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_y ahora el poder legendario se ha revelado, pero aun no es todo lo que esos Cristales pueden hacer, aún falta lo mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_y cómo pudiste ver, las mejoras de los Mega Drakzes no se detuvieron ahí, sino que además, se pueden convertir en versiones gigantes llamados Psycho Bots, los cuales son increíblemente poderosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_aún estoy pensando en el aspecto de Zero, lo tuyo con Yubel es algo seguro y en lo que se refiere a los videos…mejor pásamelos de nuevo, creo que por accidente los borre mientras trabajaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_eso ya depende de cuantos Mega Drakzes deseen los generales transformar o la misma reina, ya que como viste, el SateLaser puede hacer crecer hasta 7 monstruos, pero esta vez solo hizo crecer a 4, esperare sus comentarios con muchas ansias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_como viste, los rangers le tenían una sorpresa muy similar a la reina y todavía falta una sorpresa para ambos bandos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y solo espera a ver la siguiente sorpresa que cada bando tiene para el otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_cómo pudiste ver, los rangers ya le dieron su nueva sorpresa a Astronema, pero ambos bandos aún tiene poderes que revelar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_no te preocupes, entiendo que hay cosa que hacer además de leer fics y ver diseños, pues las nuevas combinaciones comenzaran en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_me alegra que lo entiendas, yo no sé si esa…cosa sea cierta o no, pero siendo franco no me quiero arriesgar, yo realmente le temo a esa tabla, nunca me animaría a jugarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_y aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_esa idea si ya se me había ocurrido, solo tengo que ver como se pelean y como su amor se fortalece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para SkyAquaCristal, Kity, LightInfinite18, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Seiryu.001, Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Kurtlaraperdomo, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Blaitor21, Ocnarf, Shazam, Lion Wilson.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	4. Megazord Legendario

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Alfa **__y hoy me toca presentarles este capítulo que también va a ser muy emocionante, porque los rangers van a volver a demostrar el gran poder que poseen los cristales legendarios, será algo muy divertido y sumamente genial, no los distraigo más, disfruten el capítulo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=cEUxEdxlTiA**

** www. youtube watch? v=MVMs3xadaUU**

** www. youtube watch? v=Y7wPHORED_w**

_Y ahora el capítulo 4._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 4 Megazord Legendario.**

Los 6 dragones aparecieron tan imponentes como siempre, los rangers no pudieron evitar volver a emocionarse ante la presencia de sus amigos-¡Si, nunca nos defraudan cuando los necesitamos!-exclamo Finn contento.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Convirtamos a ese calamar en sushi!-declaro Marceline.

Los rangers saltaron a sus respectivos dragones-¡Rayearth! ¡Qué gusto volverte a ver viejo amigo!-.

-¡Ceres! ¡Tanto tiempo!-.

-¡Windam! ¡Lista para volver a patear traseros!-.

-¡Helmos! ¡Vamos por él!-.

-¡Absu! ¡Volvemos a la acción!-.

-¡Kami! ¡Definitivamente hay cosas que nunca se olvidan!-.

Los 6 dragones fueron divisados por Vilgax-¿Qué? ¿Creen que esos reptiles súper desarrollados van a servirles de algo?-cuestiono burlonamente.

-¡Mostrémosle lo que estos "reptiles" son capaces de hacer!-indico Yubel-¡Inicien la combinación!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Los 6 dragones se combinaron y tal como Elsa les explico, no hubo necesidad de que Yubel activara su armadura para convocar al guardián del universo-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-.

El Megazord volvió a la acción, encarando a Vilgax-¡Mega tontos, voy a destruirlos ahora mismo!-.

Vilgax arremetió contra el Megazord con un golpe, pero el Megazord lo detuvo y contraataco con una serie de puñetazos en el rostro del criminal, para luego darle un golpe contra el pecho, tirándolo contra el suelo, pero el criminal se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Pagaran por esto!-bramo Vilgax disparándoles un rayo de sus ojos, mismo que el Megazord desvió con un golpe de su mano-¿Qué?-.

-¡Nuestro turno!-el Megazord salto y le dio una patada en el rostro a Vilgax.

El criminal cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, mientras el Megazord aterrizaba perfectamente de pie y se colocaba en guardia para continuar la contienda de gigantes.

-Definitivamente los dragones son increíbles-dijo Kenneth.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema observaba la batalla con una expresión molesta-Al parecer Vilgax no está a la altura del Megazord Rey Dragón-dijo Ecliptor.

-No, no lo está-dijo Astronema fríamente.

Fue cuando Estraga intervino-No se preocupe mi reina, esta pelea aún no está perdida, no olvide que los Mega Drakzes también tienen una forma gigante, una que de seguro les parecerá muy interesante a esos molestos rangers-.

-Pues entonces actívela antes de que decida dispararlo a usted en vez de al SateLaser-amenazo Astronema.

Estraga trago saliva y se dispuso a cumplir la orden, modifico el láser y apunto a los restos de los Mega Drakzes-Disparando, Mega Drakzes modo Psycho Bots-.

Nuevamente, el láser de color verde fue disparado de la Fortaleza Siniestra hacia los guerreros caídos de la reina.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El láser cayó sobre los restos de los Mega Drakzes y estos adquirieron una forma gigante muy especial, ya que se fusionaron en 3 gigantes que se parecían a los Psycho Rangers, solo que estos eran de color plateado e iban armados con lanzas.

El Megazord reacciono ante la presencia de los 3 nuevos enemigos, sorprendiendo mucho a los Power Rangers-¿Psycho Rangers?-exclamo Kira.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Yubel preocupada, ya que aún no olvidaban lo que pasó la última vez que pelearon contra los Psycho Rangers.

Los 3 Psycho Bots arremetieron contra el Megazord, atacándolo desde 3 flancos, el Megazord recibía los ataques de esos nuevos y poderosos guerreros, momento que Vilgax aprovecho para reincorporarse y reírse de manera divertida al ver los líos de sus adversarios.

-Tal parece que la balanza de poder cambio a mi favor ¡Destrúyanlos!-ordeno.

Los 3 Psycho arremetieron de nuevo contra el Megazord, dos lo atacaron por los costados y uno por el frente, provocando que la cabina se sacudiera con mucha violencia, los rangers debían sujetarse con fuerza.

-¡Estos no parecen ser Psycho Rangers…no actúan como ellos lo hacían!-exclamo Tommy.

-¡No importa lo que sean, lo importante es que nos están dando una paliza!-grito Marceline.

Los 3 Psycho Bots juntaron sus lanzas y dispararon un rayo contra el Megazord, seguidos por un nuevo disparo de los ojos de Vilgax, esos ataques en conjunto bastaron para derribar al Megazord, el cual cayó con mucha fuerza contra el suelo.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Elsa y Alfa observaban lo que pasaba por la pantalla-¡Chispitas! ¡Los rangers están en peligro, necesitan activar todo el poder de los Cristales Legendarios!-.

-Tenemos que decirles cuanto antes, de lo contrario podrían ser destruidos-dijo Elsa muy preocupada por los rangers y su familia-activa la comunicación de inmediato-.

-En seguida-dijo Alfa poniéndose a trabajar.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Los comunicadores de los rangers sonaron y Yubel contesto-¿Qué pasa Elsa? Espero que nos tengas buenas noticias, porque no nos está yendo muy bien que digamos-.

-"Rangers, los Cristales de Poder Legendario poseen más energía de lo que piensan, así como les conceden los poderes de los rangers anteriores, también les da el control sobre los zords que usaron en su momento"-.

Ante esa revelación, los rangers dragón se quedaron algo confundidos-¿Los zords que usaron en su momento? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-pregunto Kira confundida.

-¿Por qué será que nuestros mentores no pueden hablar claro una sola vez?-cuestiono Finn chocando su casco contra la consola de mando, iniciando así un debate de que podrían significar las palabras de Elsa.

Yubel estaba en silencio, meditando lo que su madre adoptiva les acababa de decir, fue entonces que sintió el llamado de Rayearth, pero las discusiones de sus amigos no le permitían escuchar perfectamente a su dragón, fue cuando pidió silencio, ya que los dragones querían decirles algo, algo muy importante.

Los dragones les dijeron que podían invocar a los zords originales mediante la combinación de los Cristales y de las Garras, y lo único que tenían que hacer eran colocar ambos artefactos directamente en la consola e invocar a los zords antiguos para la batalla.

-Eso suena interesante-dijo Kenneth muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué opina Doctor O?-pregunto Yubel mirando al ranger legendario.

-Hay que intentarlo-dijo simplemente y los demás asintieron.

Las Garras de Dragón y los Cristales de Poder Legendario se conectaron en las consolas de cada ranger y estas comenzaron a brillar, solo faltaba invocarlos-¡Necesitamos Dino Zord Power YA!-.

5 rayos de luz de los colores rojo, amarillo, azul, rosa y negro salieron del interior del Megazord, para dirigirse a distintos puntos, antes de tomar la forma de los zords originales, los primeros Dino Zords, aquellos que ayudaron durante los primeros ataques de Rita Repulsa.

El Tyrannosaurio Rex, bajo el control de Yubel, el Tigre Colmillo de Sable, controlado por Kira, el Triceraptor, controlado por Finn, el Pterodáctilo, controlado por Marceline y el Mastodonte, controlado por Kenneth.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Vilgax al ver aparecer a los zords.

Los rangers se emocionaron todavía más al ver aparecer a los 5 Dino Zords-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Son los Dino Zords originales!-exclamo Yubel mirando al Tigre Dientes de Sable, el zord de su madre.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Alfa también saltó lleno de emoción al ver lo que la Pantalla les estaba mostrando-¡Chispitas! ¡Lo lograron! ¡Lo lograron! ¡Lo lograron!-.

Esla solo sonrió muy contenta y algo divertida por las acciones de su pequeño amigo, para luego dirigir su vista hacia la pantalla-Vayan por ellos-dijo sonriendo con orgullo.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

La reina del mal también observaba esto, solo que ella estaba muy molesta con lo que estaba viendo-Tienen que estar bromeando-.

-Oigan…creí que esas reliquias habían sido destruidas hace tiempo-dijo Elgar.

-Yo también-dijo Rito-tal vez no fueron completamente destruidos-.

Astronema disparo un rayo contra ambos, lanzándolos al otro lado del salón, para luego devolver la vista a la pantalla-Como desprecio a los Power Rangers-dijo con profundo odio.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Los 5 Dino Zords se dirigieron hacia la batalla, Vilgax se preocupó al ver esto-¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Ataquen!-ordeno empujando a los Psycho Bots.

El trío de soldados se lanzó a la batalla y dispararon rayos contra los Dino Zords, los cuales siguieron avanzando sin problemas, el Mastodonte levanto su tropa y soplo un viento helado contra uno de los soldados.

Este lo recibió directamente y quedo convertido en una paleta helada gigante, momento que el Pterodáctilo aprovecho para dispararle varios misiles y destruir al primero Psycho Bot.

El segundo Psycho Bot preparo un ataque, pero entonces el Tricerpator disparo sus cuernos y lo sujeto de los brazos dejándolo inmovilizado, fue ese momento que el Tigre Colmillo de Sable aprovecho para dispararle un rayo y destruirlo.

Finalmente, el Tyrannosaurio mantenía una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el último Psycho Bot, el cual lo atacaba con su lanza, misma que el Dino Zord logro sujetar entre sus manos, para luego arrebatárselas, girar y golpear al Psycho Bot con su cola, el soldado rodo por el suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente.

El Tyrannosaurio disparo su ataque final contra el Psycho Bot, quien lo recibió directamente, para luego desaparecer por el ataque, los 5 Dino Zords se reagruparon y encararon a Vilgax.

-¡Ya basta de estupideces!-bramo disparándoles un rayo a los 5 Dino Zords, los cuales lo recibieron directamente y retrocedieron-¡Voy a acabar con ustedes reliquias! ¿Eh?-.

El Megazord volvió a la acción dando un salto y una patada giratoria, con la que golpeo a Vilgax en el rostro, provocando que el criminal cayera al suelo, mientras el Megazord se colocaba en posición de batalla listo para continuar.

-¡Ya hemos recuperado nuestra energía, es momento de terminar con esto!-indico Yubel, cuando recibieron un nuevo llamado de Alfa.

-"Rangers, los Dino Zords pueden combinarse con el Megazord Rey Dragón para darles más poder"-.

-¿Todavía más poder? ¡Esto es algebraico!-grito Finn muy emocionado.

-Creo que es hora de probar esa nueva combinación-dijo Marceline.

-Adelante-apoyo Yubel y todos asintieron.

-¡Cristales de Poder! ¡Dino Zords combinación!-.

Los ojos de los Dino Zords y del Megazord brillaron, para comenzar la combinación, el Tyrannosaurio comenzó a desarmarse y sus piezas se unieron al cuerpo del Megazord, para luego ser reforzado por los demás Dino Zords, el Tigre Colmillo de Sable se conectó a la pierna derecha del Megazord, mientras el Triceraptor lo hacía en la pierna izquierda, el Pterodáctilo se conectó al pecho del Megazord y el Mastodonte a la espalda y brazos del Megazord.

Un brillo final en los ojos del nuevo Megazord indico que la combinación había finalizado-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Prime!-.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Vilgax sorprendido.

En la cabina, los niveles de energía aumentaron más allá de lo que los rangers podrían haber imaginado-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Tenemos los poderes del Megazord Rey Dragón y del Megazord original!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Estos cristales son asombrosos!-declaro Kira.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ahora ¡Terminemos con esto!-indico Tommy y todos lanzaron un grito de guerra.

El Megazord avanzo hacia Vilgax, quien comenzó a dispararle varios rayos, pero no lograba detener el avance de Megazord, conforme se acercaba, Vilgax atacaba con más desesperación, hasta que recibió un poderoso puñetazo en el pecho, el Megazord comenzó a atacarlo repetidamente, Vilgax solo podía recibir esos feroces ataques sin poder defenderse.

Un último golpe del Megazord, provoco que Vilgax volviera a rodar en el suelo, incorporándose bastante aturdido-¡No…esto no está pasando…!-.

-¡Solicito Power Sword!-invoco Yubel y la espada original del primer Megazord apareció desde los cielos.

El Megazord la tomo con su mano derecha, obteniendo una nueva carga de poder, con la cual arremetió de nuevo contra Vilgax, golpeándolo repetidamente con la espada, preparando el golpe final.

-¡No puede hacerme esto! ¡Soy Vilgax!-bramo el criminal.

-¡No creo que eso importe! ¡Power Sword Corte de Dragón Legendario!-el Megazord alzo su brazo, formo un círculo en el aire, mientras la espada era recargada por un rayo y finalmente, lanzo el golpe final contra Vilgax.

El criminal lo recibió directamente, cayendo al suelo y explotando, marcando así el final de aquel criminal espacial y el retorno de los Power Rangers a la acción-¡Lo logramos!-grito Finn saltando.

-¡Lo Power Rangers han vuelto!-declaro Kenneth más que contento.

-Rangers, la furia legendaria ha triunfado-agrego Yubel, mientras el Megazord bajaba su espada en señal de triunfo.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Una vez que la primera misión como rangers legendarios fue cumplida, regresaron al Centro de Mando, donde Alfa sintonizo las noticias de Angel Grove, las cuales estaban llenas de información sobre el regreso de los Power Rangers.

-"Nuevamente la ciudad de Angel Grove presencio el retorno de los legendarios Power Rangers, después de que una nueva horda de monstruos apareciera para causar destrucción, después de estar un año sin ser vistos, no cabe duda que cuando los necesitamos siempre estarán ahí"-.

-Es bueno ver que no solo las malas noticias vuelan-dijo Marceline.

-Aun no puedo creer lo que paso, no solo tenemos a los dragones de nuevo, sino que además accedimos a los poderes de los rangers originales-dijo Kenneth con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Y esos Dino Zords son fabulosos!-exclamo Finn-¡Realmente fabulosos!-.

-Ver a los Dino Zords me trajo muchos recuerdos-reconoció Tommy sonriendo de manera nostálgica.

-Sí que son una antigüedad, pero una antigüedad bastante poderosa-dijo Kira sonriendo divertida.

-Fue agradable conocer al zord original de mi madre y pelear con los poderes del ranger rojo original-dijo Yubel también sonriendo.

-Los felicito por esta gran victoria rangers-dijo Elsa-pero recuerden que no es más que el inicio, ahora que Astronema y Karone se ha dividido, una batalla más difícil está por comenzar-.

-Elsa tiene razón, ahora que Astronema ya no tiene la humanidad de Karone, ha regresado siendo más fría y cruel que nunca-dijo Tommy-esta vez nada la detendrá para lograr sus metas-.

-Nada excepto nosotros-dijo Marceline golpeándose una mano con su puño.

Yubel se quedó en silencio un momento, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Elsa-¿Qué ocurre Yubel?-.

-Nada…es solo que…no solo debemos detener a Astronema, sino que además tenemos que salvar a Karone, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que le paso…es una víctima más…solía ser una niña feliz, de no ser por Ivan Ooze, Espectro y Darkonda…-.

Se hizo un silencio bastante triste, pensando en cómo la vida de Karone se vio arruinada por culpa de la Alianza del Mal, fue cuando algo hizo tic en la mente de Kenneth.

-Oigan chicos ¿nunca se preguntaron porque Karone fue precisamente la escogida para convertirse en la princesa del mal?-pregunto ganándose las miradas de todos-es decir…debe haber millones de niñas en el universo, algunas humanas o alienígenas, entonces ¿Por qué Karone fue tan especial para eso?-.

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta-dijo Tommy-ya que cuando Astronema se libró de la influencia de Espectro por un breve tiempo, él no dudo en enviar un asteroide contra la Tierra con tal de recuperarla-.

-Además de que lo primero que Ivan Ooze hizo en cuanto se vio liberado fue volver a convertir a Karone en Astronema-recordó Yubel.

-Y ahora las dividió en dos-agrego Kira-Kenneth tiene razón, los líderes de la Alianza del Mal se tomaron muchas molestias con ella, pudiendo elegir a cualquier criatura del universo-.

-O del Multiverso-agrego Kenneth de manera pensativa.

Yubel miro a Elsa y a Alfa-¿Ustedes que opinan al respecto?-.

-Bueno…yo aún estoy acostumbrándome a mis nuevos poderes, aún tengo mucho que estudiar y aprender, pero investigare sobre eso de inmediato-aseguro Elsa.

-¿Qué hay de ti Alfa? ¿Alguna idea de porque Karone era tan importante para la Alianza del Mal?-pregunto Tommy.

Alfa trato de recordar algo que le pudiera responder a Tommy, alguna de las enseñanzas de Zordon o de lo que hubiera hablado con el antiguo mentor ranger, pero a su mente no vino nada de utilidad y solo negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Tommy, no recuerdo que Zordon lo haya mencionado alguna vez-dijo Alfa con tristeza.

-Ya veo-dijo Tommy un poco decepcionado, por lo que Yubel intervino.

-No te sientas mal Alfa, tendremos mucho tiempo para averiguarlo, ya que estoy segura que Astronema no se quedara de brazos cruzados después de haber perdido la primera batalla-.

-Yubel tiene razón, Astronema ha vuelto más cruel que nunca, su primera acción fue destruir el planeta KO35-informo Elsa, provocando una mirada de sorpresa en los demás rangers.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-exclamo Tommy.

-¿Astronema destruyo su propio planeta?-cuestiono Kira sin poderse creer hasta donde llegaba la nueva maldad de Astronema.

-¿Hubo algún sobreviviente?-pregunto Finn y Elsa se quedó en silencio un momento, ya que era información que aun desconocía.

-No lo sé…no hemos recibido alguna transmisión de los rangers del espacio, no sabemos si lograron evacuar el planeta a tiempo-dijo Elsa con profunda pena, pensando en todas las vidas que pudieron haberse perdido en el ataque de la reina.

-Ya veo-los rangers bajaron las miradas, preguntándose qué habría pasado con los rangers espaciales y los colonos de K035.

Fue cuando Kenneth suspiro con algo de alivio y preocupación-Si le hizo eso a su propio planeta, entonces debemos agradecer que en la Tierra se encuentre el Abismo del Mal, ya que eso nos dará tiempo para poder derrotarla y detenerla-.

-Nada nos garantiza que Astronema intente abrir el Abismo del Mal como lo hizo el cara de baba-dijo Marceline cruzada de brazos.

-Pero tampoco estamos seguros de que no lo intente-observo Tommy muy pensativo, la idea de una nueva Guerra Legendaria los preocupaba mucho, aunque con Astronema al frente no se podía estar seguro de sus planes.

-Sean cual sean sus planes, la vamos a detener, los rangers del espacio lo hicieron antes y nosotros lo hicimos la última vez, sé que podremos detenerla de una vez por todas-dijo Yubel-y también…rescataremos a Karone de sus garras, porque ella es una Power Ranger como nosotros-.

Todos asintieron ante las palabras de su líder, Yubel puso una mano al frente y los demás no tardaron en juntarlas con la suya, contando hasta 3-¡Power Rangers!-.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Después de presenciar la derrota de Vilgax, Astronema mantuvo una mirada fría e inexpresiva, mientras Karone comenzaba a reírse-¿Lo ves? No importa lo que hagas…jamás vencerás a los Power Rangers…porque el bien siempre vence al mal…-.

Astronema volteo a ver a Karone, se acercó a ella y se agacho para quedar a su altura, la sujeto con fuerza del rostro y con una sonrisa malévola, se acercó a su oreja y le susurro unas palabras con un tono de voz bastante escalofriante.

-Ya lo veremos-dijo para luego darle un beso en los labios de manera burlona y cínica, para después incorporarse-llévenla de regreso al calabozo, asegúrense de cuidarla muy bien-ordeno de manera fría y maligna.

Los Mega Drakzes levantaron a Karone del suelo y se la llevaron a los calabozos, ante la mirada preocupada de Ecliptor-Astronema-.

-No tienes que decírmelo Ecliptor, por mucho que la odie no pienso matarla…es parte de mí, después de todo-dijo sentándose en su trono.

-Solo quería asegurarme de eso-dijo Ecliptor a modo de disculpa.

-No te preocupes, sé cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias si la mato, por mucho que desee hacerlo-dijo Astronema con frialdad-por cierto, esta es la lista de los miembros de la Alianza del Mal que quiero resucitar para el dominio del Multiverso, verás los nombres de los miembros originales y de algunos nuevos-agrego entregándole una hoja de papel a Ecliptor-entrégasela al profesor y dile que busque el modo de restaurarlos-.

Ecliptor leyó los nombres de la lista, en total, era 13 nombres de los villanos más peligrosos y crueles que la Tierra o el universo tuvieron la desgracia de conocer, fue cuando el general de Astronema noto un detalle.

-Mi reina, aquí faltan los nombres de Ivan Ooze y de Dark Espectro-dijo confundido.

-Lo sé-respondió Astronema con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Ecliptor, quien comprendió de inmediato.

-¿Piensas dejar destruidos a Ivan Ooze y a Espectro?-.

-Para que resucitaría a dos seres que tratarían de arrebatarme mi trono-dijo Astronema con un tono de voz como si fuera algo obvio-he estado bajo su sombra por mucho tiempo, solo hay lugar para una suprema gobernante del mal y soy yo-.

-Ya veo, se la entregare de inmediato a Estraga ¡Por la gloria de Astronema!-declaro Ecliptor retirándose.

Astronema sonrió, no cabía duda alguna, de todos sus generales, Ecliptor era el más leal-Una nueva era de maldad ha comenzado, la era de la reina Astronema-dijo sonriendo malignamente.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Chispitas, la primera batalla ha comenzado, pero también ha dado comienzo la primera guerra contra la perversa reina del mal Astronema, nuevas batallas y nuevos poderes pronto serán revelados, los Power Rangers han regresado listos para hacerle frente a la diabólica Astronema"_

_Un aplauso para Alfa, el simpático ayudante de Zordon, Dimitria y Elsa, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Soranomomo93: **_pues ya viste en qué consistía la nueva sorpresa con los zords, que ahora podían usarlos para combinarlos con el Megazord Rey Dragón formando un nuevo y más poderoso Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_bueno, pues ya viste en qué consistía el siguiente nivel del nuevo poder ranger, ahora también pueden recurrir a los zords antiguos para combinarlos con el Megazord Rey Dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_realmente este fic va a estar lleno de nostalgia, especialmente por la aparición de los zords antiguos, respecto a tu duda, concuerdo en que el Caballero de la Noche tuvo mejor diseño, pero igual voy a verla ya que se trata de Batman, mi héroe de la infancia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_fue por la petición de un buen amigo mío, el cual me pidió que Vilgax apareciera como un villano convocado por Astronema, decidí que fuera el primero porque como bien dices, odio a Ben 10. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_muy bien, ya los volví a guardar, espero no volver a cometer el mismo error de antes, realmente no sé en donde estaba mi mente cuando los borre por error. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_claro que podrán transformarse en todos, bueno, será difícil ver que capítulos pueda usar para cada generación, pero ya me las arreglare, especialmente con los zords. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_y en honor a la nueva película de DBZ "La Resurrección de Freezer", como deseo ya poder verla, realmente la he esperado mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_creo que ya viste lo de los zords, pueden convocarlos y hacer que se unan al Megazord para formar uno mucho más poderoso y legendario, respecto a lo otro…no lo había pensado, veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_eso y más, ya que como pudiste ver, los Dino Zords aparecieron y se combinaron con el Megazord, respecto a los OC, todo a su tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque esa batalla acaba de desatarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_el primero de muchos problemas gigantes que se avecinan, pero no será fácil salvar a Karone de las garras de Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_eso sirve de mucho, pero debes ser muy cuidadoso, recuerda que el gobierno tienes sus propios hackers que tienen como obligación alterar las cosas en beneficio del gobierno corrupto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_no te preocupes, a veces se puede y a veces no, así es la vida, pero dime ¿Qué tipo de cambios quieres hacerle a tu OC? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_pues ahora la batalla con los zords ha comenzado y cómo pudiste ver, los dragones son capaces de combinarse con los zords antiguos, en este caso, los legendarios Dino Zords. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_ese capítulo tardara un poco en ser subido, ya que primero deberán aprender más sobre sus nuevos poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, SkyAquaCristal, LightInfinite18, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Kurtlaraperdomo, Dreisil, Blaitor21, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Ocnarf, Shazam, Iron Mario, Lion Wilson.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	5. Lluvia de terror

"_Saludos a todos, soy el __**Capitán Planeta, **__hoy me invitaron a presentar este capítulo para celebrar el día de la Tierra, si, sé que el día oficial ya paso, pero todos los días son el día de la Tierra, ya que es nuestro planeta hogar y nuestra madre en común, así que es nuestro deber protegerla de cualquiera que intente dañarlo y ahora mismo verán un capítulo dedicado a eso, disfrútenlo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=Jykxds1Q2OU**

** www. youtube watch? v=EkkFM7N2A-A**

** www. youtube watch? v=xflnx4H2V5s**

** www. youtube watch? v=7wt60Yux24o**

** www. youtube watch? v=jRtBQIbEf8c**

_Y ahora el capítulo 5._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 5 Lluvia de terror.**

El día comenzaba nuevamente en Angel Grove, las clases habían comenzado y ahora los rangers estaban en la suya, con el ascenso del Dr. O a director de la escuela, fue necesario contratar a un nuevo profesor, el cual se trataba de una científica bastante reconocida llamada Ángela Fairweather.

En esta ocasión, la clase era sobre el cuidado del medio ambiente-Nuestro planeta siempre ha sido hermoso y maravilloso, pero conforme avanza la tecnología muchas veces también avanzan la contaminación, ya que muchas fábricas se abren y se cierran por causar demasiada contaminación, como está por ejemplo-la maestra saco una foto de una fábrica muy reconocida de la ciudad-¿alguien sabe el nombre de esta fábrica?-una mano se alzó-¿si Kenneth?-.

-Es la fábrica que se encuentra en la zona industrial de la ciudad, la que ha estado abandonada por casi 10 años-respondió Kenneth.

-Estas en lo correcto, esta fábrica fue clausurada porque liberaba demasiados gases contaminantes que causaban lluvia ácida, un tipo de lluvia tóxica que en vez de beneficiar a la Tierra la perjudica mucho, una lluvia ácida puede destruir ciudades enteras con facilidad-la campana sonó en ese momento-muy bien, para mañana deben traer un reporte sobre los agentes contaminantes más peligrosos del mundo y como poder evitarlos para cuidar nuestro planeta, ya pueden retirarse-.

Los rangers comenzaron a abandonar el salón, seguidos por los demás estudiantes-Esa maestra cada vez me cae mejor-dijo Yubel sonriendo-pero no dejo de pensar que la he visto en alguna parte-.

-Debe ser porque es una científica bastante reconocida-dijo Marceline-el mismo Dr. O nos lo dijo-.

-Tal vez…pero hay algo más…siento que ella hizo algo…algo importante-.

-Ya no le des tantas vueltas al asunto, mejor apurémonos o llegaremos tarde a la próxima clase-declaro Marceline sujetando a Finn del brazo y llevándoselo a rastras.

Tanto Yubel como Kenneth se quedaron confundidos ante el repentino interés de Marceline por ir a clases-¿Desde cuándo tiene tanta prisa por ir a clases?-pregunto Yubel.

-Creo que desde que el Dr. O contrato a Kira para que fuera la nueva maestra de música-señalo Kenneth-pero al parecer olvido que nosotros no estamos en esa clase con ella, yo tengo robótica-.

-Y yo arte-dijo Yubel-creo que nos veremos luego para poder hacer el reporte de la profesora Fairweather-.

-Descuida, yo sé dónde podemos sacer información sobre la lluvia ácida, nos vemos luego en la cafetería-y ambos se despidieron.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema había estado observando la clase de la profesora Fairweather y una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro-Eso es interesante, lluvia ácida, creo que es algo que podemos usar-dijo levantándose de su trono y dirigiéndose hacia el laboratorio de Estraga, seguida de Ecliptor.

El profesor trabajaba en sus experimentos genéticos cuando Astronema hizo acto de aparición-Mi reina ¿a qué debo este honor?-.

-Necesito que crees un monstruo para mí, uno que pueda crear una maravillosa lluvia ácida-dijo Astronema sonriendo perversamente.

-Creo tener lo que necesita eminencia-Estraga comenzó a trabajar en un equipo que se asemejaba mucho al que Mesogog tenía en su laboratorio, donde tenía recolectado el ADN de especies terrestres y alienígenas, después de algunas modificaciones, termino su creación-le presento a Roedor Escoria-.

Una cámara de contención se abrió tras recibir la información que Estraga mando a la computadora, así como el ADN seleccionado y una nueva criatura apareció, como su nombre lo indicaba, parecía una rata humanoide, de color negro con detalles verdes, ojos rojos, grandes dientes, una cola pelona, orejas puntiagudas y lleno de extrañas sustancias que parecían tóxicas.

-A su servicio mi reina-se presentó el roedor.

-¿Un roedor gigante?-Astronema miro al monstruo con algo de escepticismo.

-Escoria está diseñado con los conocimientos y los químicos necesarios para crear la lluvia ácida, lo único que tenía que hacer es reunir los elementos necesarios para la formación de la misma-.

-Muy bien, pero para asegurar el éxito de la misión, quiero que tú y Lena lo acompañen ¿entendido?-.

-Como ordene-dijo Estraga haciendo una reverencia.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Las clases habían terminado y ahora los rangers se dirigían hacia la biblioteca pública para investigar sobre el trabajo que la profesora Fairweather les había encargado-No cabe duda, la gran Kira Ford es increíble-dijo Marceline con mirada soñadora-así si da gusto venir a clases-.

-El Dr. O fue muy amable al contratarla como maestra-dijo Finn-además de que su escuela de música es una de las más populares de la ciudad-comento Finn quien iba tomando la mano de Marceline.

-¿Qué esperabas de una de las más grandes estrellas de los últimos tiempos?-pregunto Kenneth.

Yubel no decía nada, seguía pensando que ya había visto el rostro de la profesora Fairweather, pero no lograba dar con la respuesta, eso la tenía algo frustrada, pero no muy inquieta.

-¿Todavía piensas en eso, verdad?-pregunto Marceline ganándose la atención de Yubel.

-Lo siento…es que cuando algo se me mete a la cabeza no puedo olvidarlo tan fácilmente-se disculpó Yubel.

-Mejor ya no pienses en eso y concentrémonos en el trabajo, así podremos ir pronto al Centro Juvenil por algunas malteadas-sugirió Finn y los demás asintieron.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Sobre una colina cercana a la zona urbana de Angel Grove, Estraga, Lena y Roedor Escoria hicieron acto de aparición-Muy bien, este punto es el indicado para el trabajo, comienza Escoria-indico Estraga.

-Si general-dijo Escoria alzando sus brazos para comenzar a reunir el oxígeno y el agua que había en el aire, para después usar los químicos de su cuerpo y crear la lluvia ácida.

Lena lo observaba con brazos cruzados y una expresión de aburrimiento-¿Cuánto tiempo le tomara reunir la cantidad de agua necesaria?-.

-Agua y oxígeno-corrigió Estraga-alrededor de unos 30 minutos-.

-Como sea-suspiro-supongo que tendremos que esperar a que los rangers lleguen para tener un poco de diversión-dijo Lena sentándose en una piedra.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Elsa, detecto que una gran cantidad de aire y agua de la Tierra está reuniéndose en un punto específico!-.

-Yo también lo siento Alfa, algo o alguien está reuniendo esa combinación de elementos para una lluvia ácida-dijo Elsa-vaya, estos poderes realmente son asombrosos-.

-¿Debo llamar a los rangers?-pregunto Alfa.

-Creo que debes hacerlo y pronto, ya que si esa lluvia cae sobre la ciudad podríamos enfrentar un gran daño ambiental-.

-En seguida-dijo Alfa comenzando a abrir la comunicación con los rangers.

**(-)**

**Biblioteca**

Los 4 rangers ya llevaban un buen rato trabajando en la tarea, ya les faltaba poco para terminarla y poder irse al Centro Juvenil por unas deliciosas malteadas, cuando los comunicadores sonaron, Yubel fue cubierta por sus amigos y abrió la comunicación.

-¿Qué sucede Alfa?-.

-"Rangers, alguien está tratando de formar una lluvia ácida para dañar la Tierra en la zona urbana de Angel Grove"-.

-¿Lluvia ácida?-Yubel miro a sus amigos sorprendida.

-No debe ser una simple coincidencia-dijo Kenneth con un tono que indicaba que Astronema tenía que ver en esto.

-Iremos de inmediato, pero ni el Dr. O ni Kira están con nosotros, Alfa-explico Yubel.

-"Ya los contacte y van para allá en estos momentos"-informo Alfa y los 4 rangers asintieron para dirigirse a la batalla.

**(-)**

**Zona Urbana**

Roedor Escoria ya casi estaba listo, pues su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, señal de que se acercaba el momento en que liberaría la lluvia ácida sobre la ciudad-Falta muy poco-dijo Estraga sonriendo.

-¡Oigan!-el grito de los rangers hizo voltear al trío de villanos.

Los 6 rangers llegaron, reuniéndose en el punto indicado por Alfa-Que gusto verte de nuevo Estraga-dijo Finn con sarcasmo.

-Rangers, no cabe duda que ustedes tienen el mal hábito de meterse donde no los llaman-dijo Estraga con profundo odio.

-Pero al menos ya podremos divertirnos un poco-dijo Lena sonriendo.

Kenneth diviso al monstruo y lo que estaba haciendo-Esa rata súper desarrollada debe ser la que está creando la lluvia ácida-.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, hay que detenerlos, pasemos directamente a la forma máxima para poder usar los poderes legendarios de ser necesarios-indico Tommy.

-Creo que es momento de probar el nuevo código legendario que Elsa nos dio-dijo Kira sonriendo y los demás asintieron.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami!-el nuevo código combinado con los cristales les permitió a los rangers acceder a la forma máxima en la primera transformación.

-¡Genial, hay que agradecerle a Alfa por esto!-expreso Marceline.

Estraga comenzó a aplaudir lentamente y sonreía de manera divertida-Impresionante, pero no son los únicos que han cambiado un poco-su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y se transformó en una nueva forma que parecía un demonio de color negro combinado con un verde amarilloso, dos poderosas alas, pesuñas en los pies y cuernos que apunta asía adelante y curvos la cara es totalmente negra solo se descubren los ojos color verde amarillo y varias líneas que le cruzan del mismo color.

Lena también brillo y adquirió una armadura que le cubría pecho, antebrazos, piernas y un casco que dejaba su rostro al descubierto, pero que al momento de pelear, cubría la boca de Lena con una máscara, mientras de los brazos surgían algunas navajas y cuchillos.

-Creo que no somos los únicos que mejoramos nuestro arsenal-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Pero igual les vamos a patear el trasero!-aseguro Marceline golpeando su mano con su puño.

-¡Mega Drakzes!-un grupo de los feroces Mega Drakzes hicieron acto de aparición-¡No dejen que se acerquen a Escoria! ¡Ataquen!-.

Los soldados arremetieron contra los rangers y viceversa, comenzando un enfrentamiento por impedir la lluvia ácida, que Escoria no tardaría en liberar sobre el planeta.

Estraga se lanzó contra Finn y ambos comenzaron un combate, Finn saco su lanza y Estraga su katana-¡Vaya, volviste más feo que antes!-.

-¡No tienes idea de los poderes que he adquirido ahora!-declaro Estraga haciendo que su katana se viera envuelto en fuego.

-Ok…eso si es impresionante-.

Lena arremetió contra Marceline, la ranger violeta esquivo el ataque y contraataco, Lena bloqueo el ataque con su brazo y lanzo un golpe contra la ranger-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-cuestiono Marceline.

-¡Me llamo Lena y ahora seré quien te destruya!-.

-¡Lo siento, pero eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!-.

Los demás lidiaban con los Mega Drakzes, gracias a la forma máxima la batalla era muy pareja, pero las cosas se complicaron un poco cuando Estraga dio la orden del cambio a los soldados.

-¡Mega Drakzes forma Guerreros Tenjors!-.

Un total de 6 Mega Drakzes se transformaron en los soldados que Rito le había regalado a su hermana y a lord Zedd, los feroces Guerreros Tenjors, mientras otros 6 permanecían en su forma normal.

-¡Otra vez comenzamos con los cambios!-exclamo Kenneth antes de ser golpeado por un Mega Drakze y un Tenjor.

Yubel esquivo los disparos de 3 Mega Drakzes dando un salto y un giro, para después evadir los golpes de dos Guerreros Tenjors, aterrizando de pie-¡No olviden que ahora nosotros también podemos hacer eso! ¡Hora de una nueva transformación!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Los rangers invocaron los poderes de los cristales-¡White/Red/Blue/Yellow/Black/Gold Alíen Power! ¡Mighty Morphin Alíen Rangers!-esta vez se convirtieron en los rangers del planeta Aquitar.

Yubel se transformó en el ranger blanco, Tommy en el rojo, Finn permaneció azul, Marceline en amarillo, Kenneth en negro y Kira permaneció en dorado, pero su traje cambio para ser como un Alíen Ranger.

La batalla contra los Mega Drakzes, los Guerreros Tenjors y los generales de Astronema prosiguió, esta vez, gracias a los poderes legendarios, la batalla era muy igualada, combinando las habilidades de los dragones con las habilidades de los ninjas espaciales, los rangers comenzaron a tener ventaja.

Los Mega Drakzes y los Guerreros Tenjors los atacaban por todas direcciones, pero los rangers los derribaban sin mucha dificultad, gracias a sus katanas, mientras que Finn y Marceline se ocupaban de los generales de Astronema.

Un último golpe de la katana de Yubel y los soldados fueron vencidos-¡Esos fueron los últimos!-.

-¡Aun hay que acabar con esa rata!-declaro Kira, los 4 asintieron y se dirigieron hacia donde Escoria se encontraban.

Estraga los diviso-¡No lo harán!-exclamo preparando una llamarada.

-¡Oye feo!-grito Finn saltando y lanzando un chorro de agua contra el científico, derribándolo con la presión del agua.

Lena disparo un rayo contra Marceline, mismo que la ranger esquivo y golpeo a Lena con su katana, derribándola también-Nunca te metas con una ranger-dijo colocando la katana en su hombro.

Escoria ya casi había reunido los elementos necesarios para crear la lluvia ácida, ya solo faltaba liberarla contra la ciudad-¡Tenemos que detener a ese roedor!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Chicos, usemos el poder del agua sagrada de Aquitar!-indico Tommy.

-¡Entendido! ¡Agua Sagrada de Aquitar!-con un movimiento de sus manos invocaron el fluido del agua de Aquitar y la lanzaron contra Escoria.

El monstruo recibió el ataque contra su espalda, sintiendo como el agua limpia y pura lo quemaba-¡Agh! ¡Quema! ¡Quema mucho!-grito corriendo de un lado a otro, mientras su cuerpo liberaba un poco de vapor.

Los rangers se reagruparon y volvieron a su forma máxima-Que rata tan delicada-dijo Marceline.

-Es hora de terminar con esa amenaza ambiental ¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-indico Yubel.

-¡Arma Drago Blaster Galáctica Lista! ¡Ira de Dragón Máximo!-el disparo con los 6 espíritus de los dragones no tardo en golpear a Escoria.

El monstruo cayó al suelo y exploto, para enfado de Estraga-¡Malditos rangers!-exclamo furioso.

-No creo que a la reina le vaya a gustar esto-dijo Lena preocupada.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema había visto toda la batalla y tal como Lena había supuesto, su cara demostraba que no estaba nada contenta con los resultados-Disparen SateLaser sobre Escoria y los Mega Drakzes-.

Ecliptor configuro el arma y disparo-Mega Drakzes modo Psycho Bots-dijo disparando el láser de color verde.

**(-)**

**Tierra**

El láser cayó sobre los restos de Escoria y de los Mega Drakzes, haciendo aparecer a un roedor gigantesco y a un total de 5 Psycho Bots armados con sus lanzas, nuevamente, Escoria comenzó a reunir los elementos para la lluvia ácida y por su tamaño no tardaría mucho, provocando una lluvia aún más devastadora.

-¡Es hora de terminar con esa rata de una vez por todas!-indico Yubel y sus amigos la secundaron.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-los 6 dragones hicieron acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad, cada ranger subió a su respectivo dragón y la combinación comenzó-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-.

Escoria miro a su enemigo y los 5 Psycho Bots se pusieron en guardia-¡No dejen que me molesten esta vez, destrúyanlos!-ordeno.

Los Psycho Bots se lanzaron contra el Megazord, quien comenzó a luchar contra ellos, derribo a dos, pero otros dos lo sujetaron por los brazos y un tercero le disparo un rayo con su lanza, momento que aprovecharon los últimos dos para golpear al Megazord con su lanza por ambos costados.

El Megazord retrocedió y la cabina se sacudió con fuerza, pero los rangers aún no estaban vencidos-¡Estos tipos ya me tienen harto!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Es hora de pedir más refuerzos!-indico Yubel sacando su cristal-¡Hora de llamar a nuevos y clásicos zords!-.

-¡Hagámoslo!-declaro Marceline.

-¡Necesitamos Shogun Zord Power YA!-los 5 Shogun Zords volvieron a la vida, aquellos zords que Rita Repulsa y Lord Zedd habían planeado usar para destruir a la Tierra volvieron a la vida.

-¡Definitivamente estos nuevos poderes me traen muchos recuerdos!-expreso Tommy sonriendo a través del casco.

Los Shogun Zords arremetieron contra los Psycho Bots, los cuales contraatacaron, mientras el Megazord atacaba a Escoria, derribándolo, el roedor se incorporó rápidamente muy molesto.

-¡Como fastidian!-bramo disparando un rayo tóxico, mismo que el Megazord esquivo y contraataco con una patada.

Los 5 Shogun Zords, por su parte, derrotaron a los Psycho Bots con un disparo de energía, para luego reunirse con el Megazord, para preparar la próxima combinación legendaria, el Megazord dio un salto y los 5 Shogun Zords comenzaron a correr para comenzar la combinación.

El rojo fue el primero en saltar y en fundirse con el Megazord, para luego seguir con el blanco y azul, el blanco se conectó en el brazo izquierdo, mientras el azul lo hizo con el brazo derecho, finalmente, el amarillo y el negro también se conectaron, quedando el amarillo en la pierna derecha y el negro en la pierna izquierda, mientras la cabeza del Megazord fue cubierta por un casco con 3 picos, finalizando la nueva combinación.

-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Shogun!-invocaron los rangers, mientras el Megazord recibía una poderosa carga de energía.

-¡Estas nuevas combinaciones son la onda!-exclamo Finn más que emocionado.

Escoria solo se rio de manera burlona-¡Entre más grandes más torpes! ¡Ahora sientan la mordida de la rata!-declaro saltando con intención de morder al Megazord, el cual solo lo repelió con un golpe de su palma abierta, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo-¡Pagaran por eso!-.

La rata saco lo que parecía ser un gancho de batalla y ataco con el mismo, el Megazord contraataco, comenzando así una batalla de gigantes, Escoria lanzo un golpe contra el Megazord, golpeándolo en el pecho, pero cuando lanzo otro golpe con su gancho, el Megazord lo detuvo con su mano, para luego jalarlo y lanzarlo contra el suelo de nuevo.

Lo siguiente que el Megazord hizo fue sacar lo que parecía ser el mango de una espada, pero sin la hoja de la espada, lo que provoco una risa de parte de Escoria-¿Piensan vencerme con un mango de espada sin espada?-pregunto riéndose.

Fue cuando del mango se encendió una llamarada que adquirió la forma de la hoja de la espada, sorprendiendo a Escoria, especialmente cuando el Megazord comenzó a levantarla para lanzar el golpe final, fue entonces que la llamarada tomo la forma de un dragón.

-¡Espada de Fuego…Dragón Shogun Legendario!-el Megazord lanzo el golpe con un poderoso rugido de dragón.

El impacto fue certero y Escoria cayó al suelo para encontrarse con su fin, no sin antes gritar-¡Nunca vi venir eso!-grito cayendo y explotando.

-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-declaro Yubel, mientras el Megazord bajaba su arma en señal de triunfo.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema meditaba sobre su nueva derrota a manos de los Power Rangers-Tal parece que esos rangers saben cómo sorprender a sus enemigos, nunca me imaginé que podrían tener acceso al poder de los otros insectos rangers-.

-Necesitamos encontrar un modo de superar sus poderes legendarios-dijo Ecliptor.

-No son los poderes de los rangers los que quiero superar-dijo Astronema con cierto desdén en su voz.

Ecliptor miro a su reina algo extrañado-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto confundido.

-Los rangers serán destruidos en su momento, pero de qué sirve ser la reina del imperio más poderoso del Multiverso si soy superada por esa maldita guardiana-dijo refiriéndose a Elsa con un tono de voz bastante frustrante.

-¿Quieres ser más poderosa que ella? ¿Eso es posible?-.

-Elsa no comprende aun cuanto es el poder que posee, afortunadamente, desconoce por completo que su energía es capaz de eliminarnos por completo, después de todo, es la misma energía que Zordon poseía-.

-¿Y cómo piensas superar esa energía tan poderosa?-.

-Es muy simple en realidad, dime algo Ecliptor ¿Qué es lo opuesto a un ángel?-pregunto Astronema sonriendo perversamente-me tomara algo de tiempo averiguar cómo obtener la energía necesaria para llevar a cabo mi plan maestro y una vez que lo consiga finalmente seré la gobernante suprema de todo el Multiverso-.

**(-)**

**Centro Juvenil**

Una vez que Escoria fue derrotado, los 4 estudiantes pudieron terminar su trabajo para la profesora Fairweather, por lo que ahora podían relajarse en el Centro Juvenil con unas estupendas malteadas y algunos de los deliciosos bocadillos de Adele.

-Aquí tienen chicos, un buen refrigerio después de una tarde de trabajo en la biblioteca-dijo Adele sonriéndoles de manera maternal.

-Gracias Adele-dijo Yubel-disculpa, pero ¿Dónde están Bulk y Skull?-.

-Están probándose los nuevos uniformes que ordene para ellos-explico Adele sonriéndole.

-¿Uniformes?-Kenneth miro a Adele confundido.

-Oh si, se me ocurrió una idea para un buen negocio-dijo sonriendo.

Fue entonces que Bulk y Skull aparecieron con unos uniformes de color naranja, con un dibujo de los Power Rangers en el centro, así como gorros en forma de monstruos, guantes, banderas, juguetes, fotos, etc. Todo un arsenal de recuerdos.

-¿Todo esto es realmente necesario Adele?-pregunto Bulk.

-No se quejen, les queda muy bien-.

-La tela me da comezón-dijo Skull rascándose los brazos.

-Ya se acostumbraran-Adele volteo a ver a los chicos-como los rangers regresaron a la ciudad se me ocurrió hacer paseos turísticos en los lugares donde pelearon y derrotaron a uno de esos horribles monstruos-explico antes de volver hacia el pobre par-ahora, repitan el discurso que les enseñe-.

Bulk y Skull se miraron entre si antes de comenzar a recitar el discurso-Bienvenidos a Angel Grove, la ciudad que vio nacer a los Power Rangers, acompáñenos en una maravillosa aventura por los lugares donde estos héroes pelearon-dijeron con desgana.

-Deben ponerle más entusiasmo-dijo Adele sujetando a ambos de las orejas-tal vez un buen tiempo limpiando los baños les ayuden a encontrar el entusiasmo que les hace falta-dijo llevándoselos.

Yubel, Finn, Marceline y Kenneth no pudieron evitar reírse ante la acción de Adele, ella podía ser una muy buena persona, pero cuando quería podía ser más estricta que Elsa y por ese lado sentían compasión por ese par.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Con esto concluye este capítulo, pero no olviden todos los días es el día de la Tierra y que depende de nosotros cuidarlo y evitar que la contaminación termine destruyéndolo, después de todo, no tenemos otro planeta más que este, recuerden…el poder es suyo"_

_Un aplauso para el Capitán Planeta, gran héroe de los años 90 y defensor del medio ambiente y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**SUBI EL CAPITULO TEMPRANO PORQUE EN LA NOCHE NO IBA A TENER OPORTUNIDAD Y ME IBA A SER IMPOSIBLE HACERLO EN LA TARDE**

**TAMBIEN LES INFORMO QUE COMO SE ATRAVESARON LOS DIAS LIBRES DE MAYO (1, 2, 3, 4 Y 5), ESTE FIN DE SEMANA NO VOY A PODER ACTUALIZAR, YA QUE MI FAMILIA QUIERE SALIR A LA PLAYA Y COMO YA NO TENGO LAPTOP ME VA A SER IMPOSIBLE ACTUALIZAR EL VIERNES, SABADO Y DOMINGO, POR LO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTARIA HASTA EL LUNES, SI DIOS QUIERE, LAMENTO MUCHO LOS INCONVENIENTES QUE ESTO CAUSE, TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR EL FIN DE SEMANA, PERO DE NO SER POSIBLE, LO CUAL, LAMENTABLEMENTE ES LO MAS PROBABLE, SERIA HASTA EL LUNES, PRIMERO DIOS**

**GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION**

**SkyAquaCristal: **_solo te puedo decir que Karone/Astronema tiene un gran potencial superior al de un ranger y a cualquier villano que existió, mismo que puede ser usado para el bien o para el mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_creo que esa duda se contestó en este capítulo, de no ser así házmelo saber. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LigthInfinite18: **_yo solo espero que la actuación no vaya a ser decepcionante, respecto al modo Prime, fue algo que se me ocurrio porque "Prime" significa primero y esa combinación otorgo los poderes del primer Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_no es de extrañarse, Ecliptor es un guerrero que realmente merece respeto, su rival, Darkonda y el culpable de que Karone se volviera Astronema, era otra historia, no es que Astronema sea más impaciente, ten en cuenta que al separarse de Karone, perdió la humanidad que poseía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_por lo que me dices se trata de algo vergonzoso, pero que no sabes cómo describirlo ¿verdad? Respecto a Astronema toma en cuenta que sin Karone perdió mucha de la humanidad que poseía y ahora es 100% maldad pura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_eso es precisamente lo que pasa entre Karone y Astronema, aunque están separadas, son dos mitades de un mismo ser y no pueden existir una sin la otra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_a mí me decepciono todo de Megaforce, los actores, la historia, los villanos, todo, es por eso que quise hacer una secuela de Furia Legendaria, la cual espero logre de alguna manera, compensar la decepción que algunos sufrieron con esa generación, por cierto ¿ya checaste mi nuevo diseño de Deviantart? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_esta vez, la combinación Megazord tuvo que ver con los Shogun Zords, aquellos que fueron despertados por Rita para destruir la Tierra y que los rangers lograron controlar para que los ayudaran en su misión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_solo que Goldar no es un líder de la Alianza del Mal, es un general. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_ok…hay opiniones para todo, pero a ver que te parecen las próximas combinaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues acabas de ver una nueva combinación Megazord y el nuevo monstruo que envió Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_los poderes si, los zords no, ya que serían demasiadas combinaciones que podrían dejarme muy confundido a mí y a ustedes los lectores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_entiendo, solo te digo que debes ser muy precavido, porque luego pueden amenazarte con silenciarte, esos tipos no se miden con nada, son unos malditos cobardes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_entiendo…los cambios suenan posibles, excepto por un detalle, toma en cuenta que Elsa apenas se está familiarizando con sus nuevos poderes, lo que implica su unión con el Multiverso, por lo que no se le puede culpar de desconocer lo que ocurrio en tu dimensión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para SkyAquaCristal, Soranomomo93, LightInfinite18, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Dreisil, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Ocnarf, Shazam.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	6. Espada Estelar

"_Soy __**Auric el conquistador, **__defensor de todo lo bueno y verdadero, hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo, donde veremos la aparición de otro de sus personajes, el cual ayudara a estos defensores de la justicia en su batalla contra las fuerzas del mal, enseñándole un interesante movimiento a un miembro del equipo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=kaeegtkUAXU**

** www. youtube watch? v=ayXioioNjgE**

** www. youtube watch? v=NZfK3vvQFHk**

** www. youtube watch? v=BGNPePSrweI**

_Y ahora el capítulo 6._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 6 Espada estelar.**

Los rangers se dirigían hacia el centro de la ciudad en su forma máxima, ya que podrían necesitar sus poderes legendarios, habían recibido un llamado de Elsa sobre un monstruo que estaba causando problemas.

-¡Es bueno saber que todavía contamos con nuestras motos!-declaro Finn.

-¡Si hemos regresado debe ser con todo nuestro arsenal y mucho más!-expreso Marceline contenta.

Finalmente llegaron al centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el nuevo monstruo de Astronema, este se trataba de un monstruo mecánico con la apariencia del mítico minotauro, de color negro, ojos verdes, cuernos largos y afilados, armado con un hacha que también se podía convertir en un cañón, un escudo y piernas que se transformaban en rueda de tanque.

El monstruo comenzó a disparar contra la ciudad, para luego usar sus cuernos y robar la energía eléctrica del centro-¡Perfecto!-declaro riéndose, mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-¡Oye!-grito Tommy y los rangers llegaron.

-Vaya, el nuevo monstruo de Astronema es una vaca metálica-dijo Kenneth sorprendido.

-¡Humanos insolentes! ¡No soy una vaca metálica, soy el Minotauro de Titanio!-declaro el monstruo resoplando de su nariz.

-¡Seas quien seas igual vas a caer!-aseguro Yubel desenvainando su espada.

-¡Ya veremos!-declaro Minotauro atacando a los rangers.

La batalla comenzó y los rangers atacaron por todos los flancos al monstruo, quien recibía los ataques directamente, pero su cuerpo de titanio no recibía el menor rasguño, lo que provocaba una risa de parte del monstruo.

Minotauro comenzó a atacar con un golpe de su hacha, lanzando por los aires a los rangers, Yubel y Tommy se incorporaron rápidamente, atacando con sus espadas, Minotauro respondió el ataque con un golpe de sus cuernos, enviándolos por los aires.

Finn y Kenneth se lanzaron contra Minotauro, quien convirtió sus piernas en ruedas de tanque para arremeter contra ambos rangers, embistiéndolos como todo un toro y enviándolos por los aires.

Las siguientes en atacar fueron Marceline y Kira, quienes atacaron por ambos lados, Minotauro detuvo el ataque de Marceline con su escudo y derribo a Kira con su hacha, para luego derribar a Marceline con un golpe de su cuerno.

-¡Esa cosa realmente es muy dura!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡No tanto en realidad! ¡Tengo una idea!-expreso Marceline abriendo la tela de su planeador, elevándose en el aire.

-¡Niña tonta! ¡Toma esto!-bramo Minotauro disparándole varias balas de sus cuernos, Marceline lo evadió ágilmente, para luego colocarse por un costado del robot y dispararle una de sus flechas.

La flecha se clavó entre las ruedas del Minotauro, provocando una explosión que lo hizo rodar por el suelo-¡Y así es como la Ranger Violeta hace el trabajo!-expreso Marceline sonriendo a través del casco.

Los demás se colocaron al lado de Marceline-Bien hecho Marceline-felicito Yubel.

-¿Pero cómo sabías que en ese punto funcionaria tu ataque?-pregunto Kenneth con curiosidad.

-Cuando me acerque lo suficiente pude notar que sus ruedas no estaban blindadas como el resto de su cuerpo-explico Marceline.

-Ya veo, fue una muy buena observación-felicito Tommy.

-Esa es mi chica-dijo Finn felicitando a su novia con una gran sonrisa, misma que Marceline pudo percibir a través del casco.

Minotauro se levantó algo aturdido, pero aún no estaba vencido, sus piernas habían vuelto a la normalidad, aunque la que recibió el ataque estaba echando algo de humo por el daño que recibió, fue por eso que decidió retirarse.

-¡Esto no se quedara así, ya volveré y me las pagaran!-declaro el monstruos retirándose.

Cuando Minotauro se retiró, los rangers se pusieron a inspeccionar el lugar, buscando algo que les indicara lo que pensaba hacer ese nuevo monstruo de Astronema, tras revisar algunos minutos, Kenneth descubrió lo que paso.

-Ese robot absorbió la energía de todo este lugar, ya no queda nada de energía eléctrica, se ha ido, todo se fue-dijo Kenneth.

-Ese monstruo debió haber absorbido la energía del centro, aunque no entiendo porque motivo lo hizo-dijo Yubel seriamente.

-Será mejor volver al Centro de Mando, tal vez Elsa y Alfa tengan alguna idea de lo que pasa-sugirió Tommy y todos asintieron.

Usando sus comunicadores, los 6 rangers se convirtieron en 6 destellos de luz que se dirigieron hacia el Centro de Mando, sin imaginarse cuan siniestro era el nuevo plan de Astronema esta vez.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Minotauro estaba siendo reparado de su daño por Estraga, mientras Rito y Elgar observaban todo moviéndose de un lado a otro, tocando los frascos con los especímenes de Estraga y casi apretando cualquier botón, de no ser porque Estraga los detenía.

-No toquen eso par de inútiles-dijo Estraga con un tono bastante amenazador.

-Usted no ha cambiado nada profesor, sigue siendo igual de aguafiestas-dijo Rito.

-Lo que el profesor necesita es relajarse un poco-dijo Elgar pensando-ya sé, cómprese un periquito-.

Estraga solo gruño por las estupideces que ese par decía, cuando un rayo golpeo a ambos, aturdiéndolos, Astronema había aparecido, seguida de su leal Ecliptor, mientras Lena ayudaba al profesor en las reparaciones del Minotauro.

-¿Cómo se encuentra esta bestia mecánica?-pregunto la reina fríamente.

-Afortunadamente su daño es mínimo, lo reparare en poco tiempo y reforzare sus piernas para que no vuelva a recibir un daño parecido-.

-Bien ¿Qué hay del plan?-pregunto Astronema.

Estraga hizo un análisis a la energía que Minotauro había recolectado-Todavía no es suficiente energía, para la explosión que desea necesitamos todavía un poco más de energía eléctrica, un 70% más de poder-explico el profesor.

Astronema se quedó pensando un momento-Eso significa que ya no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo robando energía de sector en sector de la ciudad, tenemos que conseguirla de otra manera-.

-Si me permite una sugerencia mi reina-intervino Ecliptor-¿Por qué no enviar a Minotauro a la planta eléctrica de Angel Grove? Ahí podría obtener la energía necesaria para la explosión que desea-.

-Esa es una buena idea, es por eso que de todos mis generales eres mi favorito…padre-dijo Astronema sonriéndole-ya escucharon, en cuanto Minotauro este reparado envíenlo a la Planta Eléctrica de la ciudad, acompañado por algunos Mega Drakzes para evitar la interferencia de esos asquerosos rangers-.

-Oiga jefa, deje que nosotros también vayamos a protegerlo, queremos tener un poco de acción-pidió Elgar.

Astronema miro a Elgar y a Rito, quienes la miraban con suplica, la reina del mal suspiro con molestia-Muy bien, lo que sea para que no me molesten-.

-¡Gracias jefa!-gritaron Rito y Elgar contentos ante esa oportunidad de ir a la acción.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto los rangers volvieron, le informaron de todo a Elsa, quien una vez que escucho sobre ese nuevo monstruo, pidió a Alfa que hiciera un análisis detallado de ese robot, cuando termino, las noticias que se dieron fueron espeluznantes.

-Este robot está diseñado para absorber una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica, una vez que reúna la suficiente será capaz de disparar un rayo tan poderoso que la explosión sería mayor a una explosión causada por energía nuclear-explico Alfa.

-¿Piensa crear una explosión nuclear?-exclamo Finn aterrado.

-De hecho…una mucho más poderosa, la explosión que el Minotauro provocara podría destruir el 40% de la vida en la Tierra, tardarían siglos en recuperarse-explico Alfa.

-No cabe duda que ahora que Karone y Astronema están separadas esa bruja se quedó con lo peor de ambas-dijo Marceline cruzada de brazos.

-Entonces hay que destruir a ese robot cuanto antes-dijo Yubel.

Elsa reviso los datos y se quedó estática-Esperen rangers, no deben actuar precipitadamente-dijo Elsa captando la atención de todos-por lo que puedo ver, si no destruyen a ese robot de la manera correcta podrían ocasionar que la explosión igual sea devastadora-.

-¿Manera correcta? Quieres decir que tiene un punto débil-dijo Tommy comprendiendo a su esposa.

-Por lo que el análisis muestra así es, su punto débil se encuentra en su cabeza, justo en medio de los cuernos, deben darle un golpe certero ahí para que la energía que absorba sea liberada y no explote-.

-Eso será difícil, ya que un ataque con esa precisión no es fácil de dar-dijo Kenneth.

-Con mis flechas podría darle justo en ese punto-dijo Marceline.

-No te ofendas Marceline, pero dudo mucho que Astronema no haya tomado medidas para eso-dijo Yubel inteligentemente.

-Afortunadamente, hay alguien que puede ayudarlos en esta misión-dijo Elsa, ganándose la atención de todos.

-¿Quién?-.

La puerta se abrió y una voz se escuchó-Ese sería yo-dijo el visitante.

Yubel abrió mucho los ojos al ver de quien se trataba, ya que no era otro más que el guerrero de Avalon, Soujiro, quien ahora había cambiado su apariencia, su cabello negro ahora es más largo y parte está atado en una cola de caballo sigue siendo un chico musculoso pero delgado su vestimenta es más ligera en vez de armadura lleva un pantalón negro de cuero una camisa y un chaleco de cuero y color negro y lo más importante es que lleva una venda en los ojos porque ahora es "ciego" lleva sus armas en la espalda y un cuchillo en el cuello.

-Soujiro-dijo Yubel sorprendida por la aparición de su amigo/rival.

-Hola rangers, me gustaría decir que es un gusto volver a verlos después de casi un año, pero bueno…ya saben-dijo Soujiro señalando la venda en sus ojos.

Los rangers apartaron la mirada, después de todo, ya conocían el motivo por el cual Soujiro perdió la vista, lo hizo para defender a su gente de Avalon, ya que tras la derrota de la alianza del mal el caballero de Avalon protegió su hogar con valor pero el mal empezó a crecer desde dentro del mismo pueblo, el deber y el amor por su pueblo lo obligo a tomar un camino drástico pero noble, sabiendo las consecuencias de esta acción el realizo un ritual, en el cual con el cuchillo se quedó ciego, solo para obtener la visión eterna, que le da una visión más allá de la visión, así como nuevos y excelentes poderes, con este acto, realizo su labor pero con un precio, los habitantes ahora lo ven con desconfianza lo que lo volvió más frio y solo los rangers entienden lo noble de su acción en especial Yubel.

-Bueno, a nosotros sí que nos da gusto volverte a ver viejo amigo-dijo Finn sonriéndole-espero que todo vaya bien por Avalon-.

-A excepción de que me siguen tratando como desconfianza…si, todo está bien, aunque es una lástima que en estos momentos la situación en la Tierra no sea tan buena, nunca me imaginé que Astronema volvería a la acción-.

-Es por eso que te mande llamar Soujiro-dijo Elsa-tus habilidades con la espada son muy útiles y ahora son necesarias para ayudar en una misión importante-.

-¿Qué tipo de misión?-pregunto Soujiro.

-Tenemos un problema con un guerrero que Astronema envió-explico Yubel, para luego poner al tanto a Soujiro, quien se quedó pensando un momento después de escuchar la situación.

-Ya veo-meditando-sí, puedo ayudarlos, pero no será sencillo, tengo que atacarlo en un momento específico y necesito que no esté al tanto de lo que vayamos a hacer-indico Soujiro.

-De eso nos encargaremos nosotros, tú no te preocupes en ese aspecto-dijo Kenneth sonriendo.

Justo en ese momento, la alarma comenzó a sonar y Alfa se movió de un lado a otro muy preocupado-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡El monstruo apareció en la planta eléctrica de la ciudad!-.

La pantalla mostro la imagen del monstruo absorbiendo la electricidad de la planta eléctrica-Esto es malo, si absorbe toda ese energía podría provocar la explosión que Astronema desea-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

-Entonces saben lo que hay que hacer-dijo Tommy y todos asintieron.

-Buena suerte rangers y que el poder los proteja-dijo Elsa mirando a sus amigos.

-¡De vuelta a la acción!-.

**(-)**

**Planta Eléctrica**

Minotauro estaba absorbiendo la energía eléctrica, mientras Rito y Elgar observaban-Esto es perfecto, dentro de poco toda la energía de este lugar será suya-dijo Elgar riéndose.

-Y entonces la jefecita verá que tan buenos guerreros somos en realidad-dijo Rito riéndose.

Fue cuando los rangers aparecieron de un salto, acompañados de Soujiro-¡No tan rápido ustedes dos!-declaro Yubel.

-¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer que molestarnos?-pregunto Elgar-no importa ¡Mega Drakzes!-.

Varios Mega Drakzes aparecieron listos para la batalla y a Rito se le ocurrió algo-¡Mega Drakzes forma de Cogs!-.

6 de los Mega Drakzes se convirtieron en los soldados de Imperio de las Máquinas, mientras otros 6 quedaban en su forma normal-¿Cogs?-pregunto Elgar confundido.

-Bueno…como estamos usando a un monstruo robótico, pensé que sería una buena opción para atacar-explico Rito rascándose la cabeza.

-De hecho…es una buena idea-.

Ambos grupos de soldados comenzaron a acercarse a los rangers-Si ellos cambian nosotros también ¡Hora de ser Zeo Rangers!-indico Yubel.

-¡Mórfosis! ¡Zeo Rangers I/II/III/IV/V/Gold Pink/Yellow/Blue/Green/Red/Ranger Power!-esta vez, los rangers legendarios se convirtieron en los poseedores de los poderes del Cristal Zeo.

Yubel quedo como la ranger amarilla, Finn como el azul, Marceline como la rosa, Kenneth como el verde, Tommy como el rojo y Kira como la dorada-¿Rosa? ¿Otra vez rosa? ¿Pero qué le pasa a este cristal?-cuestiono Marceline molesta.

-Vaya, hacía mucho tiempo que no era ranger rojo-dijo Tommy nostálgicamente.

-¡Eso no cambiara nada, ataque!-ordeno Elgar.

Los soldados y los 3 guerreros del mal arremetieron contra los rangers, Yubel y Soujiro atacaron juntos a Minotauro, mientras Tommy se encargaba de Rito y Elgar, dejando que los demás se ocuparan de los soldados reptiles y robóticos.

Soujiro lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que Minotauro bloqueo con su escudo, para luego lanzar un golpe con su cabeza, lanzándolo por los aires, fue ese momento que Yubel aprovecho para saltar y comenzar a girar, lanzando una ráfaga de patadas giratorias contra el robot, el cual rodo por el suelo.

-Buena patada-felicito Soujiro.

-Gracias-.

-¡Yo no celebraría aun!-dijo Minotauro levantándose-¡Especialmente ahora que pronto tendré toda la energía eléctrica necesaria para convertir a toda esta ciudad en un gigantesco cráter sin vida!-.

Tanto Yubel como Soujiro se tensaron al escuchar eso-Distráelo y yo lo atacare con un golpe especial en su punto débil-.

-Muy bien, espero que funcione-dijo Yubel lanzándose a la batalla.

-Yo también-dijo Soujiro preocupado, ya que sabía que si fallaba por muy poco, entonces sería el fin de la ciudad.

Mientras Yubel encaraba al Minotauro, Finn, Marceline, Kenneth y Kira ya casi se deshacían de los soldados, mientras Tommy burlaba sin dificultad a Rito y Elgar, quienes no lograban darle un solo golpe al ágil ranger legendario.

Fue cuando ambos atacaron a un tiempo, que Tommy esquivo el ataque y ambos terminaron golpeándose entre sí, momento que Tommy aprovecho para atacarlos con una vieja maniobra.

-¡Patada Voladora Zeo!-la patada fue certera y ambos villanos salieron disparados contra unos cables eléctricos, electrocutándose-vaya, eso realmente trae recuerdos-.

Yubel estaba teniendo algunas dificultades con el cargado Minotauro, quien la atrapo contra una pared-¡Maldición!-grito preocupada tratando de quitarse al Minotauro de encima.

Fue cuando sus amigos acudieron en su auxilio atacándolo por detrás, obteniendo su atención, los rangers volvieron a su forma de guerreros máximos y el Minotauro se rio-¿Qué van a hacer ahora? Si me destruyen con sus armas solo conseguirán que explote-dijo riéndose.

-Por fortuna no tendremos que hacer eso ¡Ahora Soujiro!-grito Yubel y los 6 rangers se hicieron a un lado.

-¿Qué?-.

Soujiro junto su espada y su cuchillo, formando una espada de energía pura, misma que uso para lanzar un golpe contra Minotauro-¡Espada Estelar!-el ataque golpeo a Minotauro justo en el punto indicado, le energía reunida comenzó a abandonar el cuerpo del robot-¡Es ahora o nunca rangers!-.

-¡Combinemos nuestras arma!-los rangers unieron sus armas-¡Arma Drago Blaster Galáctica Lista! ¡Ira de Dragón Máximo!-.

El impacto fue certero y Minotauro exploto en pedazos de metal que quedaron regados por todo el patio de la planta de electricidad, mientras los rangers y Soujiro posaban de manera victoriosa.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema vio todo lo que había pasado-Sabía que no debía enviar a esos dos a esta misión-dijo con frialdad-¡Disparen el SateLaser!-.

-Disparado-Ecliptor disparo el rayo contra los restos del Minotauro y de los Mega Drakzes.

**(-)**

**Planta Eléctrica**

Un Minotauro gigante y 5 Psycho Bots hicieron acto de aparición en el lugar, con su nueva forma, Minotauro comenzó a absorber la energía de toda la ciudad para volver a crear su gran explosión.

-¡Esa vaca metálica está volviendo a robar la energía!-exclamo Marceline.

-¡Entonces hay que detenerlo y esta vez para siempre! ¿Qué dices Soujiro? ¿Te animas a una batalla Megazord?-pregunto Yubel sonriendo desafiante a través del casco.

-Vamos pues-dijo Soujiro sonriendo.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zord Power YA!-los dragones volvieron a la acción y la combinación comenzó-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-.

-Vaya…nunca antes he estado en un Megazord…es…cool-dijo Soujiro sin saber cómo sentirse estando en un Megazord.

-Bien equipo, para poder detener a Minotauro debemos golpearlo en su punto débil para evitar esa explosión, necesitamos una combinación Megazord que nos ayude a usar la Espada Estelar de Soujiro-dijo Yubel.

-Creo que tengo la solución para eso, todos imítenme-dijo Tommy y los rangers asintieron.

-¡Invocamos a los Súper Zeo Zords!-los 5 Súper Zeo Zords volvieron a la acción, colocándose al lado del Megazord.

Minotauro resoplo furioso ante la aparición de los zords-¡Ataquen!-ordeno y los Psycho Bots se lanzaron a la batalla.

Los 5 Súper Zeo Zords contraatacaron a los Psycho Bots, demostrando porque fueron de los zords más poderosos, mientras el Megazord atacaba a Minotauro, este lo embistió y lo hizo retroceder, para luego dispararle un rayo.

-¡Voy a convertir su hermosa ciudad en un hueco gigante!-declaro preparando la gran explosión.

Los Súper Zeo Zords acabaron con los Psycho Bots, dejando todo listo para la combinación-¡Súper Zeo Zords Unidos!-.

El Súper Zeo Zord V se conectó en las piernas del Megazord, mientras el Súper Zeo Zord III se volvía la cintura, el V se conectaba en el pecho, dejando que el II se uniera a los hombros y cabeza del Megazord, dándole un caso con una estrella de 3 picos, mientras el Súper Zeo Zord I reforzaba los brazos.

-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Súper Zeo!-los ojos del Megazord brillaron por la nueva potencia.

-¡Eso no les servirá de nada!-aseguro Minotauro atacando al Megazord, ambos comenzaron una batalla de titanes, el Megazord le quito el escudo de un golpe y Minotauro contraataco con un golpe de su hacha, pero el Megazord saltón y lo esquivo-¡Vuelvan aquí!-bramo furioso.

El Megazord volvió al suelo listo para continuar la batalla-Muy bien amigos, es hora de darle lo que se merece ¡Hora de los sables!-declaro Yubel y el Megazord obtuvo las dos mitades de su poderosa espada.

Minotauro ataco al Megazord, el cual lanzo un golpe con su espada, arrebatándole el hacha, pero Minotauro no pensaba darse por vencido y ataco con una embestida, el Megazord contraataco con sus sables y cortó los cuernos del Minotauro.

-¡Mis cuernos! ¡Me cortaron mis cuernos!-bramo asombrado y alarmado.

-¿Listo Soujiro?-pregunto Yubel, el aludido se colocó a su lado.

-Adelante-.

-¡Súper Sable…Espada Estelar Legendaria!-.

El Megazord junto sus dos sables convirtiéndolas en una sola espada de energía, para luego lanzar su ataque contra Minotauro, golpeándolo justo en su punto débil, el monstruo comenzó a sufrir varias explosiones por todo el cuerpo, el Megazord formo una cruz con sus sables y Minotauro finalmente exploto, desapareciendo para siempre y poniendo fin a su amenaza, dejando que la energía volviera a donde pertenecía.

-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-declaro Yubel, mientras el Megazord bajaba sus armas en señal de triunfo.

Rito y Elgar, por su parte, salieron de entre unos escombros completamente confundidos-Oye… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto Rito confundido.

Elgar miro al Megazord y comprendió un poco-Creo que nos acaban de vencer-.

-Oh…entonces…la reina va a estar furiosa-dedujo Rito.

-Esa…es una posibilidad-dijo Elgar y ambos suspiraron resignados.

**(-)**

**Más tarde**

Después de haber salvado a la ciudad de la amenaza de Minotauro y de que la energía se restableciera por completo, Soujiro decidió ir al parque de Angel Grove para relajarse, fue entonces que Yubel apareció.

-Hola-saludo sonriendo.

-Hola-respondió Soujiro.

-Oye…quería darte las gracias por habernos ayudado contra ese monstruo, realmente tu movimiento nos sirvió de mucho para derrotarlo-.

-Hice lo que debía hacer…como ocurrió en Avalon-dijo Soujiro tocando la venda de sus ojos.

Yubel desvió la mirada con algo de pena-Lamento mucho lo que te paso…ojala…tu gente fuera un poco más comprensiva-.

-Así pasa en ocasiones, a veces, sin sacrificio no hay victoria-dijo Soujiro-no estoy tan mal, cómo pudiste ver, sigo siendo un hábil guerrero, ya que acabe con ese monstruo sin problema-.

-¿Perdón? De no ser por mí no habría acabado con ese monstruo-dijo Yubel.

-¿Eso crees? Veamos si tienes razón-dijo Soujiro levantándose y colocándose en guardia.

-¿Me estas retando?-pregunto Yubel divertida y levantándose-porque si es así, es mejor que te vayas resignando-.

-Yo creo que la que se debe resignar es otra-dijo Soujiro y ambos se lanzaron contra el otro.

A lo lejos, Tommy observaba la escena con una sonrisa-Amor joven, a Trini le habría encantado verte así Yubel, de eso no hay duda-dijo sonriendo.

En el combate, el collar de Yubel se abrió y mostro la imagen sonriente de Trini, quien por alguna razón, tenía un brillo especial en ese preciso momento.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo ha llegado a su final y una vez más la justicia vuelve a triunfar sobre el mal, los rangers derrotaron al guerrero de Astronema, pero aún quedan batallas muy intensas, mientras la reina siga con vida, nadie podrá ser libre, pero mientras existan los Power Rangers, ella jamás triunfara"_

_Un aplauso para Auric el conquistador, aliado de los Zeo Rangers y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**REGRESE ANTES DE TIEMPO Y ES QUE FUE DIFICIL DISFRUTAR DEL MAR CUANDO LA PLAYA A LA QUE FUIMOS RECIBIO LA VISITA DE MANTARAYAS (RISA), PERO EL LADO BUENO, PUDE TENER LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VER "LOS VENGADORES ERA DE ULTRON", SI NO LA HAN VISTO SE LAS RECOMIENDO, PORQUE ESTA GENIAL**

**LightInfinite18: **_pues ya estoy de regreso y he traído el nuevo capítulo, donde volvimos a ver a los Súper Zeo Zords en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_solo puedo responderte a una de tus preguntas y te pido me disculpes por eso, claro que aparecerán los personajes de otras dimensiones y planetas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues ya regrese y has lanzado a un nuevo monstruo que realmente fue impresionante, ya que su misión era provocar un desastre nuclear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_pues ya regrese y por lo que veo…solo me diste una opción, o no entendí bien cuál era la otra o solo me enviaste una de las dos opciones que tenías para eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_realmente son noticias impresionantes y muy fuertes, especialmente porque no debe haber nadie del gobierno que no esté relacionado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_supongo que te refieres a la "Saga de los Dioses" ¿verdad? Todavía no la veo, pero espero que sea mucho mejor que GT, ya que ahí dejaron de lado a muchos de los mejores guerreros Z. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_no será nada fácil, ya que Astronema busca un poder que es casi tan grande como el que Zordon le heredo a Dimitria y está a Elsa, realmente será algo muy difícil de conseguir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Guest: **_más adelante si, por el momento es así porque estoy usando también las combinaciones Megazords que serán oficiales en el fic y gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_eso tiene un poco más de sentido, aunque veré que puedo hacer, ya que como dije, Elsa desconocía todo eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_pues cada plan de Astronema será más terrible que el anterior y los rangers deberán estar muy atentos a todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_gracias por comprender y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, con una nueva combinación Megazord, así como un nuevo peligro, ya que esta vez, Astronema tenía pensado un desastre nuclear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_pues ya acabo de subir el nuevo capítulo, desafortunadamente, tuvieron que esperar hasta el lunes, pero así pasa a veces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_este fic es totalmente ajeno a lord Drago y su ejército, ellos no aparecerán, por si eso era lo que estabas pensando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Guest 2: **_muchas gracias, eso me alegra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_gracias y espérate a ver lo que sigue en sus diabólicos planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para LightInfinite18, SkyAquaCristal, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Ocnarf, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Guest, Shazam, Shadow y Writer, Seiryu.001, Xanatrix742, Bowser300000, Guest2, Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	7. Carrera mortal

"_Saludos amantes de la velocidad, soy __**Dominic Toretto, **__hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo donde veremos un poco de emoción a alta velocidad, así que no se muevan de sus asientos, porque se avecina una gran carrera contra un malvado monstruo que ama una buena carrera a muerte"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=v1nuJ2JRsMA**

** www. youtube watch? v=VdbBlqtoFMs**

** www. youtube watch? v=UApWBHi4VhU**

** www. youtube watch? v=uyyzYeL7RB4**

_Y ahora el capítulo 7._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 7 Carrera mortal.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad de Angel Grove y en el Centro Juvenil, Adele se preparaba para salir a pasar un buen y relajante día, después de todo, ese día era su día libre.

-Muy bien muchachos, ya les di las indicaciones del día, pero la más importante de todas, no olviden cuidar a nuestra mayor atracción-dijo Adele señalando al pequeño juguete diabólico, el cual estaba encerrado en una vitrina.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí y les mostrare quien es la verdadera atracción de este lugar!-bramo furioso.

Bulk y Skull retrocedieron algo asustado-Oiga jefa… ¿está segura de que no preferiría enviarlo al depósito de chatarra?-pregunto Bulk.

-Vamos muchachos ¿no me digan que le siguen teniendo miedo a un inofensivo juguete?-.

-Un juguete con una insaciable sed de sangre-señalo Skull al juguete.

Adele solo negó con la cabeza-Solo asegúrense de que nada pase, mientras no estoy, nos vemos mañana-dijo retirándose.

Bulk y Skull se vieron entre sí, entonces el muñeco comenzó a reírse de forma diabólica, ambos voltearon a ver al juguete-Vaya, vaya, parece que hemos quedado solos-dijo riéndose.

Bulk y Skull tragaron saliva ante la mirada asesina que el juguete les lanzaba, comenzando a temblar de miedo.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Rito y Elgar entraron al laboratorio de Estraga, el profesor no se encontraba en esos momentos, por lo que ambos podían "explorar" sin que el científico los echara de una patada, ambos generales comenzaron a recorrer el lugar, buscando algo con urgencia.

-Vaya, al profesor realmente le gustan las cosas bizarras-dijo Rito viendo el conteniendo de un recipiente, el cual era bastante perturbador.

-No pierdas el tiempo con eso, recuerda que estamos buscando algo que nos haga quedar bien ante la reina, nuestro último fracaso le hizo creer que somos unos inútiles-dijo Elgar.

Ambos comenzaron a buscar algo que les ayudara a crear un monstruo que pudieran usar contra los rangers, después de mucho buscar y de mover las cosas del laboratorio, Rito encontró algo, parecía ser una pequeña pistola láser, pero en realidad era para crear monstruos con objetos de la Tierra.

-Oye ¿crees que esto funcione?-pregunto entregándosela a Elgar.

-Claro que funcionara, eres un genio-felicito Elgar.

-Dime algo que no sepa-dijo Rito sonriendo.

-Ahora lo que hay que hacer es bajar a la Tierra y buscar algo que podamos convertir en monstruo-dijo Elgar riéndose.

**(-)**

**Centro Juvenil**

Bulk y Skull estaban barriendo el lugar, mientras el juguete los insultaba, burlándose de ellos y llamándolos par de inútiles, cobardes, buenos para nada, entre otros insultos, fue entonces que Bulk ya no soporto más.

-¡Se acabó! Skull, es hora de deshacernos de este insolente-dijo Bulk.

-Pero gordo ¿Adele no se va a molestar por eso?-pregunto Skull.

-Lo que no sepa no le hará daño, además, podemos decir que se le acabaron las baterías o algo así-dijo Bulk.

-Pero gordo, sigue siendo…-.

-Skull, Adele tiene razón, es solo un JUGUETE-señalo Bulk.

Skull se quedó en silencio un momento-Tienes razón, vamos por él-declaro Skull y ambos se acercaron a la vitrina.

Justo en ese momento, Rito y Elgar se asomaron por una ventana, buscando algo que les pudiera ayudar a crear un buen monstruo-Oye ¿Qué te parece ese cochecito de allá? Tiene cara de malo-dijo Rito señalando al juguete.

Elgar lo vio un momento-Si, creo que funcionara, hora de la función-dijo preparándose para disparar.

Bulk y Skull ya estaban frente al muñeco, el cual solo se reía-¿Qué piensan hacerme? ¿Creen que le tengo miedo a dos inútiles como ustedes?-.

-Ya es hora de que aprendas buenos modales juguete del infierno-dijo Bulk.

-Sí, puedes ser muy malo, pero sigues siendo un simple juguete y nosotros somos más grandes que tú-señalo Skull.

-¿Eso creen?-pregunto el juguete de manera diabólica.

Justo entonces, Elgar disparo el rayo, golpeando al juguete y haciéndolo desaparecer, para luego reaparecer de un tamaño un poco mayor al del ser humano, dejando perplejos a Bulk y Skull.

-Ahora ya no son más grandes-dijo de manera diabólica.

Bulk y Skull comenzaron a retroceder, señalando al monstruo, tratando de decir alguna palabra, pero el miedo los tenía paralizados y no eran capaces de decir ni una sola sílaba, fue entonces que el nuevo monstruo abrió su boca, la cual ahora tenía colmillos y se tragó a los dos.

-¡No sé qué me paso pero me gusta! ¡Ahora soy el Corredor Diabólico!-proclamo, para luego salir del Centro Juvenil a gran velocidad para aterrorizar la ciudad.

Rito y Elgar se rieron al ver lo que habían logrado-Ese realmente es un monstruo rápido-dijo Rito riéndose.

-Volvamos con la reina para recibir las ovaciones que merecemos-dijo Elgar sonriendo.

-Tal vez nos dé un planeta o dos por nuestro gran trabajo-sugirió Rito y ambos se retiraron.

**(-)**

**Parque**

Finn y Marceline se encontraban caminando por el lago de la ciudad, ambos habían decido salir a dar un tranquilo paseo por el lago, después de todo, no había más tranquilo y relajante que eso, mientras caminaban, Marceline no dudo en meter sus pies al agua para sentir como el frío del agua relajaba su cuerpo.

-Esto realmente es relajante, es uno de esos días que nada malo puede pasar-dijo Marceline.

-Tienes razón, realmente fue una buena idea haber venido, es tan…-el grito de varias personas llamo la atención de ambos.

-Hasta aquí llego nuestra cita-dijo Marceline algo molesta.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia donde provenían los gritos, cuando llegaron vieron a ese extraño monstruo devorando a las personas-¿Qué es esa cosa?-exclamo Finn.

-¡No lo sé, pero va a pagar por arruinarnos el día! ¡Iniciar Mórfosis!-.

-¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Ceres/Windam!-alcanzado la forma máxima, ambos rangers se lanzaron contra el Corredor.

-¡Oye tú!-grito Finn.

El monstruo volteo y los vio, con la gente que había ido devorando, su aspecto cambio un poco, ahora sus ojos eran completamente rojos, sin pupilas, sus colmillos eran más grandes y su cabello se volvió de puntas, al estilo punk, su color cambio a uno negro con detalles rojos y púrpuras.

-¿Quién se atreve a molestarme cuando estoy comiendo?-bramo el Corredor furioso.

-¡Esos seríamos nosotros! ¡Deja a esas pobres personas en paz!-grito Marceline atacándolo de un salto.

Peor el Corredor disparo un rayo de sus ojos, golpeando a la chica en el pecho, Marceline cayó al suelo y Finn ataco al Corredor, el cual comenzó a girar sobre su eje, golpeando a Finn con sus ruedas, enviándolo por los aires.

-¡No tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes! ¡Tengo que saciar mi hambre!-declaro el Corredor para luego volver a tragar a más personas, su aspecto volvió a cambiar, a sus ruedas le salieron picos, así como varios tubos de expulsión, los cuales sacaban fuego-¡Esto si es estilo!-declaro arrancando a gran velocidad, dejando un rastro de fuego tras de sí.

Finn y Marceline se quedaron asombrados por la velocidad de aquel nuevo monstruo-Muy bien…creo que necesitamos un poco de ayuda-dijo Marceline.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Finn sorprendido por la velocidad de aquel monstruo.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema observo todo lo que ocurrió en la batalla, así como a ese monstruo que estaba atacando a las personas y devorándolas-¿Quién envió a ese monstruo?-pregunto fríamente.

-¡Esos fuimos nosotros jefecita!-respondió Rito.

-¡Si, nosotros lo creamos con esto!-agrego Elgar mostrando el arma que usaron.

-¡Con que fueron ustedes, la he estado buscando por todas partes!-exclamo Estraga arrebatándosela de la manos.

La reina del mal mantenía su vista fija en ese monstruo que el par de torpes había creado, viéndolo fijamente, cada vez que devoraba a una persona su cuerpo sufría alguna modificación, haciéndose un cazador más feroz, rápido y fuerte, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Ese monstruo…realmente es impresionante-reconoció dándole la espalda a la pantalla, para dirigirse a su trono.

Al escuchar eso, Rito y Elgar se acercaron rápidamente ante Astronema-¡Nos alegra que le complazca nuestra creación, eminencia!-declaro Elgar.

-¡Si quiere agradecernos podría obsequiarnos un planeta o dos!-sugirió Rito.

Pero Astronema simplemente los ignoro-Ecliptor, nuestro nuevo amigo puede necesitar ayuda, confío en ti para que se la proporciones-.

-De inmediato-dijo Ecliptor haciendo una reverencia, para después dirigirse hacia la salida-Lena, ven conmigo-.

Ecliptor y Lena abandonaron la Fortaleza Siniestra para encaminarse a la Tierra, mientras Rito y Elgar continuaban tratando de hacer que Astronema les diera alguna recompensa por su monstruo.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Por la carretera principal, la que iba hacia la autopista, los rangers viajaban en sus motos después de haber recibido el llamado de Finn y Marceline, una vez que se reunieron, ambos chicos pusieron a los otros al tanto.

-¿Entonces ese monstruo come personas y se modifica?-pregunto Kenneth una vez que sus amigos acabaron con su explicación.

-¡De alguna manera las personas que consume hacen que su cuerpo sufra un cambio que lo vuelve más poderoso!-explico Marceline.

-¿Cómo detendremos a ese monstruo si tiene personas atrapadas en su estómago?-pregunto Kira.

-¡Esa tarea dejémosela a Alfa! ¡Nosotros trataremos de detenerlos el mayor tiempo posible para que averigüe como sacarlos de sus entrañas!-indico Yubel.

Marceline se estremeció un poco-¡Eso sonó asqueroso!-.

-¡De todos modos debemos ser cuidadosos y no ser devorados por ese monstruo, no sabemos qué tipo de modificaciones sufriría si devora a uno de nosotros!-indicó Tommy y todos asintieron.

Una explosión en la autopista llamo su atención, al parecer, el Corredor Diabólico había comenzado con su banquete de víctimas inocentes, las cuales trataban de huir de él lo más rápido posible, muchos no lo lograban y eran devorados, sus recientes víctimas habían provocado que ahora tuviera hombreras en forma de pico, cadenas a los costados y lanza misiles en el pecho.

-¡Estoy volviéndome más poderoso a cada minuto!-declaro listo para devorar a más ciudadanos, cuando varios disparos lo golpearon por la espalda-¿Quién se atreve a atacarme?-.

-¡Esos somos nosotros!-declaro Yubel en su moto dragón, seguida por sus amigos.

-¡Power Rangers! ¡Como odio a los bienhechores como ustedes, los voy a devorar a todos!-.

Los rangers se prepararon para la batalla, por indicaciones de Yubel debían permanecer en sus motos, en caso de que el monstruo tratara de escapar, pero entonces Ecliptor apareció, acompañado de Lena y de varios Mega Drakzes.

-¡Lo que nos faltaba!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto el Corredor confundido por la repentina aparición de esos extraños.

-Amigos ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Ecliptor, comenzando la batalla.

Lena se lanzó contra Marceline-¡Volvemos a vernos ranger!-.

-¿Me hablas a mí? ¡Pues aquí me tienes!-declaro Marceline atacándola y ambas comenzaron su lucha.

Tommy y Ecliptor chocaron sus armas-¡Veo que volviste a la sombra de Astronema!-declaro el ranger legendario.

-¡Ella es mi reina y haré lo que sea en su nombre!-declaro atacando al ranger negro.

Los demás se encargaban de los Mega Drakzes, mientras el Corredor solo observaba-Creo que esta es mi oportunidad, mientras ustedes pelean, yo iré por mi siguiente bocado-dijo retirándose.

Yubel lo vio y trato de detenerlo, pero varios Mega Drakzes le cerraron el paso, la ranger roja ataco con su espada y Ecliptor dio una nueva orden-¡Mega Drakzes, forma Pirañatrons y Robots Guerreros!-.

3 Mega Drakzes se convirtieron en los Pirañatrons, los soldados de Divatox, mientras otros 3 se convertían en Robots Guerreros, los soldados que el general Havoc le entrego a su hermana Divatox, dejando a 6 Mega Drakzes en su forma normal.

-¡Si eso es lo que quieren, nosotros también lo haremos! ¡Cambio a Turbo!-.

Usando los Cristales de Poder Legendario, los rangers se convirtieron en Power Rangers Turbo, Yubel quedo como la ranger roja, Finn azul, Marceline rosa, Kenneth verde, Kira amarillo y Tommy con el poder del Ranger Fantasma.

-¿Rosa? ¿Otra vez rosa?-exclamo Marceline de nuevo asqueada.

Los rangers comenzaron a pelear contra los soldados, Tommy contra Ecliptor, con los poderes del Ranger Fantasma, Marceline contra Lena, fue cuando Yubel le disparo a 3 Mega Drakzes con su pistola que recibió un llamado de Elsa.

-¿Qué pasa Elsa?-.

-"Yubel, hemos descubierto como liberar a las personas atrapadas en ese Corredor"-informo.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Cómo lo hacemos?-.

-"Si logras darle un golpe directamente en su boca, automáticamente liberaras a todos los que ha devorado y tiene atrapados"-.

-¡Entendido! ¡Tengo que ir por ese Corredor! ¿Creen poder encargarse de estos tipos mientras no estoy?-.

Marceline pateo a Lena-¡Por favor, no nos insultes!-.

-¡Nosotros podemos con esto, ve por ese monstruo antes de que siga lastimando a inocentes!-grito Tommy.

-¡Bien!-Yubel se dirigió hacia su moto, volviendo a su forma Llamarada, subió y acelero, pero por desgracia, el Corredor le llevaba mucha ventaja-¡Rayos! ¡Tardare mucho en alcanzarlo!-fue cuando la voz de Rayearth se escuchó en su mente, el dragón le dijo que usara el Cristal en la moto.

Confiando en su amigo, Yubel hizo lo que le pidió y la moto comenzó a arder en llamas, para luego quedar modificada, quedando más parecida a Rayearth que antes, con unas alas en la parte trasera y un cañón que escupía fuego para aumentar la velocidad.

-¡Increíble! ¡Nunca dejas de sorprenderme! ¡Vamos por él amigo!-Rayearth rugió y la moto se lanzó a una gran velocidad tras el Corredor.

**(-)**

El Corredor continuaba su senda de destrucción buscando más víctimas-¡Esto es perfecto, seguramente ya he dejado a esos rangers muy atrás!-.

-¡Yo no contaría con eso!-grito Yubel apareciendo a un lado del monstruo.

-¡Vaya, así que tú también te turbo cargaste, pues muy bien, veamos si puedes seguirme el paso!-el Corredor aumento la velocidad y Yubel hizo lo mismo.

-¿Crees que yendo a paso de tortuga vas a dejarme atrás?-.

-¿Paso de tortuga? ¡Pagaras por tu insolencia!-bramo Corredor disparando sus cadenas en un intento por derribarla, Yubel comenzó a maniobrar con su moto, esquivando los ataques de las cadenas.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?-.

-¡Ya verás!-Corredor se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente con Yubel, lo que lo dejaba conduciendo en reversa-¡No vas a superarme, soy el corredor número 1 del mundo!-declaro disparando sus misiles.

Yubel evadió los misiles y desenvaino su espada-¡No creo que eso importe! ¡Ahora Rayearth!-grito Yubel.

La moto rugió con la potencia de Rayearth y arremetió contra el Corredor, Yubel puso la punta filosa de su espada al frente y golpeo al Corredor justo en su boca, al sentir ese impacto, el Corredor rodo por el suelo, deteniéndose muy lastimado, Yubel detuvo la moto y encaro al monstruo.

Fue entonces que el Corredor comenzó a hacer gestos de vómito y finalmente, expulso a todas las personas que había devorado, manteniendo la forma que había conseguido hasta ese punto, entre la gente estaban Bulk y Skull, todos bastante confundidos y un poco asqueados.

-Dime que salimos por la boca-dijo Bulk preocupado por ese detallito.

**(-)**

Con un disparo de sus armas, los rangers acabaron con los soldados restantes, Marceline y Tommy consiguieron hacer retroceder a ambos generales-¡Creo que ya perdieron!-declaro Marceline.

Lena miro a Marceline con furia, pero antes de poder hacer algún otro movimiento, Ecliptor la detuvo-Esto no ha terminado, la reina vencerá al final-y ambos se retiraron del campo de batalla.

Los rangers volvieron a su forma de dragón tras esa victoria-Aun no ha terminado, pronto, tenemos ir a ayudar a Yubel-dijo el ranger legendario y los demás asintieron listos para la acción.

**(-)**

Yubel les dio indicaciones a los ciudadanos para que se alejaran lo más rápido posible del campo de batalla, para después encarar al Corredor, el cual estaba muy molesto por haber perdido a sus víctimas.

-¡No es posible! ¡No puedes vencerme! ¡Soy más rápido y más poderoso que tú!-bramo el Corredor.

-¡Creo que eso no es del todo cierto!-declaro Yubel colocándose en guardia, fue cuando los demás llegaron y se colocaron a su lado.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo-dijo Tommy.

-¡Es hora de enviar a este monstruo al depósito de chatarra! ¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-indico Yubel y la combinación de armas comenzó.

-¡Arma Drago Blaster Galáctica lista!-.

-¡Yo les voy a dar su arma Drago no sé qué!-bramo el Corredor lanzándose contra los rangers.

-¡Ira de Dragón Máximo!-el disparo con los 6 dragones no tardo en golpear al Corredor, quien cayó al suelo y exploto por la potencia del disparo, mientras los rangers posaban por su victoria.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

La reina del mal frunció el ceño al ver eso y una mirada molesta apareció en sus ojos rojos-Un buen monstruo, un pésimo desempeño-dijo con dureza-disparen SateLaser ahora-.

Estraga modifico el láser y cuando estuvo listo-Disparado-.

La Fortaleza Siniestra disparo el láser de color verde contra los restos que quedaron del Corredor Diabólico.

**(-)**

**Tierra**

El Corredor reapareció en su forma gigante, con más potencia que antes-¿Qué les parezco ahora rangers? ¡En un solo día he crecido bastante!-declaro riéndose.

-¡Pues nosotros también podemos crecer como tú!-declaro Kenneth.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-los 6 dragones aparecieron rugiendo con ferocidad, para luego comenzar su máxima combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-.

El Corredor se lanzó a gran velocidad contra el Megazord, embistiéndolo con fuerza y provocando que la cabina se sacudiera con violencia, para después golpearlo con sus cadenas, seguido por un disparo de misiles, todo mientras se movía a gran velocidad, dejando sus neumáticos marcados en el suelo, mientras se reía de manera diabólica.

-¿Lo ven? ¡El único que irá al depósito de chatarra es su juguetito súper desarrollado!-.

El Corredor embistió al Megazord de nuevo y este retrocedió-¡Creo que necesitamos un poco de ayuda!-declaro Finn.

-¡Es hora de llamar a más zords legendarios!-declaro Yubel y todos asintieron-¡Necesitamos Rescue Zords Power YA!-.

Los cristales comenzaron a brillar e invocaron a los zords que el Ranger Fantasma les entrego a los Turbo Rangers para que pudieran derrotar al general Havoc y a su poderoso Metalosaurio.

Yubel controlando el Destello Rojo, Finn el Sirena Bombardero, Marceline el Cazador del Viento, Kenneth el Trueno del Desierto y Kira el Estrella de las Dunas, los 5 Rescue Zords volvieron al rescate del Megazord, rodeando al Corredor Diabólico.

-¿Creen que estos cochecitos de juguetes les servirán de algo? ¡No me hagan reír!-declaro preparándose para atacar.

-¡Te mostraremos lo que estos "cochecitos" pueden hacer! ¡Muéstrenle rangers!-declaro Tommy.

-¡Entendido! ¡Rescue Zords Modo de Altura!-los Rescue Zord se lanzaron contra el Corredor, pero antes de impactarlo, se transformaron a la forma de robots humanoides, golpeando y pateando al sorprendido Corredor Diabólico.

-¡Muy bien…eso nunca lo vi venir!-reconoció-¡Pero aun no me han vencido!-grito disparando sus misiles de nuevo contra los Rescue Zords y el Megazord, quienes los esquivaron sin dificultad.

Los Rescue Zords comenzaron a atacar al Corredor de todos los costados, momento que el Megazord aprovecho para lanzarle una ráfaga de patadas, haciéndolo retroceder, pero aún no estaba vencido.

-¡Hora de la combinación legendaria!-indico Yubel.

-¡Adelante!-.

El Megazord saltó y los Rescue Zords comenzaron la siguiente combinación legendaria, el Destello Rojo se conectó en el pecho del Megazord, mientras el Sirena Bombardero se unía a las rodillas del Megazord, el Cazador del Viento se conectó en los brazos, el Trueno del Desierto se unió a la pierna derecha y el Estrella de las Dunas en la pierna izquierda finalizando la combinación.

-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Rescate Turbo!-invocaron los rangers, mientras el nuevo Megazord eran cargado por rayos.

-¿Creen que le tengo miedo a su robot súper desarrollado? ¡Entre más grandes son más fuerte es la caída!-bramo el Corredor preparándose para atacar.

El Megazord levanto sus dos brazos y obtuvo dos cañones en cada brazo, los rangers apuntaron hacia el blanco-¡Artillería Legendaria…FUEGO!-.

Los cañones comenzaron a disparar misiles y una poderosa llamarada, ataques que golpearon con fuerza al Corredor Diabólico-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-grito antes de caer y explotar, marcando su final.

-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-declaro Yubel, mientras el Megazord bajaba sus cañones.

**(-)**

**Centro Juvenil**

Bulk y Skull volvieron muy preocupados, ya que ambos sabían que debían explicarle a Adele que había pasado con su mayor atracción-¿Qué haremos gordo? Si Adele no encuentra a su juguete diabólico nos va a castigar-dijo Skull.

-Estoy pensando cabeza de chorlito, no es fácil reemplazar una exhibición como esa-dijo Bulk viendo la vitrina vacía-tenemos que inventar algo muy creíble para Adele o de lo contrario…-Bulk trago saliva.

Fue entonces que Adele apareció-Ya volví muchachos-dijo sonriendo y asustando al par.

-¡Jefa! Volvió temprano-observo Bulk.

-No me malentiendan, me gustan los días libres, pero soy más de los que prefieren trabajar para ganarse la vida-dijo Adele sonriendo-ahora díganme ¿Cómo está mi pequeña atracción?-.

Bulk y Skull palidecieron, ninguno se dio cuenta que el juguete había vuelto a la vitrina tras ser vencido por los rangers-Bueno…lo que pasa es que…-dijo Bulk tartamudeando.

-Es que…paso algo…curioso-dijo Skull.

-Ya, ya, muévanse-dijo Adele viendo a la vitrina-pues todo parece estar en orden, hicieron un buen trabajo muchachos-felicito Adele retirándose.

Bulk y Skull miraron sorprendidos, confundidos y expectantes al pequeño juguete que había vuelto de la nada, al sentirse observado, el juguete bramo molesto-¿Qué me ven? ¡No crean que solo porque volví a mi tamaño normal no puedo seguir torturándolos!-.

Ambos amigos comenzaron a correr espantados, temiendo que volviera a hacerse grande de pronto, desconociendo completamente que había pasado para que se volviera gigante y luego pequeño.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Rito y Elgar recibieron algunos disparos de Astronema, lo que provoco que salieran corriendo por toda la fortaleza para escapar de la ira de la reina, quien se podía ver no estaba nada contenta con lo que pasó.

La reina se sentó en su trono con una expresión bastante seria y fría, era tal que asustaría a cualquier, fue cuando Estraga se acercó-Disculpe mi reina, le traigo noticias interesantes-.

-Espero que realmente sean interesantes, ya que no estoy de humor para escuchar más fracasos-dijo Astronema con crueldad.

-He registrado una extraña energía que coincide con una reliquia de la Alianza del Mal, una de las muchas que están perdidas, viene de la galaxia sur, en el planeta Nébulas-.

-¿Nébulas? Ese planeta es una roca sin vida-dijo Astronema pensando-es muy posible que alguna reliquia de la Alianza se encuentre ahí, envíen algunas tropas a investigar y si alguien se interpone en su camino…destrúyanlos-ordeno la reina del mal.

Con una última reverencia, Estraga se retiró, dejando a Astronema y a Ecliptor-¿Sabes lo que esto significa?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-Tal parece que la Alianza del Mal supo esconder muy bien sus secretos-dijo la reina del mal sonriendo despiadadamente.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Hemos llegado al final de este capítulo, disfrutamos de una gran carrera entre un auto psicópata y una moto mística, no hay nada como una carrera a toda velocidad, sabiendo que puedes perder la vida en cualquier momento por el más mínimo error, eso es algo…glorioso"_

_Un aplauso para Toretto, invitado en honor a la última película de Rápido y Furioso, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**LightInfinite18: **_había pensado en eso y creo que sí puedo complacerte en ese aspecto, después de todo, mi misión es complacer al público. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_y Astronema no ha hecho más que comenzar, ya que tienes planes muy siniestros en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_pues claro que tendrá muchas sorpresas, ya que Astronema tiene muchos planes en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_yo no sé qué pensar del híbrido, pero aun no sé si podré ver esa película, ya que también quiero ver "La Resurrección de Freezer", es la que más he esperado este año, respecto a ese par, pues ya viste lo que acaban de hacer para impresionar a la reina. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_entiendo, sé que hay un momento vergonzoso, pero no me explicaste que sería ese momento exactamente, solo lo mencionaste, pero no me dijiste que era en realidad, por eso estoy algo confundido. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_yo tenía entendido que esa serie iba a salir para el 2013, pero ya es el 2015 y todavía no sale, supongo que esperaban hacer otra película antes de poder sacarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_hay que agradecerles a las mantarrayas, ellas fueron las que se apoderaron de la playa e impidieron nadar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_diría que es un poco peor, ya que Astronema destruyo su propio planeta sin pensarlo dos veces, el lugar donde nació y vivía su familia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_algunas personas no son tan directos en sus sentimientos y los demuestran de otras maneras poco comunes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_se gustan, pero ambos son bastante orgullosos como para reconocerlo, además de que tienen su pequeña rivalidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_algunas personas son demasiado tercas en esos aspectos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_realmente es un mar de información, respecto al mensaje que me enviaste, yo creo que con una máquina del tiempo cambiara muchas cosas que han afectado mucho a la humanidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_eso era lo que pensaba hacer, pero por lo que leí están igual o es que todavía no has subido los cambios, podrías aclararme esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_ya había pensado en eso también y ya decidí que hacer en ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_no te preocupes, entiendo que a veces se puede y a veces no, y estas en lo cierto, fue una gran película, solo me falta ver "La Resurrección de Freezer" y este año me daré por bien servido, ya que esas dos fueron las películas que más he esperado de este año. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para LightInfinite18, Soranomomo93, SkyAquaCristal, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Bowser300000, Dreisil, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Seiryu.001, Lion Wilson, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	8. Viaje a otro planeta

"_Bienvenidos, soy __**Optimus Prime, **__líder de los autobots, hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo que comenzara uno de los viajes más interesantes que los rangers deberán hacer, ya que la conquista de Astronema no se concentrara únicamente en la Tierra, sino en muchos planetas que deben ser protegidos de las manos de la tiránica reina del mal, después de todo, la libertad es el derecho de todos"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=s9pUNzS6_eY**

** www. youtube watch? v=Q7A0T6JYN_Q**

** www. youtube watch? v=qAVYA40dde8**

** www. youtube watch? v=7DsAJ7Mf1sQ**

** www. youtube watch? v=-IKAnihv_jk**

_Y ahora el capítulo 8._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 8 Viaje a otro planeta.**

**Galaxia del sur**

**Planeta Nébulas**

Un planeta que supuestamente estaba deshabitado y que solo servía como planeta de descanso para naves que pasaban por ahí, pero que ahora estaba habitado, sus habitantes habían llegado hace años, poco después de la caída de la Alianza del Mal.

Ahora, ese mundo estaba bajo ataque, las naves de Astronema habían descendido del espacio y comenzaron a atacar sin piedad alguna, sus habitantes comenzaron a escapar buscando refugio de aquella masacre.

Los Mega Drakzes no tardaron en aparecer en el planeta, comenzando un ataque masivo con sus armas y vehículos, mientras la Fortaleza Siniestra flotaba en la órbita del planeta, Astronema observaba el ataque sentada en su trono.

-Tal parece que este mundo realmente era apto para tener vida-dijo impresionada.

-Dentro de poco aplastaremos a sus habitantes y comenzaremos la búsqueda de las reliquias-informo Ecliptor.

Astronema medito un momento las palabras de su general y tomo una decisión-No, maten a algunos si quieren, pero dejen a una buena cantidad con vida-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Los convertiremos en nuestros esclavos, ellos harán el trabajo pesado por nosotros y buscaran las reliquias para mí-.

-Entiendo-.

-Necesitaremos un capataz, informa a Estraga que me prepare un monstruo que ocupe ese puesto, uno que sea más que indicado, ya que al parecer, este mundo tiene dos especies muy peculiares-dijo sonriendo diabólicamente.

-Como ordenes-dijo Ecliptor retirándose.

Astronema miraba la destrucción que se causaba en el planeta, mientras Ecliptor daba las nuevas órdenes de dejar a algunos habitantes con vida para usarlos en la búsqueda de las reliquias.

-Pronto esas reliquias serán mías-dijo Astronema sonriendo malignamente.

**(-)**

**Planeta Tierra**

**Centro de Mando**

Esla estaba estudiando el libro galáctico, el cual al contener secretos escritos por el mismo Zordon la ayudarían a entender mejor su nuevo papel como guardiana de todo el Multiverso, había mucha información fascinante, era muy interesante y no puedo evitar pensar en algo.

-Mesogog habría dado cualquier cosa por poseer este libro-dijo riéndose al recordar a su antiguo amo, fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron y comenzaron a brillar.

La guardiana del Multiverso vio las galaxias lejanas hasta un remoto planeta que era atacado por las fuerzas de Astronema y que al parecer, dicho planeta contenía reliquias que podrían ser muy útiles para la reina del mal.

Cuando volvió en sí, Elsa se encontraba respirando algo agitada, Alfa se percató de eso y se acercó-¿Ocurre algo Elsa?-pregunto preocupado.

-Tuve…una especie de visión…un planeta está siendo atacado por Astronema…vi…unas extrañas reliquias…con la insignia de la Alianza del Mal-.

-¡Chispitas! ¡Entonces fue una premonición!-.

-¿Premonición?-.

-Son muy frecuentes cuando hay un nuevo guardián que está aprendiendo a usar sus poderes, las visiones no se controlan del todo y llegan de la nada, acabas de tener la primera que al parecer se trataba de algo malo-explico Alfa.

-Informa a los rangers de inmediato, diles que vengan al Centro de Mando cuanto antes-indico Elsa.

-Dalo por hecho-.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Los rangers se encontraban en esos momentos en la escuela, en la clase de la profesora Fairweather, ese día, su maestra les hablaba sobre la posibilidad de vida en otros planetas, ya que ha habido muchos indicios de eso, especialmente con las apariciones de los monstruos que atacaban la ciudad.

Los rangers estaban tomando apuntes sobre la clase, cuando sus comunicadores sonaron, rápidamente llevaron sus manos a los mismos para bloquear el sonido, se vieron entre sí muy preocupados por la situación en que estaban, ya estaban planeando que hacer para salir todos, cuando Tommy apareció en el salón.

-Buenos días alumnos-saludo Tommy.

-¡Buenos días director Oliver!-saludaron los alumnos en coro.

Tommy respondió el saludo y se acercó a la maestra-Profesora, necesito hablar con usted de algo importante-ambos maestros salieron al pasillo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la profesora Fairweather volvió al salón-Alumnos Yubel, Finn, Marceline y Kenneth, retírense por favor, el director los necesita para una tarea especial-indico la maestra.

Los 4 rangers se vieron entre sí, se imaginaban que Tommy los ayudaría, pero nunca imaginaron que lo lograría tan fácilmente, rápidamente recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la salida, cuando Yubel paso por un lado de la maestra, esta le susurro…

-Buena suerte-dijo en un tono de voz bastante extraño, Yubel miro a la profesora, quien solo le hizo un gesto para que se apresurara en salir.

Yubel finalmente salió y la clase prosiguió, pero no significaba que no quedara algo de confusión en el ambiente, ya que Ash, el ex novio de Marceline y su grupo se quedaron muy extrañados por la manera en que el director los llamo.

-Eso fue extraño ¿no crees Ash?-.

-Si…demasiado extraño-reconoció Ash viendo fijamente la puerta.

-Muy bien clase, vamos a proseguir donde nos quedamos-indico la profesora Fairweather para hacer que todos olvidaran ese asunto.

**(-)**

Tommy salió de la preparatoria, seguido por los demás, una vez afuera se encontraron con Kira-Eso fue extraño-dijo Yubel.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Marceline.

-Por un instante…me dio la impresión de que la profesora Fairweather sabía que nosotros somos…ya saben-dijo Yubel pensando en el modo en que la profesora se dirigió a ella antes de salir.

-Eso no es posible-dijo Finn-¿o sí?-.

-De hecho es muy posible-dijo Tommy-ya que ella es la esposa de Joel, el ranger verde de la Velocidad de la Luz-.

-¿Qué? ¿Nuestra nueva maestra está casada con un ranger?-exclamo Kenneth.

-Y más que eso, ella fue quien creo todo lo necesario para la Velocidad Luz, los morfos, los zords, etc.-explico Tommy-creí que sería bueno contar con alguien que supiera del poder ranger en la preparatoria para casos como este-.

-¿Algún otro maestro tiene que ver con los rangers?-pregunto Marceline con sarcasmo.

-Ya después veremos eso, por ahora hay que atender el llamado de Elsa-dijo Yubel y todos se teletransportaron hacia el Centro de Mando.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los 6 rangers aparecieron ante Elsa y Alfa-¿Qué sucede Elsa?-pregunto Tommy preocupado.

-Rangers, me temo que los ataques de Astronema han ido más lejos esta vez, ya que ahora concentro sus ataques en otro planeta-explico Elsa.

Los rangers se vieron entre sí de manera confundida-¿Otro planeta? Eso sí que esta raro-dijo Kenneth.

Elsa trato de encontrar una manera de explicar lo que estaba pasando-Tuve…una visión donde Astronema atacaba un planeta llamado Nébulas-.

-Nébulas era un planeta deshabitado que solo servía como lugar de descanso para las naves que pasaban por ahí-explico Alfa.

-No entiendo, si el planeta esta deshabitado ¿Por qué Astronema quiere atacarlo?-pregunto Finn confundido.

-Momento, dijiste "era", en tiempo pasado ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Kenneth al notar lo que Alfa había dicho.

-El planeta estuvo deshabitado por mucho tiempo, pero después de la caída de la Alianza del Mal se volvió un lugar habitable, desconozco que tipo de criaturas viven ahí, ya que está muy lejos de la Tierra-explico Elsa.

-¿Alguna idea de porque Astronema está atacando ese planeta?-pregunto Yubel.

Elsa se quedó pensando en una respuesta para su hija adoptiva-Por lo que puedo ver, se trata de una búsqueda, ya que al parecer, ese planeta tiene oculta algunas de las reliquias de la Alianza del Mal-.

-¿Qué tipo de reliquias?-pregunto Marceline.

-No estoy segura de eso-reconoció Elsa-mis visiones no fueron muy claras en ese aspecto, desconozco que es lo que Astronema está buscando exactamente-.

Yubel intervino en la conversación-No importa qué tipo de reliquias sean, no se necesita ser un genio para saber que si Astronema se apodera de ellas no habrá límite a lo que pueda hacer-.

-Es por eso que deben viajar a ese mundo para detenerla antes de que se apodere de ellas-explico Elsa.

-¡Viajar a otro planeta! ¡Algebraico!-grito Finn muy emocionado ante esa noticia, fue cuando Marceline le dio un golpe en el brazo-¡Auch!-.

Kira pregunto lo que todos, sin duda alguna, estaban pensando-¿Y cómo iremos hasta ese planeta tan lejano?-.

-Yo abriré un portal que les permita ir a ese mundo sin problema alguno-explico Alfa-así como puedo enviarlos a otras dimensiones, también puedo enviarlos a otros planetas-.

-Eso suena bien, pero ¿Cómo llamaremos a los zords en caso de necesitarlos?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No se preocupen por eso, recuerden que sus dragones están conectados con ustedes y que acudirán a su llamado donde quiera que estén-dijo Elsa.

Tommy miro a su esposa con una gran sonrisa-Hablaste como toda una mentora-.

Alfa comenzó a trabajar en la consola de control, tras algunos minutos ajustando las coordenadas y ubicando el planeta por completo, todo estaba listo-Ya puedo abrir el portal-.

-Muy bien, tengan mucho cuidado rangers, aún no sabemos qué tipo de seres habita en ese planeta, además de que Astronema y sus fuerzas también estarán ahí-dijo Elsa con sabiduría.

-Descuida, tendremos cuidado-dijo Yubel.

Alfa se acercó con una caja y la abrió, dentro había unas pequeñas tabletas transparentes-¿Qué son estas cosas?-pregunto Marceline.

-Son tabletas de oxígeno, no sabemos si el aire de aquel planeta será respirable o tóxico para ustedes, con una sola de estas tabletas tendrán 48 horas de oxígeno-explico Alfa.

-¿Y cómo funcionan?-pregunto Finn viéndolas detenidamente.

-Solo deben ponérselas en su lengua y con eso bastara-explico Alfa, para luego darle a Kenneth un pequeño aparato con una pantalla-y con esto podrán localizar la energía de las reliquias para recuperarlas antes de que Astronema lo haga-.

-Esto realmente nos será muy útil-dijo Tommy sonriéndole de manera agradecida a Alfa.

-Creo que ya están listos, Elsa-informo Alfa.

-Bien, ya puedes abrir el portal-Alfa hizo lo que Elsa le indico y el portal se abrió frente a los rangers-buena suerte rangers y que el poder los proteja…y Yubel-la aludida volteo-por favor…regresa a salvo, tú también Tommy-.

-Siempre lo hacemos-dijo Tommy sonriendo y los 6 cruzaron el portal.

**(-)**

**Planeta Nébulas**

El planeta en sí parecía un gigantesco desierto, ya que la mayor parte del planeta estaba cubierta por arena, eran muy pocos los ríos y los lugares donde hubiera algo de vegetación, por fortuna, los rangers llegaron a lo que parecía ser un oasis en medio del desierto.

-Creo que Elsa se equivocó…seguimos en la Tierra-dijo Marceline viendo a su alrededor.

Kenneth levanto el aparato que Alfa le dio-No, definitivamente ya no estamos en la Tierra, este aparato está detectando una gran cantidad de energía maligna-.

-Para ser un planeta bastante alejado de la Tierra, se parece mucho a nuestro planeta-dijo Kira-incluso el aire es respirable para nosotros-agrego sorprendida.

-Esas son buenas noticias, ya que significa que no contamos con un límite de 48 horas, no podemos estar seguros de cuánto tiempo nos tomara encontrar las reliquias-dijo Tommy.

-Entonces sugiero que comencemos a buscarlas-dijo Finn disponiéndose a caminar por el desierto, siendo detenido por Yubel.

-Por si no lo has notado, este lugar es un enorme desierto, tuvimos suerte de llegar a una fuente de agua potable, sugiero que antes de alejarnos tomemos toda la que podamos en las botellas que Alfa nos dio-sugirió Yubel.

Los demás asintieron y se dispusieron a llenar las botellas, cantimploras y otras cosas que pudieran almacenar agua para ese viaje que seguramente sería demasiado duro por el intenso sol que había.

Comenzaron la larga caminata, el sol era tan fuerte, que tuvieron que usar algo de su ropa para cubrirse la cabeza del sol, Kenneth agradeció que llevaba puesto su gorro, pero aun así, el calor era bastante sofocante.

-Ahora entiendo porque este planeta estaba deshabitado-dijo Kenneth-realmente no es un lugar que atraiga mucho turismo-.

-Me pregunto qué tipo de especie podría vivir en un lugar como este-dijo Marceline sudando mucho.

-Lo averiguaremos cuando los encontremos, por ahora hay que seguir caminando-dijo Yubel quien parecía fresca-además, no sé de qué tanto se quejan, no esta tan mal-.

-Apoyo a Yubel, no hace tanto calor que digamos-dijo Kira.

-Eso se debe a que sus dragones son volcánico y solar, están acostumbradas a estas altas temperaturas-dijo Kenneth.

-Solo que sea por eso-bromeo Kira.

La marcha continuo, sin imaginarse lo que estaban por encontrarse en ese mundo, ya que ese planeta solo era habitado por 3 especies diferentes, dos de ellas que estaban en constante guerra y la tercera que no servía más que para transportar a una de las dos especies.

**(-)**

**Planeta Tierra**

**Centro de Mando**

Elsa estaba muy preocupada, ya que todavía no recibía algún informe de los rangers-Alfa ¿no has sabido algo de los rangers?-pregunto.

-Desafortunadamente nuestro rango de comunicación no llega hasta ese planeta-explico Alfa.

-Debe haber un modo de poder contactarlos o por lo menos de saber si se encuentra bien o no-dijo Elsa.

-Tal vez pueda desviar parte de la energía de teletransportación a la pantalla, no podremos comunicarnos, pero al menos podremos ver si se encuentran bien, una vez que finalicen su misión será solo cuestión de abrir el portal para traerlos de regreso-dijo Alfa.

-Muy bien, haz lo que puedas Alfa, con Astronema en ese mundo no puedo estar tranquila, especialmente sabiendo lo que está buscando-.

-Haré lo que pueda-aseguro Alfa poniéndose a trabajar lo más rápido que podía, ya que él también estaba muy preocupado por la situación.

Desafortunadamente, hacer todo eso tomaría mucho tiempo-Creo que yo puedo ayudarles-dijo una voz ganándose la atención de ambos.

Al voltear se toparon con el amigable rostro de la Dra. Ángela Fairweather-¡Chispitas! ¡La genio detrás de la Velocidad de la Luz!-exclamo Alfa contento.

Ángela sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de Alfa, para luego dirigirse hacia Elsa-Dra. Randall o debo llamarla guardiana Elsa-dijo sonriéndole a su antigua colega y amiga.

-Ángela, que gusto me da verte, no esperaba que vinieras hasta el Centro de Mando-reconoció Elsa.

-Cuando se trata de asuntos rangers, mi deber es hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlos, tal vez Bansheera y sus demonios ya no existan, pero por lo que he estudiado, Astronema es mucho peor que ella, ahora díganme ¿Cuál es la situación?-.

Alfa comenzó a explicarle a Ángela lo que pasaba en el planeta Nébulas, así como también lo que habían planeado para poder ver lo que ocurría en ese lugar tan lejano, aunque no pudieran comunicarse con los rangers.

Después de escuchar el plan, Ángela se quedó pensando un momento en alguna posible solución, misma que no tardó en llegarle-Creo que quizás podamos ver lo que ocurre en ese planeta y al mismo tiempo abrir una comunicación con ellos-.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-pregunto Elsa.

-Bueno…si ese tubo dimensional te mantiene en contacto con el Multiverso ¿no crees que podríamos usar parte de esa energía para poder comunicarnos con ellos y poder ver lo que ocurre en ese planeta?-.

Elsa se quedó pensando un momento, fue cuando Alfa intervino-De hecho, es muy posible hacer eso, pero también es muy complicado, ya que aún no controlas por completo todo el poder que tienes, puede ser un poco peligroso-.

Ángela miro a Elsa, quien permanecía en silencio, para luego suspirar-Hay que intentarlo-dijo decidida.

**(-)**

**Planeta Nébulas**

Los rangers continuaban su caminata, ya llevaban alrededor de dos horas caminando y aun no llegaban a ninguna parte-Maldición…esto parece nunca acabar-dijo Finn bañado en sudor.

-¿Qué dice el aparato Kenneth?-pregunto Tommy.

El ranger amarillo vio el aparato que Alfa les había dado-Que sigamos de frente-hubieron gestos de inconformidad, pero no tenían tiempo para descansar, cada minuto que pasaba Astronema podría estar cerca de apoderarse de las reliquias, si es que no se apodero ya de ellas.

Tras otros minutos caminando, en el cual Marceline por poco desfallece, hecho que hizo que Finn se ofreciera a llevarla en su espalda, al principio no acepto, pero el calor la estaba sofocando y no tuvo más elección que aceptar la oferta de su novio.

-Me siento tan débil-dijo Marceline.

-No seas tan dura…este calor realmente es intenso-dijo Finn con pesadez.

-Es extraño-dijo Kenneth con pesadez.

-¿Qué cosa Kenneth?-pregunto Kira mirando a su amigo.

-A estas alturas ya debimos habernos encontrado con algo o por lo menos debimos haber caído en un profundo agujero, después de todo, es un planeta desconocido para nosotros y normalmente eso siempre trae muchas sorpresas inesperadas-respondió Kenneth.

-Creo que tú y tu amigo Odd han estado viendo demasiadas películas de ciencia ficción barata-dijo Marceline con dureza.

Kenneth miro algo molesto a su amiga-Yo solo trato de prevenirlos, luego no me culpen si caemos sorpresivamente…-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Kenneth cuando precisamente cayó por un agujero oculto en arena muy blanda.

A los pocos segundos, los demás rangers también cayeron, resbalándose por un túnel húmedo que atravesaba una especie de caverna, los 6 rangers resbalaban por un tobogán natural, conforme descendían más y más, dieron algunas vueltas en espiral, así como en algunas curvas, pronto la sorpresa se convirtió en diversión, ya que esa sensación de velocidad les empezó a causar risa.

-¿Qué habrá al final de este túnel?-pregunto Finn.

-¡Creo que no te va a gustar la respuesta!-respondió Kira al ver la salida, ya que esta era un agujero en la pared de un acantilado.

Los rangers salieron disparados y comenzaron a caer en picada, por fortuna, algunas palmeras y árboles que estaban en el fondo amortiguaron su caída, aunque a Marceline la amortiguo otra cosa además de la vegetación.

-Muchas gracias por amortiguar mi caída amor-dijo Marceline, ya que había caído precisamente sobre Finn.

-Lo que sea…por ti…mi lady…-respondió Finn con dificultad, ya que la brusca caída y el sentir el cuerpo de su novia aplastar el suyo lo dejo sin aire.

-Muy bien…eso fue divertido, de una manera sorpresiva-dijo Yubel incorporándose-¿todos están bien?-.

-Un poco adolorida, pero estoy bien-respondió Kira levantándose.

-Aunque ya no tengo la resistencia de antes, aun puedo resistir cosas como estas-dijo Tommy haciendo lo mismo.

-Si me bajan les digo-dijo Kenneth el cual estaba colgado en una rama que había sujetado la parte trasera de su playera.

-Yo estoy bien gracias a Finn-respondió Marceline levantándose y ayudando a Finn a incorporarse-¿Qué hay de ti amor?-.

-En cuanto…recupere el aliento…les digo-dijo Finn respirando con algo de dificultad.

Tommy ayudo a Kenneth a bajar, mientras Yubel inspeccionaba ese lugar-Miren este sitio-.

Los demás voltearon y se llevaron una sorpresa, al parecer habían llegado a lo que parecía ser una ciudad, pero una ciudad como las de la edad media, con casas de madera, chozas y otras hechas en cuevas de aspecto imponente, lo que más llamo la atención es que estaba destruida y sin ningún habitante.

-Es una ciudad…o lo era-dijo Kira viendo la destrucción del lugar.

-¿Quieren adivinar quién fue el culpable?-pregunto Marceline de manera sarcástica.

-¿Qué es lo que estaban buscando aquí exactamente?-pregunto Tommy sin entender porque Astronema había atacado esa ciudad, ya que el aparato indicaba que las reliquias estaban lejos de esa ciudad, a un día a pie.

El sonido de vegetación moviéndose llamo la atención de los rangers, quien se prepararon para cualquier sorpresa, fue cuando un joven de aspecto humano de unos 15 años apareció corriendo, iba vestido con ropas de pieles de animales, como los antiguos cavernarios, al toparse con los rangers se quedó sorprendido y confundido.

-Muy bien…esa no me la esperaba-dijo Kenneth-yo esperaba que este mundo estuviera habitado por otro tipo de especies como…-.

De pronto, otro personaje apareció de entre la vegetación, solo que este tenía una apariencia muy extraña, parecía un simio de aspecto humano, vestido con mejores ropas que el joven con el que se toparon y al ver a los rangers se detuvo paralizada.

-Si…algo como eso-agrego Kenneth ante la doble sorpresa que recibieron.

Pero la sorpresa se convirtió en terror cuando un grupo de 10 Mega Drakzes aparecieron detrás del chico y del simio, los rangers se pusieron en guardia-Creo que tenemos problemas-dijo Yubel seria.

Los Mega Drakzes rugieron y se lanzaron a la batalla.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, pero la aventura de estos valientes héroes en ese mundo hostil no han hecho más que empezar, ya que la búsqueda de las reliquias ha pasado a segundo plano con la aparición de estos misteriosos inocentes, deben hacer todo lo posible por protegerlos de la ambición de la reina"_

_Un aplauso para Optimus Prime, uno de los más nobles y valientes héroes de todos los tiempos y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**SkyAquaCristal: **_claro que va a volver a aparecer, después de todo, está ocupando un lugar muy importante en la vida de Yubel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_ese par tratan de hacer el mal, pero siempre les sale algo mal, después de todo, son buenos guerreros, pero no piensan mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_tengo curiosidad ¿a cuál de los rangers Fuerza Salvaje te recordó el capítulo anterior? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fersiarquera3: **_no hay límites en lo que una persona pueda hacer, aunque debo decir que es la primera vez que alguien me dice que se identifica con uno de mis personajes…eso realmente me emociona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_la mayoría en si fue destruida, pero como ocurrió con algunos integrantes que sobrevivieron a la energía de Zordon, también algunas reliquias de la Alianza del Mal permanecieron intactas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_así se me hace un poco más fácil ordenar mis ideas, ya que de esa manera me evito algún error que pudiera cometer con los poderes y los zords, espero no te moleste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_por el momento no, ya que ellos aún están desaparecidos en acción tras la destrucción de KO35, pero tienes razón, el momento de recurrir a los poderes espaciales ha llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_realmente está aprovechando todas las lecciones que tuvo de Ivan Ooze y de Dark Espectro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_por el momento ellos están desaparecidos en acción, ya que desde la destrucción de KO35 no ha habido informes de ellos, pero eso no significa que estén muertos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_¿a cuál par te refieres exactamente? ¿Bulk y Skull o Rito y Elgar? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_era tiempo de darle algo más de protagonismo al juguete que es la peor pesadilla de Bulk y Skull. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_ya los cheque, aunque debo admitir que cuando me dijiste que eran pequeños cambios, nunca me imaginé que fueran tan pequeños (risa), tranquilo, es broma, pues creo que esa historia empezara meses después del regreso de Astronema ¿verdad? Ya que la reina aun no ataca a Gosei, pero no olvides que Astronema también está interesada en el libro galáctico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_nuevamente me demuestras una gran habilidad en el periodismo ¿nunca consideraste ser periodista o reportero? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_todo depende de qué tipo de reliquias sean, ya que si bien pueden ser poderosas, tal vez aun no causen problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_aparecerán más adelante, ya que en este fic no tendrán un papel tan importante como en el anterior, no porque no lo merezcan, sino porque después de la derrota de Ivan Ooze decidieron retirarse a vivir tranquilamente, lejos de cualquier peligro o batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_no te preocupes, tus razones tendrás y aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para SkyAquaCristal, Soranomomo93, LigthInfinite18, Fersiarqeura3, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Blaitor21, Dreisil, Kurtlaraperdomo, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Seiryu.001, Ocnarf, Shadow y Writer, Iron Mario, Shazam.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	9. Planeta de simios

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Chico Bestia **__de los jóvenes titanes, hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo donde continuaremos con la aventura que quedo pendiente en otro planeta, donde los rangers se llevaran una gran sorpresa al conocer a los habitantes de ese mundo que solía estar deshabitado, será algo muy gracioso"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=ZytF1_bpTYE**

** www. youtube watch? v=tu0wAKH7yHo**

** www. youtube watch? v=zx86fDwLHTc**

** www. youtube watch? v=mc69KoIEKpQ**

** www. youtube watch? v=cjOcjAL4i5M**

_Y ahora el capítulo 9._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 9 Planeta de simios.**

Los Mega Drakzes tenían rodeados a los rangers y a los misteriosos personajes que acababan de conocer-Creo que tendremos que pelear antes de lo previstos-dijo Yubel.

Los Mega Drakzes se lanzaron contra ellos y una nueva batalla comenzó, los rangers se defendían como podían de los Mega Drakzes, ya que en forma de civiles no era una pelea que se ganara con facilidad.

Los dos misteriosos personajes se quedaron viendo la batalla, cuando uno de los Mega Drakzes arremetió contra ellos, Tommy lo pateo y lo alejo-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto viéndolos y aunque estaban sorprendidos, asintieron-manténganse a salvo-.

La pelea continuo, pero los Mega Drakzes tenían todas las de ganar, especialmente cuando los rangers comenzaron a caer una y otra vez por los feroces ataques de esos soldados, fue cuando se vieron rodeados por ese grupo de bestias sanguinarias, quienes blandían sus armas dispuestos a atacar.

-¡Si esto sigue así nos convertiremos en comida de reptil!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Tenemos que transformarnos!-declaro Yubel.

-¿Y qué hay de ellos dos? ¡Verán cuando nos transformemos!-observo Finn viendo al par que solo observaba la batalla.

-¡Debemos agradecer que estamos en otro planeta, así que eso no importa mucho que digamos!-observo Tommy.

-Pues en ese caso… ¡Iniciar Mórfosis!-.

-¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami!-los rangers se transformaron, dejando asombrados a los perseguidos.

Desenvainando sus armas, los rangers arremetieron contra los Mega Drakzes, iniciando una batalla más pareja, debido a que no había un general o monstruo por la zona, nadie les ordenaba el cambio a los Mega Drakzes y por tanto así la pelea era muy igualada.

Los rangers atacaban con mucha agilidad, la zona selvática les ayudaba a usar la naturaleza en su favor, acabando con esos Mega Drakzes en poco tiempo, una vez que Yubel lanzo un golpe final contra el último de los soldados del mal, los rangers se reagruparon.

-Si aún quedaba duda de que ella está aquí…entonces creo que ya no debemos dudar-dijo Kenneth tras vencer a los Mega Drakzes.

-Esto significa que debemos ser más cuidadosos que antes-dijo Tommy-especialmente ahora que acabamos con algunos de sus soldados.

Kira miro hacia donde estaban los dos misteriosos personajes que habían sido perseguidos por los Mega Drakzes-Tranquilos, ya están a salvo, no les haremos daño-aseguro quitándose el casco-¿pueden hablar?-.

Fue el simio humano el que hablo-Si…si podemos-por su tono de voz se adivinaba que era hembra-muchas gracias por salvarnos, nunca había visto a humanos con la habilidad que ustedes tienen-.

-Un simio que habla…ahora siento que estoy en una extraña película de los 60-dijo Kenneth algo asustado.

-Ya déjate de tonterías-regaño Marceline mirando molesta a su amigo.

-Ustedes…no son de por aquí ¿verdad?-pregunto la simia.

-Nos pondremos al tanto luego, por ahora debemos movernos antes de que envíen a más tropas-dijo Yubel y sus amigos asintieron-vengan con nosotros si gustan, ya que tenemos que encontrar donde ocultarnos-.

-Yo conozco un sitio seguro-hablo la simia-como pago por habernos ayudado con mucho gusto se los mostrare-.

Los rangers se vieron entre sí, los 6 pensaban exactamente lo mismo, que podría ser una trampa, pero Astronema no podía haberse dado cuenta tan rápido de su presencia, tras vacilar un momento, todos asintieron.

-Muy bien ¿hacía donde hay que ir?-pregunto Yubel.

-Síganme-dijo la simia-y por cierto, me llamo Ari-se presentó la simia comenzando la caminata.

Los rangers se vieron entre si antes de comenzar a seguirla, solo el niño no se había movido, hecho que noto Tommy-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-No confíen en ella…es uno de ellos-dijo el chico.

-¿Ellos? ¿De quién hablas?-pregunto Tommy.

-De los simios, los malvados que nos han mantenido como esclavos todos estos años-respondió el chico con una mirada de odio hacia la simia.

Tommy observo el odio en la mirada del joven y le puso una mano en el hombro-¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Birn-.

-Muy bien, escucha Birn, desconozco que está pasando en este planeta, pero esas criaturas que derrotamos fueron solo un escuadrón, dentro de poco enviaran otros a investigar que paso, así que te sugiero que nos movamos y confiemos en ella, ya que al parecer también la perseguían, es mejor olvidar los odios por el momento ¿no crees?-.

Birn se quedó en silencio un momento, para luego asentir-No le quitare los ojos de encima-aseguro y comenzó la marcha.

Tommy miro al chico y luego hacia el cielo, preguntándose qué clase de planeta era Nébulas ahora que estaba habitado, estaba muy seguro que la explicación que iba a recibir sería por demás interesante.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Lejos de aquella ciudad, en donde parecía haber las ruinas de una nave espacial, una gran multitud era forzada a trabajar, humanos y simios humanoides estaban excavando, encadenados, con las ropas muy rasgadas, sangrando por el cuerpo, sudando y muy sucios, era un espectáculo bastante triste.

Porque por si fuera poco, en la cima de algunas colinas de arena estaban unas cruces de madera con humanos y simios amarrados en ellas, muertos y con un gesto de dolor en sus rostros.

Los Mega Drakzes eran quienes vigilaban a los esclavos, porque no había otro modo de llamarlos, eran esclavos de la reina del mal, un anciano levanto su pico y se preparó para golpear una roca, pero por su avanzada edad, el sol y el cansancio, termino cayendo al suelo, seguido de un simio anciano.

3 Mega Drakzes los vieron y se acercaron a ellos, para luego comenzar a blandir sus látigos y azotar el aire con ellos, amenazándolos con lastimarlos si no volvían al trabajo, fue cuando un hombre de ropas más modernas se acercó.

-Por favor…déjenlos descansar, están agotados y este sol…-los Mega Drakzes le rugieron y uno de ellos lo golpeo con su cola, tirándolo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto una voz tétrica e imponente.

Se trataba del nuevo monstruo de Astronema, que actuaba como capataz del lugar, se trataba de un insecto humanoide, el cual era una mezcla de escorpión, mantis religiosa y con alas de polilla, su brazo izquierdo era una pinza de escorpión y el derecho un brazo de mantis, de color verde rojizo, 8 ojos, colmillos emergiendo de sus mandíbulas y la cola con el aguijón del escorpión, en resumen, un insecto feroz.

-Repito ¿Qué pasa aquí?-cuestiono el capataz, un Mega Drakze se acercó y le informo cual era la situación, cuando termino, una mirada de furia apareció en su rostro-así que estos dos se niegan a trabajar-dijo el monstruo sujetando a ambos ancianos del cuello.

-¡Por favor no!-suplico el hombre-¡Solo están cansados, necesitan descansar, ya son ancianos, no pueden…!-.

-¡Silencio!-bramo el monstruo disparándole un rayo y haciéndolo caer, fue cuando una chica rubia corrió a su lado para ayudarlo-tienes suerte de no sufrir más por tu atrevimiento-.

El monstruo llevo a los dos ancianos al centro del campo de esclavos, para luego lanzarlos contra la arena, justo donde se encontraba Ecliptor, el primer general de Astronema, reina de todo el mal.

-¿Por qué me trajiste a estos esclavos?-pregunto Ecliptor sin mucho interés.

-Dicen que ya están cansados de trabajar y que sus cuerpos no pueden soportar el ritmo de los demás esclavos-explico el capataz.

-¿Eso dicen?-pregunto la fría voz de Astronema, quien era cubierta por el sol con un paraguas sostenido por un joven simio, la reina del mal avanzo hasta los dos ancianos y los vio fijamente por unos segundos, para luego sonreír-veo que tienen razón, ya no tienen la capacidad de trabajar como los otros, así que los dejaremos descansar…para siempre-Astronema levanto su báculo y les disparo un rayo a ambos ancianos.

Tanto el humano como el simio lo recibieron, cayendo al suelo muertos y con el pecho quemado, muchos apartaron la vista de ese acto tan abominable-¡Eres una maldita!-grito un simio de aspecto imponente y fuerte.

-La vida es cruel ¿Por qué no habría de serlo la muerte también?-pregunto Astronema sonriendo indiferente, cuando un Mega Drakze golpeo al simio por la espalda, tirándolo al suelo-¡Que les sirva de lección! ¡Los descansos serán cuando yo lo diga y no antes, si no están de acuerdo con ello y tanto desean descansar, solo háganmelo saber!-declaro de manera perversa.

Tanto los humanos como los simios volvieron al pesado trabajo, sin poder luchar por su libertad, la reina del mal miro la escena con una fría sonrisa, para luego disponerse a retirarse, siendo seguida por Ecliptor.

-Mi reina, le informo que los dos esclavos que consiguieron escapar aún no han aparecido, pero enviamos grupos de búsqueda para…-.

-No me interesa la pérdida de dos esclavos, los que tenemos son más que suficientes, pero si los encuentran tráiganlos de nuevo y denles 100 azotes a cada uno, servirán de ejemplo por si alguien intenta lo mismo-.

-Como órdenes-.

-¡Hardshell!-llamo la reina del mal al capataz, el cual se acercó-ya tienes tus órdenes, si alguno de ellos desea descansar envíalo al descanso eterno-.

-Si mi reina-.

Astronema se retiró a la Fortaleza Siniestra, mientras los esclavos continuaban siendo obligados a buscar las reliquias de la Alianza del Mal, rezando porque de alguna forma, pudieran escapar de esa pesadilla.

-Y yo que pensaba que vivíamos miserablemente bajo el mando de los simios-dijo la mujer rubia, que respondía al nombre de Daena.

-Siempre hay que pensar que podemos estar peor-dijo el humano que había tratado de defender a los dos ancianos, cuyo nombre era Leo-pero ahora no puedo imaginarme nada peor que esto-.

-Aún hay esperanza-dijo un gorila anciano-Ari y el muchacho consiguieron escapar, sé que traerán ayuda-.

-Eso si aún queda alguien a quien pedirle ayuda-dijo Leo con un tono de voz algo pesimista.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Varias naves de la Alianza del Mal pasaron sobre el bosque donde los rangers habían llegado, así como varis Mega Drakzes y motos voladoras, registrando todo el lugar, pero no encontraron nada o eso creyó.

Con un movimiento de su mano, los Mega Drakzes continuaron la marcha, en una pared rocosa, con un pequeño hueco, un ojo se asomó para asegurarse de que el peligro ya había pasado, los rangers y sus dos nuevos amigos se ocultaron en una cueva que estaba oculta detrás de un frondoso árbol.

-Parece que ya paso el peligro-dijo Finn tras ver a los soldados retirarse.

Tommy asintió y volteo a ver a los dos habitantes de ese planeta-Creo que ya podemos hablar de lo que pasa aquí-.

-Y esperamos que sea una muy buena explicación-dijo Kenneth.

Ari respiro hondo antes de comenzar-Primero me gustaría saber quiénes son ustedes y de donde vienen-.

Los rangers se vieron entre sí, ellos dos ya habían visto su transformación, por lo que tuvieron que explicarles quienes eran y de dónde venían, cuando terminaron, Ari se quedó pensativa un momento, para luego ver a los 6.

-¿Dicen que son de la Tierra? Entonces deben conocer a Leo-.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Yubel.

-Leo, un humano que vino de las estrellas y que al parecer también viene de ese planeta llamado Tierra-explico Ari.

-¿Hay otro terrícola en este planeta?-pregunto Marceline sorprendida-¿la tecnología terrestre ya llega a tanto?-.

-Si algo aprendí como ranger es que todo es posible-dijo Tommy.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es que hacen ustedes aquí, se supone que este planeta estaba deshabitado-dijo Kira viendo tanto a Ari como a Birn.

-De eso no estamos seguros, lo único que sabemos es que hasta hace poco todo en lo que creíamos era una mentira-dijo Ari-aunque no nos dimos cuenta de eso…hasta que llego Leo-.

Ari les conto que ese mundo era gobernado por los simios y que los humanos eran esclavos de los simios, algo que ella desaprobaba por completo, porque veía un gran potencial en los humanos, pero nadie la escuchaba y que un día, un humano llego desde las estrellas, este humano era Leo del planeta Tierra.

Gracias a él aprendieron muchas cosas y descubrieron que todo lo que los simios valoraban, como su creencia más sagrada no era más que una farsa, ya que las ruinas sagradas del planeta no eran sino las ruinas de la nave de Leo, descubrieron que los simios y los humanos vivían en paz, pero que Zemo, el simio que era considerado el padre de los simios y un dios, destruyo esa alianza y puso a los simios contra los humanos.

Ese descubrimiento no fue bien tomado por los demás simios, quienes se negaban a creer esas "mentiras humanas" como las llamaban, así como también acusaban a los simios que descubrieron la verdad como traidores y amantes de los humanos.

-No cabe duda, nos creemos evolucionados, pero en el fondo seguimos siendo bestias torpes, llenas de odio y deseo de muerte, guerra y sufrimiento-dijo Ari con tristeza.

-Esas son sabias palabras-dijo Yubel aceptándolas-¿Cuándo fue que fueron invadidos por Astronema?-.

-Supongo que te refieres a esa humana y su ejército de monstruos-dijo Ari-no fue sino hace una semana-.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Los simios que se negaban a creer la reciente verdad descubierta estaban listos para saltar contra los humanos y contra quienes llamaban traidores, cuando varias naves descendieron del espacio.

**Ari POV**

**Esas aves de metal comenzaron a disparar fuego contra nuestra ciudad, el caos comenzó y una gran senda de destrucción se formó, después, esos reptiles armados aparecieron, comenzaron a atacarnos…sin aviso…sin provocación…solo nos atacaron.**

**Fue cuando otros monstruos aparecieron con ellos, guiándolos, atacándonos, una bestia insecto salió de la nada y comenzó a guiarlos en esa senda de destrucción y sufrimiento.**

**Fue cuando nos dijeron que nuestro planeta era propiedad de la reina Astronema, que podíamos sentirnos orgullosos por ese gran honor, entonces la vimos, una humana era la líder de todos esos monstruos, una humana los guiaba y ellos la adoraban como si fuera una diosa.**

**Fin POV**

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Los humanos al principio pensamos que era nuestra salvadora…nos equivocamos-dijo Birn sonriendo con ironía-esa mujer…es peor que cualquier simio-.

-Eso no lo niego-dijo Marceline.

-Ellos nos esclavizaron y nos han obligado a trabajar en la búsqueda de reliquias que son de gran valor para su ejército-dijo Ari-muchos trataron de escapar, pero siempre los capturaron, nosotros dos fuimos de los pocos afortunados que logramos escapar y alejarnos lo suficiente, pero ya casi nos atrapaban cuando nos encontraron-.

-Realmente llegaron como un regalo del cielo-dijo Birn.

Los rangers se vieron entre sí, cuando sus comunicadores sonaron-Es Elsa-dijo Yubel sorprendida.

-¿Hasta aquí llega la señal? Esa si no me la esperaba-dijo Kenneth sorprendido.

Yubel abrió la comunicación-¿Elsa?-pregunto insegura de que pudiera escucharla.

-"Rangers, que alegría me da saber que se encuentra bien"-dijo Elsa por el comunicador, asustando a Ari y Birn.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, solo es nuestra amiga-dijo Kira tratando de calmar a ambos, quienes pasaron de asustados a curiosos.

-¿Cómo metieron a una mujer en esos aparatitos?-pregunto Ari confundida.

Los rangers ignoraron la pregunta y Yubel prosiguió con la comunicación-Elsa, llegamos sanos y salvos al planeta Nébulas, pero tenemos un problema, uno más grande de lo esperado-Yubel puso al tanto a Elsa de la situación.

**(-)**

**Planeta Tierra**

**Centro de Mando**

Elsa escucho todo lo que Yubel le informaba y una mirada de sorpresa afloro en el rostro de la mentora al escuchar la historia de ese planeta, así como de sus peculiares habitantes, cuando terminó, Elsa se quedó pensando un momento.

-Alfa, ese planeta ya quedo comprometido ¿verdad?-pregunto sin rodeos.

-Desafortunadamente si, ese planeta ahora está habitado, lo que significa que ya no le es necesario a la Alianza del Mal-respondió Alfa.

La Dra. Ángela se quedó confundida, ya que no entendía muy bien a donde quería llegar Elsa con esa conversación-¿A qué te refieres con eso Alfa? ¿Qué puede pasarle al planeta?-.

Elsa se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en la mejor manera de explicar cuál era la situación, ya que se trataba de algo muy serio, algo que podría poner la misión en un peligro mucho mayor, finalmente, decidió decirles la verdad a los rangers.

-Yubel, escúchame con mucha atención, porque esto es muy importante-.

**(-)**

**Planeta Nébulas**

Cuando Yubel escucho cual era la situación actual, una mirada de pavor apareció en su rostro y miro a sus amigos, los cuales se preocuparon al ver la cara de su líder, ya que significaba que no tenía buenas noticias.

-¿Qué ocurre Yubel?-pregunto Marceline con algo de miedo.

-Astronema…va a destruir el planeta-respondió Yubel ganándose una mirada de asombro y terror de sus amigos.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡Vamos Yubel, no bromees con eso!-exclamo Kenneth aterrado.

-Elsa me dijo que como el planeta ha quedado comprometido por sus habitantes lo destruirá en cuanto encuentre las reliquias de la Alianza del Mal, para asegurarse de que nadie descubra los secretos que la Alianza oculto aquí-explico Yubel con seriedad.

-Entonces esta misión se ha convertido en una de búsqueda y rescate-dijo Tommy con seriedad-debemos encontrar un modo de evacuar el planeta antes de que Astronema lo destruya-.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso exactamente?-pregunto Finn algo preocupado por esa nueva misión.

-Le dejaremos esa tarea a Elsa y Alfa, nosotros por el momento debemos ir a liberar a los esclavos, Ari ¿podrías guiarnos hasta ese lugar?-pregunto Tommy.

Ari, aunque estaba algo confundida, asintió, la misión se había complicado bastante, ya que si los rangers fracasaban, se perderían miles de vidas e incluso…podrían perder las suyas.

**(-)**

Después de casi un día de una larga caminata, ya que no querían llamar la atención de las fuerzas de Astronema con sus vehículos, los rangers llegaron al campo de esclavos, lo que vieron los llenaron de dolor.

Humanos y simios por igual eran torturados por las fuerzas de la reina del mal, muchos de ellos tenían heridas por todo su cuerpo, otros ya habían muerto víctimas del cansancio o de los constantes castigos y torturas a los que se les sometía.

-Esto es horrible-dijo Marceline desviando la mirada.

-Tenemos que liberarlos antes de que sea tarde, no creo que Astronema tarde mucho en destruir el planeta-dijo Yubel-tenemos que pensar en un plan y pronto-.

Los rangers se agruparon, junto con Ari y Birn, para después comenzar a planear su estrategia, no tenían tiempo para un plan bien elaborado, por lo que optaron por una arriesgada hazaña que podría costarles la vida.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, realmente se ha vuelto una situación muy seria, con todo eso de una amenaza de una destrucción planetaria, pero siempre hay que recordar que mientras haya vida hay esperanza…y risas"_

_Un aplauso para Chico Bestia, miembro de los jóvenes titanes y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**SkyAquaCristal: **_eso es algo que por el momento incluso ella desconoce, ya que muchas reliquias de la Alianza se perdieron tras la batalla final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_y pues aun continua la batalla en ese lejano planeta, ahora no solo deberán encontrar esas reliquias, sino que además deberán ayudar a esos pobres esclavos y claro que recuerdo ese capítulo de generación ranger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Feresiarquera3: **_es parte de dejar al público con ganas de más, parte de lograr captar su atención y que se emocione más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_que pregunta, claro que me gustan esas películas, son clásicos de verdadero cine, no como ahora que las películas de "terror" es pura masacre y poco terror. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_esa fue la suerte que les toco, la tercera especie que no apareció en el fic eran caballos que humanos y simios usaban para transportarse hasta la gran invasión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_eso lo entiendo y me parece aceptable, por el momento Astronema aún no sabe cómo va a superar el poder de Elsa, pero ya está trabajando en eso, ya que no está dispuesta a ser la segunda más poderosa, recuerda que aún desconoce su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_pues ya viste cuales eran dos de las razas que habitaban ese planeta, la tercera eran caballos que usaban para transportarse antes de la invasión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_son preguntas que se resolverán conforme avance esta aventura, respecto a Finn, creo que a todos les dolió lo que le paso a Finn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_podría decirse, solo que ellos no van a ser reemplazados por otros rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_creo que en el capítulo estuvo la respuesta ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y trataran de rescatar a los esclavos de sus garras, ya que como vistes, realmente es mejor la muerte a esa vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Guest: **_muchas gracias y claro que Kira va a tener su pareja, de hecho, uno de sus aliados es su actual pareja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_ese mundo era solo un sitio vacío donde la vida no era muy común, por lo que era un buen lugar para parar a descansar u ocultar objetos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo con la aventura en ese planeta y la lucha por liberar a los esclavos, te deseo lo mismo y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_como ya leíste, Astronema tiene pensado destruir el planeta del mismo modo que lo hizo con KO35 una vez que se apodere de las reliquias, sin Karone, ella ya no tiene ni una pizca de bondad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_y así es como se deben hacer las cosas, Dios bendiga a tu abuelo por enseñarte eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para SkyAquaCristal, LightInfinite18, Feresiarquera3, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Dreisil, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Guest, Shadow y Writer, Shazam, Iron Mario, Ocnarf.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	10. Batalla por Nebulas

"_Saludos a todos, soy __**Superman, **__hijo del planeta Kriptón y hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo donde veremos la continuación de la batalla de los rangers en ese lejano planeta, batalla que también es una misión de búsqueda para recuperar las reliquias de la malvada Alianza del Mal"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=Xk5fX9h09c8**

** www. youtube watch? v=BQFVJijY-Rg**

** www. youtube watch? v=K6vfD65C6oo**

_Y ahora el capítulo 10._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 10 Batalla por Nébulas.**

En el lejano planeta de Nébulas, los esclavos trabajaban bajo el intenso sol, sin la posibilidad de descansas ni de beber agua, era una pesadilla, todo para encontrar algo que una tiránica reina buscaba desesperadamente.

Fue cuando un esclavo humano lanzo un golpe con su pico contra unas rocas, en las cuales el pico se rompió debido a la dureza de aquella misteriosa roca, al examinarla de cerca, descubrió un extraño símbolo impregnado en la roca, era el mismo que tenían aquellos invasores.

-¡Encontré algo!-grito llamando la atención del capataz.

Los esclavos se reunieron alrededor de la roca que había golpeado su compañero esclavo, fue cuando Hardshell apareció quitándolos de su camino, para luego sujetar al esclavo que había descubierto esa roca y lanzarlo por los aires.

-Vaya, vaya, lo han hecho muy bien-dijo disparándole un rayo a la roca, lo que revelo un cofre de color negro, rectangular, lo bastante largo para guardar varias cosas, con el símbolo de la Alianza del Mal-excelente, informen a la reina de inmediato, esto le gustara mucho-.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Estraga entro al salón del trono, en su rostro se veía una gran emoción-¡Mi reina! ¡Lo encontraron!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Astronema levantándose de su trono con una gran sonrisa-¿estás seguro?-.

-¡Completamente, la energía maligna que posee solo proviene de los miembros de la Alianza del Mal!-.

La reina Astronema sonrió aún más al escuchar eso, realmente era una buena noticia, finalmente después de tanto tiempo de búsqueda había encontrado las reliquias de la Alianza del Mal, ahora solo bastaba transportarlas a la fortaleza, pero no contaba con una cosa.

**(-)**

**Planeta Nébulas**

Hardshell recibió las nuevas órdenes de Ecliptor a través de una radio-Entendido ¿Qué hago con los esclavos?-pregunto Hardshell.

-"Déjalos disfrutar de sus últimos momentos de libertad, en cuanto recojamos las reliquias este planeta sufrirá el mismo destino que KO35"-informo Ecliptor.

Hardshell asintió y corto la comunicación, para luego voltear a ver a los Mega Drakzes-Recojan el cofre, es hora de volver a la Fortaleza Siniestra-.

Dos de los Mega Drakzes sujetaron el cofre y esperaron a que la Fortaleza Siniestra descendiera y los recogiera, fue cuando Leo se acercó a Hardshell-¡Espere un momento!-.

Hardshell volteo a verlo algo fastidiado-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora esclavo?-.

-¡Ya tienen los que quieren, ahora díganos que piensan hacer con nosotros!-exigió Leo.

Hardshell se rio-No te preocupes, dentro de poco lo sabrán, solo les diré que nosotros festejaremos con un hermoso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales-dijo riéndose.

Leo miro al capataz sin entender muy bien lo que planeaban hacer, pero su mente comenzó a analizar esas palabras y cuando entendió lo que planeaban hacer, una mirada de espanto apareció en su rostro.

-Piensan destruir el planeta…con todos nosotros-revelo dejando atónitos a los demás, quienes comenzaron a temblar de pánico.

-Odio a los aguafiestas como tú-dijo Hardshell.

-¡Son unos malditos!-grito Leo lanzándose contra el capataz, quien le dio un golpe tirándolo en el suelo.

Hardshell comenzó a acercarse a Leo, mientras abría y cerraba su pinza de escorpión-Creo que puedo tomar un pequeño bocadillo antes de irnos-dijo preparándose para devorar a Leo.

De pronto, varios rayos salieron de la nada, golpeando a los Mega Drakzes, derribándolos, lo que provoco que el capataz se protegiera con sus brazos, fue entonces que los Power Rangers aparecieron en sus motos, Finn y Kenneth aprovecharon el caos para tomar el cofre.

-¿Qué? ¡Rangers!-bramo Hardshell.

Los 6 rangers se barrieron en la arena con sus motos y encararon al monstruo de Astronema-Vaya, los monstruos de Astronema son cada vez más asquerosos-dijo Marceline burlonamente.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayan llegado hasta aquí?-cuestiono Hardshell molesto.

-Ya deberían saberlo, no hay imposibles para un ranger-dijo Tommy.

-Especialmente cuando se trata de arruinarle la fiesta a Astronema-dijo Yubel señalando el cofre.

Hardshell se enfureció al ver el cofre en manos de dos rangers-¡Entreguen ese cofre ahora mismo! ¡Le pertenece a la Alianza del Mal!-bramo furioso.

-¿Lo quieres? Ven por el insecto-reto Finn y los rangers emprendieron la huida.

Hardshell no tardó en dar las órdenes por miedo a la ira de la reina-¡Tras ellos! ¡Recuperen el cofre antes de que su majestad se entere de esto!-ordeno preocupado.

Los Mega Drakzes sacaron algunas motos y naves voladoras para comenzar la persecución, Hardshell abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, persiguiendo a los 6 héroes, mientras los esclavos solo observaban sorprendidos, confundidos y sin entender que pasaba, fue cuando Ari y Birn aparecieron.

-Hola Leo ¿me extrañaste?-pregunto Ari.

-¿Ari? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Leo confundido.

-Vinimos a salvarlos-dijo Birn soltando a varios esclavos-esos 6 que iban en esas extrañas máquinas ruidosas son nuestros amigos, se hacen llamar…-.

-Power Rangers, en la Tierra son muy conocidos-dijo Leo sonriendo con esperanza-solo espero que este no sea todo su plan-.

-No te preocupes, aún hay otra cosa, pero tenemos que movernos rápido antes de que se den cuenta de nuestro escape-dijo Ari.

-O de que algo peor ocurra-dijo Leo.

-¡Rápido, síganos!-grito Ari y tanto simios como humanos comenzaron a seguirlos.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

La felicidad de Astronema desapareció al escuchar el nuevo informe de sus generales-¿Qué los rangers están aquí?-cuestiono furiosa.

-Al parecer Elsa los envió a este planeta tras detectar la energía de las reliquias-explico Ecliptor.

-¿Ellos tienen las reliquias?-pregunto Astronema sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

-Eso me temo-reconoció Ecliptor con algo de vergüenza.

-Entonces recupérenlas, no necesito recordarte que esas reliquias pueden ser de vital importancia para mis planes-dijo Astronema con dureza.

-Como órdenes-.

**(-)**

**Planeta Nébulas**

Los rangers siguieron su avance, alejándose cada vez más del campo de esclavos, con sus enemigos siguiéndolos muy de cerca, pero en ningún momento dieron señal alguna de querer detenerse y pelear.

-¿Qué tan lejos tenemos que ir?-pregunto Finn.

-¡Lo suficientemente lejos para que desvíen su atención de los esclavos y puedan ser transportados a otro planeta antes de que Astronema decida destruir este!-informo Tommy.

-¡Entonces debemos seguir avanzando sin detenernos ni un solo instante!-indico Yubel acelerando.

-¡Eh…eso puede ser un problema! ¡Tenemos compañía al frente!-grito Kenneth.

Ya que Ecliptor, Estraga, Lena, Rito y Elgar aparecieron frente a los rangers, quienes no tuvieron más opción que frenar bruscamente, fue cuando Hardshell y los Mega Drakzes les dieron alcance, para luego rodearlos, los rangers rápidamente se colocaron alrededor del cofre.

-¡Pase lo que pase no dejen que se acerquen al cofre!-indico Yubel.

-¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!-expreso Kira viendo la situación en la que se encontraban.

Ecliptor avanzo hacia los rangers-Nunca me imaginé que los encontraríamos en este planeta tan lejano, realmente saben cómo sorprendernos, la energía de Elsa es asombrosa-dijo impresionado.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Fastidiar a las fuerzas del mal es nuestra especialidad-dijo Tommy encogiéndose en hombros.

-Una muy molesta ¡Ataquen y recuperen el cofre!-ordeno Ecliptor.

La batalla no tardo en comenzar, los rangers desenvainaron sus armas y comenzaron el contraataque contra las fuerzas de la 6, Yubel comenzó una pelea contra Hardshell, Finn contra Estraga, Marceline con Lena, Kenneth con Rito, Tommy con Ecliptor y Kira con Elgar, mientras los Mega Drakzes atacaban a cada ranger.

-¡Ese cofre es propiedad de la Alianza del Mal!-declaro Ecliptor.

-¡Lamentablemente no puedo dejar que lo lleves a Astronema!-declaro Tommy pateando a Ecliptor-¡Dime ahora mismo que han hecho con Karone, más vale que no la hayan lastimado!-.

-¿De verdad crees que yo la lastimaría? ¡Tal vez ella no sea Astronema, pero sigue siendo parte de ella!-declaro Ecliptor.

Esas palabras hicieron que una alarma sonara en la cabeza de Tommy-Espera ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿A qué te refieres con esas palabras?-.

Por toda contestación, Ecliptor le disparo un rayo a Tommy, golpeándolo en el pecho y lanzándolo por los aires-¡Doctor O!-gritaron los demás rangers al ver eso.

-¡Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa! ¡Mega Drakzes forma Quantrons!-ordeno Ecliptor.

6 de los Mega Drakzes se convirtieron en los antiguos soldados de Astronema, los Quantrons, mientras los otros 6 permanecían en su forma normal, comenzando una batalla algo desigual contra los rangers.

-¡Si vamos a comenzar con los cambios, entonces es nuestro turno! ¿Listos amigos?-pregunto Yubel y sus amigos asintieron, para luego sacar sus Cristales de Poder Legendario-¡Al ataque!-.

3…3…5…ACCION…MUTACION COMPLETA

Esta vez, los rangers dragón activaron los poderes de los Power Rangers del Espacio, la generación que derroto a Astronema y a la Alianza del Mal hace algunos años, Yubel con el poder del rojo, Finn con el poder del azul, Marceline con el poder de la rosa, Kenneth con el poder del negro, Tommy con el poder plateado y Kira con el poder de la amarilla.

-¿Rosa? ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué le pasa a mis antecesores?-pregunto Marceline temblando de enfado y asco al ver que nuevamente había adquirido el color rosa.

-¡Luego te quejas por eso, por ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer!-declaro Kira.

Los rangers sacaron sus armas de rangers espaciales y atacaron a los guerreros de Astronema, la pelea ya era más igualada y tanto los Mega Drakzes como los Quantrons comenzaron a caer, mientras los generales continuaban la batalla contra los enemigos de su reina.

Yubel esquivo un golpe de parte de Hardshell, quien rodo por el suelo y lanzo un golpe con sus dos espadas, haciendo retroceder al monstruo, la ranger roja comenzó a lanzar varios golpes con sus espadas, obligándolo a retroceder.

-¡Todavía no me has vencido!-declaro Hardshell lanzando un golpe con su cola, mismo que Yubel evito con un golpe de sus espadas, cortándole la cola-¡No!-.

-¡Lo siento amigo, pero eso no te servirá de nada!-declaro Yubel, cuando escucho la voz de Rayearth-¿Qué dices amigo?-Rayearth le rugió dándole nuevas indicaciones-¿eso es posible? Muy bien ¡Batallador Espacial Activado!-.

Con los poderes legendarios, Yubel tuvo acceso al primer batallador que había existido en la historia de los Power Rangers, el mismo que Andros había activado hace años para derrotar a un monstruo de su hermana.

-¡Vaya, eso nunca lo vi venir!-exclamo Tommy sorprendido.

Yubel miro su nuevo estado clásico de poder ranger-Vaya, realmente los cristales están llenos de sorpresa-.

-¡Así que tienes alas ahora! ¡Pues veamos si puedes pelear en el aire!-Hardshell abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo.

-¡No vas a escapar!-aseguro Yubel activando los propulsores de sus alas, para luego iniciar la persecución del monstruo.

Mientras los demás rangers lidiaban con los guerreros de Astronema, Yubel y Hardshell comenzaron una pelea aérea, Hardshell le disparo un rayo, mismo que Yubel evadió maniobrando hábilmente en el cielo, para luego embestir a Hardshell con fuerza.

Yubel se movía a gran velocidad, embistiendo con fuerza al monstruo, atacándolo repetidamente, Hardshell no podía moverse debido a los veloces ataques de la ranger roja, fue cuando Yubel se detuvo en el aire y preparo el ataque final.

-¡Blanco en la vista!-Yubel fijo el blanco-¡Misiles Fuego!-los misiles no tardaron en dispararse y golpear a Hardshell, haciéndolo explotar en el aire.

Después de destruir a Hardshell, Yubel descendió hasta quedar volando sobre sus amigos y los demás generales de Astronema-¡Rayos, el capataz fue vencido!-exclamo Lena.

-¡Y lo mismo les espera a ustedes si no se rinden ahora!-declaro Yubel, mientras aterrizaba y volvían a su forma de rangers dragón.

Los generales de Astronema solo se colocaron en guardia y se prepararon para continuar la batalla, al igual que los Power Rangers.

**(-)**

**Planeta Tierra**

**Centro de Mando**

Alfa y Ángela terminaron las modificaciones para sacar a los esclavos de Nébulas antes de que Astronema decidiera destruir el planeta-Ya todo está listo Elsa-informo Alfa.

-Muy bien, abran el portal y envíen a esos inocentes a su nuevo hogar antes de que sea tarde-indico Elsa preocupada de que Astronema decidiera actuar.

Ángela dio los últimos toques al sistema de teletransportación-Listo, portal abierto-.

**(-)**

**Planeta Nébulas**

Un portal se abrió frente a los esclavos, uno que era la esperanza para una nueva vida en otro mundo, Ari sonrió-Lo lograron, cumplieron con su palabra ¡Rápido, por aquí!-grito Ari.

Algunos se miraron algo temerosos por aquel agujero que había aparecido de la nada, pero cuando un niño humano lo cruzo, los demás no tardaron en hacerlo, todos lo cruzaron lo más rápido posible, quedando Leo y Ari como los últimos.

-Ya fueron todos, es hora de irnos-dijo Leo mirando a Ari.

-¿No volverás con ellos? Ellos podrían llevarte a la Tierra-dijo Ari.

Leo ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero negó con la cabeza-Tienen cosas más importantes en que pensar, andando-dijo Leo.

Ari asintió, pero luego volteo a ver hacia su planeta-Gracias…por todo, amigos-dijo antes de cruzar el portal junto con Leo.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema presencio todo y apretó su puño con furia, sus esclavos habían conseguido escapar, sus enemigos tenían las reliquias y su capataz había sido derrotado, pero esto aún no terminaba.

-Si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo-dijo disparando el SateLaser de la Fortaleza.

**(-)**

**Planeta Nébulas**

El disparo cayó sobre el capataz y este regreso en su forma gigante-¡Los insectos somos invencibles!-bramo.

La sorpresa de la aparición de Hardshell hizo que los rangers se distrajeran, momento que Ecliptor aprovecho para dispararle un rayo a Finn y Kenneth, lanzando el cofre por los aire, Lena saco un gancho y lo atrapo en el aire.

-¡No!-grito Tommy al ver eso.

-¡Lo tengo!-declaro Lena al recuperar el cofre.

-Buen trabajo Lena, ahora rangers, creo que tienen otros asuntos que atender-dijo Ecliptor señalando a Hardshell, para luego teletransportarse con el cofre.

Yubel trato de detenerlos, pero Hardshell le cerró el paso con un golpe de su pinza en el suelo-¡Primero tenemos que eliminar a este tipo!-exclamo Kira.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-.

Los 6 dragones aparecieron en Nébulas, tal como Elsa les había dicho, no importaba a donde fueran, ni que tan lejos estuvieran, los dragones siempre acudirían en su auxilio, los rangers subieron y comenzaron la combinación.

-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-.

Hardshell lanzo un golpe con su cola, misma que se enrollo en el cuello del Megazord, mientras su aguijón se clavaba en el rostro del mismo, para luego comenzar a drenar su energía.

-¡Voy a quedarme con todo el poder de sus queridos dragones!-declaro riéndose.

El Megazord trataba de librarse de la cola de Hardshell, pero cada vez se debilitaba más y más-¡Esto es malo, nuestras energías están cada vez más bajas!-informo Kenneth.

-¡Tenemos que llamar ayuda, ya usamos los poderes espaciales, así que sugiero invocar zords espaciales!-declaro Finn.

-¡Buena idea! ¡Cristales de Poder Legendario! ¡Invocamos Astro Megaship y Delta Megaship!-.

Las dos naves espaciales que los rangers del espacio usaron contra Astronema hicieron acto de aparición, para luego disparar sus rayos contra Hardshell, los de la Astro Megaship lo golpearon en el pecho y los del Delta Megaship a su cola, cortándosela, Hardshell rodo por el suelo aturdido.

El Megazord apenas y se sostenía en pie, debido a la energía que acababa de perder-¡Creo que necesitamos aumentar nuestro poder!-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo, es hora de una nueva combinación!-dijo Tommy.

-¡Adelante! ¡Astro y Delta combinación!-.

Las dos naves se colocaron al lado del Megazord, para comenzar la nueva combinación, la Astro Megaship fue la primera en comenzar a conectarse en el cuerpo del Megazord, para luego seguir con la Delta Megaship, finalizando la combinación con dos cañones en sus hombros y un casco triangular.

-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Astro Delta!-invocaron los rangers.

Los niveles de energía estaban al máximo y más allá de los límites, pero Hardshell no se mostró impresionado-¡Lo único que hacen es aumentar el tamaño de mi comida!-declaro abriendo las alas y comenzando a volar alrededor del Megazord como si fuera una mosca.

-¡Ese zumbido está comenzando a molestarme!-grito Marceline molesta.

-¡Entonces esto es para ti mi lady!-declaro Finn haciendo que los cañones del Megazord dispararan misiles contra las alas del Hardshell.

Hardshell recibió el impacto directamente en sus alas y cayó al suelo, para luego incorporarse molesto-¡Destruyeron mis alas! ¡Van a pagar por esto!-declaro molesto y atacando al Megazord con sus pinzas.

El Megazord recibió los ataques y Hardshell lo sujeto con fuerza, pero el Megazord se liberó del agarre con un golpe de su rodilla, lanzando al monstruo por los suelos, pero este volvió a levantarse listo para continuar el combate.

-¡Es hora de terminar con esto!-indico Yubel.

El Megazord levanto ambos brazos y coloco sus puños de manera horizontal, quedando con los nudillos apuntando al frente-¡Puños Voladores…Golpe Legendario!-.

Los puños del Megazord salieron disparados como dos poderosos misiles, atravesando a Hardshell en el estómago, para luego volver a conectarse a en los brazos del Megazord, quien le dio la espalda, mientras Hardshell comenzaba a caer.

-¡Los insectos prevalecerán!-grito antes de explotar en pedazos.

-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-declaro Yubel, mientras el Megazord bajaba sus brazos en señal de triunfo.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Ecliptor se presentó ante su reina y le entrego el cofre, Astronema sonrió de manera maligna al ver el símbolo de la Alianza del Mal, para luego dar su siguiente orden-Destruye el planeta y fija rumbo hacia la Tierra, estoy segura de que los rangers volverán de inmediato-dijo con total tranquilidad.

-A la orden-Ecliptor disparo el láser negro contra Nébulas.

Una vez que el disparo fue certero, la Fortaleza Siniestra se alejó del planeta, cuyo núcleo ya estaba destruido, lo que alarmo a los rangers en el Megazord, el planeta no tardo en escapar, afortunadamente, gracias a los poderes de los zords espaciales, el Megazord pudo escapar a tiempo.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Kenneth aliviado.

Yubel estaba muda, no podía creer hasta donde llegaba la maldad de Astronema, quien ahora destruía planetas a sangre fría, Tommy tenía razón, sin Karone, Astronema había perdido toda su humanidad.

Fue cuando un portal se abrió frente al Megazord-Es hora de volver a la Tierra-dijo Tommy y el Megazord lo cruzo.

**(-)**

**Planeta Tierra**

**Centro de Mando**

Una vez que llegaron y tras recibir felicitaciones de Elsa, los rangers vieron por la pantalla que los habitantes de Nébulas habían logrado llegar a su nuevo planeta a salvo, lo que significaba que esa batalla no fue pérdida total.

-Entonces…nuestra maestra también tiene conocimientos de los Power Rangers ¿eh?-dijo Marceline viendo a Ángela sorprendida.

-No se sorprendan tanto chicos, nunca se sabe quién pudo ser un ranger o un aliado de los rangers-dijo Ángela sonriendo.

-Y vaya que los vamos a necesitar, porque Astronema no se detendrá hasta lograr su objetivo, sea el que sea-dijo Yubel-no puedo evitar preguntarme qué tipo de reliquias había en ese cofre-.

-Sean lo que sean, deben estar atentos, porque algo si es seguro, Astronema no dudara en usarlas en su contra-dijo Elsa y los rangers asintieron con seriedad.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

El cofre fue abierto y las reliquias quedaron ante Astronema, una sonrisa se forjo en sus labios, mientras que Rito y Elgar se quedaron confundidos-¿Esto era todo?-pregunto Rito.

-¿Arriesgamos nuestras vidas y trabajamos como esclavos por esto?-cuestiono Elgar.

Pero Astronema no los escuchaba, ya que su sonrisa mostraba lo complacida que estaba, pues las reliquias eran objetos personales de cada miembro de la Alianza del Mal: el cetro del Maestro Vile, el báculo de lord Zedd, el báculo de Rita Repulsa, el báculo del rey Mondo, el abanico de la Reina Máquina y la máscara de Divatox.

-Restaurar a la Alianza del Mal será más fácil ahora que tenemos sus objetos personales-dijo Astronema sonriendo con maldad, solo Ecliptor, Estraga y Lena entendieron, Rito y Elgar solo se rascaron la cabeza confundidos.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo y esta aventura han llegado a su final, pero la batalla contra la reina del mal continua, conforme los rangers vayan descubriendo más de sus nuevos poderes, también irán conociendo nuevos amigos, así como temibles enemigos, pero mientras haya vida hay esperanza"_

_Un aplauso para Superman, héroe de Kriptón y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**LightInfinite18: **_desafortunadamente, Astronema aprovecho la batalla para destruir el planeta, por fortuna, sus habitantes fueron evacuados a tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_el lado bueno, salvaron a los habitantes, el lado malo, el planeta fue destruido y las reliquias cayeron en manos de Astronema, y no te preocupes, comenta cuando puedas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_vaya…espero no haberte incomodado por decir eso, se ve que tu abuelo era una gran persona y yo creí…que aún estaba en este mundo, ojala haya partido en paz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_a ver si te entendí, pretendes fusionar a la reina de los Alíens con el ágil y feroz Depredador, el mayor cazador de toda la galaxia, que solo se vio superado por el caballero de la noche ¿verdad? Realmente le haces honor a tu nuevo OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_recuerda que Karone era la parte noble y humana de Astronema, eso significa que al separarse, Astronema perdió cualquier rastro de humanidad y de bondad que hubiera en su corazón, así como Karone perdió la maldad que tenía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_desgraciadamente, no todo fue posible, lograron salvar a los esclavos, pero el planeta fue destruido y las reliquias están en manos de Astronema, aunque no sirven de nada por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_lo que pasa es que yo utilice la historia de la versión del año 2001, donde el astronauta también se llamaba Leo, lamento si te confundí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_y era el planeta, pues Astronema ya lo acaba de convertir en polvo especial, afortunadamente, los esclavos fueron salvados antes de eso, por cierto, ya hice otro diseño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_pues las reliquias resultaron ser objetos personales de los camaradas de Astronema y aunque son inútiles para usarlas contra los rangers, pueden ayudarla a restaurar a la Alianza del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_desafortunadamente, el planeta fue destruido, pero sus habitantes fueron enviados a otro mundo a tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_la mayor prioridad era salvar a los habitantes, aunque hayan perdido las reliquias, estas aun no le sirven a Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_recuerda que el planeta donde están los rangers galácticos es Mirinoi, el hogar de Maya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pues creo que ya voy un poco más adelante que tú en las actualizaciones (risa), es broma, cada quien actualiza a su propio ritmo, eso es algo que entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Guest: **_una aclaración, el Leo que apareció no es el ranger galáctico, él aparecerá más adelante, pero el protagonista de la versión del Planeta de los Simios del 2001, también se llamaba Leo, lamento la confusión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_no soy fan de la franquicia, pero le reconozco que la historia es muy interesante, especialmente porque de cierto modo…los humanos nos lo buscamos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_el plan funciono, perdieron las reliquias y el planeta, pero al menos los habitantes fueron enviados a otro planeta antes de que Astronema destruyera Nébulas y eso ya es una victoria para los Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para LightInfinite18, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Dreisil, Bowser300000, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Shazam, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Seiryu.001, Guest, Lion Wilson, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	11. Coleccionista

"_Los saluda __**Trini**__, ranger amarilla original y madre de Yubel, hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo donde veremos como Astronema, la reina del mal, trata de poner algo muy valioso para Yubel en su contra…es triste cuando pasa eso y usan algo que apreciamos mucho para lastimarnos, pero mientras mi hija tenga buenos amigos a nuestro lado, podrá superarlo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=ykB81_0J_Fg**

** www. youtube watch? v=6t_QfOHbE9s**

** www. youtube watch? v=ydB7n2fju-Y**

** www. youtube watch? v=scETbJ7KXK4**

** www. youtube watch? v=4Ff7IY1ni5o**

** www. youtube watch? v=7xRM8YKYok0**

_Y ahora el capítulo 11._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 11 Coleccionista.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la preparatoria de Angel Grove, ese día, la profesora Fairweather decidió hacer algo divertido para sus estudiantes, lo cual consistía en que mostraran algunos objetos que significaran mucho para ellos.

La mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían pasado, incluyendo a Finn, Marceline y Kenneth; Finn mostro su gorro con orejas de oso, diciendo que fue un regalo de su padre para que se convirtiera en todo un gran aventurero, algo que ha cumplido a su manera.

Marceline enseño una guitarra autografiada por Kira Ford, así como a su oso Hambo, los cuales son sus mayores tesoros materiales, además de otros objetos un poco más personales, cuando dijo esta parte, le guiño un ojo a Finn de manera coqueta y el chico se ruborizo, provocando una mirada de celos de parte de Ash.

Kenneth fue el siguiente en pasar, aunque él pidió hacer equipo con su amigo Odd, ya que ambos querían mostrar las fotos de sus vacaciones, mismas para lo cual usaron una laptop, un proyector y diapositivas, las fotos comenzaron a pasar, mientras ambos narraban lo que habían hecho, cada foto provocaba una sonrisa de parte de los demás alumnos.

-Aquí estamos golpeando al ex presidente Bush, aquí estamos golpeando a su hijo Bush Junior y aquí estamos siendo golpeados por el actual presidente en una clase de karate-al llegar a esta parte, los alumnos se rieron-aquí estamos en México, aquí estamos golpeando al actual presidente mexicano, aquí estamos lanzándole pintura a la actual primera dama de México, aquí estamos en una playa del Caribe, aquí estamos en una marcha de protesta contra la presidenta de Argentina…-.

Las siguientes fotos los mostraron en la pamplonada española, escapando de los toros, muchos preguntaron qué paso con el fotógrafo que tomo esa foto, Kenneth y Odd solo se miraron antes de que Kenneth respondiera.

-Ese pobre diablo, nunca vio venir al toro por detrás-dijo Kenneth negando con la cabeza.

-Al menos salió vivo…aunque…con algunos pequeños defectos-dijo Odd sonriendo nerviosamente.

Las últimas fotos los mostraron huyendo de una multitud enardecida después de que Odd accidentalmente, destruyera un monumento en un pequeño pueblo, una vez que terminaron, la profesora se levantó.

-Gracias chicos, se ve que tuvieron unas vacaciones…muy interesantes-dijo Ángela a falta de una mejor palabra-ahora es el turno de…Yubel-.

La aludida asintió y se levantó, con un poco de ayuda de otros alumnos, llevo una mesa y coloco en ella varias muñecas de aspecto oriental, sus compañeros miraban extrañados esto, fue cuando Yubel comenzó a hablar.

-El día de hoy quiero hablarles del mayor tesoro que me dejo mi madre, su colección de muñecas, le tomo mucho tiempo reunirlas, pero al final valió la pena, ella me las heredo y…-.

-¿No pudo heredarte algo más útil como dinero?-pregunto Ash burlonamente y tanto él como sus amigos se rieron.

-Silencio Ash, recuerda que estas muy cerca de ser expulsado de la escuela-advirtió Ángela.

-Está bien maestra, no me molesta, mi madre no me heredo dinero porque me dejo algo más preciado, ella creía que estas muñecas tenían un poder mágico muy especial, el cual siempre me cuidaría y su favorito, y debo agregar, el mío también, es este, el señor Ticklesneezer, un elfo místico amante de coleccionar objetos hermosos, mismos que guardaba en botellas mágicas, las cuales los protegían contra cualquier cosa, realmente es un muñeco muy especial y muy querido tanto para mi madre como para mí-.

En ese momento la campana sonó, marcando el final de las clases-Muy bien alumnos, por hoy concluimos, ya puede retirarse, todos hicieron una gran demostración, no se olviden que dentro de una semana comenzaran los exámenes, así que prepárense-dijo Ángela.

Con ayuda de sus amigos, Yubel guardo sus muñecos y la mesa, para luego dirigirse hacia la salida, donde Tommy los esperaba-Hola chicos ¿Qué tal te fue en la exposición Yubel?-.

-Muy bien, saque 10-dijo Yubel contenta.

-Bien, debes sentirte orgullosa, estas muñecas realmente traen buena suerte-dijo Tommy.

-Lo único que me molesto fue lo que dijo Ash, ese tipo realmente es un idiota-dijo Yubel.

-Ni me lo digas-dijo Marceline cruzándose de brazos muy molesta al recordar lo idiota que fue en su relación.

-Honestamente Marceline, no sé qué le viste a ese tipo en primer lugar-dijo Kenneth.

-Mejor ya no piensen en eso y vayan a casa, descansen…mientras puedan, nunca sabemos cuándo Astronema nos de alguna nueva sorpresa-dijo Tommy inteligentemente.

Los demás asintieron y se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, Kira también ya se dirigía a la suya tras haber cerrado la escuela por el día de hoy, pero los 6 estaban siempre alerta a cualquier posible ataque de la reina del mal.

Pero el día pasó y nada ocurrió, la noche comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad, el Centro Juvenil y los demás negocios comenzaron a cerrar, todos se dirigían hacia sus casas para descansar y prepararse para un nuevo día.

En la casa del matrimonio Oliver, Yubel ya estaba vestida con su camisón y lista para irse a dormir, beso el retrato de su madre, se metió entre las sabanas y se acurruco junto al señor Ticklesneezer, para luego cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida.

El reloj del buro marcaba las 2 de la mañana, cuando dos destellos de luz aparecieron en la habitación, dejando aparecer a Rito y Elgar-Ay que viajecito-dijo Rito.

-Guarda silencio, está dormida-dijo Elgar señalando a Yubel, Rito se tapó la boca para evitar hacer el menor ruido-busquemos lo que venimos a buscar y vámonos antes de que despierte-dijo Elgar.

Rito asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a moverse por toda la habitación, buscando lo que Astronema les había encargado, después de mucho buscar, Rito lo encontró en los brazos de Yubel, pero como Elgar le dijo que no hablara, comenzó a mover los brazos y el cuerpo tratando de llamar la atención de Elgar, misma que no tardo en obtener.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes que ir al baño?-Rito negó y señalo de nuevo a Yubel-si, si, ya sé que no debemos despertarla, solo sigue buscando-Rito movió las manos de un lado a otro, para luego volver a señalar a Yubel, Elgar miraba extrañado a su amigo, por lo que se acercó y vio el muñeco-perfecto-.

Con mucho cuidado, demasiado cuidado, Elgar lo tomo, Yubel se movió un poco y ambos se preocuparon de que despertara, pero la ranger roja simplemente se acomodó en su cama, ambos suspiraron aliviados.

-Bueno…vámonos de aquí-dijo Elgar y con un destello, ambos se retiraron del lugar.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Una vez que regresaron a la Fortaleza, ambos generales comenzaron a exagerar la hazaña de haber conseguido el muñeco-¡Y luego la ranger roja levanto un auto sobre sus hombros y nos los arrojo, por poco y nos aplasta!-declaro Rito.

-Nos arriesgamos mucho, pero sabíamos cuánto quería este juguete eminencia-dijo Elgar entregándole el señor Ticklesneezer a Astronema.

La reina miro el muñeco fijamente y luego sonrió-Este muñeco significa mucho para Yubel, veamos que tanto le gusta cuando lo utilice para destruirla a ella y a los demás rangers-.

-¿Vamos a atacar a los rangers con ese juguete con cara de tonto?-pregunto Elgar.

-Pero eso no será tan fácil como robárselo a la ranger roja mientras dormía-dijo Rito hablando de más y provocando que Elgar le diera un golpe en las costillas con el codo.

-¿Eso fue antes o después de que les arrojara el auto?-pregunto Lena cruzada de brazos.

-Ya basta de tonterías, profesor, prepare a mi nuevo guerrero-dijo entregándole el muñeco a Estraga.

-Pero mi reina, este muñeco es un coleccionista, no un destructor-dijo Estraga, metiéndolo en la cámara y activándola-disculpe mi ignorancia, pero no encuentro la lógica de usar a un simple coleccionista contra los rangers-.

-Eso es precisamente lo que va a hacer, va a coleccionar, unos objetos de edición limitada-dijo Astronema sonriendo con maldad.

Ecliptor fue el primero en comprender el plan de su reina-Los Power Rangers-.

La cámara se abrió y el señor Ticklesneezer apareció vivo, con su sombrero, su chaqueta verde, playera, pantalones y sandalias, vestido como un campesino y con una mirada de confusión.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?-.

-Estas con amigos, no te preocupes, no te haré daño, entiendo que a ti te gusta coleccionar objetos bonitos ¿verdad?-pregunto Astronema.

-Oh sí, me gusta mucho, cualquier objeto bonito lo tomo y lo colecciono-dijo Ticklesneezer saltando muy emocionado.

-Eso me da gusto, porque conozco un lugar donde hay muchos objetos bonitos, un lugar llamado…Angel Grove-dijo Astronema con maldad.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El sol comenzaba a aparecer de nuevo, anunciando un nuevo día, cuando el señor Ticklesneezer apareció sobre el techo de un edificio de 5 pisos, fijando su vista en un rascacielos, al verlo, se emocionó mucho.

-¡Vaya, que cosa tan bonita! ¡La tengo que coleccionar!-dijo sacando una botella, para abrirla, de la botella salió un humo blanco, mismo que cubrió a todo el rascacielos, encogiéndolo y encerrándolo en la botella-¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! Vaya, esa señorita tenía razón, este lugar está lleno de cosas lindas ¡Y las quiero todas!-declaro emocionado.

**(-)**

**Centro Juvenil**

Bulk y Skull se encontraban preparando la camioneta para salir a conseguir los suministros del día-Date prisa Skull, mientras más pronto vayamos, más rápido terminaremos-dijo Bulk.

-Iría más rápido si me ayudaras a revisarla, gordo-dijo Skull.

-Yo voy a manejar, tengo que ahorrar mis energías para eso-dijo Bulk acomodándose en el asiento de la camioneta, Skull solo negó con la cabeza y termino, para subir al asiento del copiloto-muy bien, hora de irnos-.

Pero antes de que pudieran marcharse, Ticklesneezer apareció frente a ellos-Vaya, que cosa tan bonita-dijo riéndose, Bulk y Skull comenzaron a tartamudear, a señalar al monstruo y a tratar de gritar-vengase para acá-dijo abriendo la botella y atrapando a la camioneta, con todo y sus pasajeros-¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo!-declaro aplaudiendo.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma comenzó a sonar, Elsa suspiro cansadamente-¿Podría al menos tomar mi café?-pregunto resignada a su nueva labor.

-Elsa, no necesitas tomar café, recuerda que ahora eres…-.

-Era una expresión Alfa-dijo Elsa-a veces me molesta que los villanos ataquen tan temprano ¿Qué ocurre ahora?-Elsa activo la pantalla y vio lo que pasaba-¿Señor Ticklesneezer?-.

-¡Chispitas! ¿Quién ese ese tipo?-pregunto Alfa preocupado.

-Rápido, llama a los demás, pero especialmente a Yubel-dijo Elsa.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Tommy se encontraba preparando el desayuno, cuando Yubel apareció con una mirada muy preocupada-¿Ocurre algo Yubel?-.

-Dr. O ¿no ha visto al señor Ticklesneezer? Desperté y no lo he podido encontrar, estoy preocupada-dijo Yubel alarmada.

-Tranquila, estoy seguro que aparecerá en cualquier momento, no es como si alguien se lo hubiera robado…-justo en ese momento, los comunicadores de ambos sonaron-¿Qué pasa Elsa?-.

-"Creo que deben ir al centro de la ciudad cuanto antes, ya les avise a los demás, aunque son muy groseros cuando los levanto tan temprano en fin de semana"-dijo Elsa algo molesta.

-No te lo tomes a mal, son jóvenes después de todo-dijo Tommy sonriendo.

-"Y Yubel…más vale que te prepares para lo que verán"-advirtió Elsa, provocando que ambos rangers se vieran entre sí confundidos.

**(-)**

**Centro**

Los rangers llegaron hasta el centro de la ciudad, ya en sus formas máximas, comenzaron a buscar cualquier actividad sospechosa, pero todo parecía en orden-No entiendo ¿habrá sido una falsa alarma?-pregunto Kira.

Justo en ese momento, el monumento del fundador de la ciudad desapareció tras ser cubierto por una extraña cortina de humo blanco-Yo creo que no-dijo Kenneth.

Fue entonces que vieron al responsable de ese acto y a Yubel por poco le da un paro cardiaco-¿Señor Ticklesneezer?-.

El aludido volteo y se topó con los Power Rangers-¡Vaya, que lindos son, que bonitos colores! ¡Tengo que tenerlos! ¡Los voy a coleccionar!-.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué va a coleccionarnos?-pregunto Finn confundido.

El señor Ticklesneezer saco una botella más y la abrió, la cortina de humo se dirigió hacia los rangers, quienes se hicieron a un lado, pero Yubel aún estaba en shock, por lo que no se movía.

-¡Yubel cuidado!-grito Kira empujándola, siendo ella la que quedó atrapada en la botella-¿Qué? ¡Déjenme salir!-.

-¡Kira!-grito Yubel al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

Ticklesneezer miro a Kira en la botella y comenzó a reírse-Que linda eres, no te preocupes, yo voy a cuidarte muy bien-.

-¡Deja ir a la gran Kira Ford!-grito Marceline disparándole varias flechas, mismas que golpearon a Ticklesneezer, lo que provoco que la botella donde Kira estaba encerrada saliera volando, rápidamente, Tommy la tomo.

-¡La tengo!-grito Tommy contento-¿te encuentras bien Kira?-pregunto viéndola en la botella.

-Sáqueme de aquí y le respondo-respondió Kira y su mentor abrió la botella, dejándola salir-vaya…ahora sé lo que sienten los insectos cuando los encierran en botellas-.

Marceline aún estaba molesta por haber visto a su ídolo en peligro y miro a Ticklesneezer con cara asesina-¡Vas a pagar lo que hiciste!-grito lanzándose al ataque.

Al ver lo que se avecinaba, Ticklesneezer se protegió el rostro con sus manos-¡Por favor no me lastimes! ¡No quiero lastimarla, en serio!-grito aterrado.

-¡No!-grito Yubel deteniendo a Marceline-¡No le hagas daño por favor! Él significa mucho para mí-.

Marceline miro confundida a Yubel, pero luego recordó que ella paso por algo similar cuando Ooze uso a Hambo contra ellos, Yubel la apoyo en todo momento y la ayudo mucho, lo justo era que ella también la ayudara en esos momentos.

-Muy bien, tenemos que sacarlo del control de Astronema-dijo Marceline.

-Gracias-dijo Yubel de todo corazón.

-No tienes que dármelas, para eso están las amigas-dijo Marceline sonriéndole a través del casco.

Una risa se escuchó en esos momentos, mientras varios rayos comenzaban a caer, uno golpeo el suelo, dando paso a Astronema y a su sequito de generales-¿No es eso tierno? Odio lo tierno-dijo con frialdad.

-¡Astronema!-exclamo Tommy y todos se pusieron en guardia.

-Dime algo ranger roja ¿te gusto el uso que le estoy dando a tu pequeño muñeco?-pregunto Astronema burlonamente.

Yubel apretó los puños con furia-¡Usar al señor Ticklesneezer de esta manera es vil hasta para ti!-acuso.

-Ay por favor, ni que fuera diferente a cuando Ivan Ooze uso al muñeco de trapo de la ranger violeta contra ustedes-.

-¿Muñeco de trapo? ¡Te estás buscando una buena patada en el trasero!-declaro Marceline.

Astronema solo sonrió divertida ante la amenaza de Marceline-Mega Drakzes, elimínenlos-.

Los Mega Drakzes y los generales se lanzaron a la batalla, los rangers contraatacaron con mucha fuerza y resistencia, mientras el señor Ticklesneezer solo observaba lo que pasaba con una gran confusión, no lograba entender que ocurría aquí.

-No te quedes ahí parado, ve y sigue coleccionando objetos, mira a tu alrededor, esta ciudad está llena de maravillas-dijo Astronema sonriendo.

Ticklesneezer miro a su alrededor y vio que Astronema tenía razón, el inocente elfo comenzó a saltar emocionado y olvidándose de la pelea, decidió ir a seguir coleccionando más objetos encerrándolos en sus botellas, sin percatarse que al hacerlo también aprisionaba a gente inocente.

La reina del mal sonrió al ver como su nuevo títere se lanzaba a seguir con sus planes, cuando Yubel saltó hacia ella para atacarla, ambas comenzaron una feroz contienda, mientras sus aliados también peleaban entre sí, además de los Mega Drakzes.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué te metes con algo que significa tanto para mí?-cuestiono Yubel.

-¡Porque si hay algo que odio en el Multiverso tanto como a Karone, eres tú!-declaro Astronema pateando a Yubel-¡A ti y a tus amigos! ¡Mega Drakzes forma de Escorpiones!-.

Algunos Mega Drakzes se convirtieron en los soldados de Scorpius y Trakeena, los Escorpiones, otros más quedaron en su forma normal de los terribles Mega Drakzes.

-¡Si eso quieren, es hora de una nueva transformación legendaria!-indico Tommy.

-¡Vamos Galáctico/Magna Poder!-esta vez, los Rangers Dragón obtuvieron los poderes de los Rangers de la Galaxia Pérdida, Yubel la roja, Finn el azul, Marceline la rosa, Kenneth el verde, Tommy con el poder de Magna Defender y Kira en amarilla.

-¿Por qué el poder ranger me odia?-pregunto Marceline nuevamente asqueada por verse en color rosa.

La batalla prosiguió, esta vez con poderes legendarios, Yubel y Astronema chocaron sus armas repetidamente, se podía ver la intensidad de su odio y rivalidad, ambas se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, fue cuando Yubel retrocedió que Astronema le disparo varios rayos.

-¡No esperes piedad de mí, porque ya no tengo a esa asquerosa de Karone influenciándome más!-.

-¡Afortunadamente, no lo necesito, ya que tengo a mis amigos y el poder legendario! ¡Batallador Galáctico!-con ayuda de los poderes legendarios, Yubel accedió al poder del Batallador de Leo-¿recuerdas esta armadura? Le perteneció al guerrero que convertiste en piedra hace años-.

-Claro que la recuerdo-dijo Astronema con odio.

-¡Láser Galáctico…Fuego!-Yubel disparo su láser, Astronema creo un escudo con su báculo, pero el rayo la lanzo contra el suelo.

-¡Astronema!-grito Ecliptor golpeando a Tommy y corriendo a auxiliarla-¿te encuentras bien?-.

Los demás generales se agruparon al lado de su reina, mientras los rangers terminaban con los soldados y se reagrupaban, volviendo a sus formas de rangers dragón-¿Quieren más? Porque aún no hemos terminado-dijo Kenneth.

-Qué curioso, yo tampoco ¡Disparando SateLaser!-Astronema alzo su báculo, mismo que tenía conexión con la Fortaleza Siniestra, la cual disparo el láser.

Ticklesneezer se preparaba para seguir coleccionando, cuando el láser lo alcanzo-¿Qué es esta luz tan bonita?-pregunto antes de crecer-vaya, soy enorme-.

Los rangers se preocuparon al ver la aparición de un señor Ticklesneezer tamaño extra familiar-¿Qué harán ahora rangers?-pregunto Astronema fríamente.

-Nos pregunta eso como si no supiéramos que hacer-dijo Finn.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zord Power YA!-los 6 dragones volvieron a aparecer, rugiendo ferozmente, listos para la gran batalla, comenzando la combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-.

-Muy bien chicos, recuerden que no debemos lastimar al señor Ticklesneezer, él no es malo-dijo Yubel.

Ticklesneezer vio aparecer al Megazord y su emoción aumento mucho-¡Vaya! ¡Ese será el objeto más bonito de mi colección!-declaro atrapando al Megazord en una de sus botellas-¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo!-.

Astronema sonrió al ver lo que había pasado, mientras sus generales se reían divertidos al ver que los rangers habían quedado atrapados en una de esas botellas-¡Creo que necesitamos ayuda!-declaro Finn.

-¡Hora de zords legendarios!-declaro Marceline, pero cuando trataron de convocar a alguno de ellos, estos no acudieron-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Debe ser la botella, este encierro evita que alguno de los zords legendarios acuda en nuestro rescate-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer-dijo Kira.

Yubel se quedó pensando y finalmente dio con una posible solución-¡Rápido, aumentemos el nivel de energía de nuestro poder dragón, tal vez la botella no soporte esa cantidad de energía y nos libere!-.

-¡Hay que intentarlo!-apoyo Tommy.

Los 6 rangers comenzaron a reunir su energía, el Megazord comenzó a brillar y la botella en la que estaba aprisionado comenzó a arder mucho-¡Ay! ¡Quema! ¡Quema!-grito Ticklesneezer soltando la botella, misma que finalmente se rompió con la energía.

El Megazord apareció de nuevo y antes de que Ticklesneezer supiera que pasó, el Megazord le quito una de las botellas, para luego dirigir su vista hacia Astronema y sus tropas-¡Muy bien Astronema, es tu turno de ser embotellada!-declaro Yubel.

El Megazord abrió la botella y la apunto hacia donde los villanos estaban, estos comenzaron a ser succionados por una poderosa corriente de aire, rápidamente, buscaron de donde sostenerse y evitar ser embotellados, Rito comenzó a elevarse por la ventisca y se sostuvo de un poste de luz.

-¡Ayúdenme, ayúdenme!-gritaba temeroso.

-¡Si nos quedamos aquí nos embotellaran!-grito Ecliptor preocupado.

Astronema apretó los dientes y miro con odio al Megazord-Retirada-dijo furiosa, antes de que tanto ella como sus tropas desaparecieran.

-¡Oigan espérenme!-grito Rito aun sujetando al poste de luz, antes de desaparecer también.

Una vez que sus enemigos se retiraron, el Megazord cerro la botella-Eso les enseñara a no embotellar a las personas-dijo Kira recordando lo que le pasó hace solo unos instantes.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Elsa y Alfa observaron todo, ahora Alfa estaba muy contento con ver que los rangers habían triunfado-¡Chispitas! ¡Astronema y sus tropas se retiraron, ahora solo deben vencer a su guerrero para liberar a los otros que capturo!-.

-Eso no será necesario, él devolverá todo lo que embotello sin oponer resistencia-dijo Elsa con mucha confianza.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hará así de fácil?-pregunto Alfa confundido.

-Porque él no quería lastimar a nadie, Astronema se aprovechó de sus deseos de coleccionar objetos bonitos y lo uso para sus propios planes, pero él nunca quiso herir a nadie-explico Elsa con sabiduría.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El Megazord devolvió su vista hacia el señor Ticklesneezer-¡Tienes que devolver todo lo que embotellaste señor Ticklesneezer! ¡Por favor!-suplico Yubel.

Ticklesneezer tenía la mirada gacha, antes de levantarla con profunda pena y arrepentimiento-Oigan…yo no quise lastimar a nadie…lo siento…en verdad lo siento-dijo con honestidad, para luego comenzar a devolver todo lo que había "coleccionado".

Los edificios, estatuas, árboles, incluso la camioneta de Adele, donde Bulk y Skull decidieron tomar una siesta, comenzaron a volver a la normalidad, muchos objetos que Ticklesneezer había embotellado, incluso algunas personas que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar cerca de ellos.

Devuelve todo…devuélvelo todo…por favor…devuélvelo…

-Devuélvelo…devuélvelo…-Yubel abrió sus ojos, descubriendo que aún estaba en su cama, confundida, miro su reloj y vio que eran las 3 de la mañana-¿fue…fue un sueño?-se preguntó, pero al mirar a un costado suyo, no encontró al señor Ticklesneezer, preocupada, comenzó a buscarlo, hasta que lo encontró tirado en el suelo.

Con mucho cariño, Yubel lo levanto entre sus manos, para luego mirarlo fijamente por algunos segundos, preguntándose si todo había sido un sueño o no, luego miro el retrato de su madre, lo pensó por unos minutos, pero el sueño comenzó a vencerla de nuevo.

-Creo que… Astronema está comenzando a afectarme…de nuevo-dijo divertida, para luego acomodarse en su cama de nuevo, esta vez abrazando con más fuerza y cariño al señor Ticklesneezer, cuyos ojos brillaron de una manera muy especial, dejando la interrogante de si había sido un sueño o no.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Estoy muy orgullosa de Yubel, realmente hizo un buen trabajo, no puedo estar más que agradecida con Tommy y Elsa por haberla cuidado tan bien por mí, realmente significa mucho para mí, aunque es curioso lo que ocurrió al final ¿ustedes que piensan? ¿Fue un sueño o no?"_

_Un aplauso para Trini, una de mis Power Rangers favoritas y madre de un personaje querido por muchos, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**ACLARACION: MUCHOS SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE NO HUBO NUEVA COMBINACION MEGAZORD, ESO SE DEBE A QUE NO PIENSO USAR A TODOS LOS ZORDS DE TODAS LAS GENERACIONES, SOLO ALGUNOS, PERO DESCUIDEN, LOS PODERES LEGENDARIOS SERAN DE TODAS LAS GENERACIONES RANGERS**

**TAMBIEN ME GUSTARIA RECOMENDAR LOS FICS DE LOS SIGUIENTES AUTORES: BLACKROSE9213, SEIRYU.001 Y XANATRIX742.**

**SkyAquaCristal: **_como se tratan de objetos personales de los miembros de la Alianza, tienen restos de su magia en ellos, por lo que Astronema solo necesita encontrar un modo de restaurarlos y materializarlos físicamente, y no te preocupes, a veces sucede. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_y pues sus ataques continúan, esta vez intento dañar a la ranger que más odia en su vida, a Yubel usando el muñeco que su madre le dejo de herencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fersiarquera3: **_desafortunadamente no hay victorias completas o por lo menos no siempre las hay y no te preocupes, yo lo entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_oye…ya me confundí un poco ¿quieres que la fusión entre el Depredador y el Alíen sea el monstruo de algún capítulo y como parte de un nuevo equipo de soldados? Respecto a tu pregunta, sería algo impresionante, especialmente porque el Depredador es el más grande cazador jamás conocido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_es por eso que Astronema necesita del poder del libro galáctico, ya que es la única fuerza que podría restaurar a esos villanos, claro que no será nada fácil, pero espera a que vean a la nueva y más cruel Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_estas en lo cierto, pero aun con esas reliquias, no será fácil restaurarlos, ya que eso significa romper una barrera entre vida y muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_y ahora están en manos de su nueva reina, quien pronto encontrara el modo de restaurarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_de acuerdo y aunque será más fácil restaurarlos, aun no es algo seguro, ya que se necesita de una gran cantidad de poder para romper la barrera entre vida y muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_por el momento es algo que Astronema debe deducir, ya que son los objetos personales de sus antiguos camaradas, mismos que quiere de regreso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_y eso no es todo, ya que Astronema también quiere revivir a algunos villanos que nacieron después de la derrota de la Alianza del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_tanto los simios como los humanos fueron enviados a otro planeta para vivir pacíficamente, no será sencillo, pero después de vivir bajo la tiranía de Astronema será un nuevo comienzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_ese no es el poder total de Yubel, ya que los demás rangers también pueden activar los batalladores y los niveles extra del modo legendario, el poder máximo de Yubel aún no se revela, solo te diré que será un nuevo alcance en la reina dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_dímelo a mí, aquí en México las muertes son cosa de todos los días, mientras los idiotas dirigen al país, a veces creo que estaríamos mejor si aún viviéramos en monarquía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_no puedo confirmar ni descartar nada, ya que todo en este fic puede ser posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_y no has visto nada, ya que con el poder legendario, el modo Reina Dragón también evolucionara a niveles muy superiores, pero eso será más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para SkyAquaCristal, LightInfinite18, Fersiarquera3, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Dreisil, Bowser300000, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Seiryu.001, Ocnarf, Lion Wilson, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	12. Viajero del tiempo

"_Saludos a todos, soy __**Circuit, **__el aliado de los rangers del futuro, hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo donde veremos la aparición de otro personaje creado por ustedes, los lectores, el cual viene de otra dimensión que tienen su propia batalla contra las fuerzas del mal, disfrútenlo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=j-xZGLsJJiw**

** www. youtube watch? v=BbR_6zOQSEw**

** www. youtube watch? v=j_EiaqxlN1A**

_Y ahora el capítulo 12._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 12 Viajero del tiempo.**

**Año 3020**

El planeta Tierra, un mundo en caos, el cual estaba en una guerra que había durado años, en este nuevo mundo, diferente al universo de donde vino Ransik, estaba bajo la opresión de la Alianza del Mal.

Varios monumento se alzaban glorificando a la tiránica reina del mal, la despiadada Astronema, quien pese a los años no había envejecido nada, debido a que descubrió los secretos del Multiverso, el cual estaba cayendo bajo su sombra y poder.

Los Power Rangers eran cosa del pasado, después de que Astronema destruyera a la guardiana Elsa, pero algunos científicos y magos lograron conservar un poco de la energía ranger para poder crear nuevos, pero sin Elsa o algún otro guardián, el poder ranger no era igual de efectivo.

Las naves de la Alianza del Mal comenzaron a destruir todo a su paso, los pocos que se atrevían a oponerse a la tiranía de la reina estaban siendo atacados, un ejército de Mega Drakzes, así como Patrulleros, Patrulleros Z, Guerreros Tenjors, Cogs, Pirañatrons, Robots Guerreros, Quantrons, Escorpiones, Cyclobots, Putrids, Tyrannodrones, Triptoides, Testa Naranja, Testa Azul, Krybots, Espantajos, Engendros y Trituradores comenzaron a aparecer.

Los ciudadanos inocentes corrían aterrados, mientras aquellos que heredaron el poder ranger trataban de detenerlos, pero sin el poder ranger original, lo único que podían usar eran trajes con su color respectivo y armas rangers que se pudieron crear con las pocas cosas que quedaron.

Entre ellos había un joven que mide 1.85 de complexión normal, un poco fornido, tiene el pelo negro, ojos castaños y tiene una pequeña cicatriz en el labio superior de piel ligeramente quemada por el sol, pero uno de sus ojos era de color gris, mismo que cambiaba a azul cuando se enfadaba, aquel joven respondía al nombre de Cullen.

En esos momentos de batalla iba vestido con una armadura negra clásica de caballero con el símbolo de poder en el centro de color plateado, con un casco con forma de león de color negro, visor azul y una melena roja de adorno y ropas de tonos grises, blandiendo una espada que tenía una inscripción que decía "el valor y el amor hacen el poder".

-¡Rápido, todos vayan a resguardarse!-grito Cullen alarmado.

Fue cuando una chica vestida con un traje ninja de color celeste, de cabello negro y largo, armada con una katana en su espalda apareció, lanzando varias estrellas ninja contra los ejércitos del mal.

-¡Nos tienen rodeados, si esto sigue así pronto nos destruirán a todos!-grito la joven preocupada.

-¡No podemos permitirlo, somos la única oposición que existe contra la reina!-declaro Cullen.

Los soldados del mal comenzaron a atacar, cuando varias naves comenzaron a descender del cielo, disparando contra la gente, ambos guerreros buscaban a sus demás aliados, pero los soldados arremetieron contra ellos comenzando una feroz batalla.

Muchos de los ciudadanos que quedaban fueron capturados, ante una mirada angustiada de Cullen-¡Aléjense de ellos!-grito lanzándose a la batalla.

Los Cogs le cerraron el paso y le dispararon un rayo, mismo que lo lanzo por los aires, estrellándose contra algunos escombros-¡Cullen!-grito la chica lanzándose a la batalla y golpeando a ambos soldados con su katana-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Se necesita más que eso para detenerme…-aseguro Cullen sonriéndole y la chica suspiro aliviada.

Fue entonces que varios Mega Drakzes se prepararon para atacarlos con un rayo, Cullen los alcanzo a ver, justo en el momento en que el trío de monstruos disparaba un rayo contra ambos.

-¡Cuidado Serena!-grito Cullen empujándola hacia un lado, él no pudo quitarse a tiempo y lo único que logro hacer fue protegerse con su espada.

Los disparos golpearon la espada de Cullen, quien comenzó a hacer uso de todo el poder que le quedaba para resistirlo, pero la energía fue demasiado para contenerla y provoco una poderosa explosión, la chica, que ahora se sabía se llamaba Serena, se protegió los ojos con su brazo.

Cuando el destello de la explosión ceso, Serena miro hacia el lugar donde debía estar Cullen y solo encontró un hueco-Cullen… ¡NO!-grito cayendo de rodillas ante la idea de que su novio (porque ambos sostenían una relación) había muerto.

En su dolor y llanto, no se dio cuenta cuando fue rodeada, hasta que fue sujetada por los brazos por dos Tyrannodrones, una mirada de tristeza apareció en los ojos de Serena, todo estaba perdido, lo había estado desde hace 1000 años.

**(-)**

**2015**

**Angel Grove**

En uno de los callejones de la ciudad, un portal se abrió y una figura cayó sobre un depósito de basura, para luego salir del mismo con algo de dificultad y un poco de dolor en la espalda.

-Ok…eso dolió…-una vez que salió del depósito, se levantó y comenzó a caminar, fue cuando llego a la salida del callejón que rápidamente se volvió a esconder-¿Qué rayos? ¿Dónde estoy?-.

Cullen estaba confundido, ya que había desaparecido de una batalla, para reaparecer en una extraña ciudad, pero esta parecía ser una ciudad viva y con felicidad, lo que significaba que no había miedo ni terror, ni guerras ni odio y mucho menos opresión alguna.

Con bastante extrañeza, Cullen comenzó a caminar por las calles, muchas personas lo vieron confundidos por su aspecto, Cullen llego hasta un puesto de periódicos y vio la fecha del mismo, lo que lo sorprendió y casi lo hace irse de espaldas, fue el año que marcaba "2015".

-¿2015? Disculpe señor… ¿esta es la fecha exacta?-pregunto viendo al encargado del puesto.

-¿Qué estás loco? Claro que es la fecha exacta-dijo el hombre mirando a Cullen de arriba abajo-creo que no debí preguntar nada, es claro que estás loco, con esa forma de vestir-.

Cullen retrocedió, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado, fue entonces que recordó la batalla con el ejército de la Alianza del Mal, el rayo de energía, como trato de detenerlo, como su armadura reacciono.

-He viajado en el tiempo…no puedo creerlo…-dijo azorado, fue cuando el grito de varias personas llamo su atención, rápidamente se dirigió hacia el lugar del grito.

Fue entonces que lo vio, un monstruo atacaba a la gente, este tenía la forma de un demonio rojo, con dos largos cuernos, armadura que cubría su pecho, hombreras en forma de pico, protecciones en los antebrazos y rodillas, armado con un tridente.

-¡Este planeta es ahora propiedad de la reina Astronema!-declaro el monstruo.

-¿Astronema? No puede ser-dijo Cullen aterrado ante ese nombre.

Cuando el monstruo iba a volver a atacar, varios disparos lo hicieron retroceder, fue entonces que aparecieron y Cullen se quedó más que asombrado-¡Detente ahí feo!-declaro Marceline.

-¿Los Power Rangers? No puedo creerlo-dijo asombrado y sonriendo.

Los rangers arremetieron contra el monstruo, el cual contraataco con su tridente, fue entonces que les disparo un rayo, mismo que evadieron saltando y haciendo algunas piruetas, para luego atacarlo por ambos flancos, obligándolo a retroceder.

-¡Todavía no me han vencido!-aseguro el demonio.

-¡Eso se puede arreglar! ¡Hora de ser legendarios!-declaro Yubel.

-¡A la Velocidad de la Luz/Poder Titanio! ¡Power Rangers a la Velocidad de la Luz!-.

Yubel mantuvo el color rojo, Finn azul, Marceline rosa, Kenneth verde, Tommy el titanio y Kira el amarillo-¿Otra vez? ¡Estoy comenzando a odiar estos poderes legendarios!-grito molesta por su color de nuevo.

-¡Y yo los odio a todos!-declaro el monstruo atacándolos con un rayo.

Los rangers lo esquivaron moviéndose a gran velocidad, gracias a sus poderes de Velocidad de la Luz, comenzaron a golpear a gran velocidad al monstruo, Tommy dio un salto y con ambas espadas, Espectral y Titanio, golpeo al monstruo derribándolo.

Marceline y Kira le apuntaron con sus blaster-¡Fuego!-ambas chicas dispararon y derribaron al monstruo.

-¡Nadie vence a Shisami!-declaro levantándose y preparándose para continuar la batalla.

-¡Eso puedo arreglarse! ¡Finn! ¡Kenneth! ¿Están listos para esto?-pregunto Yubel.

-¡Vamos a darle sus pataditas!-declaro Finn.

-¡Batalladores Velocidad de la Luz!-Yubel, Finn y Kenneth obtuvieron los batalladores que usaron Carter, Chad y Joel contra los demonios de Bansheera.

-¿Qué? ¡Los 3 pueden usar esas cosas!-exclamo Shisami.

-¡Y eso me gusta!-declaro Kenneth.

-¡Vamos juntos! ¡Fuego!-los 3 rangers dispararon con sus batalladores, golpeando a Shisami, pero el monstruo aún no estaba vencido, simplemente rodo por el suelo.

Los rangers volvieron a la normalidad y se reagruparon-¡Vaya, ese tipo es muy resistente!-exclamo Marceline.

-¡Es hora de acabar con esto!-indico Tommy.

-¡Combinemos nuestras armas! ¡Arma Drago Blaster Galáctica Lista!-.

Cullen sonrió todavía más emocionado al ver eso-¡Sorprendente!-exclamo sin poderse creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Pero entonces una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro de Shisami, quien clavo su tridente en el suelo, disparando una llamarada que arrojo a los rangers por los aires, dejando caer el blaster al suelo, Shisami se levantó riendo.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto Kira adolorida.

-Nos atacó por sorpresa…eso pasó…bajamos la guardia y nos atacó sorpresivamente-dijo Tommy.

Shisami se rio y comenzó a avanzar hacia los rangers-La órdenes de la reina son que acabe con todos ustedes y le lleve a la ranger roja, pero no creo que le moleste si antes de llevársela la lastimo un poco-.

Shisami levanto su tridente y se preparó para golpear a Yubel con su arma, fue entonces que Cullen salió de su escondite-¡Alejate de ellos!-grito saltando y golpeando a Shisami con su espada.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Yubel confundida.

Cullen y Shisami comenzaron una batalla, el monstruo lanzo un golpe con su tridente, mismo que Cullen evadió de un salto-¿Quién te crees que eres?-cuestiono Shisami furioso.

-¡Alguien que no dejara que las fuerzas de la reina sigan haciendo daño!-declaro Cullen.

-¡Veo que conoces a la reina, entonces debes saber que no perdonare a quien interfiera en mi camino!-declaro Shisami atacando de nuevo.

Los rangers se incorporaron y veían la batalla algo confundidos-¿Quién es ese?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No lo sé…pero me salvo la vida…-dijo Yubel.

Cullen evadió un golpe de Shisami y miro a los rangers-¡Aprovechen para atacarlo!-grito.

Los rangers se quedaron confundidos-Luego veremos de quien se trata, primero hay que terminar con ese monstruo-dijo Tommy.

-¡De acuerdo!-nuevamente combinaron sus armas-¡Arma Drago Blaster Galáctica Lista!-.

Shisami acorralo a Cullen y se rio de manera maligna-¡Es hora de que despidas gusano!-.

-¡Yo creo que el que se va a despedir es otro!-declaro Cullen saltando y pateando a Shisami por la espalda, provocando que casi cayera.

Cuando Shisami volteo, los rangers ya lo tenían en la mira-¡Ira de Dragón Máximo…FUEGO!-el disparo no tardo en golpear a Shisami, destruyéndolo-¡Así se hace!-.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema endureció la mirada al ver lo que acababa de pasar, pero su vista se fijó en aquel misterioso joven que salió de la nada y salvo a los rangers de su guerrero-¿Quién diablos es ese insecto?-.

-Nunca lo vi en mi vida, mi reina-respondió Ecliptor.

-Va a pagar por su atrevimiento ¡Disparen SateLaser!-ordeno con molestia.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Los rangers se acercaron a Cullen, el cual ahora admiraba a la ciudad, fue cuando Yubel se le acerco-Oye…gracias por salvarme-.

-No tienen que agradecerme, es mi deber oponerme a las fuerzas de la reina del mal-.

-¿Podrías decirnos cómo te llamas?-pregunto Tommy amablemente.

Cullen volteo a verlos, pero antes de responder, el rayo verde cayó del cielo e hizo regresar a una versión gigante de Shisami-¡Ya volví para el round 2 rangers e insecto que se atrevió a ayudarlos!-bramo furioso.

-¡Después continuaremos con la charla, por ahora tenemos trabajo que terminar!-declaro Yubel.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zord Power YA!-los 6 dragones volvieron a aparecer y a iniciar la combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-.

Cullen miraba todo sin poder creerlo, no solo acababa de dar un viaje en el tiempo, sino que ahora estaba presenciando una batalla Megazord contra uno de los muchos esbirros de Astronema.

Shisami dio un salto y golpeo al Megazord con su tridente, el Megazord resistió los ataques, pero estos lo hicieron retroceder, fue cuando Shisami disparo un rayo contra el Megazord, mismo que provoco algunas explosiones en el cuerpo del mismo, mientras la cabina se sacudía violentamente.

-¡Este tipo está comenzando a colmar mi paciencia!-declaro Finn.

-¡Démosle una demostración del poder de la Espada de Avalon!-indico Yubel.

La legendaria Espada de Avalon hizo acto de aparición, siendo sujetada por el Megazord, apenas el Megazord la sostuvo, su pecho y casco fueron modificados por el poder de las Luces de Orión.

-¡Esto realmente deja las cosas en perspectiva!-dijo Kenneth-¡La Espada de Avalon y las Luces de Orión, ese cuernudo está en problemas!-.

-¡No le temo a su patética armadura!-declaro Shisami atacándolos.

El Megazord lanzo un golpe con su espada y destruyo el tridente de Shisami, quien retrocedió incrédulo, pero antes de que supiera que pasaba, el Megazord contraataco con un nuevo golpe de su arma, enviando por los aires a Shisami.

-¡Ya verán!-declaro Shisami disparando varios rayos de sus cuernos, golpeando al Megazord, el cual comenzó a avanzar hacia Shisami sin recibir el menor daño.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el Megazord lanzo un golpe con su espada, lanzando a Shisami por los aires, provocando que rodara por el suelo, pero se levantó molesto.

-¡Ahora si ya estoy enfadado!-declaro preparándose para atacar.

-¡Terminemos con él! ¡Espada de Avalon…Espíritu de los Dragones Legendarios!-con el poder de sus 6 dragones combinado a la espada y a las Luces, el golpe final no tardó en llegar.

El impacto fue certero y Shisami cayó al suelo, explotando en pedazos, marcando su final-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-declaro Yubel, mientras el Megazord bajaba su espada en señal de triunfo.

-Impresionante-dijo Cullen sorprendido por esa batalla que acaba de presenciar.

Fue en ese momento que los rangers aparecieron-Oye…muchas gracias por tu ayuda, pero creo que ahora si podrías decirnos quien eres ¿no crees?-pregunto Marceline.

Cullen miro a los rangers y asintió, pero antes de poder decir algo, los comunicadores sonaron-Adelante Alfa-dijo Tommy abriendo la comunicación.

-"Rangers, deben venir al Centro de Mando cuanto antes y traigan al viajero del tiempo, Elsa quiere conocerlo"-.

Al escuchar esa orden, los rangers reaccionaron ante el comentario de Alfa-¿Viajero del tiempo?-exclamaron viendo a Cullen sorprendidos, el cual solo retrocedió un poco confundido y nervioso por la reacción de los rangers.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema escucho lo que Alfa les dijo a los rangers y una mirada de sorpresa apareció en su rostro-¿Viajero del tiempo? Tal parece que ese gusano que se atrevió a interponerse en mi camino no es de este tiempo-.

-Sea quien sea no debes preocuparte, lo destruiremos eventualmente-dijo Ecliptor.

Astronema se quedó pensando un momento-No, no creo que sea necesario, un viajero del tiempo nos podría llegar a ser muy útil en su momento-dijo sonriendo de manera maligna y divertida.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Cuando los rangers llegaron, le dieron la bienvenida a Cullen, el cual miraba todo el lugar con los ojos muy abiertos, realmente era un sitio muy impresionante-Este lugar es increíble-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Lo que más lo sorprendió, fue ver todas las fotos de los Power Rangers, desde Mighty Morphin hasta la generación dragón, no había duda alguna, acababa de regresar por el tiempo 1000 años atrás.

-Bienvenido al Centro de Mando viajero del tiempo-dijo Elsa sonriéndole.

Cullen se asustó un poco al estar frente a Elsa, fue cuando Yubel le dio unas palmadas en la espalda-Tranquilo, ella es Elsa, la guardiana del Multiverso y mi madre adoptiva-.

-Lo siento…todo esto es muy sorprendente para mí…-.

-Y para nosotros el que seas un viajero del tiempo, me imagino que vienes del futuro ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Supones bien, de hecho, vengo del año 3020 para ser exactos, pero…si he de ser sincero, viaje por el tiempo de manera accidental-reconoció Cullen.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Kira.

Cullen recorrió el lugar antes de comenzar a contar lo sucedido-Me encontraba en una batalla, hubo una explosión y de pronto…aparecí en su época…discúlpenme, pero ni yo mismo estoy seguro de que ocurrió-.

-Dices que estabas en una batalla ¿contra quién peleabas?-pregunto Tommy.

Cullen suspiro-Me encontraba peleando…contra las fuerzas de la reina del mal, Astronema-explico.

Al escuchar eso, los rangers se miraron entre si asombrados-¿Astronema? ¿Sigue causando problemas en el 3020?-.

-No exactamente…algo pasó en esta época, algo que provoco el triunfo de Astronema sobre los Power Rangers, nadie sabe con exactitud que ocurrió, pero al parecer, dos rangers rojos tuvieron la oportunidad de acabar con la reina del mal en su batalla final, pero…no lo hicieron, no sé qué fue exactamente, nadie lo sabe, lo único que sabemos es que Astronema consiguió la victoria y destruyo a todos los Power Rangers, incluso a los que venían del futuro…convirtiendo nuestro mundo en un maldito infierno-expreso Cullen-ya que ella destruyo a los rangers al destruir su fuente de poder-.

-A mí…-dijo Elsa con voz seria.

Cullen asintió-El ataque los tomó por sorpresa y no pudo nombrar un sucesor, Astronema obtuvo el triunfo y toda la Tierra se vio envuelta en un infierno-.

Los rangers se miraron entre sí, siendo Yubel la que tomo la palabras-¿No sabes quienes eran esos dos rangers rojos que no detuvieron a Astronema?-.

-No lo sé…nadie lo sabe, solo sé que para detenerla debían hacer algo…algo terrible y no pudieron hacerlo-.

Yubel miro de manera seria a Cullen-No estoy segura de que creer, pero de algo si estoy segura y es que no voy a dejar que Astronema convierta nuestro mundo en un infierno, no sé cómo, pero la vamos a detener, así como detuvimos a su maestro, Ivan Ooze-.

-Bien dicho-dijo Tommy-un Power Ranger nunca se rinde, aun después de escuchar un mensaje como ese-.

-¡Eso solo hace que me emocione más, ya que ahora es muy seguro que salvaremos al futuro!-declaro Finn sonriendo emocionado.

-Mientras pueda patearle el trasero a esa bruja yo seguiré luchando cuantas veces sea necesario-aseguro Marceline.

-Y Astronema ya probo que aunque es poderosa, no es invencible, ya fue derrotada en otras ocasiones, así que podemos volver a hacerlo-dijo Kira sonriendo.

-Si las películas sobre viajes en el tiempo nos enseñaron algo, es que el futuro siempre se puede cambiar y este será uno que va a cambiar para bien-dijo Kenneth sonriendo.

Cullen sonrió ante las palabras de los Power Rangers-Muchas gracias, veo con alegría que las historias y leyendas de ustedes eran ciertas, realmente son héroes admirables-

-Somos los Power Rangers y un Power Ranger nunca se rinde-dijo Yubel con total seguridad en sus palabras.

-Esas son lecciones que inspiran a la rebelión del futuro…ojala pudiera estar ahí para ayudarlos-dijo Cullen apretando sus puños al imaginarse la situación de sus amigos.

-No te preocupes Cullen, hasta que encontremos un modo de regresarte a tu propia época considera el Centro de Mando tu nuevo hogar-ofreció Elsa.

-Son muy amables y yo prometo ayudarlos en todo lo que sea posible por evitar el triunfo de la reina-dijo Cullen, para luego agregar-no sé qué cambios pueda tener la historia, pero es preferible a vivir en ese maldito infierno-.

Los rangers se miraron entre si algo temerosos, por las expresiones de Cullen, se podía adivinar que el futuro del que provenía era algo terrible y espantoso, pero eran Power Rangers y un ranger nunca se rendía.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Yubel, Finn, Marceline y Kenneth se dirigían hacia el Centro Juvenil, después de la batalla con Shisami y de escuchar la historia de Cullen, los 4 concordaron que necesitaban unas deliciosas malteadas de Adele, pero cuando llegaron, se llevaron la sorpresa de que Adele estaba cerrando.

-¿Qué pasa Adele? ¿Por qué cierras tan pronto?-pregunto Yubel.

-Porque me he cambiado de lugar-dijo Adele-logre conseguir una mejor ubicación, una que de seguro le agradara mucho a mis clientes, ya que a mí me agrada muchísimo-.

-¿Dónde será ese nuevo lugar?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Suban a mi auto y los llevare con gusto-dijo Adele sonriendo.

Los rangers hicieron lo que su amiga les dijo y se dirigieron hacia Angel Grove, donde se encontraba un antiguo negocio de ventas de helados que fue cerrado hace tiempo después de que el dueño se mudara de Angel Grove a vivir sin el miedo de los ataques de monstruo, algo que no le funciono, ya que se había cambiado a Reefside.

-Este es el nuevo Centro Juvenil, junto al lago, con mesas al aire libre y en interior-explico Adele orgullosa-aquí no solo podrán venir a disfrutar de mis platillos, sino que además podrán nadar a gusto-.

-Eres grandiosa Adele, pero ¿Qué pasara con el otro lugar?-.

-Aun estará abierto, me va tan bien que puede tener ya dos lugares-admitió Adele muy contenta-aunque creo que necesitare contratar más personal-.

Justo en ese momento, Bulk y Skull aparecieron con un congelador de paletas, ambos trataban de meterlo a nuevo Centro Juvenil, pero Skull no soporto el peso y soltó el congelador, mismo que aplasto un dedo de Bulk.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos Adele?-pregunto Finn.

-Gracias muchachos, son unos amores-dijo Adele y los rangers comenzaron a ayudar con la mudanza de algunas cosas.

Yubel miro hacia el lago y hacia sus amigos, pensando en que esas eran las cosas por las que debían luchar y sin importar lo que planeara Astronema, ellos nunca se rendirían…nunca.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, con un mensaje un poco espeluznante, pero los Power Rangers nunca dejaran de luchar y sé que eventualmente lograran derrotar a Astronema, después de todo, como bien mencionaron, ella no es del todo invencible, ya fue derrotada en el pasado"_

_Un aplauso para Circuit, el pequeño ayudante robótico de los rangers Fuerza de Tiempo y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**ME DISCULPO POR TARDARME EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO EL MALDITO INTERNET ME HA ESTADO FALLANDO DESDE AYER Y POR LAS TARDES, ALGO QUE NO ENTIENDO, PUES EN LA MAÑANA FUNCIONA BIEN**

**APROVECHO PARA HACER UNA PREGUNTA SOBRE UNA DUDA QUE TENGO, ME HE PREGUNTADO SI CUANDO LEEN MIS FICS SE IMAGINAN LA MUSICA EN LAS ESCENAS DE ACCION Y LAS VOCES DE LOS PERSONAJES, EL UNA CURIOSIDAD QUE TENGO Y ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIJERAN**

**LightInfinite18: **_no…no puede hacerlo, pero el brillo en los ojos del pequeño muñeco indicaba que pudo o no haber sido un sueño y claro que aún faltan varios más por aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_por el momento habrá que esperar, ya que ninguna de las dos ha descubierto todavía cual es todo su potencial real, además de que Astronema tiene aún su plan maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fersiarquera3: **_realmente fue uno de los capítulos más emotivos que he escrito, aunque sea yo quien lo diga, pero creo que concuerdas conmigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_de hecho, ese episodio y este están basados en un capítulo clásico de MMPR, solo que esta vez tuvo más importancia, ya que se trataba del muñeco favorito de Trini, mismo que le heredo a Yubel y lamento decir que no, ya que solo usare a los rangers conocidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, pues veré como hacer a semejante monstruo, ya que un ejército de ese tipo también suena temible, pero una bestia así como enemigo enfrentándose al Megazord también sería espectacular. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_pues ya casi van a adquirir el poder Fuerza Salvaje, así como el Dino Trueno, créeme, sus reacciones demostraran lo asombrados que estarán por poseer esos poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_con un objeto que les haya pertenecido basta, aunque también se necesita de un poder que pueda romper la barrera entre la vida y la muerte, por cierto, subí un nuevo diseño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_esa misma pregunta me la hizo Kurtlaraperdomo (risa), pero como dije, basta con algún objeto que les haya pertenecido y de un poder que pueda destruir la barrera entre la vida y la muerte, por cierto, subí un nuevo diseño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**La Luz de Orión: **_ese es uno de los objetivos de este fic, que muchos recordemos algo de nuestra infancia al lado de estos defensores de la Tierra, me emocionan tus palabras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_quise honrar la memoria de Trini con ese momento tan especial, ahora es algo que compartieron madre e hija, aunque ya no estén juntas por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_hay muchas cosas que desconozco y esa es una de ellas, ya que realmente no comprendí muy bien de que estabas hablando en tu comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_primero pasaran algunas cosas antes de eso, creo que el capítulo anterior fue muy nostálgico ¿no crees? Una disculpa por no conectarme ayer, pero el Internet me fallo y no se restableció hasta muy tarde y me ha estado fallando mucho por dos días, por lo que quizás me tarde en conectar, es por eso que te voy a mandar las ideas que se me ocurrieron para el fic de Gohan y Jessica Rabbit por PM, aunque sería cuando vaya a un ciber. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_muchos creen que solo fue un sueño, me impresiona lo que tú piensas y no tienes idea de lo que se avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_si con desear bastara, pero la triste realidad es otra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_no lo creo, ya que no he visto esa generación, los Mega Rangers aparecerán, pero únicamente para demostrar lo malos que son como rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_aun lo tengo anotado, pero es difícil pensar en cómo hacer participar a algunos lectores cuando no sé si siguen el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para LightInfinite18, SkyAquaCristal, Fersiarquera3, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, La Luz de Orión, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Ocnarf, Er Deivi, Nanashi.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	13. Amigo o Enemigo

"_Ah…hola, soy __**Garfield el gato, **__hoy me invitaron a mí a presentarles este capítulo donde veremos la aparición de otro OC en la batalla contra la reina del mal, vaya, los humanos realmente no pueden estar un solo día sin pelear, que gusto me da ser un gato, que solo me toca descansar, comer y engordar"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=X_g_r8odOlg**

** www. youtube watch? v=doNqfFpEAI4**

** www. youtube watch? v=JRRbcO1QZZA**

** www. youtube watch? v=dpuVRaU6dS0**

_Y ahora el capítulo 13._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 13 Amigo o Enemigo.**

**Centro de Mando**

Los rangers fueron convocados por Elsa, una vez que llegaron, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar-¿Qué ocurre Elsa? ¿Acaso es otro ataque de Astronema?-pregunto Tommy temeroso de la respuesta.

-Afortunadamente Astronema no ha atacado desde que Cullen apareció, me imagino que está ocupada en otros asuntos como para lanzar un ataque contra la Tierra-explico Elsa.

Los rangers se miraron entre sí algo confundidos-¿Qué puede ser tan importante para que deje de atacar la Tierra temporalmente? Porque sabemos que volverá a atacar en cualquier momento-dijo Marceline.

-Eso lo ignoro, pero debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad, ya que Alfa me ha revelado algo que podría ayudarnos a saber un poco más sobre el futuro del que viene Cullen-explico Elsa.

-Así es rangers, los enviare a ver a Lukas Du Lak-dijo Alfa emocionado.

-¿Lukas que?-pregunto Kenneth quedándose más que confundido por lo que Alfa les dijo.

-Es un viejo amigo mío, un gran maestro de la magia, hace 10000 años fue uno de los aliados más importantes de Zordon-explico Alfa-pero fue maldecido por Ivan Ooze, siendo sujeto a un rosario mágico, el cual lo volvía el esclavo de quien portara el rosario, antes de que Ooze se apoderara del rosario, Zordon lo recupero y evito que cayera en manos de la Alianza del Mal-.

-¿Por qué ese tal Lukas era tan importante para la Alianza?-pregunto Finn.

-La magia de Lukas Du Lak es una de las más poderosas que existe en el Multiverso, apoderándose de ella, Ivan Ooze habría sido capaz de someter a Zordon con mucha facilidad, por eso, una vez que Zordon obtuvo el rosario, se lo entrego a Lukas Du Lak, quien se marchó a otra dimensión para vivir tranquilamente-.

Yubel intervino en la conversación-De acuerdo, es un sujeto muy importante, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?-pregunto confundida.

-Lukas Du Lak conoce algunos secretos del Multiverso, tal vez él pueda decirnos cuál es la clave para vencer a Astronema, para cuando llegue el momento estar listos-explico Elsa.

-Para mí eso tiene sentido-dijo Kira y los demás asintieron-¿Dónde lo encontramos?-.

-Alfa los enviara a la dimensión donde se encuentra, una vez de ahí deben convencerlo de ayudarnos-indico Elsa.

Alfa se preparó para activar la teletransportación, el portal no tardo en abrirse, pero antes de que los rangers lo cruzaran, su simpático amigo robótico los detuvo-Por cierto, debo advertirles, él puede ser un poco…molesto, pero no se preocupen, seguramente les caerá muy bien y que to le mando saludos-aseguro Alfa.

Los rangers asintieron y Alfa los teletransporto hacia la dimensión donde se encontraba su amigo, pero cuando Alfa miro a Elsa, esta lo miraba de una manera un poco severa, no cabía duda alguna de que a pesar de haber dejado de ser la rectora, aún conservaba un poco ese lado intimidante que tanto miedo causaba a los estudiantes.

-¿Algo molesto? Explícate Alfa-pidió Elsa con un tono de voz bastante autoritario e intimidante.

-Chispitas-dijo Alfa asustado.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

La reina de todo el mal se encontraba sentada en su trono, pensando y en silencio, viendo por su pantalla la oscuridad del espacio exterior, fue cuando Ecliptor apareció con unos planos en su mano y se arrodillo ante ella.

-Mi reina, ya estamos listos para comenzar la reunión-.

-Iré en un momento-dijo Astronema.

Ecliptor miro a quien fuera como una hija para él y lo pensativa que estaba-Mi reina ¿está todo bien?-.

-Tranquilo…simplemente estaba pensando en cómo poder llevar a cabo mi plan maestro para acabar con el Multiverso-respondió Astronema-es algo difícil, ya que debe ser el plan más perfecto de la historia, algo que ni los rangers podrán arruinar-.

-Bueno, esta arma que desea construir será el primer paso para conseguirlo-dijo Ecliptor.

-Pero no será suficiente, no mientras exista el Ranger Ángel y esa maldita de Yubel-dijo Astronema con furia-vayamos a la sala de reuniones ahora, mientras más pronto comencemos con este proyecto, más pronto comenzara la verdadera diversión-declaro Astronema encaminándose hacia el salón de reuniones, seguida por Ecliptor.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Los rangers llegaron a una zona desértica que se asemejaba mucho a Arabia, pero el cielo era de un color rojizo y no hacía nada de calor, al contrario, el aire parecía fresco, lo que confundía mucho a los rangers, bueno, a todos menos a Tommy, el cual ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

-Vaya, otro desierto, los mundos a los que nos han mandado realmente se parecen mucho a nuestra Tierra-dijo Kenneth.

-Terminemos y busquemos a ese tal Lukas Du Lak o como se llame-dijo Marceline.

Fue entonces que una voz se escuchó-¿Alguien dijo "Lukas Du Lak"?-pregunto aquella voz.

Los rangers se pusieron en guardia, ya que esa voz parecía venir de todas direcciones-¿Quién anda ahí?-cuestiono Yubel.

-Pues yo-respondió aquella voz con un tono juguetón-aquí abajo-.

Finn miro hacia abajo y se topó con un escarabajo, el ranger azul se agacho un poco y miro al pequeño insecto-¿Qué rayos?-.

-Hola-saludo el insecto haciendo saltar a Finn del susto, lo que provoco una risa burlona de parte del escarabajo-eso si fue divertido-.

-¡Un escarabajo que habla!-grito Finn señalando al escarabajo.

-¿Escarabajo? Oh, ya veo, te confunde mi estupendo disfraz, no te preocupes, yo lo arreglo-dijo el escarabajo siendo envuelto en una cortina de humo.

Al poco tiempo, el escarabajo había desaparecido, en su lugar quedo un hombre alto (una cabeza arriba de Tommy), con piel lila y ojos verdes, cuerpo fornido pero brazos que parecen espagueti, sus manos solo tienen cuatro dedo y no tiene en los pies, lleva una máscara de teatro chino (con cuernos hacia atrás, pelo verde, nariz larga color roja y se puede ver sus ojos); lleva una gabardina sin mangas color negro con plumas en los hombros, un cinturón rojo atado encima de la gabardina, pantalones blancos bombachos sujetos en los tobillos, descalzo y con un rosario budista en el cuello.

-Así está mejor ¿verdad?-pregunto el misterioso individuo sonriendo.

Los rangers solo se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos, con excepción de Tommy, quien seguía con su semblante tranquilo-¿Acaso ese escarabajo se convirtió en una persona?-pregunto Kenneth.

El hombre puso una mala cara al escuchar eso, No soy un escarabajo, soy todo lo contrario a eso ¡Yo soy el poderoso!-mostrando sus músculos, para luego reírse-¡Simpático!-el lugar se oscureció por completo, mientras la luz de un reflector aparecía sobre el misterioso individuo-¡El grande, el único…Lukas Du Lak!-varios aplausos que salieron de la nada comenzaron a sonar, así como silbidos y fuegos artificiales-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Qué lindo público!-declaro Lukas haciendo varias reverencias.

Los rangers se quedaron completamente mudos antes aquella presentación, de la cual Lukas Du Lak esperaba algún tipo de reacción, pero el silencio de los rangers solo le hizo eco al sonido que suelen hacer los grillos en ese tipo de situaciones, Lukas tosió un poco para llamar la atención de los rangers.

-Esta es la parte en la que exclaman de asombro-dijo Lukas en un susurro.

-¿Tú eres Lukas Du Lak?-pregunto Yubel confundida.

-No es la reacción que esperaba-dijo Lukas un poco decepcionado.

-Disculpa…pero…es que no nos imaginábamos que fueras un genio-dijo Kira.

-¿Un genio? Oh no, no soy un genio, me parezco, pero no lo soy, como ya les dije, soy el gran Lukas Du Lak ¿y quiénes son ustedes?-.

-Yo soy Yubel, ellos son Finn, Marceline, Kenneth, el Dr. O y Kira-presento Yubel.

Lukas saco un micrófono de la nada-¡Démosle la bienvenida a Yubel, Finn, Marceline, Kenneth, doctor O y Kira!-anuncio en un eco, provocando los aplausos que salían de la nada-¡Pero creo que al público no le gusta la vestimenta de las chicas! ¡Cambiémosla un poco!-.

-¿Espera que?-.

Lukas disparo un rayo a las 3 chicas y aparecieron con un vestido de noche muy ajustado, con un escote bastante provocativo y un corte que dejaba ver parte de sus piernas, Tommy desvió la mirada, mientras que Finn y Kenneth sufrieron una hemorragia nasal al ver eso.

-¿Qué rayos nos hiciste?-grito Marceline al ver lo que les puso.

-Tienes razón, es demasiado provocativo-reconoció Lukas devolviéndole sus vestimentas normales-pero no me negaran que se veían muy bien, ellos lo creen así-agrego señalando a Finn y Kenneth.

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Finn sin dejar de ver a Marceline, mientras Kenneth trataba de controlarse.

-Bueno, supongo que usted no creía que se veían muy bien ¿verdad?-pregunto Lukas acercándose a Tommy.

-Para mí me pareció un poco ofensivo, además, estoy casado-declaro Tommy con firmeza.

-¿Casado? Vaya, que tragedia, a este pobre ya le echaron el grillete encima-un grillete apareció en la pierna derecha de Tommy-pero bueno, cada quien decide cuando echarse la soga al cuello-dijo con una sonrisa algo tétrica.

Tommy se preparó-Ni siquiera lo pienses-.

-¡Bueno ya basta!-intervino Yubel-¡Vinimos aquí porque nos dijeron que viniéramos a pedir su ayuda, que usted podría ayudarnos!-.

-¿Y quiénes son ustedes para creer que pueden pedirme ayuda a mí?-.

-¡Somos los Power Rangers!-declaro Finn sonriendo muy orgulloso.

Al escuchar eso, Lukas abrió mucho los ojos y la boca-¿Power Rangers? ¿Power Rangers? ¿Es algún tipo de grupo de rock?-pregunto cambiando su aspecto.

Nuevamente, la luz de un reflecto lo ilumino, apareciendo con una peluca verde, maquillaje de metal, hombreras con pico y con una guitarra eléctrica, misma que comenzó a tocar de manera estruendosa, al mismo tiempo que gritaba cosas sin sentido alguno.

Los rangers se taparon los oídos por el escándalo, para luego verse entre sí-¡Este tipo está bien loco!-grito Kenneth-¡Comparado con él, Odd es Garfield!-.

-¡Démosle una demostración de lo que es un Power Ranger!-sugirió Marceline.

Los demás asintieron ante la sugerencia de Marceline-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami!-.

Al ver a los rangers aparecer, Lukas dejo de tocar y los miro fijamente-Vaya, realmente me impresionaron, también saben hacer magia-pensando-¡Ya sé! ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un juego?-.

-¿Un juego? ¿Qué tipo de juego?-pregunto Tommy.

-Una competencia, si ustedes logran arrebatarme mi rosario-dijo mostrándoselos-escuchare lo que me vienen a decir, pero si fallan…bueno, ya pensare en que castigo darles-.

Los rangers se vieron entre sí, ese tipo no les daba nada de confianza, pero si Alfa decía que podía ayudarlos, entonces debían creer en las palabras de su leal amigo, por lo que aceptaron sin dudar.

-¡Excelente, que comience el juego!-grito Lukas comenzando a girar contento-hace mucho que no juego con alguien-.

Los rangers se lanzaron contra Lukas, quien simplemente desapareció ante sus ojos, para luego volver a aparecer detrás de ellos-¡Lo tengo!-grito Marceline antes de que casco se vieron ensuciado por un pastel que salió de la nada-¿Qué diablos?-.

-¡Eres muy lenta!-grito Lukas sacándole la lengua de manera juguetona.

-¡Oye!-gritó Yubel y Kira atacándolo por ambos flancos con sus armas en llamas.

-¡Oh, un ataque de fuego!-Lukas giro y se convirtió en un rociador, mismo que lanzo un chorro de agua contra ambas chicas-¿no saben que si juegan con fuego se quemaran?-pregunto divertido.

Tommy aprovecho la distracción de Lukas para saltar y atraparlo por la espalda-¡Te tengo!-grito, pero para su asombro, atravesó a Lukas como si fuera un fantasma-¿Qué?-.

-¡Muy lento mi amigo!-declaro Lukas riéndose.

-¡Ese tipo realmente está loco!-exclamo Kenneth, Finn solo pudo asentir con su cabeza, cuando Lukas apareció en medio de los dos.

-¿Qué les pasa chicos? ¿No quieren jugar?-pregunto divertido.

Finn y Kenneth se lanzaron contra Lukas, quien volvió a desaparecer y provoco que ambos rangers chocaran entre sí, cayendo a la arena muy confundidos y un poco adoloridos, fue entonces que los rangers se reagruparon.

-¡Este tipo se mueve muy rápido!-exclamo Kira.

-¡Entonces hay que usar el tiempo en su contra! ¡Hora de ser legendarios!-indico Yubel.

-¡Fuerza…Fuerza de Tiempo/Poder Quantum!-esta vez, la generación Fuerza de Tiempo volvió a la vida, con Yubel como la roja, Finn el azul, Marceline la rosa, Kenneth el verde, Tommy el Quantum y Kira la amarilla.

-En serio…odio esta parte-dijo Marceline viendo su color rosa de nuevo con asco.

Lukas apareció justo a su lado, con un brazo en su hombro-¿En serio? Yo creo que se te ve bien, pareces un dulce pastel de merengue de fresa-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-bramo Marceline molesta, pero entonces Lukas le embarro precisamente un pastel de merengue de fresa en el visor-empiezo a despreciar a este tipo-.

Lukas comenzó a reírse divertido, Kira trato de atraparlo mientras se reía, pero entonces Lukas se volvió humo y Kira termino enterrada en la arena-¡No le veo la gracia!-grito mientras trataba de salir de la arena.

-¡Yo te ayudo!-grito Kenneth corriendo a auxiliar a Kira, cuando un pie salió de entre la arena, provocando que se tropezara y cayera, Lukas volvió a reírse al ver su nueva travesura.

-¡Yo lo atrapo!-grito Finn lanzándose contra Lukas-¡Nadie humilla a mi chica!-grito persiguiéndolo.

Yubel se preparó para ir a ayudarlo, pero entonces, Tommy le puso una mano en el hombro-¿Qué ocurre doctor O?-.

-Debemos actuar con sabiduría, este tipo es demasiado impredecible, tenemos que pensar en un buen modo de quitarle el rosario-explico Tommy volviendo a su forma de ranger dragón-manténganlo ocupado un momento, creo que sé cómo poder quitárselo-

-Entendido-dijo Yubel-¡Batallador Fuerza de Tiempo!-Yubel activo el batallador de Wes y se lanzó a buscar a Lukas.

Finn seguía persiguiendo al escurridizo mago, cuando tropezó y su cabeza quedo atorada en un agujero, una vez que pudo sacarla, vio que frente a él había un total de 10 agujeros y de uno de ellos salió Lukas en forma diminuta.

-¿Me buscabas?-.

Finn trato de atraparlo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, Lukas se metía en el agujero y salía por otro, provocando que Finn jugara a el juego de golpea al topo, fue entonces que se cansó y comenzó a recuperar el aliento, cuando Lukas salió de uno riéndose, momento en el que Kenneth apareció.

-Hola-dijo sonriendo a través del casco.

Entre Finn y Kenneth trataron de atrapar a Lukas, iniciando un involuntario juego de Twister, hasta que finalmente quedaron enredados y Lukas volvió a aparecer-¿Se rinden?-.

-¡Nunca!-declaro Kenneth.

-Ok-Lukas volvió al agujero, para luego saltar con una cerbatana, misma que uso para dispararle pequeñas piedritas a ambos rangers.

Eso provoco que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran-Si alguien pregunta…especialmente si es Odd…eran como 90 y eran serpientes…venenosas-dijo Kenneth.

Lukas se reía muy divertido, cuando una espada de fuego casi lo golpea-¡Rayos! ¡Estuve muy cerca!-exclamo Yubel al ver que por poco lo atrapaba.

-Oye, oye ¿no aprendes la lección? Recuerda que si juegas con fuego te quemas-.

-Esta vez no podrás detenerme con un simple rociador de agua-aseguro Yubel colocándose en guardia.

-Muy bien, entonces usare…-Lukas desapareció y reapareció convertido en algo que asusto a los rangers-¡Una ola gigante!-.

-Ay no-dijo Yubel antes de que la ola los arrastrara a ella, a Finn, Marceline, Kenneth y Kira, devolviéndolos a su forma de dragón.

-Este tipo realmente es o muy astuto o muy molesto-dijo Kenneth.

Lukas apareció frente a ellos nuevamente-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Ya no quieren jugar? Entonces yo he ganado…-.

-No tan rápido-dijo Tommy apareciendo de pronto-todavía no has ganado, aún nos queda un último intento para poder ganarte-.

-¡Pues venga matador!-reto Lukas con un tono de voz español.

Tommy se acercó a Lukas a paso lento, los rangers solo observaban lo que su maestro, directos y compañero hacía, preguntándose como pensaba quitarle el rosario a ese loco súper poderoso, finalmente, ambos quedaron frente a frente, Lukas se puso serio, aunque lo hacía de manera burlona, esperando lo que fuera que Tommy iba a hacer.

-¿Y bien? Estoy esperando-reto Lukas.

Tommy respiro hondo-Alfa te manda saludos-.

Al escuchar eso, el rostro de Lukas se ilumino por la emoción-¿Qué? ¿Conocen a Alfa?-pregunto emocionado-¡Ustedes pueden tener todo lo que quieran!-declaro entregándole a Tommy el rosario.

Al ver eso, los demás rangers se quedaron con la boca muy abierta y no se notó debido a los cascos-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-¡No mucho en realidad! ¡Los amigos de Alfa son también mis amigos!-declaro Lukas chasqueando los dedos, lo que hizo que una música comenzara a escucharse, dando comienzo a una canción cantada por él.

(Nota: aquí está el video de la canción que canta Lukas y la letra de la misma: ** www. youtube watch? v=AIFeyZCgAf0)**

**Ni Sherezada ni Alí Babá  
pudieron nunca imaginar,  
la suerte que mi amo mostrará,  
con la gran magia que lo hará triunfar.**

**Que a sus puños rinde gran poder,  
un arsenal tremendo poseer,  
y vaya que sorpresas va a tener,  
solo la lámpara debe frotar...le diré...**

**Mi amigos rangers, ¿Qué es lo que van a pedir?  
Tomare su orden porque ustedes,  
tienen un amigo fiel en mí**

**La vida es un bufete y yo le serviré.  
En secreto que me pedirá,  
tiene un amigo fiel en mí.**

**Si… Dar buen servicio es nuestro orgullo,  
ellos los jefes, los reyes, los shas,  
hay que pedir siempre de lo mejor  
y otro poco más de baclava.**

**Algo de la lista "A" y todo de la "B",  
Hoy me late ayudarte,  
tienes un amigo fiel en mí.**

**Esto puedo hacer,  
esto puede el,  
Esto aparecer, del sombrero aquel,  
y yo puedo Miren aquí…  
y quien puede Abracadabra,  
romperlo así y a las chicas desaparecer.**

**Sorprendido no debes estar,  
estoy listo siempre a responder.**

**Puedes mi buena fe certificar,  
a tu servicio un genio está.  
Puedes contar con mi fuerza mágica  
y tus deseos realizando voy  
Dame esa lista kilométrica,  
frota la lámpara y verás quien soy.**

**Mis amigos rangers, pida uno, dos o tres,  
estoy dispuesto porque ustedes…  
tienen un amigo fiel, un amigo fiel,  
tienen… un amigo fiel, un amigo fiel,  
tienen… un amigo… fiel…en…mí…  
Tiene un amigo fiel en mí.**

Cuando Lukas termino la canción, los rangers solo aplaudieron sin saber cómo reaccionar, fue entonces que Lukas los miro fijamente-Muy bien, ahora díganme ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-.

Los rangers desactivaron sus poderes, para poder hablar tranquilamente con Lukas, explicándole el motivo del porque estaban ahí, cuando terminaron, Lukas solo sonrió de una manera algo extraña.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los rangers regresaron a su mundo, después de haber hablado con Lukas, en cuanto llegaron, Elsa les pregunto cómo les había ido, una mirada de desconcierto afloro en el rostro de los rangers, ya que Lukas no les dijo nada, les revelo que él sabía desde el principio que eran Power Rangers y lo de Astronema, pero que los quiso a poner a prueba, una vez que pasaron, les comento que no podía revelarles de que se trataba ese asunto tan delicado.

-Solo nos dijo que debíamos ser muy valientes para cuando llegara el momento-finalizo Yubel agotada.

Alfa se rio divertido-Veo que Lukas no ha cambiado nada-.

-Oye Alfa, me tome la libertad de traerte un recuerdo de ese mundo-dijo Marceline sonriendo de manera inocente.

-¡Que gusto! ¿Qué es?-pregunto Alfa contento.

Por toda respuesta, Marceline le embarro un pastel en el visor a Alfa-¡Eso fue por no advertirnos con detalle sobre tu amigo!-declaro y los demás, incluso Elsa, se rieron divertidos.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Mientras los rangers se encontraban en ese mundo, la reunión de las fuerzas de la reina se había llevado a cabo-Ya tienen sus órdenes y usted profesor, ya tiene los planos, comience con el proyecto lo más rápido posible-ordeno Astronema.

-Como ordene, mi reina-dijo Estraga haciendo una reverencia.

-Ya puede retirarse-dijo Astronema con frialdad.

Sus generales abandonaron la sala de reuniones, mientras que Estraga desenrollaba los planos para poder estudiar uno de los proyectos que la reina planeaba para su ataque final.

"**Proyecto Planeta Maligno"**

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, llegamos al final de este capítulo, como vieron, algunos tipos no pueden evitar ser algo molestos (suspiro), oh bueno, supongo que sí es un poco menos molesto que Nermal o los Osos Amigosos, por el momento me retiro, tengo que ir a cenar y a dormir mi siesta de 48 horas, hasta la próxima"_

_Un aplauso para Garfield, el gato con la vida que muchas personas quisieran tener y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**SUBIE EL CAPITULO MAS TEMPRANO PORQUE EL INTERNET SIGUE SIN FUNCIONAR EN MI CASA, POR LO QUE AHORA ESTOY SUBIENDO DESDE CIBERS CAFES Y ASI SERA HASTA QUE SE RESTAURE EL INTERNET DE MI CASA, DESCUIDEN, TENGO TODOS MIS ARCHIVOS RESPALDADOS Y POR ESE LADO NO HAY PROBLEMA**

**SkyAquaCristal: **_muchas cosas se irán resolviendo conforme avance el fic, así como el que ocurrió para que los Power Rangers fueran derrotados por Astronema y la Alianza del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_no voy a discutir con esa lógica, realmente tienes mucha razón en lo que dices. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kithy: **_simplemente me parece que encajan perfectamente y que de alguna manera hacen contraste uno con el otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_yo creo que es lo más probable, especialmente si estas contiendas son tan frecuentes como la de los rangers, por cierto, ya apareció tu OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fersiarquera3: **_entiendo, por cierto, algo que quería preguntarte era ¿en qué te identificas con Yubel? Ya que eres la primera que me ha dicho algo así y tengo esa curiosidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_más adelante sabremos si tenías razón o no, solo te diré que debían hacer algo que iba en contra del código ranger para evitar el triunfo de Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_algo que debo decirte es que estés preparado, ya que les estoy haciendo algunos cambios a los Maestros Oscuros, por los que aparecen algunos conocidos y otros que son completamente nuevos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_es un OC de hecho, respecto a los aliados, con la caída de Elsa y de los Power Rangers no hubo mucho que pudieran hacer contra las fuerzas de la Alianza del Mal, especialmente con todas las sorpresas que preparo Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_ella tiene planes para todo, ya que como viste, está preparando algo realmente grande. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_por el momento eso quedara en el misterio, ya que ahora los rangers deben prepararse para las siguientes sorpresas que Astronema les tiene preparadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_solo te diré que para obtenerlo se deberá buscar muy adentro de sí mismo para poder invocarlo, ya que Astronema tampoco piensa quedarse sin hacer nada y dejar que Yubel o Elsa sean más poderosas que ella, la gran reina del mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_pues comentaste a tiempo, porque tu OC ya acaba de aparecer y con un terrible mensaje de lo que es el futuro bajo la tiranía de Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_solo que este es un poco más oscuro, ya que las fuerzas del mal se unieron para conseguir la conquista de todo el Multiverso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Guest: **_entiendo, pues tienes razón con los OC, pero cuando yo escribo, también me imagino las voces y la música, así como también les invento voces a los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_ahora si entiendo mejor, respecto a lo otro, descuida, no será como en DBZ, ya que ahí no había el menor cambio en el futuro por alterar el pasado, aquí sí que lo habrá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues como ya viste, los rangers tuvieron un encuentro con un personaje bastante peculiar, por cierto, en serio, discúlpame por no poder conectarme, pero como ya explique, el Internet de mi casa está fallando y pues hasta el lunes lo van a checar, pero espero que esto no te desanime y si hagas el fic que pensamos de Gohan y Jessica Rabbit, por el momento te envié algunas ideas que tengo por PM y a tu cuenta "Blackrose9213". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_ahora acaban de conocer a un nuevo aliado, el cual los hizo volverse locos, pero de alguna manera los divirtió, especialmente a Marceline, que se vengó de Alfa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_vaya, realmente quieres ver conflictos entre ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para SkyAquaCristal, LightInfinite18, Kithy, Soranomomo93, Fersiarquera3, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Seiryu.001, Zeus, Hades, Dreisil, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Shazam, Shadow y Writer, Guest, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Nanashi, Lion Wilson.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	14. Instinto Animal

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Mufasa, **__el padre de Simba, hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo donde aprenderemos que a veces lo que parece limitarnos no debe detenernos, ya que siempre hay que seguir adelante y todo eso lo aprenderemos con ayuda de unos antiguos aliados, así como de une sabia y dulce princesa"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=wuwHqxvIHzs**

** www. youtube watch? v=4ee6J4Za4rs**

** www. youtube watch? v=13zscTn5BFs**

** www. youtube watch? v=xz7wlVXQGPw**

_Y ahora el capítulo 14._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 14 Instinto animal.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad de Angel Grove, con la nueva inauguración del nuevo Centro Juvenil ubicado en el lago de la ciudad, mismo que se celebraba con una gran fiesta y que mejor que una fiesta en el lago, donde los niños podían nadar y jugar en el agua.

-¡Pasen, pasen! ¡A la inauguración del nuevo Centro Juvenil del Lago de Angel Grove! ¡Y no olviden dejar sus donativos para el hospital infantil!-anunciaba Adele.

Fue cuando los rangers llegaron listos para un refrescante día en el lago, acompañados por Odd-Buenos días Adele-saludo Yubel.

-Chidos, que gusto me da que hayan podido venir-dijo Adele sonriendo.

-No nos perderíamos esto por nada del mundo-dijo Kira sonriendo-y por cierto, aquí tienes lo que te prometí-dijo entregándole a Adele un cheque.

-Muchas gracias, los niños del hospital seguramente lo apreciaran mucho-dijo Adele sonriendo.

-Bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a nadar!-grito Kenneth corriendo al agua, seguido por Odd.

Los demás comenzaron a seguirlo, pero entonces Tommy noto algo, sentado en la sombra de un árbol, un hombre ciego trataba de pasar un día tranquilo, cuando Ash y sus amigos llegaron a molestarlos, quitándole las cosas de sus manos, el hombre quiso tomar su bastón, pero los amigos de Ash se lo quitaron y antes de que supiera que pasaba, Ash lo empujo al suelo.

-Esos chicos-dijo encaminándose hacia ellos-oigan, será mejor que lo dejen en paz ahora mismo-.

Al ver al director de su escuela, los 3 bravucones se alarmaron-¡Vámonos!-grito Ash, sus amigos lograron escapar, pero Tommy sujeto a Ash del cuello de su playera.

-Tú no te irás a ningún lado, no hasta que te disculpes con este señor-dijo Tommy de manera autoritaria.

-Oh vamos, solo estábamos bromeando-dijo Ash.

-No hay nada de divertido en molestar a una persona con una discapacidad, ahora discúlpate-repitió Tommy.

A regañites, Ash se disculpó con el hombre y por orden de Tommy, lo obligo a ayudarlo a levantarse y a recoger sus cosas, una vez que termino, Tommy lo dejo ir, no sin antes advertirle que hablaría seriamente con su padre por ese deplorable comportamiento.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?-pregunto Tommy.

-Si…muchas gracias, realmente no quería molestar-dijo el hombre algo apenado.

-Usted no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse, ese chico y sus amigotes son los que tienen problemas-.

-Y muy serios-dijo Adele quien vio todo, apareciendo junto con Bulk y Skull-realmente no me explico cómo aceptan a esos vagos en las escuelas-.

-La educación es para todos, eso no se le puede negar ni siquiera a ellos, aunque de cierta forma me recuerdan un poco a Bulk y Skull cuando íbamos en la escuela-expreso Tommy ganándose una mirada de ambos.

-¿Qué? Nosotros no éramos como ese patán-aseguro Bulk.

-Ustedes se pasaban la vida molestando a Billy y los demás-les recordó Tommy con una sonrisa.

-Eso…era diferente-dijo Bulk.

-Sí, siempre terminábamos humillados-recordó Skull y Tommy no puedo evitar reírse ante ese acertado comentario.

Adele intervino en la conversación-Ya basta de hablar, vaya a preparar la parrilla para comenzar a preparar las hamburguesas-.

-¡En seguida jefa!-declararon ambos corriendo por la parrilla.

Una vez que ambos se retiraron, Adele se acercó al señor-¿Qué le parece si para olvidar este mal momento le preparo una de mis famosas malteadas con un toque de canela y miel? No se preocupe, la casa paga-.

-Gracias…pero no me sentiría muy bien si no pagara-.

-Oh, no es molestia para mí, lo hago con mucho gusto-dijo Adele retirándose con una sonrisa.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Elsa y Alfa se encontraban preparándose para la llegada de una nueva aliada, la cual les entregaría a los rangers sus nuevos artefactos, mismos que les ayudarían a convocar a nuevos zords legendarios.

-Date prisa Alfa, ella está a punto de llegar-dijo Elsa.

-Ya toda esta listo para la teletransportación-indico Alfa activándola.

Al poco tiempo, un destello de luz blanca apareció y tomo la forma de una mujer, vestida con un vestido de seda blanco, una corona de flores en su cabeza, pelo castaño y chino, con una mirada muy dulce, al ver que había llegado con bien, tanto Elsa como Alfa se emocionaron.

-Bienvenida al Centro de Mando princesa Shayla-dijo Elsa.

-Gracias, es bueno conocer el lugar donde todo comenzó-dijo la efectivamente, princesa Shayla, guardiana del Animarium y de los poderosos Wild Zords.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema apareció en el laboratorio de Estraga, seguida por Ecliptor, Rito y Elgar, después de haber recibido un llamado del profesor para que acudiera a su laboratorio y le presentara a su más reciente creación.

-Muy bien profesor, ya estoy aquí, muéstreme esa criatura tan impresionante que me tiene esta vez-dijo Astronema.

-Ya verá mi reina-dijo Estraga activando los sistemas de su máquina-le presento al Simio del Mal-.

Un monstruo con la apariencia de un simio de color blanco, con ropas negras, ojos negros, armado con un mazo y con varias bananas bomba amarradas en su cintura, así como 3 caras de mono impresas en su pecho, uno de ellos tapándose las orejas, otro la boca y el tercero los ojos.

-Para servirle su maldeza-dijo el Simio.

Astronema miro al monstruo con bastante escepticismo-¿Este es tu nuevo monstruo? ¿Un mono pulguiento?-.

-No te ofendas viejo, pero creo que te terminaron gustando los simios de Nébulas-dijo Elgar riéndose.

-No sé qué piensen los demás, pero esas bananas me están abriendo el apetitito-dijo Rito mirando las bananas con mucha hambre.

Estraga se acercó a Astronema-Admito que no se ve muy amenazante, pero las apariencias pueden ser engañosas, mi reina, dirija su atención a las 3 caras de mono que tiene en el pecho, son representaciones de la sordera, mudez y ceguera-.

-¿Y que con eso?-pregunto Astronema un poco más interesada.

-Hazle una demostración a la reina Simio del Mal-ordeno Estraga.

-Con gusto-el Simio dirigió su vista hacia Rito y Elgar, la cara del mono tapándose las orejas y la boca brillaron, disparando un rayo púrpura contra ambos generales.

El rayo golpeo a ambos generales, al principio parecía que nada paso, pero cuando Rito trato de decir algo, ni un sonido salió de su boca-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué abres la boca y no dices nada? Oiga jefecita, creo que algo le pasa a Rito-.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No sientes nada?-pregunto Estraga.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dice profesor? A usted también le pasa algo, mueve la boca, pero no sale ningún sonido de ella-dijo Elgar.

Estraga sonrió al ver que la demostración fue todo un éxito-Como puede ver mi reina, el Simio del Mal dejo mudo a Rito y a Elgar lo dejo sordo-.

Astronema miro al monstruo fijamente y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor-Dejar a los rangers y a toda la ciudad sin uno de sus sentidos, volviéndolos inútiles, es algo terrible…me encanta-dijo sonriendo con maldad-envíalo a la Tierra y que comience a trabajar-.

-En seguida mi reina-.

-Voy a divertirme mucho-dijo el Simio riéndose.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Elgar gritando.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Ash y su banda estaban tramando una venganza por el atrevimiento de Tommy, iban a lanzar una gran cantidad de bichos a la comida de Adele, arruinando así la fiesta que organizaba-Y de paso le enseñara a Marceline a no cambiarme por un bobo como ese-dijo Ash.

-Esto va a ser muy divertido-.

Fue en ese momento que Simio del Mal hizo acto de aparición-¡Vaya, vaya, miren nada más, parece que no soy el único que quiere causar un gran alboroto!-declaro riéndose.

-¿Qué es eso?-grito Ash.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Simio del Mal les disparo un rayo púrpura, esta vez, usando las 3 caras de los simios-¡Perfecto, ahora voy a arruinarles su fiesta en el lago a esos molestos rangers!-declaro riéndose y dirigiéndose al lago.

Mientras los amigos de Ash quedaron mudos o sordos, el ex de Marceline tuvo lo que se podría llamar "justicia poética", ya que Simio del Mal lo dejo completamente ciego y rodeado por los bichos que habían capturado para arruinar la fiesta del lago.

**(-)**

**Lago**

Bulk y Skull estaban tratando desesperadamente de armar la parrilla para comenzar a asar la carne para las hamburguesas-¡No cabeza hueca! Esa pieza no va ahí-dijo Bulk.

-¡Si eres tan listo, entonces ármala tú gordo!-declaro Skull.

Justo en ese momento, Simio del Mal hizo acto de aparición-¡Vaya, vaya, miren nada más, parece que llegue en medio de una gran celebración! ¿Por qué no me invitaron? Son muy groseros-.

Bulk y Skull lanzaron un grito al ver aparecer al monstruo, quien les disparo su rayo púrpura, dejándolos mudos, ambos solo podían demostrar su miedo con las expresiones de su cara, antes de comenzar a escapar, mientras el Simio avanzaba hacia la fiesta.

Los rangers estaban disfrutando de la delicia del lago, cuando Simio del Mal hizo acto de aparición, aterrando a toda la gente y atacándolos con su rayo de discapacidad, la gente que no lograba escapar quedaba sorda, muda o ciega, mientras el Simio se reía de manera divertida.

-¡Rápido, váyanse de aquí, pronto!-grito Finn ayudando a la gente a escapar.

Simio se acercó a donde estaban Adele y el ciego, cuando Tommy le tiro una patada alejándolo-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-Afortunadamente-dijo Adele.

-Pronto, salgan rápido de aquí-dijo Yubel apareciendo.

Adele levanto al hombre y salieron del lago lo más rápido posible, una vez que quedaron solo los rangers y el Simio del Mal, este se rio-Por fin, los Power Rangers, los he estado buscando por todas partes-.

-¡Vas a pagar muy caro por haber arruinado este gran día!-acuso Marceline.

-¡Iniciar mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami!-los 6 rangers se transformaron en sus formas máximas de inmediato.

-¡Vamos a divertirnos un poco! ¡Ahí les van unas bananas explosivas!-declaro Simio lanzándoles las bananas.

Finn y Kenneth se adelantaron, con un golpe de sus armas, al estilo del baseball, le devolvieron las bananas a Simio, explotando en su cuerpo y derribándolo-Lo siento, casi no me gustan las bananas-dijo Kenneth.

Simio se levantó de nuevo-¡Por fortuna, aún tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga!-declaro Simio, mientras el rostro del mundo sordo brillo y disparaba su rayo.

El golpe fue certero y ambos rangers se quedaron sordos-¿Qué acaba de pasar? Oigan ¿Por qué no oigo mi propia voz?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-¿Qué dices Kenneth? ¡Habla más fuerte, no te oigo!-grito Finn.

Los demás rangers se quedaron confundidos, cuando Simio arremetió contra Finn y Kenneth-¡Cuidado!-grito Yubel.

Pero ninguno de los dos la escucho y fueron derribados por Simio, quien se reía-¡Que divertido, van 2, quedan 4!-.

-¿Qué les hiciste?-cuestiono Marceline atacándolo, seguida de Kira.

-¡Lo mismo que les hare a ustedes…bueno, no exactamente lo mismo, pero si algo parecido!-declaro disparándoles un nuevo rayo, esta vez, con el rostro mudo brillando.

Las dos chicas lo recibieron y cuando trataron de hablar, ni un solo sonido salía de la voz de ambas, dejándolas confundidas y algo alteradas-¡Chicas! ¿Están bien?-pregunto Yubel, pero ninguna de las dos respondía-¿Qué? No les oigo nada-.

Simio comenzó a reírse y Tommy se puso en guardia-¡Habla! ¿Qué les hiciste?-.

-¡Es muy simple, les quite uno de sus sentidos! ¡A ellos les quite su oído y a ellas la voz!-declaro riéndose.

-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamo Yubel preocupada.

-¡Y ahora siguen ustedes!-Simio lanzo varias de sus bananas explosivas, mismas que ambos rangers esquivaron, pero fue esa oportunidad que Simio tomo para disparar su tercer rayo, el de la ceguera.

El golpe fue certero y tanto Yubel como Tommy quedaron ciegos-¿Qué? ¡No puedo ver! ¿Qué pasa?-exclamo Yubel asustada.

-¡Nos ha dejado ciegos!-exclamo Tommy preocupado.

Simio comenzó a reírse-¡Exactamente y ahora voy a acabar con ustedes sin ningún problema!-declaro lanzándole varias de sus bananas explosivas, mismas que los golpearon y los derribaron-¡Y ahora el golpe final!-.

Pero antes de que Simio los atacara de nuevo, los rangers fueron teletransportados lejos del lugar y llevados de nuevo a la seguridad del Centro de Mando para recibir nuevas instrucciones-¡No es justo, los tenía!-grito Simio molesto.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los rangers aparecieron frente a Elsa, Alfa y la princesa Shayla-¡Chispitas! ¡Qué alegría que están bien!-declaro Alfa.

-¿Alfa? ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto Yubel quitándose el casco, revelando que sus ojos se habían vuelto blancos, al igual que los de Tommy.

-Oigan ¿Cómo volvimos al centro de Mando?-pregunto Kenneth-¿y quién es ella?-agrego viendo a la princesa Shayla.

Marceline trato de decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, Kira estaba en iguales condiciones y Finn no escuchaba nada-¡Oh no Elsa, ese Simio los dejo sin uno de sus sentidos!-exclamo Alfa preocupados.

-Esto es terrible-dijo Shayla.

-¿De quién es esa voz? ¿Quién más está aquí?-pregunto Tommy.

-Oh, discúlpenme, soy la princesa Shayla, guardiana del Animarium-dijo la nombrada haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Princesa Shayla? ¿La mentora de los Rangers Fuerza Salvaje?-pregunto Yubel sonriendo.

-A su servicio-dijo Shayla sonriéndoles.

Marceline y Kira se emocionaron, trataron de darle la bienvenida, pero la voz no les salía, mientras que Finn y Kenneth no comprendían que pasaba, pero por las reacciones de sus amigos se adivinaba que esa mujer era alguien muy importante, fue cuando Elsa intervino.

-Ella es la princesa Shayla, guardiana del Animarium y mentora de los Rangers Fuerza Salvaje-esta vez, Finn y Kenneth se quedaron tan asombrados, que tardaron en notar un pequeño detalle.

-Espere ¿Cómo es que a usted si podemos escucharla?-pregunto Finn.

-Debido a mi papel de guardiana del Multiverso poseo la capacidad de superar esos pequeños impedimentos-explico Elsa.

-¿Puedes sanarnos?-pregunto Yubel.

-Temo que no, ya que la única manera de que recuperen sus sentidos es destruyendo al Simio del Mal de Astronema-explico Elsa.

-Pues ya valimos, sin nuestros sentidos nos derrotara fácilmente-dijo Kenneth un poco desanimado.

-Es por eso que yo vine-dijo Shayla-para ayudarles con esta tarea-la princesa saco una pequeña bolsita y de esta saco 6 cristales de colores rojo, amarillo, azul, blanco, negro y plateado.

-¿Qué son estas cosas?-pregunto Finn curioso.

-Son cristales animales, con ellos podrán pedir la ayuda de los 6 Wild Zords legendarios que habitan el Animarium-explico Elsa, para luego agregar-dejen que sean los instintos de los animales los que guíen sus acciones, olvídense de que les falta uno de sus sentidos, aún les quedan otros 4 y con el poder de los animales, tienen todo un mundo a su disposición, en estos momentos, Alfa acaba de poner un pequeño aparato en los cascos de Finn y Kenneth que les permitirá escuchar, al menos con un oído, las indicaciones de Yubel, Marceline y Kira, ustedes deberán usar el poder de sus pensamientos para activar la transformación legendaria-.

-Eso nos servirá por el momento-dijo Tommy, mientras Marceline y Kira solo asentían con la cabeza.

En ese momento, la alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Astronema envió al Simio del Mal al centro de Angel Grove con algunos Mega Drakzes!-informo Alfa.

-Es hora de darle su merecido a ese mono-dijo Yubel.

-Buena suerte rangers y que el poder los proteja-.

-¡De vuelta a la acción!-.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Simio y un grupo de Mega Drakzes avanzaban por la ciudad, dejando incapacitados a muchas personas-¡Esto sí que es divertido!-declaro Simio.

-¡Oye tú mono apestoso!-grito Yubel.

-¡Vaya rangers, veo que volvieron a tiempo para que termine lo que empecé!-declaro Simio sonriendo burlonamente.

-¡No perdamos el tiempo, activemos el modo legendario!-indico Yubel y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Acceso!-esta vez, los poderes de los Power Rangers Fuerza Salvaje volvieron a vivir, con Yubel como la ranger roja y el león ardiente, Finn como el ranger azul y el tiburón surfista, Marceline como la ranger blanca y el tigre noble, Kenneth como el ranger negro y el toro ardiente, Tommy como el ranger plateado y el lobo solitario, Kira como la ranger amarilla y el águila solar.

-¡Entonces quieren jugar a los cambios, por mí está bien, Mega Drakzes forma Putrids!-7 Mega Drakzes se convirtieron en los soldados org, los Putrids, mientras otros 7 permanecían en forma normal-¡Ataque, sin sus sentidos están perdidos!-.

Los Mega Drakzes y Putrids se lanzaron a la batalla, los rangers respiraron hondo y relajaron sus cuerpos, esperando que sus enemigos se acercaran y recordando las palabras de sus mentores sobre el poder de los animales, fue entonces que Yubel se lanzó como un león, pasando entre los soldados y atacando al Simio.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¡Tú estás ciega!-.

-¡No necesito verte para saber dónde estás, porque tengo el poder de Rayearth, el Dragón Volcánico y el corazón del León!-Yubel saco su espada y la garra de dragón, dejando que fueran sus instintos los que la guiaran.

Los demás rangers hicieron lo mismo, dejaron que fueras los instintos animales los que guiaran sus movimientos, Finn se movía como el tiburón, asechando a su presa y atacándola por sorpresa, Marceline usaba la agilidad del tigre, sujetando a sus enemigos y estrellándolos contra el suelo, Kenneth embestía a sus adversarios como todo un toro, los soldados solo salían volando por todas direcciones, Tommy usaba la valentía del lobo, atacándolos como movimientos inesperados, mientras Kira volaba por los aires y descendía a toda velocidad, atacándolos.

Yubel golpeo a Simio con sus armas, antes de activar el Batallador Salvaje, sujetando a Simio y lanzándolo por los aires, para luego dispararle un rayo de fuego-¡Esto aún no termina!-declaro Simio, fue entonces que los demás rangers lo atacaron de distintas direcciones, derribándolo-¡Esto no puede ser, no puedo ser vencido por un montón de…discapacitados!-.

-¡El que nos hayas dejado discapacitados no significa que seamos débiles, por el contrario, solo nos ayudaste a ser más fuertes!-aseguro Tommy, mientras volvían a su forma de rangers dragón.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Combinemos nuestras armas! ¡Arma Drago Blaster Galáctica Lista! ¡Ira de Dragón Máximo!-el disparo impacto contra Simio, derrotándolo y haciéndolo explotar.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema gruño y apretó sus puños por la creciente furia que sentía-¡Dispare SateLaser!-ordeno con dureza.

-Disparado, Mega Drakzes en forma Psycho Bots-indico Ecliptor tras configurar el láser.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Ni los rangers ni los ciudadanos se habían recuperado, ya que aún quedaba una batalla por terminar, misma que comenzó cuando Simio reapareció en forma gigante, acompañado por 3 Psycho Bots-¡Es hora de que les quite algo más que sus sentidos!-.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-los 6 dragones legendarios volvieron a la batalla-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-.

Apenas el Megazord hizo acto de aparición, los Psycho Bots los atacaron por todas direcciones, dejando que el Simio le lanzara varias de sus bananas explosivas-¿Qué les parece esto rangers?-pregunto riéndose.

El Megazord retrocedió por el ataque y los Psycho Bots dispararon sus rayos-¡No se rindan ranger, recuerden, ahora contamos con nuevos aliados!-indico Yubel.

-¡Pues es hora de llamarlos!-expreso Finn-vaya, este aparato sí que nos ayuda mucho-

Los rangers sacaron sus respectivos cristales y los colocaron en sus consolas-¡Wild Zords Desciendan!-.

Desde la remota isla flotante del Animarium, los 6 Wild Zords descendieron, el León, Águila, Tiburón, Tigre, Toro y Lobo, dirigiéndose hacia la batalla tras haber estado fuera por varios años-¡Ahí vienen justo a tiempo!-declaro Kenneth.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora tienen un zoológico?-exclamo Simio.

Con un rugido, el León le dio indicaciones a sus camaradas de atacar, Águila y Tigre atacaron a uno de los Psycho Bots, derribándolo y destruyéndolo, Tiburón mordió al segundo Psycho Bot en el brazo, momento que el Toro aprovecho para embestirlo y destruirlo, Lobo arremetió contra el tercero, mordiéndolo en el cuello, al mismo tiempo que lo rasguñaba con sus poderosas garras, derrotándolo.

Finalmente, el rey de las bestias ataco a Simio, mordiéndolo en un brazo-¡Ay! ¡Suéltame, suéltame, gato súper desarrollado!-el León lo soltó, ya que el Megazord lanzo una patada voladora, derribando a Simio, quien se reincorporo-¡Aun no estoy acabado!-.

-¡Eso se puede arreglar! ¡Wild Zords combínense!-.

Los ojos del Megazord brillaron, provocando que los de los Wild Zords también, al tiempo que hacían su sonido característico, iniciando con eso la nueva combinación legendaria.

El León se conectó en el pecho y espalda del Megazord, quedando su cabeza en el pecho, el Águila se conectó a la cintura del Megazord, el Tiburón se volvió el brazo derecho, mientras el Tigre el izquierdo, el Toro se conectó a las piernas del Megazord, reforzándolas, mientras que el Loco se desarmo por la mitad y se conectó en los hombros, dándole unas hombreras que terminaban en una cuchilla (derecho), y en la cabeza del Lobo (izquierdo).

-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Salvaje!-invocaron los rangers.

-¡No le temo a su chatarra mutante!-declaro Simio lanzando sus bananas explosivas, mismas que el Megazord le devolvió, provocando que explotaran sobre el lanzador.

-¡Ahora sabrás lo que se logra cuando se combina el poder de los dragones y de los animales!-declaro Yubel-¡Rugido de León!-.

Los ojos del Megazord brillaron, para luego rugir de una manera imponente, asustando a Simio-¡Mordida de Tiburón!-el Megazord lanzo un poderoso golpe con su brazo Tiburón.

Marceline se concentró y convoco el ataque Furia de Tigre, lo que hizo que el Megazord atacara con su brazo Tigre-¡Patada de Toro!-el Megazord saltó y lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de patadas, derribando a Simio.

-¡Aullido de Lobo!-el Megazord lanzo la cuchilla de su hombro, la cual giro invocando una luna llena, golpeando a Simio repetidamente.

Kira también se concentró y convoco el ataque Águila al Vuelo, el Megazord comenzó a girar y formo un tornado que apreso a Simio, lanzándolo por los aires y estrellándolo contra el suelo, levantándose bastante aturdido-¡Ay…no me siento muy bien…creo que voy…a vomitar…!-.

-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria…Mega Rugido Legendario!-los dragones y los animales rugieron, disparando un rayo con el poder de los dragones y de los animales, ataque que golpeo con fuerza a Simio, quien cayó de espaldas y exploto.

En cuanto Simio exploto, todas las personas que fueron afectadas por su poder comenzaron a recuperar el sentido que perdieron, incluyendo a los Power Rangers-¡Ya puedo hablar!-grito Marceline.

-¡Yo también!-declaro Kira.

-¡Y ya podemos escuchar!-exclamaron Finn y Kenneth al mismo tiempo.

-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-declaro Yubel, ya que ella y Tommy también recuperaron la vista.

**(-)**

**Más tarde**

Una vez que todo volvió a la normalidad, los rangers volvieron al lago, donde la fiesta continuaba, esta vez no solo para celebrar la inauguración del nuevo Centro Juvenil, sino también para festejar que la ciudad se había recuperado gracias a los Power Rangers y las hamburguesas no tardaron en servirse.

-Listas las suyas chicos-dijo Adele entregándoles sus hamburguesas.

-Muchas gracias Adele-dijo Yubel y Adele le sonrió para luego retirarse.

Una vez que los rangers se quedaron solos, comenzaron a hablar-Es increíble que ahora contemos con los Wild Zords como nuestros aliados-dijo Kira.

-Yo voy a admitirlo, no es tan repugnante ser la ranger blanca como ser el ranger rosa-dijo Marceline estremeciéndose, para luego agregar-excepto por las rayas rosas-.

-Yo opino que te vez muy bien con cualquier color-dijo Finn ganándose una mirada molesta de su novia-pero realmente te prefiero como violeta a rosa-agrego rápidamente.

Justo en ese momento, Bulk y Skull aparecieron con varias charolas de comida, tratando de no caerse y de mantener el equilibrio-¿Necesitan ayuda chicos?-pregunto Tommy.

-No te preocupes, nosotros podemos con esto y más-dijo Bulk.

-Si…podemos con esto y más-aseguro Skull.

Ash y sus amigos también estaban presentes, en la mirada de Ash apareció una sonrisa burlona-Miren esto-dijo pateando una pelota de playa, dándole a Skull.

Skull perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Bulk, provocando que las charolas salieran volando por los aires, Ash se rio al ver eso, cuando la comida de las charolas cayó justo sobre su cabeza, ensuciándolo por completo, lo que provocó las risas de todos los testigos, incluso de los amigos de Ash, quien se marchó del lugar muy molesto y humillado.

-No me gusta decir lo obvio, pero ese torpe se merecía eso y más-dijo Kenneth y todos se rieron ante su comentario.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo y como vieron, los animales ayudaron a los humanos a enfrentar a ese malvado monstruo, cuando trabajamos juntos no hay nada que no podamos lograr, no entiendo porque muchos humanos se empeñan en matarnos, pero me alegra y me llena de esperanza que no todos piensen de esa forma"_

_Un aplauso para Mufasa, el sabio padre de Simba y un líder amado por todos, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**DEDICADO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE TENGAN ALGUNA DISCAPACIDAD, NUNCA DEJEN DE LUCHAR Y NO SE DEJEN VENCER POR LAS ADVERSIDADES, SON UN EJEMPLO A SEGUIR**

**Kithy: **_¿Qué quieres decir con un legado? ¿Algún fic de la serie? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fersiarquera3: **_entiendo, pues ojala ya no te sientas tan sola en la escuela, ya que eso es algo realmente triste, pero recuerda que aunque no nos conozcamos, cuantas conmigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_de eso puedes estar segura y eso no es más que la punta del iceberg de su plan maestro, ya que tiene algo más siniestro en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_esa es mi parte favorita de la película, respecto al plan de Astronema, no es más que el comienzo de lo que tiene planeado hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_me alegra que te gustara tu aparición y vaya que volviste locos a los rangers, especialmente a Marceline, con lo que le dijiste de que le quedaba bien el rosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_y para que al final únicamente les dijera que fueran valientes para lo que se avecinaba, pero bueno, hay de todo en el Multiverso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_esos cambios me suenan mucho a un clon exacto de Deadpool, pero bueno, es tu personaje, veré que puedo hacer para complacerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_le has dado razones para que confíe en ti, tomando en cuenta que tú trajiste a la vida a los siniestros Psycho Rangers y eso no muchos lo lograrían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_es por eso que no te hice aparecer en ese capítulo, lo iba a hacer, pero entonces recordé que tu personaje era ciego y por cierto ¿podrías pasarme algún título de los videos que me pediste? Ya que los busco como me dijiste y no aparecen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_no tienes idea de lo que planea, ya que sus planes tienen 3 fases importantes o mejor dicho, 3 elementos muy necesarios para lograr sus ambiciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**La Luz de Orión: **_de hecho creo que fue mejor, ya que la princesa Shayla apareció y les entrego los Wild Zords para que los ayudaran en la batalla contra Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_un arma tan poderosa y siniestra que hará que los rangers enfrenten a una pesadilla mayor que la que provoco Ivan Ooze. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Guest: **_pues tenías razón, ya que el siguiente poder en revelarse fue efectivamente el de los rangers Fuerza Salvaje con una nueva combinación Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_no te puedo confirmar nada, tendrás que esperar para verlo, espero lo entiendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_gracias, me imagine que te gustaría algo como eso y que le quedaría bien a ese personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_dile eso a los rangers, especialmente a Marceline y a ver qué te contestan, te deseo lo mismo amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Guest2: **_de hecho ya había considerado hacer un capítulo musical, solo estoy tratando de ver cómo hacerlo para que funcione. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_yo diría que Finn fue un poco más pervertido que Kenneth, él trato de controlarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_todo se revelara conforme avance el fic, sé que es molesto, pero debes entender que no puedo arruinarles la sorpresa, porque será algo asombroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Kithy, Fersiarquera3, SkyAquaCristal, LightInfinite18, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Shadow y Writer, Kurtlaraperdomo, Zeus, Hades, Dreisil, La Luz de Orión, Blaitor21, Guest, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Shazam, Guest2, Seiryu.001, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	15. Duelo Ninja

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Bulma, **__la esposa del orgulloso príncipe de los Saiyajin, hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo donde veremos como a veces nuestras relaciones pueden volverse tensas por pequeñeces, pero sin importar lo intensa que sea esa pelea, siempre debemos recordar lo más importante de todo, disfrútenlo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=gXFRWeNGeoE**

** www. youtube watch? v=O3dlQT3ysy8**

** www. youtube watch? v=N8urGcSH41s**

** www. youtube watch? v=0jEHXHfX-Z8**

** www. youtube watch? v=9nkYOdfYdfs**

** www. youtube watch? v=X5Vrr1SiQpU**

_Y ahora el capítulo 15._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 15 Duelo Ninja.**

El día comenzaba de nuevo en Angel Grove, las clases estaban por comenzar en la preparatoria, los rangers estaban sacando sus libros de sus casilleros, Yubel y Marceline se preparaban para ir a su clase de gimnasia, hablando de cosas sin importancia, cuando Finn, Kenneth y Odd aparecieron.

-Buenos días chicas-saludo Kenneth.

-Buenos días, otro día, otro dólar ¿verdad?-pregunto Yubel sonriendo.

Finn se acercó a su novia-Buenos días linda-dijo tratando de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Marceline simplemente lo ignoro y se retiró a su clase con una expresión de enfado-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto confundido.

-Ni idea-dijo Kenneth-tal vez esta así porque es su cumpleaños y no sabe qué hacer para celebrarlo-sugirió.

Cuando Finn escucho eso, una mirada de asombro apareció en su rostro-¿Hoy es su cumpleaños?-.

-Por supuesto que sí ¿no me digas que lo olvidaste?-pregunto Kenneth asombrado.

-Viejo, hasta yo sé que eso no se debe hacer-dijo Odd sorprendido por el olvido de Finn.

-Y eso ya es decir mucho viniendo de él-señalo Kenneth.

Finn comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro sumamente preocupado-¡Ay no, ay no! ¡Que estúpido soy! ¿Cómo pude olvidar su cumpleaños?-.

-Yo no le veo el alboroto-dijo Yubel-los cumpleaños no son más que un día más de vida-.

Los 3 chicos se le quedaron viendo a Yubel como si acabara de decir la peor de las maldiciones de toda la historia-Este…esa es tu opinión…pero no creo que Marceline lo vea de esa forma-dijo Kenneth.

-Pues que mal, si lo hiciera no se enfadaría tanto, yo la felicite por costumbre, pero honestamente no le veo nada de importante a los cumpleaños, ahora Finn, si quieres disculparte con ella te sugiero que lo hagas cuando terminen las clases, deja que se le pase el enojo-dijo Yubel terminando de sacar sus libros y dirigiéndose al salón que compartía con Marceline.

Cuando Yubel se retiró, Odd miro a su amigo-¿Qué le pasa?-.

Tanto Finn como Kenneth se encogieron en hombros-Ni idea, probablemente está en sus días-dijo Kenneth.

En ese momento, Ash y su banda aparecieron-Miren nada más, aquí está el nuevo novio de Marceline, dime algo bobo ¿le compraste algo a Marceline por su cumpleaños?-pregunto burlonamente.

-Déjame en paz Ash-advirtió Finn.

-Oh ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso olvidaste su cumpleaños? Eso es algo que yo nunca hice y ella te lo puedo confirmar, jamás olvide su cumpleaños, pero sabes algo, te debo las gracias, ya que por cosas como estas, ella pronto volverá conmigo-.

Finn estaba a punto de cometer una locura cuando Kenneth lo detuvo-Oye, mejor metete con alguien de tu tamaño-.

Ash miro a Kenneth con burla-¿Cómo tú enano?-.

-¿Enano? ¡Ahora si ya sacaste boleto!-antes de que comenzara una pelea, Tommy apareció por los pasillos.

-¿Hay algún problema?-pregunto Tommy con severidad.

Todo el valor de Ash desapareció al ver aparecer al director-Ninguno señor, no hay ningún problema-.

-Muy bien, entonces les sugiero que vayan a clases, porque la campana sonó hace 10 minutos y a menos que quieran quedarse castigados después de clases lo mejor será que se retiren a sus salones-.

Los chicos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones de clases, aunque Ash le lanzo una última mirada burlona a Finn, quien se sentía muy mal por haber olvidado el cumpleaños de su propia novia, lo que nadie sospechaba era que las cosas estaban por empeorar.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Estraga trabajaba con el ADN de un ciempiés, así como con información de guerreros ninja y shogun, para dar como resultado a una nueva y poderosa creación-Excelente, debo decir que esta será una obra de arte-.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Astronema y a Ecliptor-Profesor, los rangers azul y violeta están teniendo una pequeña riña, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para atacarlos por sorpresa, espero que me tenga un buen monstruo para esto-.

-Por supuesto mi reina, de hecho, ya le estaba dando los últimos toques a mi más reciente creación-Estraga activo la máquina y la nueva criatura emergió.

Parecía un ciempiés humanoide, con rostro blanco y líneas rojas, asemejando a una máscara de demonio japonés y con una joya negra en la frente, unas enormes pinzas del insecto que representaban a los costados de su cabeza de color rojo, una armadura en su pecho, una capa negra que le llegaba a las rodillas, así como 6 patas y una cola en la espalda, de sus muñecas surgían 3 cuchillas muy filosas, el color de su cuerpo era verde con tonos grises.

-¿Qué clase de criatura es esta?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-Permítanme presentarle a Tao Zanto, un guerrero ninja shogun basado en el ciempiés, lo que le permite lanzar una gran cantidad de ataques en un solo movimiento-explico Estraga-también es capaz de atrapar a sus presas con sus poderosas pinzas, encerrándolos en la joya de su frente-.

-Ya veo, suena a un verdadero guerrero, muy bien, Tao Zanto, quiero que bajes a la Tierra y captures a los rangers azul y violeta ¿entendido?-indico Astronema.

-Si mi reina-dijo Tao Zanto con una reverencia.

-Con dos rangers menos los demás caerán con facilidad, pero por si acaso quiero que lo acompañes y te asegures de que no falle, Ecliptor-.

-Como desees-.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Las clases finalizaron y todos se prepararon para ir al Centro Juvenil, donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración por el cumpleaños de Marceline, por lo que la ranger violeta debía ir a su casa para arreglarse, ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia su hogar, cuando Finn la alcanzo.

-¡Marceline! ¡Marceline! ¡Por favor espera!-pidió Finn.

-¿Qué quiere Finn?-pregunto Marceline molesta y sin dejar de caminar.

-Marcy…yo solo quería pedirte perdón…sé que soy un estúpido porque olvide tu cumpleaños, pero por favor…te pido que me dejes compensarte, yo quiero… ¿podrías detenerte y escucharme?-cuestiono sujetándola del brazo.

Marceline se soltó del agarre de Finn-¡No me vuelvas a tomar de este modo! ¿Cómo pudiste Finn? ¡Tú sabes lo importante que es mi cumpleaños para mí y esperaba que lo recordaras!-.

-¡Lo sé y lo siento! ¿Qué más quieres que diga?-.

-¡No lo sé, usa esa cabecita para algo más que para sostener el casco!-bramo Marceline y en medio de su enojo soltó algo que después lamentaría-¡Ash nunca se olvidaba de mi cumpleaños!-.

Esas palabras hicieron enfurecer a Finn-¿Estas defendiendo a ese tipo después de todo el daño que te hizo?-.

-¡Pues por lo menos él si recordaba lo importante que era mi cumpleaños para mí!-.

-¡Entonces vuelve con él!-.

-¡Tal vez lo haga!-.

La discusión se vio interrumpida cuando Ecliptor y Tao Zanto hicieron acto de aparición-Miren nada más, dos rangers peleando entre sí, es un espectáculo digno de verse-dijo Ecliptor divertido-solo espero que su pequeña pelea no evite que peleen contra nosotros-.

-¡Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Ceres/Windam!-ambos rangers entraron en su forma máxima, para luego sacar sus armas.

2 vs 2, sería una batalla justa, sino fuera por el hecho de que Finn y Marceline aún estaban enojados el uno con el otro, lo que provocaba que no trabajaran muy bien en equipo, más de una vez se olvidaron de sus enemigos para volver a su discusión, dejando algo confundidos a sus adversarios.

-¿Qué les pasa a estos dos?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-¡Oigan!-grito Tao Zanto acercándose a ellos-eh… ¿hola? ¿Nos recuerdan? Nosotros somos los malos, se supone que peleen contra nosotros, no entre…-.

-¡CALLATE!-gritaron Finn y Marceline al mismo tiempo, para luego tirarle un golpe y alejarlo.

Tao Zanto por poco se cae de la impresión, pero se sostuvo, cuando Ecliptor se puso a su lado-¿Qué les pasa a estos niños?-pregunto Tao Zanto confundido.

-No debe importarnos, aprovecha la situación y captúralos-ordeno Ecliptor.

-Si general-las pinzas de la cabeza de Tao Zanto comenzaron a brillar, disparando un rayo de captura contra ambos rangers.

Marceline fue la primera en notar el ataque-¡Cuidado!-grito empujando a Finn, siendo la única capturada, la ranger trato de luchar, pero finalmente, el rayo la capturo y la aprisiono en la joya de Tao Zanto.

-¡Marceline!-grito Finn incorporándose-¿Qué le hicieron malditos?-.

Ecliptor y Tao Zanto se rieron-No te preocupes, en seguida te reunirás con ella-dijo dándole la señal a Tao Zanto.

-Si-pero justo cuando el monstruo iba a volver a disparar su rayo, varios disparos lo derribaron.

-¿Qué?-.

El resto de los rangers llegaron a la batalla, Kira se acercó a revisar a Finn-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-¡No dejen que se vayan, tienen a Marceline!-grito Finn alarmado.

-¡Y ahora nos la llevaremos!-declaro Ecliptor, para luego desaparecer junto a Tao Zanto.

Finn se angustio al ver que los dos villanos se retiraban-¡No! ¡Marcy!-grito cayendo de rodillas, para luego golpear el suelo-¡Malditos! ¿Cómo deje que se la llevaran?-.

-Oye…tranquilo amigo, la vamos a rescatar-aseguro Kenneth.

-Por el momento sugiero que vayamos al Centro de Mando para reagruparnos e idear un plan-sugirió Tommy y los demás asintieron.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Marceline apareció sin su transformación en un espacio vacío de color negro, la ranger violeta comenzó a preocuparse-Oh genial… ¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¡Finn! ¡Alguien! ¡Auxilio!-gritaba, pero nadie respondía a su llamado-vaya forma de celebrar mi cumpleaños-.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto los rangers llegaron y se quitaron los cascos, Finn se acercó rápidamente hacia su mentora-¡Elsa! ¿Sabes algo de Marceline?-.

-Por desgracia si, observen la pantalla-indico Elsa y los rangers hicieron lo que les indico-como pueden ver, Marceline se encuentra atrapada en otro plano dimensional al cual la envió Tao Zanto, Alfa está haciendo un análisis de ese nuevo monstruo para encontrar el modo de sacarla de ahí-explico Elsa.

-Vaya, esto sí que es terrible…y en su cumpleaños-dijo Kira-no cabe duda que Astronema no tiene compasión-.

Yubel, por su parte, se mostraba tranquila-Como bien dije, los cumpleaños no son más que un día más y esta es la prueba de lo que dije-Finn, Kenneth y Kira se le quedaron viendo a Yubel muy fijamente-¿Qué?-.

-Oye…me estas comenzando a asustar-dijo Kenneth.

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, olvídense por unos instantes que es el cumpleaños de Marceline y concéntrense en encontrar un modo de liberarla-indico Yubel.

-Pero…el que haya olvidado su cumpleaños…fue precisamente lo que nos metió en este lío…si no fuera tan estúpido…-se lamentaba Finn.

-No es el momento de lamentarte por una idiotez como esa, si en verdad te importa concéntrate en encontrar el modo de salvarla-repitió Yubel esta vez un poco más dura.

Los 3 rangers se quedaron confundidos, pero Tommy y Elsa se vieron entre sí de manera comprensiva, cuando Kira iba a decir algo, la alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡El monstruo está atacando la plaza comercial!-.

-Rangers, vayan y entretengan al monstruo el mayor tiempo posible, Alfa y yo seguiremos tratando de encontrar un modo de salvar a Marceline-indico Elsa.

Los rangers asintieron, pero Finn se adelantó-Por favor…encuentren el modo de salvarla…no sé qué haría si algo le pasara-.

-Tranquilo Finn, la rescataremos, te lo prometo-aseguro Elsa.

-¡De vuelta a la acción!-.

**(-)**

**Plaza Comercial**

Ecliptor y Tao Zanto estaban causando un gran alboroto, la Plaza Comercial estaba llena de gente, por lo que había muchas personas en peligro, fue entonces que los rangers aparecieron-¡Alto ahí!-.

-Veo que volvieron por más-dijo Tao Zanto riéndose.

-¡Quiero que me devuelvas a Marceline en este instante!-exigió Finn.

-¡Olvídate de ella, preocúpate por ti!-advirtió Ecliptor lanzándose a la batalla.

-¡Déjenme al bicho, es mío!-declaro Finn lanzándose contra Tao Zanto, mientras los demás rangers lidiaban con Ecliptor-¡Quiero que me regreses a Marceline!-volvió a exigir.

-¿La quieres? ¡Ven por ella!-desafió Tao Zanto.

**(-)**

**Joya**

Marceline estaba sentada en aquel espacio vacío, abrazada a sus piernas, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de lo que paso recientemente, su pelea con Finn y todas las cosas horribles que le dijo, es verdad, estaba herida porque Finn olvido su cumpleaños, pero eso no era nada comparado a todo lo que ella le dijo, incluso lo comparo con el imbécil de Ash.

-Finn…perdóname…-murmuro con arrepentimiento.

**(-)**

**Plaza Comercial**

La batalla entre los rangers y las fuerzas de Astronema continuaban, enfrascados en el combate, nadie noto que efectivamente, Ash, el ex de Marceline, estaba observando la batalla oculto detrás de una banca, sumamente asustado y sin poderse creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Tao Zanto derribo a Finn con un golpe de sus garras, para luego dispararle un rayo, lanzándolo por los aires y estrellándolo contra el suelo-¡Este será tu fin!-declaro riéndose.

Finn se incorporó y recibió un llamado de Elsa-¿Qué pasa Elsa?-.

-"Finn, ya averiguamos como liberar a Marceline, debes destruir la joya en la frente de Tao Zanto, una vez destruida, Marceline podrá ser libre"-.

-Entendido-Finn corto la comunicación y saco su lanza-¡Ahora si ya sacaste boleto!-.

-¡No me hagas reír ranger!-declaro Tao Zanto disparando un rayo, Finn salto y se lanzó contra el guerrero a gran velocidad-¿Qué?-.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Corte Tsunami!-con el poder de Ceres, Finn dio un poderoso golpe en la joya de Tao Zanto, provocando un grito desgarrador de parte del monstruo.

La joya comenzó a liberar una gran descarga eléctrica, para luego explotar, provocando que Tao Zanto cayera al suelo y liberando a Marceline, quien apareció tirada en el suelo y algo confundida, pero feliz de ver que se encontraba libre.

-¿Marceline?-exclamo Ash confundido.

Finn corrió al lado de su novia-¡Marcy! ¿Estás bien?-al ver de quien se trataba, Marceline lo abrazo.

-¡Oh Finn, lo lamento mucho, no quise decir lo que dije, perdóname!-.

-Está bien Marcy…yo también dije cosas que no quería, lo lamento-dijo Finn abrazándola también.

En ese momento, los demás rangers se acercaron-¡Oigan, no quiero arruinarles el momento, pero aún no hemos acabado!-declaro Kenneth.

Tao Zanto se levantó y Ecliptor se colocó a su lado-¡Esto no se quedara así, me las van a pagar!-declaro Tao Zanto molesto.

Marceline se adelantó a sus amigos-¡El único que se va a pagar algo eres tú! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Windam!-Marceline activo su poder ranger, dejando sin palabras a Ash.

-¿Qué? ¿Marceline es una Power Ranger?-exclamo sorprendido, para luego sonreír-que interesante-.

Los rangers se prepararon para la batalla-¡Muy bien chicos, hora de ser legendarios, con poder ninja!-indico Yubel.

-¡Ninja/Thunder/Samurái Storm! ¡Ranger Form!-esta vez, la generación de los Power Rangers Tormenta Ninja volvió a la vida.

Yubel quedo como la roja y con el poder del aire, Finn como el azul marino y con el poder del trueno azul, Marceline como la celeste y con el poder del agua, Kenneth como el amarillo y con el poder de la tierra, Tommy como el rojo carmesí y con el poder del trueno carmesí, Kira quedo como la verde y con el poder del samurái.

Marceline vio su nuevo color-¿Celeste? Este no esta tan mal, de hecho, me gusta más que ser el asqueroso rosa-dijo complacida.

-Realmente te queda muy bien ese color-dijo Finn sonriéndole.

-¡Basta de estupideces!-bramo Tao Zanto atacando junto con Ecliptor.

-¡Batalla de Sombras Ninja!-indico Yubel, los 6 rangers corrieron y desaparecieron tras una puerta corrediza.

A través de esa puerta, se podían ver las sombras de los 6 rangers atacando a los dos guerreros de Astronema, cuando la puerta se abrió, ambos guerreros estaban tirados en el suelo sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar, fue entonces que Yubel activo el Batallador Tormenta Ninja y Kira el Modo Súper Samurái.

-¡Adelante!-grito Kira.

Ambas rangers golpearon a los dos guerreros, enviándolos por el cielo, momento que los otros 4 aprovecharon para atacarlos con sus armas, estrellándolos contra el suelo, cuando se levantaron, los rangers volvieron a su forma de dragón.

-¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-.

-¡Arma Drago Blaster Galáctica Lista! ¡Ira de Dragón Máximo!-.

Ecliptor se quitó a tiempo, pero el ataque alcanzo a Tao Zanto destruyéndolo por completo, mientras los rangers posaban en señal de triunfo, dejando sin palabras a Ash-No puedo creer que Marceline sea capaz de eso-.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema golpeo el suelo con su báculo por la creciente furia que sentía-¡Disparen el SateLaser y hagan crecer a Ecliptor también!-ordeno.

Estraga asintió y configuro el disparo del láser-¡Disparado!-.

**(-)**

**Plaza Comercial**

Tal como Astronema lo ordeno, el láser cayó sobre Ecliptor y los restos de Tao Zanto, volviendo a ambos gigantes y alarmando a los rangers-¿Ahora Ecliptor también?-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esto!-reconoció Tommy recordando sus batallas con Goldar, Scorpina, Rito y Zeltrax.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-los 6 dragones volvieron a aparecer, para dar paso a la combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-.

-¡Ataca!-ordeno Ecliptor.

Tao Zanto comenzó a girar y a golpear al Megazord repetidamente a gran velocidad, momento que Ecliptor aprovecho para lanzar un golpe con su espada, Tao Zanto se colocó por detrás y lanzo un golpe con sus garras, el Megazord lo detuvo con sus brazos, pero Ecliptor dio un salto y le dio una patada doble haciéndolo retroceder, mientras la cabina se sacudía violentamente.

-¡Acabémoslos compañero!-animo Tao Zanto y ambos dispararon un rayo contra el Megazord, que provoco algunas explosiones.

-¡Necesitamos más ayuda, es hora de más zords legendarios!-indico Marceline.

-¡Adelante! ¡Ninja/Thunder/Samurái Zords Activados!-.

Esta vez, los zords de los Power Rangers Tormenta Ninja volvieron a la vida, el Halcón, el Delfín, el León, el Escarabajo Hércules, el Escarabajo Ciervo Volante y el Helicóptero Samurái-¿Más zords?-exclamo Tao Zanto.

El Halcón se encendió en llamas y golpeo a Tao Zanto con fuerza, mientras el Delfín embisto a Ecliptor, levantándolo con su trompa y haciéndolo rebotar como si fuera una pelota-¡Bájame, bájame ahora mismo mamífero acuático!-.

El Delfín le dio un golpe con su cola y lo derribo, el León hizo girar su rueda, provocando una poderosa ventisca que lanzo a ambos villanos por los aires, momento que los dos Escarabajos y el Helicóptero aprovecharon para dispararles, pero aún no se daban por vencidos.

-¡Hora de la combinación! ¡Ninja Zords Combínense!-.

Los Ninja Zords comenzaron la combinación con el Megazord Rey Dragón, el Halcón se convirtió en un casco para el Megazord, el Delfín se conectó en su hombro derecho, mientras su cabeza se desprendía, revelando un cañón, el León se conectó a la espalda del Megazord, con la cabeza en el hombro derecho, el Escarabajo Hércules se separó y se ensambló en las piernas del Megazord, mientras el Escarabajo Ciervo Volante lo hacía en ambos brazos, finalmente, el Helicóptero se conectó en el pecho, manos y cintura del Megazord, con la hélice apuntando al frente.

-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Huracán!-invocaron los rangers.

-¡Su chatarra súper desarrollada no es nada contra nosotros!-declaro Ecliptor-¡Destrúyelos!-.

Ambos villanos se lanzaron contra el Megazord-¡Mostrémosles lo que esta "chatarra" puede hacer!-declaro Tommy.

Con el apoyo de los demás, el Megazord ataco a ambos villanos, demostrando que su nueva combinación era muy poderosa, derribando a Ecliptor, para luego lanzar una ráfaga de puñetazos contra Tao Zanto.

-¡Esto es por encerrarme en esa joya!-bramo Marceline lanzando un golpe más que lanzo a Tao Zanto por los aires, Ecliptor ataco, pero el Megazord también lo derribo.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo y se levantaron listos para continuar la batalla-¡Megazord Legendario…Tornado Ninja Legendario!-.

La hélice comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, Tao Zanto comenzó a correr hacia ellos en un intento por detenerlos, pero la hélice creo un poderoso tornado, mientras la cabeza de Delfín y de León disparando un potente rayo, los 3 ataques golpearon con fuerza a Tao Zanto.

-¡Estas acabado!-declararon los rangers, al tiempo que Tao Zanto caía de espaldas y explotaba, marcando su final.

Al ver a su camarada caído, Ecliptor apretó sus puños con furia-¡Esto no se quedara así, regresare!-aseguro retirándose.

-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-declaro Yubel, mientras el Megazord posaba en señal de triunfo.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema está molesta por su reciente derrota, que disparo un rayo contra Rito y Elgar, provocando que ambos villanos salieran huyendo del lugar-Esos malditos rangers están colmando mi paciencia, pero esta derrota es insignificante, al igual que las otras-dijo sentándose en su trono-algún día se les acabara la suerte, yo tengo toda la eternidad, pero ellos no-declaro sonriendo malignamente.

**(-)**

**Centro Juvenil**

Después de derrotar a Tao Zanto, Finn y Marceline llegaron al Centro Juvenil del centro, cuando llegaron, a la chica le extraño que no hubiera nadie, ni Adele, fue entonces que todos salieron de sus escondites-¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-.

Al ver que aun iba a poder celebrar su cumpleaños, pese a lo tarde que era por el ataque de Tao Zanto, Marceline no puedo evitar emocionarse-¡Oh chicos, esto…esto es…!-Marceline se había quedado sin habla.

-Vaya, eso es algo que nunca creí que vería-dijo Kira sonriéndole, ya que le divertía ver como su amiga se quedaba sin habla por la sorpresa.

-No sé qué decir…son estupendos-dijo Marceline contenta.

-En realidad todo fue idea de Finn, es a él a quien debes agradecer-dijo Kenneth.

Marceline miro a Finn sorprendida, el chico se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió nervioso-Bueno…es mi forma de compensarte por haber sido tan tonto y…-Marceline le dio un golpe en el brazo-¡Auch!-.

-¡Ya cállate bobo!-grito saltando a sobre él y besándolo.

Cuando se separaron, Adele llego con un pastel que tenía la imagen de una guitarra, con algunas velas alrededor-Adelante linda, pide un deseo-dijo sonriéndole.

Marceline lo pensó unos segundos y luego apago las velas, para que después comenzara la música, todos se divertían mucho, incluso Bulk y Skull disfrutaban de la fiesta, comiendo un poco de pastel sin que les cayera algo encima, pero cuando Skull se levantó para ir por otro pedazo de pastel, se resbalo con una botella de plástico y cayó en un extremo de la mesa, levantando el otro extremo y provocando que lo que quedaba de pastel cayera sobre Bulk, lo que provocó las risas de todos.

Todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, bueno, todos con excepción de Yubel, quien se mantuvo al margen en toda la festividad, lo único que hacía era comer pastel, fue entonces que Tommy se acercó-¿Estas bien?-.

-No me siento cómoda en este lugar-dijo Yubel con algo de dureza y un poco de frialdad.

-Sé que esto es algo difícil para ti, entiendo que para ti este tipo de eventos no te traigan buenos recuerdos-Tommy se quedó en silencio un momento-si quieres irte puedes hacerlo, yo les diré a los demás que tuviste cosas que hacer, no te preocupes-.

-Muchas gracias Dr. O-dijo Yubel tomando sus cosas y retirándose de la fiesta, seguida por una mirada de tristeza de parte de Tommy, fue cuando Kira se acercó.

-¿A dónde va Yubel?-pregunto confundida.

-Tienes algunos asuntos que atender, asuntos privados-fue todo lo que respondió Tommy, dejando a Kira más confundida que antes.

**(-)**

**Más Tarde**

Finn acompaño a Marceline hasta su casa, ahora el chico tenía a su amada abrazada por la cintura, mientras la chica tenía rodeado su cuello con sus brazos-Muchas gracias Finn, realmente no fue un tan mal cumpleaños-.

-Lo que sea por ti mi lady…en serio…lamento haberlo olvidado y todo lo que…dije-.

-Ya olvídalo, yo también lo siento-dijo Marceline besándolo, Finn no tardo en corresponder el beso.

-Bueno…buenas noches mi lady y feliz cumpleaños-dijo Finn separándose de ella.

-Buenas noches…mi héroe-dijo Marceline sonrojara.

Una vez que Finn se retiró, Marceline se dispuso a entrar a su casa, cuando alguien apareció de entre las sombras-Vaya, pero que escena tan tierna fue esa, no te conocía lo melosa Marceline-dijo Ash sonriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ash?-cuestiono Marceline molesta por la presencia del chico.

-Solo quería hablar contigo…ranger violeta-dijo Ash sonriendo perversamente, mientras Marceline lo miraba sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, este capítulo llego a su fin, como vieron siempre hay altibajos en las relaciones, pero siempre podemos superarlos, sin embargo ese tipo Ash realmente me está comenzando a colmar la paciencia y me pregunto qué le pasara a Yubel, no entiendo porque odia los cumpleaños de esta manera"_

_Un aplauso para Bulma, la única mujer que logró cautivar el frío corazón del príncipe de los saiyajin y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**SkyAquaCristal: **_sin la bondad de Karone la maldad de Astronema no se compara con nadie y aunque tiene planes para ellas dos, también necesita el poder de otros 3 seres para poder llevarlos a cabo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Fersiarquera3: **_de hecho, Astronema tiene pensado hacer algo sumamente cruel para dañar a Yubel, dándole donde más le duele, en el recuerdo más preciado que tiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**LightInfinite18: **_sé a lo que te refieres, ya que actualmente no hay muchas series que valgan la pena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_respondiendo a tus dudas, no usaré a los poderes del Súper Sentai, ya que quiero ser fiel a las generaciones de EU, pero habrá mención a algunos poderes y no había pensado eso de que trabajaran para Adele. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Shazam: **_veré que puedo hacer al respecto y no recuerdo ese capítulo, yo vi esa serie, pero no logro recordarlo, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_fue un capítulo bastante emotivo, yo también lo admito y entiendo, aunque en mi opinión, Batman es mejor que muchos héroes, ya que él realmente carece de súper poderes y es el único capaz de lidiar con la mente retorcida del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_me alegra que te guste el fic y respondiendo a tu duda, después de la derrota de Ooze, ambos decidieron irse a vivir en una dimensión mágica, ya que tras lo ocurrido con sus cachorros, decidieron criarlos en un mundo del que no fuera completamente blanco de villanos así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Blaitor21: **_no creo que te hayas expresado muy bien, pero si entendí tu punto y eso es lo que cuenta, pues el ataque continúa y más adelante se irán conociendo los planes de Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Bowser300000: **_por el momento Tommy no pudo expulsarlo, ya que no estaban ni en horas escolares ni cerca de la escuela, pero descuida, eso pronto pasara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Moon-9215: **_pues tendrás que ser un poco más específico, ya que me has dado dos buenas ideas y no sé a cuál te refieres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Seiryu.001: **_es por eso que el capítulo anterior se los dedique con todo cariño y admiración. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Zeus: **_dentro de poco recibirá lo que se merece, ya que con esto último que acaba de hacer se ganó un boleto de expulsión de la escuela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Hades: **_lo había pensado, pero considere mejor hacer que apareciera la princesa Shayla para entregarles los cristales de animales y que aprendieran a usar los instintos de los animales y gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Shadow y Writer: **_y usara muchos más cada vez más poderosos, letales y de apariencia algo extraña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Iron Mario: **_no todos son como Bulk y Skull, ya que ellos también fueron bravucones en su momento, pero al final enderezaron su camino y hasta ayudaron en la batalla final de Power Rangers En El Espacio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Nanashi: **_gracias, era lo más indicado para ese capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

_**Un abrazo y un beso para SkyAquaCristal, Fersiarquera3, LightInfinite18, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Shazam, Kurtlaraperdomo, Súper Rock Ninja, Blaitor21, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Seiryu.001, Zeus, Hades, Shadow y Writer, Iron Mario, Nanashi.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	16. Monstruo Prehistorico

"_Hola amigos, soy __**Earl Sinclair, **__personaje emblemático de la gran serie "Dinosaurios" y hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo, donde efectivamente tendremos un momento de pelea con dinosaurios, al tiempo que se resuelve este asunto con ese muchacho majadero, ojala lo tuviera frente a mí, le rompería el cuello como se merece"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=bS5CHCQb9kM**

** www. youtube watch? v=BW5Y4zeVhgA**

** www. youtube watch? v=VXXr43XoO2I**

** www. youtube watch? v=kY0ninEjjqw**

** www. youtube watch? v=WE3XHP4tqSc**

** www. youtube watch? v=Caf-h0M310Y**

** www. youtube watch? v=0txacY8LKvo**

_Y ahora el capítulo 16._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 16 Monstruo Prehistórico.**

La noche cubría a la ciudad de Angel Grove, la gente ya estaba recostada en sus respectivas camas, preparándose para un nuevo día, pero en el Museo de Historia Natural no todo era de calma, ya que Rito y Elgar se encontraban robando algunos objetos que Estraga les pidió.

En ese momento se encontraban en la sección de los dinosaurios, en una vitrina se exhibían algunos dientes del Megalodon, un ancestro del gran tiburón blanco, capaz de llegar a medir más de 30 metros, también se exhibían restos de Spinosaurio, garras de Velociraptors y no podía faltar el impresionante esqueleto del rey de los dinosaurios, el Tyrannosaurio Rex.

-Muy bien, ya tenemos el diente del Megalodon, solo nos falta el hueso del Tyrannosaurio Rex-dijo Elgar.

-¿Para qué querrá el profesor este montón de huesos?-pregunto Rito confundido.

-No lo sé, ya sabes cómo es, es bastante extraño y loco-dijo Elgar-ya toma el hueso del Tyrannosaurio y vámonos de aquí-.

Rito se acercó a la vitrina, para él todos los huesos eran iguales, así que no sabía cuál tomar, fue entonces que decidió romper el vidrio y tomar el primero que tocara, en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos, la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Ya lo tengo-dijo Rito contento.

-Vámonos antes de que alguien nos descubra-dijo Elgar y ambos se teletransportaron fuera del museo.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Una vez que llegaron, se dirigieron al laboratorio de Estraga, donde el científico les indico que pusiera el hueso y el diente en la máquina, para luego comenzar a trabajar en su nueva creación, fue cuando Astronema apareció, acompañada por leal Ecliptor y Lena.

-Muy bien profesor, espero que esta vez me tenga un monstruo que realmente cumpla con su cometido-dijo Astronema.

-Por supuesto excelencia, ya que mi nueva criatura será la combinación de dos de los depredadores más poderosos y temibles que existieron en la Tierra; el rey de los dinosaurios, el Tyrannosaurio Rex y el rey de los mares, el Megalodon-explico Estraga-dos de los depredadores más temidos están a punto de mezclarse en una bestia única y sumamente poderosa, con los instintos asesinos de ambos, así como sus habilidades de cazar combinadas, lo volverán una bestia invencible-.

-¿Piensas vencer a los rangers con una bestia prehistórica torpe?-pregunto Lena-corríjame si me equivoco, pero no creo que eso vaya a funcionar-.

-No será una bestia torpe, ya que además poseerá la habilidad de fosilizar a su víctima del mismo modo que Trent Mercer lo hizo con Tommy Oliver hace algunos años-explico Estraga-en lugar de destruir a los rangers, los aprisionara en un estado de ámbar puro para entregárselos como trofeo y que usted decida su destino, mi reina-.

-Tener a mis enemigos como trofeos, suena atractivo-reconoció Astronema.

Estraga activo todo y en seguida apareció el nuevo monstruo, solo que había un pequeño problema-¿Qué rayos? Este no es un hueso de Tyrannosaurio, es un hueso de Spinosaurio-exclamo.

El nuevo monstruo era, efectivamente, una combinación entre Spinosaurio y Megalodon, su cabeza era del dinosaurio, mientras en su pecho tenía la cabeza del Megalodon, así como dos de sus aletas en las muñecas de sus manos, la aleta dorsal del Spinosaurio en la espalda y del Megalodon en la cola, un par de púas en sus hombros, brazos largos y fuertes, su color era blanco con tonos cafés y con agallas en el cuello que le permitían moverse bajo el agua.

-¡Listo para servir!-.

-¡Par de inútiles, me trajeron el hueso que no era!-declaro Estraga viendo molesto a Rito y Elgar.

-En mi opinión todos los huesos se parecen, deberían etiquetarlos-dijo Rito.

-¡Tú eres puro hueso!-acuso Estraga.

-Ya basta-intervino Astronema-mientras pueda cumplir con su misión no me importa de qué dinosaurio sea el hueso, dime ¿puedes con la misión?-.

-Por supuesto mi reina, le traeré a los rangers como trofeos en ámbar-aseguro el monstruo.

-Más vale que cumplas o si no-amenazo Astronema de manera fría.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Al día siguiente, el autobús escolar se dirigía hacia el museo para una excursión, en el paseo iban también acompañando a los alumnos, Tommy y la Dra. Fairweather, mientras se dirigían hacia el museo, Marceline les contaba a sus amigos lo que ocurrió anoche después de despedirse de Finn.

-¿Entonces Ash vio cuando te transformaste en la Plaza Comercial?-pregunto Yubel.

-Sí y ahora me está chantajeando con decirle a todo el mundo que soy la ranger violeta-conto Marceline.

-Ese malnacido-dijo Finn apretando los puños y volteando a ver a Ash, quien le dedico una sonrisa de burla-cuanto quisiera romperle esa sonrisa suya-.

-Si lo haces solo te afectara a ti también-dijo Kenneth-y a todo esto ¿Qué es lo que esperas que hagas para que no revele el secreto?-.

Marceline suspiro-Quiere que vuelva con él y además…que los convenza para que lo acepten como miembro del equipo ranger-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Y que lo convirtamos en el ranger rojo-finalizo Marceline.

-Ahora si ya saco boleto-dijo Finn molesto.

-Tranquilo Finn, no olvides que el Dr. O ya está al tanto de la situación, dejemos que él y la profesora se encarguen de resolver este asunto, nosotros debemos actuar como si nada estuviera pasando o levantaríamos sospechas-explico Yubel.

-Solo espero que lo que planeen funcione, no me gustaría tener que volver con ese imbécil-dijo Marceline estremeciéndose-creo que preferiría volver a vestirme de rosa que soportarlo a él-.

-Viniendo eso de ti ya es decir mucho-dijo Kenneth.

Tal como Yubel les dijo, Tommy y Ángela estaban tramando como hacer que Ash no cumpliera su amenaza-Ya tengo listo sus papeles de expulsión, lo único que nos falta es hacer que se olvide de lo que vio-dijo Tommy serio.

-No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo-aseguro Ángela.

Finalmente, el autobús llego hasta el museo, pero todos se sorprendieron al ver una patrulla y a varios oficiales hablando con el dueño del museo, el guardia de seguridad y algunos empleados-¿Qué habrá pasado?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Esperen aquí, voy a averiguar que ocurre-dijo Tommy bajando del autobús, seguido por Ángela y los otros rangers, Tommy hablo con un encargado del museo, el cual era un buen amigo suyo, para luego volver con los demás-el museo está cerrado, al parecer alguien lo robo por la noche-.

-¿Qué se robaron?-pregunto Ángela.

-Un diente de Megalodon y un hueso de Spinosaurio-respondió Tommy.

Los rangers tuvieron la misma interrogante en sus cabezas, siendo Yubel la primera en preguntarlo-Dr. O ¿cree que Astronema está detrás de esto?-.

Antes de que Tommy respondiera, el monstruo de Astronema hizo acto de aparición frente a todos-Vaya, un museo, que buena oportunidad para ver a mis parientes fosilizados-dijo riéndose.

La gente comenzó a huir aterrada-Creo que eso responde a la pregunta-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Rápido, todos salgan de aquí y corran!-grito Tommy a los alumnos, los cuales comenzaron a abandonar el autobús, Ash bajo y miro a Marceline.

-Creo que sería un buen momento para que me dieras mi morfo ¿no crees Marceline?-pregunto Ash sonriendo.

Marceline le iba a responder, cuando Ángela tomo del brazo a Ash-¡No te quedes ahí parado, tenemos que huir ahora!-declaro jalándolo y llevándoselo.

Una vez que todos los alumnos y la policía, así como los empleados del museo se pusieron a salvo, los 5 rangers encararon al nuevo monstruo de Astronema-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-pregunto Tommy.

-¡Pueden llamarme Mega Slash y he venido por ustedes para entregárselos a mi reina!-declaro abriendo sus fauces y lanzando un líquido de color ámbar.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Finn y los rangers saltaron, evitando así el ataque, mismo que golpeo el autobús, aprisionándolo en una coraza de ámbar-¿Qué rayos es eso?-.

-Creo que es una forma de tratar de fosilizarnos con ámbar y eso…no me trae muy buenos recuerdos que digamos-dijo Tommy preocupado.

Mega Slash se rio-¡Y pronto se convertirán en estatuas de ámbar que entregare a mi reina!-declaro riéndose.

-Eso ya lo veremos cara de reptil/pescado ¡Iniciar Mórfosis!-.

-¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu! ¡Power Rangers!-los 5 Power Rangers se prepararon para la batalla contra su nuevo enemigo, el cual no tardo en atacarlos.

La velocidad de Mega Shark era impresionante y sus golpes mortales, especialmente porque tenía la ferocidad de dos de los depredadores más poderosos que han existido en la historia de la Tierra, Mega Slash lanzo un golpe con su cola, derribando a Finn, Kenneth trato de atacarlo por la espalda, pero los instintos del monstruo le permitieron repeler el ataque.

-¡Esta cosa es muy astuta!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Necesitamos más ayuda!-declaro Yubel.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Elsa y Alfa observaban lo que ocurría en el museo por medio de la pantalla-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Los rangers están en problemas, esa cosa es demasiado poderosa!-.

-Contacta a Kira cuanto antes, Alfa, debe unirse a la batalla lo más pronto posible-dijo Elsa.

-En seguida-.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Kira acababa de salir de una tienda de música para buscar una nueva guitarra y mandar arreglar una que ya tenía, cuando su comunicador sonó, rápidamente busco un lugar donde no hubiera nada de gente y abrió la comunicación.

-¿Qué sucede Elsa?-.

-"Kira, los demás rangers necesitan tu ayuda urgentemente, Astronema acaba de enviar una nueva bestia a atacarlos"-.

-Tenía entendido que irían al Museo de Historia Natural ¿verdad? Supongo que aún siguen ahí-.

-"Tú suposición es correcta, debes darte prisa, antes de que sea demasiado tarde"-.

-Voy en camino ¡Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Kami!-.

**(-)**

**Museo de Historia Natural**

Kira apareció dando un salto y atacando a Mega Slash con sus dagas, haciendo retroceder al monstruo, momento que los demás rangers aprovecharon para unirse con ella-¡Kira, que gusto que llegaras!-declaro Marceline.

-¡Siempre estoy lista para darle su merecido a los monstruos de Astronema!-declaro Kira preparándose para la batalla.

Mega Slash se rio-¡Voy a acabar con todos ustedes sin ningún problema, después de todo, tengo el poder del Megalodon y del Spinosaurio!-.

-¡Ya veremos qué tan rudo eres con eso!-declaro Yubel, pero antes de que la batalla continuara, los 6 rangers fueron teletransportados.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Cuando los 6 rangers aparecieron en el Centro de Mando, rápidamente se quitaron sus cascos y se acercaron a Elsa-¿Qué pasa Elsa? ¿Por qué nos sacaste de la batalla de esa manera?-pregunto Tommy.

-Porque no habrían ganado esa batalla, Alfa termino el análisis de Mega Slash y descubrió algo alarmante-explico Elsa.

-La piel de Mega Slash está hecha de un material que es incluso más duro que el diamante, por lo que los ataques comunes no le habrían hecho el menor daño-explico Alfa.

-De haber continuado la batalla de esa manera, sus armas habrían terminado destruidas-agrego Elsa-no hubo más opción que sacarlos de ahí antes de que cayeran en esa trampa-.

-Usaremos el Arma Drago Blaster Galáctica entonces-sugirió Kenneth.

-Me temo que ni hace podrán dañarlo, para que su ataque pueda funcionar necesitan debilitarlo primero, una vez que este débil será más sencillo lograr atravesar su piel tan dura-.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?-pregunto Finn.

Yubel se quedó pensando en alguna solución, para luego recordar que el monstruo dijo ser la combinación del Spinosaurio y Megalodon-Dr. O, usted es paleontólogo ¿no sabe de alguna debilidad que pueda tener el Spinosaurio y el Megalodon?-.

Tommy se quedó unos segundos en silencio, tratando de recordar lo que había estudiado de esas dos poderosas bestias prehistóricas, después de algunos segundos recordó algo-El Megalodon es básicamente un tiburón gigantesco, así que una posible debilidad sean las agallas que tiene en el cuello-explico sonriendo un poco.

-Y el cuello del Spinosaurio era tan delgado que podría ser aplastado por una mordida letal y con la suficiente fuerza-agrego Kenneth.

-Esas son buenas ideas rangers, entonces deben concentrar sus ataques en el cuello del monstruo-indico Elsa.

Justo en ese momento, la alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Chispitas! ¡Mega Slash está atacando el muelle de Angel Grove!-informo Alfa.

-Es aún más serio, mis sensores detectan que Astronema envió a un grupo de Mega Drakzes a apoyarlo, sean cuidadosos, quizás haga que se transformen en algún otro soldado-advirtió Elsa.

-Entendido ¡De vuelta a la acción!-.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

**Muelle**

Los rangers aparecieron dando un giro en el aire, aterrizando en el muelle, tal como Elsa indico, Mega Slash estaba ahí acompañado por un grupo de los terribles Mega Drakzes-¡Bienvenidos rangers, que gusto que vengan a su destrucción!-.

-¡Él único que será destruido serás tú bestia asquerosa!-declaro Yubel.

-¡Prepárate para volver a extinguirte!-declaro Finn.

-¡Somos los Power Rangers y vamos a patearte el trasero!-declaro Marceline.

-¡Y vas a volver al fondo del suelo a donde perteneces!-declaro Kenneth.

-¡Esto me está trayendo recuerdos!-declaro Tommy.

-¡A mí me parece muy divertido!-declaro Kira.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías! ¡Mega Drakzes forma de Tyrannodrones y de Triptoides!-algunos Mega Drakzes se convirtieron en Tyrannodrones, otros en Triptoides y los demás permanecieron en sus formas normales.

-¡Nosotros también podemos hacer eso, hora de ser Dino Leyendas!-indico Yubel.

-¡Dino Trueno Dame el Poder/Ranger Blanco Dino Poder!-los 6 rangers activaron el legendario poder de los dinosaurios.

Yubel permaneció como la ranger roja y con el poder del Tyrannosaurio Rex, Finn como el azul y con el poder del Triceraptor, Marceline como la violeta y con el poder del Pterodáctilo, Kenneth como el blanco y con el poder del Dragón, Tommy como el negro y con el poder del Brachiosaurio, finalmente, Kira volvió a su color amarillo y con el poder del Pterodáctilo.

-¡Vaya, esto me trae muchos recuerdos!-exclamo Kira feliz.

-Ya lo creo que sí-concordó Tommy.

-¿Creen que eso me asusta? ¡No sean ridículos!-declaro Mega Slash disparando un rayo-¡Ataquen!-.

Los soldados se lanzaron a la batalla, pero los rangers aún no demostraban todo su poder-¡Modo Súper Dino!-con el Modo Súper Dino activado, los rangers atacaron a los soldados.

Yubel se abalanzó contra Mega Slash, ambos rodaron por el suelo y se levantaron rápidamente, para luego comenzar a pelear-¡No podrás conmigo chiquilla, soy el rey de los dinosaurios!-aseguro Mega Slash.

-¿Quién lo dice?-Yubel pateo a Mega Slash y dio un giro en el aire, lanzando un golpe con su espada y vara, golpeándolo justo en el cuello y obligándolo a retroceder.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-.

-¡Y aun puede ser más doloroso para ti! ¡Ranger Triásica!-Yubel activo los poderes del ranger triásico y comenzó a golpear a Mega Slash en el cuello repetidamente, para luego darle un golpe en el abdomen, derribándolo-¿Quién es el rey de los dinosaurios?-

Los demás rangers acabaron con los soldados y se reagruparon junto con su líder, volviendo a su forma de dragón-¡Tenía mucho tiempo que no luchaba contra los mutantes de Mesogog!-exclamo Kira.

-Ya lo creo-dijo Tommy.

Mega Slash se levantó, pero se veía bastante aturdido-¡Esta débil, aprovechemos el momento! ¡Unión de armas!-.

-¡Arma Drago Blaster Galáctica lista! ¡Ira de Dragón Máximo!-el disparo golpeo a un débil Mega Slash, que cayó al suelo y exploto en pedazos, mientras los rangers posaban en señal de triunfo.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema golpeo el suelo con su báculo-No han ganado todavía rangers ¡Disparen SateLaser!-.

-Disparado-dijo Ecliptor disparando su arma.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

**Muelle**

El láser cayó y Mega Slash apareció en su forma gigante-¿Quién es el depredador máximo ahora rangers?-pregunto riéndose.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zord Power YA!-los 6 dragones volvieron a la acción, rugiendo con ferocidad, para luego comenzar la combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-.

El Megazord ataco a Mega Slash, quien le lanzo un golpe con su cola, para luego sujetarlo con sus brazos, pero el Megazord lo detuvo con los suyos, para luego lanzarlo por los aires, Mega Slash aterrizo de pie y abriendo su boca lanzo una poderosa llamarada que hizo retroceder al Megazord.

-¡Y esto como un obsequio!-declaro disparando su chorro de ámbar inmovilizando las piernas del Megazord.

-¡El Megazord no puede moverse!-informo Kenneth.

-¡Y ahí viene de nuevo!-exclamo Finn.

Mega Slash lanzo un golpe con su cola y garras, al estar inmóvil, el Megazord apenas y lograba defenderse-¡Necesitamos ayuda!-grito Marceline.

-¡Es hora de nuevos zords legendarios!-índico Yubel.

-¡Dino Zords Despierten!-los cristales de poder invocaron a los 5 Dino Zords, el Tyrannosaurio Rex, el Pterodáctilo, el Triceraptor, el Brachiosaurio y el Dragón.

-¡Si! ¡Bienvenida de nuevo vieja amiga!-grito Kira refiriéndose al Pterodáctilo.

-¡Que gusto que volvieras Brachio!-declaro Tommy.

El Dragón se lanzó a gran velocidad y golpeo a Mega Slash con sus alas, momento en que el Brachiosaurio lo ataco con un golpe de su poderoso cuello, el Triceraptor corrió y embistió con fuerza Mega Slash, el Pterodáctilo descendió y comenzó a golpear con su pico al monstruo.

El Tyrannosaurio ataco y mordió con fuerza el cuello de Mega Slash, para luego darle un poderoso golpe con su cola taladro, derribando a Mega Slash, para luego liberar al Megazord-¡No hay duda alguna de quien es el rey de los dinosaurios!-declaro Yubel.

-¡Pero todavía no hemos terminado, es hora de que los Dino Zords se combinen!-indico Tommy.

-¡Adelante! ¡Dino Zords Combinación!-los 5 Dino Zords comenzaron la combinación.

El Tyrannosaurio se desarmo y se conectó en el pecho, cintura, piernas y brazo izquierdo del Megazord, quedando su cabeza en el pecho del Megazord y su cola en el brazo izquierdo, el Pterodáctilo se conectó en el pecho y le dio un casco al Megazord con un visor negro, el Triceraptor se conectó en el brazo derecho, el Dragón se conectó a la espalda volviéndose dos alas y el Brachiosaurio se colocó a un lado.

-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Trueno Saurio!-invocaron los rangers.

-¡Dragones y Dinosaurios peleando juntos, esto si es la onda!-declaro Finn.

Mega Slash se levantó listo para volver a la batalla-¿Qué esperan? ¡Vengan por mí!-desafió.

-¡Si tanto insistes!-el Megazord comenzó a moverse hacia Mega Slash, que le disparo rayos tratando de detenerlo, pero el Megazord siguió su avance-¡Tyranno Fuego!-la boca del Tyrannosaurio se abrió y lanzo una llamarada contra Mega Slash.

-¡Ptero Boomerang!-esta vez, lanzo al Pterodáctilo como un poderoso boomerang que golpeó repetidamente a Mega Slash.

-¡Tricero Puño!-el Triceraptor brillo y lanzo un poderoso golpe contra Mega Slash, lanzándolo por los aires, antes de que se levantara.

-¡Brachio Láser!-el Brachiosaurio disparo un láser de su boca, el cual por poco golpea a Mega Slash.

-¡Alas de Espada!-tomando vuelo, el Megazord golpeo a Mega Slash con las alas de Dragón, mismas que comenzaron a brillar.

-¡Terminemos con este usurpador de tronos!-indico Yubel, el Megazord saltó y se subió a la punta de la cola del Brachiosaurio, el cual rugió-¡Adelante!-.

Desplazándose sobre la cola del Brachiosaurio hasta la punta de su cabeza, donde el Brachiosaurio lo impulso por los aires, al tiempo que el taladro comenzaba a girar, el Megazord descendió hacia Mega Slash como si fuera un poderoso meteorito.

-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria…Meteoro Legendario!-.

Impulsado con la energía de los Dragones y de los Dinosaurios, el Megazord golpeo a Mega Slash justo en su cuello, atravesándolo, cuando se detuvo, Mega Slash comenzó a caer y finalmente exploto, marcando el fin de esa nueva abominación creada por Estraga.

-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-declaro Yubel, mientras el Megazord bajaba el taladro posando como todo un triunfador, mientras el Brachiosaurio rugía.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema estaba furiosa nuevamente por la derrota y aunque no decía nada al respecto, su mirada gélida indicaba lo enfadada que estaba y que era mejor cuidar sus palabras-Esto paso porque este par de idiotas no me trajo el hueso indicado, mi reina-se excusaba Estraga temiendo represalias de su ama.

-¿Ya viste lo que hiciste? ¡Hiciste enfadar a su maldeza, torpe!-grito Elgar golpeando a Rito.

-¿Y yo que hice?-pregunto Rito confundido.

-No quiero saber nada más de dinosaurios por un largo tiempo-dijo Astronema entre dientes.

**(-)**

**Más tarde**

Una vez que los rangers derrotaron a Mega Slash, se dirigieron hacia la escuela, Tommy se había adelanto, ya que dijo que tenía que arreglar un asunto muy serio en la escuela, mientras se dirigían a la misma, Marceline se mostraba algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes Marcy, estoy seguro que ese idiota no hará ni dirá nada contra ti-dijo Finn.

-Eso espero, ya que no quiero que…oigan ¿Qué pasara?-pregunto Marceline confundida al ver lo que había en la entrada.

Ya que en la entrada a la escuela se encontraban Tommy, Ángela, Ash y dos personas maduras que al parecer eran los padres de Ash, quien tenía la cabeza baja, Tommy era quien hablaba con los padres de Ash y duraron así por algunos minutos, para finalmente estrechar la mano del padre de Ash y despedirse, cuando esa familia se retiraba, los rangers vieron como el padre de Ash lo sujetaba de la parte trasera de su playera, mientras le decía algo con cara de pocos amigos, mientras su madre solo tenía una mirada de vergüenza en el rostro.

Los rangers corrieron al lado de Tommy y Ángela-Dr. O ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Yubel.

-Ash acaba de ser expulsado de la preparatoria, su conducta no es la más indicada para lo que representa esta escuela y además, ya tenía demasiados reportes de muy mala conducta-explico Tommy.

-Bueno…nadie va a extrañarlo realmente-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Pero qué hay de mí? ¿Eso no hará que les cuente a todos sobre mi identidad?-pregunto Marceline.

-No te preocupes por eso, algo me dice que él no dirá nada-dijo Ángela sacando el mismo aparato que borraba las memorias y que Elsa uso en Ash hace un año.

Al ver ese aparato, los rangers no pudieron evitar suspirar de alivio-Por poco me descubren-dijo Marceline y todos comenzaron a reírse.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, llegamos al final de este capítulo, creo que me gustó mucho lo que le paso a ese patán, la gente como él le da mala fama a la sociedad, pero bueno, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a trabajar, si vieron mi serie deben saber que no se debe hacer esperar a mi capitán…en serio, no se debe hacer esperar a mi jefe"_

_Un aplauso para Earl Sinclair, personaje emblemático de la serie de "Dinosaurios" y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**LightInfinite18: **_lo de Yubel lo veremos más adelante, por el momento Ash ya fue expulsado de la escuela por su comportamiento tan desaprobatorio y por cierto, te invito a ver el diseño de tu personaje en mi cuenta de Deviantart, dentro de poco subiré lo que me falta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_solo te puedo decir que debe ser una energía que se asemeje a la de Elsa, pero que al mismo tiempo no sea riesgosa para la Alianza del Mal, ya que es la misma energía que la destruyo en primer lugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fersiarquera3: **_antes de responder a tu duda, el padre de Yubel murió cuando ella era muy pequeña, Trini la crio y cuido sola hasta la aparición de Airachnid, respecto a tu duda, pasara algo así, pero de un modo un poco diferente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kithy: **_me temo que no entiendo la relación entre ese fic y el capítulo anterior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_afortunadamente no fue así, ya que Tommy y Ángela ya estaban listos en caso de que ocurriera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_pues finalmente fue expulsado y nuevamente le borraron la memoria, pero creo que a tu mensaje se le borro algo, ya que no viene por qué crees que Yubel cree eso de los cumpleaños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_afortunadamente, los mentores ya tenían un plan en caso de que eso pasara y nada serio pasó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues como viste, tu nueva creación iba a ser una mezcla magnifica entre Tyrannosaurio y Megalodon, pero tanto Rito como Elgar se equivocaron de fósiles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_pues veremos si tus sospechas son correctas, pero hasta más adelante, por el momento hay otras cosas de que preocuparse, ya que aún hay más ataques de Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_afortunadamente, Tommy y Elsa tomaron precauciones de la última vez que los descubrieron y por eso supieron cómo actuar en esa circunstancia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_entiendo, eso explica lo de tu nombre y así como yo respeto tu opinión, espero que tú respetes la mía, para mí, estas últimas series no fueron nada buenas, fueron un fiasco total y Troy es, en mi opinión, el peor ranger rojo de la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_únicamente descubrió la de Marceline, pero al final no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, ya que por fin recibió lo que se merecía, pero Astronema aun anda rondando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues como viste trato de chantajearla, pero Tommy y Ángela estaba más que preparados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_y está por ponerse peor, ya que más adelante habrán otros motivos por los cuales los odiara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_pues ya lo acaban de expulsar de la escuela, lo que provoco que su padre decidiera el castigo más duro para él, enviarlo a una escuela militar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_descuida, lo entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_él y su esposa aparecerán más adelante, es todo lo que puedo decir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_afortunadamente, Ash no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada malo, especialmente porque Tommy ya estaba preparado en caso de que sucediera eso, respecto a Yubel, es una Power Ranger, pero sigue siendo humana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para LightInfinite18, SkyAquaCristal, Fersiarquera3, Kithy, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Shadow y Writer, Zeus, Hades, Blaitor21, Súper Rock Ninja, Kurtlaraperdomo, Moon-9215, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Shazam, Lion Wilson, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	17. Ojo de Dragon

"_Saludos, soy el __**supremo comandante Birdie **__de SPD, hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo donde veremos a los Power Rangers enfrentarse a un enemigo del futuro, mismo que tratara de robar una pieza muy valiosa que está en manos de un nuevo y poderoso aliado, disfrútenlo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=0-Prqvq9m28**

** www. youtube watch? v=N45kIShSjBs**

** www. youtube watch? v=SM5fCXwCRiU**

** www. youtube watch? v=QYZSo2JUkbY**

_Y ahora el capítulo 17._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 17 Ojo de Dragón.**

Una batalla se llevaba a cabo a través de un túnel dimensional, donde dos naves se enfrentaban en combate, la primera de ellas era manejada por una joven alta y de complexión delgada pelinegra, vistiendo una mini falda con botas de combate negras, su nave era perseguida por una que poseía el símbolo de la Alianza del Mal.

-¡Demonios, ese tipo no se rinde!-bramo la piloto refiriéndose a su perseguidor.

La nave de la Alianza era piloteada por un enemigo muy conocido por los SPD, un alienígena de apariencia murciélago humanoide, cuya cabeza se encontraba en el interior de un tubo con agua que le permitía respirar en cualquier atmosfera, efectivamente, se trataba de Broodwing, el vendedor de armas.

-Ya casi eres mía, pronto ese tesoro le pertenecerá a la reina del mal-aseguro fijando el blanco-te tengo-.

-¡No lo creo!-declaro la chica disparando sus misiles, mismos que tomaron de sorpresa a Broodwing.

-¿Qué?-grito disparando sus láseres.

El choque de los misiles y los láseres provocaron una explosión que lanzaron ambas naves por distintas direcciones, la buena noticia es que la nave de la chica llego hasta su destino, el planeta Tierra, las malas es que iba a aterrizar en un punto equivocado y la nave ya no respondía.

-¡Maldición! ¡Tengo que enviarle mis coordenadas a Elsa, es todo lo que puedo hacer por el momento!-declaro enviándolas, para luego tomar una caja con el símbolo del rayo en ella y abandonar la nave antes de que se estrellara.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Alfa estaba trabajando en la consola, cuando se levantó alarmado-¡Chispitas! ¡Elsa, hemos perdido contacto con Setsuko!-.

-Estoy al tanto de la situación, mis sensores indican que su nave se estrelló en la Tierra, afortunadamente nos envió sus coordenadas antes del impacto, eso nos dará una pista de donde se encuentra-dijo Elsa con sabiduría.

-Eso es un alivio, el paquete que trae es muy importante como para perderlo-dijo Alfa preocupado.

-Aún no está del todo asegurado, mientras el paquete no llegue hasta el Centro de Mando está a merced de Astronema, pronto, contacta a los Power Rangers, deben ir a buscarla cuanto antes-indico Elsa.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Broodwing apareció ante la reina del mal, pero antes de poder decir algo, Astronema lo silencio con la mirada, fue cuando Estraga tomo la palabra-Mi reina, detectamos que la nave aterrizo en la Tierra, en algún punto de las montañas de África-informo.

-Bien, al menos sabemos que se encuentra en la Tierra, ahora solo debemos recuperar el paquete-dijo Astronema.

Fue entonces que Broodwing intervino-Yo lo recuperare por usted, eminencia, claro, por un buen precio-señalo riéndose quedamente.

-Oh, claro que lo recuperaras-Astronema le disparo un rayo, lanzando a Broodwing por los aires y estrellándolo contra el suelo, antes de que pudiera levantarse, la punta del báculo de Astronema estaba sobre su rostro.

-¡Mi reina! ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Broodwing alarmado.

-Vas a recuperar el paquete y me lo entregaras SIN cobrar nada-siseo la reina del mal.

-¿Qué? ¡Teníamos un trato!-acuso Broodwing.

-El trato era que le quitarías el paquete a esa basura antes de que llegara a la Tierra, ahora está en el planeta, por lo que tu misión será recuperarlo y sin recibir un solo centavo, a menos que quieras ser vaporizado en este instante-amenazo Astronema.

Broodwing vio que Astronema no bromeaba en lo más mínimo y comenzó a titubear-No…descuide…recuperare el paquete y…y…destruiré a los Power Rangers…si…y todo será cortesía de la casa-aseguro rápidamente.

-Perfecto-Astronema le quito el báculo de encima y Broodwing se levantó-Lena, acompañaras a este murciélago en la misión, no es por ofenderte, Broodwing, pero tu reputación de mercenario codicioso te hace…muy poco confiable-.

-No me ofendo, en realidad yo habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar, mi reina-reconoció Broodwing levantándose y riéndose.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Después de convocar a los Power Rangers, los cuales no tardaron ni un minuto en llegar, las preguntas no tardaron en comenzar-¿Qué pasa Elsa? ¿Cuál es el plan macabro de Astronema esta vez?-pregunto Yubel.

-Me temo que se trata de algo muy serio, observen la pantalla-señalo Elsa, mostrando a la chica que hace poco había peleado con Broodwing-ella es Setsuko Ecchi, protectora del poder de las Pretty Cure-.

-¿Quiénes son las Pretty Cure?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Un grupo de guerreras legendarias que habitan en otra dimensión, así como valiosos aliadas de Zordon, Dimitria y ahora mías-explico Elsa-las Pretty Cure han defendido su universo de los ataques de la Alianza del Mal, evitaron que se apoderaran de su fuente de poder y lograron repeler su invasión, cuando la Alianza lanzo su ataque final bajo el mando de Espectro y Astronema, su derrota fue casi total, hasta que Zordon sacrifico su vida y lo demás ya lo saben-.

-¿Qué está haciendo en nuestro universo?-pregunto Tommy sabiendo a donde iba el tema.

-Hace algunos días las Pretty Cure recuperaron un poderoso talismán de grandes poderes, mismos que equivalen al poder del Orbe Sagrado, en cuanto lo descubrieron me informaron, hicimos planes para que lo trajeran al Centro de Mando donde estaría seguro de las manos de Astronema, sin embargo, la reina intercepto nuestras comunicaciones y envió a alguien a detenerla, supongo que les resultara familiar-.

En la pantalla apareció el rostro de aquel siniestro mercenario al que solo le importa el dinero y no la destrucción que cause con sus armas-¿Broodwing?-exclamo Tommy.

-Momentito, creí que Broodwing era el asistente de Gruumm en el año 2025 ¿Cómo es posible que este aliado con Astronema?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Cuando Ivan Ooze se apodero del libro galáctico y lo uso para abrir el Abismo del Mal, así como traer a los enemigos del futuro, también libero a los criminales que la SPD capturo en las tarjetas de contención, Broodwing entre ellos, la mayoría fueron recapturados casi de inmediato, pero Broodwing es más astuto y evadió la captura escapando al pasado donde se puso a los servicios de Astronema, quien le puso como prueba apoderarse del talismán-explico Elsa-hace poco ambos tuvieron una batalla en un túnel dimensional, hubo una explosión y la nave de Setsuko cayó en África, cerca de algunas montañas-.

-Ya programe el teletransportador para que lleguen al punto exacto donde la nave de Setsuko se estrelló-indico Alfa.

-Rangers, es de vital importancia que encuentren a Setsuko, una vez que se aseguren de que se encuentra bien, tráiganla de inmediato al Centro de Mando, el paquete no debe caer en manos de Astronema-.

-Entendido-los rangers se teletransportaron hacia el continente africano.

**(-)**

**África**

Hogar de muchos de los animales más poderosos de la Tierra, desde su gloriosa majestad, el rey de las bestias, el león, hasta el gigante y poderoso elefante, el animal más poderoso de todo el continente, cerca de unas montañas, cubiertas por una espesa selva, los rangers aparecieron.

-Bienvenidos a África-dijo Kenneth.

-Vaya, este lugar es impresionante-dijo Kira-me pregunto si nos toparemos con algún animal salvaje-.

-Mientras no sea uno que nos use para su almuerzo pueden aparecer los que quieran-dijo Kenneth.

Marceline miro hacia la derecha y vio algo preocupante-Chicos miren, hay humo de aquel lado-.

Efectivamente, una cortina de humo se levantaba un poco más hacia la derecha-Ese debe ser el sitio donde se estrellaron-dijo Yubel.

-¡Pues vamos para allá, esta nueva aventura comienza!-declaro Finn emocionado y comenzando la caminata, seguido por los demás, pero no pasaron muchos minutos antes de que Finn comenzara a quejarse-¡Rayos! ¿Todavía falta mucho?-pregunto molesto.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿El fuerte dragón de agua ya se cansó?-pregunto Marceline de manera burlona.

-No, al fuerte dragón de agua…lo están devorando…los fuertes mosquitos-explico Finn golpeándose partes del cuerpo donde sentía piquetes de mosquitos.

-Mientras no sea la mosca del sueño no te pasara nada-dijo Tommy-eso sí sería algo bastante serio-.

Los rangers continuaron su marcha, hasta que finalmente encontraron la nave estrellada, al parecer, había derribado algunos árboles y siguió avanzando antes de detenerse por completo-Vaya, está hecha un desastre-dijo Kenneth.

-No parece haber nadie por aquí-dijo Kira mirando alrededor.

Yubel iba a dar unas indicaciones al equipo, cuando un grito se escuchó, rápidamente corrieron a ver de qué se trataba, cuando llegaron, se toparon con una joven que sostenía una caja en su mano izquierda, mientras con la otra una lanza de luz, con la cual trataba de mantener a raya a una hambrienta pantera negra, la cual no paraba de rugirle y amenazarla con sus garras.

-¡Resiste!-grito Yubel-¡Pronto, hagamos algo!-.

Pero antes de que los rangers hicieran algo, la pantera se lanzó contra Setsuko, cuya lanza disparo un destello de luz que asusto al animal, obligándolo a escapar, ante unos asombrados rangers-No creo que necesitara de ayuda-dijo Finn.

-Esa chica me agrada, tiene estilo-dijo Marceline sonriendo.

Los rangers se acercaron con sumo cuidado a Setsuko, quien se incorporó y miro a los chicos-¿Qué quieren?-pregunto con dureza.

-Tranquila, fuimos enviados por Elsa, somos los…-.

-No necesitan decirme quienes son, ya los conozco, los héroes que derrotaron a Ivan Ooze, pero que no pudieron hacerlo con Astronema, el verdadero enemigo-señalo Setsuko.

-Oye, oye, creímos haber acabado con ella también-se defendió Kenneth.

-No es momento para meternos en estas discusiones-intervino Tommy-tenemos una misión que cumplir y tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie-.

Setsuko miro a Tommy fijamente-Te conozco, el ranger legendario, es increíble que un Power Rangers con tu reputación haya comenzado su vida como marioneta de Rita Repulsa, pero no importa, así comenzó la vida de muchos rangers, tú no fuiste el único atrapado por el mal, Ryan, Merrick, Hunter, Blake, Trent, Leambow, Tyzonn…entre otros-.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor continuamos esta conversación en el Centro de Mando? Ya que no podemos permitir que lo que traes caiga en las manos de Astronema-recordó Kira.

-Muy bien, llévenme con Elsa lo antes posible-acepto Setsuko.

Pero en ese momento, disparo salió de la nada y derribo a tanto a los rangers como a Setsuko, el ataque fue lanzado por Lena, quien iba vestida con su armadura, junto con Broodwing y un grupo de Mega Drakzes.

-Vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí, los rangers, una Pretty Cure y el talismán, este sí que es mi día de suerte-dijo Lena sonriendo.

Los rangers y Setsuko se levantaron rápidamente-Claro que es tu día de suerte, lástima que sea de mala suerte-dijo Marceline sonriendo burlonamente.

Lena gruño ante el insulto de Marceline-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami!-.

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Lena.

Los Mega Drakzes se lanzaron a la batalla-¡Protejan el paquete!-grito Yubel para luego atacar.

Los Mega Drakzes rodearon a los rangers y comenzaron a atacarlos, Marceline y Lena estaban enfrascadas en su propia lucha, fue cuando Broodwing dio un salto y ataco a Setsuko, quien se defendía de los ataques del mercenario, al mismo tiempo que protegía el paquete.

-¡Dame ese paquete ahora!-bramo Broodwing.

-¡Lo lamento, no puedo hacer eso!-respondió Setsuko golpeando a Broodwing, quien se lanzó al ataque de nuevo.

Los rangers derribaban a los Mega Drakzes, pero estos seguían apareciendo, fue entonces que Lena les ordeno adquirir la forma de los soldados del emperador Gruumm, los Testas Naranjas, Testas Azules y Krybots, dejando a unos pocos como Mega Drakzes.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso son los soldados que yo vendo!-acuso Broodwing.

-¿Por qué crees que la reina no estaba interesada en comprarlos?-pregunto Lena sonriendo divertida, para luego atacar a Marceline.

-¡Hora de ser legendarios!-declaro Yubel.

-¡SPD Emergencia!-esta vez, los rangers del futuro, de la Súper Patrulla Delta aparecieron para combatir al mal.

Yubel quedo como la roja, Finn como el azul, Marceline como la rosa, Kenneth como el verde, Tommy como el sombra y Kira como la amarilla-¿Es en serio? Tan bien que íbamos-dijo Marceline recordando que había sido blanca, celeste y violeta en sus últimos modos legendarios, para luego volver al asqueroso rosa.

-¡Esos gusanos de nuevo!-exclamo Broodwing molesto, para luego tratar de atacarlos, pero Setsuko le cerró el paso.

-¡Tú pelea es conmigo!-declaro atacando.

Los rangers lidiaban con los soldados demostrando las habilidades que se aprenden en la SPD, pero aún tenían otro nivel que probar-¡Modo Swat!-con el modo Swat, los rangers obtuvieron sus armas más poderosas y dispararon contra los soldados.

Los soldados cayeron al suelo por los disparos que recibieron y explotaron, Lena consiguió evadir el ataque de Marceline, pero Broodwing logro derribar a Setsuko, para luego dispararle un rayo, el disparo lanzo por los aires a la chica, provocando que soltara la caja.

-¡No!-grito alarmada.

-¡Es mía!-grito Broodwing corriendo a tomarla, cuando varios disparos lo hicieron retroceder-¿Qué?-.

-¡No lo creo!-los rangers aun en modo Swat le cerraron el paso, fue cuando Yubel y Tommy saltaron, usando sus respectivas espadas para derribar a Broodwing y volver a su forma de dragón.

Yubel recogió la caja y esta emitió un extraño resplandor, pero no duro mucho, ya que Yubel la lanzo hacia Setsuko-No te preocupes, mantenla a salvo mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de él-.

Los rangers encararon a Broodwing, quien se preparó para la batalla-¡Esperen! ¡No es necesario llegar tan lejos! Les propongo un trato, entréguenme la caja y los haré más ricos de lo que puedan haberse imaginado-.

-¿En serio crees poder comprar a un Power Ranger?-pregunto Kira asqueada por la idea.

-¡Lo conseguí con el escuadrón A de SPD!-declaro Broodwing.

-Te tengo noticias amigo, nosotros no somos ellos y por si no lo sabes, ellos ya no son los mismos de antes ¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-.

-¡Arma Drago Blaster Galáctica Lista!-.

-¡No…esperen!-grito Broodwing retrocediendo.

-¡Ira de Dragón Máximo!-el disparo no tardo en golpear a Broodwing, quien cayó al suelo y exploto, mientras Lena golpeaba con furia el piso al ver la nueva derrota.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Sabiendo lo que estaba en juego, Astronema no estaba dispuesta a perder esa batalla-¡Disparen SateLaser y hagan crecer a Lena también!-ordeno.

Ecliptor asintió y preparo el arma-Disparado, Mega Drakzes modo Psycho Bots-.

**(-)**

**África**

Tal como Astronema ordeno, el láser cayo tanto en Broodwing como en Lena y algunos Mega Drakzes, haciendo gigante a Broodwing, invocando a 3 Psycho Bots y una nueva forma de Lena gigante, en la cual su armadura se transformó, dándole la apariencia de una mujer serpiente, con el brazo izquierdo en forma de látigo y la mano derecha con la cabeza de una serpiente.

-¡Vaya, esto se siente grandioso!-declaro Broodwing.

-¡Acaben con ellos!-ordeno Lena con una voz que parecía siseo de serpiente.

Los rangers retrocedieron al ver esto-¡Vaya, siempre supe que Lena era una vil serpiente!-exclamo Marceline.

-¡Será mejor que vengas con nosotros, en el Megazord estarás más segura que aquí!-declaro Tommy mirando a Setsuko, quien solo asintió.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zord Power YA!-los 6 dragones volvieron a la acción, esta vez, en tierras africanas, antes de comenzar la combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-.

Lena dio un salto y golpeo al Megazord con su brazo látigo, para luego dispararle un rayo de la boca de su otra mano, Broodwing comenzó a volar y a golpear al Megazord repetidamente con sus alas, mientras los Psycho Bots atacaban por 3 direcciones al Megazord, quien se defendía como podía de sus 5 atacantes.

Lena disparo un rayo más que hizo retroceder al Megazord-¡Recuperen esa caja!-ordeno.

-¡Hora de más ayuda! ¡Naves Swat Actívense!-con los Cristales Legendarios, un portal de tiempo se abrió y las naves Swat hicieron acto de aparición.

-¿Las naves Swat? ¡Imposible!-exclamo Broodwing.

-¡Derríbenlas!-bramo Lena.

Los Psycho Bots dispararon sus rayos contra las naves Swat, las cuales comenzaron a hacer unas maniobras en el cielo, evitando los disparos, para luego atacar ellas con varios disparos contra los Psycho Bots, destruyendo a los 3 soldados, para asombro de Lena y Broodwing.

-¡Naves Swat Combínense!-.

Las 5 Naves Swat comenzaron la unión con el Megazord, la nave roja se conectó al pecho y espalda del Megazord, la nave azul se conectó a los brazos, la amarilla se volvió el pie derecho y la rosa el izquierdo, para que finalmente, la verde se conectara a las rodillas del Megazord, dando así a una nueva fuerza del bien.

-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Swat!-invocaron los rangers.

-¡Destrúyelos!-ordeno Lena y ambos villanos dispararon un rayo.

Gracias a la velocidad y agilidad adquiridas, el Megazord no tuvo problemas en esquivar el ataque, elevándose en el aire-¡No escaparan de mí!-aseguro Broodwing emprendiendo el vuelo y persiguiéndolos.

Se inició una batalla aérea, donde Broodwing perseguía al Megazord, para luego disparar un rayo-¡Volvió a atacar!-informo Kenneth.

-¡Por fortuna sabemos que hacer!-declaro Tommy.

El Megazord dio un giro y lanzo una patada que detuvo el ataque, para asombro de Broodwing-¿Qué?-nuevamente, el Megazord dio un giro, pero esta vez, en una maroma, golpeando a Broodwing con su talón.

Broodwing cayó al suelo con fuerza, antes de que Lena volviera al ataque con su látigo, el Megazord repelió el ataque y lanzo una ráfaga de patadas contra Lena, derribándola, Lena y Broodwing se levantaron, pero en el mercenario hacía una gran preocupación.

-¡Mi cristal…han roto mi cristal!-grito refiriéndose a su pecera.

-¡Hora de acabar con esto!-indico Yubel.

El Megazord saco dos pistolas láseres y apunto a ambos villanos-¡Oh no!-exclamo Lena.

-¡Esperen…recuerden que puedo volverlos muy ricos!-declaro Broodwing alarmado.

-¡Megazord Legendario…Láser Legendario!-los disparos no tardaron en comenzar.

Lena lo esquivo saltando hacia un lado, pero Broodwing lo recibió directamente, su cristal termino por romperse y el mercenario cayó al suelo, explotando y marcando el final de uno de los criminales más peligroso del año 2025 y responsable de proporcionar tantas armas de destrucción.

-¡Esto no se quedara así, voy a regresar!-aseguro Lena retirándose.

-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-declaro Yubel, mientras el Megazord guardaba sus pistolas y levantaba su pulgar derecho en señal de triunfo.

-Increíble-reconoció Setsuko muy sorprendida.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema vio lo que ocurrió y suspiro con cansancio, hecho que sorprendió a Ecliptor-No pareces molesta por haber fracasado-.

-Broodwing no era nada confiable, me hicieron un favor al destruirlo, lamento perder ese talismán, pero siempre habrá un mañana-dijo bostezando-ahora si me disculpas, me voy a dormir-dijo retirándose a sus aposentos, seguida por la mirada de su leal Ecliptor.

-Descanse mi reina-.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Una vez concluida la misión, los rangers volvieron al Centro de Mando, en compañía de Setsuko, quien le entrego la caja y su contenido a Elsa-Aquí esta poderosa Elsa, sana y salva, aunque por poco y la perdemos-.

-Es una suerte que no haya sido así, si este poder caía en manos de Astronema habríamos tenido muchas dificultades-dijo Elsa.

-¡Lo más genial del día es que le pateamos el trasero a un villano del futuro, ese murciélago no pudo hacer nada contra nosotros!-declaro Finn sonriendo.

Los demás se rieron, pero fue cuando Elsa apago las risas con su siguiente orden-Muy bien Alfa, ya puede abrir la caja-.

Alfa hizo lo que se le indico y en cuanto la abrió, la caja se vio rodeada por todos los presentes, en su interior se encontraba lo que más que talismán parecía un cristal, mismo que recordaba a los ojos de cristal que contenían a los fantasmas bestiales, pero este era rojo con un ojo dorado y varias llamas en su interior, así como otros 6 elementos; agua, viento, tierra, oscuridad, luz y uno que parecía ser…la luna.

Las Garras y Cristales comenzaron a brillar, antes de que aquel cristal se elevara y se dirigiera hacia Yubel, introduciéndose en el morfo de la ranger roja, para asombro de todos-Eh… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Rangers, ese cristal es el Ojo de Dragón, una fuente de energía increíblemente poderosa que se sincroniza con sus Garras de Dragón y Cristales Legendarios-explico Elsa-cuando llegue el momento indicado se desatara un inmenso poder-.

-¿Y por qué se introdujo a mi morfo?-pregunto Yubel.

-Eso lo sabrás en su momento, pero debes estar preparada, ya que cuando lo descubras tendrás que enfrentarte a una prueba muy dura-dijo Elsa preocupada.

El ambiente se volvió un poco tenso y preocupante, fue entonces que Kira decidió calmarlo un poco-Oigan… ¿alguien más notó que además del nuestros respectivos elementos, también había una imagen de la luna? ¿Qué podrá significar eso?-.

-No lo sé, pero presiento que pronto lo sabremos-dijo Tommy serio, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el morfo de Yubel preguntándose qué pasaría ahora.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo ha llegado a su fin, debo agradecerle a esos rangers por haber derrotado a Broodwing antes de que siguiera haciendo maldades, pero realmente se avecinan batallas cada vez más duras e intensas, pero también se aproximan nuevos amigos que los ayudaran en su travesía"_

_Un aplauso para el comandante Birdie, antiguo líder de la SPD y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**SkyAquaCristal: **_sé que la espera es tediosa, pero al final valdrá la pena, eso te lo puedo asegurar, ya que no tienes idea de lo que planeo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_pues debes estar atenta a los próximos diseños, porque todavía faltan tú forma máxima y el diseño del dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fersiarquera3: **_pues ya paso la SPD, derrotando a un viejo enemigo de esa generación de una vez por todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_eso es totalmente cierto, pero más adelante se sabrá un poco más de porque motivo odia tanto los cumpleaños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_bueno…esta difícil la decisión, ya que ambas son buenas opciones, hay que pensar que DBZ se enfoca más que nada en las batallas y así elegir al personaje más adecuado, respecto a tu duda, estas en lo cierto, el cuello más duro del Tyrannosaurio no habría tenido la misma dificultad que el del Spinosaurio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_créeme, su padre lo tendrá muy bien vigilado, especialmente porque piensa enviarlo a una escuela militar para ver si ahí lo enderezan, los poderes se desactivan cuando los rangers lo consideran apropiado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_yo también he subido nuevos diseños, por si te interesa, pues ya hay un nuevo capítulo y la batalla con Astronema cada vez será más intensa que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_estas en lo cierto y cuando se entere de que Yubel odia los cumpleaños aprovechara eso de una manera que ni te imaginas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_pues hubiera salido con las características del Tyrannosaurio y del Megalodon, provocando que su cuello no fuera su punto débil y que su mordida fuera algo realmente devastadora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_es muy cierto, ya que en Transformers 4, el mismo Optimus Prime estaba comenzando a perder fe en la bondad de los seres humanos por todo lo que hicieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_puedes contar con eso, ya que su padre lo va a enviar a una escuela militar para que lo enderecen antes de que tome medidas más drásticas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Guest: **_muchos me han dicho lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_no voy a negar que MMPR fue la mejor generación por muchas razones, aunque en el Espacio fue quizás la mejor, porque cerro con todas las generaciones anteriores incluyendo la primera, respecto al escuadrón A, por el momento no aparecerán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_así son todas las series, el protagonista se roba cámara por decirlo de algún modo, pero además estoy pensando en algo que seguramente te sorprenderá, pero será verlo hasta más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_me podrías dar mejor el nombre del video, de esa manera lo encuentro más fácilmente, por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_aún quedan algunos aliados más por aparecer, así que eso es muy seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_lo considere, pero teniendo en cuenta que esa generación no tuvo ranger rosa, por eso no quise torturarla más, ya que todas las demás generaciones cuentan con una rosa, al menos, la mayoría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para SkyAquaCristal, LightInfinite18, Fersiarquera3, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Kurtlaraperdomo, Shadow y Writer, Blaitor21, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Guest, Súper Rock Ninja, Seiryu.001, Shazam, Lion Wilson, Er Deivi.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	18. Bruja con corazon

"_Que tal a todos los lectores, soy __**Albus Dumblendore, **__hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo donde aprenderemos que muchas veces sin importar de donde vengamos, podemos cambiar nuestros destinos y ser mejores de lo que otros quisieran, así como también aprender que un buen corazón nunca es símbolo de debilidad"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=n1oFdNhl6as**

** www. youtube watch? v=XI-7Ot2HRZI**

** www. youtube watch? v=NV6ycpXxz08**

** www. youtube watch? v=Nv3UCD3hjzs**

_Y ahora el capítulo 18._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 18 Bruja con corazón.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Angel Grove y en uno de los bosques cercanos a la ciudad, una extraña criatura se encontraba recolectando flores, tenía la apariencia de una joven de 19 años, de piel verde clara, cabello verde oscuro, mismos que parecían hojas de árbol, con un sobrero puntiagudo, un antifaz verde, playera sin mangas de color café, pantalones vaqueros del mismo color y zapatos de cuero, así como una capa de color negra.

-Vaya, que bonitas flores, realmente son muy lindas-dijo la misteriosa criatura recogiendo algunas-que bellas son, este mundo es muy bonito, me encanta, es…-.

-¡Lily!-grito una voz asustando a la joven, quien soltó las flores del susto-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-.

Una mujer de aspecto mayor, con una capucha roja, la cual solo dejaba ver dos ojos rodos, un vestido largo de color rojo, brazos delgados y pálidos apareció, acompañada por algunos Mega Drakzes-¡Shadow Weaver! Yo…no estaba haciendo nada…solo…recogía algunas flores…-dijo Lily asustada.

-¿Recogías flores? ¡Por todos los infiernos Lily, eres una bruja, actúa como tal!-bramo la nombrada Shadow Weaver-la reina del mal nos llamó para cumplir una misión, destruir a los Power Rangers, así que más vale que empieces a actuar como debes o ella nos vaporizara a ambas-.

-Tal vez no lo haga si le llevo algunas flores, eso siempre alegra a la gente-sugirió Lily.

-¡No digas estupideces! Demuéstrame que eres una bruja de verdad, mira ¿vez esa piedra que está ahí? Quiero que la vueles en pedazos con uno de tus hechizos-.

-Pero…pero…eso provocaría mucho ruido…no sé…podría molestar a muchas personas y eso sería…-.

-¡Hazlo!-.

Lily se asustó y por poco se cae-Esta bien, está bien…que carácter-Lily saco una vara de madera y disparo un rayo contra la roca, haciéndola explotar-lo hice…no puedo creerlo… ¡Lo hice!-grito emocionada.

-Buen trabajo Lily, veo que aún hay esperanzas para ti, ahora, busca a los Power Rangers y destrúyelos-.

-Claro, ya verás Shadow Weaver, les enseñare a esos rangers lo mala que soy-aseguro Lily, mientras Shadow Weaver sonreía complacida.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

En el centro de la ciudad se encontraba la academia de música de Kira, a la cual nombro como "Academia de Música Canto Celestial", en la cual había clases para todas las edades y de diferentes tipos de música: clásica, jazz, rock, metal o cualquiera que quisieran tocar.

Para ayudar a Kira, un viejo amigo suyo se había ofrecido, Evan Stars, quien tras la derrota de Ivan Ooze no había cambiado mucho que digamos, su tez bronceada y complexión media eran las mismas, su pelo castaño seguía siendo un poco desordenado y sus ojos cafés aún mostraban una gran determinación. Ahora usa tenis blancos, un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera roja con una estrella dorada en el centro y una chamarra oscura con el símbolo de los Power Rangers en la espalda.

Y aunque las cosas parecía no haber cambiado mucho que digamos, si había algo que era la mayor diferencia de todas-¿Cuántas clases tenemos hoy Evan?-pregunto Kira apareciendo.

-No muchas en realidad, solo la clase para los niños y la de música clásica para los adultos mayores de 40 años-informo Evan-hoy luces preciosa-.

-Gracias, tú también te vez bien-respondió Kira dándole un corto beso en los labios-supongo que hoy tendremos un día muy tranquilo-.

Evan sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver algo-Yo…no estaría tan seguro-dijo Evan viendo hacia la puerta.

Kira lo miro extrañada y cuando volteo, también se quedó sin habla-No puede ser-.

Ya que en la entrada a la academia se encontraban Bulk y Skull, el primero con un acordeón y el segundo con un trombón, ambos se acercaron a donde Kira y Evan se encontraban-Buenos días, venimos a inscribirnos a sus clases de música-dijo Bulk sonriendo.

-Si, a sus clases de música-repitió Skull.

Kira y Evan se vieron entre si-Lo siento, pero hoy no tenemos ninguna clase programada para ustedes-dijo Kira.

-¿De que estas hablando? Claramente hay un horario ahí de clases de música que habrá hoy en la tarde-señalo Bulk.

-¿Si saben que esa clase es para niños de 6 a 13 años, verdad?-pregunto Evan.

-No trates de engañarnos, venimos por unas clases y no nos iremos hasta recibirlas-aseguro Bulk.

-Sí, no nos iremos-repitió Skull.

Kira y Evan se vieron tratando de aguantar la risa, fue cuando Kira recordó algo-Oh vaya-.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Evan.

-Olvide que deje mi guitarra favorita en reparación, tengo que ir a recogerla, volveré lo más pronto posible, avísame si ocurre algún cambio en la agenda-pidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Pero antes de que Kira pudiera salir, Bulk y Skull le cerraron el paso-Oh no, tú no irás a ningún lado hasta que aceptes darnos una clase-.

-Arréglense con Evan, él los asesorara mientras no estoy-respondió Kira retirándose.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Evan, pero Kira ya se había ido, dejando a Evan con Bulk y Skull.

**(-)**

Kira salió de su academia y se dirigió hacia el parque, ya que era la forma más rápida de llegar hacia la tienda donde dejo su guitarra, no se dio cuenta de que alguien la vigilaba-Es una ranger-dijo Lily oculta entre unos arbustos-esta es mi oportunidad para demostrar lo mala que soy-.

Kira ya estaba llegando a la parte más aislada del parque, cuando un ruido llamo su atención-¿Qué fue eso?-.

Fue en ese momento que Lily apareció dando un salto-Hola ranger, que gusto conocerte-.

Kira se puso en guardia-Lo que me faltaba, otra de las lacayas de Astronema ¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Kami!-.

Una vez que Kira se transformó, ambas comenzaron a pelear, Lily demostraba ser una hábil guerrera, así como una poderosa bruja, Kira ataco con sus dagas, pero Lily bloqueo el ataque con su varita-¡Lo siento, pero necesitas más que eso para vencerme!-declaro lanzándola por los aires.

-¡Vaya, es más fuerte de lo que su apariencia revela!-reconoció Kira sorprendida.

-¡Y aun no has visto nada!-aseguro Lily disparando una ventisca con sus hojas, mismas que golpearon a Kira con fuerza como si fueran navajas, la ranger dorada salió volando por los aires y perdió sus dagas.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Elsa, Kira está en problemas, una nueva guerrera de Astronema la está atacando!-.

-Estoy al tanto de la situación Alfa, pronto, comunica a los demás del ataque, no sé porque, pero siento algo extraño en esa nueva criatura que envió Astronema-dijo Elsa viendo a Lily por la pantalla.

**(-)**

**Parque**

Lily se acercó a Kira y le apunto con su vara-Vaya, al parecer quedaste sin tus armas, es hora de acabar contigo, despídete ranger-dijo apuntándole con su vara, pero su mano comenzó a temblar-yo…yo…no puedo…-dijo desviando la mirada y bajando su brazo.

Ante ese acto, Kira miro a Lily confundida-¿Qué? No…no quieres hacerme daño…tienes corazón…-dedujo Kira sorprendida.

-¿Corazón? ¡Claro que no! ¡Te mostrare que estas equivocada!-declaro volviéndole a apuntar, pero como antes, su mano comenzó a temblar-no…no puedo…no puedo hacerlo…-dijo retrocediendo y comenzando a llorar-¡Soy una fracasada!-grito Lily cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Kira se levantó y se acercó con cautela-Poder fuera-dijo desactivando su poder-no llores…no eres una fracasada-.

-Claro que lo soy, soy una bruja y se supone que las brujas somos malas, pero no puedo acabar ni con un solo ranger…-.

-Porque eres una bruja buena y eso no te hace una fracasada, al contrario, te hace alguien maravillosa-aseguro Kira.

Lily miro a Kira confundida, pero entonces Evan apareció corriendo-¡Kira!-grito saltando y sacando su espada-¡Aléjate de ella!-.

-¡No espera, no la lastimes, no me hizo ningún daño!-grito Kira deteniéndolo.

-¿Qué? Pero…si es una guerrera de Astronema-dijo Evan confundido.

Los demás rangers llegaron también, ya transformados y listos para la batalla-¡Oye tú, prepárate para pelear!-declaro Marceline.

-¡Alto! ¡No le hagan nada, ella no es mala!-grito Kira interviniendo.

Tanto Evan como el resto de los rangers se miraron entre sí confundidos-¿De que estas hablando Kira?-pregunto Tommy.

Lily retrocedió-¿Lo ves? Saben que soy una guerrera de Astronema…que debo ser mala y sin embargo…no sirvo para eso…-declaro alejándose con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Espera!-grito Kira, pero Lily ya se había retirado.

Los demás rangers y Evan se acercaron a Kira, Yubel le puso una mano en el hombro-¿Podrías explicarnos que pasó aquí?-.

Kira no respondió en seguida, miro hacia la dirección que Lily había tomado para escapar, mientras pensaba la mejor manera de responderles-Pudo haberme destruido, pero no lo hizo…porque ella no es mala, es una bruja buena-dijo con mucha seguridad.

Sus amigos se quedaron algo confundidos por la revelación de Kira, por lo que Kenneth hizo lo único que se le ocurrió-¿Qué opina Doctor O?-.

Tommy se quedó pensando un momento-Este universo está lleno de seres buenos y malos, no sería la primera vez que los Power Rangers se enfrentan a un monstruo que sea bueno-.

-Pero ya que no destruyo a Kira, entonces Astronema la va a vaporizar-dijo Finn, lo que provoco que Kira se alarmara.

-¡No podemos permitirlo, tenemos que encontrarla antes que lo hagan los secuaces de Astronema!-.

Los rangers y Evan asintieron, cuando los comunicadores de cada uno sonó-Adelante Elsa-dijo Yubel respondiendo.

-"Rangers, localizamos a Lily al otro lado del parque, cerca del área de picnics"-informo Elsa.

-Entendido, vamos para allá-dijo Yubel.

Los rangers se dispusieron a ir al otro lado del parque, cuando Kira noto algo-Un momento, Evan, si tú estás aquí ¿Quién está cuidando la academia?-pregunto seria.

Evan solo sonrió un poco nervioso, ya que esa era una respuesta que quizás no le gustaría mucho a Kira-Te vas a reír mucho cuando te diga esto…-.

Kira ya se imaginó a quienes dejo a cargo de su academia y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso-Ya lo hablaremos después-dijo con una mirada de pocos amigos-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Kami!-.

**(-)**

**Academia Canto Celestial**

Los que cuidaban la escuela de Kira no eran otros más que Bulk y Skull, quienes se pusieron a practicar sus respectivos instrumentos, cualquiera que los oyera salía huyendo desesperadamente, tapándose los oídos en un intento por silenciar ese horrible ruido.

-Creo que cada vez lo hacemos mejor-dijo Bulk-pronto seremos incluso más famosos que Kira-.

-Sí, lo seremos-dijo Skull soplando a trombón, pero lo hizo muy cerca de Bulk, lo que provoco que el pobre se estremeciera por el repentino sonido.

Bulk quedo algo aturdido y con la cabeza temblándole, mientras Skull solo se alejaba un poco, preocupado por la reacción que su amigo tuviera en cuanto se recuperara de ese incidente.

**(-)**

**Parque**

En el área de picnics se preparaba una fiesta de cumpleaños para una pequeña niña, la cual estaba muy emocionada, ya todo estaba listo, el pastel, los globos, sus amigos, los dulces, todo prometía ser una estupenda fiesta para esa pequeña tan emocionada.

Oculta en unos arbustos, Lily observaba todo-Que emoción, una fiesta de cumpleaños, que lindo-dijo sonriendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al darse cuenta de lo que hacía-¿Por qué me emocionan tanto estas cosas? Ni siquiera pude destruir a una ranger que ya había vencido-dijo comenzando a arrancar un poco de césped-tal vez ella tenga razón, tal vez si tenga corazón-reconoció.

-¿corazón? Tú no puedes tener corazón-dijo una voz asustándola.

Lily se levantó rápidamente y vio de quien se trataba-¡Ecliptor! ¡Que sorpresa…no esperaba verte!-expreso asustada, ya que Ecliptor iba acompañado por Mega Drakzes.

-Tú eres una bruja, no puedes tener corazón-repitió Ecliptor.

-Pero…pero…yo…es que…-.

-Eres servidora de Astronema, la reina del mal, compórtate como tal o prepárate para tu destrucción-amenazo Ecliptor.

-Está bien-dijo Lily agachando la cabeza.

-Bien, te pondré una tarea sencilla, quiero que vayas y arruines esa fiesta de cumpleaños-ordeno Ecliptor.

-¿Qué? Pero solo es una fiesta de cumpleaños ¿no preferirías que arruinara otra cosa? Como un discurso de EPN, ese tipo si merece que le arruinen la vida y…-.

-¡Hazlo!-repitió Ecliptor asustándola.

**(-)**

Los rangers se dirigían a toda prisa hacia donde se supone se había dirigido Lily, cuando un grito llamo su atención-¡Vino de por allá!-informo Kenneth y aumentaron su velocidad.

Al llegar, vieron como Shadow Weaver, junto con algunos Mega Drakzes, Ecliptor y Lily aterraban a los niños de la fiesta, destruyendo todo a su paso, el pastel, los globos, los adornos, los regalos, todo, Lily solo observaba la escena con profunda tristeza y sin poder hacer nada.

-¡Oigan ya basta!-grito Kira.

-¡Los Power Rangers!-gritaron los niños contentos.

-Vaya, esta es una oportunidad perfecta para probar tu lealtad hacia la reina del mal, Lily-dijo Ecliptor-¡Ataquen!-.

Los Mega Drakzes se lanzaron a la batalla, Tommy y Ecliptor empezaron un combate, mientras Kira se abría paso hacia Lily, la cual solo se quedaba parada sin hacer el menor movimiento, tras derribar a dos Mega Drakzes, llego hasta a ella, quien retrocedió.

-¡No tienes que hacer esto, no eres como los demás lacayos de Astronema, no quieres herir a nadie!-aseguro Kira.

Lily no respondió, simplemente retrocedió, cuando un disparo derribo a Kira por la espalda, para luego ser sujetada por dos Mega Drakzes, fue entonces que Shadow Weaver apareció-Buen trabajo Lily, hasta que hiciste algo bien, distrajiste a la ranger dorada y cayó en nuestras garras-dijo riéndose.

Evan derribo a dos Mega Drakzes antes de ver lo que pasaba-¡Kira!-grito tratando de ir a ayudarla, pero un grupo más le cerró el paso.

-Ahora Lily es tiempo de que cumplas con tu misión, elimina a la ranger dorada-ordeno Shadow Weaver.

-Pero…pero…no es justo…no se puede mover…no es…-.

-¡Deja de gimotear y haz lo que se te dice!-bramo Shadow Weaver.

Lily palideció y comenzó a levantar su vara, apuntando hacia Kira, pero su cuerpo estaba temblando, no quería hacerlo, realmente no deseaba hacerlo, a su mente vinieron los momentos que converso con ella, como Kira le mostro amabilidad y como no pudo destruirla antes, tomando una precipitada decisión, Lily disparo un hechizo, mismo que derribo a los Mega Drakzes, liberando a Kira.

-¿Qué haces?-cuestiono Shadow Weaver al ver eso.

-Oh…creo que falle-dijo Lily sonriendo de manera de disculpas.

Shadow Weaver se enfureció y le disparo un rayo a Lily, dejándola tirada en el suelo, con el pecho echando vapor-¡No!-grito Kira.

-¡Eres una inútil!-bramo Shadow Weaver antes de que Kira la pateara.

Los demás rangers se colocaron a su lado, mientras Kira sostenía a Lily-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Si…estoy bien…gracias-.

-¡No por mucho tiempo!-aseguro Ecliptor colocándose junto a Shadow Weaver, acompañado por los Mega Drakzes-¡Mega Drakzes forma de Espantajos y Engendros!-.

Esta vez, los Mega Drakzes se convirtieron en los soldados de Octomus, los Espantajos y Engendros, quedando otros pocos en su forma de Mega Drakzes, Kira apretó los puños al ver esto y se levantó con cara de pocos amigos, antes de acercarse a Evan, quien la miraba fijamente.

-Cuídala, por favor-pidió señalando a Lily.

-Como digas-.

-¡Hora de ser legendarios! ¡Fuente Mágica! ¡Fuerza Mística!-esta vez, los Power Rangers Fuerza Mística volvieron a la vida.

Yubel quedo como la roja y feroz como el fuego, Finn se convirtió en el verde y fuerte como un árbol, Marceline como la rosa y cambiante como el viento, Kenneth como el amarillo y rápido como el rayo, Tommy como el caballero Solaris y con el poder del sol, Kira quedo como la blanca y con la lluvia de nieve.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que soportar esto?-cuestiono Marceline viendo su color asqueada.

La batalla prosiguió, pero esta vez, los rangers tenían toda la ventaja contra los soldados, Kira se lanzó contra Shadow Weaver y la derribo, pero la malvada bruja aún no estaba derrotada-¿Es todo lo que saben hacer?-.

-¡Para tu desgracia no, es hora de ser Guerreros Legendarios!-indico Kira, mientras Tommy activaba el segundo poder de caballero, el del Guerrero Lobo, mientras los rangers activaron los poderes que el tribunal de magia les entrego a los rangers místicos.

Los ataques no tardaron en caer contra sus enemigos, derrotando a los Mega Drakzes, Espantajos y Engendros, los rangers se colocaron en posición y Kira dio un salto, atacando a Shadow Weaver con su vara de nieve, momento que Tommy aprovecho para golpearla con su espada.

La bruja se incorporó y se preparó para atacar, solo para volver a ser derribada, esta vez, por Yubel, momento en que los rangers volvieron a la normalidad-¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-indico la ranger roja.

-¡Arma Drago Blaster Galáctica Lista! ¡Apunten! ¡Ira de Dragón Máximo!-el impacto no tardó en llegar y Shadow Weaver exploto en pedazos, mientras los rangers posaban en señal de triunfo.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema golpeo el suelo con su báculo-Típico, disparen el SateLaser-ordeno.

-Disparado-dijo Estraga disparando el rayo hacia la Tierra.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El láser cayo en la Tierra y convirtió a Shadow Weaver en una gigantesca fuerza maligna-¡Hora de la revancha rangers!-.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zord Power YA!-los dragones volvieron a la acción, los rangers subieron a sus respectivos camaradas y comenzaron la combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-.

El Megazord encaro a Shadow Weaver y ambos se pusieron en guardia, para luego comenzar a caminar alrededor del otro, viéndose detenidamente, como si estudiaran al otro, preparando el primer ataque, pero antes de lanzarlo, Shadow Weaver comenzó a reírse.

-¡Ahora veremos si su chatarra ambulante es rival para mi magia!-declaro conjurando un hechizo y atrapando al Megazord con unas serpientes que lo inmovilizaron.

-¡Nos inmovilizo!-informo Finn a los demás.

-¡Esa es la idea!-declaro Shadow Weaver disparando un rayo contra el Megazord, el cual lo recibió directamente.

Las uñas de Shadow Weaver crecieron y arremetió contra el Megazord, golpeándolo repetidamente con ellas, sin poderse defender, el Megazord apenas y podía evadir los ataques-¡Nos está apaleando!-grito Kenneth.

-¡No por mucho tiempo! ¿Verdad Yubel?-pregunto Kira.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Hora de más zords legendarios! ¡Elemento del Cielo: Ave de Fuego Mística!-invoco Yubel.

-¡Elemento de la Jungla: León Místico!-invocaron los demás.

Los dos zords del modo legendario aparecieron, silbando y rugiendo respectivamente-¿Qué?-exclamo Shadow Weaver.

El Ave de Fuego lanzo varias bolas de fuego contra Shadow Weaver, haciéndola retroceder, momento que el León aprovecho para atacarla, rasguñándola y mordiéndola, lo que termino por derribarla, el León giro y con un golpe de su garra libero al Megazord.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ave de Fuego, León Místico Combinación!-.

El Megazord llamo a ambos zords, los cuales comenzaron la combinación, el Ave de Fuego se conectó a la espalda del Megazord, dándole un casco con forma de una llamarada, mientras el León se conectaba a las piernas, brazos y pecho, quedando la cabeza del León sobresaliendo del pecho.

-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Núcleo Mágico!-invocaron los rangers, mientras los dragones y el León rugían, y las alas del Ave de Fuego se encendían.

El Megazord encaro a Shadow Weaver, quien retrocedió-¡No le temo a su nueva chatarra!-aseguro disparando varios rayos de magia, mismos que el Megazord repelió con un golpe de sus manos-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ahora es nuestro turno!-advirtió Kira.

El Megazord lanzo una ráfaga de poderosos golpes y zarpazos con sus garras de León, obligando a Shadow Weaver a retroceder, antes de que rodara por el suelo, pero volvió a levantarse algo aturdida-¡Aun no me han vencido!-aseguro.

-¡Eso se puede arreglar! ¡Lanza Legendaria!-el Megazord invoco su nueva arma, misma que comenzó a girar y a cargarse con el fuego del Ave de Fuego-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria…Llamarada de Magia Legendaria!-.

El Megazord lanzo su ataque final en una poderosa llamarada que golpeo a Shadow Weaver con fuerza, la malvada bruja lo recibió directamente, antes de caer y explotar en pedazos, marcando su final, mientras el Megazord posaba en señal de triunfo.

-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-declaro Yubel sonriéndole a sus amigos, quienes asintieron.

**(-)**

Una vez que Shadow Weaver fue vencida y los zords volvieron a su respectivo escondite, los rangers volvieron a sus formas de civiles y corrieron a buscar a Lily, encontrando a Evan, quien estaba recargado a un árbol y con los brazos cruzados, Kira se acercó a él.

-¿Dónde está Lily?-pregunto Kira.

-Ahí la tienes-dijo señalando hacia una piedra, donde efectivamente, Lily se encontraba sentada, muy pensativa.

Kira se acercó y se agacho para poder verla a la cara-Hola ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Soy una fracasada como bruja…no soy capaz de hacer nada bien…se supone que las brujas deben ser malas y yo…soy buena…eso me hace una inútil buena para nada-.

-Ser bueno no es algo de que avergonzarse, al contrario, debes sentirse como toda una ganadora por serlo, no debes creer que eres una fracasada-.

Lily miro a Kira un momento y antes de que pudiera decir algo, un sonido llamo la atención de todos, uno que parecía ser un llanto-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Lily acercándose al área de picnics.

Cuando llegaron se toparon con la fiesta de cumpleaños, misma que quedo arruinada tras el ataque de Ecliptor y sus tropas, Lily se acercó un poco más y vio a la niña del cumpleaños, la cual estaba destrozada por lo que pasó, mientras su mamá trataba de consolarla lo mejor que podía.

-Mi fiesta…mi cumpleaños…todo se arruino…-decía la niña llorando muy dolida porque su día especial se acababa de arruinar.

Esa escena desgarro a Lily, quien cayó de rodillas-¿Yo soy la responsable de hacerla llorar? No…-dijo llorando también, los rangers la vieron con pena y tristeza.

Fue entonces que Lily se levantó de golpe y de un salto se elevó en el aire, los demás rangers se acercaron a Kira-¿Crees que algún día cambie?-pregunto Evan.

Antes de que Kira respondiera, un polvo mágico cubrió el lugar de la fiesta, arreglando todo, los adornos, las mesas, las sillas, los dulces, los regalos, el pastel, todo, la niña al ver eso, sonrió muy contenta y comenzó a saltar de alegría, seguida por sus amigos, las mamás no sabían que pensar de ese milagro que acababan de presenciar, solo los rangers sabían que había ocurrido.

-Presiento que siempre será buena-dijo Kira muy segura de sus palabras.

**(-)**

**Más Tarde**

Kira y Evan atravesaron todo el parque corriendo, después de haber recogido la guitarra de Kira, ya que el ataque de Shadow Weaver los retraso mucho y la clase para niños ya estaba por comenzar-¡Tenemos que correr!-grito Kira.

Cuando llegaron, Evan abrió la puerta-¡Tranquilos, ya estamos…aquí!-tanto Evan como Kira se quedaron mudos ante la escena que tenían de frente.

Ya que atados en el centro del salón, se encontraban Bulk y Skull, mientras los niños tocaban el acordeón y el trombón, pero lo hacían de tal manera que parecía que a un gato lo estuvieran rasurando con sus propias garras, al ver que Kira y Evan estaban parados en la entrada, Bulk y Skull no tardaron en gritar pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Nos han tenido así por casi 30 minutos!-grito Bulk llorando.

-¡Por favor ayúdenos!-suplico Skull.

Kira y Evan se vieron entre sí, antes de soltar la carcajada por lo que estaban presenciando, mientras los niños seguían tocando los dos instrumentos, aumentando la tortura de Bulk y Skull.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, ya hemos concluido con este capítulo, como pudieron ver, siempre hay que creer en la bondad que habita en nuestros corazones, pese a lo que nos digan los demás, como fue el caso de esa brujita, quien poseía un gran corazón, pero que estaba del lado equivocado de la balanza (suspiro), cuantas historias similares existen en este extraño y maravilloso mundo"_

_Un aplauso para Albus Dumblendore, el mejor mago de todos los tiempos y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**LightInfinite18: **_pues ya casi llega el momento de su aparición, así que no te pierdas los próximos capítulos, porque la manera que he preparado espera sea de tu agrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_no te preocupes, dentro de poco se responderá al menos una de tus dudas, me disculpo, pero no puedo arruinar las sorpresas que vienen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fersiarquera3: **_lo notaron y me preguntaron porque no había aparecido en ese capítulo y como dije, le quise dar protagonismo a la princesa Shayla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_no hay nada de malo en usar algunos clásicos para ayudarme a escribir nuevas historias, después de todo, los Remake están muy de moda actualmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**La Luz de Orión: **_está un poco difícil tu pedido…lo más que puedo hacer es que presenten un capítulo ¿estás bien con eso? __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, hazme saber cuándo tengas una elección determinada, ya que yo no puedo tomarla por ti. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_es lo que se me ha ocurrido para presentarlos, ya que los ataques de Astronema son realmente violentos. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_decidí darle un poco de protagonismo a uno de los enemigos más peligrosos de SPD, así como un intento desesperado de sobornar a los rangers, mismo que no funciono. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_ciertamente y muy bien, ya lo tengo, pero una vez que lo vea ¿Qué debo hacer? Y estas en lo cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_vaya, Merlín, realmente era una buena opción, pero opte por Dumblendore, que de cierta forma marco a muchas personas con su sabiduría y actitud tan despreocupada de las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_de hecho es lo que Astronema hará más adelante, aprovecharse de ese odio hacia los cumpleaños que tiene Yubel y que además iniciara la revelación de un secreto que Trini mantuvo, así como Tommy y los demás MMPR. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_lamento no poder responder a tu pregunta, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_claro que eran buenas amigas, eran las mejores amigas, hasta que Rocky, Aisha y Adam metieron sus narices. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_tomara su tiempo, ya que aún faltan algunos retos y OC más por presentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_para conocer esa respuesta pasará algo de tiempo, ya que aún quedan retos y OC por presentar en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_pues todavía falta un poco para la aparición del poder lunar, pero ya estamos cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_aún falta un poco para conocer el poder lunar y para poder saber más del nuevo poder que acaban de adquirir, pero todo se ira revelando conforme avancen los capítulos del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para LightInfinite18, SkyAquaCristal, Fersiarquera3, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisel, La Luz de Orión, Zeus, Hades, Kurtlaraperdomo, Súper Rock Ninja, Blaitor21, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Lion Wilson, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	19. Septima Ranger

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Kimberly, **__la ranger rosa original y hoy fui invitada a presentarles este capítulo donde conoceremos a un personaje bastante interesante, el cual esperemos sea tan aceptado como todos los demás, ya que es alguien muy importante para mí"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=nQ7Y8qfQuQM**

** www. youtube watch? v=nJeGE8OSd84**

** www. youtube watch? v=AOyzGim1-ag**

** www. youtube watch? v=pcgcmY3Wr-c**

** www. youtube watch? v=lj28GUuSyDg**

_Y ahora el capítulo 19._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 19 Séptima Ranger.**

El fin de semana había llegado a la ciudad de Angel Grove, un avión acababa de aterrizar en el aeropuerto, mismo que acababa de salir de Tokio, Japón, del avión bajo una chica alta, de piel blanca, pelo castaño tirando a negro que le llega a media espalda y lacio con un fleco que se va de lado pero no le tapa el ojo, ojos cafés y cuando les dan la luz parecen ámbar, usando leggins negros con converse negros y blancos, una blusa sin mangas blanca y lleva un chaleco negro y en el lado derecho lleva el símbolo de una media luna de color morado, su pelo tiene mechones purpuras solo en las puntas y en el fleco.

-He vuelto a casa-dijo sonriendo-ahora solo tengo que buscarlos y comenzar mi nueva aventura-la chica abandono el aeropuerto y subió a un taxi, para dirigirse hacia la ciudad.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Rito y Elgar entraron al laboratorio de Estraga, el profesor no se encontraba, ya que había bajado a la Tierra para recolectar muestras de ADN y algunos utensilios de su antiguo laboratorio Nazi-Muy bien, ahora que no hay moros en la costa podremos comenzar con nuestro plan-dijo Elgar.

-La jefecita estará muy sorprendida cuando destruyamos a los rangers con nuestro propio monstruo-dijo Rito riéndose quedamente.

-Y estará tan feliz que nos premiara sin dudarlo, ahora, hay que trabajar-Elgar comenzó a trabajar en la computadora principal.

-Oye ¿y qué tipo de monstruo vamos a crear?-.

-Algo como los rangers nunca han visto antes-en la pantalla apareció el ADN seleccionado.

-¿Una tortuga? ¿Vamos a usar una tortuga?-pregunto Rito al ver el ADN que Elgar selecciono.

-No será cualquier tortuga, esta será muy especial, porque la haremos ninja-dijo Elgar muy orgulloso de su idea.

-¿Una tortuga ninja? Oye…creo que he visto eso en alguna parte-dijo Rito rascándose la cabeza.

Elgar se quedó pensando en las palabras de su compañero-Tienes razón, esa serie está muy repetida-reconoció-entonces la haremos una tortuga mecánica, estará armada con misiles, láseres y…-.

-¡Un semáforo!-exclamo Rito.

-¡Brillante!-grito Elgar-un semáforo será su arma principal, realmente eres un genio amigo mío-felicito Elgar.

-Dime algo que no sepa-dijo Rito orgulloso de su idea.

Los últimos datos ya fueron transferidos y ambos villanos comenzaron con la creación de su nuevo monstruo-Oye Rito ¿Qué nombre le pondremos a nuestro monstruo?-.

-Me gusta Tortopio-dijo Rito.

-No, ese no es original-pensando-lo tengo, que se llame Tortugador-dijo Elgar sonriendo complacido.

-Ese suena mejor-dijo Rito.

La puerta de la cámara se abrió y una tortuga humanoide hizo acto de aparición, era de color metálico con detalles verdes, con el típico caparazón del animal que representaba, así como unos cañones en su espalda, de los cuales disparaba misiles, unos brazaletes en sus brazos para disparar un láser y en su pecho tenía un rectángulo con los 3 colores del semáforo; verde, amarillo y rojo.

-Tortugador listo para servir-dijo el monstruo, Rito y Elgar solo pudieron chocar sus palmas por su extraña creación.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Como se trataba de fin de semana, Adele les dio la tarea a Bulk y Skull de dar un paseo turístico a la gente por los lugares donde los Power Rangers habían tenido alguna de sus míticas peleas, ambos decidieron ponerle un poco de emoción al paseo, por lo que Bulk guiaría al público por los lugares más frecuentes, mientras Skull se disfrazaba de monstruo, para aparecer y asustarlo.

En ese momento, el grupo de turistas llego hasta el lago de Angel Grove-Y aquí se han desarrollado muchas de las batallas más importantes de los Power Rangers, enfrentaron a feroces monstruos marinos, como tiburones, mantarrayas, peces mutantes y…-.

-Los tiburones y las mantarrayas no son de agua dulce-dijo un niño entre el grupo.

-Pero esos eran monstruos y por tanto podían aparecer de donde fuera-explico Bulk mirando al niño.

En ese momento, entre los árboles, aparecieron Rito, Elgar y Tortugador-Muy bien Tortugador, ya tienes tus órdenes, debes destruir a los Power Rangers a toda costa-dijo Elgar.

-¿Y cómo lo haré si no están por la zona?-pregunto Tortugador.

-Ah, eso es muy fácil, solo asusta a ese grupo de humanos que esta por allá y ellos aparecerán en cualquier momento-aseguro Rito.

-Muy bien-Tortugador se dirigió hacia los turistas.

Bulk, por su parte, continuaba con su explicación-Y siempre debemos estar atentos, ya que nunca se sabe cuándo aparecerá un nuevo monstruo a causar terror-.

En ese momento Tortugador apareció detrás de Bulk, quedando frente a los turistas, los cuales al verlo, gritaron aterrados-¡Monstruo!-y antes de que Bulk dijera algo, los turistas escaparon aterrados.

Bulk se rio complacido-Buen trabajo Skull, hasta que hiciste algo bien-dijo volteando y topándose con Tortugador-vaya, pero que buen disfraz, realmente te debió tomar mucho tiempo hacerlo, te felicito Skull-.

-Gracias gordo-dijo una voz detrás de él, Bulk volteo y se topó con Skull, el cual traía puesto un casco verde con cuernos y antenas de huele, dientes dibujados en el visor, un traje de cuero café y una cola de plástico-aunque apenas llegue ¿Dónde están todos?-.

Bulk miro a Skull y luego a Tortugador, para luego ver a Skull-¿Skull? No…tú no puedes ser Skull-dijo Bulk.

Skull parpadeo confundido-¿Y por qué no?-pregunto sin entender.

-Porque si tú eres Skull, entonces ¿Quién es…?-Bulk y Skull voltearon lentamente hacia Tortugador.

-¡Boo!-grito Tortugador.

Bulk y Skull comenzaron a señalar al monstruo, a gritar y a retroceder asustados, cuando Rito y Elgar aparecieron-Muy bien Tortugador, hora de probar tus poderes-dijo Elgar.

-¡Dispárales tu rayo de luz verde!-ordeno Rito.

-¡Si señor!-Tortugador disparo su rayo indicado y las piernas de ambos hombres comenzaron a tomar vida, ya que se movían sin control y lo siguiente que ambos supieron, era que corrían de un lado a otro a toda velocidad, sin poder detenerse.

Los 3 villanos se rieron divertidos al ver esto-¡Eso seguramente atraerá a esos bobos rangers!-declaro Elgar.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma de peligro comenzó a sonar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Problemas!-exclamo Alfa.

-Informa a los rangers de inmediato, diles que vayan al lago de Angel Grove, detecto que el nuevo monstruo de Astronema se encuentra ahí-indico Elsa.

-En seguida-Alfa abrió la comunicación-rangers, tenemos problemas-.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El taxi donde viajaba aquella chica pasó cerca del lago, cuando la joven vio correr a un grupo de personas, gritando muy asustadas-Deténgase aquí por favor-pidió y el taxi se detuvo, la chica le pago y se bajó, para dirigirse al lago.

Al llegar al sitio indicado, vio a Bulk y Skull correr sin control de un lado a otro, mientras los 3 villanos se reían divertidos, la joven se ocultó antes de que la descubrieran-Vaya…había escuchado de esto, tendré que…-.

-¡Oigan!-.

El grito llamo la atención de la chica, quien se asomó por detrás del árbol y entonces los vio, los Power Rangers acababan de llegar a salvar el día-¡Vaya, son ellos!-exclamo sonriendo.

-¡Vaya rangers, hasta que se deciden a venir!-declaro Elgar.

-¡Y ustedes están a punto de marcharse de aquí!-aseguro Marceline.

-¡Creo que nuestro nuevo amigo tiene algo que decir al respecto!-declaro Rito, dándole paso a Tortugador.

Los rangers se prepararon para enfrentar a ese nuevo monstruo-¡Tomen esto rangers!-declaro Tortugador disparando los misiles de su espalda.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Tommy y los rangers se quitaron a tiempo del campo de tiro.

Finn rodo por el suelo y saco su lanza-¡Ya verás!-grito saltando y atacando a Tortugador.

-¡Ahora!-grito Elgar-¡Usa tu luz roja!-.

Tortugador utilizo su luz roja y golpeo a Finn, el chico cayó al suelo y quedo paralizado-¡Finn! ¡Pagaran por eso!-declaro Marceline apuntando con sus flechas.

-¡No lo creo linda!-declaro Tortugador disparándole con su luz roja, paralizándola.

-¿Qué les hiciste?-cuestiono Kira.

-¡No necesitas preguntarlo, en seguida lo sabrás, porque les haré lo mismo a ustedes!-aseguro Tortugador.

-¡Sean precavidos, no podemos correr ningún riesgo!-declaro Yubel.

-¡Para ti ranger roja, te tengo algo especial!-Tortugador disparo su luz amarilla, Yubel se protegió con su espada, pero la luz la golpeo y la devolvió a la normalidad.

-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendida.

Al ver quien era la ranger roja, la chica que estaba oculta abrió mucho los ojos-¿Yubel? No puedo creerlo…siempre supimos que algún día ambas lo lograríamos-dijo sonriendo-aunque nunca me espere eso-.

Tortugador se rio al ver eso, Kenneth, Tommy y Kira se prepararon para la batalla, Tortugador disparo su láser y derribo a los 3 rangers, para luego dispararles su luz roja, paralizándolos-¡Y con esos son 5, ya dejaste inmóvi dejaste a una sin su poder, ahora acábalos!-ordeno Elgar.

-¡Será un placer!-aseguro Tortugador acercándose a ellos.

Al ver lo que venía, Yubel se alarmo y saco su comunicador-¡Elsa, sácanos de aquí ahora, estamos en peligro!-.

Antes de que Tortugador los atacara, la teletransportación se activó a tiempo y los alejo de sus manos, la chica se ocultó detrás de un árbol al ver eso-No te preocupes Yubel, regrese para ayudarte-aseguro retirándose.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Alfa estaba haciendo un análisis a Finn, Marceline, Kenneth, Tommy y Kira, mientras Yubel esperaba intranquila-Cálmate Yubel, con alterarte no lograras nada-dijo Elsa.

-Lo sé…pero estoy preocupada, ese monstruo nos tomó por sorpresa-.

En ese momento, Alfa termino de hacer el análisis-¿Cuál es el diagnostico Alfa?-pregunto Elsa.

-Como lo sospechábamos, el monstruo uso un rayo de congelación para dejarlos en este estado y uso un rayo amarillo para neutralizar los poderes de Yubel, la buena noticia es que esto último fue solo temporalmente, ya que ahora que estas fuera de su alcance, tus poderes se han restablecido-informo Alfa.

-Esa es una buena noticia, pero ¿Qué hay de los demás?-pregunto Yubel.

-Me temo que esto es más complicado, ya que la única manera para devolverlos a la normalidad es destruyendo a Tortugador-explico Alfa.

-Lo que quiere decir que en la siguiente batalla tendrás que enfrentarlo sola, Yubel-dijo Elsa preocupada, Yubel se quedó en silencio, pensando en alguna posible solución a ese predicamento.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

En cuanto Estraga llego a la fortaleza, se enfureció al darse cuenta de lo que Rito y Elgar habían hecho-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles par de bobos que no se acerquen a mi laboratorio?-bramo furioso-¡En cuanto le informe a la reina que hicieron otro monstruo sin su autorización estarán condenados!-.

-¡Solo estás celoso!-acuso Elgar.

-¡Si, porque nuestro monstruo logro vencer a los rangers, lo que ninguno de los tuyos ha podido hacer!-agrego Rito.

-¡No han derrotado a nadie par de bobos, esa fue una victoria afortunada!-bramo Estraga.

En ese momento, Astronema apareció, seguida por su leal Ecliptor-De hecho profesor, vi la pelea y debo decir que estoy complacida con los resultados, su monstruo dejo fuera de combate a 5 rangers y ahora solo queda Yubel, realmente es algo gratificante-.

-Gracias mi reina-dijo Tortugador.

-Pero tu misión aún no ha acabado, vuelve a la Tierra y encárgate de Yubel, hazla sufrir y tráemela con vida, solo yo tendré el privilegio de acabar con su repugnante existencia-.

-Como desee, su gloriosa majestad-.

Rito y Elgar saltaron emocionados al escuchar que Astronema estaba complacida con su monstruo, por lo que también fueron a la Tierra, dejando a un muy molesto Estraga-¡No puedo creerlo!-bramo incrédulo por la suerte de aquel par.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma comenzó a sonar de nuevo-¡Chispitas! ¡Tortugador regreso!-informo Alfa.

Por la pantalla, Yubel vio que Tortugador estaba en el centro de Angel Grove, aterrando a las personas, acompañado de Rito y Elgar-No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, iré a enfrentarlo-aseguro Yubel.

-Eres muy valiente Yubel, no cabe duda que Rayearth eligio bien a su compañera, buena suerte hija y que el poder te proteja-deseo Elsa.

Yubel asintió-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth!-.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Tal como Elsa y Alfa informaron, Tortugador estaba en el centro causando un gran alboroto, acompañado por sus dos creadores-Muy bien, esto seguramente debe atraer a esa molesta ranger-dijo Rito.

El ruido de un motor se escuchó, llamando la atención del trío de villanos-¿Qué ruido es ese?-cuestiono Elgar.

Yubel apareció en su moto dragón e hizo que el trío de villanos se quitara del camino, para luego encararlos-¡Vengo por la revancha!-declaro Yubel.

Rito y Elgar se rieron-¡Que triste para ti que estés sola en esta batalla!-declaro Elgar riéndose-¡Tortugador, acaba con ella!-.

-¡Será un placer!-Tortugador comenzó a caminar hacia Yubel, quien desenvaino su espada y se preparó para el combate.

-¡Mientras el espíritu de lucha de mis amigos este en mí no estoy segura!-aseguro Yubel.

Tortugador se rio-¡Que bellas palabras, pero ahora vas a conocer tu…!-.

Un grito llamo la atención de Tortugador, cuando aquella misteriosa chica salió de la nada y pateo al monstruo por la espalda, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, mientras que ella aterrizaba perfectamente en pie.

-Lo siento amigo, pero ella no va a pelear sola-dijo sonriendo.

Yubel se quedó confundida ante la repentina aparición de aquella misteriosa chica-¡Oye tú! ¿Quién te crees que eres?-bramo Elgar.

-¡Será mejor que te vayas de aquí si no quieres salir lastimada!-amenazo Rito.

-¡Los que van a salir lastimados son ustedes 3!-aseguro la chica.

Yubel reacciono ante esas palabras y se alarmo-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡No te metas en esto, puedes salir lastimada!-.

-Relájate Yubel, yo puedo con esto-dijo la chica sonriéndole, Yubel se quedó estática al escuchar que aquella chica sabía su nombre, la chica saco de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser una Garra de Dragón color celeste, misma que puso en su muñeca, convirtiéndose en un morfo brazalete-¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Lunar!-.

Unas llamas celestes cubrieron a aquella misteriosa chica, dándole un traje de ranger dragón de color celeste, con un par de cuernos que apuntaban hacia atrás, con forma de media luna, cuya punta apuntaba hacia arriba-¡Furia del Dragón Lunar! ¡Ranger Celeste!-.

Si escuchar que aquella chica sabía su nombre la sorprendió, ver que se transformaba en una Power Ranger dejo a Yubel estática, al igual que a los otros 3 villanos, quienes no se podían creer lo que veían-¡No es justo, otro más!-exclamo Elgar.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema se levantó de su trono y se acercó a la pantalla para asegurarse de que sus ojos no le estaban mintiendo, cuando se aseguró que no era así, apretó sus puños con furia-¿Hay una séptima ranger? ¿Cuántos más tenía Zordon escondidos?-cuestiono entre dientes.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Elsa y Alfa también se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver aparecer una nueva ranger-¡Chispitas Elsa! ¡Es otra ranger y tiene el poder de la Garra de Dragón Lunar!-exclamo Alfa.

-Eso quiere decir que la séptima garra y el séptimo cristal finalmente fueron descubiertos, realmente estoy sorprendida, aunque no puedo evitar pensar que conozco a esa chica-dijo Elsa.

-Por extraño que parezca, yo también siento lo mismo-reconoció Alfa.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

La Ranger Celeste miro a sus enemigos y al ver que Yubel estaba en forma máxima, decidió elevar las apuestas-¡Muy bien, si estos tipos son tan fuertes, entonces les daré otra sorpresa! ¡Por el Poder de Céfiro! ¡Modo Eclipse!-.

La forma máxima de aquella ranger hizo que obtuviera una armadura en su pecho, brazos, piernas, así como una media luna en la frente y otra en el pecho, con otras dos en su espalda que estaban acomodadas de manera que formaban una luna completa, adquiriendo un color celeste con tonos blancos.

-¿También tiene una forma máxima?-exclamo Yubel.

-¡Eso no cambia nada, ataca Tortugador!-ordeno Rito.

Tortugador se lanzó contra la Ranger, quien saco una serie de filosas cuchillas, mismas que uso para golpear a Tortugador, prosiguiendo con una patada y un golpe al pecho con sus cuchillas-¡Y esto es por molestar a los otros rangers!-declaro lanzándole un golpe más que lo derribo.

-¡Oye tú!-grito Elgar y junto con Rito dispararon un rayo contra ella, la chica se protegió, pero Yubel desvió el disparo con su espada.

-Gracias-.

-Aun tienes que decirme quien eres, pero primero acabemos con ellos-en ese momento, el comunicador de Yubel sonó-adelante Elsa.

-"Yubel, tu nueva aliada también tiene un Cristal de Poder Legendario, muéstrale como usar los poderes legendarios"-.

-Entendido-dijo Yubel cortando la comunicación.

-Vaya, la señora Elsa sigue siento tan autoritaria como siempre-dijo la Ranger Celeste.

-Luego me darás muchas explicaciones, por ahora haz lo que yo ¿lista?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-¡Aceleración Sobrecarga!-esta vez, dos rangers hicieron nacer los poderes legendarios, Yubel quedo como la roja, mientras la misteriosa ranger se convirtió en el ranger mercurio.

-¡Vaya, esto es genial!-exclamo la nueva chica emocionado.

-¡Chaleco defensor!-invoco Yubel-¡A ellos!-.

Con sus nuevos poderes legendarios, ambas rangers atacaron a sus enemigos con una gran habilidad, Rito y Elgar rodaron por el suelo, antes de que la Ranger Celeste derribara a Tortugador, volviendo a sus formas de Rangers Dragón.

-¡Todavía no estoy vencido!-aseguro.

-¡Eso se puede arreglar!-aseguro la Ranger Celeste sacando un Keytar, mismo que comenzó a tocar con una melodía que disparo un rayo láser contra Tortugador.

El monstruo quedo bastante aturdido y fue en ese momento, que Yubel aprovecho para lanzarle un golpe final con su espada-¡Espada Volcánica Llamarada Dragón!-Yubel lanzo el ataque final y Tortugador lo recibió directamente, para luego caer al suelo y explotar-¿Alguien quiere sopa de tortuga?-pregunto Yubel posando.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema se enfureció al ver esto y miro a Ecliptor-Dispara el SateLaser ahora, veamos qué tal le va a Yubel peleando sin el resto de sus amigos-.

-Como ordenes, disparado-dijo Ecliptor activando el láser.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El láser cayo en la Tierra e hizo gigante a Tortugador-¿Quién se atrevió a llamarme sopa de tortuga?-cuestiono molesto.

Ambas rangers retrocedieron al ver esto-¡Vaya y yo que creía que ya habíamos acabado!-exclamo la Ranger Celeste.

-¡Es lo que yo esperaba, sin los otros no podré formar el Megazord, pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada! ¡Rayearth te necesito!-invoco Yubel, como siempre, el poderoso Rayearth apareció al llamado de Yubel, quien subió a su dragón-¡De acuerdo amigo, sin los demás tendremos que pelear mano a mano con este reptil!-.

Rayearth rugió y ataco a Tortugador, comenzando ambos una batalla de reptiles-¡Voy a mostrarte lo que un verdadero reptil puede hacer!-declaro Tortugador disparando sus misiles y su láser.

El feroz dragón contraataco con un golpe de su cola, mismo que Tortugador recibió directamente y lo hizo retroceder, pero aún no estaba vencido y Yubel sabía que por su cuerpo metálico no sería fácil-¡Rayos, sin el Megazord no podré acabarlo de una vez por todas, necesito más energía!-.

-¿Alguien dijo necesitar algo más de energía?-pregunto la Ranger Celeste-¡Creo que yo tengo la solución! ¡Céfiro, te necesito ahora!-declaro tocando una nueva melodía con su Keytar.

La luna disparo un rayo de luz, el cual comenzó a tomar la forma de un nuevo dragón de color celeste, con detalles blancos, ojos, amarillos, parecido a Kami, solo que sus cuernos tenían forma de media luna y sus dos alas tenían una formación similar, la punta de su cola también terminaba en media luna y como Absu, carecía de piernas o brazos, dándole la apariencia de una serpiente divina.

-Debí haberlo imaginado-reconoció Yubel al ver aparecer al séptimo dragón.

-¡Muy bien amigo mío, vamos a ayudar a Yubel y a Rayearth!-indico la Ranger Celeste subiendo a su dragón-¡Al ataque!-.

Céfiro lanzo un rugido y ataco a Tortugador con un rayo de energía, golpeándolo en el pecho y derribándolo, pero el monstruo rápidamente se levantó y disparo su rayo láser, mismo que Céfiro esquivo ágilmente, Rayearth aprovecho la distracción para darle un golpe con su cola y derribarlo de nuevo.

-¡Oye, creo que nuestro monstruo va a perder!-exclamo Rito preocupado.

-¡Ni lo digas!-declaro Elgar asustado.

Ambos dragones rugieron y asustaron a Tortugador, quien retrocedió temblando de miedo-¡Hora de acabar con esto! ¡Llamarada de Dragón!-.

-¡Destello Lunar!-.

Ambos dragones lanzaron sus ataques contra Tortugador, quien los recibió directamente, para luego caer al suelo y explotar, marcando el final de ese monstruo tan extraño y peculiar-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-anuncio Yubel.

-Oye, buena frase, te felicito-dijo la Ranger Celeste.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto Tortugador fue destruido, los otros rangers fueron liberados de su parálisis-Oigan ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-pregunto Finn.

-Ya habrá tiempo de explicarles todo, por el momento vayan al centro de Angel Grove, Yubel les tiene una sorpresa preparada, ya que al parecer, hay una séptima ranger-informo Elsa.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron los demás al escuchar eso.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Cuando los demás llegaron, Yubel ya había desactivado sus poderes y ahora miraba fijamente a la Ranger Celeste-Chicos ¿se encuentran bien?-pregunto Yubel al verlos llegar.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, mejor dinos quien es ella-pidió Tommy.

-Es lo que voy a averiguar-dijo Yubel acercándose-muchas gracias por tu ayuda, pero me gustaría saber quién eres y como sabes mi nombre-.

-Tú misma deberías saberlo-dijo la misteriosa ranger sacando un medallón con forma de clavel de sol.

Al ver ese medallón, a la mente de Yubel vinieron recuerdos de su infancia, cuando le dio ese medallón a una persona muy querida para ella, alguien que la ayudo mucho tras lo ocurrido con Trini, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al darse cuenta y miro a la ranger sin poderse creer esa posibilidad.

-¿Amber?-pregunto incrédula, dejando también sorprendido a Tommy.

-Poder fuera-la Ranger Celeste desactivo su poder-hasta que lo descubriste, ya estaba creyendo que nunca lo harías-dijo la chica sonriéndole.

-¡Amber!-grito Yubel corriendo a abrazarla y viceversa-¡No puedo creer que seas tú!-.

Los otros rangers se quedaron confundidos, con excepción de Tommy, quien sonrió ante aquella escena-Creo que si la conoces-dijo Finn un poco confundido.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Marceline de manera sarcástica.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

En cuanto Rito y Elgar pusieron un pie en la fortaleza, fueron recibidos por una furiosa Astronema-¡No puedo creer que haya confiado en ustedes, fue una falta de juicio de mi parte, no sé en qué estaba pensando!-.

-¡Pero no fue nuestra culpa, esa ranger salió de la nada y…!-.

-¡Silencio! Debería vaporizarlos en estos momentos-amenazo Astronema-pero tengo en mente un castigo más adecuado para ustedes dos-agrego sonriendo malignamente, antes de dar la orden-¡Pónganlos a ver todas las películas de Crepúsculo, una tras otra!-.

Al escuchar eso, Rito y Elgar se quedaron horrorizados-¿Qué? ¡No por favor! ¡Crepúsculo no! ¡Lo que sea menos Crepúsculo!-varios Mega Drakzes los sujetaron y los llevaron a la cámara de torturas, donde los pusieron a ver una tras otra las películas de Crepúsculo-¡No! ¡Crepúsculo no!-gritaban desesperadamente.

Astronema se acercó y abrió una pequeña ventanita de la puerta-Crepúsculo es una película tan interesante ¿verdad?-pregunto de manera burlona, mientras ambos villanos trataban desesperadamente de no ver la peor saga de todos los tiempos.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Después del momento feliz que hubo en el reencuentro, pasaron a las presentaciones y ahora Yubel les contaba todo sobre Amber a sus amigos-Amber era mi mejor amiga cuando era niña-.

-Casi como hermanas-agrego Amber-hace algunos años mi padre fue transferido a Tokio por su trabajo y tuvimos que mudarnos, y aunque perdimos contacto, nunca deje de pensar en mi mejor amiga-aseguro sonriendo y mostrando el medallón que Yubel le había regalado.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra volver a verte, pero me gustaría saber cómo fue que encontraste tu poder ranger-.

-A mí también me gustaría saberlo, especialmente porque no solo eres una ranger, eres la RANGER ROJA, eso es increíble-dijo Amber sonriéndole.

Pero antes de que la charla continuara, Bulk y Skull aparecieron, con sus ropas muy sucias, sus caras empapadas de sudor y respirando agitadamente-Oigan ¿Qué les paso?-pregunto Finn.

-¡No van a creer esto…estábamos con un grupo de turistas…cuando un monstruo tortuga apareció…y nos disparó un rayo de luz verde…que nos hizo correr por media ciudad durante horas…y sin poder detenernos!-contó Bulk.

-¡Para cuando por fin pudimos parar…ya habíamos vuelto al parque!-señalo Skull.

Los rangers se vieron entre si apenados por la situación en que se puso ese par-Debió ser una experiencia terrible-dijo Kira.

-Ni que lo digas…estamos agotados…-señalo Bulk-nada hará…que volvamos a correr en un largo tiempo…-justo en ese momento, el celular de Bulk sonó con un mensaje y Bulk lo abrió-es Adele…quiere que volvamos al Centro Juvenil y quiere que vayamos corriendo…-informo con ganas de llorar, Skull también lanzo un lamento, antes de que ambos volvieran a correr contra su voluntad.

Los rangers no pudieron evitar reírse por la pésima suerte de sus amigos-Es bueno ver que algunas cosas nunca cambian-dijo Amber y todos concordaron en eso.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, este capítulo ha concluido y como vieron o mejor dicho, leyeron, una nueva ranger se ha unido al equipo, una que tiene un lugar muy especial en mi corazón y en el siguiente capítulo sabrán de que hablo, por el momento es hora de despedirnos, hasta la próxima"_

_Un aplauso para Kimberly, la Ranger Rosa original y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**SkyAquaCristal: **_el poder de la luna acaba de revelarse, en lo que se refiere a lo primero tendrás que esperar un poco más para saber los motivos de Yubel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**NovaStarPrime: **_un nombre realmente impresionante y ahora permíteme darte la bienvenida al equipo de los Power Rangers Furia Legendaria como la séptima integrante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Eli: **_primero que nada, hola, tanto tiempo sin verte, segundo, me alegra que te guste y tercero, por el momento no se me ocurre uno, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Fersiarquera3: **_pues ya no hay que esperar más, porque finalmente se ha unido la séptima integrante, provocando así la ira de Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_hubiera sido bueno que me lo dijeras antes, ya que ya había escogido al próximo presentador, para darle la bienvenida a la séptima ranger al equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Zeus: **_muy bien, supongo que al final te convenció más la idea del terrible general Bareloc a la del Depredador ¿no es verdad? Pero igual es muy buena opción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Hades: **_para ella fue difícil entenderlo, ya que siempre ha vivido con lecciones de que debía ser malvada por ser una bruja y que no existían las brujas buenas como ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Dreisil: **_descuida, la de Kenneth ya viene en camino y en lo que se refiere a Yubel y Soujiro, todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Blaitor21: **_ayuda mucho poder apoyarse con siluetas de personas que hallo en Internet, ya que eso me ayuda a poder darles los movimientos a los personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_lo siento, pero esa generación no tuvo combinación, recuerda que dije que no todos los zords aparecerían porque sería demasiado pesado para mí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Seiryu.001: **_Adam fue el que menos mal me cayó, Rocky fue para mí el peor, especialmente porque se puso celoso cuando regreso Jasón, cuando él fue quien lo había reemplazado primero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Bowser300000: **_por lo que yo pude entender del libro, no es que haya vencido a la muerte, más bien lo que paso fue que Voldemort mato la parte de su propia alma que había quedado en Harry y este quedo atrapado en un plano existencial entre la vida y la muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Moon-9215: **_pues recuerda quienes son, esos dos deben ser las dos personas con la peor suerte del universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Shadow y Writer: **_pero ya son cada vez menos, pronto veremos un poco más de los secretos del Ojo de Dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Er Deivi: **_¿no querrás decir Trent? Porque Conner nunca demostró estar interesado en Kira y viceversa, respecto a tu duda, había pensado que Kira se convirtiera en celeste y blanca, pero como se enfureció quise que activara los poderes blancos desde el principio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Iron Mario: **_me alegra que te haya gustado tu primera aparición, ya que aún faltan muchas más y es cierto, hay una azul en Fuerza Mística, pero la rosa es el color que más se le parece al violeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Shazam: **_entiendo, gracias por la aclaración, finalmente, la séptima ranger se ha unido y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**La Luz de Orión: **_que bueno que estás de acuerdo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

_**Un abrazo y un beso para SkyAquaCristal, NovaStarPrime, Eli, Fersiarquera3, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Zeus, Hades, Dreisil, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Er Deivi, Iron Mario, Shazam, La Luz de Orión.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	20. Historias y Profecias

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Bart Simpson, **__y hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo, el cual no tendrá tanta acción como los demás, de hecho, será una serie y tediosa charla tanto con los rangers como con los villanos…changos, se supone que es un fic de acción, no uno de los aburridos conciertos de Jazz de Lisa"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=Bkr2RhEoA-s**

** www. youtube watch? v=bE9s-OxoORM **

** www. youtube watch? v=ry6ZEwzXpaI**

** www. youtube watch? v=sO3G2TO3jE0**

** www. youtube watch? v=HLp5ysRVLI4**

** www. youtube watch? v=lnypzFRuXuY**

** www. youtube watch? v=nvGJ86UWwIE**

_Y ahora el capítulo 20._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 20 Historias y Profecías.**

**Centro de Mando**

Elsa había convocado a los rangers, incluyendo a Amber, la nueva chica estaba muy sorprendida y maravillada por la gran tecnología del Centro de Mando, así como por los retratos de las distintas generaciones de Power Rangers que habían protegido la Tierra en diversas ocasiones.

-Bienvenida Amber al Centro de Mando, me presentaría, pero creo que aún me recuerdas ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Elsa.

-Claro que la recuerdo, es la madre adoptiva de Yubel y la esposa del ranger legendario-dijo Amber sonriendo-y tú debes ser Alfa, mi madre hablaba mucho de ti y de Zordon, aunque debo decir que eres más tierno de lo que platico-agrego viendo a Alfa con ternura-.

-Ay, ay, ay-dijo Alfa de manera tímida y todos se rieron por eso.

Fue cuando Kenneth intervino-Escuchen, lamento arruinar el momento, pero tengo una duda, ya quedo claro que la conocen y ella los conoce, pero ¿Cómo es que obtuvo una Garra de Dragón y un Cristal de Poder Legendario?-.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, además ¿Cómo es que no sabíamos que había una séptima garra y cristal?-agrego Marceline.

-Zordon creo 7 Garras de Dragón y 7 Cristales de Poder Legendario, pero cuando Dark Specter ataco Eltar, Dimitria solo logro rescatar 6 de cada uno, la séptima garra y el séptimo cristal se perdieron en un vórtice temporal que se abrió accidentalmente durante el ataque-explico Alfa.

-Y cayeron en la Tierra-dedujo Finn-vaya, el universo es bastante confuso-.

-Pero al mismo tiempo es muy hermoso-dijo Elsa maravillándose con todo lo que podía ver a través del tubo dimensional.

-Pero aún hay algo que no entiendo-dijo Kira-¿Cómo es que encontraste la Garra de Dragón y el Cristal de Poder Legendario?-.

-Eso es algo que a mí también me gustaría saber-dijo Tommy viendo fijamente a Amber.

Amber suspiro y asintió-Muy bien, creo que se merecen saber cómo fue que encontré estas herramientas rangers y me convertí en la Ranger Celeste-reconoció tomando un poco de aire.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema se encontraba disfrutando de una suculenta cena, de hecho, era su platillo favorito, mismo que Ecliptor mando preparar para su reina, no había duda alguna, cuando se trataba de cuidarla o consentirla, Ecliptor era el mejor, después de todo, él la crio desde que era una niña.

En ese momento, Ecliptor apareció con otra charola, con el mismo platillo que Astronema estaba comiendo y un vaso con un poco de jugo, la reina del mal miro a su general-Mi reina, le llevare su comida a la prisionera también-.

-Muy bien, siempre puedo contar con que tú nos cuidaras muy bien a ambas, Ecliptor-dijo Astronema.

Ecliptor asintió y se dirigió hacia el calabozo, llevando consigo el platillo favorito tanto de Karone como de Astronema, después de todo, aunque estuvieran separadas físicamente y esencialmente, ambas seguían estando conectadas de cierta manera y sus gustos eran prácticamente los mismos.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Amber se sentó en una silla y los rangers se colocaron a su alrededor, así como Alfa también se sentó a su alrededor, todos esperando que la chica iniciara su historia-Pues todo comenzó…hace más o menos un año…-comenzó a narrar.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Había salido a caminar al bosque que se encuentra cerca de la casa que teníamos en Tokio, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve caminando, ni que tanto me interne, el caso es que llegue a una cueva muy extraña, al principio, mi intuición me decía que me alejara, pero entonces escuche como una voz me llamaba, no sabía de qué se trataba, era una sensación muy extraña, así que me arriesgue y entre._

_El interior de la cueva era bastante extraño, parecía ser un templo muy antiguo, lo que más llamó mi atención fue que en la pared del final había la imagen de un imponente dragón, el cual tenía un ojo en forma de luna._

_De pronto, el lugar comenzó a temblar con mucha fuerza, me asusté mucho, no sabía que pasaba y la pared comenzó a quebrarse, aquella figura de dragón comenzó agrietarse, hasta que finalmente termino por quebrarse, me protegí el rostro de la gran cantidad de polvo que se levantó y entonces pude verlo…detrás de la pared había un cofre._

_Con mucho cuidado me acerque al cofre y vi que tenía el símbolo del rayo, mi madre me había contado que esa era la marca de los Power Rangers, así que mi primer impulso fue tomarla y llevársela para que la viera, pero apenas la toque el cofre se abrió y tanto la Garra como el Cristal aparecieron brillando intensamente._

_La Garra se colocó en mi muñeca y se transformó en este brazalete, fue entonces que tuve una visión, vi a los Power Rangers enfrentándose a un gran ejército de monstruos, la batalla era intensa y devastadora, por lo que logre entender fue que se trataba de una guerra…después de eso todo es confuso para mí._

_Lo último que recuerdo es que desperté y me encontré con el rostro preocupado de mi madre, quien más que preocupada estaba sorprendida al ver lo que tenía en mi brazo, ya que según ella, era un morfo, por lo que yo acababa de convertirme en Power Ranger._

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Los últimos meses mi madre se la pasó enseñándome a controlar mis poderes ranger, aprendí a acceder al Modo Máximo y a convocar a Céfiro, cuando vimos por las noticias que Angel Grove era atacado por nuevos monstruos, supo que debía venir cuanto antes para ayudarlos-finalizo-

-Qué extraño, Kimberly no me aviso nada de que vendrías-dijo Tommy extrañado.

-Muchas veces trato de localizarlo, pero nunca contesto sus llamadas-explico Amber.

-Debió haber sido mientras estábamos bajo ataque-dijo Yubel-supongo que era porque quería pedirle que hospedara a Amber en nuestra casa ¿no es verdad?-.

Amber se sonrojo un poco-No quiero causar molestias-.

-¿Molestias? Claro que no, eres bienvenida, además, creo que así tú y Yubel podrán ponerse al día con todo lo que han hecho en los últimos años-dijo Tommy sonriendo.

Yubel y Amber se miraron con una gran sonrisa, pese a los años que habían pasado, nunca dejaron de ser las grandes amigas que fueron desde niñas, casi como dos hermanas que se querían y protegían mucho, Finn, Marceline, Kenneth y Kira miraban a ambas con una sonrisa.

-Que se cuide Astronema, porque ahora somos 7 rangers-dijo Finn sonriendo emocionado.

-Primero lo primero, Amber, acércate por favor-pidió Elsa y Amber se acercó-si vas a ser parte del equipo entonces debes seguir 3 reglas elementales para conservar tus poderes, me imagino que tu madre te hablo de ellas ¿verdad?-Amber asintió-¿podrías recitarlas?-.

-Tratare-dijo Amber haciendo memoria-nunca utilizar el poder para beneficio personal; no iniciar una pelea a menos que el enemigo nos obligue y finalmente, no revelar a nadie nuestras identidades, ya que de violar cualquiera de estas 3 reglas perderíamos los poderes-.

-Muy bien, entonces lo único que queda por hacer es darte la bienvenida a la familia de los Power Rangers-anuncio Elsa.

Las palabras de bienvenida de parte de los demás rangers no tardaron y caer sobre Amber, quien sonreía de manera muy emocionada, fue cuando Yubel y Amber se abrazaron que tanto Alfa como Tommy tuvieron un momento nostálgico, ya que a su mente llegaron las memorias de Trini y Kimberly, dos grandes amigas y dos valientes rangers, y ahora, sus hijas estaban continuando con sus legados, tanto de amigas como de heroínas.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Karone se encontraba en su celda, con la mirada viendo hacia la oscuridad del espacio, lo único que podía hacer en ese encierro era admirar la belleza del espacio y de la Tierra, un planeta tan hermoso y tan frágil, mismo que Astronema quería destruir a toda costa, las pisadas de alguien acercándose llamo su atención.

Ecliptor apareció en la entrada de la celda y abrió la puerta-Karone, te traje algo de comer, es tu platillo favorito-dijo Ecliptor depositando la charola en una pequeña mesa que había.

Karone miro la charola y efectivamente, se trataba de su platillo favorito-No puedo creer que recuerdes cual es mi comida favorita-.

-Te críe desde que eras una pequeña niña, no hay nada de ti que no sepa-dijo Ecliptor con tono calmado.

-Querrás decir que criaste a "Astronema"-dijo Karone.

-Tú y Astronema son un mismo ser, aunque estén separadas siguen siendo las dos mitades de una misma entidad-explico Ecliptor.

-Dudo mucho que ella lo vea así-dijo Karone con ironía-escucha…te agradezco que me hayas traído de comer…pero en realidad…no tengo hambre-.

Ecliptor se acercó un poco más-Por favor, Karone, tienes que comer, necesitas ser fuerte, ya que de lo contrario, podría haber consecuencias-.

-No le temo a Astronema, después de todo, tú mismo lo dijiste, ella soy yo y yo soy ella-dijo Karone, para luego suspirar-Astronema debería saber que jamás podrá vencer a los rangers, ellos la derrotaran y la destruirán-dijo muy segura.

Ecliptor se acercó y con un tono algo apenado contesto-No…no lo hará…porque jamás se atreverían a matarte-.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Karone confundida.

Ecliptor suspiro antes de explicarle todo a Karone-Ivan Ooze…no las separo por completo, si, están separadas física y espiritualmente, tú eres el bien y Astronema es el mal, pero siguen conectadas en la vida y en la muerte-.

Una mirada de terror apareció en el rostro de Karone, quien trago un poco y con un poco de titubeo le pregunto a Ecliptor-¿Qué…que quieres decir con eso?-.

-Lamento mucho el dolor que te voy a causar…en serio, lo lamento tanto, pero si tú mueres, Astronema muere y si Astronema muere…tú mueres-explico Ecliptor dejando helada a Karone-además, Ivan Ooze fue muy astuto, ya que se aseguró de que solo alguien de corazón puro…como un ranger, pueda asesinar a Astronema, pero si hacen eso…entonces una buena amiga moriría también, es por eso que ellos no se atreverán a destruir a Astronema-.

Karone se quedó estática, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero sabía que Ecliptor nunca le mentiría y menos de esa manera tan cruel, no importa lo que Espectro le haya hecho en el pasado, él siempre la seguiría viendo como una hija y ella como un padre.

Al escuchar esa espantosa verdad, Karone comenzó a llorar de tristeza, desesperación y frustración-¿Por qué?-pregunto de repente, ganándose la atención de Ecliptor-¿Por qué me eligieron a mí? ¿Por qué me escogieron para convertirme en una agente del mal? ¿Qué hice yo para que Darkonda me secuestrara desde niña y me volvieran una servidora de la oscuridad, todo para terminar en esto?-cuestiono furiosa.

Ecliptor miro a Karone y agacho la mirada, esta era una verdad muy delicada, pero sabía que Karone tenía derecho a conocerla, después de todo, para él, ambas (Astronema y Karone) eran sus hijas y se merecían las respuestas por igual, solo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

-Por una profecía-dijo Ecliptor ganándose la atención de Karone.

-¿Profecía?-.

Ecliptor asintió antes de proseguir-Hace muchos siglos, cuando la mentora de Zordon e Ivan Ooze se preparó para partir al siguiente plano espiritual tuvo una visión profética, un alma nacería cuando las líneas de la ley, mismas que dividen a todo el Multiverso, se cruzaran, dicho fenómeno ocurre al menos cada 3000 años y ese evento ocurrió hace al menos 40 años-narro Ecliptor.

La memoria de Karone comenzó a funcionar y recordó todo-El día que nací-en la actualidad, tanto Karone como Astronema tendrían 41 años, pero el rejuvenecimiento de Ivan Ooze aún estaba funcionando.

-Así es y tú naciste exactamente en el momento exacto en que las Líneas de la Ley se cruzaron-explico Ecliptor.

-Pero… ¿eso que tiene de especial?-.

-A eso quería llegar, aquella alma, nacida en ese preciso momento tendría el potencial para convertirse en el poder más grande de todo el Multiverso, podría destruir al mal o al bien, dependiendo de cual fuera su elección-.

Karone miro a Ecliptor sin poderse creer lo que escuchaba-¿Soy…yo? ¿Yo soy esa alma tan especial?-pregunto incrédula y Ecliptor asintió-no…debe haber algún error-.

-Me temo que no lo hay, hicimos varios estudios, muchos bebés nacieron ese mismo día, pero solo tú naciste en el momento exacto del cruce de las líneas, por eso eres tan especial, tan única, porque tú y Astronema son la elegida, la que destruirá al bien o al mal-pausa-cuando Ivan Ooze escucho la profecía, se aseguró de que sus fuerzas estuvieran al tanto de todos los nacimientos que ocurrieran en ese momento, aun después de su encierro, Espectro continuo con esa misión y cuando supo que tú había nacido en ese momento…tanto Zordon como él supieron que eras tú-.

-Y si ya sabían que era yo ¿Por qué esperaron tanto para raptarme?-cuestiono Karone.

-Porque necesitamos ver si en verdad eras tú, conforme ibas creciendo, un gran poder comenzó a nacer en ti, uno de los aliados de Zordon los traiciono y le informo a Espectro de esto, fue entonces que envió a Darkonda por ti antes de que Zordon o hiciera-.

-Así que esa es la razón, Espectro me volvió su lacaya para no destruirlo después ¿verdad? Me tenía miedo-.

-Al igual que Ivan Ooze-dijo una tercera voz, ambos voltearon y se toparon con Astronema.

-¡Mi reina…yo…!-.

-Tranquilo Ecliptor, me alegra que ya se lo contaras, no me sentía del todo bien siendo la única que sabía porque nos arruinaron la vida desde niñas-dijo Astronema con un tono de voz suave.

-Eso me da a entender que estás de acuerdo conmigo ¿verdad?-pregunto Karone.

-En parte, ambas somos las guerreras más poderosas de todo el Multiverso, podemos destruir al bien o al mal o incluso a ambos, pero nos obligaron a convertirnos en simples lacayas, sirvientas de dos seres poderosos, pero que temían a nuestras grandes poderes, incluso tú ibas a ser esclava de Zordon como Power Ranger-.

Karone miro fijamente a Astronema y viceversa-Si tú y yo estamos conectadas…entonces sabes que no puedes matarme-.

-Ni tú a mí, ese fue otro de los trucos de Ooze, solo alguien de corazón noble, como un ranger puede darnos muerte, que lástima que ninguno de ellos se atreverá a hacer algo como eso ¿no crees?-.

-Me cuesta creer que ambas hayamos sido un solo ser-.

-A mí también, no puedo creer que haya estado enlazada con alguien tan débil y mediocre como tú, pero ambas nos necesitamos para vivir, una vez que haya completado mis planes te mantendré como mi prisionera por la eternidad-aseguro Astronema.

-No si los rangers te detienen, sé que lo harán-aseguro Karone.

Astronema se rio divertida-Ay queridita, parece que no has prestado atención a nada de lo que Ecliptor ha dicho ¿verdad? Ellos son nobles y no matarían a una amiga suya, además, dudo mucho que nuestro querido hermano los deje hacerlo-.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-acuso Karone.

-No Karone, somos un monstruo, porque aunque no te guste, ni a mí me guste, estamos conectadas-finalizo Astronema, para luego darle un beso en los labios y abandonar la celda.

Cuando Astronema se retiró, Karone tomo el vaso con jugo y se lo tomo todo con mucha rapidez, tratando inútilmente de quitarse el mal sabor que las palabras de Astronema le acababan de dejar en su boca, Ecliptor miro a Karone con pena, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Gracias por la comida Ecliptor…pero por favor…llévatela, no tengo hambre-.

Ecliptor recogió la charola y se dirigió a la salida de la celda-Karone…por favor, no debes que te debilites, ya que no ganaras nada con eso, es parte del hechizo de Ooze-.

-Maldición-corrigió Karone-es una maldita maldición, eso es lo que nos dejó a Astronema y a mí al separarnos, una maldición-.

Ecliptor ya no supo que decir y mejor opto por abandonar la celda, para luego dirigirse hacia el salón principal, donde Astronema ya lo esperaba-Realmente me cuesta creer que ella y yo seamos un solo ser-.

-Tienes que aceptarlo, no debes olvidar que están conectadas de un modo u otro-dijo Ecliptor.

-Esa es la única ventaja que tiene para quedar viva, de no ser por eso hace mucho que la habría eliminado, admito que Ivan Ooze fue muy astuto al hacer esto-.

Se hizo un largo silencio, mismo que fue roto por Ecliptor-¿Qué haremos ahora?-.

-Los rangers se han fortalecido, tienen nuevos aliados y ahora son 7, Elsa aún puede usar el poder del Ranger Ángel, si no lo ha usado aun contra nosotros es porque todavía no puede controlarlo, tenemos que aprovechar eso en nuestro favor-.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-.

-Necesito ser capaz de liberar todo mi potencial, de ser la gran conquistadora que sé que merezco ser, no quiero salvar al Multiverso, quiero conquistarlo, destruirlo y aplastar a todo aquel que interfiera en mi camino, no sé cómo, pero algún día lograre liberar todo mi poder y esos Power Rangers lamentaran el día que me conocieron-.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Los rangers llevaron a Amber por un tour por la ciudad, mostrándole los cambios que había tenido la ciudad desde que la chica se mudó a Tokio, mientras que Tommy se había ido a casa para prepararle una cama a Amber y Kira se retiraba al cine, donde quedo de verse con Evan.

Ya le habían mostrado el nuevo Centro Juvenil del lago, mismo que a esa hora estaba cerrado, por lo que acudieron al Centro Juvenil del centro de la ciudad, cuando llegaron, Adele los recibió con una de sus típicas sonrisas amistosas.

-Bienvenidos chicos-.

-Gracias Adele, te presento a Amber, es mi mejor amiga desde la infancia-presento Yubel orgullosa a su amiga.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Adele sonriéndole.

-Igualmente-dijo Amber correspondiendo la sonrisa.

-Oye Adele, veo que estas instalando nuevos juegos-dijo Kenneth señalando a unos cargadores, que estaban dejando videojuegos, fútbol de mesa o futbolito, entre otros juegos.

-Oh si, pensé que sería bueno hacer que este lugar también fuera un sintió de entretenimiento-explico Adele-pero siéntense, en seguida les traeré unos deliciosos emparedados y una de mis famosas malteadas para darle la bienvenida a Amber a Angel Grove-.

Los rangers asintieron y se sentaron, cuando Adele les trajo sus pedidos, brindaron por su nueva amiga, así como un nuevo miembro al equipo, mientras comían, Odd apareció para jugar uno de los nuevos videojuegos de Adele, pero al ver a sus amigos, decidió ir a saludarlos y a darle la bienvenida a Amber.

-Él es Odd, el mejor amigo de Kenneth-presento Yubel.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Amber sonriéndole.

Odd puso una de sus caras de galán, pero antes de poder decir algo-Ni lo intentes-amenazo Yubel asustado a Odd.

Así pasaron las horas, Marceline reto a los chicos a un partido de futbolito, mismo que Finn, Kenneth y Odd aceptaron, Finn y Marceline formarían un equipo, mientras que Kenneth y Odd otro, el juego comenzó y apenas la pelota apareció en el campo, Marceline movió a los jugadores y anotó un gol.

-¡En su cara!-grito de manera burlona, Finn sonrió al ver eso, mientras Kenneth y Odd se miraban sin poderse creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Mientras jugaban, Yubel y Amber se despidieron de ellos, para retirarse a casa, después de todo, Amber aún tenía que desempacar las cosas que llevaba consigo.

**(-)**

**Más Tarde**

El Dr. O acomodo la recamara de Yubel de manera que cupiera otra cama individual y así ambas chicas compartieran habitación, algo que aceptaron sin dudar, no cabía duda, eran tan amigas como sus madres lo habían sido, Amber comenzó a desempacar y acomodar sus cosas, ayudada por Yubel.

-¿Dónde pondré esto?-pregunto Amber al sacar una foto de Kimberly.

-Le tengo el lugar indicado, permíteme-dijo Yubel tomando la foto y colocándola en el buro donde estaba la foto de Trini-¿Qué opinas?-.

-Creo que si es el mejor lugar para ella-acepto Amber sonriendo y ambas chicas se rieron.

-Te extrañe mucho-dijo Yubel abrazándola.

-Y yo a ti-respondió Amber correspondiendo el abrazo.

**(-)**

**Centro Juvenil**

Ya eran más de las 10 de la noche y Adele estaba por cerrar, los únicos que quedaban en ese momento en el lugar, además de Adele, eran Finn, Marceline, Kenneth y Odd, los cuales continuaban con su partido o mejor dicho…masacre, ya que el marcador era 17 a 3, favor de Finn y Marceline, todos los goles metidos por Marceline.

-¡Y ese es otro gol y otro!-declaro Marceline cuando les metió dos goles más, quedando con 19.

-¡CALLATE!-gritaron Kenneth y Odd frustrados.

Adele se acercó y detuvo el juego-Lo siento chicos, pero ya voy a cerrar, tienen que irse-.

-Oh vamos Adele, un rato más, por favor-pidió Marceline.

-Lo siento, pero ya deben irse a sus casas-señalo Adele estrictamente.

Marceline suspiro resignada-Esta bien, iré por mis cosas y nos vamos-dijo yendo a la mesa que habían ocupado antes.

Finn miro a Kenneth y Odd con una gran sonrisa-Bueno chicos, parece que les dimos una paliza-.

-No, no, ella nos dio una paliza, tú solo estuviste viendo como lo hacía-corrigió Kenneth.

Marceline ya recogió sus cosas y volvió con ellos-Oigan chicos ¿Qué dicen de un doble o nada mañana? Jugare solo con mi mano izquierda-dijo de manera retadora.

Kenneth y Odd se vieron entre sí, para luego salir del lugar sin decir palabra, Marceline comenzó a seguirlos-¡Oh vamos! ¡No sean cobardes, es más, se los pondré más fácil y jugare solo con dos dedos!-declaraba, mientras los seguía.

Finn la miro ir detrás de ellos, recogió su chaqueta y suspiro-Pero que sexy-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

El día había sido tranquilo, con su nueva aliada en el equipo, pero esto solo era el comienzo de las verdaderas batallas contra Astronema y sus diabólicas fuerzas.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este fue el final de este capítulo libre de acción, pero realmente fue muy divertido ver a esos dos pobres perder de esa manera tan vergonzosa, bueno, me retiro, porque tengo que ir a hacer algunas llamadas a cierta taberna a la que Homero le gusta ir y a molestar a Skinner en su casa (risa maligna)"_

_Un aplauso para Bart Simpson, el pequeño demonio y dolor de cabeza de Springfield, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**RECOMIENDO UN FIC QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EN CONJUNTO CON EL AUTOR "BLACKROSE9213", DICHO FIC SE TITULA "GUERRA ANIMADA" Y ES UN CROSSOVER ENTRE DBZ Y QUIEN ENGAÑO A ROGER RABBIT, ESPERAMOS SEA DE SU TOTAL AGRADO, ES CLASIFICACION M Y SERA ACTUALIZADO LOS DIAS VIERNES DE CADA SEMANA A TRAVES DE LA CUENTA DE MI BUEN AMIGO "BLACKROSE9213"**

**SkyAquaCristal: **_tomando en cuenta que es la peor franquicia de vampiros que ha existido no es de sorprenderse, respecto a Amber, efectivamente, es la hija de Kimberly. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_me alegra que te gustara tu primera aparición, por el momento has narrado como descubriste tus poderes y Karone el porqué es tan valiosa para el Multiverso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_eso pasa cuando le quitas la humanidad a la reina del mal, que fue lo que ocurrió cuando Karone y Astronema se dividieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fersiarquera3: **_no te preocupes, tus razones tendrás, lo importante es que comenten, aunque sea muy breve. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_he pensado hacer un capítulo así, pero aún estoy desarrollando como sería, respecto al nombre del dragón, fue el que escogió el creador de Amber, pero hay que admitir una cosa, ya no hay nombres que no hayas escuchado en alguna parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_y vaya forma de ser castigados, en fin, estoy pensando en ponerle un asistente a Estraga, ya que con tantos proyectos en mente lo va a necesitar, especialmente con ese par rondando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_eso les debe enseñar a no actuar sin la autorización de Astronema, a menos que quieran volver a sufrir ese momento y no lo niego, los comentarios aumentaran y mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_Astronema fue muy dura y cruel con ese par, realmente nadie se merece eso y no voy a negar tu punto de vista, incluso Mesogog tuvo su momento cómico cuando Zeltrax creo a un monstruo cobarde por error. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_eso se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo, ya que por el momento se resolvieron algunas dudas del poder de Amber y por qué Karone es tan importante como para ser raptada desde niña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_eso les pasa por haber hecho un monstruo sin el consentimiento de Astronema y encima de todo, haber fallado en su misión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_hay otros castigos que podrían ser peores, pero ahora Rito y Elgar deberán irse con muchísimo más cuidado si no quieren sufrirlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí se abarco un poco de su historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_el corazón de Astronema está en Karone y toda la maldad recae en Astronema, Ivan Ooze hizo muy bien su trabajo al dividirlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_tendrás que esperar un capítulo más para descubrir si tu suposición es correcta, ya que por el momento fue un capítulo tranquilo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_fue decisión del creador, ya que es un OC, respecto a la pareja, sí, he visto fics de ellos, pero en la serie Kira parecía tener algo con Trent. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_nada, simplemente no se me ocurrió poner uno color verde y menos con los elementos seleccionados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_pues ese misterio ya se resolvió, así de la razón por la que Karone fue secuestrada desde muy pequeña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_y ahora ya se conoce como obtuvo sus poderes, así de porque motivo Karone/Astronema es tan importante, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_pero ella tampoco piensa darse por vencida tan fácilmente, especialmente sabiendo que ella posee el poder para destruir al bien o al mal o incluso a ambos si lo desea, respecto a Rito y Elgar, fue un castigo bastante inhumano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para SkyAquaCristal, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, Fersiarquera3, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Blaitor21. **__**Kurtlaraperdomo, Bowser30000, Moon-9215, Lion Wilson, Súper Rock Ninja, Er Deivi, Xanatrix742, Shadow y Writer, Shazam, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	21. Pelea de Kung Fu

"_Hola, soy __**Jade Chan **__y hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo donde veremos un poco de acción al estilo Jackie Chan, porque habrá confrontación de Kung Fu, estoy muy emocionada y algo frustrada porque no podré participar en esta gran aventura, no es justo, siempre quieren que me pierda la acción, suerte que nunca hago caso"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=PdFZmaYnle0**

** www. youtube watch? v=_VVNTExW4Ew**

** www. youtube watch? v=U4TEFxdCZyg**

_Y ahora el capítulo 21._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 21 Pelea de Kung Fu.**

El día comenzaba de nuevo en la ciudad de Angel Grove, pero esta vez nos enfocaremos en el Centro Juvenil del centro, ya que había un aviso pegado en la pared, mismo que decía:

"**Clases de Kung Fu para niños de 6-13 años**

**Lunes a Viernes de 4-6**

**Maestra a cargo: Yubel Vladimir Kwan**

**Patrocinado por el Centro Juvenil**

**NO FALTES"**

Cuando los demás rangers y Odd miraron ese aviso, voltearon a ver a Yubel, quien solo se encogió en hombros-Al principio Adele se lo pidió al Dr. O, pero como él tiene mucho trabajo como director de la escuela no se puede dar el tiempo para dar clases de Kung Fu, por mucho que le guste, fue entonces que el Dr. O le hablo de mí y me pidió que yo fuera la maestra-explico Yubel.

-Vaya, realmente Adele te tiene mucha confianza para pedirte eso-dijo Marceline.

Antes de que la charla continuara, Adele apareció sonriendo-Yubel, nuevamente quiero agradecerte por haber aceptado dar las clases de Kung Fu, como se acerca el verano es bueno que los niños se entregan con algo más que no sean esos aparatos eléctricos-.

-No tienes que agradecerme Adele-dijo Yubel sonriéndole.

-En seguida les traeré un delicioso Banana Split para ustedes, no se preocupen, la casa invita, es mi forma de agradecerte por este favor-dijo Adele sonriéndole amistosamente y retirándose a preparar el postre.

Bulk y Skull, quienes estaban limpiando mesas, escucharon todo-¿Escuchaste eso Skull?-.

-Sí, parece que la hija de Trini está siguiendo sus pasos, que bien por ella-dijo Skull.

-No cabeza hueca, yo veo aquí una manera de ser aún más asombrosos de lo que ya somos, entraremos a esa clase de Kung Fu y nos convertiremos en grandes maestros-dijo Bulk sonriendo y Skull también sonrió.

Mientras los rangers disfrutaban de su postre, Yubel se mostraba muy pensativa-¿Te ocurre algo Yubel?-pregunto Amber.

-Creo que estoy algo nerviosa…nunca he dado clases…y menos de Kung Fu…supongo que temo equivocarme-reconoció un poco avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, lo harás bien, después de todo, tienes talento natural para el Kung Fu-dijo Finn.

-Y además cuentas con las enseñanzas de una de las mejores maestras del Kung Fu-le recordó Amber.

Pero Yubel aún se veía algo insegura al respecto, después de todo, esta era una gran responsabilidad no estaba segura de poder, fue cuando a Marceline se le ocurrió una idea-Oye ¿y si le pides consejos a Kira? Recuerda que ella también comenzó a dar clases apenas hace un año, quizás te pueda ayudar-.

Yubel pensó en la sugerencia de Marceline-Si…no es mala idea, iré a verla ahora mismo y le pediré algún consejo-.

-Yo voy contigo-dijo Amber sonriéndole

Yubel y Amber se despidieron de sus amigos, para luego retirarse, fue entonces que la mirada de Marceline se fijó en la mesa de futbolito, la cual estaba completamente vacía y una sonrisa diabólica apareció en su rostro, mientras miraba a Kenneth y Odd.

-¿Qué dicen chicos? ¿Están de humor para la revancha? Descuiden, se los dejare más fácil y jugare solo con mi mano izquierda-reto.

Kenneth y Odd se miraron entre si-¡Olvídalo!-respondieron a un tiempo, provocando que Marceline se recargara en su asiento haciendo un puchero que a Finn le pareció adorablemente sexy.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Estraga estaba trabajando en su laboratorio, trabajaba con las reliquias de los miembros de la Alianza del Mal, al mismo tiempo que había enviado a un grupo de Mega Drakzes a buscar reliquias que hayan pertenecido a Trakeena, Ransik, Amo Org, Mesogog, Emperador Gruumm, Octomus y Venjix, aunque en el caso del último, la computadora donde la Dra. K lo mantenía prisionero.

Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Astronema y a Ecliptor-Profesor, necesito que cree un nuevo monstruo para mí, uno con habilidades de guerrero del Kung Fu-.

Estraga detuvo su trabajo-En seguida mi reina-suspirando-vaya, este trabajo es demasiado para mí solo, necesito algún asistente-.

-Puedes disponer de Rito y Elgar cuando lo consideres necesario-dijo Ecliptor.

Estraga miro a Ecliptor sin poderse creer lo que escucho-¿Estas bromeando verdad?-pregunto, pero Ecliptor nunca bromeaba, eso significaba que lo decía muy en serio-con todo respeto Ecliptor, preferiría un asistente que no hiciera volar ni el laboratorio ni la fortaleza-.

-Después te conseguiré tu asistente, por el momento crea a mi monstruo-ordeno Astronema.

-En seguida, veamos, una criatura que sea un hábil peleador del Kung Fu, creo que tengo lo necesario, tendrá la velocidad y la fuerza del mantis, así como el sigilo y el ataque veloz de la serpiente-informo Estraga activando su máquina.

El nuevo monstruo hizo acto de aparición, tal como Estraga explico, tenía la apariencia de una mantis religiosa mezclada con una serpiente, en sus brazos llevaba las pinzas de la mantis, tenía cola de serpiente y su cabeza asemejaba mucho al reptil, pero sus ojos era como los de una mantis y poseía los colmillos de ambos animales, su color era verde escamoso.

-¡A su servicio, me presento ante usted mi reina como Skale!-declaro el monstruo haciendo una reverencia.

-Tu objetivo es la Ranger Roja, quiero que la atraigas a una trampa, luego hazla sufrir y tráemela con vida, no necesito recordarles que yo soy la única que merece acabar con su miserable vida ¿entendiste?-.

-Si mi reina-dijo Skale riéndose.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Yubel y Amber caminaban por las calles de Angel Grove, dirigiéndose hacia la academia de Kira, mientras caminaban, la charla no tardó en comenzar, ambas hablaban de lo que habían hecho los últimos años, pero sobretodo, de cómo se hicieron falta mutuamente y de la situación actual de Yubel.

-Espero que Kira pueda ayudarme-.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que ella te tendrá un muy buen consejo y serás una gran maestra del Kung Fu-aseguro Amber.

Ambas siguieron la marcha, cuando Skale apareció de un salto-¿Kung Fu? ¿Alguien dijo Kung Fu? Porque yo soy todo un experto en eso-.

Yubel y Amber se pusieron en guardia-¡Supongo que es uno de los lacayos de Astronema!-dedujo Amber.

-¡Te acostumbraras a que te aparezcan cuando menos te lo esperas!-aseguro Yubel.

Skale comenzó a reírse-¡Muy bien niñas! ¿Creen estar a la altura de este maestro del Kung Fu?-cuestiono desafiante.

-¿Aun recuerdas el nuevo código de transformación?-pregunto Yubel.

-Por supuesto-.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis!-.

-¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Céfiro!-ambas rangers se transformaron y la batalla comenzó.

Skale demostraba ser todo un maestro de Kung Fu, atacaba a gran velocidad y con mucha precisión a sus oponentes, Yubel y Amber estaban sorprendidas por su habilidad de Kung Fu, fue entonces que Skale lanzo un ataque muy veloz con sus pinzas, derribando a Amber.

-¡Amber, pagaras por eso!-declaro Yubel colocándose en guardia de Kung Fu.

-¡Vaya, esta sí que es una sorpresa, una digna oponente del Kung Fu, muéstrame lo que tienes ranger!-.

-¡Ya verás!-.

-¡Acabalo Yubel!-animo Amber recuperándose, mientras tenía una mano en su pecho.

Yubel lanzo una patada contra Skale, quien la bloqueo con su brazo derecho, para luego atacar con el izquierdo, Yubel esquivo el ataque y de un salto lanzo una ráfaga de patadas que obligaron a Skale a retroceder, pero este todavía no se rendía y ataco con un golpe de su cola, mismo que Yubel evadió rodando.

La Ranger Roja se incorporó y lanzo un golpe con su palma al abdomen de Skale, obligándolo a retroceder de nuevo, pero cuando iba a atacar otra vez, los otros rangers aparecieron-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Kira a Amber.

-Si…gracias, llegaron a tiempo-dijo la Ranger Celeste.

Al ver a los 7 rangers reunidos, Skale se enfureció-¿Qué es esto? ¿No puedes vencerme sin tus amigos?-cuestiono señalando a Yubel.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Se supone que eres una guerrera de Kung Fu y ni siquiera te atreves a enfrentarme mano a mano, una pelea honorable! ¡Tú no tienes honor!-acuso dejando petrificada a Yubel-¡No tienes honor, no mereces llamarte guerrera del Kung Fu y mucho menos maestra del Kung Fu!-acuso retirándose.

-¡No huyas cobarde!-grito Tommy, pero Skale ya se había marchado.

Yubel se quedó petrificada ante las palabras de su enemigo, en su mente se escuchaba lo que le acababa de decir, que no tenía honor-Oye ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Marceline.

-Tiene razón…no tengo honor-dijo Yubel avergonzada.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema sonrió al ver como Yubel decaía por lo que acababa de pasar-Oh, pobre Yubel, se siente tan mal porque no tiene honor, pero lo que no sabe es que el honor está sobrevalorado-.

-Aun así es bueno tener un poco-dijo Ecliptor.

-Pero muy poco-señalo Astronema-es hora de preparar la trampa, dile a Skale que se prepare para la fase 2 del plan-.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los rangers se dirigieron hacia el Centro de Mando para poder rastrear a Skale antes de que dañara a alguien-¿Hay alguna señal de él?-pregunto Finn.

-Todavía nada, todo está demasiado tranquilo-informo Alfa.

-Y eso es lo que me preocupa, ya que significa que Skale está preparando un ataque mucho más mortal-dijo Elsa.

-La próxima vez que asome su fea cara lo acabaremos-aseguro Marceline.

-No-intervino Yubel-yo lo enfrentare sola, tengo que recuperar mi honor como maestra-.

Los rangers miraron a Yubel con algo de preocupación, especialmente Tommy y Elsa, el Ranger Negro se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro-Yubel, no dejes que las palabras de Skale te afecten, eso es precisamente lo que quieren que pase-.

-Se supone que soy una maestra de Kung Fu y que daré clases de este noble arte marcial ¿Qué clase de ejemplo podría dar si no encaro a esa mantis/serpiente en un combate justo?-pregunto Yubel.

Kenneth se acercó y los demás lo siguieron-Oye ¿estamos hablando de lo mismo, verdad? No puedes confiar en que ese monstruo tenga honor-.

-Tal vez, pero yo si lo tengo y lo voy a recuperar-aseguro Yubel.

Justo en ese momento, la alarma comenzó a sonar y la imagen de Skale apareció en la pantalla-"Ranger Roja, si en verdad eres una guerrera honorable, entonces ven y enfréntame en la cantera abandonada, un combate honorable, uno vs uno, mano a mano"-.

Yubel suspiro-Es hora de ir a darle su merecido-.

-Espera-dijo Elsa deteniéndola y Yubel se acercó-escucha, sé que no puedo detenerte, como los rangers rojos anteriores y en esto incluyo a Tommy, eres necia, terca, testadura y valiente-.

-No sé si sentirme ofendida y halagada-dijo Yubel un poco extrañada por las palabras de su madrastra.

-Ya somos dos-dijo Tommy cruzado de brazos.

-A lo que me refiero es que entiendo porque sientes que debes hacer esto y por eso no te detendré ni me opondré, pero te mantendremos vigilada y en caso de ser necesario, enviare a los demás a auxiliarte ¿estás de acuerdo?-.

-Completamente-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-Entonces ve, buena suerte y que el poder te proteja, hija-.

Yubel asintió una última vez-¡De vuelta a la acción!-.

**(-)**

**Cantera**

La Ranger Roja hizo acto de aparición y comenzó a moverse con mucha precaución, estando atenta a cualquier posible sorpresa que Skale le pudiera proporcionar, pero de ese monstruo no parecía haber señal alguna o eso creyó hasta que hizo acto de aparición, justo frente a ella.

-¡Vaya, vaya, miren nada más esto, no creí que en serio fueras a venir sin tus amigos!-declaro burlonamente.

-¡Yo siempre acepto un combate justo Skale, así que prepárate!-declaro Yubel colocándose en guardia.

-¡Tú también prepárate, porque estas a punto de conocer a tu creador, niña, sabrás lo que un verdadero maestro de Kung Fu es capaz de hacer!-.

-¡Lo he sabido desde hace mucho!-respondió Yubel pensando en su madre.

Ambos contrincantes se pusieron en guardia, sin hacer el menor movimiento, estudiándose y esperando a que el otro lanzara el primer ataque, el viento soplaba y levantaba un poco de polvo, fue entonces que comenzaron a caminar alrededor del otro, preparándose para atacar.

Finalmente y como ninguno se decidida a dar el primer ataque, ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, atacándose con sus técnicas de Kung Fu, Skale lanzo un golpe con su pinza, mismo que Yubel bloqueo con su brazo, para luego atacarlo con su palma abierta, haciéndolo retroceder.

Skale volvió al ataque con un golpe de su cola, mismo que dio en el blanco, pero cuando iba a pisar a Yubel, esta rodo por el suelo y se incorporó, Skale trato de atacar de nuevo con su cola, pero esta vez, la Ranger Roja estaba preparada y detuvo el golpe con sus manos, sujetando fuerte la cola de Skale.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suelta mi cola ahora!-bramo Skale moviéndose de un lado a otro, tratando de quitarse a Yubel de encima.

-¡Si insistes!-Yubel levanto a Skale y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo, Skale cayó con fuerza y quedo algo aturdido.

Cuando se recuperó, vio que Yubel se dirigía hacia él lista para volver a atacar, fue entonces que le disparo un rayo, derribándola-¡Ya basta de estas tonterías! ¡Mega Drakzes!-.

Los siniestros Mega Drakzes hicieron acto de aparición, rodeando a Yubel, quien se puso en guardia para enfrentar a estos soldados-¡Oye! ¿Qué no había dicho que sería una batalla honorable?-.

Skale se rio-¡Niña tonta, yo no tengo honor, soy un monstruo, pero tú, que vives bajo ese régimen estas a punto de morir por ser tan estúpida!-.

-Yo no estaría tan segura-dijo Yubel sonriendo a través del casco.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los rangers miraban lo que ocurría, al principio se estaban alegrando de que Yubel pudiera dominar fácilmente a Skale, pero ahora, su líder y amiga se encontraba en graves problemas-Parece que la parte honorable de la pelea termino-dijo Kenneth.

-Entonces es momento de que nosotros intervengamos-dijo Tommy.

-Vayan y ayuden a mi hija, suerte rangers y que el poder los proteja-deseo Elsa.

Los rangers asintieron y Tommy tomo el mando-¡De vuelta a la acción!-.

**(-)**

**Cantera**

Los Mega Drakzes mantenían a Yubel prisionera en un círculo que habían formado, mientras Skale se reía divertido-¡Ya es hora de enviarte a tu final ranger! ¡Destrúyanla!-.

Antes de que los Mega Drakzes atacaran, los otros rangers aparecieron y alejaron a los siniestros soldados, sorprendiendo a Skale-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Amber.

-Sí, llegaron a tiempo-dijo Yubel incorporándose.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¡Rompiste tu promesa, debías venir sola! ¿Dónde está tu honor?-bramo Skale.

Pero esta vez, Yubel ya no se dejó intimidar por las palabras de aquella vil serpiente-¿Honor? ¿Qué sabes tú del honor? Sabía que no cumplirías con tu palabra, acepte tu reto simplemente para demostrarte que a diferencia de ti yo sí conozco el concepto del honor, pero mis amigos me estuvieron vigilando de cerca solo en caso de que tú no fueras tan honorable como decías-.

-Lo siento amigo, pero somos un equipo y por tanto peleamos como uno-dijo Tommy.

-¡Cierto!-.

Skale lanzo un grito de furia, mientras los Mega Drakzes se preparaban para la batalla-¡Qué asco me dan todos ustedes!-.

-¡Y ahora verás lo que un verdadero maestro de Kung Fu puede hacer! ¡Hora de ser legendarios!-.

-¡Furia Animal! ¡Espíritu Libre!-esta vez, los Power Rangers Furia Animal, maestros del Kung Fu, volvieron a la vida.

Yubel quedo como la roja y con la fuerza del Tigre, Finn quedo como el azul y con la astucia del Jaguar, Marceline se quedó en violeta y con la valentía del Lobo, Kenneth se volvió blanco y con el poder del Rinoceronte, Tommy se volvió negro y con el corazón del gran León, Kira se volvió amarilla y con la velocidad del Chita, finalmente, Amber se volvió verde y con la sagacidad del Camaleón.

Marceline vio su traje-Vaya, esto si me gusta, libre del asqueroso rosa-.

-No sabía que también se podía acceder a los poderes de Jarrod y Camille-observo Kenneth viendo a Tommy y Amber.

-Los poderes que ellos tenían también eran rangers, de cierta forma-explico Tommy.

-¡Basta de charlas! ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Skale y los Mega Drakzes se lanzaron a la batalla.

Los rangers atacaron con los poderes de los animales del Kung Fu, demostrando lo que un equilibrio entre humanos y animales era capaz de hacer, Skale se lanzó contra Yubel, quien uso la fuerza del Tigre para sujetarlo y levantarlo sobre ella, para luego arrojarlo contra el suelo.

Finn y Kira se colocaron a los lados de Yubel-¿Listos para lo que sigue?-pregunto sonriéndoles.

-¡Adelante!-respondió Finn.

-¡Modo Animal Maestro!-con las Garras Maestras, los 3 rangers accedieron al modo Animal Maestro.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Skale antes de ser atacado por los 3 rangers, siendo derribado.

-¡Espíritu del Tigre/Chita/Jaguar/Lobo/Rinoceronte/León/Camaleón!-invocando los 7 espíritus animales, los rangers derrotaron a los Mega Drakzes y volvieron a sus formas de dragón.

Skale se levantó, aunque estaba bastante mareado por los poderosos ataques que acababa de recibir-Creo que es hora de ver que tan fuerte es el Arma Drago Blaster Galáctica con tu arma conectada, Amber-dijo Yubel.

-¡Vamos a hacerlo!-grito Amber emocionada.

Las armas de los rangers se combinaron, esta vez, con las cuchillas de Amber unidas, quedando estas conectadas al frente del cañón, lo que le daría más potencia al disparar-¡Máximo Drago Blaster Galáctico Listo!-invocaron los rangers.

-¡No es justo, esa es nuevo!-grito Skale.

-¡Exacto!-.

-¡Furia de los Dragones Legendarios!-con la potencia de los 7 dragones legendarios, el disparo fue increíblemente poderoso y Skale fue destruido, mientras los rangers posaban en señal de triunfo.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Rito y Elgar vieron lo que paso con el nuevo monstruo que envió Estraga-Vaya, que lástima, vencieron al monstruo del profesor-dijo Rito a punto de retirarse, pero Elgar lo detuvo.

-Oye espera, esto todavía no ha terminado, aún falta algo-dijo Elgar.

-¿Y qué es?-pregunto Rito confundido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en este negocio? Primero destruyen a nuestro monstruo y entonces lo hacemos crecer-explico Elgar.

-Oye, tienes razón, por algo eres el listo-felicito Rito.

-Gracias-dijo Elgar orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¿Y qué esperan par de torpes para hacerlo crecer?-bramo Astronema asustando a ambos villanos, provocando que se abrazaran del susto que sintieron-Ecliptor-.

-En seguida-Ecliptor se acercó al tablero y disparo el láser.

**(-)**

**Cantera**

El láser dio en el blanco y Skale apareció en su forma gigante-¡Ya volví para el segundo asalto rangers!-declaro riéndose.

Los rangers retrocedieron-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-esta vez, los 7 dragones aparecieron, Amber invoco al suyo con su instrumento y los rangers subieron a sus respectivos dragones, comenzando la combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-.

Los rangers se prepararon para la batalla, cuando su cabina y el Megazord, así como Céfiro, comenzaron a brillar-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Kira.

En ese momento, Elsa los contacto-"Rangers, no olviden que Céfiro es el séptimo dragón, por lo tanto, puede unirse al Megazord para que el verdadero Rey Dragón surja"-.

-¿Verdadero Rey Dragón?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¡A mí me suena genial!-declaro Marceline.

-¿Qué dices Amber?-pregunto Yubel por el comunicador.

-¡Que se preparen para la combinación!-declaro la chica.

Céfiro comenzó a descender a gran velocidad, rugiendo con ferocidad, reflejándose en el ojo del Megazord, quien parecía estarlo llamando, el cuerpo de Céfiro comenzó a desarmarse, sus alas se conectaron a los hombros y pecho del Megazord, dándole una armadura con hombreras en forma de pico y de media luna, la cabeza unió al antebrazo derecho del Megazord y la cola al izquierdo, el resto del cuerpo se comenzó a unir en las piernas, cintura y espalda, para finalmente, darle un casco con forma de estrella de 7 picos, con los 7 colores rangers, mismos que representaban sus respectivos elementos; rojo el fuego, azul el agua, violeta el viento, amarillo la tierra, negro la oscuridad, dorado el sol y celeste la luna, estos dos últimos representando la luz.

-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Modo Real!-invocaron los rangers, mientras una explosión era liberada por la nueva carga de energía que habían recibido, al tiempo que los dragones rugían con ferocidad.

(Nota: aclarando, con "Real" se refiere a "Realeza", por si hubiera alguna confusión al respecto)

Amber apareció en la cabina del Megazord con su propio tablero de control-¡Genial!-grito emocionada.

-¡Bienvenida a bordo Amber!-saludo Finn y los demás le siguieron.

-¡Ahora terminemos con esto!-indico Yubel.

Skale comenzó a correr hacia el Megazord-¡Voy a acabar con ustedes!-aseguro atacándolo.

El Megazord contraataco, su nuevos poderes eran más que sorprendentes y acorralaban a Skale sin ningún problema, el monstruo trato de atacarlos con una patada, mismo que el Megazord detuvo con su mano, para luego empujarlo hacia el suelo, rápidamente, Skale se reincorporo y disparo sus rayos, mismos que el Megazord desvió sin problemas.

-¿Qué? ¡Esto no puede ser!-exclamo aterrado.

El Megazord lanzo una ráfaga de poderosos golpes, volviendo a tirar al terrible monstruo, quien se reincorporo rápidamente, pero se encontraba muy débil por los poderosos ataques.

-¡Solicito Espada de Avalon!-invoco Yubel.

La legendaria espada hizo acto de aparición, el Megazord la empuño y la espada se vio cargada con el poder de los 7 dragones, cosa que hizo reír a Skale-¡Su arma parece un cuchillo para mantequilla!-.

-¡Espíritu de los Dragones Legendarios!-los poderes de los dragones cargaron la poderosa espada-¡Llamarada Legendaria!-.

Envolviéndose en un fuego de 7 distintos colores, el Megazord lanzo su último golpe contra Skale, quien lo recibió directamente, para luego caer al suelo y explotar, marcando así el final de esta amenaza a la Tierra.

-¡Rangers esa fue una victoria legendaria!-anuncio Yubel, mientras el Megazord bajaba su espada en señal de triunfo.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema estaba sentada en su trono, bebiendo un poco de jugo de lava y meditando sobre su nueva derrota-Así que esa séptima ranger ya es parte oficial del equipo, que lástima por ella, porque con eso se ha convertido en un nuevo blanco de mi odio y por tanto la destruiré también-sorbo-pero primero haré que la Ranger Roja sufra como nunca lo ha hecho, destruyendo todo lo que le importa y ama, pero la pregunta es…como, que hacer para causarle un gran daño-fue entonces que algo hizo clic en su mente-pero claro-dijo levantándose de su trono-solo ha habido alguien que ha sido capaz de lastimarla en lo más profundo de su ser-dedujo sonriendo malévolamente ante su nueva idea.

**(-)**

**Centro Juvenil**

Al día siguiente, las clases de Kung Fu para niños comenzaron, con Yubel como su maestra, sus amigos estaban sentados en una de las mesas, querían ver qué tal le iba a su amiga como maestra de Kung Fu, para asombro y alivio de todos, ella demostró ser una gran maestra.

-Le sirvió todo lo que le dijiste, Kira, gracias por aconsejarla-dijo Tommy sonriéndole a su ex alumna.

-No fue nada, usted también le ayudo mucho, diría que más, ya que también enseño artes marciales-dijo Kira.

-Es increíble, los niños la adoran-dijo Marceline viendo como los pequeños estaban atentos a cada palabra que Yubel decía.

La clase finalmente llego a su final, pero justo cuando Yubel iba a dar fin a la lección del día, Bulk y Skull aparecieron, vistiendo con batas blancas y cintas del mismo color, luciendo como karatecas-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?-pregunto Yubel viéndolos confundida.

-Nosotros queremos inscribirnos en tus clases de Kung Fu-dujo Bulk sonriendo.

-Sí, inscríbenos-apoyo Skull.

Yubel miro a ambos sin poderse creer lo que escuchaba, mientras sus amigos se trataban de aguantar la risa, fue cuando Adele intervino-Oigan ustedes dos, no digan tonterías, estas son clases para niños-.

-Podremos ser ya mayores, pero somos jóvenes en corazón y espíritu, y eso es lo que cuenta-aseguro Bulk-solo ponnos a prueba y te lo demostraremos-.

Yubel se quedó pensando un momento y asintió-Esta bien, les pondré una prueba sencilla-con un movimiento de sus cabezas, llamo a dos de sus estudiantes de 6 años-esta es su prueba, ustedes trataran de atacarlos y ellos se defenderán ¿están de acuerdo?-.

-¿Contra niños?-pregunto Bulk con una sonrisa burlona

-Debes estar bromeando-dijo Skull con la misma sonrisa.

-Ya veremos-Yubel y los demás se apartaron de la lona, dejando a los 4 en el centro-¡Saludo! ¡Comiencen!-.

Los niños se pusieron en guardia, provocando una sonrisa tierna de Bulk y Skull-No te parecen adorables, Skull-.

-Sí, adorables-.

-Terminemos esto-Bulk se dispuso a sujetar a la niña de 6 años, quien le lanzo una patada justo en su parte noble, lo siguiente que paso fue que Bulk se cayera al suelo, llevando sus manos a la parte dañada, para luego recibir un puñetazo en el rostro de parte de la niña.

Skull miro eso asustado y luego vio al niño que le toco-Oye pequeño…no tienes que hacer esto…recuerda…respeta a tus mayores…-el niño lo silencio dándole una patada en el estómago, para después darle un golpe con su palma abierta, tirándolo.

Las risas no tardaron en comenzar al ver eso, Yubel tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír a carcajadas y aplaudió con fuerza para detener a sus alumnos, fue cuando Adele se acercó a sus dos empleados.

-¿Tuvieron suficiente o quieren más muchachos?-pregunto.

-No…con eso…ya es suficiente…-fue todo lo que pudo decir Bulk por el dolor que sentía.

Los rangers se vieron entre si-Mi madre siempre decía que con Bulk y Skull nunca tenías un solo momento aburrido y ahora veo que tenía razón-dijo Amber y todos se rieron aún más.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, este capítulo llego a su final y debo decir que fue decepcionante no poder participar en esa pelea de Kung Fu, pero esta no es mi serie, ratas, a veces me pregunto porque cancelarlo la serie de mi tío si era tan genial, bueno, supongo que por hoy me tengo que despedir, hasta la próxima"_

_Un aplauso para Jade Chan, la pícara y astuta sobrina de Jackie Chan, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**NovaStarPrime: **_eso fue lo que hizo Ivan Ooze para asegurar el triunfo del mal, fue un ser bastante astuto y retorcido, ahora imagina cuando se enteren los rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_esas son preguntas que se irán revelando conforme pasen los capítulos, ya que no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fersiarquera3: **_por el momento Amber va a tener que adaptarse a su nueva vida, así como a las nuevas amistades de Yubel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_su unión solamente es en la vida y en la muerte, mientras una viva la otra también, pero si alguna de las dos es lastimada de alguna manera, la otra no sufre el menor daño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_no he pensado en organizar una boda en el fic, hasta ahora nadie me ha mencionado eso, excepto tú, que lo acabas de mencionar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_creo poder autorizar eso, lo lamento, ya que ya he prestado mucho de este fic para ayudar a otro autor, en serio lo lamento, pero tu idea suena interesante y realmente espero que sea mejor que "Súper Megaforce"…veamos, dame un poco más de detalles para tomar una decisión fija. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_no, Ivan Ooze tomo todas las precauciones posible, ni una de las dos puede suicidarse o morir por edad o enfermedad, solo pueden morir si alguien de corazón puro las liquida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_debes hacerlo, ya que Ooze fue realmente astuto, si él fallaba, su heredera terminaría con todo y los Power Rangers no serían capaces de detenerla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_santo cielo, espero que no te haya pasado nada grave, ya que los accidentes no son algo que tomar a la ligera, en serio, espero que te encuentras muy bien y cuando puedas comentar el fic "Guerra Animada", espero te guste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_desgraciadamente no hay forma de romper el hechizo, Ivan Ooze tomo todas las precauciones posibles para asegurar el triunfo del mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_las fuerzas del mal le tenían miedo al creciente poder de Karone/Astronema y decidieron ponerla de su lado antes de que Zordon la volviera ranger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ya tengo pensado en alguien para ser tu asistente, pero tardara un poco en aparecer, ya que antes habrán algunas cuantas batallas más, pero dime ¿quieres que te de una pista de quien es o prefieres esperar? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_como ya explico Ecliptor, solo alguien de corazón puro puede darles muerte, fue parte de la maldición de Ivan Ooze, para asegurarse de esa manera que nadie se atreviera a tratar de liquidarlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_pues creo que tu duda ya se aclaró, ya viste la combinación Megazord y como usaron los poderes legendarios esta vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_no, fue la batalla final contra Ivan Ooze, cuando comenzó la guerra legendaria y supo que el poder ranger la había elegido, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_suena a una idea interesante, veré que puedo hacer y respecto a Kenneth y Odd vs Marceline, realmente lo pensaran dos veces antes de volver a jugar contra ella, especialmente porque como bien dijeron, ella sola les dio una paliza, Finn solo se quedó viendo y espero comentes esa historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, Fersiarquera3, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Blaitor21, Dreisel, Súper Rock Ninja, Kurtlaraperdomo, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Lion Wilson, Moon-9215, Zeus, Hades, Shadow y Writer, Shazam, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	22. Crisis financiera

"_Saludos a todos, soy __**Asami Sato, **__me siento un poco nerviosa, ya que es la primera vez que me invitan a presentar el capítulo de un fic, espero hacerlo bien, pues este capítulo tratara de como a veces las personas le dan más valor a las cosas materiales que a lo que tienen alrededor, como amigos, familia y amor, y sienten como su mundo se desmorona cuando están por perder toda su fortuna"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=KrmwDsQlp64**

** www. youtube watch? v=OLXIJkQmHZw**

** www. youtube watch? v=nFPtMnrAHg0**

_Y ahora el capítulo 22._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 22 Crisis financiera.**

Era un día normal en la preparatoria de Angel Grove, las clases estaban por finalizar y los clubes de verano, cuyas actividades era muy entretenidas, ya estaban abiertos al público para las inscripciones, había clubes de natación, artes marciales, música, elegancia, patrulla juvenil, computación, arte, florista, entre otros.

-Por fin un poco de vacaciones, ya estaba un poco estresada con todo esto de las clases y las peleas con Astronema-dijo Marceline cansada.

-Tuve suerte de que las vacaciones empezaran un poco antes en Tokio, por eso pude venir antes del verano e inscribirme para el siguiente año-dijo Amber, quien había ido para apartar su lugar para el siguiente año.

-Será bueno tener a alguien más por aquí-dijo Kenneth.-por cierto ¿se van a inscribir en algún club?-pregunto.

-Yo lo haría, pero estoy un poco ocupada en este verano, ya que como maestra de Kung Fu no tendré el tiempo para ir al club-explico Yubel.

-Yo me inscribí a natación-dijo Finn sonriendo-afortunadamente nadaremos en piscina y no en el océano-.

Sus amigos se le quedaron viendo, como queriendo decirle algo, pero no se animaban, fue entonces que Marceline se armó de valor-Eh…cielo…es verdad que practican en la piscina, pero a veces…muy seguido de hecho, van a nadar en el océano-.

Eso hizo que Finn se quedara de piedra, tratando de analizar las palabras de su novia, él sabía que ella era muy bromista, pero cuando vio las caras de sus demás amigos, los cuales asintieron, el valiente Ranger Azul palideció, al tiempo que lanzaba un grito y corría hacia la mesa de inscripciones.

-¡Esperen! ¡He cambiado de idea!-grito alarmado.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Amber confundida.

-Le teme al océano-explico Kenneth.

-¿En serio? Pero su elemento es el agua-observo Amber confundida y sus amigos solo se encogieron en hombros.

En ese momento, Odd apareció con una gran sonrisa, ya que acababa de inscribirse en el club de música-Hola chicos, vaya, este lugar siempre es una locura cuando llega el momento de las inscripciones-.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, una chica pasó a su lado, era una joven de cabello negro y largo, usaba lentes y vestía un sencillo vestido azul con blanco, paso a su lado y se veía algo triste-¿Te pasa algo?-le pregunto Yubel con amabilidad.

-Lo de siempre, esas niñas son unas odiosas-dijo la chica retirándose.

Fue entonces que vieron hacia la mesa del club de la elegancia, la cual era atendida por un grupo de chicas vistiendo la ropa de moda, con una chica de cabello rubio y largo, llegándole a la espalda, ojos azules, piel blanca y zapatillas finísimas, la típica "Barbie" en palabras de Marceline.

-Debimos haberlo imaginado-dijo Marceline viendo con asco a aquellas chicas.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?-pregunto Amber.

-Son las chicas más ricas de la escuela, se creen mejores que todos los demás solo porque tienen dinero, supongo que están aceptando solo a aquellas personas cuyos padres ganen mucho-explico Yubel.

-¡Son odiosas!-reclamo Marceline entre dientes.

-Y la presidenta viene hacia acá-señalo Kenneth, ya que aquella chica se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, tú debes ser Amber Hart ¿no es verdad?-pregunto mirando a la aludida.

-Si-dijo ella extrañada.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Ronda, vengo a ofrecerte un lugar en nuestro club, sabemos que tu padre ganan más que bien en su trabajo en Tokio y además, eres hija de Kimberly Hart, eso te hace la candidata perfecta a nuestro club-.

Amber la miro como si estuviera borracha-Pero…yo no siquiera estoy en esta escuela-.

-Todavía, pero ya que apartaste un lugar para el siguiente año entonces puedes pertenecer desde este verano, de esa manera no tendrás que quedarte con ellos-dijo señalando a Yubel y los otros con un poco de asco-bien ¿Qué dices?-.

Amber no tuvo que pensarlo mucho-Prefiero quedarme con mis verdaderos amigos, muchas gracias-dijo Amber retirándose con el resto del equipo, dejando a Ronda con la boca abierta-sí que es odiosa-.

-Te lo dije-señalo Marceline.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Estraga estaba trabajando en los proyectos de Astronema, cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a la reina del mal, seguida por su leal Ecliptor y Lena-Profesor, acaba de ocurrírseme una gran idea para causar un gran alboroto en Angel Grove y luego con el mundo entero-.

-¿Y qué tipo de monstruo necesita esta vez eminencia?-pregunto Estraga.

-Uno que sea capaz de eliminar cada cuenta bancaria de la Tierra, los humanos valoran mucho el dinero, entonces les quitaremos hasta el último centavo que tengan y no haremos diferencias, alta, media, baja, todos se quedaran sin lo que tengan-.

Estraga pensó un momento-Creo que tengo a la criatura indicada-dijo comenzando a trabajar-permítame presentarle a Don Dolnero-.

La cabina se abrió y un monstruo que asemejaba a una ballena azul humanoide, robusto, de color azul por la parte inferior y blanca en la parte inferior, piel arrugada, una cola, una serie de picos en su cabeza que asemejaban a un peinado tipo punk, cargado de joyas y con dos brazos robóticos hizo acto de aparición.

-A su servicio-dijo Dolnero.

-¿Es un chiste verdad?-pregunto Lena.

-Admito que no es la clase de monstruo que siempre creo, pero tiene la mentalidad de un mafioso, así como la habilidad de infiltrarse a los sistemas bancarios de la ciudad y robar hasta el último centavo sin dejar huella alguna-explico Estraga.

-No te preocupes muñeca, tú deja todo en mis manos-dijo Dolnero guiñándole un ojo a Lena, provocando que esta sintiera un escalofrío.

-Mientras pueda cumplir con su misión por mí está bien-dijo Astronema esperando resultados satisfactorios.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Elsa, Alfa, Ángela y una antigua amiga, misma que ayudo a derrotar al virus Venjix en su dimensión, estaban trabajando en la nueva combinación Megazord, así es, aquella nueva aliada no era otra más que la brillante científica, la Dra. K, creadora de Venjix y del programa Ranger RPM.

-Te agradezco mucho que hayas podido venir a ayudarnos con esta combinación, Dra. K-dijo Elsa.

-No tienen que hacerlo, los zords RPM tienen funciones muy diferentes a las de su Megazord, es por eso que tenía que venir para ayudarlas a configurarlas y así puedan unirse-señalo K.

-Es bueno que hayas venido, ya que esta es una tecnología que nunca había visto-dijo Ángela sorprendida por los diseños de los zords de K.

-Supongo que hice un buen trabajo cuando los cree, solo espero que terminemos antes de que Astronema lance su ataque-dijo K.

Justo en ese momento, Alfa estaba trabajando en la fuente de energía, cuando por accidente presiono un botón que no debía y esto provoco una pequeña explosión que lo arrojo hasta el otro lado del Centro de Mando-¡Chispitas!-grito aturdido.

-O puede que no tengamos esa suerte-dijo K al ver eso-un robot tan avanzando con una mente como la de Ziggy…es algo…perturbador…y tierno a la ver-dijo sonrojándose al recordar a Ziggy.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad, todos los negocios estaban cerrados, incluyendo los bancos, pero entonces, dos destellos de luz aparecieron en el primer banco de Angel Grove, dejando aparecer a Lena y Dolnero, ambos se acercaron a la computadora principal.

-Muy bien, ya sabes que hacer, ponte a trabajar y no lo arruines-advirtió Lena.

-No te preocupes hermosa, después de esto estarás a mi pies-dijo Dolnero conectado su brazo robótico a la computadora principal y comenzando a vaciar todas las cuentas bancarias-quisiera poder ver las caras de esos humanos cuando descubran que han quedado pobretones-dijo riéndose.

Lena se fijó en que una cámara de seguridad los estaba grabando y entonces disparo un rayo contra la misma, destruyéndola por completo y dejando que Dolnero continuara saqueando las cuentas bancarias.

**(-)**

**Al Día Siguiente**

Las vacaciones de verano habían empezado oficialmente, los rangers se reunieron en el Centro Juvenil, con excepción de Tommy, quien tenía que programar los horarios en que los clubes podrían depender de las áreas escolares y los días de cada uno, tampoco Kira estaba, ya que ella tenía mucho que preparar para su academia.

-Aquí tienen muchachos, sus sodas y un buen helado para celebrar el fin de clases-dijo Adele sonriéndoles.

-Muchas gracias Adele-dijo Yubel-por fin tendremos un poco de descanso-.

Adele prendió la TV y lo sintonizo en el canal financiero, hecho que extraño a sus amigos-¿Ocurre algo Adele?-pregunto Kenneth, ya que ella nunca sintonizaba ese canal.

-Es lo que quisiera saber, ayer estuve haciendo cuentas y vi que mi saldo era más que bueno, pero hoy, cuando volví a hacer cuentas, descubrí que mi saldo había bajado considerablemente-explico.

Antes de que la charla continuara, dos chicas que pertenecían al club de la elegancia aparecieron muy molestas-¿Les pasa algo?-pregunto Amber amistosamente.

Normalmente, esas dos chicas no les hablarían a ellos, pero después del trato que acababan de recibir necesitaban desahogarse-Ronda nos echó del club-.

-Que terrible-dijo Marceline de manera sarcástica.

-No le hagan caso ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Yubel.

-Es lo que no sabemos…de la noche a la mañana la cuenta bancaria de nuestras familias desapareció por completo, estamos quebrados-explico la segunda chica-cuando le contamos a Ronda en busca de consuelo…lo único que hizo fue sacarnos del club, dijo que alguien de su posición no podía darse el lujo de andar con gente como nosotros y nos sacó a nosotras dos, ah y a otras 6 más, solo quedaron 3 en el club, incluyéndola-.

-Creo que ya saben lo sintió la chica que rechazaron ayer por la misma razón-dijo Marceline y ambas chicas se quedaron calladas ante eso.

-Supongo…que la hicimos sentir…como nos sentimos ahora-.

-A ella y a otras más-recordó Finn.

Una expresión de vergüenza apareció en el rostro de ambas chicas, quienes se retiraron, los rangers no le dieron mucha importancia a ese asunto, después de todo, los problemas financieros iban y venían, pero entonces sus comunicadores sonaron y se dirigieron al corredor.

-Adelante Elsa-dijo Yubel abriendo la comunicación.

-"Rangers, teletransportense al Centro de Mando de inmediato, tenemos problemas"-.

-Pero ni el Dr. O ni Kira están con nosotros-informo Yubel.

-"Alfa ya los contacto y ya vienen para acá, dense prisa, tenemos un problema entre manos"-.

-Entendido, andando-dijo Yubel a sus amigos cortando la comunicación y teletransportandose.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los rangers aparecieron y tal como Elsa les indico, Tommy y Kira no tardaron en llegar, siendo recibidos por Alfa, Ángela y K-Rangers, antes que nada permítanme presentarles a la Dra. K, una colega científica cuyos conocimientos nos será de mucha utilidad-.

Los rangers y la científica se saludaron cordialmente, antes de que Tommy se acercara al tubo dimensional-¿Qué pasa Elsa? No nos llamaste solo por esto-.

-Claro que no, esta crisis financiera que está sufriendo Angel Grove no es algo normal-explico Elsa.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Kira, ya que ella también noto algo extraño en sus cuentas bancarias.

-Observen la pantalla-los rangers lo hicieron y el nuevo enemigo apareció-este es Don Dolnero, el nuevo monstruo de Astronema-.

-Qué asco-dijo Marceline asqueada al ver ese monstruo.

-A ver si adivino, lo que está pasando es obra suya ¿verdad?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Efectivamente, Don Dolnero está saqueando las cuentas bancarias de Angel Grove, dejándolas completamente vacías, al ritmo que va ya habrá vaciado cada cuenta de la ciudad-.

-Es solo dinero-dijo Finn.

-Desafortunadamente, todo lo que existe actualmente depende mucho del dinero, si Astronema se llega a apoderar de cada cuenta bancaria entonces podría lograr que los líderes mundiales le entregaran el control de la Tierra-.

-¿Serían tan estúpidos como para hacer eso?-pregunto Marceline.

-Por desgracia la mayoría de las personas que están en la cima del poder piensan con la billetera antes que el corazón, es uno de los defectos que tiene la humanidad-explico Elsa con tristeza.

-De todos modos tenemos que detenerlo-dijo Yubel y sus amigos asintieron.

-Muy bien, en cuanto el programa esté terminado les enviare la nueva combinación Megazord-indico K.

-Muy bien, algo me dice que lo vamos a necesitar-dijo Tommy.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-7 rangers que se preparaban para enfrentar a las fuerzas del mal de la tiránica Astronema.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Los Power Rangers aparecieron frente a Don Dolnero y Lena, el cual se rio al verlos-¡Rangers, ya estaba empezando a creer que no vendrían!-declaro Lena.

-¡Prepárate Lena, tú y tu novio van a volver a su fortaleza!-declaro Marceline.

-¡Pagaras por eso! ¡Mega Drakzes!-los siniestros Mega Drakzes aparecieron y se lanzaron a la batalla.

Los rangers desenvainaron sus armas y atacaron a sus oponentes, comenzando una feroz lucha, Lena arremetió contra Marceline, mientras Yubel y Amber encaraban a Don Dolnero-¡Muy bien gordo, es hora de que devuelvas todo el dinero que robaste!-advirtió Amber.

-¿Gordo? ¡No estoy gordo, estoy pachoncito!-declaro Dolnero atacando.

Ambas chicas evadieron el ataque de Dolnero, quien lanzo un golpe con su cola, mismo que Amber detuvo y le dio la oportunidad a Yubel de atacarlo con su espada, pero apenas esta tuvo contacto con la piel de Dolnero, reboto sin hacerle el menor daño, como si le hubiera pegado a un resorte muy grueso.

-¡Yubel!-grito Amber antes de que Dolnero la arrojara por los aires, ambas rangers se levantaron rápidamente-¿Qué paso?-.

-¡Sentí como si hubiera golpeado un resorte!-explico Yubel.

Dolnero comenzó a reírse-¿Qué pasa rangers? ¿Mi cuerpo es demasiado grueso para sus armas de juguetes?-pregunto riéndose.

Lena golpeo a Marceline, mientras Finn, Kenneth, Tommy y Kira se encargaban de los Mega Drakzes-¡Basta de juegos! ¡Mega Drakzes forma de Trituradores!-.

Esta vez, la mitad de los Mega Drakzes se convirtieron en los soldados robóticos de Venjix, los Trituradores, mientras la otra mitad permanecía como Mega Drakzes, lo que provocaba un ataque de reptiles y robots, así como de un monstruo cuya piel era demasiado gruesa.

-¡Hora de ser legendarios!-indico Yubel y cada ranger saco su respectivo Cristal de Poder Legendario.

-¡RMP en Acción!-la generación que salvo a todo el mundo de las manos diabólicas del virus Venjix volvió a la acción.

Yubel quedo como la roja, Finn como el azul, Marceline como la amarilla, Kenneth como el verde, Tommy como el negro, Kira la dorada y Amber la plateada-¿Ahora soy amarilla? Lo tolero más que el rosa-reconoció Marceline.

-¡Nitro Ataque!-indico Yubel.

Las ruedas de sus pantorrillas comenzaron a girar, dándoles un aumento a su velocidad, con lo cual atacaron a los Mega Drakzes y Trituradores, los cuales comenzaron a disparar sus ataques, pero la velocidad de los rangers impidió que sus disparos dieran en el blanco y los rangers los derribaron sin problemas.

Lena se colocó al lado de Dolnero, mientras los rangers volvían a su forma de dragón-¡Esos malditos!-exclamo Lena entre dientes.

-¡No te preocupes preciosa, yo te protejo!-aseguro Dolnero colocándose frente a Lena.

-¡A ver quién te protege de esto!-grito Kira atacando con sus dagas, pero como sucedió con Yubel, su arma solo reboto y la Ranger Dorada cayó al suelo.

Amber fue la siguiente en atacarla con sus cuchillas, pero el resultado fue el mismo y salió disparada por los aires-¡Veamos si puedes con un ataque doble!-grito Kenneth y junto con Finn atacaron.

El resultado no mejoro y ambos cayeron al suelo-¡Este gordo sí que es duro!-exclamo Finn.

-¡Ya les dije que no soy gordo, soy pachoncito!-declaro Dolnero.

-¡A ver si puedes con esto!-Marceline le disparo varias de sus flechas, mismas que rebotaron en el cuerpo de Dolnero y cayeron por el suelo-¿Qué?-.

-¡Yo continuare!-indico Tommy-¡Sable Espectral Esfera de Energía!-Tommy lanzo su ataque, pero el resultado fue el mismo-¡No puede ser!-.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienen? ¡No me hagan reír!-declaro Dolnero riéndose.

-¡Nada de lo que hacemos daña a esa ballena!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Entonces hay que combinar nuestras armas!-indico Yubel y sus amigos asintieron, uniendo sus 7 armas.

-¡Máximo Drago Blaster Galáctico Listo!-invocaron los rangers.

Lena retrocedió un poco asustada, pero Dolnero se colocó de nuevo frente a ella-¡No te preocupes linda, yo te protejo!-aseguro.

-¡Furia de los Dragones Legendarios!-el disparo con los poderes de los 7 dragones no tardó en llegar.

El impacto fue certero y Dolnero trato de resistirlo, pero la unión de los 7 poderes de dragón eran demasiado para él y está comenzando a ceder-¡Resiste! ¡Resiste!-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que la explosión terminara destruyéndolo y lanzara a Lena por los aires.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema no se quedaría simplemente viendo como otro de sus planes se iba por el drenaje, no sin dar una buena batalla-Disparen el SateLaser-ordeno.

-Disparado-dijo Ecliptor disparando el arma hacia Dolnero.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Con el poder del láser, Don Dolnero reapareció en su forma gigante-¿Qué les parezco ahora rangers?-pregunto riéndose.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-los 7 dragones volvieron a la acción, rugiendo con ferocidad y encarando a Dolnero.

-¡Rangers, sugiero atacarlo con todo nuestro poder desde el principio, que Amber y Céfiro se unan desde el principio!-indico Tommy.

-¡Entendido!-.

Los 7 dragones comenzaron la combinación más poderosa desde el principio-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-invocaron los rangers.

El Megazord encaro a Dolnero, el cual se rio divertido y se lanzó contra el Megazord, mismo que lanzo un puñetazo contra Dolnero, pero su golpe simplemente reboto en el robusto cuerpo del monstruo, quien se rio divertido, para luego lanzar un golpe con su cola, haciendo retroceder al Megazord.

El Megazord contraataco con una patada, pero el resultado fue el mismo-¿Qué les pasa rangers? ¿Ni su patético Megazord puede conmigo?-pregunto riéndose y embistiendo con fuerza al Megazord, el cual retrocedió por el feroz ataque.

-¡Diablos! ¡Este gordo está comenzando a colmar mi paciencia!-exclamo Finn.

Don Dolnero disparo una poderosa llamarada que golpeo con fuerza al Megazord, provocando que la cabina se sacudiera con violencia-¡Esto es para ti Lena, hermosa Lena! ¿Me estás viendo?-pregunto Dolnero emocionado.

La aludida solo se estremeció al ver como ese monstruo estaba loco por ella, realmente le provocaba ganas de vomitar, especialmente porque esa criatura no paraba de lanzarle indirectas muy directas de lo mucho que ella le atraía.

-Vaya, veo que Lena tiene un admirador muy especial-dijo Marceline con burla.

-¡Pero tiene razón, si no hacemos algo no podremos derrotarlo!-declaro Kira preocupada.

Justo en ese momento, recibieron un llamado de la Dra. K-"Rangers, acabo de terminar las configuraciones, ahora pueden usar los zords RPM y combinarlos con su Megazord"-informo satisfecha por su logro.

-¡Por fin una buena noticia!-declaro Marceline.

-¡Muy bien chicos, hora de llamar a nuevos y clásicos aliados!-indico Yubel.

-¡Zords RPM Activados!-.

Los 7 zords RPM principales hicieron acto de aparición, los autos Águila, Oso, León, Delfín y Lobo, así como los helicópteros Halcón y Tigre, llamando la atención de Dolnero-¿Qué es esto?-.

-¡Tú peor pesadilla viejo panzón!-declaro Finn sonriendo.

Los zords RPM arremetieron contra Dolnero, disparándole misiles y sus láseres, mismos que impactaban con fuerza contra el monstruo, el cual, para su sorpresa, recibió daños por esos ataques, los 7 zords comenzaron a rodear a Dolnero, moviéndose de un lado a otro y dejándolo muy confundido, fue entonces que el Águila saltó y lo embistió.

El Megazord también saltó y lanzo una patada giratoria, golpeando a Dolnero en el rostro y derribándolo-¡Hora de la combinación final!-indico Yubel.

-¡Zords RPM combínense!-el Megazord llamo a los zords y estos comenzaron la nueva combinación.

El Águila se conectó al pecho y brazos del Megazord, el Oso se conectó a la cintura del Megazord, mientras que el León se conectaba a las piernas del Megazord, el Delfín se conectó a la pierna izquierda del Megazord, el Lobo se conectó a la pierna derecha, el Halcón se conectó al brazo derecho y finalmente, el Tigre al brazo izquierdo, finalizando la combinación con un visor que cubría los ojos del Megazord, haciéndolo parecer un piloto de carreras.

-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo RPM!-invocaron los rangers.

Don Dolnero solo se rio divertido-¡Esa chatarra súper desarrollada no les servirá de nada!-declaro disparándoles una llamarada, misma que el Megazord resistió, para luego comenzar a avanzar hacia Dolnero.

El monstruo les disparo varios rayos, pero el Megazord siguió su avance, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, lanzo una ráfaga de poderosos golpes contra Dolnero, quien se sorprendió al ver que los ataques eran muy efectivos contra su cuerpo invencible, fue entonces que el Megazord lo sujeto del rostro y lo levanto, para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo.

-¡No te preocupes, estoy bien Lena!-grito Dolnero levantándose.

El Megazord encaro de nuevo a Dolnero, saltando y al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a cargar su ataque final, sus ojos y el de los zords RPM que ahora lo conformaban comenzaron a brillar, asustando mucho a Dolnero.

-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Nitro Cañón Legendario!-el Megazord disparo un poderoso rayo de energía, cargado por el poder de los dragones y de los zords RPM.

El ataque fue certero, Dolnero trato de resistirlo, pero el impacto fue tan poderoso que lo derribo, dejándolo muy lastimado y con humo saliendo de su cuerpo-¿Lo logramos?-pregunto Amber confundida, mientras los demás rangers también se preguntaban lo mismo.

Para su asombro, Dolnero se levantó, pero se veía que ya no podía continuar la batalla-¡Perdóname…Lena…luz de mis ojos…yo…no soy digno…de tu amor!-declaro antes de caer y explotar, marcando su final.

Una vez que Dolnero fue destruido, los rangers respiraron aliviados-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-declaro Yubel, mientras el Megazord posaba en señal de triunfo.

Al ver que Dolnero había sido destruido, Lena solo se encogió en hombros-No importa, esos rangers me hicieron un gran favor, ese monstruo me daba mucho asco-reconoció retirándose.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Alfa saltó de felicidad al ver que los rangers habían triunfado nuevamente-¡Chispitas! ¡Los rangers lo lograron, vencieron a Dolnero!-.

-Y la combinación del Megazord con los zords RPM funciono muy bien, sin ninguna falla-informo Ángela tras revisar todos los datos.

K solo se recostó en su silla y saco una bolsa de dulces, para luego meterse uno en la boca y comenzar a degustarlo con total satisfacción tras su nuevo logro, no cabía duda alguna, era una de las mentes más brillantes que existían.

**(-)**

**Centro Juvenil**

Una vez que Dolnero fue vencido, todas las cuentas bancarias volvieron a la normalidad, indicando que el peligro ya había pasado, los rangers llegaron para poder celebrar su victoria con una de las pizzas de Adele, misma que no tardó en llegar a su mesa después de ordenarla.

-Aquí tienen muchachos, disfrútenla-dijo Adele sonriendo.

-Gracias Adele, por cierto ¿Qué tal esta tu saldo financiero?-pregunto Yubel.

-Parece que ya se arregló, francamente no entiendo nada de finanzas, es realmente un revoltijo de números, prefiero hacer cuentas simples a algo tan complicado como eso-admitió Adele.

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Kenneth apoyando la idea de Adele.

En ese momento, la mirada de Marceline se fijó en una cosa-¿Ya vieron eso?-pregunto señalando hacia una mesa de inscripciones, para el club de la elegancia de la escuela, pero esta vez, con todas las chicas que Ronda rechazo, incluyendo a aquellas que se suponía eran sus amigas.

Y hablando de Ronda, esta no tardó en aparecer en el Centro Juvenil, con varias bolsas de compras, al ver lo que pasaba, rápidamente se dirigió hacia la mesa de inscripciones-Vaya, que bien, el club está abriendo de nuevo, oigan chicas, lamento haberlas echado así, pero deben entender que alguien de mi posición no podía estar con personas quebradas como ustedes, pero ya que se recuperaron podemos reabrir el club, así que díganles a todas las demás que ya se pueden retirar-.

Una de las chicas se levantó y la miro con cara seria-La única que se va a ir eres tú-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Ronda sin poderse creer lo que oía-¿de qué hablan? Vamos chicas…no bromeen conmigo-.

-No es broma, no te queremos en el club-.

Ronda se quedó sin habla-¿Cómo…? ¿Prefieren a estas pobretonas que a mí? ¡Yo soy la presidenta!-.

-Ya no más, hablamos con el Dr. O y él dijo que podíamos destituirte de tu cargo si tu comportamiento no era el adecuado, por lo que si podemos expulsarte en caso de ser más que tú y en lo que se refiere a ellas, al menos no nos dieron la espalda cuando tuvimos problemas-señalo con veneno.

Ronda se quedó muda, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, fue cuando Marceline intervino-¿De qué te sirve ser rica si no tienes amigas?-.

Con mucha rabia, Ronda recogió sus compras y se marchó, no sin antes llamar a todos los que se encontraban ahí bola de pobretones, pero ellos no le dieron importancia, lo más seguro era que el siguiente año ella ya no estaría en la preparatoria.

-¿Era necesario decirle eso?-pregunto Amber.

-No, pero siempre había querido hacerlo-respondió Marceline sonriendo divertida.

Justo en ese momento, Finn apareció y se sentó al lado de Marceline con una mirada algo preocupante-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Marceline.

-No puedo renunciar al club de natación…y la primera práctica es este lunes…en el océano-dijo cabizbajo y ocultando el rostro en la mesa.

Yubel, Marceline, Kenneth y Amber se vieron entre si antes de soltar la carcajada por la actitud de su amigo ante la idea de tener que ir a nadar al océano.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Hemos llegado al final de este capítulo, como pudieron ver, muchas veces le damos demasiada importancia a las cosas materiales y que van y vienen, alejando los verdaderos tesoros que tenemos a nuestro alrededor y para cuando nos damos cuenta, ya es demasiado tarde, afortunadamente, yo aún tengo mi mayor tesoro, mi querida Korra"_

_Un aplauso para Asami Sato, la hermosa novia del avatar Korra y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**CON ESTE CAPITULO CONCLUIMOS LA COMBINACIONES DE ZORDS LEGENDARIOS, Y AHORA ME GUSTARIA SABER CUALES FUERON SUS FAVORITAS, PARA QUE LAS RECUERDEN TODAS**

**1.- PRIME (DINO ZORDS ORIGINALES)**

**2.- SHOGUN (SHOGUN ZORDS)**

**3.- SUPER ZEO (SUPER ZEO ZORDS)**

**4.- RESCATE TURBO (RESCUE ZORDS)**

**5.- ASTRO DELTA (ASTRO Y DELTA NAVES)**

**6.- SALVAJE (WILD ZORDS)**

**7.- HURACAN (NINJA ZORDS)**

**8.- TRUENO SAURIO (DINO ZORDS DINO TRUENO)**

**9.- SWAT (NAVES SWATS)**

**10.- NÚCLEO MÁGICO (AVE Y LEÓN MISTICOS)**

**11.- RPM (RPM ZORDS)**

**Fersiarquera3: **_todo eso se sabrá más adelante, ya que por el momento aún quedan pendientes otras batallas y respecto a la nueva serie, apenas va comenzando, pero se ve mejor que Megaforce y espero que lo sea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_porque Astronema tiene un odio especial hacia Yubel, por todas las batallas anteriores, cuando Ivan Ooze estaba en la cima del poder y eso pasa cuando separas el Ying y Yang de una persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_antes de eso debes llevarte muy bien con todos, especialmente con Marceline, ya que se viene un momento un poco tenso, no te adelanto más, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_no te puedo confirmar nada, lo siento, tendrás que esperar para verlo, solo te diré que lo que planea estará dividido en dos aventuras muy interesantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_no realmente, solo escogí a los villanos cuyas historias me parecieron más interesantes, así como los motivos por los cuales eran malvados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ciertamente y lo dijo en serio, no en broma, ya que Ecliptor no es de los que bromean, y como gustes, solo tendrás un pequeño problema con tu nuevo asistente, pero ya verás cual es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_una corrección, Astronema se refería precisamente a la cazadora, no a alguien más, ya que si alguien logro quebrar a Yubel por completo, fue esa malvada araña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_la trama suena interesante, pero lo que no entendí muy bien fue el papel que quieres que tengan mis personajes en tu fic, es lo que no logre captar y espero me lo expliques, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_espero que no haya sido un accidente realmente mortal, porque hay de muchos niveles, espero que el tuyo haya sido lo más leve posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_no te preocupes, a veces yo también me confundo con algunas cosas, por eso puse mi aclaración, respecto a la resurrección, recuerda que aún se desconoce hasta donde llegan los poderes de Karone/Astronema por igual. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_he considerado que tengan también la capacidad de razonar, después de todo, también fueron creados a partir de los restos robóticos de los Quantros y ellos tenían esa cualidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_esa es la suerte que siempre ha tenido ese par, respecto a la idea, no se me había ocurrido eso, pero realmente suena enfermo y despiadado, voy a meditarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_esa es la suerte que siempre le ha tocado a ese par, nunca cambia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_su problema principal es con Yubel, tiene pensado destruir y odia a los demás, pero con Yubel tiene una rivalidad muy especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**La Luz de Orión: **_eso y además de que siempre tienen la peor suerte del mundo, de estar en el momento justo cuando aparece un monstruo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_gracias por la advertencia y no solo con Star Wars, también algunos fans de DBZ llegan a pasarse de la raya, pero siempre es mejor ignorarlos y claro que sabía lo de "Emmanuel", creo que fue lo primero que me enseñaron en religión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_veré que puedo hacer, ya que ahora tengo demasiadas propuestas para una posible batalla contra las fuerzas de Astronema, además de mis propias ideas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_no puedo adelantar nada, solo te puedo decir que lo que se viene será muy duro para todos, respecto a Bulk y Skull, a ellos siempre les toca la peor parte, por cierto, muchas gracias por comentar el primer capítulo de "Guerra Animada", el viernes estará el segundo, si Dios lo permite. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Fersiarquera3, SkyAquaCristal, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisel, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Súper Rock Ninja, Seiryu.001, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, La Luz de Orión, Ocnarf, Shazam, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	23. Adaptacion

"_Saludos viajeros, soy __**Samurái Jack **__y hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo, donde veremos un combate de samuráis, así como también un breve conflicto entre dos rangers, mismo que deberán resolver por sí mismos, solo esperemos que lo hagan antes de que la reina los ataque"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=81mvUJm-q_s**

** www. youtube watch? v=D1Jr6X5-fW0**

** www. youtube watch? v=v-BG2cWKBo4**

_Y ahora el capítulo 23._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 23 Adaptación.**

El día comenzaba en Angel Grove, así como también el comienzo de las vacaciones de verano, ese día, la actividad se desarrollaba en el Centro Juvenil, donde Yubel se encontraba practicando con Amber algunos movimientos de Kung Fu, la recién llegada tenía algunas dificultades.

Amber cayó sobre la lona de entrenamiento, justo cuando Yubel le tiro un puñetazo al rostro, deteniéndose muy cerca de la cara de su amiga-Te gane-dijo sonriéndole.

-No se vale, dijiste que sería entrenamiento-dijo Amber levantándose con ayuda de Yubel.

-Es entrenamiento, pero como en una batalla debes estar pendiente de todo, nunca sabes cuándo puede ser entrenamiento o algo real-explico Yubel sonriéndole.

Amber se le quedo viendo fijamente-¿El doctor O te dijo eso?-pregunto suspicazmente.

Yubel se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió divertida-Tal vez lo menciono una o dos veces-.

Justo en ese momento, Marceline apareció en el Centro Juvenil, se veía un poco molesta y que buscaba algo con la mirada, hasta que su vista se fijó con Yubel y Amber, la Ranger Violeta gruño por debajo y se acercó a donde ambas estaban.

-Hola Marceline-saludo Yubel.

-¿Dónde estabas? Quedamos de vernos en el parque a las 10 y ya es el mediodía, pensé que te había pasado algo-acuso Marceline.

El rostro de Yubel cambio rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que Marceline tenía razón-Rayos…lo olvide, lo siento, es que quede de enseñarle algunos movimientos a Amber temprano y creo que no note el paso del tiempo, en serio, discúlpame-.

-No te preocupes, no hay problema…si no fuera la sexta vez que me lo haces en esta semana-replico Marceline.

-¿Qué? No es cierto-se defendió Yubel y Marceline la miro de manera significativa.

Fue entonces que Yubel recordó que hubo momentos en que había quedado con Marceline de verse en algún lugar o salir de paseo, pero siempre los olvidaba o llegaba tarde por pasar tiempo con Amber, ya fuera practicando artes marciales, yendo a pasear o simplemente hablando, olvidándose de su otra amiga.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, en serio-dijo Yubel tratando de encontrar un modo de disculparse con su amiga.

-Olvídalo quieres, entiendo, tu mejor amiga volvió y yo pase a segundo plano-acuso Marceline.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, Marceline, tú también eres mi amiga, eres muy importante para mí…-trataba de decir Yubel.

-Pero por lo que veo no soy tan importante-dijo Marceline retirándose molesta, Yubel trato de detenerla, pero cuando Marceline se enfadaba era imposible razonar con ella.

-¡Marceline espera!-grito Yubel tratando de detenerla, pero Amber la detuvo.

-Deja que yo hable con ella-pidió Amber.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Yubel no muy segura de que fuera una buena idea.

-Tengo tanta culpa en esto como tú, además, si voy a ser parte del equipo necesito llevarme bien con todos y no quiero que nos separemos por mi culpa, ya que también quiero ser su amiga-.

Yubel tuvo que reconocer que su amiga tenía razón-Muy bien, pero te lo advierto, cuando Marceline se enfada es muy difícil lograr que escuche razones-advirtió Yubel.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-dijo Amber retirándose para buscar a Marceline.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema había presenciado todo lo que ocurrio y una sonrisa perversa apareció en su hermoso rostro-Vaya, vaya, que momento tan interesante, así que tus dos mejores amigas no se llevan muy bien ¿eh Yubel? Qué lástima, creo que puedo aprovechar eso a mi favor-.

-Separando a dos rangers será más fácil acabar con los otros-dijo Ecliptor apoyando la idea de su reina.

-Y yo tengo al monstruo perfecto para esta misión-dijo Estraga-ya que un ninja no fue capaz de derrotar a esos molestos rangers y un maestro de Kung Fu tampoco ayudó mucho, he creado a un poderoso y temible samurái-.

La puerta se abrió y el nuevo monstruo apareció, tal como Estraga informo, tenía la apariencia de un guerrero samurái, su armadura era negra con detalles rojos, sus ojos eran amarillos y tenía la boca abierta en una siniestra sonrisa, misma de la cual sobresalían varios colmillos, estaba armado con una lanza y una katana.

-Permítame presentarme, me llamo Dokoku-dijo el nuevo monstruo haciendo una reverencia ante Astronema.

-Tu misión es muy importante, quiero que bajes a la Tierra y destruyas a las dos mejores amigas de Yubel, quiero verla sufrir, ya perdió a su madre, ahora veamos cómo se siente cuando pierda a sus queridas amigas-dijo Astronema sonriendo de manera perversa.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Marceline caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, se veía muy molesta, fue entonces que Amber le dio alcance-¡Marceline espera!-grito tratando de detenerla.

Al ver quien la llamaba, Marceline siguió su caminata, esta vez, aumentando el paso-¿Qué quieres? ¿No deberías estar con tu mejor amiga? Estoy segura que tienen mucho que hacer-.

Amber se colocó frente a ella tratando de detenerla, tuvo éxito, pero era más que claro que Marceline no tenía intención alguna de hablar-Escucha, lamento mucho si he estado pasando mucho tiempo con Yubel, pero es que ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde niñas y no la he visto en años, quiero recuperar el tiempo que perdimos, pero no quiero que pierda a su actual mejor amiga-aseguro.

Marceline la miro fijamente-¿Es todo lo que querías decirme?-pregunto aun con un tono de voz molesto, pero más calmado.

-No, sé que soy nueva en el grupo, no solo ranger, sino en todo, solo quiero adaptarme, que me acepten, quiero ser su amiga, quiero ser tu amiga, no pretendo robarte la amistad de Yubel, te lo aseguro y lamento mucho si te hicimos sentir excluida-.

Marceline desvió la mirada, respirando hondo, el silencio se apodero de ambas por un momento, ninguna de las dos dijo algo, pero justo cuando Marceline iba a decir unas palabras, Dokoku hizo acto de aparición, asustando a toda la gente alrededor y poniendo a ambas rangers en alerta.

-¡Saludos Power Rangers! ¡Por favor, permítanme presentarme, soy el emisario de su destrucción!-.

-¿Quieres olvidar esto un momento para pelear contra este tipo?-pregunto Amber.

-Algo que siempre ha calmado mi enfado es patearle el trasero a uno de los lacayos de Astronema-respondió Marceline-¡Iniciar Mórfosis!-.

-¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Windam/Céfiro!-.

Ambas rangers se pusieron en guardia y atacaron a Dokoku, quien se defendía de los ataques con su lanza, sin desenvainar su katana, ambas chicas atacaban con todo lo que tenían a Dokoku, quien lanzo un golpe con su lanza, derribando a Marceline, para luego agacharse, esquivando una patada de Amber, momento que Dokoku aprovecho para embestirla y derribarla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Marceline.

-¡Este tipo realmente pega duro!-exclamo Amber.

-¡Y todavía no han visto nada, es hora de divertirnos en serio!-declaro Dokoku golpeando el suelo con su lanza.

Un rayo de energía se dirigió hacia las chicas, golpeándolas, pero lo extraño fue que el rayo no las lastimo, físicamente no parecía haber tenido el menor efecto en ellas, lo que las dejo confundidas, pero dejo a Dokoku riéndose muy divertido, como si acabara de hacer algo muy malo.

-¿Qué fue lo que nos hiciste?-cuestiono Amber.

-¡Cierra tu boca, lo único que estas causándome son problemas!-recrimino Marceline-¡Mejor vete y deja que un verdadero ranger se haga cargo de esto!-.

-¿Un verdadero ranger dices? ¿Cómo tú acaso?-cuestiono Amber con un tono molesto.

-¡He sido ranger más tiempo que tú!-declaro Marceline.

-¡Por si no lo sabes, soy hija de Kimberly, la Ranger Rosa original, crecí con las leyendas de los Power Rangers, sé más de ellos que tú!-.

-¡Vaya, la hija de Kimberly, la miserable y sucia traidora que le rompió el corazón al doctor Oliver apenas se marchó a Florida para ser una gimnasta!-acuso Marceline.

-¡Con mi madre no te metas!-.

-¡Tú te metiste entre Yubel y yo, ambas éramos muy buenas amigas, las mejores, hasta que tú llegaste!-.

-¡Si! ¡Llegue para recuperarla, porque ella es mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niñas!-.

-¡Vaya mejor amiga, la abandonaste cuando apenas sufrió la mayor pérdida de su vida, creo que dejar a las personas que amas y que te importan esta en tus venas, tu madre, la rosita, lo hizo con el doctor Oliver y tú con Yubel! ¡Solo son una familia de traidoras!-.

-¡Hasta aquí!-grito Amber y ambas comenzaron a pelear entre sí.

Dokoku se rio a carcajadas al ver eso-¡Esto sí que es divertido! ¡Pégale! ¡Dale duro! ¡Tú no te dejes, cobra venganza y dale a la arpía ahí en la panza!-canto muy contento al ver su plan en acción.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema se rio divertida al ver lo que pasaba, su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, no se molestaría en destruir a esas dos rangers, porque hacerlo cuando ellas podrían destruirse entre sí, era una suerte que el conflicto inicio por la amistad de Yubel.

-El plan está marchando a la perfección-informo Ecliptor.

-No puedo creerlo jefecita, poner a dos rangers una contra la otra y usando la amistad que tienen con Yubel para hacerlo, realmente es perverso-felicito Elgar.

-Me supere a mí misma ¿verdad? Pero aun así quiero asegurarme de que terminen destruyéndose, Ecliptor, baja a la Tierra y ayuda a Dokoku, encárguense de los otros rangers cuando lleguen-.

-Tus deseos son órdenes-dijo Ecliptor retirándose.

**(-)**

**Centro Juvenil**

Yubel se encontraba sentada en la barra de jugos, cuando Adele le sirvió una coca cola con hielo-Aquí tienes linda-dijo sonriéndole.

-Gracias Adele-dijo Yubel sonriéndole y viendo su refresco con algo de desgana.

Fue en ese momento que Tommy apareció y vio a Yubel sentada en la barra con una expresión de tristeza, el Ranger Legendario se preocupó y se acercó a su hija adoptiva-Hola-.

-Hola-respondió Yubel sonriendo levemente.

-¿Todo está bien?-pregunto Tommy preocupado.

-No…Marceline se enfadó conmigo, he estado pasando mucho tiempo con Amber y la he descuidado a ella como mi amiga, estoy feliz de volver a estar con Amber y recuperar el tiempo que perdimos, es mi mejor amiga, pero Marceline también y no quiero perderla por recuperar a Amber, tampoco quiero perderla a ella, no sé qué hacer-.

-La amistad y el amor son cosas bastante complicadas, nadie quiere perder a un amigo, ya sea un viejo amigo o uno nuevo-dijo Tommy.

Yubel se incorporó un poco-¿Usted y el señor Jasón peleaban?-.

-Claro que peleábamos, también pelee con Billy, Rocky y Adam-respondió sonriendo-y te diré algo, tu madre y la de Amber, es decir, Trini y Kimberly, también tenían sus pleitos-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Claro que sí, había veces que peleaban por cualquier tontería, y otras por un hechizo de Lord Zedd, hasta que un día, alguien muy sabio nos dijo "si quieren pelear, está bien, todo el mundo pelea debes en cuando y más los mejores amigos, pero siempre se perdonan, ninguna pelea es más importante que la amistad que comparten"-narro Tommy.

-Que sabias palabras-dijo Yubel impresionada.

-"Quien trova un amigo, trova un tesoro"-dijo Adele, quien había escuchado todo.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Yubel confundida.

-"Quien tiene un amigo, tiene un tesoro"-respondió Adele sonriéndole cariñosamente-y tú tienes dos tesoros, no dejes que un tonto pleito arruine eso-.

Yubel sonrió ante las palabras de su padre adoptivo y de Adele, cuando sus comunicadores sonaron-Tenemos que irnos, gracias Adele-dijo sonriéndole.

Ambos rangers salieron al pasillo y Tommy abrió la comunicación-Adelante Elsa-.

-"Teletransportense al Centro de Mando ahora, tenemos una emergencia"-.

-¿Qué hay de los otros?-pregunto Yubel.

-"Finn, Kenneth y Kira ya están aquí, solo faltan ustedes"-informo Elsa.

-¿Qué hay de Marceline y Amber?-pregunto Yubel preocupada por sus dos amigas.

-"Le emergencia tiene que ver con ellas dos"-Yubel se quedó preocupada al escuchar eso, Tommy le puso una mano en el hombro para confortarla y activaron la teletransportación.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Tal como Elsa les informo, los demás ya se encontraban ahí, viendo la pantalla junto con Alfa, rápidamente, Yubel y Tommy se acercaron para ver que ocurría-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Yubel.

-Tenemos problemas muy graves-dijo Kenneth señalando la pantalla.

La Ranger Roja se quedó horrorizada al ver como sus amigas peleaban entre sí, mientras un monstruos estaba parado frente a ellas riéndose de manera divertida y burlona-¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué pelean entre ellas?-pregunto Yubel horrorizada.

-Mi análisis muestra que ese monstruo, Dokoku, las tiene bajo un hechizo, mismo que las hará pelear entre si hasta que una destruya a la otra o terminen destruyéndose mutuamente-explico Elsa.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Es terrible!-exclamo Alfa.

-¿No hay algo que podamos hacer?-pregunto Kira.

-No, ellas deben romper el hechizo con algo más fuerte-dijo Elsa.

Antes de que alguien más dijera alguna otra cosa, la alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Chispitas! ¡Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas!-.

-¿Qué pasa Elsa?-pregunto Tommy.

-Astronema envió a Ecliptor, Rito, Elgar y un escuadrón de Mega Drakzes a apoyar a Dokoku, deben detenerlos ahora, Yubel, acércate por favor-la aludida hizo lo que se le indico-debes ser valiente, recuerda que Astronema quiere quebrarte y poner a tus dos amigas luchando entre si es su plan para lograrlo, eres una líder apta y una de las personas más nobles que conozco, sé que encontraras el modo de ayudarlas-.

-Solo espero que no pase nada terrible antes-dijo Finn preocupado por su novia y su nueva amiga.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Helmos/Absu/Kami!-.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Tal como Elsa les informo, Ecliptor, Rito, Elgar y algunos Mega Drakzes los estaban esperando-¡Hola rangers, bienvenidos a su final!-saludo Elgar.

Los rangers se pusieron en guardia-¡Yubel, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, tú ve y ayuda a las chicas!-indico Tommy.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Ecliptor y sus guerreros se lanzaron a la batalla.

Además de los Mega Drakzes, Tommy fue encarado por Ecliptor, Finn por Rito y Kenneth por Elgar, mientras Yubel se dirigía a ayudar a sus dos mejores amigas antes de que se destruyeran por culpa de esa locura.

Cuando llego, las encontró todavía peleando entre ellas, olvidándose por completo de Dokoku, quien se reía divertido por esta escena-¡Esto es demasiado bueno, que pena que no haya traído unas palomitas!-.

-¡Oye tú!-grito Yubel apareciendo y pateando al monstruo, derribándolo-¡Eso te sacas por hacer que mis amigas peleen entre sí!-declaro para luego ir con ellas-¡Marceline! ¡Amber! ¡Basta, dejen de pelear, las dos son rangers por todos los cielos!-.

-¡Tú no te metas Yubel!-grito Marceline.

-¡Esto no te incumbe!-replico Amber volviendo a la pelea.

Yubel trataba de separarlas, pero el hechizo de Dokoku evitaba que la escucharan-¡Chicas por favor, no tienen que pelear, ambas son mis amigas, todos somos amigos!-.

-¡Yo no seré amiga de esta traidora cuya madre es amante del rosa!-declaro Marceline.

-¡Y yo no quisiera serlo de una amargada antisocial como tú!-respondió Amber y la pelea continuo.

Yubel se llevó ambas manos al casco y sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer, fue cuando Dokoku se incorporó-¡Buen intento ranger, pero nada puede romper mi hechizo, solo te queda observar como las destruyo!-aseguro desenvainando su katana y cargándola con energía maligna-¡Tomen esto!-bramo disparando un relámpago.

-¡No!-grito Yubel interponiéndose en el disparo, siendo ella quien lo recibió, la explosión provoco que Marceline y Amber cayeran al suelo, para luego ver como Yubel caía también, llevándose ambas manos al pecho por el dolor que sentía.

-¡Yubel!-gritaron Marceline y Amber al ver eso.

-¡La reina dijo que te llevara con vida, pero no creo que importe si te llevo casi agonizante!-declaro Dokoku disparándole un nuevo rayo a Yubel.

Esta vez, Marceline y Amber bloquearon el ataque con sus armas, para luego devolvérselo a Dokoku, quien tomado por sorpresa, lo recibió directamente y rodo por el suelo, una vez que el peligro paso, momentáneamente, ambas chicas corrieron a ver como se encontraba Yubel.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Amber.

-Si…gracias a ustedes…-respondió Yubel algo adolorida por el golpe que recibió.

Fue entonces que el hechizo de Dokoku termino de romperse por aquel acto de sincera amistad-Un momento… ¿Por qué estábamos peleando?-pregunto Marceline confundida.

-Yo…no lo sé…-respondió Amber en iguales condiciones.

-Estaban bajo el hechizo de Dokoku, pero ahora que se rompió, es hora de hacerle pagar por lo que hizo-expreso Yubel levantándose.

Dokoku también se levantó y vio la escena sorprendido-¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es posible que rompieran mi hechizo?-.

-¡Con una magia más poderosa que la tuya, llamada amistad!-declaro Yubel.

-Oye, eso sonó muy cursi-dijo Marceline divertida.

-Apoyo eso-concordó Amber y el trío se rio, fue entonces que Yubel indico el cambio a rangers legendarios.

-¡Vamos Samurái/Poder Dorado!-esta vez, los Power Rangers Samurái volvieron a vivir.

Yubel quedo como la roja y con el símbolo del fuego, Finn como el azul y con el símbolo del agua, Marceline la rosa y con el símbolo del viento, Kenneth como el verde y con el símbolo del bosque, Tommy permaneció en negro y su traje se modificó para asemejar a un ranger samurái, Kira se convirtió en la dorada y con el símbolo de la luz, mientras Amber se volvió amarilla y con el símbolo de la tierra.

Marceline quería decir algo al ver el color, pero miro a Amber primero, la chica solo se encogió en hombros-Adelante-dijo simplemente.

-Gracias ¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa? ¿No entiende que odio el rosa?-cuestiono mirando su morfo.

-¡Voy a acabar con ustedes!-declaro Dokoku atacándolas.

Las 3 rangers desenvainaron sus katanas y atacaron a su rival, el monstruo trato de defenderse de las 3, pero al actuar como equipo y amigas, la tenía muy difícil, mientras los demás rangers también estaban dominando a sus enemigos, los Mega Drakzes ya habían caído, quedando solo los 3 generales de Astronema y Dokoku.

Yubel saltó y se subió un pie en cada hombro de sus amigas, mismas que la impulsaron hacia Dokoku, Yubel giro y clavo su katana en el abdomen de Dokoku, derribándolo, mientras los rangers volvían a sus formas de dragones y se reagrupaban.

-¡Marcy! ¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Finn preocupado.

-Descuida, ya arreglamos nuestros problemas-aseguro Marceline.

-Que bien, nos dieron un buen susto-dijo Kira.

Dokoku se levantó y miro a los rangers con furia-¡Todavía no han ganado!-.

-¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-indico Yubel.

-¡Máximo Drago Blaster Galáctico Listo!-los rangers se colocaron en posición y apuntaron hacia Dokoku-¡Furia de los Dragones Legendarios!-el disparo un tardo en llegar y Dokoku exploto, mientras los rangers posaban.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema suspiro con algo de enfado, para luego ver a Estraga-¿Tengo que decirlo?-pregunto fríamente.

-Disparando SateLaser-dijo Estraga activando su arma.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El láser dio en el blanco y una versión gigante de Dokoku hizo su aparición en Angel Grove-¡Hora del segundo asalto rangers!-.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-los 7 dragones hicieron acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad, cada ranger subió a su respectivo dragón, dando comienzo a la combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-invocaron los rangers.

-¡Espada de Avalon!-invoco Yubel.

-¡Vengan por mí rangers!-declaro Dokoku colocándose en posición de ataque, sujetando con fuerza su katana, el Megazord también sujeto con fuerza la espada.

Los dos contrincantes permanecieron quietos, sin hacer el menor movimiento por varios minutos, analizándose y preparando el primer ataque, mismo que no tardó en llegar cuando ambos contendientes se lanzaron uno contra el otro a gran velocidad, golpeándose con sus respectivas espadas.

Dokoku lanzo un golpe más con su espada, mismo que el Megazord detuvo con la suya, para luego atacarlo, pero Dokoku también bloqueo su ataque, este era un combate samurái intenso, un duelo de espadas, Dokoku lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que el Megazord esquivo saltando.

-¡Vuelvan aquí!-bramo Dokoku disparándoles un rayo, mismo que el Megazord repelió con un golpe de su espada.

-¡Esto es por ponernos a pelear a mí y a Marceline!-declaro Amber lanzando un golpe con la espada, mismo que dio en el blanco.

-¡Y esto es por lastimar a nuestra amiga!-agrego Marceline lanzando otro golpe.

Dokoku rodo por el suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente para lanzar otro golpe con su espada, mismo que el Megazord detuvo con la poderosa espada de Avalon, en cuanto ambas armas chocaron, la katana de Dokoku se rompió en pedazos, para asombro del monstruo, quien tiro el mango al suelo y ataco con su lanza.

El Megazord detuvo el golpe con su mano libre y ambos comenzaron a forcejar, fue entonces que el Megazord logro romper la punta de la lanza y pateo a Dokoku, haciéndolo retroceder-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-bramo furioso.

El Megazord alzo la espada de Avalon, la cual comenzó a cargarse con la poderosa energía de los 7 dragones, hecho que aterro a Dokoku, quien comenzó a retroceder sin tener a donde huir.

-¡Espada de Avalon Llamarada de los Dragones Legendarios!-el golpe final no tardó en llegar.

Dokoku recibió el ataque y el Megazord hizo una señal con su mano izquierda que indicaba que la batalla había terminado, hecho que fue confirmado cuando Dokoku cayó al suelo y exploto, marcando así el final de otro de los lacayos de Astronema.

-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-anuncio Yubel, mientras el Megazord posaba en señal de triunfo.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema estaba sentada en su trono, meditando su nueva derrota-Veo que he subestimado el poder de la amistad y de los lazos que los unen, es más fuerte de lo que pensé, dividirlos y conquistarlos no garantizara la victoria, pero no importa, eventualmente el triunfo será mío, porque ellos nunca se atreverán a destruirme-dijo sonriendo perversamente.

**(-)**

**Centro Juvenil**

Yubel se encontraba sentada de nuevo en la barra de jugos, pensando en que hacer para solucionar los problemas que había en el equipo, ya que aunque Marceline y Amber habían trabajado juntas para derrotar a Dokoku, aún quedaba un asunto pendiente y era el que más le asustaba, preferirían 1000 veces enfrentarse a Astronema que tener que lidiar con eso.

Fue entonces que Marceline y Amber llegaron, acercándose a la barra, mientras Finn, Kenneth, Tommy y Kira se quedaban en el pasillo, desde donde pudieran ver lo que ocurría y acudí en auxilio de Yubel en caso de que las cosas se salieran un poco de control.

-Hola-saludaron Marceline y Amber.

-Hola-respondió Yubel sonriéndoles-me alegra que hayan venido juntas…yo…necesito hablar con ustedes…-.

-Nosotras también queríamos hablar contigo-dijo Amber, dejando que Marceline empezara.

-Escucha…no es fácil para mí decirlo…y lo sabes…pero lamento mucho haberte puesto en esa posición…no pretendía que sintieras que te estaba obligando a elegir entre Amber o yo…es solo que…-.

-Descuida…lo entiendo, me da mucho gusto volver a tener a Amber en mi vida, pero no es razón para olvidarme de quien también es mi mejor amiga desde hace un año-.

-Yo también les debo una disculpa…sé que soy la nueva y me estoy adaptando al equipo…y no quiero que se pierdan su amistad solo porque yo volví a Angel Grove-.

-No quiero que pase eso, ambas son mis amigas y me gustaría que también fuera amigas de la otra-señalo Yubel.

Marceline y Amber se vieron entre sí por unos segundos-¿Tú que dices? ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?-pregunto Amber.

La Ranger Violeta lo pensó unos segundos-Supongo que nunca esta demás hacer nuevos amigos-reconoció estrechando la mano de Amber y viceversa.

Yubel sonrió ante esa escena, cuando Adele apareció con dos charolas con pizzas-Aquí tienen chicas-.

-¿Qué es esto Adele?-pregunto Yubel confundida.

-Nada para celebrar una nueva amistad con unas pizzas recién salidas del horno y no se preocupen, la casa invita-dijo Adele sonriéndole.

-Pero… ¿dos pizzas grandes para 3 chicas?-pregunto Amber confundida.

-No, también es para los chismosos de sus amigos que están viendo todo por la puerta del pasillo-respondió Adele sonriendo divertida.

Al escuchar a la dueña del Centro Juvenil decir eso, Tommy y los otros salieron de su escondite, para luego acercarse algo apenados por haber sido descubiertos, Yubel, Marceline y Amber no pudieron evitar reírse por eso, fue entonces que Bulk y Skull intervinieron en la conversación.

-Espere un momento ¿usted les da pizza gratis solo por ser amigos?-pregunto Bulk.

-Nada es más valioso que una hermosa amistad-dijo Adele sonriendo.

Bulk y Skull se vieron entre sí-Skull… ¿alguna vez te he dicho cuanto te aprecio y agradezco que seas mi amigo?-.

-Lo mismo digo gordo adorado, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido-dijo Skull.

-Y tú el mío, somos MUY buenos amigos-señalo Bulk haciendo énfasis en los buenos amigos que eran.

Adele miro a sus dos empleados antes de suspirar-Esta bien, espérenme aquí-dijo Adele retirándose.

Bulk y Skull sonrieron, ambos ya estaban saboreando la pizza gratis que su jefa les iba a dar por ser tan buenos amigos, pero cuando Adele volvió, llevaba con ella una dos cubetas, en cuyo interior, había una gran cantidad de productos de limpieza.

-Aquí tienen muchachos-dijo entregándole una cubeta a cada uno.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Bulk.

-Ya que ambos son tan buenos amigos entonces quiero que limpien los baños, la cocina, los pasillos, las ventanas, los juegos, la barra, las mesas, las sillas, etc.-indico Adele, dejando a Bulk y Skull con la boca abierta-descuiden, después de todo, los amigos están en las buenas y en las malas-agrego retirándose.

-Oye gordo, no nos dio pizza gratis-dijo Skull-solo nos dio trabajo-.

-Ya cállate cabeza hueca y pongámonos a trabajar-dijo Bulk decepcionado.

Mientras los rangers comían la pizza que Adele les dio, no pudieron evitar reírse ante esa escena, una cosa era segura, sin importar cuanto intentara Astronema de separarlos o que tan dura era una cosa, el día siempre acababa con una sonrisa gracias a Bulk y Skull.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Esta aventura llego a su final, pero al igual que mi búsqueda, la batalla de los rangers contra las diabólicas fuerzas de la reina del mal continúan, así como mi lucha por librar al mundo de la opresión de Aku, una búsqueda que espero concluir algún día"_

_Un aplauso para Jack, uno de los héroes más nobles y valientes que existen, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Soranomomo93: **_después del ataque final de Ooze, ellos dos decidieron irse a vivir a otra dimensión, ya que no querían volver a tener tanto ajetreo como el que tuvieron durante esa guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_todavía tomara algo de tiempo, ya que aún quedan OC por aparecer y quiero que las combinaciones legendarias aparezcan de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_recuerda que tu madre es Kimberly y ella era de las chicas más populares en sus días escolares, fue porrista, gimnasta y no recuerdo que otras cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fersiarquera3: **_en mi caso y personalmente, mi combinación favorita fue la Trueno Saurio, ya que en esas se unieron los poderes de los dragones y de los dinosaurios, sé que los zords originales también eran dinosaurios, pero hay que recordar que dos de ellos eran mamíferos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_ya verás lo que tengo planeado para esa aburrida y decepcionante generación que fue "Megaforce", en lo que se refiere a "Dino Charge", apenas va comenzando y no se mucho de esa generación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_francamente…yo no sé quién era ese joven, solo sé que apareció la noticia en Youtube y en Internet solo hay noticia de su muerte, pero no dicen que fue o que hacía, pero por lo poco que investigue, llevaba una vida demasiado loca, aun así que descanse en paz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_descuida, yo la respeto, pero recuerda que no lo considere por los elementos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ya veremos, porque en el último fic me dejo sorprendido y no te preocupes, creo que el problema que tendrás con tu asistente harás que desees que intente la usurpación de puesto, ya que sentirás como si tuvieras a Rito y Elgar como asistentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_aún faltan OC por sacar, pero primero tenía que sacar a la generación "Samurái", misma que fue de las que participo en la Guerra Legendaria y por eso tenían que usar sus poderes en una batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_en la primera opción, ya que su padre quería enderezarlo y creyó que una escuela militar era la mejor opción para eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_ciertamente y vaya que son varias, aún tengo que ver cuales voy a poder hacer por la gran cantidad que tengo y te deseo lo mismo, gracias por comprender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_veré como poder realizar, ya que está un poco difícil, considerando que Trini lleva mucho tiempo fallecida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_ese monstruo realmente se enamoró de ella, lo que la dejaba muy asqueada y perturbada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_que bueno, debes estar muy agradecido por tener mucha suerte, ya que desgraciadamente, no muchos la tienen en esas situaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_si algo me enseñaron los Animes es que oscuridad no siempre quiere decir algo maligno, a veces, la luz también puede ser una peligrosa fuerza maligna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_ah, ahora ya te entendí mejor, pero como te dije antes, ando indeciso, ya que otro autor me pidió hacer su propia secuela de "Furia Dragón", con sus propios personajes y todo, en la cual también quiere incluir a mis rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_y esa era la principal razón por la que este plan pudo entregarle la Tierra a Astronema en charola de plata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**La Luz de Orión: **_sé que es frustrante dejar tantas interrogantes, pero eso hace que te intereses más en el fic ¿no crees? Es parte de dejar el suspenso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_y ahora acaba de apareceré un monstruo que hizo que las dos amigas de Yubel pelearan entre sí, afortunadamente, todo salió bien al final y lo pusieron en su lugar, por haberlas hecho pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, SkyAquaCristal, NovaStarPrime, Fersiarquera3, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisel, Kurtlaraperdomo, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Blaitor21, Shazam, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Seiryu.001, Ocnarf, Súper Rock Ninja, Shadow y Writer, La Luz de Orión, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	24. Guerrero misterioso

"_Los saluda __**Logan, **__también conocido como __**Wolverine, **__hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo donde aparecerá otro personaje creado por ustedes los lectores, esperamos que su aparición sea de su agrado, ya que quedan muy pocos por aparecer y en los siguientes capítulos lo harán"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=NYoYVNQMm8w**

** www. youtube watch? v=s_RakP_NlJs**

** www. youtube watch? v=2KWbQTeCgh4**

_Y ahora el capítulo 24._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 24 Guerrero Misterioso.**

El día volvía a comenzar en Angel Grove, la ciudad volvía a sus actividades diarias, cuando una canoa apareció en el muelle de la ciudad, una vez que esta llego, un individuo misterioso bajo de la misma.

Se trataba de un joven de 16, tono de piel moreno, cabello castaño largo hacia atrás, ojos color negro, físico muy desarrollado y delgado con una increíble musculatura notable y abdomen, altura 1metro 70, viste una camiseta negra sin mangas encima un gran chaleco de metal, que de alguna manera estaba ligada a su piel y asemejaba al chaleco defensor de los Power Rangers Operación Sobrecarga y pantalones de ejercicio negros.

Aquel misterioso joven saco una tela que tenía un símbolo muy conocido por la historia, el símbolo de los Nazis-Aquí es donde se ha visto más que en ningún otro lado, te voy a encontrar y esta vez me vengare por lo que me hiciste-aseguro caminando.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Estraga se presentó ante Astronema, quien en ese momento se encontraba desayunando una ensalada de frutas, desayuno que fue ordenado por Ecliptor, así como también envió un plato para Karone, definitivamente, cuando se trataba de cuidar y consentir a Karone/Astronema, Ecliptor era el más indicado.

-¿Es de su agrado mi reina?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-Definitivamente, esta delicioso-respondió Astronema-solo espero que mi otro yo también lo considere así-.

-Disculpe mi reina, me gustaría hablar con usted-dijo Estraga haciendo una reverencia.

-¿No puede esperar para después del desayuno profesor?-pregunto Astronema sin dejar de comer.

-Lo lamento mi reina, pero es de suma importancia-informo Estraga.

Astronema suspiro, tomo una servilleta y se limpió los labios-Esta bien ¿Qué es tan importante?-.

-Detecte una señal que creí que había desaparecido hace muchos años, pertenecía a uno de mis primeros experimentos, los primeros que hice para el ejército Nazi y Hitler, en su afán por encontrar un modo de crear súper humanos no acababa con todos sus prisioneros, algunos se convertían en conejillos de indias para mis experimentos, pero como sabe, mis experimentos son muy sádicos-dijo Estraga sonriendo.

-Prosiga-indicó Astronema.

-Bueno, pese a eso, uno solo logro sobrevivir, se volvió lo más cercano al súper humano que Hitler quería crear, pero su fuerza era muy grande para que simples soldados Nazis lo controlaran, así que consiguió escapar de nuestros cuarteles, por varios meses lo estuvimos buscando, incluso amenazamos con matar a su familia si no volvía, pero él nunca apareció, hasta que un día, lo localizamos-.

-¿Y qué paso entonces?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-Los soldados lo persiguieron por un bosque, hasta que quedó atrapado entre un acantilado y las tropas Nazis, él prefirió lanzarse al vacío que volver a ser un utensilio de laboratorio, ese fue su final o eso creía, ya que su señal de vida se había apagado, pero ahora acaba de reactivarse de nuevo en Angel Grove-.

-¿Crees que ese experimento tuyo sigue con vida?-pregunto Astronema.

-Es muy posible, como le dije, fue el primero de muchos de mis magníficos logros, aunque me sorprende mucho descubrir esto, nunca tuve dudas de que había sobrevivido, pero con el paso de los años parecía que las pruebas indicaban lo contrario-.

-Hasta ahora-Astronema comió un poco más de su fruta antes de continuar-como sabe, a mí no me interesan los experimentos patéticos de ese idiota de Hitler, pero hoy tenía pensado tomarme el día para relajarme un poco, necesito descansar después de tanto estrés, así que haga lo que desee-.

-Muchas gracias, llamare a Lena para que me ayude-.

-Lena está ocupada, la envié a buscar algún objeto que haya pertenecido a Trakeena, Ransik, Amo Org, Mesogog, Gruumm, Octomus y el morfo donde Venjix está encerrado, pero puede disponer de Rito y Elgar-.

Estraga miro a donde Rito y Elgar se encontraban, los cuales saludaron al profesor con una gran sonrisa-¿Puedo crear un monstruo por si los rangers intervienen?-pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Adelante, solo no me moleste por el día de hoy-indico Astronema retirándose, seguida por Ecliptor.

Rito y Elgar se acercaron a Estraga-Oiga profesor, estamos muy emocionados por trabajar con usted-dijo Elgar sonriendo.

-Y ya tenemos muchos planes para el monstruo-agrego Rito.

-Solo no hagan alguna tontería… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Como si no hicieran otra cosa-.

**(-)**

**Centro Juvenil**

Los rangers se encontraban reunidos, ya que estaban tratando de darle ánimos a Finn, el club de natación había comenzado y los miembros querían abrirlo a lo grande, yendo a nadar a la playa, es decir, al océano, lo que dejaba al pobre Ranger Azul con un mal sabor de boca.

-Aquí tienes linda-dijo Adele entregándole una charola con varios batidos de fruta a Kenneth y Amber.

-Gracias Adele-respondió la chica tomándola.

-¿Qué le pasa Finn?-pregunto Adele viendo la palidez del chico.

-Se inscribió al club de natación y no sabía que ellos iban a nadar al mar debes en cuando y hoy van ir a nadar al mar-explico Kenneth.

-Vaya, debió haberse informado mejor-dijo Adele divertida y los dos rangers se rieron, para luego llevar la charola a su mesa.

Finn estaba con el rostro recargado sobre la mesa, se veía muy pálido y asustado-Vamos Finn, estas comportándote como niño, no es tan malo-dijo Marceline.

-¿Cómo no va a ser tan malo Marcy? Quieren que nademos en el océano…EN EL OCEANO-repitió aterrado-sabes que yo le temo mucho al mar-.

-No entiendo, eres el Ranger Azul, controlas el Dragón Marino y le temes al océano-dijo Amber muy confundida.

-Todo lo veo muy diferente cuando me transformo en ranger y cuando estoy dentro de Ceres-explico Finn.

Tommy le puso una mano en la espalda-Oye, tranquilo, todos le tememos a algo, lo importante es enfrentar nuestros miedos, eso nos ayuda a superarlos-.

-Claro, recuerda cuando Yubel se enfrentó a su mayor temor y lo venció-dijo Kenneth.

Amber parpadeo-¿Ya no le temes a las arañas?-pregunto.

-Nunca les he temido, bueno, solo a una en específico-reconoció Yubel, ya que se refería a cierta cazadora arácnida del espacio.

-Y recuerda como Yubel le pateo el trasero a esa tipa, supero su miedo y lo venció-dijo Marceline tratando de animar a su novio.

-Tal vez no me daría tanto miedo si ustedes van conmigo-señalo Finn, todos se vieron entre sí, era seguro que Marceline iba a ir, después de todo, como su novia, tenía el deber de apoyarlo y ayudarlo.

Los demás asintieron, después de todo, eran amigos y debían apoyarse mutuamente, aun en situaciones que no fueran tan riesgosas como esa, Kenneth estaba a punto de darle un sorbo a su batido de frutas cuando sus comunicadores sonaron.

-Oh…maldición-se quejó, ya que no pudo tomarle ni un trago a su batido.

Tras asegurarse de que nadie los viera, los rangers salieron al pasillo, una vez ahí, volvieron a asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa, después de todo, nunca se es lo suficientemente precavido y menos cuando se oculta un secreto como el de ellos, una vez solos, Yubel activo la comunicación.

-Adelante Elsa-.

-"Rangers, teletransportense al Centro de Mando ahora, tenemos problemas"-informo Elsa.

-Vamos para allá-respondió Yubel, para luego activar juntos la teletransportación.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los rangers aparecieron y corrieron hacia la consola principal, donde Alfa se encontraba trabajando-¿Qué sucede Alfa?-pregunto Kira.

-Obsérvenlo ustedes mismo-dijo señalando la pantalla.

En la pantalla se pudo ver a Estraga, Rito, Elgar, un nuevo monstruo y un escuadrón de Mega Drakzes moviéndose por la ciudad de Angel Grove, pero lo más extraño de todo era que no atacaban a las personas, parecían más ocupados en otra cosa, misma que Tommy notó.

-Parece que están buscando algo-observo.

-Una aguda observación Tommy, pero permíteme corregirte, no están buscando "algo", están buscando a "alguien"-explico Elsa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Yubel.

-Detectamos una energía inusual llegando a Angel Grove hace algunas horas, pero lo más peculiar de esa energía es que coincide con la que emanan las mutaciones de Estraga y que además de todo, tienen características humanas-informo Elsa.

Los rangers se vieron entre sí-¿Humanas? ¿Estraga creo a un monstruo con un humano?-pregunto Amber horrorizada.

-Debo deducir que estamos viendo al monstruo en acción ¿verdad?-pregunto Kenneth observando al monstruo de la pantalla.

-No Kenneth, nuestro análisis muestra que ese monstruo es completamente mutante-explico Alfa.

-Rangers, no olviden que antes de servir a Ivan Ooze y a Astronema, Estraga fue un colaborador de los Nazis y algo que caracterizaba a Adolf Hitler era su ridícula idea de una raza de súper hombres, estoy casi segura que Estraga fue de esos científicos que trabajo en esos proyectos tan enfermos-aseguro Elsa.

-¿Estás diciendo que esa energía puede pertenecer a uno de sus experimentos Nazis?-pregunto Kira sorprendida.

-Pero eso es imposible-dijo Finn.

-Si hay algo que deben aprender como rangers es que todo es posible-dijo Tommy con inteligencia.

En ese momento la alarma comenzó a sonar-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunto Marceline.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Estraga y sus cómplices ya casi están en el centro de Angel Grove!-informo Alfa.

-Rangers, deben detenerlos antes de que alguien salga herido, ahora que han usado todos los poderes legendarios, podrán invocar generaciones diferentes por separado en una sola batalla e incluso colores diferentes-explico Elsa.

-¡Esa voz me agrada y ya sé que color voy a evitar usar!-declaro Marceline sonriendo divertida.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Los siervos de Astronema ya habían aparecido en el centro de la ciudad, lo que provocaba que las personas comenzaran a huir aterradas, el nuevo monstruo de Estraga dio un paso al frente y ahora se podía apreciar mejor su aspecto.

Tenía la apariencia de un soldado Nazi, con el uniforme militar, el casco, su rostro era blanco y pálido, llevaba una metralleta que en vez de balas disparaba un letal láser, así como varias granadas en el pecho, sus ojos eran amarillos y con un casco militar en su cabeza, la diferencia más notable era que en vez de ser el logo Nazi, llevaba el de la Alianza del Mal.

-Oiga profesor, ya hemos buscado por horas y aún no hemos encontrado nada-dijo Elgar.

-Y ya casi es hora del almuerzo ¿Qué dicen si nos detenemos un momento y comemos una salchicha?-pregunto Rito con mucha diversión.

-¡Guarden silencio par de idiotas! Tenemos una misión que cumplir, Teniente ¿ya localizo algo?-pregunto Estraga refiriéndose a su monstruo.

-Aun no general-explico Teniente, como se hacía llamar el monstruo, quien además, tenía un sistema de rastreo en su casco-esperen, acabo de detectar algo-.

-Tal vez sea lo que estamos buscando-sugirió Elgar.

-Eh….no, no creo que sea eso-dijo Rito.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-pregunto Elgar viendo a su amigo.

-Porque creo que ese rastreador se refiere a ellos-señalo Rito.

Los Power Rangers habían llegado en sus motos dragón, deteniéndose justo frente a los villanos-¡Alto ahí!-grito Tommy.

-¡Muy bien Estraga! ¿Qué estas tramando esta vez?-cuestiono Yubel.

-¡Lo que yo haga o planee no es su asunto rangers!-declaro Estraga activando su armadura-¡Ataquen!-.

Los Mega Drakzes se lanzaron a la batalla, rápidamente, los rangers desenvainaron sus armas y contratacaron al grupo de Astronema, fue entonces que los 4 guerreros también se unieron a la pelea, Teniente se enfrentaba a Yubel, Estraga a Tommy, Rito a Finn y Elgar a Kenneth.

-¡Vaya, veo que Estraga se puso nostálgico, pareces un soldado Nazi!-observo Yubel pateando a Teniente y obligándolo a retroceder, los Mega Drakzes atacaron a la Ranger Roja, quien dio un salto hacia atrás.

-¡Destrúyanla!-ordeno Teniendo y los Mega Drakzes dispararon sus rayos.

Tommy lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que Estraga bloqueo-¿Qué estás buscando que es de tu propio interés personal?-cuestiono el Ranger Legendario.

-¡Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, son asuntos oficiales Nazis!-respondió Estraga.

-¡Veo que no recuerdas que los Nazis fueron derrotados hace años!-declaro Tommy.

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo, estuve ahí!-declaro Estraga atacando.

Yubel dio un salto, esquivando el ataque de Teniente-¡Muy chicos, es hora de ver que tan grandes son los poderes legendarios en realidad!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Tyrannosaurio/Blue Alíen Ranger/Gold Ranger Power/Cambio a Turbo/Al Ataque…3…3…5…Acción/Vamos Galáctico/A la Velocidad de las Luz!-.

Yubel se transformó en la Ranger Roja MMPR, Finn en el Alíen Ranger Azul, Marceline adquirió el poder del Ranger Dorado, Kenneth el del Turbo Ranger Verde, Tommy el Ranger Plateado del Especio, Kira la Ranger Amarilla de la Galaxia Pérdida y Amber la Ranger Rosa de la Velocidad de la Luz.

-¡Increíble, todos podemos ser rangers diferentes!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Y yo ya no tengo que ser más la asquerosa rosa!-declaro Marceline-sin ofender-.

-No te preocupes, al menos el color no me molesta a mí-expreso Amber.

La batalla continuo, esta vez, con 7 generaciones de rangers diferentes, los ataques eran espectaculares y al poco tiempo, los Mega Drakzes fueron derrotados, fue entonces que Yubel volvió a la normalidad cuando lanzo un golpe con su espada, derribando a Teniente.

Pero antes de que la batalla continuara, varios disparos salieron de la nada derribando a Rito y Elgar-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-exclamo Finn.

-Está aquí-dijo Estraga sonriendo.

Fue entonces que aquel misterioso individuo apareció, armado con una lanza estilo medieval, caminando lentamente y con una expresión intimidante en el rostro-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Amber.

-Ni idea, pero creo que a quien Estraga estaba buscando-dedujo Tommy.

El misterioso individuo camino, hasta quedar frente a Estraga y sus secuaces, el maligno científico dio un paso hacia adelante-Saludos, tanto tiempo sin vernos sujeto DR73-.

El individuo miro a Estraga y lo amenazo con su lanza-Me llamo Derek y ya no podrás volver a usarme para tus retorcidos experimentos-aseguro.

Estraga se rio-Que interesante, me sorprende que te atrevas a decir eso, pero no tanto como el que hayas sobrevivido a esa caída, no cabe duda que fuiste de mis mejores creaciones-.

-Dirás abominaciones…yo tenía una vida…una familia…hasta que tú y los Nazis nos destruyeron, nos arruinaron la vida, todo para satisfacer el ego de un enano con aires de grandeza-.

-¿De qué está hablando?-pregunto Finn.

-Bueno…se sabe que durante la segunda guerra mundial, Adolf Hitler estaba obsesionado con crear una raza de súper hombres, como nos explicó Elsa, pero en su afán de búsqueda de poder…también mando asesinar a muchas personas, principalmente judíos, nadie sabe porque tenía ese odio principal hacia los judíos, pero quienes no morían o eran enviados a campos de concentración servían como conejillos de indias-explico Kenneth.

-No solo los judíos eran perseguidos por los Nazis-intervino Derek-ellos perseguían a todo aquel que estuviera en contra de Hitler, incluso si eran sus propios compatriotas-declaro Derek apretando los puños.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Marceline.

-No todos los alemanes apoyaban la ideología de Hitler, algunos lo veían como que realmente era, un monstruo, un demente, mi familia trato de ayudar a todas esas pobres personas que eran perseguidas por ese enfermo y por eso fue que los Nazis nos arrestaron-.

-Si te hace sentir mejor-interrumpió Estraga-algunos de sus aliados también lo veían como el inútil que era, por lo menos yo lo veía así, pero también era lo que necesitaba para poder llevar a cabo mis experimentos, ahora vas a volver conmigo-.

-Eso jamás-.

-¡Tú me perteneces, yo te cree!-.

-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie…y menos a ti-aseguro Derek.

Estraga se enfureció al escuchar el atrevimiento de Derek-¡Captúrenlo!-.

-¡Muy bien amigo, tú lo quisiste!-declaro Elgar atacándolo junto con Rito y Teniente.

Derek evadió a Rito y Elgar a gran velocidad, para luego clavar su lanza en el abdomen de Teniente, destruyendo al monstruo, para asombro de los rangers, de Rito y Elgar, peor Estraga parecía haberse esperado ese resultado, ya que sonrió de manera satisfactoria.

-Impresionante, veo que te hice mejor de lo que esperaba, pero no tienes opción, vendrás conmigo te guste o no-.

-¡No mientras nosotros podamos impedirlo!-declaro Yubel.

-Eso se pude arreglar-Estraga saco un control remoto y presiono el botón principal-disparando SateLaser-.

Por medio del control, la Fortaleza disparo el láser y Teniente reapareció en su forma gigante, hecho que sorprendió a Derek-¿Qué? Pero si lo destruí-.

-Y ahora ha vuelto más poderoso que nunca-dijo Estraga sonriendo.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-los 7 dragones reaparecieron listos para la acción, para luego pasar a la combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-invocaron los rangers.

Si ver a un muerto revivir y convertirse en gigante lo sorprendió, ver la aparición de los dragones y su combinación lo dejo sin habla, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar, ya que Estraga se lanzó contra él, Derek se defendió con su lanza y ambos comenzaron una batalla, mientras Rito y Elgar solo observaban.

-Oye ¿no deberíamos ayudar?-pregunto Rito.

-Tú ayuda si quieres, yo no pienso meterme con ese sujeto ¿Qué no viste lo que le hizo a Teniente con un golpe?-pregunto Elgar.

-Buen punto-.

-Además los rangers ya llamaron a su Megazord, así que por hoy terminados-y ambos villanos se retiraron.

Teniente disparo un láser con su metralleta, mismo que el Megazord esquivo dando un salto, para luego dar un giro en el aire y derribarlo con una poderosa patada, pero el monstruo volvió a incorporarse y tomo varias de sus granadas.

-¡A ver qué hacen contra esto!-declaro lanzándolas contra el Megazord.

-¡Espada de Avalon!-invoco Yubel

El Megazord obtuvo su espada y lanzo una ráfaga de poderosos golpes con la misma, cortando las granadas a la mitad y evitando que explotaran, para asombro de Teniente, fue entonces que el Megazord abrió sus alas y se elevó.

-¡Espíritus de los Dragones Legendarios!-invocaron los rangers, para luego descender rápidamente hacia Teniente-¡Llamarada del Dragón!-con el poder de los 7 dragones, el Megazord lanzo el golpe final contra Teniente, destruyéndolo.

-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-anuncio Yubel.

-Aún no hemos terminado, todavía queda algo más que hacer-indico Tommy y los rangers bajaron de su Megazord.

Estraga y Derek continuaban enfrascados en su pelea, Derek lanzo un golpe con su lanza, mismo que Estraga bloqueo con su espada, para luego patearlo, Derek retrocedió-Veo que tú también te has vuelto víctima de tu retorcida mente-.

-¡Soy mucho más de lo que te imaginas!-declaro Estraga disparándole un rayo, derribando a Derek, el guerrero trato de levantarse, pero el ataque lo dejo lastimado y Estraga coloco uno de sus pies contra su pecho, inmovilizándolo-le decisión es tuya, vendrás conmigo entero o en pedazos-.

-¡Preferiría morir a volver a convertirme en uno de tus sucios proyectos!-escupió Derek.

-Como gustes-Estraga preparo un golpe más con su espada, cuando varios disparos lo derribaron, Marceline había disparado sus flechas y lo hizo retroceder.

Yubel y Tommy atacaron con un golpe de sus espadas, provocando que Estraga rodara por el suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente, mientras los demás rangers se colocaban frente a Derek como escudos humanos.

-¡Esto no es de su interés rangers!-acuso Estraga.

-Cuando se trata de detener a los lacayos de Astronema siempre es de nuestro interés-aseguro Yubel.

Estraga se preparó para atacar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba superado en número, además de que el Megazord aún estaba ahí, por lo que opto por la retirada táctica-Ya volveré por ti-dijo mirando a Derek una última vez.

Una vez que el científico se retiró, los rangers se acercaron a Derek-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Finn ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Si…gracias, pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto confundido.

-Somos los Power Rangers y por lo que vimos, también eres amigo de ese cretino enfermo de Estraga-dijo Kira.

Antes de que Derek respondiera, los comunicadores sonaron-¿Qué sucede Alfa?-pregunto Tommy.

-"Rangers, vuelvan al Centro de Mando y traigan a ese chico, Elsa quiere conocerlo"-.

-Entendido-.

-¿Elsa? ¿Quién es Elsa?-pregunto Derek.

-No te preocupes, es alguien que seguro te agradara-aseguro Yubel colocándole una mano en el hombro.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema cumplió con su promesa y todo ese día lo tomo para relajarse, en ese momento, estaba viendo algunos videos de su vida, comenzando por sus entrenamientos bajo la supervisión de Ecliptor, quien pese a ser su maestro, no dudaba en dejarla jugar como una pequeña e incluso celebraba su cumpleaños, no había duda alguna, Ecliptor era lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso al aludido-Mi reina, Estraga regreso, al parecer fracaso en su misión-.

-Como dije antes, este es mi día libre, así que su fracaso no me interesa en lo más mínimo-.

Ecliptor asintió, cuando su vista se fijó en el video que Astronema estaba viendo, el momento que cambio la vida de ambas, de Karone y Astronema, mostraba a dos niños jugando en un parque, practicando su telekinesis, de pronto, el niño se alejó para recuperar el juguete que estaban usando y de las sombras apareció Darkonda, quien riendo se lanzó contra la niña.

La pequeña solo pudo gritar, antes de que Darkonda se la llevara, cuando su hermano volvió a buscarla, ya era demasiado tarde, Darkonda ya se la había llevado a la que sería su nueva vida.

-No deberías estar viendo eso-dijo Ecliptor.

Astronema apago el video y se rio-¿Te preocupa que tenga algún efecto en mí? Eso ya lo deje atrás-.

-Darkonda siempre fue un cobarde, jamás apoye la idea de que te separaran de esa manera de tus padres, pero era necesario-dijo Ecliptor.

Astronema se levantó y encaro a Ecliptor-Darkonda pudo ser muchas cosas, un vil cobarde, una rata despreciable y el traidor más grande del Multiverso, pero de no ser por él yo no sería quien soy ahora, no quiero ser esclava del Multiverso y desperdiciar mi vida protegiéndolo, esperando a derrotar a un nuevo mal cada vez que aparezca otro, prefiero conquistarlo, gobernarlo, yo merezco ser la reina-.

-Y serás la mejor reina que se haya visto-aseguro Ecliptor.

-Una vez que la Alianza del Mal sea restaurada, sus miembros tendrán que arrodillarse ante mí o serán destruidos, nadie podrá detenerme, ni siquiera esos malditos Power Rangers-.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto los rangers llegaron con su nuevo visitante, este se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver el Centro de Mando, era realmente impresionante y muy diferente al laboratorio de Estraga, ahí se podía sentir un ambiente de amistad y jovialidad que nunca antes había experimentado.

Fue cuando Alfa se acercó-Bienvenido al Centro de Mando-.

Al ver a Alfa, Derek se puso en guardia, pero los rangers lo detuvieron-Tranquilo, es Alfa, nuestro amigo-dijo Yubel-y ella es Elsa, nuestra mentora y amiga-.

Derek miro hacia el tubo dimensional y se quedó más que asombrado al ver a Elsa-Vaya-.

-Bienvenido joven Derek, bienvenido al Centro de Mando, soy Elsa, la guardiana del Multiverso y mentora de los Power Rangers-.

Derek se quedó mudo y cuando salió del shock-Lo siento…todo es muy confuso para mí…no había estado cerca de la civilización en mucho tiempo…no desde la segunda guerra mundial-.

-Pero al menos debes saber que la guerra termino y que los Nazis fueron vencidos ¿verdad?-pregunto Amber.

-Efectivamente, cuando supe esa noticia no pude más que alegrarme, pero luego escuche que sus miembros más peligrosos y principales responsables de la masacre de mucha gente nunca fueron encontrados-señalo Derek.

-Supongo que te refieres al hecho de que nunca se supo que pasó con Hitler ¿verdad?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Él y Estraga, esos dos fueron los causantes de tanto dolor y miseria, he buscado a Hitler por mucho tiempo, pero…creo que aunque haya logrado escapar de las tropas aliadas es imposible que esté vivo actualmente-dedujo Derek, para luego agregar-pero…Estraga sigue vivo, así que mi misión de extinguir a los Nazis continua-.

Tommy se acercó-Te propongo algo, únete a los Power Rangers-ofreció-sé parte del equipo de formidables aliados que tenemos-.

Derek desvio la mirada, mientras pensaba en la oferta de Tommy, para luego negar con la cabeza-Lo siento, pero no tengo el menor interés en ser parte de un equipo, al menos, no por el momento-.

Yubel iba a decir algo, pero Kira la detuvo, ella tenía un poco más de experiencia en esos casos y sabía que a veces, hay batallas que tenemos que librar solos, especialmente cuando hemos estado solos casi toda nuestra vida y por lo que Derek les narró, así había sido desde hace tiempo.

-Pero si me necesitan-continuo Derek-no duden en llamarme, después de todo, creo que compartimos la misma misión, proteger a los inocentes y evitar que un nuevo holocausto caiga sobre el mundo-agrego sonriendo.

Los rangers lo vieron con una sonrisa, fue cuando Tommy volvió a tomar la palabra-Cuenta con ello-aseguro sonriendo.

Derek volvió a sonreír y finalmente abandono el Centro de Mando, no para siempre, aun no era aliado de los rangers y mucho menos su amigo, pero mientras ambos compartieran la misma misión podrían llamarlo cuando necesitaran de ayuda.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Hemos llegado al final de este capítulo, realmente fue muy interesante ver a alguien que no está completamente interesado en formar parte del equipo de aliados de los rangers, pero bueno, a veces es bueno estar un tiempo solo, especialmente cuando se necesita despejar la mente y meditar sobre la vida"_

_Un aplauso para Wolverine, en mi opinión personal, el mejor de los X-Men y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**LES INFORMO QUE YA SE SUBIO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE "GUERRA ANIMADA", PARA QUE POR FAVOR LO CHEQUEN Y NOS DEN SU OPINION, GRACIAS**

**NovaStarPrime: **_me sorprende la calma con la que tomaste el plan de Astronema, considerando lo que estaba intentado hacer. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_nuevamente, ya que no eres la primera en preguntarme eso, no va a ser posible, pues esa generación apenas está comenzando y no sé nada de ella. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fersiarquera3: **_la amistad y el amor son sentimientos bastante complicados, llenos de cosas bellas y a veces de feas peleas. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_fue una frase que me gustó mucho, especialmente por su gran significado y creí que encajaría muy bien en el capítulo. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_en el capítulo anterior mencione que esa era la última combinación legendaria, pero aún tengo sorpresas preparadas. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_mientras no me arruines la sorpresa con algún adelanto todo estará bien, pero tu asistente aparecerá hasta más adelante, así que tienes que ser paciente. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_no te puedo confirmar nada, tendrás que esperar para verlo, sé que suena frustrante, pero es parte del suspenso. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_no solo a los malos, ya verás lo que tengo planeado, respeto a tu pregunta, no puedo decir que sí o no, pues tampoco la versión del Súper Sentai del escuadrón pirata me pareció tan buena, al final, Vekar seguía siendo el mismo mimado y cobarde, pero los rangers de ambas generaciones en la versión japonesa realmente fueron dignos de llevar el uniforme y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_para Megaforce tengo planeado algo muy especial, en lo que se refiere a Dino Charge, como apenas está comenzando no sé mucho de esa generación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_al menos en el fic, ya que tengo planeado algo para Megaforce y de Dino Charge no sé nada porque apenas está comenzando, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_nuevamente, para Megaforce tengo planeado algo, Dino Charge apenas está comenzando y no sé mucho de esa generación, respecto a las combinaciones, claro que volverán a aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_a ese par son muy pocas las cosas que les salen bien, siempre tienen mala suerte, a veces creo que demasiada mala suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_fue uno de muchos que tiene para lastimarla, después de todo, Yubel se ha convertido en su peor enemiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_no, porque tengo planeado algo muy especial para esa generación de "Power Rangers". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_creo que ya tengo una idea de cómo hacerla posible, pero tomara su tiempo, espero lo entiendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_me imagino que ellos son el club del que me advertiste y te agradezco la información. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_gracias, eres el primero que entiende que no puedo poner a los de Dino Charge porque esa generación apenas está comenzando y no sé nada sobre ella, al menos, no toda la historia y la trama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_ya estamos en los últimos OC, tú fuiste el último que dejo los datos, así que serás el último en aparecer, lo siento, pero los estoy haciendo aparecer en el orden que me los dieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**La Luz de Orión: **_pues pronto aparecerán los rangers de otras generaciones, ya que aún quedan misterios que resolver, empezando por los habitantes de KO35. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, Fersiarquera3, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisel, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Súper Rock Ninja, Kurtlaraperdomo, Shazam, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Er Deivi, Bowser300000, Ocnarf, Seiryu.001, Nanashi, La Luz de Orión.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	25. Regreso del caballero

"_Hoy les da la bienvenida __**Ikki, **__caballero fénix, nuevamente veremos la aparición de otro personaje que ustedes los lectores han creado, pero esta vez, será uno clásico, mismo que apareció en la precuela de esta gran historia, esperamos sea de su total agrado"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=Ba486i7xUFM**

** www. youtube watch? v=FBMm3S4uxxE**

** www. youtube watch? v=KwdyRb8LZX4**

_Y ahora el capítulo 25._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 25 Regreso del Caballero.**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma interdimensional se había activado, mientras Alfa preparaba todo para darle la bienvenida a un viejo amigo-Ya todo está listo Elsa-informo Alfa.

-Muy bien, activa la teletransportación ahora-indico Elsa.

Alfa hizo lo que se le pidió y en el Centro de Mando apareció un viejo amigo de los Power Rangers, uno de los aliados que los ayudaron en la guerra legendaria, de piel morena, pelo negro con reflejos azules, mediana estatura, viste jeans negros, una chamarra negra con el símbolo de Axe en su pechera, botas negras, y una playera azul, así es, se trataba de Isis, el Kamen Rider, quien llevaba un maletín con el símbolo de los Kamen Riders y de los Power Rangers.

-Saludos Alfa, Elsa, que gusto verlos de nuevo-saludo el caballero sonriendo.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema recibió el informe de Estraga sobre la aparición de Isis en el Centro de Mando-¿Uno de los Kamen Riders?-.

-Siendo más específico, el mismo que llevo el Orbe Sagrado al Centro de Mando cuando Dimitria aún estaba viva-explico Estraga.

Astronema se quedó pensando, tratando de encontrar alguna razón por la cual uno de los Kamen Riders había aparecido en esa dimensión, Ecliptor se acercó-¿En qué piensas?-.

-La aparición de uno de los Kamen Riders solo significa que Elsa está tramando algo, necesito saber que es, Estraga, prepara un monstruo que obligue a ese caballero a salir del Centro de Mando-.

-Por supuesto mi reina…oh y si me permite, le acabo de hacer algunas mejoras a los Mega Drakzes-explico el profesor.

-¿Qué tipo de modificaciones?-pregunto Astronema.

-Les di la capacidad de poder razonar, ellos pueden cambiar sin la necesidad de darles una orden, naturalmente, aun necesitan de los disparos del SateLaser para cambiar a su forma de Psycho Bots, pero ahora simplemente hay que indicarles que cambien y ellos escogerán la mejor transformación para la misión-.

Astronema se quedó pensando en las nuevas modificaciones a los Mega Drakzes-Supongo que de algo servirá, en cuanto el monstruo esté listo envíelos con algunos para probarlos-.

-Como ordene-.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Tras recibir un llamado de Elsa, los 7 Power Rangers aparecieron en el Centro de Mando, aunque se veían algo preocupados, ya que las llamadas de Elsa siempre eran para informar sobre un ataque de Astronema o al menos así era la mayoría de los casos, ya que únicamente hablaba para saludar a Yubel y Tommy.

-¿Qué ocurre Elsa?-pregunto Tommy.

-Creo que lo más indicado es saludar a su viejo amigo-dijo Elsa sonriendo.

Fue entonces que Isis apareció con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-Hola chicos, tanto tiempo sin vernos-.

-¡Isis!-gritaron 6 de los rangers, mientras Amber se quedaba confundida, pero por las reacciones de todos, se veía que lo conocían de hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo has estado viejo?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Muy bien, gracias, espero que ustedes también se encuentren bien-dijo Isis sonriéndoles, cuando su atención se fijó en Amber-supongo que ella es la séptima ranger ¿no es verdad?-.

-Acertaste-dijo Marceline sonriendo.

Isis se acercó a Amber y le extendió la mano-Mucho gusto, soy Isis, miembro de los Kamen Riders-.

-Amber, la Ranger Celeste-respondió Amber estrechándosela.

Una vez que las presentaciones se hicieron, Yubel hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en la mente-Por cierto Isis ¿a qué viniste? Dudo mucho que haya sido solo a saludar ¿verdad?-.

-Estas en lo correcto, de hecho, el contenido de ese maletín es lo que me hizo venir-dijo señalando el maletín que estaba en una mesa.

Isis se dirigió hacia la misma, seguido por los rangers y Alfa, cuando llegaron, pudieron mirar los símbolos de los Power Rangers y de los Kamen Riders-¿Qué hay ahí?-pregunto Finn.

-Esto es algo que montaran-explico Isis sonriendo.

-¿Perdón?-exclamo Marceline viendo a Isis como si tuviera algo en la cara.

Kira no pudo evitar reírse, aun recordaba la vez que obtuvieron a los Velociraptors, Tommy le había dicho algo parecido a Ethan y los dejó completamente confundidos, pero cuando vieron a sus nuevos amigos no pudieron evitar pensar que la sorpresa realmente valió la pena.

Isis abrió el maletín, revelando 7 huevos, mismos que tenían los símbolos de sus respectivos elementos; fuego, agua, viento, tierra, oscuridad, sol y luna, los rangers miraron los huevos confundidos y Finn levanto uno.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos con esto? ¿Un omelet?-pregunto confundido.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Estos son huevos de dragón, una vez que estén listos y se usen en sus motocicletas, estas alcanzaran un nivel nuevo de poder, algo parecido a lo que ocurrió cuando Yubel uso el Cristal de Poder Legendario-explico Isis.

-Lo recuerdo, pero después de eso la moto volvió a la normalidad-recordó Yubel.

-Eso se debe a que cuando se usan los Cristales en vehículos solo puede ser una vez, como tú ya lo usaste, tu moto no volverá a cambiar o al menos, eso pasaría de no ser por el huevo-explico Elsa.

-Cuando la energía de los Cristales pase a los huevos entonces podrán activar los nuevos poderes de sus motos ¿no está mal, verdad?-pregunto Isis-y además, también potenciaran sus armas como no tienen idea-.

-Esa voz ya comienza a agradarme-dijo Kenneth sonriendo.

-Pero se me antojo el omelet-dijo Finn sin poder evitarlo.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El nuevo monstruo de Estraga hizo acto de aparición, este tenía la apariencia de un dragón de komodo humanoide, de piel rojiza con detalles verdes, ojos de reptil, una larga cola que terminaba en una temible cuchilla con forma de hoz, mientras en sus pies sobresalían unas garras onduladas como las de los Velociraptors.

-¡Hora de causar destrucción!-declaro abriendo sus fauces y disparando una poderosa llamarada contra un edificio, comenzando un incendio-¡Ahora solo hay que esperar a que esos tontos vengan!-.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma de peligro comenzó a sonar, alertando a todos-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Problemas en Angel Grove!-informo Alfa.

En la pantalla apareció la imagen de ese nuevo monstruo-"Power Rangers, vengan a desafiarme y tráiganme a ese Kamen Rider, a menos que quieran que convierta esta ciudad en nada más que cenizas"-declaro riéndose.

-Si nos quiere nos tendrá-dijo Yubel.

-¡Esperen! Sin sus Cristales de Poder Legendario no podré hacer los ajustes a los huevos y a la moto-explico Isis.

Los rangers se vieron entre si preocupados-Pero sin los Cristales no podremos acceder al poder legendario-dijo Kira.

-Pero aun contaremos con nuestros poderes de dragón, ya hemos luchado solo con ellos antes, no debemos depender siempre de los Cristales, eso nos haría predecibles al enemigo-dijo Yubel.

-Te has vuelto una líder muy sabia Yubel, estoy orgulloso-dijo Tommy apoyándola.

-Yo igual-agrego Elsa.

-Y no se preocupen, yo también iré con ustedes-dijo Isis-Alfa, confío en que tú puedas hacerle las modificaciones en mi ausencia-.

-Cuenta con ello Isis-.

Los rangers asintieron y le entregaron los cristales a Alfa, sabiendo que con él estarían a salvo-Buena suerte rangers y que el poder los proteja-.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El monstruo llego hasta el parque y la gente huía aterrada de él, quien se reía muy divertido al ver el miedo en los ojos de los ciudadanos, fue entonces que los Power Rangers y el Kamen Rider hicieron acto de aparición.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Nos buscabas?-cuestiono Tommy.

El monstruo se rio-¡En realidad solo buscaba al Kamen Rider, la reina Astronema quiere saber qué haces aquí, en esta dimensión!-.

-¡Eso es algo que a ella no le interesa!-declaro Isis.

-No estoy de acuerdo-dijo una voz que salía de la nada.

De pronto, varios relámpagos salieron del cielo y golpearon tanto a los rangers como a Isis, derribándolos, fue entonces que un rayo más cayó y Astronema hizo acto de aparición, acompañada de Ecliptor y Lena, así como de un grupo de Mega Drakzes.

-Oh, oh, la bruja apareció en persona-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

-Buen momento para no traer los cristales-dijo Marceline por debajo.

Astronema se colocó al frente de sus tropas y miro a Yubel con una sonrisa maligna, la Ranger Roja solo le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que Astronema fijo su vista en Isis y le apunto con su báculo, el Kamen Rider se preparó para cualquier posible ataque de la enemiga multiversal número 1.

-Ahora dime a que debemos tu visita en mi universo-.

-¡Si claro! ¿Se supone que debo decírtelo así nada más?-cuestiono Isis.

-Yo esperaba que no, no sería divertido si no te torturara para sacarte la información-respondió Astronema sonriendo de manera perversa, para luego disparar un rayo.

Isis se protegió con sus brazos, cuando Yubel desvió el ataque con su espada, para sorpresa de Astronema-¡No tan rápido Astronema!-.

-Realmente te odio tanto como odio a Karone-dijo Astronema entre dientes-¡Ataquen!-ordeno la reina-Lava Lizard, diviértete-.

-Si mi reina-dijo el monstruo, cuyo nombre ahora se sabía era Lava Lizard.

Astronema arremetió contra Yubel e Isis, mientras sus tropas contra los demás rangers, Ecliptor ataco a Tommy y Lena a Marceline, mientras los Mega Drakzes a los demás rangers, la batalla comenzó y nadie vio a 3 Mega Drakzes escabulléndose hacia el lago de Angel Grove.

Una vez que se aseguraron de que nadie los viera, los Mega Drakzes se vieron entre sí-Ya saben cuál es el plan-dijo uno de ellos-forma de Pirañatrons-.

Los 3 Mega Drakzes se convirtieron en Pirañatrons y se adentraron en el lago, mientras los demás soldados peleaban contra los rangers, uno de ellos lanzo un golpe con su cola, mismo que Amber detuvo con sus cuchillas.

-¡Suéltame!-bramo el Mega Drakze, asustando a Amber.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Desde cuándo pueden hablar?-cuestiono sorprendida y logrando que todos los demás se sorprendieran también.

-¡Desde hoy pueden hacerlo y no es la única sorpresa que tienen!-aseguro Ecliptor-¡Demuéstrenle!-.

-¡A la orden!-los Mega Drakzes se transformaron, convirtiéndose en 3 tipos de soldados diferentes, Tenjors, Escorpiones y Tyrannodrones, dejando a otros como Mega Drakzes.

-¿Pueden transformarse sin que se los ordenen?-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Lo repitió, buen momento para no tener los cristales!-exclamo Marceline preocupada.

Lava Lizard lanzo un golpe con su garra, derribando a Kira, mientras Tommy estaba enfrascado en su batalla con Ecliptor como para ir a ayudarla, pero quienes estaban en peores circunstancias eran Yubel e Isis, pues Astronema era capaz de lidiar con ambos sin problemas.

-¡Veo que tus lagartos son más inteligentes!-declaro Yubel.

-¡Soy la futura gobernante del Multiverso, merezco solo al ejército más poderoso que exista!-declaro pateando a Yubel y alejándola.

-¡Oye Astronema, a ver qué piensas de esto!-declaro Isis preparando uno de sus ataques-¡Ataque: Atack Vent!-.

Isis invoco a un tigre humanoide con armadura, mismo que lanzo un poderoso rugido, para luego lanzarse contra la reina del mal, quien se puso en guardia y espero el ataque, cuando el tigre ya estaba sobre ella, una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto disparando un rayo contra el tigre, desintegrándolo, para asombro de Isis.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!-.

Astronema disparo un rayo más contra Isis, derribándolo-He estado peleando contra dragones ¿crees que un simple gatito podrá detenerme?-pregunto divertida.

Yubel aprovecho la distracción de Astronema para llamar al Centro de Mando-¡Oye Alfa…espero nos tengas buenas noticias!-pidió antes de volver a la batalla.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Alfa aún estaba trabajando en las configuraciones, pero se veía que ya casi estaba por terminar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Resistan solo un poco más rangers!-pidió alarmado.

-Alfa, tenemos que apresurarnos, tanto los rangers como Isis están en graves problemas, los Mega Drakzes ahora son capaces de razonar y de transformarse sin que les digan en que hacerlo, eso los vuelve más peligrosos para los rangers, especialmente cuando su lealtad hacia Astronema se ha fortalecido con esa modificación-informo Elsa.

-¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo Elsa, solo espero que no sea muy tarde!-expreso Alfa preocupado.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Yubel rodo por el suelo, cuando Astronema la ataco de nuevo, Isis se interpuso y detuvo el ataque, pero la reina disparo un rayo de su báculo, lanzándolo por los aires-¡Isis!-.

-Eso le pasa a cualquiera que se atreva a interferir en mis planes y en protegerte-.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué tienes en mi contra?-cuestiono Yubel molesta.

-Simplemente no te tolero a ti ni a Karone-Astronema ataco a Yubel de nuevo, pero la pelea no iba nada bien para los rangers.

Las fuerzas de Astronema estaban ganando terreno, sin los Cristales de Poder Legendario, los rangers estaban acorralados, hecho que se vio confirmado cuando las fuerzas del mal los arrojaron por los aires, rápidamente, los rangers se reagruparon, pero se veían muy exhaustos.

-¡Si esto sigue así no vamos a durar mucho!-expreso Marceline.

Las fuerzas del mal se prepararon para continuar la batalla, la reina tenía una sonrisa de triunfo total en el rostro y disparo un rayo contra los rangers, lanzándolos por los aires, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo, con una sonrisa diabólica y muy fría, Astronema dio su orden.

-Acaben con ellos-.

-Será un placer-dijo Ecliptor y sus fuerzas comenzaron a avanzar hacia los rangers

Los rangers se alarmaron al ver lo que se avecinaba, sino hacían algo pronto, estarían acabados, fue entonces que 7 destellos de luz de sus respectivos colores salieron de la nada y cayeron entre los rangers y sus enemigos, revelando las motos dragones, incluso la de Amber.

-¡Nuestras motos!-grito Finn.

-"Rangers, las configuraciones de sus motos ya están terminadas, ya pueden usarlas por completo"-informo Alfa.

-¡Buen trabajo Alfa, lo hicieron muy a tiempo!-declaro Tommy por el comunicador.

-¡Aunque hace 5 minutos habría sido mejor!-observo Kira.

-¡Andando!-los rangers subieron a sus motos, donde ya se encontraban sus Cristales-¡Hora de ver que mejoras hicieron!-.

Isis se levantó y se sujetó a un árbol-Vayan por ellos rangers-animo.

Cada ranger coloco su Cristal en un orificio especialmente diseñado para el artefacto, al hacerlo, sus motos sufrieron modificaciones, adquiriendo formas más parecidas a sus respectivos dragones, de hecho, parecían versiones miniaturas de sus zords y con ruedas.

-¡Genial!-exclamo Amber contenta ante esa imagen.

Astronema se quedó muda de la impresión que tuvo al ver eso-¡Ahora si te toca ser apaleada Astronema!-declaro Marceline.

La reina apretó con furia sus puños-¡Ataquen!-ordeno y sus tropas se lanzaron al ataque.

Los rangers activaron sus respectivas motos y se lanzaron a la batalla, Kira y Amber se lanzaron contra los Guerreros Tenjors y Escorpiones, los cuales emprendieron el vuelo para atacarlos desde el aire-¡Mira eso, quieren una batalla aérea!-declaro Amber.

-¡Y eso les daremos!-indico Kira.

Las alas de sus motos se abrieron y ambas motos se elevaron en el cielo, persiguiendo a los soldados, los cuales comenzaron a atacarlas, disparándoles rayos de energía, parte de ser Mega Drakzes en realidad, pero ambas chicas evadieron el ataque con mucha facilidad.

-¡Yo encargo de los pajarracos!-declaro Kira-¡Meteoro Solar!-la moto de Kira se envolvió en llamas doradas y derribo a los Tenjors, los cuales cayeron al suelo y explotaron.

-¡Ahí les voy insectos!-advirtió Amber, los Escorpiones comenzaron a volar en un intento de escapar-¡Oh no, no lo harán! ¡Destello Lunar!-la moto se envolvió en llamas celeste y golpeo a los Escorpiones, los cuales tuvieron el mismo destino que los Tenjors.

-¡Buen trabajo!-felicito Kira.

Ecliptor disparo un rayo contra Tommy, quien se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, el general volvió a disparar sus rayos, pero el Ranger Negro los evadía con mucha agilidad, para luego activar las alas de su moto y emprender el vuelo.

-¡Vuelve aquí!-ordeno Ecliptor.

-¡Ten cuidado con lo que pides!-Tommy comenzó a descender a gran velocidad-¡Esfera de Tinieblas!-la moto se envolvió en llamas negras, Ecliptor disparo un rayo, pero no pudo detener el ataque y lo recibió directamente.

La explosión lo lanzo por los aires y se estrelló contra un árbol, mientras Tommy frenaba-Y es por eso que nada detiene a un ranger-.

Marceline se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Lena, la cual le disparo varios rayos, pero la Ranger Violeta avanzaba sin problemas-¡Ahora verás lo que puedo hacer!-declaro Marceline.

Como la moto carecía de alas, Marceline activo un sistema de levitación, mismo que le permitía volar como lo hacían los dragones orientales, Lena activo los propulsores de su armadura y también emprendió el vuelo, comenzando a perseguir a Marceline.

-¡No escaparas de mí!-declaro Lena.

-¡No pretendía hacerlo!-Marceline hizo que su moto diera un giro, quedando frente a frente con Lena, para luego acelerar-¡Ventisca Poderosa!-la moto de Marceline comenzó a girar y a envolverse en llamas violetas, golpeando a Lena en pleno aire y derribándola-te lo dije-agrego deteniéndose.

Lava Lizard, los Mega Drakzes y los Tyrannodrones esperaban a que Finn y Kenneth se acercaran a ellos en sus motos-¡Ahora!-ordeno Lava Lizard y sus tropas abrieron fuego.

Finn comenzó a moverse en zigzag, algo sencillo gracias al poder de dragón serpiente de Ceres-¡Deja que yo te habrá el camino hacia ese lagarto!-indico Kenneth.

-¡Adelante amigo!-.

Kenneth acelero y comenzó a dirigirse hacia sus enemigos-¡A ver si les gusta esto! ¡Impacto de Acero!-los cuernos de la moto se alargaron, envolviéndose en llamas amarillas y embistió con fuerza a todos los soldados, enviándolos por los aires o destruyéndolos.

Finn aprovecho eso para lanzarse contra Lava Lizard a gran velocidad-¡Y esto es para ti! ¡Corte Tsunami!-la moto de Finn se envolvió en llamas azules y arremetió contra Lava Lizard.

El monstruo recibió el ataque directamente y cayó al suelo, explotando en mil pedazos, finalmente, Yubel se lanzó contra Astronema, la reina del mal le disparo un rayo, pero Yubel lo evadió, cuando estuvo muy cerca, Astronema dio un salto y disparo uno más por encima, momento que Yubel aprovecho para activar el vuelo.

-¡Esto sucede cuando desafía a los Power Rangers! ¡Llamarada Dragón!-la moto se envolvió en llamas rojas y golpeo a Astronema, la reina cayó al suelo con fuerza y Ecliptor corrió a socorrerla.

Los rangers se reagruparon y encararon a Astronema, la cual estaba siendo levantada con ayuda de Ecliptor y Lena-¿Ya se rinden?-pregunto Tommy.

Astronema gruño por debajo y alzo su báculo-¡Disparen SateLaser!-ordeno.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Estraga escucho la orden de la reina del mal y activo el láser de la nave, además de un pequeño extra-Disparado, Mega Drakzes en modo Psycho Bots-.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El láser cayó sobre Lava Lizard y los Mega Drakzes, haciendo gigante al monstruo y dando paso a 3 Psycho Bots, Astronema sonrió ante esa visión-Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta ranger, ya nos veremos de nuevo-aseguro teletransportandose junto con sus tropas.

Una vez que Astronema se retiró, los rangers dieron el siguiente paso-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-los 7 dragones volvieron a la acción y comenzando la combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-.

-¡Invoquemos más poder!-sugirió Yubel y los demás la apoyaron.

-¡Necesitamos Dino Zords Power YA!-los 5 Dino Zords originales volvieron a la batalla, dejando sorprendida a Amber.

-¡Vaya, el zord de mi madre, es genial!-exclamo señalando al Pterodáctilo.

-¡Dino Zords Combinación!-los Dino Zords se combinaron al Megazord, activando el poder legendario-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Prime!-invocaron los rangers.

Lava Lizard y los Psycho Bots rodearon al Megazord-¡Muy bien muchachos, elimínenlos!-ordeno Lava Lizard.

-¡Al ataque!-grito un Psycho Bot y los otros dos se lanzaron a la batalla.

Mientras tanto, los Pirañatrons seguían en el fondo del lago, buscando algo, cuando uno de ellos localizo un objeto parecido al que buscaban, rápidamente lo tomo y le quito un cangrejo que estaba sobre el aparato, hecho que le hizo ganarse una mordida de parte de una de las pinzas del cangrejo.

Un segundo Pirañatron sujeto el aparato y lo analizo-Si, la reina estará complacida-dijo satisfecho.

En la batalla, el Megazord detuvo un golpe de las lanzas de los Psycho Bots, para luego lanzarlos contra el que quedaba, Lava Lizard lanzo una llamarada, misma que golpeo al Megazord directamente y lo hizo retroceder, pero la pelea aún no estaba terminada.

-¡Solicito Espada de Avalon!-el arma principal descendió del cielo como la poderosa Power Sword, energizando aún más al Megazord.

Los Psycho Bots atacaron, pero el Megazord los derroto a todos con un golpe de la espada, destruyéndolos, Lava Lizard se enfureció y se lanzó contra ellos en un último intento por destruirlos.

-¡Espada de Avalon…Dino Leyenda!-el Megazord lanzo un golpe final, cargado con la energía de los Dino Zords originales.

El golpe dio en el blanco y Lava Lizard termino por explotar, marcando así el final de una nueva amenaza a la Tierra-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-anuncio Yubel.

-Bien hecho amigos-felicito Isis al ver eso con una gran sonrisa.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Una vez que los rangers obtuvieron una victoria más contra las fuerzas del mal, volvieron a su base de operaciones con Isis, todos estaban felices con los nuevos ajustes de sus motos y felicitaban tanto a Alfa como a Isis por ese logro.

-Ahora Astronema tendrá que cuidarse más, estamos 10 veces más motorizados-dijo Finn contento.

-No lo estaríamos de no ser por ti, Isis, tú y los Kamen Riders nos dieron un arma muy poderosa-dijo Yubel sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Solamente las actualice, no hice nada que ustedes no harían por nosotros-señalo Isis sonriéndoles a sus amigos.

-Los felicito por esta nueva victoria rangers, no solo acaban de obtener nuevas mejoras en sus motos, sino que además han aprendido a dominar el poder legendario, llegando a convocar a los zords auxiliares cuando los necesiten-dijo Elsa-pero no deben bajar la guardia, no olviden que Astronema también está mejorando sus fuerzas-.

-Es verdad-concordó Tommy-los Mega Drakzes ahora tienen la cualidad de razonar y transformarse individualmente como nosotros-suspiro-nos estamos fortaleciendo, pero ella también lo hace-.

-Y aún no sabemos que ha hecho con Karone-recordó Yubel-solo espero que se encuentre bien y que Astronema no la lastime-.

Tanto Elsa como Alfa se vieron entre sí preocupados, ellos habían estado haciendo estudios y descubrieron una verdad alarmante, pero no sabían si decírsela a los rangers, especialmente porque hacerlo podría hacer que dudaran de su misión de detener a la reina del mal, aunque Elsa pensaba decírselos cuando el momento indicado se presentara.

-Por el momento obtuvimos nuevas motos y le volvimos a patear el trasero a Astronema, yo digo que hay que celebrarlo, vayamos al Centro Juvenil por unas hamburguesas de Adele-expreso Marceline.

-¡Yo me apunto linda!-declaro Finn sonriendo.

-Eso suena bien, necesitamos relajarnos-opino Yubel-¿Qué dices Isis? ¿Nos acompañas?-.

-Después del día que tuve…creo que me caería bien un descanso-reconoció el Kamen Rider siguiéndolos.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Uno de los Mega Drakzes se presentó ante Astronema y le entrego el aparato que habían recuperado del lago, la reina lo tomo entre sus dedos y lo analizo detenidamente-¿Qué opina profesor?-pregunto entregándoselo a Estraga.

Estraga lo tomo y lo analizo con más detalle que la reina, después de todo, ese era su campo principal, una vez que termino de revisarlo, suspiro-Le diré la verdad eminencia, está muy dañado, aun si pudiera restaurarlo me tomaría algo de tiempo-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunto Astronema.

-6 meses…quizás 3-dijo recalculando.

Astronema se quedó pensando en la respuesta de Estraga, mientras Ecliptor solo observaba en silencio-Trate de que sea en un mes máximo-indico la reina-.

-¿Qué? Pero…mi reina…está muy dañado y…-.

-Considérelo una prueba profesor, si todo sale bien y logra restaurarla, entonces hacer que la Alianza del Mal regrese, con todo y sus nuevos miembros, será cuestión de tiempo-dijo Astronema sonriendo de manera maligna y fría.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, como pudieron ver, otro de sus personajes creados ha aparecido, aún quedan otros más, pero ya son menos y pronto veremos más sorpresas muy interesantes, así como secretos del pasado de algunos personajes, tanto del lado del bien como del mal"_

_Un aplauso para Ikki, el poderoso Caballero Fénix y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**SkyAquaCristal: **_claro que volverán, de hecho, acaba de reaparecer uno de ellos, Isis, el Kamen Rider, pero los estoy haciendo aparecer en el orden en que me dieron los datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_hay que entenderlo, para un actor debe ser genial interpretar a un personaje como "Wolverine", pero después de un tiempo debe llegar a cansar hacer al mismo personaje una y otra vez, es muy reconocido, pero me imagino que se le conoce más por ese papel y no dudo que quiera probar con otros papeles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_y ahora acaban de obtener mejoras en sus motos, así como también pueden continuar usando las combinaciones Megazord legendarios, lo que realmente les ayudara mucho en su batalla con la reina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_estas en lo cierto, pero solo el tiempo nos podrá confirmar eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_entiendo, solo espero les guste, ya que es el primer fic de ese tipo que escribo en compañía de otro talentoso autor como es "Blackrose9213", quien también aporta mucho a ese fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_entiendo y esperamos tu comentario con ansias, por cierto ¿tú me dejaste datos de un OC? Porque he estado buscando y no me aparece en los datos que guarde, de ser así y como tengo la seguridad de que me los distes, sería conveniente que me los vuelvas a dar para guardarlos, porque los tuyos no aparecen por más que los busco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_para eso todavía falta un poco más, por lo que pido un poco de paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_serán los capítulos que considere necesarios, ya que nunca planeo cuantos capítulos serán cuando empiezo una historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_ya se me está prendiendo el foco de cómo podría hacerla posible, pero antes Astronema tiene otros planes, respecto a Hitler, estoy 100% de acuerdo contigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_me alegra que te gustara y la decisión es tuya, después de todo, es tu personaje, yo estaré conforme con lo que escojas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_sé que la espera puede ser frustrante, pero es parte de dejar al público con ganas de más, como dice Skipper de los Pingüinos de Madagascar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_gracias, aún quedan OC por aparecer, pero ya estamos acabando casi con ellos y por fin podré irlos sacarlos con mayor frecuencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_al menos por el momento, ya que las vacaciones apenas están comenzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_hablando de noticias, aquí en México fueron las "elecciones" para diputados y es tanto el enojo de los ciudadanos hacia el actual gobierno, que la gran mayoría de los votantes anulo su voto, de hecho, podría decir que más de la mitad del país lo hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_la propia Astronema sabe que hasta los malos necesitan un descanso debes en cuando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_no te preocupes, ya casi es tu turno, ya que los OC aparecen en el orden que los lectores me dieron los datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_aún falta un poco más para que lo sepan, por lo que pido paciencia, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_no he tenido esa oportunidad, veré donde lo puedo conseguir, aunque debo decir que es muy triste ver con qué facilidad Hitler convenció a tanta gente de masacrar a inocentes sin una buena razón, solo para satisfacer su propio ego megalómano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para SkyAquaCristal, NovaStarPrime junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Dreisel, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Xanatrix742, Lion Wilson, Bowser300000, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Shadow y Writer, Er Deivi, Shazam, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	26. Sobreviviente

"_Saludos, soy __**Zhane, **__el Ranger Plateado del Espacio y hoy fui invitado a presentarles este capítulo, donde conoceremos a un nuevo OC, mismo que además de todo, tiene una misión muy importante que cumplir, misma que espera poder lograr en la Tierra, disfruten del capítulo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=37356Rb_lWA**

** www. youtube watch? v=6sCDFbQ_W3c**

** www. youtube watch? v=gq2pqlsW6mY**

_Y ahora el capítulo 26._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 26 Sobreviviente.**

En el espacio sideral, una nave se dirigía hacia la Tierra, en dicha nave viajaba un humano, mismo que activo un canal de comunicación y conecto hacia el Centro de Mando-Solo espero que puedan recibirlo-dijo el misterioso individuo.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma de comunicación comenzó a sonar y Alfa se asustó un poco-¡Chispitas! ¡Elsa, alguien del espacio quiere comunicarse con nosotros!-.

-¿Qué tiene eso de nuevo Alfa? Últimamente hemos estado recibiendo muchos llamados de los otros rangers que habitan el universo, te recuerdo que hace poco tuvimos una conversación con los Alíen Rangers-dijo Elsa con tono calmado.

-¡Lo sé, pero esta frecuencia es la misma que usan los habitantes de KO35!-informo Alfa entre emocionado, sorprendido y asustado.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?-.

-¡Completamente!-.

Elsa no sabía que pensar, habían pasado varios meses desde que la batalla con Astronema había comenzado y desde que supieron que el planeta KO35 había sido destruido por sus fuerzas, ahora estaban recibiendo un llamado de alguien que usaba las frecuencias de ese mundo.

-¡Abre la comunicación de inmediato y comunícate con los rangers ahora, tengo la sospecha de que no seremos los únicos que detectamos esa señal!-indico Elsa.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Las palabras de Elsa era más que una terrible verdad, porque en ese momento, Astronema también estaba captando la señal de comunicación, reconociéndola-Es imposible, KO35 fue destruido-.

-Quizás sus habitantes lograron evacuar el planeta a tiempo-sugirió Ecliptor.

Astronema comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, mientras la furia comenzaba a crecer en su interior-No hemos encontrado rastros de esos miserables en mucho tiempo y ahora de repente…alguien se presenta con una frecuencia usada en ese planeta para comunicarse con Elsa.

Rito y Elgar solo miraban a su reina confundidos, fue entonces que Elgar intervino-Oiga jefecita, no entiendo cuál es el problema ¿Qué importa que se trate de una nave de ese planeta que ya no es más que polvo espacial?-.

Astronema miro a Elgar con furia y le disparo un rayo, provocando que Elgar saliera corriendo rápidamente de la presencia de la reina, quien le lanzo una mirada gélida a Rito también-Creo…que yo también me voy-dijo retirándose.

Cuando el par de idiotas se retiró, Ecliptor se acercó a su reina-¿Sabes lo que esto significa verdad? Si hay un sobreviviente de KO35 vivo, entonces es posible que mi hermano y sus amigos también lo hayan hecho-dijo Astronema-y lo que menos quiero es tener que lidiar con más rangers, no sin los demás miembros de la Alianza del Mal-.

-Necesitamos capturar a ese viajero antes de que llegue con los Rangers Dragón-expreso Ecliptor.

-Exactamente ¡Estraga!-llamo Astronema.

En menos de 1 minuto, Estraga apareció ante la reina del mal-¿Me llamo eminencia?-.

-Prepara a un monstruo que pueda capturar la nave que se acerca a la Tierra ahora-ordeno Astronema.

-Afortunadamente ya tenía preparado uno, permítame presentarle a Destello-.

Un monstro robótico, con alas, cañones que disparaban misiles de sus brazos, de complexión delgada, con un casco en forma de punta de jet en la cabeza, un visor de color rojo que le servía como ojos, su coba estaba cubierta por una máscara, su color era negro con detalles plateados.

-¡Listo para servir mi reina!-.

-Quiero que evites que esa nave llegue con los rangers, derríbala si es necesario, pero tráeme al piloto con vida ¿te quedo claro?-.

-Si su gloriosa alteza-respondió Destello haciendo una reverencia, para luego retirarse a su misión.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Una vez que recibieron el llamado de Elsa y de escuchar que se trataba de una nave que aparentemente venía desde KO35, los rangers no tardaron en llegar, ya que ahí había una pequeña luz de esperanza, una oportunidad de que Andros y el resto del equipo espacial hayan sobrevivido.

-¿Cuánto falta para que podamos tener contacto con la nave?-pregunto Yubel algo impaciente.

-No mucho, solo unos cuantos ajustes por aquí y…listo, tenemos comunicación e imagen-informo Alfa.

Por la pantalla apareció la imagen de un chico de mediana altura, pelo castaño, ojos marrones. Complexión normal. Lleva la mitad derecha de la cara y el brazo derecho vendados, el cual no sabía que ya estaba abierto a la comunicación y seguía tratando de comunicarse.

-Saludos viajero, mi nombre es Elsa, guardiana del Multiverso, heredera de Zordon y de Dimitria, identifícate-pidió la guardiana con un tono algo autoritario.

-Se ve que no puede olvidar que antes fue nuestra directora ¿verdad?-susurro Finn a los demás.

Al ver que su comunicación ya estaba abierta, el misterioso individuo hablo-"Saludos Elsa, sé quién eres, tu leyenda y la de tus antecesores es conocida en el Multiverso, yo soy Zero y vengo de la colonia espacial KO35, vine a buscar a los Power Rangers Furia Dragón/Legendaria"-.

Los rangers se vieron entre sí, todos esperaban que en cualquier momento dijera algo sobre Andros y los demás-¿Puedes decirnos cuál es tu propósito?-pregunto Elsa.

-"Necesito su ayuda, tengo que encontrar a…"-de pronto, su cabina se sacudió con violencia, alertándolo a él y a los rangers.

-¿Alfa que pasa?-pregunto Tommy preocupado.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Naves de la Alianza están atacándolo!-informo Alfa.

**(-)**

**Espacio**

Efectivamente, la nave de Zero estaba siendo atacada por varias naves de la Alianza, mientras Destello dirigía el ataque desde el exterior, ya que al parecer, él no necesitaba de una nave espacial para viajar por la inmensidad del espacio.

-¡Ya tienen sus órdenes Mega Drakzes, derriben esa nave!-ordeno Destello.

-¡Si señor!-.

Los Mega Drakzes abrieron fuego y la nave comenzó a caer en picada hacia la Tierra, siendo perseguida por Destello-¡Eso la dejara incapacitada por unos momentos, el suficiente para capturar a su piloto!-.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Por la pantalla, se podía ver como Zero trataba de estabilizar su nave, pero esta seguía cayendo en picada-"¡Mayday! ¡Mayday! ¡Esto cayendo sin control, tratare de llevarla a un lugar donde no cause mucho daño!"-grito Zero antes de que la imagen se perdiera.

Al ver eso, los rangers se alarmaron mucho-Alfa ¿puedes rastrear la nave?-pregunto Marceline.

-¡Chispitas! ¡Es lo que intento, parece que va a aterrizar en la playa de Angel Grove!-informo Alfa.

**(-)**

**Playa**

Tal como Alfa les informo, la nave de Zero estaba comenzando a descender a gran velocidad en la playa, afortunadamente, era una playa que nadie visitaba, ya que era imposible poder nadar ahí por la profundidad y las fuertes corrientes del océano.

-¡Tengo que estabilizarla!-declaro Zero tratando de que la nave no se estrellara.

La nave comenzó a descender a gran velocidad, con una cortina de humo en la parte trasera, Zero hacía todo lo posible para que la nave no se estrellara, afortunadamente, esa playa parecía desierta o eso era lo que pensaba.

Cerca de ahí, Bulk y Skull caminaban-Oye gordo, no entiendo porque vinimos a esta playa, aquí no se puede nadar-dijo Skull.

-No vinimos a nadar torpe, vinimos a pescar-dijo Bulk mostrando el equipo de pesca que llevaban.

-¿Pescar? ¿Crees que aquí haya peces que pescar?-pregunto Skull confundido.

-Déjame decirte algo Skull, es bien sabido que cuanto más profunda sea la zona de peces, estos son más grandes y aquí no se permite nadar porque las corrientes de agua son demasiado fuertes y la profundidad es demasiada, por lo que nadar es un riesgo, pero pescar no, atraparemos muchos peces enormes y se los llevaremos a Adele, cuando vea el tamaño de los peces que le obsequiamos, nos dará un aumento sin dudarlo-.

-Ah, que listo eres Bulky-felicito Skull-pero…cada vez que tratamos de pescar, siempre nos pasa algo-.

-Este lugar siempre está vacío, es imposible que algo nos pase aquí-.

Skull se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amigo-Tienes razón, esta zona siempre esta desierta ¿Qué nos puede pasar aquí?-.

En ese momento, un sonido se escuchó desde el cielo, ambos voltearon lentamente y vieron como aquella nave descendía a gran velocidad, pasando justo sobre encima de ellos para luego aterrizar en la arena y detenerse, al final, Zero había logrado estabilizarla, dejando al par de amigos con la boca abierta.

-Oye gordo ¿crees que hablamos demasiado pronto?-pregunto Skull.

-Es probable que si-reconoció Bulk.

La cabina se abrió y Zero bajo, se veía algo cansado y se tambaleaba, sin pensarlo ni un instante, Bulk y Skull corrieron a socorrerlo-Oye amigo ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Skull.

-No preguntes eso cabeza hueca, es claro que no está bien-dijo Bulk.

Zero se incorporó, pero aún estaba algo mareado y por poco se cae, por fortuna, Bulk y Skull lo sostuvieron a tiempo-Gracias…-dijo tomando un poco de aire, recuperándose y soltándose.

-¿Ye te sientes mejor?-pregunto Bulk.

-Si…gracias por su ayuda…pero ahora deben irse de aquí cuanto antes…-indico Zero.

Bulk y Skull se vieron entre sí confundidos-Espera un momento, primero dinos quien eres-.

-Sí y porque debemos irnos así de fácil-agrego Skull.

Justo en ese momento, Destello apareció con los Mega Drakzes, ganándose la atención del trío que estaba en la playa, al ver a los monstruos, Bulk y Skull se vieron de nuevo entre sí, solo que esta vez lanzaron un grito de miedo, para cuando trataron de escapar, se toparon con otro grupo de Mega Drakzes.

-¿Van a algún lado?-pregunto uno de ellos.

Zero se puso en guardia y rápidamente saco una espada de aspecto pirata, aún estaba un poco aturdido y no creía poder librar una batalla en esas condiciones, pero debía intentarlo, fue cuando Destello llamo su atención con una risa burlona.

-¡Vaya, vaya, me sorprendiste, nunca me imaginé que pudieras controlar tu nave cayendo a esa velocidad!-felicito riéndose.

Zero se puso en guardia-¿Quién eres tú y porque me estas persiguiendo?-cuestiono molesto.

-¡Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo! ¡Excepto que yo lo cambiaria a que buscas aquí en la Tierra!-.

-¡Eso es algo que a ti no te importa!-declaro Zero.

-¡Ya veremos si eres tan insolente cuando te lleve a ti y a tus amigos con la reina del mal!-declaro Destello riéndose malignamente.

Bulk y Skull estaban abrazados por el miedo que sentían, mismo que aumento cuando escucharon la amenaza de Destello-¡Espera, nosotros no somos sus amigos!-exclamo Bulk.

-¡Si…ni siquiera lo conocemos…no quiero ir con la reina del mal!-grito Skull asustado.

Zero se colocó entre ellos y los villanos para protegerlos-¡No los metas en esto!-.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Alfa seguía tratando de encontrar el lugar exacto donde aquella nave había caído, pero le estaba tomando más tiempo del esperado-¿Ya encontraste algo Alfa?-pregunto Amber.

-¡Chispitas! ¡Todavía no, es como si la nave realmente se hubiera estrellado contra la Tierra!-.

-¿Y no fue así?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-Mis sensores indican que la nave logro aterrizar sin estrellarse, es posible que el piloto, Zero, haya logrado evitar la colisión-informo Elsa.

En ese momento, la alarma de peligro comenzó a sonar-Supongo que ahora lo sabremos-dijo Kira.

Rápidamente, se dirigieron hacia la pantalla y vieron lo que ocurría, la buena noticia, Zero, aquel misterioso viajero de KO35 estaba vivo, la mala noticia, estaba envuelto en una batalla contra un nuevo monstruo de Astronema y varios Mega Drakzes, en la cual ellos llevaban la ventaja, la peor noticia, notaron a los dos ciudadanos extras.

-¿Qué hace ese par ahí?-pregunto Marceline confundida al ver a Bulk y Skull.

Tommy solo pudo negar con la cabeza-Desgraciadamente ellos siempre han tenido la suerte de estar en el lugar y momento equivocado-dijo Tommy recordando que siempre tenían esa suerte.

-Deben ir a auxiliarlos, no olviden que ese chico puede ayudarnos a localizar a Andros y los demás-indicó Elsa.

Los rangers asintieron y se prepararon para la acción-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Reyarth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-invocando sus poderes máximos.

**(-)**

**Playa**

Zero rodo por el suelo, al tiempo que los Mega Drakzes los tenían rodeados a él, a Bulk y Skull, los cuales solo trataban de escapar de las garras de aquellos monstruos, Destello sujeto a Zero de la nuca y lo levanto con violencia.

-¡Ahora dime donde están los Rangers Espaciales!-bramo Destello.

-¡Ya te lo dije, no lo sé y aun si lo supiera…jamás te lo diría!-declaro Zero mirando a Destello con furia.

El monstruo preparo un golpe contra Zero, cuando varios disparos lo obligaron a retroceder, los Mega Drakzes se pusieron en guardia cuando vieron llegar a los Power Rangers, para alegría y alivio de Bulk y Skull, Kira se acercó a ellos con rapidez.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-.

-Si…llegaron justo a tiempo-dijo Bulk.

-Y de no ser por ese chico seríamos ahora comida de reptil-señalo Skull.

-¡Luego le darán las gracias, ahora váyanse!-grito Marceline y ambos amigos salieron huyendo de la playa.

-No tenías por qué asustarlos de esa forma-dijo Kira.

-Es el único modo de hacer que se vayan rápido-explico Marceline sin darle la menor importancia.

-No puedo discutir con eso-reconoció Kira.

Rápidamente, los rangers se reagruparon alrededor de Zero, el cual estaba sosteniéndose con una rodilla y una mano en el pecho, debido al cansancio que sentía-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Tommy.

-Si…llegaron justo a tiempo…-respondió Zero-aunque…todavía me siento…algo aturdido por el aterrizaje…-reconoció.

-Alfa, necesitamos que lo teletransportes a él y a su nave al Centro de Mando-informo Yubel.

-"Denlo por hecho rangers"-respondió Alfa y casi al instante, tanto el viajero como su nave fueron puestos a salvo.

Una vez que su nuevo amigo se encontró fuera del alcance de Destello, los rangers encararon a ese maligno robot-¡Pagaran por eso Power Rangers!-.

-¡Como si no hubiéramos escuchado eso antes!-declaro Finn sin miedo.

-¡Ya verán! ¡Mega Drakzes!-.

Los soldados se agruparon y algunos comenzaron a brillar, transformándose en Guerreros Tenjors y en Kelzacks, dejando a otros en sus formas de Mega Drakzes, provocando una risa de parte de Destello.

-¡Hora de ser legendarios! ¿Qué dicen si formamos dos equipos ninjas?-pregunto Yubel.

-¡Adelante!-.

-¡White/Red/Blue Alíen Power!-Yubel, Finn y Tommy se transformaron en los Alíen Rangers, quedando Yubel como la blanca, Tommy como el Rojo y Finn como el Azul.

-¡Ninja/Thunder/Samurái Storm! ¡Ranger Form!-Marceline, Kenneth, Kira y Amber, por su parte, se transformaron en los Rangers Tormenta Ninja, quedando Marceline como la Roja Carmesí, Kenneth como el amarillo, Kira como la Azul Oscuro y Amber como la verde.

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Destello y sus tropas se lanzaron a la batalla.

Los dos equipos de Rangers Ninja también se lanzaron a la batalla, atacando a los soldados, mientras Yubel y Tommy se encargaban de Destello, los demás se ocuparían de los soldados, dos equipos ninjas trabajando juntos contra las fuerzas del mal era algo digno de verse.

-¡A ver qué les parece esto!-declaro Finn formando un látigo de agua, mismo con el que ataco a sus adversarios, derribándolos-¡Así se hace al estilo Alíen Ranger!-.

-¡Nada mal Finn, pero ahora mira el estilo Tormenta Ninja!-declaro Kira-¡Adelante!-.

Los soldados y los rangers se lanzaron unos contra otros, fue cuando Kira dio la siguiente orden-¡Batalla de Sombras Ninjas!-.

Nuevamente, la acción se llevó a cabo detrás de unas puertas corredizas, en las cuales solo se podían ver las sombras de los distintos combatientes, peleando de una manera espectacular, cuando la puerta se abrió, los rangers estaban en medio de un círculo de sus enemigos, mismos que cayeron al suelo vencidos.

Destello disparo un misil contra Yubel y Tommy, quienes no dejaron de correr hacia él en ningún momento, fue cuando Destello les disparo un rayo de energía, mismo que esquivaron dando un salto, giraron en el aire y ambos rangers golpearon a su rival con sus espadas, derribándolo.

-¡Buen golpe!-felicito Tommy.

-¡Gracias!-.

Los rangers se reagruparon y volvieron a sus formas de Rangers Dragón, justo cuando Destello volvió a levantarse-¡Todavía es muy pronto para celebrar!-declaro de manera amenazante.

Yubel desenvaino su espada, Finn su lanza, Marceline su arco, Kenneth su hacha, Tommy su sable, Kira sus dagas y Amber sus cuchillas, los 7 rangers se lanzaron contra Destello, quien les disparo varios misiles, mismos que no detuvieron el avance de los rangers, quienes dieron un salto y atacaron.

Amber golpeo a Destello con sus dos cuchillas, seguida por un ataque doble de las dagas de Kira, un feroz ataque del sable de Tommy, Kenneth giro de con el cuerpo extendido y golpeo a Destello con su hacha, Marceline le disparo varias flechas de energía, mismas que dieron en el blanco con mucha fuerza, Finn dio un poderoso golpe con su lanza y finalmente, Yubel giro 3 veces en el aire y golpeo con fuerza a Destello.

El monstruo comenzó a sucumbir, los rangers le dieron la espalda, posando en señal de triunfo, antes de que Destello cayera al suelo y desapareciera en una poderosa explosión.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema frunció el ceño al ver eso-Disparen los SateLaser-ordeno con frialdad.

-Disparado-Ecliptor activo el arma y el láser fue disparado.

**(-)**

**Playa**

El láser dio en el blanco y Destello reapareció en su forma gigante, alertando a los rangers-¡Hora del round dos rangers!-.

-¡Y estamos más que listos para eso! ¿Verdad muchachos?-pregunto Yubel.

-¡Por supuestos! ¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-los 7 dragones volvieron a la acción, rugiendo con ferocidad, cada rangers subió a su respectivo dragón y comenzaron la combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-invocaron los rangers.

Destello se rio divertido y alzo ambos brazos, disparando sus letales misiles, mismos que dieron en el blanco con mucha fuerza, provocando que la cabina se sacudiera con violencia, Destello activo sus alas y comenzó a volar, embistiendo al Megazord varias veces, para luego derribarlo con una poderosa patada.

-¡Eso dolió!-exclamo Finn cuando el Megazord cayó.

Destello se detuvo y apunto a los rangers con sus misiles-¡Es hora de despedirse Power Rangers!-declaro riéndose.

-¡Necesitamos Shogun Zords Power YA!-nuevamente, los 5 legendarios Shogun Zords volvieron a la acción.

El Blanco arremetió contra Destello, golpeándolo en el rostro, los 5 Shogun Zords se colocaron frente al Megazord, quien fue ayudado a levantarse por el Azul y el Negro, los 6 zords encararon a Destello, quien se preparó para la batalla.

-¡No les temo a sus 6 juguetitos!-declaro Destello lanzándose al ataque.

Amarillo y Negro fueron los primero en atacar, golpeando a Destello con sus puños, Rojo y Azul corrieron, se subieron a los hombros de sus Amarillo y Negro, para tomar impulso y lanzarse contra Destello, atacándolo con una poderosa patada, cuando se incorporó, se dio cuenta de la desventaja que llevaba.

-¡Es mejor que me vaya de aquí!-declaro emprendiendo el vuelo, pero entonces el Blanco dio un salto, giro en el aire y le dio una patada, derribándolo de nuevo, el Megazord encaro a Destello de nuevo.

Los 6 zords comenzaron la siguiente combinación, los 5 Shogun Zords se unieron al poderoso Megazord Rey Dragón, formando la segunda combinación legendaria-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Shogun!-invocaron los rangers.

El Megazord encaro a su rival, el cual comenzó a correr hacia él-¡Voy a acabarlos aunque sea lo último que haga!-declaro.

-¡Espada de Avalon!-invoco Yubel.

Los ojos del Megazord comenzaron a brillar, mientras la poderosa espada aparecía en su mano, la espada se vio envuelta en el fuego shogun, el Megazord la alzó, preparando lo que sería el golpe final contra el terrible Destello.

-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Llamarada Shogun!-.

El Megazord lanzo 3 golpes a gran velocidad, que parecieron solo un mortal ataque, el impacto fue certero y el Megazord hizo una señal ninja de victoria con su mano derecha-¡Mis circuitos…están sobrecargados!-grito Destello antes de caer y explotar, marcando así su final.

-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-anuncio Yubel, mientras el Megazord bajaba su espada en señal de triunfo.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema estaba sentada en su trono, frente a ella, tenía una mesa con un tablero de ajedrez, pero este no tenía las piezas comunes de ese juego, en su lugar, las piezas eran copias en miniatura de los rangers, de ella y de su ejército, misma que le servía para meditar sus ataques.

Fue en ese momento que Ecliptor se presentó-Mi reina, lamento decirle que Destello falló-.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende esa noticia?-pregunto Astronema de manera sarcástica-¿Qué hay del viajero de KO35?-.

-Nuestras fuerzas me informaron que se encuentra en el Centro de Mando-silencio-mi reina, creo que él decía la verdad y en realidad no sabía nada de tu hermano, ni de los demás habitantes del planeta-.

-Yo también sospecho lo mismo-reconoció la reina del mal-pero si él pudo sobrevivir, entonces mi hermano y sus amigos también, no pienso detenerme hasta que los encuentre y los destruya-aseguro Astronema con frialdad y maldad.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Una vez que vencieron a Destello, los rangers volvieron al Centro de Mando, donde después de recibir el tratamiento médico adecuado de parte de Alfa, Zero ya se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Mucho mejor…gracias por salvarle, veo que son más sorprendentes de lo que dicen sus leyendas-dijo Zero impresionado.

Los rangers le sonrieron amistosamente, cuando Elsa intervino en la conversación-Disculpa que no podamos ser tan hospitalarios, pero necesito preguntarte sobre Andros y los demás Rangers Espaciales ¿realmente no sabes donde puedan estar?-.

Zero bajo la mirada y se quedó en silencio un momento, todos se le quedaron viendo, esperando alguna respuesta, pero la que recibieron…hubieran preferido no saberla-Desearía saberlo…pero…no tengo idea-admitió-vine a la Tierra porque esperaba que usted supiera de ellos-.

-Ya veo-dijo Elsa con tristeza y pena.

Tommy se adelantó-¿Podrías decirnos que pasó en KO35?-pregunto.

Zero respiro hondo ante la pregunta-Todo sucedió muy rápido…-.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Las fuerzas de la Alianza estaban por todos lados, había Mega Drakzes, naves y vehículos de ataque por doquier, atacaban a las personas inocentes sin piedad alguna, los Rangers Espaciales trataban de llevarlos a la Mega Ship para evacuarlos.**

**Yo intente seguirlos, cuando fui derribado por una explosión…cuando me recupere, vi que la Fortaleza Siniestra, la base de operaciones de la princesa del mal…estaba en el cielo y se elevaba hasta la órbita del planeta.**

**No supe qué, pero algo me impulso a buscar una nave y abandonar el planeta cuanto antes, tuve suerte de encontrar esa nave en la que viajo, subí en ella y presione varios botones para hacerla funcionar, para cuando lo hice, un rayo de energía destruyo el núcleo del planeta y este…no tardo en explotar.**

**Por fortuna logre evacuar el planeta a tiempo…pero no supe si Andros y los demás también lo habían logrado…**

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Por varios meses he estado buscando alguna señal de ellos, pero no he tenido suerte, hace una semana decidí venir a verla a usted, ya que esperaba que usted supiera algo de ellos-.

-Lamentablemente, nosotros tampoco hemos sabido nada de ellos, lo siento-dijo Elsa con tristeza.

Zero suspiro-Supongo que mi búsqueda continua-.

-No tienes que hacerla solo, si quieres podemos ayudarte-dijo Yubel.

-Gracias, pero ustedes tienen una misión que cumplir, deben quedarse y enfrentar a Astronema, en cuanto mi nave esté reparada, volveré al espacio y no me detendré hasta encontrarlos-aseguro Zero.

-Te tengo buenas noticias, tu nave ya está reparada-informo Alfa.

Todos lo miraron con ojos de asombro, dejando a Alfa un poco consternado-¿La reparaste tan rápido?-pregunto Marceline.

-Bueno…no estaba muy dañada, solo un motor estaba destrozado, no fue difícil reparado, después de trabajar con los zords, eso es un pasatiempo-explico Alfa.

-Gracias-dijo Zero sonriendo-ya puedo retirarme-.

-Antes de irte, déjame darte este obsequio-Elsa le dio un aparato de comunicación que asemejaba a una esfera de cristal plateada-si llegas a encontrar a Andros y los demás, no dudes en avisarnos, ya que presiento que necesitaran nuestra ayuda-.

-Y cuando llegue ese momento, estaremos ahí para ayudarlos-agrego Tommy.

Zero miro a los Power Rangers, los cuales le sonreían de manera afirmativa, el viajero no pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo, ahora sabía que también en la Tierra, los Power Rangers estaban buscando a los habitantes de KO35 y algún día los iban a encontrar.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, este capítulo llego a su final, es bueno saber que nos están buscando, ya que perder nuestro planeta hogar…de nuevo y esta vez para siempre, nos tiene muy ocupados, especialmente con un problema con el que esperábamos no encontrarnos, pero si quieren saber que pasa, no se pierdan los próximos capítulos"_

_Un aplauso para Zhane, el primer Ranger Plateado y mejor amigo de Andros, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**LES INFORMO QUE MAÑANA SE SUBIRA EL TERCER CAPITULO DE "GUERRA ANIMADA", NO SE A QUE HORAS CON EXACTITUD, PERO EN EL TRANSCURSO DEL DIA SE ACTUALIZARA, PARA QUE LO CHEQUEN Y NOS DEN SU OPINION, GRACIAS**

**TAMBIEN QUE HE SUBIDO NUEVOS DISEÑOS A MI CUENTA DE DEVIANTART, PARA QUE LOS CHEQUEN Y ME DEN SU OPINION, GRACIAS**

**NovaStarPrime: **_descuida, estoy consciente de que no todos los fans son así, de hecho, el que me advirtió de ellos también es fan de la saga, pero así como hay fans que saben respetar hay otros que solo se dedican a insultar a la gente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_gracias por el aviso, ya lo cheque y te deje un comentario, aunque por alguna razón…siento que ya he visto a ese personaje antes, tal vez sea solo un Deja Vu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_eso se sabrá más adelante, por el momento pido un poco de paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fersiarquera3: **_no te preocupes, se acercan las vacaciones, los finales, las graduaciones, los eventos, etc. Así que entiendo que muchos están muy ocupados en estas fechas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_solo te diré que Astronema tiene grandes planes en mente, después de todo, sin Karone, la maldad rige su corazón y mente, así como la bondad el corazón y mente de la antigua Ranger Galáctica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_puedo dar fe de eso, ya que Astronema tiene muchos planes siniestros en mente, para dañar a los rangers, a Yubel y al Multiverso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_estas en lo cierto, además de que el verdadero poder de Karone/Astronema aún permanece oculto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_todavía le falta un poco, ya que aún hay batallas que librar, amigos que conocer y enemigos que derrotar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_a ver si entiendo, me estas pidiendo que incluya a tu generación en el fic para un tipo "Team Up" ¿verdad? Y no necesitas llamarme mentor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_eso me alegra, ya que Astronema tiene muchos planes en mente, recuerda que aun con Ooze al frente, seguía siendo Astronema la que te dejaba proyectos, como el regreso de los Psycho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_estas en lo cierto, pero recuerda además que ese morfo fue construido a partir de los restos de otro enemigo de los Power Rangers y uno en verdad muy peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_realmente no sé qué paso con los datos de tu OC, estaba seguro de tenerlos, pero bueno…desafortunadamente, los tuyos fueron dados apenas y pues tu aparición tardara un poco, ya que tengo que ver cómo hacerte aparecer, pero no te preocupes, no durara mucho, lo juro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_estas en lo cierto, en fin, muchos planes de Astronema permanecen en el más absoluto de los misterios, ya que la reina tiene muchos proyectos siniestros en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_y te lo agradezco mucho, respecto al poder de Astronema, este se revelara cuando la reina encuentre un modo de expulsarlo y entonces el Multiverso se verá en un terrible peligro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_recuerda que Astronema es la villana principal y por tanto, su poder es muy grande y todavía le falta mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_realmente es sorprendente la madera de periodista que demuestras, es increíble ver lo bien informado que estas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_no tienes idea, ya que a diferencia de Ivan Ooze, Astronema es mucho más tenaz y cruel que él, especialmente ahora que es libre de la influencia bondadosa de Karone. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, SkyAquaCristal, Fersiarquera3, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Dreisel, Seiryu.001, Shadow y Writer, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Kurtlaraperdomo, Bowser300000, Blaitor21, Ocnarf, Nanashi, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	27. La asistente de Tommy

"_¿Qué hay de nuevo viejos? Soy __**Bugs Bunny, **__el conejo de la suerte y hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo donde conoceremos al penúltimo de los personajes que ustedes crearon, realmente son muy imaginativos al crear ese tipo de personajes, se merecen un fuerte aplauso y una gran ovación de nuestra parte"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=oEbQDsGmQ-w**

** www. youtube watch? v=Z0hzytBIBKQ**

** www. youtube watch? v=f71MKNb9Z1k**

_Y ahora el capítulo 27._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 27 La asistente de Tommy.**

**Centro de Mando**

Los rangers habían sido llamados por Elsa, ya que ella quería presentarles a una nueva aliada, misma que al parecer era alguien muy especial, ya todos estaban reunidos, el único que faltaba era Tommy, quien al parecer había ido a recoger a esa nueva y misteriosa aliada, de la cual, solo se sabía que era una chica.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tardara el doctor O?-pregunto Marceline bostezando.

-Debemos ser extremadamente cuidadosos, no podemos permitir que Astronema se entere de nuestros planes-explico Elsa.

La manera en que Elsa les explico eso dejo un poco intranquilos a los rangers, fue cuando Yubel tomo la palabra-¿Quién es exactamente esa persona?-.

-Ella y su gente son refugiados que vienen de otra galaxia, hace muchos años, cuando la Alianza del Mal estaba en la cima del poder, muchos planetas fueron destruidos, el de ellos fue atacado por las fuerzas de Espectro, ya que esta raza son los mejores herreros del universo, esperaba que construyeran armas de destrucción para la Alianza, ellos se opusieron y provocaron la ira de Espectro, quien destruyo su planeta, afortunadamente, algunos sobrevivientes lograron encontrar refugio aquí en la Tierra, autorizados por Zordon, antes de que abandonara la Tierra-.

-Chispitas Elsa, veo que ya estas más familiarizada con la historia del Multiverso-felicito Alfa.

-Es más fácil aprender de la historia que usar todos los poderes que poseo, muchos de ellos me dan dolor de cabeza-reconoció la mentora, provocando las risas de todos.

Las risas se apagaron cuando la puerta se abrió y Tommy apareció con una sonrisa-Veo que todos están aquí, eso me alegra-.

-Dime Tommy ¿tuviste éxito en tu misión?-pregunto Elsa.

-Porque no se lo preguntas tu misma-señalo Tommy hacia la puerta.

Al instante apareció una chica de pelo rojo y largo atado en dos coletas y ojos marrones adormilados, es delgada y un par de centímetros más pequeña que Finn, viste un abrigo grande que parece más bien un vestido de color rojo y nubes amarillas, las mangas son demasiado largas y cubren sus manos y el abrigo tiene una capucha con orejas de zorro.

-Chicos, permítanme presentarles a Enki-presento Tommy.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Desafortunadamente, las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera y esta vez fue uno de esos momentos, ya que uno de los monstruos de Astronema, el cual tenía la apariencia de un antiguo herrero medieval, con barba plateada, calvo, ojos rojos y una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos, llevando un martillo y unas pinzas en cada manos, había descubierto todo y le acababa de informar a la reina, este monstruo respondía al nombre de Goliat y a diferencia de los creados por Estraga, este era un criminal que trabajaba como herrero en Onyx.

-¿Una artesana? ¿Estás seguro de eso?-pregunto Astronema cuando Goliat le informo su descubrimiento.

-Estoy completamente seguro eminencia, se trata de una de las artesanas del planeta Sabaria-explico Goliat.

Astronema comenzó a pasear por la habitación, pensando en la situación, cuando Ecliptor se le acerco-Espectro había jurado que destruyo a todos los habitantes de Sabaria, no me explico cómo pudo haber sobrevivientes-.

-Espectro era poderoso, pero tenía dos errores fatales; en primera era un pobre ingenuo-.

-¿Y su segundo error?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-Él no era yo-respondió Astronema con un tono de voz obvio-Goliat, quiero que bajes a la Tierra y me traigas a esa artesana, la quiero con vida, sus habilidades de construcción pueden serme muy útiles-.

-¿Y que gano yo si lo hago?-pregunto Goliat.

Astronema miro fijamente a Goliat, para luego sacar su báculo y apuntarle a la garganta del criminal-Ganarás una vida larga y feliz ¿te parece suficiente?-pregunto la reina del mal.

-Más que suficiente-respondió Goliat rápidamente, al tiempo que temblaba de miedo.

-Eso creí, pero para estar segura de que no intentaras nada, Lena irá contigo-ordeno Astronema.

Lena asintió y miro a Goliat fijamente, para luego sonreírle de manera amenazadora, señal de que a Goliat le convenía no intentar traicionar a Astronema o no volvería a Onyx para contarlo.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Una vez que los rangers se presentaron ante Enki, Kenneth la reconoció casi al instante-Un momento, esa chica se me hace conocida… ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Es la niña genio, que se graduó de la preparatoria con honores con solo 13 años!-declaro sorprendiendo a los demás.

Enki se llevó una mano a su nuca y rio nerviosa-Bueno…no es para tanto-.

-La familia de Enki permitió que viviera la vida como toda una terrícola, pero los sabarianos son de las razas más inteligentes del universo, por lo que pudo graduarse antes de tiempo-explico Elsa.

-Creímos que sería bueno que ella nos ayudara con algunos problemas rangers, ya fuera reparación de equipo, mantenimiento de los zords, de las motos, etc.-agrego Tommy.

-¿Alfa no se encarga de eso?-pregunto Amber confundida.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! Muchas tareas, mucho trabajo y solo para mí, también necesito ayuda debes en cuando-reconoció Alfa.

Kira le puso una mano en el hombro al tierno robot-Descuida Alfa, sabes que nosotros siempre te ayudaremos en lo que podamos-.

-Y no solo ayudara aquí en el Centro de Mando, la verán muy seguido en la preparatoria una vez que comiencen las clases-explico Tommy sonriendo.

Los rangers se vieron entre sí confundidos, a excepción de Kira, fue cuando Yubel hizo la pregunta-No entiendo, creí que ya se había graduado ¿para que entrara a estudiar a la preparatoria?-.

-Ella no entrara precisamente como estudiante-dijo Elsa de manera misteriosa.

Nuevamente, se pudo sentir un ambiente de confusión en el Centro de Mando, pero no hubo tiempo de preguntar nada más, ya que Tommy informo que debía llevar a Enki a la escuela para arreglar sus papeles, tras despedirse de sus amigos y de su aún esposa, ambos se retiraron.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Tommy y Enki caminaban con rumbo a la preparatoria, la chica observaba la ciudad de con mucha admiración, hecho que extraño a Tommy, ya que aunque los sabarianos vivían ocultos la mayor parte del tiempo, al menos, mientras Astronema aun estuviera por ahí, habían visto muchas ciudades y paisajes.

-¿Qué tanto le ves a la ciudad?-pregunto Tommy divertido.

-¡Esta ciudad no es como las demás, aquí fue el lugar donde todo comenzó, donde Zordon de Eltar dio vida a los Power Rangers, es un lugar legendario en todo el universo!-explico Enki maravillada-¡Cuantas batallas pudieron librarse en estas mismas calles!-.

-No tienes idea-dijo Tommy recordando cada una de ellas.

-¡Y no puedo creer que este recorriéndolas con el ranger legendario, realmente es algo genial!-declaro Enki.

Tommy sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Enki, la chica estaba muy emocionada, especialmente porque iba a comenzar a trabajar al lado de los Power Rangers, pero todo su entusiasmo se apagó cuando frente a ellos aparecieron Lena y Goliat.

-Vaya, vaya, así que esa es la artesana del planeta Sabaria, que divertido-dijo Lena sonriendo.

Tommy se puso en guardia y Enki se quedó confundida-¿Quiénes son ellos?-.

-Problemas-respondió Tommy con preocupación-¿Cómo fue que se enteraron?-.

-No deberías sorprendente ranger, la reina del mal siempre está un paso delante de ustedes, por algo es la gobernante del Multiverso-declaro Lena.

-Te tengo noticias, aun no lo es-dijo Tommy de manera suspicaz.

-Pero pronto lo será-.

-No mientras los Power Rangers existamos-aseguro Tommy.

-Eso se puede arreglar-dijo Lena preparándose para la batalla, seguida por Goliat.

Tommy miro a Enki-Vete de aquí ahora Enki, yo me haré cargo de esto-.

-¿Qué? No, puedo ayudar, usted lo sabe muy bien, yo…-pero no pudieron continuar, porque un Mega Drakze salió de la nada y la sujeto con fuerza-¡Suéltame cara de reptil!-.

Tommy volteo rápidamente, olvidándose de Lena y Goliat-¡Suéltenla!-exigió.

En su distracción, Goliat disparo un rayo, que lanzo a Tommy por los aires, estrellándolo contra una banca de parada de autobuses, fue entonces que los villanos se retiraron con su prisionera.

-Muchas gracias ranger, no te preocupes, nosotros la cuidaremos muy bien-aseguro Lena desapareciendo junto con sus tropas.

Cuando Tommy se recuperó un poco y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, activo su comunicador-Chicos, tenemos un problema muy serio-informo.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Ecliptor se presentó ante Astronema, quien estaba sentada en su trono-Mi reina, Lena acaba de informarme que capturaron a la artesana-.

-Excelente, pero no debemos confiarnos, los rangers seguramente trataran de rescatarla, debemos asegurarnos de que no la encuentre tan fácilmente, enviaremos a Goliat a destruir la ciudad, eso los mantendrá ocupados-.

-¿Qué hay de la chica? Creo que sería conveniente enviarle apoyo a Lena-sugirió Ecliptor.

-Concuerdo, la pregunta es a quien enviamos, Estraga está ocupado con los proyectos que le encargue, así que necesitamos alguien más a quien…-.

Antes de que Astronema pudiera terminar su oración, Rito y Elgar aparecieron saltando, levantando sus brazos y suplicando que los enviara a ellos, gritando y jaloneando a la reina los la tela de su traje.

(Nota: muy al estilo Kiko cuando pedía algo y comenzaba a zarandear a los demás)

Astronema miro con frialdad a sus dos siervos, los cuales se asustaron con su mirada y trataron de disculparse con su reina-Entonces… ¿podemos ir?-pregunto Rito con algo de miedo.

La reina suspiro profundamente-Esta bien, pero no lo arruinen o verán las sagas de Crepúsculo los siguientes 10000 años-amenazo Astronema.

Rito y Elgar se asustaron con esa amenaza, para luego abandonar la Fortaleza Siniestra lo más rápido posible, algo que aumento su rapidez cuando Astronema les disparo un rayo al trasero, provocando que huyeran más deprisa.

**(-)**

**Montañas**

En una cueva oculta entre las montañas de Angel Grove, Enki estaba atada a un poste de madera, mientras era vigilada por Lena y Goliat, fue entonces que Rito y Elgar aparecieron-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-cuestiono Lena.

-Tranquilízate muñeca, la reina nos envió para ayudarte y en cuanto a ti viejo-dijo Elgar señalando a Goliat-quiere que vayas a la ciudad y causes una gran destrucción-.

-Entendido-dijo Goliat retirándose.

Una vez que Goliat se fue, Lena derribo a Elgar rápidamente, dando una patada giratoria baja, para luego aplastarle el pecho con su pie, dejando a Elgar muy confundido y asustado, más aun al ver que Lena le apuntaba con su disparador láser.

-¡Oye, oye! ¿Qué te pasa?-.

-Nunca vuelvas a decirme "muñeca" ¿entendiste?-amenazo Lena asustando más a Elgar.

-¡Entendido y anotado!-respondió Elgar rápidamente.

Lena lo libero y Rito lo ayudo a levantarse, ninguno de los 3 se dio cuenta que en esa conmoción, Enki ya había hecho algunos cálculos y ahora estaba comenzando a soltarse de las sogas que la mantenían sujeta al poste.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los rangers habían comenzado la búsqueda de su nueva aliada, tratando de localizarla en cualquier posible escondite al que pudieran haberla llevado las fuerzas de Astronema, pero por más que rastreaban la ciudad y sus exteriores, no había aparecido nada aun.

-¿Creen que la hayan llevado a la Fortaleza Siniestra?-pregunto Yubel preocupada ante esa posibilidad.

-No, yo habría sentido si hubieran abandonado la Tierra-respondió Elsa y los rangers prosiguieron con la búsqueda.

Justo en ese momento, la alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Problemas!-informo Alfa.

En la pantalla apareció la imagen de Goliat, quien comenzó a golpear el suelo con su martillo, provocando rápidos, pero poderosos temblores que sacudían la ciudad y provocaba pánico entre los ciudadanos.

-¡Es el monstruo que se llevó a Enki!-declaro Tommy.

-Goliat es un criminal del planeta Onyx, un peligroso y mortal herrero, con su martillo es capaz de producir temblores que aumentan con cada golpe que da contra el suelo, si sigue así pronto provocara que la ciudad se parta en dos-informo Elsa.

-Hay que detenerlo ahora-dijo Finn.

-Alfa, tú sigue tratando de localizar a Enki, por favor-pidió Tommy.

-Denlo por hecho chicos-dijo Alfa comenzando a trabajar.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Helmos!-invocaron los rangers.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Cada golpe del martillo de Goliat ya había dejado una grieta en el suelo, un golpe más y partiría a la ciudad en dos, pero cuando estaba por dar el último golpe, varios disparos lo derribaron y los Power Rangers hicieron acto de aparición.

-¡Oye tú, será mejor que te rindas ahora!-advirtió Yubel.

Goliat se levantó y se rio-¡Vaya, vaya, esto sí que es divertido, 5 niños y 2 vejetes con pijamas multicolores quieren que me rinda!-exclamo riéndose.

-¿Niños?-.

-¿Vejetes?-.

-¡Ahora si sacaste boleto!-grito Finn y todo el equipo se lanzó a la batalla.

Goliat lanzo un golpe con su martillo, mismo que los rangers esquivaron, para luego sacar sus armas y atacarlos por distintos flancos, pero Goliat se defendía de ellos con gran habilidad, Tommy lanzo un golpe con su sable, pero el monstruo detuvo el ataque con su pinza.

-¡Dime ahora mismo que hiciste con Enki!-exigió Tommy.

-¡No tengo deseos de responderte!-declaro Goliat lanzándolo por los aires.

Goliat junto sus dos armas y disparo un poderoso rayo contra los rangers, derribándolos, el monstruo se rio ante esto, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que se levantaban de nuevo y sacaban sus Cristales Legendarios.

-¡Tengo una idea, usemos los poderes de los sextos rangers legendarios!-indico Tommy.

-¡De acuerdo!-.

-¡Dragón Zord/Magna Poder/Acceso/Samurái Storm Ranger Form/Ranger Blanco Dino Poder/SPD Emergencia/Fuente Mágica Fuerza Mística!-.

Los 7 rangers adquirieron los poderes de los sextos rangers legendarios, Yubel se convirtió en la Guerrera Lobo, Finn en Magna Defender, Marceline en la Ranger Lobo de Fuerza Salvaje, Kenneth en el Ranger Samurái Verde, Tommy en su color original, el Verde de Mighty Morphin, Kira en la Ranger Blanco Dino Trueno y Amber en la Ranger Sombra de SPD.

-¡Esto es la onda!-declaro Finn sonriendo a través del casco.

-¡Vengan por mí!-reto Goliat sin miedo.

Los rangers aceptaron el reto y se lanzaron a la batalla, provocando que Goliat les disparara un rayo, que no logro detener su avance, comenzando a preocupar a Goliat.

**(-)**

**Montañas**

Mientras Rito y Elgar jugaban cartas por el aburrimiento que sentían, Lena se retiró a tomar un poco de aire fresco, ya que no soportaba estar mucho tiempo en esa cueva junto con ese par de idiotas, Enki, por su parte, ya casi estaba libre de sus ataduras, solo un poco más y lo lograría.

-¿Tienes algún 3?-pregunto Elgar viendo sus cartas y preguntándole a Rito.

-¿Qué si somos 3?-pregunto Rito confundido.

-¡Técnicamente lo somos!-declaro Enki soltándose y sujetando a Rito con fuerza, para luego lanzarlo contra Elgar, ambos villanos quedaron tendidos en el suelo, tratando de levantarse-es bueno ver que no todos los villanos usan su cerebro-dijo Enki sonriendo.

-¡Pero otros sí!-declaro Lena disparándole un rayo, mismo que Enki esquivo rodando por el suelo-vaya, estoy sorprendida, no me imaginaba que también pudieras luchar-.

-Después del ataque de Espectro mi raza no tuvo más opción que aprender a defenderse, especialmente de los seres como tú-señalo Enki, pero cuando vio más de cerca a Lena, se dio cuenta de algo, esa chica, no le era tan desconocida-oye… ¿no eres una gundaliana?-

-¿Y que con eso?-cuestiono Lena.

-Lo último que se supo de los gundalianos…fue que el despreciable de Darkonda…-.

-¡Silencio!-Lena disparo otros rayos, mismos que Enki evadió de nuevo-mejor cuida tus palabras o no saldrás viva de esta cueva-.

Para asombro de Lena, Enki alzo su mano y reunió el aire del ambiente, forjando una espada de la nada, dejando asombrada a Lena, especialmente cuando Enki se puso en guardia-Cuando quieras-dijo desafiante.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Goliat rodo por el suelo después de recibir varios ataques de los rangers, momento que aprovecharon para volverlo a atacar en conjunto, Amber fue la primera en atacar-¡Sable Sombra Modo Detención!-deslizándose en el suelo, con llamas azules, golpeo con fuerza a Goliat.

-¡Modo Súper Dino!-Kira activo el Modo Súper Dino del Ranger Blanco y se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Goliat, golpeándolo repetidamente.

-¡Modo Súper Samurái!-Kenneth se quitó el chaleco y giro su visor, activando el Modo Súper Samurái, para luego desenvainar su sable y golpearlo repetidamente con su arma.

-¡Luna Cue!-Marceline activo el modo espada de su espada, con la cual comenzó a atacar repetidamente a su adversario, para después cambiar su arma al modo pistola y dispararle.

-¡Magna Blaster!-Finn le disparo un poderoso rayo a Goliat, quien trato de atacarlo con otro rayo, pero Finn lo esquivo dando un salto y golpeándolo con su espada.

Cuando Goliat se incorporó, vio que estaba siendo encarado por Yubel y Tommy, ambos rangers se lanzaron corriendo hacia él, Goliat les disparo un rayo, Yubel se colocó al frente de Tommy y detuvo el ataque con su escudo, Tommy saltó y se impulsó del hombro de su hija adoptiva, para saltar con mayor fuerza.

-¡Siente el poder de la Daga del Dragón!-declaro Tommy atacándolo con su primera arma, misma que servía para invocar al Dragón Zord.

Goliat recibió el ataque y lanzo un grito de dolor por el feroz ataque, pero aun no terminaban, Yubel se colocó frente a él y alzo su espada, misma que comenzó a envolverse en las poderosas llamas del honor y la justicia.

-¡Ahora siente el poder del honor y de la justicia!-declaro lanzando el golpe final.

El ataque dio en el blanco, Goliat comenzó a sufrir varias explosiones por el cuerpo, antes de caer y explotar definitivamente, mientras los rangers le daban la espalda y posaban, volviendo a sus modos de Rangers Dragón.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

-Disparen el SateLaser-ordeno Astronema al ver la derrota de su nuevo monstruo.

Ecliptor preparo el disparo-Disparando-informo.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El láser cumplió su objetivo y devolvió a Goliat a la vida en una versión gigante, al reaparecer rugió con ferocidad y maldad-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-los 7 dragones volvieron a la acción y comenzaron la combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-invocaron.

Goliat lanzo su pinza y atrapo al Megazord con ella, para luego comenzar a golpearlo con mucha fuerza con su martillo, provocando que la cabina se sacudiera con violencia-¡Y ahora que van a hacer!-exclamo riéndose.

Los rangers sacaron de nuevos sus Cristales y llamaron a sus demás aliados-¡Necesitamos Súper Zeo Zords Power YA!-.

Cuando Goliat iba a dar un nuevo golpe, el Súper Zeo 5 apareció y le dio un puñetazo, la sorpresa provoco que Goliat perdiera su martillo, mismo que el Súper Zeo 4 obtuvo y lo destruyo-¡No! ¡Mi martillo!-grito Goliat sorprendido.

Los Súper Zeo 3, 2 y 1 liberaron al Megazord de las pinzas, el Megazord miro a los 5 zords con gratitud y los rangers activaron la combinación legendaria-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Súper Zeo!-invocaron los rangers.

-¡Con o sin mi martillo los voy a destrozar!-aseguro Goliat lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Espada de Avalon! ¡Sable Súper Zeo!-el Megazord obtuvo la espada de Avalon en su mano derecha y el sable en su mano izquierda, para luego juntarlos y crear una espada mucho más poderosa.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Goliat al ver esa nueva arma.

-¡Corte Máximo!-el Megazord lanzo el golpe final contra Goliat, cortándolo en dos de manera vertical.

Goliat cayó al suelo y exploto, marcando así su final-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-anuncio Yubel, mientras el Megazord bajaba sus armas y posaba en señal de triunfo.

Justo en esos momentos, sus comunicadores sonaron-"Rangers, he localizado a Enki, les envió las coordenadas en estos momentos"-informo Alfa.

-Gracias Alfa, muy bien chicos, es hora de ir a rescatarla-dijo Tommy preparándose para saltar del Megazord, seguido por los demás.

-¡Esperen!-exclamo Marceline deteniéndolos-tengo una idea-dijo sonriendo de manera maliciosa a través del casco.

**(-)**

**Montañas**

Enki salió volando fuera de la cueva, pero se levantó justo a tiempo, ya que Lena le había disparado un rayo de energía, mismo que apenas logró esquivar, pero la explosión que provoco el ataque la lanzo por los aires y rodo por el suelo.

-Ahora decide, vendrás con la reina por las buenas o por las malas-amenazo Lena.

-¡Jamás!-escupió Enki sin miedo.

Lena se preparó para volver a disparar, cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar y una sombra cubrió el lugar, cuando Lena volteo, se topó con el Megazord-¡Aléjate de la chica o prepárate para sufrir las consecuencias!-advirtió Marceline.

Lena gruño al ver esto, mientras Enki sonreía de manera aliviada, a la guerrera de Astronema no le quedo de otra más que retirarse, fue cuando Rito y Elgar salieron de la cueva-Oye ¿A dónde fue Lena?-pregunto Elgar, Rito se dio cuenta de la presencia del Megazord y trato de avisarle a Elgar, pero se quedó mudo por la impresión-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?-.

Rito señalo hacia atrás y cuando Elgar volteo, se topó con el Megazord, ambos comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro, para luego desaparecer del lugar, dejando a los ocupantes del Megazord riéndose divertidos, al igual que Enki.

-Esos dos me caen bien-dijo Enki divertida ante esa escena-.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema estaba sentada en su trono, se veía muy tranquila, pese a lo que acababa de ocurrir, fue entonces que Ecliptor entro-Mi reina, te tengo malas noticias…-.

-No necesitas decírmelas, ya me imagino de que se trata-dijo Astronema con calma.

-¿Y no estas molesta por eso?-pregunto Ecliptor sin poderse creer lo que veía.

-No, porque estas derrotas no son nada, ya que mi victoria es algo segura, después de todo, cuento con una gran ventaja-dijo Astronema sonriendo de manera fría y cruel al pensar en su mayor ventaja.

**(-)**

**Preparatoria Angel Grove**

Una vez que se aseguraron de que Enki se encontraba bien, Tommy pudo proseguir con su plan original de llevarla a la escuela, una vez ahí, le mostro las instalaciones, los horarios, el profesorado y los alumnos que ya estaban inscritos, fue entonces que prosiguieron con una entrevista, cuando terminaron…

-Muy bien, todo está en orden, eres muy capaz, comenzaras a trabajar en cuanto regresemos a clases el mes próximo-informo Tommy.

-Muchas gracias, será todo un honor trabajar con usted-dijo Enki sonriendo, para luego estrechar la mano de Tommy y abandonar su oficina.

Una vez que estuvo fuera, Enki levanto el puño en señal de triunfo, había conseguido su primer empleo y con el Ranger Legendario, algo que muchos nunca habrían imaginado, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar a Lena, esa chica le recordaba a alguien, no alguien que conociera, sino alguien de quien escucho, una familia que fue víctima de una terrible tragedia provocada por Darkonda.

Pero aunque tenía sus sospechas, no estaba segura sobre las mismas, así que decidió dejar el tema por la paz y volver a su casa para contarles a sus padres sobre la gran noticia, no podía esperar para ver sus caras cuando les dijera que trabajaría al lado del Ranger Legendario, Tommy Oliver y que además, ayudaría en el legendario Centro de Mando.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, llegamos al final de este capítulo, ya vimos la presencia de otro de los OC, solo queda uno por presentar, pero antes pasaran otras dos cosas que tendrán relaciones con nuestros protagonistas y con los desaparecidos, si, por fin se sabrá que paso con los habitantes de KO35, por el momento solo me queda decirles…eso es todo amigos"_

_Un aplauso para Bugs Bunny, el conejo más afortunado de la Tierra, el cual pese a tener muchos enemigos, ninguno ha podido jamás atraparlo o derrotarlo y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**NovaStarPrime: **_no realmente, me gustan los dinosaurios, especialmente el Tyrannosaurio Rex y siento que en esa serie lo dejaron más como un payaso que como el gran depredador que es, especialmente por la tipa que lo "controlaba". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_tal vez si salgan algunos rangers más, pero no serán todos, ya que la Guerra Legendaria fue la mejor ocasión para que todos aparecieran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_descuida, ya los tengo guardados y agradezco la paciencia, ya que los siguientes 3 capítulos no habrá participación de OC, por lo que te pido no te desesperes, ya que es parte de la trama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_es que esta vez es uno completamente diferente, ya que es otro personaje creado por otro lector diferente, pero le preguntaré que opina de ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_no es fácil lograr una hazaña como esa, especialmente cuando la explosión fue demasiado poderosa por el disparo de la Fortaleza Siniestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_¿eso quiere decir que al final te decidiste definitivamente por el general militar o el cazador? Ya que según me había dicho, andabas un poco indeciso en ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_lo que pasa es que es un Zero diferente, ya que este fue creado por otro autor, el anterior que era malo también había sido creado por un autor diferente, pero hace mucho que no sé de él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_no del todo, ya que los Rangers Espaciales tienen sus propios problemas y unos muy graves, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_me siento honrado, pero como es la primera vez que alguien me llama así…por eso me sentí un poco raro, respecto al monstruo, creo que ya sé cómo hacerlo aparecer, pero aun lo estoy desarrollando por completo, naturalmente la haré algunas modificaciones para evitar algún posible conflicto, espero lo entiendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_ahí no puedo comentar, porque como no soy fan de la franquicia de Star Wars son muy pocas las cosas que sé de esa serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**La Luz de Orión: **_descuida ¿Qué crees que pasara cuando aparezcan los "Megarangers"? ya que ella tiene grandes planes en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_tendrá que hacerlo, ya que aunque no le guste, Karone es Astronema y viceversa, son dos mitades de un mismo ser. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_eso es algo realmente peligroso, especialmente porque el peligro es mayor del que se imaginan, pues el planeta donde están no es precisamente una tierra vacacional. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_su aparición está muy próxima, por lo que no te debes perder lo que sigue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Kurtlaraperdomo, Dreisel, Blaitor21, Zeus, Hades, Súper Rock Ninja, Xanatrix742, Bowser300000, La Luz de Orión, Lion Wilson, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Er Deivi.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	28. Dudas y Temores

"_Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, soy __**Adam, **__el antiguo Ranger Negro y Verde, hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo, donde veremos a uno de los rangers enfrentar algo peor que un monstruo, algo que muchos héroes deben enfrentar y que es peor a cualquier enemigo que puedan tener, pero mientras confiemos en nosotros mismos, siempre saldremos adelante"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=WYSPVas9Wes**

** www. youtube watch? v=uzjVNfhim20**

** www. youtube watch? v=f-o03IhGQY**

_Y ahora el capítulo 28._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 28 Dudas y Temores.**

Los rangers se dirigían hacia la planta de energía eléctrica, después de recibir un llamado de Elsa de que las instalaciones estaban bajo un ataque, aunque aún se desconocía que era lo que buscaban las fuerzas de Astronema, lo mejor era no correr riesgos.

-¡Falta poco muchachos, aumentemos la velocidad!-indico Yubel y los 7 rangers aceleraron aún más sus motos.

En la planta de energía, en la sala de control, donde se encontraban las principales computadoras de las instalaciones, Estraga, los Mega Drakzes y un nuevo monstruo, el cual tenía la apariencia de una medusa humanoide, de color blanco fantasmal, con tentáculos azules que caían de su cabeza, ojos amarillos y de rostro azul, tenía uno de sus tentáculos conectado a una de las computadoras, robando información de la misma.

-Muy bien Medusa, continua así, pronto tendremos toda la información que necesitamos para nuestros planes-dijo Estraga.

En ese momento, un Mega Drakze se acercó-Profesor, los rangers se acercan a la planta de energía-.

-¿Qué te parece ahora?-pregunto Tommy apareciendo, seguido por los demás rangers.

-Siempre tan inoportunos ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Estraga y los Mega Drakzes se lanzaron a la batalla.

Los rangers desenvainaron sus armas y también se lanzaron a la contienda, el espacio era muy limitado para pelear debido a la cantidad de computadoras que había, fue entonces que Kira se lanzó contra Medusa, quien la ataco con uno de sus tentáculos, pero Kira detuvo el ataque con sus manos.

-¡Buen intento!-declaro Kira sonriendo.

-¡A ver qué te parece mi poder especial!-declaro Medusa, su cuerpo y el de Kira comenzaron a brillar a través del tentáculo y entonces cambiaron de lugares, es decir, Kira quedo frente a la computadora y Medusa justo detrás de los rangers.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-pregunto confundida.

Medusa entonces ataco a los rangers, en su confusión, los rangers no lograron defenderse del ataque y los villanos abandonaron las instalaciones, pero los Power Rangers los siguieron al patio, donde tenían más libertad de movimiento y de pelea.

Amber se lanzó contra Medusa y comenzó a pelear contra el monstruo, quien la ataco con uno de sus tentáculos, la Ranger Celeste detuvo el ataque con sus manos y comenzó a forcejar para inmovilizar a Medusa, pero este era muy fuerte.

Al ver el peligro en que estaba su amiga, Kenneth se dispuso a ir a ayudarla-¡Resiste Amber!-grito lanzándose a la contienda y preparando un golpe con su hacha.

Pero Medusa ya se esperaba ese ataque y nuevamente uso su poder de cambio de lugares, quedando Amber en su lugar, para ser ella quien recibiera el ataque-¡Cuidado!-grito Amber.

Desafortunadamente, Kenneth no logro detenerse a tiempo y su arma alcanzo a golpear a Amber justo en el hombro, la rangers cayó al suelo, llevándose su mano a su hombro lastimado, dejando a Kenneth paralizado, los otros se dieron cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y una mirada de preocupación apareció en sus rostros.

-¡Amber!-grito Yubel corriendo al lado de su amiga.

Medusa se rio divertido ante esa escena-¡Bien hecho Ranger Amarillo, muchas gracias por tu ayuda!-declaro retirándose junto con los demás.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto Marceline preocupada.

-Me duele el hombro…creo que se me entumió…-respondió Amber haciendo muecas de dolor.

-Hay que llevarla al Centro de Mando ahora-indico Tommy.

Kenneth solo se quedó petrificado y horrorizado-Pero que hice-murmuro muy arrepentido.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Alfa se encontraba haciéndole un examen médico a Amber, la chica estaba recostada sobre una camilla, mientras que el simpático robot terminaba su análisis, cuando termino, todos se le acercaron ansiosamente.

-No es nada serio, solamente es un leve dolor, tus poderes máximos te protegieron de algo mucho peor-explico Alfa.

-Es una suerte-dijo Amber frotándose la zona afectada.

Los demás suspiraron aliviados, con excepción de Kenneth-Todo esto fue mi culpa…lo siento Amber…en verdad lo siento-.

-Oye viejo, no seas tan duro contigo-dijo Finn.

-Nadie podía imaginarse que ese monstruo usaría un truco tan sucio-dijo Yubel-además, Amber se encuentra bien ¿verdad?-.

-Sí, solo me duele un poco, no tienes que disculparte, fue un accidente-dijo Amber.

-¡No fue un accidente! ¡Pudiste perder el brazo…por mi culpa!-grito Kenneth, los demás lo vieron preocupados, pero el Ranger Amarillo abandono el lugar antes de que alguien más dijera algo.

-Estará bien, necesita pensar las cosas, especialmente en lo que sucedió-dijo Elsa-por ahora tenemos que encontrar a Medusa antes de que vuelva a atacar-.

-Nos pondremos en ello de inmediato-dijo Tommy comenzando a trabajar.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Kenneth caminaba por las calles sumamente pensativo, pero sus pensamientos solo iban dirigidos al momento en que golpeo a Amber y eso lo tenía muy frustrado, no lograba entender como cometió un error tan estúpido como ese, casi destruye a su propia amiga.

Sintiéndose lo peor de lo peor, Kenneth se recargo en una pared y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, cuando una risa se escuchó, al voltear, se topó con Medusa-¡Justo el ranger que estaba buscando!-declaro riéndose.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-cuestiono Kenneth.

-¡Primero que nada, quiero agradecerte por dejar a los rangers sin uno de sus miembros, realmente me ayudaste mucho y segundo, vengo a destruirte!-declaro atacando.

Kenneth trato de defenderse del monstruo, pero este tenía gran ventaja sobre él, cuando lo lanzo por los aires, Kenneth dirigió su mano a su morfo, pero comenzó a temblar y a sudar, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de Amber recibiendo su ataque y cayendo herida, lo que impidió que pudiera usar su morfo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No piensas transformarte? ¡Entonces acabare contigo!-declaro Medusa preparándose para atacar de nuevo.

De pronto, alguien apareció dando un salto y pateando a Medusa, obligando al monstruo a retroceder, Kenneth alzo la vista y su mirada se llenó de asombro al ver de quien se trataba, tenía que estar soñando, pero era la realidad, aunque el monstruo no entendía quien era ese humano.

-¿Cómo te atreves a meterte en mis asuntos? ¿Quién te crees que eres?-cuestiono Medusa.

El hombre se levantó y miro al monstruo-Lord Zedd y Rita Repulsa me conocían muy bien, como el Ranger Rojo, pero para ti amigo, soy Jasón Lee Scott-efectivamente, se trataba de Jasón, el Ranger Rojo original.

Kenneth estaba sin habla, el Ranger Rojo original, otra leyenda entre los Power Rangers-¡No me importa quien seas, voy a destruirte!-declaro Medusa atacándolo.

Jasón se defendía de una manera extraordinaria del ataque de Medusa, demostrando que aun sin poderes, había cosas que nunca se olvidaban, como enfrentar a monstruos como ese, una patada en el estómago y un golpe en la cabeza, fueron suficientes para derribar a Medusa.

-¡Terminaremos esto en otra ocasión ranger!-declaro Medusa retirándose.

Una vez que Medusa se marchó, Jasón se acercó a Kenneth-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Yo…yo…muchas gracias…señor…gracias por ayudarme-dijo Kenneth tratando de no quedarse mudo por la impresión.

-Oye, todos necesitamos ayuda debes en cuando, incluso los Power Rangers-dijo Jasón sonriéndole.

Kenneth respiro hondo para serenarse y luego comenzó a caminar-Y yo necesito mucha ayuda-.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Jasón confundido.

Kenneth miro al Ranger Legendario, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y aunque Tommy era una muy buena opción, tal vez Jasón, al tener un poco más de experiencia en ese campo, podría ayudarlo un poco más, por lo que decidió contarle su situación, Jasón no dijo nada en lo que Kenneth le contaba lo que había pasado.

-Y desde que herí a Amber…ya no puedo usar mis poderes…me da miedo volver a cometer un error como ese…temo…temo que vaya a…-.

-Equivocarte-interrumpió Jasón comprendiendo-entiendo de lo que hablas, yo sentía eso mismo cuando era ranger, de hecho, algo de lo que siempre me arrepentí es de no haber evitado que Rita debilitara el poder verde de Tommy, después de fallar en eso temía equivocarme de nuevo y fallarle a los otros-.

-¿Y cómo lo resolvió?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Confiando en mí mismo y aprendiendo de mis errores, porque al aprender de ellos, puedes encontrar la fuerza para superarlos-explico Jasón.

-No creo poder hacerlo-.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda-dijo Jasón sonriéndole.

**(-)**

Más tarde, Kenneth comenzó una larga sesión de entrenamiento bajo la supervisión de Jasón, comenzando con una caminata de 40 kilómetros, para luego seguir con lagartijas, abdominales, práctica de artes marciales, etc.

Ahora estaban en una sesión de equilibrio, donde Kenneth debía mantenerse parado en un pie sobre una piedra que se movía constantemente, el ejercicio era muy simple, lograr tranquilizar el alma y evitar que la piedra se moviera, mientras entrenaban, Alfa los ayudaba en lo que podía.

Desafortunadamente, a la mente de Kenneth vinieron los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo de un fuerte sentón, Jasón negó con la cabeza, pero sabía que problemas difíciles no tenían soluciones rápidas.

-Anda, vuelve a intentarlo-indico Jasón.

Pero Kenneth se levantó muy molesto-¡Estás perdiendo tu tiempo, acéptalo! ¡No soy un Power Ranger!-grito Kenneth, para luego irse molesto.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Kenneth espera!-grito Alfa, pero ya era tarde y Kenneth se había ido-oh-

-Está demasiado molesto consigo mismo-dijo Jasón-conozco esa sensación-reconoció tomando su botella con agua y dándole un trago.

Alfa se acercó a Jasón y le puso una mano en el hombro-Creo que estás haciendo algo maravilloso Jasón-.

-Gracias Alfa, sé que Tommy necesita ayuda con estos casos, después de todo, es el más viejo del equipo, no le digas que dije eso-dijo Jasón riéndose.

-Lo prometo-aseguro Alfa también divertido.

Pero la sonrisa de Jasón desapareció-Aunque…si he de ser honesto, le tengo algo de envidia a Tommy…a veces, yo también quisiera seguir siendo un Power Ranger como él-reconoció, para luego tomar su mochila y sacar algo, se trataba del morfo original del Ranger Rojo, el que se activaba con el poder del Tyrannosaurio-¿crees que acaso…?-.

Al ver el morfo antiguo, Alfa se alarmo bastante-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Jasón, nunca más vuelvas a usar esto!-exclamo tomándolo-¡La fuente de poder de las monedas fueron destruidas por Rita y Zedd hace años!-.

-Pero aun así, hemos podido usarlos-dijo Tommy.

-Fueron momentos especiales, tú pudiste activarlo porque Dimitria restauro esa energía para que lucharas contra los generales de Mondo y Adam lo uso por las mismas razones, para enfrentar a Thrax-explico Alfa.

-¿Qué hay de la guerra legendaria?-.

-Elsa acababa de convertirse en guardiana y pudo restaurar los poderes temporalmente, pero si lo vuelves a usar lo más probable es que te destruya-explico Alfa alarmado.

-Entiendo…realmente es una pena-dijo Jasón con tristeza.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Mientras Kenneth entrenaba con Jasón, los demás trataban de localizar a Medusa, cuando la puerta se abrió y el Ranger Amarillo entro-Kenneth, que gusto que vienes, necesitamos ayuda para…-.

Pero Kenneth simplemente se acercó al tubo dimensional y coloco su morfo frente a Elsa, dejando sorprendidos y preocupados a sus amigos-¿Kenneth?-pregunto Amber temerosa.

-Renuncio, búsquenme un reemplazo-dijo Kenneth dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Qué? ¡Vamos viejo, no bromees!-exclamo Finn.

-¡No lo hagas, no es necesario que…!-comenzó Amber, pero no pudo terminar.

-¡Tengo que hacerlo!-grito Kenneth asustado a todos-antes de que lastime a alguien más-finalizo, para luego abandonar el Centro de Mando, dejando a los otros muy preocupados.

-No se preocupen, estará bien, lo aseguro-dijo Tommy sabiendo lo que estaba pasando en Angel Grove.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Jasón ya estaba preparando todo para continuar el entrenamiento, cuando su alumno apareció, una sonrisa se forjo en el rostro del Ranger Veterano-Ah, qué bien que llegaste, muy bien, comenzaremos con una caminata de 40 kilómetros, así que… ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto al ver la expresión de Kenneth.

Por toda respuesta, Kenneth le mostro su muñeca sin el morfo, hecho que sorprendió a Jasón y a Alfa-Renuncie…lo lamento, pero tal vez…no todos nacen para ser rangers-.

Justo cuando Jasón iba a decir algo, varios disparos los derribaron, Medusa había regresado, acompañado por un escuadrón de Mega Drakzes-¡Miren lo que tenemos aquí, un ranger vejestorio y uno cobarde, que divertido!-.

-¡Chispitas!-exclamo Alfa asustado.

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Medusa.

La batalla comenzó, pero sin sus poderes rangers, tanto Jasón como Kenneth estaban en una clara desventaja, los Mega Drakzes no tenían problemas en lidiar con ellos y los golpeaban con mucha facilidad, mientras Alfa solo podía darles ánimos a su manera, ya que él no estaba capacitado para el combate.

Dos Mega Drakzes sujetaron a Jasón de los brazos y un tercero lo golpeo con su cola, estrellándolo contra la mesa, justo donde estaba su mochila, el ranger veterano dio un rápido vistazo a la situación, descubriendo que no iban nada bien, Kenneth estaba acorralado por los Mega Drakzes y estos lo tenían dominado.

-¡Este es su fin insectos!-declaro Medusa riéndose.

Jasón tomo una rápida decisión y tomando su antiguo morfo de su mochila, se preparó para la batalla-¡Jasón no!-grito Alfa tratando de detenerlo.

El grito de Alfa llamo la atención de Kenneth, quien solo alcanzo a ver a Jasón preparándose para la mórfosis-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Tyrannosaurio!-el Ranger Rojo original volvió a la acción-¡Listo o no Medusa, aquí voy!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Otro Ranger Rojo?-exclamo Medusa sorprendido.

Jasón comenzó a pelear contra los Mega Drakzes, con sus poderes y experiencia, el ranger veterano tenía dominada la situación, derribando a varios de los soldados que lo atacaban-¡Como en los viejos tiempos!-declaro después de derribar a otro soldado, pero entonces comenzaron las consecuencias.

El Ranger Rojo sintió un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo, cayendo sobre su rodilla izquierda, comenzando a perder los poderes-¡Oh no! ¡Ya me temía eso!-exclamo Alfa preocupado.

Medusa se rio al ver esto y comenzó a acercarse hacia Jasón-¿Qué sucede anciano? ¿No puedes mantener el poder?-pregunto burlonamente.

Al ver el peligro en que Jasón estaba, Kenneth golpeo a dos Mega Drakzes y salto, colocándose entre Jasón y Medusa-¡Aléjate de mi amigo!-.

Medusa solo pudo reírse de nuevo-¿Y qué harás si no lo hago? Ya no tienes tu morfo para detenerme ¿Qué tienes que me de miedo?-un disparo fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

-¡Tiene amigos!-declaro Amber apareciendo, junto con los demás rangers, ya transformados.

Kenneth solo pudo sonreír aliviado al ver eso y no fue el único-¡Si rangers!-grito Alfa animándolos.

Los rangers se colocaron al lado de Kenneth y Jasón, siendo Tommy el primero en hablar-¿Te encuentras bien Jasón?-pregunto Tommy.

-Creo que la edad está comenzando a afectarme-reconoció Jasón con vergüenza y diversión.

-¿Por qué lo hizo, Jasón? El activar este poder podría destruirlo-dijo Kenneth.

-Porque nada detiene a un ranger, ni siquiera sus temores a fracasar o equivocarse-explico Jasón.

Kenneth se quedó en silencio, cuando Yubel le enseño su morfo-¿Qué dices amigo?-pregunto la Ranger Roja.

Kenneth tomo el morfo y se lo puso de nuevo en su muñeca-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Helmos! ¡El Ranger Amarillo ha vuelto!-declaro Kenneth.

-¡Gran cosa! ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Medusa.

La batalla comenzó de nuevo, esta vez, con 8 rangers en acción, ya que Jasón también ayudaba en lo que podía, enfrentando a Medusa, junto con Kenneth, los dos rangers atacaron al monstruos por dos flancos, obligándolo a retroceder, Medusa lanzo un golpe con sus tentáculos contra Jasón, mismo que el Ranger Rojo detuvo.

-¡Ahora Kenneth!-grito Jasón.

Kenneth desenvaino su hacha y dio un salto para atacar a Medusa, pero nuevamente, el monstruo uso su poder de cambio, quedando Jasón en el campo de tiro, pero Kenneth ya se esperaba eso y en vez de lanzar el golpe, se impulsó de los hombros de Jasón hacia Medusa.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Medusa antes de recibir el feroz ataque de Kenneth.

-¿En serio pensaste que caería en ese truco otra vez?-pregunto Kenneth divertido y los otros rangers se reagruparon.

-¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-indico Yubel y la combinación de armas comenzó.

-¡Máximo Drago Blaster Galáctico Listo! ¡Furia de los Dragones Legendarios!-el poderoso disparo no tardo en impactar contra Medusa, quien cayó al suelo y exploto, mientras los rangers posaban en señal de triunfo.

-Nada como volver a ver algo como eso-dijo Jasón, cuando el dolor aumento, provocando que desaparecieran sus poderes.

-¡Jasón!-gritaron Kenneth y Tommy al ver eso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Tommy.

-Si…solo algo cansado…-respondió Jasón recuperando el aliento.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema presencio todo y ahora apretaba su báculo con fuerza-Disparen SateLaser-ordeno con frialdad.

-Disparado-Ecliptor activo el arma y el láser volvió a dispararse.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El láser dio en el blanco y Medusa regreso en su forma gigante, listo para el segundo round, hecho que no sorprendió a Jasón para nada-Una versión gigante del tipo con el que peleábamos…que sorpresa-dijo de manera sarcástica.

-Alfa ¿puedes cuidar de él?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Tenlo por seguro-respondió Alfa, los rangers asintieron y se dirigieron a encarar a Medusa.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-los 7 dragones volvieron a la acción, comenzando la poderosa combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-invocaron los rangers.

El Megazord y Medusa quedaron frente a frente, cuando el monstruo lanzo varios de sus tentáculos, sujetando al Megazord de los brazos, piernas, cintura y cuello, para luego dispararle una poderosa descarga eléctrica de todos sus tentáculos y luego comenzar a apretar su agarre.

-¡Esta vez voy a acabar con ustedes rangers!-aseguro Medusa.

-¡No lo creo, hora de Zords Legendarios!-declaro Kenneth.

-¡Necesitamos Rescue Zords Power YA!-nuevamente, los 5 Rescue Zords volvieron a la acción.

Actuando rápidamente, los Rescue Zords se transformaron al modo Doble Altura, dos de ellos atacaron a Medusa, distrayéndolo, momento que los otros 3 aprovecharon para cortar sus tentáculos y liberar al Megazord, al hacer eso, Medusa cayó al suelo, ya que se estaba sosteniendo con sus tentáculos.

Los Rescue Zords se acercaron al Megazord y lo ayudaron a reincorporarse-¡Tenemos problemas, este ataque nos dejó con poca energía!-informo Finn a los demás.

-¡Entonces sabemos lo que hay que hacer para recuperarla!-declaro Kenneth y los demás asintieron.

-¡Rescue Zords Combinación!-el Megazord saltó y los Rescue Zords comenzaron la cuarta combinación legendaria-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Rescate Turno!-invocaron los rangers.

Medusa se levantó y se topó con el nuevo Megazord-¡Gran cosa, igual voy a aplastarlos!-aseguro disparándoles un rayo, mismo que el Megazord recibió directamente.

-¡Nuestro turno!-el Megazord disparo un poderoso rayo de sus ojos, derribando a Medusa, pero este volvió a levantarse.

Fue entonces que el Megazord alzo ambos brazos, recibiendo así sus poderosa artillería, misma que apuntaba hacia Medusa-¿Creen que eso me asusta?-.

-¡Artillería Legendaria FUEGO!-.

El Megazord disparo sus armas, dando justo en el blanco, Medusa volvió a caer al suelo, pero esta vez, exploto por completo, marcando así el final de esa amenaza para la Tierra.

-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-anuncio Yubel, mientras el Megazord bajaba sus armas en señal de triunfo.

-¡Chispitas! ¡Lo lograron!-exclamo Alfa contento al ver eso.

-Bien hecho, muy buen trabajo, Kenneth-felicito Jasón sonriendo.

**(-)**

**Más Tarde**

Tommy y Jasón caminaban por el parque de Angel Grove-Quiero agradecerte por ayudar a Kenneth-dijo Tommy.

-No tienes que hacerlo, como le dije a Kenneth, todos necesitamos ayuda, hasta los Power Rangers-.

-Pero usar el antiguo poder…fue demasiado peligroso…aunque, yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar-reconoció Tommy.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda-dijo Jasón sonriendo, para luego mirar hacia una zona especial del parque-este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos, cuando el equipo original hacia sus picnics aquí-dijo de manera nostálgica-Yubel ha crecido mucho y se ve que está muy bien, sé que Trini estaría muy agradecida contigo y Elsa por haberla cuidado tan bien-.

-Y yo puedo agregar que ella estaría muy orgullosa de su hija, porque Elsa y yo lo estamos-ambos suspiraron con satisfacción, nostalgia y un poco de tristeza al recordar a su gran amiga.

Fue entonces que Jasón cambio su expresión un poco, como si lo que iba a decir fuera algo muy difícil-Hable con Kimberly hace dos días, dijo que está muy agradecida porque le hayas dado asilo a su hija…a pesar de que…ya sabes…-.

-Oye, oye, tranquilo, tal vez las cosas entre ella y yo ya no son como antes, pero su hija no tiene la culpa de nada, además, es una gran adición al equipo, toda una ranger y Yubel esta tan feliz de verla de nuevo, por mí no te preocupes, estoy bien-aseguro Tommy sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Me alegra saberlo-suspiro-disfrute volver a la acción, aunque fuera por un breve tiempo-.

-Solo espero que ya no te sientas responsable de lo que paso cuando perdí los poderes del Ranger Verde, porque sabes que nunca te culpe por eso ¿verdad?-pregunto Tommy.

-Lo sé amigo, lo sé-.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando el comunicador de Tommy sonó-Adelante Alfa-.

-"Tommy, tienes que venir al Centro de Mando ahora, tenemos noticias emocionantes, los demás ya vienen para acá"-.

-Voy para allá-dijo Tommy cortando la comunicación-supongo que te veré luego-.

-Eso espero, ahora ve y haz lo que un Power Ranger siempre hará, salvar al mundo-dijo Jasón, ambos se estrecharon la mano y Tommy se retiró, dejando a Jasón con una sonrisa en el rostro, el Ranger Rojo original se retiró del parque, viendo como el sol empezaba a ocultarse.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto los 7 rangers estuvieron presentes, se acercaron al tubo dimensional, donde Elsa ya los esperaba-Antes de comenzar quiero felicitarte Kenneth, hoy demostraste que pese a que a veces nos podemos equivocar, no podemos dejar que nuestros errores y temores nos dominen, debemos ser siempre capaces de superarlos y seguir adelante-.

Los rangers y Alfa aplaudieron ante las palabras de Elsa, dejando a un avergonzado Kenneth, fue entonces que recibió un golpe en el brazo de parte de Amber-¡Auch! ¿Y eso porque fue?-pregunto adolorido.

-Por si todavía te sentías culpable, así ya estaremos a manos-respondió Amber divertida y los demás se rieron.

-Eso me gusto-dijo Marceline sonriendo divertida ante la acción de su amiga.

Una vez que las risas terminaron, Kira fue la primera en tomar la palabra, dirigiendo su vista hacia Elsa-¿Eso era todo para lo que nos llamaste Elsa?-pregunto curiosa.

-No, recibimos esta transmisión del planeta Zi, un mundo que se encuentra en la misma galaxia en la que se encontraba KO35, Alfa, puedes abrir la transmisión, por favor-pidió Elsa.

Alfa comenzó a trabajar en la petición de su amiga, los rangers voltearon hacia la pantalla y esperaron, poco a poco, la imagen comenzó a aclararse, apareciendo un rostro muy familiar para ellos, ya que se trataba de Zero.

-Saludos Power Rangers-.

-Zero, que gusto verte de nuevo amigo-dijo Yubel sonriéndole a su amigo.

-También me da gusto volver a verlos y con buenas noticias-Zero se retiró de la imagen de la pantalla y un segundo rostro muy familiar en la historia ranger hizo acto de aparición, se trataba de Andros, el Ranger Rojo Espacial.

-Saludos amigos-dijo Andros sonriéndoles.

Al ver a Andros sano y salvo, una gran alegría y alivio apareció en los rostros de todos los Rangers Dragón-¡Andros! ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo!-exclamo Yubel.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Finn.

-¿Los demás Rangers Espaciales están contigo?-pregunto Marceline.

-¿Dónde se encuentran?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¿Tienen algún problema?-pregunto Kira.

-Respondiendo en ese orden; bien, estamos bien; sí, están conmigo; nos encontramos en el planeta Zi; y…desgraciadamente…sí, también tenemos un problema-respondió Andros con un tono de voz serio, dejando a los rangers preocupados.

-¿Qué pasa Andros?-pregunto Tommy preocupado.

-Tenemos un grave problema aquí en Zi…necesitamos su ayuda, por favor, necesitamos que vengan a Zi…antes de que estalle una guerra-explico Andros, dejando más preocupados a los rangers.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Ecliptor se presentó ante Astronema, quien estaba en su salón del trono, acompañada por Lena-Mi reina, Estraga intercepto una transmisión de aquel guerrero llamado Zero-informo.

-¿Y eso que tiene de interesante?-pregunto Astronema sin darle la menor importancia.

-Al parecer ya se reencontró con tu hermano y el resto de los sobrevivientes de KO35-informo Ecliptor.

-¿Dónde?-pregunto Astronema levantándose de golpe de su trono.

-En el planeta Zi, uno de los mundos vecinos de KO35, como sabes, no está muy lejos de tu planeta natal-respondió Ecliptor.

Al escuchar eso, Lena miro a Ecliptor sin poderse creer ese informe, el planeta Zi, uno de los mundos donde los Power Rangers no eran muy bien recibidos que llegaran, pero no porque ese planeta estuviera bajo el control de la Alianza del Mal, sino porque sus habitantes simplemente no querían que hubieran rangers ni nada relacionado con ellos, ya que para ese mundo, los rangers solo traían problemas.

-¿Te ocurre algo Lena?-pregunto Astronema-espero que esto no sea un inconveniente para ti, porque conozco tu triste historia en ese planeta-.

Lena desvió la mirada, tomo aire para serenarse y luego miro a su reina-No eminencia…no tengo ningún problema al respecto-.

-Bien, porque iremos a ese planeta y le haremos una visita a mi querido hermano-dijo Astronema sonriendo de manera fría y perversa.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, este capítulo llego a su final, como pudieron ver, Kenneth tuvo que superar sus propios temores a fallar y equivocarse de nuevo, pero gracias a un gran ranger lo consiguió, otra buena noticia es que ahora sabemos dónde están Andros y los demás…la mala…es que Astronema también lo sabe y que ese mundo…no es algo que un turista quiera visitar"_

_Un aplauso para Adam, el ranger que entro en lugar de Zack y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**NovaStarPrime: **_efectivamente, esa es su más grande ventaja, después de todo, recuerda que si una de las dos muere la otra correrá el mismo destino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_todavía falta para que se ponga en marcha, pero cada capítulo nos acerca más a ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_cuando me enteré que mi hermana estaba embarazada, me puse a buscar nombres para mi sobrina, ya que quería darle uno original y que de alguna manera se escuchara cultural, fue cuando encontré el nombre de "Yubel" en Internet y se lo sugerí…pero no le gusto y no lo usó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_interesantes ideas, pero recuerda que tienes que explicar cómo es que ellos dos están vivos, ya que ese es el error que cometen a veces en la televisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_eso depende de ti, pero si buscas una buena opción, además de Tommy, otra muy buena serían Jasón y Adam. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ah bueno, como dije, por mi parte estaré complacido con cualquier elección que tomes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_su triste pasado se revelara dentro de poco tiempo, ya que como bien dices, Darkonda le provocó un gran dolor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_pero en las 3 ocasiones le hizo trampa, por eso mejor corrijo y digo que nadie lo ha vencido de manera justa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_entiendo, descuida, tú OC aparecerá dentro de dos capítulos más, ya que los que siguen revelaran el misterio de lo que ocurrió con los habitantes de KO35 y los Rangers Espaciales, por cierto, aun no comentan dos de mis nuevos diseños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pues ya sabes lo que les ocurrió a ellos y a los habitantes de KO35, pero el problema que tienen es algo muy complicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_ella es muy astuta, solo espera a ver lo que tiene planeado para el momento en que aparezcan los "Mega Rangers". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues nos estamos acercando más a ese momento, ya que el reencuentro con los colonos de KO35 también revelara ese pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_solo queda uno y respecto a tu duda, con el que sale en este fic…solo dos autores, uno que usaba la versión de "Megaman" y este que únicamente quiso usar el nombre y creo su propia versión, por cierto aun no comentan dos de mis nuevos diseños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_no te preocupes, tienes muy buenas razones para hacerlo y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_pues ahora ya se sabe dónde están los Rangers Espaciales y los colonos de KO35, el problema es que Astronema también lo sabe y que en ese planeta hay un problema con sus habitantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Yhoacam725: **_por el momento ya es muy complicado anexar un OC tuyo para este fic, pero te puedo hacer espacio para uno de mis próximos fics, los cuales serán de DBZ y de La Leyenda de Korra…o mira, deja que llegue el capítulo 30 y te daré una respuesta definitiva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisel, Súper Rock Ninja, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Kurtlaraperdomo, Seiryu.001, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Blaitor21, Shazam, Iron Mario, Yohoacam725.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	29. Tragedia en Zi Primera Parte

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Karone**__ y hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo, mismo que comenzara una de las aventuras más tristes que los rangers hayan tenido, especialmente por el secreto que guarda el planeta Zi, un mundo lleno de hostilidad, pero no de la manera que ustedes creen"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=Uxh9epln-sY**

** www. youtube watch? v=Rur8mqbADQ8**

** www. youtube watch? v=hBWwgmRTJWo**

_Y ahora el capítulo 29._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 29 Tragedia en Zi.**

**Primera parte**

En el Centro de Mando, los rangers se preparaban para su viaje al lejano planeta de Zi, mediante el sistema de teletransportación, Alfa era ayudado por la Dra. Ángela, quien estaba fijando las coordenadas de aquel lejano planeta, mientras el equipo recibía indicaciones de Elsa.

-Deben ser muy cuidadosos rangers, los habitantes de Zi nunca han apoyado a los Power Rangers, son personas muy tradicionales y creen que la presencia de los rangers solo les causaría problemas con las fuerzas del mal-explico Elsa.

-Ese mundo es muy odioso-dijo Alfa-Zordon siempre quiso ayudarlos, pero ellos nunca aceptaron su ayuda-.

-Pero ahora Andros y los demás se encuentran ahí, iremos a ayudarlos a ellos y trataremos de no molestar a los habitantes de Zi-indico Tommy y los demás asintieron.

-Ya todo está listo-informo Ángela.

-Buena suerte rangers y que el poder los proteja-deseo Elsa.

-Teletransportación activada-Alfa activo la teletransportación y los rangers fueron llevados a su nueva aventura.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

La nave de la reina se dirigía hacia el planeta Zi, llegaría en una hora exactamente y Astronema ya estaba más que ansiosa por volver a ver a su querido hermano, Lena, por su parte, miraba por la ventana la oscuridad e inmensidad del espacio, recordando algo de su pasado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, al voltear, Lena se topó con Ecliptor.

-Si…estoy bien…solo…algo nerviosa por volver a ese mundo-explico Lena.

-Espero, por tu bien, que eso no te afecte en tu misión, ya que de lo contrario, Astronema no dudara en destruirte-advirtió Ecliptor retirándose al laboratorio de Estraga, dejando a una muy pensativa Lena.

Cuando Ecliptor llego al laboratorio, Astronema ya se encontraba ahí, esperando la nueva creación de Estraga-Listo, mi reina, permítame presentarle a una de mis bestias más poderosas jamás creada: Estampida-.

Un monstruo que parecía una mezcla entre rinoceronte, elefante y toro hizo acto de aparición, era de color gris oscuro, de ojos rojos, su cabeza tenía la apariencia de un elefante, con sus colmillos característicos, así como la trompa, pero al final de la trompa, donde se encontraba la nariz, tenía dos afilados cuernos de rinoceronte y otros dos cuernos curvos de toro en los costados de su cabeza, era muy fornido y con cada paso parecía hacer temblar el suelo.

-¡Listo para servirle eminencia!-declaro Estampida.

-Impresionante-Astronema analizo al monstruo de arriba abajo-una combinación muy poderosa profesor, pero ¿será suficiente?-.

-Con un solo golpe, Estampida podría partir una montaña en dos-explico Estraga.

-Bien, porque tengo pensado hacer que parta algo muy diferente a una montaña-dijo Astronema sonriendo fríamente.

**(-)**

**Planeta Zi**

Un mundo que asemejaba mucho a Onyx, pero a diferencia de ese planeta donde abundaban los malandrines del universo, este era habitado por una colonia de humanos que querían vivir pacíficamente y aislados del resto del universo, una forma de vida que para ellos era más que aceptable, especialmente si con eso evitaban atraer la atención de la reina.

En un punto de aquel desierto, cerca de un acantilado, se encontraba la Astro Megaship 2.0, la misma que los 10 Rangers Rojos usaron para ir a la luna a detener a los últimos generales del Rey Mondo y de la Reina Máquina.

Alrededor de la nave habían varias tiendas de campaña, mismas que eran ocupadas por humanos, estos humanos eran los sobrevivientes de KO35, los que consiguieron escapar antes de que la Fortaleza Siniestra destruyera el planeta, mientras que en el interior de la nave, se encontraban los Rangers Espaciales: Andros, Ashley, TJ, Cassie, Carlos y Zhane.

-Se acercan 7 blancos-informo Cassie.

-Deben ser ellos ¿todo está listo para darles la bienvenida?-pregunto Andros dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la nave, seguido por los demás.

-Ya todo está listo, será bueno ver de nuevo a los Rangers Dragón-dijo TJ.

Los 6 rangers salieron de la nave, no notaron que además de los 7 blancos, una más, de mayor tamaño, se acercaba también al planeta.

Cuando los Rangers Espaciales salieron de la nave, los 7 destellos de luz cruzaron el cielo y aterrizaron justo en medio del campamento, revelando a los Power Rangers Furia Dragón/Legendaria, su aparición repentina asusto un poco a los colonos, pero se relajaron cuando Andros y los otros se acercaron.

-Bienvenidos al planeta Zi-dijo Andros sonriéndoles.

-Andros, que gusto volver a verte-dijo Yubel estrechando la mano del líder de los Rangers Espaciales, dando inicio a la reunión de dos grupos de Power Rangers.

En cuanto los saludos y presentaciones terminaron, los 13 rangers subieron a la nave, donde pusieron al tanto a los Rangers Dragón, les explicaron como por muy poco habían logrado escapar de KO35 antes de que Astronema destruyera el planeta, como fue que decidieron detenerse en Zi para reparar la nave, misma que resultó dañada con la explosión.

-Hemos estado aquí por casi dos meses-finalizo TJ-nuestros sistemas de comunicación no funcionaban, por eso tardamos tanto en comunicarnos con Elsa-.

-No se preocupen, la hermana de Andros nos ha tenido muy ocupados como para…-Finn se vio silenciado por un golpe en las costillas de parte de su novia-¿Qué?-.

Con una mirada significativa, Marceline le hizo darse cuenta de que había metido la pata, ya que al escuchar mencionar a su hermana, una mirada de tristeza apareció en el rostro de Andros, pero antes de que Finn pudiera disculparse, Andros se adelantó.

-Está bien…Elsa ya nos contó todo-Andros se sentó y llevo una mano al rostro, para luego levantarse y golpear una pared con furia-¡No puedo creer que Ivan Ooze le haya hecho algo como eso a mi hermana! ¿Por qué la eligieron a ella? ¿Por qué decidieron arruinar su vida desde muy pequeña?-cuestiono golpeando la pared una y otra vez.

-Andros, tranquilízate por favor-pidió Ashley tratando de calmarlo, fue cuando Kira intervino.

-Creo que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema-sugirió.

-Yo creo que es una buena idea, ya que tengo curiosidad por saber porque motivo necesitaban nuestra ayuda-dijo Amber tratando de que el tema de conversación se desviara.

-Tenemos un problema aquí-dijo Carlos-un problema con los habitantes de Zi-.

-Y no sabíamos que más hacer, por eso les pedimos que vinieran-dijo Cassie.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Tommy preocupado.

Pero antes de que respondieran, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Zero-¡Andros! ¡Tenemos problemas!-informo sin fijarse en la presencia de los Rangers Dragón.

Al salir de la nave, se toparon con más personas en el campamento, pero estas nuevas personas parecían una muchedumbre enardecida, ya que no paraban de gritar e insultar a los colonos de KO35, exigiéndoles que se fueran de Zi.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Marceline.

-Los habitantes de Zi-explico Andros adelantándose-¡Muy bien suficiente! ¿Qué pasa ahora?-.

Un anciano, el cual parecía ser el líder de aquella multitud, se adelantó-¡Lo mismo de siempre, que ustedes todavía no se largan de nuestro planeta, ya les dijimos que no los queremos aquí!-.

-¡No los queremos! ¡Váyanse!-.

-¡Por favor, ya les dijimos que no tenemos opción, nuestra nave aún no está reparada y…!-Andros se vio silenciado cuando uno de los gritones le arrojo una piedra, golpeándolo en el hombro.

Al ver eso, Yubel reacciono-¡Oigan ya basta! ¿Quiénes se creen que son para decir eso? ¿Acaso no saben que ellos son Power Rangers?-.

-¡Claro que lo sabemos! ¡Por eso queremos que se larguen!-grito el anciano-¡Los Power Rangers y los viajeros del espacio lo único que hacen es causar problemas, hemos vivido muy felices sin ellos y no queremos que por su culpa tengamos problemas con la reina del mal!-.

-Vaya, ese tipo es un idiota-dijo Kira sorprendida.

-Ahora entiendo porque querían que viniéramos a ayudar-dijo Kenneth.

Al ver que las cosas se podrían salir de control, Tommy dio un paso al frente, adelantándose a los demás-Me llamo Tommy Oliver ¿podría decirme su nombre, por favor?-pidió amablemente.

El anciano se sorprendió ante la actitud tan calmada, relajada y madura de aquel extraño, por lo que solo pudo asentir-Me llamo Kurt y soy el jefe de estas personas-.

-Mucho gusto Kurt, escuche, entiendo que tengan sus razones para no querer rangers en el planeta, nosotros también somos Power Rangers-esa revelación sorprendió a Kurt-pero te aseguro que en cuanto ayudemos a nuestros amigos a reparar su nave, nos iremos y no les causaremos más problemas-.

-¡Ya tuvieron su oportunidad y no lo hicieron!-grito una mujer entre la muchedumbre.

-¡Queremos que se larguen ahora!-grito otro hombre.

-¡Por favor, entiendan que por el momento no es posible!-declaro Tommy tratando de calmar las cosas, pero las personas parecían no querer escuchar razones.

-Es como un circo-dijo Amber sorprendida.

-Así es la política-dijo Kenneth.

-Y mientras tanto el enemigo se acerca cada vez más-dijo Amber preocupada por esa idea.

-Tal vez ya lo tengamos más cerca de lo que creemos-dijo Finn.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Las palabras de Finn eran muy ciertas, porque en ese preciso instante, la nave de Astronema apareció en la órbita del planeta Zi, Ecliptor se presentó en el salón del trono-Mi reina, hemos llegado-.

-Bien, Estampida, baja al planeta y no te detengas hasta convertirlo en un valle de muerte-ordeno Astronema.

-¡Sí!-exclamo Estampida preparándose para la batalla.

**(-)**

**Planeta Zi**

Los gritos e insultos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar, pero lo más extraño de todo, era que lo hacía de una manera rítmica, es decir, seguía un patrón y se escuchaba el sonido de unas fuertes pisadas.

-Esto no me gusta nada-dijo TJ preocupado.

-¡Y esto te gustara menos, miren!-grito Kenneth señalando hacia la derecha.

Corriendo por el desierto, Estampida hizo acto de aparición, lanzándose contra los habitantes del planeta y los colonos de KO35, arrasando con todo, si no se quitaban de su camino, podrían terminar aplastados por aquel formidable monstruo.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-exclamo Ashley.

-¿En serio preguntaste eso?-cuestiono Marceline entrecerrando los ojos.

Estampida lanzo un sonido que se asemejaba al que hacía un elefante, para luego comenzar su ataque de nuevo, embistiendo a la Megaship y para asombro de todos, con ese golpe, logro voltear la nave, dejándola al revés.

-¡Esa cosa es poderosa!-exclamo Kira sorprendida.

-¡Rápido, tenemos que detenerla!-indico Yubel.

-¡Creo que necesitaran ayuda para hacerlo!-observo Andros.

Estampida volvió a pisar el suelo y este tembló con mucha más fuerza-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Yubel de manera sarcástica.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-los 7 Rangers Dragón activaron sus transformaciones.

-¡Al ataque! ¡3…3…5…Acción! ¡Mutación Completa!-los 6 Rangers Espaciales también activaron su transformación.

Al ver dos equipos de Power Rangers, los habitantes de KO35 gritaron emocionados, mientras los del planeta Zi, solo se quedaban observando en silencio, aunque algunos ya estaban culpándolos por la aparición de ese monstruo en su planeta.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema observaba todo por medio de su pantalla, cuando Ecliptor se acercó-Al parecer tu hermano y sus amigos ya están con los Rangers Dragón-.

Por toda respuesta, Astronema sonrió de manera maligna-Y es perfecto, ya que se encuentran en el único planeta cuyos habitantes odian a los Power Rangers tanto como yo-dijo de manera maligna.

Lena miraba también la pantalla, sus ojos se detuvieron en los habitantes de Zi, principalmente en Kurt, la joven guerrera apretó sus puños con fuerza, mientras una mirada de odio aparecía en sus ojos.

**(-)**

**Planeta Zi**

Los rangers se lanzaron a la batalla, al ver a 13 rangers atacarlo, Estampida no mostro la menor señal de miedo-¡Voy a aplastarlos a todos!-declaro embistiéndolos, su ataque dio en el blanco y lanzo a los 13 rangers por los aires, por fortuna, sus poderes y trajes los protegieron de heridas mucho peores.

Pese a su superioridad numérica, Estampida era un enemigo formidable y ni siendo 13 rangers eran capaces de dominarlo-¡Esa cosa realmente es dura!-exclamo TJ.

-¡Bueno…es parte rinoceronte, parte elefante y parte toro…no es una combinación muy sutil que digamos!-expreso Kenneth.

-¡Menos mal que no es de metal!-declaro Finn.

-¡Buena idea!-grito Estampida escuchándolo, para luego comenzar a comer todo el material metálico que había en el campamento, al instante, su cuerpo brillo y se vio reforzado por una armadura de metal, sus colmillos y cuernos se alargaron, obteniendo así un tubo de escape detrás de la cabeza, la cual soltaba vapor cuando se preparaba para atacar.

Al ver eso, todas las miradas se posaron en Finn, el chico solo se encogió en hombros, antes de recibir un golpe en el brazo de parte de su novia-¡Auch!-.

-¿Por qué le diste esa idea?-cuestiono molesta.

-¡Y cómo iba a saber que podía hacer eso!-exclamo Finn a modo de disculpa.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Cassie cuando Estampida volvió a arremeter contra ellos.

Los rangers trataron de detenerlo, pero el terrible monstruo los arrojo a todos por los aires, Yubel y Andros saltaron, sujetándolo por ambos lados de su cuerpo, tratando de hacer que se detuviera, mientras los espectadores solo podían ver la batalla sin poder hacer nada.

-¡Resiste!-grito Yubel.

-¡Es muy fuerte!-exclamo Andros.

Estampida se detuvo bruscamente y sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, quitándose a los dos molestos de encima, ambos Rangers Rojos rodaron por el suelo y sus respectivos equipos corrieron a ayudarlos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Amber preocupada.

-¡No por mucho tiempo!-declaro Estampida disparando sus colmillos como si fueran misiles, mismos que fueron reemplazados por nuevos al instante, mientras los que disparo chocaban contra los rangers y los enviaban por los aires.

Los rangers cayeron al suelo con mucha fuerza y sus poderes se desactivaron, algo que hizo reír mucho al terrible Estampida-De acuerdo…este tipo si es duro…-dijo Kira adolorida.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Zhane preocupado.

-¡Solo pueden hacer una cosa, ver como destruyo a esa gente sin poder evitarlo!-declaro Estampida riéndose.

-¡No te metas con ellos!-advirtió Andros.

Pero Estampida disparo un rayo de sus ojos, los rangers tuvieron que rodar para evitar el ataque-¿Y quién va a detenerme?-pregunto riéndose.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema sonreía al ver eso, Estampida realmente era un monstruo muy impresionante-Ni siquiera dos equipos de rangers pueden con él, que encantador-.

-No me gusta presumir, pero Estampida es una de mis mejores creaciones-dijo Estraga satisfecho por el poder de su más reciente monstruo.

-Y yo agregaría la única eficiente-dijo Rito, ganándose una mirada molesta de parte del profesor-¿Qué dije?-pregunto confundido.

Ecliptor se acercó a su reina-A esta paso no será necesario enviar a Lena al planeta-.

-No, el plan se llevara a cabo según lo planeado; Lena, espero que estés lista, porque pronto será tu turno de ir a saludar a mi hermano-dijo Astronema sonriendo fríamente.

-Por supuesto mi reina-dijo Lena haciendo una reverencia.

-Profesor, traiga el veneno-ordeno Astronema.

-En seguida-Estraga se dirigió a su laboratorio, a buscar la sustancia que usarían para matar a Andros de una vez por todas, mientras Astronema sonreía de manera diabólica.

**(-)**

**Planeta Zi**

El campamento se había convertido en una zona de desastre, ya que Estampida estaba arrasando con todo, sin nadie que pudiera detenerlos, mientras se recuperaban, los dos equipos rangers trataban de llevar a las personas a un lugar seguro, algo un poco complicado, ya que los habitantes de Zi no querían su ayuda, pues seguían culpándolos por la presencia de ese monstruo.

-¡Rápido! ¡Por aquí!-gritaban Yubel, Marceline, Kira, Amber, Ashely y Cassie.

Finn, Kenneth, Tommy, Andros, TJ, Carlos y Zhane trataban inútilmente de convencer a los habitantes de Zi que los siguieran, ninguno de ellos querían escuchar razones-¡Es inútil, parece que estamos hablando con simios!-exclamo Carlos harto.

Tommy tuvo que pensar rápidamente y fue entonces que tuvo una idea, corriendo hacia Kurt-¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!-.

-¿Por qué debería ayudarlos? ¡Por su culpa nuestro planeta ahora es blanco de ese monstruo! ¡Les dijimos que se fueran y no hicieron caso!-grito Kurt con furia.

-¡Ahora no es momento para echar culpas, tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes, hay que refugiarnos y…!-.

-¡No escucharemos a un Power Rangers!-grito Kurt y su gente lo apoyo-¡No necesitamos su ayuda, váyanse antes de que…!-.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y Estampida volvió a la ataque, dirigiéndose hacia los habitantes de Zi, los cuales comenzaron a quitarse de su camino muy a tiempo, a algunos solo logro rozarlos, pero Kurt se quedó paralizado por el miedo, hecho que noto Tommy y su preocupación aumento más al ver que estaban muy cerca de la orilla del acantilado.

Nuevamente tomo una rápida decisión y empujo a Kurt, el anciano cayó al suelo y solo pudo ver como Tommy saltaba, quedando sobre Estampida, para luego taparle los ojos, los rangers vieron lo que Tommy estaba tramando y una mirada de angustia apareció en sus rostros.

-¿Qué haces? ¡No puedo ver!-grito Estampida.

-¡Esa es la idea!-declaro Tommy.

Al no ver a donde iba, Estampida cayó por el acantilado, llevándose a Tommy con él-¡Doctor O/Tommy!-gritaron los Rangers Dragón y Espaciales respectivamente, corriendo hacia la orilla del acantilado.

Para cuando llegaron, no pudieron ver nada, ya que una capa de nubes estaba cubriendo el punto por donde ambos habían caído-¡Doctor Oliver!-gritaron desesperados.

-¡No!-grito Yubel cayendo de rodillas.

**(-)**

Mientras caían, Tommy se soltó de Estampida y pateándolo, lo arrojo con más rapidez contra el suelo, pero el Ranger Legendario aún estaba en problemas, por lo que rápidamente volvió a actuar, especialmente cuando vio que el suelo ya estaba muy cerca.

-¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Absu!-grito activando su poder justo a tiempo.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema golpeo el suelo con su báculo después de presenciar lo que Tommy acababa de hacer, llevándose consigo a su monstruo invencible-Ese maldito-.

-No se preocupe mi reina, Estampida es demasiado resistente como para ser vencido por algo como eso-explico Estraga apareciendo de nuevo-por el momento, aquí tiene el veneno-agrego entregándolo una jeringa, en cuyo interior había un extraño líquido verde oscuro.

Astronema tomo la sustancia y la vio detenidamente-¿Qué tan potente es?-pregunto interesada.

-Muy potente, podría matar a un humano normal en solo 3 segundos, pero en el caso de un ranger lo hará de una manera lenta y dolorosa, tanto que le aseguro que su hermano querrá que sus amigos lo maten para ya no soportar más ese dolor-explico Estraga.

-Excelente; Lena-la aludida se acercó y Astronema le entrego el veneno-ve a Zi, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, pero espera la mejor oportunidad, el momento en que los rangers tengan la guardia baja y dale a mi hermano este obsequio de mi parte-.

-Si eminencia-dijo Lena retirándose.

Cuando Lena se retiró, Ecliptor se acercó a Astronema-¿Qué le dirás a Karone sobre esto?-.

-Que nuestro querido hermano tuvo un terrible desenlace-respondió Astronema sonriendo con maldad.

**(-)**

**Planeta Zi**

Una vez que se aseguraron de que los colonos de KO35 se encontraban bien, los rangers prosiguieron a organizarse para ir a buscar a su amigo y mentor-Nos dividiremos en equipos de 2 y buscaremos por todos lados-explico Andros.

-Pero somos 13 ¿Cómo nos dividiremos en parejas?-pregunto Carlos confundido.

-Porque yo les ayudare-dijo Zero-después de poner a salvo a los niños volví para ayudarlos, pero cuando llegue…ya era tarde-.

-No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ahora estas aquí-dijo Yubel.

-Además, nada habría cambiado, ese monstruo era realmente terrible-dijo Amber estremeciéndose al recordar a Estampida.

-No creo que hayamos visto lo último de él-dijo Andros en un tono sombrío y preocupante.

-Desafortunadamente…yo tampoco lo creo-reconoció Yubel-pero ahora hay que ir a buscar al Dr. O-.

Justo cuando se preparaban para ir a buscar al Ranger Negro, Finn y Kenneth aparecieron con rostros preocupados-Oigan…tenemos un problema allá afuera-informo Kenneth.

-¿Regreso Estampida?-pregunto Kira preocupada.

-Ojala, vengan-dijo Kenneth y los demás rangers los siguieron.

Al salir se toparon con el grito molesto de los habitantes de Zi, los cuales no dejaban de gritar que no querían ni a los Power Rangers ni a los habitantes de KO35 en su planeta, Kurt se adelantó y miro a los rangers.

-¡Vieron lo que su presencia ocasiono! ¡Por su culpa nuestro pacífico planeta ahora es el blanco de la Alianza del Mal!-grito con ira y su gente lo apoyo.

-¡Oiga! ¡El Doctor O salvó su vida!-acuso Kira.

-¡Nadie le pidió que lo hiciera, ustedes no hacen nada más que tonterías, lo único que queremos es que se vayan, que nos dejen vivir en nuestro planeta en paz, no queremos más problemas, no queremos a esa gente y no los queremos a ustedes!-grito Kurt.

-¡Fuera! ¡Largo! ¡No los queremos!-.

Yubel comenzó a apretar sus puños con mucha furia, la paciencia estaba acabándosele-Ya me canse-dijo entre dientes y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, la Ranger Roja se acercó a Kurt.

-¡Váyanse ahora y nunca vuelva! ¿O es que no les importa traernos más problemas con su…?-Kurt se vio silenciado por una cachetada de Yubel.

En cuanto Yubel lanzo la cachetada contra Kurt, todos los gritos quedaron silenciados, mientras los otros rangers se quedaban helados al ver lo que Yubel acababa de hacer, Kurt solo se llevó una mano a la mejilla, mirando sorprendido a aquella jovencita que acababa de pegarle.

-¡Ahora escúchame muy bien anciano! ¡A ustedes son a los que no les importa nada más que su cochino planeta! ¡Esta gente perdió su mundo, perdió su hogar, muchos perdieron a sus familias por eso, pero a ustedes no les importa su dolor, mientras sigan viviendo felices! ¡Pues les diré algo, ustedes y Astronema...no, mejor dicho, ustedes no son tan diferentes a TODA la Alianza del Mal, porque solo piensan en ustedes mismos! ¡Apuesto a que entrarían a uno de los suyos con tal de seguir "viviendo", porque esta no es vida!-Yubel escupió hacia la arena y luego respiro profundamente-nos iremos, pero lo haremos en cuanto hayamos encontrado a nuestro amigo, porque él se sacrificó para salvarlo a usted-dijo Yubel señalándolo con el dedo-pero dudo mucho que sepa algo de sacrificio…dudo mucho que alguno de ustedes lo sepa-finalizo Yubel.

La Ranger Roja se dirigió hacia sus amigos, los cuales estaban sin habla después de ver la reacción de su amiga, quien ya no quería continuar hablando de eso-Entonces ¿Cómo nos dividiremos?-.

Rápidamente, todos se pusieron a planear el modo en que se dividirían para ir a buscar a Tommy-Recuérdame nunca hacerla enojar-le murmuro Kenneth a Amber, la cual solo tuvo que asentir, ya que nunca había visto a Yubel enfurecerse de ese modo.

Por su parte, Kurt y su gente solo se quedaron estáticos ante las duras, pero ciertas palabras de Yubel, una sombra de vergüenza apareció en el rostro del anciano líder, mientras a su mente venía el recuerdo de la más grande tragedia que Zi había presenciado hacía años.

**(-)**

Tommy comenzó a volver en sí, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, cuando pudo atenuar mejor su vista, se dio cuenta que estaba en el interior de una cueva, con una venda en la cabeza y otra en el brazo izquierdo, el torso al descubierto y también vendado, así como algunos leves raspones en el cuerpo, afortunadamente, activar el poder ranger evito que sufriera heridas más serias o incluso perdiera la vida.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto algo aturdido.

-Oh, ya despertó, que alegría-dijo una voz que venía del otro lado de la cueva, cuando Tommy ubico a su salvador se llevó una sorpresa.

Ya que se trataba de un chico que aparentaba 13 años de edad, con una ropa muy parecida a la que usaban Andros y los demás, solo que no tenía la chaqueta, su playera era púrpura con mangas cortas, un cinturón verde en su cintura y pantalones grises, su cabello era negro y peinado de puntas, sus ojos eran negros y tenía un triángulo rojo bocabajo pintado en su mejilla derecha.

Tommy parpadeo un momento para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando-¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Me llamo Miko y fui quien lo salvo-explico el chico sonriéndole de manera amistosa-lo encontré tirado afuera de la cueva herido-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-pregunto Tommy.

-No mucho, solo unas cuantas horas-explico Miko ofreciéndole una jarra de madera con agua, Tommy la acepto y bebió el contenido, mientras Miko lo miraba con admiración-es un honor poder conocer finalmente a un Power Rangers-soltó de pronto, sorprendiendo a Tommy.

**Ay, ay, ay…esta historia continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Hemos llegado al final de este capítulo, pero no al fin de esta aventura, ya que como vieron…Zi es un mundo bastante complicado y sus habitantes son difíciles de tratar, además de que Tommy por poco pierde la vida y para empeorar la situación, Astronema planea algo en contra de mi hermano, pero sé que todo va a salir bien al final"_

_Un aplauso para Karone, la parte buena y noble de la diabólica Astronema, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**POR MOTIVOS DE VIAJE, EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE SUBIRA UN POCO MAS TEMPRANO DE LO NORMAL, ES DECIR, EN EL TRANSCURSO DE LA MAÑANA DEL VIERNES, YA QUE ME VOY A AUSENTAR ESTE FIN DE SEMANA POR CUESTIONES FAMILIARES, PERO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE SUBIRA NORMALMENTE, ES DECIR, EN LA NOCHE, GRACIAS POR COMPRENDER**

**NovaStarPrime: **_yo estoy en conflicto, ya que quiero ver esa y la nueva de DBZ "La Resurrección de Freezer", he ahorrado mucho para poder ir a ver esa nueva película de DB. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_por tu nombre de usuario deduzco que eres una chica, si me equivoco, por favor házmelo saber, respecto a tus dudas, el final aun lo estoy desarrollando, pero creo que ya tengo una idea y en lo que se refiere a un OC, dame chance de aquí al capítulo 30 para tomar mi decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_dentro de poco tiempo se sabrá lo que ocurrió en ese mundo que cambio la vida de sus habitantes de cierta forma y también la de Lena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues ya conociste ese planeta y cómo pudiste ver, sus habitantes son bastante complicados, con excepción del chico que está ayudando a Tommy, pero este planeta guarda un oscuro secreto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_no es que ellos tengan una historia trágica con los rangers, simplemente no quiero que estén en su planeta porque los consideran los causantes de los ataques de la Alianza del Mal, pero en ese mundo ocurrió algo terrible hace algunos años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_yo me sorprendí mucho cuando vi que un personaje de esa serie se llamaba así, que lástima que a mi hermana no le gusto el nombre, por cierto, ese fue uno de mis episodios favoritos y por eso quise hacerle un pequeño homenaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_descuiden, lo entiendo muy bien y pues ahora ya han encontrado a los Rangers del Espacio, pero perdieron a Tommy, además de que los habitantes de Zi son muy tercos e insensatos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_que yo recuerde no hay ningún Mike que sea Ranger Rojo, había uno que era Magna Defender y otro que es el Verde Samurái. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_y no los quieren porque los culpan de ser los causantes de la existencia de la Alianza del Mal, pero como viste, Yubel ya puso en su lugar a su líder, especialmente después de que Tommy le salvara la vida y aun se atreviera a insultarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_ese fue uno de mis capítulos favoritos de esa generación y por eso le hice ese pequeño tributo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Yhoacam725: **_y ahora se viene la verdad del misterio de Zi, así como la terrible tragedia que ocurrió hace años y cuyos responsables…bueno, lo mejor será no adelantar nada y esperar a que lo vean. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_eso me alegra y ya han aparecido los Rangers Espaciales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_y ahora acaban de perder a Tommy en medio de la batalla, pero por fortuna, sobrevivió a la caída, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo y cómo pudiste ver, hay más problemas que solo un nuevo monstruo de Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_por eso puse una explicación de porqué motivos tenía restaurado su poder y en la segunda pregunto, yo me hago la misma pregunta desde que vi ese episodio de aniversario, ya que se suponía que Rocky se lo había quedado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_exactamente, especialmente cuando pasa algo como lo que le ocurrió a Kenneth. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_de todos modos lo descubrirían, ya que Astronema es demasiado astuta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_ese fue uno de mis capítulos favoritos y por eso quise hacerle un pequeño homenaje a esa generación que marco el fin de una era. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_lamento eso, espero que todo haya salido muy bien y sin complicación alguna, que tu tía se reponga pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_ahora se reencontraron con Andros y los otros, pero perdieron a Tommy en medio de la batalla, además de que los habitantes del planeta Zi son literalmente un montón de idiotas, pero espera a ver lo que sigue de esta aventura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Aiora09, SkyAquaCristal, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Dreisel, Blaitor21, Xanatrix742, Kurtlaraperdomo, Seiryu.001, Yhoacam725, Moon-9215, Shazam, Súper Rock Ninja, Er Deivi, Shadow y Writer, Bowser300000, Lion Wilson, Ocnarf, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	30. Tragedia en Zi Segunda Parte

"_Saludos a todos, soy __**Wizardmon, **__el amigo que Gatomon salvó de un destino peor que la muerte, hoy fui invitado a presentar este capítulo, ya que lo que ocurre en esta continuación es algo muy parecido a lo que me pasó a mí, esperamos les guste, especialmente por lo que ocurrió en ese planeta"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos capítulos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=qpgaS9h-K84**

** www. youtube watch? v=q_6nvzkY3Xo**

** www. youtube watch? v=FoT5WpUiVGk**

** www. youtube watch? v=SnwTSCwk-0c**

_Y ahora el capítulo 30._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 30 Tragedia en Zi.**

**Segunda parte**

Tommy miraba fijamente a aquel muchacho, muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de preguntarles-¿Disculpa?-.

Por toda respuesta, Miko señalo el morfo de Tommy-Ese es un morfo, solo los Power Rangers tienen uno-respondió el chico sonriéndole de manera amistosa-entonces ¿es o no un Power Ranger?-.

-Lo soy-dijo Tommy sonriéndole, ya que después de escuchar a ese jovencito, se dio cuenta de que no tenía caso ocultarle la verdad-aunque creo que este planeta no nos ve con buenos ojos, al menos, sus habitantes-.

-Yo soy de aquí, pero a mí me gustan los Power Rangers-explico Miko-siempre he soñado con ser uno, luchar por el bien, salvar a los inocentes, defender mi hogar de las diabólicas fuerzas del mal, incluso conocer a Zordon de Eltar, eso habría sido genial, dígame ¿usted lo conoció?-Tommy asintió y el rostro de Miko se ilumino aún más-¿Cómo era él?-.

-Un gran líder, muy sabio y bondadoso, pero sobretodo…un muy buen amigo-respondió Tommy con algo de tristeza, después de todo, Zordon fue casi un padre para él y los rangers originales, pero suspiro y se relajó-entonces quieres ser un ranger, pues si sigues como hasta ahora, que salvas la vida de desconocidos sin esperar nada a cambio, algún día lo serás-.

Pero Miko sonrió con tristeza ante las palabras de Tommy, para luego sentarse en un rincón de la cueva-No…eso es imposible…-.

-Oye, te lo dice un ranger, nada es imposible-dijo Tommy sonriéndole, pero por alguna razón, la sonrisa triste de Miko no cambio en ningún momento.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

En el campamento, los rangers ya estaban listos para ir a buscar a su amigo, tal como acordaron se dividirían en equipos; Yubel, Andros y Zero quedaron en uno, Finn y TJ en el segundo, Marceline y Cassie en el tercero, Kenneth y Carlos en el cuarto, Kira y Zhane en el quinto, quedando Amber y Ashley en el sexto.

-Muy bien, estos son mapas de los posibles lugares en donde Tommy pudo caer, nos dividiremos para registrarlos todos, si alguien lo encuentra avise de inmediato a los demás-indico Andros entregándoles a cada uno un mapa de los sectores seleccionados.

Los rangers asintieron, cuando un anciano de KO35 se les acerco-Disculpen…pero nosotros también queremos ayudar-dijo el venerable anciano.

-Agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero es mejor que se queden aquí, será lo mejor y estarán a salvo-dijo Yubel sonriéndole al anciano.

Los habitantes de Zi solo miraban como los rangers se disponían a ir a buscar a su amigo, sin importarles que al dividirse quedaran expuestos ante ese terrible monstruo, estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse por todos, incluyéndolos, a la mente de Kurt llego la imagen de como Tommy arriesgo su vida para salvar la suya y también…

El suelo comenzó a moverse con violencia, mientras los sonidos de pisadas se acercaban, los rangers palidecieron al sentir eso, ya que solo podía significar una cosa-Ay no…ahí viene de nuevo-dijo Kenneth señalando hacia la derecha.

Efectivamente, Estampida había regresado y se veía más molesto que nunca, especialmente por la gran cantidad de vapor que soltaba su tubo de escape-¡Pagaran caro por haberme arrojado por ese abismo!-bramo furioso.

-¡Corran todos!-grito TJ y la gente comenzó a buscar refugio en cualquier lugar.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

El regreso de Estampida provoco una sonrisa maligna en Astronema, debía reconocerlo, esa criatura era algo increíblemente poderoso y resistente-Como ve mi reina, Estampida no es fácil de vencer, ahora solo tiene que disfrutar ver como destruye a los rangers-informo Estraga.

-Ecliptor ¿Lena ya está en posición?-pregunto Astronema.

-Si mi reina-.

-Bien, que Estampida se encargue de debilitarlos y que luego actué, una vez que envenene a mi hermano, dile que capture a Yubel y la traiga ante mí-ordeno Astronema con maldad.

-Tus deseos son ordenes-dijo Ecliptor haciendo una reverencia.

**(-)**

**Cueva**

El interior de la cueva comenzó a temblar, algo que asusto tanto a Tommy como a Miko, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el monstruo había regresado, Tommy analizo todo rápidamente y luego miro a Miko.

-Miko ¿esta cueva esta debajo del campamento de los colonos de KO35?-pregunto sin rodeos.

Miko se quedó pensando un momento y luego recordó que efectivamente, era así-Sí, esta cueva sube por el acantilado hasta una salida que se encuentra a poca distancia de donde los colonos se encuentran-explico el chico.

Tommy se alegró al escuchar esa respuesta-¿Podrías llevarme?-.

-Escoltar a un ranger…para mí será todo un honor-respondió Miko sonriéndole a Tommy de manera amistosa.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por los túneles de aquella cueva, hablando mientras los hacían, aunque esa charla parecía más un concurso de preguntas y respuestas, ya que Miko no paraba de preguntarle que se sentía ser un ranger, pilotear un zord, usar un Megazord, si era cierto que los poderes rangers que existían dependían todos de Zordon, Tommy le respondió que de cierta manera era así.

-Escuche muchas historias de Zordon…en serio me habría gustado conocerlo, a él y a Dimitria-dijo Miko cabizbajo.

Tommy le puso una mano en el hombro-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que a ellos también les habría gustado conocer a un chico tan valiente como tú-.

Miko le sonrió y tras caminar otro poco más, llegaron hasta una parte por donde aparecía una luz-Esa es la salida-informo Miko.

Tommy se acercó, descubriendo que efectivamente, era la salida y frente a él estaba el campamento, el Ranger Negro sonrió ante eso, ahora solo tenía que ir a ayudar a sus amigos, pero primero debía agradecerle a su nuevo y pequeño amigo.

-Muchas gracias por…-pero cuando volteo, Miko ya no estaba, había desaparecido-¿Miko?-Tommy se quedó confundido ante eso, cuando los gritos de las personas llamaron su atención, miro una última vez a la cueva antes de ir al campamento-volveré por ti-aseguro alejándose, sin imaginarse que ya no volvería a verlo.

**(-)**

**Campamento**

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, ya que Estampida estaba arrasando con todo, la gente huía aterrada y los rangers trataban de llevarlos a un lugar seguro antes de poder encarar a ese terrible monstruo, incluso los habitantes de Zi los escuchaban, pero Kurt tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-¡Kurt!-grito una mujer de Zi.

El grito llamo la atención de los rangers, peor ya era muy tarde, Estampida ya estaba casi sobre el anciano, quien solo pudo cubrirse con sus manos en un intento desesperado por protegerse.

De pronto, salido de la nada, Tommy apareció dando un salto y pateando a Estampida por un lado, obligándolo a distraerse y provocando que rodara en el suelo, levantándose rápidamente, molesto al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Tú de nuevo?-cuestiono molesto.

Tommy solo le sonrió, para luego ver al anciano-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Usted…me salvo…dos veces…-dijo en un tono de voz entre conmovido y sorprendido.

-Es lo que los rangers hacemos-dijo Tommy sonriéndole, cuando los demás rangers se le acercaron corriendo, Yubel abrazo a su padre adoptivo y viceversa.

Todos los demás también comenzaron a decirle lo felices que estaban de que estuviera bien, Tommy solo les sonreía de manera tranquilizadora, después de todo, si tantas batallas, perdidas de energía, control mental, explosiones de zords y Megazords, entre otras cosas, no lo había eliminado, entonces una simple caída mucho menos.

-Que gusto que hayas vuelto-dijo Andros sonriéndole.

-¿Pero cómo le hizo para regresar sano y salvo?-pregunto Finn con mucha curiosidad.

Antes de que Tommy respondiera, Estampida bramo con fuerza y piso el suelo, provocando que se sacudiera un poco-¡No importa como lo hiciste, esta vez voy a acabarlos a todos!-aseguro.

-Luego les contare, primero tenemos que acabar con él, vaya con los otros-dijo Tommy mirando a Kurt, quien asintió y se retiró.

Los 13 rangers, con Zero incluido, encararon al poderoso Estampida-Muy bien, esta vez lo atacaremos entre todos, solo así lo venceremos-dijo Yubel y los demás asintieron.

Al escuchar eso, Estampida se echó a reír-¡No me hagan reír, ni uniendo todos sus fuerzas podrán vencerme!-.

-¡Hay algo que debes aprender de un ranger y es que nunca nos rendimos!-declaro Tommy.

Yubel se colocó al frente-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-.

-¡Furia de Rayearth el Dragón Volcánica! ¡Ranger Roja! ¡Modo Llamarada!-.

-¡Furia de Ceres el Dragón Marino! ¡Ranger Azul! ¡Modo Tsunami!-.

-¡Furia de Windam el Dragón Celestial! ¡Ranger Violeta! ¡Modo Tempestad!-.

-¡Furia de Helmos el Dragón Terráqueo! ¡Ranger Amarillo! ¡Modo Acero!-.

-¡Furia de Absu el Dragón Espectral! ¡Ranger Negro! ¡Modo Tinieblas!-.

-¡Furia de Kami el Dragón Solar! ¡Ranger Dorada! ¡Modo Súper Nova!-.

-¡Furia de Céfiro el Dragón Lunar! ¡Ranger Celeste! ¡Modo Eclipse!-.

-¡Power Rangers Furia Dragón/Legendaria!-invocaron los 7 rangers del planeta Tierra.

-¡Al ataque! ¡3…3…5…Acción! ¡Mutación completa!-.

-¡Ranger Rojo del Espacio!-.

-¡Ranger Amarilla del Espacio!-.

-¡Ranger Azul del Espacio!-.

-¡Ranger Rosa del Espacio!-.

-¡Ranger Negro del Espacio!-.

-¡Ranger Plateado del Espacio!-.

-¡Power Rangers del Espacio!-incoaron los 6 rangers del planeta KO35.

-¡Guerrero de KO35!-declaro Zero desenvainando su espada.

-¡Ranger Unidos!-los 14 guerreros se prepararon para la batalla, mientras una serie de explosiones aparecían detrás de ellos, mostrando todo el poder que tenían unidos.

Estampida no se dejó impresionar y se lanzó contra los rangers, quienes no tardaron en lanzarse también a la batalla, rodeándolo por distintos flancos, entre los 14 lo atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero Estampida se las arregló para lanzarlos por los aires y volver a atacar.

Los rangers se levantaron rápidamente y evitaron el ataque por poco, Yubel y Andros sacaron sus espadas, atacando al feroz monstruo por dos lados, Estampida trato de derribarlos, pero ambos Rangers Rojos esquivaron el ataque y lograron darle un golpe con sus armas, obligándolo a retroceder.

Amber y Zero se lanzaron corriendo hacia el terrible estampida, quien al divisarlos, les disparo dos de sus colmillos misiles, pero ambos lo esquivaron dando un salto-¡A ver si esto te gusta!-grito Zero disparándole un rayo láser de su muñeca vendada.

El ataque dio en el blanco, dándole tiempo a Amber de golpear a Estampida con sus cuchillas, para luego sacar su Keytar-¿Te gustaría escuchar algo de rock?-pregunto comenzando a tocar una melodía rockera, disparando varios rayos de energía que derribaron a Estampida-¡Veo que no eres fanático de esa música!-.

Zhane invoco su moto y ahora se dirigía hacia Estampida, llevando a Kira como pasajera, al ver lo que se avecinaba, Estampida comenzó a dispararles varios rayos, pero la moto siguió avanzando.

-¿Estas lista?-pregunto Zhane.

-¡Yo siempre estoy lista!-aseguro Kira.

-¡Bien, voy a abrirte paso hacia ese trompudo!-Estampida volvió a disparar, pero no consiguió absolutamente nada-¡Láser Fuego!-.

La moto de Zhane disparo sus rayos contra Estampida, dejándolo algo confundido y aturdido, momento que Kira aprovecho para levantarse y saltar hacia Estampida, golpeándolo con sus dagas.

-¡No deberías bajar la guardia!-declaro Kira sonriendo.

Tommy y Carlos se lanzaron contra Estampida, el monstruo trato de golpearlos, pero ambos rangers lo evadieron agachándose, para luego golpear repetidamente a Estampida con su sable y lanza, respectivamente.

-¡Lanza Lunar!-Carlos lanzo un feroz ataque con su lanza, dando en el blanco.

-¡Sable Espectral Esfera de Tinieblas!-Tommy lanzo su poderosa esfera y envió al monstruo por los aires, provocando que cayera con fuerza contra el suelo.

Los siguientes en atacar fueron Marceline y Cassie, ambas chicas se lanzaron contra Estampida, disparándole varios rayos, pero Estampida los resistió y contraataco con un disparo, Marceline saltó y activo su modo volador.

-¿En equipo?-pregunto Marceline.

-¡De acuerdo!-grito Cassie saltando y sujetándose de la pierna de Marceline.

Estampida les volvió a disparar sus rayos, pero en el aire no lograba dar en el blanco-¡Fuego!-ambas rangers contraatacaron y derribaron a Estampida.

Llego el turno de Finn y TJ, aun aturdido, Estampida no vio en que momento arremetieron contra él con sus respectivas armas, cortándole sus dos cuernos, lo que lo dejo sorprendido y alarmado.

-¡Mis cuernos! ¡Me cortaron mis dos cuernos!-grito llevando sus manos a los costados de su cabeza.

-¡Y no es lo único que haremos!-declaro Finn-¿Listo amigo?-.

-¡Adelante! ¡Astro Hacha!-.

-¡Corte Tsunami!-.

Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco y Estampida volvió a caer al suelo con mucha fuerza, pero volvió a levantarse, solo para ser recibido por un disparo de Ashley-¿Qué te pasa trompudo? ¿Ya no quieres jugar?-pregunto divertida.

-¿Trompudo? ¡Pagaras por tu insulto!-declaro Estampida atacándola.

-¡Ahora Kenneth!-grito Ashley, Kenneth subió a su hombro y se impulsó, girando en el aire y golpeando a Estampida con su poderosa hacha, cortándole sus dos colmillos.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-exclamo furioso.

-¡Y no es todo! ¡Impacto de Acero!-grito Kenneth golpeándolo una vez más-¡Es todo suyo chicos!-grito Kenneth llamando a Yubel y Andros.

Los dos Rangers Rojos se dirigieron corriendo hacia Estampida, el cual ya no parecía poder defenderse después de recibir tantos ataques en un solo instante, Andros dio un salto y golpeo a Estampida con su Sable Espiral, para luego colocarlo en modo pistola.

-¡Esto te pasa cuando desafías a los Power Rangers!-declaro disparando y dando en el blanco, provocando que retrocediera.

-¡Y esto le pasa a todos aquellos que amenazan la vida de inocentes!-declaro Yubel saltando, girando 3 veces en el aire y provocando que su espada se encendiera en llamas-¡Llamarada Dragón!-.

Ese último golpe provoco que Estampida cayera al suelo, mientras todo el equipo volteaba y posaba, Estampida finalmente exploto, marcando así el final de la primera batalla contra ese terrible monstruo.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema apretó sus puños al ver eso, pero aún no estaba vencida-Bien hecho rangers, pero ese fue solo un bebé, a ver qué tal les va con su padre…disparen SateLaser-.

-Disparado-informo Ecliptor disparando el arma.

**(-)**

**Planeta Zi**

El láser hizo su trabajo y Estampida regreso en su forma gigante, con sus colmillos y cuernos reconstruidos, al tiempo que lanzaba un grito de victoria al aire, los rangers se preocuparon al ver eso, ya que la nueva Megaship no era capaz de transformarse en Megazord como la original.

-¡No se preocupen, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto ahora!-declaro Yubel.

-¡Y les tenemos una sorpresa que de seguro los impresionara!-agrego Kenneth.

-¡Buena suerte chicos!-les deseo TJ.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-los 7 dragones aparecieron en Zi, rugiendo con ferocidad, para luego comenzar la combinación Megazord-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-.

Estampida bramo con furia y se preparó para la batalla-¡Ese tipo es muy poderoso, tenemos que convocar a los zords legendarios de inmediato!-indico Tommy.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Solicitamos Astro y Delta Megaship!-con el poder de los Cristales Legendarios, las dos poderosas naves hicieron acto de aparición, sorprendiendo a los Rangers Espaciales.

-¡Vaya, también tienen una Astro Megaship!-exclamo Carlos.

-¡Y una nave Delta!-agrego Andros sorprendido.

-¡Iniciar la combinación!-el Megazord saltó y las dos naves comenzaron a desarmarse, para luego unirse al Megazord, dando paso a la quinta combinación legendaria-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Astro Delta!-invocaron los rangers.

El Megazord descendió y encaro a estampida, mientras Andros y sus amigos se quedaban sorprendidos ante lo que sus ojos veían-¡Vaya, esos poderes legendarios son grandiosos!-exclamo Ashley emocionada.

-¡Ya lo dijiste!-apoyo Zhane

Estampida arremetió contra el Megazord con una poderosa embestida, provocando que el Megazord retrocediera por la fuerza del impacto, para luego contraatacar, sujetando los colmillos del feroz monstruo, el cual trataba de liberarse del agarre del Megazord.

-¡Tenemos que controlarlo!-indico Kira.

-¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!-exclamo Amber, ya que el monstruo era la fuerza encarnada.

Estampida golpeo al Megazord con su trompa, para luego dispararle sus colmillos misiles, mismos que dieron en el blanco y provocaron que la cabina se sacudiera con violencia, lo siguiente que el monstruo hizo fue volver a embestirlo, pero el Megazord lo evadió muy a tiempo.

-¡Ahora, usemos los Puños Voladores!-indico Kenneth.

-¡Esperen!-intervino Tommy deteniéndolos-¡Si le lanzamos los Puños Voladores ahora lo más seguro es que nos lo regresara, es lo bastante fuerte y resistente para hacerlo!-explico.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?-pregunto Marceline preocupada.

-¡Primero debemos hacer que se vuelva frágil, que no pueda moverse y luego lo atacaremos con los Puños Voladores, hay que dispararle el Rayo de Hielo!-.

-¡Es una gran idea, hagámoslo!-apoyo Yubel y el Megazord se preparó para atacar.

Estampida volvió a lanzarse contra el Megazord en un intento de que en esa nueva embestida lo partiera en dos-¡Dejen que se acerque un poco más y…AHORA!-grito Tommy.

-¡Rayo de Hielo!-.

El Megazord disparo un Rayo de Hielo contra Estampida, pero el monstruo lo estaba resistiendo y continuaba avanzando, mientras los rangers luchaban por congelarlo lo más rápido posible.

-¡Necesitamos más poder!-indico Yubel y todos activaron todo su poder.

El ataque comenzó a funcionar y Estampida comenzó a congelarse, pero seguía tratando de resistir, sus piernas comenzaron a congelarse, seguido por su cintura, torso, brazos y finalmente, su cabeza, dejándolo inmóvil.

-¡No lo detendrá por mucho tiempo, es ahora o nunca!-declaro Tommy.

-¡Puños Voladores Golpe Legendario!-el Megazord alzo ambas manos y disparo sus puños contra Estampida.

El golpe fue certero y el hielo se rompió en mil pedazos, acabando así con aquel terrible monstruo que poseía la fuerza de un elefante, rinoceronte y toro combinados, los puños volvieron a ensamblarse al Megazord, dando por terminada la batalla.

-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-anuncio Yubel, mientras el Megazord bajaba sus brazos en señal de triunfo.

-Necesito un baño-soltó Marceline, ya que tanto estrés la tenía cansada.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema endureció la mirada al ver que Estampida había sido derrotado y se hubiera molestado, si no le quedara todavía un as bajo la manga-Celebren mientras puedan rangers, porque su celebración se convertirá en luto-dijo sonriendo perversamente.

**(-)**

**Planeta Zi**

Lena estaba oculta detrás de unas rocas, los Rangers Dragón y del Espacio volvieron a reunirse, esta vez, en sus formas civiles, para felicitarse por su gran trabajo de equipo-Bien, ya es hora-dijo colocando el veneno en su brazalete de disparo, para luego fijar el blanco, el cuello de Andros, una vez que lo tuvo fijo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-un saludo de tu hermana, ranger-dijo disparando.

Pero apenas disparo, sus ojos se abrieron mucho, ya que ahí, parado en el campo de tiro, justo entre ella y Andros, se encontraba un niño, pero no era cualquier niño, se trataba de Miko, el cual miraba a Lena con una mirada inexpresiva.

-¿Qué? Imposible-murmuro por lo bajo al ver a Miko, quien al parecer, fue quien recibió el dardo envenenado-¡No!-.

Miko seguía mirándola sin emoción alguna, cuando murmuro algo muy despacio, pero que la guerrera escucho perfectamente-Lena-fue todo lo que Miko dijo antes de desaparecer.

Lena comenzó a temblar, con los ojos muy abierto, viendo el punto donde hace tan solo unos instantes había estado Miko-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo? ¿Por qué sigues interponiéndote? ¿Por qué te atraviesas? ¿Por qué insistes en ser un ranger…un héroe…en hacer lo correcto? ¿Por qué…Miko?-preguntaba al mismo tiempo que derramaba lágrimas de tristeza y dolor.

Nadie pareció notar lo que acababa de pasar, la única que parecía haberse dado cuenta fue Lena, quien ya no pudo continuar más en el planeta y se retiró, mientras los rangers le daban la bienvenida a su amigo.

-Nos da gusto que se encuentre bien Dr. O-dijo Kira sonriéndole a su antiguo maestro.

-Pero nos gustaría saber cómo fue que consiguió regresar a tiempo para ayudarnos contra ese monstruo-dijo Yubel sonriendo admirada.

Tommy miro a sus amigos, todos esperaban que les respondiera-De hecho, tuve un poco de ayuda de…-reacción-oh no… ¡Miko! ¡Me olvide de él!-grito corriendo en dirección de la cueva, dejando a los rangers confundidos, pero no dudaron en seguirlo.

Kurt y su gente, escucharon el nombre que Tommy dijo y una extraña mirada apareció en sus rostros, el anciano líder agacho la mirada con vergüenza sabiendo la triste sorpresa que le esperaba a los rangers.

**(-)**

Tommy volvió a la misma cueva donde estuvo platicando con Miko, al cual comenzó a buscar y a llamar a gritos, pero no parecía haber señal alguna de aquel niño que le había salvado la vida, al poco tiempo, los demás rangers llegaron.

-¿Qué pasa Tommy?-pregunto Andros confundido.

-¡No encuentro a Miko!-respondió Tommy comenzando a preocuparse.

-¿Quién es Miko?-pregunto Marceline confundida.

-¡El niño que me salvo la vida, de no ser por él no habría podido ir a ayudarlos, tenemos que encontrarlo, quizás este en problemas!-.

-No lo encontraran-dijo una voz y al voltear se toparon con Kurt, así como algunos habitantes de Zi-porque en este planeta…no hay nadie que se llame "Miko"-.

Tommy y los otros miraron al anciano sin poder creer eso, especialmente el Ranger Legendario-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Un niño llamado Miko salvó mi vida, me dijo que era de este planeta y que él quería ser un ranger…-.

Kurt suspiro con tristeza-Efectivamente…en este planeta había un niño llamado Miko…pero eso fue hace muchos años…cuando la Alianza del Mal estaba en la cúspide del poder…Miko era un chico noble, muy valiente, admiraba a los Power Rangers, no hacía otra cosa que no fuera hablar de ellos, soñaba con ser un ranger algún día, inventaba sus propios colores, zords y armas…era su mayor sueño…un día, una familia del planeta Gundalia llego hasta Zi, su planeta había sido destruido por las fuerzas de la Alianza…nos pidieron ayuda y asilo…pero nosotros no quisimos dárselo, estábamos más preocupados por nuestro propio planeta y bienestar que por ayudarlos, fue por eso que cuando el cazador Darkonda llego a Zi con un ejército de Quantros no dudamos en entregarlos-.

-¿Darkonda?-exclamo Andros apretando los puños al escuchar el nombre de ese cobarde, mientras los demás veían al anciano y a los otros indignados.

-No puedo creerlo, son peor de lo que pensé-dijo Yubel entre dientes.

Kurt bajo la mirada avergonzado-Solo Miko mostro bondad con ellos, solo él trato de ayudarlos…especialmente a su hija, una pequeña niña gundaliana…sus padres fueron capturados por Darkonda, pero cuando trato de atrapar a la niña…Miko la protegió en todo momento…su valor y determinación hicieron enojar al cazador…quien disparo un rayo contra la niña para matarla…pero…-Kurt cerro los ojos con fuerza al recordar lo que pasó.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Un rayo de energía se disparó hacia una pequeña niña, cuando un niño se atravesó, siendo él quien recibiera el letal ataque, el joven de 13 años cayó al suelo boca abajo, la niña solo pudo ver el cuerpo inerte de su amigo, esperando que se moviera, pero eso no sucedió, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la triste verdad.

-¡No!-grito llevando ambas manos a su rostro, para luego romper en llanto, mientras Darkonda se reía de manera divertida y maligna por lo que acababa de hacer.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Ese triste día…nuestro egoísmo y cobardía…cobró una vida inocente-continúo Kurt, esta vez, derramando lágrimas de amargura y tristeza, para luego ver a Yubel-tenías razón…no somos diferentes a Astronema…o a cualquier miembro de la Alianza del Mal…porque solo pensamos en nosotros mismos…ellos necesitaban ayuda…y nosotros no quisimos dársela…-Kurt rompió en llanto y sus compatriotas guardaron silencio, con los rostros cargados de vergüenza.

La cueva se llenó de un aire de tristeza tras escuchar aquella historia, Tommy se acercó al anciano y le puso una mano en el hombro-Hay cosas que no se pueden remediar…y errores que nos cuestan muy caro…pero debemos aprender de ellos para ser mejores personas en el futuro-dijo sonriéndole al anciano, quien miro a Tommy sorprendido-pueden comenzar dejando que los colonos de KO35 se queden aquí, ya que ellos también perdieron su planeta-.

Kurt se quedó en silencio y miro a sus compatriotas, los cuales solo asintieron-Pueden quedarse-aseguro sonriendo y Tommy le sonrió a Kurt.

-Miko estaría orgulloso de usted, de todos ustedes-agrego el Ranger Legendario, provocando que una lágrima de tristeza y alegría corriera por la mejilla de Kurt.

**(-)**

**Más Tarde**

Una vez que todo estuvo arreglado, los Rangers Dragón se prepararon para volver a la Tierra y aunque Andros estaba tentado a ir para rescatar a su hermana, su gente lo necesitaba todavía, a él y al resto de los Rangers Espaciales.

-Pero si necesitan ayuda, no duden en llamarnos-dijo Andros.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Yubel estrechando la mano de Andros, para luego prepararse para la teletransportación.

Tommy le dio una última mirada a donde se encontraba la cueva y finalmente, los 7 Rangers Dragón regresaron a la Tierra por medio de la útil teletransportación.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Lena se presentó ante Astronema, la reina estaba sentada en su trono y vio que además de Ecliptor, Estraga también estaba presente, fue cuando Astronema tomo la palabra-Otro monstruo que fue destruido y una misión de asesinato que fracaso, no sé a quién castigar primero-dijo viendo a sus dos subordinados-pero no lo haré, los conocimientos de Estraga aun me son de utilidad, además de que te necesito para mis proyectos-.

-Gracias mi reina-dijo Estraga haciendo una reverencia.

-Y en cuanto a ti Lena-la aludida tembló-yo también fui víctima de Darkonda-Lena alzo la vista sorprendida, especialmente cuando Astronema prosiguió-fijen rumbo de regreso a la Tierra-ordeno simplemente.

-Como digas-dijo Ecliptor activando todo para que la Fortaleza regresara a la Tierra, Lena solo alcanzo a darle un último vistazo a Zi, recordando la bondad, generosidad y amistad que un chico le ofreció.

-Adiós…Miko-murmuro por debajo.

**(-)**

**Tierra**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto los rangers llegaron y le informaron a Elsa lo que ocurrió, volvieron a sus hogares, el único que se quedó otro rato en el Centro de Mando fue Tommy, el cual estaba muy pensativo, hecho que noto su esposa.

-¿Te encuentras bien Tommy?-pregunto preocupada.

-Solo me pregunto…que fue lo que ocurrió en Zi…con Miko-respondió Tommy.

-Hay misterios sin resolver en el Multiverso, tal vez el alma bondadosa de ese joven sintió que necesitabas ayuda y de alguna manera extraordinaria acudió en tu auxilio-sugirió Elsa.

-Tal vez…es gracioso, casi sonaste como Zordon y Dimitria, realmente estas empleando muy bien tu papel de mentora-dijo Tommy sonriéndole.

-No digas tonterías-dijo Elsa sonrojándose un poco y provocando una risa de parte de Tommy.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Tommy caminaba por el parque de la ciudad, dirigiéndose hacia su hogar, cuando un extraño y agradable viento comenzó a soplar, y una voz se escuchó detrás de él-Tommy-.

El Ranger volteo y se topó con el rostro sonriendo de un niño de 13 años-¿Miko?-exclamo sorprendido

Por toda respuesta, Miko solo le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora-Gracias-fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Tommy se quedó ahí un momento, pensando en lo que acababa de presenciar, para luego mirar al cielo-No…gracias a ti…adiós Miko, ojala por fin hayas conocido a Zordon-deseo sonriendo y retomando su marcha.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Hemos llegado al final de este capítulo y de esta aventura…siempre es triste que una vida se pierda a tan temprana edad…especialmente por culpa de un monstruo como lo fue Darkonda, pero ese chico hizo lo que en su momento creyó correcto, su sacrificio salvó una vida que en ese entonces era inocente y que quizás…todavía pueda ser salvada"_

_Un aplauso para Wizardmon, uno de los Digimon más nobles y valientes que pude conocer, mismo que inspiro este capítulo y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**COMO EXPLIQUE ANTES, AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO UN POCO MAS TEMPRANO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES, PERO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE SUBIRA EN HORARIO NORMAL, DURANTE LA NOCHE, GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION, TAMBIEN LES INFORMO QUE YA SE SUBIO EL CAPITULO 4 DE "GUERRA ANIMADA"**

**NovaStarPrime: **_con razón me sonaba el nombre, no hallaba donde lo había escuchado antes, en fin, ahora se sabe que fue lo que ocurrió en ese planeta y si Yubel te sorprendió, espera a ver lo que falta, porque Astronema tiene muchos trucos sucios en la manga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_creo que en el capítulo se resolvió la duda, ya que ese niño fue quien salvo la vida de Lena sacrificando la suya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_y ya viste que hubo graves consecuencias hace años por su egoísmo, la vida de un niño de 13 años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_y ahora ya viste lo que ocurrió en ese planeta en el pasado, su egoísmo y cobardía provoco una gran tragedia en ese mundo, pero se necesitó que alguien los pusiera en su lugar para que dejaran de ser unos miserables egoístas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_me disculpo entonces por la confusión, espero no haberte ofendido, respecto a un bloqueo, por el momento no lo tengo en esta historia o el alguna de las que le sigue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_si he de ser franco…a él no lo veo como un maestro, ya que es más cómico que cualquier otra cosa, pero la decisión es tuya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_te lo explicare, la razón de ese odio es que ellos culpan a los rangers de la existencia de la Alianza del Mal, creen que los planetas que son atacados por ese ejército maligno fueron destruidos porque ahí habían rangers y por eso no los querían en su planeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_pues ya conociste la historia de Lena en ese mundo, ahí fue donde Darkonda la separo de sus padres y asesino al mejor amigo que había tenido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Yhoacam725: **_pues llegamos al capítulo 30, pero todavía no me he decidido, aunque lo más probable es que sí, ya que hay muchos OC que me dieron, pero que no he sabido de ellos desde que comenzó el fic, así que tienes muchas posibilidades, ya en el capítulo 31 te daré una respuesta definitiva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y si eso te pareció egoísta, no sé qué pienses de lo que esa gente provoco con su temor y egoísmo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_quiso decir que es el único monstruo que ha puesto a los rangers en jaque, ya que ni siquiera dos equipos de rangers habían podido dominarlo por su increíble fuerza destructiva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_y si eso te hizo enojar, a ver cómo te pone enterarte de lo que ocurrió en ese planeta hace años por su cobardía y egoísmo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_como ya he explicado antes, sin Karone, Astronema ha perdido toda su humanidad, así como Karone perdió toda su maldad sin Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_lamento escuchar eso, espero que pronto se arreglen las cosas entre los dos y muchas gracias por los avisos, realmente es bueno saber de quién cuidarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_y ahora acabas de conocer el triste pasado de ese mundo, donde Lena fue testigo de la muerte de quien fuera su mejor amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_y ahora creo que hasta se merecen una buena patada, ya que por su culpa un niño perdió la vida hace años en su planeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_pues ya conociste el secreto de ese mundo y de Lena, quien fue testigo de la muerte de la única persona que mostro bondad en ese planeta, todo por protegerla de Darkonda, pero eso también dejo confundido a Tommy, pero como Elsa dijo, hay muchos misterios en el universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el final de esta triste aventura, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisel, Aioria09, Xanatrix742, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Yohoacam725, Moon-9215, Zeus, Hades, Súper Rock Ninja, Ocnarf, Bowser300000, Shadow y Writer, Iron Mario, Shazam.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	31. Enemigos del pasado

"_Saludos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, soy __**Animus, **__amo de los Wild Zords y antiguo aliado de los Rangers Fuerza Salvaje, hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo, donde aparecerá el último OC que hace falta, el cual también tiene cuentas pendientes con cierto movimiento que causo mucho terror y muerte hace muchos años en la Tierra"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=0n_9hb9SpE4**

** www. youtube watch? v=czMP0o1yEi4**

** www. youtube watch? v=hn4x4YkZqug**

_Y ahora el capítulo 31._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 31 Enemigos del pasado.**

En la cantera abandonada que se encontraba a las afueras de Angel Grove, una figura se encontraba parado en medio del lugar, con la luz de la luna como única compañía, ese misterioso individuo no era otro que Derek.

-Llegas tarde-dijo cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más en el lugar.

-Lo lamento, pero no es fácil encontrar un lugar como este-dijo el visitante.

Derek volteo y se topó con un joven delgado, con buena musculatura suficiente no demasiada y abdomen, altura 1metro con 67, vestimenta tenis Nike, pantalones de mezclilla, camisa blanca sin mangas y siempre con chaquetas de gorro deportivas, ojos café y pelo negro de tamaño regular, vendajes en las manos y de piel morena.

-No te preocupes, a decir verdad, yo también acabo de llegar-explico Deker volteando a verlo-es bueno verte de nuevo, Blaitor-.

-Lo mismo digo Derek, pero me gustaría que me dijeras para que me mandaste llamar con tanta urgencia-pidió Blaitor.

Derek se quedó un momento en silencio, para luego mirar a su amigo-Finalmente lo encontré y ya es tiempo de ajustar cuentas con él-explico Derek, dejando muy serio a Blaitor.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema se encontraba descansando en sus aposentos, durmiendo tranquilamente, Ecliptor la miraba dormir con mucha calma-Descansa mi reina-dijo retirándose.

En los pasillos se encontró a Rito y Elgar durmiendo parados, Lena estaba ya en su habitación descansando también, pero Estraga se encontraba trabajando en su laboratorio, cuando Ecliptor apareció.

-¿Qué crees que haces tan tarde profesor?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-Ah Ecliptor, estoy trabajando en mi nueva creación, la cual se encargara de encontrar a esa sucia sabandija de Derek y traerlo ante mí-explico Estraga activando la máquina.

Al instante apareció el nuevo monstruo, el cual tenía la apariencia de un murciélago humanoide de color negro con detalles rojos, alas en su espalda y filosas garras en cada mano, así como los característicos colmillos de estos animales sobresaliendo de sus labios.

-A su servicio, pueden llamarme Man Bat-se presentó el monstruo haciendo una reverencia.

-Excelente, con tus sonares serás capaz de localizar a Derek, una vez que lo encuentres captúralo y tráemelo, entendido-.

-Si profesor-dijo Man Bat haciendo una reverencia.

-Ya casi amanece, por ese motivo de tome la libertad de darte una sustancia que te permitirá moverte durante el día, la luz del sol no te afectara de ninguna manera, así que no me vayas a fallar-advirtió Estraga.

Man Bat asintió y se retiró del lugar, seguido por la mirada de Ecliptor-Interesante-.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Tal como Estraga informo, la luz del sol comenzó a iluminar la ciudad, la gente ya estaba despertando y comenzando con sus actividades diarias, un auto se dirigía hacia una de las muchas empresas de la ciudad, cuando Man Bat hizo acto de aparición, provocando que el conductor frenara bruscamente.

-¡Que comience la diversión!-declaro disparando un rayo contra el coche, el conductor abandono su vehículo rápidamente y comenzó a correr asustado.

Al ver el monstruo, la gente comenzó a huir aterrada del lugar, mientras Man Bat se reía mucho, moviendo sus orejas de un lado a otro, tratando de localizar la señal que Derek emitía, ya que solo así podría encontrarlo y llevarlo ante Estraga.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma comenzó a sonar, alertando a Elsa y Alfa del peligro-Nunca puedo tomar mi café tranquila-dijo Elsa negando con la cabeza-¿Qué pasa ahora Alfa?-.

-Lo de siempre, uno de los monstruos de Astronema está causando daños en Angel Grove-informo Alfa-¡Chispitas y sí que está causando daños!-.

-Envía a los rangers de inmediato-indico Elsa.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

La ciudad era un caos, con botes de basura en llamas, así como gente tratando de encontrar un lugar donde esconderse, mientras Man Bat continuaba con su senda de destrucción y al mismo tiempo trataba de localizar a su objetivo.

-¿Dónde se estará ocultando?-pregunto Man Bat viendo de un lado a otro, cuando un sonido llamo su atención.

Los 7 rangers aparecieron en sus respectivas motos, deteniéndose frente a Man Bat-¡Alto!-grito Yubel y los demás se pusieron en guardia.

-¡Rangers, nunca saben cuándo dejar de molestar!-declaro Man Bat molesto.

-¡Genial, ahora nos enfrentaremos a un vampiro!-exclamo Kenneth preocupado.

Por toda respuesta Man Bat abrió sus alas y las movió de un lado a otro, provocando una poderosa ventisca de aire que lanzo a los rangers contra el suelo, pero rápidamente se levantaron y desenvainaron sus armas, preparándose para la batalla.

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Mega Drakzes!-Man Bat llamo a un grupo de Mega Drakzes-¡Ataquen!-.

Los rangers se lanzaron a la batalla contra los Mega Drakzes, al poco tiempo, Man Bat también se unió a la pelea atacando a Tommy, quien evadió su ataque y contraataco con un golpe de su sable.

-¡Tomen esto reptiles!-grito Marceline disparando sus flechas contra ellos.

Los Mega Drakzes se reagruparon y los rangers hicieron lo mismo-¡Hora del cambio!-declaro uno de los Mega Drakzes.

Al instante, algunos se convirtieron en Putrids y otros en Rinshis, mientras los demás permanecían en sus formas de Mega Drakzes, dando así a 3 tipos diferentes de soldados, los cuales se lanzaron contra los rangers.

-¡Hora de convocar dos equipos salvajes!-declaro Yubel.

-¡Adelante!-grito Amber.

-¡Acceso/Furia Anima Espíritu Libre!-.

Yubel se convirtió en la Ranger Roja Fuerza Salvaje y con el poder del León, Finn en el Ranger Azul de Fuerza Salvaje y con el poder del Tiburón, Marceline en la Ranger Blanca Fuerza Salvaje y con el poder del Tigre, Kenneth en el Ranger Negro Fuerza Salvaje y con el poder del Toro, Tommy en el Ranger Negro Furia Animal y con el corazón del León, Kira en la Ranger Violeta y con la valentía del Lobo, quedando Amber como la Ranger Blanca y con el poder del Rinoceronte.

-¡Fuerza Salvaje/Furia Animal!-.

-¡Solo se convirtieron en un zoológico muy peculiar! ¡Elimínenlos!-ordeno Man Bat a sus tropas y estos atacaron.

La batalla se desato sin esperar a nadie, los rangers demostraban lo que el poder de los animales era capaz de hacer, especialmente cuando se combinaban dos tipos de poder animal diferente, como era el caso.

**(-)**

**Cantera**

Derek alzo la vista al cielo-¿Sentiste eso?-pregunto.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Blaitor mirando un hormiguero como si fuera lo más interesante del lugar.

-Hay una batalla, tenemos que ir a ver, tal vez él se encuentre ahí-dijo Derek dirigiéndose hacia Angel Grove.

Blaitor se levantó y se encogió en hombros antes de seguir a su amigo, aunque si tenía que ser sincero, ya estaba ansioso por una buena pelea y quizás esa podría ser una buena oportunidad para eso.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Los soldados ya estaban casi vencidos, ya no había muchos en pie, Tommy se colocó frente a sus compañeros y comenzó a invocar su poder-¡Espíritu del Gran León!-invocando el espíritu del león negro, este arremetió contra los soldados restantes y los destruyo.

-¡Bien hecho Doctor O!-felicito Finn.

-¡Todos lo hicieron bien!-agrego Tommy.

Los rangers encararon a Man Bat-¡Muy bien feo, ya no tienes más soldados, así que ríndete antes de que te arrepientas!-advirtió Marceline.

-¡Creo que los únicos que van a arrepentirse son ustedes!-declaro Man Bat volviendo a abrir sus alas, pero esta vez no creo ninguna ventisca, en su lugar lanzo un chillido ultra sónico.

El sonido era tan potente, que los rangers se tuvieron que proteger los oídos, tambaleándose por aquel ruido infernal, muchas ventanas y cristales se rompieron, incluso algunas lámparas, los rangers cayeron al suelo y sus transformaciones legendarias se desactivaron, volviendo a sus formas de dragón.

-¡Que horrible sonido!-grito Amber.

-¡Mis oídos, mis oídos!-gritaba Finn retorciéndose en el suelo.

Man Bat solo se reía divertido ante lo que estaba provocando-¿Qué les pasa Power Rangers? ¿No pueden soportar un poco el sonido sónico?-pregunto riéndose.

-¡Tenemos que callarlo!-grito Kenneth.

-¡Rayos!-Yubel trato de levantarse y sujeto su espada con fuerza, su fuerza de voluntad le permitió ponerse de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia Man Bat.

-¡Oh no, no los harás!-declaro Man Bat aumentando la frecuencia.

Yubel cayó al suelo de espaldas y se llevó de nuevo las manos hacia las orejas, los 7 rangers gritaban de dolor ante aquel infernal ruido, Man Bat estaba riéndose muy divertido y seguro de su victoria, cuando varios disparos le dieron en la espalda, provocando que su sonido cesara.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién se atreve a atacarme?-cuestiono volteando.

El culpable del ataque había sido Blaitor, quien le disparo con dos pistolas que llevaba en sus manos, caminando al lado de Derek-Ese sería yo-dijo Blaitor sonriendo divertido-vaya, pero que cosa tan fea tenemos aquí-.

-¡Derek!-exclamo Tommy al ver al chico.

-Rangers ¿se encuentran bien?-pregunto Derek mirándolos un poco preocupados.

-Siento que la cabeza me va a explotar…pero sí…estamos bien…-dijo Kenneth adolorido.

Al ver a los rangers, Blaitor cambio un poco su expresión y volteo a ver a Derek-No me dijiste que ayudaríamos a los rangers-.

-Ellos me ayudaron cuando llegue a la ciudad, no podíamos abandonarlos, además, también son enemigos de Estraga y de la Alianza del Mal-explico Derek, Blaitor solo suspiro resignado.

-Mientras no sea frecuente hacer esto-.

Cuando los rangers se recuperaron, vieron al misterioso joven que venía con Derek-¿Quién es ese tipo?-pregunto Marceline.

-No lo sé, pero parece que es amigo de Derek-explico Tommy.

-¿Eso lo hace nuestro amigo o enemigo?-pregunto Kira recordando que Derek no era precisamente su amigo.

-Creo que más bien lo hace un aliado-dedujo Yubel.

Man Bat se rio al ver a Derek-Excelente, te estaba buscando desde hace horas, el profesor Estraga quiere hablar contigo, así que vendrás conmigo en este instante-.

-Tengo un mensaje para tu creador, dile que yo no soy otro de sus experimentos retorcidos de laboratorio, ya nunca más volverá a usarme…o a usar a inocentes para llevar a cabo su enfermiza ambición-advirtió Derek.

-¡Como quieras, te llevare a la fuerza!-declaro Man Bat.

-Mira amigo, eres feo, pero pareces razonable, no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte-advirtió Blaitor colocándose junto a Derek.

-¡No me hagas reír!-Man Bat se lanzó al ataque.

Blaitor le disparo varias veces con sus pistolas, pero sus disparos no lograron frenar el avance de Man Bat, quien ya casi estaba sobre ellos-¡Vaya, eres más duro de lo que aparentas!-declaro Blaitor silbando sorprendido, para luego desenvainar una espada de su espalda, misma con la que golpeo a Man Bat en la cintura-¡Pero no lo suficiente!-.

Man Bat lanzo un golpe contra Blaitor, mismo que el guerrero bloqueo con su espada, para luego dispararle con una de sus pistolas, dándole en el abdomen y haciéndolo retroceder, lo siguiente que Blaitor hizo fue saltar y patearlo repetidamente, Man Bat rodo por el suelo y cuando se levantó, Derek le lanzo un golpe con su lanza.

-No te vas a quedar con toda la diversión-aseguro Derek.

-Que aguafiestas-dijo Blaitor sonriendo.

-¡Pagaran por eso!-declaro Man Bat disparándoles un rayo, mismo que ambos evadieron de un salto hacia atrás.

Lo siguiente que ambos hicieron fue lanzar un golpe con su espada y lanza respectivamente, ambos ataques dieron en el blanco y Man Bat comenzó a sufrir pequeñas explosiones en su cuerpo, antes de caer al suelo y explotar.

-¡Hasta nunca feo!-declaro Blaitor sonriendo y saltando feliz por la victoria que acababan de obtener.

Los rangers se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que acababan de ver-No sé quién sea ese tipo, pero vaya que tiene estilo-dijo Marceline sorprendida.

-Andando-indico Yubel y los 7 se acercaron a ambos chicos-Derek, que gusto nos da verte de nuevo-.

-Lo mismo digo rangers, creo que llegamos justo a tiempo para ayudarlos-dijo Derek.

-Pues no es por presumir, pero ya teníamos la situación bajo control-aseguro Finn de manera un poco arrogante.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Derek de manera sarcástica-por cierto, él es mi amigo, Blaitor-presento.

Blaitor se cruzó de brazos, cuando Yubel se le acerco-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda-dijo ofreciéndole la mano en señal de amistad.

Pero Blaitor no la acepto y le dio la espalda a Yubel-No los ayude a ustedes, simplemente quise acabar con ese monstruo y divertirme un momento, nunca tuve intención alguna de ayudarlos-.

Los rangers no supieron cómo reaccionar ante esa actitud, cuando Derek intervino para evitar algún posible conflicto-No se lo tomen personal, él…es alguien complicado-.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no soy complicado, tú eres complicado!-replico Blaitor.

-¿Lo ven?-pregunto Derek y los rangers no pudieron evitar reírse.

En ese momento, el malvado profesor Estraga hizo acto de aparición-Que reunión tan conmovedora, casi lamento arruinarla-.

-Estraga-musito Derek entre dientes.

-Que gusto volver a verte Derek, espero que esta vez hayas regresado para volver a convertirte en mi conejillo de indias-dijo Estraga sonriendo.

-La única razón por la que regrese fue para acabar contigo bastardo enfermo-aseguro Derek.

-¡Será mejor que te vayas de aquí!-advirtió Yubel colocándose en guardia, seguida por los demás.

-¡Porque por si no lo has notado somos más que tú!-declaro Finn sonriendo.

-¿Eso crees?-pregunto Estraga sacando un control remoto-¡Disparando SateLaser!-.

El rayo de la Fortaleza Siniestra se disparó automáticamente, cayendo sobre Man Bat y devolviéndolo en su forma gigante, poniendo en alerta tanto a los rangers como a los dos chicos-¡Guau! ¡Eso es de locos!-exclamo Blaitor sorprendido.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?-pregunto Marceline viendo a Finn molesta.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Finn sonriendo nervioso a través del casco.

-¡De todos modos lo iban a hacer crecer! ¿Creen poder encargarse de Estraga un momento?-pregunto Yubel.

-Será todo un placer-respondió Derek sonriendo.

Estraga activo su armadura, dejando más que sorprendido a Blaitor, pero lo siguiente que venía lo dejo sin habla-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-los 7 dragones volvieron a la acción, comenzando la combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-invocaron los rangers.

-¡Que loco!-exclamo Blaitor más que sorprendido por eso.

Estraga aprovecho su distracción para dispararle un rayo, pero Derek lo desvió justo a tiempo y contraataco con su arma al profesor, mientras el Megazord encaraba al poderoso Man Bat.

-¡Es hora del round 2 rangers!-declaro Man Bat lanzando su sonido sónico contra los rangers de nuevo.

El Megazord comenzó a tambalearse por aquel terrible sonido, mientras los rangers solo podían tratar de ignorar ese horrible ruido, lo cual no era una tarea nada fácil, especialmente porque de ese tamaño, la frecuencia del sonido era mucho más potente y devastadora.

Man Bat abrió sus alas y arremetió contra el Megazord, atacándolo repetidamente, con el feroz sonido evitando que los rangers se pudieran concentrar, fue entonces que los rangers decidieron llamar más ayuda, aprovechando que cuando los atacaba, el sonido se hacía un poco más débil.

-¡Ahora!-grito Tommy.

-¡Wild Zords Desciendan!-desde la lejana isla del Animarium, los 6 Wild Zords volvieron a aparecer.

El León se lanzó contra Man Bat, mordiéndole en la cabeza y arrancándole una de las orejas, provocando que el monstruo cayera al suelo pesadamente, para luego levantarse muy molesto y con una de sus orejas cortadas.

-¡Mi oreja! ¡Pagaras por eso gato sobrealimentado!-declaro Man Bat furioso.

-¡Wild Zords Combínense!-los Wild Zords comenzaron con la sexta combinación legendaria-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Salvaje!-invocaron los rangers.

Estraga lanzo un golpe contra Blaitor, el guerrero lo esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás y Derek ataco a Estraga por un lado, el profesor bloqueo el ataque y ambos comenzaron un duelo, fue ese momento que Blaitor aprovecho para ver cómo iba la batalla entre gigantes.

-Vaya-dijo sorprendido al ver el nuevo Megazord, para luego lanzarse a la batalla contra Estraga.

Man Bat arremetió contra el Megazord, pero este detuvo su ataque en el aire, sujetándolo por los hombros, para luego comenzar a girar y lanzar a Man Bat contra el suelo, Man Bat se levantó rápidamente y disparo un rayo, mismo que el Megazord esquivo de un salto, pateando con fuerza al monstruo en pleno rostro, Man Bat rodo por el suelo y se levantó de nuevo.

-¡Rugido Legendario…Fuego!-con el poder de los Dragones y de los poderoso Wild Zords, el Megazord disparo un potente rayo contra Man Bat.

El ataque fue directo y Man Bat cayó al suelo, encontrándose con su final en una poderosa explosión-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-anuncio Yubel, mientras el Megazord bajaba los brazos en señal de triunfo.

Derek y Blaitor dieron un salto, atacando a Estraga con sus armas, el profesor retrocedió por el ataque doble, cuando Blaitor le disparo con sus pistolas, derribándolo, Estraga rodo por el suelo, antes de que su armadura se desactivara, quedando tendido en el suelo.

-Parece que te llego la hora malnacido-dijo Derek acercándose hacia Estraga.

-No quisiera ser tú-dijo Blaitor sonriendo divertido.

Estraga gruño al ver que estaba en desventaja, cuando un poderoso rayo salió de la nada y golpeo a ambos guerreros, derribándolos y dejándolos algo lastimados-¿Qué?-exclamo Derek.

-¿Quién hizo eso?-exclamo Blaitor confundido.

La responsable de ese ataque traicionero no era otra más que la malvada Astronema, quien apareció acompañada por su leal Ecliptor, así como por Rito y Elgar-Esa sería yo-dijo Astronema sonriendo.

Al ver de quien se trataba, Blaitor se quedó más que sorprendido-No puedo creerlo-exclamo enfadado-¡Eres tú! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Tú y tu Alianza fueron destruidos hace años!-.

-No puedes acabar con la maldad suprema-dijo Astronema sonriendo y volviendo a disparar un rayo contra ambos.

Derek y Blaitor se protegieron con sus brazos, cuando Yubel apareció y desvió el ataque con un golpe de su espada-¡No tan rápido Astronema!-declaro la Ranger Roja y al poco tiempo, los otros rangers se reunieron.

Astronema sonrió divertida ante la presencia de sus enemigos-Ayuden al profesor-ordeno viendo a Rito y Elgar.

-Si jefecita, muy bien genio, es hora de irnos-dijo Elgar ayudándolo a levantarse, seguido por Rito.

-¡Astronema!-grito Yubel y la reina del mal volteo a verla con una sonrisa divertida.

-Nada me gustaría más que acabar contigo y tus amigos personalmente, pero ese momento llegara pronto, después de todo, no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerme-dijo sonriendo.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Yubel aceptando el reto.

-Sí, lo veremos, cuando sepan la triste verdad-dijo Astronema, provocando que los rangers la vieran fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Tommy.

Por toda respuesta, Astronema solo sonrió aún más, antes de retirarse con sus tropas en diferentes destellos que desaparecieron, dejando a los rangers muy confundidos ante las palabras que la reina del mal les acababa de decir.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-pregunto Marceline.

-"Cuando sepamos la triste verdad" ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Amber.

-No lo sé, pero presiento que lo averiguaremos pronto-dijo Yubel preocupada por las palabras de su enemiga mortal-por hora ayudemos a Derek y sus amigos-.

Los rangers corrieron a auxiliar a sus dos aliados, ya que no estaban seguros si podían llamarlos amigos-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Tommy.

-Si…gracias por su ayuda-dijo Derek levantándose, pero Blaitor se veía algo molesto.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Astronema, la más grande bruja de todo el Multiverso está viva! ¿Cómo es eso posible?-.

-Supongo que ya la conoces-dedujo Kenneth por la manera en que Blaitor se expresaba de la reina del mal.

-¡A ella y a toda la Alianza del Mal, no me explico como ustedes se hace llamar defensores del Multiverso y dejaron ir a la enemiga número 1!-grito Blaitor.

-¡Oye tranquilízate, que tú tampoco hiciste mucho por detenerla!-acuso Marceline y Blaitor le apunto con su arma.

-¿Quieres que te vuele la cabeza? Porque no creas que tu casco te va a proteger de mis armas-.

-¡Oye! ¡No te atrevas a amenazar a mi novia!-bramo Finn interponiéndose en la pelea, lo que provoco una risa de parte de Blaitor.

-¡Muy bien, entonces les disparare a ambos!-declaro Blaitor preparándose para jalar del gatillo de sus armas, pero Derek lo detuvo.

-Ya basta-dijo con una mirada seria-ellos no son nuestros enemigos, también pelean contra la Alianza del Mal y el último de los Nazis, hay un dicho terrícola que dice "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo"-.

Blaitor miro a Derek un momento, para luego ver a los rangers y luego a su amigo, finalmente suspiro y envaino sus pistolas-Como quieras, pero que conste, no son mis amigos-declaro Blaitor-y solo me detuve porque tú me lo pediste-.

Derek negó con la cabeza, para luego voltear a ver a los rangers-Lamento mucho todo eso, en serio, pero como les dije, él es algo complicado-trato de disculparse el enemigo de los Nazis.

Tommy desactivo su poder y le puso una mano amistosa en el hombro, sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora-Descuida, muchos tenemos un pasado del cual no queremos hablar o simplemente…somos demasiado complicados, es parte de nuestra naturaleza-

Derek miro a Tommy y le sonrió en forma de gratitud por ser tan comprensivo, fue entonces que Yubel y los otros desactivaron sus poderes, para luego acercarse al guerrero del pasado, Yubel se adelantó y miro a Derek a los ojos.

-¿Le pasa algo?-pregunto Derek confundido.

-Nada, solamente quería preguntarte si ahora nos consideras tus amigos-dijo Yubel sin rodeos, provocando que Derek se quedara en silencio un momento.

Blaitor parecía estar ocupado apuntando al cielo con sus pistolas y simulando sonidos de disparo, una actividad que muchos considerarían infantil, pero prefirieron no comentarlo, especialmente para evitar algún nuevo conflicto, fue después de un serio debate mental que Derek finalmente respondió.

-Lo siento…pero aun siento que es muy pronto para eso-admitió-como les dije antes, estuve solo mucho tiempo y cuando conocí a Blaitor tardamos mucho en volvernos amigos-.

-Descuida, lo entiendo, lo único que quiero que quede claro es que nosotros somos sus aliados y pueden contar con nuestra ayuda cuando la necesiten-dijo Yubel ofreciéndole una mano que en ese momento representaba una alianza.

Derek se quedó viendo la mano de Yubel un momento, para finalmente estrechársela-Muy bien, considérenos sus aliados, si necesitan ayuda, no duden en llamarnos-dijo Derek sonriéndoles.

-Lo mismo les digo a ambos-dijo Yubel contestando la sonrisa.

Derek volteo y se dirigió hacia Blaitor-Ya es hora de irnos Blaitor-.

-Ya era hora, pensé que me volvería viejo esperándote aquí-dijo Blaitor bostezando un poco, finalmente, ambos se retiraron.

Los 7 rangers se quedaron en ese lugar viendo como ambos guerreros se retiraban, fue cuando Amber se acercó a Yubel-¿Crees que algún día acepten ser nuestros amigos?-pregunto Amber.

-Alguien una vez dijo "si algo aprendí como ranger es que todo es posible"-dijo Yubel refiriéndose a la frase usada por su padre adoptivo, Tommy solo le sonrió de manera orgullosa, no cabía duda, Yubel estaba aprendiendo mucho sobre ser una Power Ranger y ser una gran líder.

-No sé qué opinen ustedes, pero yo tengo antojo de una de las hamburguesas de Adele-dijo Kenneth y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esa idea.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema estaba sentada en su trono, Ecliptor a su diestra y Estraga arrodillado ante ella-Veo que su experimento resulto ser más escurridizo de lo que creyó profesor, realmente esperaba que ya lo hubiera capturado-.

-No se preocupe mi reina, algún día lo haré, por el momento le tengo una buena noticia, tiene que ver con la pequeña sorpresa que le estamos preparando a la Ranger Roja-anuncio Estraga sonriendo de manera perversa y Astronema presto su total atención.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió, dejando entrar a Astronema, Ecliptor y Estraga, este último se acercó a su computadora y comenzó a trabajar, mientras la reina del mal esperaba a que el profesor le diera su explicación.

-Como le mencione antes, el aparato quedo completamente dañado y es imposible de reparar, pero la buena noticia es que logre rescatar sus bancos de memoria, por lo tanto puedo descargarlos en un nuevo y más poderoso cuerpo para cumplir su misión, lo tendré listo para antes de que finalicen las vacaciones de verano-explico Estraga.

Astronema observo la pantalla de la computadora y una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro-Entonces tenemos que distraer a los rangers con algunos ataques más y luego les daremos una gran sorpresa, especialmente a la Ranger Roja-declaro Astronema sonriendo malignamente, fijando su vista en la imagen de la pantalla.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Hemos llegado al final de otro capítulo, pero como pudieron ver, los planes de Astronema están tomando forma y algo terrible está por comenzar, dentro de algunos capítulos más lo sabrán, por lo que les pedimos un poco más de paciencia para cuando ese momento llegue"_

_Un aplauso para Animus, el noble líder de los Wild Zords y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**NovaStarPrime: **_ya dieron el primer paso, permitiéndoles a los habitantes de KO35 quedarse en su planeta para poder ayudarlos, así como a los Rangers Espaciales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_definitivamente va a ser algo que te va gustar, espero, respecto a Lena, hay que entenderla, pues ella es una villana que se hizo, no que nació y se hizo por culpa del egoísmo humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_afortunadamente recapacitaron y ahora aceptaron a los colonos de KO35 con ellos y ese fic lo puedes ver en la cuenta de mi buen amigo "Blackrose9213". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_y vaya forma de reaccionar, ya que como el anciano dijo, en su egoísmo y miedo se perdió una vida inocente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_efectivamente y eso es lo que Ivan Ooze esperaba hacer cuando las separo, y tienes razón, pero a Darkonda eso no le importaba ni un poco, por eso no dudo en hacerlo y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Yhoancam725: **_pues ya que otros que dejaron OC no se han comunicado desde que comencé el fic, creo que puedes entrar en lugar de uno de ellos, pero tienes que darme los datos de manera clara y entendible, y te voy a pedir que tampoco lo hagas muy poderoso o casi invencible, porque eso a veces me cuesta adaptarlo a la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_está difícil, ya que lo que presencio fueron las consecuencias del egoísmo y cobardía de todo un planeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_aún quedan otros capítulos tristes que aparecerán más adelante, por lo que no hay que sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_sé que es sorprendente e inesperado, pero toma en cuenta todo lo que le hizo pasar Darkonda, no solo la secuestro, sino también trato de entregarla a Espectro acusándola de traidora, para luego tratar de destruirla a ella y a Ecliptor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_esa cobardía y egoísmo les hizo perder más que el honor, por su culpa se perdió un alma inocente, la cual quería hacer algo bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_ciertamente, ya que los habitantes de Zi provocaron una terrible tragedia en el pasado y de no ser por lo que les dijo Yubel habrían provocado otra muy perecida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_no seas tan duro con ella, aunque Darkonda fue el principal causante de la muerte de Miko, los habitantes de Zi lo provocaron con su egoísmo y miedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_eso suena genial, realmente es bueno contar con gente como tú en el campo del periodismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_pero no esperes que eso se vuelva a repetir, ya que Lena es un caso muy especial, pues como dijo, ambas fueron víctimas de Darkonda y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_será difícil, pero no imposible, ya que todos estamos expuestos al bien y al mal, dependiendo del camino que elijamos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_era un poco más complicado que eso, ellos creían, tontamente, que los planetas que la Alianza del Mal atacaba eran porque en dichos planetas había Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_gracias, me alegra que te gustara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_está bien, déjame los datos que pido, mismos que están en el Tráiler de este fic, solo te pido que no vayas a querer hacerlo muy poderoso o con una historia algo complicada, porque eso puede hacer que me cueste anexarlo al fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisel, Súper Rock Ninja, Seiryu.001, Yhoancam725, Moon-9215, Blaitor21, Zeus, Hades, Shadow y Writer, Bowser300000, Ocnarf, Shazam, Er Deivi, Kurtlaraperdomo, Lion Wilson, Aioria09.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	32. Copiador

"_Bienvenidos, hoy les da la bienvenida el __**Sensei Kanoi, **__hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo donde veremos como a veces un enemigo puede parecer invencible, especialmente si usa nuestras propias habilidades en nuestra contra, pero siempre hay un modo de superar cualquier obstáculo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=zIMV67KeTd4**

** www. youtube watch? v=TI-MFOTU5JQ**

** www. youtube watch? v=iZeEO9DpdYE**

_Y ahora el capítulo 32._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 32 Copiador.**

En las montañas de Angel Grove, un joven se encontraba sentado en una roca en posición de loto, meditando, sujetando su espada entre sus manos, aquel joven no era otro más que Soujiro, uno de los muchos aliados de los rangers, de pronto, su oído escucho un sonido extraño.

Rápidamente, se levantó de la roca y se ocultó entra la maleza, agudizando más su oído, fue entonces que pudo percibir el apestoso hedor de los Mega Drakzes, los cuales se dirigían hacia el norte, llevando consigo muchos materiales.

-Dense prisa, el profesor necesita estos materiales lo más pronto posible-ordeno uno de ellos.

-¿Materiales? ¿Qué están tramando?-pregunto disponiéndose a seguirlos.

Llegaron hasta un claro, donde Estraga estaba trabajando en una extraña máquina de gran tamaño, la cual parecía un satélite, el profesor la estaba construyendo con ayuda de los Mega Drakzes, así como de Rito y Elgar, quienes se encargaban de supervisarlos.

-¡Muévanse lagartos sobrealimentados, no tenemos todo el día!-ordeno Elgar.

-Sí, tenemos que terminar…lo que sea que estamos construyendo, por cierto ¿Qué estamos construyendo?-pregunto Rito.

-Una pequeña sorpresa para los rangers, una vez que esté completa estoy seguro que lo encontraran muy interesante-dijo Estraga sonriendo-Elgar, guarda este disco, ahí tenemos información de la maquinaria-.

-Como digas genio-dijo Elgar haciendo un saludo militar, para luego meter el disco en su bolsillo.

-Muy bien, ahora sigan supervisando a los Mega Drakzes, esta arma debe estar terminada para antes del mediodía-indico Estraga.

Rito y Elgar se retiraron para seguir con la supervisión, pasando por donde Soujiro estaba oculto, cuando escucho que el disco cayó al suelo, al parecer, Elgar no lo había guardado bien, con mucho cuidado, Soujiro lo tomo y se dispuso a ir al Centro de Mando para informarle a Elsa.

El guerrero corría por las montañas dirigiéndose hacia el Centro de Mando, cuando varios disparos lo hicieron detenerse bruscamente y un nuevo monstruo hizo acto de aparición, tenía la apariencia de un cocodrilo de complexión humana, multicolor, con un visor ovalado, pero deja ver unos ojos rojos.

-¡Oye tú! ¿A dónde crees que vas?-cuestiono el monstruo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Soujiro colocándose en guardia.

-¡Croco Ranger es mi nombre y causar miseria mi especialidad!-declaro Croco riéndose.

-¿Ranger? Parece que a Astronema le quedaron gustando los Power Rangers-bromeo Soujiro desenvainando sus espadas.

-¡Que lindos juguetes, permítemelas!-pidió el monstruo, su visor brillo y al instante obtuvo un par de espadas muy parecidas a las de Soujiro-¡Prepárate!-.

Soujiro se lanzó hacia el monstruo, quien por medio de su visor estaba haciendo un análisis de los movimientos de Soujiro, cuando el joven ataco, Croco evadió el golpe sin dificultad alguna-¿Qué?-exclamo.

-¡Vi venir eso!-declaro riéndose.

Soujiro volvió a atacar, pero nuevamente, Croco bloqueo su ataque-¡Imposible!-.

El guerrero de Avalon lo atacaba con todo lo que tenía, pero el monstruo parecía estar siempre un paso adelante, ya que anticipaba cada uno de sus movimientos y los bloqueaba con facilidad, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue que cuando Croco lo ataco, uso sus mismos movimientos como si fueran suyos.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?-cuestiono sorprendido.

-¡Nada es imposible para la reina del mal, por cierto!-Croco comenzó a mover sus brazos en círculos, formando una bola de fuego, misma que emitía pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

-¡No es posible!-exclamo Soujiro, ya que ese era uno de sus ataques.

-¡Toma!-grito Croco lanzando el ataque contra Soujiro, lanzándolo por los aires en una poderosa explosión, desapareciendo entre la maleza-eso debió acabarlo, después de todo, no era un ranger-dijo riéndose y volviendo a la Fortaleza Siniestra.

Pero Soujiro había sobrevivido, aunque con algunas heridas menores, arrastrándose por el suelo, tomo el comunicador que Alfa le había dado y lo activo-Alfa…necesito ayuda…por favor…teletransportame…-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Croco Ranger se presentó ante Astronema, quien sonrió complacida-Lo hiciste muy bien, la prueba fue todo un éxito, pudiste copiar a la perfección las habilidades y poderes de ese espadachín-felicito la reina.

-Muchas gracias por sus palabras alteza-dijo Croco haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Pasamos a la fase 2?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-Por supuesto, Lena, transfiérele toda la información de los movimientos, armas y ataques de los Power Rangers ahora-indico Astronema.

Lena activo algunas pantallas holográficas, donde Croco Ranger podía ver cada movimiento, arma y ataque de los Power Rangers, descargando toda esa información por medio de su visor, mientras Astronema sonreía de manera divertida por su nuevo plan.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Afortunadamente, Alfa logro teletransportar a Soujiro al Centro de Mando y ahora estaba siendo atendido, cuando 7 destellos de luz aparecieron en el lugar, revelando a los Power Rangers, rápidamente, Yubel corrió hacia la camilla.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunto muy preocupada.

-Se encuentra estable, solo algunas heridas menores, este chico realmente es muy duro de vencer-explico Alfa.

-¿A quién…llamas…chico?-pregunto Soujiro abriendo los ojos y el rostro de Yubel se ilumino.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Amber mirando la escena y especialmente las reacciones de Yubel.

-Es Soujiro, es algo así como el amigo/rival/novio de Yubel-respondió Marceline sonriendo divertida y Amber soltó una pequeña risita ante eso.

Con algo de dificultad, Soujiro se sentó en la camilla, tenía el torso al descubierto, pero envuelto en vendas, al igual que una en su cabeza y otra en el brazo izquierdo, algunos moretones y raspones, pero nada serio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Tommy.

-Un poco mareado…pero sobreviviré-.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-pregunto Yubel algo molesta por el estado en que Soujiro quedo.

Soujiro trato de hacer memoria, aun le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero no tardo en recordar lo que había pasado-Fue…una de las mascotas de Astronema…fue muy extraño…tenía mis armas…sabía mis movimientos…incluso mis ataques…y los potenciaba…fue muy extraño-.

-Alfa encontró un disco en tus ropas ¿podrías decirnos que contiene?-pregunto Elsa.

-No lo sé…todo lo que pude averiguar fue que estaban construyendo algo en la montañas de Angel Grove, algo…como un arma, pero no estoy seguro, ese disco tiene información sobre la misma-explico Soujiro.

-Alfa, trata de abrir el contenido de ese disco, si lo que Soujiro dice es cierto, necesitamos saber que está tramando Astronema con esa arma-indico Elsa.

-En seguida-Alfa se dispuso a trabajar.

-Oigan, si esa arma está en las montañas ¿no sería mejor ir y destruirla antes de que la terminen?-pregunto Finn.

Todos se quedaron pensando en la sugerencia de Finn, siendo Kenneth el primero en tomar la palabra-Creo que eso tiene sentido-apoyo.

-Muy bien, nosotros iremos a destruirla-dijo Yubel-pero por si acaso, Alfa, trata de descubrir para que sirve-.

Soujiro trato de levantarse-Yo iré con ustedes…-dijo, pero Yubel lo detuvo colocando una mano en su pecho y empujándolo de vuelta a la cama, sentándolo.

-Olvídalo, tú necesitas descansar, nosotros…-fue cuando Yubel se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Soujiro y este a su vez, sintió la cercanía de la Ranger Roja, ambos sintieron como sus corazones se aceleraban y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

El momento era muy tierno y parecía que nada iba a arruinarlo, hasta que Elsa fingió una tosecita para llamar la atención de todos-Recuerden, tienen una misión que cumplir-.

-Eh…si…tienes razón…en fin…tú quédate aquí y descansa-ordeno Yubel nerviosa y alejándose de él.

-Oye…no puedes darme ordenes-se quejó Soujiro.

-Ya lo hice-dijo Yubel sacándole la lengua, Amber volvió a reírse divertida-¡Iniciar Mórfosis!-.

-¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-los 7 rangers se dirigieron hacia las montañas, dejando solos a Elsa, Alfa y Soujiro, aunque la mentora tenía su vista fija en Soujiro.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el chico confundido y Elsa solo gruño por debajo.

-Alfa, llama a Ángela, necesitamos abrir el contenido de ese disco cuanto antes y esa es su especialidad-indico Elsa.

-Dalo por hecho-.

**(-)**

**Montañas**

Los rangers se dirigían hacia las coordenadas que Soujiro les dio, ya casi llegaban, cuando Croco Rangers les cerro el paso-¡Rangers, que gusto que vinieran, ya estaba comenzando a aburrirme!-.

Los rangers se detuvieron y encararon al monstruo-¡Tú fuiste quien lastimo a Soujiro! ¿Verdad?-cuestiono Yubel.

-¿Soujiro? ¡Ah…te refieres a ese humano que se me enfrento, vaya, así que sobrevivió, que sorpresa, eso significa que es más hábil de lo que aparentaba, pero no importa, una vez que acabe con ustedes, deshacerme de él será un juego de niños!-declaro riéndose.

-¡Eso lo veremos!-anuncio Kira y todos los rangers sacaron sus armas, para luego lanzarse contra Croco Ranger.

Amber fue la primera en atacarlo y Croco Ranger la analizo-¡Croco Ranger Celeste!-invoco adquiriendo las cuchillas de Amber.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo sorprendida, antes de ser atacada por la versión maligna de sus armas, así como por sus propios movimientos.

-¡Y no es todo lo que puedo hacer!-declaro sacando el Keytar y tocando una melodía que disparo varios rayos contra Amber, derribándola, mientras Croco Ranger se reía divertido.

-¡Oye! ¡Aléjate!-grito Kira sacando sus dagas y lanzándose al ataque de un salto, levitando en el aire.

-¡Croco Ranger Dorada!-invoco Croco Rangers obteniendo las dagas y la habilidad de levitar, interceptando a Kira en el aire, golpeándola con fuerza en la cintura, Kira cayó al suelo de espaldas.

Al ver eso, Tommy se preparó para la acción-Esta copiando nuestras armas y movimientos, tal como nos dijo Soujiro-.

-Y no es todo lo que sé hacer ¡Croco Ranger Negro!-invoco el monstruo obteniendo el Sable de Tommy-¡Sable Espectral Esfera de Tinieblas!-Croco Ranger lanzo la esfera contra Tommy.

-¡Esfera de Tinieblas!-grito Tommy lanzando su ataque, ambas esferas chocaron y provocaron una explosión que lanzo a Tommy por los aires.

Al ver lo que les acababa de pasar a sus amigos, los otros rangers se quedaron sin habla, no solo ese monstruo podía copiar sus armas y movimientos, tal como Soujiro les dijo, era capaz de duplicar su fuerza de impacto.

-¿Cómo enfrentaremos esto?-cuestiono Finn.

-¡Tratemos de atacarlo entre los 4, tal vez así no pueda copiarnos a todos!-sugirió Kenneth.

-¡Adelante!-los 4 rangers se lanzaron a la batalla, dividiéndose en parejas para atacar por dos flancos.

Finn y Kenneth atacaban por el frente, mientras Yubel y Marceline por detrás, Croco Ranger fijo su vista en los dos chicos-¡Croco Ranger Azul y Amarillo!-invoco obteniendo la lanza y hacha, para luego combinarlas-¡Corte de Acero!-el ataque marino y terráqueo lanzo a ambos rangers por los aires.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto Finn.

-¡Combino nuestros ataques en uno más poderoso!-explico Kenneth sorprendido.

Marceline preparo sus flechas, cuando Croco Ranger la encaro-¡Croco Ranger Violeta!-invoco el arco de Marceline y disparo varias flechas mucho más rápidas contra Marceline, derribándola.

Yubel dio un salto y 3 giros en el aire, cargando su espada en llamas-¡Croco Ranger Roja!-invoco Croco Ranger la espada de Yubel-¡Llamarada de Dragón!-.

Los rangers se reagruparon muy adoloridos, mientras Croco Ranger se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos de manera amenazadora, los rangers estaban atrapados y no encontraban una salida a su terrible situación.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¡Todo lo que intentamos lo copia y lo hace más fuerte!-exclamo Amber.

-¡Kenneth, de prisa, usa tu hacha, golpea el suelo con ella, crea una cortina de polvo!-indico Tommy.

Kenneth no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces, alzo su hacha y golpeo el suelo con fuerza, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo que los cubrió y les dio oportunidad de escapar, hecho que molesto mucho a Croco Ranger.

-¡Malditos! ¡No importa, ya los encontrare y entonces me las pagaran!-aseguro riéndose.

**(-)**

Los rangers estaban ocultos entre algunos árboles, tratando de pensar en una posible solución-¿Cómo detendremos a ese monstruo si conoce nuestros movimientos, nuestras armas y anticipa todo lo que haremos?-pregunto Marceline.

-Podríamos usar los Cristales Legendarios-sugirió Finn.

-Sería lo mismo, copiaría las armas y los movimientos que usáramos contra él-explico Kenneth dejando a todos con un trago amargo ante esa realidad.

-Es como si fuera una computadora, no comete errores-dijo Amber cabizbaja.

Eso hizo que Tommy interviniera-No es así, si algo aprendí con Billy es que las computadoras también pueden cometer errores-señalo el Ranger Negro.

-Es cierto, si le das información falsa a la computadora esta falla y se descompone-agrego Kenneth.

Los rangers se vieron entre sí, al parecer todos estaban pensando en lo mismo para darle una sorpresa a ese imitador de cuarta que era Croco Ranger, solo esperaban que funcionara y que sus amigos estuvieran por descifrar el contenido del disco.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Con ayuda de Ángela, el contenido del disco ya casi estaba abierto, solo faltaba desbloquear algunos códigos más y los planes de Astronema quedarían al descubierto-Solo uno más y listo-anuncio Ángela sonriendo.

-¡Chispitas! ¡Eres una genio!-felicito Alfa.

Ángela sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver lo que contenía aquel disco-Oh no…Elsa ¿ves lo que yo?-pregunto alarmada.

-Por desgracia si-dijo Elsa.

Ya que el contenido del disco revelaba los planos de un arma láser de gran potencia, la cual tenía como objetivo destruir a los 7 dragones en el momento en que los rangers los llamaran, si eso pasaba, el poder de los rangers también se perdería, ya que estaban conectados con sus dragones.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo cuanto antes!-declaro Ángela preocupada.

-Yo iré…a detenerlos-dijo Soujiro levantándose.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Soujiro, no puedes ir, aun no te repones de tus heridas!-exclamo Alfa preocupado por su amigo.

-Eso no detiene a un ranger…y menos a mí…-aseguro Soujiro dirigiéndose a la salida, no sin antes tomar sus armas.

-Buena suerte y que el poder te proteja-le deseo Elsa.

**(-)**

**Montañas**

Los rangers corrían de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban los villanos, ya transformados y listos para la acción, cuando Croco Ranger apareció de nuevo para cerrarles el paso.

-¡Vaya, vaya, esta sí que es una sorpresa, no me imaginaba que vendrían para recibir otra paliza!-declaro riéndose.

-¡Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes cara de lagarto!-aseguro Marceline.

-¡Eso lo veremos!-.

-¡Muy bien muchacho, acoplémonos a nuestra estrategia y todo saldrá bien!-indico Yubel y sus amigos asintieron-¡Adelante!-.

Al escuchar las palabras de la Ranger Roja, Croco Ranger se rio divertido-¿Estrategia? ¡Así que planearon una nueva forma para perder, que divertido!-.

Los rangers se separaron para atacar por distintos flancos, rodeando a Croco Ranger, el cual solo se reía de manera divertida y burlona, fue cuando detecto a Amber acercándose rápidamente hacia él por el flanco derecho.

-¡Croco Ranger Celeste!-invoco las cuchillas de Amber, pero la Ranger Celeste saco el arco de Marceline en vez de cualquiera de sus armas.

-¡Flechas Celestiales!-Amber disparo varias flechas contra Croco Ranger derribándolo y sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no fue Celeste, fue Violeta!-exclamo cuando vio a Kira acercarse hacia él-¡Croco Ranger Dorada!-Croco Ranger saco las dagas de Kira, pero la Rangers Dorada saco la lanza de Finn-¿Qué demonios?-fue todo lo que puedo gritar antes de que Kira atacara.

-¡Impacto de Acero!-el golpe fue certero y Croco Ranger rodo por el suelo.

-¿Ahora la Dorada uso Amarillo?-cuestiono sorprendido por esa inesperada maniobra, Tommy se colocó frente a él-¡Croco Ranger Negro!-ahora desenvaino el sable de Tommy, pero el Ranger Negro saco la espada de Yubel-¡No de nuevo!-.

Tommy dio un salto, giro 3 veces en el aire y la espada se envolvió en llamas-¡Llamarada Dragón!-grito golpeando al feroz monstruo, quien retrocedió.

Ahora Kenneth se dirigió corriendo hacia el monstruo, quien reacciono rápidamente-¡Croco Ranger Amarillo!-esta vez desenvaino el hacha de Kenneth, pero el Ranger Amarillo saco la lanza de Finn-¡Esto no me está gustando!-.

-¡Corte Tsunami!-Kenneth lanzo su ataque y Croco Ranger salió volando por los aires.

Croco Ranger cayó al suelo y se levantó algo tambaleante-¡Mi turno!-declaro Marceline colocándose en guardia.

-¡Croco Ranger Violeta!-y nuevamente ataco con el arco de Marceline, pero la Ranger Violeta saco las dagas de Kira-¿Otra vez?-.

-¡Meteoro Solar!-grito Marceline atacándolo a gran velocidad, derribando al monstruo, cuando se levantó, se vio encarado por Finn.

-¿No es mi novia un encanto?-pregunto burlándose de Croco Ranger, quien se levantó furioso.

-¡Croco Ranger Azul! ¡Te aplastare con tu propia lanza!-declaro el monstruo sacando el arma de Finn.

-¿Y quién dice que tengo una lanza?-pregunto Finn sacando las cuchillas de Amber, deteniendo a Croco Ranger-¡Destello Lunar!-Finn lanzo el ataque contra Croco Ranger, dándole directamente, siendo el turno de Yubel.

-¿Qué te pareció nuestra estrategia?-pregunto desafiante.

Croco Ranger ya estaba muy lastimado, pero ni así pensaba darse por vencido-¡Croco Ranger Roja! ¡Te voy a destruir ranger!-declaro desenvainando la Espada Volcánica, pero Yubel saco el Keytar de Amber.

-¿Qué te apetece escuchar?-pregunto antes de tocar una melodía que disparo varios relámpagos contra Croco Ranger, para luego desenvainar el Sable de Tommy-¡Sable Espectral Esfera de Tinieblas!-.

Yubel lanzo la esfera contra Croco Ranger, quien la recibió directamente y rodo por el suelo, cuando se levantó, su visor estaba sobrecargado y él estaba sufriendo las consecuencias-¡Croco Ranger...! ¡Ya no sé quién es quién!-grito alarmado al ver que sus análisis fallaron.

-¡Te daremos una pista! ¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-indico Yubel y la combinación de armas comenzó.

-¡Máximo Drago Blaster Galáctico Listo! ¡Furia de los Dragones Legendarios!-en su confusión, Croco Ranger no pudo evitar el impacto del ataque y exploto, mientras los rangers posaban en señal de triunfo.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema presencio todo-Esto aún no ha terminado rangers, disparen el SateLaser y preparen la sorpresa para los dragones-ordeno sonriendo de manera fría y cruel.

-Disparado-informo Ecliptor disparando el láser contra Croco Ranger.

**(-)**

**Montañas**

El láser cumplió su cometido y Croco Ranger reapareció en su forma gigante, esa era la señal que Estraga estaba esperando y una sonrisa afloro en su rostro-Muy bien, ahora rangers, llamen a sus dragones por última vez-.

Sin tener idea de lo que Estraga tramaba, los rangers hicieron lo que siempre hacen en esas situaciones-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-.

Rayearth, Ceres, Windam, Helmos, Absu, Kami y Céfiro hicieron acto de aparición, rugiendo ferozmente, listos para ayudar a sus amigos en otra batalla, sin imaginar que en ese momento eran el blanco de ataque traicionero, ya que ahora estaban en la pantalla de Estraga.

-Los zords se acercan-informo Elgar.

-Hacia su final-Estraga se acercó a su máquina y comenzó a configurar el láser, apuntando hacia los dragones-solo un poco más y estarán acabados-expreso sonriendo perversamente, los dragones ya estaban casi en el campo de tiro, solo unos cuantos metros más y listo.

Fue entonces que un cuchillo salió de la nada, golpeando a Estraga en la mano y obligándolo a soltar la palanca, alejándose de su arma, cuando volteo se topó con Soujiro-¡Lo siento profesor, pero esa es un arma que no se va a usar ahora ni nunca!-.

-¡Insolente!-Estraga invoco su armadura-¡Ataquen!-ordeno y los Mega Drakzes se lanzaron a la batalla, junto con Estraga, Rito y Elgar.

Sin saber lo que pasaba, los rangers subieron a sus dragones y comenzaron la combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-invocaron.

La presencia del Megazord tomó por sorpresa a Croco Ranger-¿Qué? ¿El Megazord está aquí? ¿Cómo es posible?-cuestiono consternado.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Al ver lo que pasaba, la tensión de Astronema creció por la ira que comenzaba a sentir, su mirada era una clara demostración de lo enfadada que estaba por los resultados tan desastrosos de su plan.

**(-)**

**Montañas**

El Megazord se preparó para el combate, lo que solo provoco a Croco Ranger-¡No importa, los destruiré a la antigua! ¡Croco Ranger Megazord!-esta vez, obtuvo una copia exacta de la Espada de Avalon.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿También puede copiar las armas del Megazord?-exclamo Marceline sorprendida.

Croco Ranger se lanzó contra el Megazord y comenzó a atacarlo con la espada, el Megazord recibía los ataques directamente, trato de detener un nuevo golpe, pero Croco Ranger le dio una patada que lo hizo retroceder, para luego usar el movimiento final de la espada.

-¡Espíritus de los Dragones Legendarios!-invoco lanzando el ataque contra el Megazord.

-¡Este tipo ya me colmo la paciencia! ¡Hora de darle otra sorpresa con zords legendarios!-indico Yubel.

-¡Ninja Zords Activados!-nuevamente, los Zords Tormenta Ninja hicieron acto de aparición, el Halcón, Delfín, León, Escarabajo Hércules, Escarabajo Ciervo Volante y el Helicóptero Samurái-¡Zords Combinación!-.

Los zords legendarios comenzaron la unión con el Megazord Rey Drago, activando así la séptima combinación legendaria-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Huracán!-invocaron los rangers.

El Megazord encaro a Croco Ranger de nuevo, quien no parecía inmutarse por la presencia del nuevo y poderoso Megazord-¡Esas combinaciones suyas no les servirán de nada! ¿No entienden que soy invencible? ¡Permítanme demostrárselos! ¡Croco Ranger Megazord Huracán!-.

Y esta vez, el malvado Croco Ranger obtuvo la hélice de combate del Megazord, para luego lanzarse al ataque, pero entonces, el Megazord saco dos armas que no se esperaba, uno de los cañones del modo Rescate Turbo y una de las pistolas del modo Swat, provocando que se detuviera bruscamente.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde vino eso? ¡No lo proceso!-grito alarmado.

El Megazord disparo con ambas armas, golpeando con fuerza a Croco Ranger, quien soltó la hélice y se cubrió el rostro, pues su visor se había roto con ese ataque y sin él no podría hacer más copias de armas, movimientos o ataques.

-¡Tornado Ninja Legendario Fuego!-la hélice del Megazord comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, disparando un poderoso tornado, así como varios rayos contra Croco Ranger.

El monstruo recibió el ataque directamente y finalmente cayó al suelo derrotado, desapareciendo en una poderosa explosión-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-anuncio Yubel, mientras el Megazord bajaba los brazos en señal de triunfo.

Soujiro seguía enfrascado en su pelea contra los guerreros de Astronema, ya había derribado a varios Mega Drakzes, pero aún quedaban otros más, cuando Estraga le disparo un rayo, el guerrero lo esquivo rodando por el suelo y corriendo hacia el arma del profesor.

-¡Deténganlo!-grito Estraga molesto.

Rito y Elgar trataron de detenerlos, pero Soujiro los evadió sin ningún problema y de un salto, cargo un relámpago en una de sus espadas y lanzo el ataque contra el arma de Estraga.

-¡No!-grito el profesor al ver eso, especialmente cuando su arma mortal exploto en miles de pedazos.

-¡Ya no volverás a amenazar la vida de los dragones!-anuncio Soujiro incorporándose.

Estraga apretó los puños con furia-¡Me vengare por esto!-aseguro retirándose y al poco tiempo, Rito y Elgar lo siguieron de vuelta a la Fortaleza, dejando a Soujiro con una sonrisa de alivio, el monstruo fue vencido y los dragones estaban a salvo.

**(-)**

**Más Tarde**

Soujiro caminaba por el camino de la montaña, cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, volteo y se topó con Yubel, la cual le sonreía-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Soujiro confundido.

-Tranquilo, solo quería agradecerte por haber salvado a Rayearth y a los otros, fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a Estraga y a sus secuaces con tus heridas-admitió Yubel sonriéndole.

-No tienes que agradecerme, simplemente hice lo que cualquiera de ustedes hubiera hecho-observo Soujiro disponiéndose a retirarse.

Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, Yubel lo detuvo de la mano-Hiciste más que eso-objeto llamando la atención de Soujiro-Rayearth…es muy importante para mí…no tienes idea de cuánto…es por eso que…te agradezco…de todo corazón el haberlo salvado…a él y a los otros…-.

-Como dije, no tienes que hacerlo-.

-Y dale con eso, claro que tengo que…-Yubel no pudo continuar porque en ese momento tropezó y Soujiro la sujeto para evitar que cayera, ambos quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, hecho que provoco un sonrojo en ambos.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar lentamente, sus corazones latían a gran velocidad, sus pulsos se aceleraron como auto de carreras y sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, tan lento que desesperaría a cualquiera, sus labios ya estaban rozándose, solo un poco más y se besarían, pero entonces…

Un rugido llamo la atención de ambos, obligándolos a separarse, voltearon al mismo tiempo y se toparon con Rayearth, quien tenía su vista en Soujiro, el dragón rugió quedamente y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, señalando al joven guerrero.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Soujiro confundido.

-Te está dando las gracias por salvarlo a él y a los demás-explico Yubel.

-Oh…no tienes que agradecer, lo hice con gusto-aseguro Soujiro y Rayearth bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia Soujiro, hecho que solo aumento la sonrisa de Yubel.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo ha concluido, como pudieron ver, los rangers encontraron un modo de detener a ese monstruo que usabas sus mismas armas y tácticas de combate, ya que todos tenemos un punto débil, sin importar cuan poderosos seamos, lo importante es siempre encontrar un modo de superar esa debilidades y ser mejores que nunca"_

_Un aplauso para el Sensei Kanoi, el sabio mentor de los Power Rangers Tormenta Ninja y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**NovaStarPrime: **_ya falta poco para conocer esa respuesta, solo pido un poco más de paciencia, ya que aún quedan otras batallas antes de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_la reina del mal tiene muchos planes en mente, ya que ella no pretende cometer los mismos errores que sus maestros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_te agradezco tu discreción y te prometo que dentro de poco veremos si tienes razón, ya estamos a solo 5 capítulos más de saber si es así o no, por lo que pido un poco más de paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_me siento honrado y naturalmente comentare tus dos fics, en cuanto los tengas házmelo saber y con mucho gusto te daré mi opinión, aunque no me considero de los mejores escritores, pues aún me falta por aprender y ser de la misma categoría que Edgar Allan Poe, Stephen King y J.K. Rowling, agradezco que digas eso, pero dime ¿Cuándo los publicarías? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_y cada vez nos acercamos más a la sorpresa que Astronema tiene preparada, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_me alegra que te esté gustando tu participación, realmente Astronema esta complacida con tus servicios, ya que demuestran ser mejores que las creaciones de muchos científicos originales de la Alianza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_no te puedo confirmar nada, por lo que te pido un poco de paciencia y creo que estarás complacido con ver que volviste a las andadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_de hecho estoy pensando en un modo de hacer que todos los OC aparezcan en un solo capítulo o incluso más, solo estoy desarrollando como serían, además de que otros dos nuevos OC van a entrar en lugar de dos lectores que desgraciadamente no se reportaron desde que comenzó el fic y tengo que eliminar sus OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_es un científico brillante en realidad, respecto al fic de "Guerra Animada", se los agradezco y espero que el villano, lord Akuma sea de su agrado, ya que como bien explico mi amigo "Blackrose9213", es un villano que fue creación mía ¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_todos eligen como hacer la personalidad de sus OC, después de todo, es parte de la imaginación de cada lector. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior y ahora aquí tienes el nuevo, espero te guste igual. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_no tienes que agradecer, lo hice porque como explique, hay varios OC que no se reportaron desde el primer capítulo y tuve que reemplazarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_aquí en México también se celebró, ayer honramos a mi padre, quien es uno de los hombres más nobles y grandiosos que conozco, el primero de mis grandes héroes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_no puedo confirmar nada, tendrás que esperar para verlo, por lo que pido un poco de paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_muy bien, como ya dije antes, la decisión es tuya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Yhoancam725: **_muy bien, solo espero que no sea demasiado exagerado el OC, ya que eso es lo único que pido para evitar problemas al incluirlo en el fic, te voy a pedir que lo modifiques un poco antes de poder guardarlo, ya que lo describes como ranger y ya no creo poder incluir otro ranger en el equipo, espero lo entiendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**La Luz de Orión: **_estas en lo cierto, bien dicho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_puedes contar con eso, ya que como viste en este capítulo trato de destruir a los dragones a traición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_ya no falta mucho para conocer los planes que Astronema tiene preparados para Yubel, además de que se conocerá un evento que ocurrió en la vida de Trini hace muchos años, pero no te adelanto nada más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisel, Súper Rock Ninja, Shazam, Zeus, Hades, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Aioria09, Ocnarf, Bowser300000, Xanatrix742, Yhoancam725, La Luz de Orión, Shadow y Writer, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	33. La ultima batalla de Dinobot

"_Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, soy __**Optimus Prime, **__nuevamente me invitaron a presentarles este capítulo, donde veremos como algunas veces perdemos el rumbo por alguna razón en especial, pero siempre podemos encontrar el modo de volver al camino correcto"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=H8vVFZVNlC8**

** www. youtube watch? v=B7AFnFGGBus**

** www. youtube watch? v=2UWRKg2LlRU**

_Y ahora el capítulo 33._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 33 La última batalla de Dinobot.**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Ecliptor se presentó ante Astronema, la reina estaba sentada en su trono, mientras Estraga le informaba sobre el avance de cada uno de los proyectos, informándole que todo el trabajo extra que tiene lo tenía ocupado, pero que hacía todo lo posible por avanzar rápidamente, aunque realmente le caería bien un asistente.

-Lo discutiremos después profesor, dime Ecliptor ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Astronema mirando a su primer general.

-Mi reina, le he traído un guerrero del planeta Onyx, el cual creo que encontrara más que adecuado para eliminar a los rangers, le presento a Dinobot-.

Un guerrero de aspecto robótico, con una armadura que asemejaba a un Velociraptor de color café, de rostro azul, ojos rojos, un casco cubriendo su cabeza, una mirada dura e intimidante, así como filosas garras en sus manos hizo acto de aparición.

-Salve reina Astronema, gobernante suprema del mal-dijo Dinobot arrodillándose.

-¿Dinobot?-Astronema se levantó de su trono y se acercó hasta Dinobot, el cual continuaba arrodillado-sí, he oído hablar de ti, un feroz guerrero, temido en Onyx y gran parte del universo, dime ¿a qué debo esta visita?-.

Dinobot se levantó-Majestad, he venido para hacerle una petición-.

-Te escucho-.

-Toda mi vida he ido de una batalla a otra contra todo tipo de enemigos, ahora he envejecido y mis movimientos se vuelven cada vez más lentos, pero antes de retirarme quiero tener una última y gloriosa batalla con un formidable adversario, por eso vine ante usted, para solicitarle su ayuda-.

-Ya veo, si lo que quieres es una última y gloriosa batalla conozco a los adversarios indicados; los Power Rangers-.

Al escuchar eso, el rostro de Dinobot se ilumino-¡Sí! ¡Derrotar a los Power Rangers será el más glorioso de mis logros! ¡Acepto humildemente!-declaro Dinobot, dejando a una sonriente Astronema satisfecha.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Los rangers habían ido a la playa para relajarse y poder ver a Finn nadar en el océano, ya que ese día, el club de natación finalmente consiguió arrastrarlo hasta ese lugar-Esto será divertido-dijo Kenneth-ya quiero ver a Finn nadar en el mar-.

-Yo encuentro divertido que el guardián del Dragón Marino le tenga tanto miedo al océano-dijo Amber riéndose divertida.

-No tan divertido como eso-dijo Yubel mirando hacia un punto de la playa.

Los demás la imitaron y se toparon con los dos trabajadores de Adele, Bulk y Skull, caminando por la playa con un detector de metales y audífonos, hecho que extraño mucho a los rangers, cuando los dos muchachos pasaron cerca de ellos, Tommy no pudo evitar preguntarles.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto confundido.

-Buscando el tesoro del pirata-respondió Skull.

-¿Tesoro del pirata?-Kira miro a ambos con bastante extrañeza y confusión, fue cuando Bulk saco un libro, el cual se titulaba "La Isla del Tesoro".

-Leí en este libro que los piratas acostumbraban enterrar sus tesoros en las playas a las que arribaban y esta es una playa, así que es casi seguro que haya un tesoro escondido aquí-aseguro Bulk sonriendo-ya puedo imaginarlo, oro, gemas, diamantes-.

-Dólares-agrego Skull y Bulk se le quedo viendo.

-No cabeza hueca, los piratas no usaban dólares, usaban oro, ahora sigamos buscando-indico Bulk y ambos se retiraron.

Los rangers solo pudieron seguirlos con la mirada-¿Siempre han sido así?-pregunto Amber.

-Aunque no lo creas antes estaban un poco peor-respondió Tommy sonriendo nostálgicamente.

Justo en ese momento, Marceline llego-Hola chicos-los otros le respondieron el saludo, pero notaron que aún les faltaba un integrante del equipo.

-¿Dónde está Finn?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

Por toda respuesta, Marceline señalo con los ojos y todos voltearon, llevándose una sorpresa que no evito que soltaran una fuerte carcajada, ya que Finn no solo iba con su traje de baño, sino también un salvavidas en la cintura, flotadores en los brazos y piernas, así como algunos flotadores con forma de animales, aquellos que los niños usaban para jugar en el mar, también llevaba unos visores, snorkel y aletas de buceo.

-Finn… ¿Qué es todo eso?-pregunto Tommy tratando de aguantar la risa.

-¡Al mar hay que respetarlo!-fue todo lo que Finn respondió en medio de las risas de todos.

Bulk y Skull continuaban su búsqueda de tesoro escondido, cuando su detector comenzó a emitir un sonido-Oye gordo, creo que esta cosa detecto algo-.

-Y está muy cerca-dijo Bulk sonriendo.

Ambos prosiguieron la marcha, conforme se acercaban, el sonido se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte, ya estaban imaginándose el cofre con doblones de oros, collares de perlas y diamantes, cuando se toparon con unos pies metálicos en la arena, mientras el detector sonaba con toda su intensidad, señal de que ya habían llegado, cuando alzaron la vista, se toparon con un rostro agresivo, era Dinobot.

-¿Dónde están los Power Rangers?-cuestiono, Bulk y Skull comenzaron a gritar, a retroceder y a correr, llamando la atención de todos los visitantes-¡Cobardes!-grito Dinobot disparando un rayo verde de sus ojos.

La explosión llamo la atención de los rangers, quienes vieron al nuevo monstruo-Parece que hay trabajo que hacer-dijo Yubel y todos se levantaron.

Finn suspiro aliviado, se acababa de salvar, se quitó todo lo que llevaba encima y corrió al lado de sus amigos, quienes se aseguraron de que toda la playa fuera evacuada justo a tiempo, para luego encarar a Dinobot.

-¡Díganme donde están los Power Rangers y les prometo que no los lastimare!-aseguro Dinobot.

-Creo que estas algo confundido amigo ¡Inicia Mórfosis!-.

-¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-.

La transformación del equipo tomo por sorpresa a Dinobot, quien solo sonrió-¡Perfecto, que mi última y gloriosa batalla comience!-anuncio desenvainando una espada con forma de espiral y un escudo, para luego atacar.

Los rangers también desenvainaron sus armas y contraatacaron, comenzando una feroz batalla, ya que Dinobot probaba ser un gran guerrero cuando derribo a Finn y Kenneth con un certero golpe, Marceline le disparo sus flechas, pero Dinobot las bloqueo con su escudo y contraataco con un rayo de sus ojos.

Kira y Amber atacaron por ambos flancos con sus respectivas armas, Dinobot se defendía de ambas y atacaba al mismo tiempo, golpeando a Amber con su escudo y a Kira con su espada, Tommy fue el siguiente en atacarlo con su sable.

Dinobot reacciono a tiempo y bloqueo el ataque con su espada, ambos comenzaron a forcejar para derribar al otro-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Tommy.

-¡Me llamo Dinobot y su derrota será mi mayor gloria!-declaro Dinobot separándose y golpeando varias veces a Tommy con su espada, el Ranger Negro rodo por el suelo.

Yubel dio un salto y giro 3 veces en el aire, cargando su espada en fuego, pero cuando lanzo su ataque, Dinobot lo bloqueo con su escudo, siguiendo con una patada que la hizo retroceder y un disparo de sus ojos láser, enviándola por los aires, la Ranger Roja rodo por el suelo y los demás corrieron a auxiliarla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Marceline.

-¡Sí…pero este tipo es muy fuerte!-exclamo Yubel sorprendida.

Dinobot comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos-¡Esperaba que los Power Rangers me dieran un desafío más emocionante, que decepcionado me siento!-.

-¿Quieres emocionarte? ¡A ver qué te parece esto!-grito Amber lanzándose contra Dinobot.

-¡Amber espera!-grito Yubel, pero fue muy tarde.

Dinobot disparo sus rayos contra Amber, pero la ranger siguió avanzando, para luego lanzarse en una tacleada contra Dinobot, debido a que estaban en forma máxima, al momento de chocar, ambos terminaron cayendo en la parte profunda del mar, donde fueron arrastrados por la corriente.

-¡Oh no!-grito Marceline al ver eso.

-¡Amber!-grito Yubel preocupada.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los rangers optaron por volver al Centro de Mando y tratar de localizar a su amiga, aunque se necesitó que Tommy convenciera a Yubel, ya que la Ranger Roja no quería irse sin Amber, ahora Alfa y Ángela trataban de localizarla por toda la playa.

-¿Ya hay algo?-pregunto Kira.

-No, todavía no, algo debe estar bloqueando la señal de Amber, por eso no podemos localizarla-explico Ángela.

-Tratare de cambiar la frecuencia del morfo de Amber, tal vez eso nos ayude a localizarlas-informo Alfa comenzando a trabajar.

Yubel caminaba de un lado a otro, se veía muy preocupada por la seguridad de su amiga, por lo que Elsa intervino-Tranquila Yubel, recuerda que Amber estaba en su forma máxima, además, sus dragones jamás permitirían que algo malo les pasara-.

-Ya lo sé…solo espero que este bien-explico Yubel cabizbaja.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

En una de las muchas cuevas que se encontraban cerca de la playa de Angel Grove, Amber comenzó a volver en sí, las corrientes de agua desactivaron sus poderes y cuando quiso levantarse sintió un dolor en su pierna, la miro y vio que tenía un raspón en la rodilla derecha.

-No te esfuerces, estas herida-dijo una voz en la oscuridad, al voltear se topó con Dinobot.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No te me acerques!-grito Amber.

Pero Dinobot se acercó sin ningún inconveniente-Esa no es forma de tratar a quien te salvo la vida-.

Al escuchar eso, Amber se quedó muda y miro a Dinobot fijamente-¿Tú me salvaste? ¿Por qué?-.

-Porque nos necesitamos-explico Dinobot sacando un vendaje y un ungüento de plantas-¿me permites?-sin saber qué hacer, Amber accedió y Dinobot unto un poco del ungüento en la zona lastimada de Amber, para luego vendarla-listo, con eso te sentirás mejor-.

Amber miro a Dinobot confundida-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué me ayudas?-.

-Porque lo quieras o no, nos necesitamos, esta cueva es demasiado oscura, yo ya estoy viejo y mi visión se ha debilitado, necesito de tus ojos para poder salir y tú estás lastimada, necesitas mis piernas para lo mismo, es por eso que tenemos que hacer a un lado nuestra enemistad, al menos hasta salir de aquí ¿estás de acuerdo?-.

Dinobot le extendió la mano a Amber y tras vacilar unos momentos, Amber la estrechó, Dinobot la cargo sobre su espalda y comenzaron a caminar por la oscuridad de la cueva, siendo Amber la que guiaba al guerrero por la oscura caverna.

-Espero que recuerdes que una vez que salgamos de aquí continuaremos nuestra batalla-señalo Dinobot.

-No tenemos que hacerlo-dijo Amber.

-Oh no, claro que tenemos que hacerlo-.

-Pero no eres como los otros monstruos que enfrentamos, tú eres bueno y noble, me estas ayudando, pudiste destruirme allá atrás pero no lo hiciste-.

-No es honorable atacar a un adversario en el estado en que te encontrabas-.

-No lo entiendo, hablas de honor y sirves a Astronema ¿Por qué peleas por alguien tan malvada como ella? Podrías luchas por la justicia-.

Dinobot se rio quedamente-Que inocente e ingenua eres, lo comprobé cuando me atacaste de esa manera en la playa, eres necia, obstinada y siempre quieres hacer lo correcto…me recuerdas a mí en mi juventud-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No siempre fui el guerrero que buscaba peleas contra cualquier oponente, hace años me consideraba un emisario del bien, un protector de la paz, luchaba contra las fuerzas del mal con valor y devoción.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Un joven Dinobot se encontraba enfrentándose a un grupo de criminales en uno de los miles de planetas existentes, estos criminales era de la raza de los temibles Fiera Gatos y ahora Dinobot peleaba contra 6 de ellos.

Pero Dinobot era un guerrero muy poderoso y los Fiera Gatos fueron cayendo uno a uno, hasta que finalmente derroto al último de ellos, alzando su espada en señal de triunfo-¡Ya no harán más maldades monstruos patéticos!-declaro victorioso.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Pero no importaba con cuanto valor peleara, siempre que derrotaba a un villano, uno nuevo aparecía, hasta que un día fui derrotado, desde entonces decidí que solo me dedicaría a pelear contra los guerreros más poderosos del universo, sean buenos o malos-finalizo Dinobot.

Amber guardo silencio al escuchar esa historia, mientras seguían caminando por la oscuridad de la cueva, la chica guiaba a Dinobot lo mejor que podía y el guerrero la escuchaba sin replicar absolutamente.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Amber cuando finalmente salieron de la cueva.

-¡Finalmente salimos de esa oscura cueva!-declaro Dinobot bajando a Amber-¡Ahora nuestra alianza termino y es tiempo de continuar donde nos quedamos!-.

Amber miro a Dinobot con una expresión seria, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía caso tratar de razonar con el guerrero, ya que a él solo le interesaba concluir su vida con una gloriosa batalla.

-¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Céfiro!-invoco transformándose.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Chispitas! ¡Ya localice a Amber!-grito Alfa alertando a todos, quienes corrieron a su lado.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Yubel rápidamente.

-¡Esta cerca de la playa donde estuvieron esta mañana, pero está combatiendo con Dinobot!-informo Alfa.

-Es hora de ir a ayudarla-señalo Kira y los demás asintieron.

-Buen trabajo Alfa-felicito Tommy y los rangers se formaron.

-¡De vuelta a la acción!-.

**(-)**

**Playa**

Amber había activado sus cuchillas y Dinobot desenvaino su espada, ahora ambos se miraban fijamente, en posición de guardia, analizándose y esperando a que el otro diera el primer paso, pero ninguno de ellos lo hacía.

-¡No tenemos que hacer esto Dinobot!-replico Amber.

-¡Ahórrate tus palabras, porque yo no me voy a detener hasta tener la batalla que siempre he querido!-aseguro atacando.

Ambos comenzaron a luchar, Amber lanzo un golpe con sus cuchillas, mismo que Dinobot bloqueo con su escudo, para luego contraatacar con un golpe de su espada, pero Amber lo evadió agachándose y retrocediendo, provocando que Dinobot comenzara a seguirla.

Las armas de ambos comenzaron a chocar repetidamente, provocando un ruido metálico y que varias chispas cayeran por todo el lugar, ambos se atacaron al mismo tiempo y el ataque provoco que rodaran por el suelo, levantándose rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa niña? ¿Eso es todo? ¡Dame más!-exigió Dinobot.

Amber se preparó para volver a atacar, cuando un disparo la derribo, Dinobot se quedó mudo y volteo a ver quién había sido el responsable, encontrándose con Estraga, Lena y un grupo de Mega Drakzes.

-¿Ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-cuestiono Dinobot.

-¡La pregunta es que estás haciendo tú, se supone que debes eliminar a los Power Rangers y todavía no lo has hecho, la reina no está contenta contigo!-acuso Lena.

-¡Estoy peleando con ella de forma honorable, ustedes no se metan en esto!-exigió Dinobot.

-Eso no depende de ti Dinobot, la reina dio una orden y vamos a asegurarnos de cumplirla ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Estraga y los Mega Drakzes se lanzaron a la batalla.

Los siniestros soldados pasaron por los lados de Dinobot y atacaron a Amber, la Ranger Celeste comenzó a defenderse como podía, pero está superada en número y las cosas empeoraron cuando algunos Mega Drakzes se convirtieron en los Tyrannodrones de Mesogog, y otros en los Lavartos de Moltor.

-¡Son más que ella! ¡Déjela!-bramo Dinobot lanzándose a socorrerla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-cuestiono Estraga al ver eso.

Dinobot comenzó a pelear contra los soldados de Astronema, ayudando a Amber, la chica se sorprendió por eso, pero una sonrisa apareció en su cara al ver que Dinobot aún tenía bondad en su corazón y ambos comenzaron a pelear juntos contra los Mega Drakzes, Tyrannodrones y Lavartos.

-¡Amber!-grito una voz y el resto de los rangers aparecieron.

-¡Chicos!-grito Amber contenta de ver a sus amigos, quienes no tardaron en unirse a la batalla.

Kenneth derribo a un Lavarto antes de notar la presencia de Dinobot-Oye… ¿Qué no era el malo?-pregunto confundido.

-¡Descubrí que no es tan malo en realidad!-respondió Amber sonriendo.

Dinobot se vio sujetado por un Mega Drakze, Tyrannodron y Lavarto, pero el feroz guerrero se liberó sin ningún problema, lanzándolos por los aires, para luego disparar su mortal rayo a los Lavartos, enviándolos por los aires, mientras los rangers acababan con el resto de los soldados.

El guerrero vio el gran valor y nobleza que mostraban los rangers al combatir a las fuerzas del mal, a su mente vinieron las imágenes de cuando él también peleaba de esa manera, por defender a los inocentes, su vista se fijó en Tommy.

-Ellos seguirán peleando contra el mal…sin importar que sea una batalla que nunca terminara…son valientes…nobles y honorables-murmuro por debajo, cuando sintió algo picándole en la espalda, con una mano se quitó lo que le pico y vio que era un dardo con una extraña sustancia púrpura.

-Buen tiro Lena-felicito Estraga sonriendo.

-No es nada-respondió la chica sonriendo divertida.

Dinobot comenzó a sentirse muy extraño y a tambalearse-¿Qué…que fue lo que me hicieron?-.

-Te lo dije, vas a destruir a los rangers de un modo u otro-fue la respuesta de Estraga, antes de que Dinobot se lanzara contra los rangers.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Finn cuando Dinobot comenzó a atacarlos.

Ese inesperado ataque dejo helada a Amber-¡Dinobot! ¿Qué haces?-.

Pero Dinobot no podía detenerse, su cuerpo parecía haber adquirido vida propia y los atacaba sin vacilar-¡No puedo controlarme! ¡Cuidado!-grito antes de lanzar un golpe con su espada y un disparo de sus ojos.

-¿Qué no puede controlarse? ¿De qué habla?-exclamo Marceline.

Tommy fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, especialmente al ver al profesor riéndose de una manera divertida y burlesca-¡Estraga lo debe estar controlando, debemos encontrar como lo está haciendo y detenerlo!-indico el Ranger Legendario.

-¡Entendido!-.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema observaba todo lo que ocurría en la Tierra y una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro-Lo siento rangers, pero yo tengo otra idea en mente, disparen SateLaser-ordeno.

-Disparado-informo Ecliptor disparando el rayo.

**(-)**

**Playa**

El láser dio en el blanco, iluminando el cuerpo de Dinobot-¡No! ¡Esto no!-grito antes de que su tamaño aumentara de manera colosal.

-¡Oh no!-exclamaron los rangers al ver eso.

-¡Dinobot! ¡Detente! ¡No dejes que te controles! ¡Eres más fuerte que ellos, lo sé!-grito Amber.

Pero Dinobot desenvaino su espada y lanzo un golpe contra los rangers, mismo que esquivaron saltando hacia un lado y muy a tiempo, pues lo siguiente que Dinobot hizo fue tratar de aplastarlos con su pie y comenzó a disparar su rayo contra todo el lugar.

-¡Es inútil, el control de Estraga es muy fuerte!-exclamo Amber preocupada.

-¡Tenemos que evitar que llegue a Angel Grove!-grito Kira al ver el rumbo que Dinobot comenzaba a tomar.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-los 7 dragones hicieron acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad, para luego comenzar la combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-.

Dinobot se movía de manera incontrolable, cuando el Megazord lo sujeto de los hombros para impedir su avance, pero Dinobot volteo y comenzó a atacarlo con su espada, seguido por un golpe de su escudo, el Megazord retrocedió por el mortal ataque.

-¡Basta Dinobot! ¡No queremos lastimarte!-grito Amber, pero Dinobot disparo un rayo de sus ojos, dando directamente al Megazord.

-¡Al parecer el sentimiento no es mutuo!-exclamo Marceline preocupada.

Dinobot dio un salto y pateo al Megazord con ambas piernas, para luego golpearlo repetidamente con su espada, seguido de un golpe con su escudo y sus filosas garras, el Megazord cayó al suelo con fuerza y Dinobot comenzó a patearlo repetidamente.

-¡Esto no es honorable…basta!-grito Dinobot tratando de detenerse.

En la cabina del Megazord, el lugar se sacudía con violencia por los constantes ataques del feroz guerrero-¡Necesitamos llamar refuerzos!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Y solo hay un grupo de zords que pueden ayudarnos en estos momentos!-indico Tommy y los demás asintieron.

-¡Dino Zords Activados!-.

Los Dino Zords de Dino Trueno volvieron a la vida, el poderoso Tyrannosaurio Rex arremetió contra Dinobot dándole un poderoso golpe con su cola, el Pterodáctilo descendió y comenzó a atacarlo repetidamente con sus alas, seguido por una poderosa embestida de parte del Triceraptor, el Brachiosaurio disparo un rayo y lo hizo retroceder, dejando al Dragón darle un golpe más con sus alas.

Pero Dinobot volvió a levantarse y a atacar a los Dino Zords, los cuales trataban de esquivar esos ataques, el Megazord se levantó y lanzo una patada contra Dinobot, obligándolo a retroceder.

-¡Dinobot es muy poderoso, hay que iniciar la combinación legendaria!-indico Yubel y sus amigos asintieron.

Los 5 Dino Zords comenzaron la octava combinación legendaria con el Megazord, dándoles así un nuevo poder-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Trueno Saurio!-invocaron los rangers.

El Megazord encaro a Dinobot, quien se lanzó rápidamente contra ellos-¡Tenemos que desarmarlo, de esa forma será más fácil de controlar!-indico Kenneth y los otros asintieron.

Dinobot lanzo un golpe con su espada y el Megazord con la cola taladro, en cuanto ambas armas chocaron, la espada de Dinobot se partió en dos, el Megazord aprovecho para lanzar un golpe con su brazo de Triceraptor, pero este se rompió por la fuerza del golpe.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue disparar una llamarada de la boca del Tyrannosaurio, no para dañarlo, sino para debilitarlo y poder ayudarlo, el ataque dio en el blanco y Dinobot quedo algo débil.

-¡Muy bien, es hora de ayudarlo!-declaro Amber, pero…

-¡No!-grito Dinobot llamando la atención de todos-¡No…esto debe terminar…es hora de que tenga el final que vine a buscar…Amber…eres una guerrera noble…y honorable…por favor…te pido…termines con esta batalla…destrúyeme…y dame el final…del guerrero!-.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso no es necesario, podemos ayudarte!-.

-¡Yo sé que si…pero…no es lo que yo quiero…toda mi vida…fui de una batalla a otra…esta…es mi última batalla…y no esperaba sobrevivir…quiero que…me des el final…del guerrero!-.

-¡Pero…!-.

-¡Hazlo! ¡Si no lo haces…si intentas salvarme…te odiare para siempre…!-bramo Dinobot.

Amber se quedó muda ante las palabras de Dinobot y sus amigos se quedaron preocupados por ella, siendo Yubel la primera en hablar-Amber-.

La ranger agacho la mirada, para luego alzarla con decisión-¡Terminemos con esto!-indico y los otros asintieron.

El Megazord subió a la cola del Brachio y comenzó a deslizarse a gran velocidad, pasando por todo el cuerpo del Brachio, hasta llegar a su cabeza, donde el coloso lo impulso por los aires.

En el aire, el Megazord alzo el brazo taladro y este comenzó a girar, envolviéndose en una poderosa energía-¡Dino Taladro Legendario!-invocaron los rangers descendiendo a gran velocidad.

Dinobot no se movió en ningún momento y recibió el ataque directamente, el Megazord lo atravesó y para cuando Amber reacciono, ya era demasiado tarde-¡No!-grito al ver como Dinobot comenzaba a sucumbir.

Dinobot volteo a ver al Megazord-Gracias…por todo…nunca…cambies…-fue todo lo que dijo antes de caer al suelo y explotar, marcando así el final de uno de los guerreros más poderosos y nobles de todo el universo.

-¡Dinobot!-grito Amber al ver eso.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema y Ecliptor vieron lo que acababa de pasar, ahora la reina se dirigía hacia su trono, seguida por su leal guerrero-Es una lástima, Dinobot era un gran y feroz guerrero, lo respetaba-admitió Ecliptor.

-Tuvo lo que se merecía por tratar de traicionarme-dijo Astronema fríamente-ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en otra cosa, tengo un nuevo plan-.

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-Quiero que vayas a Onyx y me traigas a Forajido-ordeno Astronema.

-¿Al más grande ladrón del universo? ¿Qué interés tiene para ti?-.

-Necesito que robe ciertos materiales para mí, mismos que nos ayudaran a crear un arma tan poderosa que hará que el Serpentera de lord Zedd y los Ectomorficones de Ivan Ooze parezcan simples tostadores-explico Astronema sonriendo malignamente.

**(-)**

**Playa**

Los rangers caminaban por la playa, contemplando el atardecer, cuando a Kenneth diviso algo en la arena, corrió y lo recogió, se trataba de una parte de la espada de Dinobot, el Ranger Amarillo volvió con sus amigos y se la entregó a Amber.

-Creo que…tú debes conservar esto-dijo entregándosela.

Amber miro la espada de Dinobot y la tomó entre sus manos, a su memoria llegaron las palabras de Dinobot-_"He peleado en muchas batallas, contra distintos adversarios y ahora solo me queda una última y gloriosa batalla"-._

-Estoy orgullosa de ti…lo lograste…ganaste tu última batalla-fue todo lo que Amber dijo antes de derramar algunas lágrimas y clavar la espada en la arena como un tributo a tan gran guerrero.

Finalmente, los 7 rangers se retiraron de la playa, mientras la luz solar que aún quedaba iluminaba la espada de aquel valiente y feroz guerrero que al final nunca dejo de tener bondad en su interior.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Hemos llegado al final del capítulo, como pudieron ver, muchas veces nos equivocamos cuando buscamos una última batalla, siempre pensamos que será contra un formidable oponente o un ejército de gran poder, que nos olvidamos que la mayor batalla de todas…siempre está en nuestro interior"_

_Un aplauso para Optimus Prime, el sabio, noble y valiente líder de los Autobots, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**LES RECUERDO QUE MAÑANA HABRA ACTUALIZACION DE "GUERRA ANIMADA", PERO NO SE A QUE HORAS VAYA A HACER, SOLO LES PUDO DECIR QUE LO ESPEREN CON ANSIAS**

**TAMBIEN ME GUSTARIA DARLES LA OPORTUNIDAD DE QUE USTEDES ESCOJAN AL FIC QUE SEGUIRA DE ESTE, ESTAS SON SUS DOS OPCIONES, GANARA EL QUE TENGA MAYORIA DE VOTOS:**

**1.- La Resurrección de Freezer/Batalla de las Tinieblas (DBZ): **mi versión de la resurrección del mayor tirano de este gran Anime e inmediatamente después una feroz batalla contra el terrible lord Drago, con nuevos Maestros Oscuros al servicio del rey de las tinieblas.

**2.- Libro 5: Ki (La Leyenda de Korra): **poco tiempo después de la derrota de Kuvira, el Loto Rojo libera al terrible Piccolo Daimaoh de su encierro y ahora Korra deberá aprender más allá de la energía del avatar para derrotarlo, ayudada por un antiguo amor de Katara.

**LA DECISION ES SUYA**

**Soranomomo93: **_pues no conozco mucho de esa serie, pero si tú lo dices es por algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_ojala fuera eso, créeme, ojala hubiera sido eso, pero Astronema tiene un plan mucho más siniestro preparado para su gran enemiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_Tommy lo vio, pero es más tranquilo en ese aspecto que Elsa, ya que él también fue joven, Elsa es la estricta en esos aspectos y muchos otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fersiarquera3: **_que gusto verte de nuevo y espero que tus exámenes hayan salido satisfactoriamente para ti, es decir, que hayas pasado todos sin problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_y este es otro homenaje a mi episodio favorito de esa generación, ya que para mí fue realmente emotivo y emocionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Trigon XXI: **_tiene una habilidad que le permite ver a su alrededor sin tener que depender de sus ojos, fue una de las habilidades que obtuvo tras perder la visión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_por el momento serán criminales de Onyx, ya que ellos también estuvieron al servicio de la Alianza del Mal cuando esta estaba en la cima del poder y es justo que algunos también aparezcan y me alegra que ya te hayas decidido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_solo una aclaración, aunque Elsa si tenía intención de interrumpir el momento, Rayearth no quiso hacerlo, simplemente quería agradecerte por haberlo salvado a él y a los otros dragones, y si no le dijo nada a Marceline fue porque no la escucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_afortunadamente descubrieron la debilidad del monstruo y los demás averiguaron los planes de Astronema con su arma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado y ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_de poder si puedo, pero necesitara un poco más de información sobre el tipo de chica en que estás pensando y tendría que ver como acomodarla en la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_estas cosas toman su tiempo, especialmente habiendo una guerra de por medio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_tratare, ya que es algo complicado, solo tendría que ver como acomodarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_Rayearth ignoraba lo que iba a pasar, él solo quería darle las gracias por salvarlo a él y a sus hermanos dragones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_te diré algo, cuando yo tengo un problema similar, lo que hago es irme a un cyber, al menos por un rato y escribo una parte de la historia para luego subirla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_necesitaría un poco más de información sobre esa chica, algo como su nombre, breve historia, etc. Y un consejo que te puedo dar es que no te presiones, ya que eso en vez de atraer ideas las aleja, yo escribo y actualizo a este ritmo porque las ideas me salen de manera natural, nunca me presiono mucho, si, a veces me bloqueo y no sé qué hacer, pero siempre dejo que las ideas fluyan con naturalidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_ese es un comentario bastante acertado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_eso suena a que ya te reconciliaste con tu amiga, si ese es el caso que gusto me da por ti, porque nunca es bueno perder una amistad, yo lo sé. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**La Luz de Orión: **_algunos capítulos serán homenajes de episodios clásicos de los Power Rangers, antes de que comenzara a decaer su calidad, espero sean de tu agrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Yhoancam725: **_ya cheque el mensaje y te respondí, solo espero estés de acuerdo en hacerle ese pequeño cambio y tratar de pasarlo lo más claro posible, por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_la que realmente tuvo intenciones de interrumpir fue Elsa, ya que Rayearth realmente estaba agradecido con Soujiro por haberlo salvado a él y a sus hermanos dragones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_son pareja no oficial…aun. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, SkyAquaCristal, NovaStarPrime, Fersiarquera3, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisel, Trigon XXI, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Xanatrix742, Shadow y Writer, Súper Rock Ninja, Kurtlaraperdomo, Shazam, Ocnarf, La Luz de Orión, Yhoancam725, Iron Mario, Lion Wilson.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere….**_


	34. Robos

"_Hola forajidos, soy __**Billy The Kid, **__hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo, donde veremos un duelo al estilo del viejo oeste, así como la aparición de otros rangers veteranos y de una empresa que tuvo mucho impacto con la historia en el año 2001, espero les guste un clásico duelo vaquero"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=G_sJ_PdHAV0**

** www. youtube watch? v=AFa1-kciCb4**

** www. youtube watch? v=zHz47xifzus**

_Y ahora el capítulo 34._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 34 Robos.**

Era una noche silenciosa en la ciudad de Silver Hill, lugar que había sido testigo de una gran cantidad de batallas con criminales mutantes del futuro, en ese momento, en el depósito de oro de la ciudad, un robo estaba llevándose a cabo, en ese lugar, la seguridad era muy extrema y ni un solo bandido podría haber entrado, pero claro, estos no eran criminales comunes.

Ya que se trataban de un grupo de Mega Drakzes, mismos que eran comandados por Lena, Rito, Elgar y un nuevo monstruo que era un criminal del planeta Onyx, este tenía la apariencia de un vaquero del viejo oeste, con sombrero negro, dos fundas con pistolas, botas con las estrellas metálicas, cinturón de piel, rostro azul oscuro, ojos rojos y una actitud que indicaba claramente que era de temer.

-Muévanse reptiles inútiles-ordeno aquel monstruo, con un palillo entre los dientes-

-No puedo creer que la reina del mal te haya mandado llamar, no era necesario, yo soy la criminal más temida de la galaxia-dijo Lena.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Una medalla?-pregunto el pistolero sin darle importancia y Lena endureció la mirada.

Los guardias de seguridad se encontraban amarrados en el suelo, siendo vigilados por dos Mega Drakzes, mientras Rito y Elgar cargaban algunos lingotes de oro en cajas de manera que tenían el símbolo de la Alianza del Mal.

-Esto le habría gustado a mi tía Divatox-dijo Elgar revisando uno de los lingotes de oro-realmente estaría feliz de ver el trabajo que la jefecita nos encomendó esta vez-.

En ese momento, el sonido de varias sirenas se escuchó-¿Qué es ese ruido?-pregunto Rito confundido.

El criminal de Onyx saco el palillo de su boca-Que estos reptiles se apresuren en cargar el oro, yo me haré cargo-indico retirándose a la salida.

-¿Pero quién se cree que es?-se preguntó Lena molesta por la actitud de jefe de ese criminal.

En las afueras del depósito de oro, varias camionetas negras se detuvieron y de esta bajaron varios hombres uniformados, la mayoría usaba gorras azules, pero el que parecía el líder llevaba una boina roja.

-¡Formen un perímetro cuanto antes!-ordeno el líder, cuyo rostro no era tan desconocido, ya que se trataba de Wes, el Ranger Rojo Fuerza de Tiempo-¿estás listo para esto Eric?-.

-Solo no me estorbes y me encargare de todo-respondió Eric, el Quantum Ranger.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y el misterioso criminal hizo acto de aparición, rápidamente, todas las armas apuntaron hacia él-¡Quieto! ¡Levanta las manos o abriremos fuego!-advirtió Wes.

El criminal movió el palillo de su boca de un lado a otro, para luego fijar la vista en Wes-No me gusta su tono amigo y a la reina Astronema no le gusta que se entrometan en sus asuntos-.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Wes y Eric se vieron entre sí-¿Acaso dijo…Astronema?-pregunto Eric.

-Eso parece ¿Quién eres tú y que tienes que ver con Astronema?-cuestiono Wes.

El criminal no respondió, siguió moviendo de un lado a otro el palillo en su boca, para luego escupirlo, el palillo comenzó a caer hacia el suelo y mientras caía, el criminal desenfundo sus pistolas y disparo contra todos los Guardias de Plata, todo fue tan rápido que cuando el palillo finalmente golpeo el suelo, Wes, Eric y el resto de los hombres estaban tirados en el suelo gravemente lastimados.

-¿Qué…que acaba de pasar?-pregunto Eric a duras penas y con una mano en el pecho.

-No…no lo sé…todo fue…tan rápido…-respondió Wes en iguales condiciones.

El criminal enfundo sus pistolas nuevamente y saco otro palillo, mismo que metido entre sus labios, cuando Lena y el resto de las tropas de Astronema aparecieron-Oh, nos perdimos la fiesta-dijo Rito deprimido.

-¿Tienen el oro?-pregunto el criminal.

-Por supuesto-dijo Lena mirándolo con algo de antipatía.

-Bien, oye, tú muchacho-llamo señalando a Wes-me llamo Forajido, no lo olvides-dijo retirándose con el resto de sus camaradas.

Wes y Eric se quedaron estáticos ante lo que acababa de pasar, no podían creer que fueron vencido con esa facilidad y sin la oportunidad de transformarse, lo que más les preocupaba era el hecho de que ese sujeto parecía trabajar para Astronema, con una mirada cómplice, ambos supieron lo que debían hacer.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema revisaba el cargamento de oro que le acababan de llevar y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-Lo hicieron bien ¿Qué dice profesor? ¿Es suficiente?-.

Estraga reviso el contenido de todas las cajas, reviso el volumen del material y el la cantidad en sí, para luego dar su respuesta-Con los recursos que hemos obtenido de los planetas destruidos y esta cantidad de oro basta para comenzar la construcción-.

Astronema sonrió y se acercó a Forajido-Lo hiciste muy bien, veo que tu reputación es bien merecida-felicito la reina del mal.

-Gracias eminencia-dijo Forajido haciendo una reverencia.

-Pero aun necesitamos que nos traigas algo más de Silver Hill, profesor, sería tan amable-pidió Astronema.

Estraga asintió y se acercó a Forajido, el criminal solo espero a que el científico estuviera a su lado para comenzar a darle la nota de su nuevo objetivo-Sabemos por archivos rangers que BIOLAB desarrollo un poderoso cristal de energía llamado cristal de Trizirium y aunque nunca los usaron, no significa que no los hayan creado, así como también una gran cantidad de Plasma Emotec-.

-Al grano cerebrito-interrumpió Forajido bostezando un poco.

Estraga respiro hondo para no responderle como quisiera al criminal, después de todo, su reputación lo hacía alguien de temer, especialmente por lo que acababa de hacerles a los Guardias de Plata en tan solo unos segundos.

-Necesitamos que nos traigas todos los cristales y los recipientes de plasma que tienen en su laboratorio-.

-¿Eso era todo? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-pregunto Forajido-para mí será un trabajo sencillo mi reina-.

-No te confíes, anoche enfrentaste a dos rangers veteranos, eso significa que los Rangers Dragón ya estarán al tanto de tu presencia, debes actuar de manera precavida-advirtió Astronema.

-No se preocupe, nunca he perdido un solo duelo y si algún ranger intenta detenerme-Forajido disparo contra un Mega Drakze liquidándolo-ese es el destino que le espera-.

-Me gusta su estilo-dijo Astronema sonriendo complacida.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los rangers acudieron a un nuevo llamado de Elsa, pero cuando llegaron a su centro de operaciones se llevaron una gran sorpresa, pues en ese lugar no solo se encontraban Elsa y Alfa, sino dos de los Rangers Veteranos.

-¡Wes! ¡Eric!-exclamo Tommy sonriendo-que gusto volver a verlos-dijo estrechándoles las manos a ambos.

-Igualmente Tommy-dijo Wes sonriéndole.

Los otros rangers solo se quedaron mudos por la impresión-Vaya, el Ranger Rojo Fuerza de Tiempo y el Quantum Ranger, esa sí que es una sorpresa-dijo Kenneth emocionado.

Eric se quitó los lentes y se acercó a los Rangers Dragón, viéndolos de arriba abajo, los rangers se sintieron algo intranquilos por la mirada del Quantum Ranger, hecho que Wes notó y rápidamente acudió en su auxilio.

-¿Qué ocurre Eric?-pregunto Wes.

-No puedo decir que estoy impresionado, la última vez que los vimos fue en la Guerra Legendaria, pensé que habrían cambiado algo para este momento-.

-Oye ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Marceline sintiéndose ofendida.

-Que necesitamos ayuda urgente y que lo único con lo que contamos son con niños-expreso Eric-pero supongo que de algo nos pueden ayudar-.

Marceline trato de silenciar a Eric, pero Kira y Amber la detuvieron-Tranquila amiga, se dice que el Quantum Ranger es de los que no se impresionan tan fácilmente-dijo Kira.

-¡Solo dejen que le ponga las manos encima y le daré algo de que impresionarse!-bramo Marceline tratando de liberarse.

-Ya basta Marceline-intervino Elsa-este no es momento para pelear entre ustedes, ya que Wes y Eric nos traen noticias alarmantes-.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Yubel preocupada.

-Recibimos una visita de un amigo de Astronema, anoche robo el depósito de oro de Silver Hill, los Guardias de Plata tratamos de detenerlo, pero ese sujeto nos atacó a una gran velocidad, ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de activar nuestros poderes-explico Wes.

-¿Tienen alguna descripción del villano que los ataco?-pregunto Finn.

-Se hacía llamar-pausa dramática-Forajido-explico Wes.

Alfa comenzó a investigar en los archivos de los criminales del universo, no le costó mucho trabajo encontrarlo, porque Forajido ocupaba el tercer lugar de los criminales más peligrosos del universo.

-¡Chispitas! ¡Es él!-exclamo alarmado.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Wes.

-Forajido es uno de los criminales más peligrosos del universo, astuto y mortal, es más rápido que el sonido al momento de atacar, en solo 3 segundos puede disparar un total de 100 balas y cambiar de cartuchos-explico Alfa.

-¿Y ocupa el tercer lugar? ¿Quiénes son los dos primeros entonces?-pregunto Amber preocupada.

-Bueno, esos serían Astronema y Ecliptor-respondió Alfa con un tono de voz medio obvio.

-Si Forajido está trabajando para Astronema, entonces ¿Por qué motivo robo oro? A ella no le interesan las riquezas-observo Yubel.

-La razón que tenga solo ella la conoce, pero algo es seguro, ese sujeto volverá a atacar-dijo Tommy.

**(-)**

**Silver Hill**

Con el sol anunciando un nuevo día, los trabajadores de BIOLAB ya estaban ingresando a las instalaciones del edificio para ponerse a trabajar, cuando una figura siniestra apareció en la entrada del edificio corporativo.

Con una sonrisa siniestra y un palillo en su boca, Forajido se fue acercando a las instalaciones-Hora de trabajar-dijo chasqueando los dedos e invocando a un grupo de Mega Drakzes.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma comenzó a sonar, indicando peligro-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Problemas!-exclamo Alfa corriendo de un lado a otro.

Los rangers se acercaron a la pantalla y vieron a Forajido acercándose a BIOLAB-¿Ahora quiere robar en BIOLAB?-exclamo Wes indignado, cuando Eric se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-¡Wes, tu padre…!-.

-No te preocupes Eric, mi padre no iba a trabajar hoy, tenía que salir de viaje de negocios, pero aún queda mucha gente inocente ahí, tenemos que ir a ayudarla-.

-Pueden contar con nuestra ayuda-aseguro Yubel y Wes asintió.

-Rangers, sean precavidos, porque Forajido no es un enemigo al que deban tomar a la ligera-advirtió Elsa y los 9 rangers asintieron.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-invocaron los Rangers Dragón.

-¡Fuerza! ¡Fuerza de Tiempo/Pode Quantum!-invocaron los dos Rangers de la Fuerza de Tiempo.

**(-)**

**Silver Hill**

Forajido comenzó a disparar al techo del edificio, provocando que el pánico comenzara a crecer entre los trabajadores, el criminal disparaba como si estuviera haciendo algo muy normal, ya que eso era algo que lo divertía.

-Escúchenme bien, si no quieren morir les sugiero que se vayan en este instante-advirtió Forajido.

No hubo necesidad de decirlo dos veces, ya que la gente comenzó a abandonar las instalaciones rápidamente, con un Forajido encogiéndose en hombros y lamentándose por haber dicho eso, ya que realmente quería dispararle a alguien, cuando un Mega Drakze se acercó a él.

-Tenemos problemas, los rangers se acercan-informo.

-Creo que si me divertiré después de todo-expreso sonriendo divertido-ustedes, vayan a buscar los cristales y el plasma, los demás vengan conmigo-indico Forajido dirigiéndose a la salida, seguido por un grupo de Mega Drakzes, mientras un segundo grupo se adentraba a las instalaciones.

Los rangers llegaron a bordo de sus motos, mientras que Wes y Eric en la camioneta, rápidamente bajaron de sus vehículos-¡Muy bien, andando!-indico Yubel.

Pero Forajido apareció en la entrada-¿Van a algún lado?-pregunto con tono tranquilo-vaya, esto sí que es extraño, creí que eran 7 rangers y yo estoy viendo 9-.

-¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo enfrentar a 9 rangers?-pregunto Eric.

-No, quizás esto haga el juego más interesante, porque no lo averiguamos ¡Ataquen!-ordeno y los Mega Drakzes se lanzaron a la batalla.

La batalla comenzó, los rangers se enfrentaban a los soldados con mucha habilidad, algo que impresionaba a Forajido, quien solo miraba el combate sin decidirse a participar directamente en la batalla, algo que enfureció a Eric, quien derribo a uno de los Mega Drakzes para lanzarse contra Forajido.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de pelear como hombre?-.

-¿Cómo "hombre"? Finalmente alguien que habla mi lenguaje-dijo Forajido colocándose frente a Eric.

Ambos se vieron fijamente por unos segundos, con ambas manos dirigidas hacia las fundas de sus armas, era un momento bastante tenso, muy al estilo de los duelos del viejo oeste, finalmente, ambos desenfundaron, pero Forajido fue más rápido y derrito a Eric.

-¡Eric!-grito Wes al ver eso.

Forajido escupió el palillo de su boca y se metió uno nuevo-Deberías preocuparte más por ti que por él-señalo.

Los Mega Drakzes se colocaron en fila, sus cuerpos brillaron y se convirtieron en Cyclobots, sorprendiendo a Wes-¿Qué es esto?-.

-Ah sí…olvidamos decirte que esos soldados pueden transformarse en los soldados de los enemigos vencidos-explico Kenneth riéndose nervioso.

Los Cyclobots colocaron sus espadas en modo pistolas y abrieron fuego, los rangers rodaron por el suelo para esquivar el ataque y muy a tiempo, ya que los disparos por poco y les daban.

**(-)**

Pero mientras la batalla se desarrollaba en el exterior de BIOLAB, en el interior de sus instalaciones, los otros Mega Drakzes llegaron hasta el laboratorio principal, comenzando a registrar todo el lugar, hasta que dieron con sus objetivos, el plasma Emotec y los Cristales de Trizirium.

-Los localizamos-dijo uno de ellos.

-La reina estará más que complacida con esto-expreso otro de los Mega Drakzes y sin perder tiempo, comenzaron a recolectar todo lo que había de cada objeto y sustancia.

**(-)**

Los Rangers Dragón se reagruparon, mientras que Wes ayudaba a Eric a levantarse, los rangers se prepararon para continuar la pelea-¡Si lo que quieres es una batalla al estilo del viejo oeste, entonces eso te daremos! ¡Hora de ser legendarios!-indico Yubel.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Fuerza! ¡Fuerza de Tiempo! ¡SPD Emergencia! ¡Modo Swat!-.

Yubel se transformó en la Ranger Roja SPD, Finn en el Ranger Azul Fuerza de Tiempo, Marceline en la Ranger Nova SPD, Kenneth en el Ranger Verde Fuerza de Tiempo, Tommy en el Ranger Sombra SPD, Kira en la Ranger Amarilla Fuerza de Tiempo y Amber en la Ranger Gato SPD.

-Increíble-murmuro Wes al ver lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Cómo hicieron eso?-cuestiono Eric sorprendido.

-Es parte del poder legendario ¿Qué ocurre? ¿El Quantum Ranger esta celoso?-pregunto Marceline con tono burlesco.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡Pequeño demonio!-exclamo Eric en un intento por estrangularla, pero Wes la detuvo.

-Eso no cambia nada, acábenlos-ordeno Forajido y tanto los Mega Drakzes que quedaban como los Cyclobots abrieron fuego.

Los rangers lo esquivaron, gracias a la activación del modo Swat, los que eligieron el poder de la SPD estaban en ese modo, aunque Yubel era la única que se encontraba en ese nivel, los otros también obtuvieron las pistolas del modo Swat.

Wes y Eric peleaban al lado de quienes invocaron el poder de la Fuerza de Tiempo, y aunque sabía que no eran ellos, Wes sintió en el fondo que estaba volviendo a pelear al lado de sus amigos.

Tommy encaro a Forajido y viceversa-Vaya, vaya, el Ranger Legendario, que gran honor…para ti-señalo Forajido.

-Veo que Astronema no solo trae escoria normal a la Tierra, sino también al número 1 de Onyx-declaro Tommy.

-Del universo entero, nunca he sido derrotado, cómo pudiste ver, acabe fácilmente con ese supuesto ranger del futuro y no me costó ningún trabajo-expreso Forajido.

-Bueno, Eric no es del futuro, es de este tiempo, aunque ese no es el punto, como ranger no puedo permitir que alguien como tú haga lo que quiera, así que prepárate, porque te voy a detener-.

-No me hagas reír, nunca ningún ranger podrá vencerme-aseguro Forajido.

Nuevamente, se hizo un largo silencio, donde ambos contendientes se veían fijamente, con sus manos en sus armas, los brazos abajo y esperando a que el otro diera el primer movimiento, Tommy no era tonto, sabía que estaba corriendo un gran riesgo y que quizás saldría lastimado, pero tenía un plan que podría funcionar.

-¡Desenfunda!-grito Forajido disparando, su ataque golpeo a Tommy en el hombro izquierdo, Tommy comenzó a caer, pero antes de tocar el suelo, disparo su arma y golpeo a Forajido en el pecho.

Y aunque Tommy quedo con el hombro algo lastimado, el golpe que Forajido recibió en el pecho fue más devastador para el criminal, los rangers terminaron con los soldados y corrieron a socorrer a su mentor.

-¿Se encuentras bien Doctor O?-pregunto Kira.

-Por fortuna me quite del campo de tiro justo a tiempo, aunque logro rozarme un poco-reconoció el Ranger Legendario riéndose un poco.

Forajido se levantó con la mano en el pecho, sumamente confundido y asombrado-¿Cómo…como lo hiciste? ¡Nunca nadie me había logrado dar y mucho menos derribar!-exclamo sorprendido.

-Es lo malo de creerse invencible, siempre bajas la guardia-expreso Tommy con total sinceridad, mientras volvían a sus formas de Dragón.

-¡Acabemos con él!-indico Yubel y los 9 rangers se lanzaron al ataque.

Forajido trato de volver a disparar, pero esta vez sus movimientos eran lentos por el reciente ataque-¡Ah no, no lo harás! ¡Destello Lunar!-grito Amber lanzando un golpe con sus cuchillas, dando en el planco.

-¡Meteoro Solar/Quantum Defender!-Kira lanzo un golpe con sus dagas y Eric disparo su letal láser, ambos ataques dieron en el blanco.

-¡Sable Espectral Esfera de Tinieblas!-Tommy lanzo su poderosa esfera y Forajido quedo atrapado en esa poderosa energía, misma que exploto y lo lanzo por los aires.

-¡Impacto de Acero!-grito Kenneth atacándolo en el aire con un golpe mortal de su hacha, Forajido cayó al suelo y cuando se estaba levantando, ya era el blanco de alguien.

-¡Flechas Tempestad!-Marceline disparo un total de 10 flechas contra Forajido, provocando que perdiera sus dos pistolas en la feroz lluvia de flechas.

-¡Mis armas!-grito al ver que ya no tenías sus dos pistolas.

-¡Corte Tsunami!-fue el siguiente ataque, siendo lanzado por Finn, el ataque fue certero y Forajido rodo por el suelo.

Finalmente, Yubel y Wes se lanzaron contra él, dando un salto-¡Llamarada Dragón/Golpe de Tiempo!-mientras Yubel giro 3 veces en el aire y su espada se vio envuelta en llamas, Wes alzo sus dos espadas y movió sus brazos en sentido de las agujas del reloj.

Ambos Rangers Rojos lanzaron sus ataques contra Forajido, dando justo en el blanco, Forajido comenzó a sufrir explosiones en su cuerpo, antes de caer al suelo y explotar, los 9 rangers voltearon y posaron en señal de triunfo.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Pero la batalla no estaba haciendo más que comenzar y eso Astronema lo sabía muy bien-Todavía no han visto lo último de ese pistolero rangers, disparen SateLaser-.

-Disparado-informo Ecliptor activando el arma de la Fortaleza.

**(-)**

**Silver Hill**

El láser dio en el blanco y Forajido regreso en su forma gigante, listo para volver a causar terror y destrucción-¿Qué harán ahora rangers?-cuestiono divertido.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-los 7 dragones volvieron a la acción y comenzaron la combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-.

-¡Quantum Saurio Rex Despierta!-invoco Eric y su zord personal hizo acto de aparición, sorprendiendo a los Rangers Dragón.

El Megazord y el Quantum Saurio encararon a Forajido, quien solo se rio divertido, mientras mordía otro palillo, como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo y como si no tuviera nada que temer al ver a ambos Megazords.

-¿Dos vs Uno? No me parece justo-expreso, cuando ambos Megazords se lanzaron a la batalla, pero Forajido desenfundo a gran velocidad disparando contra ambos, los disparos dieron en el blanco y con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron-y menos para ustedes-.

-¡Vaya, ese tipo golpea fuerte!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Es demasiado rápido, necesitamos la combinación más veloz de nuestro arsenal!-indico Yubel y los demás asintieron.

-¡Naves Swat Actívense!-las naves Swat volvieron a la acción, captando la atención de Forajido.

-¿Qué es eso?-antes de que supiera que iba a pasar, las 5 naves le dispararon con mucha potencia, provocando que se protegiera con sus brazos, las naves dieron un giro en el aire y el Megazord salto.

-¡Naves Swat Combinación!-las 5 naves comenzaron a unirse al Megazord iniciando así la novena combinación legendaria-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Swat!-invocaron los rangers.

Wes y Eric no podían estar más que sorprendidos ante lo que sus ojos veían-No puedo creerlo ¡Son geniales!-exclamo Wes más que sorprendido y maravillado.

-Esa chiquilla no va a dejar de molestarme después de esto-señalo Eric cruzado de brazos.

El Megazord y Forajido se veían fijamente, al mismo tiempo que el atardecer comenzaba a cubrir la ciudad, al parecer, con la simple mirada, ambos habían decidido terminar esa batalla con una batalla muy al estilo del viejo oeste, se podía sentir la tensión, ambos contendientes con sus armas en cada mano.

-¡Desenfunden!-grito Forajido y ambos alzaron sus armas, disparando a un tiempo.

Por unos segundos, parecía que ninguno de los dos había dado en el blanco, ya que permanecieron de pie, sin hacer el menos movimiento, de pronto, Forajido soltó sus dos pistolas y cayó de rodillas, alzando la vista incrédulo de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Imposible! ¿Cómo pudieron darme primero?-cuestiono.

-¡No es difícil cuando tenemos instinto de dragón para guiarnos!-respondió Yubel.

Forajido apretó los puños y se preparó para volver a levantar sus armas-¡Quantum Saurio Rex Láser Fuego!-indico Eric y el poderoso Quantum Saurio disparo sus láseres.

El disparo fue certero y Forajido lo recibió directamente, fue el momento de que el Megazord debía terminar con eso-¡Láser Legendario Fuego!-disparando sus dos armas, el ataque dio directamente y Forajido cayó al suelo, explotando y marcando su final.

-¡Lo lograron!-grito Wes contento.

-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria/Lo siento Forajido, llego tu hora!-anunciaron Yubel y Eric respectivamente, mientras ambos Megazord posaban en señal de triunfo.

**(-)**

Desafortunadamente, no fue una victoria total, ya que mientras los rangers derrotaban a Forajido, los Mega Drakzes ya tenían todo lo que habían ido a buscar, por lo que optaron por retirarse antes de que fueran descubiertos.

Para cuando los rangers llegaron, ya era demasiado tarde, rápidamente, Wes y Eric comenzaron a revisar el lugar, tratando de encontrar algo que les indicara que estaban buscando las fuerzas de Astronema.

-No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que Astronema quería aquí? ¿Qué podría ser de su interés?-pregunto Amber confundida.

-Aparentemente dos cosas-dijo Eric al encontrar la lista de lo que se almacenaba en esa sección del laboratorio-parece que tu padre no se deshizo de todos esos cristales futuristas-agrego entregándole la lista a Wes.

Al ver lo que ese lugar almacenaba una mirada de preocupación apareció en el rostro de Wes, para luego ver a los Rangers Dragón-Necesitamos hablar con Elsa-dijo con seriedad.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto los 9 rangers volvieron, le entregaron la lista de lo que Astronema se había robado y ahora Alfa estaba haciendo un análisis de cada uno de los objetos que la reina del mal tenía en su poder.

-Muy bien, primero los cristales, se les conoce como Cristales de Trizirium y son una fuente de poder casi ilimitada si se usa de un modo correcto, también se le conoce como Energon Dorado en otras regiones del universo-.

-Espera un momento robot, creí que Jen había dicho que los cristales no se descubrirían sino hasta dentro de 100 años-observo Eric.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo-.

-Según la historia que los Rangers Fuerza de Tiempo conocen es así, pero estos cristales ya son conocidos y usados en otras regiones del universo, Zordon las usaba para energizar a los zords antiguos-explico Elsa.

Wes y Eric miraron a Tommy, seguidos por todos los demás-Oigan, no me vean así, yo tampoco lo sabía-.

-Zordon debía mantener muchas cosas en secreto, por si llegaba a caer en manos del mal, como cuando fue capturado por Espectro-explico Alfa.

-Supongo que preocuparnos de las alteraciones históricas ya es algo irrelevante-señalo Kenneth.

-¿Y qué es lo otro que se llevaron los Mega Drakzes?-pregunto Finn.

-Se le conoce como Plasma Emotec y es un poderoso sintetizador capaz de unir todo tipo de metales, sin importar su dureza o fragilidad, el Plasma Emotec puede unirlos y lograr que funcionen perfectamente-explico Alfa.

-¿Y para que querría Astronema algo como eso?-pregunto Kira.

-La respuesta más lógica sería…que está construyendo algo, pero eso solo hace que me pregunte…que está construyendo exactamente-señalo Yubel en un tono de voz preocupado y los demás se quedaron con un ambiente sombrío y alarmante.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema veía como Estraga revisaba todo el material que recientemente habían adquirido, los cristales de Trizirium serían una poderosa fuente de energía ilimitada y el plasma Emotec uniría todos los materiales en perfecta armonía, una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro, mientras veía los planos de su próxima creación.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Hemos llegado al final de este capítulo, como vieron las cosas comienzan a tomar un rumbo más siniestro, mientras la visión maligna de la reina poco a poco comienza a tomar forma, una nueva guerra se aproxima, una que quizás no se pueda ganar esta vez"_

_Un aplauso para Billy The Kid, uno de los bandidos más letales del viejo oeste y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**OFICIALMENTE QUEDAN CERRADAS LAS VOTACIONES Y ESTOS SON LOS RESULTADOS:**

**1.- La Resurrección de Freezer/Batalla de las Tinieblas con 3 VOTOS**

**2.- Libro 5: Ki con 7 VOTOS**

**Por tanto, el ganador es…Libro 5: Ki…eso significa que el siguiente fic será esa historia de la Leyenda de Korra y ahora mi siguiente pregunta**

**¿Van a querer participar en ese fic y de ser así, ocuparan biografías de los personajes que aparecerán?**

**Soranomomo93: **_muy bien y gracias por votar, respecto a Dinobot, él quería una última batalla y al final…gano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_me alegra que te gustara tu protagonismo en el capítulo anterior, había pensado hacerlo hace ya algún tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_no exactamente, esa arma que está construyendo es parte de su plan maestro y muchas gracias por votar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_te deseo mucha suerte en tus futuros fics y todo el éxito posible, respecto a tu votación, gracias por votar y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_a veces me gusta hacer homenajes a algunos capítulos de series o de algo que ya escribí, eso me ayuda a poder tener nuevas y mejores ideas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_tienes muchas cosas en mente para la reina del mal y dentro de poco se unirán dos nuevos guerreros al ejército de Astronema, un nuevo general y tu asistente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_bueno, si hablamos de Elsa tienes un punto, ya que ella es muy estricta en varios aspectos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_me alegra que te haya gustado la aparición de ese gran y noble guerrero que nos salvó hace millones de años y gracias por votar, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_me parece bien, solo espero que narres un poco más la situación y describas mejor lo que ocurra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pues ya se cerraron las votaciones, ya que no fueron muy reñidas que digamos, lo lamento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y gracias por votar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_no me lo tomes a mal, pero cada vez que escucho el nombre de "Olivia", siempre me recuerda a Popeye el Marino, creo que esa es una de las desventajas de crecer con esa serie (risa), en fin, voy a ver qué puedo hacer para poder anexarla a la historia y cuando aparecería, eso sí, va a tardar y gracias por votar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y decías que no eras fan de la franquicia, vaya que sabes mucho de ese gran personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_vaya que tienes razón en lo que se refiere a la reina y gracias por votar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_y por eso Dinobot no pudo terminar de cumplir con su propósito en la pelea con los rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_veré que puedo hacer, ya que es algo complicado, pero creo que ya se me está ocurriendo algo, solo espero te guste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**La Luz de Orión: **_veré que capítulo puede presentar ese gran guerrero, aunque ya tengo una idea de cuál podría ser y muchas gracias por tu votación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_espero que ya te encuentres mejor y respecto a la chica…veré que puedo hacer para anexarla, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que va a tardar un poco su aparición y gracias por votar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_a veces creo que estaríamos mejor si aún viviéramos en la monarquía, al menos así no se gastaría dinero en campañas políticas y siempre habría la posibilidad de un derrocamiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Dreisel, Zeus, Hades, Shazam, Xanatrix742, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Kurtlaraperdomo, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Lion Wilson, Aioria09, La Luz de Orión, Blaitor21, Ocnarf.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	35. Cuentos peligrosos Primera Parte

"_Hola, soy __**Shrek, **__hoy me toco venir a presentarles este capítulo, donde comenzara una de las aventuras más cursis de todas, digo ¿de dónde sacan estas ideas? Supongo que podemos esperar reírnos un rato con todo lo que va a pasar, solo espero que ya no se vuelva a utilizar la idea de cuentos de hadas"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=voh2mzR9l1U**

** www. youtube watch? v=X1ugRwGrDMM**

** www. youtube watch? v=G2aqiQp7vJA**

_Y ahora el capítulo 35._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 35 Cuentos Peligrosos.**

**Primera Parte**

El día comenzaba en Angel Grove, los rangers decidieron ir al hospital infantil para leerles algunos cuentos a los niños, Odd también iría, ya que eso es algo que Kenneth y Odd disfrutaban mucho, ayudar a los niños y verlos sonreír divertidos.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que hagas algo tan lindo como esto-dijo Amber sorprendida cuando Yubel le contó lo que Kenneth y Odd hacían.

-Bueno, alguien tiene que llevarle alegría a esos niños, muchas personas ignoran que a veces los hospitales pueden ser un lugar muy triste y aburrido, especialmente para un niño, por eso es que Odd y yo hacemos esto para que no se sientan tan mal-explico Kenneth.

-Y hacen un maravilloso trabajo-dijo Tommy-quizás…si no hay problema alguno, permita que viejos amigos los vuelvan a visitar-señalo sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso, los demás se le quedaron viendo de manera significativa, su mentor les estaba diciendo que podrían repetir la hazaña de hace un año, cuando los Power Rangers fueron a visitar a esos pequeñines.

-Eso sería fantástico-dijo Yubel sonriéndole a su padre adoptivo.

-¿Qué sería fantástico?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Nada Odd, nada excepto el ir a ver a esos niños y alegrar su día-explico Kenneth sonriendo y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Odd.

**(-)**

**Centro Juvenil**

Pero ellos no serían los únicos que irían, pues en esos momentos, Bulk y Skull estaban cargando algunas cosas en la camioneta, cuando Adele se acercó-Muy bien muchachos, recuerden su misión, deben llevarles esos libros a Tommy y a los otros, así como esos bocadillos para esos pequeños, ya hable con los doctores del hospital y me explicaron que platillos preparar para esos angelitos-.

-Por supuesto jefecita-dijo Bulk sonriendo-puede contar con nosotros-.

-Eso espero-.

-¿Segura que no quiere venir también?-pregunto Skull.

-Nada me gustaría más, especialmente para verles las caras sonrientes a esos pequeños, pero como saben tengo que realizar algunas entrevistas de trabajo el día de hoy, por lo que me es imposible poder ir-explico Adele con un tono de voz que claramente indicaba que se sentía mal de no poder ir.

Bulk y Skull asintieron comprensivos, para luego abordar la camioneta y retirarse hacia el hospital, donde se encontrarían con Tommy y los demás, definitivamente sería un buen día para los niños, de no ser por un pequeño inconveniente.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema había visto todo y ahora caminaba de un lado a otro en el salón del trono, seguida por la mirada de Ecliptor-Esos rangers creen que tendrán un día muy entretenido, pero yo me asegurare de que no sea así-declaro.

-Le ordenare a Estraga que prepare un nuevo monstruo de inmediato-señalo Ecliptor.

Justo en ese momento, Rito y Elgar aparecieron-Eso no será necesario Ecliptor-dijo Elgar.

-Nosotros ya trajimos a un monstruo que seguramente destruirá a los Power Rangers-aseguro Rito-es un viejo amigo del planeta Onyx-.

-¿Ustedes conocen a criminales de Onyx?-pregunto Ecliptor escéptico.

-Por supuesto y este es uno de los más peligrosos que existe en todo el universo-explico Elgar.

Astronema miro a ambos con seriedad, su mirada indicaba que ya quería que dejaran de hablar y presentaran a su amigo, Rito saco un micrófono de la nada y una luz lo alumbro, para luego toser un poco, hacer gárgaras con agua, probar su aliente, asegurarse de que el sonido estaba bien y Elgar le quito el micrófono.

-Tardas mucho ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Es un gusto presentarles al criminal más terrible del universo, el maestro de la escritura, el grande y único Biblioratón!-presento Elgar.

Un monstruo que tenía la apariencia de un ratón humanoide de color gris, con detalles blancos, vistiendo una túnica negra, usando gafas de lectura y con una peluca estilo medieval de color blanca, ojos rojos y llevan un libro en su brazo con una pluma antigua hizo acto de aparición.

-A su servicio majestad-dijo Biblioratón haciendo una reverencia ante Astronema.

La reina vio al monstruo fijamente-¿Es una broma verdad? ¿Qué les hace pensar que este monstruo me servirá bien?-.

Antes de que Rito y Elgar respondiera, Biblioratón se adelantó-Mi reina, sé que no tengo la apariencia de un guerrero formidable como lo es el poderoso Ecliptor, pero le puedo asegurar que puedo ser de utilidad-.

-¿Y exactamente como podría serme de utilidad un ratón de biblioteca?-pregunto Astronema con seriedad y una mirada intimidante.

-Con todo respeto eminencia, pero dígame ¿nunca escucho el dicho "la pluma es más poderosa que la espada"?-.

Astronema miro fijamente a Biblioratón antes de tomar una decisión-Muy bien, tendrás tu oportunidad, pero si me fallas te daré de comer a los leones que habitan la Tierra ¿entendiste?-.

-No se preocupe, no le fallare-aseguro Biblioratón antes de retirarse.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Bulk y Skull se dirigían hacia el hospital infantil, ya les faltaba poco para llegar, por primera vez en su vida parecía que iban a llegar sin el menor contratiempo, cuando de pronto, frente a su camino, aparecieron Biblioratón, Rito, Elgar y algunos Mega Drakzes.

-¡Gordo!-grito Skull al ver lo que apareció frente a ellos.

Bulk freno bruscamente al ver aparecer a esos monstruos y ambos lanzaron un grito de miedo-Muy bien Biblioratón, muestra lo que puedes hacer-dijo Rito.

-Será un placer, Mega Drakzes ¿serían tan gentiles de traer los libros que ellos llevan en la parte trasera, por favor?-pidió Biblioratón amablemente.

Los Mega Drakzes se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta, cuando pasaron al lado del auto, Bulk y Skull lanzaron un grito de miedo, especialmente cuando los soldados arrancaron las puertas traseras de la misma y bajaron los libros, llevándoselos a Biblioratón.

-Muchas gracias, ahora veamos-Biblioratón reviso los libros y encontró uno que le intereso, el clásico cuento de Hansel y Gretel-perfecto, muy bien, aquí vamos-Biblioratón abrió el libro y paso su pluma por el mismo.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que un rayo de luz surgió del libro y capturo a los dos amigos, llevándolos al interior del libro-Eso fue divertido-señalo Elgar.

**(-)**

Bulk y Skull aparecieron en un extraño bosque, con ropa alemana muy antigua y muy vieja, señal de que provenía de una familia pobre-¿Dónde estamos gordo?-pregunto Skull.

-No lo sé Skull, pero más importante aún ¿Por qué estas vestido así?-pregunto Bulk viendo a su amigo.

Ya que al parecer, la ropa de Skull era para niña, pues se trataba de un vestido, con su cabello amarrado en unas extrañas trenzas, al ver lo que vestía y como estaba peinado su cabello, Skull no pudo evitar sentirse muy extraño.

-Oye gordo…estoy comenzando a asustarme-dijo Skull temblando de miedo.

-No te preocupes Skull, estoy seguro de que ya nada nos pasara-dijo Bulk tratando de sonar calmado.

Justo en ese momento, una bruja de aspecto siniestro y vestida con el clásico vestido negro, sombrero puntiagudo, la nariz puntiaguda, ojos rojos, piel verde y con verrugas en todo el rostro, así como en sus esqueléticas manos, con uñas demasiado largas y afiliadas, armada con su varita y escoba, hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Miren lo que me trajo la reina bruja, una niña flaca y un suculento niño gordo!-declaro riéndose.

Bulk y Skull lanzaron un grito de miedo antes de comenzar a correr, la bruja subió a su escoba y comenzó a perseguirlos por aire, mientras los dos amigos se adentraban al oscuro bosque.

**(-)**

En la realidad, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos en la historia, era plasmado en las páginas del cuento, demostrando que el poder de Biblioratón estaba afectando la trama de la historia clásica.

-Esa prueba salió perfectamente, ahora Biblioratón, es tiempo de que te prepares, ya que los rangers no tardaran en llegar-dijo Elgar.

-Será un placer-.

Las palabras de Elgar tenían cierta verdad, ya que en esos momentos, a bordo del auto de Tommy, los rangers y Odd se dirigían hacia el hospital, mientras platicaban sobre el gusto de estar de vacaciones y el hecho de que Finn haya tenido tan buena suerte que aún no se había tenido que meter al mar.

-Pero en algún momento tendrás que hacerlo cielo, eso es seguro-señalo Marceline.

-No creo…ya estamos llegando a la mitad del verano, así que no es posible que me toque nadar en el mar-señalo Finn sonriendo nervioso.

La plática se vio interrumpida cuando Kira noto algo extraño-¿No es esa la camioneta de Adele?-pregunto señalando al frente.

Efectivamente, se trataba de la camioneta de Adele, Tommy detuvo su auto a un lado y los pasajeros descendieron, comenzaron a buscar alguna señal de Bulk y Skull, pero no había rastros de ellos, Kenneth reviso la parte trasera y descubrió que no estaban los libros.

-¿Quién pudo hacer algo como esto?-pregunto Odd.

Justo en ese momento, Rito, Elgar, Biblioratón y los Mega Drakzes hicieron acto de aparición, poniendo en alerta a los rangers y a Odd, quienes se pusieron en guardia-Si tengo que adivinar, diría que fueron ellos-dijo Kenneth.

-Bienvenidos a la que esperamos sea la última historia de su vida-dijo Rito riéndose.

Yubel notó que había un grave problema en esa batalla y se lo comunicó a Tommy-¿Qué hacemos? Con Odd aquí no podremos transformarnos-le dijo en un susurro.

-Habrá que pelear así-respondió Tommy.

Pero las grandes orejas de Biblioratón escucharon todo-¿Pelear? Oh no, no es necesario recurrir a la violencia, no soy un peleador, soy un amante de la buena literatura, permítanme mostrarles lo que he hecho-.

Los Mega Drakzes sacaron 8 libros de cuento, mismos que Amber reconoció-¡Eso son los libros para los niños del hospital!-.

-Estoy seguro que los niños preferirán mis nuevas versiones, Mega Drakzes, serían tan amables-pidió y los Mega Drakzes abrieron cada libro que ya había sido tocado por la pluma del criminal.

8 rayos de luz atraparon a los rangers y a Odd, enviándolos al interior de los libros, dejando a Rito y Elgar carcajeándose de felicidad, mientras Biblioratón se mostraba satisfecho con su trabajo.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma del Centro de Mando comenzó a sonar, Alfa había estado ocupado trabajando en las motos, dándoles mantenimiento, cuando esta lo asusto un poco, se dirigió al tablero y comenzó a trabajar.

-¡Chispitas Elsa! ¡La señal de los rangers acaba de desaparecer!-exclamo Alfa alarmado.

-Estoy al tanto de la situación Alfa, ellos fueron enviados a otra dimensión, al parecer quedaron atrapados en distintos cuentos infantiles-explico Elsa.

-¿Cómo la vez que Ivan los atrapo en distintas películas?-pregunto Alfa.

-Algo parecido, solo que esta vez, los enviaron a cuentos de hadas, los cuales sospecho no tendrán un final feliz para ellos-agrego Elsa preocupada ante esa idea.

-Oh no, sean fuertes rangers-deseo Alfa.

**(-)**

Yubel comenzó a volver en sí, cuando finalmente pudo abrir sus ojos se encontró en un extraño bosque, vistiendo un vestido negro con blanco, botas de color rojo y una capucha con capa del mismo color, llevando un cesto de comida en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto confundida, cuando un aullido se escuchó-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto colocándose en guardia.

De pronto, un monstruo con aspecto de hombre lobo hizo acto de aparición, de piel negra con detalles grises y ojos amarillos, mostrando sus afilados colmillos a la Ranger Roja-¡Bienvenida a tu final Caperucita Roja!-declaro gruñendo, dejando a Yubel preocupada.

**(-)**

Finn también recupero el conocimiento, pero él se encontraba en el camarote de lo que parecía ser un barco, vistiendo una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y un cinturón rojo, cuando salió del camarote, un hombre que parecía mayordomo inglés se acercó.

-Ah príncipe Eric, que gusto que despertara-.

-¿Príncipe Eric?-pregunto Finn confundido ante esas palabras.

-Claro alteza, solo quería informarle que ya hemos llegado a la mitad de nuestro viaje en barco-explico el mayordomo.

Al escuchar eso, Finn palideció y rápidamente salió a cubierta, descubriendo que efectivamente, estaba a bordo de un barco, sin nada más que el inmenso océano a su alrededor, el chico lanzo un grito de pánico, antes de subir a gran velocidad al mástil principal, dejando confundidos a los tripulantes.

Ninguno se daba cuenta de que alguien los observaba, se trataba de una sirenita, la cual tenía su vista fija en Finn con ojos de profundo amor, deseo y una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro.

**(-)**

-¿Qué rayos traigo puesto?-se cuestionó Marceline al ver que llevaba un vestido color azul con zapatos negros y una peluca rubia cubriendo su largo cabello negro, frente a ella había una casa, por lo que opto por quitarse la peluca, tirarla al suelo y pisotearla.

Una vez que sintió su cabeza libre, se dirigió hacia la casa, pero cuando iba a tocar la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe revelando a 3 osos, macho, hembra y la cría, los cuales rugieron al ver a Marceline.

-¿Ahora osos? Genial-dijo con sarcasmo y colocándose en guardia, pero su sorpresa aumento cuando los 3 osos se fusionaron en uno solo de 3 cabezas y de aspecto mucho más feroz-ok…esa no me la esperaba-reconoció tragando saliva.

**(-)**

Kenneth despertó en lo que parecía ser la copa de un árbol, vistiendo un traje que consistía en camisa holgada de manga larga, pantalones azules con tirantes, pero aún conservaba su gorra favorita.

-Muy bien, volvía a desaparecer y a aparecer en un lugar completamente desconocido para mí, me pregunto a qué clase de dimensión me habrán enviado esta vez y porque siento que las cosas son más grandes de lo normal-dijo Kenneth revisando el lugar, cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar.

-¡Pulgarcito!-bramo un monstruo de aspecto feroz, parecía un humano, pero era un poco más grande que un hombre promedio, robusto, de piel verde, orejas puntiagudas, verrugas en la nariz, ojos rojos y colmillos afilados, en conclusión, un clásico ogro.

-¿Pulgarcito? Genial, ahora me consideran más chaparro-dijo Kenneth molesto y preocupado.

**(-)**

Tommy también apareció en lo que parecía ser un pueblo, estaba vestido como un carpintero y frente a él se encontraba un títere de madera que al parecer acababa de hacer con sus manos, como ranger veterano, no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, el monstruo lo envió a él y a los otros al interior de distintos libros.

-Mi experiencia en estos casos…no es muy agradable-dijo Tommy recordando cuando Rita lo aprisiono en un cuento y cuando Mesogog lo hizo en una historieta.

De pronto, Tommy escucho un ruido y volteo a ver al muñeco, se le quedo viendo por unos instantes, cuando la mirada alegre y tierna cambio a una diabólica, provocando que el muñeco se lanzara contra Tommy, quien se quitó justo a tiempo, pero el muñeco volteo y lo amenazo con un cuchillo.

-¡Voy a matarte!-declaro riéndose desquiciadamente.

Tommy se puso en guardia-Empiezo a despreciar la lectura-dijo Tommy poniéndose en guardia.

**(-)**

Kira apareció en un elegante salón, vestida con un vestido que podría considerarse harapiento, ya que estaba muy sucio, desgastado y con varios parches por todos lados, se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo y con un trapo en una mano, así como una cubeta de agua al lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que hago aquí?-pregunto Kira confundida, cuando 3 mujeres más aparecieron.

-Mira mamá, Cenicienta no ha terminado de limpiar el salón-acuso una de las jóvenes.

-¿Cenicienta?-Kira parpadeo confundida.

-¿Qué estas esperando niña? Limpia todo el lugar que aun tienes cosas que hacer-acuso la que debía ser la malvada madrastra.

Pero Kira no era como la Cenicienta original y no se pensaba quedar callada-Si quiere que este lugar quede limpio hágalo usted-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamo la madrastra mirando a Kira sorprendida.

-¡Que lo haga usted!-Kira le arrojo el trapo-yo tengo que ver como salgo de aquí-Kira se dispuso a abandonar el salón, cuando las hermanastras le cerraron el paso.

-Tú no te irás de aquí-dijo la madrastra.

Y fue cuando las hermanastras trataron de atacarla, Kira se defendió y derribo a ambas sin problemas, pero el cuerpo de la madrastra brillo y se transformó en un monstruo de aspecto grotesco, al ver eso Kira se puso en guardia.

-Este no es el cuento que había leído-susurro preocupada.

-¡Dije que no te irás de aquí!-grito la madrastra atacándola.

**(-)**

Como Kira, Amber apareció en el patio de un imponente castillo vistiendo un vestido en harapos, con el trapo y la cubeta, hecho que la dejó muy confundida, pero antes de poder pensar en algo más, una voz se escuchó.

-¡Blancanieves!-grito la voz de una mujer.

-¿Blancanieves?-Amber volteo y se topó con quien seguramente debía ser la reina malvada.

-¡Solo una puede ser la más hermosa de todo el reino y esa seré yo!-declaro la reina malvada atacándola con una daga, Amber evito el golpe justo a tiempo al rodar por el suelo y levantarse para continuar la batalla.

**(-)**

Odd apareció corriendo por un loco jardín, vistiendo un vestido de color azul con lo que parecía ser un mandil blanco, detrás de él iban persiguiéndolo un grupo de soldados que parecían naipes humanoides, con una lunática reina vistiendo un elegante vestido rojo con detalles negros y algunos corazones impresos en el mismo.

-¡Que le corten la cabeza!-gritaba la malvada reina de corazones.

-¿Por qué me quieren cortar la cabeza?-grito Odd aumentando la velocidad.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Los libros en los que cada ranger había quedado atrapado eran Caperucita Roja (Yubel), la Sirenita (Finn), Ricitos de Oro y los 3 Osos (Marceline), Pulgarcito (Kenneth), Pinocho (Tommy), Cenicienta (Kira) y Blancanieves (Amber), así como el de Hansel y Gretel (Bulk y Skull), Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (Odd), estaban siendo modificados por obra de la pluma de Biblioratón.

-Excelente, todo está funcionando de acuerdo al plan-dijo Biblioratón.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?-pregunto Rito confundido.

-Los rangers no podrán activar sus poderes en el interior de mis libros, ya que yo decido cómo va la historia y es por eso que decidí que ellos pierdan, los cuentos de la Tierra siempre tienen finales felices, pero esta vez solo tendrán finales tristes-explico Biblioratón.

-¡Esas son excelentes noticias, la reina va a estar muy complacida!-declaro Elgar contento.

-¡Los Power Rangers serán destruidos y todo gracias a una pluma, eso sí que la pondrá contenta!-grito Rito saltando.

-¡Claro que no torpes!-intervino una voz más, al voltear se toparon con Ecliptor, que avanzaba hacia ellos.

-¿Ecliptor? ¿Qué pasa viejo?-pregunto Rito confundido.

Por toda contestación, Ecliptor se acercó a Biblioratón y coloco su espada en el cuello del escritor-Escucha bien ratón de biblioteca, Astronema quiere que destruyas a los demás rangers, pero que ni se te ocurra destruir a Yubel, solo ella tendrá ese privilegio ¿entendiste?-.

-Por supuesto general, en seguida le haré los cambios necesarios a la historia de "Caperucita Roja" para que nuestra reina sea la única que destruya a la Ranger Roja-aseguro Biblioratón.

-Y más te vale no fallar o estas serán las últimas historias que escribas-amenazo Ecliptor-ustedes dos, prepárense para evitar que alguien intente ayudar a los rangers-indico señalando a Rito y Elgar.

-Pero ¿Quiénes podrían salvar a los rangers ahora que están atrapados en cuentos infantiles?-pregunto Rito.

-¡No hagas preguntas estúpidas y haz lo que te ordeno!-bramo Ecliptor asustando a Rito.

-¡Si, sí, claro, tranquilo, no te exaltes amigo!-pidió Rito asustado.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Elsa y Alfa habían estado monitoreando todo, escucharon cada una de las palabras de los siervos de Astronema y ahora Alfa estaba preocupado-¡Chispitas! ¿Qué vamos a hacer Elsa?-.

-No podemos enviar a más rangers al rescate, lo más seguro es que Astronema espera que hagamos eso, necesitamos ayuda de aliados diferentes-indico Elsa con sabiduría.

-Pero Soujiro se encuentra en una misión especial en otra dimensión y no sabemos dónde se encuentran Derek y su loco amigo, Zero tampoco podría ayudarnos porque se encuentra en Zi-dijo Alfa preocupado.

-No olvides Alfa que aún tenemos más aliados en la Tierra, enviare un mensaje de inmediato a cada uno de ellos ahora mismo, afortunadamente, los aparatos que les dimos nos permiten localizar sus señales sin que Astronema las detecte-.

**(-)**

**Montañas **

Caminando por la montañas, Cullen se encontraba pensando en el futuro, recordando como su novia era atrapada por las fuerzas del mal, se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a verla y si el futuro sería un lugar maravilloso, fue cuando un sonido llamo su atención, sacando un aparato que recibió un mensaje.

"S.O.S Rangers en peligro"

Al leer el mensaje, Cullen cambio su expresión y se encamino hacia el Centro de Mando listo para ayudarlos.

**(-)**

**Desierto**

Aquella extraña dimensión que parecía un desierto con un cielo rojo, donde su habitante, Lukas Du Lack se relajaba flotando en el aire y bebiendo una limonada que invoco de la nada, cuando un sonido llamo su atención.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?-preguntaba repetidamente, cuando vio un mensaje en el cielo-¿Qué dice? Rangers en…bermudas…oh, se deben estar divirtiendo mucho…sin mí… ¡Que insulto! No…eso no puede ser…-Lukas saco unos anteojos de la nada y se los puso-Ah, rangers en peligro, eso tiene más sentido, voy para allá-dijo chasqueando sus dedos y desapareciendo.

**(-)**

**Templo**

En el templo de otra dimensión, Setsuko se encontraba meditando, tratando de alcanzar la paz interior, algo que no era tan sencillo como muchos creían, cuando un sonido llamo su atención, descubriendo aquel mensaje.

-Allá voy-dijo levantándose y retirándose del templo.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Evan se disponía a ir a buscar a Kira al hospital infantil, ya que su novia olvido su guitarra y sabía que la necesitaría para poder cantarles algo a los niños, cuando su aparato sonó y leyó el mismo mensaje.

-Kira-murmuro preocupado y encaminándose hacia el Centro de Mando.

**(-)**

**Cuartel de los Kamen Riders**

Isis estaba monitoreando la ciudad por medio de las computadoras del cuartel, cuando estas se apagaron de golpe y al encenderse apareció el mensaje que Elsa acababa de enviar, sin perder tiempo, Isis tomo sus armas y se encamino hacia el Centro de Mando.

-¡Resistan Rangers!-suplico preocupado.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Enki estaba comprando algunos materiales que necesitaría para su nuevo trabajo, faltaba todavía un poco para que las clases comenzaran, pero ella ya estaba muy emocionada, cuando recibió el mismo mensaje.

-¿Rangers en peligro? Tengo que ir cuanto antes-dijo dirigiéndose hacia el Centro de Mando.

**(-)**

Las páginas de los libros mostraban como los rangers estaban teniendo dificultades contra los monstruos de cada cuento, algo que divertida mucho a Rito y Elgar-No olvides tus nuevas órdenes-amenazo Ecliptor.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que será la reina quien acabe con la Ranger Roja-prometió Biblioratón.

-Por tu bien eso espero-amenazo Ecliptor fríamente.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los 6 aliados convocados ya habían llegado, siendo recibidos por Alfa, quien se emocionó mucho al verlos-¡Chispitas! ¡Qué bueno que llegaron a tiempo!-.

-Bienvenidos sean todos, sé que fue inesperado, pero necesitamos su ayuda, ya que los Power Rangers corren gran peligro y solo ustedes pueden salvarlos-anuncio Elsa.

Cullen, Lukas, Setsuko, Eva, Isis y Enki se vieron entre sí, en ninguno de ellos había dudas, solo la decisión de salvar a los rangers del peligro en el que estuvieran.

**Ay, ay, ay, esta historia aun continua…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, este capítulo llego a su final, pero la aventura no, vaya, los cuentos de hadas son tan peligrosos y no digan que no es verdad, porque sus versiones originales no terminaban muy felices que digamos, de hecho, yo las prefiero, no me juzguen, puedo ser agradable, guapo, genial, simpático y amado por todos, pero sigo siendo un ogro"_

_Un aplauso para Shrek, personaje emblemático que rompió con todos los estereotipos de los cuentos de hadas y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**HE SUBIDO EL PRIMER DISEÑO DE UNO DE LOS 7 NUEVOS MAESTROS OSCUROS QUE APARECERAN, LOS QUE ESTA VEZ SERAN DEFINITIVOS, YA QUE TODOS SON CREACION MÍA, PARA QUE LO CHEQUEN Y ME DEN SU OPINION, GRACIAS**

**TAMBIEN YA SUBI LAS BIOGRAFIAS DEL "LIBRO 5: KI", PARA QUE LAS CHEQUEN Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA PODER ACLARARSELAS, ESPERO LES SIRVA DE ALGO EN LA CREACION DE SUS OC**

**NovaStarPrime: **_de hecho, creo que es blanco con naranja, pero está muy acertada y respecto a la información, dentro de poco la pediré. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_descuida, lo entiendo y ya estamos más cerca de conocer los planes que Astronema tiene para Yubel, solo quedan dos capítulos más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_ciertamente son algo parecidos, eso no lo voy a negar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_muy bien, en cuanto suba las biografías y responda las dudas que tengan le pediré los datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_y dentro de poco veremos su plan para lastimar a la ranger que más odia con todas sus fuerzas, ya estamos a solo dos capítulos de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_si puede participar, pero por el momento no estoy recibiendo los datos, si me das algo de tiempo para poder subir biografías, aclarar dudas, entonces pediré los datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_con lo que se refiere a "Guerra Animada", claro que aparecerán otros personajes de distintas series y en lo que se refiere al OC, yo creo que lo mejor sería adaptarlo a la serie, pero te pido esperes a que yo pida los datos, por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_me alegra que pienses así, tratare de dar mi máximo para que mis fics sigan tan buenos como siempre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_me alegra que a tu amiga no le moleste, respecto al OC, sería lo más conveniente, ya que todavía no he preparado nada de biografías y datos que ocuparía, no te preocupes, comenta cuando puedas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_agradezco la confianza puesta en mí y tratare de no decepcionarte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_gracias, pensé que nadie sería mejor para presentar ese capítulo que el mejor pistolero del viejo oeste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_debo decir que me pareció extraño que ni tú ni tu hermano dieran su votación, ya que algunos lectores no la dieron y por eso gano el Libro 5. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_siempre ha sido un tipo duro y algo gruñón, pero me extraño que ninguno de los dos haya dado su votación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_lo que Astronema está construyendo es algo sumamente poderoso, por lo que tardara en estar terminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_son noticias como esas las que a veces me hacen preguntarme si los padres de cada patria lucharon por ver en que se convirtieron todos los ideales que defendieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_ya estamos a solo dos capítulos de conocer la respuesta, así que un poco más de paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_pues al final si va a ver OC, ya que la mayoría de los lectores quieren participar y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Yhoancam725: **_te deseo mucha suerte con tu primera historia, pero debes cuidar los errores ortográficos, ya que eso puede evitar que la gente lea el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_los planes de Astronema aún se encuentran en el más absoluto de los misterios, pero dentro de poco pondrá en marcha uno de sus planes más siniestros para dañar a Yubel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Bowser300000, Súper Rock Ninja, Dreisel, Blaitor21, Seiryu.001, Kurtlaraperdomo, Aioria09, Moon-9215, Zeus, Hades, Shadow y Writer, Ocnarf, Xanatrix742, Shazam, Yhoancam725, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	36. Cuentos peligrosos Segunda Parte

"_Saludos a todas mis admiradoras, soy __**Gato…Gato con Botas, **__hoy por mi galanura fui invitado a presentarles este capítulo, donde veremos el desenlace de esta aventura en cuentos, así como la participación de algunos OC que no han aparecido en un buen tiempo, así que disfrútenlos, yo voy…por gatitas"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=nFue3rrL_EE**

** www. youtube watch? v=XUfT126pJMY**

** www. youtube watch? v=Tm4Lp7A-75U**

_Y ahora el capítulo 36._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 36 Cuentos Peligrosos.**

**Segunda parte**

En el Centro de Mando, los 6 aliados de los Power Rangers estaban parados ante Elsa, cuando Lukas se acercó a Alfa-¿Pero que pasa mi hermano? ¡Hace tiempo que no te veía! ¡Vengan esos 5!-.

Lukas y Alfa chocaron sus palmas, para luego comenzar a realizar un extraño ritual de saludo, en el cual chocaban sus palmas, seguidos por un saludo de meñique, para después pasar un golpe de pecho y finalmente un cabezazo.

-¡Chispitas Lukas, que gusto volver a verte!-declaro Alfa contento.

-¡Lo mismo digo viejo amigo!-.

Antes de que el alegre encuentro continuara, Setsuko intervino-Muy bien suficiente, a mí también me da gusto verlos, pero me gustaría saber que está pasando exactamente-.

-Oh vaya, esa chica es muy agresiva-dijo Lukas viéndola de arriba abajo-y se viste igual que esas otras 3 chicas que me visitaron en mi dimensión, tal vez deba darle otro tipo de atuendo-.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses-intervino Elsa-Setsuko tiene razón, los Power Rangers están en peligro y ustedes son su única esperanza-.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasa con los rangers?-pregunto Cullen preocupado.

-Observen la pantalla-indico Elsa y los 6 visitantes hicieron lo que se les pidió-este es Biblioratón, un criminal del planeta Onyx que mantiene atrapados a los rangers y 7 cuentos infantiles diferentes-explico Elsa.

-Y no solo eso, también atrapo a 3 chicos más en otros libros-agrego Alfa.

-¿En serio Astronema accedió a usar a un monstruo como ese?-pregunto Enki un poco escéptica ante esa idea.

-¿Qué tipo de poderes posee esa criatura?-pregunto Isis viendo la pantalla.

-Según el análisis que hemos realizado ese monstruo posee la habilidad de capturar a sus víctimas en un libro, una vez que están dentro de la obra con su pluma modifica la historia y crea un final completamente diferente-explico Alfa.

Setsuko se quedó pensando un momento al escuchar lo que ese monstruo era capaz de hacer-Eso significa que quiere darle un fin a la historia de los rangers ¿correcto?-.

Elsa asintió y continuo-Es por eso que los necesitamos, es probable que Astronema espere que enviemos a otros rangers a ayudarlos, pero nunca se esperaría que enviáramos a nuestros aliados, necesitamos que vayan y liberen a los Power Rangers-.

-Yo puedo hacerlo-dijo Lukas interviniendo-solo necesito la pluma de esa rata gigante y los liberare-.

Elsa miro a Lukas de manera no muy convencida, después de todo, ese ser demostraba que aunque era muy poderoso, también era un poco…inestable, ya que disfrutaba hacer locuras y por lo que le contaron los rangers, las hacía en grande, pero Alfa intervino.

-Descuida Elsa, te aseguro que puedes confiar en él-.

Elsa miro al robot y asintió-Muy bien Alfa, entonces el plan es este, deben arrebatarle la pluma a Biblioratón y entregársela a Lukas, buena suerte y que el poder los proteja-

**(-)**

**Caperucita Roja**

Yubel evadió un golpe del lobo, para luego darle una patada en el hocico, el feroz animal retrocedió, pero volvió a contraatacar con sus filosas garras, la Ranger Roja lo evadió rodando por el suelo y el partió un árbol en dos.

-¡Voy a destruirte Caperucita Roja!-declaro aullando al cielo.

-¿Desde cuándo el lobo quiere destruir a la caperucita y no devorarla? Aunque…es básicamente lo mismo…olvida que dije algo-dijo Yubel en guardia y el lobo se lanzó al ataque.

**(-)**

**La Sirenita**

Finn seguía firmemente agarrado al mástil principal del barco, mirando hacia el océano con mucho terror, mientras el mayordomo y su tripulación trataban de bajarlo inútilmente, ya que Finn no escuchaba razones y estaba bien agarrado al mástil.

-Por favor majestad, se está comportando de modo infantil-dijo el mayordomo.

-¡No me juzgues!-grito Finn desde el mástil.

De pronto, se comenzó a escuchar un hermoso canto hipnótico y los tripulantes del barco quedaron en trance, dirigiendo su nave hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, mismo que era emitido por una hermosa sirena de cabello rojo y largo, su vista estaba fija en Finn, mientras sonreía perversamente.

**(-)**

**Ricitos de Oro**

Marceline trataba de defenderse de los ataques del oso de 3 cabezas, ya que no podía atacarlo, pues con ese trío de cabezas podía verla venir de donde fuera y sin sus poderes no podía tomarlo por sorpresa, algo que la comenzaba a molestar.

-¡Oigan, se supone que se enfadan con la rubia oxigenada cuando se come su comida y se duerme en sus camas, pero ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de hacer eso!-por toda contestación, el oso rugió con sus 3 cabezas-odio los cuentos-dijo Marceline entre dientes.

**(-)**

**Pulgarcito**

El ogro perseguía a Kenneth por la inmensidad del bosque, afortunadamente para Kenneth, siendo tan listo logro engañar al ogro para quitarle las botas de las 7 leguas y ahora corría a toda velocidad.

-¡Vuelve aquí enano tramposo!-grito el ogro.

-¡Si tuviera mi hacha te enseñaría quien es el enano!-grito Kenneth molesto, pero sin dejar de correr.

**(-)**

**Pinocho**

Tommy y el diabólico muñeco continuaban enfrascados en su pelea, el Ranger Legendario sujeto al títere de los brazos y lo estrello contra una pared, Pinocho se levantó y Tommy le dio una patada, estrellándolo contra una ventana y sacándolo de la casa.

-No sé porque dicen que ese muñeco es tierno-dijo Tommy saliendo a buscarlo, ya que ese muñeco era una amenaza muy seria.

El Ranger Negro caminaba sigilosamente, manteniéndose alerta a cualquier posible sorpresa, misma que no tardó en llegar-¡Muere!-grito Pinocho apareciendo de la nada y lanzando un golpe con su cuchillo, afortunadamente, Tommy era experto en artes marciales y rechazo el golpe dándole una patada.

-Es por muñecos como tú que muchos niños no pueden dormir en la noche-acuso Tommy, mientras Pinocho volvía al ataque.

**(-)**

**Cenicienta**

Kira estaba enfrascada en una batalla con la madrastra y las hermanastras, mismas que la atacaban de tres direcciones diferentes, pero la valiente ranger evitaba esos ataques ágilmente, lanzando un golpe contra cada hermanastra, para luego encarar a la madrastra.

-¡Es por ti que las madrastras tienen tan mala reputación…bueno, por ti y por la de Blancanieves, pero eso es otro asunto!-Kira y la madrastra volvieron a la batalla.

**(-)**

**Blancanieves**

Hablando de esa historia, la reina malvada ya no solo atacaba a Amber con una daga, sino también con varias bombas que tenían forma de manzanas y que expulsaban un gas tóxico muy venenoso, mismo que Amber evitaba respirar.

-¡Solo yo puedo ser la más hermosa de todo el reino!-.

-¿Nunca consideraste tomar terapia? ¡Eso siempre ayuda!-grito Amber esquivando más bombas de gas tóxico.

**(-)**

**Hansel y Gretel**

Bulk y Skull seguían escapando de la malvada bruja, quien ahora les disparaba varios hechizos de su varita, provocando que las plantas del lugar también trataran de atrapar al par de amigos, que solo podían continuar escapando de esa pesadilla.

-¡Atrápenlos! ¡Es mi cena!-grito la bruja.

-¡Ay gordo no quiero que me coman!-grito Skull asustado.

-¡Entonces sigue corriendo!-grito Bulk en iguales condiciones y ambos aumentaron el paso, mientras la bruja se reía divertida.

**(-)**

**Alicia en el País de las Maravillas**

Odd tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones, ya que la reina de corazones y su ejército continuaban persiguiéndolo y el vestido que llevaba puesto no le permitía moverse más rápido para perderlos.

-¡Su reina es mala perdedora!-grito Odd al recordar que quería cortarle la cabeza porque le gano a la reina en un juego de cartas.

-¡Que le corten la cabeza!-bramo la reina de corazones con furia y Odd acelero todo lo que sus piernas le permitían.

-¡No le va a gustar mi cabeza, esta defectuosa, lo ha estado desde que mis padres me la dieron!-gritaba Odd tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión a la maniática corta cabezas.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Rito y Elgar leían los nuevos libros que Biblioratón estaba escribiendo, con sus estrellas invitadas, mientras se acercaban al gran final escrito por el malvado criminal, pero Ecliptor estaba comenzando a molestarse.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar al final de las historias?-pregunto.

-No mucho, ya estamos llegando al clímax de cada cuento, pronto esos Power Rangers no serán más que un recuerdo y la reina Astronema podrá apoderarse de la Tierra sin problemas-.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, ya que problemas es mi segundo nombre-dijo Lukas apareciendo en medio de ambos.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Ecliptor, cuando Lukas se convirtió en un destello de energía y paso entre ambos hacia donde estaban Rito y Elgar.

-Bueno, de hecho mi segundo nombre es "Du"… ¿O es "Lack"? La verdad es que no recuerdo-dijo Lukas sonriendo de manera divertida.

Fue entonces que Cullen, Isis, Evan, Enki y Setsuko hicieron acto de aparición-¡Alto ahí villanos!-advirtió Evan.

-Oye, recuerda que no somos policías, no tienes que decir eso-señalo Isis.

Ecliptor y sus tropas se pusieron en guardia al ver aparecer a los intrusos, el general no tardó en reconocerlos a todos-Ustedes de nuevo ¿Qué se proponen hacer con esta intromisión?-.

-¿Qué parece que haremos? Salvar a los Power Rangers de las manos de tu desquiciada reina-dijo Lukas haciendo girar su cabeza 180 grados repetidamente.

Al escuchar como llamo Lukas a Astronema, Ecliptor apretó sus puños con furia-¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle el respeto a Astronema? ¡Mega Drakzes!-un grupo de 10 Mega Drakzes hizo acto de aparición-¡Ataquen!-.

Lukas se elevó sobre sus amigos-Recuerden que necesito la pluma para liberar a los rangers-.

-¿Prometes que liberaras a Kira y a los demás?-pregunto Evan.

-Te doy mi palabra de loco y esa vale más que la palabra de honor-señalo Lukas con una mano en el pecho y ojos cristalinos, mientras veía al cielo de modo dramático.

Isis y Enki se vieron entre sí, para luego encogerse en hombros algo confundidos por el extraño personaje que era el amigo de Alfa, pero no había tiempo para eso, ya que las fuerzas de Astronema se lanzaron a la batalla.

Los aliados comenzaron a pelear contra los Mega Drakzes, no era una pelea muy justa que digamos, ya que los Mega Drakzes eran sumamente feroces y el hecho de que ahora pudieran razonar solo hacía que la batalla fuera más difícil.

Cullen atacaba a los soldados con mucho furia, ya que esas criaturas amenazaban mucho al futuro, Setsuko se vio encarada por Ecliptor, quien le disparo un rayo, mismo que desvió con un golpe de su espada.

-¡Nada mal, pero no será suficiente!-declaro Ecliptor lanzándose a la batalla.

Ambos contendientes chocaron sus espadas, produciendo un fuerte ruido metálico, Isis se vio envuelto en una pelea con Rito, el esquelético hermano de Rita lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que Isis esquivo rodando por el suelo.

-Oye, te me haces muy familiar ¿nos hemos visto antes?-pregunto Rito rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Para tu información soy el gran Kamen Rider Isis!-declaro Isis sonriendo orgulloso.

Rito se quedó mudo un momento, para luego estallar en carcajadas-¿Isis? ¿Te llamas Isis? ¡Tienes nombre de mujer!-exclamo riéndose mucho y encorvándose por la fuerte risa-¡Ay mis huesitos!-.

Isis puso mala cara ante eso, mientras que Elgar peleaba contra Evan, Elgar lanzo un disparo con su espada, mismo que Evan evadió rodando, para luego dispararle un láser con su pistola, dándole en la mano a Elgar y provocando que soltara su espada.

-¡Oye, eso no se vale!-.

-¿Desde cuándo los malos quieren ser justos?-cuestiono Evan.

-¡Solo somos justos cuando nos beneficia a nosotros!-declaro Elgar atacando.

Enki se encargaba de los Mega Drakzes, ayudando a Cullen, ya que estos eran demasiado agresivos y poderosos para personas que aunque eran poderosos, valientes y nobles guerreros, carecían de la ventaja de un Cristal Legendario.

El único que no participaba en la batalla era Biblioratón, que como bien dijo, era un escritor, no un peleador, fue entonces que Lukas se colocó justo detrás de él-Vaya, realmente eres un ratón de biblioteca-dijo viéndolo de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-cuestiono Biblioratón un poco alarmado.

-Solo me preguntaba ¿tú sabes cuál es el peor enemigo de un ratón?-pregunto Lukas con un tono de voz bastante curioso, como si realmente no supiera la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? Naturalmente un gato es el peor enemigo de un ratón-respondió Biblioratón con una actitud de sabelotodo.

-Exacto-Lukas brillo y se transformó en un gato gigante, asustando a Biblioratón-¡Corre roedor! ¡Corre!-amenazo con sus dientes y siseando amenazadoramente

El monstruo no tardo en huir, soltando la pluma, misma que quedo tirada en el suelo, para cuando el monstruo se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, ya era tarde y se detuvo bruscamente.

-¡Mi pluma!-.

-Creo que ahora es mía-dijo Lukas volviendo a su forma normal y sacándole la lengua de forma burlona.

Al escuchar a Biblioratón, Ecliptor volteo y vio lo que pasaba-¡No se queden ahí, recuperen la pluma!-ordeno y los Mega Drakzes se lanzaron a la batalla, pero Enki y Cullen les cerraron el paso.

Al ver eso, Ecliptor trato de ir, pero Setsuko lo detuvo-¡No irás a ninguna parte!-.

-¿Qué esperas Lukas? ¡Libera a los rangers ahora!-grito Evan tratando de mantener a raya a Elgar.

-Ya voy, ya voy, no se aceleren, estresarse nunca es bueno, necesitan relajarse un poco más, ir a la playa, pintar, cómprense un periquito, he oído que son muy buenas mascotas para…-.

-¡Libéralos!-gritaron Evan, Isis, Cullen, Setsuko y Enki al mismo tiempo, asustando un poco a Lukas.

-¡Ok, ok! Que genio-y Lukas rompió la pluma en dos mitades.

Al instante, los libros que Biblioratón había modificado comenzaron a brillar y tanto los rangers como sus 3 amigos fueron liberados antes de que llegaran a la parte trágica de la historia-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-Creo que somos libres-dijo Tommy levantándose.

Bulk y Skull estaban abrazados, con los ojos cerrados y sin tener deseos de abrir sus ojos, cuando sintieron una mano-Oigan… ¿se encuentran bien?-pregunto Kira.

Ambos saltaron asustados, pero suspiraron aliviados al ver que estaban de vuelta en su Angel Grove querido-¡Gordo estamos vivos!-grito Skull contento.

-¡Y ya no hay señales de esa bruja asquerosa!-grito Bulk contento.

Los rangers se levantaron y Kenneth se acercó a Odd-¿Te encuentras bien viejo?-pregunto viéndolo.

Odd se vio así mismo, viendo que ya tenía sus ropas normales, no puedo evitar soltar un bufido-Rayos, ya que estaba acostumbrando a la faldita-.

Kenneth se le quedo viendo-A veces me das miedo-.

-¡No tanto como nosotros se los daremos a ustedes!-declaro Ecliptor, mientras sus tropas se colocaban en guardia, los aliados de los rangers se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Evan.

-Gracias a ustedes, pero creo que aún hay trabajo que hacer-dijo Yubel viendo a sus enemigos.

-Oigan… ¿Cómo vamos a hacer mórfosis frente a ellos?-pregunto Marceline señalando a Bulk, Skull y Odd.

-Déjenmelo a mí-dijo Lukas sonriendo y de pronto, saco un mazo y golpeo a los 3 en la cabeza dejándolos noqueados, mientras los rangers y los demás lo miraban como si acabara de cometer una locura-¿Qué? El chiste era que no vieran ¿verdad?-pregunto encogiéndose en hombros sin darle importancia.

-Después hablaremos de eso, por ahora hay que trabajar-dijo Tommy.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-los 7 rangers volvieron a la acción, encarando a Ecliptor y sus tropas, con ayuda de sus amigos.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema miro todo con una expresión seria-Ese ratón es un inútil, pero ni hablar, veamos que tal lo hace en forma gigante, disparen SateLaser-ordeno.

-Disparado-informo Estraga activando el láser de la Fortaleza.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El láser dio en el blanco, asustando a Biblioratón-¿Qué es esto? ¡Me siento extraño!-fue todo lo que dijo antes de incrementar su tamaño, adquiriendo una nueva pluma-¡Ahora sí soy un gran escritor!-anuncio.

Los rangers y sus aliados se pusieron en alerta al ver aparecer la versión gigante de Biblioratón-¡Tenemos que encargarnos de él! ¿Creen poder ocuparse de Ecliptor y sus tropas?-pregunto Yubel.

-Por supuesto-respondió Cullen y los demás lo apoyaron.

-¡Bien! ¡Andando equipo!-indico Yubel y los rangers se dirigieron hacia la batalla, mientras sus aliados se enfrentaban a Ecliptor y sus tropas.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-los dragones volvieron a aparecer, rugiendo con ferocidad y comenzando con la combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-invocaron los rangers.

El Megazord encaro a Biblioratón, el cual ni siquiera se puso en guardia, simplemente levanto su pluma y señalo al Megazord con ella, provocando que el Megazord se pusiera en guardia, esperando cualquier ataque.

-Como ya les dije antes no soy un guerrero, soy un escritor, pero no significa que no sepa como causar problemas-la pluma de Biblioratón brillo y los 9 libros se elevaron, liberando a las versiones malignas de las historias.

El Lobo de la "Caperucita Roja", la Sirena de "La Sirenita", el Osos de 3 Cabezas de "Ricitos de Oro y los 3 Osos", el Ogro de "Pulgarcito", el Pinocho asesino de "Pinocho", la Madrastra de "Cenicienta", la Reina Malvada de "Blancanieves", la Bruja de "Hansel y Gretel", finalizando con la Reina de Corazones de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas".

-¡No otra vez!-grito Amber al ver eso.

-¡Que le corten la cabeza!-grito la Reina de Corazones.

-Cortenles la cabeza y todo lo que quieran, yo solo observare-dijo Biblioratón y sus tropas se lanzaron a la batalla contra el Megazord.

El Lobo lanzo un ataque, mismo que el Megazord detuvo con su brazo y lo golpeo con el puño, momento que la Sirena aprovecho para dispararle un chorro de agua oscura, mismo que golpeo al Megazord.

El Osos de 3 cabezas lanzo un rugido, disparando varios rayos contra el Megazord, momento que el Ogro, Pinocho, la Madrastra, la Reina Malvada y la Reina de corazones aprovecharon para rodearlo, atacándolo con sus respectivas armas, la bruja alzo su varita y atrapo al Megazord con unas sogas mágicas.

-¡Tenemos que liberarnos!-grito Finn.

-¡Empiezo a despreciar los cuentos infantiles!-declaro Kenneth molesto.

-¡Hora de llamar a Zords Legendarios!-indico Yubel-¡Elemento del Cielo! ¡Ave de Fuego Mística!-.

-¡Elemento de la Jungla! ¡León Místico!-.

Los dos zords legendarios hicieron acto de aparición, atacando a los 9 enemigos, derribándolos con fuerzas, para luego liberar al Megazord, pero los 9 enemigos volvieron a levantarse y se lanzaron a la batalla una vez más.

-¡Ave y León Místicos Combinación!-los dos zords comenzaron la décima combinación legendaria con el Megazord Rey Dragón-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Núcleo Mágico!-invocaron los rangers.

El Megazord contraataco con las garras de león, golpeando a todos sus adversarios, con un potente ataque, cada uno de ellos caía al suelo y explotaba, el último en caer fue Pinocho, pero casi al instante, estos volvieron.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Amber.

-¡Esta historia parece no tener fin!-declaro Marceline molesta.

En ese momento, los rangers recibieron un llamado-¡Adelante Elsa!-respondió Tommy.

-"Rangers, esos monstruos no son más que espectros convocados por Biblioratón, si lo destruyen, también acabaran con ellos y devolverán los cuentos a su forma normal"-informo Elsa.

-¡Entendido!-Tommy cortó la comunicación-¡Ya escucharon lo que tenemos que hacer!-

-¡Adelante!-.

El Megazord desenvaino su lanza y se preparó para volver a la batalla, fijando su vista en Biblioratón, quien se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar y comenzó a alarmarse mucho-¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Destrúyanlos villanos de pacotilla!-bramo aterrado.

Los monstruos que creo se lanzaron contra el Megazord, pero este ya estaba preparado-¡Lanza de Fuego Legendario!-el Megazord lanzo su ataque final, mismo que paso entre los monstruos y golpeo a Biblioratón.

El ataque fue certero y Biblioratón comenzó a caer-¡Todos se creen críticos!-fue lo último que grito antes de caer al suelo y explotar.

Con su creador destruido, las versiones malignas de cada uno de los cuentos comenzaron a desaparecer, antes de caer al suelo y explotar, marcando así el final de esa batalla y el Megazord se incorporó.

Al ver la destrucción de su nuevo monstruo y que los Mega Drakzes ya habían sido derrotados, Ecliptor, Rito y Elgar se reagruparon-¿Qué harán ahora?-cuestiono Evan.

-¡Habrán ganado esta batalla, pero Astronema será quien triunfe al final!-advirtió Ecliptor.

-¡Sí!-apoyaron Rito y Elgar antes de retirarse junto con su camarada.

-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-anuncio Yubel, mientras el Megazord posaba en señal de triunfo.

**(-)**

**Más Tarde**

Bulk, Skull y Odd comenzaron a volver en sí, encontrándose sentados en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Adele, cuya puerta fue reparada de manera mágica, fue cuando Kenneth se les acerco.

-Vaya, hasta que despertaron-.

-¿Qué paso Kenneth?-pregunto Odd confundido y bostezando.

-Se quedaron dormidos mientras sacábamos los libros de cuento, ya se acabó la hora de visita y tenemos que volver, no se preocupen, los niños estaban muy contentos con las historias que les leímos-explico Kenneth.

-Ay no… ¿me lo perdí?-pregunto Odd avergonzado.

-Descuida, te disculpe con ellos, les dije que habías tenido una larga carrera-explico Kenneth dejando confundido a Odd.

En ese momento, Tommy apareció-Que bien, ya despertaron, ya es hora de irnos, gracias por su ayuda Bulk y Skull, pero creo que deben volver o Adele se enfadara-.

-Eh…si…gracias-dijo Bulk confundido.

Los rangers comenzaron a abordar el auto de Tommy, mientras platicaban entre ellos-Fue agradable ver lo felices que estaban los niños con las historias-dijo Amber.

-Pero francamente prefiero leerlas y no ser parte de ellas-dijo Marceline.

-Tú lo dijiste-apoyo Finn a su novia finalmente se retiraron del hospital.

Bulk y Skull se quedaron guardando los últimos libros, cuando Skull tomo el de Hansel y Gretel-Oye gordo…tuve un sueño muy extraño sobre este libro-.

-Eso prueba que los libros no son tan seguros como dicen, de ahora en adelante solo leeremos comics-señalo Bulk y Skull asintió, para luego subir a la camioneta y retirarse.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema no parecía estar molesta por su derrota, por el contrario, se veía muy tranquila y relajada-Nunca creí que habría un monstruo tan patético como ese, no quiero volver a ver algo así de nuevo-.

-Como digas-dijo Ecliptor.

La reina se sentó en su trono-Ahora sabemos que los aliados de los rangers son más molestos de lo que creí, con esta insolencia pagaran muy caro con patéticas vidas-aseguro de manera fría y cruel, mientras Ecliptor asentía.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los rangers se presentaron ante Elsa, acompañados por sus 6 amigos que los ayudaron en esa difícil situación en la que un escritor desquiciado los metió, la mentora estaba muy complacida y feliz de que todo haya salido bien al final.

-Quiero felicitarlos a todos, especialmente a ustedes, Evan, Isis, Enki, Setsuko, Cullen y Lukas, gracias por toda su ayuda en esta situación tan difícil en que Astronema nos puso-dijo Elsa agradecida.

-No tienen nada que agradecer, cuando los rangers necesiten ayuda siempre estaremos ahí-aseguro Cullen.

Kira se acercó a Evan-Oye, realmente agradezco que nos ayudaras, no habría soportado mucho tiempo atrapada en ese libro-.

-Haría lo que fuera por ti-aseguro Evan sonriéndole y Kira lo beso en la mejilla.

-El lado bueno es que los niños se divirtieron con los cuentos, pero no quiero volver a ver uno en mucho tiempo, apoyo a Marceline en esa idea-dijo Kenneth.

Los demás asintieron ante esa idea, realmente esperaban no volver a ver un libro de cuentos en mucho tiempo, cuando Alfa apareció-Que gusto que todos están bien y me gustaría celebrarlo leyéndoles mi cuento favorito "Cuento de Navidad"-anuncio mostrando el libro.

Los rangers se vieron entre sí sin saber que decir ni que hacer, pero al ver lo animado que estaba Alfa no tuvieron mucho que pensar-Claro Alfa…lo escucharemos con gusto-dijo Yubel con una sonrisa forzada y los demás solo pudieron quejarse en silencio, mientras Tommy sonreía divertido y Elsa se aguantaba la risa.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Nos vemos gatita, tengo que marcharme con el amparo de la noche, nunca te olvidare…oh, hola, solo estaba…ya saben…veo que el capítulo y esta aventura ha terminado, esperamos que les haya gustado, porque se acercan momentos oscuros para nuestra valiente y sexy Ranger Roja, solo estamos a un capítulo de verlo"_

_Un aplauso para el Gato con Botas, uno de los personajes más ocurrentes de Shrek y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**LAS DUDAS QUE TENGAN PARA SUS PERSONAJES EN EL "LIBRO 5: KI", SE LAS RESPONDERE EN SUS COMENTARIOS O POR PM, DEPENDIENDO COMO CONSIDERE QUE SEA MEJOR**

**NovaStarPrime: **_ya pude verla y debo decir que fue grato ver que no humillaron al Tyrannosaurio Rex como lo hicieron en la tercera, demostró porque es el rey de los dinosaurios y también que a veces hasta los más fuertes necesitan ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_entonces mejor no veas la película "Pinocho, el Muñeco Asesino", créeme, si hay una película que se llama así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de verla, ya que la vez que fui al cine ya estaban agotadas las entradas y entre a ver "Jurassic World" gracias por tus ánimos y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_la verdad no he sabido nada de ella en mucho tiempo, así que no creo que haya problemas y descuida, entiendo la impaciencia, ya estamos a solo un capítulo de conocer la respuesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_me alegra que les gustara el diseño y eso explica porque no vi sus votos, respecto a ese par, tuvieron buena suerte esta vez y Astronema no quiere ver más monstruos como ese otra vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_especialmente a Tommy, ya que es la tercera vez en su vida que termina atrapado en un tipo de libro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_pues ahora están libres de ese libro y derrotaron a Biblioratón, algo que a Astronema la tiene sin cuidado, ya que le parecía un inútil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_para ser sinceros, la idea fue propuesta por un buen amigo mío, que me pidió que los rangers tuvieran una aventura como esta, respecto a tus datos, te pido que lo pienses detalladamente para que puedas decidir muy bien a tu personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_eso pasa cuando un loco escritor es quien reescribe los cuentos infantiles como ese clásico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues esta aventura ha llegado a su final, los rangers lograron salir de los libros y derrotaron a ese criminal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_ya estamos a solo un capítulo de saberlo, el siguiente aparecerá un nuevo personaje y finalmente ese triste momento para la Ranger Roja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_me inspire en el temible caballero lobo para su diseño, trate de hacerlo como una mezcla entre Koragg y Ecliptor, pero no me gusto el resultado final, así que decidí cambiarlo, respecto a tu pedido, veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_ya lo cheque y te deje comentario, creo que deberías preguntarme algunas cosas para que no tengamos problemas al momento de juntar a ambos equipos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Yhoancam725: **_solo me queda desearte la mejor de las suertes y que te esfuerces mucho, pero recuerda cuidar los errores ortográficos, ya que esta vez no será un comentario, será un fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_creo que la pregunta se contestó con el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_interesante noticia, aunque en lo primero que me mencionaste te recomiendo que mejor no trates de meter gente en un asunto que es entre tu amiga y tú, especialmente si es tu pariente, ya que eso puede ser más perjudicial que beneficioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_no te preocupes, me alegra que te gustara tu aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_al final lograron salvar a los rangers de esos cuentos que no eran nada inocentes ni tiernos, ahora los rangers no podrán volver a ver esos libros del mismo modo que antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_no te preocupes y espero que estés complacido con tu OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Aioria09, Dreisel, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Seiryu.001, Yhoancam725, Shadow y Writer, Ocnarf, Shazam, Iron Mario, Nanashi.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	37. Nueva general

"_Saludos, soy el __**capitán Mitchell, **__líder de la Velocidad de la Luz, hoy les vine a presentar este capítulo donde conoceremos a un personaje nuevo, así como a un viejo enemigo de los Power Rangers, mismo que volverá para tratar de enlistarse en las fuerzas de la reina del mal"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=A6GK3qYC8RI**

** www. youtube watch? v=xv-FsmnuswA**

** www. youtube watch? v=YeAdXdZd968**

_Y ahora el capítulo 37._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 37 Nueva General.**

El mar, uno de los lugares más misteriosos y hermosos de la Tierra, oculta en las profundidades de los mares se encontraba el legendario reino de la Atlántida, misma que adoraba al dios de los mares, Poseidón, también conocido como Neptuno, por lo que en su honor, se levantaba un gigantesco monumento en el centro de aquella ciudad, sosteniendo un tridente dorado con detalles plateados.

De pronto, el tridente comenzó a brillar y desapareció de la mano del monumento de Poseidón, lo que provoco un gran alboroto en las profundidades del océano, preguntándose quien pudo haber robado el tridente así nada más.

En la orilla de una playa, una figura se encontraba parada en la blanca arena, cuando en su mano apareció mágicamente el tridente dorado y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-Bien, mi hechizo funciono a la perfección, ahora iré a visitar a la reina del mal-dijo sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que amarraba una bolsa de cuero a su cintura y se retiraba.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema estaba sentada en su trono, disfrutando de una tranquila cena, con su leal Ecliptor a su lado, Estraga se encontraba trabajando en su laboratorio, ya que la sorpresa para Yubel estaba por ser completada, Lena también se encontraba cenando, cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Rito y Elgar, quienes entraron volando, ya que alguien los había arrojado.

-¿Quién es?-cuestiono Ecliptor colocándose en guardia y frente a Astronema para protegerla, seguido de Lena.

Fue entonces que el intruso apareció, pero sería más apropiado llamarla intrusa, ya que se trataba de una mujer, vistiendo una armadura que cubría su pecho y brazos, alas de demonio y un casco que tenía la apariencia de un dragón, de cabello negro y largo, ojos grises, largas uñas negras, pantalones negros y botas de escamas.

-No se preocupen, no vengo a causarles problemas-dijo la misteriosa guerrera.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Ecliptor mirándola con desconfianza.

-Me llamo Vypra, princesa de los demonios-se presentó, efectivamente, se trataba de la antigua enemiga de los Power Rangers Velocidad de la Luz, Vypra.

-Vypra-Astronema se levantó de su trono y se acercó-he escuchado de ti ¿no fuiste destruida?-.

-Como podrán ver no es el caso, cuando la reina Bansheera absorbió parte de mi energía vital pude regresar como una zombi, trate de vengarme de los rangers, pero estos arruinaron mi plan y aunque creyeron destruirme no fue así, mi cuerpo quedó destruido, pero mi energía maligna no, tomo algo de tiempo recuperarme, pero cuando Ivan Ooze abrió el Abismo del Mal pude obtener suficiente energía para regenerarme-.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres ahora?-pregunto Lena sin dejar de apuntarle con su arma.

Vypra ni siquiera miro a Lena, su vista estaba fija en Astronema-Quiero servirle a la reina del mal, quiero que me permita unirme a usted-dijo arrodillándose ante Astronema.

La reina del mal comenzó a caminar alrededor de Vypra-Como dije antes, he escuchado de ti, eres una guerrera muy poderosa, pero dime ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes lo necesario para servirme?-.

-Como muestra de mi lealtad inquebrantable le he traído un obsequio, uno de los tesoros mágicos más poderosos de la Tierra-Vypra extendió sus manos e hizo aparecer el tridente de Poseidón.

Astronema miro el tridente y lo tomo con su mano izquierda, ya que con la derecha sostenía su báculo-El tridente de Poseidón, no está mal, no está nada mal-reconoció-pero necesitas más que esto para probarte ante mí-.

-Eso mismo pensé, deme una misión y le probare mi lealtad-aseguro Vypra.

Astronema se quedó pensando un momento y luego le dio el tridente-Usa el tridente contra los Power Rangers-ordeno.

-Esperaba que dijera eso, mi reina-dijo Vypra haciendo una reverencia.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los rangers recibieron un llamado de Elsa y rápidamente, los 7 destellos de luz arribaron a la base de los Power Rangers, en cuanto llegaron notaron que no solo estaban Elsa, Alfa y Ángela, sino también otro misterioso hombre.

Este medía 1.80, de complexión robusta, calvo, ojos castaños, vistiendo como un típico pescador de los muelles de Angel Grove, hecho que dejo confundidos a los rangers, excepto a Tommy, quien se acercó al hombre.

-Damián, que gusto volver a verte-dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Lo mismo digo Tommy, ojala fuera en mejores circunstancias-señalo el hombre llamado Damián, dejando a Tommy preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

Antes de que Damián respondiera, Marceline intervino en la conversación-Hola ¿nos recuerdan? Somos los Power Rangers y no sabemos quién es él-.

Eso hizo reaccionar a Tommy, quien se disculpó con una sonrisa, pero Ángela intervino para ayudarlo-Él es Damián Solo, un antiguo trabajador de la Aqua Base-.

-¿La Aqua Base?-pregunto Finn parpadeando un poco confundido.

-La base de los Rangers Velocidad Luz-recordó Kenneth y Ángela asintió.

-Y nos ha traído una noticia bastante alarmante-agrego Elsa-pero será mejor que se los explique él mismo-.

Damián asintió y comenzó a caminar por el Centro de Mando, buscando un modo de explicarles la situación a los jóvenes rangers, después de mucho pensar no encontró un modo que fuera sutil, así que decidió ser directo.

-Robaron el tridente de Poseidón, mismo que estaba resguardado en la Atlántida-explico sin rodeos.

Los rangers se quedaron mudos ante esa revelación y se vieron entre sí-¿La Atlántida? Creí que era solo una leyenda-dijo Amber sorprendida.

-Algunas leyendas tienen su base de verdad y la Atlántida es una de ellas-explico Tommy-pero no lo entiendo ¿Quién pudo robarla?-.

-De eso…no estamos seguros, los testigos dicen que simplemente desapareció de la mano del monumento de Poseidón-.

-¿Testigos? ¿Habla acaso de peces?-pregunto Finn muy confundido y escéptico.

-Sirenas en realidad, ellas vieron como el tridente desapareció así de simple, creemos que fue por obra de algún hechizo mágico, aunque no estamos del todo seguros de eso, por eso vine a pedirles su ayuda-.

-¿Por qué es tan importante ese tridente? Bueno…además de pertenecerle al dios del mar-dijo Kenneth.

-El tridente tiene la capacidad de controlar las mareas, quien lo posea puede hacer lo que quiera con el mar, podría provocar olas tan gigantesca que terminarían por tragarse cualquier pedazo de tierra existente, convirtiendo a la Tierra en nada más que un océano infinito-.

-Miles de vidas podrían perderse-dijo Yubel con seriedad y preocupación.

-¿Quieren adivinar quién pudo ser la ladrona?-pregunto Kira y casi al mismo tiempo, los demás respondieron…

-Astronema-.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Vypra caminaba por la misma playa que había estado la noche anterior, acompañada por Lena y un grupo de Mega Drakzes, la princesa demonio caminaba con paso firme, seguida por el resto de las fuerzas de Astronema.

-La reina no tenía que enviarlos conmigo-dijo Vypra.

-No confía en ti, así que me envió para vigilarte y asegurarse de que no intentes traicionarla-advirtió Lena.

-¿Traicionarla? Nunca traicionaría a la reina del mal, Bansheera fue la que me traiciono a mí, le fui leal por siglos y al final me destruyo…como si todo lo que hice por ella y su repugnante hijo no haya servido para nada-.

-Aun así no creo que merezcas la confianza de la reina-acuso Lena.

-Todavía no-dijo Vypra caminando hacia la playa, fue cuando Lena diviso la bolsa que Vypra llevaba en la cintura.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto señalándola.

-Un presente para la reina, solo por si el tridente falla-explico Vypra de manera misteriosa y dejando confundida a Lena.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma comenzó a sonar, indicando el peligro y rápidamente, Alfa se puso a trabajar en la computadora-¡Chispitas! ¡Lena y un grupo de Mega Drakzes están en la playa, con alguien que emana energía demoniaca!-.

-¿Demoniaca?-pregunto Marceline preocupada.

-Rangers, observen la pantalla y tú también Ángela, creo que ya descubrimos a la ladrona-indico Elsa.

Todos voltearon a ver la pantalla y la Dra. Ángela se tuvo que quitar los lentes, limpiarlos y volvérselos a poner para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo visiones, lamentablemente, la respuesta fue afirmativa.

-¿Vypra? No es posible-.

-¿No era ella una de las servidoras de Bansheera?-pregunto Amber confundida.

-Al parecer ahora esta con Astronema, aunque no entiendo cómo es que sigue con vida-dijo Tommy confundido.

-Creo que eso es lo de menos, ella tiene el tridente-señalo Yubel.

-Y Vypra es un demonio que sabe usarlo, si llega al mar podrá crear un tsunami tan poderoso que convertiría al mundo en un planeta bajo el mar-expreso Damián preocupado.

-¡HAY QUE DETENERLA!-grito Finn asustando a todos, aunque el susto paso a desconcierto cuando empezó a empujar a sus amigos-¡RAPIDO! ¡NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ PARADOS! ¡TENEMOS QUE EVITAR QUE HAGA AL MAR TRAGARSE LA TIERRA!-.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-.

Cuando los rangers se retiraron, Damián se acercó a Ángela un poco desconcertado-¿Qué le paso a ese chico?-pregunto confundido.

-Le tiene miedo al océano-explico Ángela.

Damián la miro extrañado-¿En serio? Pero su dragón proviene del mar-.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Ángela y Damián solo se encogió en hombros confundido.

**(-)**

**Playa**

Vypra ya estaba lista para comenzar a atraer la ola que pondría fin a la vida en tierra, alzo el tridente y preparo el hechizo, cuando un disparo la hizo tambalearse, volteando y se encontró con los Power Rangers.

-¡Alto ahí!-grito Yubel.

-¡Vaya Lena, veo que tienes una nueva amiga!-señalo Marceline.

Vypra endureció su mirada al ver aparecer a los rangers-No puedo creerlo ¿Cuántos de ustedes existen en realidad?-.

-¡Te sorprenderías si te lo dijéramos!-señalo Kenneth.

-¡Eso no importa, no vamos a permitir que hundas al mundo bajo el mar!-grito Finn.

Vypra se rio-No me digan ¿y quién va a detenerme?-.

-¡Nosotros!-declaro Kira.

Por toda respuesta, Vypra invoco su espada y con su otra mano sostuvo el tridente de Poseidón-¡Ataquen!-.

La batalla comenzó en la playa, los rangers se defendían de los Mega Drakzes y estos atacaban con todo lo que tenían en su arsenal, Yubel arremetió contra Vypra y Marceline contra Lena, iniciando una batalla de chicas.

-¡Qué lindo! ¡La nueva Ranger Roja es una niña!-.

-¡Y la nueva lacaya de Astronema es una anciana!-.

Ambas comenzaron a pelear, los Mega Drakzes se pusieron en guardia y sus cuerpos brillaron, transformándose en Batlings y Trituradores, hecho que sorprendió a Vypra, ya que nunca se esperó que los guerreros de Astronema fueran capaces de eso.

-¡Si eso te sorprendió, esto te dejara muda!-declaro Yubel-¿listos?-.

-¡Listos!-.

-¡A la Velocidad de la Luz/RPM en Acción!-.

Yubel se transformó en la Ranger Roja Velocidad de la Luz, Finn en el Azul RPM, Marceline en la Amarilla RPM, Kenneth en el Verde Velocidad de la Luz, Tommy en el Negro RPM, Kira en la Dorada RPM, y Amber en la Titanio RPM, dejando más que sorprendida a Vypra.

-¡No sé cómo hicieron eso, pero cometiste un grave error, ya que ese es el Ranger al que más desprecio!-declaro Vypra atacando.

La batalla continuo, aunque Vypra todavía tenía una clara ventaja, ya que aún contaba con el tridente de Poseidón y podía usarlo en el momento que quisiera.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Elsa ya había pensado en esa terrible ventaja que Vypra tenía un no fue la única, ya que Damián se acercó a ella-Gran Elsa, le pido que me permita ir a la batalla-.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡No Damián, es muy peligroso!-exclamo Alfa alarmado.

-El tridente posee un gran poder y Vypra sabe cómo usarlo, soy el único que puedo quitárselo antes de que suelte toda su energía contra los rangers y contra el mundo, por eso debo ir yo-.

-¿Estas consciente del gran riesgo que corres al enfrentarte a dos de los guerreros de Astronema?-pregunto Elsa.

-Por supuesto-respondió Damián sin temor alguno.

-Entonces ve, buena suerte y que el poder te proteja-le deseo Elsa y Damián asintió.

**(-)**

**Playa**

Los rangers ya habían acabado con los soldados de Vypra y Lena, quedando únicamente las dos guerreras para enfrentarlos, los rangers volvieron a sus formas de dragón y encararon a sus rivales.

-¿Ya se rinden?-cuestiono Yubel.

-¡Jamás! ¡Ya es tiempo de que sientan en carne propia el gran poder del tridente de Poseidón!-Vypra alzo el tridente y conjuro unas nubes de tormenta, hecho que sorprendió a los rangers.

-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Amber preocupada.

-¡Tengan cuidado, están por hacer algo!-advirtió Tommy.

-¡No tienes idea ranger!-de pronto, las nubes comenzaron a disparar varios rayos contra los rangers, mismo que no pudieron esquivar, ya que al parecer venían de todas direcciones.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema observaba la batalla y se mostró algo impresionado por los poderes que Vypra demostraba-Esto es prometedor-reconoció sonriendo.

-Realmente es una gran guerrera-observo Ecliptor impresionado por las habilidades de combate de Vypra.

**(-)**

**Playa**

Vypra siguió lanzando más relámpagos contra los Power Rangers, cuando conjuro uno más poderoso, mismo que fue absorbido por el tridente y redirigido hacia los rangers con mucho más poder, la explosión del ataque los lanzo por los aires y los rangers quedaron tendidos en la arena.

-¡Les dije que no tenían idea del poder del tridente de Poseidón!-declaro Vypra sonriendo burlonamente.

-Ok…eso si fue intenso…-dijo Kenneth adolorido.

-¡Tenemos que levantarnos!-indico Yubel, pero todos estaban muy aturdidos como para poder levantarse sin caer al suelo de nuevo.

Vypra y Lena comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente, la princesa demonio mantenía levantadas sus dos armas, el tridente y su espada, Lena les apuntaba con los cañones de su armadura, al tiempo que se reían de manera maligna.

-¡No son los rangers que yo conocí, pero eso no importa, igual voy a destruirlos!-declaro Vypra levantando el tridente y preparando un ataque definitivo.

Los rangers se protegieron con sus brazos y esperaron el siguiente ataque, cuando de pronto, el tridente de Poseidón comenzó a brillar intensamente, provocando que Vypra se alarmara, al igual que Lena.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Detenlo!-grito Lena.

-¡No soy yo quien lo está haciendo!-declaro Vypra tratando de controlar el poder del tridente.

De pronto, ese se soltó de la mano de Vypra y comenzó a volar hacia la derecha, siendo sujetado por una mano, los rangers aprovecharon para levantarse y ver quien los había salvado-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?-pregunto Finn.

-Alguien nos ayudó-respondió Kira.

Y entonces lo vieron, una figura alzo el tridente, el cual no dejaba de brillar y retiro las nubes de tormenta, cuando las nubes cesaron, el misterioso salvador apareció ante los rangers, sorprendiéndolos a todos, menos a Tommy.

-¡Damián!-exclamo Tommy.

-Creí que necesitarían ayuda-explico Damián sonriéndoles, aunque la mayoría del equipo estaba algo confundido.

-Oiga ¿Cómo hizo eso?-pregunto Marceline sin poder salir del asombro.

Por toda respuesta, el cuerpo de Damián brillo y apareció con una armadura de color azul con detalles verdes, usando una corona que parecía hecha con perlas de color dorado, con joyas en el centro de la misma, la armadura tenía algunas aletas en los brazos y piernas, esta transformación sorprendió mucho a los rangers.

-Porque el tridente siempre responde al llamado de su legítimo dueño-explico Damián sonriendo.

-Asombroso-dijo Kenneth.

Fue cuando Vypra intervino-¡Ese tridente le pertenece a la reina del mal, Astronema!-.

Damián encaro a Vypra-¡Este tridente pertenece a la Atlántida y no voy a quedarme viendo como lo usas para tus propósitos malignos!-.

Vypra se preparó para la batalla, cuando los rangers se lanzaron contra ella en un ataque coordinado-¡Llamarada Dragón/Corte Tsunami/Flechas Tempestad/Impacto de Acero/Esfera de Tinieblas/Meteoro Solar/Destello Lunar!-.

Todos los ataques dieron en el blanco y lanzaron a Vypra por los aires, rápidamente, Lena corrió a socorrerla-¡Levántate, que la batalla aún no ha terminado!-.

-¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-indico Yubel.

-¡Máximo Drago Blaster Galáctico Listo!-Vypra y Lena se pusieron en guardia-¡Furia de los Dragones Legendarios!-.

El disparo no tardó en llegar, lanzando a ambas guerreras por los aires, mientras los rangers posaban en señal de triunfo, pero ese ataque no basto para derrotar a ambas servidoras del mal, quienes comenzaron a levantarse lentamente.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema veía todo lo que ocurría-Veamos que tal lo hace en su forma gigante, disparen SateLaser sobre ambas-ordeno.

-Disparado-informo Ecliptor activando el arma de la Fortaleza.

**(-)**

**Playa**

El rayo de luz verde cayó sobre Vypra y Lena, dejando confundida a la guerrera demonio-¿Qué es esta luz?-.

-Ya verás-respondió Lena sonriendo y pasando a su forma gigante, en la cual asemejaba a una serpiente.

Vypra también creció y en su forma gigante parecía que su armadura se había fusionado por completo a su cuerpo, ya que no le quedaba nada de aspecto humano y ahora parecía una salamandra demonio de color gris.

-¡Nunca he sentido tanto poder en mi vida!-declaro riéndose.

Los rangers se pusieron en alerta al ver esto-¡Creo que es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel! ¡Damián, vuelve al Centro de Mando con el tridente!-indico Tommy.

El aludido asintió-Buena suerte rangers-les deseo retirándose en un rayo de luz.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-los 7 dragones volvieron a hacer acto de aparición listos para la batalla, comenzando la combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-.

Lena lanzo un ataco con el látigo de su brazo derecho, atrapando al Megazord del cuello, momento que Vypra aprovecho para comenzar a atacarlo por distintos flancos, golpeándolo repetidamente con su espada y disparándole un rayo.

El Megazord se tambaleo por el ataque y la cabina se sacudió con violencia, fue cuando Lena lo levanto en el aire y lo estrello contra el suelo repetidamente, hasta finalmente soltarlo y dispararle un rayo, provocando que la cabina volviera a sacudirse con violencia.

-¡Necesitamos refuerzos!-exclamo Marceline.

-¡Y es hora de pedirlos!-indico Yubel y todos asintieron.

-¡Zords RPM Activados!-los 7 Zords RPM volvieron a la acción, atacando a las dos villanas con sus armas.

Los disparos tomaron por sorpresa a ambas guerreras, especialmente a Vypra, quien nunca vio venir eso-¿Cuántos zords tienen exactamente?-cuestiono molesta.

-¡Te sorprenderías si te lo dijera!-respondió Lena.

El Megazord se levantó, dio un salto y lanzo una patada contra ambas, para luego comenzar la combinación con los Zords RPM-¡Zords RPM Combinación!-la onceava y última combinación legendaria comenzó-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo RPM!-invocaron los Power Rangers.

El Megazord encaro a ambas villanas y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellas, Vypra y Lena lanzaron un ataque al mismo tiempo, pero el Megazord siguió avanzando sin problemas, Lena y Vypra siguieron atacando con una ráfaga de rayos, pero el Megazord continuaba avanzando.

Cuando el Megazord ya estaba a escasos metros de ellas, ambas comenzaron a retroceder y el Megazord lanzo un golpe contra las dos, lanzándolas por los aires, rápidamente se incorporaron y dispararon un rayo más.

El Megazord dio un salto y los rangers prepararon el ataque final-¡Nitro Rayo Legendario FUEGO!-desde las alturas, el Megazord disparo su rayo contra ambas villanas.

El ataque dio en el blanco y las dos guerreras rodaron por el suelo, mientras el Megazord aterrizaba perfectamente y encaraba de nuevo a las dos guerreras, Vypra y Lena se levantaron molestas, especialmente porque ya solo les quedaba una opción.

-¡Esta no será la última vez que me verán rangers!-aseguro Vypra y ambas villanas se retiraron.

-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-anuncio Yubel, mientras el Megazord bajaba los brazos en señal de triunfo.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto los rangers volvieron a su base de operaciones, las preguntas no tardaron en caer sobre Damián-¿Entonces usted es Poseidón?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¿Usted es el rey de los mares?-pregunto Marceline.

-¿Qué se siente vivir bajo el mar?-pregunto Amber.

-¿Por qué no huele a pescado?-pregunto Finn.

Tommy tuvo que parar la lluvia de preguntas, ya que Damián se estaba comenzando a sentir un poco incómodo-Gracias amigo-dijo Damián sonriéndole a Tommy.

-Rangers, Damián no es Poseidón, es su heredero, cada 100 años se nombra a un nuevo protector de la Atlántida, mismo que tiene la responsabilidad de proteger el tridente de Poseidón y los mares de la Tierra, Damián fue el elegido hace muchos años-explico Elsa.

-Y debo decir que no me arrepiento de eso, realmente amo mi trabajo y la idea de proteger al océano es maravillosa-dijo Damián sonriendo.

-Es bueno saber que aún tenemos aliados dispersos por toda la Tierra-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-Especialmente ahora que sabemos que Vypra volvió a las andadas-dijo Ángela-se acercan batallas más duras, hoy comprobaron que Vypra es una formidable enemiga-.

-Y ahora esta con Astronema, nuestra misión se complicó más-dijo Tommy serio.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Vypra estaba arrodillada ante Astronema, la reina del mal la miraba fijamente, mientras con sus dedos golpeaba el apoyo de su trono, su mirada indicaba que no estaba para nada complacida con los resultados obtenidos en esta batalla.

-Prometiste una gran victoria y lo único que me diste fue otra derrota-Astronema se levantó y le apunto a Vypra con su báculo-¿tienes algo que decir antes de convertirte en nada más que polvo espacial?-.

La princesa demonio trago saliva antes de hablar-Mi reina…antes de que tome una decisión definitiva…permítame darle una prueba más de mi lealtad y sumisión-ofreció Vypra.

-Escucho-dijo Astronema con una mirada amenazante.

Vypra saco la bolsa de su cintura y se la entregó a Astronema, la reina miro la bolsa algo extrañada, pero su curiosidad pudo más y la tomo entre sus manos-Espero que esto sea prueba más que suficiente para probar mi lealtad hacia usted-.

Astronema abrió la bolsa y su rostro se vio iluminado por dos luces, una de color verde espectral y otra de color negro, la reina abrió mucho los ojos al observar el contenido y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Ecliptor…mira esto-dijo pasándole la bolsa a su leal general, cuando Ecliptor vio el contenido también se sorprendió.

-¡Imposible!-exclamo sin poderse creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Nada es imposible Ecliptor…nada-dijo Astronema sonriendo, para luego ver a Vypra-bienvenida a mis fuerzas general Vypra-agrego sumamente complacida y sonriendo malignamente, dejando también alegre a Vypra.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo ha llegado a su final, pero como vieron, Astronema acaba de obtener un nuevo general en sus fuerzas, uno que es un ser demoniaco y que tiene grandes planes en mente para servirle a la malvada reina del mal, pero mientras los Power Rangers existan, ella tendrá el mismo final que Bansheera"_

_Un aplauso para el capitán Mitchell, creador de los Power Rangers Velocidad de la Luz y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**LES INFORMO QUE YA HAY NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE "GUERRA ANIMADA", PARA QUE LO CHEQUEN Y NOS DEN SU OPINION **

**NovaStarPrime: **_veré que puedo hacer en lo que se refiere a un momento entre tu personaje y Kenneth, por el momento ha llegado la hora que muchos esperaban con ansias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_tenía que darle protagonismo a los demás OC que participan, ya que Soujiro ya tuvo el suyo, por cierto ¿Por qué me dejaste comentario doble? No es que me queje ni nada de eso, simplemente tengo curiosidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_me alegra que te gustara el Tráiler, recuerda que cualquier duda que tengas con mucho gusto la aclarare. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_por eso Marceline casi no lo soporta, especialmente después de todo lo que les hizo pasar la primera vez que lo vieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_el resultado final no termino por convencerme y por eso lo deseche, no se parecía ni a uno ni al otro, era una mezcla muy extraña de colores, algo muy raro, la verdad…lo sé, ya que yo lo hice. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_por el momento no los estoy recibiendo, es lo que quiero que comprendas, si tú ya los tienes listos espera a que los pida, por favor, ya que estoy meditando que posibles datos pedir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_ya te deje el comentario, y ya no tienes que ser tan paciente, finalmente en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_si tienes éxito en el plan de la reina, lo que la cazadora va a buscar es venganza, especialmente porque se trata de la única presa que no pudo atrapar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ya en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá todo y el plan de Astronema se pondrá en marcha, así que Yubel deberá cuidarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_por el momento ya tiene una nueva general en su ejército y es alguien muy siniestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_respondiendo a tu pregunta, cuando Piccolo Daimaoh hizo acto de aparición, él demostró ser tan poderoso que no tuvieron más opción que enfrentarlo juntos, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_no creo que Tommy soporte otra aventura así, además, recuerda que en "Furia Dragón" ya tuvieron una aventura en el interior de un videojuego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Yhoancam725: **_creo que Kira era el amor platónico de muchos y en eso me incluyo a mí mismo, realmente fue agradable ver una Ranger tan grandiosa como ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_pues lo nuevo que pasó fue que ahora Astronema tiene una nueva general, Vypra, la princesa demonio, que jugara un papel mayor en el ejército de Astronema y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_insisto en que no es bueno meter a terceros en un pleito de solo dos personas, aunque reconozco que cuando llega al punto en que ya no sabe que más hacer para solucionar el problema, siempre es bueno escuchar los consejos de otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_dentro de poco tiempo se sabrá lo que planea Astronema para Yubel, será algo terrible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_ciertamente nadie volverá a ver los cuentos infantiles del mismo modo después de esa aventura, por ahora Astronema tiene una nueva aliada, misma que se convertirá en algo más para la reina del mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Blaitor21, Seiryu.001, Kurtlaraperdomo, Dreisel, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Shazam, Bowser30000, Yhoancam725, Súper Rock Ninja, Ocnarf, Shadow y Writer, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	38. Feliz cumpleaños Primera Parte

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Magna Defender, **__hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo, donde finalmente se sabrá lo que muchos tanto esperaban, la razón por la cual Yubel odia tanto su cumpleaños, así como el comienzo de uno de los planes más siniestros de Astronema…entiendo cómo se debe sentir esa pobre chica con lo que le espera"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=iBcXb3sNNS8**

** www. youtube watch? v=OK0XhuO6fWU**

** www. youtube watch? v=43xQS1U3pLA**

_Y ahora el capítulo 38._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 38 Feliz Cumpleaños.**

**Primera Parte**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el laboratorio de Estraga, donde el profesor estaba dándole los últimos toques a su más reciente y letal creación, solo faltaba descargar toda la información del aparato que los Mega Drakzes recuperaron del lago a esa nueva creación.

-Ya está todo listo mi reina-informo Estraga.

-Entonces devuélvela a la vida ahora-indico Astronema.

Estraga asintió y activo todos los sistemas, al instante, la nueva creación comenzó a vivir, sus ojos púrpuras brillaron intensamente, sus manos comenzaron a moverse y al poco tiempo, todo su cuerpo le siguió, saliendo de la cámara.

-¡Estoy viva! ¡Viva! ¡Viva!-anuncio riéndose.

Astronema sonrió-Bienvenida de nuevo, espero no hayas olvidado que dejaste pendiente una cacería y a cierta presa que actualmente es una Ranger Roja-dijo Astronema y la extraña criatura apretó sus puños con fuerza, provocando una sonrisa en la reina del mal.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Vypra confundida.

-Problemas muy serios-fue todo lo que Ecliptor respondió.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Los rangers estaban paseando por el parque de la ciudad, los únicos que faltaban por razones del trabajo eran Tommy y Kira, el día parecía ser normal y tranquilo, con los 5 jóvenes rangers disfrutando de la tranquilidad, cuando Yubel se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Marceline confundida.

-Tengo que hacer algo, los veré más tarde-fue todo lo que Yubel respondió antes de tomar sus cosas y retirarse.

Durante el día, la Ranger Roja había estado actuando de una forma muy extraña, desde que se encontraron la notaron muy serie, como si estuviera triste, distante, como si tuviera la mente en otro lado, fue entonces que Amber intervino en la conversación.

-No se lo tomen personal, esta así porque hoy es su cumpleaños-explico de manera natural.

Al escuchar eso, todas las miradas se detuvieron en Amber, quien se quedó confundida-¿Qué acabas de decir?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Que hoy es su cumpleaños ¿acaso no lo sabían?-pregunto Amber dándose cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamo Finn-¡Ella nunca nos dijo cuando era su cumpleaños, no puedo creer que sea hoy!-.

-¡Tenemos que organizarle una fiesta, hay que celebrárselo en grande, con música, comida, pastel, decoración…!-Marceline no pudo continuar, porque Amber intervino.

-¡No! No pueden hacer…-la alarma de su reloj sonó y Amber vio la hora-rayos, escuchen, tengo que ir a arreglar algunos papeles para la inscripción en la preparatoria, los veré luego, pero no hagan nada, absolutamente nada con el cumpleaños de Yubel hasta que el Dr. O…o mejor yo llegue-pidió antes de levantarse y retirarse.

Finn, Marceline y Kenneth solo vieron como su amiga se retiraba en dirección de la preparatoria, una vez que se quedaron solos, se hizo un breve silencio, mismo que fue roto por Kenneth, quien suspiro un poco antes de hablar.

-¿Vamos a organizarle una fiesta, verdad?-pregunto serio.

Marceline sonrió divertida-Por supuesto, andando-.

**(-)**

**Centro Juvenil**

Tras hablar con Adele y comunicarse con algunos de sus amigos, entre ellos Kira, Soujiro y Evan, los demás llegarían más tarde, una vez que la fiesta comenzara, los rangers comenzaron a decorar todo el lugar para celebrar el cumpleaños de Yubel.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos con esto, Adele-dijo Kira.

-No es nada, lo que sea por un cumpleaños, ya que no hay día más maravilloso que ese-explico Adele sonriendo.

Solo Soujiro parecía no pensar del mismo modo y eso es algo que Finn notó-Vamos viejo, quita esa cara, es una fiesta-.

-No creo que esto sea una buena idea-dijo Soujiro con seriedad.

-Por favor, es una fiesta para tu chica, claro que es una buena idea-observo Finn sonriéndole pícaramente y Soujiro solo negó con la cabeza.

Bulk y Skull también ayudaban a decorar el lugar, realmente estaban emocionados con la idea de una fiesta de cumpleaños y de poder comer pastel gratis, Evan se acercó a Kira y le tapo los ojos de manera juguetona.

-Vamos Evan, no es tiempo de jugar, tenemos que trabajar-dijo Kira divertida.

-Mucho trabajo sin diversión hacen de la vida muy aburrida, pero debo admitirlo, Yubel se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando llegue-.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto una voz detrás de ellos y al voltear se toparon con la susodicha, Yubel acababa de llegar al Centro Juvenil y veía todo el lugar adornado-¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Para qué es todo esto?-.

Todos palidecieron, ya que todavía no estaban listos para esto, trataron de arreglarlo diciendo que iban a preparar la fiesta para una niña pequeña, hasta que Skull metió las narices en el asunto con una pregunta.

-Oigan chicos ¿"Yubel" se escribe con "B" o "V"?-pregunto, cuando notó la presencia de Yubel-oh, hola Yubel-saludo sin reaccionar.

La aludida se les quedo viendo a todos-¿Todo esto…es para mí?-pregunto confundida y a Kira no le quedo de otra más que responder con la verdad.

-Así es, nos enteramos de que hoy es tu cumpleaños y quisimos sorprendente con una fiesta-explico.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo supieron que…? Amber-dedujo Yubel-escuchen…agradezco sus intenciones, pero no quiero nada…no me gustan los cumpleaños y mucho menos el mío-.

-Vamos Yubel, no seas amargada, es una fiesta, habrá pastel y…-pero Marceline se vio interrumpida.

-¡Dije que no!-grito asustando a todos-no quiero nada…olvídense de esto quieren…un cumpleaños no es más que otro día-dijo con seriedad para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

Pero en el camino se encontró con Soujiro, quien pese a su ceguera se pudo notar que la miraba de manera reprobatoria por su reacción, a Yubel no pareció importarle y salió del lugar, encontrándose con Tommy y Amber.

-Hola Yubel-saludo Tommy, pero la Ranger Roja lo ignoro y siguió su camino-¿Yubel?-.

Amber se acercó a su amiga-¡Yubel! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?-.

-¿Por qué les dijiste que día era hoy?-pregunto Yubel molesta-¡Sabes muy bien lo que pienso de mi cumpleaños!-.

Amber se quedó muda ante las palabras de su amiga y trato de decir algo-Yo…lo siento…no quise hacerlo…simplemente…se me salió…-.

-Olvídalo…quiero estar sola-dijo retirándose, seguida por una mirada preocupada de Amber y Tommy, quien entro en el Centro Juvenil.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que alguien los estaba observando oculto detrás de un árbol y su vista siguió a Yubel-Vaya, vaya, que interesante-dijo sonriendo.

Cuando Tommy entro al Centro Juvenil, solo le basto una mirada para entender lo que había pasado, por lo que opto por reunir a los otros rangers, incluyendo a Soujiro y Evan, para luego disculparse con Adele y pedirle que no retirara ninguno de los adornos, ya que él hablaría con Yubel para que puedan celebrar su cumpleaños, finalmente, se retiró con sus amigos.

-¿Eso significa que aun tendremos pastel gratis?-pregunto Skull.

-No digas estupideces Skull, una chica odia su cumpleaños y a ti te preocupa un simple pastel-regaño Bulk, para luego ver a Adele-¿pero si lo tendremos, verdad?-Adele solo rodo los ojos y negro con la cabeza.

**(-)**

**Casa de Tommy**

Durante el camino hacia el hogar del Ranger Negro, ni Tommy ni Amber dijeron absolutamente nada, una vez que entraron, Tommy comenzó a buscar algo entre sus estantes, hasta que hallo lo que buscaba, le pidió a los demás que se sentaran en la mesa y se acercó con un álbum de fotos.

-No quiero que piensen que Yubel no está agradecida por lo que hicieron, pero para ella…su cumpleaños no es el mismo desde hace tiempo, este es un álbum de fotos muy especial-dijo entregándoselo.

Kira lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió, la primera página mostraba a una mujer acostada en una camilla de hospital, al lado de ella se encontraba un hombre y entre los brazos de la mujer un pequeño bulto que se adivinaba era su pequeño bebe.

-Es Trini, la madre de Yubel-explico Amber-el día en que nació…no me miren así, la conozco desde hace tiempo-dijo cuándo todos la miraron con interrogación.

Kira pasó la página y ahora se mostraba a Trini con una Yubel usando un vestido rojo, un pastel en una mesa y una vela, indicando que acababa de cumplir un año de edad, la mirada de Yubel era de miedo por ver el fuego en la vela, ya que en ese entonces, cualquier niño se asusta con algo como eso.

Al pasar la hoja se vio el segundo cumpleaños de Yubel, con Trini sosteniéndola por la espalda y ayudándole a romper una piñata, de esa foto se pasó al tercer cumpleaños, donde Trini ya le estaba enseñando algunos movimientos de artes marciales y aunque se veía que la pequeña hacía su mejor esfuerzo, le costaba un poco.

El cuarto cumpleaños, la primera bicicleta de Yubel, aunque el primer triciclo habría sido más acertado, con Trini ayudándole a usarla, la pequeña tenía una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, el quinto cumpleaños, en un parque de diversiones, esta vez, en la foto también estaban Kimberly y una pequeña Amber, ambas con unos sombreros con forma de animalitos.

El sexto cumpleaños, Trini y Yubel en un día de campo con todos los amigos de la escuela de Yubel, incluyendo a Amber, y en el séptimo cumpleaños, madre e hija preparándose para salir, con ropas de artes marciales, el día prometía ser uno que jamás olvidaría, se podía ver el amor en ambas y Yubel tenía una sonrisa que irradiaba una gran felicidad, una que se había visto en todas las fotos anteriores, pero al pasar la hoja…

-Ya no hay más fotos-dijo Marceline confundida.

Tommy asintió-Porque el séptimo cumpleaños fue el último feliz para Yubel, el día que cambio su vida…el día en que…Airachnid las ataco y enveneno a Trini-al escuchar eso, Marceline y Kira se llevaron una mano a la boca, Finn se quedó mudo, Kenneth agacho la mirada, al igual que Evan, mientras que Soujiro se tensó-para Yubel su cumpleaños nunca volvió a ser el mismo después de ese, nunca quiso que se lo volviéramos a celebrar, Elsa trato de hacerlo muchas veces, pero ella simplemente se negaba-.

-¿Y usted no trato de hacerlo?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Claro que lo intente, pero…para ella no es sencillo ver su cumpleaños como lo hacía antes, Trini amaba a Yubel con todas sus fuerzas, cuando el padre de Yubel murió en ese accidente, ella la saco adelante y siempre se las arreglaba para que los cumpleaños de su hija fueran inolvidables, pero después de lo que pasó…-Tommy no pudo continuar.

Amber derramo una lágrima solitaria, ya que aunque era una niña en ese entonces, recordaba el dolor que Yubel sintió al perder a su madre-La mera verdad es lo más triste que he escuchado-dijo Finn.

-Con razón Yubel odia tanto los cumpleaños-dijo Kenneth entristecido.

-Nadie puede imaginarse como puede afectar a un niño algo como eso-dijo Soujiro cruzado de brazos.

**(-)**

**Parque**

Yubel estaba sentada en una de las mesas del área de picnic, se sentía un poco mal por la forma en que trato a sus amigos, pero no podía evitarlo, ella odiaba su cumpleaños y por eso no les había dicho que ese día era, alzo su vista al escuchar una risa infantil.

Vio a una mujer jugando con su hija, una niña que al parecer tenía 7 años de edad, la niña abrazaba un conejito de peluche como si fuera su mayor tesoro, ambas estaban jugando a las escondidas, donde la madre buscaba tanto a su hija como al conejo.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yubel, mientras a su mente venían los recuerdos de cuando su madre y ella jugaban en ese mismo parque.

**-FLASHBACK-**

La pequeña Yubel montaba su triciclo y se movía a toda velocidad, con una sonriente Trini siguiéndola muy de cerca para asegurarse de que nada malo le pasara, Yubel se reía divertida, cuando algo la asusto, se trataba de una libélula que salió de la nada y pasó muy cerca de su carita.

Yubel freno bruscamente y por poco se cae, de no ser porque Trini reacciono a tiempo y la sujetó, al sentir a su madre cerca, Yubel se abrazó a ella con fuerza y Trini le acaricio la cabeza con dulzura.

-Calma, tranquila, mamá está aquí-dijo de manera cariñosa y Yubel alzo la vista-mientras yo esté aquí jamás dejare que algo malo te pase, mi niña hermosa-.

Con esas palabras de consuelo, Yubel escondió su rostro en el regazo de su madre, pero esta vez, con una enorme sonrisa, la cual siempre cautivaba a Trini como la primera vez que la vio sonreír.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Una silenciosa lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Yubel al recordar eso, cuanto extrañaba a su madre, cuanto la añoraba y ver escenas como esa…le destrozaban el alma en lo más profundo de su ser.

Una figura siniestra se encontraba oculta entre los arbustos, su vista estaba fija en Yubel, cuando su atención se desvió a la mujer que jugaba con su pequeña-Vaya, vaya, 3 por el precio de uno, hoy será un buen día para la venganza-dijo riéndose de forma perversa y fríamente-hora de comenzar-.

La tranquilidad del parque se vio rota cuando varios Mega Drakzes salieron de la nada ya atacaron a la gente, obligándola a huir, la mujer abrazo con fuerza a su hija para protegerla cuando se vieron rodeadas por esos soldados malignos.

Al ver el peligro que ambas corrían, Yubel no dudo en lanzarse a la batalla rápidamente, pateando a uno de los Mega Drakzes por la espalda y colocarse delante de ambas como escudo.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Yubel preocupada.

-¡Si! ¡Gracias!-respondió la madre, quien abrazaba fuertemente a su niña.

-¡Rápido, váyanse de aquí, yo los…!-de pronto, Yubel se vio sujetada por una extraña tela blanca, misma que parecía ser telaraña-¿Qué?-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que todo su cuerpo se viera atrapado en esa red.

Al final cayó al suelo y solo uno de sus ojos quedo visible en esa trampa, lo último que vio fue una silueta acercarse a ella y disparándole un poco más de aquella extraña telaraña, cubriéndola por completo.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma comenzó a sonar, indicando un gran peligro, rápidamente, Alfa se puso a trabajar en las consolas y lo que descubrió lo lleno de angustia-¡Chispitas! ¡Elsa, la señal de Yubel acaba de desaparecer!-informo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Elsa alarmada-¿Cómo que acaba de desaparecer?-.

-¡El último registro indicaba que se encontraba en el parque y algo le pasó, perdí su señal, no logro ubicarla!-.

La angustia de Elsa aumento al escuchar eso-¡Pronto, llama a Tommy y a los otros, diles que vengan al Centro de Mando cuanto antes!-.

-¡En seguida!-.

**(-)**

**Casa de Tommy**

Después de escuchar aquella triste historia, los amigos de Yubel decidieron hacer algo para poder animarla, ya que era muy triste que odiara su cumpleaños, cuando por las fotos se podía ver que era el día que Trini más amaba, fue cuando sus comunicadores sonaron.

-¿Qué pasa Alfa?-pregunto Tommy.

-"Rangers, vengan pronto al Centro de Mando, Yubel desapareció y no podemos localizarla"-informo Alfa y el rostro de todos se llenó de preocupación.

-Vamos para allá-dijo Tommy cortando la comunicación y con una mirada rápida a los otros se dirigieron hacia el Centro de Mando.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Ecliptor se presentó ante Astronema, quien estaba sentada en su trono, revisando algunos planos, cuando sintió la presencia de su primer general-Mi reina, el plan salió a la perfección, la Ranger Roja es ahora tu prisionera-informo.

-Bien, es hora de darles las buenas noticias a los otros rangers-dijo Astronema sonriendo fríamente.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto los rangers, Soujiro, Evan y Ángela llegaron, se pusieron a trabajar rápidamente en tratar de localizar a Yubel, buscaban por todo el planeta Tierra y por la órbita del mismo, incluso trataban de encontrar alguna puerta dimensional, por si Astronema la había enviado a otro universo.

-¿Hay algo?-pregunto Amber preocupada.

-Todavía nada, algo debe estar bloqueando su señal, por eso me es imposible localizarla-informo Ángela.

-No podemos rendirnos, es nuestra amiga, hay que encontrarla-dijo Marceline preocupada por su amiga.

-Calma, la encontraremos, solo tenemos que ver que nos hace falta por revisar y…-Tommy no puedo continuar hablando, porque en ese momento, una imagen apareció en la pantalla principal.

-"Por favor permítanme ahorrarles la molestia rangers"-dijo la fría voz de Astronema.

Al escuchar esa voz, lentamente, los ocupantes del Centro de Mando se dieron la vuelta y descubrieron que la imagen de Astronema se encontraba en su pantalla, hecho que los sorprendió y aterro.

-Oh por Dios-dijo Kira sorprendida.

-¿Cómo entro a nuestra pantalla?-pregunto Finn sin poderse creer lo que veía.

-Cuando lo sepa te lo diré-respondió Kenneth tragando saliva.

Complacida por el efecto que tuvo en sus enemigos, Astronema prosiguió-"Su querida Yubel es ahora mi invitada, le he preparado una agradable sorpresa de cumpleaños, la cual hará que su último cumpleaños sea inolvidable"-.

-¡Exijo que liberes a mi hija en este instante!-bramo Elsa.

-"Silencio, la única que tiene derecho de tener exigencias a estas alturas soy yo misma"-.

Soujiro se adelantó-¿Qué es lo que quieres Astronema?-.

-"Teletransportenme a su Centro de Mando y se los diré frente a frente"-.

-El Centro de Mando no es lugar para alguien tan malvada como tú-acuso Alfa desafiante, pero Astronema ni se inmuto.

-"Háganlo o jamás volverán a ver a su querida Ranger Roja"-.

Se hizo un largo silencio, mismo que fue roto por Tommy-Elsa, no tenemos opción-.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Alfa, procede de inmediato-indico Elsa.

Con mucho miedo, Alfa comenzó el proceso para teletransportar a Astronema al interior del Centro de Mando, el lugar comenzó a temblar un poco, antes de varios destellos de luz obligaran a los rangers a cubrirse los ojos y entonces apareció, la reina de toda la maldad, heredera de Ivan Ooze, Astronema.

La reina flexiono su cuello de un lado a otro antes de hablar-Saludos mis amigos ¿nadie va a preguntarme como estuvo mi viaje?-pregunto divertida.

Pero lo único que recibió fueron miradas que se acercaban mucho al odio-Ve al grano Astronema, mientras estas bromeando la vida de mi hija corre peligro-sentencio Elsa.

Antes de hablar, Astronema comenzó a pasear su mirada por el Centro de Mando y movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa-Bonito lugar, no está nada mal, es un poco cursi, cuando sea mío quizás lo convierta en el nuevo laboratorio de Estraga o en el salón de juegos de Rito y Elgar-dijo sonriendo, para luego dirigir su vista hacia la consola-Alfa ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a salir a saludar a tu vieja amiga?-.

Alfa se había escondido detrás de la consola principal del Centro de Mando y con mucho cuidado, así como con mucho miedo, salió de su escondite y encaro a Astronema-Tú así no me agradas…Karone-.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Astronema alzo su báculo y varios rayos salieron del mismo, provocando que Alfa volviera a esconderse-No vuelvas a llamarme así pedazo de hojalata inservible-advirtió entre dientes.

Tommy entro en rescate de su amigo-Habla, di lo que quieras decir y luego vete-.

Astronema sonrió ante el valor de Tommy-Como quieran, este es el trato, yo les diré donde se encuentra la Ranger Roja, podrán ver lo que he preparado para ella, pero ustedes, ninguno de ustedes o de los rangers y aliados que hay fuera de este lugar intentaran ayudarla-.

Al escuchar eso, los rangers se vieron entre sí-¿Por qué crees que aceptaríamos algo como eso?-pregunto Evan con extrañeza.

Astronema sonrió de una forma que parecía estar disfrutando lo que hacía-Porque si intentan intervenir, algo le pasara a ellas-Astronema mostro una esfera de cristal en donde aparecía la imagen de la mujer y de la niña del parque.

Al ver eso, los rangers se alarmaron y vieron que Astronema tenía todo cubierto, Marceline apretó los puños con furia-¡Eres una cobarde!-.

-Cuida tu lengua ranger, yo tengo todas las cartas, si me provocas acabare con esta mujer y su niña-amenazo la reina del mal.

-¡Jamás dejare que lo hagas!-declaro Elsa.

-Valientes palabras de quien fuera secuaz de Mesogog, aunque poco me importa eso ¿Qué dicen? ¿Trato?-.

Los rangers se vieron entre sí, al igual que Soujiro y Evan, a ninguno les agradaba la idea, pero desgraciadamente, Astronema tenía la ventaja en esos momentos y Tommy se adelantó-Esta bien Astronema, seguiremos tus reglas-dijo resignado.

-Sabia decisión, no se preocupen, dentro de poco sabrán donde se encuentra su querida Yubel, espero que disfruten del espectáculo que les he preparado, estoy segura de que les parecerá entretenido-dijo Astronema sonriendo fríamente, para luego alzar su báculo y desaparecer en un nuevo rayo de luz.

Cuando la reina del mal se retiró, los rangers se vieron entre sí, aunque se podía ver que todos estaban consternados por las palabras de la reina, el primero en mostrar emoción alguna fue Soujiro, quien golpeo una pared con furia.

-¡Esa malnacida!-.

-Esto es malo, nos tiene en su poder-dijo Kenneth sentándose.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos simplemente abandonarla así-dijo Amber alarmada.

-Oigan, tranquilos-dijo Tommy-sé que la situación no es la mejor, pero al menos sabremos en donde se encuentra Yubel y que es lo que Astronema pretende con ella-.

-¿En serio cree que cumpla su palabra de mostrarnos?-pregunto Marceline escéptica.

Antes de que Tommy respondiera a esa pregunta, Alfa intervino-Estamos recibiendo una transmisión de la Fortaleza Siniestra-informo.

-Ponla en pantalla-indico Elsa y Alfa prosiguió.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la pantalla y entonces una imagen comenzó a revelarse, parecía una caverna oscura, con neblina cubriendo la parte inferior de la misma, a un hombre adulto apenas le cubrirían los tobillos y ahí, tirada en el suelo, se encontraba…

-¡Yubel!-exclamo Elsa aliviada.

-Al menos sabemos que se encuentra bien-dijo Finn aliviado.

-Pero la pregunta es por cuanto tiempo, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-dijo Tommy serio y los demás lo imitaron.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Poco a poco, Yubel comenzó a volver en sí, cuando por fin despertó por completo, se levantó algo aturdida y con una mano en la cabeza, le tomo un poco de tiempo recuperarse por completo, pero lo logro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó viendo el lugar, mismo que parecía ser una cueva sacada de una película de terror, húmeda, con la neblina a ras del suelo, varias telarañas por cada rincón de la misma, con sus respectivas tejedoras.

Yubel se levantó con algo de dificultad, analizando el lugar en el que se encontraba, cuando vio a la misma mujer y niña atrapadas en una celda, cuyos barrotes eran telarañas, la mujer abrazaba con fuerza a su hija y esta a su vez a su pequeño conejito de peluche.

-¡Ayúdenos por favor!-suplico la mujer.

-¡Resistan, en seguida las sacare de ahí!-aseguro Yubel disponiéndose a ayudarlas, cuando una risa se escuchó.

-Deberías dejar de preocuparte por ellas y preocuparte más por ti misma-dijo una voz que le resultaba familiar.

Yubel se puso en guardia y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la dueña de aquella voz, ya que sonaba a una voz femenina-¿Quién es? ¡Sal a donde pueda verte!-.

-Pero Yubel, eso hiere mis sentimientos ¿Cómo puedes olvidarme tan fácilmente? Después de todo lo que pasamos juntas-.

La Ranger Roja comenzó a sudar frío, una sensación de miedo comenzó a invadirla, una como no había sentido en mucho tiempo, esa voz…ya la reconocía, miro a su alrededor nuevamente, fijando su atención en las arañas y sus telarañas, para luego ver a la mujer y a su hija, una mirada de terror apareció en su rostro.

-No…no puede ser…es…imposible-dijo comenzando a temblar, mientras su cara se bañaba en sudor por el miedo que comenzaba a sentir-¡SAL DE TU ESCONDITE BRUJA MALVADA! ¡DA LA CARA!-.

Una risa se escuchó antes de que la siniestra figura apareciera como caída del cielo, irguiéndose, siendo iluminada por la poca luz que había, entonces Yubel retrocedió, no parecía ser posible, físicamente no se parecía en nada, pero jamás olvidaría esos ojos…esos horrendos ojos púrpura, mismos que brillaban con maldad y un rostro que mostraba una sonrisa retorcida.

-Hola Yubel, que gusto volver a verte-dijo una criatura humanoide de aspecto femenino, delgada, de piel pálida y grisácea, cabello negro y largo, llegándole a los hombros, con dos mechones cayendo sobre sus mejillas, una diadema que asemejaba a una viuda negra, la más mortífera de las arañas, manos de metal, cuyos dedos eran muy filosos y 4 patas metálicas que la asemejaban más al arácnido.

Yubel solo pudo apretar los puños y tragar profundamente, al tiempo que murmuraba el nombre que nunca creyó volver a decir en su vida-Airachnid-fue todo lo que pudo decir, mientras la nueva Airachnid la miraba con una sonrisa siniestra y retorcida.

**Ay, ay, ay…esta historia continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo ha concluido, pero esta siniestra aventura, así como una de las batallas más duras de todas para la Ranger Roja no ha hecho más que comenzar, deberá ser muy valiente para enfrentar lo que viene y poder salvar a las rehenes de esa retorcida cazadora"_

_Un aplauso para Magna Defender, uno de los más poderosos rangers que existieron y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**NovaStarPrime: **_pues ese momento finalmente ha llegado, ahora se sabe porque Yubel odia su cumpleaños y está por librarse la batalla más dura para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_ya veo, eso explica todo y pues ahora finalmente se saben los motivos de Yubel para detestar su cumpleaños, así como también ha iniciado una difícil batalla para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_por ahora es a Yubel a la que le toca hacer eso, pues nuevamente esta cara a cara con la responsable de su mayor tragedia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_finalmente ha llegado el momento que tanto esperabas, al fin se revelo porque Yubel odia su cumpleaños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_y Vypra va a tener un gran papel en el fic, eso te lo puedo asegurar, ya que no solamente será servidora de Astronema y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**La Luz de Orión: **_todos le tememos a algo y debes reconocer que cuando llega el momento de la verdad, se olvida de su miedo para entrar en acción, además, es algo divertido ver la ironía del asunto ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_ok…creo que eso ya sería demasiado ¿no crees? Considerando que se trata de un fic de "La leyenda de Korra", al menos yo lo siento de esa manera y te agradezco que comentaras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_afortunadamente no les paso nada malo a ninguno de los dos y pues el momento más duro para Yubel ha llegado, la hora de volver a enfrentarse a la diabólica Airachnid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_la venganza ha comenzado, con el regreso de la siniestra Airachnid y una de las batallas más duras para Yubel, dentro de poco comenzare a aceptar datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_pues ya se revelo la razón por la cual Yubel odia los cumpleaños, especialmente el suyo y dentro de poco comenzare a aceptar los datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Yhoancam724: **_para la aparición de tu OC aún falta algo, ya que primero esta este ajuste de cuentas y luego una historia que Tommy tiene, para que finalmente aparezcas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_fue una sorpresa que tenía preparada y ya lo cheque, te envié un PM, ya que no me recibió un nuevo comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_sería una buena ayuda, pero dime ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo meterlo al mar sin que le dé un paro cardiaco? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_su contenido se sabrá hasta más adelante, por ahora hay una batalla que se va a librar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_no lo había pensado hasta que lo mencionaste y creo que tienes razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_eso se sabrá hasta más adelante, ya que por el momento Yubel debe enfrentar a la causante de su mayor trauma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_hasta más adelante se conocerán los contenidos de esa bolsa, solo te puedo decir que es algo increíblemente poderoso y muy peligroso, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_otra información muy interesante y bastante útil, me sorprende que un sacerdote se tome tantas molestias por informar a la gente, es realmente admirable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisel, Xanatrix742, Shazam, La Luz de Orión, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Zeus, Hades, Yhoancam724, Seiryu.001, Aioria09, Moon-9215, Bowser300000, Shadow y Writer, Súper Rock Ninja, Ocnarf.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	39. Feliz cumpleaños Segunda Parte

"_Hola y bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo, soy __**Zika, **__el hijo de Magna Defender y hoy fui invitado para presentarles este capítulo, donde veremos la continuación de una de las batallas más duras y difíciles para la Ranger Roja, quien tiene que volver a enfrentar al demonio de su pasado"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=woL6zRt5y9E**

** www. youtube watch? v=9wTlm9ZozO0**

** www. youtube watch? v=vU5WdpL0j0s**

_Y ahora el capítulo 39._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 39 Feliz Cumpleaños.**

**Segunda Parte**

**Centro de Mando**

Tal como Astronema había prometido, los amigos de Yubel y sus familiares estaban presenciando lo que ocurría, ahora estaban igual de sorprendidos que Yubel ante lo que la pantalla les mostraba.

-¿Airachnid?-exclamo Kenneth.

-No puede ser, Yubel acabo con esa maldita araña-recordó Marceline sin poderse creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Un silencio alarmante se formó en el Centro de Mando, Tommy y Elsa se vieron entre sí, sabiendo lo que esto podía significar para la pobre Yubel, el tener que revivir un pasado que ya había logrado superar y lo peor de todo era que Airachnid se veía más feroz que nunca.

-Se fuerte hija-suplico Elsa con una mano en el pecho.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema tenía una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, su plan estaba resultando a la perfección, cuando Ecliptor se le acerco-Los rangers ya están viendo lo que ocurre-.

-Bien, que disfruten del espectáculo, porque yo lo voy a hacer, el momento de la destrucción de mi mayor enemiga finalmente ha llegado-anuncio sonriendo perversamente.

Rito y Elgar comenzaron a aplaudir por las palabras de su reina-¡Que viva! ¡Que viva! ¡Nuestra jefecita!-ovacionaron.

Estraga y Vypra solo podían sonreír ante el plan perverso que Astronema acababa de maquinar en contra de la líder de los Rangers Dragón, ahora solo era cuestión de ver como Airachnid se divertía con la presa que nunca pudo atrapar.

**(-)**

**Cueva**

Airachnid comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia Yubel, con cada paso que daba, Yubel retrocedía un poco, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de la maligna y despiadada cazadora, quien en todo momento mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Yubel, la ranger finalmente reacciono.

-¡Esto es imposible! ¡Yo te derrote!-declaro señalándola.

Airachnid soltó una fuerte carcajada-¿Pensaste que te desharías de mí tan fácilmente? ¡Deberías saberlo, una buena cazadora nunca deja su cacería inconclusa, debiste aceptar tu destino como tu madre, así no pasarías por estos momentos tan aterradores!-.

-¡No te atrevas a mencionar a mi madre!-bramo Yubel molesta.

Pero la sonrisa de Airachnid no desapareció en ningún momento, al contrario, aumento-Oh, veo que aun la extrañas, era muy dulce, dispuesta a darlo todo por proteger a su única hija, que pena que su niña no le haya correspondido de la misma forma-.

-¡Ya no soy aquella niña a la que podías asustar!-aseguro Yubel.

-Lo sé, por eso las traje a ellas-dijo señalando a sus rehenes-no hay nada más divertido que ver el miedo crecer en los ojos de los niños, voy a cazarte y a colgar tu cabeza en mi pared, y luego también me llevare a la niña-al escuchar eso, la mujer abrazo con más fuerza a su hija.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlas!-bramo Yubel lanzándose a la batalla.

Yubel lanzo una patada, misma que Airachnid desvió con facilidad, la ranger ataco con un golpe, pero la cazadora lo detuvo y contraataco, golpeándola en el estómago, Yubel se encorvo y apenas logro evitar el siguiente golpe de Airachnid, sus filosas garras lograron rasgar parte de su camisa.

-Ups, lo lamento-dijo sonriendo-oye, siento que estoy olvidando algo ¿Qué podrá ser? Ah sí, hoy es tu cumpleaños, hoy hace 11 años vine a visitarte por primera vez, te veías tan adorable practicando con tu madre-.

Yubel apretó sus puños y volvió al ataque, pero sin transformarse, Airachnid lanzo una patada con una de sus 4 patas, misma que Yubel evadió por muy poco, pero no evito una nueva embestida de parte de Airachnid, la Ranger Roja rodo por el suelo y se levantó rápidamente, alzando su morfo, pero se detuvo antes de activarlo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No piensas hacer nada?-pregunto Airachnid divertida.

Yubel miro de reojo a la mujer y a su niña, para luego bajar su brazo con fuerza y lanzarse de nuevo a la batalla, pero sin sus poderes, tenía la desventaja total.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Una mirada de miedo y preocupación apareció en los rostros de todos los amigos de Yubel, especialmente en Elsa, ya que para ella, Yubel era su hija y su corazón de madre estaba llenándose de angustia.

-¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué no se transforma?-cuestiono Finn.

-No puede hacerlo, no mientras haya dos testigos viéndola-señalo Amber-¡Esto es tan desesperante!-.

-¡No podemos solo quedarnos viendo, hay que hacer algo!-declaro Kira.

-No-intervino Tommy-no podemos hacer nada por el momento, más que confiar en Yubel, recuerden, ya venció a Airachnid una vez, sé que puede volver a hacerlo, creo en ella-.

-Yo también creo en ella-dijo Soujiro-pero no quita el hecho de que me preocupa mucho su bienestar-.

-Sé que es molesto y muy frustrante, pero debemos esperar-señalo Tommy.

-¿Esperar que?-pregunto Marceline confundida.

-Esperar a que logre ubicar la señal de Yubel-intervino Alfa, ya que eso había estado haciendo desde que Astronema activo la imagen.

Todos voltearon a ver Tommy al escuchar lo que Alfa estaba haciendo-¿Qué? ¿No pensaron que iba a hacer lo que Astronema decía, verdad?-pregunto sonriendo divertido.

Una sonrisa afloro en los rostros de cada uno, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar a que Alfa localizara el lugar exacto donde Astronema mantenía encerrada a Yubel e irían a ayudarla, pero nadie parecía notar que el miedo y preocupación de Elsa estaban teniendo un extraño efecto en uno de los Zords Legendarios.

**(-)**

**Cueva**

Yubel rodo por el suelo una vez más, cuando se levantó, esquivo un disparo de telaraña de Airachnid y un rayo de sus ojos, mismo que la lanzo por los aires y la tiro en el suelo, rápidamente, se cubrió entre la neblina.

-Oh, ahora jugamos al escondite, eso me gusta-dijo Airachnid sonriendo-pero no hay un solo sitio en el que te puedas ocultar de mí en esta cueva, ya que ni siquiera sabes en donde estamos-.

-¡Entonces dímelo!-declaro Yubel saliendo de la nada y dándole una patada en el rostro a Airachnid.

La cazadora se tambaleo, pero no cayó y contraataco con un nuevo zarpazo, el ataque dio en el blanco y Yubel rodo por el suelo, levantándose con algo de dificultad y a tiempo para evitar ser aplastada por una de las filosas patas de Airachnid.

-Esto ni siquiera es un reto, tu madre estaría muy decepcionada de ver cómo estas peleando-.

Yubel miro a Airachnid con furia y se levantó con algo de dificultad, su camisa ya estaba demasiado rota por los golpes que recibió con las garras de la cazadora, así que ya no tenía caso, se la quitó y quedo solo con su sostén cubriendo su pecho, para luego levantar su brazo.

-¿Quieres un reto? Te lo daré-Yubel miro de reojo a las dos prisioneras y suspiro-espero que Elsa no se moleste mucho ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth!-Yubel activo su transformación en Ranger Roja Llamarada.

Al ver eso, tanto la madre como la hija se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero el rostro de la niña se ilumino-¡Una Power Rangers!-grito contenta.

-Finalmente estas comenzando a ponerte seria-felicito Airachnid.

-No tienes idea-dijo Yubel desenvainando su espada.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los rangers se quedaron mudos al ver lo que Yubel acababa de hacer, pero realmente no tenía muchas opciones, especialmente por quien era su oponente, de no transformarse no podría haber soportado más tiempo.

-Alfa ¿ya localizaste el lugar donde se encuentra?-pregunto Soujiro.

-Estoy a punto de lograrlo, pero hay algo interfiriendo la señal, no sé qué sea, ya que no parece ser provocada por la Fortaleza Siniestra-informo Alfa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Evan.

-Que el lugar donde se encuentra Yubel es un sitio donde solo hay energía maligna y eso hace que la señal se vea interrumpida sin que Astronema tenga la necesidad de bloquearla-explico Alfa.

-¿Puedes hacer algo?-pregunto Amber.

-Lo estoy intentando, pero me tomara algo de tiempo-y Alfa siguió con su trabajo.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte-dijo Ángela llegando-lamento llegar tarde, estaba preparando la sorpresa que Tommy pidió para Yubel cuando me entere de la situación-

-¿Sorpresa?-pregunto Kira viendo a Tommy.

-Luego se los explicare, por el momento hay cosas más importantes que hacer-dijo Tommy.

Elsa, quien había permanecido en silencio en todo ese tiempo, intervino-Por favor Ángela, haz todo lo posible por localizarla…prometí protegerla siempre como si fuera mi propia hija y si algo le pasa…no sé qué haría…-expreso Elsa preocupada.

-Tranquila Elsa, haré lo que pueda-aseguro Ángela comenzando a trabajar junto con Alfa, mientras Tommy le daba una mirada de ánimo a su esposa.

**(-)**

**Cueva**

Yubel lanzaba varios golpes con su espada, mismos que eran repelidos por las manos afiliadas de Airachnid, la cazadora detuvo un ataque más de la Ranger Roja y le disparo un rayo, lanzándolo por los aires, pero Yubel se levantó rápidamente.

La maligna cazadora disparo varias de sus telarañas, sujetando a Yubel por los brazos y piernas, para luego comenzar a estrellarla contra las paredes de la cueva, el techo, el suelo y finalmente lanzarla por los aires.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pregunto divertida, cuando un destello de luz llamo su atención.

-¡Tigre Colmillos de Sable!-Yubel activo el poder de su madre, la Ranger Amarilla original y ataco a Airachnid con sus dagas.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Te sorprendí?-declaro Yubel atacándola con las dagas.

Airachnid retrocedió por la sorpresa y sonrió divertida-Vaya, veo que tienes nuevas sorpresas que mostrar-.

-Pasaron muchas cosas en este año que no fuiste más que un pedazo de chatarra inservible-.

Pero Airachnid no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento-Que pena que no seas la única que tiene nuevas sorpresas-.

El cuerpo de Airachnid comenzó a brillar, sus 4 piernas se fusionaron en dos, le surgieron un par de cuchillas en las muñecas de sus manos, así como una cola de escorpión, con un peligroso aguijón en la punta y finalmente, unas alas de mariposa lunar.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Yubel aterrada.

-Nueva vida, nuevo cuerpo, nuevos poderes, me encantan-Airachnid abrió sus alas y arremetió contra Yubel, golpeándola repetidamente y a gran velocidad.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue sujetarla por la espalda y estrellarla contra una pared, Yubel cayó al suelo y su poder legendario se desactivo, volviendo a su forma de Dragón, hecho que provoco una sonrisa en la cazadora.

-¿Creíste que esos poderes tan anticuados podrían detenerme?-pregunto preparando un golpe con su aguijón, pero Yubel rodo por el suelo evitando el ataque.

La Ranger Roja dio un salto, giro 3 veces en el aire, cargando su espada en una energía de fuego-¡Llamarada Dragón!-grito lanzando su ataque.

El ataque fue certero y Airachnid retrocedió, pero volvió al ataque con rapidez, dándole un poderoso golpe en el pecho, Yubel rodo por el suelo y se levantó de nuevo, miro hacia la celda, tenía que liberar a esa mujer y a su hija.

Pensó con rapidez y se le ocurrió una idea peligrosa, pero que podría funcionar-¿Es todo lo que tienes?-.

-Sí que eres una pobre ilusa-dijo Airachnid disparando un nuevo rayo.

Yubel lo detuvo con su espada y la fuerza del impacto comenzó a hacer que retrocediera, pero logro sostenerse y lanzo el disparo hacia la celda, destruyendo los barrotes y liberándolas.

-¡Rápido huyan!-grito con desesperación.

La mujer asintió y tomo a su hija de la mano, pero antes de que pudieran salir, Airachnid comenzó a reírse de forma divertida y retorcida-¡Que ingenua, aunque las hayas liberado siguen atrapadas en esta cueva!-.

-¡Entonces las voy a sacar yo misma!-aseguro Yubel levantando su morfo-hace tiempo que no lo uso ¡Batallador Activado!-pero nada paso-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no funciona? ¿Por qué no se activa el Batallador?-.

-Pobre niña ingenua, tan tonta, ni siquiera sabes dónde te encuentras ¿verdad?-pregunto Airachnid divertida.

-¿De qué hablas?-cuestiono Yubel.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Con ayuda de Ángela, Alfa logro localizar la señal de Yubel y cuando la descubrió, en el rostro de la científica apareció una mirada de espanto, mientras Alfa comenzaba correr de un lado a otro sumamente alarmado.

-¡Oh no! ¡Esto es terrible!-exclamo Alfa alarmado.

-¿Qué pasa Alfa?-pregunto Tommy.

-¿Ya localizaron a Yubel?-pregunto Amber preocupada.

Ángela se levantó con preocupación y miro a los demás-Esa podría ser la buena noticia, que finalmente localizamos a Yubel-.

-¿Y cuál sería la mala noticia?-pregunto Marceline confundida.

Ángela suspiro y miro a Elsa antes de soltar la bomba-Se encuentra en el Nexuz-explico Ángela, dejando helados a Tommy y Elsa, ya que ellos conocían el Nexuz.

Los demás solo se vieron entre sí algo confundidos, por lo que Kenneth intervino-Disculpen, pero ¿Qué es el Nexuz?-.

Tommy miro a sus amigos, tomo un poco de aire antes de responderles-El Nexuz es la guarida principal del Amo Org o al menos lo era hasta su derrota-.

-En ese lugar moran los espíritus malignos de los Orgs, por lo que solo alguien de energía maligna puede entrar y salir a sus anchas, Yubel y las dos rehenes fueron llevadas ahí por Airachnid, y creo que ella entra en la categoría de energía maligna-explico Alfa.

-¿No hay un modo de poder ayudarlas?-pregunto Kira.

-Me temo que solo una gran cantidad de energía del bien podría sacarlas de ahí, algo que supere por mucho la energía de los espíritus Org-respondió Ángela.

Se hizo un silencio, mientras todos pensaban en una posible solución a ese predicamento, cuando Elsa intervino-Yo iré a salvarla, usaré los poderes del Ranger Ángel para sacarla de ahí-.

Al escuchar eso, Alfa comenzó a alarmarse-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Elsa no, tú sabes que solo puedes acceder a tus poderes de Ranger Ángel una vez cada año, si los activas ahora no podrás activarlos una vez que Astronema lance su ataque final!-.

-¡No me importa! ¡Hace años le prometí a Trini que cuidaría de Yubel, que la protegería y la querría como si fuera mi propia hija! ¡No puedo fallarle…ni a Trini…ni a Yubel, se supone que soy su madre y las madres deben proteger a sus hijos!-.

Tommy tuvo que tomar la palabra para tratar de calmar a su esposa-Escucha Elsa, yo también me siento así, ya que yo soy en cierta forma el padre de Yubel, pero Alfa tiene razón, si activas el poder del Ranger Ángel estaríamos haciendo lo que Astronema quiere-.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos entonces?-cuestiono Elsa con dureza.

-Que confiemos en que Yubel podrá salir de esta situación, ella es fuerte, yo creo que lo lograra, confío plenamente en ella-aseguro.

-También yo, ella me ha demostrado lo fuerte que es, la admiro por eso-dijo Soujiro y al poco tiempo, los demás también apoyaron la idea.

Sin dejar de sentirse impotente, pero reconociendo que sus amigos tenían razón, Elsa tuvo que aceptar la idea de Tommy, ahora solo le quedaba rezar porque Yubel pudiera salir de esta difícil situación.

**(-)**

**Nexuz**

En cuanto Yubel escucho en donde se encontraban, una mirada de miedo apareció en su rostro, afortunadamente, el casco evitaba que se viera, ya que así preocuparía más a la pequeña niña, cuya madre trataba de darle ánimos en todo momento.

-Te sorprendiste ¿verdad?-pregunto Airachnid divertida-creo que es el momento indicado para decirte "bienvenida al Nexuz", hogar de los espíritus Orgs-.

-No lo entiendo, se supone que este lugar quedó destruido tras la derrota del Amo Org-dijo Yubel sin entender como habían llegado ahí.

-El Amo Org pudo ser destruido, pero este lugar es un cementerio para los Orgs, solo quedo abandonado con la destrucción de cada uno de ellos, bueno, al menos hasta que la reina del mal lo pudo abrir de nuevo-.

-¿Cómo es que Astronema lo hizo? Se supone que solamente los Orgs saben cómo entrar al Nexuz-.

-Ella es la reina del mal, no hay nada que no pueda lograr y pronto será la responsable de la destrucción de los Power Rangers, mientras que yo me quedo con la presa que siempre he deseado tener-dijo Airachnid sonriendo de manera retorcida.

Yubel se puso en guardia-¡Eso lo veremos!-miro de reojo a las dos prisioneras-¡No se preocupen, las sacare de aquí, lo prometo!-aseguro, especialmente al verse reflejada en la pequeña niña, que tenía mucho miedo.

La Ranger Roja se lanzó a la batalla y Airachnid le disparo un rayo de los ojos, golpeándola en el pecho y provocando que se estrellara contra una formación rocosa, misma que resulto ser los restos de un antiguo general Org.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema observaba todo y sonreía de manera divertida, este plan realmente estaba resultando a la perfección, pronto se desharía de su mayor enemiga de una vez por todas, fue cuando Vypra tomo la palabra.

-Este plan es realmente digno de una reina del mal, eminencia-dijo alabando a Astronema.

La reina del mal volteo a verla y se acercó a ella-Por supuesto que lo es ¿Qué se podría esperar de la persona más cruel, malvada y fría del Multiverso?-pregunto pasando una mano por el rostro de Vypra y viéndola de manera que provoca que la princesa demonio se estremeciera-me supere a mí misma ¿no lo crees Ecliptor?-pregunto sentándose en su trono.

-Eres realmente la personificación misma del mal-felicito Ecliptor, mientras Vypra trataba de recuperar la compostura.

-Y esa idea de enviarla al Nexuz fue genial, aunque los rangers puedan encontrarla no podrán ayudarla-dijo Estraga sonriendo.

-Fue realmente una gran estrategia-dijo Lena, mientras Rito y Elgar sacaron pompones de la nada, comenzando a animar a la reina con una porra.

-¿Quién es la más malvada del Multiverso?-pregunto Elgar.

-¡Astronema!-grito Rito.

-¿Quién destruirá a los Power Rangers?-.

-¡Astronema!-.

-¿Quién será la ama y señora de todo lo que existe o existirá en el Multiverso?-.

-¡ASTRONEMA!-gritaron ambos, mientras Astronema sonreía de manera maligna y victoriosa.

**(-)**

**Nexuz**

Airachnid lanzo varios golpes contra Yubel, mismos que la ranger esquivo rodando por el suelo, para luego lanzarle una patada a la cazadora, obligándola a retroceder, pero Airachnid la atrapo con su cola, enrollándola en la cintura de Yubel.

-¡Suéltame!-exigió.

-¡Como quieras!-Airachnid comenzó a estrellar a Yubel repetidamente contra las paredes de la cueva y contra cada roca que había, para luego tirarla en el suelo-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso la niña del cumpleaños tiene miedo?-pregunto divertida-no me sorprende, después de todo, eres igual a tu madre-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-cuestiono Yubel levantándose con dificultad, con una mano en su pecho y la otra sosteniendo su espada.

-Significa que tu madre también tenía miedo, era una cobarde, igual que tú-soltó Airachnid sin piedad.

-¡CALLATE!-Yubel ataco a Airachnid, quien le sujeto de los brazos y le aplico una llave.

-Te tengo una noticia, después de que dejo de ser una Power Ranger, tuvo la oportunidad de recuperar su poder, de volver a ser la Ranger Amarilla, de proteger al mundo, pero no la acepto, no quiso hacerlo porque tuvo miedo de enfrentarse a Rita y Zedd al mismo tiempo-susurro Airachnid con malévolo placer.

-¡ES MENTIRA!-grito Yubel soltándose y atacándola con todo lo que tenía, pero Airachnid no tenía problemas en lidiar con ella.

-Oh, la pequeña no me cree, quiere creer que su madre era valiente, que lástima que la verdad sea otra, si no me quieres creer es tu problema, pero pregúntale al Ranger Negro…oh, lo olvide, no vas a poder hacerlo, porque de aquí no te irá con vida-anuncio riéndose.

Yubel cargo una llamarada en su espada y la lanzo contra Airachnid, quien movió sus alas, creando una ventisca que devolvió la llamarada contra la propia Yubel, seguida por un relámpago de parte de la cazadora, finalizando con un golpe del aguijón de su cola.

Todos esos ataques, bastaron para derribar a Yubel, quien cayo lentamente al suelo, su poder se desactivo, provocando que el miedo apareciera en el rostro de las dos rehenes, la mujer abrazo con fuerza a su hija al ver eso.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Todos se horrorizaron al ver lo que acababa de pasar, Elsa comenzó a derramar lágrimas de miedo y horror al ver lo que acababa de pasarle a Yubel, Marceline se abrazó a Finn, Soujiro apretó con fuerza sus puños, provocando que le saliera un poco de sangre, Kira desvió la mirada y Evan trato de consolarla, Amber cayó de rodillas y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, Ángela se agacho para tratar de consolarla, mientras Alfa solo se quedaba mudo.

Pero Tommy aun no perdía las esperanzas y se podía ver en su rostro-Vamos Yubel, tú puedes hacerlo-animaba sin duda alguna de que Yubel podía hacerlo.

**(-)**

**Nexuz**

Airachnid se acercó lentamente a donde estaba Yubel, para luego sujetarla con su mano del rostro y levantarla, la tenía sujeta de tal forma que tapaba los ojos de Yubel, pero dejaba al descubierto su nariz y boca, la cual tenía abierta.

-Te felicito niña, peleaste con valor e hiciste de esta cacería algo realmente divertido-dijo sonriendo de manera perversa-pero ya es tiempo de terminar con esto, por fin, después de tantos años de espera, al fin te agregare a mi colección-declaro aumentando su sonrisa, mientras preparaba el que sería el golpe final.

Sin fuerzas pare defenderse y paralizada por las crueles palabras de la cazadora, Yubel comenzó a llorar por tristeza y frustración, había fallado, no pudo vencer a la cazadora de nuevo, este iba a ser su final, pero trato de consolarse pensando que al menos, volvería a ver a su madre, pero ni ese pensamiento logro calmar su angustia y desesperación.

-Adiós niña tonta-dijo Airachnid lista para lanzar su ataque definitivo contra la valiente y noble Ranger Roja, solo se necesitaba de un golpe y todo estaría hecho-muy feliz cumpleaños-dijo de forma siniestra.

La niña no soporto más y se soltó del abrazo de su madre-¡Coraline!-grito la mujer aterrada.

-¡Déjala!-grito la niña desafiante.

Airachnid volteo a ver a la pequeña y sonrió divertida-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste pequeña insolente?-pregunto malignamente.

-No le hagas daño…por favor…-pidió la niña asustada.

-¿Qué no le haga daño?-Airachnid se rio y lanzo a Yubel contra el suelo, la ranger rodo por el suelo y se levantó con algo de dificultad, para luego ver como aquella pequeña llamada Coraline encaraba a la diabólica cazadora-¿y que te hace pensar que haré lo que una mocosa como tú me dice?-pregunto divertida.

-Si…no lo lastimas…yo…te daré a Bugs-dijo levantando a su conejito de peluche.

Airachnid soltó una risa muy cruel, misma que asusto a la pequeña Coraline, quien retrocedió un poco, pero no pudo evitar que Airachnid le arrebatara el conejo-Que niña tan ingenua y estúpida, esto es lo que pienso de tu conejo-y frente a los ojos de la niña, Airachnid arranco la cabeza del peluche y luego encendió en fuego ambas partes.

Al ver eso, Coraline comenzó a llorar de tristeza y dolor al perder su peluche-¡Monstruo!-grito su madre al ver eso.

-Sé que lo soy y me encanta serlo-dijo viendo siniestramente a la niña, para luego acercar su mano a la niña.

Yubel miro toda la escena y nuevamente, el reflejo de ella misma siendo aterrorizada por Airachnid en ese entonces cruzo por su mente, apretó con fuerza sus puños y se levantó con dificultad.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-bramo furiosa-¡Esto es entre tú y yo!-acuso.

Airachnid sonrió y encaro a Yubel, olvidándose de la pequeña Coraline-Eso mismo estaba pensando, es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas-.

Yubel se puso en guardia y se preparó para terminar con esa pesadilla de una vez por todas, mientras su morfo comenzaba a emitir un extraño resplandor, señal de estar activando un nuevo poder.

**Ay, ay, ay…esta historia aun continua…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Hemos llegado al final del capítulo, realmente Airachnid es una criatura vil y despreciable que no merece perdón alguno, Yubel debe terminar con esa miserable de una vez por todas y asegurarse de que nunca más vuelva a lastimar a ningún niño (a) inocente"_

_Un aplauso para Zika, el hijo que salvo a su padre y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**YA SUBI EL DISEÑO DE LA REINA VAMPIRO, ZALESKA, MAESTRA DE LA NOCHE, PARA QUE LO CHEQUEN Y ME DEN SU OPINION, POR FAVOR**

**Olivia: **_me halagas con tus palabras y entiendo tu fobia, mi hermana menor también les tiene un gran pavor a las arañas, con decirte que una vez no quiso meterse a su cuarto hasta que matara a una araña que estaba en la pared. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_por ahora Yubel ha estado resistiendo, pero los crueles actos de Airachnid han despertado su ira y no piensa permitir que arruine la infancia de otra niña y ya los estoy pidiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_ok…desconozco tus motivos para decir eso, solo espero que te la hayas podido pasar muy bien, ya que fue tu cumpleaños, es como dice mi papá "¿para qué nos amargamos la existencia?" No sirve de nada y solo amargamos la existencia de los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fersiarquera3: **_toma en cuenta que el ataque de Airachnid ocurrió en el día de su cumpleaños, para un niño no es fácil volver a ver su cumpleaños del mismo modo después de algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_y a ver qué te parece este capítulo, ya que los crueles actos de Airachnid han despertado la ira de Yubel, y lo mismo te digo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_y la pelea entre ambas se ha desatado, pero por el momento, Airachnid lleva todas las de ganar, aunque sus crueles actos han despertado la ira de Yubel, quien no está dispuesta a permitir que le arruine la infancia a otra niña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_es muy triste para ella y muy difícil ver su cumpleaños del mismo modo que lo veía antes de que Airachnid…bueno, ya sabes y estaré ansioso por conocer la historia de ese personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_es como ya había mencionado antes, sin Karone desapareció todo rastro de humanidad en Astronema, respecto a Yubel, los crueles actos de Airachnid despertaron fue furia y no está dispuesta a permitir que arruine la infancia de otra niña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_y ahora ese poder está comenzando a activarse, ya que los actos inhumanos de Airachnid lo han provocado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_agradezco el ofrecimiento y te avisare cuando lo pienso hacer, ya que ya planee los siguientes capítulos y tienes razón, nadie sabe que puede causarle algo así a una niña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_y cómo pudiste ver, es más letal que nunca, pero sus crueles actos solo han despertado la ira de Yubel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_creo que ese fue uno de los mejores momentos de la primera generación ranger, cuando el despiadado Lord Zedd entra al Centro de Mando, fue un gran momento y no te preocupes, no me ofendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_por el momento Airachnid tiene la ventaja, pero ahora ha desatado la ira de Yubel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**La Luz de Orión: **_ciertamente, ambos son muy parecidos, aunque la diferencia que tuvieron fue que Yubel no se obsesiono con la venganza del mismo modo que Magna Defender lo hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_ahora Yubel está más ocupada en otras cosas que en pensar en eso, ya que Airachnid la tiene completamente a su merced. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_trata de hacer que tu personaje se adapte a la historia que es "La Leyenda de Korra", ya que tampoco hay que menospreciar a los personajes principales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_y realmente me impresionas con la facilidad con la que consigues la información. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_Airachnid tiene la facilidad de aterrar a sus víctimas, es un don que usa muy bien para lograr sus planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_hay cosas que son difíciles de olvidar, aun con el pasar del tiempo y Airachnid sabe cómo usar el dolor y temor, después de todo, es una cazadora fría y cruel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_veré que puedo hacer al respecto e hice lo que pude con la armadura, no me acordaba de esa hasta que la mencionaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, Fersiarquera3, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Kurtlaraperdomo, Zeus, Hades, Dreisel, Xanatrix742, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Shazam, Moon-9215, La Luz de Orión, Shadow y Writer, Blaitor21, Ocnarf, Er Deivi, Lion Wilson, Iron Mario, Aioria09.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	40. Feliz cumpleaños Tercera Parte

"_Bienvenidos a todos, los saluda __**Dimitria, **__la antigua mentora de los rangers y aprendiz de Zordon, hoy les vengo a presentar la última parte de esta aventura, donde Yubel finalmente encarara a su demonio de una vez por todas, la batalla final contra la diabólica cazadora comienza ahora"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=-RVw8Bwn0SE**

** www. youtube watch? v=elOFQdedpe4**

** www. youtube watch? v=WPJHVYIIAjc**

** www. youtube watch? v=ZdjcLRCJ1Pw**

_Y ahora el capítulo 40._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 40 Feliz Cumpleaños.**

**Tercera Parte**

Coraline se agacho y tomo entre sus manitas los restos quemados de su conejito de peluche, una mirada de tristeza apareció en su rostro, mientras su madre la abrazaba con fuerza, Airachnid solo se reía divertida por lo que acababa de hacer.

-No hay nada como arruinar la infancia de una niña ¿no estás de acuerdo Yubel? Después de todo, también arruine la tuya-Yubel mantenía la mirada baja, con la sombra de su cabello cubriendo sus ojos-¿Qué se siente ver que la historia se repite de nuevo?-.

Yubel apretó con fuerza sus puños y encaro a Airachnid-Ya no vas a lastimar a nadie nunca más, yo misma me encargare de que no vuelvas a arruinarle la vida a un niño inocente-.

Airachnid soltó una sonora y burlesca carcajada-No me hagas reír, puedo verlo en tus ojos, me tienes miedo-.

-Estoy aterrada-reconoció Yubel-pero…eso no evitara que ayude a estas personas, aunque me cueste la vida, voy a salvarlas y a protegerlas de ti-.

Conforme Yubel hablaba, su morfo comenzó a brillar intensamente, mientras la energía del Orbe Sagrado y del Ojo de Dragón comenzaba a unirse en una sola, liberando un nuevo y gran poder que fue sentido por todos los dragones.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los rangers y Elsa abrieron mucho los ojos al sentir una extraña sensación, era algo muy diferente a cualquier cosa que habían sentido antes y era muy poderoso, algo increíblemente poderoso.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Amber confundida.

-Fue como si un golpe de poder acabara de despertar-dijo Kenneth sorprendido.

Tommy sonrió al imaginarse lo que iba a pasar-Yubel va a estar bien, esta vez no puede haber duda de ello-.

**(-)**

**Nexuz**

Airachnid preparo su ataque final, una esfera de energía venenosa, misma que al entrar en contacto con su víctima, derretía todo su cuerpo hasta no ser más que un líquido verde viscoso.

-Este será tu final ranger, no te preocupes, me quedare con tu morfo como trofeo-Yubel no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó parada, esperando a que Airachnid lanzara su ataque-¡Muere!-.

Airachnid lanzo su mortal ataque contra Yubel, quien lo recibió directamente, una sonrisa perversa y triunfal apareció en el rostro de la cazadora, pero entonces, un destello de luz roja ilumino el lugar y Yubel apareció completamente ilesa, con un aura de fuego brillando alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Airachnid cuando vio eso.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Yubel volvió a transformarse en el modo llamarada, aun con el aura de fuego rodeando su cuerpo, su morfo cambio un poco, teniendo una apariencia más parecida a la de un dragón, cuyos ojos brillaban intensamente.

-¡Batallador Activado!-.

-¡Niña tonta, ya te dije que aquí eso no funciona!-declaro Airachnid.

Pero entonces Yubel obtuvo su Batallador, pero este no era el mismo que solía ser, ahora era un poco diferente, la armadura de su pecho parecía ahora un triángulo con la punta hacia abajo, dejando dos púas en sus hombros, las cuchillas de sus manos ahora parecían relámpagos, al igual que su capa y alas, las estrellas a los costados de su casco se encendieron en un fuego místico, al igual que los pucos en sus pantorrillas, finalizando todo con dos ojos amarillos brillando en el visor.

-¡Patada Llamarada! ¡Modo Reina Dragón! ¡Guardiana del Universo! ¡Defensora de los inocentes!-invoco Yubel, abriendo sus manos y revelando que sus dedos ahora parecían filosas garras.

-¡Inaudito!-exclamo Airachnid.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la nueva forma de Yubel, porque esa transformación era completamente nueva-¡Ese no es el modo Reina Dragón que tenía!-señalo Marceline.

-Un nuevo poder acaba de despertar, el Ojo del Dragón lo hizo posible-explico Tommy.

-¡Ahora sí ya sacaste boleto Airachnid!-declaro Finn sonriendo divertido.

Elsa no decía nada, simplemente sonreía de manera aliviada y emocionada, ya que ahora Yubel tenía nuevas probabilidades de salir de ese predicamento.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema se levantó de su trono y se acercó a la pantalla para asegurarse de que sus ojos no la engañaban, cuando se dio cuenta de que eso era la realidad, apretó sus puños debido a la ira que comenzaba a sentir.

-Eso no debía pasar ¿verdad jefecita?-pregunto Rito confundido, mientras Astronema solo se tensaba cada vez más.

**(-)**

**Nexuz**

Airachnid no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, era algo absurdo y completamente ilógico-¡Imposible! ¿Cómo pudiste convocar esa armadura en el Nexuz?-.

-Para un ranger nada es imposible-respondió Yubel con un tono de voz relajado, serio y calmado.

-¡No importa! ¡Igual voy a destruirte!-declaro Airachnid lanzándose contra Yubel.

Yubel espero a que Airachnid se acercara lo suficiente, cuando la malvada cazadora preparo su letal golpe, la valiente Reina Dragón lanzo un puñetazo contra el pecho de Airachnid y fue tan poderoso que la cazadora salió disparada hasta el otro extremo de la cueva, estrellándose con más escombros de los generales Orgs.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Airachnid llevándose una mano al pecho por el dolor que sentía.

Yubel se incorporó de nuevo y se preparó para la batalla, Airachnid se levantó molesta y ataco de nuevo, cada golpe, patada e intento de clavarle su aguijón eran repelidos por Yubel, cuando Airachnid lanzo un golpe más con su mortal aguijón, Yubel lo detuvo con su mano y con un golpe de cuchillo le corto el aguijón.

-¡Miserable!-bramo la maligna cazadora ante ese ataque.

Yubel se agacho un poco y lanzo un puñetazo contra la quijada de Airachnid, el golpe fue certero y la cazadora salió volando hacia el techo, Yubel saltó y abrió sus alas, interceptándola en el aire, dándole una patada de fuego, el ataque estrello a Airachnid contra una pared, provocando que la atravesara y atravesara otras más hasta finalmente salir del Nexuz.

-Esa es la salida-dedujo la Ranger Roja, volteando a ver a las rehenes-pronto, las sacare de aquí-.

Madre e hija asintieron y se acercaron a Yubel, mientras la ranger sujetaba a la madre, esta hacía lo mismo con su hija, la ranger dio un salto y pasó por el hueco que Airachnid dejo en la pared, saliendo finalmente de ese lugar maligno.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Alfa se emocionó mucho al ver lo que acababa de pasar-¡Chispitas! ¡Yubel logro salir del Nexuz!-informo contento.

-Creo que ya es hora de ir a ayudarla ¿no creen?-pregunto Kira.

-Por supuesto-dijo Tommy sonriendo.

-Yo también iré, esa araña tiene mucho que explicar-señalo Soujiro.

-Muy bien, pero Evan, será mejor que te quedes aquí, como eres novio de Kira y ella es una de las estrellas de la música más reconocidas, podría verse sospechoso que te vean con los Power Rangers-indico Elsa.

-Entendido-dijo Evan, mientras Kira le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Esta vez, fue Tommy quien lidero la transformación-¡Inicia Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-.

**(-)**

**Nexuz**

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de ese lugar de maldad, Yubel soltó a sus pasajeras-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Si…muchas gracias por su ayuda-dijo la mujer sonriéndole.

Pero en ese momento, Airachnid reapareció, tambaleándose y echando un poco de humo de su cuerpo, pero se podía ver que estaba completamente furiosa-¡Ni creas que vas a volver a salirte con la tuya mocosa del infierno!-.

Yubel se puso al frente como escudo-Quédense atrás, yo me encargare de esto-dijo avanzando hacia Airachnid-¡Se acabó Airachnid! ¡La ventaja que tenías la acabas de perder!-.

-¡Igual voy a tener tu cabeza!-aseguro Airachnid.

Ambas se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron a caminar en círculos, viéndose detenidamente y esperando a ver cuál de las dos lanzaba el primer ataque, mismo que fue lanzado por Airachnid, quien disparo su telaraña contra el visor de Yubel.

Con un golpe de su cuchilla, Yubel destruyo la telaraña y Airachnid arremetió contra ella de un salto, ambas abrieron sus respectivas alas y comenzaron una batalla aérea, en la cual se sujetaban con fuerza, tratando de derribar a la otra.

-Guau-dijo Coraline admirada.

En ese momento, el resto de los rangers y Soujiro llegaron-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Tommy.

-¡Los Power Rangers!-grito Coraline emocionada, mientras Kira le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura.

-Si…gracias a ella-respondió la mujer viendo hacia el cielo.

-¡Acabala amiga!-grito Amber.

Yubel y Airachnid llegaron más allá de las nubes, enfrascadas en su feroz contienda, fue entonces que Yubel lanzo un golpe con su rodilla, dándole a la araña en la cintura, provocando que la soltara, Yubel se alejó y Airachnid le disparo varios rayos.

La Reina Dragón comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad y atacar repetidamente a Airachnid, cada ataque que recibía era como si estuviera expuesta a fuego, Yubel dio un giro y lanzo un golpe con su talón derecho, provocando que Airachnid cayera al suelo con fuerza.

Yubel aterrizo sin problema alguno y encaro a su peor demonio-¿Fue suficiente?-.

-¡Nunca!-bramo Airachnid levantándose-¡De todas mis presas…de cada criatura que he capturado…a ti es a la que más odio!-.

-¡El sentimiento es mutuo!-Yubel alzo su dos brazos y con las cuchillas de sus muñecas formo una estrella-¡Estrella de Fuego!-invoco atacando a Airachnid con ella.

El ataque fue certero y el cuerpo de Airachnid comenzó a encenderse en fuego, pero aun no terminaba, abriendo sus alas, mismas que se encendieron en llamas, al igual que la capa, brazos, piernas y la parte superior de su casco, Yubel emprendió el vuelo, girando y reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía de fuego.

-¡Rayo de Destello Dragón!-una versión mucho más poderosa de su ataque, en la cual el ataque tomo la forma de Rayearth, el feroz dragón volcánico.

-¡No!-grito Airachnid antes de ser tragada por las fauces del imponente dragón.

El fuego aumento su potencia y consumió a Airachnid por completo, Yubel aterrizo y le dio la espada, posando en señal de triunfo, mientras Airachnid caía al suelo, con descargas eléctricas cubriendo su cuerpo, para finalmente explotar.

-¡Buen trabajo!-gritaron los rangers corriendo a su lado, seguidos por Soujiro, la mujer y su hija.

-¡Chicos! ¡Que gusto verlos!-declaro Yubel sonriendo.

Los rangers la felicitaron y revisaron la nueva forma de Yubel-Vaya, realmente tienes talento para esto-dijo Kenneth.

-Esos ojos amarillos sí que son intimidantes-observo Marceline.

Soujiro se acercó, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa-Nos tenías muy preocupados, a todos-.

-Lo lamento-dijo Yubel sonriendo a través del casco.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Pero estaba batalla todavía no terminaba y Astronema lo sabía muy bien-Que bella reunión, lástima que tenga que arruinarla, disparen SateLaser-ordeno fríamente.

-Disparado-informo Ecliptor activando el láser de la Fortaleza de nuevo.

**(-)**

**Tierra**

El láser dio en el blanco y Airachnid reapareció en su forma gigante-¡Hora del tercer round rangers!-declaro.

Los rangers se pusieron en alerta al ver eso-¡Como si tener que lidiar con ella en forma normal no fuera suficiente!-exclamo Amber.

-Escuchen, es hora de acabar con esa cazadora para siempre-dijo Yubel lentamente y con determinación-¿puedes cuidar de ellas?-pregunto señalando a la madre y a su hija.

-Por supuesto, ve y acabala…por tu madre-dijo Soujiro y Yubel asintió.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-los 7 dragones volvieron a la acción, comenzando la combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-.

El Megazord y Airachnid comenzaron una feroz batalla, pero la maligna cazadora era sumamente poderosa y atacaba con ferocidad, lanzando golpe tras golpe con sus filosas garras, para luego dispararle un rayo.

-¡Hubiera sido mejor para ti morir sola, sin inmiscuir a tus amigos, ahora todos van a morir!-declaro disparando un rayo contra el Megazord.

La cabina se sacudió con violencia y los Rangers se sujetaron a sus respectivos tableros de control-¡Necesitamos ayuda legendaria!-indico Yubel, quien aún estaba en el Modo Reina Dragón, al tiempo que sacaban sus cristales.

-¡Ni lo piensen!-.

Airachnid disparo su telaraña contra el Megazord, atrapándolo en esa red tan pegajosa, misma que comenzó a drenar toda la energía de los dragones y por ende, del Megazord Rey Dragón.

-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Tommy.

-¡Estamos perdiendo energía y los Zords Legendarios no responden!-informo Kenneth.

Airachnid se rio-Pobres rangers, ninguno de sus Zords Legendarios vendrán a ayudarlos, porque mi telaraña bloquea sus señales e impide que puedan invocarlos-.

-¡Bruja tramposa!-bramo Marceline.

Airachnid disparo un rayo contra el Megazord, mismo que recibió directamente, cayendo con mucha fuerza contra el suelo, momento que la despiadada araña aprovecho para saltar y caer sobre el Megazord repetidamente, la cabina se sacudía con violencia y los rangers se sostenían con fuerza a sus tableros de control.

-¡Oh no! ¡Necesitan ayuda!-exclamo Soujiro preocupado.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea para salir de esto?-pregunto Finn.

-¡Vamos chicos, podemos hacerlo, Airachnid no nos vencerá!-declaro Yubel-¡Somos Power Rangers y nuestro deber es proteger a la Tierra, no dejare que esa miserable araña vuelva a arruinar la vida de otro inocente!-anuncio con determinación.

Airachnid sujeto al Megazord del cuello y lo levanto, buscando algún indicio de Yubel-¿Dónde te escondes niña? Tenemos cuentas que saldar-.

Yubel respiro hondo antes de continuar-Entonces… ¿están conmigo o no?-pregunto, no hubo necesidad de que los rangers lo pensaran por mucho tiempo.

-¡Por supuesto que estamos contigo, Trini era mi amiga y le prometí cuidarte, por lo más sagrado lo voy a hacer!-aseguro Tommy.

-¡No hace falta que lo preguntes!-dijo Finn sonriéndole.

-¡Eres mi amiga y te voy a seguir hasta el final!-declaro Marceline.

-¡Siempre he confiado en ti y esta no será la excepción!-aseguro Kenneth.

-¡Mi madre era amiga de la señora Trini y sé que ella querría que esa cobarde reciba lo que se merece, y como su hija, y tu amiga, estoy contigo!-anuncio Amber.

-¡Entonces no se hable más y acabemos con ella!-finalizo Kira.

-Gracias amigos-dijo Yubel conmovida, cuando su morfo comenzó a brillar y poco a poco, el resto de los rangers también.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Finn confundido.

-Son las Luces de Orión…pero hay algo diferente ellas-informo Tommy-al parecer…están uniéndose a la energía del Orbe Sagrado y del Ojo del Dragón-.

Las palabras del Ranger Legendario eran muy ciertas, ya que las Luces de Orión se fusionaron con el poder del Orbe Sagrado y del Ojo del Dragón, y esta nueva energía comenzó a transferirse al Megazord, provocando que brillara intensamente.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Airachnid viéndose obligada a soltarlo y retroceder, al tiempo que se cubría los ojos de ese resplandor.

La nueva energía comenzó a disolver la telaraña de Airachnid y con un movimiento de sus brazos, el nuevo Megazord hizo acto de aparición, obteniendo la armadura en el pecho del poder de las luces de Orión, así como una armadura en los antebrazos, piernas y cintura, esta última al estilo samurái, sus alas también se vieron reforzadas y ahora tenían placas metálicas cubriéndolas, el casco se modificó y ahora se parecía al que solía usar Animus, amo de los Wild Zords, además de los picos que otorgaban las Luces de Orión en el casco, solo que estos eran 7 y representaban los elementos de los rangers.

-Increíble-dijo Amber sorprendida.

-Es como si el Megazord hubiera obtenido un batallador-observo Kenneth.

-¡Prepárate para recibir lo que te mereces Airachnid!-declaro Marceline.

-Adelante chicos ¡Megazord Rey Dragón Legendario!-invocaron los rangers.

Airachnid solo apretó sus puños con furia y miro al Megazord con profundo odio-¿Por qué no aceptas tu destino de una buena vez?-bramo atacando.

-¡Espada de Avalon!-invocaron los rangers y en cuanto el Megazord obtuvo la legendaria espada, esta también se modificó, obteniendo una serie de placas en el mango, así como la forma de un dragón, siendo el filo la cola del poderoso reptil.

Con un certero golpe, el Megazord derribo a Airachnid, quien se levantó rápidamente, para luego dispararle un rayo, el Megazord lo recibió directamente, pero salió sin el menor rasguño y contraataco con una poderosa patada, Airachnid retrocedió y abriendo sus alas, emprendió el vuelo.

El Megazord alcanzo a Airachnid sin problema alguno, colocándose justo al lado de la cazadora-¿Qué?-fue todo lo que puedo decir antes de que el Megazord le diera un golpe y la hiciera caer al suelo.

-¡Hora de terminar con esto!-indico Yubel, haciendo que el Megazord descendiera.

-¡No será tan fácil!-advirtió Airachnid disparando un rayo contra el Megazord, mismo que recibió directamente y que logro resistir-¿Qué?-.

-¡Espada de Avalon Destello Legendario!-invocaron los rangers.

-¡Adiós para siempre!-grito Yubel en medio del ataque.

El Megazord alzo la espada, cuyo filo se alargó, envolviéndose en llamas de 7 colores diferentes, para luego lanzar el ataque como si fuera un látigo, dando en total 7 golpes con la espada que parecieron solo uno por la velocidad del ataque, mismo que Airachnid recibió por completo.

La cazadora comenzó a sufrir una serie de explosiones en el cuerpo-¡No olvides lo que te dije Yubel!-grito antes de caer y explotar por completo, marcando finalmente el fin de la más despiadada cazadora del universo.

Al ver que Airachnid fue vencida, los rangers no pudieron evitar saltar de emoción, con excepción de Yubel, quien soltó todo el aire que había retenido durante el ataque-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-anuncio.

-¡Y vaya que lo fue!-grito Finn contento.

Los rangers bajaron de su Megazord y se encontraron con un sonriente Soujiro, la mujer solo tenía una mirada de gratitud en sus ojos, cuando su hija, la pequeña Coraline se dirigió corriendo hacia Yubel.

-¡Hola!-saludo Yubel agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña y colocar ambas manos en los hombros de la niña-¿te encuentras bien?-.

Coraline asintió-Gracias-dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

Yubel se quedó sorprendida por la acción de la pequeña, pero no tardo en corresponder el abrazo-De nada…-dijo sonriéndole.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Con la destrucción de Airachnid y el nuevo poder de Yubel, así como del Megazord, Astronema estaba furiosa y comenzó a disparar rayos por todas direcciones, fue cuando Estraga se armó de valor.

-Puedo…reconstruirla si lo desea-.

Astronema lo miro con dureza y el profesor retrocedió-Esa araña tuvo 4 oportunidades y falló las 4 veces, no quiero saber nada más de ella ¿entendido?-.

-¡Si alteza!-respondió Estraga rápidamente.

Astronema respiro profundamente y se sereno, para luego acercarse a Ecliptor-Necesito descansar un poco, asegúrate de que nadie me moleste, Ecliptor-.

-Si Astronema-dijo Ecliptor haciendo una reverencia-¿quieres que te lleve algo de comer?-.

Astronema se quedó pensando un momento-No, no tengo hambre por el momento, solo quiero descansar-.

-Como digas-.

Astronema se dirigió hacia sus aposentos, pasando al lado de Vypra, a quien le guiño un ojo de manera coqueta, probando que la princesa demonio se estremeciera un poco y solo viera a su nueva reina retirarse.

**(-)**

**Centro Juvenil**

Yubel llego hasta el Centro Juvenil, con ropa ya arreglada y sonriendo, ya era de noche y aun le quedaba algo de su cumpleaños, por lo que decidió ir al Centro Juvenil a pasar el rato, llevando con ella una bolsa de regalo.

Llegando al lugar, en la puerta de entrada se topó con la mujer y su hija, Coraline corrió al lado de Yubel y la abrazo de la cintura, la Ranger Roja le acaricio la cabeza con ternura, cuando su madre se acercó.

-Que gusto verte de nuevo-dijo sonriéndole-quería darte las gracias por salvarnos y también decirte que tu secreto está a salvo con nosotras-.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Yubel sonriéndoles-pero yo también quiero agradecerle a esta pequeña por ayudarme, sé que perdiste a tu conejito en la pelea, así que…-Yubel le entrego la bolsa y la niña lo abrió.

-¡Qué lindo!-grito Coraline contenta, ya que el contenido de la bolsa era un nuevo conejo de peluche, de color blanco con detalles grises y un moño en forma de corazón-¡Gracias!-dijo abrazándola de nuevo.

-¿Quieren entrar al Centro Juvenil?-pregunto Yubel y Coraline miro a su madre con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero solo un rato, no quiero que te duermas tarde por todo lo que pasamos hoy-advirtió la señora mirando a su hija con dulzura.

Las 3 entraron al Centro Juvenil y en cuanto lo hicieron-¡SORPRESA!-gritaron Finn, Marceline, Kenneth, Tommy, Kira, Amber, Adele, Bulk, Skull, Odd, Soujiro, Evan, Cullen, Setsuko, Isis, Enki, Lukas (que iba en forma humana y con una prohibición de usar sus poderes), incluso Elsa estaba presente, con una ropa de civil, ya que no iba a perderse eso por nada del mundo, Ángela, también estaban los Grojband y los Newmans.

Yubel se quedó estático-¿Qué es todo esto?-.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Tommy se acercó-Sé que dijiste que no querías fiesta, pero es nuestra forma de decirte lo mucho que nos importas y cuanto te queremos-.

Yubel estaba sin habla y miro a Elsa-Pero…usted…también…-.

-Oye, puedo tener mucho trabajo, pero no me iba a perder esto por nada del mundo, una madre no se lo perdería jamás-aseguro sonriéndole con dulzura.

Yubel quiso decir algo, pero Soujiro intervino-Mira, a mí tampoco me agradan las fiestas, pero nos esforzamos mucho por hacerte esta, así que no digas nada y disfrútala, quizás te ayude a ver tu cumpleaños de otra manera-.

Antes de que Yubel pudiera decir otra cosa, Marceline, Kira, Amber, Grojband y Newman subieron a un escenario improvisado, Kira se acercó al micrófono y capto la atención de todos.

-Yubel, sabemos que no disfrutas de tu cumpleaños porque extrañas a tu madre, ninguno de nosotros puede imaginarse como te debes sentir por todo lo que paso-comenzó Kira.

-Pero queremos que sepas que somos tus amigos y te queremos-continuo Marceline.

-Y si bien ninguno de los que están aquí presentes podrá reemplazar a tu madre, ni te querrá del mismo modo en que ella te quiso, queremos que sepas que no estás sola, nunca más lo estarás-finalizo Amber.

Las luces se apagaron y Ángela activo un proyector, mismo que comenzó a mostrar una serie de fotos-Yubel, esto es de parte de todos nosotros para ti, con todo nuestro cariño-declaro Kira y la música comenzó.

(Nota: para disfrutar mejor la canción, recomiendo que abran el cuarto video que deje en este capítulo, si no lo hallan así, la canción se llama "Sora No Aosa de Akino Arai", espero les guste)

**El Azul del Cielo **

Yubel reconoció la canción y sus ojos se abrieron mucho, miro rápidamente a Tommy y Elsa, quienes solo le dedicaron una sonrisa.

**Me pregunto si el azul del cielo  
se quedará en mi corazón  
Aun en este momento en que lo pierdo todo  
mi corazón está en ti **

Conforme la canción proseguía, se mostraban fotografías de los primero cumpleaños de Yubel, al lado de su madre, así como momentos que ellas compartieron juntas.

**Estoy a tu lado, siempre a tu lado  
Protegiéndote como el viento que abraza tus hombros **

**Si la luz del sol es demasiado fuerte  
te cubriré con mis brazos  
Hagamos brotar flores blancas  
en los días envueltos en amor **

Yubel recordaba los momentos que se asustó y que busco refugio en los brazos de su madre, cosa que pasó muchas veces, pero siempre contaba con que ella estuviera ahí para protegerla.

**Sueña  
Sueña conmigo  
Haciendo eso, camina sin volver a mirar atrás...**

**Cuando derrames lágrimas  
te voy a llevar el aroma a miel que adorabas  
Y brillaba en tus dedos... **

Para este momento, las mejillas de Yubel ya estaban envueltas en llanto, no uno escandaloso, sino uno silencioso, todo eso la estaba conmoviendo y no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto.

**Estoy a tu lado, silenciosamente a tu lado  
Tu sonrisa es mi felicidad  
El camino hacia el futuro en el que crees  
y que se refleja en ese azul del cielo  
continúa**

Una vez que la canción terminó y la música se detuvo, todos comenzaron a aplaudirle a Yubel, comenzando con los músicos que habían recitado esa canción que tenía un gran valor para la Ranger Roja, Yubel solo pudo verlos a todos con gratitud, al tiempo que trataba de controlar las lágrimas que aun amenazaban con salir.

Casi al instante, Bulk y Skull aparecieron con un pastel de cumpleaños, y todos se reunieron alrededor de Yubel-Pide un deseo-dijo Elsa con emoción y ternura.

Yubel asintió y se agacho para soplar, apagando todas las velas, lo que dio inicio a un nuevo aplauso de parte de todos los presentes, para dar paso a los abrazos y regalos, esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que Yubel realmente disfrutaba de su cumpleaños.

La música volvió a comenzar, esta vez era un poco más alegre y movida que antes, lo que motivo a muchos a sacar a bailar a sus parejas, Tommy saco a Elsa y como el trío de damas estaban cantando, Finn y Evan tuvieron que esperar a que la canción terminara.

Todos se divertían, aunque ni Yubel ni Soujiro bailaban, el guerrero miro a la Ranger Roja fijamente y suspiro algo resignado-¿Quieres bailar?-.

-No te ofendas…pero bailar no es lo mío-explico Yubel sonriéndole.

Soujiro suspiro aliviado-Que bueno, porque tampoco es lo mío-ambos se rieron ante eso.

-Pero no me molestaría beber algo-señalo Yubel.

-Entonces iré por algo para ambos-se ofreció Soujiro retirándose a buscar algo de beber.

Una vez que Yubel quedo sola, miro a su alrededor, todos se divertían mucho y ella lo estaba pasando bien, tenía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de su cumpleaños y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pero esta comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, recordando las palabras de Airachnid.

"_Tu madre era una cobarde, tuvo la oportunidad de volver a ser una Power Ranger, pero no la acepto, porque tuvo miedo de enfrentarse a Lord Zedd y a Rita Repulsa"_

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Yubel y la Ranger Roja comenzó a preguntarse si aquellas crueles palabras podrían ser ciertas.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo y esta aventura han llegado a su final, Yubel alcanzo un nuevo nivel de poder, al igual que el Megazord, Airachnid se ha marchado para siempre, pero sus palabras aun afectan a Yubel, se necesitara de que Tommy hable con ella para que supere esas duras y crueles palabras, pero sé y confío en que todo estará bien"_

_Un aplauso para Dimitria, la mentora original de los Rangers Dragón y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**POR MOTIVOS DE AUSENCIA, ME VOY A AUSENTAR ESTE FIN DE SEMANA, EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VA A TARDAR UN POCO MAS DE LO NORMAL, ESTABA PROGRAMADO PARA EL SABADO, PERO AHORA SE SUBIRA HASTA EL LUNES, AFORTUNADAMENTE, LOGRE SUBIR LA TERCERA PARTE DE ESTA AVENTURA JUSTO A TIEMPO, AUN NO ESTOY AL 100% SEGURO DE NO PODER ACTUALIZAR EL SABADO, PERO ES LO MAS PROBABLE**

**DEL MISMO MODO LES INFORMO QUE SI ACTUALIZAN Y/O SUBEN ALGUN FIC Y NO PUEDO DEJAR COMENTARIO, ES PORQUE VOY A ESTAR LIMITADO CON EL INTERNET**

**POR SU ATENCION Y COMPRESION MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**TAMBIEN LES INFORMO QUE YA SE ACTUALIZO EL FIC "GUERRA ANIMADA"**

**SkyAquaCristal: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque finalmente Yubel ha derrotado a Airachnid y esta vez para siempre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_es un gusto conocerte y no te preocupes, está bien como la dejaste, respecto a Airachnid, finalmente esa araña fue derrotada y esta vez para siempre, ya que Astronema no quiere saber nada de ella otra vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras y finalmente Yubel ha derrotado a Airachnid, y esta vez para siempre, ya que Astronema no quiere volver a saber de esa cazadora de nuevo, especialmente por sus constantes fracasos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_pues finalmente Yubel lo consiguió, derroto a la causante de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, salvo a dos inocentes y alcanzo un nuevo nivel, además de que el Megazord también lo consiguió ¿me podrías enviar los datos que te faltaron de nuevo? Creo que los borré por error. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_eso me alegra y esta terrible batalla finalmente llego a su fin, Airachnid fue vencida y esta vez para siempre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_sería una forma de llamarlo, así como un nuevo modo Megazord y te digo lo mismo, amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_pues finalmente Yubel ha derrotado a la diabólica Airachnid y esta vez para siempre, pero las palabras de la cazadora quedaron grabadas en su mente y ahora sí puedo guardar los datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_un personaje realmente impresionante, pero me extraña que no comentaras nada del capítulo anterior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ya tengo los datos y no me lo tomes a mal, pero esperaba otro tipo de comentario, considerando que tu personaje está interesado en Yubel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_afortunadamente no fue así, ya que Airachnid al final fracaso en su cruel venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_ese poder se revelo de dos formas, entregándole un nuevo batallador a Yubel y potencializando al Megazord hacia un nuevo nivel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_se enfadó, eso no lo niego, pero ese enojo inicial le permitió relajarse y olvidar su propio miedo para salvar tanto a la niña como a su madre de las crueles garras de Airachnid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_eso lo note (risa) y tienes razón, finalmente Yubel destrozo a Airachnid y esta vez para siempre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_con ellas no era necesario borrarles la memoria, ya que tanto la madre como la hija están muy agradecidas con Yubel, Ash, por otro lado, tenía toda la intención de perjudicar a los rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_sé que es frustrante y molesto hacerlo, pero es parte de dejar al público con ganas de más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues Yubel ya se encargó de eso, con un poco de fuego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_muchas gracias por el aviso, realmente me sorprende eso, si no fuera porque suena a locura creería que me robaron la idea (risa). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_y tuviste razón, ya que con ese gran poder finalmente pudieron eliminar a la maligna Airachnid para siempre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_efectivamente, ya los estoy recibiendo, dejé toda la información en el Tráiler del Libro 5. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_finalmente esta difícil batalla ha terminado y Airachnid fue derrotada, esta vez para siempre, pero se viene una historia del pasado de Trini, misma que estará el lunes, si Dios quiere, por lo que pido paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para SkyAquaCristal, Éire, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Dreisel, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Shadow y Writer, Blaitor21, Seiryu.001, Kurtlaraperdomo, Lion Wilson, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Aioria09, Shazam, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	41. Princesa Asiatica Primera Parte

"_Hola, soy __**Piggy, **__el soplón que trabajaba de ambos lados de la ley y con 3 jefes diferentes, aunque no diría que los SPD fueran mis jefes, pero eso no importa, hoy van a ver una de las batallas más duras que esos Power Rangers enfrentaron en el pasado, así que disfrútenlo, yo tengo un negocio que atender"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=BpBjLc_GTtw**

** www. youtube watch? v=VmlK4dw9UiY**

** www. youtube watch? v=7hTkKWDYyuw**

_Y ahora el capítulo 41._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 41 Princesa Asiática.**

**Primera Parte**

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde la derrota de Airachnid y desde que Yubel había vuelto a disfrutar su cumpleaños, durante esos 3 días, no se había registrado ningún ataque de Astronema, lo que significaba que estaba tramando algo grande y aunque ese era un motivo para que los rangers se relajaran, algo los tenía muy preocupados.

Y ese algo era Yubel, quien al día siguiente de su cumpleaños tenía una mirada de depresión, como si un pensamiento rondara por su cabeza y la mantuviera con una mirada llena de tristeza, sus amigos estaban preocupados, ya que ni siquiera les dirigía la palabra por lo mismo.

Ahora estaban reunidos en el jardín de la casa del Dr. O, viendo a Yubel sentada en la mesa del jardín-Ha estado así desde hace 3 días, me está comenzando a preocupar mucho-dijo Kira.

-Es como si toda la fiesta y lo que hicimos haya sido en vano-dijo Kenneth.

-¿No te ha dicho algo a ti, Amber?-pregunto Marceline.

Pero Amber negó con la cabeza-No me ha dicho nada y tampoco la he querido presionar, la conozco y sé que si se le insiste mucho en que nos cuente sus problemas menos lo hará-.

-Tienes un punto a tu favor, pero hay veces en que es mejor hablar a guardar nuestros problemas, lo sé por experiencia-dijo Tommy acercándose a Yubel y sentándose en una de las sillas-hola-.

-Hola-fue todo lo que respondió Yubel sin voltear.

-Oye…nos tienes muy preocupados a todos, Elsa también está muy preocupada por ti, dime que te ocurre, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, somos tus…-.

-¿Mi madre era cobarde?-pregunto sin dejar a Tommy terminar, sorprendiendo al Ranger Legendario.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Tommy confundido, para luego reaccionar-claro que no ¿de dónde sacas eso?-.

-Airachnid me dijo que mi madre tuvo la oportunidad de recuperar sus poderes de Ranger Amarilla y volver al equipo, pero que no acepto porque tuvo miedo ¿es cierto eso?-pregunto sin rodeos.

-Claro que no-respondió Tommy rápidamente-tu madre fue de las mujeres más valientes que conocí, de hecho, de no ser por ella, los Power Rangers habrían sido destruidos y la Tierra estaría bajo el control de Rita y Zedd, y por ende, de la Alianza del Mal-.

Yubel lo miro de manera interrogante, Tommy se dio cuenta de que debía contarle ese capítulo en la historia ranger, uno que muy pocos conocían-Creo que ya es hora de que conozcas esta historia, te aseguro que cuando la escuches descubrirás lo valiente que era tu madre-pero antes de que comenzara a narrar, ambos se vieron rodeados por Finn, Marceline, Kenneth, Kira y Amber, quienes los miraban fijamente-supongo que ustedes también quieren escuchar la historia ¿verdad?-.

Por toda contestación, cada uno tomo una silla y se sentó muy cerca de Tommy, prestando su total atención, con los ojos muy abiertos y esperando a que la historia comenzara, incluso Kira se veía muy interesada en escuchar la historia.

-Ojala pusieran el mismo interés en la escuela-bromeo Tommy-muy bien-suspiro-esto ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, pero lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…Rito acababa de enlistarse en las filas de Rita y Zedd, acabábamos de perder a los Thunder Zords, conocimos a Ninjor y obtuvimos los Ninja Zords, cuando enfrentamos una de las batallas más duras de nuestras vidas…-.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Hace casi 20 años, en la ciudad que vio nacer a los Power Rangers, Angel Grove, en la época estudiantil de Tommy, cuando el equipo de los Mighty Morphin Power Rangers estaba conformado por Rocky, Aisha, Billy, Kimberly, Adam y Tommy.

Ese día, su clase iría a una excursión paleontológica, ya que recientemente se descubrió el esqueleto de un homo erectus cerca de la cantera abandonada, mismo que sería llevado al museo, pero los estudiantes tendrían la oportunidad de hacer excavación y buscar más fósiles por esa área.

-Esto será muy emocionante-dijo Billy-todo un día buscando los restos de nuestros antepasados y de los imponentes dinosaurios-.

-Yo lo veo más como un trabajo que como algo divertido-dijo Kimberly.

-Tampoco yo lo veo como un modo de divertirnos-señalo Aisha.

-Yo creo que será interesante-opino Adam.

-A mí solo me agrada la idea de no tener clases normales por el día de hoy-dijo Rocky contento.

-Vamos muchachos, esto será algo genial-dijo Tommy-pasaremos todo el día al aire libre, con aire fresco y buscando resto de dinosaurios, yo apoyo a Billy, será algo divertido-.

-Suenas como todo un científico Tommy-dijo Kimberly divertida y todos se rieron por el comentario.

Antes de continuar, la Sra. Appleby les indico que subieran al autobús, porque ya era hora de dirigirse hacia el punto exacto de la excavación, una vez que todos los estudiantes subieron a bordo, el vehículo se puso en marcha hacia la cantera.

**(-)**

**Palacio Lunar**

En aquel entonces, la luna era el hogar de dos de los miembros más terribles de la Alianza del Mal; Lord Zedd y Rita Repulsa, quienes fueron los villanos que enfrentaron por más tiempo a los Power Rangers y ahora lord Zedd los observaba con su visión especial.

-Ah paleontología, que entretenida actividad, disfruten de su pequeña búsqueda de huesos de dinosaurio rangers, mientras yo despierto a un verdadero fósil viviente-anuncio Zedd riéndose.

Justo en ese momento, Rita Repulsa apareció-Oye Zeddy, has estado viendo hacia la Tierra en todo el día, dime que tienes planeado-.

-Ah mi querida brujita, hoy es el día en que finalmente destruiremos a los Power Rangers de una vez por todas, ya que pienso despertar a la criatura más poderosa del planeta, tal vez del universo entero-.

Rita se quedó pensando un momento en las palabras de su esposo y cuando junto todas las piezas, una mirada de asombro apareció en su rostro-Zeddy ¿no estarás pensando despertarlo…a él?-.

-Solo hay alguien que puede acabar con esos antipáticos rangers de una vez por todas y es él-argumento Zedd.

-¡Pero Zeddy, sabes que nadie puede controlar a esa cosa!-replico Rita.

-¡No necesito controlarlo, simplemente voy a desatar su ira contra los Power Rangers! ¡Levántate y cumple con tu misión!-bramo Zedd lanzando un rayo hacia la Tierra.

**(-)**

En un punto específico del inmenso mar, el rayo de Zedd cayó y se sumergió en las profundidades del mar hasta encontrar su blanco, dos ojos rojos de reptil brillaron en la oscuridad del mar.

De pronto, surgiendo de las profundidades, emergió una gigantesca bestia, se trataba de un dragón negro, con una serie de picos en la espalda, que llegaban hasta su larga cola, de aspecto feroz e imponente, sus ojos eran rojos y demostraban una gran furia, en cuanto esa poderosa bestia apareció en la superficie lanzo un potente rugido que estremeció al planeta.

**(-)**

**Palacio Lunar**

Al ver lo que acababa de pasar, Zedd se emocionó mucho-¡Comienza la función!-anuncio riéndose.

-Esto tengo que verlo-dijo Rita sonriendo divertida.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La base original de los Power Rangers, misma que en ese entonces era habitada por Zordon, el mentor original de los Power Rangers y quien dio vida a toda una generación de héroes.

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y Alfa se alarmo-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Zordon, es la alarma de energía, se detectó un gran poder emergiendo del mar!-informo Alfa.

-Estoy al tanto de la situación Alfa, es una energía como no había sentido en mucho tiempo-dijo Zordon preocupado-pronto, informa a los rangers de inmediato, si es lo que temo, estamos por enfrentar una batalla devastadora-.

Alfa asintió y comenzó a trabajar para llamar a los Power Rangers, mientras Zordon permanecía con una gran inquietud, ya que se avecinaba una gran tormenta.

**(-)**

**Cantera**

Los estudiantes de Angel Grove llegaron, listos y dispuestos a comenzar la excavación paleontológica, se veía mayor entusiasmo en Billy y Tommy, Bulk y Skull también se encontraban ahí, recibiendo indicaciones del teniente Jerome Stone.

-Muy bien muchachos, su misión es asegurarse de que nada le pase a los huesos de este espécimen que se llevara al museo de Angel Grove ¿les quedo claro?-pregunto Jerome.

-Puede contar con nosotros señor-aseguro Bulk.

-Sí, nadie se acercara a estos huesos mientras nosotros estemos cerca señor-respaldo Skull.

Hay que recordar que en ese entonces, Bulk y Skull estaban en la Patrulla Juvenil de Angel Grove, aunque aún era un misterio el cómo habían conseguido pasar, pero en fin, Jerome los vio a los dos con bastante escepticismo y se retiró.

-Oye gordo… ¿tenemos que cuidar un esqueleto?-pregunto Skull algo asustado.

-No temas Skull, son solo un montón de huesos, no hay nada que temer-aseguro Bulk.

Una vez que la clase de los chicos pudo ver el fósil, comenzaron las excavaciones por distintos lados, cuando sus comunicadores sonaron, con una mirada cómplice, buscaron un lugar apartado y Tommy abrió la comunicación.

-Adelante Zordon-.

-"Rangers, teletransportense al Centro de Mando de inmediato, es una emergencia"-.

-Allá vamos-dijo Tommy cortando la comunicación, para luego dar paso a la teletransportación.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto los rangers llegaron, se acercaron rápidamente a su mentor y amigo-¿Qué sucede Zordon?-pregunto Tommy.

-Rangers, uno de mis más grandes temores se ha vuelto realidad, Lord Zedd ha despertado a Godzilla-informo Zordon.

Los rangers se quedaron desconcertados y muy confundidos al escuchar ese nombre tan extraño-¿Quién es Godzilla?-pregunto Billy.

-Observen el Globo Visor-indico Zordon.

Los rangers hicieron lo que Zordon les pidió y vieron la imagen de aquel imponente dragón-Por Dios-dijo Kimberly aterrada.

-¡Esa cosa es gigantesca!-exclamo Rocky en iguales condiciones.

-Ese es Godzilla, un mitológico dragón marino que es considerado toda una deidad por su increíble poder-explico Zordon.

-¿Una deidad?-exclamo Billy abriendo mucho los ojos.

-El poder de Godzilla no se compara a nada que hayamos enfrentado antes, es tan poderoso que se ha ganado el título de "Rey de los Monstruos"-informo Alfa.

Si antes estaban sorprendidos, ahora los rangers estaban más que aterrados-¿Una deidad y Rey de los Monstruos?-pregunto Adam sorprendido.

-Debe tener un poder abrumador-dedujo Aisha con algo de miedo.

-Efectivamente lo tiene-dijo Zordon captando la atención de todos-hace mucho tiempo, Godzilla llevo a la Asia antigua al borde de la destrucción, destruyendo villas, devorando granjas y derrotando a cualquier guerrero o ejército que lo enfrentaba, pero cuando todo parecía perdido, una hermosa y noble princesa apareció, ella vio en Godzilla lo que nadie más se atrevió a ver, que Godzilla en realidad era un alma noble y gentil, que estaba cegada por la ira al ver como la maldad se apoderaba del corazón humano, la princesa le demostró que aún había bondad en los humanos al recitar un canto que a partir de ese momento se consideró sagrado, ese canto calmo la furia de Godzilla y lo devolvió al mar, por siglos, su lugar de descanso se mantuvo en el más absoluto y estricto de los secretos, pero ahora Lord Zedd lo localizo y desato su ira-narro Zordon.

En ese momento, la alarma de peligro comenzó a sonar y Alfa se puso a trabajar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Godzilla ha entrado a la bahía de Angel Grove!-informo alarmado.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Efectivamente, Godzilla acababa de entrar a la bahía de Angel Grove y ahora salió del mar, caminando por los muelles y dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad, destruyendo todo a su paso y provocando un gran pánico entre las personas.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los rangers veían la destrucción causada por Godzilla y una mirada de decisión apareció en sus rostros-¡Tenemos que detenerlo!-declaro Rocky.

-Tengan cuidado rangers, se enfrentaran a un poder como nunca antes han visto-advirtió Zordon.

-Lo tendremos Zordon-aseguro Tommy-¡Mórfosis Amigos!-.

-¡White/Black/Pink/Blue/Yellow/Red Ranger Power!-la activación del poder en ese entonces, tras obtener los poderes ninja.

**(-)**

**Muelle de Angel Grove**

Los rangers aparecieron corriendo por todos los escombros, cuando finalmente estuvieron frente al imponente Godzilla-¡Ahí esta!-grito Adam.

-¡Cielos, se ve más grande en persona!-exclamo Kimberly aterrada.

Godzilla siguió avanzando, su gigantesco pie se levantó y amenazo con aplastar a los Power Rangers-¡Cuidado!-grito Tommy y rápidamente esquivaron el golpe.

El Rey de los Monstruos los ignoro y continúo su marcha en dirección de la ciudad-¡Se dirige hacia la ciudad, tenemos que detenerlo!-grito Aisha.

-¡Es hora de la artillería pesada!-indicó Tommy.

-¡Necesitamos Ninja Zords Power YA!-los 6 Ninja Zords hicieron acto de aparición, el Simio, el Oso, el Lobo, la Garza, el Sapo y el Halcón, los 5 primeros comenzaron la combinación al Megazord-¡Ninja Megazord Activado!-.

El Ninja Megazord encaro a Godzilla, quien solo gruño de manera amenazadora, mientras el Megazord se preparaba para el combate, mismo que no tardo en comenzar, pero Godzilla era un rival increíblemente poderoso y el Ninja Megazord se veía en grandes dificultades.

Godzilla lanzo varios golpes con sus garras contra el Ninja Megazord, para luego embestirlo con fuerza y darle un golpe con su cola, el Ninja Megazord retrocedió, pero contraataco con su puño de Simio y Lobo, sin embargo, su ataque no logro dañar a Godzilla.

El imponente dragón lanzo un rugido de furia antes de golpear al Megazord con su brazo derecho, el golpe fue tan potente que el Ninja Megazord cayó al suelo con fuerza, provocando que los rangers se sujetaran con fuerza.

-¡Tommy necesitamos ayuda!-grito Kimberly alarmada.

-¡Resistan amigos!-el Halcón comenzó a descender y disparo sus misiles contra Godzilla, dando en el blanco-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pero entonces Godzilla lanzo un golpe con su cola-¡Oh no!-fue todo lo que Tommy pudo decir antes de que su Zord recibiera el golpe.

El Halcón se estrelló contra uno de los almacenes abandonados del muelle, quedando atorado entre los escombros, Godzilla lanzo un rugido potente y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a ellos.

-¡Ahí viene!-exclamo Adam.

-¡Tenemos que levantarnos ahora!-grito Rocky.

-¡Estoy haciendo lo posible por hacer que nos levantemos, pero los circuitos están muy dañados!-informo Billy.

-¡Miren!-grito Aisha señalando hacia el cielo.

Ya que montado en una nube, descendiendo del cielo, se acercaba el poderoso guardián del poder ninja-¡No teman! ¡Ninjor ya está aquí!-anuncio Ninjor saltando de su nube y encarando a Godzilla-¡Escucha lagartija súper desarrollada, no me importa que seas considerado un dios, nadie trata a mis amigos de esa forma!-.

Godzilla simplemente gruño y Ninjor desenvaino su espada, atacando al poderoso dragón, pero la batalla era muy dispareja y Godzilla no tuvo problemas en derribar a Ninjor, quien se levantó rápidamente, esquivando un nuevo ataque de Godzilla.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Nadie trata a Ninjor de esta manera y queda sin castigo!-grito Ninjor activando su modo de batalla-¡Ahora es tiempo de terminar con esto!-.

Godzilla ni siquiera se inmuto al ver la nueva transformación de Ninjor, quien le lanzo una esfera de energía ninja, misma que impacto con fuerza contra el poderoso dragón, pero nuevamente, Godzilla salió sin el menor rasguño.

-¡Oh no!-grito Ninjor cuando Godzilla lo embistió y lo golpeo con sus filosas garras, finalizando con una potente mordida en el hombro derecho, provocando que Ninjor cayera al suelo muy herido.

Godzilla entonces comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente con su cola, alarmando a los rangers-¡Resiste Ninjor!-grito Tommy reactivando al Halcón tras varios intentos.

El Halcón y el Ninja Megazord se levantaron, comenzando la combinación final-¡Ninja Megazord Falcon Zord!-invocaron los rangers.

Godzilla encaro al Megazord y rugió con fuerza, mientras el Megazord descendía a gran velocidad, cargado con la energía del Halcón y lanzando el puñetazo del Simio y el Lobo, provocando que retrocediera, pero ni eso basto para frenar al gran dragón.

-¡No es suficiente, necesitamos más poder!-declaro Rocky.

-¡Por fortuna lo tenemos! ¡Titanos!-invoco Tommy y el Zord Brachiosaurio blanco hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Secuencia Ninja Ultra Zord Iniciada!-la cabina en la espalda de Titanos se abrió y sus cañones aparecieron, mientras el Ninja Megazord se conectaba, dando por finalizada esa poderosa combinación-¡Ninja Ultra Zord Activado!-invocaron los rangers.

Godzilla solo lanzo un rugido, desafiando a los rangers a atacarlo, hecho que no tardo en suceder cuando Titanos comenzó a avanzar-¡Ninja Ultra Zord Fuego!-.

El Ninja Ultra Zord disparo todas sus armas, dando en el blanco, provocando una gran explosión y levantando una cortina de humo, provocando que Godzilla desapareciera en eso, los rangers creyeron que lo habían logrado y gritaron jubilosos, pero entonces…

-¡Oh no…miren!-exclamo Aisha.

Ya que Godzilla acababa de reaparecer, completamente ileso-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamo Adam.

-¿Cómo pudo resistir a algo como eso?-cuestiono Rocky.

-¡Yo…no lo sé…!-respondió Billy aterrado.

-¡Es muy poderoso!-exclamo Kimberly comenzando a temblar de miedo.

-¡Vamos amigos, no podemos rendirnos!-indico Tommy en iguales condiciones, pero tratando de aparentarlo.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Por medio del Globo Visor, Zordon y Alfa observaban la situación-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Ni siquiera el Ninja Ultra Zord pudo derrotarlo! ¡Esa cosa es invencible!-.

-¡Y me temo que es peor que eso, ya que temo que con ese ataque, los rangers hayan provocado que la ira de Godzilla llegue hasta su máximo poder!-declaro Zordon preocupado.

-¡Oh no! ¡Tengan cuidado rangers!-suplico Alfa.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Las palabras de Zordon eran muy ciertas, ya que en esos momentos, la espalda y picos de Godzilla comenzaron a brillar intensamente, al tiempo que una gran cantidad de energía se reunía en su boca.

-¡Esto no me agrada!-exclamo Rocky.

-¡Sujétense todos!-grito Tommy, justo en el momento en que Godzilla disparaba una llamarada relámpago.

El ataque de Godzilla dio en el blanco, provocando que el Ninja Ultra Zord sufriera grandes daños, por fortuna para los rangers, en el momento de las explosiones, Zordon consiguió teletransportarlos a ellos, a Ninjor y a los Zords a un lugar seguro justo a tiempo, antes de que el ataque los eliminara.

Creyendo que había vencido a sus oponentes, Godzilla lanzo un rugido de victoria al cielo, mismo que hizo estremecer a la Tierra, para luego dirigirse por completo hacia la ciudad.

**(-)**

**Palacio Lunar**

Tanto Zedd como Rita estaban complacidos con los resultados obtenidos y ahora estaban bailando llenos de júbilo, acompañados por sus sirvientes, incluso Scorpina estaba presente.

-¡Pobre Power Rangers, se vieron obligados a retirarse!-declaro Rita riéndose.

-¡Godzilla es mucho más sorprendente de lo que se dice, su leyenda no le hace justicia! ¡Ahora nada podrá detenernos!-anuncio Zedd riéndose muy contento y feliz.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los rangers estaban ante Zordon, afortunadamente se encontraban sanos y salvos, Ninjor se encontraba recostado en una camilla, con Kimberly a su lado, Tommy fue el primero en tomar la palabras.

-¡Zordon, esa cosa por poco destruye a los Zords!-exclamo Tommy sin poderse creer lo que había pasado.

-Y dejo a Ninjor muy lastimado-agrego Kimberly atendiendo al noble guerrero.

-Nunca habíamos enfrentado algo con ese poder-agrego Aisha.

-Temo que Godzilla es más poderoso de lo que dice su leyenda, realmente se merece el título de Rey de los Monstruos-dijo Zordon con tono preocupado.

Justo en ese momento, la alarma comenzó a sonar de nuevo-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Godzilla acaba de llegar al centro de Angel Grove!-informo Alfa preocupando a los rangers.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Las palabras de Alfa eran muy ciertas, ya que en ese momento, Godzilla acababa de arribar al centro de la ciudad, destruyendo todo a su paso, los ciudadanos corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían, buscando un sitio seguro.

Godzilla avanzaba sin que nadie lo pudiera detener, su poderosa cola comenzó a destruir todos los edificios que estaban a su alcance, para luego disparar su poderosa llamarada, al tiempo que rugía como el imponente rey que era.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los rangers solo podían ver por el Globo Visor como el poderoso dragón destruía la ciudad, fue entonces que Tommy se acercó a Billy, quien estaba tratando de reparar los Zords en la consola de mando.

-Billy ¿en cuánto tiempos los Zords estarán en funcionamiento?-pregunto Tommy.

El Ranger Azul tardo un poco en responder-Resultaron muy dañados en la batalla, tomara al menos 72 horas para que estén operando a su máxima capacidad de nuevo-explico Billy.

-¿Tanto? Para entonces Godzilla ya habrá destruido toda la ciudad-dijo Rocky molesto.

-Lo siento amigos…pero no puedo acelerar las cosas-se disculpó Billy.

-Descuida Billy, haz lo que puedas, veremos cómo nos las arreglamos-dijo Tommy preocupado.

-Tal vez haya algo que podamos hacer-dijo Alfa comenzando a teclear algunos códigos en el tablero.

De pronto, frente a Tommy apareció la daga del dragón, misma que servía para invocar y controlar al poderoso Dragón Zord-¿La daga del dragón?-exclamo Tommy sorprendido.

-Después de que Rita te clonara y restaurara el poder del Ranger Verde la recuperamos, ahora el Dragón Zord está operando a toda su capacidad y ya no corre el riesgo de una falla de energía-explico Alfa.

Los rangers sonrieron ante esa noticia, ya que ahora contaban con un Zord muy poderoso para encarar a Godzilla, pero Zordon intervino-Esperen rangers, no deben precipitarse, si bien el Dragón Zord ahora está al 100% sus poderes y los de Ranger Blanco de Tommy no son compatibles, tal vez puedas mantener una batalla contra Godzilla, pero será por un breve periodo de tiempo-explico el gran sabio.

Ante esa noticia, los rangers volvieron a desanimarse-Eso quiere decir que estamos como al principio-dijo Adam decaído.

-No se desesperen rangers, no olviden que Godzilla ya había aparecido hace siglos y sin embargo pudo ser detenido-dijo Zordon.

En ese momento, el rostro de Kimberly se ilumino al recordar la historia que Zordon les contó antes de que fueran a enfrentar al poderoso Godzilla-¡El Canto Sagrado!-exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

-Efectivamente Kimberly, siempre tuve la certeza de que Zedd recurriría a Godzilla algún día, es por eso que recuperamos el pergamino antiguo donde el Canto Sagrado fue escrito en caso de que Godzilla volviera-explico Zordon.

El rostro de los jóvenes héroes se ilumino por la esperanza, ya que con el Canto Sagrado tenían una oportunidad de detener al imponente dragón-¡Qué bien! ¡Recitemos el canto y devolvámoslo al mar!-declaro Aisha.

Pero nuevamente, Zordon tuvo que darles otra mala noticia-Ojala fuera tan fácil, pero solo un alma noble y de ascendencia asiática puede recitar el Canto Sagrado-.

Al escuchar eso, la sonrisa de los rangers comenzó a desaparecer ante esa noticia, pues ninguno de ellos cumplía con esa característica, pero Kimberly tenía una expresión diferente, como si estuviera pensando y recordando algo.

-¿Ascendencia asiática? ¡Zordon! ¡Creo conocer a la persona indicada para la misión!-aseguro, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto de sus amigos, pero no había tiempo para eso.

-Pues hazla venir cuanto antes Kimberly, ya que de no detener a Godzilla, podríamos estar presenciando el principio del fin-señalo Zordon con un tono de voz angustiante.

Lentamente, los 6 rangers y Alfa dirigieron su vista hacia el Globo Visor, mismo que mostraba la imagen del poderoso Godzilla, quien rugía con ferocidad y hacia estremecer a cualquier que lo escuchara.

**Alfa…esta historia continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, con esto concluye la primera parte de este capítulo, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado y ahora si me disculpan, tengo que atender un negocio medio respetable, así que si quieren continuar quedándose por aquí deben consumir agua ¿Qué les sirvo? ¿Sopa de gusanos? ¿Larvas de mosca acarameladas? ¿Agua de alcantarilla? ¿Ojos y tripas de ratas? Escojan, todo es de primera"_

_Un aplauso para Piggy, dueño del restaurante que ningún humano en su sano juicio se atrevería a escoger para comer y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO, CON EL INICIO DE LA HISTORIA DEL PASADO DE TRINI**

**DEL MISMO MODO, LES INFORMO QUE HE SUBIDO EL NUEVO DISEÑO DE AMAZU, LA MAESTRA DEL DESTELLO, OTRA DE LAS LEALES SERVIDORAS DE DRAGO, ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**SkyAquaCristal: **_sé que la espera fue frustrante, pero tenía un compromiso muy importante que cumplir este fin de semana, por eso no pude actualizar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_agradezco que comentaras y pues a ver qué te parece que haya traído al fic a uno de los dragones más poderosos de todos los tiempos, el Rey de los Monstruos, Godzilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_me alegra que te gusten ambos fics, solo una aclaración, no es el mismo Akuma de los videojuegos, sino un villano que yo invente, investigue un poco y descubrí que Akuma es el nombre de un demonio japonés y me gusto para el villano que diseñe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_tarde un poco más de la cuenta como avise, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_y aunque tarde un poco más de lo normal, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, con una batalla épica entre el segundo equipo ranger vs el poderoso Godzilla, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_no te puedo confirmar nada, tendrás que esperar para verlo, respecto a Airachnid, concuerdo contigo en todo, ella fue cruel y fría en todo lo que hacía, sin sentir el menor remordimiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_la batalla con Airachnid terminó, pero aún queda la batalla final con la reina del mal, así como varios de sus siniestros planes para poder llevar a cabo su gran ambición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_no te puedo confirmar nada en ese aspecto, ya que lo único que podría romper la conexión vida-muerte de ambas es que volvieran a ser una sola y la única persona o ser que podría haberlo hecho ya fue destruido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_y ese nuevo poder le sirvió para poder detener a Airachnid, así como también fortalecer al Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_y ahora Tommy les está contando sobre una de las batallas más intensas que tuvo con sus amigos durante los tiempos de Ninjas, así como también se revelara el motivo de Trini. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_no te puedo confirmar nada con Astronema tendrás que esperar para ver lo que se trae entre manos la reina del mal, así como su próxima jugada contra los Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_la principal razón de no poder comentar es que no iba a estar en mi casa para hacerlo, ya que aunque checo los capítulos por mi teléfono, prefiero dejar los comentarios con mi computadora, así me es más seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_nuevo batallador y nuevo modo Megazord, pero eso solo provoca que Astronema esté más determinada que nunca a acabar con todos sus enemigos de un modo u otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_por el momento la historia ha comenzado con una de las batallas más intensas para los Rangers Originales, respecto a tu OC, ya lo tengo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y espérate a ver lo que falta todavía en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_ok, gracias por la información, veré cuando puedo darle una leída a tu fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_pues ya comenzó la historia de porque Trini no acepto sus poderes de nuevo y espero lo mismo que tú. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_ahora ha comenzado la historia del momento al que Airachnid se refería, la razón por la que Trini no acepto de nuevo sus poderes, pero para poder entenderla, Tommy debe comenzar desde el principio, cuando iba perdiendo a manos del rey de los monstruos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_muy bien, pues ya tengo tus datos y ahora podré continuar el fic con mi ritmo normal, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Beyond: **_no entiendo muy bien lo de "habitual", pero gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para SkyAquaCristal, Éire, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Bowser300000, Shadow y Writer, Blaitor21, Seiryu.001, Kurtlaraperdomo, Dreisel, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Aioria09, Iron Mario, Shazam, Beyond. **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	42. Princesa Asiatica Segunda Parte

"_Bienvenidos a todos, soy __**Grimlock, **__el líder de los Dinobots, hoy estoy aquí para presentarles este capítulo, que es la continuación de esta batalla entre los Power Rangers vs el poderoso Godzilla, misma que hasta ahora han ido perdiendo, pero aún les queda una oportunidad de detenerlo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=nIl21Lr2BVM**

** www. youtube watch? v=3xKYuhLCZZg&amp;list=PL0lPy0kghoCRNADdBdP2cra-dOOPe2EtB**

** www. youtube watch? v=ug6IdPRYoIM**

_Y ahora el capítulo 42._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 42 Princesa Asiática.**

**Segunda Parte**

Godzilla seguía su avance por la ciudad de Angel Grove, destruyendo todo a su paso, el ejército había sido convocado tras la caída de los Power Rangers y ahora estaba haciendo todo lo posible por detener al gigantesco reptil, pero todos sus intentos eran en vano.

La prioridad de los soldados pasó de enfrentar al monstruo a llevar a los ciudadanos a un sitio seguro, ya que sus armas no lograban hacerle el menor daño, el imponente dragón lanzo un rugido que estremeció a la humanidad y que hizo huir a los animales.

**(-)**

**Palacio Lunar**

Rita observaba todo por medio de su telescopio y una sonrisa perversa afloro en su rostro-No puedo creerlo, Godzilla es realmente imparable, nada lo detiene-.

-¡Exactamente, es solo cuestión de horas para que toda oposición en la Tierra sea destruida, después de eso, tu y yo tomaremos nuestro lugar como los amos de la galaxia!-declaro Zedd riéndose.

Pero en ese momento, Goldar intervino en la conversación-Disculpe mi Lord ¿pero qué hay del Canto Sagrado? Zordon lo conoce y sabe que es el único modo de calmar la furia de Godzilla y de devolverlo al mar-.

-¡Bah! Eso no me preocupa, después de todo, solo un alma noble puede recitar el Canto Sagrado-.

Al escuchar la tranquilidad con la que su esposo expuso su punto, Rita se molestó y se acercó a Lord Zedd-¿Acaso traer de nuevo a Godzilla agoto la poca inteligencia que tenías? ¿Quién puede ser más noble que esos antipáticos Power Rangers?-.

-No te enfades querida, no olvides la segunda cualidad que debe poseer esa alma, no solo debe ser noble, sino también de ascendencia asiática-esa respuesta hizo que Rita comenzara a sonreír-y por desgracia para Zordon, ninguno de sus bienhechores rangers cumple con la segunda característica-anuncio el perverso Lord Zedd, mientras él y Rita se reían ante su inminente victoria.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Tras explicarles su idea a sus amigos, estos no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con Kimberly, ya que la situación no era la más favorable, pues Godzilla había demostrado ser imparable y la senda de destrucción que estaba creando creía a cada segundo.

-Entonces debes ir a traerla cuanto antes, yo tratare de ganar tiempo con el Dragón Zord-indico Tommy.

-¿Y qué haremos los demás por el momento?-pregunto Rocky.

-Ayuden a los soldados a llevar a la gente a un sitio seguro, esa será su prioridad principal-dijo Tommy.

-Bien pensado Tommy, pero deben resistir el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que Kimberly vuelva con ella-indico Zordon.

-Tratare de regresar pronto-aseguro Kimberly-estoy lista Alfa-.

-Buena suerte Kimberly-dijo Alfa preparando la teletransportación.

-Tengan cuidado chicos-pidió Kimberly antes de ser teletransportada.

-Tú también Kim-deseo Tommy-bueno, es hora de ir a encarar a Godzilla de nuevo-.

-Buena suerte rangers y que el poder los proteja-deseo Zordon, los rangers asintieron y se prepararon.

-¡De vuelva a la acción!-grito Tommy.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Los 5 Power Rangers hicieron acto de aparición, descubriendo la destrucción que Godzilla acababa de dejar, al verlos aparecer, la gente que se mantenía escondida comenzó a gritar llena de esperanza, los rangers estaban vivos y eso significaba que el final todavía no llegaba.

-¡Muy bien muchachos, ustedes ayuden a esas personas, yo iré por Godzilla!-indico Tommy.

-¡De acuerdo!-.

-¡Ten cuidado Tommy!-recomendó Adam y Tommy asintió, para luego correr en dirección de Godzilla, a quien no era fácil de perder de vista.

El Ranger Blanco subió hasta un edificio y saco la Daga de Dragón-¡Muy bien Godzilla, es hora de que te enfrentes a tu igual!-declaro comenzando a tocar la melodía.

El mar comenzó a agitarse, al tiempo que Tommy aumentaba la frecuencia del sonido, fue entonces que el poderoso Dragón Zord emergió de nuevo de las profundidades del océano, rugiendo con ferocidad, para luego acudir al campo de batalla.

Al sentir otra presencia, Godzilla volteo y se encontró frente a frente con Dragón Zord, el cual rugió con ferocidad y Godzilla hizo lo mismo-¡Bienvenido de nuevo viejo amigo! ¡Muy bien Godzilla! ¿Qué te parece un combate dragón vs dragón?-.

Ambos dragones rugieron antes de lanzarse uno contra el otro, comenzando una de las batallas más devastadoras que la ciudad de Angel Grove había visto en toda su vida, un dragón mecánico vs un dragón real.

**(-)**

**Palacio Lunar**

Rita vio lo que ocurrió con su telescopio y se tallo los ojos para asegurarse que lo que veía era cierto-Ese miserable de Tommy-.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunto Zedd.

-Reactivo al Dragón Zord y ahora está enfrentando a Godzilla con él-.

-Esos pobres ilusos, Zordon sabe que aunque el Dragón Zord funcione a toda su capacidad, sus poderes y los de Tommy ya no son compatibles, así que no podrá mantener la pelea por mucho tiempo, que desesperados deben estar-dijo Zedd burlándose.

-Aun así hay algo que me preocupa Zeddy, la odiosa de Kimberly no se encuentra en el campo de batalla y por lo que pude ver se dirige hacia otro lugar de la Tierra, deben estar tramando algo-dijo Rita.

Zedd se quedó pensando un momento en las palabras de su esposa-Normalmente no me preocuparía la pequeña Ranger Rosa, pero por si acaso, lo mejor será mantener vigilada todos sus movimientos-.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

La ciudad de Suiza, lugar donde se estaban llevando a cabo las conferencias de paz entre jóvenes de distintos rincones del planeta, en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas del lugar, un destello rosa aterrizo, revelando a Kimberly.

-Muy bien, ahora debo ir a buscarla lo más rápido posible-dijo entrando al edificio.

Tan concentrada estaba en su misión que no noto que un vagabundo la había visto aparecer de la nada, el hombre parpadeo varias veces, antes de levantar una botella de vino que tenía, la miro por unos segundos.

-Basta…dejare le bebida-dijo tirando la botella y retirándose del lugar.

En el interior de la escuela, Kimberly se encontró con un guardia de seguridad y se acercó-Disculpe, estoy buscando a alguien ¿sabe dónde se realizan las pláticas de la conferencia de paz?-.

-En el salón de descanso, da vuelta a la derecha y es la tercera puerta, aunque debo advertirle que en estos momentos se encuentran en reunión-.

-Gracias por el dato-agradeció Kimberly, para luego dirigirse hacia el lugar indicado.

En el salón de descanso, los jóvenes de todo el mundo que había tenido esa maravillosa oportunidad se encontraban viendo las noticias de América, y entre ese gran número de estudiantes se encontraban los rostros conocidos de Jasón, Trini y Zack, quienes veían el noticiero con mucha preocupación.

Ya que la imagen mostraba al imponente Godzilla avanzando por la ciudad de Angel Grove, destruyendo todo a su paso, sin nadie que pudiera detenerlo, los estudiantes solo comentaban entre sí asustados al ver a esa terrible bestia.

-"Esto ha ocurrido durante todo el día, la ciudad de Angel Grove es oficialmente una zona de guerra, este terrible monstruo ha estado destruyendo la ciudad sin descanso alguno, los sorprendentes Power Rangers trataron de detenerlo con sus máquinas conocidas como Zords, pero fueron derrotados y no han vuelto a aparecer, se teme que…hayan sido destruidos"-.

Al escuchar eso, los 3 ex Rangers alzaron la vista con gran angustia, Trini se llevó una mano a la boca, pero entonces el comentador continuo-"Acabos de recibir informes de que el Ranger Blanco reapareció en el campo de batalla con uno más de sus imponentes Zords, me informan que podemos transmitir lo que está pasando en estos momentos en Angel Grove"-.

La imagen cambio a la batalla entre el Dragón Zord y Godzilla, mientras Tommy guiaba los movimientos de su viejo amigo desde el techo de un edificio-Es el Dragón Zord-exclamo Zack en voz baja.

-Tommy lo volvió a activar para la batalla-dedujo Trini.

-Sé fuerte amigo-deseo Jasón con todas sus fuerzas.

Por la ventana de la puerta, el rostro de Kimberly apareció y se ilumino al ver que la encontró, rápidamente abrió la puerta y se asomó-Disculpen…busco a Trini Kwan-.

Al escuchar esa voz, los 3 ex Rangers voltearon y su rostro se ilumino al encontrarse con Kimberly, antes de que alguien dijera algo, Jasón, Trini y Zack salieron al pasillo, donde fueron recibidos por abrazos y besos de parte de la Ranger Rosa.

-¡Que gusto verte de nuevo Kimberly!-declaro Trini abrazándola.

-¡A mí también me da gusto verte, a los 3!-respondió Kimberly correspondiendo el abrazo, cuando se separaron, la sonrisa de Kimberly desapareció-ojala…fuera en mejores circunstancias-.

-Y vaya que sí ¿Quién es esa lagartija súper desarrollada y como esta eso de que los derroto?-pregunto Zack.

-Su nombre es Godzilla, un mitológico dragón marino que es considerado una deidad-.

-¿Una deidad?-exclamo Trini.

-Sí y es tan poderoso que se ganó el título de "Rey de los Monstruos"-explico Kimberly.

-¡Rey de los Monstruos y deidad! Debe tener un poder aterrador-dijo Zack estremeciéndose.

-Lo tiene, intentamos detenerlo con nuestros Zords, pero ni siquiera lo rasguñamos, casi nos vence y nos destruye, de no ser por Zordon…escuchen, no hay tiempo para contarles, Tommy reactivo al Dragón Zord, pero solo podrá mantener la pelea por un breve periodo de tiempo, necesitamos ayuda-.

-Cuenta con nosotros-dijo Jasón sin dudarlo.

-Sé que puedo hacerlo, pero ahora necesitamos la ayuda de Trini-.

-¿A mí? ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?-pregunto Trini confundida.

-Existe un modo para detener a Godzilla, pero se necesita de alguien noble y de ascendencia asiática, tú me contaste que tus ancestros provenían de Asia, así que eres la única que puede ayudarnos, por favor-suplico Kimberly.

Trini no tuvo que pensarlo mucho-Haré lo que pueda, chicos ¿pueden cubrirme por favor?-.

-Dalo por hecho-aseguro Zack sonriéndole.

-Tengan cuidado, ambas, por lo que cuenta Kimberly esa cosa es quizás el monstruo más poderoso que Lord Zedd jamás haya invocado-dijo Jasón.

Trini asintió y se colocó al lado de Kimberly, los 4 voltearon en todas direcciones y una vez que se aseguraron que nadie los veía, Kimberly activo su comunicador-Zordon estamos listas-.

Kimberly se volvió un destello rosa y Trini uno grisáceo, elevándose en el aire y dirigiéndose hacia el Centro de Mando, mientras Jasón y Zack solo pudieron optar por volver al salón.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto los dos destellos de luz aparecieron, Alfa se emocionó mucho al ver de quien se trataba-¡Chispitas! ¡Trini!-.

-¡Alfa!-ambos se abrazaron con mucho cariño.

-Bienvenida Trini, me da gusto volver a verte-dijo Zordon sonriendo.

-A mí también Zordon, realmente extrañaba este lugar-dijo Trini sonriendo.

Pero la reunión alegre se vio interrumpida cuando Kimberly volteo a ver el Globo Visor y se acercó-Alfa ¿Cómo van los demás?-pregunto preocupada.

-Los demás están manteniendo a salvo a los civiles, pero Tommy y el Dragón Zord están en graves problemas, Godzilla es demasiado poderoso, tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarlos y pronto-informo Alfa.

Trini vio lo que pasaba en el Globo Visor y con una mirada determinada, volteo a ver a Zordon-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar, Zordon?-.

-Solo existe un modo de derrotar a Godzilla, debes recitar el Canto Sagrado, es lo único que puede calmar su ira y devolverlo al mar-explico Zordon, mientras el pergamino aparecía-apréndelo cuanto antes, pero recuerda que recitarlo no bastara, debes hacer lo que la princesa hizo, ver más allá de la apariencia de Godzilla y encontrar su alma noble-.

-¿Cómo haré eso?-pregunto Trini confundida.

-Puedes hacerlo, ya que yo he visto tu alma y sé de lo que eres capaz, Alfa, prepara a Trini cuanto antes, si queremos atraer la atención de Godzilla, debe verse tal como se veía la princesa-.

-Ven Trini-pidió Alfa y Trini lo siguió.

Mientras que Kimberly devolvió la vista a la batalla y se llevó una mano al pecho-Por favor Tommy…chicos…resistan un poco más-suplico.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Mientras los demás llevaban a la gente a un lugar seguro, Tommy guiaba al Dragón Zord en la batalla contra Godzilla, ambos dragones eran igual de formidables y su batalla era espectacular.

Tommy toco una melodía y activo los misiles del Dragón Zord, mismos que impactaron en Godzilla, pero sin lograr hacerle el menor daño, solo provocaron que el imponente dragón rugiera con furia y arremetiera contra el Dragón Zord.

-¡Oh no! ¡Cuidado viejo amigo!-grito Tommy activando la cola taladro del Dragón Zord.

El Dragón Zord rugió y lanzo el golpe, pero Godzilla había pensado lo mismo, ya que también lanzo un golpe con su cola, ambas chocaron, provocando que los dos contendientes retrocedieran por el impacto, pero Godzilla contraataco de nuevo, mordiendo al Dragón Zord en un brazo, para luego levantarlo sobre él y lanzarlo contra el suelo.

-¡Kimberly, lo que sea que estés haciendo, por favor date prisa, no sé cuánto tiempo más podamos resistir!-exclamo Tommy viendo como al Dragón Zord comenzaba a costarle mantener la pelea.

**(-)**

**Palacio Lunar**

Desafortunadamente, estando al pendiente de todo lo que ocurría en la Tierra con el despertar de Godzilla, Rita presencio todo, incluyendo el momento en que Kimberly se reunió con Trini.

-¡Oh no!-grito alarmada.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunto Zedd.

-¡Esa antipática de Kimberly acaba de ir por su antipática amiguita Trini!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Trini? ¡Esa bienhechora estudiante de Kung Fu!-exclamo Zedd levantándose de su trono con rapidez.

-No veo cual sea el problema mi lord, esa chiquilla ya no tiene los poderes del Ranger Amarillo, no es una amenaza para sus planes-dijo Goldar.

Pero Lord Zedd solo lo miro con furia-¡Como se ve que no usas esa cabeza tuya para pensar, si Kimberly fue a buscar a Trini es porque ella es de ascendencia asiática!-.

-¡Y fue una ranger, lo que significa que posee un alma noble, tiene las características necesarias para recitar el Canto Sagrado y devolver a Godzilla al mar!-exclamo Rita preocupada.

-¡No si yo puedo evitarlo, mientras Godzilla destruye a los rangers por nosotros, enviare a un monstruo para que destruya a Trini antes de que se le acerque, veamos!-Zedd activo su visión, misma que se enfocó en los fósiles que Bulk y Skull cuidaban-¡Perfecto, esos huesos me servirán para darle vida al Gorilasaurio!-declaro Zedd disparando su rayo.

**(-)**

**Cantera**

Bulk y Skull estaban jugando cartas, pero se podía ver que estaban muy aburridos de estar ahí, ambos bostezaron y sus estómagos rugieron, señal de que ya era hora de ir a comer, fue entonces que Bulk sonrió.

-Oye Skull ¿Qué dices si nos vamos con Ernie a comer unas buenas hamburguesas?-pregunto Bulk.

-Pero gordo ¿no se enfadara en teniente Stone si abandonamos estos huesos?-pregunto Skull.

-No te preocupes por eso, iremos, las pediremos para llevar y regresamos, así de simple y el teniente Stone nunca se enterara-.

Skull se quedó pensando un momento antes de asentir-Tienes razón gordo, además, no es que esos huesos se vayan a ir a algún lado caminando ¿verdad?-pregunto sonriendo.

Pero apenas se levantaron, el rayo de Zedd cayó sobre los huesos, dándoles vida y la forma de un monstruo que tenía la apariencia de un gorila humanoide hecho de huesos de color negro con detalles grises, ojos amarillentos y 4 filosos colmillos que surgían de su boca, su aspecto era fornido y parecía ser muy fuerte.

Lentamente, Bulk y Skull voltearon, encontrándose con el monstruo-¿A dónde creen que van? ¡Su deber es protegerme!-acuso el monstruo al que Zedd llamo Gorilasaurio.

Bulk y Skull comenzaron a gritar, señalando al monstruo, para luego comenzar la huida, mientras Gorilasaurio les disparaba un rayo de los ojos, provocando que estos aumentaran el paso de su escape.

-¡Soy Gorilasaurio y estoy a sus órdenes Lord Zedd!-declaro Gorilasaurio mirando hacia el cielo.

**(-)**

**Palacio Lunar**

Zedd vio complacido como su nueva creación resulto sin el menor defecto-Bien, Gorilasaurio está listo, pero debemos ser precavidos, estamos muy cerca de la victoria como para fallar de nuevo-.

-Y por eso creo que sería conveniente enviar a Goldar junto con Scorpina, Rito y algunos Tenjors a la Tierra para evitar que esa odiosa de Trini se acerque a Godzilla-señalo Rita.

-Gran idea cariño, excepto por la parte de enviar al tarado de tu hermano también, pero supongo que hará más mal allá que aquí-reconoció Zedd.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El Dragón Zord arremetió contra Godzilla en una poderosa embestida, ambos colisionaron y el poderoso Dragón Zord comenzó a empujar a Godzilla, su plan era sacarlo de la ciudad para evitar seguir causando más daños.

-¡Vamos amigo! ¡Tú puedes!-grito Tommy tocando la Daga de Dragón de nuevo para darle más poder a su viejo amigo.

El Dragón Zord rugió y aumento la fuerza de su empuje, pero Godzilla resistía, mientras los demás rangers solo podían observar cómo se desarrollaba la batalla, cuidando de los ciudadanos de Angel Grove.

-¡Vamos Tommy!-apoyo Aisha.

-¡No te rindas Dragón Zord!-grito Billy.

El Dragón Zord continuo con su intento de sacar a Godzilla de la ciudad, tras un gran esfuerzo, lo consiguió, llevándolo a una zona del campo aislada, lleno de colinas, acantilados y uno que otro cerro, Tommy y los otros rangers los siguieron hasta ese lugar.

-¡Bien! ¡Aquí podrán pelear sin hacerle daño a nadie!-declaro Tommy aliviado.

Pero aunque ya estaban fuera de la ciudad, el Dragón Zord no soltaba a Godzilla, continuaba sujetándolo con fuerza, en un intento por detenerlo, lo que provoco que el rey de los monstruos se enfureciera aún más y lanzando un rugido, se revirtieron las cosas de nuevo.

Sujeto al Dragón Zord con sus poderosas garras y comenzó a empujarlo, para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo y golpearlo con su cola, rápidamente, se puso de pie, pero se podía ver que el Zord estaba dañado.

-¡Esto no es bueno!-exclamo Billy al ver lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué sucede Billy?-pregunto Adam preocupado por la reacción de su amigo genio.

Antes de responder, Billy se adelantó un poco para observar mejor al Dragón Zord y se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto-El Dragón Zord está llegando al límite de su poder-respondió alarmando a los demás.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Zordon, Kimberly y un malherido Ninjor observaban lo que ocurría en la batalla, la Ranger Rosa tenía ambas manos en el pecho, ya que si no se apresuraban sus amigos estarían acabados, el Dragón Zord ya casi estaba sin energías.

-Ya está todo listo, Zordon-informo Alfa apareciendo junto con Trini.

Al ver a Trini, Kimberly abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, maravillada ante el aspecto de su amiga, pues ahora vestía un elegante kimono amarillo con detalles blancos, así como algunas flores grabadas en el traje y un dragón en la espalda, su cabello estaba recogido de forma que estaba recogido en una bola, sujetada por algunos palillos, así como una elegante diadema cubriendo la parte frontal de su cabeza, estaba maquillada de manera que asemejaba a una geisha y aunque se veía radiante, Trini se mostró muy tímida.

-¿Cómo me veo?-pregunto nerviosa.

-Te vez fabulosa…pareces una autentica princesa-respondió Kimberly sonriéndole-me sorprende que Alfa te haya podido arreglar de esta forma-.

-Bueno, a veces estoy un poco aburrido aquí-explico Alfa riéndose quedamente.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Alfa, ahora escucha Trini, tu aspecto se asemeja mucho a la princesa que devolvió a Godzilla al mar hace siglos, eso significa que lograras captar su atención por completo, pero recuerda que recitar el canto no bastara para detenerlo, debes ver más allá de su aspecto feroz y encontrar su alma noble, del mismo modo que la princesa lo hizo, a estas alturas no puedo mentirte, si fallas hay la posibilidad de que Godzilla te destruya-dijo Zordon con un tono de voz sincero.

Trini agacho la mirada al escuchar eso y Kimberly le puso una mano en el hombro para darle ánimos, antes de que dijeran otra cosa, Zordon prosiguió-Sabiendo todo eso ¿aun quieres continuar con esta peligrosa misión?-.

La ex Ranger Amarilla respiro hondo antes de responder-No importa que ya no tenga mis poderes, sigo siendo una Power Ranger y es el deber de un ranger proteger a la Tierra…acepto el riesgo-.

-No te preocupes, sé que lo lograras, creo en ti-aseguro Kimberly sonriendo.

Trini le sonrió a su amiga, cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar-¿Qué sucede Alfa?-pregunto Trini preocupada.

-¡Oh no, el Dragón Zord ya está peleando únicamente con su energía de reserva! ¡Los demás las necesitan ahora!-.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo-dijo Kimberly, pero antes de que pudieran teletransportarse…

-Esperen-detuvo Zordon-mis sensores indicaban que Zedd ha creado un nuevo monstruo para impedir que Trini se acerque a Godzilla, observen el Globo Visor-los 3 hicieron lo que el gran mentor les pidió-este es el Gorilasaurio, fue creado a partir de los huesos que encontraron en la cantera-.

-Tendremos que pedirle ayuda a los demás-dijo Kimberly.

-Me temo que la situación es más grave, ya que al parecer Zedd también envió a Goldar, Scorpina y Rito a ayudar a Gorilasaurio, así como a un grupo de Tenjors-informo Zordon.

-Realmente no quiere que arruinemos su plan esta vez-dijo Trini.

En ese momento, Ninjor comenzó a levantarse con algo de dificultad-Yo…las…ayudare…en todo lo que pueda…-.

Kimberly se acercó a su amigo-Ni hablar, Ninjor, aun no te has recuperado por completo, no podemos arriesgar tu vida-.

-A estas alturas…no tenemos muchas opciones…-dijo Ninjor con voz cansada.

-Tiene razón, no me agrada la idea de que Ninjor vaya al combate en estas condiciones, pero no tenemos opción, Godzilla aún puede continuar la batalla por mucho tiempo y el Dragón Zord está por llegar a su límite, Trini es nuestra única esperanza-.

Al escuchar eso, Trini se mordió el labio inferior debido a la gran tensión que sintió al escuchar esas palabras, para luego volver la vista al Globo Visor, el cual mostraba como Godzilla estaba por derrotar al Dragón Zord, con una mirada decidida, regreso la mirada hacia sus amigos.

-Hagámoslo-dijo con determinación y valor.

**Ay, ay, ay…esta historia aun continua…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final del capítulo, pero no al final de esta gran batalla, ya que Godzilla ha demostrado ser un rival muy poderoso y los rangers se encuentran en graves problemas, ahora todo depende de Trini y del Canto Sagrado, no será fácil, pero mientras exista vida hay esperanza"_

_Un aplauso para Grimlock, el líder de los poderosos Dinobots y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**HE SUBIDO EL DISEÑO DEL CUARTO MAESTRO OSCURO Y SERVIDOR DE DRAGO, PARA QUE LO CHEQUEN Y ME DEN SU OPINION, POR FAVOR**

**ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA DAR SUS DATOS PARA EL LIBRO 5, EN CUANTO SUBA EL CAPITULO 43 YA NO SE RECIBIRAN MAS OC**

**Olivia: **_eso me alegra y como puedes ver, Trini ha llegado lista para recitar el Canto Sagrado, pero ni Zedd ni Rita están dispuestos a permitir que se acerquen al poderoso Godzilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_desafortunadamente, ni los genios se salvan de la muerte, nadie se le escapa, pero bueno, aquí está la continuación de esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_ya la recibí, por ese lado no te preocupes y como viste, se acerca el encuentro de Trini con Godzilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_Airachnid tenía una gran habilidad para atacar a sus víctimas donde más les doliera, eso era lo que la hacía tan peligrosa y letal al momento de cazar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_bueno, casi a los originales (risa), pues ahora todo depende de que Trini logre cantar ante Godzilla, pero lord Zedd no va a dejarla tan fácilmente y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_es parte de dejar al público con ganas de más y cómo pudiste ver, ahora Tommy está haciendo todo lo posible por detener a Godzilla y darle tiempo a Trini de llegar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_Trini está dispuesta a intentarlo, pero no será sencillo, ya que ni Zedd ni Rita están dispuestos a permitir que envíen a Godzilla de vuelta al mar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_la verdad no recuerdo haber usado a Godzilla antes, según yo es la primera vez que lo uso en uno de mis fics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_pues como vez, Tommy apenas está resistiendo con el Dragón Zord, ya que Godzilla tiene toda la ventaja en la batalla, su única esperanza es que Trini calme su furia antes de que sea muy tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_no, eso fue una idea que se me vino de repente cuando vi una imagen en Internet donde el Dragón Zord se iba a enfrentar a Godzilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_el libro está en manos de Elsa y a salvo en el Centro de Mando, ahí estará seguro o al menos eso es lo que piensan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_como vez el plan para detener a Godzilla está poniéndose en marcha, respecto al villano demente, también se puede considerar a Bakura de Yugioh, Hao de Shaman King, entre otros, hay una cantidad infinita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_ahora Tommy está haciendo todo lo posible por detenerlo con el Dragón Zord, Trini debe prepararse para el encuentro, pero ni Zedd ni Rita piensan permitirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_Trini está dispuesta a intentarlo, pero lord Zedd no piensa dejarle el camino libre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_no creí que fuera necesario mencionar que el tercer requisito para recitar el canto sagrado era que dicha persona debía ser mujer, pensé que en el título estaba aclarado ese punto, así como en la historia de Zordon (risa). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_la historia continúa y ahora llegamos a la parte donde Trini deberá enfrentarse a Godzilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_nuevamente demuestras un gran control de la información. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Yhoancam725: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo que hay otras cosas que hacer además de leer fics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_pues esta es la segunda parte de esta historia y aún falta la tercera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, Éire, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Zeus, Hades, Dreisel, Kurtlaraperdomo, Bowser300000, Xanatrix742, Blaitor21, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Er Deivi, Shadow y Writer, Ocnarf, Yhoancam725, Aioria09.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	43. Princesa Asiatica Tercera Parte

"_Saludos a todos, soy __**Zafira, **__la dragona de Eragon, hoy me invitaron a presentarles este capítulo, el cual será el desenlace de esta épica batalla entre los Power Rangers y el Rey de los Monstruos, misma que fue provocada por el siniestro Lord Zedd, pero como Zordon dijo, no todo es lo que parece"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=4pgbYn7w_EM**

** www. youtube watch? v=_TKZVw3tCvY**

** www. youtube watch? v=pkpprj6wDvU**

_Y ahora el capítulo 43._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 43 Princesa Asiática.**

**Tercera Parte**

Trini ya había tomado su decisión y estaba más que lista para ir a la acción-Estoy lista, no hagamos esperar más a los demás, el tiempo se agota-.

-Trini tiene razón, el Dragón Zord esta con sus últimas reservas de energía, debemos apresurarnos antes de que sea tarde-indico Zordon.

Kimberly miro a Ninjor y le puso una mano en el hombro con preocupación-¿Estás seguro de que ir también?-.

-¿Qué clase de ninja sería si abandonara a mis amigos cuando más ayuda necesitan?-pregunto Ninjor tratando de sonar seguro, lo que le era muy difícil, considerando su estado actual.

-Buena suerte a todos y que el poder los proteja-deseo Zordon.

Kimberly se colocó al frente-¡Devuelta a la acción!-.

**(-)**

**Campo**

La batalla entre el Dragón Zord y Godzilla estaba llegando al punto culminante, todo parecía indicar que Godzilla sería el ganador, ya que el Dragón Zord estaba perdiendo cada vez más energía, además de estar muy dañado.

-¡El Dragón Zord no podrá resistir mucho tiempo más!-exclamo Adam preocupado.

-¡Solo un milagro podría salvarnos ahora!-proclamo Aisha con ambas manos en el pecho.

Justo en ese momento, Trini, Kimberly y Ninjor hicieron acto de aparición en 3 destellos de luz diferentes-¡Por eso estoy aquí!-grito Trini llamando la atención de todos.

Al ver a su vieja amiga, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Billy-¡Trini!-.

-¡Que gusto verte otra vez Billy!-declaro Trini sonriéndole, pero antes de poder continuar el alegre encuentro, un fuerte sonido llamo su atención.

Al parecer, Godzilla embistió al Dragón Zord con mucha fuerza, para luego lanzarle un golpe con su cola, seguido por una feroz mordida en el brazo derecho, el Dragón Zord cada vez se veía más y más dañado, mientras el feroz dragón aun parecía tener fuerzas suficientes para luchar por días.

-¡No hay tiempo para saludos afectuosos, tenemos que darnos prisa!-grito Kimberly-¡Escuchen, debemos acercar a Trini a Godzilla, solo ella puede recitar el canto sagrado para calmar su furia y devolverlo al mar!-.

-¡Necesitamos llevarla a un punto alto para que Godzilla la pueda ver!-indico Billy, para luego mirar a su alrededor, descubriendo una formación rocosa lo suficientemente alta para que Godzilla viera a Trini-¡Ahí!-.

-¡Entonces andando!-indico Adam.

Pero justo en ese momento, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, Gorilasaurio y un grupo de feroces Guerreros Tenjors hicieron acto de aparición, moviendo sus alas y graznando de manera amenazadora.

-¡No irán a ningún sitio!-aseguro Goldar-¡Que gusto volver a verte Ranger Amarilla, perdón, ex Ranger Amarilla!-.

Trini miro a Goldar con desafío-¡Veo que sigues haciendo el trabajo sucio de Rita y Zedd!-.

-¡Oigan, estoy confundido, quien esa chica y porque es tan peligrosa!-intervino Rito rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Confórmate con saber que no debemos permitir que se acerque a Godzilla!-declaro Scorpina.

Los rangers y Ninjor se colocaron frente a Trini a modo de protección, fue entonces que Adam miro a Kimberly-¡Lleva a Trini a esa formación rocosa, acércala a Godzilla, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos!-.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos Trini!-Kimberly tomo de la mano a su amiga y comenzaron la retirada táctica.

-¡Que no escapen!-grito Goldar y sus tropas se lanzaron a la batalla, pero los rangers les cerraron el paso.

Tommy, por su parte, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo la batalla entre el Dragón Zord y Godzilla, tratando de guiar a su antiguo Zord, pero la batalla no iba nada bien, Godzilla tenía total ventaja y al Dragón Zord se le acababa la energía de reserva.

-¡Resiste amigo!-grito Tommy, cuando su comunicador sonó-¿Qué pasa Zordon?-.

-"Tommy, Trini y Kimberly se dirigen a una formación rocosa que se encuentra cerca de tu posición, debes ayudar a Kimberly a llevar a Trini a salvo, solo ella puede recitar el Canto Sagrado para detener a Godzilla"-.

-¡Entendido! ¡Resiste un poco más viejo amigo, la ayuda viene en camino!-grito Tommy saltando y dirigiéndose al encuentro de sus amigas.

Trini y Kimberly continuaban su marcha, aunque a Trini le costaba correr por las sandalias que llevaba puestas, ya les faltaba poco, ahora tenían a la vista la espalda de Godzilla, quien estaba muy concentrado en su batalla con el Dragón Zord para notarlas.

-¡Ya falta poco!-grito Kimberly, cuando un disparo las hizo detenerse.

El Gorilasaurio había logrado pasar a los demás y ahora estaba frente a las chicas-¿Ya se iban?-pregunto divertido.

Ambas se pusieron en guardia-¡Trini, sigue, yo me encargare de él!-.

-¡No te pienso abandonar, tal vez ya no sea una ranger, pero te podré ayudar en algo!-declaro Trini.

Gorilasaurio comenzó a avanzar hacia ambas de forma lenta y peligrosa, intimidándolas con cada paso que daba, cuando Tommy apareció y le lanzo una ráfaga de patadas voladoras, estrellándolo contra un árbol cercano.

-¿Tú madre no te enseño a no maltratar a las mujeres?-pregunto divertido.

-¡Tommy!-grito Kimberly aliviada.

Ambas chicas corrieron al lado de quien estaba destinado a convertirse en el Ranger Legendario-¡Trini, que gusto verte de nuevo, ojala fuera en mejores circunstancias!-.

-Igual me alegra verte, Tommy-dijo Trini sonriendo.

En ese momento, Gorilasaurio se levantó de nuevo-¡Vas a pagar por eso Ranger Blanco!-bramo furioso.

-¡Trini, Kim y yo podemos con él, tú debes ir a detener a Godzilla!-indico Tommy.

-Pero…-.

-¡Sé que quieres ayudar y lo harás, debes calmar la furia de Godzilla, ya que si no lo haces…entonces estaremos todos perdidos!-declaro Tommy.

-¡Tommy tiene razón, descuida, estaremos bien, no es nuestra primera vez!-señalo Kimberly levantando el pulgar de manera afirmativa.

Al comprender que sus amigos tenían razón, Trini asintió y se dirigió a la formación rocosa, mientras Kimberly y Tommy se preparaban para su batalla contra Gorilasaurio, quien no tardo en arremeter contra él.

Mientras Trini corría lo más rápido que esas sandalias le permitían, los otros rangers continuaban su batalla contra las tropas de Rita y Zedd, Ninjor era quien llevaba la peor parte debido a que todavía no estaba del todo recuperado, aunque el Dragón Zord le ganaba y por mucho.

El Dragón Zord ahora estaba muy dañado y su energía estaba por los suelos, ya no podría seguir la lucha, misma que Godzilla decidió dar por terminado, su espalda y placas comenzaron a brillar intensamente, reuniendo energía en sus poderosas fauces y liberándola en la devastadora llamarada relámpago.

El ataque dio en el blanco y el Dragón Zord comenzó a sufrir varias explosiones, para luego caer al suelo, haciendo temblar la tierra, humo comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo, mismo que tenía con daños muy serios, la caída del Dragón Zord llamo la atención de Tommy.

-¡Dragón Zord!-.

**(-)**

**Palacio Lunar**

Al ver que el Dragón Zord había caído, Lord Zedd se llenó de júbilo-¡La victoria es nuestra!-anuncio y Rita grito llena de felicidad.

Finster, Squat y Baboo comenzaron a saltar muy emocionados, finalmente la victoria estaba en sus manos, Godzilla había sobrepasado las expectativas del terrible Lord Zedd y solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

**(-)**

**Campo**

Trini comenzó a subir por la formación rocosa, afortunadamente encontró un modo de subir, mientras suplicaba que no fuera demasiado tarde-"_Por favor…detente…basta"_-suplicaba mentalmente, mientras continuaba su avance.

El Dragón Zord ya no podía moverse, no tenía energía ni para levantarse y eso era algo que, al parecer, Godzilla sabía, pues el imponente rey se acercó al Dragón Zord y preparo el ataque final, un disparo y todo estaría hecho.

-¡No lo hagas!-suplico Tommy al ver lo que iba a pasar.

Pero antes de que Godzilla terminara de cargar su ataque, Trini logro llegar a la cima-¡BASTA!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

El grito de Trini llamo la atención de Godzilla, quien volteo y se topó con la antigua Ranger Amarilla, la cual estaba recuperando el aliento tras haber gritado de esa forma, además de haber subido esa formación con ese vestido y sandalias.

-Por favor…-continuo cuando se recuperó-basta…detente…por favor…te lo suplico…-.

Godzilla veía fijamente a Trini y a su mente vino la imagen de la única persona que se atrevió a ver más allá de su aspecto feroz, la única persona que mostro bondad y generosidad con él, Godzilla comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Trini, quien retrocedió involuntariamente, debido al aspecto del Rey de los Monstruos.

Trini había perdido todo su valor al tener frente a frente a Godzilla y esos ojos de reptil viéndola fijamente, cuando la voz de Zordon se escuchó-"Trini, no tengas miedo, recuerda que Godzilla en realidad es un alma generosa, no dejes que su aspecto te aterre, mira más allá de ese aspecto feroz, tú puedes, recuerda, el poder te protege"-.

La Ranger Amarilla original suspiro y se sereno, cerró sus ojos y relajo su cuerpo, alma y esencia, sintiendo todo a su alrededor, la naturaleza, los animales e incluso a Godzilla, vio más allá de su aspecto y encontró lo que Zordon le dijo, su alma noble.

En ese momento, el viento comenzó a soplar, relajando más el espíritu de Trini y como si el mismo viento quisiera ayudar, una melodía comenzó a escucharse, una que solo era escuchada por Trini y Godzilla, entonces supo que era el momento.

(Nota: para esta parte, recomiendo checarlo con la tercera canción con la que presente el capítulo, misma que en mi opinión, fue la mejor para este momento, espero les guste)

**Cada día muy temprano**

**Me levanto de mi sueño**

**Y quiero cantarte mi canción**

**Eres cada flor del campo**

**Eres cada animal**

**Eres todo gracia y majestuosidad**

Conforme Trini cantaba, Godzilla movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía, mientras su apariencia feroz cambiaba a una relajada y calmada.

**Por ti cae la nieve en tiempo invernal**

**Por ti el árbol da su flor**

**Por tu dulce deseo los océanos están**

**Naturaleza no padezca más**

La misma Trini comenzó a sentirse conmovida por la canción y también comenzó a mover su cuerpo siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía, provocando que Godzilla hiciera un gesto que parecía sonrisa.

**Cada día muy temprano**

**Me levanto de mi sueño**

**Y quiero cantarte mi canción**

**Eres cada flor del campo**

**Eres cada animal**

**Eres todo gracia y majestuosidad**

En esta última parte, Godzilla miro a Trini y viceversa, la joven se vio reflejada en el ojo de Godzilla y cuando la canción finalizo, Godzilla lanzo un rugido, su ira acababa de desaparecer, Trini lo había conseguido y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Muchachos! ¡Trini lo logro!-aviso Adam derribando a Rito.

Kimberly y Tommy atacaron al mismo tiempo a Gorilasaurio, dejándolo tendido en el suelo-¡Lo logro! ¡Realmente lo hizo!-grito Kimberly.

-¡Bien hecho Trini!-felicito Tommy.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Alfa se emocionó mucho al ver que Trini lo había conseguido, la ira de Godzilla acababa de ser calmada-¡Chispitas Zordon, Trini lo consiguió!-.

-¡Si Alfa, hoy ha nacido una nueva leyenda, la leyenda de Trini, la valiente joven que demostró que no se necesita ser una princesa real para calmar la ira del Rey de los Monstruos, basta con tener un alma noble y gentil!-proclamo Zordon.

-Y ser de ascendencia asiática-agrego Alfa divertido y Zordon no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario de su ayudante, pero la pelea todavía no había acabado.

**(-)**

**Palacio Lunar**

Al ver lo que acababa de pasar, Lord Zedd golpeo con furia el barandal del balcón-¡No! ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡No cuando la victoria esta tan cerca!-bramo furioso.

-¡Tranquilo Zeddy, no olvides que aun contamos con nuestro monstruo!-intervino Rita.

-¡Tienes razón, hagamos que esa lagartija súper desarrollada pague por su traición!-declaro Zedd.

-¡Adelante!-.

Rita y Zedd alzaron sus respectivos báculo, atravesándolos y formando una "X"-¡Que el poder del rayo lo haga crecer!-invocaron ambos villanos disparando el rayo de sus báculos.

**(-)**

**Campo**

El rayo cayó sobre Gorilasaurio, convirtiéndolo en un gigante monstruoso, el cual lanzo un rugido, captando la atención de Godzilla-¡Godzilla, enfréntate a mí!-reto lanzándose a la batalla.

Godzilla rugió y la batalla titánica comenzó, al ver eso, el rostro de Trini se llenó de angustia-¡No! ¡Déjalo en paz!-grito aterrada, cuando Tommy y Kimberly llegaron a su lado.

Godzilla ataco a Gorilasaurio con un golpe de su cola, mismo que el monstruo detuvo sujetando la cola del rey, ambos comenzaron a forcejar, uno tratando de liberarse y el otro tratando de dominarlo, pero ninguno parecía ceder ante el otro.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!-grito Kimberly preocupada.

Tommy activo el comunicador-¡Alfa! ¿Los Zords ya están en funcionamiento?-.

-"Negativo Tommy, aún están muy dañados"-informo Alfa.

Pero en ese momento, el Dragón Zord se levantó y lanzo un golpe contra Gorilasaurio, provocando que soltara a Godzilla, al ver eso, los 3 rangers se sorprendieron mucho-¡Dragón Zord está protegiendo a Godzilla!-exclamo Tommy sorprendido.

-¿Pero podrá mantener la pelea, se ve muy dañado?-señalo Kimberly al ver el estado del Dragón Zord.

El Dragón Zord trato de moverse, pero su daño impidió que se moviera con libertad, estaba muy dañado y su energía por los suelos, hecho que Gorilasaurio notó-¡No interfieras!-bramo disparando un rayo contra el Dragón Zord, derribándolo-¡Y esto es para ti Godzilla!-.

Gorilasaurio disparo un rayo más contra Godzilla, el ataque fue devastador y el rey de los monstruos cayó, quedando inconsciente, Gorilasaurio se rio y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia el imponente dragón, riéndose de manera divertida y cruel.

-¡Oh no! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-grito Trini angustiada.

-¡Pero sin los Zords no hay nada que podamos hacer!-declaro Kimberly igual de angustiada.

Gorilasaurio ya estaba sobre Godzilla-¡Creo que hoy se corona a un nuevo rey de los monstruos!-declaro preparando el ataque final.

-¡No!-al ver eso, Trini hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, arrebato la Daga del Dragón de las manos de Tommy y antes de que pudieran detenerla, tomo todo el aire que pudo y soplo con fuerza.

El intenso ruido hizo que Godzilla despertara y se levantara, rugiendo con ferocidad, para luego arremeter contra Gorilasaurio, el monstruo retrocedió, especialmente por los feroces ataques de Godzilla, fue entonces que la espalda y picos de Godzilla comenzaron a brillar, cargando su ataque final, mismo que no tardo en disparar.

La llamarada relámpago impacto contra Gorilasaurio con fuerza, el monstruo cayó al suelo de espaldas y exploto, marcando así el final de esa amenaza para la Tierra, al mismo tiempo, los rangers ya tenían acorralados a los generales de Rita y Zedd.

-¡Gorilasaurio cayó! ¡Retirada!-ordeno Goldar y los 3 villanos se marcharon.

-¡Otro punto para los buenos!-anuncio Rocky.

Godzilla lanzo un rugido de triunfo, mientras Trini lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, fue cuando Tommy le puso una mano en el hombro-Vaya, Zordon tenía razón, realmente es un ser noble y gentil-.

-Sí, lo es-concordó Trini sonriendo.

**(-)**

**Palacio Lunar**

Con la destrucción de Gorilasaurio y otro plan que fracasaba, Zedd se sentó en su trono muy molesto y frustrado-¡No puede ser! ¡Estuvimos tan cerca, la victoria ya era nuestra!-bramo frustrado.

Pero Zedd no era el único molesto, pues Rita también lo estaba-¡De haber sabido que Trini sería quien calmara a Godzilla, habría concentrado todos mis esfuerzos en liquidarla!-.

-¡Lo mismo digo, pero no, quise acabar primero con los poderes de Ranger Verde de Tommy y de que sirvió, Zordon lo volvió el Ranger Blanco!-bramo Zedd.

Rita estaba muy molesta, pero aun en su enfado pudo pensar en una idea-Tranquilo Zeddy, aun no estamos vencidos, tengo un plan para acabar con esos bienhechores desde dentro-.

-¡Bah! ¿Si Godzilla no los elimino que te hace pensar que tu nuevo plan funcionara?-cuestiono Zedd.

-Dime querido ¿no has visto que llego a la ciudad una nueva estudiante desde Australia?-pregunto Rita sonriendo.

-¿Y que con eso? ¡Es otra odiosa adolescente!-.

-¡No es cualquier adolescente, te aseguro Zeddy que ella nos será muy útil!-aseguro Rita riéndose despiadadamente.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Más tarde, con todo ya resuelto, Godzilla se preparaba para adentrarse al mar y volver a su sueño, ahora Trini se estaba despidiendo de él con una gran sonrisa, el imponente dragón ya no le parecía tan feroz.

-Debes esconderte muy bien, para evitar que seres malvados como Lord Zedd y Rita Repulsa traten de usarte de nuevo-pidió con dulzura, Godzilla gruño un poco y antes de darse la vuelta, su mano derecha brillo y 7 destellos de luz descendieron hasta Trini-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto viendo que los destellos de luz tomaban forma-¿Garras? ¿Son para mí?-pregunto extrañada.

Y como si Godzilla le entendiera, rugió quedamente, como si le estuviera diciendo algo a Trini y más increíble fue que de alguna forma, Trini entendió lo que el imponente dragón le decía, fue cuando Godzilla comenzó a adentrarse al mar nuevamente, pero antes de sumergirse por completo, volteo una última vez.

Los ojos de Godzilla y los de Trini se encontraron, y el rey de los monstruos lanzo un potente rugido al aire, como si se estuviera despidiendo de Trini, para finalmente sumergirse y desaparecer en las profundidades del mar.

Una vez que Godzilla se marchó, Kimberly se acercó a su amiga-¿Qué fue todo eso?-.

-No estoy segura…pero siento que…debo llevarle estas garras a Zordon…es…como si fuera una corazonada…no sé cómo explicarlo…-.

-Oye tranquila, se las llevaremos a Zordon-aseguro Tommy-pero primero hay que hacer una cosa más-el Ranger Blanco volteo a ver al Dragón Zord-es hora de que vuelvas al mar viejo amigo, gracias por toda tu ayuda-dijo tocando la melodía con su daga y el Dragón Zord siguió el mismo camino de Godzilla, sumergiéndose en las profundidades del mar-gracias por todo-.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Una vez que volvieron ante Zordon, Trini les entrego las garras que Godzilla le había entregado, Alfa las tomo y las guardo-Muchas gracias por traérmelas Trini, estas garras nos serán de mucha utilidad-dijo Zordon.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Zordon?-pregunto Billy confundido.

-Se los diré cuándo el momento sea necesario, por el momento confórmense con saber que estas Garras de Dragón que Godzilla nos entregó nos servirán para crear la fuente de energía más poderosa para combatir al mal, pero llevara mucho tiempo poder completarla-explico Zordon-por el momento quiero felicitarlos a todos, especialmente a ustedes, Trini, Kimberly y Tommy, hoy demostraron un gran valor, Tommy, enfrentaste a Godzilla con el Dragón Zord y a pesar de que tuviste todo en contra no te rendiste, Kimberly, lograste pensar en la solución perfecta para calmar la ira de Godzilla, Trini, tu valor, nobleza y aguda observación te permitió ver lo que la princesa también vio, el alma gentil de Godzilla, solo eso pudo hacer que él se calmara-.

-Debo admitir…que tuve miedo al principio…estar frente a frente con él…fue algo…atemorizante-reconoció Trini.

-Pero lograste superar tu miedo y ver más allá del aspecto feroz de Godzilla, eso me demuestra que hice la elección correcta al escogerte como la Ranger Amarilla y por eso te tengo una propuesta-dijo Zordon.

-¿Propuesta?-.

-Sé que la conferencia de paz en Suiza está por terminar, si tú lo deseas puedes volver a ser la Ranger Amarilla y reintegrarte al equipo-.

Al escuchar eso, Trini se quedó muda por la sorpresa, al igual que los demás-Pero…Aisha…-.

-Oye, como yo lo veo, el poder siempre fue tuyo, yo solo te lo estuve guardando-dijo Aisha con sinceridad.

-La decisión es solo tuya Trini y respetare lo que decidas-dijo Zordon.

Trini se quedó pensando un momento en la oferta de Zordon, para luego sonreír-Desde que me fui a Suiza…extrañe mucho se una Power Ranger, ayudar a los inocentes y protegerlos…y aun lo hago…pero…no puedo aceptar…ya que…estoy comprometida-Trini levanto su mano derecha mostrando un hermoso anillo en su dedo.

Al ver eso, todos soltaron un grito de sorpresa y alegría, Kimberly no tardo en abrazar a su mejor amiga con muchas fuerzas-¡Felicidades Trini! ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto entusiasmada.

-Se llama Vladimir y es de Rumania…bueno, en realidad se llama Eustacio, pero él prefiere que lo llamen por su apellido, Vladimir y yo también la verdad-reconoció Trini.

-Y quien no con ese nombrecito-concordó Rocky.

-Esperaremos a terminar los estudios y luego nos casaremos, él quiere irse a vivir a Angel Grove, dice que no hay ciudad más segura en el mundo porque aquí están los Power Rangers-.

-Felicidades Trini, entiendo tus razones y las respeto, estas por comenzar un nuevo capítulo en tu vida-felicito Zordon-pero recuerda que siempre tendrás un lugar en el equipo y en la familia de los Power Rangers-.

-Tiene razón-apoyo Tommy sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Gracias chicos, lo que más deseo es que se cumpla mi gran sueño algún día, el poder tener una hija, eso es lo que más añoro-dijo Trini con tono soñador.

-Y algún día la tendrás, estoy seguro que esa niña será muy afortunada y si el destino así lo quiere, podría convertirse en una Power Ranger, incluso una de las mejores como su madre-dijo Zordon sonriendo.

Trini no puedo evitar sonreír y reírse-¡Por los viejos tiempos amigos!-pidió colocando su mano al frente.

Los demás juntaron sus manos y comenzaron a moverlas de arriba abajo-1…2… ¡POWER RANGERS!-.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Una vez que Tommy termino la historia, se hizo un largo silencio, mientras el equipo asimilaba lo que el Ranger Legendario les acababa de contar, Kenneth fue el primero en romper el silencio al levantar su morfo.

-Entonces…nuestras garras… ¿provienen de Godzilla?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Yo también me sorprendí cuando lo supe-reconoció Tommy-y por eso el Dragón Zord pudo evolucionar con ella, porque durante la batalla estuvo en contacto directo con la energía de Godzilla-.

-Cool-dijo Finn sonriendo emocionado y los demás lo imitaron.

Yubel era la única que permanecía en silencio y Tommy le puso una mano en el hombro-Y esa es la historia de porque tu madre no acepto de nuevo el poder, ella estaba por iniciar un nuevo viaje y aunque muchas veces reconoció que extrañaba ser una Power Ranger, nunca dudo que había tomado la decisión correcta, especialmente cuando te tuvo entre sus brazos y de no ser por ella, Godzilla nos habría destruido a todos-reconoció Tommy sonriéndole.

Yubel permaneció en silencio un momento, pero luego, muy lentamente comenzó a sonreír ante esas palabras y esa historia.

**(-)**

**Más Tarde**

Una vez que el resto del equipo se retiró, Yubel y Amber se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían, se pusieron sus respectivas pijamas, pero antes de apagar la luz, Yubel tomo la foto de su madre, viéndola fijamente.

Amber noto como el tiempo pasaba y Yubel no despegaba la vista de la fotografía, por lo que decidió intervenir-¿Aun tienes dudas?-pregunto temerosa.

Por toda respuesta, Yubel volteo a ver a Amber con una gran sonrisa-Al contrario, ahora la admiro más que nunca-respondió sonriendo con sinceridad y Amber no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada.

Yubel había comprendido muchas cosas, tal vez su madre no había aceptado de nuevo su poder, pero no por ser cobarde y ahora estaba completamente segura de que su madre fue la mujer más valiente que pudo haber conocido.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo ha llegado a su final, al igual que esta intensa aventura del pasado, ahora saben cómo fue esta gran batalla entre el rey de los monstruos vs los Power Rangers, gracias a un alma noble su furia fue calmada y volvió a los mares, nunca hay que juzgar a nadie por su apariencia"_

_Un aplauso para Zafira, la dragona de Eragon y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**LES INFORMO QUE YA SE ACTUALIZO EN FIC "GUERRA ANIMADA", PARA QUE QUIENES LO LEAN LO CHEQUEN**

**Del mismo modo, les daré la oportunidad de que ustedes elijan cual de serie quieren que tenga una aparición en el fic, estas son mis 3 opciones:**

**1.- Equestria Girls.**

**2.- Highschool Of The Dead.**

**3.- Digimon.**

**La serie más votada tendrá su aparición en próximos capítulos, la votación se cierra una vez que suba el siguiente capítulo. **

**Éire: **_pero por poco el Dragón Zord es destruido, de no ser porque Trini llego a tiempo todo habría estado perdido, ya que Godzilla era demasiado poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_Trini llego a tiempo y salvo la situación, incluso logro hacer que Godzilla los protegiera y derrotara a Gorilasaurio, respecto al diseño de Akuma, ya hice uno hace tiempo, búscalo en el folder de Villanos con el nombre de "Lord Akuma". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_vaya, que OC tan interesante, especialmente por la historia y las características. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_no te preocupes, lo entiendo y esta difícil pelea ha llegado a su fin, todo gracias a Trini, quien logró superar su miedo y ver más allá del aspecto de Godzilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_que buen pensamiento y ya tienes el desenlace de esta difícil batalla que tuvieron contra Godzilla, gracias a Trini, Rita y Zedd fracasaron de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_ah, lo de la obra sí lo recuerdo, pero esta es la primera vez que me decidí usar al rey de los monstruos en toda su gloria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_ciertamente es triste, pero ahora se ha respondido la duda de porque Trini no acepto su poder de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_tenías razón, ya que Trini consiguió calmar la ira de Godzilla y lo devolvió al mar, salvando a todos y estoy ansioso por conocer a ese personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_esos dos siempre han tenido la mala suerte, no importa cuántos años pasen, siempre están en el momento y lugar equivocado, y la decisión es tuya respecto al personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_y aunque Trini tuvo miedo, al final logro ver lo mismo que la princesa vio y pudo calmar la furia del rey de los monstruos, quien les dio un regalo que fue muy útil para su hija y amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_creo que ya sabes que piensan los demás de esta historia que Tommy les contó sobre el valor de Trini. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_creo que estarás satisfecho al ver que efectivamente, Godzilla se enfrentó a Gorilasaurio una vez que Trini logro calmar su furia y el rey de los monstruos los salvó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_interesante sugerencia, veré que puedo hacer, aunque de una vez te aclaro que ya se me ocurrió como hacer realidad la primera idea que me sugeriste para el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque esa duda ya se aclaró. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_bueno, tenía que demostrarle a Yubel que su madre no fue una cobarde como Airachnid se lo hizo creer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_descuida, ya lo tengo anotado, no te preocupes y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_me alegra, ya que nunca se toman demasiadas precauciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_no te preocupes y esta tremenda batalla finalmente llego a su fin, gracias a Trini, quien dio comienzo a una nueva leyenda y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Olivia, Soranomomo93, SkyAquaCristal, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisel, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Blaitor21, Shadow y Writer, Kurtlaraperdomo, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Seiryu.001, Súper Rock Ninja, Ocnarf, Shazam.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	44. Breve descanso

"_Hola, soy __**Pollito **__y hoy me invitaron a presentarles este capítulo, donde los Power Rangers tendrán un merecido descanso después de tantas presiones, si, lo sé…suena aburrido, pero dicen que los súper héroes también necesitan descansar debes en cuando, así que solo lean el capítulo y traten de no aburrirse sin la acción"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=-ImewqAVwuw**

** www. youtube watch? v=Cd2M0V8_x28**

** www. youtube watch? v=fGz-Md4gdc**

_Y ahora el capítulo 44._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 44 Breve Descanso.**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

En sus aposentos, la reina del mal estaba comenzando a vestirse después de haber pasado una buena noche de "descanso", se puso sus guantes, sus botas, la armadura de su pecho, su capa y finalmente su corona con forma de M, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Antes de abrirla, miro hacia su cama y sonrió satisfecha, para finalmente abandonar su habitación, dejando en su cama, acostada, a una durmiente Vypra, cuyo cuerpo estaba tapado únicamente por una fina sábana.

En el pasillo se encontró con Ecliptor-No la despiertes aun, fue una noche muy divertida-indico Astronema sonriendo.

-Como digas-ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos-debo decir que me sorprende que hayas hecho…algo como eso-.

-Llámame loca, pero creo que al ser solo la esencia maligna de un ser me siento atraída hacia la energía demoniaca de Vypra-explico la reina.

-Entiendo-.

-Y ahora dime Ecliptor ¿tuvieron éxito con la misión que les encomendé?-pregunto Astronema.

-Estraga confirmo tus sospechas, hay otro grupo de rangers que tienen poderes similares a los Rangers Dragón y que se están enfrentando al ejército, comandados por Mavro y sus hijos, pero no tiene sentido, se supone que sus hijos fueron destruidos por los Rangers Dragón-recordó Ecliptor.

Pero Astronema negó con la cabeza-Desde un principio me pareció extraño que un inútil como Vekar supiera algo de peleas, por eso dudo mucho que hayan sido los verdaderos-.

-¿Crees que eran impostores?-pregunto Ecliptor y Astronema asintió-¿pero con qué fin?-.

-Mavro puede afirmar que su ejército es invencible, pero es un cobarde, siempre le tuvo miedo a Ivan Ooze, cuando se enteró de su regreso debió haber enviado a esos clones para asegurarse de que los rumores del retorno de Ooze eran ciertos, cuando Ivan fue destruido fue su oportunidad de lanzar su ataque y hasta ahora dudo mucho que sepa de nuestra presencia-.

-¿Quieres que lo destruyamos a él y a su flota?-.

Astronema se quedó pensando un momento-No, de hecho, con la información que Estraga obtuvo de esos rangers Megaforce creo que podrían serme muy útil, iremos de cacería-.

-¿Y quién es la presa?-pregunto Ecliptor, por toda respuesta, Astronema sonrió fríamente.

**(-)**

**Fondo del Mar**

En un laboratorio submarino, el segundo hijo del emperador Mavro, el príncipe Vrak, preparaba su plan maestro para conquistar la Tierra, solo tenía que esperar a que los Mega Rangers destruyeran al inútil de su hermano y luego entraría en acción.

-Pronto volveremos a la superficie amigo y entonces todos verás que solo yo merezco heredar el trono-proclamo Vrak viendo a su prisionero.

De pronto, una explosión llamo su atención y por la puerta, varios Mega Drakzes hicieron acto de aparición, siendo guiados por Estraga-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-cuestiono Vrak molesto.

-Tranquilo amigo, te traigo una invitación de Astronema, reina del mal-al escuchar ese nombre, Vrak puso toda su atención en el científico, mientras los Mega Drakzes liberaban al prisionero y lo lanzaban al mar.

Y un rincón lejano de la Tierra, Astronema hacía lo mismo con el líder supremo del ejército, preparando una de sus jugadas más siniestras hasta el momento.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El día prometía ser uno tranquilo y relajado, sería perfecto para un buen día de campo, para ir a la playa, a caminar, salir en bicicleta, a patinar, al parque a descansar, al lago o a cualquier parte al aire libre, excepto por un pequeño e insignificante detalle, la lluvia de verano.

Ese día amaneció con una fuerte lluvia y durante el transcurso del día no parecía que fuera a acabar pronto, ya que cuando parecía que iba a terminar, volvía a llover con mucha más fuerza y ahora los rangers se encontraban reunidos en el Centro Juvenil.

-Vaya, que decepción y yo que tenía deseos de ir a la playa-dijo Marceline molesta.

-Para mí fue un alivio, me volví a salvar de nadar en el mar-señalo Finn sonriendo aliviado.

-Tienes una suerte-dijo Kenneth impresionado por cuantas veces Finn se había salvado de ir a nadar a la playa.

Finn solo sonrió orgulloso de su buena suerte, pero a Marceline se le ocurrió una diabólica idea y sonriendo miro a su novio-Yo no estaría tan contenta si fuera tú Finn, ya que había comprado un nuevo bikini, mismo que quería estrenar el día de hoy en la playa para animarte-le dijo de manera seductora.

Al escuchar eso, el rostro de Finn se tiño de rojo y fue tal el color rojizo que tomo que hasta haría parecer a un tomate como una pera, fue entonces que Finn se levantó de su asiento y se asomó por la ventana.

-¿Es que nunca va a dejar de llover?-cuestiono molesto.

-¿Es cierto eso del bikini?-le pregunto Kira a Marceline.

-Claro que no, solo quería reírme de él un rato-reconoció la chica divertida y los demás no pudieron evitar reírse al ver la desesperación de Finn.

En ese momento, Adele apareció con algunos carteles, mismos que comenzó a pegar en algunas paredes del Centro Juvenil, como la entrada al pasillo, a los baños y la cercana a la barra de jugos, Yubel la miro confundida.

-¿Qué haces Adele?-pregunto curiosa.

-Oh, esto es para el concurso de disfraces que habrá este viernes, quiero hacer algo divertido y pensé que un buen concurso de disfraces sería lo indicado, ya que así podrán hacer volar su imaginación y su creatividad-explico Adele.

-Suena a una buena idea-concordó Tommy sonriéndole.

-¿Y cuáles sería los premios?-pregunto Amber curiosa.

-En los carteles está toda la información, disculpa que no te responda querida, pero aún tengo trabajo que hacer-dijo entregándole uno de los carteles.

-No te preocupes Adele, lo entiendo-respondió Amber sonriendo.

Los rangers se juntaron y leyeron lo que decía el cartel sobre los premios, al parecer el primer premio eran 1000 dólares en efectivo y servicio gratuito en el Centro Juvenil por todo un año, el segundo premio eran 500 dólares y el tercer premio 100.

-Suena divertido, hay que entrar-dijo Yubel-aquí dice que es para todas las edades-.

-Sí, creo que sería algo divertido-apoyo Kira y todos asintieron.

Fue cuando Kenneth vio algo que lo hizo parpadear varias veces-Creo que ya hay dos que están comenzando con el concurso-dijo señalando hacia la zona donde Yubel solía enseñar Kung Fu.

Ya que al ser un día lluvioso, muchas madres que estaban en el parque llevaron a sus niños al Centro Juvenil, que era el sitio más cercano y eran niños d años, por lo que Adele les ordeno a Bulk y Skull que los entretuvieran de alguna forma.

Ahora ambos estaban disfrazados como dos de los famosos (y un poco tétricos) Teletubis, con una televisión portátil amarrada a su estómago, un gancho que asemejaba a la antena en sus cabezas y guantes de cocina en sus manos.

-Hola niños, somos los Teletubis Bulk y Skull-se presentó Bulk, cuando Skull lo interrumpió.

-¡Y somos muy machos, aunque esta apariencia diga lo contrario!-aseguro.

Bulk solo lo hizo a un lado-Veamos que tiene hoy la Tubi Pantalla-Bulk se preparó para encender la TV portátil, pero apenas lo hizo, esta comenzó a calentarse, provocando que del estómago de Bulk comenzara a salir humo.

-¡Ay gordo, te estas quemando!-grito Skull.

Bulk comenzó a correr de un lado a otro sumamente asustado, tratando de apagar el fuego que todavía no se encendía, por lo que mejor opto por tratar de quitarse la TV del estómago, pero su mano no alcanzaba el nudo del lazo que había usado.

-¡No te quedes ahí torpe ayúdame!-grito Bulk.

Skull se acercó rápidamente y trato de desatarlo, pero sus dedos no lograban desatar el nudo que Bulk había hecho y mientras tanto, el pobre Bulk sentía como su estómago ardía como las llamas del infierno, los niños solo se reían divertidos ante esa escena.

-¿No deberíamos ayudarlos?-pregunto Yubel.

-Creo que Adele se encargara de eso-dijo Kira, ya que la aludida se acercaba a ambos con un cuchillo en mano.

Con un rápido movimiento, Adele corto el lazo y la TV cayó al suelo, Bulk comenzó a correr de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar un modo de calmar el ardor de su estómago, finalmente, se lanzó hacia el congelador donde estaban los helados, saco varios y se los puso en el estómago.

-¿Alguien quiere gordo asado?-pregunto Skull divertido.

-Muy gracioso Skull, muy gracioso-dijo Bulk molesto.

-Les voy a descontar ese helado de su sueldo-dijo Adele algo seria y dejando a ambos amigos con la boca abierta.

Tommy no pudo evitar reírse-No cabe duda de que pasan los años y muchas cosas no cambian-dijo Tommy recordando los momentos que se rio cuando estuvo en la preparatoria junto a Bulk y Skull.

-¿Cómo es que esos dos lograron graduarse?-pregunto Marceline confundida.

-Eso Marceline es un misterio que ni los Power Rangers pudieron resolver-respondió Tommy divertido.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Elsa se mostraba algo intranquila, ya que todo había estado muy tranquilo últimamente, la alarma no había sonado, no hubo algún ataque de monstruo, llamado de aliados de otra dimensión u otro planeta, nada, todo estaba muy tranquilo y eso la preocupaba.

-Ya revise todos los sistemas interestelares, no hay absolutamente nada anormal, todo está en calma-informo Alfa.

Elsa se quedó en silencio al escuchar a su amigo, pensando detenidamente en la situación-Esto no me agrada-.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! Elsa, me estas preocupando ¿Qué te tiene tan angustiada?-pregunto Alfa preocupado.

-Recuerda que yo serví a Mesogog por mucho tiempo y en cierto modo conozco cómo funciona la mente maquiavélica de los seres como Astronema y esta calma me está indicando que Astronema está tramando un terrible ataque-.

-¿Algo peor que resucitar a Airachnid?-pregunto Alfa alarmado.

-Alfa…cuando se trata de seres como Astronema y Mesogog, cada nuevo plan siempre es peor que el anterior-explico Elsa.

Alfa se quedó en silencio un momento y luego aplaudió, dejando confundida a Elsa-¡Chispitas! Elsa, realmente eres brillante, no cabe duda que Dimitria fue muy astuta al escogerte como su sucesora-.

Elsa se rio divertida-Por favor Alfa, tú sabes que solo me eligió porque no tuvo opción, estaba agonizando y la situación era crítica-.

-Eso es cierto, pero recuerda que en ese momento la Dra. Kat y Udonna también estaban aquí, ellas fueron rangers y en cierta forma eran mejores candidatas para el puesto-explico Alfa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Elsa confundida.

-Quiero decir que Dimitria ya tenía pensado escogerte como su sucesora, mucho antes de que Ivan Ooze atacara el Centro de Mando-.

Elsa miro a Alfa confundida y se quedó en silencio un momento-Explícate por favor-.

Alfa asintió y comenzó a contarle sobre la charla que tuvo con Dimitria un mes antes de que Ivan Ooze atacara el Centro de Mando personalmente.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Dimitria y Alfa se encontraban trabajando en las defensas del Centro de Mando, la discípula de Zordon acababa de usar sus poderes de Ranger Ángel contra Darkseid, por lo que ya no podría usarlos por un año más.

-Todo parece funcionar a la perfección Dimitria-informo Alfa.

-Eso parece y ya que todo está en calma puedo concéntrame en otro asunto de vital importancia-.

-¿Cuál asunto?-pregunto Alfa confundido.

-Elegir a mi sucesor-respondió Dimitria con naturalidad.

Al escuchar eso, Alfa miro a Dimitria como si no hubiera escuchado bien-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¿De qué hablas Dimitria?-.

Dimitria suspiro antes de responder-No puedo correr riesgos, Ooze es astuto y perverso, por eso debo estar preparada para todo y elegir a mi sucesor-.

Alfa asintió-Entiendo ¿y ya pensaste en alguien?-pregunto con algo de curiosidad y ansia.

Dimitria asintió-He pensado que quiero que Elsa sea mi sucesora-.

Al escuchar eso, Alfa alzo la vista rápidamente-¿Elsa? ¿Estás segura de eso? ¿No sería demasiada presión para un humano?-pregunto Alfa preocupado.

Pero Dimitria simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de responder-Elsa me ha demostrado que puede con eso y más, además, ella conoce el otro lado de la balanza del poder, es decir, el lado del mal, al estar bajo el liderazgo de Mesogog adquirió conocimientos que no se adquieren sirviendo al bien-.

-Entonces ¿dices que es la mejor opción para el puesto porque estuvo de ambos lados del tablero?-pregunto Alfa.

-Efectivamente y sé que Zordon estaría de acuerdo conmigo-aseguro Dimitria sonriendo al recordar a su maestro y amigo.

-En eso no puedo decir que no-concordó Alfa, cuando a su mente vino el nombre de otro discípulo de Zordon-¿pero qué hay de Gosei? Supuestamente él seguía después de ti-.

Dimitria suspiro antes de responder-Gosei es muy sabio, pero aún le falta mucho por aprender, hay misterios del Multiverso que no conoce y es que cuando Zordon fue capturado Gosei apenas había aprendido lo esencial del universo, con todo lo que ha pasado yo no he tenido tiempo de enseñarle más secretos, muchos de ellos son desconocidos hasta para mí-.

-Zordon guardaba muchos secretos, decía que era por el bien del Multiverso-recordó Alfa-pero creo entender tus razones-.

-Cuando llegue el momento apropiado, Elsa tomara mi lugar como guardiana del Multiverso, sé qué hará un gran trabajo, ya que es inteligente y le gusta la investigación, confío plenamente en ella-.

-Y yo en ti, Dimitria-aseguro Alfa.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Una vez que Alfa termino su relato, Elsa se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en las palabras de su pequeño amigo robot, el cual solo la observaba fijamente, esperando que sus palabras hayan tenido un efecto positivo en Elsa.

La respuesta vino cuando la mentora de los Power Rangers se rio-Vaya, así que ya tenía planeado hacerme su sucesora, eso explica porque me pasó el poder sin pensarlo dos veces, siempre creí que fue porque no tuvo opción-.

-No debes creer que no mereces el poder, sé que el ser guardiana de todo el Multiverso es una gran responsabilidad, pero Dimitria confiaba plenamente en ti, eso es algo que no debes dudar por ningún motivo-.

-Ya no lo haré más, aunque me pregunto algo, si Gosei también fue discípulo de Zordon ¿Por qué razón Astronema no lo ha atacado también?-se preguntó Elsa colocándose en posición de meditación.

-Tal vez no sabe de él y es mejor así, ya que si Astronema lo supiera no dudaría en atacarlo-dijo Alfa.

Pero Elsa se mostraba muy insegura al respecto, ella estuvo bajo el control de una de las mentes malignas más brillantes que existieron y sabía que Astronema era tan astuta como Mesogog, y mucho más tenaz que su antiguo amo, eso significa que estaba planeando algo terrible.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Por un favor de Lena, Estraga estaba preparando su máquina, dándole algunos toques finales, una vez que termino, miro a la subordinada de la reina del mal-¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto?-pregunto serio.

Lena no respondió al instante, se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en lo que había pasado en Zi, la imagen de Miko apareciendo de nuevo en su mente no dejaba de torturarla, verlo caer al suelo por culpa de un disparo de Darkonda la hacía estremecer, así que asintió.

-No quiero volver a vivir ese recuerdo, si esta máquina puede ayudarme entonces adelante, además, mi lealtad es a la reina del mal y no puedo enfocarme en servirle si sigo pensando en…comencemos-dijo entrando a la máquina.

Con una mirada segura, Lena le pidió a Estraga que comenzara el proceso, hecho que el profesor no dudo en hacer, la máquina comenzó a soltar un extraño vapor, mismo que comenzó a modificar el ADN y cuerpo de Lena.

En el salón del trono, Astronema se encontraba meditando sobre su próximo plan, pero antes de ponerlo en marcha, necesitaba asegurarse de que sus sospechas eran correctas-Ecliptor, necesito que bajes a la Tierra y me traigas a cierta sabandija espacial que se oculta entre los basureros-.

-Como ordenes-dijo Ecliptor retirándose, mientras Astronema sonreía de forma maligna.

-Pronto veremos quién es la más poderosa del universo, Yubel…Elsa-declaro entre dientes.

**(-)**

**Centro Juvenil**

Para calmar un poco a los niños, quienes ya querían salir a jugar, pero la lluvia aun no cesaba, Adele sugirió que Yubel les enseñara algunos movimientos de artes marciales, hecho que la Ranger Roja no dudo en hacer.

Los demás no quisieron quedarse atrás y ahora cada quien entretenía a un grupo de niños de distintas formas; Yubel les enseñaba algo de Kung Fu, Finn les contaba una que otra historia de aventuras, acompañado de Kenneth, Marceline, Kira y Amber les cantaban algunas canciones, mientras Tommy les hablaba sobre los dinosaurios.

Adele preparo varios bocadillos y los pequeños no tardaron en llegar, realmente era divertido ver a la dueña del Centro Juvenil tan cariñosa con los pequeños, mientras Bulk y Skull solo se mantenían ocultos detrás de la barra de jugos.

-Oye gordo… ¿no deberíamos hacer algo para calmar a los niños?-pregunto Skull.

-Ya lo hicimos y termine con la barriga ardiendo en llamas, creo que es justo darles la oportunidad a personas más experimentadas-.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo Bulk-dijo Adele apareciendo-por eso, mientras nosotros estamos con los niños, ustedes dos limpiaran los baños-.

Bulk y Skull no pudieron hacer nada, más que ver la cubeta con los materiales necesarios para la limpieza, resignados, ambos se dirigieron hacia los baños para comenzar a lavarlos.

Justo en ese momento, la lluvia comenzó a detenerse, hasta que finalmente cayeron las últimas gotas, permitiéndoles a todos retirarse a sus casas, una vez que pagaron la cuenta de lo consumido en el Centro Juvenil.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda chicos-dijo Adele sonriéndole a los rangers.

-No tienes que dárnoslas Adele, lo que sea por una amiga-dijo Tommy sonriéndole.

-¿Y cómo van las entrevistas para los nuevos trabajadores?-pregunto Kira con curiosidad.

Adele suspiro algo cansada-Es difícil encontrar buenos ayudantes hoy en día, solo miren a los dos que tengo, aunque debo admitir, que de no ser por ellos mi vida sería muy aburrida-dijo Adele sonriendo y todos se rieron.

-Bulk y Skull pueden cometer errores, pero no son malos, simplemente les pasan muchas desgracias en el momento que menos se lo esperan-dijo Tommy ayudando al par.

-Eso lo sé, pero parece extraño que de las millones de personas que hay en el mundo, ese par sea el único que siempre tiene la suerte de encontrarse con algún monstruo-dice Adele de forma extraña.

-Podría nombrar a otros dos-murmuro Kira recordando a Cassidy y Devin.

Adele no parecía haberla escuchado y saco una libreta, donde tenía a los candidatos que podrían trabajar en el Centro Juvenil, reviso cuidadosamente los nombres para ver quienes le faltaban.

-En fin, pues hoy me toca entrevistar a dos chicas que al parecer se llaman Holly y Yolei, a ver qué tal me va con ellas-dijo Adele.

-Descuida, estoy seguro que encontraras muy buena ayuda para tus dos negocios-dijo Tommy.

-Eso espero, bueno, tengo que trabajar, espero verlos a todos este viernes en el concurso de disfraces-dijo Adele despidiéndose.

Los rangers se despidieron y salieron del Centro Juvenil, una vez que salieron, Marceline saltó a la espalda de Finn y este se la llevo cargando, en medio de las risas de todos, Kenneth respiro profundamente, con una sonrisa muy relajada.

-Hoy sí que fue un buen día-dijo Kenneth.

-Ya lo creo, sin llamadas inesperadas-continuo Amber.

-O monstruos atacando la ciudad-agrego Marceline sobre la espalda de Finn.

-O ir a nadar al océano-finalizo Finn aliviado.

-No deberíamos bajar la guardia, esta calma puede significar problemas-señalo Yubel.

Tommy asintió ante las palabras de su hija adoptiva-Yubel tiene razón, Astronema no es de las que se toma un descanso por tanto tiempo, esta tranquilidad solo puede significar que está planeando algo grande, debemos estar atentos y preparados para lo que sea-indico el Ranger Legendario algo serio.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Ecliptor se presentó ante la reina del mal, llevando a rastras al personaje que Astronema le había pedido traer, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Ecliptor arrojo a su prisionero contra el suelo, el cual se levantó rápidamente.

-Vaya, que manera tan brusca de traer a alguien…oh…reina Astronema…luce tan…hermosa como siempre…poderosa eminencia-.

-Silencio Piggy, a menos que quieras que te convierta en nada más que polvo espacial-sentencio Astronema.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Piggy, el criminal que llego a la Tierra durante la batalla de los Rangers Fuerza Mística vs Octomus y sus fuerzas del submundo, mismo que en el futuro se convertiría en la mejor fuente de información entre la SPD y el imperio Troobiano.

-En ese caso…-Piggy hizo un ademan de cerrar la boca y Astronema sonrió divertida, para luego levantarse de su trono.

-Piggy, Piggy, Piggy ¿tienes alguna idea de porque te llame?-pregunto Astronema.

-Bueno…me imagino que es por información…ya que es lo único que puedo proporcionarle…mi reina-.

-Efectivamente y eso es lo que quiero, información-.

-¿Qué tipo de información mi reina?-pregunto Piggy.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de los dos discípulos de Zordon? Y no trates de engañarme, porque lo sabré y no querrás verme enfadada-amenazo Astronema.

Piggy se quedó en silencio un momento por el miedo que sentía ante Astronema, para luego pensar en la pregunta de la reina del mal-Los discípulos de Zordon ¿eh? Bueno…hay rumores que decían que tras la derrota de la Alianza del Mal y la muerte de Zordon, ambos se fueron a vivir a la Tierra para protegerla, Dimitria quedo como la guardiana del Multiverso, al menos hasta que Ivan Ooze apareció y…-.

-Ya sé todo eso-interrumpió Astronema molesta-quiero saber qué hay del otro discípulo ¿aún sigue en la Tierra?-.

Piggy se quedó pensando un momento-Si…de hecho…así es, lidera a un grupo de Power Rangers conocidos como "Megaforce", defienden la Tierra del ejército Warstar-.

-Ya veo-Astronema se quedó pensando un momento y luego sonrió-bien hecho Piggy, ya te puedes ir-.

-¿Qué? ¿Así nada más? ¿Sin recompensa alguna?-pregunto Piggy y Astronema lo amenazo con su báculo-oh…creo que mi vida es la recompensa…me basta con eso…-Piggy emprendió la retirada y Astronema le disparo un rayo, dándole en el trasero.

Una vez que Piggy se fue, Astronema se dirigió a su trono y volvió a sentarse-Llama a todos los demás-indicó viendo a Ecliptor.

-En seguida-Ecliptor fue a buscar a los guerreros de Astronema y al poco tiempo, todos se reunieron en el salón del trono.

Vypra, a quien Astronema le dedico una sonrisa cómplice, provocando que Vypra se ruborizara un poco, Estraga, Rito, Elgar y una guerrera que no tenía idea de quien se trataba, pero que al mismo tiempo se le hacía muy familiar.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto viéndola fijamente.

Se trataba de una joven que tendría entre 19 años, llevando una playera verde, con pantalones militarse, así como hombreras de metal, armadura en sus brazos y piernas, su cabello era de color violeta claro, sus ojos azules, su tono de piel era pálido, llevaba una gafas oscuras que también le servían de visor, se quitó las gafas y revelo sus ojos.

-Mi reina, permítame presentarle a Violet, comandante de su ejército-presento Estraga-antes conocida como Lena-.

Astronema miro a Violet/Lena y comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella-¿Qué significa este cambio tan radical Lena…o mejor dicho, Violet?-.

La aludida respiro hondo-Es parte de mi nueva imagen, no deseo seguir pensando en mi pasado y para lograrlo necesito dejar de lado todo lo que tenga relación con eso, incluyendo mi nombre y ascendencia Gundaliana-.

Astronema se quedó en silencio un momento-Bien, eso es lo de menos, profesor, espero que haya tenido el mismo éxito en la misión que le encomendé, así como en transformar a Lena-.

-Por supuesto mi reina, hable con el príncipe y él ya se lo comunicó a su padre, se reuniera con usted dentro de poco-informo Estraga.

Una sonrisa apareció en el frío rostro de Astronema-Excelente, una vez que llegue comenzaremos con mi plan y mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro-declaro Astronema sonriendo con maldad.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, este capítulo fue bastante tranquilo y algo aburrido, pero cada quien tiene sus momentos para actuar y descansar, por el momento yo me voy a jugar mi videojuego favorito, "Asesino 3 La Venganza", nos vemos"_

_Un aplauso para Pollito, uno de los personajes más entrañables de los 90 y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**RESULTADOS DE VOTACION**

**1.- Equestria Girls 4**

**2.- Highschool Of The Dead 6**

**3.- Digimon 5**

**POR TANTO EL GANADOR ES…HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD, DICHA SERIE TENDRA UNA APARICION EN EL FIC, VAYA, FUE MAS CERRADA DE LO QUE ESPERE, ESTOS RESULTADOS FUERON OBTENIDOS CON EL CONTEO DE LOS VOTOS DEJADOS EN COMENTARIOS O ENVIADOS POR PM**

**GRACIAS POR VOTAR**

**ACABO DE SUBIR EL DISEÑO DE LA QUINTA MAESTRA OSCURA, SERVIDORA DE LORD DRAGO, PARA QUE LO CHEQUEN Y ME DEN SU OPINION, POR FAVOR**

**TAMBIEN LES TENGO UN ANUNCIO QUE QUIZAS LES EMOCIONE, ESTOY BUSCANDO UN TEMA PARA LOS POWER RANGERS FURIA DRAGON/LEGENDARIA, PERO NO SE ME OCURRE ALGO BUENO, POR ESO MOTIVO, DEJARE QUE SEA UNO DE USTEDES EL QUE LO DISEÑE**

**ASI ES, OFICIALMENTE DOY COMIENZO A ESTE CONCURSO, USTEDES DISEÑARAN SU PROPIO TEMA, MISMO QUE SERVIRA COMO TEMA DE APERTURA PARA LOS CAPITULOS QUE FALTAN DEL FIC, ADEMAS DE QUE EL TEMA ELEGIDO PERMITIRA A SU AUTOR LA OPORTUNIDAD DE CREAR UN SEGUNDO OC PARA EL LIBRO 5: KI, ASI ES, EL GANADOR TENDRA DOS OC EN ESE NUEVO FIC.**

**SOLO PUEDE SER UN TEMA POR LECTOR Y LO SUFICIENTEMENTE LARGO PARA CONSIDERARSE TEMA DE APERTURA**

**SE CALIFICARA ORIGINALIDAD Y QUE TENGA RELACION CON ESTA GENERACION RANGER**

**EL CONCURSO SE ABRE A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO Y SE CERRARA EL CAPITULO 47**

**BUENA SUERTE A TODOS**

**NovaStarPrime: **_solo veo las películas de Equestria Girls, no la serie, mi sobrina es la que ve las series y fan de las pequeñas ponis, y te entiendo, Godzilla también es de mis dragones favoritos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_fue algo que se nos ocurrió tanto a mí como a "Blackrose9213" para darle algo de terror al fic, respecto al canto, no quería que fuera muy largo, ya que ocuparía demasiado espacio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_y espera a ver lo que sigue cuando hablen con el príncipe payaso del crimen, y ahora que tuvieron un descanso, se viene una gran tormenta preparada por Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_muchos los llaman destino, pero creo que es el término más exacto en esta situación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_muchas felicidades por tu graduación, espero que te vaya muy bien y gracias por votar, por ahora se viene uno de los planes más siniestros de Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_eso supongo y naturalmente fue una razón bastante válida para Trini, ya que efectivamente cumplió su sueño tan anhelado, mismo que volvió profética las palabras de Zordon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_al principio me cuesta un poco de trabajo dar con la mejor forma de emparejarlos, pero una vez que doy con una idea que creo que servirá todo me sale naturalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_pues ya somos dos, porque no recuerdo que haya habido una película con una trama similar y es que hay tantas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_fue una sorpresa que nadie debió esperar, especialmente después de lo difícil que fue controlar a semejante dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_a veces las palabras hieren más que cualquier arma o golpe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_y a ver qué te parece cuando hablen con él, respecto a este fic, ahora que descansaron se avecina uno de los planes más siniestros y astutos de la reina del mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí esta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_fue así como Godzilla les demostró su agradecimiento, especialmente a Trini. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_los votos ya se cerraron y se tomó la decisión, en lo que se refiere al Guasón, espera a ver lo que tiene que decirles y dentro de poco comenzara uno de los planes más siniestros de Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_fue una buena forma de hacer que la batalla con Godzilla tuviera continuidad con la serie original y me alegra que te gustara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_mientras comentes debes en cuando no hay problema alguno y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_honestamente yo también soy fan del Godzilla clásico, lo encuentro más imponente y feroz que el americano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_se me ocurrió que ya que Godzilla no solo es el rey de los monstruos, sino también uno de los dragones más poderosos que existen, sería un buen detalle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**La Luz de Orión: **_ahora que tuvieron que descansar se viene uno de los planes más siniestros de Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_efectivamente, Yubel ha aprendido muchas cosas sobre lo grandiosa que es su madre, pero tras el descanso se avecina una terrible tormenta causada por la reina del mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, SkyAquaCristal, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Dreisel, Bowser30000, Xanatrix742, Blaitor21, Seiryu.001, Shadow y Writer, Kurtlaraperdomo, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Ocnarf, Aioria09, La Luz de Orión, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	45. Rivalidad entre Rangers Primera Parte

"_Soy el __**Duque Org Zenaku, **__hoy me toca presentarles este capítulo, mismo en el cual Astronema pondrá en marcha uno de sus planes más brillantes y perversos hasta ahora, el cual le permitirá hacer como dicen los humanos "matar dos pájaros de un tiro""_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=Ud6xfDKjWfE**

** www. youtube watch? v=rTXtkPVT61U**

** www. youtube watch? v=4fj4k-ODO-U**

_Y ahora el capítulo 45._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 45 Rivalidad entre Rangers.**

**Primera parte**

Lejos de Angel Grove, en una playa que se encontraba tras pasar un inmenso bosque, oculto entre una formación rocosa, se encontraba un Centro de Mando Ranger, en la cual se encontraban varias llaves que tenían la forma de todas las generaciones rangers, con excepción de "Furia Dragón".

Ahí, colocado sobre una pared, se encontraba un rostro metálico blanco, con detalles dorados y ojos verdes, un ser místico de nombre Gosei, el segundo aprendiz de Zordon y su leal ayudante, Tensou, mentores y amigos de los Mega Rangers.

De pronto, alguien entro al Centro de Mando, alguien muy familiar-¡Chispitas Gosei, es Robo Caballero!-exclamo Tensou.

Efectivamente, se trataba del desaparecido Robo Caballero, el cual se veía en malas condiciones-¡Ayuda!-fue todo lo que dijo antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Oh no!-grito Tensou acercándose rápidamente.

-¡Pronto Tensou, llama a Troy y a los otros cuantos antes, presiento que algo terrible está a punto de comenzar!-indico Gosei con un tono de voz preocupado.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

En la casa del Dr. O, los rangers se encontraban listos para ir a la fiesta de disfraces en el Centro Juvenil, Yubel iba vestida como la Princesa Asiática que devolvió a Godzilla al mar, después de escuchar la historia, le pidió a Alfa que la ayudara a confeccionar su disfraz para honrar a esa noble princesa y a su madre.

Finn y Marceline decidieron disfrazarse de vampiros, pero de los vampiros reales, Tommy opto por revivir un clásico favorito disfrazándose de Frankenstein, Kira se disfrazó de bruja y Amber de Geisha, mientras que Kenneth…

-Anda Kenneth, se nos hace tarde-dijo Kira tratando de hacer que Kenneth saliera de la habitación donde se estaban cambiando.

-¡No pienso salir vestido así!-bramo Kenneth molesto.

Yubel se acercó-Por favor Kenneth, estas exagerando, además, ese fue el único disfraz que encontramos de tu talla-se disculpó la Ranger Roja.

Sin nada más que decir, Kenneth salió, vistiendo un disfraz de conejo blanco, con sus bigotes y un moño negro en el cuello, al verlo, Finn y Marceline no pudieron evitar soltar la carcajada por la tierna imagen que tenían.

-Esto es tan humillante-se quejó Kenneth entre dientes-y se pondrá peor cuando Odd me vea, a veces odio ser tan chaparro-.

-Yo creo que te vez adorable-dijo Amber sonriéndole con sinceridad.

-No digas eso-pidió Kenneth desviando la mirada y ruborizándose un poco.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos, la fiesta ya debe haber comenzado-intervino Tommy y todos asintieron.

Pero justo cuando se dirigieron hacia la puerta, sus comunicadores sonaron-Me salvo la campana-dijo Kenneth aliviado.

-¿Qué pasa Elsa?-pregunto Yubel activando la comunicación.

-"Rangers, teletransportense al Centro de Mando ahora, es una emergencia"-.

-Nunca creí que me daría gusto que Astronema interrumpiera nuestras actividades-dijo Kenneth antes de activar la teletransportación.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto los rangers aparecieron, se acercaron a su mentora-¿Qué pasa Elsa?-pregunto Tommy.

Pero antes de responder, tanto Elsa como Alfa se le quedaron viendo fijamente a Kenneth, el cual solo se quedó mudo, sintiendo las miradas de ambos, hasta que finalmente se cansó.

-¿Podríamos concentrarnos en lo que pasa por favor?-pregunto avergonzado.

-Si…lo siento…rangers, observen la pantalla y díganme ¿les parecen conocidos?-pregunto Elsa.

Los rangers lo hicieron y en la pantalla apareció la imagen de los dos príncipes de Ejército Warstar-¿Vekar y Vrak? Creí que habíamos acabado con ellos-dijo Marceline.

-Al parecer no eran ellos en realidad, recibimos informes de otro discípulo de Zordon, al parecer, los Vekar y Vrak que ustedes destruyeron no eran más que clones, impostores enviados para averiguar si los rumores sobre el regreso de Ivan Ooze eran ciertos, con la derrota de Ooze, el ejército pudo lanzar su ataque y Gosei, el discípulo de Zordon, convoco un grupo de rangers para enfrentarlos-.

-Ok ¿y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?-pregunto Finn confundido.

-Al parecer Astronema también se enteró de esto y ha decidido formar una alianza con Mavro, el líder supremo del ejército-explico Elsa.

Tommy se quedó confundido ante esas palabras-Disculpa Elsa, Dimitria me hablo del ejército y por lo que me explico, ellos no tienen nada que Astronema pueda querer y aunque sus líderes sean peligrosos no se comparan a ningún miembro de la Alianza del Mal-.

-Doy fe en eso-dijo Kira recordando con qué facilidad derrotaron a los clones de los príncipes.

-Lo sé y eso es lo que me preocupa-reconoció Elsa, dejando confundidos a los rangers, pero Amber dedujo el porqué.

-¿Crees que ella va tras un pez más gordo?-pregunto intranquila.

-Efectivamente, deben ir a esa ciudad y ayudar a Gosei en todo lo que puedan, los Mega Rangers son fuertes, pero Astronema es mucho más poderosa y astuta, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a un solo grupo de rangers-advirtió Elsa con un tono de voz lúgubre.

Los rangers asintieron, pero primero debían cambiarse de ropa, ya que usar disfraces en una batalla podría ser un poco complicado al momento de atacar y defender, Yubel solo se mantenía en silencio, pensando en que podría querer Astronema esta vez.

**(-)**

**Espacio**

En la órbita terrestre, se encontraban las naves del Ejército Warstar y en la nave insignia, el príncipe Vekar se encontraba haciendo un nuevo berrinche por su reciente fracaso en conquistar el planeta.

-¿Qué parte de que teníamos que conquistar este planeta no entienden? ¡Si ustedes tontos hubieran seguido mis órdenes, este planeta ya sería nuestro, no de los ecologistas!-bramo Vekar.

-¡Señor! ¡Por favor, contrólese, venceremos a esos rangers y…!-Damaras se vio interrumpido.

-¡Oye un momento! ¿Me estás dando órdenes? ¡Te recuerdo que aquí yo soy el príncipe y tú…!-Vekar no puedo continuar, porque en ese momento, la nave comenzó a sacudirse con violencia-¿Qué pasa? ¡Levira!-.

-¡Señor, están destruyendo nuestras naves!-informo Levira.

Efectivamente, otras naves más pequeñas, pero veloces salieron de la nada y comenzaron a destruir la flota del príncipe sin problema alguno, dichas naves tenían el símbolo de la Alianza del Mal.

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron y varios Mega Drakzes hicieron acto de aparición, los Xborgs se lanzaron a la batalla, pero los terribles reptiles los destruyeron sin el menor problema, rápidamente, Vekar se refugió detrás de Damaras, Levira y Argus.

-¡No se queden ahí! ¡Protéjanme!-grito asustado.

Damaras y Argus se prepararon para la batalla, cuando-¡Deténganse!-ordeno una voz y entonces apareció, el emperador Mavro, acompañado de su segundo hijo, el príncipe Vrak.

-¿Padre?-exclamo Vekar saliendo de su escondite-¡Vrak! ¿Estas vivo?-grito al ver a su hermano menor.

-¿Te sorprendí hermano? Veo que no has cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo torpe de siempre-dijo Vrak riéndose.

Antes de que Vekar respondiera, Damaras se adelantó-Señor ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-.

-Vine a acompañar a mi nueva socia, la nueva reina del Multiverso, adelante gran gobernante del mal, está en su casa-dijo Mavro.

Con paso firme, la reina del mal entro a la sala de control, seguida por sus leales generales, al verla, Damaras y Levira se quedaron mudos por la sorpresa-¡Astronema!-exclamo Damaras.

Astronema sonrió con frialdad y maldad-Veo que mi reputación me precede, me disculpo por la pérdida de sus naves, considérenlo un saludo y una demostración de mi poder, creo que fui un poco brusca, pero considérense afortunados de estar vivos-.

Al escuchar eso, Vekar se levantó molesto y arremetió contra Astronema-¿Quién te crees que eres para venir aquí y destruir mis naves? ¿Qué no sabes quién soy yo? ¡Soy el…!-Astronema lo sujeto del cuello y lo levanto sin dificultad.

-Sé quién eres, pero no me importa-declaro lanzándolo contra el suelo.

Vekar cayó al suelo de espaldas y se levantó ayudado por Argus, al tiempo que miraba a Mavro-¡Padre! ¿Vas a dejar que ella me trate así?-.

-Si-respondió Mavro con simpleza-discúlpelo mi reina, Vekar siempre ha sido…demasiado decepcionante-.

-Y por eso tus tropas han fallado tanto en acabar con esos rangers, porque pusiste tu confianza en ese inútil o dedo decir "inútiles"-dijo viendo a Vrak-eso Mega Rangers no son ni la mitad de poderosos que los rangers que yo enfrento y no han sido capaces de vencerlos, ni con toda su supuesta flota superior-.

-Decepcionante-dijo Ecliptor apoyando a su reina.

Levira miro a Ecliptor y se quedó muda, veía de arriba abajo al guerrero como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, su forma, su espada y su actitud de guerrero solitario, en otras palabras, un verdadero servidor del mal.

-No está nada mal-murmuro por debajo.

-Pero ya tengo un plan para deshacernos de esos "Mega" Rangers de una vez por todas, solo necesito dos cosas-continuo Astronema.

-Puede disponer de cualquiera de mis comandantes cuando lo desee mi reina-dijo Mavro.

Pero Astronema lo miro con dureza-Tus comandantes ya probaron ser una bola de inútiles, profesor, espero que tenga algo que en serio me sirva-.

-Por supuesto mi reina, a esos Mega Rangers les gustan los piratas, pues he creado uno con esas características, permítame presentarle al pirata más temido de los 7 mares, el capitán Barba Negra-.

Un monstruo que parecía ser una versión demoniaca de Barba Negra hizo acto de aparición, de ojos rojos, trajes de pirata negro, como su barba y bigote, armado con una espada y una pistola, sosteniendo una botella con ron, hizo acto de aparición.

-¡A su servicio!-se presentó el pirata.

-Bien, tu acompañaras a Ecliptor y Vypra, quienes espero ya sepan cuál es su misión ¿verdad?-ambos generales asintieron-profesor ¿Qué hay de mi pequeño regalo para esos Mega Rangers?-.

-Todo listo mi reina y cargado en el disparador de la comandante Violet-la aludida asintió sonriendo-además hice el estudio que me pidió, ese Megazord es fuerte, pero no lo suficiente, bastaría con un grupo de 4 Psycho Bots para destruirlo, pero necesitaríamos que alguien los guíe-.

Antes de que Astronema dijera algo, Rito y Elgar se ofrecieron a ir a la batalla para destruir a ese Megazord, la reina no se mostró muy convencida, hasta que Ecliptor le recordó que Rito había conseguido destruir a los poderosos Thunder Zords.

-Supongo que no pueden hacerlo peor que cualquiera de los comandantes del ejército-reconoció-muy bien, profesor, usted se asegurara de que los dispositivos funcionen a la perfección-.

-Si, en cuanto Violet los dispare revisare que todo funcione bien-aseguro Estraga.

Mavro, quien conocía el plan de Astronema o al menos eso pensaba él, no pudo evitar reírse, sabiendo sobre la terrible sorpresa que les esperaba a los Mega Rangers, la reina se acercó a Ecliptor.

-Ya sabes qué hacer con el Ranger Rojo-.

-Lo sé, no voy a defraudarte-aseguro Ecliptor.

Astronema miro a sus tropas-¡Ahora vayan y que comience la destrucción!-anuncio alzando su báculo.

-¡A la victoria!-gritaron Rito y Elgar retirándose.

**(-)**

**Centro de Operaciones**

(Nota: para evitar alguna posible confusión, decidí llamar a la base de los Rangers Dragón "Centro de Mando" y de los Mega Rangers "Centro de Operaciones", para que así no haya alguna confusión con cada lugar y si alguien sabe cómo se llama la ciudad de los Mega Rangers le agradecería que me lo dijera, por favor)

Tras recibir la llamada de Gosei, los 6 Mega Rangers; Troy, Gia, Noah, Emma, Jake y Orión arribaron a su base, donde se alegraron de reencontrarse con su viejo amigo Robo Caballero, el cual ya se encontraba mejor gracias a Tensou, pero ahora no lograba recordar como escapo de Vrak.

Según lo que recordaba, era prisionero de Vrak, quien pensaba ponerlo en su contra, luego hubo una explosión e inexplicablemente apareció en la playa, usando todas sus energías logro llegar al Centro de Operaciones.

A todos les pareció extraño, pero Tensou ya le había hecho algunos análisis para asegurarse de que no traía alguna sorpresa desagradable, justo cuando se estaban relajando, la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Andando-indico Troy, refiriéndose también a Robo Caballero.

-¡Esperen!-grito Gosei deteniéndolos.

-¿Qué pasa Gosei?-pregunto Troy confundido por la reacción de su mentor.

-No deben precipitarse, tengo un extraño presentimiento, algo no anda bien-dijo Gosei en tono serio y preocupado.

Pero en vez de recibir alguna actitud preocupada de sus rangers, estos solo sonrieron con arrogancia-Gosei, con todo respeto, tú nos has visto, somos máquinas de pelear, somos invencibles-dijo Jake-podemos con lo que el ejército nos envié-.

-Jake tiene razón, andando-dijo Troy y todo se retiraron.

Pero Gosei se quedó muy intranquilo, algo no andaba bien, podía sentirlo en el aire, una maldad más poderosa que el ejército acababa de llegar a la ciudad.

**(-)**

**Ciudad**

La gente huía aterrada de Ecliptor, Vypra, Barba Negra y un grupo de Mega Drakzes, los 3 guerreros iban al frente comandando a sus tropas, cuando sintieron la presencia de los humanos que buscaban.

-Ahí vienen-dijo Ecliptor.

-Esto será divertido-dijo Vypra sonriendo.

Los 7 Mega Rangers hicieron acto de aparición-Vaya, al parecer ahora el ejército envía de a 3, debe estar muy desesperado-dijo Gia divertida y sus amigos, con excepción de Robo Caballero, se rieron.

-Por favor, no nos insulten, no tenemos nada que ver con ese ejército de pacotilla-dijo Vypra-nuestra ama es mucho peor que ellos-.

-Y pronto serán ustedes los que entren en desesperación-dijo Ecliptor blandiendo su espada y lanzando un poderoso ataque.

Los Mega Rangers se agacharon justo a tiempo y el ataque de Ecliptor destruyo gran parte del centro de la ciudad, dejando anonadados a los Mega Rangers, quienes vieron al general con la boca muy abierta.

-Ok…creo que ellos no son cualquier cosa…-dijo Emma aterrada.

-¡Tenemos que atacarlos con todos desde el principio!-indico Troy y sus amigos asintieron, pasando al Modo Súper Mega directamente.

-¿Se atreven a burlarse de mi legado pirata? ¡Pagaran por eso!-bramo Barba Negra.

-Espera, primero veamos de que están hechos ¡Mega Drakzes ataquen!-ordeno Ecliptor y sus tropas se lanzaron a la batalla.

Los Mega Rangers sacaron sus espadas y pistolas, comenzando el contraataque, pero para su asombro, sus armas no lograban hacerles el menor daño a los Mega Drakzes y estos los derribaron varias veces sin problemas, demostrando que eran mucho más feroces y letales que los Xborgs.

-¿Qué son estas cosas?-cuestiono Jake.

-¡No lo sé, pero los Xborgs son chatarra comparados con ellos!-grito Orión, incluso Robo Caballero se veía en problemas.

-¡Hora de ser legendarios!-grito Troy y todos activaron sus llaves, convirtiéndose en Rangers Galácticos.

-Vaya, así que ellos también pueden hacer eso-dijo Vypra-que pena que no sean los únicos con sorpresas, capitán-.

-¡Mega Drakzes Forma de Marineros!-ordeno Barba Negra.

Los Mega Drakzes brillaron y se transformaron en los soldados del Capitán Mutiny, los Marineros, sorprendiendo a los Mega Rangers, especialmente cuando estos atacaron y los derribaban sin el menor esfuerzo, devolviéndolos al modo súper.

-No lo entiendo ¿Quiénes son estos tipos?-pregunto Gia sorprendida.

-Debimos haber escuchado a Gosei-dijo Noah.

-¡Vamos amigos! ¡Podemos hacerlo, no se rindan!-grito Troy, cuando Ecliptor se lanzó al ataque y lo golpeo con su espada, derribándolo.

-¿Y tú te haces llamar Ranger Rojo? Que risa, la decisión de Gosei no fue sabia, fue una falta de juicio de su parte el escogerte a ti y a estos fracasados-señalo Ecliptor.

**(-)**

**Nave Insignia**

Levira se mostró sorprendida por las habilidades de Ecliptor, así como sus palabras, su actitud seria, todo-Es…impresionante… ¿Quién es ese gran guerrero?-pregunto, captando la atención de Violet.

-¿Hablas de Ecliptor?-pregunto.

-¡Ecliptor! ¡Oh! ¡Hasta su nombre es imponente!-declaro Levira girando sobre su eje de manera soñadora, hecho que oriento a Violet a alejarse un poco de Levira.

En ese momento, Estraga apareció-Mi reina, Rito y Elgar ya están en posición-informo.

-Bien, dispara el SateLaser sobre ellos ahora-indico Astronema.

Estraga saco un control remoto y presiono el botón principal-SateLaser disparado-.

Desde la Fortaleza Siniestra, el láser se disparó de forma automática hacia las coordenadas establecidas por el científico.

**(-)**

**Ciudad**

Rito y Elgar salieron de su escondite, recibiendo el disparo de la Fortaleza y aumentando su tamaño a una forma colosal, llamando la atención tanto de los Mega Rangers como de los otros guerreros de Astronema.

-¡Ya es nuestro turno!-anuncio Elgar.

-¿No quieren bailar rangers?-pregunto Rito tratando de aplastarlos con su pie, pero los rangers se quitaron a tiempo.

-¡Fíjate en donde pisas idiota!-grito Vypra, ya que por poco los aplasta a ellos también.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Rito, para luego comenzar a destruir la ciudad, auxiliado por Elgar.

Los rangers se vieron en una gran encrucijada, por un lado debían detener a los dos gigantes, pero por el otro todavía tenían que lidiar con ese trío de villanos, fue entonces que Robo Caballero tomo la palabra.

-La opción más lógica sería dividirnos, es lo mejor para evitar la destrucción-informo.

-Robo Caballero tiene razón, chicos, usen el Barco Celestial y formen al Megazord, Orión, Robo Caballero y yo nos encargaremos de esos 3-indico Troy.

-¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?-pregunto Ecliptor-quizás te arrepientas de haber tomado esa decisión-.

-¡Que sabes tú al respecto! ¡Vayan ahora!-bramo Troy y los demás hicieron lo que se les ordeno.

El Barco Celestial hizo acto de aparición y el resto de los Zords comenzó la combinación-¡Megazord Legendario Listo!-invocaron los 4 Mega Rangers.

Rito y Elgar se prepararon para la batalla al ver aparecer al Megazord-¡Esto será fácil!-declaro Elgar riéndose.

-¡Tienes razón, será fácil…para nosotros!-declaro Jake y la batalla comenzó.

Rito y Elgar atacaron con sus espadas, pero el Megazord detuvo ambos ataques, para luego lanzar una patada contra Elgar, haciéndolo retroceder, Rito lo ataco por un costado con un golpe de su espada, mismo que el Megazord detuvo con su brazo, para luego tirarlo al suelo.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!-exclamo levantándose y colocándose junto con Elgar.

-¡Vamos Rito, podemos con ese robot, somos dos vs uno!-animo Elgar.

-¡Adelante!-y ambos volvieron a la batalla.

Mientras tanto, Ecliptor peleaba con Troy, Vypra con Robo Caballero y Barba Negra con Orión, teniendo la total ventaja contra los 3 Mega Rangers, especialmente Ecliptor, quien no solo atacaba físicamente a Troy, sino también mentalmente.

-¡Tú pésimo liderazgo llevara a tu equipo a su destrucción!-.

-¿Qué sabes tú de liderazgo?-cuestiono Troy.

-¡He peleado con muchos Rangers Rojos, todos fueron grandes guerreros y sabios líderes, pero tú, avergüenzas su legado!-Ecliptor derribo a Troy-no estoy nada impresionado, Gosei fue un tonto, no aprendió nada de Zordon, solo te eligió por ser lo que los terrícolas llaman "bien carita"-.

-¡Te demostrare de lo que soy capaz!-aseguro Troy levantándose.

-Ya lo hiciste-dijo Ecliptor, ya que Vypra había derribado a Robo Caballero y Barba Negra a Orión.

**(-)**

**Nave Insignia**

Mavro también estaba sorprendido por las habilidades en combate de Ecliptor, así como también su ataque psicológico contra Troy-Es un verdadero guerrero, no cabe duda de eso-reconoció.

-Por eso es mi mano derecha-dijo Astronema sonriendo complacida.

-Tenemos un problema-intervino Estraga-mi reina, aunque Ecliptor, Vypra y Barba Negra están dominando en la batalla, Rito y Elgar no soportaran mucho tiempo más contra ese Megazord, tal vez no sea tan poderoso como el Megazord Rey Dragón, pero sigue siendo muy poderoso-.

-Entonces es tiempo de pasar a la siguiente fase del plan, dispara SateLaser-volvió a ordenar Astronema.

-Mega Drakzes en Modo Psycho Bots-dijo Estraga activando de nuevo el láser.

**(-)**

**Ciudad**

El láser dio en el blanco y entonces 4 Psycho Bots, armados con lanzas hicieron acto de aparición-¡Ya era hora de que aparecieran!-bramo Rito algo molesto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Los están derrotando?-pregunto uno de los Psycho Bots riéndose.

Al ver la aparición de los 4 soldados, los 4 Mega Rangers palidecieron-¡Es una trampa, prepárense para todo!-grito Jake preocupado.

-¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Elgar.

Los Psycho Bots se lanzaron a la batalla, rodeando al Megazord Legendario, este se defendía como podía de los 4 soldados, que al parecer, eran muy superiores a los Bruisers, con algo de dificultad logro derribar a dos, pero entonces, un tercero arremetió contra el Megazord, clavando su lanza en el abdomen, para luego darle una patada y derribarlo.

-¡Estamos cayendo!-grito Noah.

-¡Sujétense!-grito Gia antes de que el Megazord cayera.

El Psycho Bot que los derribo se acercó peligrosamente-¡Se les acabo la suerte Mega Bobos!-anuncio y le dio una patada al Megazord.

Rito y Elgar se reían de forma divertida al ver que el plan de la reina estaba saliendo tal como lo había planeado-¿No te encanta cuando un plan funciona tan bien?-pregunto Rito divertido.

-¡Realmente le hace bien al espíritu!-respondió Elgar, cuando el Megazord se reincorporo y los encaro-¡Ya es nuestro turno de atacar!-.

Ambos guerreros alzaron sus espadas, convocando un relámpago, mismos que lanzaron contra el Megazord, el cual los recibió directamente y provoco que la cabina principal se sacudiera con violencia.

**(-)**

**Centro de Operaciones**

Gosei y Tensou observaban la situación, y ahora el pequeño robot se movía de un lado a otro alarmado-¡Oh no Gosei, los rangers están en problemas!-.

-Si Tensou, este fue un ataque muy bien planeado y coordinado, no parece ser el estilo de ejército, alguien más planeo este ataque, alguien que es mucho más poderoso y malvado que todo el Warstar junto y eso…me tiene preocupado-reconoció Gosei.

-Oh no-dijo Tensou preocupado.

**(-)**

**Ciudad**

El Megazord logro mantenerse en pie, desenvainando sus espadas y disparando un rayo, mismo que impacto contra Rito y Elgar, para alegría de los 4 rangers que piloteaban al Megazord, pues golpearon a los dos líderes.

-¿Qué les pareció eso? ¡Por algo somos Power Rangers!-declaro Gia.

Pero Rito y Elgar avanzaron con una sonrisa-Estamos tan asustados-dijo Rito riéndose.

El Megazord activo el cañón de su estómago y disparo una bala, pero Rito contraataco con un rayo de su mano, mismo que empujo la bala de regreso a la boca del cañón, seguida por el disparo de Rito, lo que provoco que el Megazord sufriera graves daños en su estructura.

-¡No podemos continuar así! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!-grito Emma.

-¡Voy a llamar refuerzos!-indico Jake preparando a un Zord Auxiliar.

-¡Oh no! ¡No lo harán!-declaro Elgar disparando una llamarada de su espada, misma que golpeo al Megazord con fuerza, dañándolo todavía más y llevándolo a la sobrecarga, mientras Rito, Elgar y los Psycho Bots se reían divertidos.

**(-)**

**Nave Insignia**

Los miembros del ejército estaban sorprendidos por la estrategia de Astronema, más que sorprendidos y no paraban de alabarla-Primero los dividió y ahora los conquisto, fue… ¡Brillante!-felicito Damaras.

Astronema sonrió-Esos niños nunca merecieron ser Power Rangers, a decir verdad, Gosei me ayudó mucho al elegirlos ¿era tan difícil hacer eso?-pregunto viendo a Vekar y Vrak con una sonrisa burlona.

Vekar quiso protestar, pero Vrak se lo impidió, después de todo, él también estaba sorprendido por la brillante jugada de Astronema, se merecía sus respetos y admiración, y lo mejor de todo, era que aún no terminaba.

**(-)**

**Ciudad**

Era el momento culminante, el Megazord Legendario estaba demasiado dañado y no podría continuar la batalla, hecho que Rito y Elgar sabían-¡Ok muchachos, terminen con ellos!-indico Rito.

-¡Si señor!-los Psycho Bots comenzaron a disparar contra el Megazord sin piedad alguna.

El Megazord recibió todos esos ataques directamente, pero aún continuaba resistiendo, desafortunadamente, no sería por mucho tiempo-¡Parece que tenemos que terminar con esto nosotros mismos!-declaro Elgar alzando su espada, seguido por Rito.

Ambos cargaron la energía en sus armas y la liberaron en varios ataques mortales contra el Megazord Legendario, el cual no podía hacer nada para esquivarlos, recibiendo todos directamente, la cabina comenzó a explotar y sus 4 tripulantes no tuvieron más que una salida.

-¡Evacuar Megazord!-grito Jake y rápidamente, los 4 abandonaron el Megazord, cayendo al suelo y desactivándose sus poderes.

-¡Oiga jefecita! ¿Qué le parecemos ahora?-pregunto Rito alzando la vista al suelo.

Troy vio a sus amigos en el suelo y se alarmo-¡Chicos! ¿Qué les hicieron?-cuestiono molesto.

-No es lo que nosotros hicimos, es lo que tú hiciste-dijo Ecliptor en tono calmado.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo que yo hice?-cuestiono Troy enfureciéndose cada vez más.

-Míralo tú mismo-dijo Ecliptor señalando hacia donde sus demás compañeros se encontraban peleando y Troy volteo la mirada.

Con horror, Troy vio como Vypra atacaba sin piedad a Robo Caballero, terminándolo con un relámpago y dejándolo muy dañado-¡Robo Caballero!-pero su terror aumento al ver como Barba Negra le disparaba a Orión con su pistola, lanzando al Ranger Plateado por los aires, hasta que cayó al suelo y su poder se desactivo-¡Orión!-.

En su distracción, Ecliptor aprovecho para dispararle un rayo de los ojos, golpeándolo directamente y desactivándose su poder, momento que los demás aprovecharon para reunirse con él, todos se veían en pésimas condiciones.

-¿Te encuentras bien Troy?-pregunto Emma.

-No…no… ¡Esto no está pasando!-grito Troy sin poderse creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-Claro que está pasando y aún falta más, mira-Ecliptor señalo hacia el Megazord Legendario, el cual continuaba explotando, hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a desmoronarse, desprendiéndosele los brazos, la cabeza y torso, todo en medio de una serie de poderosas explosiones.

-¡NO!-grito Emma horrorizada ante esa escena.

Ecliptor, Vypra y Barba Negra se rieron divertidos, la princesa demonio chasqueo sus dedos y un grupo más de Mega Drakzes hizo acto de aparición-Su Megazord está acabado y ustedes son los siguientes-dijo Vypra sonriendo diabólicamente.

**Ay, ay, ay…esta historia continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo ha llegado a su final, con una victoria arrasadora de la reina del mal, pero para pena de esos Mega Rangers, su terror no está haciendo más que comenzar y dentro de poco todos le serán muy útiles a la reina del mal, será muy divertido"_

_Un aplauso para Zenaku, uno de los mejores antihéroes de la franquicia de los Power Rangers y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**NovaStarPrime: **_créeme cuando te digo que Astronema tiene una jugada muy diabólica entre manos, ya que este golpe fue el primero de uno más siniestro, ya tengo tu propuesta para el tema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_créeme, Astronema no tiene pensado que se unan contra ella, después de todo, tiene un plan muy siniestro entre manos, uno que será difícil de vencer y de resolver, especialmente por como lo preparo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_efectivamente tengo razones, como ya pudiste ver, los necesito para poder iniciar uno de los planes más diabólicos de Astronema, respecto al tema, debe ser algo que se pueda usar como "Opening", por decirlo de alguna manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_no tiene que ser muy largo, basta que sea lo suficientemente largo para considerarse tema de apertura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_de hecho sería al siguiente ser más poderoso que existe y cuya energía sea similar a la de Elsa y una reliquia que posee un gran poder, mismo que Astronema desea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues tu nuevo asistente acaba de hacer su primera aparición, veremos si logras adivinar de quien se trata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_Astronema dio su razón de porque se siente atraída hacia Vypra, que la ame aun no es algo seguro, ya que en ella no existe ese sentimiento desde la separación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_es "Yuri" en el término japonés, no soy muy fan del "Yaoi", pero tampoco me desagrada por completo, cada quien es libre para escribir lo que desee y como acabas de ver, los Mega Rangers perdieron a su Megazord en batalla y el plan de Astronema se está poniendo en marcha. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_la primera fase del plan de Astronema ha comenzado, destruyendo a los Zords de los Mega Rangers y ahora comenzara la siguiente fase de su plan para llevarse su premio, y ningún equipo ranger podrá detenerla a menos que lo resuelvan a tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_tranquilo, vaya, eso fue algo…extraño, considerando los tiempos en que vivimos, pero bueno, cada quien es como es y punto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_no aparecieron porque no había visto completa esa generación, aunque en retrospectiva quizás habría sido buena idea y gracias por tu tema, espera el resultado pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_y como acabas de ver, necesitan mucha ayuda urgentemente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_acabas de presenciar una parte de su siniestro plan y aún falta lo peor, gracias por el tema y espera el resultado pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_por el momento el plan de Astronema se ha puesto en marcha y aunque esta derrota fue devastadora, lo peor apenas va a comenzar, gracias por el tema y espera el resultado pronto, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_gracias por la invitación, pero por el momento no puedo, voy a comenzar un nuevo curso de inglés y eso me va a quitar un poco de tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**La Luz de Orión: **_de hecho, Astronema tiene un plan mucho más siniestro en mente, ya acabas de presenciar una parte de su siniestro plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_Orión apareció, pero ahora los Mega Rangers acaban de sufrir una gran pérdida, el plan de Astronema está comenzando a ponerse en marcha y lo peor está a punto de comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_solo te puedo decir que Astronema tiene un plan muy grande en mente, algo que podría perjudicar a ambos equipos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_pues acabas de presenciar el comienzo del plan de Astronema, destruyendo a los Zords de los Mega Rangers sin problema alguno y no solo pretende eso, tiene un plan mucho más siniestro y cruel en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Éire, SkyAquaCristal, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisel, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Blaitor21, Xanatrix742, Bowser300000, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Ocnarf, La Luz de Orión, Kurtlaraperdomo, Lion Wilson, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	46. Rivalidad engre Rangers Segunda Parte

"_Saludos, soy el __**Comandante Anubis Cruger, **__hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo, donde veremos como el plan de Astronema es puesto en marcha, un plan que pondrá a un grupo de rangers en contra de otro, todo para llegar a su premio mayor, pero la maldad jamás vencerá a la justicia"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=5ARjbiCJFbI**

** www. youtube watch? v=3uuj0i_p5ys**

** www. youtube watch? v=iZeEO9DpdYE**

_Y ahora el capítulo 46._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 46 Rivalidad entre Rangers.**

**Segunda Parte**

Troy y sus amigos no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, sus Zords fueron destruidos, sus poderes eran inútiles contra esos nuevos guerreros, estaban acorralados y sus 3 enemigos habían convocado de nuevo a esos feroces reptiles, mientras los gigantes destruían la ciudad.

-Están acabados, me decepcionan, esperaba que fueran más difíciles de vencer, veo que Gosei fue un estúpido al elegirlos a ustedes como rangers, especialmente a ti-dijo Ecliptor señalando a Troy-eres lo que pensaba, un rostro bonito, nada más-.

-Elimínenlos-ordeno Vypra sonriendo y los Mega Drakzes comenzaron a avanzar.

Los Mega Rangers solo se quedaron petrificados ante eso, no había nada que pudieran hacer, era su fin, de pronto, varios disparos salieron de la nada y derribaron a los Mega Drakzes, fue cuando Tommy, Kira y Amber aparecieron en sus motos.

-¡Adelante chicas!-declaro Tommy.

Los Mega Rangers se sorprendieron mucho al ver aparecer a esos 3-¿Más rangers? ¿De dónde salieron?-pregunto Jake.

-No lo sé, pero no pudieron ser más oportunos-dijo Orión aliviado.

-¡Miren!-grito Emma señalando al cielo.

Rayearth, Ceres, Windam y Helmos también aparecieron, arremetiendo contra los Psycho Bots-¡Muy bien chicos, mientras el doctor O, Kira y Amber se encargan de Ecliptor y sus cómplices, nosotros no encargaremos de estos grandulones!-indico Yubel.

-¡Adelante!-.

Normalmente, a Ecliptor y a sus amigos les habría molestado la llegada de los rangers, pero esta vez, tenían una extraña sonrisa en su rostro-Llegaron justo a tiempo, como suelen hacerlo-dijo Vypra.

-No se imaginan lo que Astronema ha planeado-dijo Ecliptor divertido, viendo como los 3 rangers dejaban sus motos y atacaban a los Mega Drakzes.

**(-)**

**Nave Insignia**

Estraga apareció rápidamente ante Astronema-¡Mi reina, los Rangers Dragón han aparecido!-.

Astronema sonrió ante esa noticia-Excelente, Violet, ya sabes que hacer-ordeno Astronema.

Violet hizo un saludo militar y se teletransporto hacia la Tierra en un destello de luz, mientras la reina del mal solo sonreía, su plan estaba marchando a la perfección, ahora solo debía esperar.

**(-)**

**Harwood **

Con un rugido de Rayearth, los 4 dragones arremetieron contra los Psycho Bots, derrotándolos con un golpe devastador, sorprendiendo mucho a Rito y Elgar, que retrocedieron un poco asustado.

-¡Destruyeron a nuestros soldados!-grito Rito alarmado.

-¡No te preocupes, podemos con ellos!-aseguro Elgar.

Los 4 Dragones comenzaron una combinación clásica, dando como resultado al primer Megazord que los Rangers Dragón usaron-¡Megazord Furia Dragón Activado!-invocaron los rangers.

-Vaya, hace mucho que no usábamos a este amigo-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Al ataque chicos!-indico Yubel y el Megazord se puso en guardia.

Pero ni Rito ni Elgar se preocuparon al ver al Megazord-¿Creen que eso nos asusta? ¡Ya acabamos con uno de esos, acabaremos con el suyo también!-aseguro Rito.

El Megazord comenzó a avanzar hacia los dos guerreros del mal, quienes no tardaron en disparar sus rayos contra el Megazord, quien avanzaba sin problema alguno, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lanzo un potente puñetazo contra ambos villanos, golpeándolos y derribándolos.

-¡Así se hace!-grito Noah.

-¡Acaben con ellos!-apoyo Emma.

Los Mega Rangers estaban tan ocupados viendo el combate, que no notaron a Violet, quien los observaba desde detrás de un árbol-Eso es tontos, sigan viendo el combate-dijo apuntándoles con su disparador, enfocándolo en la nuca de cada uno, con una sonrisa, Violet disparo y dio en los 6 blancos.

-¡Auch!-grito Jake llevándose una mano a la nuca-¿sintieron eso?-pregunto.

-Debió ser un insecto-sugirió Troy sin darle importancia y devolviendo la vista a la batalla.

Violet sonrió de manera perversa y se retiró, pensando en lo complacida que estaría Astronema, mientras que Rito y Elgar se levantaron, atacando al mismo tiempo, el Megazord abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo.

-¿Creen que podrán escapar volando? ¡Pues se equivocan!-declaro Rito activando su propulsor y emprendiendo el vuelo.

Fue entonces que el Megazord dio un giro y lo ataco con una poderosa patada, que lanzo a Rito contra el suelo, cayendo justo sobre Elgar, momento que los rangers aprovecharon para preparar su siguiente ataque.

-¡Espada de Avalon!-invocaron, para luego descender rápidamente y lanzar un mortal ataque contra los dos guerreros, derribándolos de nuevo.

Cuando se levantaron otra vez, el Megazord se preparó para continuar la batalla, asustando a ambos tenientes-¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando?-pregunto Elgar.

-¿Qué más aquí corrió que aquí murió?-pregunto Rito.

-¡Exacto!-y ambos desaparecieron.

-¡Vuelvan aquí y peleen par de cobardes!-grito Finn.

Al ver lo que acababa de pasar, Orión dio un salto lleno de alegría, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver la seriedad de los otros-Oigan ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundido.

-Ellos vencieron a esos monstruos con mucha facilidad y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada-dijo Gia con un tono de voz que indicaba celos, dejando confundido a Orión.

Tommy, por su parte, derribo a 3 Mega Drakzes y mientras las dos chicas se encargaban de los que faltaban, el Ranger Legendario encaro a los guerreros de Astronema-¡Muy bien, digan que es lo que planea Astronema esta vez!-.

-¿Y se supone que debemos decírtelo así nada más ranger?-pregunto Vypra divertida.

-Sus planes no son de tu incumbencia, pero prepárate para lo que viene, porque se avecina una tormenta-amenazo Ecliptor retirándose junto con sus compañeros.

Tommy se quedó confundido ante eso-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-.

Antes de que Tommy pudiera decir algo más, los otros Rangers Dragón se reunieron con él-¡Doctor O!-grito Yubel.

-¡Chicos! Veo que también les fue muy bien-dijo Tommy extrañado.

-Vaya que sí…fue muy fácil-dijo Marceline preocupada-nunca había sido tan fácil, por los general los Psycho Bots dan más pelea-.

-Al igual que los Mega Drakzes-observo Amber.

-Y no es normal que Ecliptor se retire sin dar pelea-agrego Kira en iguales condiciones.

Antes de que pudieran continuar la charla, los Mega Rangers se acercaron y Tommy decidió dejar la charla para después-Luego veremos qué pasa, por ahora veamos que tal están ellos-sugirió el Ranger Negro.

Yubel se acercó a Troy, quien la miro fijamente-¿Quién son ustedes?-.

-De nada-dijo Marceline interviniendo-acabamos de salvarles la vida, podrían ser más agradecidos-.

-Tranquila Marceline-dijo Yubel y al escuchar esa voz, Troy y los otros se quedaron extrañados-poder fuera-los 7 Rangers Dragón desactivaron sus poderes-somos los Power Rangers Furia Dragón, me llamo Yubel, Ranger Roja-dijo ofreciéndole la mano a Troy.

-¿Una mujer?-exclamo Jake-¿nos salvó un equipo que es liderado por una chica? ¡Creí que el rojo debía ser siempre un hombre!-el comentario de Jake provoco miradas molestas de parte de todas las chicas presentes, incluyendo a Gia y Emma-bueno…yo…no quise decir…yo…-.

-Olvídalo Jake, no tienes que disculparte-dijo Troy-yo soy Troy, el líder de los Power Rangers SUPER MEGAFORCE-.

Yubel se quedó confundida-Bastaba con decirlo y no gritarlo-.

Orión tuvo que intervenir, ya que se estaba sintiendo una gran tensión en el grupo-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, no sé qué habríamos hecho si ustedes no aparecen-.

-Oye, los Power Rangers somos un equipo y debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros-dijo Tommy.

-Un segundo, usted es Tommy Oliver-dijo Noah sorprendido-vaya, es el más grande de todos los Power Rangers-declaro sorprendido.

-Yo no diría eso, ya que hay rangers muy buenos en el mundo-señalo Tommy.

-Pero ninguno como usted-dijo Noah con una gran sonrisa.

-Me sorprende que para ser un Ranger Legendario este en un equipo que es liderado por una niña-soltó Troy de pronto.

Al escuchar eso, Yubel puso mala cara-Oye ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?-.

Antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor, Kenneth notó algo y se dirigió hacia él-¡Oigan! ¿Él es su amigo?-pregunto señalando a Robo Caballero, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo muy dañado.

Los Mega Rangers corrieron a auxiliarlo, seguido por los Rangers Dragón-¿Cómo se encuentra Noah?-pregunto Emma preocupada.

-Tenemos que llevarlo con Gosei cuanto antes-dijo Noah.

-¿Gosei? ¿No es a quien Elsa nos envió a buscar?-pregunto Finn y Tommy asintió, al escuchar eso, Troy se preocupó.

-Escuchen, es una pena que ya se tengan que ir, pero como rangers deben estar ocupados, no se preocupen, nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo ahora y…-su comunicador sonó-¿Qué pasa Gosei?-.

-"Troy, traigan a los Rangers Dragón con ustedes, si Elsa los envió debe ser por algo sumamente importante"-.

Al escuchar eso, Troy y los otros, con excepción de Orión, pusieron muy mala cara y con mucho pesar tuvieron que acceder a la petición de su mentor-Síganos-dijo Troy con un tono de voz molesto.

Antes de seguirlos, los Rangers Dragón se reunieron entre sí-¿Realmente son Power Rangers? Porque el rojo me parece un idiota y los demás ni se diga, con excepción del Plateado-dijo Marceline.

-Debemos comprenderlos, acaban de perder a su Megazord, no es algo fácil de superar, yo lo sé-dijo Tommy tratando de sonar comprensivo.

-¿Van a venir o no?-cuestiono Jake algo molesto.

-Aunque no me la están dejando fácil-reconoció el Ranger Negro comenzando a seguirlos.

**(-)**

**Nave Insignia**

Astronema se encontraba viendo hacia la Tierra, acompañada de Mavro, cuando Vekar metió sus narices en el asunto-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¡Prometiste una gran victoria y apenas destruyes a un equipo ranger, aparece otro y tus tropas huyen! ¡Sabía que no eras más que puras palabras, no te comparas en nada con el glorioso…!-.

Vekar se vio silenciado cuando Astronema lo sujeto de nuevo del cuello y lo levanto sobre ella, para luego arrojarlo contra el suelo con fuerza, el príncipe se golpeó contra una pared, antes de que Argus lo ayudara a levantarse.

-¿Se encuentra bien jefe?-.

Por toda respuesta, Vekar miro a su padre-¡Padre! ¿Cómo puedes permitir que me trate de esta forma?-.

-¡Guarda silencio Vekar!-ordeno Mavro.

A Vekar no le quedó más remedio que quedarse callado y Vrak se burló de su hermano-Deberías aprender a guardar silencio-.

-A tu primogénito le hace falta disciplina, no sabe respetar a sus superiores-señalo Astronema.

-Me disculpo por eso, mi reina-.

Vekar se sentía humillado, primero su padre prefería a Vrak y ahora parecía preferir a esa ilustrísima desconocida, fue entonces que un extraño olor llego a sus narices y se las tapo rápidamente.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué es ese olor?-.

-Es mi nuevo perfume-dijo Levira apareciendo, llevando un moño color rosa en la cabeza, pintándose los labios y colocándose un poco de maquillaje, provocando que todos sus aliados la vieran sin saber que pensar.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, donde paso a Ecliptor, Vypra, Violet, Rito, Elgar y Barba Negra, los cuales se arrodillaron ante Astronema-Mi reina, el plan salió a la perfección, Violet dio en el blanco-informo Ecliptor.

-Excelente, dígame profesor ¿Cómo funcionan sus rastreadores?-pregunto Astronema.

-Perfectamente, ya están captando la señal de los Mega Rangers, dentro de poco descubriremos el escondite de Gosei, eminencia-informo Estraga.

-Perfecto, baje a la Tierra con Rito y Elgar, localicen la base de ese gusano, una vez que lo hagan infórmenme ¿les quedo claro?-.

-Si mi reina, ya escucharon par de idiotas, andando-ordeno Estraga y ambos tenientes siguieron al profesor.

Astronema miro al resto de sus subordinados con una sonrisa-Lo hicieron bien, el plan está saliendo a la perfección, hiciste un estupendo trabajo Ecliptor, estoy muy complacida-dijo Astronema sonriéndole a su padre.

-Gracias mi reina-.

-Y tú Vypra, espera tu recompensa por tu gran trabajo-dijo Astronema guiñándole un ojo y Vypra se estremeció.

-Si…eminencia…-.

Astronema devolvió la vista hacia la Tierra y Mavro se acercó-¿Cuál es la siguiente parte del plan?-.

-Ahora solo debemos esperar y luego lanzaremos el ataque final contra esos Mega fracasados-respondió Astronema sonriendo.

Mientras la reina y el emperador hablaban de su siguiente jugada, Levira se acercó tímidamente hacia Ecliptor-Hola…no sé si me recuerdas…pero me llamo Levira…-.

Ecliptor ni siquiera la miro-Claro que te recuerdo-.

-Bueno…yo…me arregle un poco para celebrar tu gran victoria…dígame ¿Qué le parece?-.

-¿Eh? Ah sí, te vez bien-respondió Ecliptor sin siquiera mirarla.

Pero Levira se comenzó a sentir soñada-¿Oyeron eso? Dijo que me veo bien, le gusto, en verdad le gusto-dijo dando giros sobre sí misma, Damaras solo negó con la cabeza.

**(-)**

**Centro de Operaciones**

En cuanto los Rangers Dragón llegaron a la base de los Mega Rangers, las observaciones no se hicieron esperar, iniciando por Kenneth-No me quejo, pero nuestro Centro de Mando está en un desierto-dijo señalando que el de los Mega Rangers estaba en una playa.

-Para mí es mucho mejor-dijo Finn sonriendo.

Finalmente, llegaron ante Gosei, quien los saludo-Bienvenidos Power Rangers Furia Dragón/Legendarios, los héroes que salvaron al Multiverso del terrible Ivan Ooze-.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Que emoción!-exclamo Tensou girando muy divertido.

-Que robot tan curioso, me recuerda al robot que salía en la película de WALLE-observo Marceline.

Troy se adelantó-Gosei, Robo Caballero resulto muy dañado en la batalla ¿pueden repararlo?-.

-Por desgracia no Troy, tendremos que enviarlo con Elsa y Alfa para que lo hagan, ya están informados y listos para recibirlos-dijo Gosei teletransportando a Robo Caballero-ahora Rangers Dragón, quiero decirles que es un verdadero honor conocerlos; Yubel, la primera Ranger Roja, tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti al ver lo bien que has mantenido vivo su legado y el de los Power Rangers, la historia de tu madre con Godzilla la ha convertido en toda una leyenda-.

Yubel sonrió un poco sonrojada-Gracias-.

-Finn, el noble y aventurero Ranger Azul, si bien tienes un gran temor, como todos, lo superas cuando el momento es necesario-.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy sumamente asombroso-aseguro Finn ganándose un golpe de parte de Marceline.

-No presumas Finn-.

-Marceline, tu valor y entrega en la batalla son admirables, y aunque no lo demuestras mucho que digamos, te preocupas por cada uno de tus amigos-.

-Te pediría no dijeras eso en voz alta-dijo Marceline algo sonrojada.

-Kenneth, siempre dispuesto a pelear contra toda injusticia, no importa lo difícil de la batalla, no te das por vencido y no dudas en ayudar a tus amigos-.

-Lo que hay que hacer debe hacerse-respondió Kenneth.

Mientras Gosei saludaba a los Rangers Dragón, los Mega Rangers los miraban con profundos celos, con excepción de Orión, fue cuando Jake se acercó al oído de Troy-Por no mencionar que es un enano-dijo en tono burlón.

-Escuche eso-dijo Kenneth-y me las vas a pagar-.

Tratando de evitar algún conflicto, Gosei continuo-No hace falta decir nada Tommy, tu historial como Power Ranger basta, eres el Ranger Legendario, uno de los primeros que peleo al lado de Zordon-.

-Y debo decir que es un honor para mí conocer a su segundo aprendiz-señalo Tommy sonriendo.

-Kira, quizás seas de las Rangers más valientes que han existido, demuestras siempre un gran valor al momento de combatir y tienes un gran talento para la música-.

-Cuando quieras te puedo componer algo-dijo Kira sonriendo divertida.

-Y finalmente, Amber, hija de Kimberly, la Ranger Rosa original y otra de los rangers que lucharon al lado de Zordon, tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ver en la gran ranger que estas convirtiendo-.

-Gracias, hago lo que puedo-aseguro Amber sonriendo divertida.

-Y ahora les pido que me digan el motivo de su visita-pidió Gosei.

Los Rangers Dragón se vieron entre sí, antes de que todos concordaran en que debían ser Yubel y Tommy los que le dieran la terrible noticia a Gosei, así que ambos se adelantaron, la seriedad en ambos mostraba que se trataban de malas noticias.

-Elsa nos envió porque está preocupada, ya que Astronema volvió-explico Yubel.

Al escuchar eso, Gosei se quedó horrorizado-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?-.

Esta vez, fue el turno de Tommy de hablar-Pues…es una larga historia, pero todo comenzó poco después de la derrota de Ivan Ooze…-y Tommy comenzó a relatarle a Gosei todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, incluyendo la separación de Karone y Astronema.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, en el bosque cercano, Estraga, Rito y Elgar seguían el rastro de los rastreadores que Violet puso en cada Mega Ranger, siendo el profesor quien guiaba el camino, mientras Rito y Elgar solo platicaban entre sí.

-Llevamos mucho rato buscando ¿no crees que si existiera esa base ya la habríamos encontrado?-pregunto Elgar.

-La señal es cada vez más fuerte, nos estamos acercando, deja de hablar y sigue caminando-ordeno Estraga-realmente necesito un asistente-.

Fue cuando Rito vio algo-Oigan miren-dijo señalando hacia un árbol-un bocadillo-dijo tomando una araña del árbol y comiéndosela.

-No es momento para comer, tenemos trabajo que hacer y además…-Elgar se vio interrumpido cuando escudo un croar, al mirar hacia abajo, se topó con una rana-oh que delicia, ancas de rana-.

Elgar comenzó a seguir a la rana hasta la salida del bosque, cuando quiso atraparla, la rana saltó y se ocultó entre la arena, dejando a Elgar sin sus preciadas ancas, fue entonces que Estraga también salió del bosque y su aparato comenzó a sonar con más fuerza.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa cosa?-pregunto Rito confundido.

-Está cerca-dijo Estraga comenzando a mover de un lado a otro su aparato para ver donde era más fuerte la señal, cuando la dirigió hacia la formación rocosa-¡Ahí esta!-.

Al escuchar eso, Elgar se levantó de golpe-¡Perfecto!-.

-¡Vamos por ellos!-grito Rito, pero Estraga lo detuvo antes de que hiciera algo estúpido.

-¡Quieto ahí idiota! ¡Tenemos que informarle a la reina antes de hacer cualquier jugada!-le recordó Estraga y Rito asintió.

**(-)**

**Nave Insignia**

El comunicador de Astronema comenzó a sonar y la reina atendió el llamado, en la pantalla apareció la imagen de Estraga-Mi reina, lo encontramos, le envió las coordenadas en este instante-.

-Excelente trabajo profesor, vuelva a la Fortaleza Siniestra y espere mi orden para la siguiente fase del plan-.

-Si eminencia-dijo Estraga cortando la comunicación.

Mavro se le quedo mirando a Astronema-¿Y ahora qué sigue?-.

-Ahora es tiempo de sacar a los rangers de su madriguera, Capitán Barba Negra, baje a la ciudad y atraiga a los dos equipos rangers-.

-Si mi reina-dijo Barba Negra.

-Ecliptor, mientras no me encuentro estarás al mando-Ecliptor asintió-y Vypra, tu recompensa será por partida doble-aseguro la reina sonriéndole coquetamente y haciendo que Vypra se ruborizara un poco.

El plan de Astronema estaba comenzando a llegar a la parte final y aunque la mayoría de los miembros de la Warstar estaban más que ansiosos por ver que pasaría ahora, Vekar se mostraba muy molesto, viendo como esa humana era capaz de doblegar a todos sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¡No la soporto!-se quejó.

-Si fueras listo mantendrías la boca cerrada, pero como no lo eres es probable que Astronema pierda la paciencia y te destruya-dijo Vrak burlonamente y Vekar se horrorizo.

**(-)**

**Harwood**

La gente volvió a sus actividades diarias después del primer ataque, pensando que ya había pasado lo peor, pero entonces, Barba Negra hizo acto de aparición, provocando que los humanos comenzaran a huir aterrados.

-¡Corra humanos patéticos! ¡Corra!-grito disparando contra ellos, provocando varias explosiones-¡Esto seguro atraerá a esos rangers!-.

**(-)**

**Centro de Operaciones**

Una vez que Tommy termino de contarle a Gosei lo que ocurrió, el mentor de los Mega Rangers se quedó un momento en silencio, antes de responder-Ya veo, realmente es algo terrible, ahora que Astronema no tiene la humanidad de Karone, es mucho más peligrosa que nunca-.

-Y cuando Elsa se enteró que Astronema formo una alianza con Mavro nos pidió que viniéramos a ayudarlos-explico Yubel-ojala hubiéramos llegado a tiempo-.

-No te sientas mal Yubel, ya que llegaron a tiempo-señalo Gosei.

Al escuchar eso, Troy miro a Gosei como si no hubiera escuchado bien-¿Qué? ¿Estas bromeando Gosei? ¡Perdimos nuestros Zords en la batalla y dices que llegaron a tiempo!-.

-Están vivos y eso es lo importante-señalo Gosei.

-¿Y de qué sirve estar vivos si ahora no tenemos Zords para pelear contra el Warstar? ¡Si vienen a ayudar que al menos lo hagan bien!-replico Gia.

-Oigan, tal vez sean rangers pero no tienen derecho a hablarnos así-intervino Marceline.

-¡Claro que lo tenemos! ¿Quiénes se creen que son ustedes al venir aquí y tratar de tomar nuestro lugar? ¡Gracias por venir, pero ya no los necesitamos, se pueden ir!-declaro Emma.

-Sí, dejen que los verdaderos héroes se encarguen de esa tal Astronema, después de todo ¿Qué tanto problema puede causar si es una chica?-pregunto Jake mirando burlonamente a Yubel.

-¡Chicos basta!-intervino Orión-todos somos rangers, ellos nos salvaron la vida…Noah ayúdame-.

Pero Noah retrocedió-Eh…no me gustan los conflictos-dijo algo asustado.

-Pero Orión tiene razón, todos somos rangers y debemos trabajar juntos para detener a Astronema-dijo Tommy.

-No necesitamos ayuda de un anciano que sigue órdenes de una niña-soltó Troy con desdén, provocando que Yubel interviniera.

-¡Al doctor O no le hablas así!-.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas ir a acusar con tu mami?-pregunto Troy burlonamente.

Yubel se quedó muda al escuchar eso y fue más de lo que el resto del equipo Dragón, con excepción de Tommy, pudieron soportar-¡Eso estuvo fuera de lugar!-bramo Amber.

-Amber…basta…está bien…tú no tienes idea de quien era mi madre, ni lo valiente que fue-dijo Yubel entre dientes-Gosei…con todo respeto…pero no entiendo porque eligió a este patán para ser Ranger Rojo…y no creo que Zordon estuviera complacido-dijo Yubel tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas.

Justo cuando la tensión estaba comenzando a crecer de nuevo, la alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Esta es la primera vez que me alegra que haya problemas!-declaro Tommy profundamente decepcionado de la actitud de Troy y los demás Mega Rangers.

-¿Qué pasa Gosei?-pregunto Orión.

-Barba Negra volvió y está destruyendo la ciudad-informo el discípulo de Zordon.

-Andando equipo-dijo Troy.

-Ustedes se quedan aquí-intervino Yubel deteniéndolos y Troy volteo a verla con una sonrisa burlona.

-Nosotros no seguimos tus órdenes, yo soy el líder y digo que iremos, si no te gusta, vete a llorar con tu mami-soltó Troy de nuevo en un tono de voz burlón.

Los amigos de Yubel tenían deseos de saltar y romperle esa cara a Troy, pero Tommy los detuvo con la mirada, si bien Yubel apretó los puños, respiro profundamente para serenarse y dar la razón por la cual era mejor que se quedaran.

-Ustedes no conocen a Astronema como nosotros, sus planes siempre tienen algo más siniestro, no podemos correr ningún riesgo y estoy segura que Gosei opina lo mismo-señalo Yubel.

Troy se rio divertido-Por si no lo sabes, nosotros somos los rangers de Gosei y él no permitirá que nos quedemos aquí mientras ustedes se hacen los héroes en nuestra ciudad, así que mejor quédate aquí con tu equipo, tal vez los instruyas a jugar a la comidita-dijo burlonamente.

-Basta Troy-intervino Gosei-concuerdo con Yubel, ustedes no conocen a Astronema, ellos la han estado enfrentando mucho en estos meses, así que tienen una idea de lo que la reina del mal puede estar planeando, ustedes se quedaran aquí y ellos irán a enfrentar a ese monstruo-.

Al escuchar eso, Troy se quedó sin palabras-Pero Gosei…no puedes estar hablando en serio…-.

-Ya tome mi decisión, buena suerte Rangers Dragón-les deseo Gosei.

Yubel miro a Gosei con profunda gratitud y se acercó a sus amigos-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-.

Mientras los Rangers Dragón iban a la batalla, los Mega Rangers se quedaron en el Centro de Operaciones, en Troy había una expresión de ira que no podía disimular, al igual que en el resto del equipo, lo que preocupo mucho a Orión.

**Ay, ay, ay…esta historia aun continua…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo y debo decir, que estoy profundamente decepcionado de los Mega Rangers, parece que olvidaron que ellos también son rangers y por tanto deben trabajar en equipo con los Rangers Dragón, pero sospecho que hay algo más detrás de todo esto, algo terrible"_

_Un aplauso para el Comandante Anubis Doggie Cruger, el gran Ranger Sombra y uno de mis rangers favoritos, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA DAR SU TEMA PARA EL FIC, UNA VEZ QUE SUBA EL CAPITULO 47 YA NO SE ACEPTARAN MAS TEMAS, APROVECHEN AHORA QUE PUEDEN**

**TAMBIEN LES INFORMO QUE YA SUBI EL DISEÑO DE LA SEXTA MAESTRA OSCURA, LA SINIESTRA UMBRA.**

**NovaStarPrime: **_de hecho, Astronema aún tiene un as bajo la manga, ya que la destrucción de los Zords y como los humillaron no fue más que el principio y ahora está comenzando la siguiente fase del plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_claro que se puede enviar por PM, de hecho, lo puse en el aviso del concurso, pero debes darte prisa, respecto a Levira, ella ya siente que le gusta a Ecliptor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ryu y Bloody: **_ok…primero ¿me pueden recordar quiénes son? Ya que tengo muchos lectores que no han comentado en mucho tiempo y no puedo recordarlos a todos, pero por lo que logro recordar, ambas son chicas ¿correcto? De no ser así háganmelo saber para disculparme, respecto al capítulo, fue duro, pero necesario para la trama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_pueden hacerlo por el medio que deseen, pero debe ser antes de que suba el siguiente capítulo y en lo personal, no siento que me pase, ya que muchas historias tienen sus momentos así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_yo siento algo parecido con respecto a la serie, en mi opinión, dejo mucho que desear y tuviste razón, el encuentro no es nada agradable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_estas en lo cierto, además de que ellos nunca me convencieron como Rangers, ya tengo tu propuesta, gracias por participar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_sé que es algo duro, pero es necesario para que el plan de Astronema se desarrolle, todo tendrá su explicación, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_los Rangers Dragón llegaron a tiempo para ayudarlos, pero el plan de Astronema no estaba haciendo más que comenzar y la actitud de los Mega Rangers es prueba de ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_a veces así pasa, no te preocupes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_efectivamente, ya que cumpliste con la misión de la reina y eso que todavía falta lo peor, porque Astronema planeo muy bien esa jugada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_hasta ahora, Troy es el único que se está pasando con Yubel, pero no del modo que creo que pensaste, ya que todo es parte del plan de Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_ellos llegaron, pero la jugada de Astronema no ha hecho más que comenzar, ya que tiene algo más siniestro en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está, la jugada de Astronema continúa y pronto conoceremos todo su plan en esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_no creo, ya que los viajes en el tiempo son muy complicados, con todo eso de las paradojas, etc. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_exactamente, toda historia debe tener sus momentos de seriedad, diversión, romance, etc. Por eso yo estoy tranquilo en ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_y como vez, las cosas entre los Rangers Dragón y los Mega Rangers no están muy bien que digamos, mientras Astronema prepara su siguiente jugada, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_tenías razón, porque ahora los Mega Rangers no están complacidos con la llegada de los Rangers Dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_y ese fue solo el comienzo de su plan, espera a ver lo que tiene preparado para rematar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_claro que aún está abierto, una disculpa, se me pasó avisarte que recibí tu tema por PM, discúlpame por mi error y si te preocupaba que no lo haya checado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_no es más que una carita bonita, no sé porque lo eligieron para ser el rojo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_tus sospechas eran acertadas, ya que la reunión no fue muy agradable que digamos y lo peor de todo es que el plan de Astronema no ha hecho más que empezar, ya que la reina del mal tiene algo muy siniestro en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Ryu, Bloody, SkyAquaCristal, Éire, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Dreisel, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Airoia09, Kurtlaraperdomo, Bowser300000, Blaitor21, Shazam, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Seiryu.001, Lion Wilson, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	47. Rivalidad entre Rangers Tercera Parte

"_Hola, soy __**Tensou, **__el asistente de Gosei y hoy le vengo a presentar la continuación de esta aventura, donde veremos qué fue lo que Astronema planeo, así como también la continuación del conflicto entre los Rangers Dragón y Mega Rangers…comienzo a creer que Gosei debió escoger a otros chicos"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=0rwVj3i3n9U**

** www. youtube watch? v=LwJFw1Y10z8**

** www. youtube watch? v=PcLvpcX2Bdw**

_Y ahora el capítulo 47._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 47 Rivalidad entre Rangers**

**Tercera Parte**

Barba Negra continuaba con su senda de destrucción, esperando la aparición de sus adversarios, mismos que no tardaron en llegar, en representación de los Power Rangers Furia Dragón/Legendaria.

-¡Oye!-grito Tommy llamando la atención del pirata.

Barba Negra volteo y fingió sorpresa-¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde están esos Mega Fracasados? Pensé que querrían terminar lo que empezamos-.

-¡Los siervos de Astronema son nuestros asuntos!-declaro Yubel colocándose en guardia.

Barba Negra soltó una sonora carcajada, divertido por las palabras de Yubel-Siendo franco, me alegra que hayan venido ustedes, eso hará que esta batalla sea un verdadero reto-aseguro colocándose en guardia y desenvainando su espada.

Los rangers desenvainaron sus armas y se lanzaron a la batalla, los rangers rodearon a Barba Negra y atacaron, pero el pirata se defendía de manera magistral, demostrando tener las mismas habilidades y ferocidad que el Barba Negra original.

Con un golpe de su espada, Barba Negra derribo a Marceline, quien rodo por el suelo, levantándose rápidamente, cuando un grito llamo su atención y Violet apareció, disparándole varios dardos, la Ranger Violeta esquivo el ataque justo a tiempo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Marceline colocándose en guardia.

-¿Qué pasa ranger? ¿No me reconoces? Eso hiere mis sentimientos-.

Marceline se quedó muda el escucharla hablar-Esa voz… ¿Lena?-.

-Ahora me llamo Violet, comandante Violet para ser honesta-.

-Vaya, no sabía que me admirabas para ponerte el nombre de mi color-dijo Marceline burlonamente.

-No te preocupes, cuando termine contigo solo quedara una persona con ese nombre-aseguro Violet atacando a Marceline.

Mientras Marceline se encargaba de su rival, el resto de los Rangers lidiaba con Barba Negra, quien los atacaba con mucha habilidad, pero los rangers lograban darle un golpe, obligándolo a retroceder, lo que provocaba que se riera.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-cuestiono Finn.

-¡Lo divertida que es esta batalla, esto es realmente emocionante, es lo que buscaba cuando vine aquí! ¡Ustedes sí son verdaderos rangers, no como esos perdedores que eligió Gosei!-declaro Barba Negra.

-¡Ya deja de hablar!-grito Kira atacándolo, junto con Amber.

Ambas chicas atacaron al mismo tiempo y Barba Negra esquivo el ataque-¡Hablo en serio, su sexta y séptima ranger son grandes guerreras, ambas son 10 veces mejores que ese rubio y ese pedazo de chatarra!-declaro atacando.

Kira y Amber esquivaron el ataque saltando hacia atrás-¡Oye Kira! ¿Qué tanto está diciendo este monstruo? ¿No está alabando?-pregunto Amber sin entender lo que ocurría.

-Eso parece-respondió Kira confundida.

Barba Negra disparo un rayo de su pistola, mismo que Tommy desvió con un golpe de su espada-¡Atrás chicas! ¡Sable Espectral Esfera de Tinieblas!-Tommy lanzo su esfera contra Barba Negra.

El monstruo salió disparado por los aires, cayendo al suelo, pero levantándose rápidamente-¡Y él es el Ranger Legendario, su quinto miembro es toda una leyenda, que mejor demostración de su superioridad que esa, ciertamente es mucho mejor que ese narizón que Gosei eligió!-.

-¿Qué está tramando?-se preguntó Tommy confundido.

-¡Al ataque Finn!-grito Kenneth y ambos rangers lanzaron un ataque al mismo tiempo con sus respectivas armas.

El ataque dio en el blanco, derribando de nuevo a Barba Negra, pero el pirata volvió a levantarse sin el menor esfuerzo-¡Y esos son sus Rangers Azul y Amarillo, ambos son grandes guerreros y son muy decididos, ciertamente superan a esa rubia oxigenada y a ese ñoño!-.

Finn y Kenneth se vieron entre sí, nadie lograba entender lo que planeada y Yubel se adelantó-¡Ya basta! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto? ¿Por qué nos alabas tanto?-.

-Solo digo la verdad Ranger Roja, solo mira a tu amiga violeta, ella está resistiendo una batalla contra la comandante Violet, dudo mucho que esa frágil Ranger Rosa pudiera hacerlo y tú, la primera Ranger Roja de la historia, llevas en tus venas la sangre ranger, eres una verdadera líder y la mismísima reina del mal te quiere muerta ¿quieres que agregue algo más para demostrar lo superior que eres a ese tonto que obviamente es solo una cara bonita?-pregunto Barba Negra.

Los Rangers se vieron entre sí confundidos, cuando Marceline se les unió y Violet se reunió con Barba Negra-Oigan ¿acaso me perdí de algo?-pregunto confundida.

-No estamos seguros, pero algo es seguro, están tramando algo…algo terrible-respondió Yubel-no vayan a bajar la guardia en ningún momento-.

**(-)**

**Centro de Operaciones**

Los 5 Mega Rangers iniciales apretaban sus puños con mucha fuerza, especialmente después de escuchar como ese monstruo se atrevía a decir que eran inferiores a los Rangers Dragón, en Troy apareció una mirada cargada de furia y celos.

-¡Ya no seguiré viendo esto! ¡Vamos a demostrarle lo superiores que somos a esos lagartos ladrones!-.

-¡Vamos!-apoyaron Gia, Noah, Emma y Jake, dejando a Orión estático.

-¡Alto! No puede ir, algo no está bien, puede ser una trampa, deben…-Gosei no pudo continuar, porque Troy lo interrumpió.

-¡Nosotros arriesgamos nuestro pellejo siguiendo tus malditas órdenes, pero apenas llegan esos desconocidos y nos haces a un lado!-bramo molesto-¡Pues bien, ahora verás que somos muy superiores a ellos!-.

-Y que además, ya no te necesitamos para proteger la Tierra-dijo Gia burlonamente.

-Sí, con Troy como nuestro líder es obvio que ya no te necesitamos-dijo Jake.

-¡Chicos!-grito Orión sin poderse creer lo que escuchaba, pero sus amigos lo ignoraron y se dirigieron hacia la salida, el Ranger Plateado volteo a ver a Gosei-tengo que ir con ellos-dijo resignado, para luego correr detrás de sus amigos.

Una vez que quedaron solos, Tensou se acercó a Gosei-Oh no Gosei ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Tensou confundido.

-No lo sé, han estado actuando así desde que se enfrentaron a las fuerzas de Astronema, Tensou, haz un análisis de cada uno de ellos, debemos saber porque han cambiado tanto-indico Gosei.

-Dalo por hecho-.

Los Mega Rangers abandonaron su base y detrás de unas rocas, Astronema hizo acto de aparición, sonriendo perversamente-Y allá van, como una manada de perros furiosos-dijo Estraga.

-Su plan va funcionando a la perfección reinita-dijo Elgar divertido, mientras que Rito se tapaba la boca para ahogar su risa.

-Y ahora vamos por el premio mayor-dijo Astronema sin dejar de sonreír de forma maligna y cruel.

**(-)**

**Ciudad**

Los Rangers Dragón se prepararon para la batalla, con Violet y Barba Negra listos para continuar, cuando los Mega Rangers hicieron acto de aparición, ya transformados en el modo súper.

-Oigan, háganse a un lado y dejen que los verdaderos rangers se ocupen de esto-dijo Gia sonriendo arrogantemente.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-cuestiono Yubel.

-Lo siento niña, nosotros no seguimos órdenes de una chiquilla, mejor vete a jugar con tus trastecitos o mejor aún, vete a lavar la ropa de tu mami-dijo Troy burlonamente.

Yubel apretó su puño al escuchar eso-Ese tipo está comenzando a hartarme-señalo Marceline tratando de no saltar contra Troy y golpearlo hasta cansarse.

-¡Adelante chicos!-grito Troy y los Mega Rangers se lanzaron contra los dos villanos.

Violet les disparo un rayo con su mano y los derribo sin la menor dificultad-Que patéticos, realmente Gosei fue un idiota al elegirlos-dijo bostezando-acaba con ellos Barba Negra, esto ya se volvió aburrido-dijo retirándose.

Barba Negra se rio y comenzó a avanzar hacia los Mega Rangers, cuando los Rangers Dragón se pusieron entre ambos-¡No tan rápido! ¡Si los quieres tendrás que pasar por nosotros!-declaro Yubel.

-¡Tal vez la mayoría sean unos patanes, pero siguen siendo rangers!-anuncio Kira.

-¡Y el deber es el deber…desgraciadamente!-agrego Kenneth.

Pero en vez de recibir gratitud, Troy se levantó molesto y arremetió contra Yubel-¡No necesitamos su ayuda, nosotros podemos manejar esto y más!-.

-¡Así es! ¡Nosotros somos MEGA RANGERS, eso significa que somos muy superiores a ustedes, así que apártense!-grito Emma.

Orión intervino antes de que las cosas se pusieran mucho peor-¡Ya basta chicos! ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Ellos también son rangers, no enemigos!-.

-¡Tu guarda silencio y recuerda de qué lado estas!-acuso Gia.

-¡Yo sí lo recuerdo! ¿Y ustedes?-cuestiono Orión comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Barba Negra se rio divertido y apunto con su pistola, disparando un rayo, que lanzo a los 13 rangers por los aires, para luego arremeter contra ellos a gran velocidad, atacándolos con su filosa espada, golpeándolos varias veces, hasta dejarlos tirados en el suelo.

-Vaya, esto realmente está resultando ser más fácil de lo que esperaba, no es ni un reto-dijo divertido.

**(-)**

**Centro de Operaciones**

Mientras la batalla se desarrollaba, Gosei y Tensou trataban de encontrar alguna razón por la cual los Mega Rangers se estaban comportando de esa forma, pero todos los análisis mostraban que estaban normales y eso preocupaba mucho a Gosei.

-Ya he revisado todo y no hay nada anormal en nuestros rangers, Gosei-informo Tensou.

-Sigue intentando Tensou, debe haber algo que no hemos notado-señalo Gosei.

De pronto, una risa se escuchó y Astronema hizo acto de aparición, seguida por sus 3 guerreros-Buenos días Gosei, espero no te hayas olvidado de mí-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Astronema!-exclamo Gosei.

-¡Chispitas!-Tensou se ocultó detrás de una de las consolas, mientras Astronema caminaba hasta quedar frente a frente con Gosei.

-¿Cómo encontraste esta base?-cuestiono Gosei.

Astronema sonrió y miro a Gosei-Tus rangers me guiaron hasta aquí, debes estar muy orgulloso de ellos-dijo sonriendo con ironía.

-¿Qué les hiciste a mis rangers?-cuestiono Gosei molesto.

-Yo no les hice nada, simplemente deje al descubierto su verdadera esencia, especialmente la de Troy, Gosei ¿Qué pensaría Zordon si viera que elegiste a un Ranger Rojo únicamente porque esta guapo?-.

-¡Yo no lo elegí por eso!-aseguro Gosei.

Pero Astronema se rio divertida-No puedes engañarme Gosei, veamos; tú Ranger Rojo es el típico carita, deseado por las chicas, se hace el duro, pero realmente es un patán: la Ranger Amarilla es la típica rubia oxigenada conocida como Barbie; el Ranger Azul es el típico nerd de escuela-mientras Astronema hablaba, Estraga comenzó a descargar la información de la tecnología ranger a las computadoras de la Fortaleza Siniestra-la Ranger Rosa la típica niñita frágil que siempre necesita ser rescatada; y el Ranger Negro/Verde ¿tengo que decir algo? Es un idiota, tus únicos rangers que en verdad valen algo son el robot y ese rubio-.

Tensou trato de detener a Estraga, pero este le disparo un rayo, estrellándolo contra una pared y dejándolo muy dañado-Pedazo de chatarra inservible-.

-¡Tensou!-grito Gosei preocupado.

-Mi reina, ya he descargado toda la información que necesitamos-informo Estraga y Astronema sonrió.

-¿Qué estas planeando Astronema? ¿Dónde está Karone?-cuestionaba Gosei.

Pero Astronema solo se acercó a Gosei sin dejar de sonreír-Lo que planeo no es de tu incumbencia y ahora vas a pagar caro por haber cometido ese gran error al elegir a esos tontos como Power Rangers, solo espero que las primeras palabras que Zordon te diga cuando lo veas sean "me decepcionaste Gosei"-dijo Astronema sonriendo cruelmente.

Antes de que Gosei dijera alguna otra cosa, Astronema clavo la punta de su báculo contra la frente de Gosei y comenzó a absorber la energía del discípulo de Zordon, provocando graves fallas en todo el Centro de Operaciones.

-¡Destruyan todo el lugar!-ordeno Astronema.

Estraga, Rito y Elgar se dividieron en todo el Centro de Operaciones, comenzando a destruirlo a diestra y siniestra, sin mostrar piedad por nada, las consolas comenzaron a quedar reducidas a escombros.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Elsa estaba estudiando el libro Galáctico, mientras Alfa reparaba a Robo Caballero, cuando de pronto, la mentora se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras sus ojos se abrían mucho y una mirada de angustia aparecía en los mismos, provocando que Alfa se preocupara.

-¡Chispitas! ¿Qué pasa Elsa? ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado.

Elsa no respondió al instante, se quedó en silencio, con una mirada perdida y con la mano en su pecho, cuando finalmente pudo decir palabras-Algo paso…algo horrible…-respondió con mucha angustia, alarmando todavía más a Alfa.

**(-)**

**Ciudad**

Los rangers seguían tirados en el suelo, mientras Barba Negra se reía divertido-Me engañaron, me dijeron que nadie había sido capaz de derrotar a dos equipos de rangers combinados, pero yo no tuve problemas en hacerlo-.

Yubel se levantó y encaro a Barba Negra-¿Tanto ansiabas pelear con nosotros? ¡A ver qué te parece esto! ¡Batallador Activado! ¡Patada Llamarada! ¡Modo Reina Dragón! ¡Guardiana del Universo!-invoco Yubel apareciendo con su Batallador, al tiempo que sus dos ojos amarillos aparecían.

Al ver eso, los Mega Rangers se quedaron con la boca abierta-¡Tienen que estar bromeando! ¡Incluso tiene mejor armamento que yo!-bramo Troy furioso.

Yubel se puso en guardia y Barba Negra se preparó para la batalla, ambos comenzaron a caminar en círculos, viéndose fijamente, el pirata se rio divertido-Veo que tú si puedes darme un verdadero reto-.

-Ya verás de lo que soy capaz-.

Ambos contendientes se lanzaron contra el otro, Barba Negra lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que Yubel bloqueo con sus cuchillas, las cuales rompieron la espada de Barba Negra, dejándolo sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-.

Yubel lanzo una ráfaga de golpes de fuego contra Barba Negra, impactando contra el abdomen, pecho y rostro del pirata, para luego darle una potente patada que lo lanzo por los aires, Yubel salto y giro, golpeando a Barba Negra con su talón, estrellándolo contra el suelo, para luego abrir sus alas y mantenerse en el aire.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pregunto Yubel cruzada de brazos.

Barba Negra se levantó rápidamente y apunto con su pistola-¡Ya verás!-bramo abriendo fuego.

Yubel no tuvo la necesidad de esquivarlos, los disparos la golpearon directamente, pero no le hicieron el menor rasguño, dejando estático a Barba Negra, la valiente Reina Dragón descendió y preparo su ataque.

-¡Estrella de Fuego!-invoco lanzando su poderosa estrella contra Barba Negra, dándole en el blanco, para luego encender sus alas, capa, cuchillas, estrellas, etc. En llamas, dar un salto, girar y lanzar su ataque final-¡Rayo de Destello Dragón!-.

El ataque impacto directamente contra Barba Negra, el pirata no pudo hacer nada para salvarse, mientras Yubel aterrizaba y posaba en señal de triunfo, Barba Negra cayó al suelo y exploto en pedazos.

-¡El capitán camino por la plancha!-anuncio Yubel en señal de triunfo, fue cuando sus amigos se acercaron.

-¡Buen trabajo Yubel!-felicito Tommy.

-¡Esa armadura tuya realmente es sorprendente!-declaro Marceline.

Fue entonces que los Mega Rangers se acercaron, aunque antes de que alguien dijera algo, Orión se adelantó-¡Estuviste magnífica! ¡Nunca me imaginé que tuvieras algo como eso!-.

-Gracias, es parte de…-.

-¿Estas bromeando Orión?-cuestiono Troy molesto-¡Arruinaste todo!-.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Yubel sin entender de qué hablaba aquel patán.

-¿De qué hablas Troy? Ella derroto a ese monstruo-dijo Orión-y fue realmente sorprendente-.

-¡Yo ya estaba planeando una estrategia para acabar con él, no necesitaba que esta chiquilla metiera sus narices únicamente por la gloria!-bramo Troy.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-apoyo Jake.

Marceline le apunto con una flecha a Jake, quien retrocedió asustado-No me importa si son rangers o no, si vuelven a decir alguna estupidez me olvidare de eso y les disparare-aseguro.

-Está bien Marceline-dijo Yubel deteniéndola-no me molesta, que triste que Gosei haya elegido a personas como ustedes como rangers-.

-Por ahora sugiero que vayamos al Centro de Operaciones y nos aseguremos que todo está bien, no sé porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Tommy y sus amigos asintieron, al igual que Orión.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Ecliptor gruño al escuchar eso-No podemos dejar que vuelvan aun, la reina necesita más tiempo-dijo acercándose a la consola.

-Adivinare, es tiempo de hacerlo crecer-dijo Vypra con algo de ironía en su voz.

-Es probable que lo destruyan, pero al menos le dará más tiempo a Astronema-dijo Ecliptor configurando el láser-SateLaser disparado-dijo activando el arma.

**(-)**

**Ciudad**

El láser cayó sobre los restos de Barba Negra y el letal pirata regreso en su forma gigante-¡Ahora todos le temerán al gran Barba Negra en el mar, la tierra y el cielo!-bramo riéndose.

La aparición de Barba Negra en su forma gigante alerto a los dos equipos de rangers-¡Es hora de los Zords!-indico Yubel y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-los 7 dragones volvieron a aparecer, rugiendo con ferocidad y sorprendiendo mucho a los Mega Rangers, especialmente cuando iniciaron la combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-.

Los rangers aparecieron en sus respectivas consolas, Yubel aún estaba como Reina Dragón-¿Qué dices Yubel? ¿Quieres que llevemos la batalla al siguiente nivel?-pregunto Amber.

-¡Creo que será lo mejor para acabar con ese tipo lo más rápido posible!-acepto Yubel.

-¡Adelante! ¡Máximo Poder! ¡Megazord Rey Dragón Modo Leyenda!-invocaron los Rangers cuando el Megazord entro en el nuevo modo que adquirió en la batalla contra Airachnid.

Al ver eso, Orión se sorprendió mucho por la transformación Megazord, pero en el resto de los Mega Rangers había una mirada cargada de celos-¡Incluso tienen mejores Zords que nosotros!-bramo Gia.

-¡No puedo creer que ese equipo de quinta tenga mejores cosas!-declaro Jake.

Barba Negra arremetió contra el Megazord, atacándolo con varios golpes de su recién reconstruida espada, el Megazord recibía esos golpes directamente, pero casi no sufría el menor daño, fue entonces que lanzo un golpe contra el pirata, provocando que soltara su arma.

-¡Mi espada! ¡Pagaran por eso rangers!-declaro disparándoles varios rayos de sus ojos, para luego abrir su boca y disparar una llamarada.

El Megazord ni se inmuto ante esos ataques y avanzo sin problemas hasta Barba Negra, sujetándolo de los brazos y lanzándolo por los aires, el pirata cayó con fuerza contra el suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Espada de Avalon!-invocaron los rangers y el Megazord obtuvo su arma.

-¡Eso no les servirá de nada!-aseguro Barba Negra sacando su pistola y disparando varios rayos que el Megazord repelió moviendo su espada hábilmente, dejando sorprendido al pirata-¡No, no puede ser!-.

-¡Para un ranger no hay imposibles Barba Negra!-declaro Tommy.

El Megazord preparo su ataque definitivo-¡Destello Legendario!-el Megazord lanzo sus 7 poderosos golpes con la espada, que parecieron uno solo por la gran velocidad con la que los lanzo.

Barba Negra recibió todos esos ataques, para luego gritar de dolor, cayendo lentamente, explotando y desapareciendo de una vez por todas, el Megazord blandió su espada de forma victoriosa.

-¡Rangers esa fue una victoria legendaria!-anuncio Yubel, mientras el Megazord bajaba la espada en señal de triunfo, cuando a Yubel le vino un extraño dolor.

-¿Qué pasa Yubel?-pregunto Tommy alarmado, mientras Kira y Amber la sujetaban, pues eran las más cercanas a su líder.

-Qué extraño…de pronto sentí como si algo…se hubiera debilitado-explico Yubel extrañada, cuando los dragones rugieron.

-Los dragones presienten algo y no es nada bueno-dijo Kenneth, ya que por lo que los dragones sentían, se trataba de algo sumamente grave y serio, algo que podría cambiar el balance del poder.

El Megazord comenzó a encaminarse hacia la playa, dirigiendo sus pasos al Centro de Operaciones, los Mega Rangers se quedaron confundidos ante esa acción, pero no tardaron en comenzar a seguirlos.

**(-)**

**Centro de Operaciones**

Una vez que llegaron, se encontraron con todo el lugar destruido, con las consolas hechas pedazos y una gran cantidad de escombros, así como humo saliendo de algunas máquinas, al ver eso, los Mega Rangers se horrorizaron.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-exclamo Gia aterrada.

-¡Tensou!-grito Noah levantando al pequeño robot, mismo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, sumamente dañado, pero aún estaba funcionando-¿Qué paso amigo? ¿Quién les hizo esto?-pregunto alarmado.

Con voz muy débil, Tensou respondió-As…Astronema…ella…lo…hizo-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que se desactivara por sus daños.

Al escuchar eso, los Rangers Dragón/Legendarios se quedaron mudos por la impresión, pero Tommy, fue cuando vieron con horror lo que quedaba de Gosei, el mentor de los Mega Rangers estaba hecho pedazos, su rostro regado por el suelo, dejando sin habla a los Mega Rangers.

-Gosei…no…-dijo Emma aterrada.

-Esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Orión incrédulo.

Tommy, quien era el que más experiencia tenía, tomo la decisión más acertada en ese momento y activo su comunicador-Elsa, tenemos un grave problema, necesitamos que nos lleves de vuelta al Centro de Mando ahora, Gosei…será mejor que lo veas tu misma-.

-"Entendido Tommy, los teletransportare a todos de inmediato"-indico Elsa.

Cuando la comunicación se cortó, Amber hizo la pregunta que todos tenían-¿Cómo fue que Astronema encontró la base de Gosei?-.

Antes de que alguien respondiera, Troy arremetió contra ellos-¡TODO ESTO FUE POR SU CULPA!-bramo.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Marceline indignada.

-¡DE NO SER POR USTEDES NADA DE ESTO HABRÍA PASADO, NOSOTROS HABRÍAMOS ENCONTRADO UN MODO DE DETENER A ESE MONSTRUO, PERO NO, TENIAN QUE LLEGAR A TRATAR DE USURPAR NUESTRO LUGAR!-.

-Cálmate, todos somos rangers y si vinimos fue para ayudarlos-señalo Yubel con dureza.

-¡Y QUIEN DICE QUE NECESITAMOS SU AYUDA!-grito Gia-¡NOSOTROS LO ESTABAMOS HACIENDO MUY BIEN HASTA QUE USTEDES LLEGARON!-.

-¡NO LOS NECESITAMOS NI QUEREMOS SU AYUDA!-apoyo Jake.

Al ver como empeoraban las cosas, Orión decidió intervenir-¡Basta chicos! ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Ya ni los reconozco!-declaro aterrado.

-¡TU NO TE METAS ASQUEROSO TRAIDOR!-bramo Troy-¡DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HICIMOS POR TI TE PONES DE SU LADO, ERES UN MALAGRADECIDO!-.

-¡NUNCA DEBIMOS ACEPTARTE EN NUESTRO GRUPO!-estallo Emma.

Solo Noah no intervenía por estar revisando a Gosei y fue cuando Kenneth noto algo en la nuca del chico, un extraño destello rojo, con mucho cuidado se acercó y se lo quito-Oye…-Noah no pudo continuar, porque en ese momento sus ojos brillaron y su expresión se suavizo-me siento extraño…como si…como si volviera a la normalidad-señalo.

-¿Tendrá algo que ver con esto?-pregunto Kenneth mostrando un extraño aparato que tenía la forma de un mosquito, en cuya cola había un pequeño frasco vacío.

Kenneth y Noah voltearon hacia el resto de los Mega Rangers, descubriendo que cada uno tenía el mismo aparato, con un asentimiento mutuo, los dos rangers se los quitaron con mucha precaución, Orión llevo su mano a su nuca y descubrió el mismo aparato, en el rostro de los Mega Rangers apareció una gran confusión.

-Oigan… ¿Por qué estamos peleando contra…otros rangers?-pregunto Emma confundida.

Por toda respuesta, Kenneth les mostro los aparatos a todos-¿Quieren adivinar?-pregunto con ironía, mientras las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a reunirse.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema se presentó triunfante ante sus tropas y el ejército Warstar, la reina del mal tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se encamino hacia su trono con paso firme y antes de sentarse, algo su báculo, mismo que brillaba intensamente.

-¡La energía de Gosei…es nuestra!-proclamo victoriosa y sus tropas estallaron en gritos de júbilo, la victoria era suya.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo y de esta terrible rivalidad entre los Power Rangers, pero no es el final de esta aventura, ya que la reina del mal no está dispuesta a compartir su gloria con nadie y menos con Mavro, pronto verán de que hablo, por el momento…son momentos oscuros"_

_Un aplauso para Tensou, el asistente de Gosei y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO YA NO SE RECIBEN TEMAS PARA EL CONCURSO, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE PARTICIPARON, ESPEREN LOS RESULTADOS MUY PRONTO…ESPERO…**

**TAMBIEN LES INFORMO QUE HE SUBIDO EL DISEÑO DEL ULTIMO DE LOS MAESTROS OSCUROS Y SEVIDOR DE DRAGO**

**Ryu: **_en serio me disculpo por no acordarme, pero mi memoria nunca ha sido mi mayor fuerte, se me olvidan muchas cosas, en serio lo lamento, no pretendía ofenderlas a ninguna de las dos, lo siento en verdad, además, hay muchos lectores con nombres de usuarios similares y eso me confunde también, en lo que se respecta al otro punto ¿es necesario para que se sientan mejor por mi error? Recuerda que también soy humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_apoyo completamente tu punto de vista sobre esa serie y tu tema me parece muy original, realmente tienes posibilidades de ganar, aunque esta algo reñida la competencia, tardare un poco en tomar mi decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_estas a punto de descubrir la verdad sobre ese misterioso rastreador que les colocaron a cada uno y a mí también me caen muy mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_ahora que Astronema ha logrado su objetivo todo está en una terrible encrucijada, la reina del mal tiene el poder de Gosei y pronto irá tras su siguiente objetivo, recibí tu tema, muy bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_el plan de Astronema funciono a la perfección, pero aunque obtuvo lo que quería, todavía no acaba, ya que aún tiene otro asunto que atender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_creo que en el capítulo quedo respondida esa duda ¿verdad? De no ser así por favor házmelo sabes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo y no puedo confirmarte nada, tendrás que esperar para verlo, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_en sí tienes razón en varios puntos, pero ahora se viene una larga explicación del porqué del comportamiento de todos ellos, ya que como dije, Astronema tenía bien planeada su jugada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_muy bien, la letra es muy original, tienes altas probabilidades, al igual que Olivia y muchos otros, es una competencia muy reñida, será difícil tomar una decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser30000: **_su plan tuvo éxito y obtuvo lo que fue a buscar, el poder de Gosei. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_desafortunadamente no fue así, ya que al final, Astronema consiguió lo que fue a buscar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_buena falta le haría, en especial por desprestigiar a los Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_sé que es algo brusco, pero todo tiene su explicación, misma que se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo y aún estoy viendo esa posibilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_el plan de Astronema salió mejor de lo que ella esperaba, obtuvo lo que quería y nadie nunca se vio venir el final de su jugada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_el plan de Astronema resulto perfectamente y ahora los Mega Rangers deben prepararse para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_y al fin se ha resuelto por qué ellos actuaban de esa forma, algo tenían los rastreadores que Violet les inyecto sin que se dieran cuenta, ya que Astronema quería asegurar el éxito a toda costa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_estas en lo cierto, todos, con excepción de Orión se vieron afectados por algo muy potente y peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_desafortunadamente, tuviste razón, todo terminó muy mal y lo mismo te deseo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_no me lo tomes a mal, pero creo que no te fijaste que Orión era el único que trataba de calmar las cosas entre los Mega Rangers, mientras que Noah permanecía al margen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Yhoancam725: **_sé que parece algo extremo, pero necesitaba hacerlo así para la trama que tenía pensado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_pues como ya viste, en cuanto les retiraron los rastreadores volvieron a la normalidad, aunque fue demasiado tarde para impedir el plan de la reina del mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_por esa razón Astronema tomo sus precauciones para poder llevar a cabo su plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ryu, Olivia, Soranomomo93, Éire, NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Shazam, Dreisel, Kurtlaraperdomo, Bowser300000, Shadow y Writer, Aioria09, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Seiryu.001, Yhoancam725, Iron Mario, Lion Wilson.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	48. La caida de un imperio

"_Hola a todos y bienvenidos, soy __**John Hammond, **__el fundador de "Jurassic Park/World", hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo donde veremos una combinación sorprendente, pero no les diré nada más para evitar arruinarles la sorpresa, lean el capítulo y disfrútenlo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos capítulos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=1koa2xAxCAw**

** www. youtube watch? v=JuzyHBDO9HM**

** www. youtube watch? v=OhMtDDeNBC4**

_Y ahora el capítulo 48._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 48 La caída de un imperio.**

**Centro de Mando**

Los Rangers Dragón y Megaforce volvieron al Centro de Mando, ahora Elsa, Alfa y Ángela trabajaban no solo para salvar a Robo Caballero, sino también para salvar a Gosei y a Tensou, tarea que no estaba siendo nada fácil.

Mientras Elsa revisaba el libro galáctico para buscar algo que la ayudara, Alfa revisaba a Tensou y a Robo Caballero, dejando a Ángela analizando los extraños aparatos con forma de mosquito.

-Efectivamente, son rastreadores, así fue como Astronema encontró la base de Gosei-informo-pero hay otra cosa-.

-¿Qué cosa Ángela?-pregunto Tommy.

Elsa tomó uno de los aparatos y lo mostro a todos-Como ven tiene la apariencia de un pequeño mosquito, eso se debe a que estaba diseñado no solo para rastrear a los Mega Rangers y seguirlos hasta la base de Gosei, sino también para inyectar una potente toxina que hace que el usuario se comporte de forma… ¿Cómo decirlo?-.

-Como un completo y total idiota-dijo Marceline cruzada de brazos.

-Bueno…no son las palabras que yo usaría, pero básicamente en cierto-acepto Ángela.

-Eso explica porque actuaban como si nos odiaran-dijo Kenneth viendo a los Mega Rangers.

-Astronema quería asegurarse de que dejaran solo a Gosei y para ellos uso esta toxina para aumentar los celos en los Mega Rangers ¿recuerdan las emociones que sentían cuando Yubel y los otros llegaron?-.

-Pues…nos sentimos desplazados…-respondió Emma.

-Y queríamos probar que éramos tan buenos o mejores que ellos…-reconoció Gia.

-Por eso Barba Negra se la pasaba comparándonos, quería que sus palabras tuvieran un fuerte impacto en ustedes-dedujo Amber.

-Efectivamente-afirmo Ángela, fue entonces que Orión intervino.

-Hay algo que no entiendo, a mí también me inyectaron esa cosa ¿Por qué a mí no me afecto?-pregunto confundido y Ángela se quedó pensando.

Fue entonces que Elsa intervino-Debió ser por tu fisonomía andrasiana, Astronema no sabía que tú no eres un humano de la Tierra y por tanto, tu fisonomía es muy diferente a la de los terrestres, eso evito que la toxina tuviera efecto en ti y debo admitirlo, fue muy astuta al dejar fuera de funcionamiento a Robo Caballero-.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Noah confundido.

-Bueno, Astronema sabía que Robo Caballero no se vería afectado por la toxina, pero detectaría algo anormal en el primer momento, por eso hizo que Vypra lo enfrentara, al ser un demonio, Vypra era quien más posibilidades tenía de dejarlo casi destruido, todo lo hizo con el fin de llegar a Gosei-.

-Todo fue una trampa-dijo Kira comprendiendo-la destrucción de sus Zords, nuestra llegada en su auxilio, la pelea con Barba Negra, su comportamiento, todo para llegar a Gosei-.

-Y caímos como pichones-dijo Kenneth molesto por no haberse dado cuenta de eso desde el principio, siendo el más observador del grupo.

Yubel solo dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla, por ahora todo parecía en calma y eso le preocupaba-¿Qué estas tramando Astronema?-se preguntó, mientras Troy la miraba fijamente.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema miraba la energía de Gosei como si fuera lo más interesante del Multiverso, deleitándose con lo bien que salió su plan, de hecho, salió mejor de lo esperado-No puedo creer lo bien que resulto todo, esos Mega Rangers realmente no se merecen el poder Ranger, Gosei fue un estúpido al elegirlos-.

-Ahora con el poder de Gosei en tus manos estas más cerca de lograr tus objetivos-dijo Ecliptor orgulloso de Astronema.

La reina del mal tenía una sonrisa que era imposible disimular, fue entonces que Mavro intervino-Disculpe mi reina, pero ahora ¿Qué sigue? Supongo que nuestra alianza se mantiene y me nombrara miembro de la Alianza del Mal-.

Astronema endureció su mirada-¿Miembro? No me hagas reír, tú y tus hijos no son más que unos incompetentes, tuvieron muchas oportunidades de acabar con esos inútiles y no lo lograron, a mí me tomo solo un día-.

-¡Teníamos un trato!-bramo Mavro, Astronema le disparo un rayo, atrapándolo en un lazo de energía.

-¡Padre/Emperador!-gritaron los príncipes y esbirros de Mavro, cuando los Mega Drakzes salieron de la nada y los sujetaron con fuerza, obligándolos a arrodillarse.

-¡El trato era que me ayudarías con mi plan, pero ya que yo hice todo el trabajo, no necesito a unos inútiles, pero quizás me puedas ser útil! ¿Quieres ser miembro de la Alianza del Mal? ¡Destruye a los Rangers Dragón!-bramo Astronema aumentando la potencia del rayo.

El rayo de Astronema comenzó a cargar de energía a Mavro, pero era tanto poder que el emperador no podría controlarla, fue entonces que su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir una terrible transformación, antes de convertirse en un rayo de luz que se dirigió hacia la Tierra.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

La ciudad se encontraba en total calma, Bulk y Skull estaban cargando la camioneta de Adele con algunas despensas que su jefa les pidió que recogieran, ya estaban por terminar, solo les quedaba una caja, la metieron en la parte trasera y cerraron la puerta.

-Caray gordo, hoy sí que fue un gran día-dijo Skull-no puedo creer que hayamos terminado y no haya pasado nada todavía-.

-Tienes razón Skull, hoy sí que tuvimos mucha suerte, no hubo reptiles mutantes atacándonos, no monstros apareciendo de la nada, realmente fue un gran día, creo que nuestra mala suerte por fin acabo-dijo Bulk sonriendo.

De pronto, un rayo de luz cayó a la Tierra y Mavro apareció con su cuerpo modificado, ahora tenía varios picos en la espalda, hombros y codos, así como en las rodillas, su boca se abrió y mostraba varios afilados colmillos, armado con una espada y una poderosa cola cuya punta terminaba con una cuchilla en forma de guadaña.

Mavro lanzo un rugido y toda la gente comenzó a correr, Bulk y Skull se quedaron mudos por la repentina aparición del monstruo, para luego emprender la huida-¡Creo que hablamos demasiado pronto!-grito Bulk.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma comenzó a sonar, poniendo en alerta a todos los rangers-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunto Finn.

-Astronema envió al emperador Mavro a destruir la Tierra, al parecer lo cargo de una gran cantidad de poder y es tanto que no puede controlarlo, ahora es como una bestia salvaje que destruye todo sin control alguno, deben detenerlo ahora mismo-indico Elsa.

-Andando-dijo Troy.

-No, ustedes se quedaran aquí, Yubel y los otros le harán frente, necesito que los 7 Mega Rangers se queden, ya que quizás pueda restaurar el poder de Gosei-explico Elsa sin apartar la vista del libro.

Troy apretó sus puños, pero respiro profundamente para serenarse-Como digas-acepto.

Yubel y sus amigos se prepararon para la mórfosis-Rangers, será mejor que enfrenten a Mavro con todo su poder, usen el Modo Reina Dragón y al Megazord Rey Dragón Modo Leyenda desde el principio-indico Elsa.

-Entendido ¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Mavro destruía la ciudad y todo a su paso sin control alguno, tal como Elsa informo, esa carga de poder lo convirtió en una bestia salvaje y sin control alguno, fue cuando el Megazord Rey Dragón Modo Leyenda hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Esta completamente loco!-exclamo Finn al verlo.

-¡Seamos precavidos, no sabes que tanto poder le dio Astronema!-indico Tommy y sus amigos asintieron.

El Megazord desenvaino la Espada de Avalon y arremetió contra Mavro, quien no tardo en contraatacar, la batalla era muy igualada, pero el emperador estaba fuera de sí y todos sus ataques eran a matar, algo que preocupo a los rangers, ya que en ese estado era muy peligroso.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Marceline y el Megazord apenas logro bloquear un golpe del emperador.

Mavro rugió y lanzo un golpe con su cola, impactando contra el Megazord con mucha fuerza y haciendo retroceder-¡Esto es muy peligroso! ¡Tenemos que terminar con él ahora!-indico Yubel.

El Megazord preparo su ataque final-¡Destello Legendario!-invocaron los rangers lanzando su ataque.

Pero Mavro detuvo el ataque con su propia espada, sorprendiendo a los rangers-¿Qué?-exclamo Kira.

-¡No puede ser!-grito Amber sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Mavro abrió su boca y disparo una llamarada contra el Megazord, provocando que el titán retrocediera por el ataque, el emperador no parecía el mismo de siempre, estaba completamente fuera de control y eso era precisamente lo que Astronema quería.

-¡Ahí viene de nuevo!-grito Kenneth, ya que Mavro volvió a arremeter contra el Megazord.

El emperador sujeto al Megazord por la cintura y comenzó a liberar una gran descarga de energía contra el Megazord, provocando que este comenzara a sufrir varias explosiones, en la cabina, los rangers hacían esfuerzos por mantener el control.

-¡Si seguimos así perderemos, tenemos que pensar en un plan!-grito Finn.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Todo lo que pasaba era transmitido a la pantalla principal del Centro de Mando-¡Chispitas! ¡Los Rangers corren peligro!-exclamo Alfa alarmado.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!-grito Emma.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Ya no tenemos ningún Zord-señalo Noah preocupado.

-Y pronto ellos perderán los suyos-dijo Troy.

Fue en ese momento que Elsa intervino-Eso no es del todo cierto, aún les queda un Zord y está en manos de Orión-señalo la gran mentora.

Orión se quedó pensando un momento y luego lo recordó-¡Es cierto! ¡El Q Rex!-exclamo aliviado y sacando la llave de su Zord-¡En seguida iré a ayudarlos!-.

-Si vas solo conseguirás que lo destruya también-dijo Elsa con tono serio y directo-pero hay una cosa que podemos hacer para ayudarlos, entrégale la llave de tu Zord a Ángela-pidió.

Orión se quedó confundido, pero acepto y se la entregó a la Dra. Ángela-Muchas gracias, sé que esto…no es fácil para ninguno de ustedes, pero si es lo que creo, podremos ayudar a los Rangers-dijo Ángela.

-Ya sabes que hacer-indico Elsa y Ángela asintió, para luego colocar la llave dentro de una capsula de transporte.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Mavro blandió su espada y lanzo un ataque devastador contra el Megazord, provocando que este sufriera unas pequeñas explosiones, mismas que provocaran que soltara la Espada de Avalon.

-¡Perdimos la espada!-grito Marceline alarmada.

-¡Necesitamos ayuda ahora, tenemos que invocar a los Zords Legendarios!-indico Yubel y sus amigos asintieron.

Pero antes de poder invocar a alguno de los Zords Legendarios, Ángela los detuvo por sus comunicadores-"Mala idea Rangers, si invocan a uno de los Zords Legendarios es probable que Mavro los destruya"-.

-¿Entonces que sugiere doctora Ángela?-pregunto Kenneth.

-"Les enviare los códigos para una nueva configuración Megazord, Yubel, prepárate para recibir una nueva fuente de poder"-.

-¿Eh?-antes de que supieran de qué hablaba, la llave del Q Rex hizo acto de aparición.

-"Esta es la llave del Q Rex de Orión, usa tus poderes de Reina Dragón para transformarla e invocar a un nuevo Zord"-.

-¿Transformarla? ¿Puedo hacer eso?-pregunto confundida.

-¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo porque ahí viene de nuevo!-grito Amber alarmada, ya que Mavro se lanzó de nuevo a la batalla.

Mavro arremetió contra el Megazord, afortunadamente, los Rangers reaccionaron a tiempo y se quitaron de su camino, evitando el impacto por muy poco, fue entonces que Yubel decidió intentarlo y concentro su energía de fuego.

La llave del Q Rex comenzó a envolverse en el fuego de Yubel y entonces se convirtió en una pequeña llama que abandono al Megazord y comenzó a tomar la forma de un nuevo Zord.

El nuevo Zord se asemejaba más al poderoso Tyrannosaurio Rex, de color rojo con detalles amarillos, de ojos verdes, de su cabeza surgían una serie de picos amarillos que parecían plumas de ave, dando referencia a la teoría de que los dinosaurios tenían plumas.

(Nota: se trata del Tyrannosaurio de Dino Charge, esa generación realmente tiene más potencial que Megaforce, espero siga así hasta el final de la misma)

-¡Guau! ¡Un nuevo Zord con apariencia clásica!-exclamo Kenneth emocionado.

El nuevo Tyrannosaurio arremetió contra Mavro, mordiéndolo en su brazo izquierdo, para luego levantarlo y sacudirlo con violencia, lanzándolo por los aires, para luego rugir con ferocidad.

-¡Increíble!-exclamo Kira sorprendida, cuando recibieron un llamado de Elsa.

-"Rangers, convoquen a los otros dos Zords Tyrannosaurio Rex"-.

-¿Hablas del Zord de Jasón y Conner?-pregunto Tommy queriéndose asegurar.

-"Efectivamente, una vez que los 3 Tyrannosaurios Rex aparezcan combínenlos con el Megazord para alcanzar un nuevo nivel, mismo que normalmente no podría soportar, pero con Yubel en el Modo Reina Dragón y el Megazord en Modo Leyenda hay una posibilidad"-.

-¿7 dragones combinados con 3 Tyrannosaurio?-exclamo Amber sorprendida por como sonaba eso.

-¡Suena más que asombroso!-grito Finn.

-¡Entonces no perdamos tiempo, Yubel, llámalos ahora!-indico Tommy.

-¡Entendido! ¡Tyrannosaurio Dino Zord Power Activado! ¡Tyrannosaurio Dino Trueno Despierta!-invoco Yubel.

Al instante, los otros dos Zords Tyrannosaurio Rex hicieron acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad, acercándose a Mavro, quien se preparaba para atacar de nuevo al nuevo Zord, cuando Tyrannosaurio original disparo su rayo, provocando que Mavro se tambaleara.

El Tyrannosaurio Dino Trueno arremetió contra Mavro, activando su cola taladro y lanzando un feroz golpe contra el emperador, derribándolo, los 3 Tyrannosaurios Rex se agruparon y lanzaron un potente rugido que hizo estremecer a toda la ciudad.

-¡Muy bien, Tyrannosaurios Rex Combinados!-invocaron los Rangers.

Los ojos del Megazord y de los 3 Tyrannosaurios brillaron, comenzando la nueva combinación, el Tyrannosaurio original fue el primero en comenzar la combinación, uniéndose a la espalda del Megazord, su cabeza se conectó al casco del Megazord, dándole un nuevo aspecto que asemejaba a los ojos y dientes del Tyrannosaurio Rex.

El siguiente fue el Tyrannosaurio Dino Trueno, su cola taladro se combinó al brazo izquierdo del Megazord, mientras su cabeza se conectaba al pecho del Megazord, las piernas y el resto del cuerpo se conectó a las piernas, torso y hombros del Megazord.

Finalmente, el último y más reciente de los Tyrannosaurios se conectó en los hombros, la cola sobresaliendo del hombro izquierdo, al tiempo que la cabeza se conectaba al puño derecho del Megazord, mientras el resto del cuerpo reforzaba las partes del Megazord, dando como resultado a un nuevo y feroz Megazord.

-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Emperor Saurio Rex!-invocaron los Rangers, al tiempo que los 3 Tyrannosaurios rugían con ferocidad.

-¡Guau! ¡Esto es algebraico!-grito Finn

-¡Es realmente un Megazord impresionante!-declaro Marceline.

-¡Prepárate Mavro, porque ahora te toca a ti ser apaleado!-grito Kenneth.

-¡Rangers, vamos por él!-indico Yubel y el Megazord comenzó a avanzar hacia el emperador.

Mavro lanzo un rugido y ataco al Megazord con un golpe de su espada, mismo que el Megazord detuvo con su brazo taladro, haciéndolo girar, en cuando la espada y el taladro impactaron, el arma del emperador quedo hecha pedazos.

El Megazord lanzo un golpe con su puño de Tyrannosaurio, abriendo las mandíbulas del poderoso depredador y sujetando a Mavro de la cintura, levantándolo y lanzándolo contra el suelo, el emperador se levantó y disparo un rayo, mismo que el Megazord esquivo abriendo sus alas y emprendiendo el vuelo.

Dio un giro en el aire y ataco con una ráfaga de poderosas patadas, que derribaron a Mavro, pero el emperador todavía no estaba vencido y se podía ver que cada vez perdía más y más el control sobre sí mismo.

-¡Tenemos que acabar con él ahora mismo!-indico Tommy.

-¡Adelante!-.

El Megazord abrió las fauces del Tyrannosaurio y de esta comenzó a salir fuego, mismo que uso para formar un círculo frente a él, para luego absorberlo con su brazo taladro, el fuego comenzó a rodear al Megazord, convirtiéndolo en una fuerza imparable, misma que se lanzó contra Mavro.

-¡Ira del Depredador!-invocaron los Rangers.

Con un atronador rugido, mismo que fue lanzado por los 7 dragones y los 3 Tyrannosaurios, el Megazord ataco a Mavro como si fuera un cometa en llamas, el ataque fue certero y el emperador comenzó a sucumbir.

El Megazord lo encaro una última vez y presencio la caída del emperador, mismo que desapareció en una poderosa explosión, dando fin al líder supremo del Ejército Warstar-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-anuncio Yubel, mientras el Megazord bajaba sus brazos en señal de triunfo.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Esta fue otra derrota para las fuerzas de Astronema, pero la reina del mal no se veía nada molesta, al contrario, se veía muy tranquila y ahora paseaba de un lado a otro frente a sus prisioneros.

-Su poderoso emperador ha caído, eso prueba lo que dije antes, el ejército no es más que una farsa y yo no necesito farsas en mis fuerzas, elimínenlos a todos-ordeno Astronema.

Pero entonces, Vrak se soltó del agarre de los Mega Drakzes, seguido por Damaras y Argus-¡Lo siento reina del mal, pero si alguien va a conquistar la Tierra seré yo!-declaro desenvainando su espada.

Los generales de Astronema se colocaron frente a ella para protegerla, pero la reina los hizo a un lado-Si lo que quieres es pelear, entonces adelante Vrak-dijo Astronema preparándose para la batalla.

Las fuerzas de Astronema y del ejército se prepararon para la contienda, misma que no tardo en comenzar, Astronema se enfrentó a Vrak, Ecliptor a Damaras y Vypra a Argus, mientras que Vekar se ocultaba detrás de unas consolas, pero cuando quiso huir, se topó con Violet, Rito y Elgar obstruyéndole el paso.

-¿Ya te ibas?-pregunto Violet sonriendo divertida.

Levira solo observaba todo en silencio, cuando Estraga activo su armadura y la amenazo con su arma-Intenta algo y te destruiré-advirtió.

-De hecho…tengo una oferta para su reina-dijo Levira en tono misterioso.

Vypra y Argus peleaban con mucha fuerza, la princesa demonio se vio acorralada, cuando Argus lanzo un golpe con su sable, mismo que Vypra detuvo con su brazo izquierdo como si nada, sonriendo divertida.

-¿Es todo?-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Argus.

-Supongo que no sabes que un pedazo de chatarra como tú nunca se comparara a un demonio-dijo Vypra disparando un relámpago contra Argus.

Argus trato de resistirlo, pero al final, su cuerpo se sobrecargo y exploto en pedazos, mientras Vypra se reía de manera divertida y diabólica-¡Argus!-grito Vekar al ver eso.

Ecliptor y Damaras mantenían una pelea que parecía muy igualada-¡Tu reina pagara caro por destruir al emperador!-acuso Damaras.

-¡Y ustedes pagaran por su insolencia al tratar de desafiarla!-aseguro Ecliptor, ambos se alejaron y dispararon un rayo contra el otro, sus poderes eran muy igualados y parecía que no terminarían nunca.

Pero entonces Damaras recibió un ataque por la espalda, provocando que se distrajera, cuando volteo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver al causante-¿Levira?-.

-Lo siento Damaras, pero creo que quiero estar con el ganador-fue la respuesta de Levira.

-¡Pagaras por tu traición!-bramo Damaras preparándose para destruirla, Levira se preocupó, pero Ecliptor aprovecho la distracción de Damaras para dispararle un rayo y liquidarlo por completo.

Con Damaras destruido, Levira saltó emocionada-¡Oh mi héroe!-grito corriendo al lado de Ecliptor-¿te encuentras bien? ¿No te hizo daño?-pregunto preocupada.

Ecliptor se quedó confundido, cuando Estraga apareció-Más vale que tengas una buena explicación para esto-.

-Descuida, la tengo-aseguro Estraga sonriendo.

La contienda definitiva era entre Astronema y Vrak, ambos monarcas del mal se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, usando sus respectivas armas, Vrak sujeto a Astronema del brazo y la lanzo contra una pared, estrellándola, el príncipe se al ataque, pero Astronema lo intercepto con una patada haciéndolo retroceder.

Vrak rodo por el suelo, pero se incorporó rápidamente para atacar a Astronema con un rayo, mismo que la reina desvió con un golpe de su báculo, ambos volvieron a la contienda, con un golpe mutuo, las armas de cada uno volaron por los aires, la reina sujeto a Vrak y lo levanto sobre ella, para después estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Astronema se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, pero Vrak le lanzo un rayo, que la reina evadió, Vrak saltó hacia el otro lado del salón y Astronema lo siguió, quedando frente a frente, Vrak lanzó un ataque que Astronema desvió, para luego lanzar un puñetazo a la fuente de energía en el pecho de Vrak, destruyéndola y atravesando al príncipe en el proceso.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-exclamo Vrak.

-¡Tú, tú familia y su ejército no tiene cabida en mi reino! ¡Vete al infierno con tu padre!-bramo Astronema lanzando un último golpe contra Vrak.

Vrak lanzo un grito de dolor, para luego caer y explotar, marcando así el final del ejército, la reina solo sonrió malignamente, fue cuando Ecliptor y Vypra llegaron-¡Astronema!-grito Ecliptor corriendo a ayudarla.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Vypra preocupada.

-Descuida, aún tengo fuerzas para esta noche-dijo Astronema divertida y dejando a Vypra sin habla-¿acabaron con todos?-.

-Con todos menos con él-señalo Ecliptor a Vekar, que era sujetado por Rito y Elgar.

Fue cuando Estraga apareció seguido por Levira-Y a mí nueva asistente-presento el profesor.

-¿Asistente?-Astronema miro fijamente a Levira.

-Mi reina, hoy comprobé quien es la fuerza suprema del mal, es usted, hoy le entrego mi lealtad eterna, haré todo lo que me diga-dijo Levira.

-¡Levira! ¿Cómo pudiste?-bramo Vekar incrédulo.

-Madura Vekar, bajo tu liderazgo esta invasión habría terminado en el fracaso-siseo Levira.

Astronema se acercó a Levira-Si quieres formar parte de mi ejército pruébame tu lealtad-.

-No se preocupe, ya lo hice-dijo Levira sacando un aparato detonador y apretando el botón, la nave de Vekar exploto en mil pedazos, terminando así con esa armada.

-¡Mi nave! ¡Mi preciosa nave!-grito Vekar.

Astronema se mostró un poco impresionada-No está mal, pero eso no basta, elimina a tu príncipe-.

-Como digas-dijo Levira acercándose a Vekar, Rito y Elgar lo obligaron a arrodillarse, para luego alejarse.

Vejar comenzó a temblar al ver que Levira se acercaba y activaba los cañones de sus hombros, dejándolo horrorizado-¡Levira! ¡No lo hagas…no puedes…siempre me has sido leal!-.

-Lo siento Vekar, pero ya tengo una nueva ama-dijo Levira disparándole, Vekar lanzo un grito de dolor, antes de caer al suelo con su cuerpo quemado y destruido, mientras Astronema sonreía de manera fría y cruel.

Su plan resulto a la perfección, mato no a dos, sino a 3 pájaros de un tiro, acabo con los Mega Rangers, con Gosei y ahora con su rival en la búsqueda del dominio absoluto, ciertamente fue un día bastante productivo.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Una vez que los Rangers Dragón acabaron con Mavro, volvieron rápidamente al Centro de Mando, cuando llegaron, se acercaron a revisar si todo estaba bien, pero se veía que en el lugar había un ambiente de tensión.

-¿Qué pasa Elsa? ¿Encontraste un modo de ayudar a Gosei?-pregunto Tommy.

-Lo encontré, pero al parecer hay un poco de objeción por aquí-dijo Elsa con un tono de voz molesto.

-¿Objeción?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-¡Es que no es justo!-bramo Troy-¡Somos tan buenos como ellos, pero en vez de pedirles a ellos que cedan sus poderes, nos los pides a nosotros!-.

-Vamos Troy, cálmate-pidió Noah-a mí tampoco me agrada, pero Elsa tiene razón, nosotros no somos rivales para Astronema, tú mismo viste con qué facilidad nos engañó y nos usó-.

-Mira, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero es lo mejor-dijo Gia-créeme, no quiero hacerlo, pero no hay muchas opciones-.

Yubel se quedó confundida-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto acercándose un poco.

-Elsa descubrió un hechizo en el Libro Galáctico para restaurar a Gosei, pero se necesita de la fuente de poder Ranger que él les entrego a Troy y los otros-explico Ángela-los demás ya aceptaron, algunos a duras penas-dijo viendo a Gia y Jake-otros lo aceptaron al instante-vio a Noah, Emma, Robo Caballero y Orión-pero Troy se niega a hacerlo, argumentando que deben ser ustedes quienes den su poder-.

-Que imbécil-dijo Marceline molesta.

La discusión parecía no tener fin, hasta que Elsa intervino-¡Basta!-bramo callando a todos-¡Son Rangers por todos los cielos, compórtense como tal, ustedes fueron testigos del poder de Astronema, saben de lo que es capaz, aunque sean muy fuertes y valientes no son los indicados para enfrentarla! Troy, no juzgo a Gosei por elegirte, su razón tendrá, sé que mi hija no te agrada, pero esperaba que hicieras este sacrificio para salvar a Gosei, considerando claro, que es tu amigo ¿o acaso me equivoque?-pregunto Elsa con dureza.

Ante las duras palabras de Elsa, Troy y los otros Mega Rangers se vieron entre sí, para finalmente suspirar resignados y hacer lo que la gran mentora pedía, se acercaron al tubo dimensional y levantaron sus llaves.

Elsa abrió el libro y comenzó a recitar el hechizo indicado, leyéndolo en idioma eltariano, las llaves comenzaron a brillar y su energía comenzó a transferirse hacia Gosei y Tensou, después de algunos segundos, ambos volvieron a la normalidad, quedando Gosei flotando en el aire.

-¡Gosei/Tensou!-gritaron los rangers corriendo al lado de sus amigos muy felices de que se encontraran bien.

Los Rangers Dragón sonrieron ante esa visión, pero Elsa tosió un poco para llamar la atención de todos-Ahora que han usado sus poderes para restaurar a Gosei y Tensou su labor como Rangers ha finalizado, pueden volver a sus vidas normales, Robo Caballero, a ti te enviare a Eltar para que lo protejas en compañía del Centurión Azul y el Ranger Fantasma, claro, si aceptas-.

-Será un honor-dijo Robo Caballero haciendo una reverencia.

-En cuanto a ti Orión, te enviare de vuelta a tu planeta de Andrasia, estoy segura que querrás volver a ver a tu familia después de tanto tiempo y ayudarlos en lo que puedas-.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Orión sonriéndoles.

-Troy, Gia, Noah, Emma, Jake, supieron defender la Tierra del Warstar y los felicito por ello, pero ahora es deber de los Rangers Dragón detener a Astronema, ustedes vuelvan a sus vidas normales y disfrútenlas-dijo Elsa con un tono de voz algo duro-Alfa, prepara la teletransportación-.

-En seguida Elsa-dijo Alfa, antes de irse, Noah y Emma se disculparon en nombre del equipo por su actitud, aunque Troy se mostraba distante, aun afectado por las palabras de Ecliptor, finalmente, Alfa los envió de vuelta a su ciudad.

Tommy se acercó al tubo dimensional-¿No crees que fuiste un poco dura con ellos?-.

-Tal vez, pero no me arrepiento-dijo Elsa con sinceridad.

Tommy se rio divertido por esa actitud-Realmente eres una persona muy estricta-.

-Gracias, ahora, les pido que vayan a la fiesta de disfraces, estoy segura que quieren divertirse después de un largo día de trabajo-señalo Elsa un poco más calmada.

-Creo que todos nos merecemos un descanso-dijo Kira.

-Apoyo la noción, pero no pienso volver a ponerme ese disfraz de conejito-señalo Kenneth.

-Pero si te vez tan adorable-dijo Amber abrazando a Kenneth por la espalda y haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

-¡No bromees con eso! ¡No soy adorable, ni tierno, soy un poderoso y fiero guerrero dragón que es…!-.

-En el fondo un lindo y tierno conejito-bromeo Marceline, provocando que Kenneth pusiera mala cara.

Cuando los rangers se retiraron, Elsa miro a Gosei y a Tensou-Hoy tuvieron suerte, pero esto podría no repetirse de nuevo-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Gosei algo confundido.

-A que la próxima vez que elijas a un equipo ranger espero que sea más eficiente que este y también espero más del Ranger Rojo que escojas-pero antes de continuar la conversación, Elsa se quedó muda y miro hacia el libro, trataba de cambiar de página, pero no podía-que extraño-.

-¿Ocurre algo Elsa?-pregunto Alfa.

Por toda contestación, Elsa uso parte de la magia eltariana que había aprendido en los últimos meses y se llevó una terrible sorpresa al ver lo que había en el Libro Galáctico.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo llego a su fin ¿no fue emocionante la combinación de esos 3 poderosos Tyrannosaurios con el Megazord? Yo me emocione mucho, realmente habría sido genial ver atracciones como esas en mi parque, no habría reparado en gastos, después de todo, jamás lo hice"_

_Un aplauso para John Hammond, el genio que creo todo el parque con los asombrosos dinosaurios y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Éire: **_lo dedujiste muy bien, efectivamente fue porque Orión proviene de otro planeta y su fisonomía es diferente a la de un terrestre, por eso no se vio afectado por la toxina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_muchas gracias por tu recomendación, veré cuando la puedo ver y tienes razón, a mí tampoco me caen nada bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_de eso no puedo estar seguro, ya que Disney también le bajo mucho con generaciones como Operación Sobrecarga y Furia Animal, diría que cada empresa tuvo sus buenos y malos ratos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_creo que en este capítulo se aclaró esa duda ¿verdad? De no ser así por favor házmelo saber y tratare de aclarártelo lo mejor posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_y ahora acaba de deshacerse de todo el ejército, tal como lo había planeado, esta fue una de sus mejores estrategias, ya que nadie lo vio venir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_el lado bueno fue que Elsa logro resucitar a Gosei con el poder del Libro Galáctico, el malo es que Astronema obtuvo lo que quería, además de que Elsa acaba de hacer un siniestro descubrimiento y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_efectivamente lo acabas de presenciar, pero Elsa descubrió algo alarmante en lo referente al Libro Galáctico, algo que podría cambiar la balanza del poder de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues efectivamente, Mavro fue derrotado por los Rangers, Vrak por Astronema y Vekar por tu nueva asistente, Levira, quien se unió a la reina del mal tras enamorarse de Ecliptor y presenciar el increíble poder que Astronema posee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_aun las tengo, no te preocupes, respecto al motivo por el que a Orión no le afecto, se debió a que como él proviene de otro planeta, su fisonomía es diferente a la de un terrestre, Astronema desconocía que Orión era de otro mundo y por eso él no se vio afectado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_efectivamente Elsa ayudo a Gosei, pero los Mega Rangers tuvieron que sacrificar sus poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_muy bien, veré que hacer al respecto en ese punto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_de todos modos el primer tema me encanto, te aseguro que lo amé, fue algo impresionante, algo nuevo, realmente no me esperaba algo como eso para este fic, te felicito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_y no solo la de Gosei, ya que también desea apoderarse de la energía de alguien más, alguien que posee un poder similar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo, con la parte final del plan de Astronema para deshacerse del ejército, así que mejor haz que Durahan se cuide. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_de hecho, dejo que los Rangers se encargaran de Mavro, ella se hizo cargo personalmente de Vrak y su nueva sirvienta elimino a Vekar, todo para deleite de la perversa Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_estas en lo cierto, que sabias palabras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_yo también los sigo odiando, especialmente a Troy, por esa razón se resistió mucho a entregar sus poderes, aunque al final lo hizo para salvar a Gosei. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_muchas gracias y con este capítulo esta aventura llego a su fin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Soranomomo93, Olivia, SkyAquaCristal, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Dreisel, Zeus, Hades, Shadow y Writer, Xanatrix742, Blaitor21, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Kurtlaraperdomo, Moon-9215, Shazam, Lion Wilson.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	49. Comienza un nuevo viaje

"_Hola, soy la __**Dra. K, **__la mentora y genio detrás de los Power Rangers RPM, hoy vine a presentarles este capítulo, donde veremos como el descubrimiento de Elsa y los planes de Astronema lleva a los rangers a un viaje inolvidable, uno en el que conocerán a nuevos amigos y deberán evitar que la reina del mal se apodere de lo que busca"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=izqIUApDaLk**

** www. youtube watch? v=tDkSIxUyTmY**

** www. youtube watch? v=-XfUdtVq_EA**

_Y ahora el capítulo 49._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 49 Comienza un nuevo viaje.**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema estaba realmente feliz, no podía evitarlo, su plan resulto a la perfección, ya tenía la energía de Gosei en su poder, se deshizo del ejército y de sus líderes, también puso a un grupo de rangers contra sus odiados enemigos, realmente se sentía tan bien.

-Fue un día realmente productivo-dijo Astronema sonriendo divertida, al tiempo que contemplaba la energía de Gosei-me siento tan dichosa como no me había sentido en mucho tiempo-.

-Me complace que este feliz, mi reina-dijo Ecliptor haciendo una reverencia.

-Estoy tan feliz que hasta podría bailar, pero no lo haré, no es lo mío, reúne a mis guerreros aquí, tengo un aviso que dar y necesito preguntarle algo a Estraga-.

-En seguida-dijo Ecliptor retirándose.

Por su parte, Estraga estaba mostrándole a Levira el laboratorio, para indicarle sus deberes, Levira estaba sorprendida por los experimentos del científico, que no se enfocaban únicamente en la creación de armas, sino en el estudio y modificación de diversas especies del Multiverso.

-Es impresionante-dijo Levira sorprendida.

-Tengo entendido que tu mayor logro fue el "Maximizador" que usaban con sus comandantes, pero aun así espero que puedas hacer un buen trabajo aquí-dijo Estraga.

-Descuida, aprendo rápido-dijo Levira.

-Y te dirigirás a mí como "profesor" o "señor" ¿te quedo claro?-pregunto Estraga con todo serio y amenazante.

-Si señor-dijo Levira-pero aun no entiendo cual será mi función-.

-Asistirme en lo que necesite, pero tu principal tarea será mantener lejos de mi laboratorio a este par-dijo señalando a Rito y Elgar, quienes estaban conversando en el pasillo-especialmente cuando yo me ausente por órdenes de la reina-.

En ese momento, la voz de Ecliptor se escuchó por los altavoces, convocando a todos los guerreros de la reina al salón del trono, cuando llegaron, Astronema se levantó de su trono y se acercó a sus guerreros.

-Hoy obtuvimos una gran victoria y aquí está la prueba-dijo alzando la energía de Gosei-profesor, ya sabe qué hacer con ella-.

-Si mi reina-dijo Estraga sacando un contenedor de energía, misma que uso para introducir la energía de Gosei.

-Y aunque tuvimos una gran victoria, aun no es suficiente, necesito más energía para llevar a cabo mi plan maestro, afortunadamente, Ivan Ooze me dejo más regalos que mi simple separación-dijo sacando un libro delgado-este libro contiene páginas que Ooze arranco del Libro Galáctico, como medida de precaución y gracias a ello he descubierto las fuentes de poder que necesito para llevar a cabo mis planes-.

Elgar soltó una exclamación de asombro-Esa es nuestra jefa, reafirmo lo que dije hace años, es sin duda la jefa más lista que he tenido-.

-Digo lo mismo-apoyo Rito.

Astronema no le tomo importancia y continuo con su anuncio-Ahora la razón por la que los reuní, por lo que veo, tengo tres tenientes, una comandante y dos generales de alto rango, necesito otro general; ya tengo un primer general que llena el campo militar, Ecliptor, mi mano derecha-el aludido hizo una reverencia-y el profesor Estraga se ocupa del campo científico-el aludido asintió-pero me hace falta un general que se ocupe del campo místico y mágico, quiero que Vypra sea ese general-.

La aludida sonrió-Por supuesto mi reina, será un verdadero honor para mí-dijo Vypra haciendo una reverencia.

-Muy bien, a partir de hoy, Vypra es mi primer general en el aspecto mágico; Ecliptor, Vypra y Estraga reportaran todos sus informes solo a mí ¿les quedo claro?-.

-Si eminencia-dijo los 3 generales haciendo una reverencia.

-Violet, como comandante estas al mando del resto de mis guerreros ¿entendiste?-.

-Si alteza-.

-Bien, ahora pasemos a otro punto importante, dígame profesor ¿ha tenido éxito con la información que robamos del Centro de Operaciones?-pregunto Astronema.

-Por supuesto mi reina, debo decirlo, la tecnología ranger es asombrosa, pero no será difícil de diseñar su nueva arma con esta información, tomara algo de tiempo por el tamaño en que la pidió, pero con todo lo que obtuvimos el resultado será 100% favorable-explico Estraga.

-Eso es perfecto ¿Qué hay del otro asunto?-.

-Ya localice al siguiente blanco en otra dimensión, tiene energía muy similar a la de Gosei, será el blanco perfecto para atacar-declaro Estraga.

Astronema sonrió perversamente ante las palabras del profesor-Eso era lo que quería escuchar, preparen el viaje dimensional, nos espera una larga cacería y profesor, espero me tenga preparada una criatura para cuando lleguemos-.

-Si excelencia-.

Pero antes de que los guerreros de la reina volvieran a sus actividades, tres Mega Drakzes hicieron acto de aparición, dos de ellos sujetando a un extraño ser que parecía un reo, ya que su cuerpo era blanco con rayas negras o viceversa, así como partes rojas, ojos blancos y una serie de tentáculos saliendo de su cabeza, brazos, etc.

-¡Suéltenme!-bramo el intruso.

-¡Mi reina, me disculpo por la intromisión, pero encontramos a este intruso escondido en el hangar de las naves!-informo uno de los Mega Drakzes.

Astronema miro al intruso fríamente, pero Levira lo reconoció-¿Mayordomo?-.

Al escuchar esa voz, Invidious, el antiguo mayordomo del fallecido príncipe Vekar alzo la mirada-¡Levira! ¡Estas viva! ¡Qué alegría! ¡No te preocupes, he venido a salvarte de estos miserables!-.

-¿Salvarme? No seas idiota, no necesito que me salves-acuso Levira.

-¿Quién es ese gusano?-cuestiono Astronema.

Levira volteo y miro a la reina del mal-Es el mayordomo de Vekar, creí que había muerto con la explosión-explico Levira.

-Ya veo ¿necesitamos un mayordomo Ecliptor?-pregunto Astronema mirando a su primer general.

Ecliptor se quedó pensando un momento antes de responder-Necesitamos a alguien que alimente a los Mega Drakzes y limpie la Fortaleza-informo.

-Muy bien, escúchame gusano, te daré dos opciones; o te vuelves mi nuevo mayordomo o te lanzare al primer agujero negro con el que crucemos-.

Al escuchar eso, Invidious no tuvo más opción que aceptar ser el nuevo lacayo de la reina del mal, su primera tarea era alimentar a todos los Mega Drakzes y ahora se dirigía con un saco lleno de comida hacia donde se reunían todos los soldados.

-Una advertencia-dijo Violet-los Mega Drakzes se vuelven muy agresivos cuando no comen y no han comido en 3 días-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Invidious, cuando la puerta se abrió y uno de los Mega Drakzes lo jalo hacia el interior del salón-¡Ay no! ¡Tranquilos! ¡Hay para todos! ¡Auxilio! ¡Levira!-gritaba alarmado.

Ya todo estaba listo y Estraga activo el aparato que abría puertas dimensionales, mismo que la Fortaleza Siniestra cruzo para dirigirse hacia el siguiente blanco de la reina del mal, una vez que la Fortaleza se encontraba en el túnel, Astronema sonrió.

-Excelente, retírense todos, vuelvan a sus deberes, excepto tu Vypra-ordeno Astronema y el resto de los guerreros de la reina se retiró, cuando quedaron solas, Astronema se levantó de su trono y se acercó a Vypra-tardaremos un poco en llegar ¿Qué dices si aprovechamos el tiempo que tenemos de descanso?-pregunto acariciando la mejilla de Vypra de manera seductora.

Vypra trato de resistirse, pero al final no pudo y termino besando los labios de la reina del mal, beso que no tardó en ser correspondido, mientras Astronema sonreía de manera victoriosa.

**(-)**

**Centro Juvenil**

Mientras tanto, los Rangers lograron llegar a tiempo a la fiesta de disfraces, donde se encontraron con varios de sus amigos, Adele iba vestida como una bruja, Bulk de momia y Skull de zombi, disfraz que le quedaba perfectamente.

Lo que más divirtió a los rangers fue ver a muchos niños disfrazados de Power Rangers, niñas usando el traje rojo, violeta, dorado o celeste, al igual que niños vestidos de azul, amarillo y negro.

Pero las risas no tardaron en comenzar al ver llegar a Kenneth con el disfraz de conejito-Esto es humillante-dijo Kenneth entre dientes.

-Tranquilo Kenneth, trata de pasarlo bien, es una fiesta después de todo-señalo Tommy sonriendo.

-Además te vez muy tierno-dijo Amber divertida y Kenneth solo puso mala cara por eso.

Cuando Odd vio a su mejor amigo vestido de conejito, estallo en carcajadas, ya que él iba vestido como un luchador griego, con la clásica falda blanca y el torso desnudo-¡Caray Kenneth, te ves…tierno!-.

-¡Repíteme eso!-exigió Kenneth de manera amenazante, cuando se dio cuenta de algo-por favor Odd…dime que llevas puesta ropa interior debajo de esa falda-.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso arruinaría la credibilidad de mi disfraz!-declaro Odd con tono de voz algo ególatra.

-¿Por qué a mí?-se preguntó Kenneth llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

Los disfraces que más llamaron la atención, además del de Kenneth, fueron los de Yubel, el de un chico que iba disfrazado del jinete sin cabeza y que realmente se veía muy realista, el chico les explico que duro mucho en crear ese disfraz.

Otros iban disfrazados de distintos personajes animados, tales como la rana Rene o Kermit para algunos, otros como hombres lobo, fantasmas, monstruos de laguna, etc. Fue cuando de entre el público había un chico disfrazado de algo que nadie lograba identificar, ya que tenía un antifaz negro, una nariz falsa de perro, así como orejas largas, una bata roja con detalles blancos.

-¿Quién se supone que eres?-pregunto una chica.

-Vine de Hong Kong-explico el chico, pero la chica lo miraba sin entender-el héroe número uno-dijo haciendo pose de kung fu, pero la chica siguió igual-bah, estos chicos de hoy no saben nada de historia-.

Muchos se acercaron a Yubel para preguntarle por su disfraz, la Ranger Roja les explico que estaba disfrazada de una noble princesa asiática que hace muchos años calmó la furia del rey de los monstruos, una leyenda muy antigua y valiosa de Asia.

-Vaya, realmente es impresionante-dijo una chica.

-Creo que tú vas a ganar el premio al mejor disfraz-apoyo un chico, ya que el disfraz de Yubel era muy original.

-Gracias, pero solo quiero divertirme, no me interesa ganar-señalo Yubel sonriendo amistosamente.

Kenneth era quien más acomplejado se sentía, ya que su estatura y el disfraz provocaba que muchas chicas lo llenaran de mimos, diciendo frases como "qué lindo conejito", "que bonito", "que ternura", "ternurita", algunas hasta le acariciaban la barbilla o le hacían cosquillas en el cuello.

-¡Ya déjenme en paz!-grito cuando no pudo soportar más.

En ese momento, Finn y Marceline notaron a uno de los invitados-Oye Marcy ¿no es Alfa?-pregunto Finn.

-Ahora que lo dices…sí…es Alfa-ambos se acercaron a su amigo robótico-¿Qué haces aquí Alfa?-.

-Tranquilos chicos, ya he venido a este tipo de fiestas y nunca me han descubierto-aseguro Alfa mezclándose entre la gente, cuando se encontró con un joven vestido de Drácula.

-¡Que buen disfraz amigo!-felicito el joven sorprendido.

-Gracias amigo-respondió Alfa divertido.

Finn y Marceline se quedaron sin habla al ver eso-Al parecer realmente no resalta entre esta gente-dijo Finn.

Mientras Kira firmaba algunos autógrafos, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver aparecer a Alfa en la fiesta, pero más llamó su atención que estaba rodeado de chicas que estaban maravilladas por su "disfraz" de robot.

-Debió tomarte mucho tiempo hacerlo-decían.

Bulk y Skull, quienes atendían la barra de jugos, notaron la presencia de Alfa-Oye gordo ¿no hemos visto a ese chico antes?-pregunto señalando a Alfa.

Bulk lo miro y trato de recordar-Tienes razón, lo vimos en la fiesta de disfraces de Ernie hace muchos años-.

-¿Crees que sea el mismo?-.

-Claro que no zopenco, el sujeto del disfraz ya debe ser un anciano, este debe ser alguien más-.

-Oye, pero él podría conocer a ese tipo y por fin averiguaríamos quien era-dijo Skull.

-Esa no es tan mala idea, no puedo creer que tú la hayas pensado-dijo Bulk con un tono de voz un poco burlón.

La fiesta continúo con todo, Kira se ofreció a cantar algo para animarla y efectivamente, la recibieron y despidieron como la súper estrella que era, después de todo, que tan seguido podías escuchar a la gran Kira Ford cantar en algo tan pequeño como una fiesta.

Una vez que Kira terminó, Adele subió al escenario-¡Ya es hora de anunciar a los ganadores del concurso de disfraces, primero quiero decirles que todos tienen disfraces muy originales y los felicito por ello, también quiero agradecerles por venir a este gran concurso y ahora los ganadores!-Adele saco 3 sobres y abrió el primero-¡En tercer lugar y ganador de 100 dólares es para…Kenneth Mcnair y su disfraz de lindo conejito!-anuncio y la gente estalló en aplausos.

-¡Lindo conejito! ¡Yo le voy a dar su lindo conejito!-grito Kenneth tratando de lanzarse contra Adele, pero Odd lo sujetaba con fuerzas para evitar que hiciera alguna locura.

-¡El segundo lugar y ganadora de 500 dólares es para…Yubel Vladimir Kwan y su disfraz de princesa asiática!-continúo Adele y los aplausos reiniciaron, ruborizando a Yubel, ya que no esperaba ganar un premio.

-¡Y ahora el primer lugar, ganador de 1000 dólares, servicio gratuito por un año en el Centro Juvenil y orgulloso dueño de este trofeo al mejor disfraz es…el misterioso chico por su impresionante traje de robot! Ciertamente se ve muy real-.

Los aplausos no tardaron en comenzar, Alfa subió al escenario y le entregaron el premio-¡Muchas felicidades!-declaro Adele entregándole sus premios.

-¡Chispitas! ¡Gracias!-exclamo Alfa contento.

-¿Creen que sea justo que haya ganado? Ni siquiera lleva disfraz-susurro Finn.

-Déjenlo divertirse, son muy pocas las ocasiones en que abandona el Centro de Mando-observo Tommy sonriendo.

Los aplausos continuaron, especialmente cuando Alfa bajo del escenario, fue cuando los Rangers se acercaron a felicitarlo, cuando sus comunicadores sonaron, con una mirada cómplice, se dirigieron hacia la salida, en el camino, Bulk y Skull estaban ocultos detrás de una mesa.

-Muy bien Skull, ya conoces el plan, en cuanto pasen por aquí, saltamos sobre él y le quitamos la cabeza de metal, así sabremos quién es-explico Bulk.

-Eres un genio gordo-felicito Skull.

-Dime algo que no sepa-dijo Bulk sonriendo.

-Las identidades de los Power Rangers y del sujeto en traje de robot-respondió Skull y Bulk lo miro con mala cara.

-Olvídalo, aquí viene…a la una…a las dos…y a las…AHORA-pero justo cuando se dispusieron a saltar, Bulk se tropezó con sus propios vendajes y cayó al suelo, seguido por Skull.

Los Rangers y Alfa pasaron frente a ellos sin ningún problema, abandonando el lugar-Oye gordo, se nos acaba de ir la oportunidad-dijo Skull y Bulk le dio un zape.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Una vez que los Rangers y Alfa llegaron, se encontraron con una preocupada Elsa, quien no apartaba la vista del Libro Galáctico, revisando sus páginas una y otra vez, ni siquiera noto cuando sus amigos llegaron.

-No…esto no es posible…-decía preocupada.

Los Rangers se vieron entre sí y Tommy tomo la iniciativa-¿Qué ocurre Elsa?-.

Al escuchar la voz de su esposo, Elsa alzo la vista-Rangers, que gusto que hayan llegado, temo que les tengo más malas noticias-.

-¿Todavía falta algo peor a lo que paso hoy?-pregunto Kira alarmada.

-Mucho peor…estuve revisando el libro después de sanar a Gosei y descubrí algo alarmante-Elsa les mostro el libro-faltan páginas, alguien las arranco y temo que se quien fue-dijo en tono serio y lúgubre, dejando preocupados a los Rangers.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Después de divertirse un rato, Vypra se encontraba sentada en la cama, revisando las la libreta que Astronema le entrego, cuyo contenido eran las páginas faltantes del Libro Galáctico, conforme leía los conjuros ahí escritos, una mirada de asombro y terror aparecía en su rostro.

-Increíble…estos hechizos…superan todo lo que conozco-dijo Vypra asombrada, cuando Astronema se acercó a ella.

-Eso se debe a que fueron escritos por Ivan Ooze en persona-explico sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Ivan Ooze? Pero creí que los Rangers recuperaron el libro tras su derrota-.

-Ya deberías entender que Ivan Ooze siempre tomaba sus precauciones, yo soy el mejor ejemplo de ello, me separo de mi lado débil, me convirtió en la fuerza máxima del mal, pero aunque entiendo algunos hechizos, los más importantes aún permanecen como un misterio para mí, es por eso que quiero que tú los descifres para mí-.

-¿Yo?-.

-¿Quién mejor para hacerlo que un demonio? Descífralos y te prometo que gobernaras a mi lado-prometió Astronema.

Vypra miro a la reina fijamente-No sé qué hay en usted…que me resulta tan irresistible-.

-Lo mismo podría decirte yo a ti-dijo Astronema atacando los labios de Vypra con los suyos, para luego recostarla en su fina cama.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto Elsa les dio la noticia, los Rangers se quedaron mudos, no lograban entender lo que su mentora les estaba diciendo-Espera, retrocede ¿dices que le faltan páginas al libro?-pregunto Yubel.

-Efectivamente y son las páginas donde estaban escritos los hechizos más oscuros de Ivan Ooze, sospecho que Ooze las arranco cuando tuvo el libro en su poder-explico Elsa.

Kenneth parpadeo confundido-No lo entiendo, recuperamos el libro, lo hemos tenido por casi un año ¿Cómo es posible que no se haya notado antes la ausencia de esas páginas?-.

Elsa agacho la mirada algo avergonzada-Temo…que cometí varios errores…empezando por el hecho de que no revise el libro minuciosamente, ya que estaba muy concentrada en tratar de entender y controlar mis nuevos poderes, también está el hecho de que tras analizarlo, descubrí que Ooze camuflo los lugares donde arranco las hojas para evitar que lo notara, el hechizo se fue debilitando con el pasar de los días y como apenas use un hechizo para restaurar a Gosei…por eso el hechizo de Ooze se terminó-.

-Entonces ¿Astronema tiene las páginas con los hechizos de Ivan Ooze?-pregunto Marceline.

-Eso temo-respondió Elsa.

-Eso explicaría porque razón no ha ido tras el Libro Galáctico, ni ha mostrado el menor interés-dedujo Tommy.

En ese momento, la alarma comenzó a sonar y los Rangers se preocuparon-¿Un nuevo ataque?-pregunto Amber.

Alfa se acercó a los controles-No, es la alarma dimensional, alguien abrió un agujero de gusano y por lo que se puede detectar, es energía de la Fortaleza Siniestra-.

-¿Astronema se está retirando?-pregunto Kira confundida.

-No lo creo, debe ir tras algo más-dijo Yubel con seriedad-y nosotros iremos tras ella, ya cometimos el error de no proteger a Gosei, no podemos permitir que Astronema dañe a alguien más-.

-¿Viajaremos a otras dimensiones?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Si vamos a hacerlo sugiero primero cambiarnos, no quiero que lleguemos a una dimensión donde la gente aún cace vampiros-dijo Marceline.

-O brujas-apoyo Kira.

Los Rangers se fueron a cambiar y una vez que estuvieron listos, volvieron al Centro de Mando, donde Elsa ya los esperaba con buenas noticias-Hemos conseguido localizar el lugar al que se dirige Astronema, Alfa ha diseñado un aparato que les permitirá abrir un Portal Dimensional que los llevara a esa dimensión y luego los traerá de regreso-informo Elsa.

-Toma Kenneth-dijo Alfa entregándoselo al aludido.

-Mientras ustedes viajan a esa otra dimensión, Alfa y yo partiremos a Eltar, necesito estudiar un poco más sobre mis poderes y tratare de averiguar qué es lo que Astronema está tramando con la energía de Gosei y estos viajes dimensionales-informo Elsa.

-¿Cómo nos mantendremos en contacto?-pregunto Amber.

-No se preocupen, el aparato dimensional también permitirá ampliar el radio de comunicación entre dimensiones, podrán comunicarse con nosotros en caso de necesitar ayuda en algo-informo Elsa.

Pero aún había un cabo suelto, que Tommy notó-Espera Elsa ¿Qué hay de la Tierra? ¿Quién la protegerá mientras no estamos?-.

-Ya le pedí a Gosei y a Tensou que se hagan cargo de eso, si hay problemas mientras no estamos, deberán llamar a Soujiro o alguno de nuestros otros aliados, pero en caso de que sea necesario convocar ayuda Ranger, ya sean veteranos o nuevos, le di estrictas órdenes de que se fije en algo más que en un rostro bonito-dijo Elsa con un tono de voz atemorizante.

-Qué miedo-dijo Finn algo asustado.

-Espero no hayas dejado a Tensou traumado-bromeo Tommy divertido, fue cuando Yubel recordó un pequeño inconveniente.

-Dr. O ¿Qué hay de Marcelo? Él va a llegar a la casa y no encontrara a nadie-dijo preocupada.

-No te preocupes Yubel, le deje una nota para que no se preocupe y llame a sus padres para pedirles permiso para que vengan conmigo a una búsqueda de fósiles-agrego señalando a los demás.

-Usted sí que es bueno-dijo Marceline impresionada.

-Llego el momento de despedirnos por el momento, buena suerte Rangers y que el poder los proteja-dijo Elsa convirtiéndose en un rayo de luz que se elevó en el cielo.

-Nos veremos más pronto de lo que piensan Rangers-aseguro Alfa, también convirtiéndose en un rayo de luz.

Ambos destellos abandonaron la Tierra y se encaminaron hacia el planeta natal de Zordon, Eltar, el lugar donde Elsa esperaba encontrar las respuestas a lo que Astronema estaba planeando.

Una vez que se quedaron solo, Kenneth sacó el aparato-Creo que es hora de irnos-.

-Adelante, no importa a donde se dirija, detendremos a Astronema sin importar nada más-aseguro Yubel y sus amigos asintieron.

Kenneth activo el aparato y el portal dimensional se abrió, uno a uno, los 7 Rangers lo cruzaron, dirigiéndose a la que sería su siguiente aventura, solo esperaban evitar que Astronema lograra sus objetivos.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, pero se viene el principio de una nueva aventura, los Rangers Dragón/Legendarios viajaran a mundos donde la ficción es realidad, conocerán a nuevos amigos, pero también formidables enemigos, además de que Astronema no se detendrá tan fácilmente"_

_Un aplauso para la Dra. K, la genio creadora de los Rangers RPM, cuya infancia fue arruinada por culpa del gobierno (¿Dónde quedaron los valores por los que los padres de la patria pelearon con sus vidas?), y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Olivia: **_me alegra que te haya gustado el nuevo modo Megazord, realmente me sentí inspirado cuando se me ocurrió y ahora los Rangers acaban de comenzar un nuevo viaje para detener a Astronema antes de que le haga lo mismo que a Gosei a otro inocente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_solo que a Ecliptor lo único que le interesa es proteger y servir a Astronema, después de todo, siempre demostró que es lo único que le interesa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_pues ya viste de que se trataba, faltan las hojas que contenían los hechizos de Ivan Ooze ¿era lo que te imaginabas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_descuida, cada quien su punto de vista y creo que en este capítulo se respondió tu duda, de no ser así, por favor házmelo saber. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_el viaje dimensional ha comenzado y ahora los Rangers Dragón deben embarcarse en una aventura por proteger a esos seres poderosos de las garras de la reina del mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_suena interesante, veré que puedo hacer y te deseo lo mismo también, amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_no tienes que agradecer, desde un principio había decidido dejar viva a Levira, ya que Estraga necesitaba un asistente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_así es Elsa, eso es algo que no se puede remediar en ello, respecto a tu asistente, claro que hablara de Ecliptor, pero sabrá reconocer su lugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_es lo que yo estoy esperando y creo que ya viste lo que descubrió Elsa, que el Libro Galáctico está incompleto, debido a hojas arrancadas por Ivan Ooze, mismas que contienen sus hechizos más oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_como bien dijo Astronema, ella no necesita inútiles, por esa razón le ordeno a Levira destruir a su antiguo jefe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_pues ya lo viste, faltan las hojas que contenían los hechizos más siniestros de Ooze. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_pues ya elegí el tema que más me gusto y dentro de poco subiré los resultados, respecto al libro, se descubrió que faltan los hechizos de Ooze. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_no era algo que había, era algo que más bien faltaba, los hechizos de Ooze. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_créeme, cuando se descubra sus planes se aclararan muchas dudas, ya que la reina tiene algo muy siniestro en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y créeme que a mí me duele que tengas razón, al menos en que esos Mega Rangers sigan siendo Rangers por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_solo quise incluir al Tyrannosaurio Rex, especialmente porque me pareció que sería genial una combinación con los 3 Zords Tyrannosaurio, respecto a los Mega Rangers, cada quien puede pensar como guste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_cada quien piensa diferente, tú me dices que me pase, otros que eso era lo que se merecían, otros que aun debía pasarles algo peor, etc. Pero bueno, claro que te enviare próximas ideas por PM, ya que también quiero aclarar algunas dudas con respecto a tu fic y el mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_honestamente, dudo mucho que alguno de los 5 que Gosei eligió haya soportado una batalla contra las fuerzas de Astronema, nunca me convencieron para ser Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_yo también soy muy devoto en mi fe, bueno, quizás no tanto, ya que no me gusta mucho ir a la iglesia, porque siento que la iglesia ha perdido el camino de cómo hacer que la gente se interese más por la religión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque ya se descifro que es lo que preocupo mucho a Elsa cuando reviso el libro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, Éire, NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisel, Súper Rock Ninja, Shazam, Zeus, Hades, Kurtlaraperdomo, Bowser300000, Blaitor21, Xanatrix742, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Er Deivi, Seiryu.001, Iron Mario, Ocnarf, Lion Wilson.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	50. Maestra de los cuatro elementos

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Iroh, **__el tío del señor del señor del fuego Zuko y hoy fui invitado a presentarles este capítulo, donde comenzara una nueva aventura de esos nobles héroes, lo que incluirá también a una heroína muy valiente, mientras leen el capítulo, sírvanse un relajante té de Jazmín"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=64_U1sn845g**

** www. youtube watch? v=cHXHdZxJjfk**

** www. youtube watch? v=KxhndRbcWLE**

_Y ahora el capítulo 50._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 50 Maestra de los cuatro elementos.**

La Fortaleza Siniestra apareció en el espacio sideral, flotando en la órbita del planeta Tierra, algo que extraño Rito y Elgar, ya que se supone que habían cruzado un portal dimensional, cuando Estraga apareció.

-Mi reina, el viaje fue todo un éxito, llegamos a la dimensión indicada, aquí encontraremos al maestro de los 4 elementos y la energía de la poderosa Raava-informo el profesor.

Astronema sonrió-Bien hecho, la energía de Raava es necesario para mi plan maestro, dígame profesor ¿sabe quién es el avatar en turno?-pregunto la reina.

-Se hace llamar Korra, es una joven maestra agua principalmente, pero no hay duda, ella es el avatar en turno-.

-Entonces la capturaremos de inmediato-dijo Astronema sonriendo fríamente.

-¿Y cómo la capturaremos si se la pasa corriendo todo el tiempo? Después de todo, se llama "Corra"-intervino Rito rascándose la cabeza.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rito, no será fácil capturar a alguien que se la pasa toda la vida corriendo-apoyo Elgar.

Se hizo un largo silencio ante el comentario de ese par-¿Por qué conserva a esos dos?-pregunto Violet mirando a su reina.

-Necesito algo a que dispararle-explico Astronema-Ecliptor, Vypra y Estraga, bajen a la Tierra y tráiganme al Avatar, si alguien intenta detenerlos, ya saben que hacer-indico Astronema sonriendo con maldad.

Sus 3 generales de alto rango hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron rumbo al planeta, aunque antes de irse, Estraga se acercó a Levira-Asegúrate que se par no se acerque a mi laboratorio o desearas haber desaparecido junto con el ejército-.

-Si profesor-dijo Levira de manera respetuosa, cuando Ecliptor paso a su lado-buena suerte mi amor-deseo con un tono de voz de enamorada.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Un portal dimensional se abrió y los 7 Power Rangers aparecieron en lo que parecía ser un desierto, hecho que dejo algo molesto a Kenneth-¡Ay por favor! ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que aparecer en un desierto?-.

-¿Dónde preferirías aparecer?-pregunto Amber confundida.

-Pues no lo sé, en una isla tropical, en una isla glacial, un bosque, una selva, algún otro ambiente para variar-dijo Kenneth.

Yubel tuvo que calmar a su amigo-No vinimos de turistas, tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que Astronema busca y detenerla antes de que lastime a alguien-indico la Ranger Roja.

-Yubel tiene razón, tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que Astronema busca en esta dimensión, con suerte no se dará cuenta de nuestra presencia hasta que nos dejemos ver-dijo Tommy.

-¿Por dónde comenzaremos la búsqueda?-pregunto Finn.

-¿Qué les parece en esa ciudad?-pregunto Marceline señalando hacia el norte, ya que a lo lejos se podía ver una ciudad que se encontraba junto al mar, con un monumento de lo que parecía ser un monje.

-¿Ese es el mar?-pregunto Kira.

-Supongo que no llegamos hasta un desierto, que alivio-dijo Kenneth contento.

-Antes de llegar debemos preparar un plan de ataque, sugiero que nos aseguremos de que esa ciudad no está habitada por simios humanoides o algo peor-sugirió Marceline.

-Yo puedo asegurar que hay humanos ahí-dijo Amber.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Yubel.

Por toda respuesta, Amber señalo hacia adelante y vieron a un hombre en una carreta dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad, por lo que se podía ver, era un humano común y corriente, sin pelos, escamas, cola, cuernos o alguna otra cosa que se pudiera considerar anormal en el concepto humano.

-Supongo que esa es prueba suficiente-dijo Yubel sonriendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver lo que jalaba la carreta.

Ya que se trataba de un lagarto de gran tamaño, mucho más grande que el conocido dragón de komodo o cualquier cocodrilo existente, lo extraño de todo, era que aquel imponente reptil jalaba la carreta como si fuera un caballo.

-Buenos días-saludo el hombre de la carreta sonriéndoles a los Rangers.

-Buenos días-respondió Tommy también sonriendo, sin impresionarse por el inmenso lagarto.

-¿Se dirigen hacia la ciudad, verdad?-pregunto el hombre.

-Efectivamente señor-dijo Tommy sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Todavía es una larga caminata, suban, los llevare hasta el centro-ofreció el hombre gentilmente.

-Muchas gracias, vamos chicos, suban a la carreta-indico Tommy sacándolos del shock, los Rangers asintieron y subieron a la parte trasera de la carreta-gracias por su ayuda, señor-.

-No es nada-.

Los Rangers aún no entendían bien lo que pasaba, Kenneth miraba fijamente al inmenso lagarto, al igual que Finn, Yubel miro a Tommy y el resto la imito, ya que el Ranger Legendario se veía muy tranquilo, aun con la presencia de ese gran reptil.

-Cuando vivan tantos años como yo verán muchas cosas que son mucho más raras que esto-fue la respuesta de Tommy a la pregunta que todos se hacían.

A los Rangers no les quedo de otra más que asentir ante las palabras de su amigo, aliado y mentor, después de todo, como Ranger Legendario, Tommy debió haber visto cosas muchísimo más raras, fue cuando el hombre que conducía la carreta hablo.

-Espero que vayan de paso y no pretendan quedarse en Ciudad República-.

Antes de que alguien preguntara algo por el nombre de la ciudad, Tommy se adelantó-¿Por qué lo dice buen señor?-.

-Hay rumores que dicen que esa loca que se hacer llamar "la gran unificadora" planea atacar la ciudad con una súper arma-explico el hombre, los Rangers se vieron entre sí, ya que la primera en quien pensaron fue Astronema, pero el hombre continuo-esa Kuvira realmente es una demente-.

-¿Kuvira?-pregunto Tommy.

-Esa loca se hace llamar la "gran unificadora", salvadora del Reino Tierra, etc. Pero la realidad es que es una tirana que pisotea a todos aquellos que no se arrodillan ante ella-.

-Se escucha como una persona muy tonta-dijo Marceline.

-Usted lo dijo señorita, yo solo vine por mi hermano y su familia, luego nos largaremos de aquí, les sugiero que hagan lo mismo-advirtió el hombre.

-Muchas gracias por su advertencia-agradeció Tommy, para luego ver a los demás.

Los 7 Rangers se vieron entre sí un poco preocupados, ya que esa noticia indicaba que alguien más estaba amenazando ese mundo y lo que menos necesitaban ahora era desviarse de su misión principal.

**(-)**

**Ciudad República**

El hombre cumplió con su promesa y los llevo hasta el centro de la ciudad, para luego retirarse, una vez que se despidió de los Rangers, estos se acercaron a Kenneth, quien saco el aparato que Alfa les dio.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Finn curioso.

-Alfa me explico que este aparato también servía para que estudiáramos el tipo de universo al que llegábamos, trato de averiguar en qué consiste este sitio exactamente-explico Kenneth.

Tras unos minutos tratando de encontrar el modo de activar la información, finalmente lo logro, al parecer, en esa dimensión, los humanos eran capaces de controlar alguno de los 4 elementos que rigen al mundo; fuego, aire, tierra y agua, misma que era protegido por el Avatar, Maestro de los 4 Elementos.

-Nación del Fuego, Nómadas Aire, Reino Tierra y Tribu Agua, las 4 naciones principales debían vivir en paz y armonía, mientras el equilibrio entre el mundo humano y espiritual era protegido por el Avatar, mismo que reencarna en la siguiente nación que le corresponde a su ciclo-leyó Kenneth-el Avatar posee el espíritu de Raava, un poderoso y noble espíritu de luz, vaya, esto es interesante-.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Amber acercándose.

-Al parecer la energía de Raava es muy parecida a la energía que Elsa posee, pero de un nivel un poco más bajo, es como si fuera el "Gosei" de esta dimensión-explico Kenneth.

-Entonces…eso es lo que Astronema debe buscar ¿no creen?-dedujo Kira.

-No podemos estar al 100% seguros, pero es una probabilidad-reconoció Yubel-lo mejor será encontrar al Avatar en turno y protegerla en todo momento-.

Kenneth miro el aparato y presiono algunos botones-Según esta cosa…el Avatar en turno se llama Korra de la Tribu Agua del Sur-informo Kenneth mostrando una imagen de ella.

-Muy bien, hay que ir a buscarla ahora-dijo Tommy.

-¿Y qué le diremos cuando la veamos?-pregunto Marceline.

-Lo pensaremos cuando la encontremos, tenemos que hacerlo antes de que Astronema o esa tal Kuvira haga su jugada-dijo Tommy con tono serio y preocupante.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

En la alcaldía de la ciudad, el presidente Raiko, la Señora del Fuego Izumi, el líder de la Tribu Agua del Sur Tonraq, los líderes de la Tribu Agua del norte, los gemelos Desna y Ezka, y el ex rey Tierra, Wu, planeaban un posible contraataque en contra de Kuvira y su arma suprema, con el Avatar Korra ayudándolos.

-Como ya les he dicho, lo mejor en este caso es la evacuación de la ciudad, ya que Izumi se niega rotundamente a que las tropas de la Nación del Fuego se unan a la batalla, no tenemos más opciones-dijo Korra.

-Desearía que hubiera otro modo, pero parece que ya tomaste tu decisión, Izumi-dijo Raiko.

-Ya lo dije y lo sostengo, la Nación del Fuego no se prestara para otra guerra sin sentido-aseguro Izumi.

Al escuchar "sin sentido", Korra iba a decirle algunas verdades a Izumi, cuando una explosión llamo la atención de todos-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo Tonraq.

-¡Kuvira ha llegado!-grito Wu aterrado.

-No…no es ella…ya que su arma no se ve por ningún lado-dijo Korra preocupada-iré a ver qué pasa-declaro Korra saliendo de la alcaldía.

-¡Korra!-grito Tonraq, pero fue muy tarde.

En el camino, Korra se encontró con Asami, Bolin, Mako, Lin, Jinora, Opal y Suyin, los cuales también vieron la explosión, rápidamente, se pusieron de acuerdo para saber qué harían, Asami, Lin, Suyin y Opal irían con Korra para ayudarla en lo que fuera que pasaba, mientras los demás se ocupaban de evacuar al resto de la gente y proteger a los líderes.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que vieron la explosión, ya que los Rangers Dragón también la vieron y ahora se dirigían al lugar donde se originó la misma, preguntándose quien pudo ser el causante.

**(-)**

La gente que aún quedaba en la ciudad, huía aterrada cuando varios reptiles extraños salieron de la nada y comenzaron a atacarlos, los maestros elementales trataban de frenarlos, pero sus poderes no tenían el menor efecto en ellos.

Fue cuando Ecliptor, Vypra y Estraga hicieron acto de aparición, el profesor llevaba su armadura ya activada, caminaban con paso firme y todos aquellos que salían a hacerles frente eran derribados sin la menor dificultad.

-Esto es muy fácil, me estoy aburriendo-dijo Vypra bostezando un poco.

-¿Hay alguna señal del Avatar?-pregunto Ecliptor.

Estraga reviso su instrumento antes de responder-Su energía está cada vez más cerca, pronto la tendremos frente a nosotros-.

-¿Y estas seguro que tu maquina funcionara?-pregunto Vypra.

-En cuanto aparezca y entre en el estado Avatar la activare, su energía será absorbida directamente hacia el báculo de la reina, tal como le ocurrió al torpe de Gosei-.

-¡Con que ese es el plan de Astronema!-grito una voz muy conocida para ellos, fue cuando los 7 Rangers Dragón hicieron acto de aparición.

-¿Ustedes?-exclamo Vypra.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-¡A donde quiera que Astronema vaya nosotros estaremos ahí para detenerla!-declaro Yubel.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema presenciaba todo y ahora una mirada de furia apareció en su rostro-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!-.

-Tranquila mi reina…mire, tome su té de limón, estoy seguro que una vez que lo pruebe se olvidara de todos sus problemas-dijo Invidious ofreciéndole una taza de té, misma que Astronema tiro al suelo.

-¡No quiero té!-bramo disparándole un rayo y obligándolo a escapar-eso siempre me hace sentir mejor, la presencia de los Rangers era inevitable, por fortuna, ya tengo un plan de respaldo ¡Levira!-.

-¿Si eminencia?-pregunto la aludida.

-¿Ya tiene Estraga lista mi nueva arma?-pregunto Astronema.

-Le falta darle los toques finales, mismos que el profesor le dará en cuanto vuelva-informo Levira.

-Muy bien, ya veremos que sienten los Rangers cuando se enfrenten a un poder similar al suyo-dijo Astronema fríamente.

**(-)**

**Ciudad República**

Los Mega Drakzes se colocaron al lado de los 3 generales superiores de Astronema, mientras los Rangers se preparaban para la batalla, fue cuando Tommy dio un paso al frente y encaro al trío de villanos.

-¡Hablen! ¿Qué es lo que busca Astronema con robarle la energía a los seres más poderosos que existen?-cuestiono Tommy.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Ranger, confórmate con saber que no será la energía de todos los seres que existen, sino aquellos que tengan poderes similares al que Zordon le heredo a Dimitria y está a Elsa-explico Ecliptor.

-Supongo que habrá que pelear antes de que las cosas se pongan más serias-dijo Amber preocupada por las palabras de Ecliptor.

-Adelante-dijo Yubel, pero antes de dar la orden…

-¡Retrocedan civiles!-grito una voz.

Fue cuando Korra, Asami, Opal, Lin y Suyin hicieron acto de aparición-¿Quiénes son ellas?-exclamo Finn.

-¿Y por qué nos llamaron "civiles"?-pregunto Marceline un poco ofendida.

Los 3 generales de Astronema se pusieron en guardia, fue cuando Estraga miro a la chica morena y de cabello corto-Es ella, es el Avatar-dijo Estraga.

-¿Ella es a quien buscamos? Es más joven de lo que pensaba-dijo Vypra.

Asami miraba a eso las criaturas que los acompañaban, una mirada de preocupación apareció en su rostro-Korra…ellos…no son de Kuvira-.

-No…no lo son-dijo Korra preocupada por el aspecto de esos extraños personajes-y esas…cosas…no son espíritus-.

-Que observadora eres, se ve que tú eres el Avatar-señalo Ecliptor.

-Te traemos una invitación de Astronema, oscura reina de la maldad, futura gobernante de todo lo que existe y existirá-declaro Vypra.

-Ese nombre no me suena-dijo Korra seria.

Lin volteo a ver a los Rangers y puso una mirada bastante severa-¿Qué están haciendo? Váyanse de aquí ahora-.

-Con todo respeto, ustedes son los que deben irse, no saben a quién se enfrentan y…-Kira se vio silenciada por la mirada de Lin.

El trío de generales se rio al ver eso, fue cuando Vypra disparo un rayo contra todos, fue ataque como nunca antes se vio en ese mundo y los derribo a todos, incluyendo a los Rangers-¿Qué…que fue eso?-exclamo Opal-¡Cargo energía en su dedo y la disparo!-

-No…hizo algo más…-dijo Korra preocupada.

Yubel y los otros se levantaron, para luego correr a auxiliarlas-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Yubel ofreciéndole una mano.

Korra vacilo un momento, pero finalmente se la acepto, apenas tuvo contacto con la mano de Yubel, la Avatar tuvo una visión, vio a aquella misteriosa chica y a sus amigos peleando contra un sinnúmero de monstruos que aterrorizaban a la gente usando extraños trajes coloridos, vio también como esas bestias se volvían gigantes de terrible poder, pero que esos guerreros los enfrentaban en máquinas muy impresionantes.

Cuando la visión ceso, Korra miro fijamente a Yubel y la Ranger Roja se quedó confundida-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Korra sin entender lo que acababa de ver.

A lo lejos, Asami observaba la escena y una mirada de enfado apareció en su rostro, mientras veía como Korra, SU Korra, miraba fijamente a esa…un momento ¿desde cuándo la consideraba suya? Se preguntó confundida.

Pero no hubo tiempo para nada, ya que los generales se rieron-Esto va a ser histórico, destruiremos a los Rangers y a sus nuevos amigos, que divertido-dijo Vypra.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Korra-adelante, hagan lo que tienen que hacer-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No puedo explicarlo, pero tengo la sensación de que nos pueden ayudar, adelante-permitió Korra sonriéndole a Yubel y esta le contesto la sonrisa, los Rangers se prepararon para la batalla.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-.

Al ver eso, Korra y sus amigas se quedaron mudas de la impresión, al igual que mucha gente que estaba oculta, aunque en Korra apareció una gran sonrisa, ya que tras la visión pudo ver que ellos no eran seres comunes.

-¿Lista para esto?-pregunto Yubel mirando a Korra-tengo la sensación de que tú nos puedes ayudar con esta batalla-.

-Por supuesto, Sami, Lin, Suyin y Opal, ustedes ayuden a la gente, llévenlos a un lugar seguro, estas criaturas son demasiado para ustedes-.

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices Korra?-pregunto Asami preocupada por su amiga.

-Por supuesto-dijo Korra sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora.

-Ay, que tierno, las amigas se preocupan por la seguridad de la otra, que patético-dijo Vypra.

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Ecliptor y los Mega Drakzes se lanzaron a la batalla.

Los Rangers y Korra también se lanzaron a la batalla, Yubel y Korra hicieron equipo contra Vypra, quien les disparo un rayo, mismo que Yubel desvio con un golpe de su espada y Korra con una llamarada.

Finn y Kenneth se enfrentaban a Estraga, mientras que Tommy a Ecliptor, dejando a Marceline, Kira y Amber contra los Mega Drakzes, el trío de chicas no tenía problema alguno contra los temibles soldados de la reina del mal.

-¡Que sientan el poder femenino!-grito Kira saltando y golpeando a varios Mega Drakzes con sus dagas.

-¡Aquí les va esto!-grito Marceline disparando sus flechas al cielo y estas cayeron como lluvia contra los Mega Drakzes.

-¿Les gustaría escuchar un poco de música amigos?-pregunto Amber sacando su Keytar y tocando una melodía que disparo varios rayos contra los Mega Drakzes.

Los que quedaron se reagruparon y dispararon un rayo contra el trío de amigas, quienes lo esquivaron dando un salto hacia atrás, para luego incorporarse y prepararse para contraatacar.

-¿Listas chicas?-pregunto Kira.

-¡Adelante!-.

-¡Fuego!-las 3 chicas dispararon al mismo tiempo y el impacto provoco una explosión que acabo con los Mega Drakzes restantes.

Tommy bloqueo un golpe de la espada de Ecliptor, para luego darle una patada, dio un salto y lanzo una ráfaga de patadas contra el primer general de Astronema, Ecliptor retrocedió y disparo un rayo de sus ojos, mismo que impacto contra Tommy derribándolo, pero el Ranger Negro se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Te tengo!-declaro Ecliptor atacándolo de nuevo.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Sable Espectral Esfera de Tinieblas!-Tommy cargo su ataque y lo lanzo contra Ecliptor, el general lo recibió directamente y rodo por el suelo.

Estraga disparo un rayo contra Finn y Kenneth, ambos lo esquivaron saltando hacia los lados, el profesor dio un salto y comenzó a seguirlos en el aire, comenzando una batalla aérea, Estraga lanzo un golpe contra ambos y los tiro al suelo, quedando él en el aire.

-¡Ya verás!-grito Kenneth saltando-¡Impacto de Acero!-el Ranger Amarillo lo golpeo en un costado y Estraga comenzó a caer en picada, fue cuando Finn aprovecho.

-¡Es mío!-grito saltando e interceptándolo con un golpe con su lanza.

Estraga cayó con fuerza contra el suelo-¡Malditos!-bramo furioso y maldiciendo la suerte que los Rangers tenían.

Finalmente, Yubel y Korra lidiaban contra Vypra, la princesa demonio atacaba con todo lo que tenían, Korra contraatacaba con sus poderes elementales, mismo que tomaban por sorpresa a Vypra, quien no lograba planear una defensa contra esos ataques.

-¡Toma esto!-grito atacándola con el Látigo de Agua, mismo que golpeo a Vypra en el rostro.

-¡Mis ojos! ¡El agua me quema!-bramo, ya que los demonios de Bansheera eran muy sensibles al agua.

-¡Esto te dará alivio!-grito Yubel saltando y dando 3 giros en el aire, cargando energía en su espada-¡Llamarada Dragón!-el impacto fue certero y la amante de la reina del mal rodo por el suelo.

Los 3 generales se reagruparon y los Rangers hicieron lo mismo, junto con Korra-¿Se rinden?-pregunto Korra.

-¡Jamás!-declaro Ecliptor.

-¡Entonces es hora de enviarlos con su jefa! ¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-indico Yubel.

La combinación de armas no se hizo esperar-¡Máximo Drago Blaster Galáctico Listo!-los 3 generales se pusieron en guardia-¡Furia de los Dragones Legendarios!-el disparo dio en el blanco y los 3 generales salieron volando por la explosión.

-Increíble-dijo Korra sorprendida.

Los 3 generales se levantaron con gran dificultad-¡Esto no ha terminado…vamos a volver…y tú…más vale que te cuides la espalda!-advirtió Vypra viendo a Korra, para luego marcharse en un destello de luz.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Korra confundida.

-Descuida, siempre lo hacen-respondió Yubel.

Korra miro fijamente a Yubel y su traje-Pero antes me gustaría saber quiénes son ustedes, ya que por lo que pude ver, no son de aquí-dijo Korra.

-Es una larga historia, verás, nosotros…-y Yubel comenzó a contarle todo lo que podía a Korra.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

En cuanto el trío se presentó ante Astronema, esta se veía algo molesta-Así que los Rangers llegaron antes de lo esperado, típico de ellos no dejar de molestar, pero eso no importa, ya sabemos que el Avatar está aquí y solo debemos robarle su poder como a Gosei, profesor ¿mi nueva arma ya está lista?-pregunto Astronema acercándose a Estraga.

-Completamente, solo falta que usted sincronice su energía para activarla y liberarla contra los Rangers-informo Estraga.

Astronema sonrió-Excelente y a no ser que quieran ver convertida esa ciudad en nada más que ruinas, el Avatar tendrá que rendirse ante mí-declaro sonriendo.

Ya que en el hangar, una gigantesca máquina de destrucción esperaba ser activada y luego lanzada contra la Tierra, al menos, contra la Tierra de esa dimensión, una máquina creada a partir de lo que se obtuvo de la información de la tecnología Ranger.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Hola de nuevo, concluimos con este capítulo, pero esta aventura todavía continúa y ahora se aproxima una nueva batalla contra las siniestras fuerzas del mal, me preocupa lo que esa malvada princesa está preparando, espero que no sea algo que Korra y los Power Rangers no puedan manejar"_

_Un aplauso para Iroh, el noble tío de Zuko, amante del té y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**LOS DISEÑOS DEL MONSTRUO PARA AQUELLOS QUE PARTICIPARON EN EL CONCURSO YA ESTA ABIERTO, TIENE HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 53 PARA DEJARME SUS DISEÑOS, UNA VEZ QUE LOS SUBA YA NO RECIBIRE MAS**

**TAMBIEN LES INFORMO QUE HE SUBIDO NUEVOS DISEÑOS EN MI CUENTA DEVIANTART, ESTA VEZ, DE OTRO GRUPO DE VILLANOS QUE CREE**

**Olivia: **_créeme, tu tema fue de los mejores que leí y escuche, de no ser porque la melodía se me hizo algo larga habrías ganado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_por el momento todavía no van a ese universo, van a ir, pero primero tienen que proteger al Avatar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_solo que a él no le gusta que le digan ni lindo, ni tierno, ni nada por el estilo y acaban de llegar a su primer destino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_interesante diseño de monstruo, pero por el momento los chicos llegaron a la dimensión del Avatar Korra, tranquila, si irán a esa tierra de muertos vivientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_el primer lugar al que llegaron fue al mundo del Avatar, en este caso, Korra, a quien deberán proteger de las siniestras garras de Astronema y evitar que le pase lo mismo que le pasó a Gosei. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_ciertamente, pero además de la dimensión de Korra, irán a otra más y volverán, ya que no planeo que visiten muchas, pues tengo pensando otro plan muy siniestro de la reina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_aunque la duda continua si se lo merecía o no, ya que después de todo, Alfa no iba disfrazado y respecto a tu pregunta, me gusto, fue muy impresionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_si, pero eso me recuerda que te quería hacer una pregunta ¿esa criatura será muy parecida a la que salió en la segunda película de "Alíen vs Depredador" o lo puedo hacer como a mí se me ocurra? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_pues ya llegaron a su primer destino, la dimensión del Avatar, siendo Korra quien está en este momento con esa enorme responsabilidad y deben protegerla de Astronema a toda costa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_podría decirse que sí, ya que Astronema se siente muy atraída por Vypra, aunque es más correcto decir que por su energía demoniaca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_lamentablemente no, ya que Astronema solo irá a dos dimensiones diferentes, para que la historia no se haga más larga de lo que tengo planeado, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_Ooze fue un genio al tomar tantas precauciones que ayudaran a Astronema con sus planes, si esto sigue así, la única que podría detenerla será Karone. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Yhoancam725: **_creo que la respuesta a tu pregunta vino en el capítulo, ya que la siguiente en la lista de Astronema es el Avatar Korra, cuya energía espiritual es muy similar a la que posee Gosei. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y no te olvides del dinero, ya que Alfa tampoco lo utiliza y aquí tienes la continuación del plan de la reina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_me alegra que el premio de consolación les agrade y honestamente, creí que ganaría Olivia, ya que fue la que alcanzo una calificación más alta, me sorprendí mucho cuando vi el tema de Blaitor21. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_ya puse el aviso para la entrega del diseño del monstruo, cualquier otra duda que tengas dime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_no creí que fuera necesario mencionarlo, ya que Tommy nunca menciona esas cosas, pero quizás debió decir algo al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_al ser solo una esencia maligna, Astronema se sienta muy atraída hacia Vypra por su naturaleza demoniaca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_su viaje comienza en proteger a Korra de las garras de Astronema, pero la reina del mal tiene preparada un arma sumamente poderosa y de gran poder destructivo, mismo que no será fácil de enfrentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_de hecho había puesto un aviso donde te informaba que tenías hasta el capítulo 53 para darme esos datos, pero como ya me los distes lo borre, felicidades nuevamente por tu triunfo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, SkyAquaCristal, NovaStarPrime, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisel, Súper Rock Ninja, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Lion Wilson, Shazam, Shadow y Writer, Yhoancam725, Moon-9215, Kurtlaraperdomo, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Aioria09, Iron Mario, Blaitor21.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	51. Demonio de destruccion

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Aang, **__el Avatar anterior, hoy me invitaron a presentar este capítulo, donde continuaremos con la aventura de los Power Rangers en mi dimensión, algo que no será muy agradable, especialmente con esa bruja al asecho, pero confío en que mi sucesora y sus amigos encontraran una solución"_

_Y he aquí el tema ganador del concurso, con todo y su letra, disfrútenlo tanto como yo lo hago y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart, a partir de ahora, este será el único tema de entrada en lo que resta del fic:_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, power rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, power rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, power rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 51._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 51 Demonio de Destrucción.**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

En el hangar de la fortaleza, Estraga le presentaba su nueva creación a la reina del mal, misma que fue desarrollada y construida gracias a los datos de la tecnología ranger que obtuvieron de la base de datos de las computadoras de Gosei.

-Gracias a la información que Gosei gentilmente nos obsequió, hemos podido crear esta magnífica arma de destrucción, tan poderosa como nunca antes se ha visto-explicaba Estraga-usamos los cristales Trizirium que robamos de BIOLAB para cargarla, su energía es 100% ilimitada-.

-Impresionante-reconoció Astronema viendo su nueva arma.

-Y no solo eso, use los restos del Megazord Legendario de esos Mega Rangers y de las naves del ejército para reforzar su armadura, armamento, etc. Su poder es devastador, le aseguro mi reina que estará muy complacida-.

Astronema sonrió-Perfecto, esos Mega bobos me fueron muy útiles, se supone que los Power Rangers deben proteger al Multiverso y ellos me ayudaron mucho para destruirlo ¿ya está listo para lanzarse contra la Tierra?-.

-Aun no eminencia, pero la carga de energía está casi completa, solo es cuestión de unos 10 a 20 minutos-explico Estraga.

-Acelera el proceso, quiero ver las expresiones de los Rangers cuando los ataque con esta maravilla-dijo Astronema sonriendo perversamente.

**(-)**

**Ciudad República**

Tras las presentaciones, los Rangers, Korra y sus amigas se dirigieron hacia la alcaldía, donde fueron recibidas por el resto de los amigos de la Avatar y los líderes de las 4 naciones, quienes al ver a los nuevos visitantes no tardaron en hacer preguntas, pero Korra les respondió que eran amigos.

-¡Y vaya amigos!-intervino Opal-¡Debieron verlos, fueron impresionantes, tienes poderes que nunca antes había visto!-.

-Y eso es algo que no me da confianza-dijo Lin mirando a los Rangers con desconfianza.

-Tranquila Lin, si bien yo aun no entiendo muy bien lo que pasó, sé que podemos confiar en ellos-aseguro Korra sonriéndole a Yubel y viceversa, hecho que molesto un poco a Asami.

-Gracias, yo también creo que podemos confiar en ustedes-aseguro Yubel sonriendo amistosamente.

-Pero si vamos a ayudarnos mutuamente, creo que debemos ponernos al tanto todos-sugirió Tommy-si Astronema quiere a Korra tenemos que explicarle quienes somos y cuál es nuestra misión-.

-¿Eso no sería quebrantar las reglas?-pregunto Finn.

-Considerando que en este lugar no parecen existir los Power Rangers veo eso algo muy trivial-señalo Kenneth con inteligencia.

Tommy asintió ante las palabras de Kenneth, pero aún quedaba un punto por definir-Yubel, tú eres la líder, tú debes decidir-indico el Ranger Legendario.

Yubel se quedó pensando un momento, este era uno de los momentos que le molestaban como líder, tomar una decisión que podría ser la diferencia entre un beneficio o un terrible error que los llevaría a la destrucción, pero al mirar a Korra de nuevo supo lo que debía hacer.

-Será mejor que se sienten, porque es una larga historia-indico Yubel comenzando la narración de su presencia.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Un gigantesco robot blanco, armado con un cañón en su brazo derecho se acercaba a la ciudad, en la cabina de control se ubicaba la así llamada "gran unificadora", Kuvira, junto con algunos de sus soldados.

-Estamos a pocos minutos de la ciudad gran Kuvira-informo un soldado.

-Bien, pronto terminaremos con todo-aseguro Kuvira sonriendo, sin imaginarse que sus planes iban a tomar otro rumbo.

**(-)**

**Ciudad República**

Una vez que Yubel terminó su relato, muchos no creyeron en el mismo hasta que Kira les dio una demostración transformándose, luego pasaron a la historia de Korra, misma en la que les explicaron el motivo por el cual estaban evacuando la ciudad.

-Y eso es todo, cuando Kuvira llegue se armara una batalla que podría tomar las vidas de muchas personas-dijo Korra, para luego suspirar-pero si lo que dicen es cierto, eso ya no importara con esa tal Astronema aquí-.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Acaso crees que esa tal Astronema sea aun peor que Kuvira?-pregunto Bolin aterrado.

-Mucho peor-a la mente de Korra vinieron las imágenes de Ecliptor, Vypra, Estraga y los Mega Drakzes-vi a algunos miembros de su ejército, jamás presencie tal poder…creo que necesitaremos su ayuda-.

-Y nosotros la suya-dijo Yubel tendiéndole una mano amistosa, misma que Korra no dudo en estrechar.

Pero en ese momento, el aparato que Alfa les dio comenzó a emitir un sonido muy familia-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Marceline confundida.

-¿Qué clase de aparato es ese?-pregunto Varrick, acercándose junto con Asami y su padre, Hiroshi Sato.

Cuando Kenneth lo activo, de este surgió una pantalla holográfica que aterro a todos, incluso a los Rangers, ya que eso nunca lo vieron venir-¡Brujería!-grito Bolin aterrado.

-Tecnología de hecho-corrigió Amber saliendo de la impresión.

En la pantalla holográfica apareció el rostro de Elsa, la gran mentora-¡Elsa!-exclamo Tommy.

-"Rangers, que gusto me da ver que llegaron al primero de sus destinos sin ninguna dificultad, eso hace que me sienta más tranquila"-.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Jinora

-Es Elsa, nuestra mentora y amiga-explico Kira.

Elsa dirigió su mirada hacia Korra-"Avatar Korra, es un gran honor conocer a la joven que posee el poder del espíritu de Raava, sé que debes estar confundida, así que permíteme explicarte algunas cosas, yo soy Elsa, guardiana del Multiverso, heredera del poder que une a nuestra dimensión con la tuya y todas las existentes, incluyendo el mundo espiritual"-.

-Mucho…gusto…-saludo Korra un poco nerviosa.

Elsa le sonrió de forma amistosa, para luego dirigirse a sus Rangers-"Escuchen con atención, acabo de descubrir algo alarmante sobre sus poderes legendarios, solo pueden acceder a ellos una vez en cada dimensión que visiten"-.

Al escuchar eso, los Rangers se vieron entre sí confundidos-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso?-pregunto Tommy.

-"A que solo podrán activar un modo de Ranger Legendario o un modo de Megazord Legendario, ya que en muchas dimensiones la energía mórfica universal no es tan poderosa como en la nuestra, aun podrán acceder a sus propios poderes Rangers, llamar a sus Zords y combinarlos, pero si acceden a sus poderes de Rangers Legendarios, no podrán formar una combinación de Megazord Legendario y viceversa, deberán escoger uno de los dos modos para usar en batalla"-.

-Eso no es muy gratificante-señalo Marceline.

-No del todo-intervino Kenneth-sugiero una solución, no usemos los poderes de Rangers Legendarios, enfrentemos a las tropas de Astronema solo con nuestros poderes de Dragón, si las cosas se ponen difíciles contamos con el poder de Reina Dragón de Yubel, creo que deberíamos ahorrar el Modo Legendario para el Megazord ¿no creen?-.

-Suena a un buen plan, bien pensado Kenneth-felicito Tommy.

Los miembros del equipo Avatar solo observaban en silencio-¿Zords? ¿Megazord? ¿Dragón? ¿Reina Dragón? ¿Quiénes son estos chicos?-soltó Bolin desesperado por no entender lo que pasaba.

-¡No lo sé, pero me agradan, todo lo que dicen me suena a una estupenda película!-declaro Varrick con tono soñador.

Hiroshi se mantuvo muy pensativo, hecho que noto Asami-¿Ocurre algo papá?-.

-No…nada, simplemente tengo curiosidad por ver a esos "Zords" y su combinación, me suena a algo…inquietante-.

-Seré honesta…yo también lo siento así-dijo Asami sonriendo con curiosidad.

-"Muy bien, eso era todo lo que quería informarles, ahora tengo que cortar la comunicación, tengo mucho que estudiar"-.

-¿Has descubierto algo de lo que busca Astronema?-pregunto Yubel preocupada.

-"Por desgracia aun no, pero haré todo lo posible en descubrirlo, confío en que ustedes hagan lo mismo, buena suerte y que… ¿eh? Está bien…Alfa les envía saludos"-agrego Elsa.

Los Rangers se rieron divertidos-Dile que nosotros también se los enviamos-dijo Tommy sonriendo.

-"Como digas, buena suerte Rangers y que el poder los proteja"-finalizo la transmisión.

Se hizo un largo silencio para poder asimilar lo que habían visto y escuchado, cuando el lugar comenzó a temblar, fue entonces que un miembro de la policía de la ciudad apareció y se acercó a Lin.

-¡Kuvira ha llegado!-informo alarmado.

Todos salieron rápidamente y presenciaron efectivamente el arma de Kuvira-¡Ciudad República, este es un aviso de advertencia, ríndanse ante mí y sométanse a mi poder o sean destruidos!-proclamo Kuvira.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

La energía de la nueva arma de Astronema se completó y Levira se acercó a Estraga-¡Profesor, la energía ya está completa!-.

-Excelente-Estraga se acercó a un micrófono y activo un altavoz-reina Astronema, me complace informarle que la carga ya está completa, estamos listos para enviar a nuestra arma a la Tierra-.

Astronema, quien está en el salón del trono, presenciando la llegada de Kuvira a Ciudad República sonrió complacida, fue entonces que Ecliptor tomo la palabra-Ordenare a Estraga que lo lance de inmediato-.

-No, yo misma lo haré, quiero estar presente cuando los Rangers contemplen mi nueva y suprema arma de destrucción-indico Astronema levantándose de su trono y encaminándose hacia la Tierra-envíenlo ahora a la Tierra-ordeno.

Estraga recibió la orden y le dio la señal a Levira, la antigua científica del ejército se acercó a la consola y activo algunos mecanismos para liberar el arma de sus agarres, una vez que finalizo, lo activo.

-¡Lazando al poderoso Death Saurer!-informo enviándolo a la Tierra.

La Fortaleza abrió una compuerta en la parte inferior y la nueva arma, denominada "Death Saurer", fue enviada hacia la Tierra, mientras Ecliptor y Vypra observaban como descendía a gran velocidad.

-Esto será divertido-señalo Vypra sonriendo malignamente.

**(-)**

**Ciudad República**

Los Rangers se sorprendieron mucho al ver esa arma de la gran unificadora, aunque Finn no pudo evitar soltar un comentario-No entiendo, en este mundo parece que apenas están conociendo la maquinaria y ahora aparece un robot gigante, que extraño-.

El comentario de Finn provoco que Asami y su padre le dirigieran miradas gélidas, mismas que asustaron al chico, pero su miedo se transformó en dolor cuando Marceline le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-No seas grosero, yo lo encuentro impresionante-dijo sorprendida por la aparición de esa arma.

-¿Creen que es el momento de llamar a los Zords?-pregunto Kenneth.

Pero antes de que alguien respondiera, el arma de Kuvira levanto su brazo y apunto con su cañón-¡Se preparan para disparar!-grito Mako alarmado.

-Fuego-ordeno Kuvira sin vacilar ni un poco.

El arma espiritual se disparó, pero antes de impactar con algo, un destello cayó del suelo, interceptando el disparo, provocando que Kuvira abriera mucho los ojos, conforme el polvo que se levantó comenzaba a dispersarse, la criatura que repelió el ataque se hizo presente.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto Opal aterrada.

Pero los Rangers no tardaron en descubrir que era otra de las creaciones de Astronema, esta tenía la forma de un Zord Tyrannosaurio Rex de color negro con detalles rojos, 3 dedos con garras en lugar de dos, ojos rojos, cañones en la punta de su nariz, así como en la espalda y una ventila que recolectaba partículas del aire ubicada justo debajo del cañón de la espalda, aquella bestia mecánica lanzo un colosal rugido que hizo estremecer a toda la ciudad.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-exclamo Kuvira sorprendida.

Los ojos de aquella arma brillaron y abriendo sus fauces, cargo una gran cantidad de energía, misma que disparo contra el arma de Kuvira, atravesándola justo en el abdomen con una gran facilidad.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Recibimos un gran daño con ese golpe! ¡Todo esta sobrecargado! ¡Va a explotar!-grito uno de los pilotos.

La mirada de Kuvira se llenó de horror, solo quedaba una alternativa-¡Abandonen la nave!-ordeno y rápidamente, buscaron salir de ahí cuanto antes.

En la alcaldía, se pudo ver como aquel robot desaparecía en una gran explosión, llenando de horror a los testigos-¡Kuvira!-gritaron Korra y Suyin al ver eso.

-¡Ahora sí necesitamos los Zords!-grito Kenneth aterrado.

Aquella bestia lanzo un rugido de triunfo y Astronema apareció en el hombro derecho de esa criatura, ya que tenía un diseño similar al Tyrannosaurio de Jasón, la reina levanto su báculo y cuando hablo, su voz se escuchó por toda la ciudad.

-¡Habitantes de este primitivo mundo, yo soy Astronema, reina del mal, futura gobernante de todo el Multiverso!-anuncio.

-¿Acaso nos llamó "primitivos"?-pregunto Asami ofendida por eso.

-¡Zhu Li, quiero que grabes esto, es oro puro!-grito Varrick emocionado, ganándose una mirada perpleja de todos-¿Qué? ¡Lo es!-.

-¡He venido desde otra dimensión en busca de lo más preciado que tienen en este mundo, a no ser que quieran que haya más víctimas, me entregaran lo más preciado que poseen, entréguenme al Avatar y perdonare sus vidas!-anuncio Astronema.

Korra endureció la mirada al escuchar eso, pero antes de que hiciera algo, Yubel le puso una mano en el hombro-No te precipites, créeme, ella no es alguien en quien puedas confiar-.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?-pregunto Korra.

-Nosotros trataremos de distraerla y de…derrotar a esa cosa, tú trata de encontrar sobrevivientes en esa máquina, por lo que me contaste, Kuvira era tu amiga y debes estar preocupada por ella ¿verdad?-.

-¿Creen poder mantener ocupada a esa criatura?-pregunto Asami interponiéndose entre las dos.

-Descuida, se cumplirá lo que pidieron tú y tu padre, van a conocer a los Zords-dijo Yubel sonriendo y acercándose a su equipo-no se muevan hasta que Astronema tenga toda su atención en nosotros-pidió y Korra asintió.

-Creo que tendremos un largo día de trabajo-bromeo Amber.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-quienes no habían presenciado eso, quedaron con la boca muy abierta.

-Sí, nosotras también nos quedamos así-señalo Lin.

Los Rangers se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba aquella terrible arma, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca se prepararon para llamar a los dragones, solo esperaban que acudieran en su auxilio.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-afortunadamente, el lazo que tenían con ellos era tan fuerte que los dragones no tardaron en aparecer, impresionando a todos.

-No puedo creerlo…esos dragones…son gigantescos…-dijo Izumi sorprendida.

-Pero no solo son dragones de fuego, también hay de agua, aire, tierra…es increíble-dijo Tenzin en iguales condiciones.

-Me alegra que ellos estén de nuestro lado-señalo Bolin.

Antes de que los Rangers subieran a sus Zords, Tommy le puso una mano en el hombro a Yubel-¡Escucha Yubel, esa cosa se ve muy poderosa, necesitaremos todo el poder de dragón que tengamos!-.

-Entendido ¡Batallador Activado! ¡Patada Llamarada! ¡Modo Reina Dragón! ¡Guardiana del Universo!-.

Ya activado el Modo Reina Dragón, los 7 Rangers subieron a sus respectivos dragones y comenzaron la máxima combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Modo Leyenda Activado!-invocaron.

Si antes estaban sorprendidos, ahora no había palabras que describiera lo que Korra y los otros presenciaban, esto iba más allá de todo lo que habían imaginado ver nunca, pero Varrick estaba que se moría de la emoción y no paraba de pedirle a Zhu Li que grabara todo.

-Impresionante ¿Qué clase de tecnología es esa?-exclamo Hiroshi.

-No lo sé…pero va más allá de cualquier cosa que hayamos podido imaginar-admitió Asami maravillada.

El Megazord encaro a esa terrible máquina, quien dirigió su vista hacia el Megazord, Astronema sonrió al ver a sus enemigos mortales-Rangers, que gusto que hayan venido, quisiera presentarles a mi propio Zord, el Death Saurer, impresionante ¿no creen?-.

Desde la cabina, los Rangers se quedaron sin entender las palabras de la reina del mal-¿Su propio Zord? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Finn.

Astronema se rio quedamente-Todo fue gracias a Gosei, por haber elegido a esos Mega perdedores, no solo me quede con su energía vital, sino que también me apodere de mucha información sobre la tecnología Megazord almacenada en su banco de datos, esa máscara Tiki me dio tantas alegrías-.

-¡Robaste información que no te pertenece Astronema!-bramo Yubel.

-Efectivamente y ahora voy a destruirlos con ella, díganme ¿Qué se siente saber que serán destruidos por un arma que posee las mismas características que su Megazord?-pregunto sonriendo perversamente-pero no tiene que ser así, solo entréguenme al Avatar y salvaran sus vidas-por toda respuesta, el Megazord se preparó para la batalla y Astronema suspiro-ya me imaginaba esa respuesta, en realidad…la ansiaba-reconoció sonriendo.

El Megazord y el Death Saurer se lanzaron uno contra el otro, chocando con mucha fuerza, el Megazord lanzo un golpe e impacto contra el pecho del Death Saurer, mismo que contraataco con un coletazo, el Megazord recibió el ataque directamente y retrocedió.

Al ver que la batalla comenzó, Korra se preparó para ir a buscar sobrevivientes, hecho que notó Asami-¿A dónde vas Korra?-.

-Tengo que ver si alguien sobrevivió, si Kuvira sobrevivió, sé que lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero aun así…fue mi amiga y tengo que encontrarla-respondió Korra con determinación.

Asami asintió a las palabras de Korra-Yo iré contigo-.

-Al igual que yo-dijo Suyin-concuerdo con Korra, lo hizo fue una locura, pero es parte de mi familia y tengo que asegurarme de que este bien-.

-Pero no podrán pasar en medio de eso-dijo Mako señalando la batalla.

Ya que el Megazord y el Death Saurer batallaban justo en medio del camino entre la alcaldía y los restos del robot de Kuvira, lo que provocaba que cualquier viaje a pie resultara demasiado peligroso, especialmente por la poderosa cola del Death Saurer.

-No quiero admitirlo, pero tienes razón-dijo Korra molesta.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos-intervino Hiroshi con un tono de voz misterioso.

El Megazord dio un salto y lanzo una patada contra el Death Saurer, quien lo intercepto con un disparo de los cañones de la nariz, su ataque dio en el blanco y el Megazord cayó contra el suelo.

-¡Esa cosa es muy poderosa! ¿Qué la impulsa?-exclamo Kira.

-¡Esperen, lo averiguare en seguida!-respondió Kenneth analizando al Death Saurer-¡No es posible!-grito al ver lo que impulsaba a esa máquina.

-¿Qué pasa Kenneth?-pregunto Amber.

-¡Esa cosa esta siendo impulsada con Cristales de Trizirium!-respondió Kenneth.

-¿Cristales de Trizirium? ¡Esto no es bueno!-informo Tommy preocupado-¡Con esos cristales impulsándolo, esta batalla podría nunca terminar!-.

-¡Pues eso ya lo veremos!-declaro Yubel.

El Megazord se incorporó de nuevo y Astronema sonrió-Se ve que aún no entienden lo terrible que es el Death Saurer, permítanme mostrárselo-.

El Death Saurer rugió y abrió sus poderosas fauces de nuevo, cargando aquel devastador rayo, mismo que no tardo en disparar, el impacto fue certero y el Megazord cayó con mucha fuerza, tras sufrir una serie de poderosas explosiones que lo derribaron.

-¡De acuerdo…eso fue brutal!-exclamo Finn.

-¿Qué clase de ataque fue ese?-cuestiono Kira sorprendida.

Como si Astronema los hubiera escuchado, la reina del mal respondió a la pregunta de Kira-¿Les gusto ese ataque? Lo llamo "Cañón de Partículas Eléctricas" y es el arma más poderosa del Death Saurer-.

Death Saurer se acercó peligrosamente hacia el Megazord y preparo un nuevo ataque, pero Yubel reacciono rápidamente-¡Espada de Avalon!-la espada descendió y el Megazord la sostuvo con su mano, lanzando un golpe contra el Death Saurer, dañándolo un poco.

El Megazord se incorporó y encaro a su rival de nuevo, mientras Astronema endurecía la mirada por eso, la reina del mal no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer y ordeno al Death Saurer que atacara de nuevo.

-¡Ahí viene otra vez!-grito Amber preocupada.

-¡Kenneth, trata de encontrar un punto débil en esa cosa, rápido!-grito Yubel y Kenneth asintió.

Mientras tanto, Hiroshi sugirió usar unas naves de vuelo, mismas que eran una versión mecánica de un mosquito, para acercarse al lugar donde estaban los restos del robot, pasando por la espalda del Death Saurer, Asami estaba sorprendida por la estructura de esas máquinas, tanto del Megazord como del Death Saurer.

En total eran 3 naves mosquitos, en una iban Hiroshi y Asami, en la otra Korra y Varrick, para que en la tercera quedaran Suyin y Zhu li, con Hiroshi, Varrick y Zhu Li pilotando, fue entonces que Hiroshi captó la atención de su hija.

-Mira Asami-dijo apuntando hacia la ventila en la espalda del Death Saurer-¿notas algo en esa ventila?-.

Asami la miro con atención, al principio tardo un poco, pero rápidamente entendió-esa ventila no se detenía en ningún momento y recolectaba algo del aire, luego miro hacia la boca de la inmensa bestia.

-¿Ya lo comprendiste?-pregunto Hiroshi.

-Tenemos que encontrar un modo de bloquear esas ventilas-dijo Asami.

Desafortunadamente, Astronema notó la presencia de esas 3 naves mosquitos-Vaya, insectos molestos-con un movimiento de su brazo, la reina del mal le dio una orden al Death Saurer.

Death Saurer embistió al Megazord, haciéndolo retroceder, para luego lanzar un golpe con su cola contra las 3 naves, al ver eso, los pilotos hicieron peligrosas maniobras para evitar el impacto, Varrick y Zhu Li lograron evitar el impacto por muy poco, pero Hiroshi…

-¡Papá cuidado!-grito Asami alarmada.

En una rápida reacción, Hiroshi activo el asiento eyector de su hija-Adiós Asami-dijo con tristeza-estoy orgulloso de ti-dijo antes de presionar el botón y sacar a su hija de la nave.

Asami salió disparada de la nave, el paracaídas se activó y solo pudo ver como la nave se termina por estrellar contra la cola del Death Saurer, explotando por completo, marcando así el final de Hiroshi Sato.

-¡Papá!-grito Asami horrorizada.

Korra se quedó muda al ver eso y su vista se dirigió hacia donde Astronema se encontraba, como si la reina sintiera su mirada, volteo a mirarla y sonrió de manera perversa, hecho que comenzó a enfurecer a Korra, pero no era la única…

-¿Cómo te atreves?-cuestiono Yubel-¡Nadie debería perder a sus padres de esas manera…NADIE!-grito furiosa.

-¡Yubel, tranquilízate!-exclamo Tommy.

Pero Astronema solo sonrió de forma fría y perversa-Y eso fue solo el comienzo, porque los próximos en desaparecer serán todos ustedes-aseguro de manera fría y cruel.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, llegamos al final de este capítulo, con una gran tragedia…esa Astronema…realmente no tiene piedad por nada ni nadie, es fría y cruel, no puedo creer que exista alguien como ella, pero confío en que todo se solucionara de algún modo, después de todo, los milagros existen"_

_Un aplauso para Aang, el Avatar Aire y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Tema de Bowser300000**

** www. youtube watch? v=Bic85gAQ7Ho**

**Éire: **_solo una corrección, recuerda que no se encuentran en la Tierra, sino en el planeta natal de Zordon, Eltar, para averiguar qué es lo que planea Astronema exactamente con todo esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_por el aspecto de los Zords no te preocupes, ellos están conectados con cada Ranger y acuden en su auxilio donde sea, pero una corrección, Elsa se encuentra en Eltar, menciono que iba a ir a ese planeta para tratar de entender más sus poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_de hecho, Elsa es mucho más poderosa que Gosei y Korra juntos, pero aún no sabe cómo controlar ese poder, si Astronema no va tras ella directamente se debe a que tratar de absorber el poder de Elsa puede ser muy riesgoso, ya que es la misma energía que destruyo a la Alianza del Mal y el tema me gusto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_creo que en el capítulo se respondió tu duda, ya que el arma de Astronema fue capaz de destruir la de Kuvira con un solo disparo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_genial, tal vez use alguna de las frases célebres de ese tan recordado personaje para las batallas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_por el momento eso paso a segundo plano, ya que Astronema acaba de hacer un acto sumamente cruel y frío, asesinar a su padre sin sentir el menor remordimiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_tal vez, pero no creo que fuera el momento para mencionar el video diario, especialmente con el tiempo corriendo en su contra y ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_tu nueva arma acaba de aparecer, se trata del terrible Death Saurer, una feroz máquina con un poder destructivo abrumador y respecto a tu petición…no lo había pensado, veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_por el momento los aliados no aparecerán hasta más adelante, respecto a la serie, lo lamento, pero no me suena, hay tantas series que no puedo verlas todas, ahorita estoy molesto porque no logre ver "La Resurrección Freezer" en el cine. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_aunque es un monstruo interesante, siendo franco me suena más al tipo de monstruo que usaría alguien como Divatox, si hablamos de los integrantes de la Alianza del Mal, otros villanos serían Lothor y Vekar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_gracias y ahora tu tema acaba de ser escuchado por el público, gracias por haber participado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_por ahora tienen un gran problema, ya que el arma de Astronema es demasiado poderosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_después de ayudar a Korra irán a esa tierra de muertos vivientes, donde deberán buscar no a alguien, sino algo muy importante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_el arma de Estraga acaba de hacer acto de aparición, el poderoso y feroz Death Saurer, construido a partir de la misma tecnología con la que se fabrican a los Zords. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí esta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**La Luz de Orión: **_pues ya conociste su arma, pero esta no es su arma más poderosa, en el encuentro final será cuando la revele. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_no, este fic no tendrá relación alguna con el siguiente, eso te lo puedo garantizar y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_es lo que estoy planeando, pero tengo que ver como comenzaría todo eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Dreisel, Seiryu.001, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Bowser300000, Shadow y Writer, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Moon-9215, La Luz de Orión, Shazam, Lion Wilson.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	52. Planeacion de contraataque

"_Saludos a todos, soy el __**Avatar Roku, **__hoy fui invitado a presentarles este capítulo, donde continuaremos con esta tremenda batalla contra esa monstruosa arma de la reina del mal, pero debemos confiar en que esos nobles héroes y Korra serán capaces de detenerla"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, power rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, power rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, power rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 52._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 52 Planeación de contraataque.**

La batalla contra el Death Saurer continuaba, mientras que Asami aterrizaba en el techo de una casa que todavía no era destruida, Korra y los demás llegaron a la zona donde se encontraban los restos del robot de Kuvira.

Mientras el Megazord atacaba con gran ferocidad al Death Saurer, quien bloqueo el golpe de la espada de Avalon-¡Esto no se quedara así Astronema!-bramo Yubel.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso ver morir al padre de esa chiquilla te recordó el momento en que viste morir a tu madre? Que sensible y débil eres, Yubel-escupió Astronema con crueldad.

Al escuchar eso, la ira de Yubel aumento mucho, fue necesario que Tommy interviniera-¡Tranquila Yubel, si te enfurece le darás ventaja a Astronema en la batalla!-advirtió.

-¡Pero concuerdo con algo, hay que patearle el trasero a ella y a su reptil!-declaro Marceline.

El Megazord preparo su ataque final-¡Destello Legendario!-invocaron los Rangers lanzando los 7 golpes con su espada, mismos que el Death Saurer recibió directamente.

Death Saurer se tambaleo, pero se mantuvo firme y listo para continuar-Ya verás Rangers, no son los únicos que tienen un gran poder en sus manos-aseguro Astronema.

Asami miraba horrorizada el lugar donde quedaron los restos de la nave de su padre, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, apenas había logrado hacer las paces con él y ahora…lo perdió para siempre, impotente, Asami lanzo un grito al cielo con todas sus fuerzas, captando la atención de Korra.

-Sami-dijo preocupada por su amiga, cuando un quejido llamo su atención.

-¡Encontré sobrevivientes!-informo Suyin y rápidamente se dirigió a donde estaba la hija de la gran Toph.

Asami comenzó a derramar lágrimas y miro hacia donde se encontraba Astronema, viendo a la reina del mal con profundo odio, fue entonces que notó algo en la estructura del Death Saurer, justo en el momento en que la imponente máquina volvía a abrir sus poderosas fauces.

-¡Cañón de Partículas Eléctricas!-ordeno Astronema y el Death Saurer disparo su ataque de nuevo.

El primer impulso de los Rangers fue esquivarlo, pero al ver que si lo hacían el rayo destruiría la isla del Templo del Aire, no les quedo de otra más que resistirlo, el impacto fue certero y el Megazord hizo grandes esfuerzos por resistir semejante poder.

-¡Es muy fuerte!-grito Finn.

-¡Los niveles de energías están disminuyendo rápidamente!-informo Kenneth-¡Están por entrar en sobrecarga!-.

-¡Sujétense!-grito Yubel.

Apenas Yubel dio esa indicación, la espada de Avalon salió disparada por los aires por la potencia del disparo y luego, el Megazord no pudo mantenerse unido, separándose en los 7 dragones, quienes cayeron al suelo gravemente lastimados, los Rangers también cayeron al suelo y sus poderes se desactivaron.

-¿Qué pasó?-exclamo Bolin al ver eso.

-¡Yubel y los otros perdieron la batalla!-exclamo Mako preocupado.

El Death Saurer lanzó un rugido de victoria y Astronema sonrió de manera victoria-Ahora Death Saurer ¡Destruye todo!-ordeno, pero el Death Saurer no se movió-¿Qué estas esperando?-fue entonces que Estraga activo una comunicación.

-"Mi reina, tiene que volver, el Death Saurer recibió algunos daños en la batalla, tenemos que repararlo cuanto antes, de lo contrario podría desplomarse"-informo el científico.

Astronema no se mostró nada complacida ante esa noticia, pero no le quedaba de otra-Muy bien ¡Escuchen todos, son muy afortunados, pero no se preocupen, volveré y cuando lo haga espero que me entreguen al Avatar Korra o arrasare con todo su patético mundo!-declaro Astronema.

Fue cuando un rayo de luz amarilla cayó desde el espacio y tanto Astronema como su letal máquina de destrucción se retiraron, dejando a los Rangers y a todos los testigos confundidos.

-Nos tenía en sus manos ¿Por qué se retiró?-pregunto Kira.

-No lo sé, pero fue una suerte, porque nuestros dragones no habrían soportado más contra esa cosa-dijo Amber.

Fue cuando Kenneth miro a alguien acercándose-Miren-.

Se trataban de Korra y sus amigos, quienes llevaban a Kuvira y algunos de sus soldados sobrevivientes con algo de dificultad, rápidamente corrieron a ayudarlas con los heridos, aunque Yubel no pudo evitar mirar hacia el espacio, preguntándose que estaba planeando Astronema.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

El Death Saurer volvió al hangar, Estraga estaba haciéndole una revisión completa en los daños del Death Saurer, reparándoselos con ayuda de Levira-Impresionante, los niveles de energía apenas y disminuyeron-observo Levira.

-Naturalmente, el Cristal de Trizirium es una fuente de energía ilimitada, la poca que perdió se debió a los daños que recibió a manos de los Power Rangers-explico Estraga.

Justo en ese momento, Astronema hizo acto de aparición, seguida por Ecliptor y Vypra, la reina se acercó a Estraga-¿En cuánto tiempo volverá a estar el Death Saurer en funcionamiento?-pregunto sin rodeos.

-Los daños no son severos, con unas 3 horas bastara para que vuelva a estar a su máxima capacidad y esta vez reforzare el metal que cubre su cuerpo, asegurándome de esa manera que los Rangers no puedan dañarlo-explico Estraga.

-Así lo espero, no quiero fallas esta vez ¿entendido?-advirtió Astronema retirándose a esperar que el Death Saurer estuviera en sus óptimas condiciones.

Estraga volvió a su tarea de reparar a la imponente bestia de destrucción-Levira, revisa los daños en la estructura ósea del Death Saurer-ordeno el científico, pero no escucho respuesta alguna de su asistente-¿Levira?-cuando volteo a buscarla se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Ya que Levira estaba al lado de Ecliptor, coqueteando con el primer general de la reina del mal-Dime guapo ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de una villana?-pregunto moviendo su dedo índice por el pecho de Ecliptor, quien simplemente la dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, sin tomarle la menor importancia.

-¡Levira!-grito Estraga-¡Vuelve al trabajo ahora!-ordeno.

-¡Si señor, de inmediato!-grito Levira volviendo a su puesto para revisar la estructura ósea del demonio de la destrucción.

**(-)**

**Ciudad República**

Una vez que Kuvira recupero el sentido, se encontró esposada-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?-.

-Tranquila, estas a salvo, no puedo creer que ese ataque no te liquidara, es realmente sorprendente que haya logrado sobrevivir-dijo Opal con algo de desdén.

Kuvira miro a Opal confundida, pero luego comenzó a recordar lo que paso, la repentina aparición de un enorme reptil mecánico y un poderoso destello de luz dirigiéndose hacia su robot, lo último que recordaba era una gran explosión que la arrojo contra una de las paredes.

-¿Qué era esa cosa?-pregunto Kuvira confundida.

-Eso es algo que no te interesa-intervino Suyin-considérate afortunada de estar viva, tus tropas ya fueron detenidas…al menos…las que sobrevivieron, pero tu juicio por tus crímenes comenzara una vez que se resuelva esta situación tan grave-dijo Suyin abandonando la habitación, seguida por Opal, misma que era una celda improvisada, creada con tierra y metal control.

Kuvira solo se quedó sin saber que decir ni que hacer, realmente no entendía nada, afortunadamente y por lo que se podía ver, su "celda" estaba muy cerca del lugar donde Korra y sus amigos estaban reunidos con unos extraños que nunca antes había visto.

-Esa cosa realmente es poderosa-dijo Kira.

-No tuvimos tiempo ni de usar a alguno de los Zords Legendarios-señalo Amber.

-¿Cómo derrotaremos a esa máquina cuando ni siquiera le hicimos la menor abolladura?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¿Qué hay de sus dragones gigantes? ¿Podrán volver a pelear?-pregunto Lin cruzada de brazos.

-Necesitan descansar un poco y reponerse de sus heridas, ya que la batalla también fue muy intensa para ellos-respondió Marceline.

Tenzin, quien mando traer al resto de su familia, solo pensaba en la situación tan difícil en la que se encontraban y trataban de encontrar una posible solución, fue entonces que Pema tomo la palabra.

-No entiendo muy bien que está pasando, pero quiero agradecerles por haber salvado nuestro hogar, no sé cómo pagárselo-dijo Pema agachando la cabeza de manera respetuosa.

-No es necesario hacer eso, es nuestro trabajo, ahora lo importante es buscar un modo de detener al Death Saurer antes de que vuelva-dijo Tommy.

Al escuchar eso, Bolin se alarmo e intervino en la conversación-¡Vamos chicos, no sean pesimistas, ustedes mismos lo vieron, esa bruja y su…arma se retiraron! ¡Tal vez ya no siquiera quieran volver!-.

-Oh si, van a volver-dijo Mako con seriedad-ella misma lo dijo-.

-¡Puede que haya sido una vaga amenaza, algo para asustarnos nada más!-grito Bolin tratando de sonar optimista.

Pero los Rangers negaron con la cabeza, siendo Tommy quien retomo la palabra-Desgraciadamente es completamente seguro que va a volver, Astronema no es de las que se rinden así de fácil, reparara, fortalecerá al Death Saurer y luego volverá-.

Bolin se sintió muy asustado al escuchar esas palabras tan serias y tensas-¿No hay la mínima posibilidad de que no regrese?-pregunto esperanzado, pero Tommy negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces, la pregunta más obvia no es si el Death Saurer volverá o no, la pregunta más obvia sería cuando lo hará-dijo Kira con tono de voz lúgubre y preocupante.

-Y como lo enfrentaremos cuando vuelva-agrego Kenneth.

Mientras los Rangers y los miembros del equipo Avatar, así como sus amigos planeaban una posible forma de contraatacar al Death Saurer, Yubel permanecía en silencio, dirigiendo su vista hacia Korra, la Maestra Agua no había dejado de ver a Asami, quien estaba sentada afuera de la alcaldía, en uno de los escalones.

La Ranger Roja se acercó a la Avatar-¿Te preocupa verdad?-.

-Mucho…Hiroshi cometió muchos errores, pero al final…dio su vida por proteger a su única hija…realmente fue alguien admirable-.

-Entiendo-dijo Yubel con tristeza-no es fácil perder a un padre y menos de esa forma tan terrible como ella lo perdió-.

Korra hizo ademan de querer acercarse a Asami, pero Yubel la detuvo-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Korra confundida.

-Deja que yo hable con ella-pidió con una mirada tranquila y Korra la miro sin estar muy segura de esa idea-descuida, sé lo que hago, confía en mí-pidió la Ranger Roja sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora.

Korra se sintió calmada por la mirada de Yubel y asintió-Solo espero que puedas ayudarla a superar algo como esto-.

-Haré lo que pueda-aseguro Yubel sin dejar de sonreír.

Yubel se acercó a donde estaba Asami y se sentó a su lado, ambas chicas permanecieron en silencio por algunos minutos, cuando Asami finalmente tomo la palabra-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Korra está muy preocupada por ti, iba a venir a hablar contigo, pero le pedí que me dejara a mí hablar contigo-.

-¿Por qué razón querrías hablar conmigo?-pregunto Asami confundida.

Yubel suspiro-Lamento mucho lo que pasó, ojala…hubiéramos podido detener a Astronema y a su arma…no espere que ella…realmente es un ser diabólico-.

-Ya me di cuenta de eso-.

-Escucha…entiendo porque estás pasando, lo sé perfectamente, yo pase por algo similar a ti-dijo Yubel con tristeza.

-Lo dudo mucho, mi madre fue asesinada cuando yo aún era una niña y ahora acabo de perder a mi padre ¿Cómo podrías tú saber cómo me siento?-.

-Lo sé porque…yo también perdí a mis padres-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Pero fue un poco diferente, mi padre murió cuando yo todavía era muy pequeña, apenas y lo recuerdo, mi madre me crio y me sacó adelante ella sola…pero cuando tenía 7 años…pasó algo…algo que provoco que ella cayera víctima de una terrible enfermedad, falleció al año siguiente…-.

Al escuchar eso, Asami abrió mucho los ojos-Yo…lo lamento mucho…-.

-Gracias-suspiro-no me es fácil hablar sobre eso, fue muy…traumatizante, pero cuando llego el momento de enfrentar ese momento lo hice y conseguí vencer a la responsable que me causo tanto dolor-contó Yubel.

-¿Tú madre también…fue una Power Ranger?-.

Yubel asintió-La Ranger Amarilla para ser exactos, fue una de las primeras Power Rangers que existieron, era mi heroína, me enseño tantas cosas, el día que la perdí caí en una profunda depresión, pero entonces escuche algo de una persona que me ayudó mucho-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Asami cada vez con más interese en lo que Yubel decía.

-Que si mi madre y yo nos amábamos con todo el corazón, entonces ella nunca moriría y vivirá por siempre en mí, y así lo he sentido, cada vez que peleo, que me transformo, que defiendo a alguien, puedo sentir como pelea a mi lado, ayudándome y protegiéndome en todo momento-.

(Nota: recomiendo leer el One-Shot "Sé Feliz", para aclarar cualquier posible duda que tengan).

Asami se quedó en silencio un momento y luego hizo una pregunta-¿Algún día dejas de extrañarla?-.

-No, no pasa un solo día en que no la extrañe, pero sé que algún día la volveré a ver y nunca más nos separaremos, ella fue…a quien más ame en mi vida-reconoció Yubel derramando algunas lágrimas-escucha…entiendo que sea un momento muy doloroso para ti…pero lamentablemente no tenemos tiempo para ponernos sentimentales, no sabemos en cuanto tiempo Astronema regrese y debemos estar preparados para eso, hay que encontrar un modo de detener al Death Saurer-.

Asami se quedó sorprendida por la determinación de Yubel y tras quedarse en silencio unos segundos, finalmente asintió y se levantó de golpe-¡Creo que yo tengo una idea!-aseguro sonriendo.

Más tarde, Asami se presentó ante todo el grupo, gracias a su gran habilidad dibujando planos y a su increíble mente, ya tenía un dibujo exacto del Death Saurer frente a ellos, mostrando toda la estructura del gigantesco reptil mecánico.

-Oye ¿Cómo hiciste eso tan rápido?-pregunto Kenneth sorprendido.

-¿Qué puedo decir? La tecnología es lo mío-respondió Asami divertida y Kenneth silbo impresionado.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Las reparaciones del Death Saurer ya estaban completadas y era el momento de volver a liberar al gigantesco reptil contra la Tierra, hecho que alegro a Estraga-Excelente, ya todo está listo-.

La puerta se abrió y Astronema hizo acto de aparición, seguida por Ecliptor y Vypra, la reina se acercó a ver al Death Saurer y Estraga se acercó a su gobernante-¿Ya está listo profesor?-.

-Listo para volver a la batalla eminencia-informo Estraga sonriendo.

-Bien, esta vez no voy a detenerme hasta haber acabado con todos esos insectos de una vez por todas-aseguro Astronema con frialdad.

**(-)**

**Ciudad República**

Desde su celda, Kuvira prestaba atención a lo que Asami les explicaba a todos los presentes sobre el Death Saurer, al menos, sobre lo que logro descubrir sobre esa poderosa y mortal máquina asesina

-No estoy familiarizada con esta tecnología, de hecho, ni siquiera creo que parezca de este mundo-comenzó Asami-pero pudo notar un pequeño detalle en el Death Saurer, mismo que podría significar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota-.

-No nos tengas en suspenso ¡Ya dinos cual es!-grito Bolin al borde de la histeria.

-¡No! ¡Déjalo en el suspenso Asami, eso hace que la película sea mucho más emocionante!-declaro Varrick.

Todos se le quedaron viendo al excéntrico genio-¿Está grabando todo lo que pasa?-pregunto Marceline.

-¡Por supuesto, no hemos dejado de grabar desde que todo comenzó, hasta ahora la mejor parte ha sido esa batalla de gigantes, fue…GLORIOSA!-declaro Varrick.

Kenneth miro a Mako-¿Esta borracho?-pregunto sin rodeos.

-A veces yo también me hago esa pregunta-reconoció Mako.

Asami tosió un poco para llamar la atención de todos-Como iba diciendo, si bien esa cosa es casi invencible, descubrí que tiene un pequeño punto débil justo aquí-con una vara señalo la ventila en la cola del Death Saurer-me di cuenta de algo mientras peleaban, esa ventila no deja de girar en ningún momento, excepto cuando dispara el rayo de su boca-.

-¿El cañón de partículas eléctricas?-pregunto Finn.

-Exacto, ahora, lo que sigue es mera teoría, pero sospecho que esas ventilas recolectan algo del aire, partículas de energía, mismas que de algún modo son transformadas para disparar ese ataque contra sus enemigos, pero que al momento de disparar, las ventilas se detienen por completo-.

-Lo que dices es que hay que concentrar nuestros ataques en esas ventilas ¿correcto?-pregunto Kira.

-Efectivamente, pero como dije antes, esto es solo algo teórico, no hay nada corroborado, no sé si realmente funcionara o empeorara las cosas-reconoció Asami-es tecnología como nunca antes vi-.

-No te preocupes Sami-intervino Korra-al menos ahora sabemos que tenemos una forma de atacar a esa cosa-.

-Bueno…además de eso, sugiero que mientras los…Rangers se enfrentan con ese gigante conformado por dragones, se podría intentar bloquear las ventilas, trabarlas con algo que impida que recolecte las partículas que necesita del aire-sugirió Asami.

-El problema es que el Megazord no podría ni acercarse mientras peleamos contra él-señalo Amber.

-No es lo que quise decir, quiero decir un grupo pequeño de personas, mismas que no puedan ser detectadas-agrego Asami.

Se hizo un corto silencio, todos trataban de encontrar alguna solución a ese problema, mismo que Korra no tardo en encontrar-No se preocupen, yo me encargare de trabar las ventilas mientras ustedes distraen a ese monstruo-.

-Yo te ayudare-dijo una voz que venía de la celda, todos voltearon y se toparon con Kuvira-ayudare a trabar esa ventilas con mi control metal-.

Por toda respuesta, Suyin se levantó y arremetió contra quien fuera su hija adoptiva-¡Ni hablar, no intervendrás en esto, no después de todo lo que hiciste!-.

-Suyin…-comenzó Korra.

-¡No Korra, de ninguna manera voy a dejar que esta…miserable vuelva a hacer daño, no es confiable, eso lo descubrí con todo lo que hizo!-siseo Suyin con voz cargada de veneno.

Tommy se acercó-No sé muy bien lo que paso, pero entiendo que se niegue, por lo poco que vi me di cuenta que esta chica no es alguien a quien quieras tener cerca, pero ahora no tenemos muchas opciones, el Death Saurer es poderoso y necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible para detenerlo-dijo con un tono de voz serio y preocupado.

-Tommy tiene razón, esa bruja podría salirse con la suya si no la detenemos-concordó Korra.

Pero Suyin aún no se mostraba conforme y no era la única, nadie parecía querer tener a Kuvira cerca, especialmente después de todo lo que pasó, no confiaban en ella, no podían hacerlo, pero antes de poder seguir debatiendo el asunto, el lugar comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué pasa?-exclamo Lin

-¡Astronema!-dedujo Yubel seria.

Efectivamente, Death Saurer volvió a las andadas, con la reina del mal parada sobre su hombro derecho, el Death Saurer aterrizo en la Tierra y lanzo un rugió potente, mismo que estremeció a toda la ciudad

La reina recorrió el lugar con su mirada, buscando a alguien en específico, al no encontrarla, alzo su báculo y golpeo con fuerza el hombro mecánico del Death Saurer-¡Avatar Korra, eres una cobarde! ¿No te importa lo que le pase a esta ciudad?-cuestiono desafiante.

Al escuchar ese desafío, Korra solo endureció la mirada-No dejes que te enfurezca, eso es lo que quiere-advirtió Tenzin.

-Lo sé, la antigua yo habría ido a la batalla sin pensarlo dos veces, pero no dejaré que entre en mi mente con sus trucos-aseguro Korra.

-Muy bien, entonces es hora de retomar la batalla-dijo Yubel, cuando sintió un llamado de Rayearth-nuestros dragones dicen que se encuentran bien y listos para la batalla-.

-¡Entonces adelante!-animo Kenneth.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-.

Astronema siguió esperando a que Korra apareciera, pero la Avatar no se veía por ningún lado-Muy bien ¡Que comience la destrucción de este mundo!-declaro, cuando el Megazord Rey Dragón en Modo Leyenda apareció, pateando al Death Saurer.

-¡No tan rápido Astronema!-declaro Yubel, mientras el Megazord se colocaba en guardia.

Astronema endureció su mirada-¡Power Rangers, no saben cuándo rendirse!-bramo furiosa.

Y mientras el Megazord se preparaba para el segundo encuentro con el Death Saurer, Korra libero a Kuvira, con una mirada le advirtió que no intentara traicionarla y tras asentir, ambas se dirigieron junto con Lin y Suyin a buscar un modo de trabar las ventilas del Death Saurer.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo ha terminado, pero la batalla contra esa diabólica reina y sus terribles fuerzas continua, dentro de poco veremos si el plan de esa inteligente muchacha funciona o no, pero yo confío 100% en ella, así como en los Power Rangers, sé que no cometerán el mismo error que yo cometí"_

_Un aplauso para el Avatar Roku y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Moon-9215**

** www. youtube watch? v=PfQ8RV0Su6c**

Power Rangers, Power Rangers  
Power Rangers, Power Rangers

Cuándo Astronema ataca  
Es necesario pelear  
Romper las barreras que atan la libertad es el derecho de todos

Solo una oportunidad  
del mundo salvar  
Lograr nuestro poder despertar

Go…Go…Power Rangers  
Nunca renunciar  
Go…Go…Power Rangers  
Y la cima alcanzar  
Rangers por siempre, Furia Dragón siempre unida (Furia Legendaria)

Power Rangers, Power Rangers  
Power Rangers, Power Rangers  
Power Rangers  
Power Rangers Furia Dragón

**ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA DEJAR LOS DISEÑOS DE SUS MONSTRUOS, EN CUANTO SUBA EL CAPITULO 53 YA NO RECIBIRE MAS**

**LES RECUERDO QUE ESTO ES UNICAMENTE PARA AQUELLOS QUE PARTICIPARON EN EL CONCURSO DE LA ELECCION DEL TEMA**

**SkyAquaCristal: **_porque aunque la energía de Gosei es poderosa, aún está muy por debajo del poder que Dimitria le heredo a Elsa y Astronema quiere ver si uniendo la energía de Gosei con la de Korra puede llegar a igualarla. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_pues ahora Kuvira va a tener que ayudarlos a detener el arma de Astronema antes de que termine de destruir todo a su paso. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_es lo que planeo, pero estoy viendo en que fic podría usarla, ya que fue una de mis mejores villanas y me gustaría que reapareciera en un futuro fic y el diseño de tu monstruo estuvo bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_los monstruos aparecerán una vez que los viajes dimensionales terminen, ya que será el momento de una nueva batalla no solo contra los monstruos diseñados, sino contra un nuevo enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_veré que hacer al respecto, aunque admito que ese final me encanto, fue realmente emotivo, así que es posible que lo haga de ese modo y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_afortunadamente no fue así, aunque el Death Saurer es un poderoso enemigo que los dejo muy lastimados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_me alegra que te gustara la aparición de esa poderosa arma de destrucción, misma que puso a los Rangers contra las cuerdas y ha vuelto para continuar el ataque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ya la conocen, pero poder atacarlo en el momento oportuno no será nada fácil, especialmente si el Death Saurer continua atacando como hasta ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_veré que puedo hacer, ya que los diseños de monstruos son para los que participaron en el concurso del tema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_efectivamente, no está siendo nada fácil de derrotar, pero ahora que se sabe cuál es su punto débil están listos para el segundo asalto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_debo admitir que a mí también, aunque siento que pudo tener un mejor final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_¿tienes alguna descripción física del monstruo o algo referente a sus poderes? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_esta vez Serpentera no sería un Bakugan, sino la nave insignia de la fuerza Vexacon, piloteada por la mismísima Xanadu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_estas en lo cierto, el Death Saurer es poderoso, pero no es el arma máxima de la reina del mal, hay otra mucho más poderosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_no por el momento, ya que el Death Saurer es demasiado poderoso y la batalla no será fácil de ganar, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_más de Asami que de Varrick, ya que él está muy ocupado grabando toda la acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_interesante monstruo, no es de los que Astronema o Estraga crearían, pero igual es interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_afortunadamente, ahora conocen el punto débil del Death Saurer y están listos para acabar con esa máquina asesina, no será nada fácil, pero hay que hacerlo antes de que haga más daños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para SkyAquaCristal, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Dreisel, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Aioria09, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Shazam Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	53. Victoria y Derrota

"_Soy el __**Avatar Kyoshi, **__hoy fui invitada a presentarles este capítulo, donde tendremos el desenlace de esta devastadora batalla contra las fuerzas de la reina del mal, también veremos si tiene éxito en conseguir su ambición de apoderarse del tesoro que fue a buscar, espero que no, ya que de ser así, algo terrible pasara"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 53._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 53 Victoria y Derrota.**

El Megazord y el Death Saurer comenzaron su segundo combate, en medio de la ciudad, el Death Saurer aún era un contendiente duro de eliminar y los Rangers lo estaban comprobado de la peor manera en esa contienda.

-¡Abre fuego!-ordeno Astronema y el Death Saurer disparo de los cañones de su nariz, impactando con fuerza contra el Megazord.

La cabina del Megazord se sacudió con algo de violencia, pero los Rangers lograron mantenerse en pie-¡Esa cosa es realmente poderosa!-exclamo Amber.

-¡Pues yo tengo una idea de cómo hacer que nuestro Megazord sea mucho más poderoso!-declaro Tommy y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Zords Tyrannosaurios Rex Despierten!-invocaron los Rangers y los 3 feroces Tyrannosaurios hicieron acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Astronema al ver eso.

Los 3 Tyrannosaurios arremetieron contra el Death Saurer, embistiéndolo al mismo tiempo y obligándolo a retroceder, momento que el Zord de Conner aprovecho para lanzar un golpe con su cola taladro, dando en el blanco, el Death Saurer retrocedió, pero no recibió mucho daño que digamos.

-¡Esa cosa sí que es dura de dañar!-exclamo Finn.

-¡Hora de la combinación legendaria!-indico Yubel.

Los 3 Tyrannosaurios y el Megazord comenzaron la combinación legendaria más poderosa de su arsenal-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Emperor Saurio Rex!-invocaron los Rangers.

Al ver eso, Astronema solo se rio divertida-Ah sí, ya recuerdo a ese Megazord, es el mismo que derroto al inútil de Mavro, muy bien ¿creen que tenga el suficiente poder para acabar con el poderoso Death Saurer?-pregunto divertida.

-¡Mostrémosle lo que esta combinación puede hacer!-animo Yubel a su equipo.

-¡Entendido!-.

El Megazord se lanzó contra el Death Saurer y viceversa, comenzando una feroz contienda, todo presenciado por Tenzin y los demás, quienes tratarían de sacar a la gente del campo de batalla antes de que salieran lastimadas.

-Increíble-dijo Tenzin sorprendido.

-Papá… ¿alguna vez el abuelo te hablo de algo como esto?-pregunto Jinora.

-No…nunca…esto es más que increíble-.

-Ni que lo digas hermano-dijo una voz detrás de Tenzin, al voltear se topó con sus dos hermanos mayores.

-Kya, Bumi ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-pregunto Tenzin confundido-deberían estar evacuando a los ciudadanos-.

-No seas tan duro con nosotros, ya están a salvo, vinimos a ver que estaba pasando, ya que por lo que hemos escuchado, Kuvira pasó a ser una amenaza de segunda clase-dijo Kya.

-Y ya veo la razón-dijo Bumi viendo sorprendido la batalla-¿serías tan amable de decirnos que pasa?-.

-Es algo difícil de explicar, confórmense con saber que la mujer que está en el hombro de la bestia negra es la enemiga y el otro gigante está tratando de detenerla-explico Tenzin.

-Ok… ¿y donde esta Korra?-pregunto Kya.

Tenzin no respondió, simplemente agacho la cabeza, después de todo, él sabía muy bien lo mucho que se arriesgaban Korra y los otros maestros metales acercándose a semejante batalla, pero la situación no era nada favorable y no les quedaban muchas opciones que digamos.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Mientras la reina del mal encaraba a los Rangers personalmente, sus 3 generales trataban de localizar cualquier señal de Korra, para poder atraparla y obtener la energía de Raava para Astronema.

-Esto es extraño, la chiquilla no se ve por ningún lado-dijo Estraga confundido.

-¿Habrá escapado?-se preguntó Vypra pensativa.

-Lo dudo mucho, esa mocosa es el equivalente a un Ranger en esta dimensión, solo piensa en proteger a los suyos-respondió Ecliptor-debe estar por algún lugar-el primer general de la reina comenzó a revisar la ciudad con más detalle y la localizo-ahí está, con algunas de sus amigas-.

-Por lo que he podido averiguar esas personas son Lin, Suyin y Kuvira, 3 hábiles maestras tierra capaces de controlar el metal-dijo Estraga.

-¿Cree que intenten controlar al Death Saurer?-pregunto Vypra preocupada por esa idea.

-No, el metal del Death Saurer no es de la Tierra, así que no están familiarizadas con ese materia, algo más deben estar tramando, ya que se acercan peligrosamente hacia el Death Saurer-observo Estraga.

-Sea cual sea su plan hay que detenerlos antes de que se acerquen demasiado, envíen a los Mega Drakzes-indico Ecliptor.

**(-)**

**Ciudad República**

Korra y su equipo ya estaban de espaldas al Death Saurer, el cual continuaba enfocado en su batalla con el Megazord, eso significaba que tendrían una oportunidad perfecta para atacarlo sin que Astronema se diera cuenta, aunque durante el trayecto, ni Lin ni Suyin le habían quitado los ojos de encima a Kuvira.

Pero su atención tuvo que ser desviada cuando varios Mega Drakzes hicieron acto de aparición, comandados por Violet, Rito y Elgar-¿Van a alguna parte?-pregunto Violet divertida.

Korra y las demás se detuvieron bruscamente-¿Qué son esas cosas?-pregunto Kuvira viendo a los Mega Drakzes.

-Son los lacayos de Astronema y me imagino que ellos 3 también le sirven-respondió Korra.

-Debes sentirte muy valiente al atreverte a llamar a la reina por su nombre, pero sé cómo hacer que hasta las más valientes sucumban ante el miedo ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Violet y los Mega Drakzes se lanzaron al encuentro.

Korra y las 3 maestras se dividieron para pelear contra los soldados, Violet arremetió contra Korra, mientras Rito y Elgar atacaban a las hermanas Beifong-¿Qué clase de criatura eres tú?-cuestiono Lin.

-¡Soy tu peor pesadilla!-respondió Elgar lanzando un rayo de su espada, mismo que Lin evadió y contraataco lanzando una roca contra el teniente.

Rito también ataco a Suyin, quien se protegió con un escudo de metal, para luego lanzar varias flechas de roca contra Rito, quien recibió todos los ataques directamente, derribándolo, pero se reincorporo rápidamente.

-¡Eres un hueso duro!-exclamo Suyin sorprendida.

-¡Bueno, estoy hecho de huesos!-respondió Rito atacando de nuevo.

Kuvira trataba de defenderse de los Mega Drakzes, pero eran criaturas muy feroces y la atacaban de todas direcciones, lanzo varias rocas contra ellos, obligándolos a retroceder, pero no tardaron en contraatacar.

Al ver eso, Korra ataco con una llamarada para ayudarla, momento que Violet aprovecho para dispararle un lazo de energía y capturarla-Te tengo-dijo sonriendo divertida.

-Maldición-Korra trataba de liberarse, pero ese lazo no se lo permitía.

-No debiste distraerte niña, ahora pagaras muy caro por tu error, la reina del mal estará muy complacida cuando te vea-Violet se preparó para capturarla, cuando alguien apareció y la electrocuto por detrás.

Aturdida, Violet cayó al suelo y se descubrió a la salvadora, Korra no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que se trataba de Asami-¡Sami!-grito feliz.

-¿Te encuentras bien Korra?-pregunto usando su guante para liberarla.

-Gracias a ti, pero dime que haces aquí, es muy peligroso-dijo Korra preocupada por su amiga.

-No te preocupes por mí, sabes que sé cuidarme, además, necesitaran mi ayuda para calcular con exactitud el momento exacto para trabar las ventilas de ese monstruo-dijo Asami con seriedad.

Korra lo pensó por unos segundos y luego reconoció que Asami tenía razón, pero primero debía ayudar al resto de sus amigas, así que entro en estado Avatar e invoco el poder de los 4 elementos, lanzando a todos los Mega Drakzes y a los guerreros de Astronema por los aires.

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que nos lleva el viento…-grito Elgar antes de que un tornado los enviara lejos del lugar.

Con el camino despejado y una mirada de afirmación, las 5 mujeres se dirigieron en busca de un punto exacto para ayudar a los Power Rangers en esta difícil batalla, sin imaginarse que Korra acababa de hacer lo que Astronema quería.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Estraga monitoreaba un medidor de energía, el cual llego a niveles demasiado altos cuando Korra entro en estado Avatar-Tiene un poder fabuloso, exactamente igual al de Gosei-informo a sus compañeros.

-Ella es la indicada para el plan de la reina-dijo Vypra.

-Ahora solo tenemos que esperar-dijo Ecliptor devolviendo la vista a la contienda.

**(-)**

**Ciudad República**

El Megazord sujeto al Death Saurer con fuerza y trato de mantenerlo quieto, tarea que no era nada fácil, pues la máquina de Astronema tenía una fuerza descomunal-¡Es muy fuerte!-informo Marceline.

-¡Tenemos que resistir, Korra y los otros ya casi encuentran un punto indicado!-informo Kenneth.

-¡Solo espero que se apresuren, ya que esta cosa no es fácil de dominar!-grito Amber.

Astronema alzo el báculo y el Death Saurer disparo de los cañones de su espalda, golpeando al Megazord por detrás, lo que hizo que se distrajera, momento que el Death Saurer aprovecho para soltarse y embestir al Megazord.

-¿Es que no lo entienden? ¡Mi Zord es invencible, su metal es más resistente que cualquier cosa que hayan enfrentado y hoy conocerán su final!-proclamo Astronema.

El Megazord se puso en guardia, cuando Kira logro divisar a Korra y a las demás-¡Miren!-.

Korra y sus amigas aparecieron en el techo de una casa, la Avatar les sonrió, con esa sonrisa les dijo que ya estaban preparadas para detener las ventilas-¡Por fin algo de ayuda!-declaro Marceline algo cansada.

-¡Aun es muy pronto para cantar victoria!-aviso Tommy, ya que el Death Saurer lanzo un golpe con su cola, impactando contra el Megazord.

Al ver eso, Korra se alarmo-¡Necesitan ayuda, tenemos que apresurarnos!-.

-Muy bien niña, haz lo tuyo-indico Lin viendo a Asami, quien se sintió algo ofendida al ser llamada "niña".

-¡Preparen cualquier cosa de metal, debe ser algo lo suficientemente grande y tan resistente que impida que esas ventilas sigan girando!-indico Asami.

Las 4 maestras elementales hicieron lo que Asami les pidió, aunque para Kuvira no era fácil tener que aceptar órdenes, pero debían hacerlo si querían tener éxito, afortunadamente, los restos de su súper arma estaban muy cerca y por tanto pudieron disponer de ellos.

-¡Estamos listas!-grito Lin.

-¡Aun no, debe ser en el momento justo, confíen en mí!-pidió Asami.

-¡No es necesario que digas eso, Sami!-declaro Korra sonriéndole con mucha confianza y Asami correspondió esa sonrisa.

El Death Saurer arremetió contra el Megazord con una poderosa embestida, impactando con mucha fuerza y provocando que el Megazord retrocediera, pero aún se mantenía firme y listo para continuar la batalla, hecho que enfado a Astronema.

-¡Ya es hora de acabar con ustedes! ¡Cañón de Partículas Eléctricas!-ordeno Astronema.

El Death Saurer abrió sus poderosas fauces y comenzó a cargar energía, lista para liberarla en su mortal ataque, los Rangers se prepararon para recibir ese tremendo impacto-¡Sujétense!-grito Yubel.

Asami, por su parte, esperaba a que el momento llegara, justo en el momento en que el Death Saurer disparaba su ataque, la ventila se detuvo-¡Ahora!-grito.

Korra, Kuvira, Suyin y Lin lanzaron sus lanzas de metal, dando entre los espacios que había entre cada ventila, mientras el Megazord recibía el ataque directamente, afortunadamente, gracias a estar en el modo más poderoso, logro resistir el ataque y se sostuvo, aunque fue a duras penas.

-¡Vaya, eso fue brutal!-exclamo Finn.

-¡No resistiremos otro golpe como ese!-grito Kira preocupada.

Y parecía que Astronema había pensado lo mismo, ya que la reina tenía una sonrisa perversa en el rostro-Efectivamente, no resistirán otro impacto como ese, es hora de acabar con ustedes ¡Cañón de Partículas Eléctricas de nuevo!-ordeno.

El Death Saurer se preparó para cargar de nuevo su mortal ataque, pero este no se cargó en ningún momento, dejando desconcertada a Astronema-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no se carga?-pregunto confundida.

Como las ventilas no podían girar debido a las obstrucciones lanzadas por Korra y las demás, las partículas no podían ser absorbidas y por tanto, el Death Saurer no podía cargar su ataque ni liberarlo, lo que provocaba que el exceso de energía comenzara a sobrecalentarlo.

-Tal como lo sospeche-dijo Asami-ese disparo es más que un ataque, es un modo en el que se libera el exceso de energía, pero ahora que su ventila principal está trabada no puede recolectar las partículas, ni liberar el exceso de energía-.

-Lo que significa que se va a autodestruir-finalizo Kuvira sorprendida.

Efectivamente, el exceso de energía estaba comenzando a dañar la estructura del Death Saurer, hecho que alarmo a Astronema-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!-grito Yubel y sus amigos asintieron.

El Megazord se levantó y formo el círculo de fuego, para luego absorberlo con el taladro y energizarse con ese poder, arremetiendo contra el Death Saurer como si fuera un cometa en llamas.

-¡Ira del Depredador!-invocaron los Rangers y el Megazord lanzo su ataque final contra el Death Saurer.

Esa gigantesca máquina asesina comenzó a explotar y cayó al suelo, desapareciendo en una poderosa explosión que marco su final, para alegría de los ciudadanos que presenciaron la batalla, así como para los amigos de Korra.

-¡Dime que grabaste todo Zhu Li!-grito Varrick emocionado.

-Descuide señor, lo tengo todo grabado-informo Zhu Li y Varrick saltó lleno de emoción.

-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-anuncio Yubel, mientras el Megazord bajaba sus brazos en señal de triunfo.

Al ver que el plan funciono, Korra se emocionó mucho y corrió hacia Asami, abrazándola, para luego tomarla de la cintura, levantarla y girar con ella, Lin sonrió un poco, mientras que Suyin se acercaba a Kuvira.

-Lo hiciste bien-reconoció Suyin.

-Gracias-.

-Pero aun tienes crímenes por los que responder, no lo olvides-advirtió Suyin con un tono de voz severo y Kuvira asintió.

Korra bajo a Asami y ambas se sonrieron con cariño, pero antes de poder decir algo, un disparo salió de la nada y las derribo a todas, fue cuando Violet sujeto a Kuvira, Rito a Lin, Elgar a Suyin, Levira a Asami, mientras que Ecliptor, Vypra y Estraga sujetaban a Korra con fuerza.

-¡Suéltenme!-exigió la Avatar.

Y en ese momento, Astronema hizo acto de aparición con una sonrisa-Lo siento niña, pero no pueden hacer eso-dijo acercándose-es hora de que me des tu energía-Astronema clavo su báculo en el pecho de Korra y comenzó a extraerle los poderes de Raava.

Al sentir eso, Korra grito de dolor y su grito llamo la atención del Megazord-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunto Amber.

-¡Astronema!-grito Yubel al ver lo que pasaba-¡Tienen a Korra!-.

El Megazord se dirigió hacia ellos para ayudar a Korra, cuando un total de 10 Psycho Bots salieron de la nada, interponiéndose en su camino, a los Rangers no les quedo de otra más que deshacerse de ellos lo más rápido posible, tarea sencilla para el nivel actual, pero los Psycho Bots no parecían querer rendirse.

-¡Siguen viniendo más!-grito Kenneth.

-¡Maldición!-replico Yubel entre dientes.

Llego un momento en que Korra ya no soporto más y quedo inconsciente, señal de que su energía ya había desaparecido-Bien-dijo retirando su báculo-tenemos lo que buscábamos, retirada-ordeno y junto con sus tropas, se retiraron.

El Megazord lanzo un golpe contra otros Psycho Bots, cuando estos desaparecieron-¿Qué pasó?-pregunto Finn confundido.

-Se retiraron, pero eso significa…-Tommy se quedó mudo al darse cuenta de la respuesta.

-Oh no… ¡Korra!-grito Yubel alarmada.

Ya que efectivamente, Korra quedo tendida en el suelo y rápidamente, Asami corrió a su lado, la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a llamarla con angustia-¡Korra…despierta por favor…Korra…KORRA!-gritaba al borde de la histeria.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

La reina del mal volvió triunfante a su base, estaba más que dichosa al haber obtenido una nueva victoria contra sus odiados enemigos, la energía de Raava, esencia del Avatar, era suya, al igual que el poder de Gosei.

-¡Otra victoria para las fuerzas del mal!-anuncio Astronema victoriosa y sus tropas gritaron jubilosas.

-Vaya, fue muy brillante de su parte eminencia, usar al Death Saurer para distraer a los Rangers en la batalla Megazord y luego atacar a Korra en el momento en que bajaran la guardia-dijo Levira impresionada.

-Guarda silencio, la reina no te ha dado permiso de hablar o dirigirte a ella-dijo Vypra con tono amenazador.

Levira guardo silencio y Astronema se rio divertida-Relájate Vypra, Levira tiene razón, me he estado superando a mí misma, creo que dentro de poco cumpliré mi destino-.

-La extinción de toda fuerza del bien-dijo Ecliptor.

-Exactamente, profesor, almacene esta energía y prepare la Fortaleza para el siguiente blanco, espero me tenga una criatura realmente poderosa para ese momento-dijo Astronema.

-No se preocupe mi reina, ya tengo pensando a la criatura perfecta, le aseguro que quedara muy complacida con ella, andando Levira-dijo Estraga retirándose junto con sus asistente.

-No vemos luego, Ecliptor-dijo Levira pasando por un lado del general.

Astronema se rio divertida-Le gustas-.

-Como sea, para mí es más importante servirte y protegerte, sabes que siempre me asegurare de que tus planes funcionen-dijo Ecliptor.

-Lo sé, siempre has sido como un padre para mí-acepto Astronema sabiendo que Ecliptor nunca la traicionaría-por ahora, ve y dale de comer a mi otra mitad, dale las buenas noticias, también-.

-Como ordenes-Ecliptor se retiró y una vez que Astronema quedo sola con Vypra, la reina se acercó a su general.

-¿Qué dices preciosa? ¿Quieres celebrar el triunfo?-pregunto Astronema seductoramente.

-Me encantaría-acepto Vypra sonriéndole.

**(-)**

**Ciudad República**

En cuanto volvieron a lo que quedaba de la alcaldía, los Rangers dejaron a Korra en una cama y sus amigos se llenaron de angustia, fue cuando Tommy llamo a Elsa por el comunicador y ahora la pantalla holográfica mostraba a Elsa revisando el Libro Galáctico.

-¿Creen que esto funcione?-pregunto Finn-pregunto porque Elsa no solo está en otra dimensión, está en un planeta muy lejano-.

-El libro fue escrito por Zordon y Elsa heredo los poderes del gran mentor, si alguien puede ayudarla, es ella-dijo Yubel esperanzada.

Elsa localizo el hechizo y comenzó a recitarlo en idioma eltariano, mientras un rayo de luz caía del cielo y cubría el cuerpo de Korra, restaurando la energía perdida de Raava y por tanto de Korra, cuando finalizo, todos esperaron alguna reacción y poco a poco, Korra comenzó a volver en sí.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto confundida, mientras sus amigos sonreían aliviados, especialmente Asami, Tonraq, Senna y Tenzin.

-Muchas gracias Elsa-dijo Tommy sonriéndole a su esposa.

-De nada, pero escuchar Avatar Korra, he restaurado tu poder y tu conexión con Raava, pero no puedo reestablecer tu conexión con tus vidas pasadas, eso ya depende de ti, tú misma debes descubrir el modo de reconectarte con ellas-explico Elsa.

-Entiendo…gracias por su ayuda-dijo Korra con sinceridad.

Elsa asintió y luego miro a sus amigos-Rangers, percibo que Astronema se dirige hacia otra dimensión, deben alcanzarla antes de que consiga su objetivo, las coordenadas ya están programadas en el aparato, lamento que no haya tiempo para una despedida apropiada, pero la situación no es la mejor-.

-Descuida Elsa, lo entendemos-dijo Yubel comprensiva.

Elsa asintió-Buena suerte y que el poder los proteja-les deseo antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

Apenas Elsa se despidió, el aparato abrió el nuevo portal dimensional-Supongo que era en serio eso de que no podemos perder tiempo-dijo Kenneth encogiéndose en hombros.

Los Rangers se prepararon para cruzar el portal, pero Korra los detuvo-Esperen, antes de que se vayan quiero darles las gracias por su ayuda-.

-Nosotros también te agradecemos mucho por la ayuda que nos dieron-dijo Yubel sonriéndole y Korra le respondió la sonrisa-y espero que sean muy felices juntas-dijo viendo a Korra y a Asami.

-¿Eh?-.

-Tengo ojos y me doy cuenta de muchas cosas-con un movimiento de su mano, Yubel se terminó de despedir y los Rangers cruzaron el portal dirigiéndose hacia su siguiente misión.

-Oigan ¿Qué quiso decir con eso exactamente?-pregunto Bolin confundido, mientras Korra y Asami se sonrojaban mucho, sin saber que responder y provocando las risas de sus amigos.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Estraga se encontraba mezclando el ADN de dos de las especies alienígenas más feroces que existieron antes de su extinción, cuyas atrocidades eran por demás legendarias y Levira se encontraba horrorizada.

-Profesor, no estoy segura de que esto sea una buena idea…esas criaturas era…monstruos-.

-Lo sé y eso es justo lo que necesitamos para la dimensión a la que vamos, la reina estará más que complacida cuando conozca a mi nueva obra maestra, una criatura que aterrara el corazón de esos Rangers y los llevara a su fin, de una vez por todas-.

En la computadora principal aparecieron los nombres de las dos especies cuyo ADN estaba siendo modificado por Estraga; Xenomorfo y Yaujta.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final del capítulo y de esta aventura, Astronema logro su cometido y ahora está más cerca de su meta, pero mientras existan los Power Rangers, aún hay esperanza, después de todo, ellos nunca se rendirán, pelearan hasta el último aliento, como verdaderos guerreros"_

_Un aplauso para el Avatar Kyoshi y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Súper Rock Ninja**

** www. youtube watch? v=2MWI4DfiCG8**

They got a power and a force than you never see before  
They got the ability to morph in his ancestors  
No one can ever take him down  
The power lives on his Hearts  
Go…go power rangers x2  
Go…go power rangers legendary fury  
Go…go power rangers  
Go…go power rangers  
Go…go power rangers legendary fury

**DESDE ESTE MOMENTO YA NO SE RECIBEN LOS DISEÑOS DE MONSTRUOS, LO LAMENTO, PERO EL TIEMPO LIMITE HA LLEGADO**

**Olivia: **_entiendo, una vez que terminen los viajes dimensionales, los monstruos harán acto de aparición para lanzar sus ataques contra los Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_aunque el Death Saurer fue derrotado, desafortunadamente, Astronema obtuvo lo que buscaba, la energía de Raava que vive en Korra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_creo que tu duda se aclaró en este capítulo, de no ser así, por favor házmelo saber y con mucho gusto te aclarare todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_el Death Saurer fue derrotado, pero desafortunadamente, Astronema obtuvo lo que quería. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_lograste dejarlo muy a tiempo, ya que ahora que subí el capítulo 53 ya no los recibiré. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_eso es cierto, realmente cierto, especialmente considerando que Levira cuando se enamora es bastante…insoportable y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_aunque así fue, todo también fue parte de su plan para tomar a Korra por sorpresa y absorber la energía de Raava. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_a menos que esos huecos fueran parte de su plan para tomar a Korra con la guardia baja y extraer su energía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_solo que Astronema planeo la destrucción del Death Saurer para tomar a Korra por sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_efectivamente la hizo, pero Astronema tomo ventaja de eso para llevar a cabo su plan verdadero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_funciono, pero desafortunadamente, todo fue parte del siniestro plan de Astronema para robar la energía de Korra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_entiendo, vaya, a muchos les gusta la característica de cambiar de forma, ya que hubo otros que me dieron la misma característica de sus monstruos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_gracias y aunque el Death Saurer fue destruido, al final todo fue parte del plan de Astronema para apoderarse de la energía de Korra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_entiendo, pues a ver cómo te sale ese combate definitivo entre Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_habrán momentos, pero un capítulo completamente de ellos aun esta en planeación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_y ahora el Death Saurer ha caído, pero Astronema obtuvo el premio que iba a buscar, la poderosa energía que vivía en Korra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_descuida, lo entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_veré que puedo hacer, ya que también debo ver cómo hacer aparecer a los próximos monstruos de Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_la batalla termino, pero Astronema obtuvo lo que buscaba y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, Éire, SkyAquaCristal, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Zeus, Hades, Dreisel, Shadow y Writer, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Kurtlaraperdomo, Xanatrix742, Lion Wilson, Blaitor21, Nanashi, Moon-9215, Shazam.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	54. Tierra de muertos

"_Mi nombre es __**Alice **__y hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo, donde los Rangers llegaran a un mundo que no es nada diferente al mío, ahí no deberán proteger a una persona, sino evitar que una antigua reliquia de la Alianza del Mal caiga en las manos de Astronema, una que podría causar gran devastación"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 54._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 54 Tierra de muertos.**

**Tokio, Japón**

Una de las ciudades más avanzadas en tecnología, mismo que ahora se encontraba como el resto del mundo, convertido en un valle de muerte…nadie sabe cómo comenzó, ni porque estaba ocurriendo eso, solo se sabía una cosa, los muertos habían vuelto a la vida, convertidos en los conocidos Zombis, buscando humanos de que alimentarse.

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que esa pesadilla comenzó y aun no se conocía la causa, ni siquiera había alguna posible explicación del porque estaba ocurriendo todo eso, muchas familias quedaron destruidas, amigos y familiares se volvieron enemigos, los pocos sobrevivientes formaban grupos para resistir, pero en medio del caos, surge la anarquía.

Mientras algunos trataban de ayudar a cuantos pudieran, otros se concentraban en aprovechar esa situación para lastimar a cuanta persona se les pusiera de frente, matándolos a sangre fría, un claro ejemplo de que el mundo civilizado no era más que una farsa.

En ese momento, dos jóvenes amigos estaban hurtando varios aparatos electrónicos de una tienda, muchos creerían que lo más lógico sería buscar refugio, comida y otros sobrevivientes, pero para ellos, esta era una oportunidad única.

-Oye amigo ¿recuerdas que tengo el don de presentir cuando algo malo va a pasar?-pregunto uno de ellos.

-Nunca dejas de mencionarlo-respondió su compañero algo fastidiado.

-Pues lo estoy sintiendo en este momento-.

En ese momento, una sombra los cubrió a ambos, los dos bandidos alzaron la vista y vieron una gigantesca nave que se elevó aún más, hasta desaparecer entre las nubes a una gran velocidad, dejando a los dos bandidos con la boca abierta.

-Ahora OVNIS-dijo el que tuvo el presentimiento.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema se presentó en el laboratorio de Estraga, seguida por Ecliptor y Vypra, cuando la reina se hizo presente, el profesor le dio la bienvenida-Ya hemos llegado profesor y espero me tenga preparada una criatura para esta misión-.

-Le tengo algo mucho mejor-informo Estraga-esta criatura será una de las bestias más poderosas y feroces que he creado, pues posee el ADN de dos de las razas alienígenas más letales que alguna vez existieron, cuya guerra termino por extinguirlas, afortunadamente, sus restos fosilizados me permitieron obtener pequeñas muestras de su ADN para recrearlas y combinarlas en una nueva y poderosa criatura-.

-Estoy intrigada-reconoció Astronema.

-Mi reina, compañeros generales, permítanme presentarles al Predador X-anuncio Estraga activando la máquina.

Una criatura de aspecto aterrador hizo acto de aparición, de apariencia humanoide, pero su cabeza era bastante alargada, llegando a la altura posterior del cráneo, con dos brillantes ojos negros que parecían visores, poseía una boca con enormes mandíbulas móviles en forma de "X", de aspecto imponente, brazos largos y musculosos, que terminaban en filosas garras, así como armado con una armadura en los antebrazos que sacaban 3 filosas cuchillas, pelo cayendo de los costados de su cabeza, una larga cola que terminaba en una punta muy filosa con forma de flecha y al abrir su boca se revelaba una lengua que asemejaba a una serpiente viviente en su interior, además de una armadura en su pecho, hombros, piernas y una serie de cuernos a los costados de su espalda.

-¿Qué clase de bestia es esta?-exclamo Ecliptor sorprendido.

-¿Les gusta? Como bien dije, es el Predador X, posee los poderes y habilidades de un Xenomorfo, así como de un terrible cazador Yujtal-explico Estraga.

-¿Combinaste el ADN de esas dos especies?-exclamo Ecliptor sorprendido.

Astronema miro a su criatura de arriba abajo, para luego caminar a su alrededor, viéndolo fijamente, analizándolo en todo momento-Impresionante-reconoció-dime ¿puedes hablar?-.

-Si-respondió Predador X.

-¿Sabes quién soy yo?-pregunto Astronema con frialdad.

-La reina de todo el mal, mi ama y señora-respondió Predador X arrodillándose ante Astronema.

-No se preocupe mi reina, aunque posee el ADN de esas especies es como cualquier otro monstruo, leal incondicionalmente hacia usted-dijo Estraga sonriendo.

-Me agrada, la velocidad de un Xenomorfo unida a la astucia de un cazador Yujtal, estoy impresionada-reconoció Astronema.

En ese momento, Levira apareció-Disculpen mi intromisión, pero ya tengo los resultados del análisis de este mundo, profesor-dijo entregándole una hoja a Estraga.

Estraga comenzó a leer el informe de Levira y luego se lo dio a Astronema-Es tal como lo pensamos, la piedra está aquí-.

-Y esas criaturas, a la que los humanos llaman "zombis", son producto de su energía, es perfecto-dijo Astronema sonriendo.

-Es más que perfecto, si el análisis es correcto, entonces los Zombis también serán leales a usted, mi reina, solo sería cuestión de comprobarlo-explico Estraga.

-Entonces vayamos a ver si eso es verdad-dijo Astronema sonriendo.

**(-)**

**Tokio**

Mientras tanto, en uno de los millones de callejones de la ciudad, un portal dimensional se abrió y los Power Rangers hicieron acto de aparición, quedando asombrados por la destrucción con la que se acababan de encontrar.

-¿Qué lugar es este?-pregunto Amber viendo para todos lados.

-No lo sé, pero sí que es un basurero ¿A dónde vinimos a parar esta vez?-pregunto Marceline algo asqueada, ya que llegaron precisamente a un lugar que olía terriblemente mal.

-¿Nueva Jersey?-se aventuró a preguntar Finn.

-No lo creo, este sitio es mucho más grande que Jersey-dijo Kenneth confundido por el lugar.

Yubel miro alrededor, para luego caminar hacia la salida del callejón, cuando lo hizo, vio un letrero de dirección, leyó las letras y se dio cuenta de todo-Estamos en Japón-dijo llamando a los demás.

-¿Japón?-pregunto Kira saliendo y comprobado las palabras de su líder al ver los letreros.

-Creí que Japón era la cúspide de la tecnología, de la modernidad, esto se ve…-Amber no supo que decir al respecto.

-Como un basurero-agrego Kenneth.

-Algo pasó aquí, algo grave-dijo Tommy viendo todo lo que estaba a la vista.

Yubel se acercó a su padre adoptivo y miro hacia el cielo-¿Astronema?-.

-Es posible, pero también puede ser otra cosa, no olvides que en la dimensión de Korra, Kuvira era una amenaza, tal vez aquí también haya una amenaza diferente a Astronema-dedujo Tommy.

Fue cuando Finn silbó para llamar la atención de sus amigos-Oigan chicos…tengo una pregunta ¿Qué debo suponer si hay un grupo de personas pálidas, con ojos blancos, mostrando los dientes y acercándose a paso lento hacia nosotros?-.

-¿Por qué lo dices Finn?-pregunto Tommy y Finn señalo hacia el este.

Fue entonces que los vieron, una horda de muertos vivientes que se acercaban cada vez más y más a donde ellos se encontraban-¿Qué son esas cosas?-exclamo Kira.

-¿Quieren adivinar? ¡Son Zombis!-grito Kenneth tragando saliva.

-¡Eso no es posible!-grito Marceline asustada.

-¡Si algo aprendí como Ranger, es que todo es posible!-declaro Tommy.

-¡Por allá vienen más!-grito Amber señalando la retaguardia, ya que efectivamente, un grupo más de Zombis avanzaban hacia ellos, dejándolos rodeados

**(-)**

**Mientras**

En un parque que hace unos pocos meses habría estado lleno de niños corriendo de un lado a otro felices, gente haciendo ejercicio, teniendo días de campo o paseando a sus mascotas, ahora era el nido de cientos de cadáveres vivientes, los cuales se movían a paso lento, esperando que alguna posible presa apareciera de un momento a otro.

Fue cuando un rayo cayó del cielo, golpeando justo en el centro del parque, dando paso a Astronema, sus generales y a su nueva criatura, así como un gran número de Mega Drakzes, la reina dio un paso firme y los Zombis se acercaron ante el alboroto.

La reina del mal miro a los Zombis fijamente, ellos se fueron acercando hacia ella con intenciones agresivas, cuando Astronema alzo el báculo y golpeo con su arma el suelo-¡Quietos!-ordeno y los Zombis se detuvieron-¡Yo soy Astronema, la reina del mal y ahora soy su nueva ama! ¡Inclínense!-bramo disparando un rayo contra 7 Zombis, destruyéndolos.

Debido a una extraña energía maligna que los dominada, los Zombis se arrodillaron e hicieron algo que nunca antes habían hecho, hablar-¡Servimos a la reina del mal!-anunciaron.

Astronema sonrió al ver eso, ahora tenía un ejército de muertos vivientes a su disposición para ayudarla a encontrar la legendaria Piedra del Mal, una de las reliquias originales de la Alianza del Mal.

-Tomen a un grupo de Mega Drakzes y a otro de Zombis, luego divídanse y encuentren mi Piedra Maligna, por lo que Estraga descubrió se encuentra en esta ciudad-dijo Astronema.

-Como ordenes-dijo Ecliptor haciendo una reverencia.

Astronema alzo el báculo y desapareció en un rayo, dejando a Ecliptor, Vypra, Estraga y Predador X con la misión de encontrar la Piedra Maligna, los Zombis se levantaron y se pusieron al servicio de los 4 guerreros malignos.

Lejos de ahí, desde el balcón de una de las muchas casas abandonada, un joven presencio todo por medio de unos binoculares y ahora estaba sin habla, llevaba un arma colgada en su brazo derecho y aun armado, sentía un gran miedo por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-No…no puedo…creerlo…-dijo aterrado.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, los Rangers formaron un círculo para protegerse de todos los ángulos, mientras los Zombis se acercaban cada vez más y más, fue cuando los dragones se comunicaron con ellos, diciéndoles que hicieran mórfosis y que de esa manera estarían a salvo de las mordidas de los muertos vivientes.

-¡Haberlo dicho antes!-grito Kenneth.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Reyearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-los 7 Rangers se transformaron y se prepararon para la batalla.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Peleamos contra ellos?-pregunto Amber.

-¡Creo que no tenemos opción!-respondió Yubel colocándose en guardia.

-¿Y cómo destruyes lo que ya está muerto?-pregunto Finn preocupado por ese pequeño detalle.

-¡Déjenme probar algo!-Kenneth dio un salto y desenvaino su hacha, dando un poderoso golpe contra 3 Zombis, dicho golpe fue directo hacia la cabeza y los muertos cayeron al suelo, sin volverse a levantar-no creí que funcionara, las películas si tenían razón-.

-¡Al parecer hay que darles en la cabeza!-declaro Marceline disparando sus flechas contra los Zombis, dándoles en la cabeza.

Los Rangers se dispersaron y comenzaron a pelear contra el ejército de muertos vivientes, a veces recibían un rasguño o una mordida, pero tal como sus dragones les dijeron, mientras estuvieran con su transformación activada no corrían el menor peligro.

-¡Son demasiados!-grito Kira cuando derribo a 10 más y todavía quedaban cientos.

-¡No podremos con todos!-grito Amber preocupada al verse sujetada por dos Zombis, pero logro liberarse.

Al ver que la situación estaba comenzando a ponerse riesgosa, Yubel opto por la segunda y más poderosa opción-¡Hora del Batallador!-pero justo cuando lo iba a activar…

-¡Espera!-grito Tommy deteniéndola.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me detiene doctor O?-pregunto Yubel confundida.

-Mira-Tommy señalo a los Zombis que aún quedaban, los cuales comenzaron a retroceder así nada más-se están retirando-.

Los otros Rangers también se quedaron sin reaccionar al ver como los Zombis comenzaban a retirarse sin razón alguna-Kenneth ¿esto es normal?-pregunto Amber.

-No, nunca supe ni vi que los Zombis se retiraran de una de sus "cacerías"-respondió Kenneth igual de confundido por lo que los Zombis hacían.

Yubel miro a los Zombis retirarse, pero antes de poder dar nuevas indicaciones, recibieron un llamado de Elsa, por lo que buscaron un lugar seguro donde pudieran activar la comunicación sin ser tomados por sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa Elsa?-pregunto Yubel, pero en vez de que apareciera el rostro de Elsa, apareció el de Alfa.

-"No Yubel, no soy Elsa, soy Alfa"-dijo el robot divertido.

-Muy bien, pues entonces que pasa Alfa-corrigió Yubel tratando de no reír.

-"Ya localice la dimensión a la que acaban de llegar, es un mundo donde los muertos volvieron a la vida convertidos en Zombis"-informo Alfa.

-Sí, ya lo notamos, acabamos de pelear con ellos-informo Marceline.

-"¡Chispitas! ¿Se encuentra bien?"-pregunto Alfa preocupado.

-Descuida, estamos bien, por fortuna nuestros dragones nos informaron de cómo protegernos de sus mordidas y rasguños-respondió Tommy.

-"Que alivio, eso es una preocupación menos para Elsa, pero en fin, también descubrí cual fue la causa por la que los Zombis surgieron en esa dimensión"-.

-Adivinare, ¿tiene que ver con un virus farmacéutico creado por alguna loca corporación millonaria?-pregunto Kenneth.

-"Eh…no, de hecho, tiene que ver con una reliquia de la Alianza del Mal, misma que dio origen al Abismo del Mal en la Tierra; una de las reliquias más poderosas que Ivan Ooze creo, así como el Cristal Negro, se le conoce como la Piedra del Mal"-.

Los Rangers se vieron entre sí preocupados, una nueva reliquia de la Alianza del Mal podría significar graves problemas para ellos-¿Y qué es exactamente esa Piedra del Mal?-pregunto Kira.

-"La Piedra del Mal tiene el poder de romper barreras y restaurar energía maligna, su poder debió provocar que los muertos más resientes se vieran afectados y volvieran como Zombis, pero la Piedra tendría que estar en un lugar rodeado de cadáveres"-.

-Entonces debe estar en un panteón-dijo Amber.

-O una morgue-agrego Marceline-y estamos en Japón, debe haber cientos de panteones y morgues-.

-"Rangers, deben encontrar la Piedra del Mal antes que Astronema lo haga, si ella se apodera de esa reliquia no hay límite a lo que pueda conseguir, pero sean cuidadosos, ya que al parecer, como es la heredera de Ooze, tiene el control sobre los Zombis"-fue lo último que dijo Alfa antes de que la transmisión se cortara.

Cuando la comunicación se cortó, los Rangers se vieron de nuevo entre sí ante esa noticia-¿Astronema los controla?-pregunto Finn.

-Genial, como si no bastara lidiar con los Mega Drakzes ahora tenemos que lidiar con una ciudad plagada de muertos vivientes-dijo Marceline cruzada de brazos.

Yubel miro a Tommy-¿Qué haremos ahora?-.

-Por ahora sugiero que busquemos la Piedra del Mal cuanto antes, esa es nuestra prioridad-dijo Tommy.

-Pero también debemos ver si hay sobrevivientes y ayudarlos en lo que podamos-intervino Kenneth.

-Yubel, tú eres la líder, la decisión es tuya-dijo Tommy.

Yubel se quedó pensando un momento en alguna solución posible a su predicamento, a veces ser líder podía ser una tarea increíblemente agotadora, pero tras vacilar un momento, tomo una decisión que considero la mejor.

-Muy bien, sugiero que nos dividamos en equipos de dos, debido a que somos 7 tendré que ir yo sola-.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Amber preocupada por su mejor amiga.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que puedo acceder al Modo Reina Dragón en caso de ser necesario-respondió Yubel en un tono de voz tranquilo.

-¿Y cómo nos dividiremos?-pregunto Kira.

Yubel se quedó pensando-Muy bien; Marceline y Amber serán un equipo, Finn y Kenneth serán otro, dejando al Dr. O con Kira ¿les parece bien?-pregunto Yubel y todos asintieron, con excepción de Finn.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir con Marcy?-pregunto confundido.

-Porque quiero que tú y ella presten toda su atención a la misión-respondió Yubel con un tono de voz algo duro, provocando que Finn y Marceline se ruborizaran-Marceline y Amber, diríjanse a las morgues de los hospitales de la ciudad, busquen cualquier señal de la Piedra del Mal, Finn y Kenneth, ustedes diríjanse hacia los cementerios, Dr. O y Kira, ustedes y yo registraremos cualquier posible lugar restante, ya que a veces la solución más obvia no siempre es la correcta-.

-Te has convertido en una líder muy sabia-felicito Tommy orgulloso de Yubel.

-Una duda ¿Cómo encontraremos cada hospital de esta ciudad?-pregunto Marceline.

-No te preocupes por eso-dijo Tommy invocando su moto-nuestras motos están equipadas para poder ubicar cada lugar al que vayamos, pero debemos registrarlo minuciosamente-señalo el Ranger Legendario.

-Y si se encuentran con cualquier sobreviviente ayúdenlo en lo que puedan, sálvenlo si es posible salvar…yo también sé lo que pasa cuando un Zombi te muerde o araña y recuerden, manténganse con el poder activado en todo momento-advirtió Yubel.

Los 7 Rangers subieron a sus respectivas motos-Buena suerte y que el poder los proteja-deseo Tommy antes de dividirse.

Yubel tomo la dirección norte, Finn y Kenneth la dirección sur, Marceline y Amber el este, dejando a Tommy y a Kira dirigirse hacia el oeste, aunque el Ranger Amarillo se veía algo nervioso.

-¿Qué tienes Kenneth?-pregunto Finn.

-No sé porque a nosotros nos tocó ir a los cementerios, esto se pondrá muy feo, ya que imagino que ese lugar estará lleno de cadáveres vivientes y complicara la misión-explico Kenneth.

-Yo solo espero que encontremos la Piedra antes que Astronema-dijo Finn, pero aun noto la seriedad de Kenneth-¿hay algo más que te moleste?-.

-Es el asunto de los sobrevivientes, normalmente cuando la civilización entra en caos, la gente tiende a olvidar que vivían en una sociedad y se vuelven mucho más peligrosos que los Zombis, algunos se sienten líder natos y forman su propio culto, que piensa que sacrificando a una virgen calmaran la ira de un dios vengativo que provoco todo esto, otros solo se divierten lastimando a otros sin compasión alguna, muy pocas personas son las que recuerdan lo que es la bondad e incluso estas personas llegan a cruzar los límites-.

-¿Te preocupa que nos encontremos con ese tipo de personas?-pregunto Finn.

-Eso y muchas cosas más-reconoció Kenneth-solo espero que la decisión de separarnos haya sido buena, confío en Yubel, nunca dudaría de ella, son Astronema y sus tropas las que me preocupan más que nada-.

-Descuida, sé que todo estará bien-aseguro Finn sonriendo.

-Eso espero amigo, eso espero-dijo Kenneth sin dejar de preocuparse.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

En una casa abandonada tras el comienzo de la pandemia Zombi, se encontraban reunido un grupo formado por 7 persona y un pequeño perrito blanco, este grupo había logrado sobrevivir moviéndose de un lado a otro desde que esa pesadilla comenzó, viajaron por mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente encontraron esa casa abandonada, misma que tenía muros muy altos y un balcón desde donde podrían ver gran parte de la calle.

En ese momento, un joven algo gordo, de lentes y con un arma en su brazo apareció, se trataba del mismo chico que hacía solo unos instantes, había visto por medio de los binoculares como Astronema controlaba a los Zombis y ahora se lo contaba a sus amigos, siendo una chica de cabello rosa y largo la primera en opinar.

-No seas estúpido, lo que dices no puede ser posible, esas cosas no tienen la capacidad de obedecer órdenes, todo debió ser producto de tu imaginación-dijo con dureza.

-¡Te juro que es la verdad, yo mismo lo vi!-aseguro el joven completamente molesto porque no le creían-Takagi, sé que no te agrado mucho, pero te pido que me creas esta vez-.

-Estoy con Takagi-intervino una segunda chica de cabello castaño y largo-eso suena poco creíble-.

El chico lanzo un grito de desesperación, al tiempo que se revolvía el cabello con ambas manos, para luego mirar al otro chico del grupo, este era de complexión más delgada y al parecer, era el líder del grupo.

-¡Takashi! ¡Tú si me crees! ¿Verdad?-pregunto desesperadamente.

El chico que respondía al nombre de Takashi se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en que responderle a su amigo-Lo siento Hirano…pero también creo que suena poco creíble-.

Al escuchar eso, Hirano, como se llamaba el chico gordo, agacho la mirada resignado, fue entonces que una chica de pelo morado y largo se acercó-Creo que hay que considerar la posibilidad de que Hirano tenga razón, hemos visto muchas cosas extrañas y tal vez eso explique mucho de porque está pasando esto-.

-No existe una explicación lógica a lo que ocurre-intervino la chica llamada Takagi.

-Entonces debemos suponer que se trata de algo ilógico-respondió la joven de cabello morado-algo que supera a la ciencia-.

-¡No quieras hacerme ver como una idiota!-grito Takagi molesta-¡Soy una genio, una súper genio, sé más de estas cosas que cualquiera de ustedes!-.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo por el grito de Takagi, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que Alice, la integrante más joven del grupo, una pequeña niña que perdió a sus padres tras el comienzo de esa pesadilla, tomo la palabra.

-Yo creo que Hirano dice la verdad-dijo sin duda alguna en su infantil rostro, captando la atención de los miembros mayores.

-¿Por qué lo dices Alice?-pregunto Takashi.

Por toda respuesta, Alice señalo hacia la ventada del frente, como se encontraban en el segundo piso, desde esa ventana se podía ver la calle y cuando todos voltearon hacia la misma, se llevaron una tremenda sorpresa, ya que afuera de la casa había un gran número de Zombis y de unas extrañas criaturas reptiles.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-exclamo la enfermera y el miembro más grande del grupo, una mujer rubia que respondía al nombre de Shizuka.

-No lo sé…pero no creo que sean amistosas-dijo Takashi preocupado.

Efectivamente, se trataban de un grupo de Mega Drakzes, quienes junto con los Zombis, buscaban alguna señal de la Piedra del Mal que su reina quería, usando un aparato especial que diseño Estraga para detectar la energía maligna de la Piedra.

-¿Hay algo?-pregunto uno de los Mega Drakzes.

-Nada-respondió el Mega Drakze al que le preguntaron.

-Sigan buscando-ordeno el Mega Drakze que hizo la pregunta y los Zombis prosiguieron con la búsqueda, fue entonces que uno de los Mega Drakzes fijo su vista en la ventana de la casa.

Rápidamente, todos se agacharon, esperando que no los hubieran visto, desafortunadamente, la suerte no estaba de su lado en esa ocasión, ya que el Mega Drakze mantuvo su vista fija en la ventana por varios segundos, hasta que otro se acercó.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Me pareció ver movimiento en esa casa-.

Antes de que pudieran decidir qué hacer, Predador X hizo acto de aparición-¿Qué creen que están haciendo? Sigan buscando la Piedra del Mal o yo mismo los pulverizare-amenazo Predador X.

-Disculpe señor, pero nos pareció ver movimientos en esa casa-explico un Mega Drakze.

Al escuchar eso, Predador X activo su visión infrarroja y analizo la casa, descubriendo que lo que ambos soldados decían era cierto-Es verdad, hay humanos en el interior de esa casa, tal vez ellos sepan algo de la Piedra del Mal, vayan y tráiganmelos, ustedes también, pero tráiganlos con vida-ordeno viendo a 7 Zombis, los cuales asintieron.

Los Mega Drakzes lanzaron un golpe con sus brazos espadas y derribaron la puerta, para luego ingresar al lugar, seguidos por los Zombis, lo que provoco que los ocupantes de la casa lanzaran gritos de terror.

-¡Entraron!-grito Saeko sujetando su katana, mientras los demás se preparaban para una difícil batalla.

Takashi se puso al frente y guio a sus amigos hacia la batalla, solo esperaba que pudieran escapar de esa casa antes de que algo terrible ocurriera, ya que por desgracia, se encontraba en desventaja.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, pero el terror no ha hecho más que comenzar, ahora que se sabe que la reina del mal es capaz de controlar a los Zombis y los puede usar contra los Rangers, además de esa terrible criatura que envió a buscar esa reliquia maligna, la pesadilla solo está comenzando"_

_Un aplauso para Alice, la protagonista de la serie de películas "Resident Evil" y una de las mejores heroínas del cine, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Seiryu.001**

** www. youtube watch? v=****oTYC-sH1fMI**

us, we will not surrender  
Rangers come to the rescue  
defender we are heroes, the land at any time  
we will use all our abilities  
to protect this great city  
the dragon powers  
that will give us the strength to fight  
We will defeat the forces of evil, Power Rangers  
Power Rangers legendary fury  
no one can beat the Power Rangers.  
¡Power Rangers legendary fury!

Aquí está su versión en español, espero que te agrade:

Nosotros, no nos rendiremos  
los Rangers vienen a rescatarlos  
somos héroes que defender, la tierra a cualquier hora  
usaremos todas nuestras habilidades  
para proteger esta gran ciudad  
los poderes dragón  
que nos darán la fuerza para luchar  
venceremos a las fuerzas del mal, Power Rangers  
Power Rangers furia legendaria  
nadie podrá vencer a los Power Rangers.  
¡Power Rangers furia legendaria!

**Olivia: **_como mencione antes, los monstruos que ustedes diseñaron aparecerán hasta que termine esta aventura dimensional, por el momento, han llegado a ese mundo de muertos vivientes. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_claro que no, debe dar todo de sí como el primer general científico de Astronema y demostrarle que sus creaciones son útiles para la siniestra causa de la reina del mal. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_creo que la respuesta nuevamente vino en el capítulo, de no ser así, házmelo saber, por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_si, lo noté, ahora han llegado a una tierra invadida por muertos vivientes, donde deben buscar una reliquia creada por Ivan Ooze. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_eso pasa cuando separas el Yin del Yang de una persona, como le hizo Ooze con Karone/Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_ciertamente, el ingenio de Estraga solo es superado por el propio Mesogog y es por eso que Astronema lo quiere en la nueva Alianza del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_ahora lo que Astronema busca es una de las reliquias creadas por Ivan Ooze hace mucho tiempo y que actualmente le pertenece por derecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_efectivamente, el plan de Astronema tuvo éxito y esa terrible creación acaba de hacer acto de aparición y solo es el comienzo del daño que piensa hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_el siguiente objetivo de Astronema es una antigua reliquia creada por el mismísimo Ivan Ooze hace muchos años y que le pertenece ahora por derecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_efectivamente, Astronema es muy astuta y finalmente están en ese mundo donde los muertos vivientes se han apoderado de todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_esta vez llegaron a un mundo donde los Zombis tienen a la humanidad en jaque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_pues ahora contempla al nuevo monstruo de Estraga, una combinación entre dos de las razas alienígenas más feroces y peligrosas que existen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_no por el momento, solo te puedo decir que estamos a dos capítulos de que ellos hagan su aparición en mi fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_eso pasa cuando le extraes la humanidad a una de las villanas más poderosas y crueles que existieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_ahora han llegado a la tierra de los muertos, donde deberán encontrar una terrible reliquia antes que Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_se trata de una antigua y peligrosa reliquia creada por el siniestro Ivan Ooze hace muchos años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_pues ahora llegaron a una tierra de muertos vivientes, mismos que obedecen a Astronema por ser la nueva monarca del mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_ahora han llegado a un mundo dominado por muertos vivientes, donde además deberán cuidarse de un feroz cazador, que es una mezcla de dos de los alienígenas más letales de la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, Éire, SkyAquaCristal, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Dreisel, Zeus, Hades, Kurtlaraperdomo, Bowser300000, Blaitor21, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Xanatrix742, Shadow y Writer, Lion Wilson, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	55. Guerra contra los Zombis

"_Soy __**Jill Valentine, **__policía de ciudad Racoon y una de las pocas personas sobrevivientes que luchan contra esta pesadilla, hoy les vengo a presentar la segunda parte de esta espeluznante aventura, ahora que se sabe lo que la reina del mal busca y que además puede controlar a los Zombis, las cosas se pondrán muy difíciles"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 55._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 55 Guerra contra los Zombis.**

Los Mega Drakzes y Zombis entraron a la casa sin problema alguno, para luego dispersarse y buscar a los humanos que se encontraban por el lugar, mientras los Zombis buscaban en el primer piso, los Mega Drakzes se dirigieron hacia el segundo piso.

-No hay nadie aquí-dijo uno de ellos.

-Pero si hubo alguien-dijo otro de los Mega Drakzes viendo los platos de comida que quedaron sobre una mesa de noche-no deben andar lejos ¡Encuéntrenlos!-ordeno el Mega Drakze.

Mientras tanto, Predador X esperaba a las afueras de la casa, se le hizo muy extraño que sus soldados demoraran tanto en localizarlos, así que volvió a usar su visión infrarroja para localizarlos y entonces los vio, estaban saliendo por la parte trasera de la casa, por una ventana.

-Que tontos-dijo saltando para ir a su encuentro.

Al mismo tiempo, Takashi ayudo a Alice a bajar y cuando todos estuvieron reunidos-¡Muy bien, vámonos de aquí sin que se den cuenta!-indico Takashi.

-¡Ya es tarde para eso!-declaro Predador X apareciendo-vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí, 7 posibles presas-.

Al ver eso, todos se pusieron en guardia, Saeko, al ser la mejor luchadora del equipo se colocó al frente de todos, mientras que Hirano le apuntaba con su rifle, provocando risa de parte de Predador X.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto Rei asustada.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que sea amistosa-dijo Takagi.

-¿Tú crees? Oye amigo ¿eres amistoso?-pregunto Shizuka con su clásica inocencia.

Predador X se rio divertido-Me temo que no señorita, admito que fueron muy astutos al escapar por esa ventana, pero temo que no se irán de aquí con vida-.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Saeko.

-Yo más bien le preguntaría que cosa es-dijo Hirano sin dejar de apuntarle, cosa que divertía al terrible Predador X, que comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos-¡No te acerques o disparare!-.

Pero el temible cazador solo se rio divertido-Niño tonto, hazlo si te hace sentir bien, pero te advierto que no servirá de nada-dijo sin miedo alguno, Hirano disparo y la bala se dirigió hacia Predador a gran velocidad, pero el cazador la detuvo con su mano sin problema alguno-te lo dije-.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo hizo eso?-pregunto Hirano.

Por toda respuesta, Predador X le regreso la bala, atravesándole el hombro izquierdo, provocando que lanzara un grito de dolor, mientras caía al suelo y se sujetaba el lugar donde recibió el daño, mismo que comenzó a sangrar, ya que la bala lo atravesó por completo y no se detuvo hasta impactarse con la puerta de un auto abandonado.

-¡Hirano!-grito Takashi al ver eso, mientras que todos se quedaban horrorizados ante lo que acababan de presenciar, parecía que la pesadilla solo aumentaba más y más.

Fue entonces que los Mega Drakzes y los Zombis aparecieron, rodeándolos, en los Zombis se podía ver su deseo de devorarlos, pero Predador X los detenía con su mano-La reina quiere la Piedra del Mal, así que los necesitamos con vida, por el momento-.

Saeko encaro a Predador X-¿Quién es tu reina? ¿Cómo puedes controlarlos a ellos?-.

Predador X se rio quedamente antes de responder-La reina es alguien a quien muy pronto aprenderán a temer, así que vengan conmigo por las buenas o serán destruidos-.

Saeko solo sonrió-Si lo que quieres es pelear, entonces…-con una gran velocidad, Saeko decapito a 6 Zombis-eso tendrás-dijo con una mirada algo psicópata.

-Oh, al parecer si hay alguien que sabe divertirse, muy bien ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Predador X y los soldados arremetieron contra ellos.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Vypra y Violet interceptaron a otro grupo de estudiantes, mismos que eran dirigidos por un maestro llamado Koichi Shido, mismo que se creía el salvador de todos esos estudiantes, hablaba como si comenzara a formar un culto siniestro, uno donde él fuera el gran líder, pero ahora…todo le exploto en la cara.

Hacía solo unos instantes que fueron interceptados por los Mega Drakzes, mismos que los llevaron ante Vypra y Violet, mientras los Zombis esperaban órdenes de las dos servidoras de la reina del mal.

-Habla ahora gusano, eres maestro, así que debes saber algo sobre donde comenzó toda esta pandemia-dijo Vypra sujetando a Shido del cuello.

-Yo…yo…no sé…nada…-aseguraba Shido-por favor…no me haga daño…se lo suplico…-.

Vypra miro a Shido con repugnancia, cuando Violet se acercó-Ninguno de esos niños sabe algo al respecto, creo que estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo, general Vypra-informo la comandante Violet.

La general y amante de la reina gruño por debajo-A mi querida Astronema…digo…a la reina no le gustara nada esto, este mundo está plagado de Zombis y nadie sabe cómo comenzó-dijo cruzada de brazos-la Piedra del Mal, recuerdo que la Reina Bansheera menciono algo sobre ella, una poderosa reliquia cuyo poder tenía capacidades ilimitadas, pero que era muy difícil de encontrar-.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?-pregunto Violet.

Vypra miro a los estudiantes y a Shido, observo sus reacciones, su comportamiento, su forma de verse y noto que esos estudiantes estaban podridos por las sucias palabras de Shido, al igual que ese profesor, no tenían ningún interés.

-¿Tienen hambre?-pregunto Vypra mirando a los Zombis, los cuales gruñeron en respuesta-pues aliméntense-permitió Vypra.

Los Zombis comenzaron a caer sobre los estudiantes y el profesor, los cuales no pudieron hacer nada para escapar, ya que los Mega Drakzes les cerraron el paso, provocando un grito de terror que se escuchó a una gran distancia.

**(-)**

De regreso con el grupo de Saeko, la batalla había comenzado, los Zombis caían con facilidad gracias a sus armas, pero los Mega Drakzes eran otra historia, Alice abrazaba a su perrito, Zeke, quien ladraba sin parar y trataba de soltarse para ir a ayudarlos.

Hirano trataba de ayudar, pero con su hombro herido no podía apuntar bien y aunque les diera en el blanco, ni dañaba a los Mega Drakzes, Predador X solo observaba en silencio la batalla, riéndose divertido.

-Esto acabara pronto-.

Saeko miro al Predador X y se puso en guardia, para luego arremeter contra él, lanzando un golpe con su Katana, mismo que Predador X detuvo con su mano, para luego lanzarla por los aires, gracias a sus años de entrenamiento, consiguió aterrizar de pie.

-Vaya, debes ser muy valiente o muy tonta al atreverte a pelear contra mí-dijo Predador X divertido.

-Acabo de pensar en algo, tú diriges a esas cosas y a ellos, así que tal vez si te derroto, ellos se retiren-dedujo Saeko.

Predador X se rio-Vaya, que deducción tan acertada, pero dime ¿crees que te será tan fácil derrotarme?-.

-No, pero eso lo hace emocionante-dijo Saeko atacando.

Predador X bloqueo el ataque de Saeko, para luego darle una patada y un golpe en el rostro, derribándola, captando la atención de Takashi-¡Saeko!-grito y trato de ir en su auxilio, pero un grupo de Mega Drakzes le cerro el pasó.

Saeko se levantó algo aturdida-Sobrevaloras tus habilidades-dijo Predador X lanzando un golpe con su cola, mismo que Saeko apenas esquivo, pero no pudo evitar el siguiente golpe de las garras del cazador, mismo que rompió su blusa en tirones y logro herirla.

La joven espadachina cayó al suelo y se llevó ambas manos al lugar donde fue herida, mientras Predador X se acercaba lentamente, los otros ya estaban casi vencidos, los Mega Drakzes los tenían rodeados y los Zombis comenzaron a aparecer de nuevo.

-Estás acabada-dijo Predador X preparando el golpe final-al igual que el resto de tus amigos-.

Pero justo cuando Predador X lanzo su golpe final, varios rayos salieron de la nada y derribaron a los Mega Drakzes y Zombis, provocando que todos se quedaran mudos, fue entonces que Yubel hizo acto de aparición en su moto dragón.

-¡Ranger!-bramo Predador X.

-¡Aléjense de ellos!-grito Yubel disparando los láseres de su moto, lanzando a los Mega Drakzes y Zombis por los aires, Yubel hizo una maniobra y detuvo la moto-¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto viéndolos fijamente.

Con excepción de Alice, nadie respondió debido a lo impresionados que estaban ante la presencia de esa misteriosa persona que parecía un súper héroe sacado de las tiras cómicas, Yubel desenvaino su espada y comenzó su batalla contra los soldados que quedaban.

Predador X gruño al ver esto-¡Terminaremos esto después!-declaro mirando a Saeko y luego lanzándose a la batalla.

Mientras peleaba, Yubel activo su comunicador-¡Chicos, encontré sobrevivientes, estoy peleando contra las tropas de Astronema, rastreen mis coordenadas y vengan cuanto antes!-.

-"Resiste Yubel, vamos para allá"-respondió Tommy.

Yubel derribo a un Mega Drakze y luego le corto la cabeza a un Zombi, Alice abrió mucho los ojos, los cuales brillaban con gran admiración, fue entonces que Predador X ataco a la Ranger Roja, golpeándola repetidamente con sus cuchillas.

-¡Ranger Roja!-.

-¡Oh genial, otro de los mutantes de Estraga!-exclamo Yubel levantándose y poniéndose en guardia.

-¡El último que veras!-aseguro Predador X atacándola.

Yubel se defendía de los feroces ataques de aquel monstruo, mismos que eran muy letales, ya que cada golpe estaba bien planeado, bien medido, además de ser muy veloz, fue cuando abrió su boca y su lengua de serpiente apareció, abriendo sus fauces y disparando un rayo contra Yubel.

La Ranger lo esquivo de un salto y giro 3 veces en el aire-¡Llamarada Dragón!-invoco lanzando su ataque, mismo que Predador X bloqueo con sus cuchillas.

-¡No será tan fácil!-declaro lanzándola por los aires.

Yubel aterrizo de pie, pero justo cuando Predador X se preparó para el contraataque, varios disparos lo hicieron retroceder, los demás Rangers llegaron por distintas direcciones, para luego colocarse junto a su líder.

-¡Parece que llegamos a tiempo!-declaro Tommy colocándose en guardia.

La presencia de los 7 Power Rangers dejaron estáticos al equipo de Takashi, quien había ido a auxiliar a Saeko, mientras los otros comentaban entre sí-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Hirano confundido.

-No lo sé, pero deben creerse muy importantes para atreverse a pelear en mallas de baile de diferentes colores-dijo Takagi acomodándose los lente.

**(-)**

**Dimensión RPM**

Aquella dimensión estaba en recuperación tras la derrota de Venjix, cuando la creadora de ese mortal virus dejo su asiento como impulsada por un resorte, para gritar-¡No son mallas!-grito, para luego quedarse confundida.

No era la única, Ziggy, el único que quedaba con ella, la miro con mucha confusión-¿Ocurre algo K?-pregunto confundido.

-Eh…no…no pasa nada…-dijo K sentándose de nuevo en su silla, algo que siempre la caracterizo fue el hecho de que alguien se atreviera a llamar "mallas" a los uniformes Rangers.

¿Cómo fue que escucho el comentario de Takagi? Era uno de los misterios del Multiverso.

**(-)**

**Tokio**

De regreso a ese mundo de muertos, los Rangers encararon a Predador X y se pusieron en guardia-¿Es uno de los mutantes de Astronema?-pregunto Amber y Yubel asintió.

-No se ve muy fuerte-dijo Finn viéndolo fijamente.

-¿Tú crees? Mira eso-señalo Yubel.

Ya que Predador X formo una "X" con sus brazos y disparo un poderoso rayo contra ellos, mandándolos por los aires, dejando a Finn más que sorprendida por el poderoso ataque.

-Aunque claro…las apariencias pueden ser engañosas-agrego el Ranger Azul.

Predador X se rio divertido-Ni siendo 7 podrán contra mí, ríndanse ahora ante la reina del mal, la poderosa Astronema-.

-Yo tengo otra idea ¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-grito Yubel y la combinación de armas comenzó.

-¡Máximo Drago Blaster Galáctico Listo!-los Rangers apuntaron con sus armas hacia Predador X-¡Furia de los Dragones Legendarios!-el impacto no tardó en llegar y Predador X desapareció en una cortina de humo.

-¡Con eso debió tener!-declaro Kenneth.

Fue entonces que la cortina comenzó a dispersarse y Predador X reapareció aún con vida, pero con algunos daños en su cuerpo-¡No…será tan fácil…derrotarme!-.

-Vaya, esa cosa es dura-dijo Marceline sorprendida.

-Creo que va a ser necesario que la Reina Dragón haga acto de aparición-sugirió Kira y Yubel asintió.

Pero antes de que pudiera activar su batallador, Predador X alzo su brazo-No son los únicos con juguetes divertidos-declaro apretando un botón-ya no veremos luego Rangers-declaro antes de desaparecer.

-¡Se fue!-exclamo Finn.

-Sí, pero algo me dice que va a volver, después de todo, Astronema no se detendrá hasta que se apodere de la Piedra-dijo Tommy serio-no debemos permitirlo-.

-Por ahora creo que tenemos otras prioridades-dijo Yubel señalando al grupo de Takashi y acercándose a ellos-¿se encuentran bien?-.

Antes de que alguno de ellos respondiera, la siempre tierna Alice se adelantó-¡Si, muchas gracias por salvarnos!-respondió muy emocionada.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Takagi viéndolos con desconfianza.

-Les explicaremos todo, pero antes tenemos que buscar un refugio, ya que ese monstruo puede volver en cualquier momento con refuerzos-sugirió Tommy y todos asintieron, aunque en Rei y Takagi había una mirada de desconfianza total.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Predador X se presentó ante Astronema y le informo lo que ocurrió, ahora la reina se mostraba un poco molesta por la aparición de los Rangers-No cabe duda que tienen esa costumbre de molestar-dijo fríamente.

-Esto podría retrasar la búsqueda de la Piedra del Mal, eminencia-dijo Predador X y Astronema lo amenazo con su báculo.

-Nada retrasara la búsqueda, concéntrense en encontrarla a toda costa, vuelve a la Tierra y ayuda al resto de mis generales a encontrarla, si lo Rangers aparecen, bueno, eres la combinación de dos de las razas más poderosas y peligrosas que existieron en el multiverso, te sugiero que actúes como tal-.

-Si alteza-dijo Predador X haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

Cuando Predador X se retiró, Invidious apareció con una copa con jugo de lava-Reina mía, aquí está el jugo de lava que pidió-dijo entregándosela en una charola.

-Bien, ahora lárgate y limpia los pasillos de la Fortaleza-ordeno Astronema.

-¡Si eminencia!-declaro Invidious retirándose a cumplir con sus deberes, pero en la salida se topó con el amor de su vida-¡Levira!-.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Levira sin darle importancia.

-Oh no mucho, me preguntaba si querrías…ya sabes…tener la cita que me prometiste antes y…-.

-No digas tonterías, ya encontré al monstruo de mis sueños-dijo Levira sonriendo emocionada y dejando a confundido a Invidious-y él es todo lo que tú no serás-.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es?-cuestiono Invidious molesto.

-Ecliptor por supuesto-respondió Levira con tono soñador.

-¿Ecliptor? Pero ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?-cuestiono Invidious con un tono de voz muy celoso.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Levira estallo en carcajadas-Que ingenuo e inocente eres-dijo retirándose y dejando a Invidious molesto.

-Ecliptor…mi Levira ama a Ecliptor…no puedo creerlo-antes de poder seguir lamentándose, un disparo paso muy cerca de su rostro-¿eh?-.

-Creo haberte dicho que limpiaras-dijo Astronema disparándole otro rayo y provocando que el mayordomo comenzara a correr para hacer su trabajo-y tú Levira, baja a la Tierra y ayuda al profesor en la búsqueda-.

-En seguida alteza-dijo Levira encaminándose hacia la máquina de teletransportación-preferiría ayudar a Ecliptor, pero el trabajo es el trabajo-.

**(-)**

**Tokio**

Predador X apareció ante Ecliptor, a quien le informo lo mismo que a Astronema, el primer general se quedó pensando un momento-Los Rangers están aquí, eso significa que la búsqueda se convirtió en carrera contra el tiempo-.

-Deberíamos informarles a los generales Vypra y Estraga ¿no está de acuerdo general?-pregunto Predador X.

-Algo me dice que ya lo saben, nosotros nos concentraremos en buscar la Piedra del Mal, esa es nuestra prioridad y ellos también tienen esas mismas órdenes-.

-¿Qué hay de los Rangers? Podrían intervenir-dijo Predador X.

-Si lo que dices es cierto y están con sobrevivientes, entonces eso los mantendrá ocupados, conozco la manera de pensar de un Ranger y sé que jamás se atreverían a dejar a su suerte a alguien en problemas-aseguro Ecliptor.

En ese momento, Rito y Elgar aparecieron con un enorme saco lleno de piedras-Mira Ecliptor, encontramos muchas piedras negras, alguna de estas tiene que ser la que estamos buscando-dijo Rito sonriendo.

-Solo tenemos que averiguar cuál es la que tiene el poder y…-Elgar no puedo continuar, porque Ecliptor intervino.

-Cabezas huecas, si alguna de estas fuera la Piedra del Mal, ustedes dos habrían sido vaporizados, solo la reina del mal puede tomar esa Piedra sin sufrir el menor daño, ya que ella es la heredera del creador de la Piedra del Mal, Ivan Ooze-explico Ecliptor.

-Ah…oye ¿entendiste algo?-pregunto Rito confundido.

-Solo que esa Piedra solo puede ser tomada por la jefa, supongo entonces que debemos desechar estas piedras-dijo Elgar tirando el saco.

-Oye no, había piedras con forma de flecha-se quejó Rito.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Estraga también buscaba en otro lado de la ciudad, cuando Levira apareció para ayudarlo, el profesor al principio se mostró algo preocupado porque su laboratorio quedo sin vigilancia, pero luego recordó que el par de idiotas estaban con Ecliptor.

-¿Hay alguna señal de la Piedra profesor?-pregunto Levira.

-Aun no, esto es extraño, la energía maligna de la Piedra se siente por todos lados y cuando por fin logro ubicarla se mueve de lugar, como si alguien la estuviera moviendo constantemente-dijo Estraga algo extrañado-eso significa que alguien la tiene en su poder-dedujo con inteligencia.

-¿Cree que sean los Power Rangers?-pregunto Levira.

-Si fuera así la reina ya nos lo habría informado, no sé quien tenga la Piedra del Mal, pero algo es seguro, por lo que puedo detectar, se encuentra muy cerca de aquí, primero quiero estar al 100% seguro, una vez que lo compruebe le avisaremos a los demás ¿entendido?-.

-Si señor-.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, los Rangers y sus nuevos compañeros encontraron refugio en un almacén abandonado, una vez que estuvieron dentro, optaron por quitarse los cascos sin desactivar sus poderes, en caso de que se toparan con algún Zombi.

-Parece que estamos a salvo-dijo Yubel sonriendo, mientras Kira se acercaba a Saeko.

-Oye ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto mirando su herida.

-Si…estoy bien…solo algo…mareada por el golpe…-respondió Saeko tratando de sonar convincente.

-Resiste Saeko-pidió Takashi.

En ese momento, Shizuka se acercó y reviso la herida de Saeko, para luego sonreír-Descuida, no es muy seria, te dolerá y ardera un poco, pero no pasara a mayores-aseguro sonriéndole.

-Eso es un alivio-dijo Saeko.

Cuando se escuchó que Saeko iba a estar bien, Shizuka se dedicó a vendar el brazo de Hirano y Takagi encaro a los Power Rangers, exigiéndoles que revelaran su identidad, siendo Tommy el que explicara todo, cuando finalizo, Takagi tenía una mirada de escepticismo.

-Por favor, otra dimensión, Power Rangers, reina del mal, todo eso suena imposible de creer-dijo Takagi.

Fue entonces que Kenneth intervino-¿Y un ejército de muertos vivientes, reptiles asesinos súper desarrollados y un monstruo con capacidades de cazador no es también difícil de creer?-pregunto Kenneth con sarcasmo.

Al escuchar eso, Takagi miro con furia a Kenneth-¡No te atrevas a hablarme como si fuera una tonta! ¡Soy una genio! ¿Escucharte? ¡Una genio, soy el miembro más inteligente de todo el grupo!-grito furiosa y haciendo que Kenneth se asustara un poco.

-Y nada modesta por lo que veo-intervino Marceline, lo que provoco que Takagi la mirara con furia, pero Tommy calmó las cosas cuando tomó la palabra.

-Hasta los más brillantes pueden equivocarse debes en cuando, lo sé por experiencia-dijo recordando los errores que a veces cometió Billy, Anton Mercer e incluso él mismo.

-Él tiene razón Saya-intervino Takashi.

-Tengo una duda-intervino Saeko-dijeron que todo esto fue producto de una reliquia maligna conocida como la Piedra del Mal ¿correcto?-Yubel asintió-¿tienen alguna idea de cómo pudo llegar hasta aquí si es de otra dimensión?-.

Los Rangers se vieron entre sí sin saber que responder, esa era una muy buena pregunta, como pudo una reliquia de la Alianza del Mal terminar en esa dimensión, fue entonces que el comunicador comenzó a funcionar.

-"Yo responderé eso"-dijo Elsa apareciendo en pantalla holográfica, provocando que el grupo de Takashi se asustara y Zeke comenzó a ladrar.

-Tranquilos, es nuestra amiga y mentora-señalo Finn.

-"Mucho gusto, me llamo Elsa, guardiana del Multiverso"-saludo Elsa sonriéndoles.

-Este día es cada vez más extraño-dijo Rei sorprendida.

Tommy se acercó a la imagen holográfica de su esposa-Elsa ¿tú sabes cómo fue que la Piedra del Mal llego hasta aquí?-.

Elsa asintió-"Por lo que he podido averiguar, cuando Zordon derroto a Ivan Ooze hace más de 10000 años muchas de las reliquias que Ooze creo fueron destruidas, pero las más importantes quedaron perdidas por el universo, sus 3 reliquias más importantes; la Gema de la Almas, capaz de convocar cualquier alma desde el otro mundo, sin importar cuanto tiempo tenga de fallecida, el Cristal Negro, cuyo poder servía para corromper la energía mórfica del poder Ranger y que uso para crear al Caballero del Cristal Negro"-.

-Oh si, recuerdo a ese monstruo-dijo Kenneth estremeciéndose un poco.

-"Y finalmente, la Piedra del Mal, capaz de dar un increíble poder maligno a quien la posea, siempre y cuando sepa controlar su poder, mientras las dos primeras fueron destruidas, la tercera desapareció en un agujero de gusano y no se volvió a saber de ella hasta este día, ahora sabemos que la Piedra llego a esa dimensión y su energía maligna provoco la creación de Zombis"-.

-Pero nosotros no los llamamos "Zombis", los llamamos "Ellos"-intervino Rei, ganándose una mirada gélida de parte de Elsa.

-Son Zombis niña, mientras más pronto lo aceptes será mejor para ti-dijo con dureza.

Rei se quedó callada, intimidada por esa mirada tan glacial que le lanzo esa mujer-Debes tener mucho cuidado cuando te dirijas a Elsa-dijo Amber.

Elsa continuo-"Siguiendo donde me quede, antes de ser groseramente interrumpida por esa chiquilla, no estoy completamente segura de sí retirar la Piedra del Mal solucionara el problema de los muertos vivientes, por lo que he analizado, hay dos posibles escenarios; el primero, que los Zombis se conviertan en polvo, y el segundo, que sigan en pie por un periodo de tiempo indefinido"-.

Al escuchar eso, todos se quedaron preocupados, ya que si alejar la Piedra del Mal no solucionaba el problema de los Zombis, los Rangers se verían en una terrible encrucijada al decidir si quedarse a ayudarlos o volver a su propio mundo.

-Encontremos la Piedra del Mal primero, ya veremos cómo solucionar lo segundo después-sugirió Yubel y sus amigos asintieron.

Al escuchar eso, Elsa se quedó extrañada-"¿De qué hablan? ¿Ya tienen la Piedra del Mal, no?"-pregunto confundida.

Los Rangers se vieron entre sí confundidos-Eh…no que yo sepa-dijo Kenneth.

-La estábamos buscando, pero tuvimos que detener la búsqueda para ayudar a la señorita "soy toda una genio" y a sus amigos-dijo Marceline, ganándose una mirada molesta de Takagi.

-"Que extraño"-.

-¿Por qué lo dices Elsa?-pregunto Tommy confundido por la reacción de su esposa.

-"Porque según lo que muestra el campo de energía y lo que puedo sentir, la Piedra del Mal esta justo donde ustedes se encuentran, creí que ya la tenían en su poder"-.

Al escuchar eso, los Rangers se vieron entre sí sumamente confundidos-¿Está segura de eso?-pregunto Kira confundida.

-"Es lo que muestra el detector de energía"-respondió Elsa-"y yo también estoy sintiendo una gran cantidad de energía maligna cerca de ustedes"-.

Los Rangers se miraron entre sí de nuevo-Hay que dividirnos, tal vez la Piedra del Mal esta oculta en alguna parte de este almacén-indico Yubel y sus amigos asintieron.

-"Tengan cuidado Rangers, no la toquen directamente, ya que la energía maligna de la Piedra puede ser demasiado para ustedes"-advirtió Elsa cortando la comunicación.

Fue cuando Takashi se levantó y se acercó a Yubel-Nosotros los ayudaremos-.

-Gracias, pero si la encuentran no la toquen, avisen a los demás-indico Yubel y todos asintieron, para luego dividirse y comenzar a buscar la Piedra del Mal.

Desafortunadamente, no eran los únicos que habían recibido la noticia de que la Piedra se encontraba en ese almacén, ya que afuera del mismo, Estraga apareció acompañado de Levira.

-La señal es más fuerte en este lugar, la Piedra debe estar ahí, informa a la reina y a los demás-ordeno Estraga sonriendo.

Una nueva carrera comenzaba, una en la que el ganador obtendría como premio una de las reliquias más poderosas y peligrosas que el siniestro Ivan Ooze creo.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo ha llegado a su final, pero la carrera por la Piedra solo va a comenzar, si Astronema se apodera de ella los Rangers estarán en un gran peligro, ya que se desconoce por completo que puede hacer la reina del mal con esa reliquia maligna y toda la energía que reunió, una pesadilla mayor que los Zombis comenzara"_

_Un aplauso para Jill Valentine, quien en mi opinión, es el segundo mejor personaje de Resident Evil y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**NovaStarPrime**

** www. youtube watch? v=PfQ8RV0Su6c**

Power rangers, power rangers, go, go, go X2

when the earth is under attack, and the darkness wants to dominate, it is at that moment when we rise like the sun, and we say "together we will fight and nothing can defeat us."

We will be strong like the sea, our hearts burning in flames, we will never give up, so go prepared for the end.

Go, go Power Rangers, legendary dragon fury X2

rangers united, dragon rage forever.

**NovaStarPrime: **_una vez que regresen a su propia dimensión, los monstruos que ustedes diseñaron harán acto de aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_y si ese científico te sorprende, espera a ver lo que Astronema pretende que Vypra cree para ella una vez que vuelvan a su dimensión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_afortunadamente no tuvieron que ir tan lejos, ya que como bien dijo Yubel, a veces el lugar más obvio no siempre es el indicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_creo que esa es otra duda que se aclara con el capítulo ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_afortunadamente no tuvo ningún inconveniente, los Rangers consiguieron alejar a la creación de Astronema, pero el terror aún continúa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Alíen Prime: **_hice lo mejor que pude y espero que te esté gustando como está quedando, ya que encontré muy difícil algo como esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_igual tomara su tiempo, ya que Astronema tiene que aprender a controlar el poder de la Piedra del Mal antes de poder desatarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_hasta ahora ha sido bueno, los ha guiado con inteligencia y los ha mantenido con vida, las únicas que me molestan son Rei y Takagi, no las soporto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_la Piedra reanimo a los muertos más recientes y estos se encargaron de infectar al resto de la población. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_el de "Highschool Of The Dead", después de todo, ellos ganaron la votación ¿recuerdas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_ahora saben que la Piedra está en el lugar donde se encuentran, pero Astronema también lo sabe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_ya nada es actual, muchas cosas ya son Remake de algo que ya se hizo antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_no cabe duda que Ooze fue muy astuto al crear reliquias que igualaran el poder Ranger que Zordon creo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_y espera a ver lo que Astronema tiene pensado hacer una vez que vuelvan a su dimensión, ya que su odio hacia Yubel es muy grande. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_los niños siempre causan ternura, especialmente las niñas como Alice. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_la carrera por la Piedra del Mal ha comenzado, aunque aún no saben con exactitud dónde está. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_entiendo tu entusiasmo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_se ha descubierto donde se encuentra la Piedra del Mal, pero aún hay muchas cosas que resolver, especialmente ahora que Astronema también la ha localizado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, SkyAquaCristal, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Alíen Prime, Zeus, Hades, Dreisel, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Aioria09, Xanatrix742, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Nanashi, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	56. Un nuevo amanecer

"_Bienvenidos, soy el agente __**G, **__personaje del juego "La Casa de los Muertos", hoy me toco venir a presentarles este capítulo, el cual probablemente sea el desenlace de esta aventura en esta tierra de muertos vivientes y marcara el fin de los viajes dimensionales, pero no del fic"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 56._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 56 Un nuevo amanecer.**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema se encontraba disfrutando de un poco de jugo de lava, cuando recibió un llamado de Estraga-¿Qué ocurre profesor?-.

-"Mi reina, he ubicado el lugar donde se encuentra la Piedra del Mal, ya informe a Ecliptor y a los demás, vienen para acá"-.

-Al igual que yo-dijo Astronema levantándose de su trono-¡Invidious!-.

El mayordomo apareció-¿Si alteza?-pregunto haciendo una reverencia.

-Voy a salir un momento, quiero que dejes mi salón del trono reluciente y quiero encontrarlo de ese modo cuando regrese ¿entendido?-.

-Si eminencia-dijo Invidious retirándose, una vez que se quedó solo, el mayordomo suspiro-y a pesar de todo, me trata mejor que Vekar-reconoció entristecido.

**(-)**

**Tokio**

Los Rangers y el grupo de Takashi se dividieron para localizar la Piedra del Mal, según Elsa, esa terrible reliquia se encontraba en ese almacén abandonado y eso era algo que extrañaba a los Power Rangers.

-No lo entiendo, si la Piedra esta en este lugar ¿Cómo es posible que haya afectado a los muertos más recientes para convertirlos en Zombis?-pregunto Amber.

-Primero busquemos la Piedra, luego resolveremos ese asunto-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Tú tampoco lo sabes, verdad?-pregunto Amber divertida.

-Soy listo, pero no soy Elsa-reconoció Kenneth.

El equipo de Takashi también hacía lo que podía para encontrar la Piedra del Mal, cuidando de evitar tocarla por accidente, fue entonces que Shizuka lanzo un grito de pánico, provocando que todos corrieran hacia donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Tommy preocupado, cuando Shizuka se abrazó a él muerta de miedo.

-¡Sálveme!-.

-¡Cálmese por favor, dígame que le pasa!-pidió Tommy.

-¿Acaso es un Zombi o Mega Drakzes?-pregunto Marceline colocándose en guardia.

-¡Peor, sálvenme de ese monstruo!-grito señalando hacia una de las cajas abandonadas.

Cuando todos vieron lo que había en la caja la mayoría no pudo evitar darse un golpe en la frente al descubrir lo que causo tanto grito, ya que se trataba de un pequeño e inofensivo ratón de color gris, mismo que sostenía con sus patas delanteras un pedazo de queso.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Kira viendo a la enfermera.

El ratón solo vio al grupo asombrado por el pánico que le causo a esa mujer rubia, para luego tomar el queso entre sus dientes y retirarse del lugar, dejando a los Rangers y al grupo de Takashi en un cómico silencio.

-Ya está, el monstruo ya se fue-dijo Marceline con sarcasmo.

Shizuka se separó de Tommy y respiro aliviada-Que bueno…realmente era un monstruo feroz-.

Cuando la enfermera se calmó, Marceline no pudo evitar soltar un comentario-La típica rubia oxigenada-.

-Detesto decirlo, pero tienes razón y eso me hace sentir mal-dijo Kira, considerando que ella también era rubia.

El ratón abandono el almacén y se dispuso a irse, cuando fue sujetado por alguien, se trataba de Rito, quien se comió al ratón sin ningún problema, para luego eructar un poco-Lo siento, este ratón estaba muy condimentado-.

-¿Seguro que la Piedra está aquí Estraga?-pregunto Ecliptor mirando al científico.

-Es lo que el rastreador indica-informo Estraga.

Justo en ese momento, un rayo cayó del cielo y la reina del mal hizo acto de aparición, al verla aparecer, Ecliptor, Vypra, Estraga, Violet, Rito, Elgar, Levira, Predador X, los Mega Drakzes y los soldados presentes se hicieron a un lado.

-Yo puedo confirmar lo que dice el profesor, puedo sentir la energía maligna de la Piedra, definitivamente esta en ese edificio-.

Predador X uso su visión infrarroja para analizar el lugar, detectando la energía de los Rangers y de esos humanos que se atrevieron a desafiarlo hacía tan solo unas cuantas horas-Mi reina, los Rangers también se encuentran ahí-informo.

-Ya me lo esperaba-dijo Astronema disparando un rayo contra la pared del edificio, destruyéndola por completo y dejando un enorme hueco en la misma.

**(-)**

**Planeta Eltar**

Elsa había terminado su estudio y ahora tenía un mayor conocimiento del poder que Dimitria le confió, debía admitirlo, los secretos del Multiverso eran algo fascinantes, la historia del planeta y el legado que Zordon dejo en el poder Ranger era impresionante, pero algo la tenía preocupada y era que aún no descubría porque Astronema estaba robando la energía de otros.

-Debe haber algo que estoy pasando por alto-dijo Elsa mientras se comunicaba con Gosei-pero creo que cuando vuelva a la Tierra se revelaran muchas cosas que desconozco-.

-"¿Ya vas a volver a la Tierra?"-pregunto Gosei.

Elsa asintió-Y presiento que Astronema también volverá dentro de poco a la Tierra, al menos, a la de nuestro universo, así que ya es momento de que vuelva, pienso llevarme un pergamino que descubrí en el estudio de Zordon, espero no te moleste, pero me dijeron que ese estudio ahora era mío-.

-"Efectivamente, como la heredera de Zordon, ahora ese estudio te pertenece a ti"-reconoció Gosei-"entonces eso significa que Tommy y los otros volverán también ¿verdad?"-.

-Efectivamente y cuando regrese voy a hablar seriamente contigo-dijo Elsa con algo de dureza.

-"Elsa, sé que estas molesta por lo de Troy y los otros, pero Marcelo y su equipo han demostrado ser muy buenos, incluso Marcelo es un gran Ranger Rojo"-.

-Eso ya lo sé y me alegra que hayas sabido escoger mejor a tu nuevo Ranger Rojo, lo que quiero hablar contigo y con Marcelo ahora que lo mencionas es del porque revelaron las identidades de todos los Power Rangers a 3 niños y además, Marcelo convirtió mi casa en un hotel-.

-"Entiendo"-dijo Gosei algo asustado.

En ese momento, Alfa apareció-Ya todo está listo Elsa, podemos volver-.

-Bien, ya voy para allá Gosei, nos veremos pronto-dijo Elsa cortando la comunicación y dirigiéndose junto con Alfa hacia la salida del planeta, siendo escoltada por Centurión Azul, Ranger Fantasma y Robo Caballero.

**(-)**

**Tokio**

En cuanto el disparo de Astronema golpeo la pared, los Rangers no perdieron tiempo en reactivar sus poderes y abandonar el lugar, sacando a sus nuevos amigos antes de que fuera tarde.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Yubel.

-Estuvo cerca…pero estamos bien-respondió Saeko sonriéndole agradecida.

Astronema dio un paso al frente-¡Power Rangers, siempre han sido una molestia, entréguenme la Piedra del Mal ahora mismo, esa reliquia me pertenece por derecho!-.

-¡Ten tu Piedra del Mal!-grito Finn mostrándole el dedo de en medio a la reina.

-¡Todavía no la tenemos Astronema y aunque así fuera no te la daríamos!-aseguro Yubel.

-Esa era la respuesta que esperaba de ustedes, pero en serio arriesgaran la vida de esos niños para proteger algo que es mío por derecho-dijo Astronema divertida.

-¿Acaso nos llamó "niños"?-pregunto Rei.

-Ustedes quédense atrás, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto-indico Tommy colocándose junto a sus amigos.

Los 7 Rangers se prepararon para la batalla, misma que esperaban ganar, Astronema se rio divertida-Por favor, miren a su alrededor, los superamos en número, no pueden ganar-.

-Es verdad, nos superan en número, pero recuerda, no importa el tamaño del guerrero, sino el espíritu de lucha del guerrero ¡Nadie pasara entre nosotros!-declaro Tommy.

-¡Nadie pasara!-gritaron los demás Rangers con decisión.

-Como quieran ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Astronema.

Los Rangers se lanzaron a la batalla, peleando contra las fuerzas de Astronema, Yubel se vio encarada por Predador X, mientras que Finn fue atacado por Rito y Elgar, Marceline por Violet, Kenneth por Estraga, Tommy por Ecliptor, Kira por Vypra y Amber por Levira, sin olvidar a los Mega Drakzes y Zombis.

-¡Esta vez acabare con ustedes!-declaro Predador X.

-¡Ya lo veremos!-declaro Yubel desafiante, al tiempo que golpeaba a dos Mega Drakzes y decapitaba a 3 Zombis, atacando a Predador X.

Takashi y su grupo decidieron ayudarles y dispararon desde su posición contra los Zombis, dándoles en el cerebro y matándolos, pero los Mega Drakzes no recibían el menor daño por esos disparos.

Saeko hizo un ademan de tratar de ir a luchar, pero el dolor que sentía se lo impedía-Maldición-dijo entre dientes.

-Tranquila Saeko, no debes exigirte mucho ahora-dijo Takashi tratando de animarla.

Astronema observaba la batalla en silencio, sentía la energía de la Piedra del Mal, pero no lograba ubicarla, era muy extraño, debía concentrarse, cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentir la presencia maligna alrededor, era algo difícil, ya que la pelea y los Zombis dificultaban mucho poder localizar la Piedra del Mal.

Finalmente la localizo y sonrió-Excelente-dijo dando un salto y pasando sobre la batalla hacia donde se encontraba el equipo de Takashi.

-¿Ah?-exclamaron los Rangers.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Tommy al ver eso.

Astronema apareció frente al equipo de Takashi y se incorporó sonriendo, rápidamente, Takashi le apunto con su arma-¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?-.

Por toda respuesta, Astronema disparo un rayo contra el arma de Takashi, destruyéndola y provocando que Hirano lanzara un grito de tristeza al ver lo que le paso a esa magnífica arma.

-Lo único que quiero es lo que por derecho es mío, la Piedra del Mal-Astronema arremetió contra ellos, quitándolos de su camino con facilidad, hasta quedar frente a Saeko.

La valiente joven desenvaino su katana y Astronema bloqueo el ataque con su báculo-¿Qué quieres conmigo?-cuestiono Saeko.

-¡Tú tienes algo que me pertenece, entrégame la Piedra del Mal!-.

-¡No sé de qué hablas!-.

-¡Ya veremos!-Astronema lanzo un golpe contra el estómago de Saeko.

-¡Saeko!-grito Takashi corriendo a auxiliarla, pero Astronema lo repelió de una patada.

-¡Takashi!-.

Al ver el peligro en el que estaban, Yubel derribo a varios soldados y se lanzó a ayudarlos, pero Predador X le disparo un rayo de sus ojos, dándole en la espalda y derribándola, dejando al cazador sonriendo divertido.

-No tan rápido chiquilla, no intervendrás en el plan de la reina esta vez-aseguro Predador X riéndose.

Yubel se incorporó rápidamente-¿Ah, sí? ¡No estoy tan segura de eso! ¡Batallador Activado! ¡Patada Llamarada! ¡Modo Reina Dragón! ¡Guardiana del Universo!-.

Al ver eso, el rostro de Alice se ilumino como solo puede el rostro inocente de una niña, Yubel se puso en guardia y ataco a Predador X, el monstruo se defendía de los ataques de la Reina Dragón, pero los ataques de Yubel eran mucho más feroces que antes y poderosos.

Predador X lanzo un golpe con sus cuchillas, mismas que Yubel destruyo con un golpe de karate, para luego sujetar a Predador X y lanzarlo por los aires, el cazador cayó con fuerza contra el suelo, lastimándose gravemente.

-¡Estrella de Fuego!-Yubel lanzo su primer ataque contra Predador X, dándole directamente, pero entonces vio la situación, así que decidió ayudar a todos, rápidamente, abrió sus alas y se elevó-¡Cúbranse todos!-grito.

Al comprender lo que Yubel iba a hacer, los Rangers se alejaron lo más rápido posible-¡Oh no! ¡Cúbranse!-grito Ecliptor.

-¡Rayo de Destello Dragón!-invoco Yubel lanzando su ataque más poderoso, mismo que golpeo a Predador X, los Mega Drakzes y los Zombis, destruyéndolos.

El impacto del ataque provoco un leve temblor y una explosión que levanto una enorme cortina de humo, misma que fue divisada por un helicóptero que volaba a una distancia un poco alejada.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-pregunto el piloto.

-¡Dirígete hacia allá, puede haber sobrevivientes!-indico el copiloto, quien al parecer, era quien estaba al mando.

-¡En seguida señor!-y el piloto dirigió el helicóptero hacia esas coordenadas.

La explosión y el temblor provocaron que Saeko perdiera el equilibrio, soltando su katana, misma que Astronema sujeto-Bien-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Astronema!-grito Yubel apareciendo, seguida por sus amigos-¡Aléjate de Saeko!-.

-Muy bien-Astronema levanto a Saeko y la lanzo hacia ellos, Kira la alcanzo a sostener-quédense con ella y con ellos, yo ya tengo lo que vine a buscar-dijo mostrando la katana.

-¿Mi…mi katana?-pregunto Saeko confundida.

Por toda respuesta, Astronema acerco su mano al mango de la katana, tomando la parte hexagonal de la punta, misma que comenzó a brillar con un intenso resplandor negro, fue entonces que Astronema separo esa parte del resto del mango, revelando la Piedra del Mal.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Tommy.

-¿Sorprendidos? Yo también me sorprendí cuando descubrí donde estaba la Piedra del Mal, pero ahora es mí, así que ya no importa mucho en verdad-dijo Astronema sonriendo.

-¡Que no se vaya!-grito Yubel y los Rangers trataron de detenerla, pero la reina se teletransporto junto con sus tropas, dejando a todos perplejos.

-¡A ver, a ver, a ver! ¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?-pregunto Kenneth.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

En cuanto Astronema y sus tropas volvieron a la Fortaleza, la reina levanto la Piedra del Mal en señal de triunfo-¡La Piedra ha vuelto a donde pertenece!-anuncio y sus tropas lanzaron gritos de júbilo.

-¡Esta fue otra victoria para las fuerzas del mal!-declaro Elgar contento.

Astronema sonrió y miro su tesoro-Ahora vamos a despedirnos de los Rangers para volver a casa, disparen el SateLaser-ordeno.

Estraga asintió y activo el láser-Disparado-informo.

-Ahora, volvamos a casa-ordeno Astronema.

La Fortaleza Siniestra cruzo el agujero de gusano que abrieron, dirigiéndose hacia la dimensión donde todo comenzó, donde la historia de los Power Rangers dio origen, con todo lo que Astronema necesitaba para su plan maestro.

**(-)**

**Tokio**

Saeko recogió lo que quedaba de su espada, mientras todos la miraban pidiendo una explicación a lo que acababa de pasar-No entiendo ¿la Piedra del Mal estuvo en tu espada todo el tiempo?-pregunto Marceline sorprendida y extrañada.

Pero en ese momento, el láser dio en el blanco y Predador X reapareció en su forma gigante, el helicóptero, que ya estaba cada vez más cerca se detuvo en el aire bruscamente-¿Qué es eso?-.

Al ver eso, el grupo de Takashi retrocedió asustado-¡Después veremos eso, por ahora tenemos trabajo que terminar!-indico Yubel y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-invocaron los Rangers y los 7 dragones hicieron acto de aparición-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Modo Leyenda!-invocaron de nuevo al Megazord más poderoso.

-¡Genial!-grito Alice con un brillo en sus ojos al ver eso.

El Megazord encaro a Predador X, quien se preparó para el combate-¡A ver qué les parece esto!-declaro Predador X abriendo su boca y sacando su lengua de serpiente, misma que escupió una extraña sustancia contra el Megazord.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Kira.

-¡Es ácido, los dragones están siendo quemados!-informo Kenneth.

-¡No se preocupen chicos, yo lo arreglo! ¡Ceres!-invoco Finn y el poder de Ceres provoco que el Megazord se vieran envuelto en agua que limpio la saliva ácido.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Predador X al ver eso-¡Muy bien, dejare de jugar ahora!-.

Predador X se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el Megazord, golpeándolo con fuerza, atacándolo con sus garras, armas y su poderosa cola, para luego dispararle un rayo, el Megazord retrocedió y preparo el contraataque, pero antes de poder atacarlo, Predador X desapareció, activando su invisibilidad.

-¿A dónde se fue?-exclamo Kira.

-¡Aquí estoy!-grito apareciendo detrás del Megazord y disparándole un rayo, mismo que derribo al Megazord y provoco que la cabina se sacudiera con violencia.

-¡Necesitamos refuerzos!-grito Amber.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Zords Tyrannosaurios Rex Despierten!-invoco Yubel.

Los 3 Tyrannosaurios aparecieron y juntos arremetieron contra Predador X, tomándolo por sorpresa, dos de ellos lo mordieron por los brazos, dejando que el tercero lo embistiera y Predador X salió volando, rodando por el suelo.

El Megazord se levantó y los 3 Tyrannosaurios se colocaron a su lado-¡Combinación!-los 3 Tyrannosaurios comenzaron la combinación legendaria más poderosa de todas-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Emperor Saurio Rex!-invocaron los Rangers.

-¡Eso no importa, usen todas las combinaciones que quieran, el resultado será el mismo!-aseguro Predador X volviéndose invisible otra vez.

-¡Esta vez no escaparas!-aseguro Yubel.

El Megazord se mantuvo en guardia, permaneciendo quieto, cuando de pronto, lanzo un golpe hacia la derecha con su brazo taladro, golpeando a Predador X y volviéndolo visible de nuevo, el monstruo rodo por el suelo y se levantó sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo lo supieron?-cuestiono furioso.

-¡El Tyrannosaurio siempre atrapaba a su presa!-respondió Tommy.

La boca del brazo derecho se abrió y formo el círculo de fuego, para luego redirigir esa energía hacia el taladro y al cuerpo del Megazord, lanzándose como un cometa hacia Predador X-¡Furia del Depredador!-.

Predador X recibió el ataque directamente, el Megazord se detuvo y volteo a ver a su oponente, quien cayó al suelo y exploto, marcando así el final de esa terrible mutación creada por Estraga.

-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-anuncio Yubel y el Megazord bajo sus brazos en señal de triunfo.

Lo que todos parecían desconocer hasta el momento, era que una vez que la Piedra del Mal desapareció de la Tierra, los Zombis comenzaron a convertirse en polvo, ya que sin la energía maligna de esa reliquia, estos no podían sostenerse en pie por más tiempo.

**(-)**

**Más Tarde**

Una vez que la batalla termino, los Rangers y el grupo de Takashi se reunieron, para luego pedirle una explicación a Saeko, la joven peli morada les dijo la verdad, que esa katana fue un regalo de su padre cuando se inscribió en clases de kendo.

Kenneth tuvo que usar el aparato para comunicarse con Elsa, su mentora atendió su llamado y una vez que la pusieron al tanto de lo ocurrido, Elsa se quedó pensando un momento-"Creo que tengo una explicación de lo que pudo pasar"-.

-Pues eso espero, porque si esa cosa estaba en manos de Busujima, entonces ella ocasiono todo esto-dijo Rei mirando a Saeko con desdén.

-¡Rei!-regaño Takashi con una mirada muy dura y gélida, dejando callada a Rei.

Elsa continuo-"La Piedra debió estar inactiva por mucho tiempo, por esa razón Saeko nunca se vio afectada por la magia maligna de esa reliquia, además, su poder estaba limitado, ya que estaba contenida entre la estructura de la katana"-.

-¿Y cómo se explican a los Zombis?-pregunto Yubel-si la Piedra estuvo en manos de Saeko todo este tiempo, entonces nunca estuvo cerca de un cementerio o morgue-dijo confundida.

Elsa dirigió su mirada hacia Saeko-"Jovencita ¿alguna vez tu katana se te cayó cerca de algún cementerio?"-pregunto Elsa sin dejar de mirar a la joven Saeko, quien se quedó en silencio, tratando de recordar.

Después de mucho pensar finalmente recordó un suceso que pasó hacia algunos meses antes de que esa pesadilla comenzara-Bueno…recuerdo que una noche…cuando volvía a mi hogar, cruzaba con un cementerio cercano, meditando sobre el torneo que sería dentro de algunos días, fue por eso que no me di cuenta cuando alguien pasó corriendo muy cerca de mí, logro golpearme en un costado y mi katana cayó al suelo, con el mango golpeando la tierra del cementerio-.

-Oye ¿Cómo hiciste para recordar cada detalle de lo que ocurrió?-pregunto Finn sorprendido.

-Tengo memoria fotográfica-explico Saeko sonriéndole divertida.

Elsa se quedó pensando un momento-"Ya veo, si mi teoría es correcta, entonces eso debió pasar en el preciso momento en que Ivan Ooze fue liberado en nuestra dimensión, reactivando la energía de la Piedra del Mal, misma que se traspasó a ese cementerio y por tanto, reanimo a los muertos que no tenían más que unos cuantos días"-.

-Pero Ooze fue liberado hace un año ¿Por qué en este universo apenas pasaron unos meses?-pregunto Marceline confundida.

-El tiempo debe de avanzar de distintas formas en cada dimensión, es lo único que puedo deducir-dijo Tommy.

-"Y es por ello que deben volver cuanto antes a nuestra dimensión, la Fortaleza Siniestra acaba de aparecer en la órbita de nuestra Tierra, tienen que volver ahora mismo"-indico Elsa.

-Entendido-los Rangers cortaron la comunicación y Yubel miro a sus nuevos amigos-¿estarán bien?-.

Antes de responder, Takashi miro hacia donde los Zombis que aún quedaban se convertían en polvo, para luego devolver la vista hacia Yubel-Algo me dice que estaremos bien-.

-Hagan todo lo posible por derrotar a Astronema-dijo Saeko-por lo poco que pude ver pude darme cuenta de lo peligrosa que es, además, sentí algo extraño en ella, como si su alma estuviera dividida en dos-.

-No tienes idea-dijo Kenneth recordando a Karone.

-Haremos todo lo posible por derrotarla-aseguro Yubel.

-¡Yo también!-grito Alice acercándose a Yubel y viéndola a ella, así como a los demás Rangers con profunda admiración-¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser una Power Ranger como ustedes!-.

Tommy sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza con ternura-Pues si luchas por lo que es justo y bueno, entonces tienes muchas probabilidades de ser una Power Ranger, de hecho, tus amigos Takashi y Saeko serían muy buenos Rangers-.

-¿Solo ellos?-pregunto Hirano deprimido.

-Tranquilo amigo, nadie sabe lo que nos depara el destino, yo tampoco me imagine que sería un Ranger y mírame ahora-dijo Kenneth.

En ese momento, el portal dimensional se abrió sin que ellos lo activaran y la voz de Alfa se escuchó del otro lado-"Rangers, el portal ya está abierto, deben volver ahora"-.

-Supongo que es la despedida-dijo Amber sonriéndoles a sus nuevos amigos.

Los Rangers se despidieron y comenzaron a cruzar el portal hacia su hogar, aunque antes de irse, Yubel miro una última vez a sus amigos y les hizo la señal de "bien" con su dedo pulgar, Takashi le respondió de la misma manera y Yubel cruzo el portal.

Una vez que los Rangers se retiraron, el sonido de una hélice llamo la atención de todos, cuando voltearon hacia el cielo vieron aparecer un helicóptero, el copiloto localizo a los chicos.

-Atención base, este es helicóptero 73, acabamos de divisar a sobrevivientes, los recogeremos y los llevaremos a la base-informo el copiloto.

-Parece ser que esta pesadilla finalmente terminó-dijo Saeko acercándose a Takashi, quien la tomo de la mano sin saber porque motivo.

-Y el comienzo de una nueva vida-dijo Takashi sonriéndole, mientras Alice tomaba la otra mano de Takashi, dejando a Rei y a Takagi con muy mala cara.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Estraga se encontraba en su laboratorio, trabajando con la energía de Gosei y de Raava, preparando todo para que el plan maestro de Astronema se cumpliera lo más pronto posible, desafortunadamente, esa energía era completamente pura y noble, tardaría un poco en corromperla por completo, por fortuna, esta vez contaba con ayuda de un asistente.

Astronema, por su parte, revisaba los obsequios que Vypra le dio el día que se unió a ella, así como la Piedra del Mal-¿No es fantástico Ecliptor? Tengo la energía de Gosei, de Raava y 3 de las reliquias más poderosas que jamás han existido, además de las reliquias de la Alianza del Mal y de los demás villanos que quiero incluir-.

-Pero dos de las 3 reliquias están hechas pedazos y sin energía-señalo Ecliptor.

-No te preocupes por ese detalle, el objeto puede ser destruido, pero su poder no, eso significa que pueden ser reconstruidos-dijo Astronema sonriendo y mostrando los pedazos de un cristal de color negro, así como de una gema de color verde espectral-Vypra me dio una gran alegría, dime Ecliptor ¿estarías de acuerdo si se convierte en algo más que mi general?-.

-Tú sabes que yo siempre he procurado tu felicidad, por eso te cuido tanto, así como a Karone-dijo Ecliptor.

-Cierto, de todos mis generales eres en quien más puedo confiar, pronto los Rangers regresaran también y me asegurare de recibirlos como se lo merecen-dijo Astronema sonriendo fríamente, para luego tomar un pedazo de la gema verde-y se me está ocurriendo un buen plan para liquidar a Yubel de una vez por todas-agrego con maldad.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo llego a su final, pero desgraciadamente, la amenaza de la reina del mal continua y su próxima jugada puede ser algo sumamente letal, hay que confiar en que los Ranger podrán solucionar esto, especialmente Yubel, ya que esa bruja tiene un gran odio hacia ella"_

_Un aplauso para G, personaje que aparece en todos los juegos de "La Casa de los Muertos" y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Kurtlaraperdomo**

** www. youtube watch? v=****NTIHfb-ipm8**

Go, go, Power Rangers

Momentos de los que a veces hay que dudar

Nunca debes dejar de seguir, volver a levantarte y pelear

Tu lo puedes conseguir sólo el destino nos ha de guiar

Go, go, Power Rangers

Nunca deben redirse  
Seguir el camino sin retorno  
Sólo el mal podrá reírse

La esperanza nunca se perderá  
Di quien en verdad eres  
Esto llegara a finalizar

Go, go, Power Rangers  
Furia legendaria

Siempre a los ojos del mal  
Terminara de enfrentar

Go, go, Power Rangers

**PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, RECOMIENDO QUE LEAN EL FIC DE MI AMIGO "SEIRYU.001" TITULADO "POWER RANGERS DINO OMEGA", YA QUE SERA NECESARIO PARA QUE PUEDAN ENTENDER LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS, GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION Y COMPRENSION**

**NovaStarPrime: **_afortunadamente, al alejar la Piedra de esa dimensión, los Zombis no pudieron mantenerse en pie. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_y ahora que Astronema tiene la Piedra está más cerca de llevar a cabo su plan maestro, en lo que respecta a Alice, ella quiere ser una Power Ranger. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_afortunadamente, al alejar la Piedra del Mal de esa dimensión los Zombis no pudieron sostenerse y se convirtieron en polvo, no te preocupes, yo entiendo. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_creo que esas dudas quedaron aclaradas en el capítulo, pero si hay algo que te no te quedara claro no dudes en decirme. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Maya: **_claro que me acuerdo de ti, pero lamentablemente no conozco esa serie y por tanto no creo poder hacer un fic de ello, lo siento. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_gracias por la aclaración y me disculpo por mi error, pero me surge una interrogante ¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado antes? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_cómo pudiste ver, la Piedra formaba parte del mango de la katana de Saeko y su poder no se había revelado hasta la liberación de Ivan Ooze. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_porque se la pasa comparando a Takashi con Hisashi, siempre lo hace, sin importar lo que Takashi haga por ella, siempre sale con Hisashi y eso llega a hartar a las personas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_considerando como era de rectora no deberías sorprenderte, además, toma en cuenta esto, ella estuvo bajo la sombra de Mesogog. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_supongo que te refieres al que le pondrás a Ash y como tu prefieras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_es difícil acordarme de todos los personajes que salen en la franquicia, así pasa también con otras series. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_descuida, suele pasar así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_pues Astronema se ha apoderado de la Piedra del Mal, ahora tiene todo lo que necesita para su plan maestro y no te preocupes, lo entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_gracias y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_la Piedra ahora está en manos de Astronema, lo que significa que ahora tiene todo lo que necesita para llevar a cabo su plan maestro, pero le tomara tiempo completarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_descuida, lo entiendo y te deseo mucha suerte, porque la universidad es muy difícil, y te deseo lo mismo multiplicado por 10 ahora que iniciaste la parte final de los estudios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_depende ¿Qué tipo de fic estás pensando exactamente? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya viste como termino, con Astronema quedándose con la reliquia, por cierto, no recuerdo si me diste los datos de tu monstruo o solo me los comentaste, ya que no te tengo anotado en el documento donde los guardo, si pudieras pasármelo te lo agradecería, ya que me consta que lo diste antes del tiempo, por cierto, quizás no me pueda conectar mañana por el Skype, ya que surgió un asunto familiar que debo atender mañana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_eso habría sido alargar demasiado el fic, además de que quizás a muchos fans de la franquicia nos le habría parecido la idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, SkyAquaCristal, Maya, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Xanatrix742, Kurtlaraperdomo, Bowser30000, Blaitor21, Súper Rock Ninja, Shadow y Writer, Shazam, Lion Wilson, Moon-9215, Aioria09.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	57. Regreso a casa

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Billy, **__el Ranger Azul original y hoy me invitaron a presentar este capítulo donde veremos el regreso de Tommy y los demás a su dulce hogar, donde no solo se encontraran con una, sino con varias sorpresas más, también comenzara la aparición de los monstruos creados por aquellos que participaron en el concurso"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 57._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 57 Regreso a casa.**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema se encontraba más que feliz, sus viajes dimensionales tuvieron el éxito que tanto deseaba, ahora tenía todo lo que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan maestro, el problema era que todo eso tomaría su tiempo, ya que aún necesitaba restaurar al resto de la Alianza del Mal.

-Dentro de poco tiempo los Rangers llegaran a Angel Grove-informo Ecliptor.

-Lo sé, sería descortés no darles una bienvenida apropiada, profesor, espero tenga listo algún buen recibidor para ellos-.

-Por supuesto mi reina, permítame presentarle a Mimix-anuncio Estraga y su nueva creación hizo acto de aparición.

De apariencia humanoide, posee dos brazos normales y dos brazos espada, sus piernas son parecidas a las de los Tyranodrones, su pecho es como el de los Psycho Rangers, su rostro parece el de Slenderman y su color es dorado.

-A su servicio mi reina-se presentó Mimix.

-Interesante creación, espero que les dé a los Rangers la bienvenida que se merecen-declaro Astronema.

-Si-.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Elsa ya había llegado y se introdujo en el tubo dimensional, Gosei estaba en una de las paredes del Centro de Mando y le dio la bienvenida a la guardiana del Multiverso, mientras que Alfa y Tensou se saludaron como viejos amigos, además de otros 10 visitantes más, así como Ángela.

-Bienvenida Elsa, espero que tu viaje haya sido tranquilo-dijo Gosei.

-Hasta cierto punto, tengo que hablar con algunos de ustedes-dijo señalando a Gosei y a un chico en especial.

Fue entonces que el portal dimensional se abrió y Alfa se emocionó demasiado-¡Chispitas, ya llegaron!-grito contento.

Los Rangers Dragón hicieron acto de aparición, siendo Kenneth el primero en aspirar el aire con gran emoción-Ah, hogar dulce hogar, aunque técnicamente es el Centro de Mando, pero mi comentario es válido-.

-Bienvenidos Rangers, que gusto verlos después de tanto tiempo-dijo Elsa sonriéndoles a todos y viceversa.

-Es un gusto volver a casa-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

Fue entonces que Tommy noto a los visitantes, reconociendo a 3 de ellos-¿Marcelo? ¿Chris? ¿Yuri?-al escuchar ese nombre, Yubel volteo rápidamente para comprobar si era cierto.

(Nota: a partir de este momento se une mi fic con el de Seiryu.001 "Power Rangers Dino Omega", si ya lo leyeron sabrán de que hablo, de no ser así, recomiendo que lo lean para evitar confusiones, gracias por su atención).

-¡Tía Yubel!-grito Yuri corriendo a abrazar a su tía, quien correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Yuri? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto Yubel refiriéndose al Centro de Mando.

-Lo mismo les pregunto a ustedes dos-dijo Tommy viendo a sus dos sobrinos.

-Bueno…pasaron muchas cosas en su ausencia…tío-explico Marcelo sonriendo algo nervioso.

-Marcelo y sus amigos también son Power Rangers, los Dino Omega Rangers para ser exactos-explico Ángela.

Los Rangers Dragón se quedaron mudos al escuchar eso, pero fue cuando Kira noto a alguien-Un momento, yo te conozco, tú eres Miratrix-dijo señalando a la antigua discípula de Kamdor.

La aludida se sonrojo un poco por lo nerviosa que estaba cuando el resto de los Rangers Dragón la miraron-Bueno…ahora soy una Power Ranger, que loco ¿verdad?-.

-Un poco, pero no tanto si consideramos cuanto nos ayudaste contra los Psycho Rangers-dijo Marceline sonriéndole.

Tommy miro al resto del equipo y su mirada se detuvo en alguien-¿Tú eres el hijo de Kat, verdad?-.

Steve se adelantó muy nervioso y emocionado-Es un gran honor y privilegio conocer al Ranger Legendario-.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-intervino Davis emocionado-¡A todos los Rangers Dragón!-.

-¡Realmente es emocionante conocerlos!-declaro Michael sonriendo emocionado.

Kenneth intervino en la conversación-¡A ver, a ver, a ver! ¡Tiempo fuera! ¿Alguien puede explicarnos que pasa aquí? ¿Cómo es que hay otro grupo de Power Rangers además de nosotros?-.

-Ocurrieron muchas cosas en su ausencia, Marcelo y los demás encontraron otro de los tesoros de Zordon, con ellos se convirtieron en los Power Rangers Dino Omega, han estado protegiendo la Tierra mientras ustedes no se encontraban-explico Gosei.

Finn silbó impresionado-Vaya, eso es genial y francamente, me agradan más que sus últimos Rangers, honestamente-dijo Finn, ganándose un golpe en el brazo de parte de su novia-¡Auch!-.

-No seas grosero, Gosei no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó-le dijo con una mirada algo agresiva.

-Si linda-se disculpó Finn asustado y los demás se rieron.

-Pero yo quisiera saber cómo fue que paso todo esto-dijo Amber.

-Muy bien, los pondré al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido-dijo Elsa-primero, ellos son Marcelo, Yolei, Davis, Holly, Michael, Mira, alias Miratrix y Steve, y son los Power Rangers Dino Omega, verán…-.

(Nota: para no alargar el capítulo más de lo necesario, recomiendo que lean el fic de Seiryu.001 "Power Rangers Dino Omega").

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

En el lago de la ciudad, en el segundo local de Adele, Bulk y Skull se encontraban limpiando algunas cosas, pero mientras lo hacían, se podía ver por sus caras que no estaban nada contentos con el trabajo que tenían.

-Ay gordo, no puedo creer que esas 3 se hayan ido así nada más y nos dejaron todo el trabajo-dijo Skull.

-Mira el lado bueno Skull, cuando la jefa vea que ellas se fueron sin decir a donde, no creo que esté muy contenta con ellas-dijo Bulk sonriendo divertido.

-Ah sí, tienes razón gordo-dijo Skull sonriendo también divertido.

-Y mientras tanto, a nosotros nos dará un jugoso aumento, solo hay que trabajar muy duro, las vacaciones están por terminar, así que durante los siguientes días este lugar estará lleno de jóvenes que desean darse un último chapuzón en el lago-declaro Bulk sonriendo.

-Y entonces le mostraremos a Adele que somos muy buenos empleados-finalizo Skull.

Justo en ese momento, un destello de luz apareció detrás de ellos y un grupo de Mega Drakzes hizo acto de aparición, poco a poco, ambos amigos voltearon y se toparon con los soldados reptiles, los cuales les gruñeron de forma amenazadora.

Para cuando quisieron escapar, frente a ellos apareció Mimix-¿Van a algún lado?-pregunto divertido y provocando que ambos amigos lanzaran un grito más de miedo.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Una vez que se finalizó el motivo por el cual Marcelo y sus amigos eran Power Rangers, pasaron al motivo por el cual Chris, el hermano menor de Marcelo y Yuri, conocían las identidades de los Power Rangers, además del misterioso joven Alex.

-Ya veo-dijo Yubel.

-¡Tía Yubel, no puedo creer que tú seas una Power Ranger y más aún que seas la Ranger Roja!-grito con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos.

-A mí me da gusto que finalmente una chica ya tenga el mando en un equipo como este-dijo Yolei.

-A mí también, ya era hora de que una chica tuviera autoridad-dijo Holly apoyando a su amiga.

Yubel se ruborizo un poco por las palabras de ambas chicas, mientras Tommy le daba palabras de aliento a Alex por haber perdido su planeta natal a manos de Astronema, pero en ese momento, la alarma comenzó a sonar, indicando peligro.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Problemas!-exclamo Alfa activando la pantalla.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Yubel.

-Al parecer Astronema no pierde el tiempo y quiere que todos sepan que ha vuelto a la ciudad, acaba de enviar a un nuevo monstruo a atacar Angel Grove-informo Elsa.

-Pues entonces está por descubrir que los Power Rangers también volvieron para patearle el trasero-aseguro Marceline.

-Un momento Marceline-intervino Yubel, para luego ver a Marcelo y a los otros-¿Qué dicen? ¿No les gustaría venir a ayudarnos en esta batalla?-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Michael emocionado.

-¡Por supuesto, que Astronema sepa que hay nuevos Rangers para hacerle frente!-apoyo Amber.

Marcelo miro a Yubel y luego a su tío, quien solo le sonrió de manera aprobatoria, para luego ver a su equipo, estos también tenían una sonrisa y deseos de ir a pelear-Muy bien, yo también quisiera decirle algunas verdades a Astronema-.

-Buena suerte Rangers y que el poder los proteja-deseo Elsa.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis!-gritaron Yubel y Marcelo.

-¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-.

-¡Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!-.

Alfa saltó muy emocionado al ver eso-¡Chispitas, este es un momento muy emocionante!-.

-¡Concuerdo!-apoyo Tensou girando.

Ángela se puso frente a la pantalla-¿Lista para ver a tu hija y sobrino en acción?-pregunto mirando a Elsa.

-Siempre-.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Los Mega Drakzes aterraban a los ciudadanos, los cuales huían aterrados en búsqueda de un refugio, entre la multitud estaban Bulk y Skull, tratando de escapar del monstruo, cuando Mimix les cerró el paso.

-No irán a ningún lado muchachos-anuncio riéndose y provocando que ambos amigos se abrazaran del miedo.

Fue entonces que varios disparos hicieron retroceder a Mimix y los 14 Power Rangers hicieron acto de aparición en sus respectivas motos-¡Aléjate de ellos!-grito Yubel.

-¡Gordo, son los Rangers que siempre nos salvan!-declaro Skull.

-¡Debieron volver de sus vacaciones!-exclamo Bulk contento.

Tommy escucho eso y se quedó confundido-¿Vacaciones?-.

Los 14 Rangers descendieron de sus motos y encararon a Mimix, mientras los Mega Drakzes se colocaban a su lado-¿Qué es esto? ¿No se supone que solo eran 7 Rangers?-.

-¡Ahora hay más Rangers en la ciudad!-declaro Davis.

-¡Y todos vamos a patearles el trasero!-aseguro Finn.

Justo en ese momento, Ecliptor, Vypra y Estraga hicieron acto de aparición, el profesor iba ya listo con su armadura y se colocaron al lado del guerrero que crearon-No tan rápido Rangers-.

-Reconozco a los que siempre enfrentamos, pero quienes son los otros 7-dijo Vypra.

-¡Furia de Rayearth el Dragón Volcánico! ¡Ranger Roja Modo Llamarada Legendario!-invoco Yubel.

-¡Poder del Carnotauro! ¡Ranger Rojo Dino Omega!-invoco Marcelo.

-¡Furia de Ceres el Dragón Marino! ¡Ranger Azul Modo Tsunami Legendario!-invoco Finn.

-¡Poder del Torosaurio! ¡Ranger Azul Dino Omega!-invoco Davis.

-¡Furia de Windam el Dragón Celestial! ¡Ranger Violeta Modo Tempestad Legendario!-invoco Marceline.

-¡Poder del Pterodáctilo! ¡Ranger Rosa Dino Omega!-invoco Holly.

-¡Furia de Helmos el Dragón Terráqueo! ¡Ranger Amarillo Modo Acero Legendario!-invoco Kenneth.

-¡Poder del Cephalosaurio! ¡Ranger Amarilla Dino Omega!-invoco Yolei.

-¡Furia de Absu el Dragón Espectral! ¡Ranger Negro Modo Tinieblas Legendario!-invoco Tommy.

-¡Poder del Mastodonte! ¡Ranger Negro Dino Omega!-invoco Michael.

-¡Furia de Kami el Dragón Solar! ¡Ranger Dorada Modo Súper Nova Legendario!-invoco Kira.

-¡Poder del Therizinosaurio! ¡Ranger Blanco Dino Omega!-invoco Steve.

-¡Furia de Céfiro el Dragón Lunar! ¡Ranger Celeste Modo Eclipse Legendario!-invoco Amber.

-¡Poder del Estegosaurio! ¡Ranger Celeste Dino Omega!-invoco Mira.

-¡Power Rangers Furia Dragón/Legendaria/Dino Omega!-invocaron los 14 Rangers, mientras una serie de explosiones aparecía detrás de ellos.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema observaba todo con una expresión neutra, ya que no demostraba ni furia ni el menor interés en lo que pasaba, solo dijo una cosa-Entonces es cierto que hay más Rangers, durante mi ausencia pasaron muchas cosas-dijo impresionada.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Ecliptor se puso al frente para guiar al ejército de su reina-¡Ataquen!-ordeno y sus tropas se lanzaron a la batalla.

Los Rangers también se lanzaron al encuentro, dividiéndose en equipos de dos personas, Yubel y Marcelo se lanzaron juntos contra Mimix, quien se movía con mucha agilidad contra ambos Rangers Rojos, Tommy y Michael se lanzaron contra Ecliptor, mientras que Kira y Steve contra Vypra, dejando a Amber y a Mira contra Estraga, mientras los demás se encargaban de los Mega Drakzes.

Mimix disparo un rayo contra ambos Rangers, quienes lo evadieron con un golpe de sus respectivas espadas, atacando juntos a Mimix, el monstruo se movía con mucha agilidad, demostrando ser un duro oponente.

-¡A ver qué les parece esto!-declaro atacándolos a ambos con sus brazos espadas, golpe que Yubel evadió y Marcelo aprovecho para atacarlo con una patada, derribándolo.

Ecliptor disparo un rayo contra Tommy y Michael, quienes lograron evadirlo y lanzaron un golpe con sus armas por los costados del general de Astronema, derribándolo, Vypra emprendió el vuelo y Kira la intercepto en el aire con una poderosa patada, dejando que Steve la recibiera con un poderoso golpe de sus dagas, finalmente, Estraga fue derribado por un disparo de la keytar de Amber y un golpe de los sables de Mira.

Los demás Rangers se pusieron en posición y dispararon un rayo contra los Mega Drakzes, derribándolos en una poderosa explosión que los dejó tendidos en el suelo, el poder de los dragones y dinosaurios combinado era algo difícil de vencer.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

-Aún no ha acabado Rangers, disparen el SateLaser, hagan crecer también a mis 3 generales-indico Astronema con frialdad.

-Si mi reina, disparado-indico Violet activando el arma y disparando el láser.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El láser cayó sobre los 4 guerreros de la reina, transformándolos en gigantes, dejando a Vypra en la misma forma que obtuvo la primera vez que peleo contra los Rangers Dragón en un modo gigante, dejando a los 14 Rangers en guardia.

-¡Nuevos Rangers, trucos viejos!-declaro Kenneth divertido.

-¡Tengo deseos de ver a sus Zords!-declaro Yubel viendo a Marcelo.

-¡Y nosotros a los suyos!-respondió Marcelo.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón/Dino Omega Zords Power YA!-los dragones y los dinosaurios hicieron acto de aparición, cada Ranger subió a su respectivo Zord, comenzando la combinación correspondiente-¡Megazord Rey Dragón/Omega Dino Megazord Activado!-invocaron ambos equipos de Rangers.

-¿Creen que le tememos a sus dos Megazords? ¡Están muy equivocados!-declaro Vypra.

-¡Mimix, muéstrales tu poder especial!-indico Estraga.

-¡Si general!-respondió Mimix, mientras su cuerpo brillaba y se transformaba en el Megazord original, dejando a los Rangers sorprendidos.

-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo Marcelo.

Con esa forma, Mimix disparo un rayo de su cabeza, impactando contra ambos Megazords y provocando que sus respectivas cabinas se sacudieran, momento que los generales de Astronema aprovecharon para continuar el ataque.

Ecliptor y Mimix atacaron al Megazord Rey Dragón, dejando a Vypra y a Estraga contra el Omega Dino Megazord, ambos Megazords se defendían con valor de sus atacantes, el Megazord Rey Dragón dio un salto y lanzó una poderosa patada contra Mimix, derribándolo y devolviéndolo a la normalidad, para luego golpear a Ecliptor y derribarlo.

Vypra dio un salto y lanzo una patada contra el Omega Dino Megazord, momento que Estraga aprovecho para atacarlo por un costado, pero el Megazord reacciono a tiempo y lo intercepto con un puñetazo, seguido por una patada contra Vypra, los villanos rodaron por el suelo, levantándose rápidamente.

-¡Atáquenlos juntos!-ordeno Ecliptor y los 4 villanos dispararon un poderoso rayo contra los dos Megazords, impactando con fuerza.

-¡Espada de Avalon/Espada Omega!-la respectiva arma descendió del cielo hasta quedar en las manos de su respectivo portador.

Juntos, ambos Megazords lanzaron un ataque contra los 4 guerreros de la reina, derribándolos, Mimix se levantó y se transformó de nuevo, esta vez, en el Shogun Megazord-¡Veamos como vencen a un Megazord de este tamaño!-reto burlándose.

-¡Entre más grandes son…!-comenzó Yubel.

-¡…Más fuerte es la caída!-finalizo Marcelo.

-¡Ira de los Dragones Legendarios/Corte Jurásico!-ambos Megazords lanzaron su ataque final al mismo tiempo, golpeando al falso Shogun Megazord.

Mimix volvió a la normalidad antes de caer al suelo y explotar, marcando su final-¡Esto no se quedara así, volveremos!-aseguro Vypra antes de retirarse junto con sus compañeros.

Ambos Megazords bajaron sus espadas-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-anuncio Yubel, mientras los Megazords chocaban sus puños en señal de triunfo.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los 14 Rangers volvieron al Centro de Mando muy contentos, realmente fue un trabajo genial el que hicieron y mientras se felicitaban, no dejaban de decir las cosas que los impresiono de cada uno de ellos, Yuri recibió con un abrazo a Yubel, quien le acaricio el cabello de manera tierna.

-¡Felicidades Rangers, hoy tuvieron una gran victoria, me complace que…!-Elsa tosió un poco para silenciar a Gosei-oh si…lo siento-.

Elsa miro a todos y el silencio se apodero del lugar, incluso Yolei y Holly guardaron silencio, ya que había algo en la mirada de Elsa que les indicaba que era mejor no hacerla enfadar y eso era algo que Marcelo les advirtió desde un principio.

-Los felicito a todos, realmente lo hicieron muy bien, pero esto no fue más que la manera en que Astronema anuncio su retorno, hasta detenerla no podremos celebrar, Rangers Dragón, me siento muy orgullosa de ustedes, sé que la misión por las dimensiones no salió como esperaban, pero no se han dejado llevar por la depresión de haber perdido, en lugar de eso, salieron adelante y continúan luchando con valentía, buen trabajo, me honra ser su mentora-.

-Gracias Elsa-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

Elsa respondió el saludo y volvió a poner su expresión seria-Y ahora Gosei, creo recordar que te dije que si convocabas a un nuevo grupo de Rangers esperaba que esta vez escogieras a alguien que fuera más que una cara bonita ¿verdad?-.

Gosei se asustó un poco, definitivamente Elsa tenía una manera de inspirar temor y respeto-Bueno Elsa…es que…-Elsa alzo una mano pidiéndole silencio.

-Y elegiste a Marcelo como el Ranger Rojo, me siento…complacida, elegiste sabiamente al líder de tu equipo…al fin-agrego entre dientes.

-Gracias Elsa…creo-dijo Gosei, si bien él no los escogió totalmente, era mejor no contradecir a Elsa.

-Ustedes, Dino Omega Rangers, me han demostrado que merecen pertenecer a la familia de los Power Rangers, me siento muy orgullosa y tranquila sabiendo que además de los Rangers Dragón o de cualquier otro equipo Ranger, ustedes también están para proteger la Tierra-.

-Gracias Elsa-dijo Marcelo, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando Elsa lo miro fijamente.

-Ahora Marcelo, quisiera hablar de algunas cosas contigo-dijo con un tono de voz que Yubel, Tommy, Kira y Marcelo conocían muy bien, era el mismo tono que usaba cuando era directora, la temida directora, el pobre chico trago profundamente sabiendo que no le esperaba una palmadita en la espalda-me podrías explicar porque le revelaste el secreto a dos niños, un desconocido y convertiste mi casa en un hotel-.

-Bueno…si…pero…-comenzó a titubear Marcelo.

-¿Pero qué?-.

-Pero es que no tuve opción…además…son familia…al menos dos de ellos…y Alex no es de la Tierra…así que no hay peligro por haberles dicho-respondió Marcelo temblando de miedo.

-Así que no puedo ejecutarte, serán…50 años de calabozo y otros 50 escribiendo mil veces "no debo convertir la casa de la tía Elsa en un hotel"-sentencio Elsa.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Marcelo aterrado y Tommy intervino.

-Elsa ¿no crees que es algo…duro?-pregunto divertido.

Elsa suspiro-Bien, tendrá que lavar a todos los Zords como castigo, Dragones y Dino Omega-sentencio Elsa finalmente.

Al escuchar eso, todos hicieron muecas de espanto-¿Los Zords? ¡Pero son gigantes!-grito Marcelo aterrado.

-Lo sé, yo empezaría ahora-dijo Kenneth entregándole una cubeta, mientras que Finn, Davis, Michael y Steven le entregaban toallas, esponjas, jabón, etc.

Sabiendo que no había forma de persuadir a Elsa, Marcelo no tuvo más opción que ir a comenzar a lavar a todos los Zords, Yubel lo miro con tristeza y decidió ir a ayudarlo-Espera, yo te ayudo, los Rangers Rojos debemos apoyarnos-.

-Gracias-dijo Marcelo de todo corazón.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Sentada en su trono, Astronema jugaba con un pedazo de gema de color verde espectral, al tiempo que maquinaba un nuevo y siniestro plan, una vez que tuvo una revelación, se forjo una sonrisa perversa en sus labios.

-Vypra-llamo y la general hizo acto de aparición-tengo una misión para ti-dijo viendo la gema, en cuya estructura se reflejaba su rostro.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, finalmente los Rangers Dragón volvieron a casa y ahora saben que cuentan con nuevos amigos y aliados, pero Astronema esta maquinando un nuevo y siniestro plan, algo terrible está a punto de suceder, algo que sobrepasa lo que hizo anteriormente"_

_Un aplauso para Billy, el Ranger Azul original y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Soranomomo93**

** www. youtube watch? v=****qVFBEZivKak**

¿Te encuentras bien?  
Cuando la oscuridad cae sobre ti  
¿Eres de los que se rinde fácil?  
¿O levantas el rostro y combates el mal?  
Los sueños y esperanzas no debes de perder  
Un fuerte poder crece dentro de ti  
Siete poderosos elementos del bien  
Levantan su vuelo al cielo

Nunca debes sentir  
La duda que crea el miedo y el temor  
Sigue adelante, esta es la oportunidad  
¿Que esperamos para hacer lo correcto?

Nunca, nunca te debes rendir  
La luz es nuestra guía, nuestra gran esperanza  
La fuerza de la amistad, los sueños de mi pasado  
Son la llave de mi gran poder  
Aunque las fuerzas del mal nos traten de dominar con su devastador poder  
Seguiré mi camino sin dudar de mi  
No existen imposibles que no pueda vencer.

**NovaStarPrime: **_ahora que han vuelto se encontraron con nuevos amigos, pero el plan de Astronema está por ponerse en marcha y traerá un rostro muy familiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_es comprensible, después de todo, hay una vida fuera de los fics y desgraciadamente, los exámenes son parte de la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_de hecho, ese nuevo enemigo tendrá un rostro muy familiar, una vez que aparezca verás de que hablo, solo te diré que será un rival difícil de vencer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_en el siguiente capítulo se responderá esa duda, solo te puedo adelantar que tiene un rostro familiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lord Drasian: **_entiendo, bueno, gracias por el aviso y respecto a que Elsa asusto a Gosei, bueno, ella tenía esa facilidad cuando era rectora, es algo así como su don y le gustaba mucho usarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_y no solo tus creaciones son letales, ya que Vypra va a crear a un guerrero que causara un gran problema a los Rangers, después de todo, no solo la ciencia crea terribles enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_pues no lo mato, pero si lo puso a bañar a cada Zord existente, Dragones y Dino Omega por igual, aunque siempre le pudo haber ido peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_nunca dije que Yubel tenía el batallador más poderoso, simplemente tuvo que mejorar para la batalla, no creo que exista el Batallador más poderoso, ya que todos tienen un gran poder de impacto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_decidí que el fic ya estaba quedando demasiado largo y por eso lo reduje a dos dimensiones, pero eso no significa que no habrá más aventuras con seres místicos y tus Rangers acaban de aparecer, creo que le fue bien a Marcelo, considerando el primer castigo que Elsa le quiso poner. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_bueno…no acostumbro hacer One-Shots como ya habrás notado y si los hago están llenos de acción, aunque veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_los viajes dimensionales y por el tiempo son demasiado confusos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_veré que puedo hacer y no te preocupes, yo entiendo que hay otras obligaciones que cumplir, además de leer fics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_es difícil que te agrade esa chica cuando se la pasa comparando al pobre Takashi con su novio Hisashi, eso cansa y siempre diciendo que él haría las cosas de mejor manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_gracias por pasarme la información, ahora solo tienes que esperar a que aparezca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_esa es una tarea que le encomendó a Vypra, quien dentro de poco traerá a un enemigo con rostro familiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_no te puedo confirmar nada, tendrás que esperar para verlo, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_ahora que los Rangers Dragón han vuelto a casa, Astronema les tiene preparada una sorpresa muy inesperada, una que traerá un rostro del pasado y que los pondrá sumamente nerviosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, SkyAquaCristal, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Lord Drasian, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Seiryu.001, Lion Wilson, Bowser300000, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Súper Rock Ninja, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	58. Enemigo inesperado

"_Soy el __**Psycho Rojo **__y hoy estoy aquí para presentarles este capítulo, donde veremos el nacimiento de uno de los planes más siniestros de la reina del mal, me gustaría estar ahí para ver la cara de esos Power Rangers cuando descubran de que se trata, en especial la cara de la odiosa de la Ranger Roja, a quien algún día destruiré de un modo u otro"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 58._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 58 Enemigo Inesperado.**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Vypra se encontraba revisando los hechizos de Ivan Ooze, buscando uno que le sirviera para comenzar el siguiente plan de su reina y amante, realmente será divertido ver a los Rangers enfrentarse a eso, después de mucho buscar, encontró el hechizo indicado y corrió a avisarle a Astronema.

-Lo has hecho bien Vypra, pero dime ¿estas segura que con este hechizo podremos traerlo a la vida?-pregunto Astronema.

-Completamente mi reina-respondió Vypra.

Astronema sonrió y miro a Ecliptor-Informa a Estraga y dile que quiero un monstruo que distraiga a los Rangers, Vypra necesitara tiempo para lanzar el hechizo-.

-Como ordenes-pero antes de que Ecliptor se dirigiera a llamar al científico, la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Violet.

-Mi reina, una criminal del planeta Onyx solicita una audiencia con usted-informo.

Astronema escucho esa noticia y se quedó pensando un momento-Hazla pasar-ordeno la reina del mal y Violet asintió.

Al instante, apareció una criminal del planeta Onyx, delgada y se ve que está en forma, cabello largo rubio atado con cola de caballo y piel color azul, viste un traje de cuero del tipo espía agente especial militar color gris, botas negras y lleva gafas oscuras.

-Reina Astronema, no soy digna de estar ante su presencia-dijo la desconocida inclinándose.

-Ya lo sé ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-pregunto Astronema sin rodeos.

-Me llamo Kurai Senshi, vine a la Tierra porque me entere de la destrucción de mi padre, Forajido-respondió la criminal llamada Kurai, mientras masticaba chicle.

-Ah sí, Forajido, cumplió con su misión, aunque al final fracaso como muchos otros al enfrentarse a los Power Rangers.

-Pues he venido para acabar con los Power Rangers, pero no lo hago para vengar a mi padre, sino porque al destruirlo mancharon el honor de mi familia, se supone que nadie podía vencernos y ellos deben pagar por su insolencia-aseguro Kurai.

Astronema miro a Kurai fijamente y sonrió-Tienes suerte, estaba por pedir a un nuevo monstruo para que se encargara de esos odiosos adolescentes, muy bien, te daré la oportunidad de acabar con ellos como desees y para ayudarte-Astronema chasqueo los dedos y un grupo de Mega Drakzes hizo acto de aparición-tendrás a tu propio ejército-.

-Gracias eminencia-.

Astronema sonrió, para luego ver a Vypra, con esa mirada la reina le indico todo, mientras Kurai se encargaba de los Rangers, ella llevaría a cabo el hechizo que traería al guerrero que pondría fin a los Power Rangers.

**(-)**

**Centro Juvenil**

Los Rangers Dragón y Dino Omega acudieron al Centro Juvenil para deleitarse con los platillos de Adele, mientras Marceline y Kira se disculpaban con la dueña del lugar por no haber atendido sus llamadas, afortunadamente, Adele era muy bondadosa y comprendía que a veces tenemos otras cosas que atender.

En ese momento, Marceline y Kira llegaron para sentarse junto con sus amigos-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto Tommy.

-Adele es adorable, por algo su local es tan popular-dijo Kira sonriendo.

-Yo aún no puedo creer que Miratrix trabaje aquí también-señalo Kenneth viendo a la aludida trabajando junto con Yoley, Holly, Bulk y Skull.

-Hiciste muchas cosas muy bien en nuestra ausencia, Marcelo-felicito Yubel.

-Gracias, hice lo que pude, aunque me gustaría que nos contaran que pasó mientras estuvieron fuera-murmuro Marcelo-¿lograron averiguar que planeaba Astronema?-.

-Desafortunadamente no, aún desconocemos para que quiere la energía de Gosei y de Korra, la Piedra del Mal es parte de las reliquias de Ooze, por eso no es de extrañarse que la quiera, pero desconocemos para que quiere la energía-respondió Yubel.

-¿Y qué hay de Karone?-pregunto Davis.

-Si nuestras sospechas son correctas, debe estar encerrada en la Fortaleza Siniestra, aunque Astronema la odia con todas sus fuerzas, el que sea parte de ella misma debe impedir que la destruya ahora que puede-dedujo Tommy.

-Aquí tienen sus pedidos muchachos-dijo Yolei apareciendo con una bandeja llena de comida.

-Gracias Yolei-agradeció Amber.

-Por favor, dime que no fue Holly la que los hizo esta vez, por favor-pidió Michael suplicante.

-Tranquilo, esta vez Adele hizo todo-aseguro sonriendo.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Elsa trabajaba en descifrar el escrito del pergamino que trajo de Eltar, tarea que no le era nada sencilla, especialmente porque el lenguaje era muy antiguo, casi de los inicios en que Zordon se convirtió en guardián del Multiverso.

-Este pergamino no parece haber sido escrito por Zordon-dedujo Elsa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Gosei.

-Esta escritura es muy diferente a la de Zordon, lo sé porque durante mi tiempo en Eltar revise varios escritos de Zordon, además de que este pergamino parece ser mucho más antiguo que el propio Zordon, tal vez…fue escrito por la mentora de Zordon y de Ivan Ooze-.

-¡Chispitas! ¿Estas segura Elsa?-pregunto Alfa sorprendido.

-No del todo, pero es una muy alta posibilidad, por eso me cuesta trabajo traducir este pergamino-.

-No te preocupes Elsa, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces es seguro que dentro de poco podrás traducirlo, después de todo, si fue escrito por la mentora de Zordon, entonces debe ser algo muy importante-observo Gosei.

Elsa lo miro con cara de "no me digas", pero decidió no darle importancia y concentrarse en tratar de descifrar lo que dice el pergamino, algo le decía que se trataba de algo muy importante.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Kurai hizo acto de aparición en la ciudad-Hora de trabajar-dijo sacando unas granadas de su cinturón y arrojándolas por la ciudad.

Las granadas comenzaron a explotar, aterrando a la gente, quienes buscaban desesperadamente un refugio de aquellas series de explosiones, mientras Kurai continuaba lanzando más granadas.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma comenzó a sonar, marcando una nueva amenaza-¡Situación!-pidió Elsa.

Alfa se puso a trabajar en las consolas-¡Chispitas, la ciudad está siendo atacada por granadas!-.

-¡Envía a los Rangers cuanto antes, a ambos equipos!-indico Elsa y Gosei sonrió al escuchar eso, al igual que Tensou.

**(-)**

**Centro Juvenil**

Los comunicadores de los Rangers sonaron-¿Qué pasa Alfa?-pregunto Yubel respondiendo.

-"Rangers, hay problemas en el centro de Angel Grove, Elsa quiere que todos vayan a investigar"-.

-¿Todos?-pregunto Holly sorprendida.

-"Eso dije, todos"-dijo Elsa por el comunicador-"vayan de inmediato, hay ciudadanos en peligro"-.

Con una sonrisa mutua, los Rangers se dispusieron a ir a ver lo que ocurría, afortunadamente, Ángela llego a tiempo para cuidar de Chris, Yuri y Alex, ya que ella, demostrando ser la gran genio que era, le dio una muy buena razón a Adele del porque se tenían que ir.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Vypra llego a campo abierto, con un fragmento de aquella gema color verde en una mano y una hoja que contenía el hechizo que necesitaba para llevar a cabo el plan de su amada reina, con una sonrisa, recorrió el lugar con la mirada.

-Perfecto, aquí fue donde se llevó a cabo una de las batallas más devastadoras en la historia de los Power Rangers, aquí es donde se levantara el guerrero que pondrá fin a su existencia de una vez por todas-declaro sonriendo.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Kurai continuaba con su senda de destrucción, ya estaba preparando una nueva granada cuando los Power Rangers hicieron acto de aparición, aun en sus formas de civiles-¡Alto!-grito Yubel y Kurai los encaró.

-Rangers, que gusto me da conocerlos al fin-dijo sonriendo-un momento, no eran solo 7-observo.

-¡Hoy vinimos 14 para patearte el trasero!-declaro Marceline.

-¡No estoy interesada en otros Rangers, solo quiero a los que destruyeron a mi padre, a Forajido!-anuncio Kurai.

-¿Eres la hija de Forajido?-pregunto Tommy sorprendido.

-¡Exactamente, pero no lo malentiendan, no vine a vengar la muerte de mi padre, vine para restaurar el honor de mi familia acabando con ustedes!-declaro desenfundando dos pistolas de su espalda y disparando contra los Rangers.

Los disparos los lanzaron por los aires, pero afortunadamente, salieron ilesos y se levantaron listos para continuar-Creo que ya es hora de darle su merecido a esta villana-dijo Holly.

-¡Que aprenda la razón por la cual Forajido perdió ante nosotros!-declaro Kira.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis!-.

-¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-.

-¡Stegosaurio/Therizinosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!-.

Los 14 Rangers hicieron acto de aparición, listos para la batalla-No me asustan, ya que yo también bien con ayuda ¡Mega Drakzes!-un grupo de feroces Mega Drakzes hicieron acto de aparición y se lanzaron a la batalla.

Los Power Rangers se dividieron en grupos de dos y comenzaron la batalla contra los feroces soldados de la reina del mal, los cuales atacaban con su siempre característica, Kurai también se lanzó a la batalla, atacando a ambos Rangers Rojos.

-¡Ustedes dos parecen ser los líderes, acabare con ambos y recuperare el honor de mi familia!-declaro Kurai riéndose y atacando.

-¡Ya veremos!-declaro Marcelo colocándose en guardia, pero Yubel lo detuvo-¿Qué pasa?-.

-¡No te confíes, Forajido era un hábil pistolero y ella parece ser igual de buena!-advirtió Yubel.

-¡De hecho, soy mejor!-anuncio Kurai disparando varias veces contra ambos Rangers Rojos, derribándolos-¡Y esto es para sus amigos!-declaro sacando 3 granadas y lanzándolas contra los demás Rangers.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Yubel, pero fue tarde y las granadas explotaron, mandando por los aires a los demás Rangers, incluso los Mega Drakzes salieron volando por la explosión.

-¿Qué rayos? ¡Destruyo a sus propias tropas!-exclamo Amber sorprendida.

-No digan tonterías, hay muchos más soldados de donde vinieron ellos, pero no los necesito para acabar con todos ustedes-aseguro Kurai saltando y comenzando a girar como un torbellino, al tiempo que disparaba con sus pistolas, dándoles a todos en el blanco, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo.

Kurai aterrizo perfectamente en pie, sonriendo divertida, mientras los Rangers hacían esfuerzos para levantarse-Vaya…esa tipa es buena-reconoció Kenneth.

-Donde pone el ojo…pone la bala-agrego Davis.

-¡Recuerden de qué lado están!-grito Marceline molesta.

Kurai se rio divertida al ver esto y saco nuevas granadas-Aquí les va esto-anuncio lanzándoles las granadas.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Tommy y rápidamente se hicieron a un lado, pero si bien lograron evadirlas a tiempo, la explosión los alcanzo y los lanzo por los aires.

Kurai se rio divertida al ver que tenía a 14 Rangers a sus pies-¿Estos son los poderosos Power Rangers? Esperaba un poco más, considerando que ustedes vencieron a mi padre, creo que solo me queda decir que Forajido fue un perdedor por haber sido destruido por ustedes-.

Yubel apretó los puños y se levantó-Muy bien, si tanto quieres saber porque tu padre fue vencido por nosotros entonces te lo demostrare ¡Batallador Activado! ¡Patada Llamarada! ¡Modo Reina Dragón! ¡Guardiana del Universo!-invoco Yubel activando su poderoso Batallador.

Al ver eso, los Dino Omega Rangers se quedaron mudos de asombro al ver la transformación de Yubel, aunque Yolei y Holly solo pudieron sonreír emocionadas-¡Eso es a lo que llamo poder femenino!-grito Yolei.

-Impresionante-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

Yubel encaro a Kurai y viceversa, ambas se vieron fijamente por varios segundos-Me sorprende ese cambio tuyo, pero ni creas que con eso bastara para vencerme-aseguro Kurai disparando su arma, Yubel lanzo un golpe con sus cuchillas y desvió el rayo sin problema alguno-¿Qué?-.

-Te aconsejo que te rindas-declaro Yubel levantando su rostro y los ojos amarillos brillaron intensamente.

-¿Por un golpe de suerte? ¡Olvídalo!-Kurai lanzo varias de sus granadas contra Yubel.

La Reina Dragón dio un salto y lanzo varios golpes contra las granadas, devolviéndoselas a Kurai, quien al ver eso, opto por saltar y alejarse de la explosión, algo que consiguió por muy poco, pero Yubel la intercepto en el aire y lanzo una ráfaga de poderosos ataques contra Kurai, dándole una patada que la estrello contra el suelo.

Kurai se levantó algo aturdida y lastimada por aquellos ataques, momento que Yubel aprovecho-¡Estrella de Fuego!-Yubel lanzo su primer ataque, dándole en el blanco, para luego abrir sus alas y elevarse-¡Rayo de Destello Dragón!-.

El impacto fue certero y Kurai cayó al suelo, explotando, mientras Yubel aterrizaba perfectamente de pie y le daba la espalda en señal de triunfo-Ahora sabes porque tu padre perdió-declaro sonriendo.

-¡Eso es!-grito Marcelo impresionado.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema presencio todo, pero aún no había terminado-Vypra necesita más tiempo para completar el hechizo, disparen SateLaser-ordeno.

-Disparado-informo Ecliptor disparando el láser.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El láser dio en el blanco y Kurai regreso en su forma gigante-¡Ahora es tiempo de que mis explosiones sean nucleares!-declaro.

Sin perder tiempo, ambos grupos de Rangers pasaron a la siguiente etapa-¡Necesitamos Dragón/Omega Dino Zords Power YA!-los Zords hicieron acto de aparición, comenzando su respectiva combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Modo Leyenda/Omega Dino!-invocaron ambos equipos de Rangers.

-¡Sus armas parecen tristes juguetes!-declaro Kurai disparándoles con sus pistolas, dando en el blanco y provocando que las cabinas se sacudieran.

-¿Acaso llamo a nuestros Zords juguetes?-pregunto Michael ofendido.

-¡Mostrémosle lo equivocada que esta!-indico Finn y todos lo apoyaron.

Ambos Megazords se lanzaron a la batalla, provocando risa en Kurai-¡Así que vienen por más, tomen esto!-grito lanzándoles varias granadas, mismas que los dos Megazords detuvieron con sus manos y las regresaron a su propia dueña.

Las explosiones provocaron que Kurai rodara por el suelo, pero aún no estaba vencida y se levantó rápidamente, dando un salto y disparando de nuevo contra ambos Megazords, el Megazord Dino Omega se interpuso y recibió todos los impactos, permitiéndole al Megazord Rey Dragón tomarla por sorpresa y atacarla con una poderosa patada, momento que el Dino Omega Megazord aprovecho para darle un puñetazo en el pecho.

Kurai rodo por el suelo y se levantó aturdida-¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Espada de Avalon!-invoco Yubel.

-¡Espada Dino Omega!-invoco Marcelo.

Ambos Megazords obtuvieron sus respectivas armas y se prepararon para el golpe final-¡Ahora que esta aturdida!-indicó Tommy.

-¡Destello Legendario/Corte Jurásico!-ambos Megazords lanzaron su ataque final contra Kurai, dándole en el blanco.

Kurai recibió ambos ataques y cayó de rodillas al suelo, para luego explotar, marcando así el final de esa terrible pistolera-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-anuncio Yubel, mientras ambos Megazords bajaban sus espadas en señal de triunfo.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Ecliptor se acercó a Astronema-Kurai fue destruida-informo.

-¿Qué hay de Vypra?-pregunto Astronema fríamente.

-Ya casi ha completado el hechizo, dentro de poco veremos aparecer a tu nuevo guerrero-informo Ecliptor y Astronema sonrió.

**(-)**

**Campo**

Vypra coloco algunas velas y formo un círculo de sal, la después proseguir a colocar un pedestal en el centro del círculo, al tiempo que murmuraba parte del hechizo, dejando el fragmento de la gema en el pedestal.

-Trae su alma desde el más allá-murmuraba al tiempo que la gema comenzaba a brillar intensamente.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma comenzó a sonar, pero con más fuerza que antes, indicando que esta vez, el peligro era de gran poder-¿Qué pasa ahora?-exclamo Tensou.

-Detecto una extraña energía que viene del campo a las afueras de Angel Grove, Alfa, envía a los Rangers cuanto antes, tengo un mal presentimiento-indico Elsa.

-¡Chispitas, dalo por hecho!-declaro Alfa activando la comunicación-¡Rangers, diríjanse cuanto antes al campo, hay una extraña energía emanando de ahí, algo poderoso!-.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Yubel atendió el llamado de Alfa-Entendido, ya escucharon, todos al campo-indico la Ranger Roja, desactivando el Batallador.

Rápidamente, los 14 Rangers abandonaron sus Megazords, invocaron sus motocicletas y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia las coordenadas que Alfa les mando, mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, el anochecer se acercaba, al tiempo que Vypra continuaba con su hechizo.

-¡Ven y vuelve a la vida! ¡Despierta de tu largo sueño!-invocaba la princesa demonio.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Elsa se llevó una mano al pecho, al tiempo que su respiración se comenzaba a agitar y su rostro se ponía pálido, alarmando a los otros ocupantes del Centro de Mando-¿Qué pasa Elsa?-pregunto Gosei.

-Alfa…diles a los Rangers que se apresuren…siento como…una gran cantidad de energía maligna está siendo reunida, algo terrible esta por suceder-dijo alarmada.

-Oh no…Rangers…apresúrense-suplico Alfa.

**(-)**

**Campo**

Los Rangers iban a toda velocidad, ya estaban muy cerca, cuando el viento comenzó a soplar con mucha fuerza y varios rayos iluminaron el cielo-¿Qué está pasando?-grito Steve.

-¡Es un conjuro, alguien está invocando un hechizo!-respondió Tommy, después de todo, él tuvo mucha experiencia con los conjuros de Rita y Zedd como para ver las señales.

Y efectivamente, Vypra conjuraba su hechizo, mismo que era propiedad de Ivan Ooze, la energía comenzó a reunirse a tomar forma, la forma de un nuevo y peligroso rival para los Power Rangers, una sonrisa apareció en los rostros de la princesa demonio.

-Eso es ¡Toma la energía y dale vida al mensajero de la destrucción! ¡Revive y sirve a tu nueva ama, la reina del mal, Astronema!-grito Vypra alzando los brazos y convocando los rayos-¡Que el poder del rayo te devuelva a la vida, recibe las energías de la Gema de las Almas y del rayo! ¡Despierta! ¡Vive de nuevo!-grito con fuerza.

Las velas se apagaron por la fuerte ventisca que se originó y el círculo comenzó a brillar con un resplandor verde, mismo que fue visto por los Power Rangers-¡Ahí!-grito Amber señalando la dirección desde donde se veía el resplandor.

-¡Andando!-grito Yubel y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia ese lugar.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Ecliptor se preocupó al ver que los Rangers ya estaban muy cerca-Los Rangers llegaran dentro de poco tiempo-.

-No importa, ya es demasiado tarde-dijo Astronema sonriendo perversamente.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Elsa estaba temblando, ya que la energía maligna se acababa de reunir-El mal ha despertado-informo a los demás, dejándolos preocupados.

**(-)**

**Campo**

Las palabras de Elsa eran muy ciertas, ya que la energía reunida tomo la forma de un nuevo y peligroso guerrero, alguien que causaría un gran terror en el mundo, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Vypra, más aun cuando escucho el ruido de las motos de los Rangers.

Finalmente, los Rangers llegaron al lugar indicado, bajaron de sus motos y comenzaron a revisar el lugar, fue entonces que Vypra hizo acto de aparición-Hola Rangers-.

-¡Vypra! ¡Detén lo que sea que estás haciendo!-exigió Yubel.

-Ya no podría aunque quisiera-dijo Vypra sonriendo divertida.

-¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono Holly.

-Cuidado amigos, puede ser una trampa-dijo Marcelo.

Vypra sonrió aún más-No tienes idea-dijo volteando a ver al guerrero que invoco-ahí los tienes, los Power Rangers, son todos tuyos-.

Como un rayo, una figura salió saltando de detrás de Vypra a una velocidad impresionante-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Marceline.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Kira.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, aquella figura los ataco a todos a una gran velocidad, era tan rápido que era imposible ver de dónde venían los ataques, golpeándolos a todos y desactivando sus poderes, Kira trato de frenarlo en el aire, pero aquel guerrero la derribo con facilidad, siguiendo con los demás.

Al final, los únicos Rangers que quedaron en pie fueron Yubel, Tommy, Marcelo y Holly, aunque a muy duras penas-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Yubel.

Aquel guerrero comenzó a avanzar lentamente, revelando su apariencia e identidad-Soy la mensajera de su destrucción, Psycho Sombra-se presentó con una voz que demostraba era femenina.

Efectivamente, tenía el aspecto de un Psycho Ranger, con su armadura característica, de color negro con detalles grises niebla, verde espectral y un tono azul oscuro, al escuchar eso y ver a su adversario, los Rangers se quedaron petrificados.

-¿Un Psycho Ranger?-exclamo Tommy sin podérselo creer-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Mi única misión es destruir a los Power Rangers-respondió Psycho Sombra.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues inténtalo!-grito Holly corriendo contra la Psycho.

-¡Holly!-grito Marcelo sin poder detenerla.

Holly lanzo un golpe, pero Psycho Sombra lo detuvo sin problemas y con un puñetazo, desactivo su poder y le arrebato el morfo a la Ranger Rosa-¡Mi morfo!-grito alarmada.

-¡Suelta eso! ¡Sable Espectral Esfera de Tinieblas!-Tommy lanzo su ataque, pero la Psycho Sombra se lo regreso sin problema alguno, lanzando a Tommy por los aires y desactivando su poder.

-¡Doctor O/Tío!-gritaron Yubel y Marcelo al mismo tiempo.

Antes de que ambos Rangers Rojos supieran que hacer, Psycho Sombra les disparo un rayo, derribándolos y desactivando sus poderes, con todos sus adversarios tirados en el suelo, malheridos, Psycho Sombra sujeto el morfo de Holly y lo apretó con fuerza, dañándolo seriamente.

-¡No!-grito Holly al ver eso y perdió el conocimiento.

Psycho Sombra tiro el morfo al suelo y luego a los dos líderes-Esta fue solo una advertencia, aléjense de mi camino o la próxima vez perderán algo más que un artefacto-advirtió, para después dar la vuelta y marcharse.

Los 14 Rangers estaban en el suelo gravemente lastimados, quienes más resistieron fueron Yubel, Tommy, Kira, Marcelo y Mira, esta última se arrastró como pudo hasta donde estaban ambos Rangers Rojos.

-Oye…creí que…habíamos acabado con…todos los Psycho Rangers…-dijo Mira a duras penas.

-Si…yo también…-admitió Yubel adolorida y viendo el camino que aquella Psycho tomo.

Una nueva enemiga acababa de aparecer, una que tenía un rostro del pasado, una Psycho Ranger, la poderosa Psycho Sombra.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Eso fue muy divertido, no les sirvió de nada ser 14, al final, nadie puede contra el poder de un Psycho Ranger, esa Psycho vengara nuestra destrucción y destruirá a cada Power Ranger que exista, apuesto a que esos Mega tontos están agradecidos de ya no ser más Rangers"_

_Un aplauso para el Psycho Rojo, el más fiero de todos los Psycho Rangers y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Olivia**

** www. youtube watch? v=****9P9bKTyjWnY**

Días oscuros han de llegar  
Las batallas comienzan ya  
Eso no lo puedes ocultar

Go, go, Power Rangers

La esperanza estará por prevalecer

Mi destino está escrito no lo puedo dudar

Momentos del final  
a veces hay que caer

Para no volver a perder  
Nada es accidental

Go, go, Power Rangers

Enfrentarlos es nuestro deber  
Hay un mal por vencer

Power Rangers  
una vez más hay que pelear  
el poder nos guiara

Vamos Furia legendaria  
Rangers sigan el cambio  
Por un destino

Go... Go...Furia legendaria  
una vez más  
Po...wer...Rangers...go

**Soranomomo93: **_por esa razón sugerí eso desde un capítulo antes y ahora las cosas se han vuelto tenebrosa, pues ha aparecido la poderosa Psycho Sombra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_el nuevo enemigo con un rostro familiar no era otro más que un Psycho Ranger, la temible y poderosa Psycho Sombra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_pero ahora una nueva enemiga acaba de hacer acto de aparición, la terrible Psycho Sombra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_no te preocupes, lo entiendo y ahora ha aparecido el nuevo enemigo, mismo que se presenta como la poderosa Psycho Sombra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Maya: **_ok…me dejaste un poco confundido, primero me dices que no estás haciendo historias y luego que estás haciendo una en compañía de otra autora ¿podrías explicarme eso, por favor? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues como viste, mientras otra criminal se encargaba de los Rangers, Vypra uso uno de los hechizos de Ivan Ooze para crear a la terrible Psycho Sombra, quien será un duro contendiente para los Rangers, cómo pudiste ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_por el momento un nuevo enemigo acaba de hacer su aparición, se trata de la poderosa Psycho Sombra, quien como viste, pudo vencer a 14 Rangers sin ni siquiera agitarse un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_entiendo, lo único que si debes cuidar es evitar enfocarte solo en un personaje y dejar de lado a los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lord Draisan: **_considerando que Elsa es la esposa de Tommy, no te sorprendas si Tommy le conto algo de eso en algún momento a su esposa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_en sí ya están listos, pero no te puedo confirmar nada, ya que por lo pronto ha surgido un nuevo enemigo, la poderosa Psycho Sombra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_me alegra que te haya gustado, pero ahora se vienen momentos oscuros, ya que Psycho Sombra ha hecho acto de aparición y debilito al equipo de Marcelo, pero no te preocupes, Alfa lo reparara de inmediato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_desafortunadamente, los números no ganan batallas y la Psycho Sombra lo demostró al derrotarlos a todos sin siquiera llegar a agitarse, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_ahora ha aparecido una nueva enemiga que derroto a los 14 Rangers con mucha facilidad, una Psycho Ranger que es mucho más poderosa que cualquier otro Psycho Ranger que existió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_descuida, lo entiendo, ahora hay un gran problema, porque esa nueva Psycho derroto a los 14 Rangers con mucha facilidad y ni siquiera se inmuto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_pues a ver que te pareció la aparición de la poderosa Psycho Sombra, quien derroto a 14 Rangers en unos segundos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_temo que ni siendo 14 Rangers podrán detenerla, ya que Psycho Sombra ha llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Yhoancam725: **_a estas alturas encuentro un poco difícil que aparezca tu OC, lo lamento, pero es difícil acordarse de algunos OC, especialmente cuando sus creadores no dejan comentario por un largo tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_descuida, lo entiendo y ya ha aparecido el nuevo enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**La Luz de Orión: **_toma en cuenta cual iba a ser su castigo antes de que Tommy saliera en su defensa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_pues ya viste que no fue nada agradable, ya que creo a la poderosa y siniestra Psycho Sombra, más poderosa que cualquier Psycho Ranger anterior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, Éire, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Maya, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Lord Draisan, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Súper Rock Ninja, Moon-9215, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Lion Wilson, Shadow y Writer, Yhoancam725, Shazam, Lion Wilson, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	59. Batalla de los Dragones

"_Los saluda __**Merrick, **__el Lunar Ranger, hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo donde veremos cómo esa nueva guerrera que Astronema convoco les da una gran sorpresa a los Rangers, una que nunca se imaginaron, pero al mismo tiempo, se descubrirá que esa Psycho solo es leal a sí misma"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 59._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 59 Batalla de los Dragones.**

**Centro de Mando**

Los Rangers volvieron a su Centro de Mando gravemente lastimados, en cuanto llegaron, Ángela y Alfa acudieron a atenderlos, era una lástima carecer de brazos como Tensou, ya que él solo podía observar como los atendían.

-Lo importante es que están bien-dijo Elsa-pudo haberles ido peor-.

-¿Peor que esto?-pregunto Holly sarcástica y mostrando su dañado morfo, mismo que Alfa tomo en sus manos.

-Descuida, yo lo reparare en un santiamén-aseguro preparándose para trabajar.

-Apenas pudimos contra 6 Psycho Rangers y ahora apareció otro, no puedo creerlo-dijo Kira sorprendida.

-Y ella parece ser más poderosa que todos los demás Psycho juntos-dijo Marceline adolorida.

El equipo de Marcelo se vio confundidos ante las palabras de los Rangers Dragón, pero antes de decir algo, Chris intervino, ya que él, Yuri y Alex también estaban en el Centro de Mando después de escuchar que sus amigos fueron derrotados con mucha facilidad.

-No lo entiendo, ustedes eran 14 y ella solo una ¿Cómo fue que los derroto?-pregunto Chris.

-No era cualquier enemigo, era un Psycho Ranger-dijo Yubel con un tono de voz que mostraba la gran preocupación que acarreaba ese Psycho.

-No entiendo ¿Qué es un Psycho Ranger?-pregunto Michael.

Tommy respiro hondo antes de responder-Todo lo que son los Power Rangers, pero exactamente lo contrario y el doble de poderosos-explico y Kenneth se rio de manera sarcástica.

-Los Psycho tradicionales eran el triple de poderosos, esta Psycho nos venció a todos y ni siquiera se agito, yo creo que es quizás 10 veces más poderosa que cualquier Power Ranger-dijo preocupado.

-No quisiera decirlo, pero creo que estamos ante un enemigo invencible-dijo Davis preocupado y su comentario provoco que todos guardaran silencio muy alarmados.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Vypra se presentó ante Astronema y le informo todo lo que pasó, al mismo tiempo que se reía de manera divertida-Debió estar ahí para verlo, mi reina, Psycho Sombra estuvo imparable-.

Astronema sonrió complacida-Me complace este resultado, Psycho Sombra es todo lo que esperaba de una guerrera, mientras ella se entretiene con los Rangers, Estraga podrá perfeccionar mis próximas armas para la batalla final-suspiro-aun no recuerda nada, pero es posible que lo haga en algún momento, por eso debemos asegurar la destrucción de todos los Rangers antes que eso pase, los Mega Rangers ya cayeron, asegúrate que los próximos sean los Dino Omega Rangers-.

-Si su alteza-dijo Vypra sonriendo.

-Y una vez que la Alianza del Mal sea restaurada, y que el Multiverso este bajo mi control, entonces y solo entonces, tú y yo nos casaremos-dijo Astronema sonriéndole a Vypra y la princesa demonio asintió.

Astronema se dirigió hacia su trono y Ecliptor le puso una mano en el hombro a Vypra-Buen trabajo-felicito el primer general a la princesa demonio y Vypra sonrió agradecida, para luego dirigirse a buscar a Psycho Sombra.

La felicitación de Ecliptor fue captada por Levira, cuya mente vio todo de manera diferente y ahora apretaba los puños con furia-Ni lo pienses Vypra, no te quedaras con Ecliptor-aseguro, cuando Rito y Elgar aparecieron-ustedes dos, vengan conmigo ahora-indico sujetándolos de la cabeza y llevándoselos a rastras.

-¡Oye espera! ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Elgar confundido.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

En campo abierto, Psycho Sombra se encontraba sentada en la copa de un árbol, mirando hacia el cielo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, fue entonces que Vypra hizo acto de aparición y bajo de un salto del árbol.

-Lo hiciste bien, mi reina esta complacida-comunico Vypra.

-Estoy empezando-dijo Psycho Sombra con total tranquilidad.

-Eso me alegra, pero la reina ya te tiene tu siguiente misión, debes destruir a los Dino Omega…-.

-Cállate-interrumpió Psycho Sombra en tono calmado, provocando que Vypra se sorprendiera.

-Trabajas para la reina del mal, la poderosa Astronema, eres una de nosotros-señalo Vypra.

-No soy una de ustedes, me crearon y es lo único que reconozco, pero que te quede clara una cosa, yo no trabajo para nadie, ni siquiera para tu reina-declaro Psycho Sombra pasando por un lado de Vypra.

-¡Vaya impertinencia!-bramo Vypra lanzando un golpe con su espada, mismo que fue repelido por Psycho Sombra de un golpe, lanzando la espada de Vypra por los aires y cayendo a unos metros de distancia, fue cuando Psycho Sombra coloco una daga justo frente al cuello de Vypra, asustando a la princesa-eh…bueno…mientras los Rangers sean los enemigos…nuestros objetivos son los mismos…pero recuerda…si no eres honesta…me daré cuenta-.

Tras decir eso, Vypra opto por retirarse antes de acabar con la paciencia de Psycho Sombra, cuando se quedó sola, la Psycho continuo su marcha, fue cuando Levira, Rito y Elgar salieron de su escondite detrás de una roca.

-Vaya ¿vieron eso?-pregunto Rito.

-Parece ser que Vypra no puede controlar a su creación-dijo Elgar sorprendido.

-Exacto y no creo que a la reina le agrade tener un soldado que no pueda controlar, lo mejor será deshacernos de ella-dijo Levira sonriendo-andando-.

Psycho Sombra continuaba su marcha, ahora pasaba por un bosque, cuando se detuvo de golpe, como si presintiera algo en el aire, fue cuando desenvaino una espada y espero, entonces Levira hizo acto de aparición.

-¿Vas a alguna parte? ¡Somos los guerreros de la reina Astronema y estamos aquí para castigar tu insolencia!-declaro Levira.

Rito y Elgar aparecieron de ambos flancos de Psycho Sombra, quien dio un salto y se colocó en la rama de un árbol, para luego cortarla, la rama cayó sobre Rito y Elgar, atrapándolos, Levira le disparo con sus cañones, pero Psycho Sombra lo esquivo sin dificultad y sujetando a Levira, la lanzo junto a Rito y Elgar.

Psycho Sombra coloco su espada muy cerca del rostro de Levira-Los destruiré-.

-¡Oye espera! ¿No creíste que fuera en serio, verdad?-pregunto Elgar asustado.

-¡Si…tan solo era una prueba y la pasaste con honores!-aseguro Levira en iguales condiciones.

-No tengo tiempo que perder con insectos como ustedes, apártense de mi camino-amenazo Psycho Sombra retirándose.

El trío de villanos respiro aliviado-Oigan, tal vez no este de nuestro lado, pero hay que admitirlo, es buena en su trabajo-dijo Rito aliviado de que se haya ido.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Holly caminaba de un lado a otro muy impaciente, mientras Alfa trabajaba lo más rápido que podía para reparar el morfo de Holly, fue cuando Amber se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Oye, tranquila, si alguien puede reparar tu morfo es Alfa, después de todo, él trabajo con…-Amber no puedo terminar, porque se escuchó una pequeña explosión que lanzo a Alfa al otro lado del salón.

-¡Chispitas!-exclamo cuando cayó en el suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Alfa?-pregunto Tommy ayudándolo a levantarse, junto con Finn.

-Si…creo que moví un cable que no debía-dijo Alfa algo aturdido por la pequeña explosión que provoco.

-A veces es bueno carecer de brazos-dijo Tensou girando sobre su eje.

Ángela rodo los ojos-A ver Alfa, déjame ayudarte-dijo tomando las pinzas de Alfa y acercándose a revisar el morfo-es increíble-.

-¿Qué pasa Ángela?-pregunto Gosei.

-Está muy dañado, puedo repararlo, pero tomara mi tiempo ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo esa Psycho al morfo para dañarlo así?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Básicamente solo lo tomo en su mano y lo apretó-explico Yubel.

-¿Solo eso? Debe tener una fuerza aterradora-dijo Ángela-Kenneth tiene razón, esa Psycho puede ser más poderosa que cualquier otro que haya existido, incluso superior al Psycho Quimera-.

-Eso no es muy alentador-dijo Marceline preocupado.

En ese momento, la alarma comenzó a sonar-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunto Marcelo.

-Es Psycho Sombra, se encuentra caminando por la cantera abandonada, Rangers Dragón, vayan a enfrentarla, pero sean precavidos-advirtió Elsa.

-¿Qué haremos nosotros tía Elsa?-pregunto Marcelo.

-Con un miembro de su equipo incapacitado es mejor que permanezcan aquí hasta que Ángela repare el morfo de Holly, no podemos arriesgarnos a que Psycho Sombra aproveche eso para destruirlos-indico Elsa.

Marcelo asintió, comprendiendo que Elsa tenía razón-No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de esa Psycho-aseguro Yubel sonriendo y Marcelo asintió.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-.

**(-)**

**Cantera**

Sentada sobre una pila de rocas, Psycho Sombra tocaba lo que parecía ser una flauta, una melodía que sonaba relajante y triste a la vez, mientras a su mente venían las imágenes de que cada Power Ranger que ha existido y su deber de destruirlos a todos.

(Nota: si se pregunta cuál es la melodía que toca, es esta, claro, sin la letra: ** www. youtube watch? v=WeLQY07L3Vw)**

-El odio corre por mis venas como veneno ¿Por qué no puedo sentir nada más?-se preguntó levantándose-no parece que tenga otro propósito en la vida, parece que mi único destino es destruir a los Power Rangers… ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué haré una vez que cumpla con mi destino?-.

-¡Oye!-grito Yubel apareciendo junto con los demás Rangers.

Psycho Sombra encaro a los Rangers Dragón-Son ustedes de nuevo-.

-Tranquila, no vinimos a pelear, solo queremos hablar-dijo Tommy.

Psycho Sombra bajo de las rocas y encaro a los 7 Rangers-No tengo nada que hablar con ustedes, son Rangers y mi destino es destruir a todos los Power Rangers-.

-Como cualquier Psycho-dijo Marceline.

-No tiene que ser así, pareces ser más sensata que los otros Psycho Rangers, no es necesario que peleemos-dijo Tommy y Psycho Sombra se rio.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso les asusto lo que le hice a su amiguita? Porque por lo que veo, el equipo Dino Omega si se asustó por eso-.

-¡Claro que no!-declaro Yubel-¡Están reparando el daño que le hiciste al morfo de Holly y en cuanto este lisa, volverán para ayudarnos!-.

-¿Cómo esos Mega Rangers los ayudaron a todos ustedes?-pregunto Psycho Sombra con sarcasmo-ah, sí, lo sé todo, esos Mega Rangers fueron de mucha ayuda, Gosei debió sentir orgulloso, pero les seré franca, no tengo deseos de acabar con todos los Power Rangers, al menos, no por el momento, primero quiero acabar con aquellos que destruyeron a Ivan Ooze-.

-¿Por qué siempre los Psycho Rangers se las traen contra nosotros?-pregunto Kenneth preocupado.

-¡Veamos si son tan poderosos como dicen los rumores!-grito Psycho Sombra lanzándose a la batalla.

A los Rangers no les quedo de otra más que desenvainar sus armas y lanzarse a la batalla, pero Psycho Sombra era muy feroz y poderosa, con un solo golpe, derribo a Kira y Amber, ambas Rangers rodaron por el suelo.

Marceline le disparo sus flechas, pero Psycho Sombra las repelió todas con un golpe de su espada, para luego dispararle un rayo con forma de cuchilla, lanzando a Marceline por los aires, hecho que molesto a Finn.

-¡Nadie lastima a mi Marcy y queda sin castigo!-bramo atacando a Psycho Sombra, quien detuvo el golpe con su brazo, para luego darle una patada y un golpe con su espada, Finn cayó al suelo.

Kenneth lanzo un golpe con su hacha, pero Psycho Sombra lo detuvo con su mano y de una patada, le quito el hacha y le dio un golpe con amas armas, dejándolo en el suelo.

-Francamente, prefiero las espadas y dagas a las hachas-dijo Psycho Sombra soltando el arma de Kenneth.

-¡Oye!-grito Tommy lanzándose a la batalla contra la poderosa Psycho Sombra.

El Ranger Legendario lanzo varios golpes con su sable, mismos que eran bloqueados por la Psycho Sombra-¡Impresionante, veo que eres muy diferente a los demás Rangers!-.

-¡Tengo un poco más de experiencia en el campo de batalla!-declaro Tommy.

-¡Eso suena interesante!-declaro Psycho Sombra golpeando repetidamente a Tommy con su espada y luego con su daga, derribando al Ranger Legendario-patético-.

-¡Aléjate de mis amigos!-grito Yubel lanzándose a la batalla.

Ambas comenzaron un feroz choque de espadas, Psycho Sombra dio un salto hacia atrás y Yubel la siguió, ambas subieron a la pila de rocas donde la Psycho había estado momentos antes, continuando su feroz combate.

-¡Eres fuerte para ser una niña!-señalo la Psycho Sombra.

-¡Jamás dejare que seres como tú se salgan con la suya!-aseguro Yubel.

-¡Ya veremos!-Psycho Sombra le dio una patada a Yubel y la Ranger Roja cayó en el suelo con fuerza.

Al ver eso, sus amigos corrieron a auxiliarla-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Amber.

Psycho Sombra cargo energía en su espada y la lanzo en un poderoso relámpago contra los Rangers Dragón, provocando una explosión que levanto una gran cantidad de polvo, riéndose confiada, fue cuando los Rangers reaparecieron con los poderes Legendarios activados.

Yubel adquirió el poder del Ranger Sombra, Finn de Lunar Ranger, Marceline de la Ranger Plateada RPM, Kenneth del Ranger Lobo, Tommy del Ranger Verde, su poder original, Kira del Ranger Blanco Fuerza Mística y Amber del Ranger Dorado Zeo.

-¡Bastón Dorado/Vara de Nieve/Daga de Dragón/Lobo Morfo/Disparador RPM/Lunar Cue en Arpón/Sable Sombra!-los 7 Rangers atacaron a la Psycho Sombra por sorpresa.

Los ataques dieron en el blanco y lanzaron a la Psycho por los aires, rodo por el suelo antes de levantarse de nuevo, mientras los Rangers Dragón volvían a sus poderes originales-¡Combinación de armas!-indico Yubel.

-¡Máximo Drago Blaster Galáctico Listo!-invocaron apuntando a la Psycho-¡Furia de los Dragones Legendarios!-.

El impacto no tardó en llegar y Psycho Sombra salió volando por la gran explosión, cayendo en el suelo con fuerza, pero aún no estaba vencida y se levantó con algo de dificultad, mientras los Rangers se colocaban en guardia.

-¿Ya te rindes?-pregunto Yubel.

-¡Nunca!-.

-Mira amiga, pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa, no podrás ganarnos, si no te rindes terminaras como los demás Psycho, con tu traje destruido, convirtiéndote en un monstruo gigante y nosotros destruyéndote con el Megazord-señalo Marceline.

-Que honesta-dijo Kenneth.

-Ya lo creo-reconoció Finn divertido.

Para asombro de los 7 Rangers, Psycho Sombra comenzó a reírse-¿Creen que soy como los otros Psycho Rangers? Dudo mucho que los demás Psycho Rangers sean capaces de hacer esto-dijo sacando su flauta.

-¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?-se preguntó Tommy.

-¡Dark Zords Despierten!-invoco y comenzó a tocar una nueva melodía con su flauta.

(Nota: esta vez, esta es la melodía que toca, por si se preguntan cuál es: ** www. youtube watch? v=SWa3RgEOjOg) **

Los Rangers solo se quedaron confundidos ante la acción de Psycho Sombra-¿Qué pretende hacer?-.

-¡Miren!-grito Amber señalando la colina detrás de Psycho Sombra.

Ya que en ese punto exacto, un Zord Dragón hizo acto de aparición, de color negro con detalles rojos y plateados, ojos amarillos, moviéndose en 4 patas, con dos poderosas alas y una larga cola que terminaba en forma de guadaña, unos cuernos largos que apuntaban hacia atrás y filosos dientes que sobresalían de su boca, especialmente dos colmillos.

Los Rangers se quedaron mudos ante esa sorpresa, mientras la Psycho volteaba a ver al Zord-¡Ahora!-ordeno y el Dragón lanzo un poderoso rugido, como llamando algo.

Fue entonces que de un volcán, emergió una gigantesca ave de fuego, un Zord Fénix de color rojo oscuro con detalles amarillos, ojos azules y cuyas alas, así como su larga cola, parecían encendidas en llamas, y finalmente, desde las profundidades de la tierra, un Zord Basilisco hizo acto de aparición, de color verde con detalles negros, ojos rojos y cuatro filosos colmillos.

-¡Predaking! ¡Firebird! ¡Sanyo!-invoco la Psycho Sombra, mientras los Zords se colocaban detrás de ella.

-¡Son Zords!-grito Finn sorprendido.

-Dark Zords en realidad y hacen solo lo que yo les digo-corrigió y añadió Psycho Sombra.

-¿Desde cuándo puede un Psycho Ranger controlar Zords?-exclamo Kira.

-¡Olvida eso, de donde los saco!-declaro Marceline sin poderse creer lo que veía.

-¡Los invoco del mismo modo en que yo llamaba al Dragón Zord, mediante una melodía musical!-observo Tommy sorprendido.

-¡Eso es lo de menos, ahora debemos evitar que hagan algún daño!-indico Yubel-¡Necesitamos ayuda cuanto antes!-sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-invocaron los 7 Rangers y los 7 Dragones Legendarios comenzaron a aparecer.

Psycho Sombra se rio divertida-Si, llamen a sus dragones, Rangers, pero ellos no están a la altura de los poderosos Dark Zords-.

-¡Pero el poder del bien si!-aseguro Yubel desenvainando su espada.

-¡Power Rangers!-tras ese grito de batalla, los Rangers Dragón se lanzaron contra su rival.

Psycho Sombra desenvaino su espada y dagas-¡Dark Zords Destruyan!-ordeno sin titubear.

Los Dark Zords se lanzaron a la batalla contra los Dragones, comenzando una feroz contiendan, en la que Windam, Kami y Céfiro lidiaban con Firebird, y Ceres, Helmos y Absu contra Sanyo.

A pesar de tener superioridad numérica, los Dark Zords demostraban ser tan feroces en la batalla como su ama y señora, eran tan poderosos como un Psycho Ranger una vez que se convirtió en un monstruo gigante.

Firebird comenzó a volar en círculos, atrapando a los 3 dragones en un círculo de fuego, Kami absorbió ese fuego con su cuerpo, momento que Firebird aprovecho para embestirla con mucha fuerza.

Windam y Céfiro atacaron con sus llamaradas, mismas que Firebird esquivo sin dificultad alguna, para luego envolverse a sí misma en llamas y embestir a ambos dragones, dañándolos gravemente.

Ceres, Helmos y Absu tampoco iban muy bien que digamos, ya que Sanyo era tan escurridizo como lo es una serpiente real, Helmos trato de embestirlo, pero solo consiguió que Sanyo se enrollara en su cuerpo y comenzara a apretarlo con fuerza.

Ceres y Absu descendieron para ayudarlo, pero Sanyo los recibió con un feroz golpe de su cola, dándoles a ambos dragones en la cara y derribándolos, para luego soltarse de Helmos y embestirlo con su cabeza de un costado, derribando al tercer dragón.

Los Rangers tampoco iban nada bien en su batalla contra Psycho Sombra, quien demostraba ser una feroz contrincante, pese a la superioridad numérica, Psycho Sombra tenía toda la ventaja en la batalla.

Con un golpe de su espada, Psycho Sombra derribo a Yubel y Amber se dirigió a socorrerla-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-¡Si…pero me preocupa cómo se encuentran los Dragones!-respondió Yubel antes de volver a la batalla.

Justo en ese momento, Rayearth y Predaking se encontraron frente a frente, listos para su feroz combate, mismo que no tardo en comenzar, ambos dragones arremetieron con fuerza contra el otro, chocando con mucha fuerza y provocando un gran estruendo.

Rayearth mordió el cuello de Predaking y este a su vez, mordió el brazo de Rayearth, ninguno parecía que fuera a soltarse pronto, cuando lo hicieron, ambos embistieron al mismo tiempo, chocando sus cabezas con fuerza.

Ambos dragones se atacaban con ferocidad, tratando de dominar al otro en esa feroz contienda, pero ninguno de los dos dragones parecía ceder terreno ante el otro, fue cuando atacaron al mismo tiempo con una llamarada, las cuales chocaron con fuerza.

Predaking se lanzó a toda velocidad y embistió a Rayearth con fuerza, tomando por sorpresa al imponente dragón, mismo que cayó al suelo pesadamente, momento que aprovecho para aplastarlo y morderlo con fuerza.

Pero los Dark Zords no eran los únicos que tenían dominada la batalla, ya que Psycho Sombra también tenía dominados a los Rangers, a quienes venció sin ningún esfuerzo, derribándolos con un feroz disparo de su espada, lanzándolos por los aires.

Los Dark Zords se reagruparon detrás de su maestra, con Predaking rugiendo con ferocidad en señal de victoria-¡Ya lo saben, puedo hacer lo mismo que ustedes!-declaro Psycho Sombra retirándose del lugar, al tiempo que sus Dark Zords desaparecían.

Con gran dificultad, los Rangers se levantaron y Yubel dio unos pasos adelante sujetando su adolorido brazo-Estamos en graves problemas-.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Ecliptor se presentó ante Astronema, quien estaba sentada en su trono, con Vypra a su lado, el general y padre de la reina del mal hizo una reverencia antes de darle su informe-La Psycho Sombra acaba de despertar a los Dark Zords-.

-Excelente, ahora los Rangers saben que tienen un rival a su medida-dijo Astronema complacida.

-Lamento mucho que se haya salido de control, no está de su lado excelencia-dijo Vypra preocupada.

Astronema le acaricio la mejilla con ternura-Tampoco del lado de los Rangers y siendo franca, no esperaba que obedeciera órdenes, después de todo, a los Psycho Rangers nunca les gusto hacerlo, pero mientras destruya a los Rangers está bien para mí-.

-¿Pero y si llega a averiguar la verdad?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-No te preocupes, por ese motivo me asegure que guardara un gran odio hacia todos los Power Rangers existentes, sin importar los años que tengan inactivos-dijo Astronema sonriendo perversamente.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los Rangers Dragón volvieron a su base, donde los Dino Omega Rangers los ayudaron a sostenerse, ya que estaban muy lastimados, solo Yubel no acepto ayuda y se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba Elsa.

-¿Cómo se encuentran los Dragones?-pregunto preocupada.

-Descuida hija, los Dragones se encuentran bien, en estos momentos están siendo curados-informo Elsa.

-No entiendo ¿desde cuándo los Psycho Rangers tienen Zords?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Y vaya Zords, derrotaron a los Dragones sin problema alguno-señalo Kira sin poderse creer lo que ocurrió.

-Debimos haber estado ahí para ayudarlos-dijo Marcelo molesto por no haber ido en su ayuda.

-Nada habría cambiado aunque ustedes también hubieran estado-dijo Ángela-analice a los Dark Zords y al parecer están hechos con tecnología Ranger, misma que Astronema debió obtener cuando ataco a Gosei-.

El aludido guardo silencio al escuchar eso-No es momento para lamentaciones Gosei-dijo Elsa-¿Qué más averiguaste Ángela?-.

-Además de eso, los Dark Zords están hechos con los restos del Megazord Legendario de los Mega Rangers, así como también de sus otros Zords que tuvieron antes de la llegada de Vekar a la Tierra, combinados con los restos de las naves del ejército de Mavro y de varios planetas destruidos-.

-Al menos reciclan-bromeo Kenneth tratando de alejar el ambiente tenso, pero no era algo sencillo.

Ángela negó con la cabeza-Por cierto Holly, ya termine de reparar tu morfo-dijo entregándoselo-disculpa la tardanza, pero como dije antes, el daño fue impresionante-

-¡Gracias Ángela, eres la mejor!-declaro Holly tomando su morfo muy contenta.

Ángela sonrió agradecida por las palabras de la chica, cuando Elsa retomo la palabra-Bien hecho Ángela, Rangers Dino Omega, tengo entendido que desde nuestro regreso no ha habidos señales de su enemigo, pero no deben confiarse, eso significa que está tramando algo o pretende permanecer inactivo mientras Astronema este cerca, hasta que vuelva a aparecer, espero que nos ayuden en esta difícil batalla contra Psycho Sombra-.

-Cuenta con ello tía Elsa-dijo Marcelo sonriendo y su equipo asintió.

-Eso me da gusto, porque necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible-dijo Tommy de manera seria.

Una nueva batalla acababa de comenzar, una contra un Psycho sumamente poderoso y de grandes habilidades.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Con esto llegamos al final del capítulo, pero la batalla con Psycho Sombra no ha hecho más que comenzar, esa guerrera es formidable y un verdadero peligro, especialmente por ser la única Psycho en la historia capaz de controlar Zords"_

_Un aplauso para Merrick, uno de los mejores sextos Rangers de toda la historia y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Éire**

** www. youtube watch? v=****LeMKqpItLas**

Una vez más hay que luchas  
Con el destino al final  
Nunca término de batallar

A veces no se puede lograr levantar  
Nunca me llego a rendir

El amor nos guiara  
Nos volverse a encaminar

Dudas cuando no hay que dudar  
Batallas cuando no hay que pelear  
Levantarte sin poder levantar  
Intentas al momento de fallar

Recuerda cuando puedes olvidar  
Grita si puedes  
Batalla si pierdes

En leyenda nos hemos de convertir  
De la furia nos ha de elegir

En Rangers nos convertiremos  
y el poder sé nos ha de proteger  
el camino a de convertirnos  
y el Ranger nos ha de definir

**NovaStarPrime: **_pues como ya viste, la propia Psycho Sombra tiene sus propios trucos, pues también tiene sus Zords. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_pues ya puedes impactarte más, porque como viste, Psycho Sombra también tiene su propio arsenal de Zords. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Maya: **_entiendo ¿y cómo se llama su historia? __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_el morfo quedo reparado, pero como viste, Psycho Sombra está llena de sorpresas, ya que incluso tiene sus propios y poderosos Zords. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_y será más difícil de vencer que cualquier otro Psycho, ya que como viste, tiene sus propios Zords. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_y aunque es como todos los Psycho, muy rebelde, también es demasiado poderosa, ya que tiene su propio arsenal de poderosos Zords. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_pues como viste, no será fácil de derrotar, ya que no solo es poderosa, sino también tiene su propio equipo de Zords. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_puedes apostar eso, ya que como viste, también tiene Zords. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_afortunadamente, Ángela logro repararlo, pero Psycho Sombra apenas está comenzando a atacar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_fueron impresionantes, no lo niego, pero como viste, también Psycho Sombra tiene sus propios Zords. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_normalmente los subo un día sí y un día no, pero como el domingo tuve que atender un asunto familiar no pude actualizar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_y ahora acabas de presenciar el nacimiento de los terribles Dark Zords, Psycho Sombra es muy diferente a los demás Psycho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_afortunadamente, Ángela logro reparar sus morfo y vaya que lo van a necesitar, pues Psycho Sombra es más poderosa de lo que creen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_leyendo tu fic me ayudó mucho, pero ahora las cosas se complicaron más, pues Psycho Sombra también tiene sus propios Zords para atacar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_no te puedo confirmar nada, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_afortunadamente, Ángela reparo el morfo de Holly, pero Psycho Sombra también les demostró que ella tienen a sus propios Zords para servirle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_y se puso peor, especialmente con esta sorpresa que les acaba de dar y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_pues acabas de presenciar otra de las habilidades de Psycho Sombra, el que también posee Zords como un Power Ranger y tendrás que esperar para ver la respuesta a esa teoría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Maya, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Aioria09, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Shadow y Writer, Xanatrix742, Lion Wilson, Kurtlaraperdomo, Dreisel, Seiryu.001, Nanashi, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Blaitor21.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	60. El despertar del Dark Megazord

"_Saludos a todos, soy __**Leambow, **__el Guerrero Lobo, hoy les vine a presentar este capítulo que continua con al difícil batalla contra la Psycho Sombra, así como con otro de los guerreros de Astronema, después de todo, aunque Psycho Sombra es peligrosa, Astronema sigue siendo la principal enemiga"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 60._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 60 El despertar del Dark Megazord.**

El día comenzaba de nuevo en Angel Grove, los Rangers se reunieron en el parque para hablar sobre las vivencias de cada equipo mientras Yubel y los otros estuvieron ausentes, pero aunque trataban de relajarse, a ninguno se les podía olvidar el hecho de que aun debían lidiar con la Psycho Sombra, Ángela, mientras tanto, jugaba con Yuri.

-¿Cómo vamos a derrotar a esa Psycho si al parecer también tiene Zords como nosotros?-pregunto Amber.

-Parece ser una enemiga invencible-dijo Yolei.

-Oigan, ya hemos enfrentado enemigos que parecen invencibles, pero siempre hay un modo de derrotarlos-dijo Tommy.

-Es cierto, Mira, tú peleaste a nuestro lado contra el Psycho Quimera, sabes que hay posibilidades de ganarle-le recordó Yubel a la antigua discípula de Kamdor.

-Sí, recuerdo a ese monstruo muy bien, pero esta Psycho…es diferente en muchos aspectos-observo Mira-es decir, en la historia de los Power Rangers nunca se ha sabido que un Psycho Ranger controle Zords-.

-Pero sí que Orgs lo hayan hecho-señalo Kenneth-¿recuerdan a Zenaku?-.

-Pero Zenaku era Merrick y los Wild Zords que controlaba eran suyos-observo Kira.

-Oigan… ¿y si la Psycho Sombra es humana?-pregunto Finn dejando callados a todos-bueno…si controla Zords debe ser parte humana-.

-De eso no podemos estar seguros, lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es evitar que lastime a inocentes, esa será nuestra prioridad-dijo Tommy, cuando de pronto, el lugar comenzó a temblar.

-¿Un terremoto?-exclamo Marcelo sin entender bien porque estaba temblando, ya que usualmente, Angel Grove no era un lugar donde temblara.

**(-)**

En lo profundo de las montañas, debajo de la tierra, un nuevo monstruo de Astronema era el causante del temblor, se trataba de un humanoide musculoso piel oscura y roja del tipo roca de volcán varias púas en sus hombros, brazos y cara, grandes orejas puntiagudas, su rostro es parecido al de un demonio deformado con grandes colmillos, al tiempo que cantaba.

-Trabajo muy duro, como un esclavo y denme…ay…ya se me olvido…bueno, páguenme dinero-.

En ese momento, una imagen holográfica apareció ante el monstruo-"Gilfer, deja de estar cantando y termina el trabajo ahora mismo"-.

-¿Qué sentido tiene trabajar si no podemos divertirnos un poco?-pregunto Gilfer.

-"Tú estás ahí para trabajar, no para divertirte"-le recordó Astronema y Gilfer puso mala cara-"A ver si te diviertes cuando te arroje al agujero negro más cercano"-amenazo Astronema.

-Entendido, voy a seguir trabajando eminencia-dijo Gilfer y la comunicación se cortó, permitiendo al monstruo continuar con su labor.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Una vez que la comunicación se cortó, Astronema se acercó a donde se encontraba Ecliptor, revisando en la pantalla una imagen de las montañas donde se encontraba Gilfer-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que llegue al punto exacto?-pregunto Astronema.

-Llegara en unos 30 minutos más-respondió Ecliptor.

-Bien, cuando haya llegado al punto exacto donde se encuentra el río de lava subterráneo proseguiremos con la siguiente parte del plan, inundaremos a Angel Grove con lava desde debajo de sus propios pies-dijo Astronema sonriendo perversamente.

-Mi reina, sé que Ecliptor es el general militar, ¿pero no sería conveniente enviar algunas tropas para evitar que ciertas molestias intenten detenernos?-pregunto Vypra.

-Vypra tiene razón-reconoció Ecliptor.

-Muy bien, envíen a Violet junto Rito, Elgar e Invidious, veamos si ese torpe sirve para algo más que para limpiar cosas-.

-¿Esos 3? ¿Está segura de eso alteza?-pregunto Vypra.

Astronema se acercó a Vypra y le movió el cabello con ternura-Descuida hermosa, no olvides que tenemos un as bajo la manga, uno muy letal-dijo la reina del mal perversamente.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El temblor se detuvo un momento y los Rangers suspiraron aliviados, fue entonces que con una mirada significativa, los 14 Rangers buscaron un lugar donde comunicarse con el Centro de Mando, algo que no les tomo mucho tiempo.

-Elsa ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Yubel.

-"Rangers, detectamos actividad sísmica inusual viniendo de las montañas de Angel Grove, además de extraña actividad volcánica, deben acudir cuanto antes, ya que si lo que temo es correcto, podríamos presenciar geiseres de lava apareciendo por toda la ciudad"-.

-Entendido Elsa-dijo Yubel cortando la comunicación y viendo a Marcelo-¿vienen?-.

-No tenemos mejores cosas que hacer-dijo Marcelo sonriéndole divertido a Yubel y viceversa.

-Cuida a los niños, por favor-le pidió Tommy a Ángela y la aludida asintió.

-Los llevare al Centro de Mando, tengan cuidado-.

-Siempre lo tenemos-.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis!-.

-¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-.

-¡Stegosaurio/Therizinosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!-.

Invocando sus respectivas motos, los 14 Rangers se dirigieron a toda velocidad rumbo a las montañas, el camino era algo largo y debían pasar por una carretera llena de curvas, así como un túnel, pero justo cuando iban a cruzarlo, una música comenzó a escucharse.

-¿Qué es ese sonido?-pregunto Davis.

-No lo sé, pero es una melodía muy bonita-dijo Holly.

-No tanto quien la toca-dijo Marceline señalando al frente.

Ya que ahí, saliendo de la oscuridad del túnel, se encontraba esperándolos Psycho Sombra, quien caminaba con paso lento, hasta abandonar por completo el túnel y quedar frente a frente con los Rangers.

-¿Van a algún lado Rangers?-.

-¡A decir verdad, así es y no tenemos tiempo para ti!-declaro Yubel.

-Lástima, porque yo si tengo deseos de pelear en estos momentos, Ranger Roja-aseguro Psycho Sombra.

Yubel bajo de su moto-Yo me encargare de ella, ustedes vayan a detener lo que sea que cause los temblores-.

-No podrás tú sola, yo te ayudare-dijo Marcelo bajando de su moto-tú misma lo dijiste, los Psycho son terribles-.

Yubel se quedó pensando un momento y asintió-Muy bien, Dr. O ¿puedo confiarle el mando?-.

-Por supuesto, dime Marcelo ¿quieres que lidere también a tu equipo?-pregunto Tommy en tono de broma.

-Si lo consideras apropiado tío, adelante-dijo Marcelo sonriendo divertido.

Davis lanzo un grito de emoción-¡Oh por Dios, oh por Dios! ¡Vamos ir a una misión liderados por Tommy Oliver!-.

-¡Mi madre me hablo de esto, créanme, va a ser de otro mundo!-grito Steve emocionado.

-¡Pellízquenme, creo que estoy soñando!-grito Michael y Mira lo pellizco-¡Ay!-grito y se sobo el lugar donde Mira lo pellizco.

-Tú lo pediste-dijo Mira sonriendo divertida, dejando a Michael con una cara enojada.

-¡Muy bien equipo! ¡Andando!-indico Tommy y retomaron la marcha.

-¡Buena suerte! ¡Tengan cuidado!-grito Amber.

Psycho Sombra los dejo pasar sin oponer la menor resistencia, quedando frente a frente con ambos Rangers Rojos-¿Listo para esto?-pregunto Yubel.

-No-respondió Marcelo preocupado.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Yubel, después de todo, un solo Psycho era un terrible adversario.

-Basta de palabras, los estoy esperando-reto Psycho Sombra sin miedo alguno.

**(-)**

**Montañas**

Con el liderazgo de Tommy, el resto de los Rangers ya estaban llegando al lugar indicado, cuando varios Mega Drakzes hicieron acto de aparición, montados en sus propias motos, algunos ya se habían transformado en Pirañatrons y Trituradores, soldados que también usaban motos.

-¡Genial! ¡Tenemos compañía!-grito Marceline.

-¿También tienen sus propias motos?-pregunto Holly sorprendida.

-¡Sigan avanzando y defiéndanse de los ataques!-indico Tommy.

Justo en ese momento, Violet, Rito, Elgar e Invidious hicieron acto de aparición, cada uno en su respectiva moto-¡Hola Marceline! ¿Me extrañaste?-cuestiono Violet.

-¡No tanto como extraño patearte el trasero!-declaro Marceline acelerando.

-¡Cuando acabe con ustedes Levira verá que valgo más que ese tonto de Ecliptor!-declaro Invidious.

-¡Oh genial, un villano enamorado!-dijo Kenneth negando con la cabeza.

La batalla en motos comenzó, los Mega Drakzes, Pirañatros y Trituradores les cerraban el paso, tratando de evitar que llegaran al punto donde se encontraba Gilfer, Tommy dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y descubrió una entrada entre las montañas.

-Ahí debe ser ¡Finn! ¡Kenneth! ¡Davis! ¡Michael! ¡Cúbranme!-indico Tommy.

-¡Entendido!-gritaron los 4 Rangers colocándose al lado de su mentor para protegerlo de sus atacantes, mismos que no tardaron en llegar.

-¡Esto es más divertido que viajar de pasajero en moto!-declaro Rito recordando cuando él y Goldar le robaron la moto a Bulk y Skull durante la batalla contra el Imperio de las Máquinas.

Los 4 Rangers sabían mantener su posición y gracias a su ayuda, lograron que Tommy siguiera su camino, el Ranger Negro acelero, ya le faltaba poco para llegar a la cueva, cuando más Mega Drakzes le cerraron el paso.

-¡Oh genial!-exclamo con sarcasmo y los Mega Drakzes le dispararon, el Ranger Legendario evadió los disparos y tomando impulso con una roca lisa, hizo que la moto saliera volando y desde el aire-¡Tomen esto! ¡Láser Fuego!-.

Los disparos de la moto de Tommy lanzaron a los Mega Drakzes por los aires, quitándolos de la entrada, el Ranger Negro detuvo su moto y se adentró a la cueva, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Yubel y Marcelo rodaron por el suelo, derribados por Psycho Sombra, quien dio un salto y ataco a ambos Rangers Rojos con su espada, los dos Rangers se defendían como podían, pero Psycho Sombra demostraba ser una adversaria sumamente formidable y letal.

-Veo que tu amiga recupero su Morfo, habría sido mejor para ella no haberlo hecho-dijo Psycho Sombra con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-cuestiono Marcelo.

-Ahora que volvió a ser Ranger entonces no me quedara de otra más que destruirla, al igual que a ustedes dos-.

-¿Destruirnos? ¿Crees que será muy fácil hacerlo?-pregunto Yubel desafiante.

Por toda respuesta, Psycho Sombra se lanzó a una gran velocidad, tan rápida que les dio a cada uno un total de 10 golpes con su espada y ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de en qué momento lo hizo.

-Oh si, será fácil hacerlo-dijo Psycho Sombra divertida-casi tan fácil como Astronema destruyo a los Mega Rangers, realmente fue una experiencia divertida, fueron débiles y por eso perdieron tan fácilmente-.

-Vaya, esta tipa sí que es extraña-dijo Marcelo.

-Cuida lo que dices frente a ella, no la vayas a hacer enojar-aconsejo Yubel.

-Buen punto-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

Psycho Sombra blandió su espada y lanzo una corriente de aire que impacto contra ambos Rangers Rojos, derribándolos y dejándolos en el suelo con algo de humo saliendo de sus pechos.

-Oye…creo que sería bueno llamar a la Reina Dragón-sugirió Marcelo.

-Apoyo la idea-dijo Yubel levantándose-¡Batallador!-pero antes de poder activarlo, Psycho Sombra atrapo a Yubel en un lazo de energía.

-¡Yubel!-grito Marcelo tratando de liberarla, pero Psycho Sombra lo atrapo en otro lazo de energía.

-No deberían pensar que soy como los demás Psycho ¿creen que yo cometeré el mismo error que ellos? Sé lo que puede pasar si la Ranger Roja activa ese modo llamado Reina Dragón y por eso no correré riesgos, los destruiré en este instante-.

Yubel y Marcelo trataban de liberarse, pero cuanto más luchaban, más atrapados estaban, Psycho Sombra comenzó a preparar el ataque definitivo, cuando una sombra salió de la nada y la pateo, derribándola, al hacer esto, ambos Rangers Rojos cayeron al suelo, mientras el salvador corría al lado de Yubel.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto y Yubel reconoció la voz, volteo y sonrió.-

-¡Soujiro!-grito contenta, abrazándolo.

-A mí también me da gusto verte-reconoció el guerrero ciego correspondiendo el abrazo-aunque no creo que sea el momento apropiado para esto-.

-Sí, tienes razón-reconoció Yubel separándose-hay que ir a ayudar a los demás, por cierto ¿ya se conocen?-.

-No en persona, pero Elsa me informo de los nuevos Rangers de Gosei, se ven más eficientes que los Mega Rangers y tú pareces mejor Ranger Rojo que ese torpe de Troy-señalo Soujiro.

-Gracias…creo-dijo Marcelo sin saber cómo tomarse las palabras de Soujiro.

-Supe que tuviste una charla con ese infeliz y fuiste demasiado blando con él, debiste darle su merecido, especialmente después de todo lo que dijo-acuso Soujiro.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?-pregunto Yubel confundida.

-Que te lo cuenten luego, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Soujiro dirigiéndose hacia las montañas.

Marcelo se dispuso a seguirlo, pero Yubel lo detuvo-Me quieres decir de que estaba hablando Soujiro-.

-Eh…algún día te lo diré-respondió Marcelo emprendiendo la marcha, Yubel solo resoplo antes de seguirlos también.

**(-)**

**Montañas**

Tommy llego hasta donde estaba Gilfer, el cual ya estaba listo para liberar toda la furia del volcán sobre Angel Grove-¡Alto!-grito Tommy.

-¿Qué? ¿Un Ranger?-.

-¡No cualquier Ranger! ¡El Ranger Negro!-declaro Tommy colocándose en guardia y Gilfer se rio divertido.

-¡No importa, un solo Ranger no es amenaza para mí!-declaro atacando.

Tommy desenvaino su sable y comenzó la batalla, el Ranger Legendario demostraba por qué se había ganado ese título, tantas batallas realmente rendían sus frutos y para Tommy, ser un Power Ranger era como andar en bicicleta, nunca se olvidaba.

Gilfer se lanzó en una poderosa embestida, ataque que Tommy evadió dando un salto, para luego darle una patada en la espada y estrellarlo contra una pared, lo siguiente que el Ranger Negro hizo fue sujetar su sable y hacerlo girar a gran velocidad, formando un poderoso remolino que lanzo a Gilfer al exterior.

Gilfer cayó al suelo pesadamente y apenas se levantó, fue recibido por una ráfaga de patadas voladoras de Tommy, al mismo tiempo que lo golpeaba con su sable, para luego impulsarse, girar y darle un golpe más con su sable.

-¿Aun crees que un solo Ranger no podrá contigo?-pregunto Tommy desafiante.

-¡Maldito Ranger!-bramo Gilfer adolorido.

-¡Sable Espectral Esfera de Tinieblas!-invoco Tommy lanzando su ataque contra el monstruo, dándole directamente y provocando que cayera, explotando en pedazos, mientras Tommy se volteaba y posaba-¡Uno más para los buenos!-.

-¡Doctor O!-grito Yubel llegando junto con Marcelo y Soujiro.

Al ver llegar a los dos Rangers Rojos y al guerrero ciego, Rito y Elgar se alarmaron-¡Oye, como que ya son más los buenos que los malos!-observo Rito.

-¡Tienes razón, vámonos!-declaro Elgar y ambos villanos se retiraron.

-¡Oigan espérenme!-grito Invidious desapareciendo también.

Marceline lanzo una patada contra Violet y la comandante rodo por el suelo, para luego incorporarse-¿Qué harás ahora? Tus tropas se retiraron-declaro Marceline desafiante.

-Terminaremos en otro momento-aseguro retirándose.

-Eso creí-dijo Marceline sonriendo a través del casco, mientras los demás se agrupaban para felicitarse por el excelente trabajo.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

-Celebren mientras puedan Rangers, celebre mientras puedan, porque esto aún no ha terminado ¡Disparen los SateLasers!-ordeno.

-Disparado-informo Ecliptor activando el láser de la Fortaleza.

**(-)**

**Montañas**

El láser dio en el blanco y Gilfer reapareció en su forma gigante-¡Ahora soy más grande que una montaña!-declaro riéndose.

Ambos equipos de Rangers se prepararon para la batalla-¡Necesitamos Dragón/Dino Omega Zords Power YA!-los 14 Zords hicieron acto de aparición, cada equipo subió a su respectivo Zord y comenzaron la combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón/Dino Omega Megazord Activado!-invocaron ambos equipos Rangers.

Ambos Megazords se prepararon para la batalla, mientras Soujiro solo observaba de brazos cruzados-Buena suerte Rangers-les deseo.

Gilfer disparo una poderosa llamarada contra ambos Megazords, dando en el blanco, pero el Dino Omega Megazord se lanzó de un salto y ataco con una poderosa ráfaga de puñetazos, el Megazord Rey Dragón ataco con una patada giratoria, derribando a Gilfer, quien se levantó de nuevo.

-¡Todavía no me han vencido!-aseguro lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

-¡Espada de Avalon/Dino Omega!-cada Megazord recibió su respectiva arma y prepararon el ataque definitivo.

-¡Ira de los Dragones Legendarios/Corte Jurásico!-ambos ataques dieron en el blanco, justo cuando Gilfer estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Con una serie de explosiones, Gilfer cayó al suelo y exploto, marcando su final-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-anuncio Yubel y ambos Megazords bajaron sus armas en señal de victoria.

Pero justo en ese momento, cuando se creía que había sido como otro día de trabajo, Psycho Sombra hizo acto de aparición-Impresionante, veo que necesitan rivales de su calibre-dijo sacando su flauta-¡Dark Zords Despierten!-invoco comenzando a tocar la misma melodía que uso antes.

-¿Qué es esa música?-pregunto Mira.

-Psycho Sombra-murmuro Yubel desde su Megazord.

Y entonces aparecieron, Predaking, Firebird y Sanyo, los temibles Dark Zords, los cuales se acercaban cada vez más y más a las montañas, fue cuando Psycho Sombra dio otra orden-¡Dark Zords Combínense!-.

Predaking lanzo un rugido y su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse, se incorporó sobre sus patas traseras, mismas que se convirtieron en poderosas piernas, mientras sus patas delanteras se convirtieron en par de sus hombros y cintura, quedando como hombreras en forma de pico, la cabeza de dragón se bajó hasta el pecho, saliéndole una cabeza robótica de ojos rojos y aspecto agresivo, Sanyo se transformó en los dos brazos, separando su cuerpo a la mitad, quedando la cabeza como brazo derecho y la cola como brazo izquierdo, finalmente, Firebird se conectó al pecho, justo arriba de la cabeza de dragón, dándole un casco con 3 picos a la cabeza robótica, finalizando la combinación.

-¡Yo también poseo un gran poder!-anuncio Psycho Sombra apareciendo en una cabina de mando, cuya consola tenía una forma triangular, se acercó y conecto sus 3 armas, la flauta, espada y daga-¡Dark Megazord Despierta!-invoco.

Si ver que esa Psycho tenía Zords los dejó sorprendidos, verla controlar su propio Megazord dejo a los dos equipos Rangers estáticos-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamo Soujiro al sentir esa energía.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¿También tiene un Megazord?-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡No…esto debe ser un sueño!-declaro Amber.

Pero no lo era, el Dark Megazord estaba frente a ellos, imponente y feroz, un Psycho Ranger era capaz de controlar un Megazord que se formaba con 3 distintos Zords-¡Ahora veamos quien tiene el Megazord más poderoso!-declaro Psycho Sombra y su Megazord se colocó en guardia.

Los dos Megazords también se prepararon para la batalla, misma que no tardo en comenzar, el Dino Omega Megazord lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que fue detenido por el brazo izquierdo del Dark Megazord, quien lo ataco con su brazo derecho, abriendo las fauces de basilisco y mordiendo al Dino Omega Megazord en un costado.

-¿Qué rayos? ¡Nuestra energía está descendiendo rápidamente!-informo Davis.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡Ese golpe no fue la gran cosa!-exclamo Marcelo.

-Se ve que no saben nada de los basiliscos, su mordida es muy venenosa, no destruirá a sus Dino Zords, pero si los debilitara mucho-explico Psycho Sombra.

Las palabras de Psycho Sombra eran ciertas, el Dino Omega Megazord estaba perdiendo energía muy rápidamente y el Megazord Rey Dragón se acercó a ayudarlo-¡Resistan chicos!-grito Yubel.

-¡Descuida Yubel, aún podemos con ella!-aseguro Marcelo y el Dino Omega Megazord se preparó para continuar la batalla.

-¡Corte Jurásico!-el Dino Omega Megazord lanzo su ataque final de nuevo, pero el Dark Megazord lo detuvo con facilidad.

-Se ve que no entienden-dijo Psycho Sombra activando un ataque del Dark Megazord, cuyos ojos brillaron intensamente, levanto su brazo izquierdo y lanzo un poderoso ataque cargado de energía.

El impacto fue certero y con ese golpe, provoco que los Dino Zords no pudieran mantener al Megazord, separándose al instante, los Dino Omega Rangers cayeron al suelo y sus poderes se desactivaron.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Holly.

-¡Nos venció con un solo ataque!-exclamo Michael sorprendido.

-Ese Megazord es muy poderoso, tengan cuidado amigos-deseo Marcelo preocupado.

El Megazord Rey Dragón encaro al Dark Megazord-Ya me deshice de uno de ustedes, ahora acabare con el segundo-.

-¡No te será tan fácil!-declaro Yubel y el Megazord abrió sus alas, emprendiendo el vuelo y elevándose más allá de las nubes.

-¡Espíritus de los Dragones Legendarios!-invocaron los Rangers y el Megazord comenzó a descender a gran velocidad.

-¡Lanza Torpedo Fuego!-invoco Psycho Sombra, fue cuando Dark Megazord disparo su brazo izquierdo como si fuera un torpedo, interceptando al Megazord en pleno vuelo, recibiendo el impacto en su abdomen.

El Megazord cayó con fuerza al suelo, mientras el brazo volvía a conectarse al Dark Megazord-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto Finn.

-¡Nos atacó con un torpedo…es muy poderoso!-exclamo Kira sorprendida.

-¡Vamos chicos, no se rindan!-animo Yubel.

-¡Necesitamos refuerzos Legendarios!-sugirió Tommy y los demás asintieron.

-¡Wild Zords Desciendan!-invocaron los Rangers y los poderosos Wild Zords hicieron acto de aparición-¡Wild Zords Combínense! ¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Salvaje!-invocaron los Rangers.

-Eso no les servirá de nada-dijo Psycho Sombra.

-¡Ya deja de hablar!-.

-¡Mega Rugido Legendario!-el Megazord lanzo su poderoso ataque con el Dark Megazord, pero para sorpresa de los Rangers, el Dark Megazord también tenía alas y las uso para elevarse y evadir el ataque.

-¡Lo esquivo!-exclamo Amber al ver eso.

-¡No puede ser!-grito Kira también sorprendida.

El Dark Megazord descendió-Mi turno ¡Destello Oscuro Fuego!-el cuerpo del Dark Megazord comenzó a brillar con una poderosa energía maligna, misma que libero en un devastado rayo, el cual golpeo al Megazord Modo Salvaje con fuerza.

La cabina se sacudió con violencia y los 12 Zords ya no pudieron mantenerse unidos, separándose por el increíble impacto de poder, los Dragones, Wild Zords y Dino Omega Zords quedaron tendidos en el suelo muy lastimados, mientras los Rangers Dragón caían al suelo y sus poderes se desactivaban.

-¡Chicos!-grito Soujiro corriendo a auxiliarlos, seguido por los Dino Omega Rangers-¿se encuentran bien?-pregunto ayudando a Yubel.

-¿Tío?-pregunto Marcelo ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Estamos bien…pero esa cosa sí que golpea fuerte-dijo Tommy adolorido.

En ese momento, Psycho Sombra apareció y todos se pusieron en defensa-Ya lo saben, no solo tengo Zords, puedo hacer todo lo que ustedes hagan y mucho mejor, la próxima vez no seré tan piadosa con ustedes-advirtió retirándose, seguida por la mirada preocupada de los Rangers.

-Como dije estamos en graves problemas-dijo Yubel dándose cuenta de que esta Psycho podría ser la mayor rival de todos los Power Rangers existentes en el Multiverso.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Ecliptor se presentó ante Astronema-Psycho Sombra acaba de formar al Dark Megazord y por lo que pudimos ver, es todo lo que esperábamos y más-.

-Excelente, ahora los Rangers se están enfrentando a su igual, pero debemos asegurarnos de que los destruya antes de que se despierte parte de su memoria o estaremos en graves problemas-dijo Astronema.

-¿Quieres que la obliguemos a proseguir con el plan original?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-No, ninguno de esos Rangers es rival para ella, en algún momento los irá a cazar a todos, por el momento dejemos que se divierta con nuestros enemigos mortales-declaro Astronema sonriendo perversamente.

-¿Qué hay de Durahan y sus tropas?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-Ese idiota cree que puede tomar mi trono, pero si lo intenta le pasara lo mismo que a Mavro y a su ejército, soy la única que gobernara al Multiverso y si intenta algo será testigo de toda la crueldad que puedo desatar-aseguro Astronema con maldad.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los Rangers volvieron algo desanimados, ya que esa batalla contra Psycho Sombra solos les indicaba que su enemigo era muy poderoso, pero las cosas todavía podían ponerse un poco más desanimadas, ya que Elsa los recibió con una noticia.

-Detectamos una nave que aterrizo en la Tierra, se trata de la nave de Durahan, el enemigo de los Dino Omega Rangers-informo Elsa.

-Ha llegado el momento de despedirnos de los Rangers Dragón-señalo Gosei.

-¿Bromeas verdad?-pregunto Kenneth-con Psycho Sombra al asecho necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-.

-Oye, tranquilo, si nos necesitan solo llámenos, además, tienen a Soujiro y a muchos otros aliados, sé que Astronema y Psycho Sombra son una gran amenaza, pero Durahan también lo es-dijo Marcelo.

-Marcelo tiene razón-reconoció Yubel-además, siempre podemos llamarlos en caso de que necesitemos una mano-.

-Lo mismo te digo-dijo Marcelo sonriéndole.

-Pero ¿Qué haremos nosotros?-pregunto Chris.

-Yo me tengo que quedar con mi tía Yubel, mamá me pidió que me quedara con ella hasta que volviera del trabajo-señalo Yuri.

-Supongo que Chris tendrá que volver con Marcelo-dijo Tommy-descuiden, yo hablare con David para explicarle la situación, no creo que le agrade mucho la idea de que uno de sus hijos sea un Ranger, pero así es el destino-.

-Bien dicho Tommy, Alex también vendrá con nosotros, ya que los Rangers Dragón necesitaran prestarle toda su atención a Psycho Sombra-señalo Gosei.

-Tu Centro de Operaciones ya fue reconstruido Gosei, así que ya puedes volver ahí y debo decirlo, me alegra ver que este nuevo equipo de Rangers es todo lo que esperaba y más-dijo Elsa sonriéndole-y Marcelo, lamento que tu visita no haya sido muy grata-.

-Descuida, no fue culpa de nadie…excepto de Astronema, pero me divertí aunque casi no los vi-.

-Eso me alegra y eres bienvenido siempre que quieras-dijo Elsa, para luego cambiar su actitud amable y tranquila por su clásica actitud severa-¡Pero si vuelves a convertir mi casa en un hotel, te haré lavar a todos los Zords, Dragones, Dino Omega y Legendarios, así como al Centro de Mando y Operaciones!-advirtió Elsa dejando a Marcelo temblando.

-S…si…si tía…si…-.

-Supongo que es la despedida-dijo Holly algo triste.

-No es un adiós, es un hasta pronto, recuerden que siempre pueden llamarnos si nos necesitan-dijo Yubel sonriéndoles.

-Y lo mismo te digo a ti-dijo Marcelo ya recuperado del susto.

Tommy sonrió y decidió hacer algo para que la despedida no fuera tan dura-¿Qué dicen chicos?-pregunto poniendo su mano al frente y al poco tiempo, todos juntaron sus manos.

-1…2…3… ¡POWER RANGERS!-gritaron saltando y lanzando sus manos al aire.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo acaba de concluir, pero la batalla contra Psycho Sombra solo está comenzando, además de que acaba de demostrar los grandes poderes que posee, ya que incluso puede convocar un Megazord, la batalla contra esta Psycho no será nada sencilla, además de ese extraño secreto que tiene"_

_Un aplauso para Leambow, el honorable Guerrero Lobo y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Maya: **_como no sé nada de esa serie creo que primero tendré que investigar un poco sobre ella para entender su fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_y no solo controla Zords, sino que también tiene su propio Megazord para la batalla, lo que dificulta mucho más el poder vencerla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_eso es cierto, pero aunque Psycho Sombra no obedezca va a ser exactamente lo que Astronema quiere que haga, atacar y dañar a cada Ranger en la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_no la subestimes, ya que como viste, no solo tiene su propio ejército de Zords, sino que además puede combinarlos en un poderoso Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_descuida, lo entiendo, aunque creo que se te repitieron las palabras en el mismo comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisel: **_por el momento acabas de presenciar el despertar del poderoso Dark Megazord, quien derroto a los Megazords de los Rangers Dragón y Dino Omega, demostrando el poder de Psycho Sombra nuevamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_y ahora acaba de aparecer el poderoso Dark Megazord, quien como viste, venció a dos Megazords sin ningún problema, además, Predaking es también uno de mis personajes favoritos de Transformers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_el Fénix pues está inspirado en esa poderosa y mítica ave de fuego, pero ahora las cosas se han complicado más, ya que el Dark Megazord ha despertado comandado por Psycho Sombra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_creo que se cortó tu comentario y por eso enviaste otro ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_y no sé qué pienses de ella ahora que viste que también tiene su propio Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque su combinación Megazord ha aparecido y es más poderosa de lo que crees. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_en cierto modo, aunque solamente para el capítulo anterior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_pues efectivamente tiene su propio Megazord, mismo que como viste, fue capaz de derrotar a dos Megazords sin problema alguno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_efectivamente, hubo una combinación maligna de los Dark Zords, misma que es mucho más poderosa de lo que acaba de demostrar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_te recuerdo que tú mismo me dijiste que esa sombra era el villano principal, entre otras cosas y no te preocupes, a mí me pasa lo mismo con muchos personajes, ya lo viste con Troy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_aún es muy pronto para confirmar algo sobre la verdad que oculta esa Psycho y si eso te dieron los Dark Zords, a ver qué dices del Dark Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_ahora solo serán 7 Rangers contra la poderosa Psycho Sombra y su Dark Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_no exactamente, más bien un Dark Megazord y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_tomando en cuenta que los Psycho Rangers fueron los únicos villanos que casi llevan a dos equipos de Rangers a su destrucción no es raro, especialmente porque uno solo los ponía en jaque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_un poco, pero muchos dicen que también se parece mucho a Koragg y veremos si tienes razón en tu suposición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Maya, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, SkyAquaCristal, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisel, Zeus, Hades, Lion Wilson, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Aioria09, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Xanatrix742, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Súper Rock Ninja, Iron Mario, Lion Wilson.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	61. Grito de muerte

"_Bienvenidos, soy __**Agumon **__y hoy me invitaron a presentarles este capítulo, donde los Rangers Dragón continuaran su batalla contra la terrible Psycho Sombra y uno de los guerreros de Astronema, además del regreso de algunos de sus personajes y unos nuevos que tomaron el lugar de otros en el fic"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 61._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 61 Grito de Muerte.**

Yubel se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente, con el señor Ticklesneezer a su lado, mientras tenía un sueño muy extraño, se encontraba caminando por un extraño prado, cuando vio en la orilla de un acantilado la silueta de una mujer.

-Ayúdame Yubel…ayúdame…-repetía la mujer, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados y preparándose para arrojarse al vacío.

-¡Espera!-grito Yubel corriendo en un intento de ayudarla, pero fue inútil, ya que la mujer se lanzó al vacío.

_Te necesito Yubel…por favor…sálvame…sálvame…sálvame…_

Yubel abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en su cama, para luego ver a su muñeco favorito, mientras se quedaba muy confundida en la oscuridad-Que sueño tan raro…creo que no debo volver a cenar tanto antes de dormir-fue la deducción que saco ante ese extraño sueño.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema estaba en el laboratorio de Estraga, donde el científico había terminado los últimos toques a su nueva creación, misma que la reina del mal solicito para ayudar a Psycho Sombra a encargarse de los Rangers Dragón.

-No creo que a Psycho Sombra le guste esto, mi reina-dijo Ecliptor.

-Pobrecita, yo sigo siendo la reina del mal y yo tomo las decisiones aquí-indico Astronema.

-Listo, mi reina, le presento a Sakebi-presento Estraga.

Un monstruo femenino de complexión alta, midiendo 1 metro con 55 centímetros, físico al nivel de una atleta profesional cabello largo oscuro hasta la espalda, piel muy muy blanca, ojos color morado, viste un armadura de Valquiria color oscura.

-¡A su servicio mi reina!-se presentó Sakebi.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial este monstruo?-pregunto Astronema.

-Muéstrale Sakebi-indico Estraga.

Sakebi se acercó a Mega Drakze y saco un bastón, mismo con el cual comenzó a absorber la fuerza vital del soldado, hasta convertirlo en un caparazón vacío y débil, cayendo al suelo muy cansado.

-Puede absorber la fuerza vital de sus víctimas, obtendremos la energía vital de los humanos de Angel Grove para nosotros, mi reina-dijo Estraga.

-Me agrada, pero creo que podemos ser más ambiciosos que eso, ve a la Tierra y roba la fuerza vital de cada Ranger que encuentres en tu camino ¿te quedo claro?-.

-Si eminencia-dijo Sakebi haciendo una reverencia.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Al día siguiente, los ciudadanos volvían a sus actividades cotidianas, muchos padres llevaban a sus hijos a inscribirlos en la escuela, pues dentro de poco terminarían las vacaciones y debían encontrar lugar para ellos, entre la gente se encontraban Bulk y Skull trabajando.

-Oye gordo, si Adele tiene un total de 5 empleados ¿Por qué a nosotros nos toca hacer siempre el trabajo pesado?-pregunto Skull confundido, mientras cargaba algunas cajas en el camión.

-Olvidas Skull que sus otros empleados son 3 chicas, es obvio que Adele las necesita como meseras y para que atiendan el Centro Juvenil, después de todo, un toque femenino hace que el público se sienta cómodo-dijo Bulk.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso-declaro Sakebi apareciendo frente a Bulk y Skull.

Ambos amigos se vieron entre sí, para luego gritar con fuerza ante la presencia del monstruo, quien no perdió el tiempo en ningún momento para absorber la fuerza vital de ambos con su bastón, riéndose divertida, para luego ir a buscar más víctimas.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma comenzó a sonar, indicando peligro, rápidamente, Alfa se puso a trabajar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Elsa hay problemas en el centro de la ciudad!-.

-¡Informa a los Rangers de inmediato, por lo que puedo ver, los ciudadanos corren un gran peligro!-indico Elsa.

**(-)**

**Casa de Tommy**

El Ranger Legendario bebía una taza de café caliente, mientras leía las noticias locales por el periódico de Angel Grove, Yuri se encontraba sentada en la mesa desayunando un plato de cereal con leche, cuando Yubel y Amber hicieron acto de aparición.

-¿Quién lee las noticias por periódico hoy en día?-pregunto divertida al ver a su padre adoptivo leyendo el periódico.

-Los periódicos tienen su tiempo en el mundo, merecen un poco de respeto-respondió Tommy sonriendo, mientras Yubel acariciaba la cabeza de Yuri y se sentaba a desayunar-¿te ocurre algo?-.

-Tuve un sueño un poco raro…verá…-antes de poder contarlo, sus comunicadores sonaron.

-¿Qué pasa Elsa?-pregunto Tommy activando la comunicación.

-"Rangers, teletransportense al centro de Mando de inmediato, es una emergencia, ya informe a los demás y vienen en camino"-indico Elsa.

-Vamos para allá, supongo que tendrás que venir de nuevo con nosotros, Yuri-dijo Tommy.

-Está bien, me gusta el Centro de Mando-respondió Yuri sonriendo y el trío se dirigió hacia su Centro de Mando.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Un taxi llego hasta el centro de la ciudad, de este bajo una joven de 18 años, midiendo 1 metro con 40cm, llevando falda corta hasta los tobillos color blanco o azul, suéter sin mangas color naranja con rayas blancas, zapatillas deportivas, piel muy morena pelo oscuro rizado largo hasta los hombros, ojos color verde oscuro, muy delgada con complexión física de deportista.

-Bien, aquí estoy, Angel Grove, solo espero que los rumores que escuche sean ciertos y él ande por aquí, ya que podríamos ser de ayuda para…-no pudo terminar su frase, cuando un grito desgarrador la obligo a taparse los oídos.

Varias personas cayeron al suelo, siendo presas fáciles para Sakebi, quien les seguía quitando su fuerza vital con su bastón-¡Excelente, esto es muy fácil, tanto que casi parece un crimen!-declaro riéndose, cuando su vista se detuvo en aquella chica-¡Vaya, miren nada más, una nueva víctima!-declaro riéndose y provocando que la joven se asustara.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los 7 Rangers ya se encontraban reunidos viendo lo que pasaba a través de la pantalla-¿Qué clase de criatura es esa?-pregunto Amber.

-Su nombre es Sakebi y tiene la capacidad de robar la fuera vital de los seres vivos-explico Elsa.

-Me recuerda al mono que uso Mesogog para robar la juventud de las personas-dijo Kira.

-¿Para que quiera Astronema esa energía vital?-pregunto Finn confundido.

-Desconozco sus motivos, pero deben detenerla antes de que sea tarde, ya que una vez que comience el mediodía la fuerza vital se perderá para siempre-indico Elsa.

-Entonces hay que ir a detenerla cuanto antes-indico Yubel.

-Tengan cuidado Rangers, no olviden que Psycho Sombra también anda por ahí-advirtió Elsa y los Rangers asintieron.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Sakebi se acercaba peligrosamente a aquella joven, la cual retrocedía asustada, hecho que divertía bastante a Sakebi-No tiene caso que huyas, será mejor que me entregues tu fuerza vital por las buenas, a menos que…-no pudo terminar su frase, ya que varias flechas la hicieron retroceder-¿Qué?-.

-¡No tan rápido bruja!-advirtió Marceline colocándose en guardia, junto con sus amigos.

-¡Los Power Rangers!-grito la joven contenta.

-¡Esto es perfecto, la reina me recompensara cuando sepa que obtuve la energía vital de los Power Rangers!-declaro Sakebi colocándose en guardia.

Los Rangers hicieron lo mismo, cuando una descarga eléctrica cayó del cielo y los derribó, fue entonces que Psycho Sombra hizo acto de aparición, preocupando a los Rangers y sorprendiendo a Sakebi.

-Ay no…ella de nuevo-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-cuestiono Yubel levantándose.

-¿Qué parece que quiero? Soy una Psycho Ranger y un Psycho solo quiere una cosa, la destrucción de los Power Rangers-Psycho Sombra arremetió contra los Rangers y viceversa.

Los Rangers y Psycho Sombra comenzaron su feroz batalla, momento que Sakebi encontró muy oportuno-Mientras ellos pelean yo iré por más fuerza vital-dijo viendo de nuevo a aquella jovencita.

La joven palideció ante eso, especialmente al ver que los Rangers estaban ocupados lidiando contra aquella misteriosa guerrera que los ataco de la nada y que por lo que se veía, era demasiado poderosa, ya que no tenía problemas en lidiar con 7 Power Rangers.

Sabiendo que estaba en problemas, la joven opto por escapar, pero entonces, Sakebi uso uno de sus poderes de teletransportación, apareciendo justo frente a ella, dejándola estática.

-¿Ya te ibas?-pregunto divertida y disponiéndose a robarle su fuerza vital.

Kira fue la primera en darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar-¡Oh no! ¡Cuidado!-grito tratando de ir a ayudarla, pero Psycho Sombra no les dejaba pasar a ninguno de ellos, se movía como si estuviera en todas partes.

Pero entonces, justo cuando parecía que iban a robarle la fuerza vital a esa joven, un disparo lanzo a Sakebi por los aires, derribándola, fue entonces que Derek, el guerrero que sobrevivió a los crueles experimentos de Estraga hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-grito Derek lanzándose a la batalla.

-¡Derek!-grito la joven sonriendo emocionada al ver al chico.

Los Rangers se sorprendieron por la aparición tan repentina de su aliado, pero no tenían tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que Psycho Sombra era su prioridad, mientras que Derek desafiaba a Sakebi.

-¡Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, el experimento que traiciono a su creador!-acuso Sakebi.

-¡Estraga no es mi creador, solo es un enfermo que le gusta jugar a ser dios!-replico Derek.

-¡Lo siento, pero hasta él sabe que la única diosa es la reina Astronema!-Sakebi lanzo un poderoso grito sónico que derribo a Derek.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Te sorprendí acaso?-pregunto Sakebi atacándolo de nuevo-me pregunto qué tanto poder me darías si te extraigo tu fuerza vital, vamos a averiguarlo-.

Tommy rodo por el suelo, cuando vio lo que estaba por pasar-¡Oh no, resiste Derek!-grito Tommy lanzándose a la batalla.

Psycho Sombra noto el intento de Tommy de ir a ayudar a su amigo y le disparo un rayo, derribándolo-¡Doctor O!-gritaron los demás Rangers corriendo a su lado rápidamente.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¡Yo sí, pero no debemos permitir que le absorban la fuerza vital a Derek, como no es un ser humano normal es imposible saber que pueda pasar si lo consiguen!-.

-¿Y cómo nos libramos de ella para poder ir a ayudarlo?-pregunto Marceline señalando a Psycho Sombra.

Yubel se quedó pensando un momento y tomo una decisión-Ustedes vayan a ayudarlo, yo me encargare de ella-.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Amber preocupada por su amiga.

-No se preocupen, estaré bien ¡Vaya!-repitió Yubel y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Buena suerte!-le deseo Marceline.

Yubel y Psycho Sombra quedaron frente a frente, la Psycho se acercó lentamente y alzo su espada, apuntándole a Yubel-Así que tú piensas que puedes vencerme sola, no sé si decir que eres valiente o tonta-.

-Soy como soy-dijo Yubel encogiéndose en hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Crees que podrás vencerme tú sola?-pregunto Psycho Sombra con un tono de voz divertido.

-No, pero ¡Batallador Activado! ¡Patada Llamarada! ¡Modo Reina Dragón! ¡Guardiana del Universo! Creo que ahora tengo una oportunidad-señalo colocándose en guardia y Psycho Sombra hizo lo mismo.

Los demás Rangers, por su parte, lograron llegar justo a tiempo para alejar a Sakebi de Derek, hecho que sorprendió al guerrero-¿Qué creen que hacen?-.

-¿Qué parece que hacemos? Venimos a ayudarte-dijo Finn sonriéndole a Derek a través del casco.

Derek desvió la mirada y asintió-Muy bien, pero esto no significa que seamos amigos, aun no estoy listo para eso-señalo el guerrero.

-¡Como digas!-respondió Tommy colocándose en guardia.

Mientras ellos peleaban contra Sakebi, Yubel y Psycho Sombra comenzaron su feroz contienda, para asombro de Yubel, Psycho Sombra era capaz de pelear contra ella aun en el modo Reina Dragón.

-¡Eres más poderosa que cualquier otro Psycho que haya enfrentado!-.

-¡Eso y más!-declaro la Psycho Sombra lanzando una patada contra Yubel, obligándola a retroceder, para luego dispararle un rayo con su espada y daga, levantando una gran cortina de humo-ese fue su fin-.

-¡Yo no diría eso!-grito Yubel reapareciendo entre el humo, arremetiendo contra Psycho Sombra.

La Psycho fue tomada por sorpresa y recibió una ráfaga de poderosos ataques de las cuchillas relámpago de Yubel, quien luego le dio una poderosa patada, lanzándola por los aires, la Reina Dragón la siguió y la derribo con una poderosa patada.

La patada lanzo a la temible Psycho contra el suelo, estrellándola con fuerza, dejándola muy aturdida, cuando se levantó, Yubel ya estaba preparándose para lanzar su ataque definitivo con ella, solo necesitaba dar en el blanco y acabaría con esa amenaza, pero antes de poder lanzarlo, algo la detuvo, era una extraña sensación, algo en su interior le decía que no lo hiciera.

La Reina Dragón miro fijamente a Psycho Sombra un momento, sin saber qué hacer, se sentía muy confundida, miraba a Psycho Sombra sin decidirse, hecho que extraño a la Psycho, especialmente porque en esos momentos no se sentía en las mejores condiciones para defenderse.

-¿Qué estas esperando?-cuestiono molesta.

Pero Yubel no se atrevía a atacarla, algo la detenía y no sabía que era, fue cuando tomó la decisión de lanzarse a ayudar a sus amigos, sorprendiendo a la Psycho Sombra-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendida por esa acción.

La batalla con Sakebi no iba nada bien, ya que sus gritos sónicos, su teletransportación y su bastón roba fuerza vital hacía que fuera difícil acorralarla y a cada momento, los Rangers y Derek se veían más y más cansados.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Ya no quieren jugar?-pregunto Sakebi divertida, cuando Yubel la embistió con fuerza.

-¡Así se hace Yubel!-grito Amber, pero Tommy se quedó confundido y miro hacia donde estaba Psycho Sombra, quien miraba la pelea sin saber que pensar al respecto.

Yubel lanzo una ráfaga de poderosos ataques con sus cuchillas, dejando a Sakebi en el suelo, para luego cargar su ataque-¡Estrella de Fuego!-el impacto fue certero y Sakebi lo recibió por completo, pero aún no terminaba-¡Rayo de Destello Dragón!-.

El impacto fue directo y Sakebi desapareció en una gran explosión, mientras Yubel aterrizaba y posaba en señal de triunfo, los demás se alegraron al ver que nuevamente, el poder de Yubel los salvó, pero Tommy aún estaba confundido y no era el único.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo hizo?-se preguntó Psycho Sombra confundida.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema vio todo y una suspiro algo frustrada-Esto no ha terminado Rangers, disparen SateLaser-ordeno.

-Disparado-informo Ecliptor disparando el láser de la Fortaleza Siniestra.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El láser dio en el blanco y Psycho Sombra hizo acto de aparición como una gigante-¡Ahora me robare la fuerza vital de toda la ciudad de un solo golpe!-declaro riéndose.

Los Rangers se prepararon para continuar la batalla-¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-invocaron los Rangers y los poderosos dragones volvieron a la acción-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Modo Leyenda Activado!-invocaron.

El Megazord encaro a Sakebi, lanzándose al ataque, pero justo cuando le iba a dar un golpe, Sakebi se teletransporto-Aquí estoy-dijo apareciendo detrás del Megazord, quien lanzo otro ataque, pero con el mismo resultado-ahora aquí estoy-decía burlonamente.

Eso continuo por algunos minutos, hasta que Sakebi se casó de esquivas y ataco con su grito sónico, golpeando al Megazord con fuerza y haciéndolo retroceder-¡Esa tipa está colmándome la paciencia!-grito Kira.

-¡Creo que sé cómo callarla!-declaro Marceline-¡Arco Celestial!-.

El Megazord obtuvo una versión gigante del arco de Marceline y apunto hacia la boca de Sakebi, disparando una flecha de energía, misma que impacto en la boca de la villana, explotando y derribándola, Sakebi se llevó ambas manos a la boca y se retorció de dolor.

-¡Mi boca! ¡Mi preciosa boca! ¡Eso si me dolió!-gritaba con voz muy baja, ya que el ataque la había dejado afónica.

-¡Aprovechemos el momento para acabar con ella antes de que vuelva a teletransportarse!-indico Yubel y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Espada de Avalon!-la poderosa espada hizo acto de aparición y el Megazord la tomó-¡Destello Legendario!-.

El mortal ataque de 7 golpes dados a tal velocidad que parecía solo uno, no tardo en caer sobre Sakebi, quien los recibió todos y cayó al suelo, explotando y marcando su final, acabando así con esa nueva amenaza sobre la ciudad, mientras la energía vital robada volvía a donde le correspondía.

-Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria-anuncio Yubel, mientras el Megazord bajaba su arma en señal de triunfo.

Una vez que es amenaza fue detenida, los Rangers bajaron de su Megazord y corrieron a ver a Derek, quien se encontraba hablando con esa jovencita-¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a los Power Rangers?-.

-No creí que fuera importante-dijo Derek.

-¿Cómo no va a ser importante? ¿Te das cuenta de toda la ayuda que nos pueden dar?-.

-Disculpa, pero ¿acaso tú conoces a Derek?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-Podría decirse que sí, me llamo Éiren y soy la amiga de Derek-se presentó la joven.

-¿Amiga?-exclamaron los 7 Rangers sorprendidos ante esa revelación.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

En otra parte de la ciudad, dos de las víctimas de Sakebi, se trataban de Bulk y Skull, los cuales despertaron como si hubieran dormido por horas y el primero en reaccionar un poco fue Skull.

-Oye gordo ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Skull cuando se sintió recuperado.

-No lo sé, pero a mí me preocupa más la hora-justo en ese momento, el celular de Bulk sonó y lo respondió-¿Hola?-.

-"¿Dónde se suponen que están? Ya es más del mediodía y aún no han vuelto con lo que les encargue"-dijo por el altavoz la enfadada voz de Adele.

-Eh…si jefecita, tuvimos un pequeño retraso, pero ya vamos de inmediato-dijo Bulk, pero cuando miro hacia la camioneta, tanto el gordo como el flaco se quedaron mudos.

Ya que todas las cajas que tenían la despensa para Adele estaban siendo devoradas por varios perros y gatos que llegaron de pronto para darse un banquetazo con lo que quedo tirado en el suelo.

-"¿Y bien? Estoy esperándolos"-dijo Adele por el teléfono.

Bulk y Skull solo se vieron entre sí con ganas de llorar, definitivamente, nunca tenían un solo día de suerte en toda su vida, podían afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que eran las personas más desafortunadas del planeta.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Por orden de Elsa, los Rangers llevaron a Éiren y a Derek al Centro de Mando, donde la joven les contó su historia de cómo conoció a Derek-Él me salvo a mí y a mi sobrina recién nacida de un asesino, me protegió y me llevo a Inglaterra, donde he vivido todos estos años hasta que finalmente me gradué como doctora, hemos sido amigos desde entonces-.

-Yo no diría que lo somos, pero supongo que no hay otra palabra para confirmarlo-reconoció Derek.

-Vaya, amiga del chico que dice que no tenía amigos, eso nunca lo vi venir-bromeo Marceline.

-Pues solo nos queda darte la bienvenida al equipo Éiren, estoy segura que una doctora nos ayudara mucho en la batalla-dijo Yubel.

-Ciertamente, solo espero que no intentes inyectarnos-dijo Finn temeroso ante esa posibilidad.

-Sí, yo secundo la moción-dijo Kenneth.

Éiren se rio divertida al ver el miedo en sus dos nuevos amigos-Descuiden, yo no soy de las que inyectan mucho… ¿o si lo soy?-pregunto sonriendo de manera siniestra y dejando a Kenneth y a Finn asustados-estoy bromeando ¿o no lo hago?-pregunto otra vez de manera siniestra.

-Ven, supongo que querrás conocer la ciudad-dijo Kira y Éiren asintió.

-¿Qué dices Derek? ¿Vienes?-pregunto Éiren.

Derek se quedó en silencio un momento, antes de suspirar con resignación-Esta bien, pero no esperen que me quede con ustedes todo el tiempo-advirtió y comenzó a seguirlos.

Tommy fue el único que se quedó en el Centro de Mando una vez que todos se fueron, para luego acercarse a Alfa y colocar una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo robótico-Alfa ¿podrías darme un momento a solas con Elsa?-.

-Claro que sí Tommy-dijo Alfa retirándose.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Elsa noto la preocupación de su esposo-¿Ocurre algo Tommy?-.

-Creo que tú ya lo sabes ¿no es así?-no era una pregunta tal cual, era una afirmativa.

Elsa asintió-Yubel tuvo la oportunidad para destruir a la Psycho Sombra y no la aprovecho, fue muy extraño-.

-Ella nunca titubeo cuando peleamos con los demás Psycho Rangers ¿Por qué lo haría con esta?-.

Elsa se quedó en silencio, meditando un momento sobre el asunto-No estoy segura, pero algo puedo asegurar, si Yubel no pudo acabar con Psycho Sombra debe ser porque hay más en esa Psycho de lo que creemos-.

Tommy también ya sospechaba eso, pero ahora estaba más que preocupado, después de todo, Psycho Sombra era un gran peligro y el hecho de que Yubel no pudiera detenerla cuando tuvo la oportunidad lo dejaba muy preocupado, no solo a él, también a Elsa, debían descubrir que ocultaba Psycho Sombra antes de que fuera tarde.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Caminando por un bosque que era iluminado solo por la luz de la luna, Psycho Sombra se había recuperado y ahora caminaba con paso veloz, mientras a su mente llegaban las imágenes de lo ocurrido en ese día, pensando en que pudo haber sido destruida, pero Yubel no lo hizo.

-Vas a lamentar mucho tu error Ranger, lo juro-declaro Psycho Sombra en la oscuridad, sin dejar de caminar.

Astronema, quien se encontraba oculta detrás de un árbol, escucho el juramento de Psycho Sombra y una sonrisa perversa afloro en su bello rostro, esa noche podría dormir tranquila, ansiaba volver y darle a su otra mitad las maravillosas noticias, además de que tenía en mente algo muy especial con su prometida.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo llego a su fin, aunque no entiendo porque esa Ranger no acabo con Psycho Sombra cuando tuvo la oportunidad, tal vez sintió lo mismo que yo sentí con BlackWargreymon o quizás hubo otra razón, la verdad no sé, pensar nunca ha sido mi fuerte"_

_Un aplauso para Agumon, el gran Digimon original, que empezó la historia de Digimon y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Olivia: **_por el momento acaba de ocurrir algo muy extraño, Yubel tuvo la oportunidad de derrotar a Psycho Sombra, pero no lo hizo y no sabe porque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_eso ya lo veremos, ya que puede o no ser más largo, pues aún queda algo de batalla con Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_pues por el momento no tiene interés alguno de atacar a otros equipos Rangers, necesita un poco de persuasión para que se decida a atacarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_lo siento, pero tendrás que esperar para verlo, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_por el momento ocurrió algo extraño, ya que por alguna extraña razón, Yubel no pudo acabar con la Psycho cuando tuvo oportunidad y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_y aún queda mucho por ver de esa Psycho, ya que como viste, Yubel no pudo destruirla cuando tuvo la oportunidad por alguna extraña razón y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_lo he estado pensando, pero aún no se me ocurre que capítulo podría ser, respecto a tu nombre de usuario, me disculpo por mi error, creo que no me fijo como lo escribo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_¿me estas sugiriendo que acaso la sombra es el siniestro Ivan Ooze? Respecto a la elección de Rangers, yo también me hago esa pregunta muy seguido, especialmente con Syd y Troy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_me alegra que pienses eso, por el momento, hay algo en Psycho Sombra que impidió que Yubel la derrotara de una vez por todas, algo que la detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_por el momento tenía que hacer que apareciera otro OC que tomo el lugar de uno que al final nunca supe si leyó el fic o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_no te preocupes, sé que lo resolverás, solo no te presiones demasiado y deja que las ideas fluyan como el río…órale, que profundo soné. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser30000: **_y espera a ver lo que va a ocurrir después. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_por el momento se debe resolver un misterio, por qué Yubel no acabo con ella teniendo la oportunidad y el poder para lograrlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y a ver cómo te dejo el hecho de que Yubel pudo derrotarla de una vez por todas, pero no lo hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_él quiere continuarlo, pero por el momento está bloqueado en algunas ideas, así que hay que ser pacientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**La Luz de Orión: **_y la Psycho Sombra aún tiene muchas sorpresas más por revelar, empezando por el hecho de que Yubel no quiso destruirla por alguna razón desconocida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_no puedo confirmarte nada, tendrás que esperar para verlo, por el momento solo se sabe que Yubel no quiso destruirla teniendo la oportunidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_tendrás que esperar un poco para poder averiguarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, NovaStarPrime, Éire, SkyAquaCristal, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Shazam, Dreisil, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Kurtlaraperdomo, Moon-9215, Lion Wilson, La Luz de Orión, Blaitor21, Shadow y Writer.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	62. Poder oculto

"_Saludos a todos, soy __**Daggeron, **__el Caballero Solaris, hoy me toco venir a presentarles este capítulo donde veremos que esa siniestra Psycho Ranger aún tiene un gran poder oculto en su interior, mismo que al ser liberado pondrá en grandes aprietos a los Rangers, solo esperemos que sepan cómo salir de esto"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 62._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 62 Poder Oculto.**

**Centro de Mando**

Los Rangers aparecieron tras recibir un llamado de Elsa, una vez que estuvieron presentes y que Yubel dejo a Yuri a cargo de Ángela, se acercaron rápidamente al tubo dimensional, donde Elsa ya los esperaba.

-Psycho Sombra-fue todo lo que dijo y sus Rangers supieron a que se refería.

**(-)**

**Campo**

Psycho Sombra se encontraba tocando su flauta, la misma melodía que siempre tocaba para tratar de relajarse cuando a su mente venían las imágenes de cada equipo de Rangers existente, en su corazón y mente solo se llenaba de odio, fue entonces que Vypra hizo acto de aparición.

-Esa es una tonada muy triste ¿no crees?-pregunto la general y prometida de Astronema.

-¿Qué quieres? Ya te dije que no estoy interesada en trabajar para la Reina del Mal-amenazo Psycho Sombra.

-Relájate, no vine aquí para pedirte eso, te traía un presente que mi querida Astronema preparo para ti-con un chasquido de sus dedos, un nuevo monstruo hizo acto de aparición-te presento a Raptor X-.

Un monstruo parecido a un enorme lagarto mutante bípedo, con una armadura que le cubre la espalda y la cabeza, también lo cubre en la parte de abajo, dejando vulnerable el centro, ya que en ese tiene una gema que le permite cambiar de color como un calamar, además de una poderosa mandíbula capaz de romper un auto y unas enormes garras capaz de cortar cualquier cosa, con la capacidad disparar dardos venenosos que paralizan al oponente.

-¡A su servicio!-se presentó Raptor X.

-Es una de las nuevas mutaciones de Estraga, estoy segura que sabrás que hacer con él-dijo Vypra.

Para sorpresa de Vypra, Psycho Sombra disparo un rayo contra Raptor X, mismo que lo derribo, pero no lo destruyo, Vypra se quedó muda ante esa acción y Psycho Sombra arremetió contra ella.

-No necesito ayuda de nadie y menos de unos asquerosos adefesios como ese-señalo Psycho Sombra.

-Puedo darme cuenta que eres una guerrera muy poderosa, pero aun no has despertado todo tu poder real-dijo Vypra tratando de calmar a la Psycho.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Los Rangers Dragón y Dino Omega no son los únicos que existen, todavía quedan cientos y muchos de ellos están aquí en la Tierra, aunque la mayoría ya no tiene el poder, otros todavía conservar algo de esa energía, si te apoderas de ella, podrías llevar a los Dark Zords a un nivel muy superior-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiono Psycho Sombra.

-Solo tienes que obtener los Morfos de los Rangers que están en esta lista, no te preocupes, será algo muy fácil para ti, después de todo, eres una Psycho muy poderosa-.

Psycho Sombra tomó la lista y la miro detenidamente, para luego ver a Vypra-¿Por qué me ayudan? Ya te dije que no tengo interés en trabajar para Astronema?-.

-Porque tenemos un enemigo en común y estoy segura que Raptor X te ayudara a encargarte de que los Rangers Dragón no te molesten mientras vas por tus víctimas-dijo Vypra sonriendo.

Como si los hubiera convocado, los Power Rangers Furia Dragón/Legendaria hicieron acto de aparición en sus Motos Dragones-¡Psycho Sombra!-grito Yubel.

-Oh genial, acaban de enviar también a Vypra y a un nuevo mutante de Estraga-dijo Kenneth.

Vypra sonrió divertida-¿Por qué no dejas que Raptor X se encargue de ellos y tú vas por tus primeras víctimas?-pregunto Vypra sonriéndole.

Psycho Sombra se quedó en silencio un momento-Esta bien-dijo, con una sonrisa de triunfo, Vypra se retiró con un rayo, Psycho Sombra se dispuso a marcharse, pero…

-¡No escaparas!-grito Kira lanzándose contra ella, pero Raptor X le cerró el paso y la ataco con un golpe, derribándola.

-¡Kira!-gritaron Marceline y Amber ayudándola a levantarse.

Psycho Sombra miro de reojo al reptil-No se preocupe, yo me encargo de ellos-.

-Haz lo que quieras, no me importa-dijo Psycho Sombra retirándose a gran velocidad.

-¡Alto!-grito Tommy, pero ya era muy tarde, Psycho Sombra se había marchado-¡Tenemos que ir tras ella!-.

-¡No irán a ningún sitio sin derrotarme primero!-declaro Raptor X colocándose frente a los Rangers.

-¡Esta bien, si eso quieres!-declaro Yubel y los 7 Rangers se lanzaron a la batalla.

Raptor X contraataco y comenzó una feroz contienda contra los Rangers, el feroz reptil demostraba ser un rival duro de vencer, ya que podía lidiar con ellos sin problema alguno, lanzando golpe tras golpe, pero los Rangers no se rendían, Finn lanzo un golpe con su lanza que estrello a Raptor X con una roca.

Pero justo cuando iba a lanzar otro ataque contra ese monstruo, este desapareció, dejando a Finn confundido-¿Qué rayos? ¿A dónde se fue?-pregunto el Ranger Azul.

Raptor X reapareció justo detrás de Finn y le dio un golpe con sus garras, derribándolo, los demás Rangers se prepararon para continuar la batalla, pero nuevamente, Raptor X volvió a desaparecer.

-¡Genial, otro monstruo que puede hacerse invisible!-exclamo Marceline molesta.

-¡Manténganse alerta, podría estar en cualquier parte!-advirtió Yubel y sus amigos asintieron.

De pronto, varios dardos salieron de la nada-¡Cuidado!-grito Amber.

Rápidamente, los Rangers desviaron los dardos con golpes de sus armas y los dardos caían al suelo, pero a Finn se le fue la mano con uno y el dardo se encajó en el brazo de Kenneth, quien lanzo un grito de dolor.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Finn al ver lo que paso.

-¡Kenneth!-grito Amber alarmada, especialmente cuando Kenneth comenzó a moverse de una forma extraña.

-Tengo sueño…amigos…-fue todo lo que dijo antes de caer al suelo, su poder se desactivo y quedo dormido en el suelo.

-¡Kenneth!-grito Amber colocándose a su lado-¿Qué le pasa doctor O?-pregunto preocupada y Tommy lo reviso, mientras los demás se mantenían alerta.

-Está dormido, será mejor llevarlo al Centro de Mando de inmediato-dijo Tommy y los demás asintieron.

Rápidamente, activaron la teletransportación y volvieron al Centro de Mando, mientras Raptor X reaparecía de nuevo riéndose divertido por haber hecho retroceder a los Power Rangers.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Ecliptor se presentó ante Astronema, quien estaba disfrutando de una relajante comida, cuando el general de la reina se colocó ante ella-Mi reina, el plan está saliendo a la perfección, Raptor X logro darle a uno de los Rangers-.

-Esas son buenas noticias, además de que Vypra le dio la lista a Psycho Sombra, realmente todo está saliendo tal como lo planee-.

-Tus estrategias son geniales, eminencia-dijo Vypra haciendo una reverencia.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Estraga hizo acto de aparición-Mi reina, Psycho Sombra se dirige al grupo más cercano de los Power Rangers, pronto se apoderara de sus Morfos-dijo sonriendo.

-Excelente, cuando se apodere de esos Morfos activara el nivel 2 de su Megazord, pero no será lo único que hará, después de todo, mis planes siempre tienen un extra en su interior-dijo sonriendo perversamente-envíen a Raptor X a Angel Grove, quiero asegurarme de que los Rangers no intervendrán con la tarea de Psycho Sombra-.

-Como ordenes-dijo Ecliptor retirándose.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto los Rangers volvieron, colocaron a Kenneth en una camilla y ahora el Ranger Amarillo era revisado por Éiren, siendo ella la única doctora que conocían, ahora estaba escuchando los latidos del corazón del Ranger con su estetoscopio y viendo la presión de su amigo.

Una vez que finalizo, volteo a ver a los demás para darles el diagnostico-No es nada serio, simplemente está dormido-.

-Eso es un alivio ¿pero por cuanto tiempo permanecerá así?-pregunto Tommy.

-De eso no estoy segura, podrían ser algunas horas-respondió Éiren.

-Estos dardos tienen una toxina que actúa como un somnífero, al parecer es lo que dejo a Kenneth dormido-explico Alfa.

-Lo que significa que tenemos un Rangers menos-dijo Marceline.

-Y sin un Ranger, no podremos formar al Megazord Rey Dragón-agrego Kira preocupada.

Yubel se acercó al tubo dimensional-¿Hay alguna señal de Psycho Sombra?-.

-Por el momento no está haciendo nada, eso me preocupa, ya que además de Raptor X, Psycho Sombra es también una gran amenaza-dijo Elsa y los Rangers se quedaron preocupados, preguntándose qué iba a pasar ahora.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

En el parque de otra ciudad, misma que había sido víctima de los ataques del ejército Warstar, los Mega Rangers disfrutaban de un día de campo después de su aventura con los Dino Omega Rangers, Orión había vuelto a su planeta cuando Elsa llego, siendo escoltado por el Centurión Azul.

Ahora, los 5 Mega Rangers se encontraban jugando en el parque, divirtiéndose mucho, cuando Jake lanzo el balón hacia detrás de unos arbustos-¡Yo voy por el balón!-grito Gia dirigiéndose hacia los arbustos.

Cuando lo encontró, se dispuso a tomarlo, pero alguien le piso la mano-Hola Ranger-dijo Psycho Sombra de manera perversa.

Gia lanzo un grito que alerto a los otros, rápidamente corrieron a buscar a su amiga y cuando llegaron, encontraron a Gia tirada en el suelo, muy lastimada y a la responsable de eso sosteniendo su Morfo.

-¡Gia!-grito Jake al ver eso.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Troy.

-La mensajera de su destrucción-dijo Psycho Sombra antes de lanzarse contra ellos a gran velocidad.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

La ciudad se encontraba bajo el ataque de Raptor X, quien avanzaba por las calles destruyendo todo a su alrededor y atacando a la gente con sus dardos para dormirlos, hecho que provocaba más pánico en la ciudad.

-¡Esto seguro atraerá a esos molestos Rangers!-declaro divertido.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma comenzó a sonar con fuerza, señal de que había un gran peligro en la ciudad, rápidamente, Alfa se puso a activar todo-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Raptor X está atacando la ciudad!-.

-Tendremos que enfrentarlo sin Kenneth, adelante amigos-dijo Yubel.

-Esperen-intervino Elsa-Rangers, después de analizar cuidadosamente a Raptor X descubrí que no se vuelve invisible, lo que hace es camuflarse con el ambiente que lo rodea, como lo hacen muchos animales, su piel cambia de color y se adapta a la zona en que se encuentra-.

-De todos modos eso no nos ayuda a encontrar un modo de detenerlo-dijo Marceline.

-Y sin Kenneth como lo enfrentaremos cuando crezca-dijo Amber.

-Kira y yo podemos usar los modos guerreros de Absu y Kami, después de todo, también tienen la habilidad de transformarse-dijo Tommy.

-Bien pensado Tommy, pero por seguridad enviare a alguien a ayudarlos, creo que sé quién puede ayudar en esta misión-dijo Elsa-por ahora vayan antes de que destruya la ciudad-.

Los Rangers asintieron-¡De vuelta a la acción!-grito Yubel.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Raptor X continuaba con su senda de destrucción, cuando varios disparos lo hicieron retroceder y mirar a los responsables, los 6 Rangers Dragón habían llegado-¡Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, 6 Power Rangers! Díganme ¿Qué paso con su otro amigo? ¿Acaso está muy dormido?-.

-¡Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste!-aseguro Amber.

-¡Eso lo dudo mucho! ¡Ya es hora de que se unan con su amigo en el mundo de los sueños!-declaro Raptor X disparando sus dardos contra ellos.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Yubel y todos se prepararon.

Los Rangers se protegieron del ataque, pero este nunca llego, ya que alguien apareció para ayudarlos, un viejo amigo de Tommy, sorprendiendo a Raptor X-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?-.

El guerrero robótico se adelantó con paso firme-¡Soy Auric el Conquistador, defensor de todo lo bueno y verdadero, he venido a ponerle fin a tu misión maligna!-.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-reto Raptor X lanzando sus dardos, mismos que impactaban contra Auric sin causarle el menor daño.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?-pregunto Auric atacando.

Los Rangers observaban la batalla emocionados-¡Así se hace Auric!-grito Finn.

-Elsa fue muy inteligente al enviar a Auric, ya que al ser un robot, sus dardos no tienen efecto alguno en él-dijo Tommy muy impresionado por su esposa.

Y las palabras de Tommy eran ciertas, ya que por más que atacaba, sus dardos no dañaban ni un poco a Auric, quien sujeto a Raptor X de la cabeza, para levantarlo con fuerza y estrellarlo contra el suelo, rápidamente se levantó y ataco de nuevo.

Raptor X disparo más de sus letales dardos, mismos que Auric desvió con su espada, varios dardos impactaron contra paredes, postes, el suelo y una que otra persona, incluyendo a…

-¡Ay!-grito Finn cuando uno de los dardos le dio en el trasero-¿Cómo paso…esto?-pregunto antes de caer al suelo y quedarse profundamente dormido.

-¡Finn!-grito Marceline alarmada.

-¡Genial, ahora perdimos a otro Ranger!-exclamo Kira molesta.

-¡Pagaras por eso monstruo del mal!-bramo Auric lanzando un golpe con su espada, derribando a Raptor X.

Cuando el monstruo se levantó, los Rangers lo atacaron al mismo tiempo, impactado sus armas repetidamente, siendo Yubel la última en atacar, girando 3 veces en el aire-¡Llamarada de Dragón!-invoco lanzando su ataque final.

El ataque fue certero y Raptor X cayó al suelo, explotando y encontrándose con su final, mientras los Rangers que quedaban posaban en señal de triunfo, Auric solo asintió complacido por el gran trabajo.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema presencio todo-Esto aún no ha acabado Rangers, disparen el SateLaser-ordeno fríamente.

-Disparado-informo Ecliptor activando el láser nuevamente.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El láser dio en el blanco y Raptor X reapareció en su forma gigante-¿Qué van a hacer ahora Rangers? ¡No tienen a dos de sus amigos para formar su Megazord!-declaro riéndose.

-¡Pero tienen a Auric el Conquistador para encargarse de ti!-declaro Auric aumentando su tamaño-¡Ya es tiempo de que alguien te ponga en tu lugar monstruo asqueroso!-.

Tommy y Kira se adelantaron de los demás-¡Ayudaremos a Auric en la batalla, ustedes revisen a las personas que fueron alcanzados por los dardos!-indico Tommy.

-¡Entendido!-Yubel, Marceline y Amber se dispusieron a cumplir la misión que Tommy les dio.

-¿Estas lista para esto?-pregunto Tommy.

-¡Será como en los viejos tiempos!-declaro Kira.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-invocaron ambos Rangers y tanto Absu como Kami hicieron acto de aparición, cada Ranger subió a su respectivo Dragón-¡Absu/Kami Modalidad Ninja/Valquiria!-.

Absu en Modo Ninja y Kami en Modo Valquiria volvieron a la acción, encarando a Raptor X junto con Auric-¿Creen que les temo a sus juguetes? ¡Están muy equivocados!-declaro lanzándose al ataque.

Kami lanzo un golpe con su jabalina, mismo que Raptor X esquivo agachándose, para luego darle un poderoso golpe a la valquiria, Absu se lanzó de un salto y pateo a Raptor X, obligándolo a retroceder, pero este volvió a levantarse, justo en el momento en que Auric lanzaba un golpe con su espada.

Raptor X cayó al suelo, pero volvió a levantarse, quedando frente a frente con Absu, Kami y Auric-¿Estás listo para rendirte?-pregunto Auric.

-¡Nunca!-bramo Raptor X volviendo a cambiar el color de su piel para camuflarse con el ambiente.

-¿A dónde fue?-exclamo Kira.

-¡Tranquilos, recuerden que nada escapa de un guerrero Ninja!-indico Tommy-¡Muy bien Absu, hora de localizarlo!-.

Absu se puso en posición de meditación y espero a sentir algo, se quedó quieto un momento, hasta que finalmente lo localizo-¡Ahí esta! ¡Absu a Girar!-invoco Tommy.

Absu saco sus cuchillas y se lanzó a toda velocidad, para luego girar, lanzando su golpe final contra Raptor X, quien aún camuflado fue alcanzado por el ataque, volviendo a la normalidad.

-¡Estrella Valquiria!-invoco Kira y Kami lanzo su ataque final contra Raptor X, dándole en el blanco.

-¡Y esto para que aprendas a nunca volver a molestar a los buenos ciudadanos de Angel Grove!-declaro Auric lanzando su ataque.

El impacto de los 3 ataques bastaron para que Raptor X sucumbiera y desapareciera en una explosión-¡Auric el Conquistador vuelve a triunfar sobre el mal!-anuncio Auric.

Yubel, Marceline y Amber saltaron de alegría al ver que la batalla había llegado a su fin o por lo menos, eso creyeron, ya que en ese momento, alguien hizo acto de aparición, alguien peligroso, la primera en notarlo fue Yubel.

-¡Psycho Sombra!-exclamo al ver aparecer a la letal Psycho.

-Fue una buena pelea, aunque su oponente no era el indicado, ahora me toca a mí ¡Dark Zords Despierten!-Psycho Sombra comenzó a tocar la melodía que convocaba a los temibles Dark Zords.

La melodía llego hasta los dos Megazords-Dr. O…esa música es…-Kira deseaba estar equivocada.

-Por desgracia si, los Dark Zords-dijo Tommy también deseando equivocarse.

Todo se confirmó cuando Predaking, Firebird y Sanyo hicieron acto de aparición, comprobando los temores de ambos Rangers-¡Dark Zords Combínense!-Psycho Sombra subió a Predaking, mientras se combinaba con Firebird y Sanyo-¡Dark Megazord Despierta!-invoco Psycho Sombra.

La repentina aparición del Dark Megazord puso en alerta a los 3 héroes-¿Qué se supone que es eso?-exclamo Auric.

-¡Problemas muy grandes!-respondió Kira preocupada.

-No tienen idea de los problemas que soy capaz de causar ahora, quisiera presentarles a mis nuevos Dark Zords, cortesía de los Mega Rangers-dijo Psycho Sombra.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo Tommy.

Psycho Sombra saco su flauta-¡Dark Mecha Zords Despierten!-invoco y toco una nueva melodía.

(Nota: esta es la nueva melodía que toco, por si se lo preguntan: ** www. youtube watch? v=cBhCDf0sffQ)**

Para asombro de los Rangers, los Mecha Zords originales de los Mega Rangers, el Dragón, el Tigre Colmillo de Sable, el Tiburón, el Fénix y la Serpiente hicieron acto de aparición, esta vez, bajo el control de Psycho Sombra.

-¡Dark Mecha Zords Combínense!-invoco Psycho Sombra y los Mecha Zords se combinaron con el Dark Megazord.

El Dragón se combinó con el pecho y espalda del Dark Megazord, el Tiburón en su brazo derecho, el Fénix en el brazo izquierdo, el Tigre Colmillo de Sable en el pie izquierdo y la Serpiente en el pie derecho.

-¡Dark Megazord Legendario Modo Megaforce!-invoco Psycho Sombra la nueva combinación, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Guau! ¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamo Amber.

-¿Ahora también tiene Zords Legendarios? ¿Cómo los obtuvo?-exclamo Marceline, Yubel no decía nada, por lo asombrada que estaba.

El nuevo Dark Megazord encaro a los 3 héroes, quienes se prepararon para la batalla-Esto no me agrada nada-dijo Kira.

-Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado-dijo Tommy.

-¡Escúchame villana, no importa que tan poderosa seas, jamás vencerás al poder del bien!-declaro Auric lanzándose a la batalla.

Pero antes de que atacara, Dark Megazord lanzo un feroz ataque con sus puños de Fénix y Tiburón, el impacto fue devastador y Auric fue derrotado, volviendo a su forma de tótem, para asombro de los Rangers.

-¡Derroto a Auric con mucha facilidad!-grito Kira incrédula.

-¡Debemos ser muy precavidos!-indico Tommy.

Pero el Dark Megazord no parecía tener deseos de combatir-Agradezcan a sus amigos Mega Rangers por estos nuevos poderes que tengo, cuando vean a Gosei y a su amigo, Marcelo, pregúntenles si esos Mega Rangers han hecho más bien que mal, porque hasta donde yo veo, solo han hecho más bien para las fuerzas del mal, contemplen mi nuevo poder-el Dark Megazord obtuvo una espada-¡Mega Espada Corte de Oscuridad!-invoco Psycho Sombra.

Dark Megazord reunió una gran cantidad de energía oscura en su espada, misma que libero en un mortal ataque contra Absu y Kami, el ataque dio en el blanco y ambos dragones volvieron a sus formas de dragón, quedando muy lastimados, mientras Tommy y Kira caían al suelo con fuerza.

-¡Doctor O! ¡Kira!-grito Yubel corriendo a auxiliarlos, junto con sus amigas.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Marceline.

-Afortunadamente…pero…tenemos problemas más grandes-dijo Tommy viendo al Dark Megazord, quien desapareció en un destello de luz oscura.

Yubel se adelantó al resto del equipo para ver el lugar donde estuvo el Dark Megazord-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-se preguntó por el hecho de que Psycho Sombra ahora tenía Zords Legendarios.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Ecliptor se presentó ante Astronema, la reina del mal estaba sentada en su trono, con una sonrisa en el rostro de gran satisfacción-Psycho Sombra se apodero de los Morfos y Mecha Zords de los Mega Rangers-.

-Fuimos afortunados de enterarnos que esos tontos aún tenían algo de poder, debo agradecerle a Gosei, al escoger a esos fracasados me dio una gran ventaja, me gustaría ver la cara de Zordon si supiera lo que su discípulo hizo-dijo Astronema fríamente.

-¿Quieres proceder con la siguiente fase del plan?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-No será necesario, ahora que Psycho Sombra sabe de lo que es capaz ella hará todo el trabajo por nosotros, dándonos tiempo de preparar todo para el ataque final-dijo Astronema.

-¿Pero que pasara si los Rangers descubren la verdad sobre Psycho Sombra?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-Para cuando lo hagan será muy tarde y cada Ranger en la Tierra habrá quedado sin sus preciados poderes, aunque admito que ansió que llegue ese momento, especialmente porque será muy interesante-dijo Astronema sonriendo perversamente.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto los Rangers se reunieron con Elsa, depositando a Finn en otra camilla y a Auric en un contenedor para que se recuperara, la mentora prosiguió a explicarles lo que estaba pasando.

-Recibimos un informe de Gosei, al parecer los Mega Rangers fueron atacados por Psycho Sombra, perdiendo sus Morfos y a los Mecha Zords, sus Zords originales convirtiéndolos en Dark Zords-explico Elsa.

-Oigan, honestamente esos chicos nos están dando más problemas que soluciones-dijo Marceline.

-No seas tan dura, Psycho Sombra es peligrosa y muy poderosa, nosotros apenas y podemos con ella-dijo Tommy.

Justo en ese momento, Finn y Kenneth despertaron, bostezando y estirándose-Ah que buena siesta-dijo Kenneth-¿me perdí algo importante?-pregunto viendo las caras de todos.

-Creo que si lo hicimos-dijo Finn viendo la preocupación de todos.

Antes de que alguien los regañara, Yubel se adelantó-¿Crees que Psycho Sombra buscara a otros Rangers?-pregunto preocupada.

-Es un temor que tengo, Alfa ya está enviando mensajes a cada generación Ranger en la Tierra, esperemos que los reciban antes de que Psycho Sombra-dijo Elsa.

-Espero que Marcelo y los otros estén bien-dijo Tommy-al ser el equipo más reciente puede ser blanco de Psycho Sombra-.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Caminando por un bosque, Psycho Sombra seguía su marcha, para luego ver la lista que le dio Vypra, con los nombres y direcciones de cada Ranger que había en la Tierra, la poderosa Psycho Sombra iba a comenzar su colección de Dark Zords Legendarios.

-Y nadie va a detenerme-aseguro en medio de la oscuridad.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Hemos concluido este capítulo, desafortunadamente, la pesadilla solo está comenzando, ahora que Psycho Sombra tiene la habilidad de obtener Zords Legendarios, la batalla contra ella no será nada fácil y menos con lo que Astronema está tramando, sus planes están saliendo tal como ella lo deseaba y eso es alarmante"_

_Un aplauso para Daggeron, el noble y poderoso caballero Solaris, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**SkyAquaCristal: **_y como acabas de presenciar, gracias a Vypra, Psycho Sombra ahora sabe que es lo que necesita hacer para ser todavía más poderosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_por el momento el principal problema es Psycho Sombra y más ahora que Vypra le dijo que si se apoderaba de los Zords de otros Rangers sería imparable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_a mí también me dan miedo los fantasmas, pero más que nada los fantasmas de niños, me dan miedo y mucha tristeza al saber que esa vida se perdió tan pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_pero mientras el misterio continua, los Rangers aún están en desventaja total con Psycho Sombra, especialmente ahora que ella también tiene Zords legendarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_y tendrá que ser pronto, ya que Psycho Sombra está comenzando a cazar Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Maya: **_muy bien, lo checare en una oportunidad que tenga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_no te puedo confirmar nada, tendrás que esperar para ver la respuesta a esa interrogante y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_eso y el hecho de que Psycho Sombra se fortalece cada vez más, gracias a las palabras de Vypra ahora sabe que tiene que obtener más morfos de Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_y ese error está costando caro, ya que Psycho Sombra ahora comenzara a cazar a otros Rangers para obtener sus morfos y Zords. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_tengo una ligera idea de donde vi esa escena antes, pero no estoy muy seguro y veré que hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_esa pregunta se resolverá más adelante, eso te lo aseguro, pero por el momento, no se me ocurre algún villano de Power Rangers que haya querido destruir principalmente al Ranger Azul en alguna generación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_y ahora ha comenzado la cacería de Psycho Sombra para volverse más poderosa y temible de lo que ya es, por lo que cada Ranger debe ser muy cuidadoso para no caer en sus manos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_ese secreto se revelara más adelante, por ahora Psycho Sombra está comenzando su propia cacería. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_ya solo queda un OC por aparecer, pero ella tardara un poco, dos capítulos más y listo, por el momento, Psycho Sombra ya tiene otra misión que cumplir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_recuerda que aún no se confirma nada en lo que se refiere a Psycho Sombra, pero vas por la pista correcta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_tendrás que esperar un poco más para conocer la respuesta a esa interrogante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_por el momento hay asuntos más importantes que ese sueño, pues Psycho Sombra ahora quiere sus propios Zords Legendarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_ya he pensado como hacer aparecer al último OC, pero tomara un poco de tiempo, ya que ahora hay que lidiar con la Psycho Sombra y su cacería de Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_dentro de poco se descubrirán muchas cosas de Psycho Sombra, por el momento tendrás que esperar y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_fue el sueño y otra cosa lo que impidieron que Yubel no la destruyera, una extraña sensación muy familiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_desafortunadamente, las cosas van empeorando a cada minuto, ya que ahora Psycho Sombra sabe que puede tener Zords Legendarios, robando los morfos de otros Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para SkyAquaCristal, Éire, Olivia, Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, Maya, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Zeus, Hades, Dreisil, Xanatrix742, Seiryu.001, Aioria09, Blaitor21, Lion Wilson, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Kurtlaraperdomo, Shazam, Shadow y Writer, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	63. Caceria de Rangers

"_Soy la infame cazadora __**Airachnid, **__y hoy estoy aquí para llenar sus corazones de miedo con este capítulo, donde la Psycho Sombra se convertirá en una cazadora y se dispondrá a cazar la mejor presa que la Tierra puede ofrecer, con maravillosos premios"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 63._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 63 Cacería de Rangers.**

**Silver Hills**

La ciudad se encontraba sumergida en la oscuridad de la noche, todo parecía estar en calma gracias a la labor de los Guardias de Plata, desafortunadamente, no todo es lo que parece, ya que en ese momento, los Guardias de Plata estaban enfrentándose a un terrible enemigo.

Se trataba de la poderosa Psycho Sombra, quien ya había eliminado a la mayoría de los oficiales, ahora los únicos que quedaban en pie eran Wes y Eric, el Ranger Rojo Fuerza de Tiempo y Quantum Ranger.

La terrible Psycho derribo a Eric y Wes corrió a su lado-¡Eric! ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-¡Si…pero quien rayos es esta tipa!-exclamo Eric levantándose algo cansado.

Por toda respuesta, Psycho Sombra les disparo un rayo a ambos, dándoles en el blanco y desactivando sus poderes, con una gran velocidad, Psycho Sombra tomo los morfos de ambos.

-¡Eso no es tuyo!-declaro Wes tratando de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

Psycho Sombra miro ambos morfos y luego soltó el de Wes-Solo necesito este-dijo usando su energía maligna para corromper el morfo de Eric y así tener el control del Quantum Saurio Rex-excelente-.

-¡Suéltalo!-grito Eric levantándose y corriendo hacia ella, pero Psycho Sombra lo repelió de una patada.

-No perderé mi tiempo con ustedes, pero antes de poder jugar con mi nuevo Zord necesitare distraer a los Rangers con algo-Psycho Sombra alzo su mano y reunió una gran cantidad de energía maligna, dando vida a su propio monstruo, dando como origen a una sombra de 2 metros de altura-tu nombre será Angra Manyu y estarás bajo mis órdenes-.

-Si ama-dijo Angra haciendo una reverencia.

-Ahora muévete-ordeno Psycho Sombra emprendiendo la marcha.

Los dos Rangers de Fuerza de Tiempo se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar, Wes recogió su morfo y miro el camino que siguió su atacante-¿Qué fue todo eso Wes?-pregunto Eric.

-No lo sé, pero de algo hay que estar seguros, mientras ella exista ningún Ranger está a salvo-dijo Wes preocupado.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Ecliptor hablaba con Astronema sobre los recientes ataques de Psycho Sombra-Ahora se apodero del morfo del Quantum Ranger, lo que significa que dentro de poco tendrá el control del Quantum Saurio Rex-informo Ecliptor.

-Excelente, eso quiere decir que muy pronto nos desharemos de todos los Power Rangers que existen-dijo la reina del mal sonriendo.

-¿Qué hay del monstruo que creo? Podría ser una amenaza a nuestros planes-señalo Ecliptor.

-Yo no lo veo así, dejemos que se divierta un poco con sus nuevos juguetes y luego ella se encargara de todos los Power Rangers por nosotros, ahora, si me disculpas, necesito descansar, me daré un baño y luego iré a la cama-dijo Astronema.

-Como desees-dijo Ecliptor retirándose.

Astronema ingreso a su alcoba y se quitó su capa, corona y armadura, para luego dirigirse hacia el baño, mismo que era digno de una reina, pues además de la regadera, tenía una tina de baño que era un jacuzzi, después de todo, a veces se estresaba mucho cuando sus planes y monstruos eran destruidos.

Cuando entro al baño, se llevó una agradable sorpresa y sonrió, ya que ahí, metida en el agua caliente del jacuzzi, mismo que estaba adornado con algunos pétalos de rosas negras, con una botella de jugo de lava y dos copas, la esperaba Vypra.

-Espero sea de su total agrado-dijo Vypra sonriendo y por toda respuesta, Astronema comenzó a desvestirse de manera lenta y seductora.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los Rangers se presentaron en cuanto recibieron un llamado de Elsa, al llegar, se acercaron rápidamente a su mentora-¿Qué sucede Elsa?-pregunto Yubel.

-Nuestros temores se han hecho realidad, Psycho Sombra ataco anoche a Wes y a Eric-informo Elsa.

-Santo Dios-exclamo Amber llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Tommy.

-Afortunadamente sí, pero por desgracia, Eric perdió su morfo en la batalla y ahora está en manos de Psycho Sombra, con ese morfo en su poder, Psycho Sombra puede controlar al Quantum Saurio Rex-explico Elsa.

Los Rangers se vieron entre sí ante aquella noticia tan alarmante, después de todo, el que Psycho Sombra controlara más Zords solo significaba que su poder aumentaba cada vez más y más.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

En una cueva oculta en las montañas, Psycho Sombra corrompía el morfo de Eric, para así poder controlar al Quantum Saurio Rex, al tiempo que pensaba en su próxima víctima, misma que le diera un buen Zord para su colección.

-¿Cuál será su siguiente blanco maestra?-pregunto Angra.

Psycho Sombra miro la lista de los Power Rangers que recibió de Vypra, misma que además, tenía fotos de cada uno de los Rangers que se encontraban en la Tierra y en ese periodo de tiempo, finalmente, identifico a su siguiente víctima, una Ranger veterana que andaba cerca del lugar y con un morfo con un poder bastante interesante.

-Será ella-dijo señalando la foto de Kat Hillard, la Zeo Ranger Rosa.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los Rangers hablaban sobre qué hacer al respecto de esa situación-Primero los Dark Zords, luego los Mecha Zords y ahora el Quantum Saurio Rex ¿Qué pretende con todo esto?-pregunto Kira.

-Es claro que Astronema pretende debilitar las defensas de la Tierra haciendo que Psycho Sombra obtenga los morfos de otros Rangers y fortalezca su fuerza-dedujo Elsa.

-Pero si eso es el asunto ¿Por qué razón no se llevó el morfo de Wes también?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Porque el Zord de Wes se encuentra protegido en el futuro-informo Alfa-después de que Psycho Sombra convocara a los Mecha Zords, Elsa y yo hicimos algunas investigaciones y descubrimos algo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Marceline.

-Psycho Sombra robo los morfos de los Mega Rangers para corromperlos y controlar a los Mecha Zords, esos Zords no fueron destruidos durante el ataque de Astronema y al igual que el Quantum Saurio Rex, estaban ocultos en la Tierra, pero mientras los morfos de los Alíen Rangers, Espaciales, Galaxia Perdida, el resto de la Fuerza de Tiempo, SPD, Furia Animal y RPM permanezcan a salvo en otros planetas o dimensiones, ella no podrá apoderarse de los morfos y no anexara más Dark Zords a su ejército-.

-Eso significa que los Rangers que están en peligro son Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, Velocidad de la Luz, Fuerza Salvaje, Tormenta Ninja, Dino Trueno, Fuerza Mística, Operación Sobrecarga, Samurái, Dino Omega y claro…nosotros-dijo Kenneth tragando saliva.

-La lista es interminable-dijo Finn.

-No del todo, se puede reducir, ya que muchos de los Zords de sus predecesores fueron destruidos, para que Psycho Sombra pudiera usarlos se necesitaría que estuvieran reconstruidos, sus Cristales de Poder les permitió restablecer a algunos de los Zords destruidos, pero solo puede ser usado por un Power Ranger-explico Elsa.

-¿Qué hay de los Ninja Zords y Zeo Zords?-pregunto Tommy.

-Los Ninja Zords están a salvo en manos de los Alíen Rangers, pero los Zeo Zords pueden ser un blanco para Psycho Sombra, los Zords Legendarios que ustedes usan se encuentran a salvo, ya que solo un Cristal Legendario puede activarlos y controlarlos, lo que reduce la lista a los Zeo Zords, Max Solar Zord de Velocidad de la Luz, el Maxi Flash y Zords auxiliares de Operación Sobrecarga, finalmente, los Samurái Zords y desgraciadamente, también los Dino Omega Zords-.

-Sigue siendo una lista muy larga-observo Finn y Elsa lo miro con enojo-pero ya se achico bastante-aseguro sonriendo nervioso.

-Habrá que avisarles a todos ellos cuanto antes, no podemos correr el riesgo de que les pase lo mismo que a Wes y Eric-dijo Tommy preocupado.

Rápidamente se pusieron a hacer llamadas para alertar a cada equipo de Rangers para que tuvieran extremo cuidado y que pasara lo que pasara, no enfrentaran a Psycho Sombra solos.

Yubel permanecía en silencio, mientras una mirada de culpa aparecía en su rostro, fue entonces que la alarma comenzó a sonar-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Kenneth preocupado.

Alfa se acercó a la computadora y comenzó a buscar el peligro-¡Chispitas, hay un monstruo atacando Angel Grove!-.

-Será mejor encargarnos de esto primero, Alfa, tú sigue tratando de advertir a los demás Rangers, no podemos dejar que Psycho Sombra los dañe también-dijo Yubel y Alfa asintió.

-Buena suerte Rangers y que el poder los proteja-deseo Elsa.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-.

En cuanto los Rangers se retiraron, Alfa se dispuso a contactar a todos los Rangers que podría ser un blanco de Psycho Sombra, solo esperaba poder advertirles a tiempo.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

La gente huía aterrada de su atacante, mismo que era esa extraña sombra que Psycho Sombra creo, el monstruo disparaba rayos contra la ciudad y los ciudadanos, esperando a que los Rangers llegaran.

-¡Alto!-.

-Ahí vienen-dijo sonriendo divertido.

Los Rangers se detuvieron al encontrar a su adversario-Genial, otro monstruo sombra-dijo Marceline.

-El último que verán-aseguro Angra atacando y los Rangers se lanzaron a la batalla-¡No voy a permitir que molesten a mi maestra!-.

-¿De qué maestra hablas?-cuestiono Yubel defendiéndose.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Kat salía de su escuela de baile después de un largo día de enseñarles a un grupo de niñas talentosas y una que otra que se sentían las reinas del universo, al tiempo que hablaba por teléfono.

-Si hijo, entiendo que te hayas tenido que ir de la casa de Tommy, ahora debes preocuparte por ayudar a Marcelo y los otros, descuida, si me necesitan llámenme, saben que yo siempre estaré para ayudarlos, al igual que los demás, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, pero tengo otra llamada y debo contestar, cuídate, te amo y recuerda cambiarte la ropa interior todos los días, Steve-dijo Kat cortando la comunicación antes de que su hijo la reprochara por decir eso.

Una vez que corto esa llamada, activo la siguiente-¿Bueno?-pregunto y una voz muy angustiada, con un tono robótico que ella conocía muy bien se escuchó.

-"Kat, gracias al cielo que estas bien, escucha, debes irte de ahí cuanto antes y venir al Centro de Mando"-.

-¿Alfa? ¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Kat confundida.

-"No hay tiempo para explicar, tienes que venir cuanto antes, ella no debe…"-pero la comunicación se cortó cuando una mano le arrebato el teléfono de Kat y lo tiro al suelo rompiéndolo.

-Lo siento, pero esa es una llamada que no podrás continuar-declaro Psycho Sombra apareciendo frente a Kat.

La Ranger Rosa se quedó muda al estar frente a la terrible Psycho Sombra, no sabía quién era, pero algo era seguro, era el peligro del que Alfa trataba de advertirle y ahora estaba atrapada en sus garras.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

La batalla contra Angra continuaba, los Rangers hacían todo lo posible por vencer a ese monstruo, cuando el comunicador de Tommy sonó-¿Qué sucede Alfa?-.

-"Tommy, creo que Psycho Sombra ha capturado a Kat"-.

-¿Qué?-.

-"Trate de contactarla, pero algo pasó y ya no puedo registrar su posición, Elsa teme que Psycho Sombra le haya hecho algo malo, tienen que ir a auxiliarla cuanto antes"-.

-Entendido-Tommy cortó la comunicación con el Centro de Mando.

Yubel evito un golpe de Angra y se colocó junto a su mentor-¿Qué pasa doctor O?-pregunto.

-¡Al parecer Psycho Sombra está atacando a Kat, tenemos que ir a ayudarla cuanto antes!-indico Tommy.

-¡No irán a ningún lado!-declaro Angra-¡La maestra Psycho ordeno claramente que no los dejara ir y eso es precisamente lo que pienso hacer!-.

El cuerpo de Angra comenzó a llenarse de energía, aumentando su tamaño y convirtiéndose en una extraña criatura humanoide, mismo que comenzó a destruir la ciudad sin piedad alguna, los Rangers se reagruparon rápidamente.

-¡Creo que la señora Kat tendrá que esperar un poco más!-exclamo Kenneth.

-Ojala resista el tiempo suficiente, por ahora llamemos a los Zords-indico Tommy.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-los 7 dragones hicieron acto de aparición, para luego comenzar la combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-invocaron los Rangers.

El Megazord encaro a Angra, quien al ver a su oponente se rio divertido-¿Se esperaban algo como esto?-pregunto Angra transformándose en una copia exacta del Megazord.

-¡No de nuevo! ¿Qué no se saben otro truco?-cuestiono Marceline.

El Megazord y su clon comenzaron su batalla, ambos parecían predecir los ataques del otro, ya que en cuanto uno lanzaba un puñetazo, el otro hacía lo mismo para contraatacar y era lo mismo con una patada o ataque aéreo.

-¡Creo que necesitamos la espada!-exclamo Finn.

-¡No, lo más seguro es que también invoque una para atacarnos!-respondió Kira.

-¡Veamos si puede copiar esto! ¡Necesitamos Shogun Zords Power YA!-invoco Yubel y los 5 Shogun Zords hicieron acto de aparición.

La aparición de los Shogun Zords tomó por sorpresa al impostor, especialmente cuando estos lo comenzaron a atacar por distintas direcciones, los Shogun Zords supieron usar sus poderes ninja para descubrir a sus verdaderos amigos.

El Shogun Oso y Sapo dieron un salto, pateando a Angra, el Shogun Simio y Lobo lanzaron un poderoso puñetazo contra su rival, dejando que el Shogun Halcón lo atacara con una patada giratoria, derribándolo, rápidamente se levantó de nuevo y recupero su forma normal.

-¡Pagaran por eso Rangers!-bramo furioso.

-¡Shogun Zords Combinación!-los 5 Shogun Zords comenzaron la combinación legendaria con el Megazord-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Shogun!-invocaron los Rangers.

El Megazord encaro a Angra, quien le disparo varios rayos, mismos que el Megazord repelió sin ningún problema, para luego desenvainar su espada de fuego-¡Fuego Shogun Legendario!-invocaron los Rangers lanzando el golpe final contra Angra.

El ataque fue directo y Angra cayó al suelo, explotando y conociendo su final, mientras el Megazord hacía una pose de victoria ninja-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-anuncio Yubel.

-¡Pero todavía no terminamos, tenemos que ir a ayudar a Kat!-indico Tommy y rápidamente se dirigieron a las coordenadas que Alfa les dio.

**(-)**

**Poco Después**

Los Rangers llegaron en sus motos al lugar que Alfa les dijo, pero al llegar, todo parecía en calma, así que bajaron de sus motos y se dispusieron a investigar a pie, pero no parecía haber ni un solo problema por ese lugar.

-Todo parece en calma-dijo Amber.

-Recuerden que las cosas no siempre son lo que parece, Alfa jamás nos enviaría a un lugar donde no ocurriera nada inusual-dijo Yubel.

Justo en ese momento, una poderosa explosión se escuchó y una cortina de humo se levantó cerca del lugar-¡Es por allá!-grito Kira y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia esa zona.

Kat rodo por el suelo, su poder de Zeo Ranger Rosa ya estaba activado y ahora se defendía como podía de Psycho Sombra, pero la Psycho era extremadamente poderosa y Kat tenía todo en su contra.

-¡La poderosa Kat, quien defendió la Tierra de Vile, Rita, Zedd, Mondo, Máquina y Divatox, tu reputación exagera!-declaro Psycho Sombra dándole un golpe con su espada, haciéndola rodar por el suelo.

Kat se levantó y convoco su escudo-¡A ver qué te parece esto!-grito Kat lanzándose como un proyectil contra Psycho Sombra.

Pero la Psycho la detuvo en pleno aire y la lanzo de nuevo hacia atrás, Kat cayó bruscamente contra el suelo y cuando se levantó, recibió un disparo más de Psycho Sombra, mismo que la lanzo por los aires, antes de caer vencida, su poder se desactivo y Psycho Sombra se acercó.

-Ahora me quedare con tu Zeonizador-dijo Psycho Sombra acercándose peligrosamente y disponiéndose a tomar el morfo de Kat.

-¡Alto!-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Máximo Drago Blaster Galáctico Listo! ¡Furia de los Dragones Legendarios!-.

Los Rangers Dragón lograron llegar a tiempo y combinaron sus armas, atacando a Psycho Sombra, quien se vio en la necesidad de retroceder para evitar el ataque, rápidamente, los Rangers se lanzaron a la batalla, mientras que Tommy corría a auxiliar a su vieja amiga.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Tommy.

-Si…llegaron a tiempo….-dijo Kat sonriendo débilmente.

-Siempre lo hacemos-recordó Tommy y Kat sonrió con nostalgia, el grito de Amber siendo derribada hizo reaccionar a Tommy-quédate aquí-.

-Tengan cuidado…ella…es muy poderosa-advirtió Kat.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Tommy lanzándose a la batalla.

Psycho Sombra bloqueo un ataque de Finn y Kenneth, para luego derribarlos con un golpe de sus dagas, Marceline le disparo varias flechas, que Psycho Sombra repelió con un golpe de su espada, para luego lanzar su daga como si fuera una flecha, el ataque golpeo a Marceline con fuerza y la derribó.

Kira se lanzó en un vuelo contra Psycho Sombra, quien la intercepto en el aire, atacándola con un golpe de su espada, la Ranger Dorada rodo por el suelo tras recibir el ataque, Yubel se preparó para la batalla, cuando Tommy se colocó a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-¡Si, pero me preocupa cómo están los demás!-respondió Yubel en guardia.

-¡Olvídate de ellos, preocúpense por ustedes!-declaro Psycho Sombra moviéndose a gran velocidad y atacando a ambos, derribándolos-ahora, iré por mi premio-dijo viendo a Kat.

La Ranger Rosa se asustó bastante al sentir la mirada de la Psycho, pero Yubel se levantó-¡No tan rápido! ¡Batallador Activado! ¡Patada Llamarada! ¡Modo Reina Dragón! ¡Guardiana del Universo!-invoco Yubel lanzándose al segundo round.

La Psycho Sombra no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Yubel la embistió con fuerza, para luego darle un puñetazo que la lanzo por los aires, rápidamente, Yubel dio un salto, giro y lanzo una patada contra la Psycho, estrellándola contra el suelo, la Reina Dragón aterrizo y espero a ver si su oponente reaccionaba, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir.

La poderosa Psycho ataco con un golpe de su espada, mismo que fue bloqueado por la cuchilla derecha de Yubel, quien lanzó un ataque con su cuchilla izquierda, Psycho Sombra se protegió con su brazo libre y el ataque la golpe en la muñeca, entumiéndosela, la Psycho retrocedió y Yubel se dispuso a darle el golpe final.

-Esta vez no dudes-siseo Psycho Sombra.

-Si no te detengo ahora… ¿seguirás atacando a los demás Rangers, verdad?-no era una pregunta tal cual, solo necesitaba confirmarlo.

-Sin piedad…-respondió Psycho Sombra-¡Hazlo!-reto.

Yubel se dispuso a lanzar su ataque, pero en ese momento, algo llamo su atención, algo en la muñeca de Psycho Sombra, al ver más detenidamente pudo ver lo que era, pequeñas gotas rojas caían de la muñeca herida de Psycho Sombra al suelo, esas gotas eran…

-¿Sangre?-exclamo Yubel por debajo sorprendida por eso.

Al ver que su oponente estaba distraída, Psycho Sombra aprovecho para dar un salto hacia atrás, subiendo a un árbol, los demás Rangers se reunieron con su líder, mientras Psycho Sombra los miraba fijamente.

-Si sigues dudando en destruirme, jamás me van a detener-dijo viendo a Yubel-tal vez salvaron a esa Ranger, pero aún quedan muchos en la Tierra y no podrán protegerlos a todos de mí-aseguro retirándose.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Yubel con determinación, cuando un ruido llamo su atención.

Al voltear, vieron con miedo que Kat había caído en la inconsciencia y rápidamente corrieron a su lado, la Ranger Rosa se veía en muy malas condiciones, a pesar de que no peleo mucho tiempo con Psycho Sombra.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto los Rangers volvieron, con Tommy cargando a Kat, hecho que molesto un poco a Elsa, llamaron a Éiren y a Steve para informarle lo que acababa de pasar, ahora Éiren revisaba a la Ranger Rosa, cuando finalizo, sonrió aliviada.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi madre doctora?-pregunto Steve preocupado por la salud de Kat.

-Tranquilo, se encuentra bien, sufrió graves heridas, pero es muy fuerte, solo necesita descansar un poco, no la vayan a molestar ¿entendido?-los Rangers asintieron.

-Ay, ay, ay, pobre Kat-dijo Alfa viendo a su antigua amiga tendida en la camilla con los ojos cerrados, solo su respiración tranquila confirmaba el diagnóstico de la doctora.

-¡Esa maldita Psycho Sombra, voy a hacerla pagar por esto!-bramo Steve molesto.

-Si la vas a enfrentar solo podrías terminar igual que Kat-advirtió Tommy-lo siento, pero es la verdad-.

-No importa, de todos modos Psycho Sombra está atacando a cada Ranger que este en la Tierra, recuerden que también ataco a Wes y Eric-dijo Kira.

-Lo que hace que surja una interrogante, quien o quienes serán sus próximas víctimas-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

-Hay una pregunta más importante que debemos hacernos-dijo Marceline y todos pusieron su atención en ella-y es que le pasa a nuestra valiente líder, ha tenido dos oportunidades para destruir a Psycho Sombra y no las ha aprovechado-.

Amber asintió con la cabeza-Es cierto, Yubel ha estado muy extraña desde que Psycho Sombra apareció-.

-¿Por qué será eso?-pregunto Finn y todos se encogieron en hombros sin saber que responder.

Tommy se acercó a Elsa-¿Qué piensas al respecto?-pregunto el Ranger Legendario.

-Lo único que puedo decirles es que yo confío plenamente en Yubel y espero que ustedes también lo hagan, tal vez hay algo más en Psycho Sombra de lo que sabemos y eso es algo que presiente Yubel-.

-¿Algo más?-pregunto Amber confundida.

-¿Pero qué más puede tener esa Psycho que deje tan confundida a Yubel?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Eso no lo sé, pero estoy segura que en algún momento se descubrirá la verdad, por cierto ¿Dónde está Yubel?-pregunto Elsa al notar la ausencia de su hija.

-Dijo que quería estar un momento a solas y fue al lago-respondió Alfa dejando confundidos al resto del equipo.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Tal como Alfa menciono, Yubel se encontraba en el lago de Angel Grove, viendo hacia la nada, mientras a su mente venían las imágenes de lo que sucedió hacía tan solo unas cuantas horas, tratando de recordar que algún otro Psycho sufriera la mismo que Psycho Sombra, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lograba recordar que alguno de ellos también haya sangrado.

-¿Quién eres realmente?-se preguntó viendo hacia el horizonte, donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final del capítulo, realmente estoy disfrutando como la Psycho Sombra está persiguiendo a cada Ranger terrestre, es algo realmente encantador, que pena que una presa se le haya escapado, pero aún quedan muchas más en este mundo, muchas más"_

_Un aplauso para Airachnid, la temible cazadora y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Maya: **_es normal, pero tengo un problema, he estado buscando tu nombre de usuario pero no lo encuentro ¿Cómo se llama tu fic? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_me alegra que te haya gustado y cómo pudiste ver, Psycho Sombra ha ido tras nuevas víctimas para su colección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_imagina lo que puede hacer ahora que se apodero del morfo de Eric, eso quiere decir que ahora controla al Quantum Saurio Rex, el arma más poderosa de la Fuerza de Tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_ya no pueden ni transformarse ni llamar a sus Zords, porque Psycho Sombra se robó sus morfos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_sé que es frustrante, pero tienes que esperar que todo se resuelva conforme avancen los capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_no voy a llegar tan lejos, únicamente se dedicara a la cacería de Rangers para apoderarse de sus morfos y Zords. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_no será fácil y menos ahora que también tiene el morfo de Eric, lo que significa que puede convocar al Quantum Saurio Rex también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_le queda algo al fic, lo que espero lo haga un poco más largo que su precuela, esa es mi meta con ese fic, espero poder cumplirla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_muchas incógnitas que se resolverán conforme nos acerquemos a esos momentos, por ahora, Psycho Sombra tiene el morfo de Eric. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_muy bien, tratare de resolverlo, pero te advierto que nunca he sido bueno con los acertijos, por eso no use al Acertijo en mi fic de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_descuida, los Dino Omega Rangers aparecerán más adelante para ayudar en el último intento de detener a Psycho Sombra antes de que siga causando daño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_eso es muy típico, toma en cuenta que Trent también hizo lo mismo cuando era malo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_con gusto y me honras con tus palabras, pero primero dime ¿Qué has pensado exactamente de tu villano? También necesitaría que me dijeras más o menos qué tipo de trama tendrá ese fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_no te puedo confirmar nada, tendrás que esperar para verlo y ahora, si siguiente víctima fue Eric. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_no la energía de todos los Rangers, sino de aquellos que cree tienen algo que le interesa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_creo que Astronema es más mala, ya que la reina la está manipulando en secreto y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_creo que se te corto el comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_descuida, lo entiendo y agradezco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_pues acaba de apoderarse del morfo de Eric, lo que significa que ahora puede controlar al Quantum Saurio Rex. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Maya, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Soranomomo93, SkyAquaCristal, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Kurtlaraperdomo, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Lion Wilson, Ocnarf, Blaitor21.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	64. Vida de esclavitud

"_Soy __**Pantera Negra, **__miembro de los Vengadores y hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo, donde descubriremos que la conquista de Astronema sobre otras partes del mundo ya están casi completas, al mismo tiempo que la Psycho Sombra continua con sus devastadores ataques"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 64._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 64 Vida de esclavitud.**

**China**

Mientras una de las ciudades más imponentes e históricas de la Tierra estaba sumido en un profundo sueño, una figura avanzaba por las calles, escapando de un perseguidor, de pronto, un grupo de Mega Drakzes salió de la nada, siendo guiados por un nuevo monstruo de la Alianza del Mal.

Este monstruo tenía la apariencia de un niño duende, tiene ropas viejas y grises, su cabello es negro y le llega a las orejas, de piel verde-Encuéntrenla de inmediato, la reina quiere recuperar a los esclavos de la Alianza del Mal-ordeno.

La figura que escapaba se ocultó entre unos arbustos, esperando no ser encontrada, cuando de pronto, sintió una mano cubriéndole la boca, aterrada, volteo y se topó con un viejo aliado de los Rangers, Blaitor, el cual le hizo un ademan con el dedo de que guardara silencio.

Los Mega Drakzes siguieron buscando, cuando uno de ellos se acercó al monstruo-No hay señales de ella-informo.

El duende comenzó a cambiar de color, su piel se volvió amarillenta-Esto no le gustara a la jefa, volvamos a la Fortaleza-ordeno y se retiraron.

Blaitor salió de su escondite y cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie, le hizo un ademan a la chica para que saliera, hecho que no tardo en suceder, como se dijo antes, se trataba de una chica de 17 años, piel blanca, mide 1 metro con 50 cm, muy delgada, cabello castaño un poco teñido de Rubio, ojos café claro, usa pantalones de mezclilla azul, con una chaqueta de cuero negro, vistiendo una camisa verde con detalles grises.

-Gracias-.

-No es nada linda-dijo Blaitor sonriendo divertido.

-Me llamo Olivia-dijo la chica saliendo de su escondite.

-Mucho gusto Olivia ¿podrás decirme que hace una chica que obviamente no es de China en este lugar de noche y siendo perseguida por as mascotas de la loca de Astronema? Oh, y por cierto, me llamo Blaitor-.

-Yo…tengo que regresar a América…necesito encontrar a los Power Rangers cuanto antes, pero en barco o avión tardare mucho tiempo-.

-Bueno, pues es tu día de suerte linda, porque yo puedo llevarte en solo 3 segundos-aseguro Blaitor-pero para que ir a América, si podemos ir a donde siempre encontraremos a los Rangers-dijo divertido y Olivia lo miro algo extrañada.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

El duende rodo por el suelo, tras haber recibido un disparo de parte de Astronema, la reina lo atrapo con su lazo de energía y lo estrello repetidamente contra el suelo, hasta que finalmente lo soltó.

-Espero que eso te sirva de lección, alerten a los guardias del campo de esclavos, los Rangers pueden llegar en cualquier momento-ordeno Astronema viendo a Ecliptor.

-Si mi reina-dijo Ecliptor.

Estraga se acercó al duende y este se levantó-La reina…sí que tiene…un fuerte carácter…-.

-Pero tiene razón en estar molesta, escucha Experimento 24601, tú fuiste creado por mí durante mis tiempos de colaboración con Japón, cuando teníamos bases científicas en China durante la segunda guerra, te rescate de los escombros para que cumplieras con la tarea de ser guardia del campo de esclavos, pero si los Rangers se enteran de lo que pasa, entonces será mejor que te prepares, porque la reina no dudara en acabar contigo-advirtió Estraga.

-No se preocupe profesor, le aseguro que no fallare-aseguro Experimento 24601.

-Por tu bien así lo espero-dijo Estraga-Levira-.

-¿Si señor?-.

-Informa a la comandante Violet, debemos estar preparados para cuando los Rangers lleguen, a la reina no le gustará si perdemos ese campo de esclavos-.

-En seguida-dijo Levira retirándose.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Mientras en China comenzaba a amanecer, en América la noche comenzaba a cubrir el lugar, cuando los Rangers recibieron un llamado de Elsa para que acudieran, al llegar, se toparon con la sorpresa de encontrarse con…

-Hola chicos-saludo Blaitor.

-¿Blaitor? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Marceline.

-O mejor dicho, como entraste aquí-dijo Kenneth.

-Yo lo deje entrar, ya que al parecer trajo a alguien a quien deben escuchar-señalo Elsa.

Los Rangers fijaron su atención en Olivia, quien los miraba de manera tímida, mientras Yubel terminaba una llamada-Muy bien Ángela, gracias y disculpa las molestias-dijo Yubel colgando-Ángela ya se encuentra en casa, se asegurara de que Yuri cene, se bañe y se duerma-.

-Bien, ahora sí, pueden decirnos que pasa-pidió Tommy con tono amable.

Olivia estaba muy insegura, se sentía un poco tímida de tener que decirles a los que suponía eran los Power Rangers sobre lo que pasaba, pero Elsa le lanzo una mirada de ánimo y la chica asintió, tosiendo para aclararse su garganta.

-Necesito…no…necesitamos su ayuda…-dijo Olivia y la chica comenzó a contarles lo que pasaba.

Les conto que provenía de un campo de esclavos oculto entre las montañas de China, mismo que era dirigido por Astronema, donde los obligaban a recolectar una gran cantidad de minerales desconocidos para ellos, ya que no se trataba del típico oro, diamantes o gemas, sino unos extraños cristales que nunca nadie había visto.

-Escuche a los guardias decir que esos cristales se llamaban Trizirium y que además de eso, estaban buscando una sustancia llamada Plasma Emotec y lo que parecían ser fragmentos de un meteorito-.

-Ya me lo esperaba-dijo Elsa en un tono de voz bastante misterioso.

-¿De qué hablas Elsa?-pregunto Yubel.

-Cuando la Alianza del Mal estaba en la cúspide del poder, se formaron muchos campos de esclavos en distintos planetas, incluyendo la Tierra, estos campos de esclavos estaban protegidos por un campo de energía que evitaba que se detectara su señal, una vez que a Alianza cayó y que Astronema volvió a ser Karone, ella les contó todo a Andros y los demás-.

-Es cierto, recuerdo eso-dijo Tommy recordando-varios grupos de Rangers se unieron para ir a salvarlos-.

-Pero si la Alianza del Mal había sido derrotada ¿Por qué aun había esclavos en esos campos?-pregunto Amber.

-Recuerden que aunque los líderes de la Alianza fueron destruidos, aun quedaron muchos sobrevivientes, cuando llegamos fuimos atacados por muchos de esos sobrevivientes, afortunadamente logramos vencerlos y salvar a la gente que tenían atrapada-explico Tommy.

-Pues ahora ese campo fue reabierto, yo fui capturada hace casi un año y enviada a ese campo de esclavos, hace 3 días conseguí escapar con algo de ayuda…pero aún hay mucha gente atrapada ahí, por favor, ayúdenos-pidió Olivia con ojos suplicantes.

Los Rangers se vieron entre sí, no había que pensarlo mucho, después de todo, eran Rangers y su deber era ayudar a quien lo necesitara, así que asintieron, Alfa recibió las coordenadas del campo de esclavos que Olivia le dio y las ingreso al sistema de teletransportación.

Blaitor trato de retirarse, ya que según él, ya había cumplido con llevar a la chica con los Rangers, pero Olivia le suplico que no se fuera y que por favor ayudara a los Rangers a rescatar a toda esa gente.

Blaitor vacilo un momento y al ver los ojos de súplica de Olivia, termino por acceder-Muy bien, no me puedo negar a esos ojitos-.

-Tienes corazón de pollo-dijo Finn bromeando y provocando que Blaitor le apuntara con su pistola.

-¡Retira eso!-exigió y Finn se protegió detrás de una consola.

-Basta, no deben perder el tiempo, si quieren pelear háganlo contra el enemigo, no entre ustedes-advirtió Elsa y todos asintieron.

-Mientras no estemos en el continente, será mejor estar atentos a cualquier posible actividad de Psycho Sombra-sugirió Tommy.

Elsa asintió-Ya envié mensajes a todos nuestros aliados, nos avisaran sin acaso se la encuentran, también les pedí que acudieran con cada Ranger de la Tierra para ayudarlos-.

-Solo espero que ningún otro Ranger o amigo sea lastimado por ella-dijo Kira preocupada.

Los Rangers se prepararon para ir a la acción-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-.

-Como sea-dijo Blaitor encogiéndose en hombros.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

En medio de la noche en el continente americano, Psycho Sombra revisaba la lista de los Power Rangers, leyendo la información que Vypra gentilmente le entrego, preguntándose quien sería su próxima víctima y que tuviera un Zord que valiera la pena.

-Él será mi siguiente víctima-dijo viendo la foto del próximo Ranger y leyendo su información; Ryan Mitchell, Ranger Titanio de la Velocidad de la Luz.

**(-)**

**China**

8 destellos de luz llegaron hasta las coordenadas que Alfa les dio, los Rangers aparecieron detrás de una colina, con un sonriente Blaitor, el cual se reía divertido-Vaya viajecito, realmente no me canso de hacer eso-.

-Guarda silencio, creo que estamos cerca-dijo Marceline.

-Puedo confirmarlo-dijo Kenneth asomándose desde la cima de la colina.

Ya que el campo de esclavos se encontraba al otro lado, los demás se asomaron y vieron que había mucha movilización, así como naves de la Alianza del Mal que estaban siendo cargadas con contenedores de los materiales que Astronema quería.

-Son muchos ¿Cómo vamos a rescatarlos a todos?-pregunto Kira.

-No será necesario, con este aparato que Alfa me dio podremos teletransportarlos a todos a sus respectivos hogares-dijo Kenneth mostrando una pequeña esfera-pero para que funcione tengo que colocarla justo en el centro del campo-.

-Eso no suena difícil, pero las cosas nunca suenan así-dijo Marceline.

-Necesitamos idear un plan que sea astuto, precavido y que nos permita entrar en acción lo más rápido posible, no creo que Astronema tenga pensado dejar esta área intacta una vez que saquen todo lo que quiere-dijo Yubel.

-Y podría significar el fin de todas esas personas-dijo Amber aterrada.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Finn.

-¡Este es el plan! ¡Al ataque y si nos va a llevar, pues que nos lleve en limosina!-grito Blaitor levantándose y saliendo hacia la batalla, disparando con sus pistolas contra los villanos.

Violet, quien era la encargada de subir los últimos materiales, diviso al intruso-Ese loco de nuevo ¡Deténganlo!-ordeno y los Mega Drakzes se lanzaron a la batalla.

Los Mega Drakzes se lanzaron a la batalla, mientras Experimento 24061se acercaba a Violet-Esto no es bueno-dijo preocupado.

-Busca a los Rangers de inmediato, no deben andar lejos de aquí-indico Violet.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Ecliptor se presentó ante Astronema con mucha preocupación-Mi reina, los Rangers han llegado al campo de esclavos-.

-¿Las naves ya despegaron?-pregunto Astronema.

-Temo que no, aún quedan muchas que todavía están siendo cargadas-informo Ecliptor.

-Entonces debemos actuar rápidamente, disparen SateLaser y has crecer también a Violet-.

-En seguida-Ecliptor configuro el láser-disparado-declaro al disparar el arma de la Fortaleza.

**(-)**

**China**

Blaitor se defendía de los Mega Drakzes sin ningún problema, para luego fijarse en los esclavos, eran de todas partes del mundo y de diferentes razas, religiones, etc. Lo que provoco que sonriera divertido.

-Vaya, quien diría que hay una persona que no ve razas ni religiones, sino simplemente gente y es más curioso que se trate de la reina del mal, sí que es irónico que la criatura más malvada y cruel del Multiverso no sea racista…bien por ella-dijo encogiéndose en hombros y volviendo a la batalla, mientras los Rangers lo observaban.

Yubel solo se cubrió la cara resignada, pero fue cuando Kenneth tomo la palabra-Tal vez no les agrade lo que voy a decir, pero aunque este un poco loco, el tipo sí que sabe cómo hacer un buen espectáculo-.

-Pero necesitara ayuda, andando-dijo Tommy.

Pero en ese momento, el láser de la Fortaleza apareció y cayó sobre los dos guerreros de Astronema, convirtiéndolos en titanes, la nueva forma gigante de Violet parecía una mujer escorpión de color violeta, con detalles púrpuras y morados, con pinzas en sus manos y una larga cola con aguijón.

-Creo que primero habrá que encargarnos de ellos-dijo Finn y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zord Power YA!-los 7 dragones hicieron acto de aparición y la combinación comenzó-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-invocaron los Rangers.

Violet y el Experimento 24061 se prepararon para la contienda, mientras Blaitor se encargaba de los Mega Drakzes y de poner a los esclavos en un lugar seguro, los cuales solo observaban sorprendidos como atacaba ese misterioso joven.

**(-)**

**Marina Bay**

Pero mientras los Rangers Dragón se enfrentaban a las fuerzas de Astronema, los Rangers de la Velocidad de la Luz tenían sus propios problemas lidiando con la despiadada y poderosa Psycho Sombra, quien los tenía dominados.

Kelsey y Dana rodaron por el suelo tras recibir un feroz ataque de Psycho Sombra, pero cuando se incorporaron fueron atacadas por una descarga de energía lanzada por la Psycho, desactivando sus poderse.

-¿Se encuentran bien chicas?-pregunto Ryan acercándose a revisarlas.

-Ten cuidado…es muy poderosa…-advirtió Dana.

-Lo sé-dijo Ryan viendo cómo iban sus amigos.

Carter, Chad y Joel habían activado sus Batalladores para pelear contra Psycho Sombra, pero aun así, les costaba mantener una batalla contra la Psycho Ranger-¡No entiendo, somos tres vs uno y activamos nuestros Batalladores! ¿Por qué no podemos vencerla?-cuestiono Joel.

-Porque cada morfo que obtengo me hace más poderosa y hasta ahora he obtenido 6 morfos-dijo mostrando los de los Mega Rangers y el de Eric-y con el que vengo a buscar serán 7-.

-¡Sueña! ¡Fuego!-grito Carter y los 3 Rangers dispararon, pero Psycho Sombra lo esquivo dando un salto.

En el aire, Psycho Sombra lanzo su ataque contra los 3 Rangers, provocando una gran explosión que los tiro al suelo y desactivo sus poderes, dejándolos muy lastimados, Psycho Sombra aterrizo de pie y volteo a ver al Titanio Ranger.

-Ya solo quedas tú-.

-¡Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste!-bramo Ryan atacando.

Ryan se lanzó contra Psycho Sombra, quien detuvo el ataque con su brazo izquierdo sin ningún problema-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto la Psycho contraatacando con un feroz ataque con su espada.

El ataque fue tan poderoso y tan rápido que le dio a Ryan 100 golpes en solo una milésima de segundo, dejando al Ranger Titanio con sus poderes desactivados y muy lastimado, Psycho Sombra lo levanto con fuerza y le arrebato el morfo.

-¿Qué haces?-cuestiono Ryan.

-Ya no necesitaras esto-dijo arrojándolo al suelo-tú lo robaste a los cuarteles de Marina Bay, ahora yo te lo robo a ti, creo que obtuve 100 años de perdón, ya que le robe a un vil ladrón-dijo Psycho Sombra con burla, para luego irse.

-¿Te encuentras bien Ryan?-pregunto Dana ayudándolo a levantarse.

Pero Ryan no respondió, se quedó viendo el camino que Psycho Sombra tomó, fue cuando Joel tomo la palabra-Tengo que llamar a Ángela, necesita informarle a Elsa lo que acaba de pasar-dijo y Carter asintió en forma aprobatoria.

**(-)**

**China**

Violet lanzo un golpe con su cola de escorpión, atrapando al Megazord de un costado, momento que 24601 aprovecho para dispararle una serie de relámpagos, mismos que impactaron con fuerza contra el Megazord y sacudió con violencia la cabina de mando.

-¡Ese mocoso está colmando mi paciencia!-declaro Marceline.

-¡Es hora de llamar a más ayuda!-indico Yubel.

-¡Y esta vez que sea ayuda Ninja!-grito Amber emocionada.

-¡Invocamos a los Ninja Zords!-invocaron los Rangers y los poderosos Zords de Tormenta Ninja hicieron acto de aparición.

-¡No de nuevo!-bramo Violet disparándole al Halcón, quien evadió los disparos moviéndose ágilmente en el cielo, para luego embestir a la comandante con su cuerpo envuelto en llamas.

El León lanzo un potente rugido, antes de clavar sus garras en la tierra y comenzar a hacer girar la turbina que le servía de melena, mandando a volar a 24601, quien rodo por los suelos y se levantó muy molesto.

-¡Van a pagar por eso!-grito con su piel volviéndose de un color rojo intenso y atacando con un poderoso rayo a los Ninja Zords.

Los Ninja Zords recibieron los ataques directamente, pero por fortuna, el Megazord Rey Dragón actuó de inmediato, dándole una patada a 24601, haciéndolo retroceder, justo en el momento en que Violet se recuperaba para volver a la batalla.

-¡Ninja Zords Combinación!-invocaron los Rangers y la combinación legendaria comenzó-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Huracán!-invocaron los Rangers.

El Megazord encaro a sus dos rivales, quienes se lanzaron contra él en un ataque combinado, iniciando una feroz batalla de titanes, en las que el Megazord parecía tener la ventaja gracias a sus poderes legendarios o al menos eso parecía hasta que…

-¡Voy a destruirlos ahora!-bramo 24601 preparándose para atacar de nuevo, cuando un rayo lo golpeo por la espalda, haciéndolo caer y explotar.

-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo Violet, pero no era la única que se quedó sorprendida, ya que también los Rangers se quedaron mudos ante eso.

-¿Vieron eso?-pregunto Finn.

-¿Pero quién fue?-pregunto Kira.

-¡Oh no, miren!-grito Marceline señalando al frente.

Ya que frente a ellos, se encontraba el Dark Megazord listo para la batalla-¿Tú?-exclamo Violet, cuando el Dark Megazord la miro-¡Esto no se quedara así!-aseguro antes de retirarse para evitar ser víctima de la Psycho.

Una vez que ambos Megazords quedaron frente a frente, Psycho Sombra tomo la palabra-Quería venir a mostrarles mi nueva adquisición, cortesía de Ryan Mitchell, el Titanio Ranger ¡Dark Max Solar Zord Actívate!-Psycho Sombra comenzó a tocar la misma melodía que uso para llamar a los Mecha Zords y el Max Solar Zord hizo acto de aparición.

-¿Qué es eso?-cuestiono Amber.

-Esto es malo-dijo Tommy preocupado.

-¡Dark Max Solar Zord Combínate!-invoco la Psycho Sombra, el cuerpo del Max Solar Zord comenzó a separarse y a conectarse con el Dark Megazord del mismo modo que lo hacía cuando se combinaba con el Ligth Speed Megazord, dando como resultado a un nuevo y poderoso Megazord-¡Dark Megazord Legendario Modo Solar!-invoco Psycho Sombra.

Los Rangers se quedaron mudo al ver eso-¡Genial, ahora no solo tiene una, sino dos combinaciones legendarias!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Hay que derrotarla antes de que ataque!-indico Yubel y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Tempestad Legendaria Fuego!-los Rangers dispararon el ataque más poderoso de esa combinación legendaria, pero el Dark Megazord lo rechazo con un golpe de sus brazos.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Kira.

-Ahora me toca a mí-dijo Psycho Sombra perversamente-¡Dark Cañón Solar Fuego!-.

Los cañones de la cintura aparecieron y cargando de energía al Dark Megazord, disparo su potente ataque contra el Megazord, dándole directamente con mucha fuerza y provocando que los Dragones se separaran, cayendo al suelo gravemente lastimados.

Los Rangers también cayeron y sus poderes se desactivaron, afortunadamente, cayeron del otro lado de la colina, donde los esclavos no pudieron verlos-Eso fue brutal-dijo Kira adolorida.

Psycho Sombra apareció de nuevo y se acercó a su primera víctima, Yubel-Es hora de llevarme un buen premio, el poder del Dragón Rayearth será mío-declaro sujetando a Yubel del brazo y levantándola con fuerza, quedando frente a frente, pero cuando Psycho Sombra vio a Yubel, se quedó muda-¿Qué?-.

A la mente de Psycho Sombra vinieron muchas imágenes, primero la de un bebé en una manta que estaba en brazos de una enfermera, antes de pasársela a alguien más, una pequeña de unos meses tratando de dar sus primeros pasos o decir sus primeras palabras, una niña riendo muy contenta y provocando una segunda risa en otra persona, para luego ver a esa misma niña correr hacia ella y abrazar a una figura que no lograba ver quien era, ya que todo lo veía a través de los ojos de esa persona.

Yubel se quedó confundida por la acción de Psycho Sombra, pero aprovecho la situación para separarse de ella y retroceder, mientras la Psycho solo se quedaba paralizada, con mucha precaución, Yubel se acercó lentamente.

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto Yubel.

Psycho Sombra alzo la vista rápidamente, pero con una gran velocidad, se retiró del lugar, dejando a Yubel confundida, al mismo tiempo que sus amigos se levantaban-Eso fue extraño-dijo Kenneth.

-Ya habrá tiempo para resolver eso, por ahora debemos ir a ayudar a los esclavos, reactiven sus poderes y vayamos ahora-dijo Tommy y sus amigos asintieron, pero cuando se iban a ir a continuar su misión, notaron que Yubel no se movía.

-¿Ocurre algo Yubel?-pregunto Amber acercándose.

-¿Eh? No…nada…andando-dijo Yubel confundida por la acción de Psycho Sombra.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Ecliptor se presentó ante Astronema-Las naves abandonaron el campo de esclavos justo a tiempo, los materiales que obtuvimos son tuyos, mi reina-.

-Excelente ¿Qué hay de Psycho Sombra?-pregunto Astronema.

-Obtuvo otro de los morfos de los Power Rangers, pero al parecer, comenzó a tener breves recuerdos de su vida pasada-informo Ecliptor.

-¿En serio? Esas son malas noticias-dijo Astronema sin poder evitar sonreír de manera cruel.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto los Rangers rescataron a los esclavos y volvieron al Centro de Mando, fueron recibidos por muchas muestras de afecto y agradecimiento de parte de Olivia, quien no paraba de agradecerles por su gran heroísmo.

-Gracias a ustedes no tendremos que seguir soportando a los secuaces de esa malvada bruja nunca más-dijo Olivia.

-Y nos aseguraremos de que así sea-declaro Tommy sonriéndole.

-Y también te debo mucho a ti Blaitor, de no ser por ti, jamás habría encontrado a los Power Rangers-dijo Olivia acercándose al aludido-gracias-.

-No tienes que agradecerme, simplemente hice lo que…-Blaitor no pudo continuar, porque Olivia le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo dejo mudo.

Los Rangers se rieron divertidos ante esa escena, pero la risa ceso cuando Yubel tomo la palabra-Elsa…Psycho Sombra se ha apoderado del morfo de Ryan y ahora controla al Max Solar Zord-informo Yubel.

-Estoy al tanto de la situación, Joel llamo a Ángela y ella a mí, esa es una terrible noticia, ya que ahora Psycho Sombra posee más poder que nunca-dijo Elsa preocupada.

-Yo todavía hay algo que no entiendo-intervino Kenneth-Psycho Sombra tuvo a Yubel a su merced, pudo haber obtenido su morfo, entonces…porque no lo hizo-.

Se hizo un largo silencio ante el comentario de Kenneth, ya que esa era una buena pregunta, misma que Yubel estaba dispuesta a averiguar, así como por qué ella no puede acabar con esa malvada Psycho.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Observando el amanecer en Angel Grove, Psycho Sombra recordaba el rostro de Yubel y nuevamente, aquellas extrañas imágenes volvían a su mente, dejándola muy desconcertada-¿Por qué me es tan familiar?-se preguntó, siendo invadida por un aire de misterio.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos a la conclusión de este capítulo, como pudieron apreciar, vimos que hay mucha confusión en la Psycho Sombra y en sus acciones, así como también en la valiente líder de los Rangers Dragón, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Psycho Sombra sigue siendo peligrosa y que la reina del mal está cada vez más cerca de obtener lo que tanto desea"_

_Un aplauso para Pantera Negra, uno de mis Vengadores favoritos, solo superado por Wolverine, mi personaje y héroe favorito de la franquicia de Marvel, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**NovaStarPrime: **_no he querido verlo, creo que la razón es que después de ver la porquería que fue DBZ Kai ya no confío mucho en los Remakes que hacen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Maya: **_pero tu fic ¿Cómo se llama? Creo que así me será más fácil encontrarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_ella está yendo tras aquellos que aún conservan sus poderes y sus Zords en la Tierra, por eso ataco a Wes, Eric, los Rangers Velocidad Luz y a los Mega fracasados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_en breve se resolverá esa interrogante que muchos tienen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_ahora acaba de atacar a los Rangers Velocidad de la Luz, apoderándose del Max Solar Zord para su colección de Zords Legendarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_gracias por avisarme, eso siempre lo aprecio y creo que el sentimiento es mutuo, cuando yo aviso que me retrasare. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_dentro de poco se descubrirá quien es en realidad Psycho Sombra y porque tiene ese efecto en Yubel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_hasta los villanos tienen sus romances, solo recuerda a Rita y Zedd, así como a Mondo y Máquina, ellos tuvieron sus romances perversos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_dentro de poco se sabrá ese gran secreto, te lo aseguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Guest: **_dentro de poco se sabrá quién es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_no te recomiendo usar a Elsa, ya que entonces estarías cometiendo el error de los primeros capítulo, debes ser original y sorprender con tus propias ideas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_y ahora Psycho Sombra tiene el poder del Max Sola Zord, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_lo cheque y me impresiono, realmente tienes talento y claro que te avisare en cual capítulo regresaran para ayudar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_por el momento tenían que ocuparse de ayudar a algunas personas atrapadas en un campo de esclavos de Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_no por todos, solo por quienes considera que merecen la pena y tengan un buen Zord, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_en el siguiente capítulo se resolverá ese enigma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_esta vez su víctima fue Ryan y los Rangers Velocidad de la Luz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_en el siguiente capítulo se resolverán muchas cosas, respecto al villano, tienes razón, no tendría mucha relación…si el mal proviene de los tiempos del Rey Mondo, podrías hacer que el villano principal fuera hermano de la Reina Máquina y que viene a la Tierra para vengar la destrucción de su hermana, ya que Mondo nunca le cayó bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_pues ahora ataco a los Rangers Velocidad de la Luz, quitándoles el Morfo de Ryan y el control del Max Solar Zord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Maya, Olivia, SkyAquaCristal, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Dreisil, Bowser300000, Guest, Xanatrix742, Shazam, Seiryu.001, Shadow y Writer, Súper Rock Ninja, Aioria09, Moon-9215, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	65. Recuerda quien eres

"_Soy __**Animus, **__amo de los Wild Zords y hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo que traerá muchas sorpresas que seguro ninguno se imaginaba, especialmente por el hecho de que se revelara uno de los poderes que Elsa posee como guardiana del Multiverso, pero no les adelanto más, disfrútenlo"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 65._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 65 Recuerda Quien Eres.**

La noche cubría todo a su alrededor, la luz de la luna era lo único que brillaba, opacando el brillo de las estrellas, en una cueva, Psycho Sombra se encontraba recostada en el suelo, con una fogata encendida cerca de ella, al parecer, la Psycho estaba durmiendo, pero se retorcía a causa de un extraño sueño.

Veía imágenes de una batalla contra guerreros que parecían hechos de barro y un gran ejército de monstruos, siendo combatidos por un grupo de Power Rangers, mientras ella los observaba pelear, fue cuando un monstruo arremetió contra ella que despertó abruptamente.

Suspirando con cansancio, la Psycho se dirigió a la salida de la cueva, viendo que el anochecer casi llegaba a su final, fue cuando un aullido llamo su atención-El lobo solitario, aquel que deja a su manada para vivir en soledad ¿Por qué elegiría ese camino?-se preguntaba-tal vez no tenía amigos, al igual que yo…amigos-.

Esa palabra comenzó a tener un efecto extraño en ella, a su mente volvieron imágenes, pero esta vez de un grupo de jóvenes riendo, conviviendo en el parque, jugando algún deporte, yendo a la playa, al lago, a un tipo de restaurante, etc. De pronto, un destello de luz hizo cambiar el escenario y ahora estaba parada frente a una figura de aspecto imponente.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué tengo estas visiones?-se preguntó confundida.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Elsa y Alfa trabajaban en un desesperado intento por descubrir más sobre la Psycho Sombra, sus debilidades y como recuperar los morfos que robo, haciendo una lista de los Rangers a los que ya había atacado.

-Por lo que sabemos, ahora tiene el morfo de Ryan, Eric y de los Mega Rangers-enumero Elsa.

-¿Qué hay del morfo de Kat?-pregunto Alfa.

-Recuerda que Tommy y los otros llegaron a tiempo para salvarla, antes de que Psycho Sombra se apoderara también de su morfo-recordó Elsa.

-Tienes razón-reconoció Alfa volviendo a su trabajo, cuando escucho suspirar a Elsa-¿te ocurre algo?-.

-Desearía poder entender más sobre estos poderes que poseo, me gustaría poder pedirle consejo a Dimitria o incluso a Zordon-dijo Elsa.

-Tienes a Gosei-le recordó Alfa.

-Lo sé, pero…quisiera poder hablar con quién inicio todo el legado de los Power Rangers, nunca dejo de preguntarme "que haría Zordon en esta situación"-dijo Elsa preocupada.

-Primero debes entender que tú no eres Zordon y no puedes hacer las cosas del mismo modo que él las hacía, tienes tu propio estilo y forma de resolver los problemas, no te preocupes, sé que encontraras la solución a esta situación-aseguro Alfa.

-Gracias Alfa-dijo Elsa sonriéndole a su ayudante y amigo.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Psycho Sombra miraba como el alba comenzaba por el horizonte, era el momento de actuar-Ya es hora ¡Dark Zords Despierten!-invoco tocando su flauta, haciendo aparecer a Predaking, Firebird y Sanyo-¡Dark Zords Combinense! ¡Dark Megazord Despierta!-.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma comenzó a sonar y por el ruido que hacía significaba que la amenaza era muy grande-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Es Psycho Sombra de nuevo!-informo Alfa.

-De prisa, envía a los Rangers a las coordenadas indicadas, no debemos permitir que Psycho Sombra llegue a la ciudad-indico Elsa.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Pero desafortunadamente, el Dark Megazord llego a la ciudad casi al mismo tiempo que los Rangers Dragón, quienes ya estaban transformados y listos para la batalla-¡Genial, es ella de nuevo!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¿Dónde está Yuri?-pregunto Kira.

-Yubel la llevo con Ángela y ella la llevara al Centro de Mando para cuidarla-respondió Amber.

Yubel miraba al Dark Megazord abrirse paso por la ciudad, fue cuando Tommy se acercó a su hija adoptiva y le puso una mano en el hombro-¡El Dark Megazord es muy poderoso, necesitaremos a la Reina Dragón en esta batalla!-.

-Entendido ¡Batallador! ¡Patada Llamarada! ¡Modo Reina Dragón! ¡Guardiana del Universo!-invoco Yubel-¡Ahora la artillería pesada!-.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-los 7 dragones hicieron acto de aparición y comenzaron su combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Modo Leyenda!-invocaron los Rangers.

Megazord Rey Dragón Modo Leyenda vs Dark Megazord, pero Psycho Sombra les tenía una sorpresa preparada-¡Me dará un gran placer ver como los destruye el Zord de un buen amigo suyo! ¡Dark Quantum Saurio Rex Despierta!-esta vez, Psycho Sombra toco aquella melodía con la que invocaba sus Zords adicionales.

Para espanto y asombro de los Rangers, quien acudió al llamado no era otro más que el poderoso Quantum Saurio Rex, el arma más poderosa de la Fuerza del Tiempo-¡El Quantum Saurio Rex!-exclamo Finn.

-¡Psycho Sombra lo puso en nuestra contra también!-grito Marceline furiosa.

-¡Quantum Saurio no la escuches!-grito Yubel tratando de hacer entender al poderoso Zord, pero el Quantum Saurio solo les rugió con fuerza.

-¡Quantum Saurio Rex Combínate!-invoco Psycho Sombra.

El Quantum Saurio dio un salto y su cuerpo comenzó a desarmarse, para combinarse al Dark Megazord, sus piernas se conectaron con las del Dark Megazord, su espalda y pecho en los del Dark Megazord, su cola se conectó a los hombros y la cabeza de dinosaurio se volvió un casco, dejando que los cañones de los láseres se conectaran en los brazos del Dark Megazord.

-¡Dark Megazord Legendario Modo Predador!-invoco Psycho Sombra a la nueva combinación-¡Usare los poderes de sus amigos para destruirlos!-declaro la Psycho.

El Dark Megazord se puso en guardia y el Megazord Rey Dragón se preparó-¡Quantum Saurio no!-suplico Yubel.

-¡Láser Depredador Fuego!-invoco Psycho Sombra.

El Dark Megazord alzo ambos brazos y los cañones dispararon un poderoso láser que golpeo con fuerza al Megazord, provocando que explotara y que la cabina de control se sacudiera con demasiada fuerza.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Elsa, Alfa, Ángela y Yuri presenciaban lo que ocurría, la pequeña se asustó tanto que Ángela tuvo que abrazarla para tratar de calmarla, Alfa comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro sumamente preocupado por la situación actual.

-¡Oh no! ¡Los Rangers están en peligro Elsa! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Alfa preocupado, pero Elsa no respondió-¿Elsa?-.

Elsa no parecía estar escuchando a Alfa, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba hacia un punto fijo, pero sus ojos no brillaban, era como si la mentora de los Rangers estuviera en trance.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El Megazord cayó al suelo pesadamente, con humo saliendo del pecho debido al poderoso ataque que acababa de recibir, Psycho Sombra comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia donde estaban.

-¡Que golpazo!-exclamo Finn llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-¡Y se va a poner peor, ahí viene de nuevo!-grito Kenneth señalando al frente.

Efectivamente, el Dark Megazord ya estaba frente a ellos y tomando al Megazord del cuello, lo levanto y lo miro con esos malignos ojos rojos, dejando a los Rangers preocupados, mientras Psycho Sombra se reía divertida.

-¡Adios y hasta nunca!-anuncio Psycho Sombra preparando el golpe final.

Los Rangers solo pudieron esperar el mortal golpe, cuando de pronto, una serie de relámpagos iluminaron el cielo, pero sin una sola nube de tormenta a la vista, este hecho provoco que Psycho Sombra se distrajera y su Megazord soltó al Megazord Rey Dragón.

-¿Qué?-exclamo la Psycho confundida, pero no era la única, los Rangers también estaban confundidos.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Amber.

De pronto, en el cielo, apareciendo en un resplandor de luz, se hizo presente una imagen de…-¡Elsa!-exclamo Tommy sorprendido.

Psycho Sombra se quedó muda ante eso-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-cuestiono molesta.

Elsa fijo su atención en ella y cuando se dispuso a hablar su voz no sonaba como la de siempre, esta vez, parecía que alguien más hablaba a través de ella, era una voz que Tommy nunca olvidaría, después de todo, la escucho muchas veces.

-"Recuerda Psycho Sombra"-dijo aquella voz a través de Elsa.

El Dark Megazord mantenía su vista fija en Elsa-¿Qué se supone que debo recordar?-cuestiono Psycho Sombra.

-"Recuerda"-fue todo lo que dijo aquella voz antes de que Elsa desapareciera.

-¡No…espera!-suplico Psycho Sombra, pero fue muy tarde.

Los Rangers se quedaron mudos y confundidos ante eso-Oigan… ¿acaso Elsa estaba enferma de la garganta?-pregunto Finn confundido.

-Esa no era su voz-dijo Marceline.

-No…era la de Zordon-dijo Tommy sorprendido y sorprendiendo a los demás.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema golpeo el suelo con su báculo debido a la creciente furia que estaba comenzando a sentir, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por todo el salón del trono-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que él hizo eso?-.

-No es de sorprenderse, el caso de Elsa es parecido al del Avatar, ella puede contactar a sus predecesores en el otro mundo y estos a ella, en este caso, Zordon fue quien contacto a Elsa-explico Ecliptor.

-Esto podría ser un problema-dijo Vypra seria.

-Si lo dejo pasar así será-reconoció Astronema-Psycho Sombra no debe recordar lo que paso, encárguense de que así sea-ordeno viendo a sus 3 generales y estos asintieron.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto los Rangers volvieron, le pidieron una explicación a Elsa de cómo era posible de que el espíritu de Zordon haya hablado a través de ella-Por lo que pude investigar mientras estuve en Eltar, como guardiana del Multiverso puedo contactar a mis predecesores, tal como lo hace el Avatar, por mucho tiempo he intentado contactar a Zordon, pero no tuve éxito…hasta hoy-.

-¿Y por qué Zordon le hablo a Psycho Sombra en vez de hablarnos a nosotros?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Yo…no lo sé…-reconoció Elsa avergonzada-pero algo si se, si lo hizo es porque quiera ayudar a liberar a Psycho Sombra de lo que sea que la esté controlando-explico Elsa.

Antes de que alguno hiciera otra pregunta, la alarma comenzó a sonar-Creo que este día apenas está comenzando-dijo Kira.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

En un campo de fútbol, donde un grupo de niños estaba disputando un partido amistoso, Violet, Rito y Elgar estaban atacando, acompañados de un nuevo monstruo creado por Estraga para atraer a Psycho Sombra.

-Muy bien Couchguy, haz lo tuyo-ordeno Violet.

-Si comandante-dijo un monstruo humanoide, luce como un hombre de piel plateada, con una sonrisa eterna en la cara, lentes oscuros, un peinado a lo Johnny Bravo, vestido con ropa deportiva ajustada, y puños grandes color rojo-¡Muy bien pequeñas niñitas hora de ejercitarse de verdad!-declaro Couchguy lanzando un hechizo sobre los niños.

Los niños comenzaron a ejercitarse sin control alguno, sus cuerpos infantiles comenzaron a hacer abdominales, lagartijas, sentadillas, saltos de rana, saltos de payaso, entre muchos otros y cada vez lo hacían más y más rápido.

-¡Alto!-grito Yubel apareciendo seguida de sus amigos-¡Deténganse ahora!-.

-¡Dejen ir a estos niños, abusivos!-grito Marceline.

Violet sonrió divertida-Con todo gusto, yo tenía en mente un mejor blanco que ellos, haz lo tuyo Couchguy-.

-Con gusto-Couchguy lanzo su rayo contra los Rangers y estos comenzaron a ejercitarse sin control.

-¿Qué pasa?-exclamo Finn.

-¡No puedo parar!-grito Kenneth.

Rito y Elgar se rieron divertidos al ver esa escena, al tiempo que Couchguy cambiaba las rutinas, haciéndolas cada vez más pesadas y difíciles de continuar-¡Vamos Rangers, no se me distraigan, que esto apenas es el calentamiento!-.

-¡Me estoy cansando!-exclamo Amber con dificultad.

-¡Resistan chicos, no podemos dejarlos ganar!-animo Tommy.

De pronto, varios rayos cayeron del cielo y derribaron a los Rangers, fue cuando Psycho Sombra hizo acto de aparición-¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?-pregunto Rito rascándose la cabeza.

-Interfiriendo como siempre, los tenemos donde los queríamos-respondió Elgar molesto.

Los Rangers se levantaron algo cansados y Psycho Sombra se puso frente a ellos, colocándose lista para la batalla, pero Couchguy se acercó molesto-¡Fuera de mi camino amiga, estas en mi territorio!-bramo.

-¡Atrás! Esta es mi batalla-advirtió Psycho Sombra.

-¡Pero es mi gimnasio!-replico Couchguy.

Por toda respuesta, Psycho Sombra le dio un feroz ataque con su espada y dagas, causándole una grave herida, que provoco que cayera al suelo y explotara en pedazos, dejando sorprendidos a los Rangers y a los guerreros de Astronema.

-¿Pero qué hiciste?-cuestiono Violet.

-¡Era compañero, estuvimos en la misma clase de matemáticas del mal!-grito Elgar sin poderse creer lo que hizo.

-¡No entiendo porque lo hice…algo dentro de mí me hizo hacerlo!-exclamo Psycho Sombra comenzando su retirada.

-¡Psycho Sombra espera!-grito Yubel deteniéndola-no lo entiendo ¿Por qué destruiste a ese monstruo?-.

-No lo malentiendan, no quise ayudarlos-fue toda la respuesta de Psycho Sombra antes de retirarse.

**(-)**

**Poco Después**

Psycho Sombra se encontraba viendo hacia el horizonte, meditando en lo que acababa de pasar-Si soy una servidora del mal ¿Por qué destruí a uno de los míos? No tiene sentido-dijo confundida.

De pronto, una flecha salió de la nada, Psycho Sombra la desvió con un golpe de su espada y arremetió contra su atacante, quien no era otra que Vypra-Veo que no te gustan los ataques por sorpresa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-.

-Tranquila, solo vine a hablar contigo, sé que estas teniendo una serie de confusiones que te impiden cumplir con tu misión, así que estoy aquí para ayudarte-.

-¿Qué?-Psycho Sombra bajo la guardia, fue cuando Ecliptor y Estraga hicieron acto de aparición, sujetando a la Psycho de los brazos-¿Qué? ¿Qué hacen? ¡Suéltenme!-bramaba tratando de liberarse.

Vypra se acercó a ella peligrosamente-Hay muchas cosas que no debes recordar y de esta manera nos aseguraremos de que siga así-dijo Vypra haciendo aparecer un pequeño murciélago vampiro, mismo que voló hasta colocarse en el casco de Psycho Sombra, clavando sus colmillos.

La Psycho comenzó a sentir un gran dolor de cabeza y sus captores la soltaron, Psycho Sombra se retorcía de dolor, mientras el murciélago clavaba más profundamente sus colmillos, asegurando de esa manera que la Psycho no recordara nada más.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto los Rangers volvieron, se pusieron a hablar sobre lo que acababa de pasar, para ellos no tenía el menor sentido-No lo entiendo, Psycho Sombra nos ha tenido a su merced más de una vez y no nos ha destruido-dijo Kenneth.

-Y hoy acaba de destruir a un monstruo que nos dejó muy agotados, dejándole el camino fácil para destruirnos-señalo Marceline.

-Sin mencionar el hecho de que Yubel ha tenido dos oportunidades de destruirla y no las ha aprovechado-agrego Finn.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Yubel, quien permanecía sentada en un rincón, fue cuando Elsa intervino-Yubel, si hay algo que quieras compartir, lo que sea, debes decírnoslo-pidió Elsa.

Yubel se quedó en silencio un momento y Tommy le puso una mano en el hombro-Somos una familia Yubel, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros-.

La Rangers Roja asintió ante las palabras de su padre adoptivo-La vi sangrar…hace unos días, cuando ataco a la señora Kat y pelee con ella, le lastime el brazo y de este comenzó a sangrar un poco-explico Yubel.

Al escuchar eso, todos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber cómo tomar las palabras de su líder y amiga, Finn se rasco la cabeza confundido-Pero…los Psycho Rangers no sangran… ¿o sí?-pregunto Finn.

-¿Alguna vez lo hicieron?-pregunto Kenneth de manera sarcástica, ya que ninguno de los otros Psycho había sangrado alguna vez.

-No, pero tampoco tenían Zords ni Megazord-recordó Kira.

-Oigan… ¿y si Finn tenía razón? ¿Y si Psycho Sombra es…humana?-pregunto Amber.

Nuevamente, el silencio se apodero del lugar, todos trataban de encontrar alguna posible solución a ese dilema, a decir verdad, no parecía haber alguna, fue cuando Ángela intervino.

-Hay un modo de averiguarlo-dijo en tono serio.

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto Tommy.

-Es arriesgada, pero puede ser la única oportunidad de descubrir la verdad sobre ella, si lo que Yubel dice es cierto y esa Psycho sangra, entonces es el mejor modo de hacerlo-explico Ángela captando toda la atención de sus amigos.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Bulk y Skull iban en la camioneta de Adele, después de hacer algunas entregas a domicilio, ahora se dirigían de vuelta hacia el Centro Juvenil, mientras conducían, hablaban sobre la reciente renuncia de Yolei, Holly y Mira o al menos eso creía Skull.

-Oye gordo ¿Por qué será que esas 3 renunciaron tan abruptamente?-pregunto Skull.

-No renunciaron torpe, simplemente le pidieron a Adele unos días de vacaciones para poder resolver algunos problemas que tienen, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres, siempre tienen problemas con algo o alguien-dijo Bulk divertido.

-Tienes razón gordo-.

-Y esto puede beneficiarnos, ya que significa que somos nuevamente los empleados número 1 de Adele, ahora nada nos va a detener-aseguro Bulk.

De pronto, en plena calle, justo por donde ellos iban, Psycho Sombra hizo acto de aparición, provocando que Bulk frenara bruscamente, ambos se quedaron mudos ante la presencia de la villana, más aun cuando Psycho Sombra se acercó y debido al dolor de cabeza que sentía, sujeto la puerta del piloto y la destrozo de un fuerte jalón.

Bulk y Skull gritaron aterrados, antes de bajarse por la puerta del copiloto y emprender la huida, dejando a una Psycho recuperando el aliento de forma un tanto errática, fue cuando los Rangers Dragón hicieron acto de aparición.

-¡Psycho Sombra!-grito Yubel llamando la atención de la Psycho-¡Tranquila, no queremos pelear, vinimos a hablar!-.

-¡Sabemos que no eres un Psycho Ranger en su totalidad!-señalo Tommy.

-¡Así es, eres humana como nosotros!-agrego Kira.

Psycho Sombra se quedó en silencio y desvió la mirada, a su mente volvieron aquellas imágenes que tanto la perturbaban, pero el murciélago hizo lo suyo y un gran dolor de cabeza hizo que recapacitara a la fuerza.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Marceline.

Psycho Sombra los encaró-¡Ya me canse de sus mentiras Rangers! ¡Soy Psycho Sombra, la mensajera de su destrucción!-declaro lanzándose contra ellos.

-¡No espera!-grito Tommy, pero fue inútil y Psycho Sombra comenzó a atacarlos a todos.

Los Rangers solo se defendían sin atacar y al mismo tiempo trataban de hacerla entrar en razón, mientras esperaban que el plan de Ángela funcionara, Yubel sujeto a Psycho Sombra y la miro fijamente.

-¡Por favor, no dejes que te usen de esta manera, eres humana!-.

-¡Es mentira!-bramo Psycho Sombra lanzándola por los aires, para luego disparar un rayo contra ellos, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo-ya no escuchare más sus mentiras-declaro y preparo el golpe final.

Justo en ese momento, más relámpagos comenzaron a iluminar el lugar-¿Será él de nuevo?-pregunto Finn confundido.

Y nuevamente, en el cielo, una imagen de Elsa volvió a aparecer, pero como la vez anterior, hablaba con la voz de Zordon-"Recuerda Psycho Sombra, debes recordar"-suplico.

-¿Quién eres?-cuestiono Psycho Sombra.

-"Tome el cuerpo de mi sucesora para poder comunicarme contigo, soy Zordon de Eltar, mentor y creador de los Power Rangers"-se presentó el mentor original a través de Elsa.

Los Rangers se quedaron maravillados al escuchar esa voz y el nombre del gran mentor de los Power Rangers, el enemigo mortal de cada miembro de la Alianza del Mal original, Psycho Sombra cayó de rodillas.

-Entonces dime…Zordon… ¿Quién soy yo?-pregunto alzando los brazos, cuando el murciélago volvió a hacer lo suyo, provocando que cayera nuevamente en el control del mal-yo sé muy bien quien soy ¡Soy Psycho Sombra, la Mensajera de la Destrucción!-anuncio.

-"Recuerda"-fue todo lo que dijo Zordon antes de que Elsa desapareciera en el cielo.

Psycho Sombra se levantó algo tambaleante y comenzó a alejarse del lugar, Yubel hizo ademan de querer seguirla, pero Tommy la detuvo-Tenemos que volver al Centro de Mando, esperemos que Ángela haya obtenido la muestra de sangre que necesitaba-dijo con tranquilidad y Yubel asintió.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto los Rangers volvieron, se acercaron a Ángela, quien sostenía un pequeño robot mosquito, exactamente el mismo que Astronema había usado para controlar a los Mega Rangers.

-Fue una suerte que decidiera quedármelos para hacerle unas modificaciones, gracias a eso pude acercar uno lo suficiente a Psycho Sombra para obtener una muestra de su sangre sin que se diera cuenta-explico Ángela colocando la muestra de sangre en un escáner de ADN.

-Fue una suerte que Zordon haya vuelto a intervenir o no la habríamos contado-dijo Kenneth.

-Creo que Zordon sabe cuándo los Rangers necesitan ayuda y en esta ocasión vaya la necesitaban-dijo Elsa-aunque quisiera poder contactarlo del mismo modo en que él me contacta a mí-.

-Descuida, estoy seguro que pronto lo averiguaras-dijo Alfa animando a su amiga.

Ángela espero que los resultados se materializaran en la pantalla-Dentro de poco veremos la verdadera identidad de Psycho Sombra-informo a sus amigos y todos se acercaron hacia la pantalla.

En la pantalla apareció una imagen de Psycho Sombra y con una serie de registros de ADN que Ángela obtuvo cuando trabajaba en Marine Bay podrían ver su rostro sin casco, mismo que comenzaba a aparecer de manera lenta y molesta.

Cuando la mitad del rostro quedo revelado, los Rangers, Elsa, Alfa y Ángela se quedaron mudos, Yubel se quedó paralizada ante lo que sus ojos veían-No puede ser-dijo Amber.

-Esto tiene que ser un error-dijo Tommy sorprendido.

Yubel tardo en poder decir algo, ya que las palabras no salían de su boca, cuando por fin pudo decir algo, fue una sola palabra con mucho significado-¿Mamá?-exclamo derramando lágrimas de dolor y tristeza.

Efectivamente, detrás del casco del Psycho Sombra se encontraba Trini Kwan, la Ranger Amarilla original y madre de Yubel.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, finalmente se sabe cuál es la verdadera identidad de Psycho Sombra…desgraciadamente, es alguien que es muy importante para Yubel y lo que le está causando un gran dolor, pero…aunque Psycho Sombra sea Trini, eso no quita el hecho de que siga siendo peligrosa"_

_Un aplauso para Animus, el noble amo de los Wild Zords y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**HE SUBIDO VARIOS DISEÑOS A MI CUENTA DE DEVIANTART, PARA QUE LOS CHEQUEN Y ME DEN SU OPINION, POR FAVOR.**

**DEL MISMO MODO, ME DISCULPO POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO AYER, PERO CREO QUE LA PAGINA TENIA PROBLEMAS, PORQUE POR MAS QUE TRATE NO PUDE NI ABRIR LA PAGINA DE INGRESO A LA CUENTA.**

**NovaStarPrime: **_ya se ha descubierto la verdadera identidad de Psycho Sombra, se trataba de Trini y ahora deben hacer todo lo posible para salvarla de la influencia del mal. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_pues la verdadera identidad de Psycho Sombra resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Trini, cuya alma fue convocada gracias a la Gema de las Almas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_tranquila, sé que son muchas preguntas, pero conforme avance el fic se irá resolviendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Maya: **_vaya, realmente es un título muy largo, pero una duda ¿Por qué decidiste cancelar el otro? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_claro que tiene un plan mucho peor en mente, después de todo, Psycho Sombra solo fue una distracción para preparar su ataque final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_pues has acertado, efectivamente se trataba de Trini, quien está bajo el control de Psycho Sombra y te deseo lo mismo. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_ahora imagina como se debe sentir Yubel al descubrir que la terrible Psycho Sombra es su amada madre. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_después de muchas batallas, finalmente se supo quién era Psycho Sombra en realidad, Trini Kwan, la madre de Yubel. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_claro que no lo voy a quitar, pero ahora tendrás que hacer algo para ayudar a Yubel con esta difícil situación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_pues tuviste razón, efectivamente se trata de Trini, la Ranger Amarilla original y madre de Yubel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_yo te di una posible sugerencia, dime ¿es muy necesaria para tu fic? Respecto a Psycho Sombra, se trataba de Trini, todo el tiempo fue ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pues ahora todos saben quién es Psycho Sombra en realidad y también que Elsa puede contactar al espíritu de Zordon en caso de graves problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser30000: **_pues Psycho Sombra resulto ser Trini, tal como me había sugerido en el pasado ¿Qué te parece? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_ahora ya se sabe su verdadera identidad, por lo que se avecina una tormenta para Yubel, respecto a tu petición ¿Qué tienes pensado exactamente para el siniestro lord Drago? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya se ha descubierto quien es en realidad Psycho Sombra y resulta ser la persona que Yubel más ama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_pues ya se sabe quién es Psycho Sombra en realidad, así como por qué Yubel no podía acabar con ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_pues ya se revelo la verdadera identidad de Psycho Sombra, se trataba de la fallecida madre de Yubel y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_finalmente se ha descubierto quien es Psycho Sombra y ahora se avecina una tormenta, pues Yubel está demasiado afectada por esta terrible noticia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Éire, SkyAquaCristal, Maya, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Lion Wilson, Xanatrix742, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Shazam, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	66. Verdadera identidad

"_Soy __**La Madre Mística, **__guardiana de toda la magia buena y hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo, ahora que los Rangers conocen la verdadera identidad de Psycho Sombra se avecina una tormenta, no puedo creer que Astronema haya hecho algo tan bajo y cruel, realmente es despiadada"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 66._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 66 Verdadera Identidad.**

Vypra caminaba por el bosque a las afueras de Angel Grove, seguida por Rito y Elgar, quienes fueron enviados por la reina para proteger a su prometida en caso de que algo malo pasara en su audiencia con Psycho Sombra, aunque el par iba muy atrás de Vypra.

-Oye Elgar ¿no crees que esto puede ser muy peligroso para nosotros?-pregunto Rito tragando saliva.

-Eso es lo que estaba pensando-reconoció Elgar-hagamos esto, vayámonos de aquí antes de que esa psicópata aparezca-.

-Buena idea-dijo Rito.

Ambos corrieron hacia Vypra y se colocaron frente a ella-General Vypra, Rito y yo no queremos inmiscuirnos en su reunión privada con Psycho Sombra…-comenzó Elgar.

-Así que creemos que sería mejor retirarnos para que pueden hablar con calma-agrego Rito.

Vypra miro a los dos con un ceño fruncido-¿Por qué tienen miedo? Los guerreros de mi amada Astronema no deben tener miedo-.

Al escuchar eso, Rito y Elgar se miraron entre sí, para luego comenzar a reírse-¿Miedo? Oh no, no tenemos miedo, simplemente no queremos…-Elgar no puedo continuar, ya que en ese momento Psycho Sombra hizo acto de aparición.

Al ver a la terrible Psycho caminar hacia ellos, Rito y Elgar buscaron refugio detrás de Vypra, quien solo rodo los ojos resignada con ese par de idiotas, para luego fijar su atención en Psycho Sombra y esperar que el murciélago que le puso hiciera su trabajo.

Para su alivio, en cuanto Psycho Sombra llego ante ella, se arrodillo de manera respetuosa-Princesa Vypra, general de las fuerzas de la reina del mal y su futura esposa, le entrego los morfos que he ido recolectando en estos días, del Titanio Ranger, el Quantum Ranger y los Mega Rangers-anuncio entregándole los morfos en una bolsa.

Vypra sonrió muy contenta ante ese presente y lo tomo-Lo has hecho bien Psycho Sombra, mi reina estará complacida, será un muy buen regalo de bodas, aunque claro, aún falta mucho para que ese día llegue-dijo Vypra sonriendo divertida-ahora, gracias a estos regalos que nos has dado, Estraga podrá acelerar la creación del arma definitiva de la reina y con los poderes que hemos recolectado será cuestión de tiempo para que cumpla su destino, solo queda una cosa por hacer-.

-Ya lo considere, hoy será el día en que por fin ponga fin a los Power Rangers de una vez por todas, se lo puedo asegurar-dijo Psycho Sombra.

-Eso es lo que espero, ya es tiempo de que los Rangers conozcan el verdadero poder de Psycho Sombra-dijo Vypra sonriendo y la aludida asintió.

La Psycho se dispuso a retirarse, no sin antes darles una mirada de amenaza a Rito y Elgar, quienes se quitaron de su camino rápidamente, Psycho Sombra se retiró, seguida por una sonrisa triunfante de parte de Vypra.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Yubel se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de procesar lo que la computadora mostraba, mientras los Rangers hablaban con Elsa sobre eso mismo-No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que Psycho Sombra sea la madre de Yubel?-pregunto Amber.

-Si…no se supone que ella esta…ya saben…-Finn no sabía cómo expresarse sin temor a lastimar aún más a su amiga o en el peor de los casos, hacerla enojar.

-Contestare a ambas preguntas-dijo Ángela mostrando una imagen tridimensional de Psycho Sombra-¿ven eso en su pecho? Es la Gema de las Almas o por los menos, un fragmento de ella-.

-La Gema de las Almas tiene el poder para convocar un alma desde el otro mundo, sin importar cuantos años tenga de fallecida, Vypra debió usarla la primera noche que vieron a Psycho Sombra para llamar el alma de Trini, luego uso uno de los hechizos de Ivan Ooze para poder convertirla en esa temible Psycho-dedujo Elsa.

Tommy se acercó a su esposa-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo podemos salvarla?-pregunto el Ranger Legendario.

Pero Elsa negó con la cabeza-Temo que solamente Astronema sabe cómo hacerlo-.

Al escuchar eso, Yubel detuvo su marcha y miro a todos-¡Yo la encontrare y la obligare a decírmelo!-bramo dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Finn y Kenneth le cerraron el paso-¡Oye, oye, espera! ¡No es una buena idea!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!-bramo Yubel muy molesta.

Kira también intervino antes de que pasara algo peor-Yubel, ninguno de nosotros puede imaginarse como te está afectando esto, pero…-.

-¡Tienes razón, no lo saben! ¡Quítense ahora!-grito Yubel.

-¡Escucha por el amor de Dios!-grito Marceline-¡Si vas así a buscarla es probable que te destruya, no estás pensando con claridad!-.

-¡Marceline tiene razón Yubel, yo me sentiría igual si fuera mi madre, pero ir a buscar a Astronema no es un acto valiente, es un acto suicida!-intervino Amber.

Pero Yubel no parecía querer escuchar razones, se hallaba muy molesta, herida y frustrada, fue necesario que Tommy interviniera también-Cálmate, ayudaremos a tu madre, lo prometo, ella era mi amiga y cuando necesite ayuda estuvo ahí, junto con los demás, no voy a abandonarla-aseguro Tommy.

Pero Yubel no suavizo su expresión en ningún momento, simplemente se dirigió hacia un rincón del Centro de Mando y se recargo sobre la pared, cruzándose de brazos muy molesta, esa fue una clara señal de que no quería que la molestaran.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?-pegunto Kenneth.

-Buscar el modo de ayudar a Trini, no será fácil, pero hay que hacerlo y creo tener una idea, primero necesitamos contactar a Jasón, Billy, Kimberly y Zack-señalo Tommy.

-¿Al equipo original?-pregunto Ángela confundida.

-Nosotros conocimos a Trini mejor que nadie, a excepción de Yubel claro, trataremos de llegar a la humanidad de Trini por sobre el poder maligno de Psycho Sombra-.

-¿Y en caso de que se nos quiera poner difícil?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Para eso pediremos ayuda a Marcelo y los otros-explico Tommy.

-¿Qué hay de nuestros aliados?-pregunto Kira.

Tommy se quedó pensando un momento en la posibilidad de llamar a sus aliados, pero negó con la cabeza-No, si Astronema ve llegar a un gran número de personas puede tomar sus precauciones, además, no queremos que Psycho Sombra se sienta amenazada-.

-¿Y viendo 14 Rangers no se sentirá así?-pregunto Finn confundido.

-Es que no verá 14 Rangers, verá solo a 6, Jasón, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, Yubel y yo trataremos de llegar hasta Trini, ustedes y los Dino Omega Rangers permanecerán ocultos, actuaran solo en caso de ser necesario ¿entendido?-.

-Bien pensado Tommy, realmente es una buena estrategia, aunque es muy arriesgada-reconoció Elsa-Yubel, sé que esto es muy frustrante, pero… ¿Yubel? ¿Dónde está?-.

Los demás Rangers voltearon y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que su amiga no estaba en ninguna parte del Centro de Mando, Alfa se puso en la computadora a localizarla-¡Chispitas! ¡Se dirige hacia el mismo lugar donde vieron a Psycho Sombra por primera vez!-informo.

-Esa niña me va a sacar canas verdes-dijo Elsa tratando de resistir su enojo.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Tal como Alfa informo, Yubel se dirigía en su moto a toda velocidad hacia donde vieron a Psycho Sombra por primera vez, aumentando la velocidad debido a la creciente desesperación y ansiedad que sentía, no podía evitarlo, por un lado, estaba muy molesta, llena de odio hacia Astronema por usar el alma de su madre de esa forma, pero por el otro, tenía la posibilidad de que si rescataban a su madre, entonces ellas volverían a estar juntas.

-¡Resiste mamá, voy en camino!-declaro aumentando la velocidad.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Vypra le entrego la bolsa con los morfos que Psycho Sombra había obtenido a Astronema, la reina la miro con una gran sonrisa-Lo hiciste bien-.

-No habría podido hacerlo sin ayuda de Psycho Sombra-dijo Vypra haciendo una reverencia.

Astronema le sonrió y le entrego la bolsa a Estraga-Ya sabes qué hacer con eso-.

-Si mi reina-Estraga saco uno de los morfos de los Mega Rangers y lo vio fijamente-que estúpido fuiste Gosei, gracias por tu elección estamos cerca de la victoria, esos Mega Rangers realmente me dieron muchas alegrías-.

Ecliptor se acercó a Astronema-Mi reina, la Ranger Roja se dirige al punto donde Psycho Sombra apareció por primera vez-informo y una sonrisa perversa afloro en el rostro de la reina.

**(-)**

**Tierra**

Yubel llego hasta el punto exacto donde Psycho Sombra apareció por primera vez, descendió de su moto y comenzó a caminar por el lugar, se detuvo un momento y dio un rápido vistazo al lugar, apretó sus puños con fuerza y lanzo un grito de frustración, para luego desenvainar su espada y comenzar a golpear con ella todo lo que se encontrara, árboles, rocas, césped y el mismo suelo.

Cuando finalmente no pudo más, volvió a gritar con fuerza y cayó de rodillas, clavado su espada en el suelo y comenzar a respirar agitadamente, en un intento de recuperarse por su rabieta.

Unos leves aplausos comenzaron a escucharse y Yubel volteo, encontrándose con Psycho Sombra, quien estaba recargada sobre un árbol-Que buen espectáculo-dijo separándose del árbol-veo que vienes sola, que interesante, debes creerte muy poderosa para venir a desafiarme sola-.

-No vine a desafiarte-dijo Yubel-vine a hablar-agrego desactivando su poder.

Al ver eso, Psycho Sombra miro fijamente a Yubel-¿Qué truco es este?-.

-No es ningún truco, no quiero pelear contigo, solo quiero hablar, no quiero lastimarte…mamá-dijo Yubel sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho.

Al escuchar eso, Psycho Sombra se quedó estática, especialmente por la última palabra-¿Cómo me llamaste?-.

-Te llame "mamá", porque eso eres, eres Trini Kwan, la Ranger Amarilla original, mi madre, a quien yo perdí hace muchos años-.

Psycho Sombra desvió la mirada, pero el murciélago hizo lo suyo de nuevo y sintió como un fuerte dolor en su cabeza la hacía "recapacitar"-¡Estas usando un truco bastante tonto Ranger!-acuso desenvainando su espada.

-¡No es ningún truco, es la verdad! Tú eres mi madre, Astronema uso la Gema del Alma y uno de los hechizos de Ivan Ooze para traerte de nuevo a la vida y convertirte en Psycho Sombra-.

-¡Silencio!-bramo Psycho Sombra disparándole un rayo, Yubel se protegió con sus brazos, pero la explosión la dejo tirada en el suelo.

Yubel se quedó tendida en el suelo por el brutal ataque, Psycho Sombra comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a ella-Por favor…no…mamá…soy yo…tu hija-suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Psycho Sombra se detuvo al escuchar eso y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar-¿Mi…hija?-más imágenes aparecieron en la cabeza de Psycho Sombra, pero el murciélago volvió a hacer lo suyo-¡Ya deja de hablar!-.

La Psycho preparo el golpe final y Yubel se protegió con sus brazos, pero antes de que pudiera recibirlo, una figura salió de la nada y pateo a Psycho Sombra, obligándola a retroceder, se trataba de Soujiro.

-¡Aléjate de mi amiga!-advirtió Soujiro.

-Tú de nuevo, no sabes cómo me molestan los intrusos-dijo Psycho Sombra colocándose en guardia.

Soujiro hizo lo mismo, pero antes de poder lanzarse a la pelea, Yubel lo detuvo-¡No!-.

-¿Qué haces?-cuestiono confundido y sorprendido.

-¡No la lastimes! ¡Es mi madre!-grito Yubel con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamo Soujiro sin poderse creer lo que Yubel acababa de decirle, aunque se lo grito en la cara.

Al verlos distraídos, Psycho Sombra aprovecho para lanzarles un ataque, disparando un feroz rayo contra ellos, Soujiro reacciono y empujo a Yubel a tiempo, siendo él quien recibiera el ataque, rodando por el suelo.

-¡Soujiro!-grito Yubel al ver lo que acababa de pasar.

Psycho Sombra dirigió su atención hacia Yubel-No deberías bajar la guardia y menos cuando hay alguien queriendo destruirlos-dijo Psycho Sombra divertida.

Yubel se levantó como pudo y miro a la Psycho-¡Por favor…trata de recordar quien eres…te lo suplico!-suplicaba Yubel.

Psycho Sombra se quedó muda un momento, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, pero apretó sus puños con fuerza-Yo sé muy bien quien soy ¡Soy Psycho Sombra y tú eres nada!-declaro atacándola.

Yubel se protegió con los brazos del disparo, pero Tommy apareció justo a tiempo y desvió el ataque con un golpe de su sable-¡Doctor O!-exclamo Yubel aliviada.

-Venir tú sola a enfrentarte a ella no fue una decisión inteligente-regaño Tommy-pero te comprendo-el Ranger Negro miro a Psycho Sombra-no queremos pelear, solo queremos hablar-.

-No tengo nada que hablar con ustedes-respondió Psycho Sombra.

-Tal vez no con un Ranger, pero si con un amigo-dijo Tommy desactivando su poder.

-¿Amigo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú y yo somos amigos?-cuestiono Psycho Sombra.

-Porque sé quién eres en realidad, no eres quien crees, no eres una Psycho Ranger, fuiste una Power Rangers, mi amiga, nuestra amiga-anuncio Tommy.

-¿Nuestra?-pregunto Psycho Sombra por el plural.

-Si Trini, nuestra-en ese momento, Jasón, Billy, Kimberly y Zack hicieron acto de aparición, siendo Kimberly la que dijo eso-¿nos recuerdas Trini? Soy yo, Kimberly, tu mejor amiga-.

Psycho Sombra miro a todos y se quedó paralizada-¿K…Kimberly? ¿Jasón? ¿Billy? ¿Zack? ¿Tommy? ¿Mi…mi hija?-Psycho Sombra comenzó a recordar, pero el murciélago volvió a hacer lo suyo-¡Agh!-.

Los Rangers se pusieron alerta-¡Algo anda mal!-exclamo Zack.

-¡Trini, combátelo, no dejes que te controlen!-grito Jasón.

Pero Psycho Sombra levanto la vista con violencia y miro a todos los que la rodeaban-¡Ya me canse de sus mentiras!-bramo disparando un rayo contra todos, para luego lanzarse a la batalla.

-¡No espera!-grito Jasón cuando la Psycho arremetió contra ellos-¡Recuerda, tú eres Trini, nos ayudaste en las batallas contra Rita y Zedd!-.

-¡Cállate!-bramo Psycho Sombra lanzándolo por los aires.

Billy se agacho para evadir un golpe de su espada-¡Trini, tú siempre entendías todo lo que decía!-.

Psycho Sombra le dio un golpe en el estómago y luego lo empujo al suelo, aplastándole la cabeza con el pie, lo que habría sido un mortal ataque si Kimberly no hubiera entrado en acción, sujetándola por los brazos, ayudada por Zack.

-¡Trini, tú siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga, desde que éramos niñas!-grito Kimberly.

-¡Vamos Trini, no dejes que te usen de esta manera!-grito Zack.

Psycho Sombra se sacudió a ambos captores sin ninguna dificultad, para luego tirarlos al suelo con un golpe, Yubel y Tommy solo podían mirar preocupados como el plan no estaba saliendo como esperaban.

-¡No la lastimen por favor!-suplico Yubel.

-¿No lo dirás en serio, verdad?-pregunto Zack en el suelo adolorido.

Yubel ya no sabía qué hacer, no podía permitir que lastimaran a sus amigos, pero tampoco quería lastimar a su madre, no…ella jamás podría hacerlo, estaba metida en un gran dilema, por fortuna, Tommy Oliver estaba con ella.

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan para solucionar esto-dijo Tommy sonriéndole.

-¿En serio?-.

Tommy asintió, pero antes de poder decir algo, un rayo salió de la nada y los derribo, hecho que llamo la atención de Psycho Sombra y de los demás-¿Qué?-exclamo la Psycho.

-¿De dónde vino eso?-pregunto Billy adolorido.

La responsable de lanzar el ataque no fue otra más que Astronema, la reina del mal, quien apareció acompañada de Ecliptor, Vypra, Estraga, un nuevo monstruo que tenía la apariencia de una un caballo humanoide, de piel azul oscura, cabello blanco y largo, ojos rojos, una armadura dorada cubriendo su pecho, brazos y piernas, así como de varios Mega Drakzes.

-Genial, solo esto nos faltaba-dijo Yubel levantándose con dificultad.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-cuestiono Psycho Sombra molesta.

-Relájate, solo vine para ayudarte en esta misión tan difícil-dijo Astronema sonriendo divertida y de manera perversa.

-¡Yo no necesito ayuda y menos la de ustedes, soy capaz de encargarme de estos insectos sin necesidad de que metan sus narices en mis asuntos!-bramo la Psycho molesta.

-Yo difiero de eso-dijo Astronema chasqueado los dedos.

Fue cuando Violet, Rito, Elgar, Levira, Invidious y más Mega Drakzes hicieron acto de aparición, sujetando a Finn, Marceline, Kenneth, Kira, Amber, Marcelo, Yolei, Davis, Holly, Michael, Steve y Mira, quienes recibieron el llamado de auxilio de parte de Elsa.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Tommy.

-¿Qué es esto?-cuestiono Psycho Sombra furiosa.

-Era una trampa, si no lograban derrotarte, ellos te atacarían por sorpresa para destruirte, yo simplemente no me podía quedar quieta viendo cómo te hacían eso-.

Psycho Sombra desvió la mirada ante eso y Tommy intervino-¡No es verdad! Escucha, solo queremos ayudarte, recuerda quien eres, tú y los demás me ayudaron a mí cuando estuve bajo la influencia de Rita, recuerda-.

-¿Recordar?-la Psycho no sabía qué hacer.

-No lo escuches, ellos son Rangers, son tus enemigos, tienes la oportunidad de acabar con todos ellos de una vez por todas, yo te entrego no a uno, sino a 3 equipos diferentes de Power Rangers, aprovecha la oportunidad que te estoy dando-dijo Astronema.

Yubel apretó los puños con furia al escuchar es, se podía sentir como la rabia comenzaba a acumularse en su pecho y una mirada de odio hacia Astronema apareció en sus ojos, hecho que noto Tommy.

-Tranquila, no dejes que ella…-.

-¡Astronema!-grito Yubel con furia, liberando el poder elemental de fuego que yacía en su interior, activando su poder de Ranger Roja, para luego lanzarse hacia ella.

-¡Yubel!-grito Tommy.

Los Mega Drakzes trataron de cerrarle el paso, junto con el monstruo caballo, pero Yubel los quito a todos de un golpe con su espada, derribando al monstruo, los 3 generales se prepararon para la contienda, pero…

-Apártense-ordeno Astronema adelantándose-¿me quieres? Aquí me tienes-dijo Astronema lanzándose a la batalla.

Ambas chocaron al mismo tiempo con fuerza, provocando una gran explosión de poder que arrojo a todos contra el suelo, Yubel lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que Astronema bloqueo con su báculo, para luego lanzarle una patada, obligándola a retroceder.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Elsa, Alfa, Ángela y Yuri miraban todo lo que pasaba por la pantalla, ahora Alfa se movía de un lado a otro sumamente preocupado-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Esto es terrible, Yubel esta cegada por la furia, así es presa fácil para Astronema!-.

-Si hubiera alguna forma de salvar a Trini de la influencia de Psycho Sombra-dijo Ángela.

-La hay-dijo Elsa captando la atención de todos-ni Tommy ni los demás podrán ayudarla, ella misma debe encontrar el modo de liberarse de la influencia de Psycho Sombra-.

-¿Cómo haría eso exactamente?-pregunto Alfa preocupado por la situación.

-Con un poder mucho más grande que el poder maligno que la controle-respondió Elsa dejando más confundido al tierno robot.

**(-)**

**Bosque**

Astronema rodo por el suelo, Yubel dio un salto, giro 3 veces y cargo la energía de fuego en su espada-¡Llamarada Dragón!-.

La reina del mal logro bloquear el ataque justo a tiempo con su báculo-¡Nunca creí que me atacarías con tal furia! ¿Acaso te molesto que usara el alma de tu madre para mis propósitos?-.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-acuso Yubel.

-¡Soy quien siempre debí ser y sin Karone para manipularme pronto cumpliré mi destino, tal vez tu madre destruya a los demás, pero el placer de quitarte a ti la vida será solo mío!-declaro Astronema lanzando un puñetazo, dándole en el estómago a Yubel.

La Ranger Roja retrocedió, pero cuando Astronema preparo otro ataque con su báculo, Yubel alcanzo a reaccionar y le tiro una patada en la quijada, haciendo retroceder a la reina, lo siguiente que paso, fue que Yubel soltó su espada y comenzó a darle de puñetazos en la cara a Astronema.

Tomada por sorpresa, Astronema no era capaz de defenderse de los brutales golpes de Yubel y ya estaba comenzando a sangrar, fue cuando la Ranger Roja le dio una patada en el estómago, estrellándola contra un árbol, los testigos solo podían quedarse viendo impresionados como se desarrollaba esa pelea.

Yubel tomo su espada y dirigió la punta hacia el pecho de Astronema, quien sonrió divertido-¿Qué? ¿Vas a matarme?-pregunto divertida y sin dejar de sonreír.

-Lo estoy considerando-dijo Yubel con un tono de voz frío, como el que solía usar Astronema divertida.

Astronema aumento su sonrisa de una manera burlona-Pues adelante, hazlo si te atreves-.

Yubel apretó con fuerza su espada y preparo el que sería el golpe final, solo un golpe bastaba y acabaría con la tiranía de Astronema, pero antes de que el ataque llegara, Ecliptor lanzo un grito.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Si la matas también mataras a Karone!-grito alarmado.

El grito de Ecliptor y semejante declaración dejaron paralizada tanto a Yubel como a los otros Rangers-¿Qué?-.

-¿De qué hablas?-cuestiono Tommy.

-¿Qué truco vil es este?-cuestiono Kira tratando de liberarse.

Ecliptor volteo a verlos-No es ningún truco, es la verdad, aunque Astronema y Karone estén separadas, aún están unidas en la vida y en la muerte, si una muere, la otra correrá con la misma suerte, fue la última carta de seguro que Ivan Ooze uso para asegurar el triunfo de la Alianza del Mal-explico el general.

-No…eso…no puede ser…-dijo Yubel temblando y Astronema comenzó a reírse.

-Lo que Ecliptor ha dicho es cierto, si yo muero, Karone también lo hará ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Matarme? Hazlo y las dos correremos el mismo destino-.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-grito Yubel con furia.

-Lo sé-dijo Astronema sujetando su báculo sin que Yubel se diera cuenta-y me encanta-dijo disparándole un rayo a Yubel.

El ataque la tomó por sorpresa y Yubel cayó al suelo, perdiendo su transformación-¡Yubel!-Tommy y los otros trataron de ir a ayudarla, peor los Mega Drakzes los detuvieron.

Astronema se levantó con algo de dificultad, debido a la cantidad de golpes que recibió de parte de Yubel y apunto con su báculo a su mortal enemiga-Debiste haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad, pero eres débil, te preocupa demasiado el bienestar de mi otra mitad, por fortuna, a mí no me preocupa nada-.

La reina le disparo una descarga de energía para comenzar a torturarla, Yubel lanzo un grito de dolor al sentir esas descargas recorrer su cuerpo, Astronema la levanto del suelo, para luego dejar de dispararle las descargas, provocando que cayera pesadamente.

-No te preocupes, no pienso matarte tan fácilmente, antes quiero que sufras por todo lo que me hiciste, te lo regresare 10…no, mejor que sean 100 veces más-Astronema le volvió a disparar su descarga de energía.

Los gritos de Yubel volvieron a cubrir el lugar, eran gritos de profundo dolor, la Ranger Roja se retorcía de dolor, sus amigos solo podían ver sin hacer nada, Soujiro trato de levantarse, pero Ecliptor le disparo un rayo dejándolo muy lastimado.

Psycho Sombra solo miraba en silencio el daño que le causaban a Yubel y Tommy le lanzo un grito-¿Vas a dejar que la maten? ¡Es tu hija!-.

-¡Recuérdala por favor!-pidió Kimberly.

Psycho Sombra siguió escuchando los gritos de Yubel y a su mente comenzaron a venir las imágenes de una pequeña niña gritando de miedo, llorando y suplicando ayuda a su madre, imágenes que siguieron inundando su mente hasta que…

-No…no… ¡NO! ¡YUBEL!-grito Psycho Sombra saltando y desenvainando su espada, lanzo un poderoso golpe contra la descarga de energía de Astronema.

El impacto provocó una gran explosión, que destruyo el murciélago que controlaba su mente y su casco salió por los aires, el casco de Psycho cayó al suelo repetidamente hasta detenerse en un punto específico, dejando expuesto el rostro oculto.

Un largo cabello negro sobresalía, conforme la Psycho se reincorporaba, debido al inesperado ataque, Astronema cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, conforme la atacante mostraba su rostro, parecía una versión más adulta de Yubel, de piel pálida y que tenía una mirada neutra.

Los ojos de Yubel comenzaron a brillar por el próximo llanto que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos-Mamá-dijo con una sonrisa.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo ha llegado a su final, pero aún se viene una reunión muy conmovedora, especialmente porque finalmente, el casco de la Psycho se terminó por quitar y finalmente, el alma cautiva quedo liberada, es el momento de un momento feliz para la Ranger Roja"_

_Un aplauso para la Madre Mística, guardiana de toda la magia buena y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**SkyAquaCristal: **_la pregunta fue respondida en el capítulo, pero por si acaso, fue el poder de la Gema de las Almas la que convoco el alma de Trini y el hechizo de Ivan Ooze le dio la forma física de Psycho Sombra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_pues ya se resolvió y de qué modo, pudo más el amor de madre de Trini que el control de Psycho Sombra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_me imagine que fue un problema general y respecto a lo que hizo Astronema, sin Karone su maldad ha llegado a superar muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_pues ya viste como se sentía al respecto, si Ecliptor no hubiera intervenido, Yubel habría seguido golpeando a Astronema hasta matarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_pues si bien Astronema se deleitó con el dolor que le causo a Yubel, está por poco comete una locura en su arrebato de rabia y espero ya te encuentres bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Maya: **_lo entiendo y tiene mucho sentido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_afortunadamente todo se solucionó con Psycho Sombra, ya que el amor de madre pudo más que cualquier energía maligna que controlaba a Trini. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pues ahora Trini está libre de la influencia maligna de Psycho Sombra, pero también han descubierto la sombría verdad y las consecuencias que habría de matar a Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_no está ni viva ni muerta, la Gema de las Almas invoco su alma desde el más allá y el hechizo que uso Vypra le dio la forma física de Psycho Sombra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_afortunadamente, el profundo amor que tenía Trini por su hija la ayudo a liberarse de la influencia de Psycho Sombra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_Astronema se ha vuelto muy despiadada sin Karone, pero para suerte de Yubel, el amor de su madre fue más poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_por el momento solo que sigas esforzándote al máximo, ya que todos empezamos como novatos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_y ahora, gracias al amor que tiene por su hija, logro liberarse del control de Psycho Sombra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_no entendí muy bien lo que quisiste decir con "moderadamente". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_afortunadamente no fue necesario, ya que pudo más el amor de madre de Trini que ese murciélago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_no quiero entrar tan a fondo con la religión, ya que eso me puede causar muchos problemas en el futuro, ya me ha pasado antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_entiendo, pues si es una referencia hacia el más grande villano que he creado, está bien (aclaro, de los villanos que yo he creado). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_qué lástima, espero que se recupere pronto, aunque así es la vida, uno se golpea algunas veces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para SkyAquaCristal, Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, Maya, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Seiryu.001, Aioria09, Súper Rock Ninja, Moon-9215, Xanatrix742, Lion Wilson, Bowser300000, Shadow y Writer, Ocnarf, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo. **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	67. Bienvenida a la vida

"_Hola amigos, soy __**Pie Pequeño, también llamado Piecito **__y hoy fui invitado a presentarles este capítulo, donde habrá un reencuentro muy emotivo, uno que me gustaría poder tener y creo que muchos otros desearían tener también, ya que es algo…que es realmente imposible"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 67._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 67 Bienvenida a la vida.**

El casco de la Psycho Ranger estaba tirado en el suelo, mientras la figura que lo había estado usando, Trini Kwan se reincorporaba, mirando a todos a su alrededor, fue cuando su mirada de detuvo en Yubel y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Yubel no parecía poder reaccionar, aquello era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad, debía ser un sueño, pero cuando Trini le extendió los brazos, no pudo soportar más, levantándose como si fuera impulsada por un resorte, Yubel corrió hasta su madre.

-¡Mamá!-grito corriendo a los brazos de Trini, abrazándose con fuerza a su madre, quien no tardo en corresponder el abrazo.

-¡Mi niña!-exclamo Trini cerrando sus brazos sobre el cuerpo delgado de su hija.

-¡No puedo creer esto…siempre soñé…con verte algún día…pero…nunca creí que se volvería realidad!-expreso Yubel llorando a cantaros.

-Lo sé y si he de ser sincera, yo tampoco-dijo Trini separándose y limpiando el llanto de su hija de manera delicada, así como cuidadosa-mírate hija, has crecido mucho y eres toda una Power Ranger, justo como siempre quisiste-.

Yubel iba a decir algo, cuando la voz fría y cruel de Astronema se escuchó-Que bella reunión…casi lamento arruinarla…-dijo disparando un rayo con su báculo.

Trini coloco a Yubel detrás de ella y bloqueo el ataque con su espada, regresándoselo a Astronema, derribándola-Si te atreves a ponerle un solo dedo encima a mi hija te juro que te arrepentirás-aseguro Trini.

-¡Astronema!-gritaron Ecliptor y Vypra corriendo a ayudarla, seguidos por el resto de los guerreros, soltando a sus rehenes.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Vypra ayudándola a levantarse.

-No estás en condiciones de continuar la batalla, tenemos que llevarte a la Fortaleza cuanto antes-dijo Ecliptor-Estraga, dispara el SateLaser ahora-.

-Entendido-Estraga saco un control remoto y presiono el botón, activando el láser de la Fortaleza, mismo que cayó sobre el monstruo caballo y los Mega Drakzes-Mega Drakzes Modo Psycho Bots-.

El láser dio en el blanco y tanto el monstruo caballo como un total de 3 Psycho Bots hicieron acto de aparición en forma gigante, poniendo en alerta a todos-Aprovechemos para escapar-ordeno Ecliptor y todas las fuerzas de Astronema se retiraron.

Los Rangers se reagruparon al lado de Yubel y Trini, si bien querían decirle muchas cosas a su amiga, primero había trabajo que hacer-No puedo creerlo, realmente es…increíble-dijo Marcelo viendo a Trini.

-Luego resolveremos eso, primero hay trabajo que hacer-indico Tommy y los demás asintieron-¿Yubel?-.

La aludida volteo y miro a sus amigos, para luego asentir, pero Trini le puso una mano en el hombro-No, yo me haré cargo-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Yubel.

-Trini-llamo Kimberly, pero su amiga la ignoro.

Trini recogió su casco de Psycho y se lo volvió a poner, solo que esta vez, era ella quien controlaría las acciones de Psycho Sombra y no al revés-¡Dark Zords Despierten!-invoco tocando la melodía, haciendo aparecer a Predaking, Firebird y Sanyo-¡Dark Zords Combínense!-los Dark Zords comenzaron la combinación-¡Dark Megazord Despierta!-.

El Dark Megazord hizo acto de aparición, listo para el combate-¡Ataquen a la traidora!-ordeno el monstruo caballo y los Psycho Bots se lanzaron a la batalla.

Los 3 Psycho Bots rodearon al Dark Megazord, atacándolo de distintos flancos, pero el Dark Megazord los repelió a todos sin ningún esfuerzo, derrotándolos a todos con un solo golpe, dejando sorprendido al monstruo.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-.

-Nada es imposible para un Ranger-aseguro Trini desde la cabina del Dark Megazord y contraatacando.

Ambos titanes comenzaron una feroz contienda, en la cual el Dark Megazord tenía toda la ventaja sobre su adversario-¡Piensa en quien te creo, le debes la vida!-acuso el monstruo.

-Yo no le debo nada ¡Destello Oscuro!-el cuerpo del Dark Megazord comenzó a brillar intensamente, señal de que estaba preparando su golpe final, mismo que no tardó en llegar en un poderoso rayo que golpeo al monstruo.

El monstruo caballo lo recibió directamente y cayó al suelo, explotando en pedazos y encontrándose con su final-¡Lo logro!-grito Amber emocionada.

-Nunca creí que me alegraría de ver al Dark Megazord-dijo Kenneth sonriendo con ironía.

-Creo que mi hija dice algo como "fue una victoria legendaria"-anuncio Trini, mientras el Dark Megazord bajaba sus brazos en señal de triunfo.

Una vez que la batalla termino, Psycho Sombra bajo del Dark Megazord y comenzó a caminar hacia los Rangers, Soujiro ya estaba algo recuperado y se acercó a sus amigos, especialmente a Yubel.

-Esto es realmente sorprendente-dijo Soujiro.

-Yo me siento muy feliz-dijo Yubel.

-Pero te sugiero que no bajes la guardia, no sabemos si el ponerse de nuevo el casco pueda ser algo peligroso-dijo Tommy.

Psycho Sombra llego hasta donde se encontraban, se hizo un momento tenso, Yubel, Jasón, Billy, Kimberly, Zack y Tommy se adelantaron, siendo Yubel la que quedaba al frente, seguida de Tommy y Kimberly.

-¿Trini?-pregunto Kimberly.

Por toda respuesta, la Psycho se quitó el casco, revelando el rostro de Trini-¿A quién esperaban?-pregunto sonriendo divertida.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que todos corrieran hacia ella, la primera en llegar fue Yubel, seguida por Kimberly, Tommy y todos los demás, definitivamente ese día iba a haber una gran celebración para conmemorar todo eso.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Si bien perder a Psycho Sombra era un buen motivo para que la reina estuviera más que furiosa, la realidad era que no estaba completamente enfadada-Tal vez perdimos a Psycho Sombra, pero gracias a ella obtuvimos una gran cantidad de premios, los morfos de los Mega perdedores, el del Quantum Ranger y del Titanio Ranger-.

-Con esos morfos y los materiales de los que están hechos cada Zord, no me tomara mucho tiempo terminar su máxima arma, mi reina, ya casi está completa, solo me falta cargarla de energía-informo Estraga.

-Excelente, una vez que esté terminada daremos el primer paso para la conquista del Multiverso y restauraremos a la Alianza del Mal, nada me va a detener esta vez-aseguro Astronema sonriendo fríamente.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los Rangers Dragón, Dino Omega, veteranos y Soujiro se dirigieron hacia el Centro de Mando, mientras Yubel iba muy pegada a su mamá, una vez que llegaron, Alfa saltó lleno de emoción.

-¡Chispitas! ¡Que gusto verlos a todos!-exclamo contento.

-¡Alfa! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos amigo!-saludo Zack.

-Es bueno regresar después de tanto tiempo a donde todo comenzó-dijo Kimberly mirando a su alrededor.

-Sí, es común que los humanos experimentes sensaciones de regocijo cuando vuelven a lugares que tuvieron un gran impacto en sus vidas tempranas o en su juventud-dijo Billy con su siempre tono científico.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Zack confundido.

-Que es muy agradable regresar a donde vivimos grandes aventuras-tradujo Trini.

Una sonrisa de nostalgia apareció en los rostros de los Rangers veteranos, recordaban esos momentos, Billy decía algo científico, Zack no lo entendía y Trini lo traducía, Tommy se acercó a Trini.

-Es bueno que hayas vuelto-.

-¿Bueno? ¿Solo bueno? ¿Está bromeando? ¡Es magnífico! ¡No puedo creerlo, siento que estoy viviendo mi más grande sueño! ¡Recupere a mi mamá! ¡Después de tantos años…!-Yubel se colocó frente a Trini-después de tantos años…eres tal como te recordaba-.

-Y tú eres la mujer que siempre supe que serías, me siento muy orgullosa de ti-dijo Trini y Yubel la abrazo.

Varias miradas conmovedoras cayeron sobre madre e hija-Vaya, Yubel se ve muy feliz ¿verdad?-observo Michael.

-¿Puedes culparla? Yo me sentiría igual que ella-dijo Marcelo sonriendo ante tal bonito encuentro.

Yubel se separó y tomando a su madre de la mano, la guio hasta quedar frente a Yuri-Ella es Yuri, es la hija de la tía Sylvia-presento Yubel.

-Ah sí, te recuerdo, hola-dijo Trini acariciándole la cabeza, Yuri solo se resguardo al lado de Yubel, mirando a Trini con algo de miedo, después de todo, para una niña era algo difícil procesar todo eso.

-Bienvenida seas Trini-intervino Elsa-que gusto me da verte otra vez-.

Trini se acercó al tubo dimensional-Gracias Elsa, creo que te debo mucho a ti y a Tommy, no tengo palabras para expresarte cuan agradecida estoy con ambos por haber cuidado tan bien a mi hija, siempre les estaré en deuda-.

-Oye, no nos debes nada, somos amigos y siempre estaremos aquí para ti-dijo Tommy.

-Y más ahora que volviste-dijo Kimberly-no tienes idea de cuánto deseo recupera el tiempo perdido, vaya, hay tanto que quiero contarte, aunque…ahora que te veo…si siento que los años se me vinieron encima, tú sigues igual a cuando…ya sabes-.

-Bueno, eso se debe a que en el otro mundo uno nunca envejece-respondió Trini divertida.

-Y ahora que lo mencionas ¿Cómo es por allá?-pregunto Zack.

Trini busco un modo de explicárselo a Zack sin dejarlo confundido-No está mal-fue todo lo que respondió y Zack hizo un gesto de alivio.

-¡Pero Kimberly tiene razón!-soltó Yubel sin darse cuenta que llamo a Kimberly por su nombre-¡Ahora que estas aquí, quiero recuperar todo el tiempo, podemos ir al cine, de día de campo, al lago, a entrenar kung fu como lo hacíamos antes, podremos divertirnos de nuevo juntas y…!-.

Kenneth tuvo que intervenir, ya que él se dio cuenta de que había una realidad que no podían pasar de alto-Espera Yubel…mira…no quiero ser el aguafiestas…ni arruinarte este momento tan feliz que tienes…sé que estas muy contenta y tienes una gran…emoción…pero…hay un detalle que debes considerar…-

Finn entro para apoyar a su amigo-Kenneth tiene razón ¿no crees que muchos podrían asustarse? Considerando que…ya sabes…ella…-.

-Lo que Finn y Kenneth tratan de decir es que…-Marceline suspiro-tu madre tiene muchos años de fallecida ¿Cómo pretendes explicar que revivió de pronto? ¿Cómo esperas que la madre de Yuri lo tome?-.

-Sin duda se volvería loca por la impresión-dijo Yuri.

Soujiro se acercó-Es duro Yubel, pero tienen razón, la Sra. Kwan murió hace años y el que ahora este aquí solo hace que se rompan muchas reglas de la naturaleza…sin ofender-.

-No me ofendo-respondió Trini.

Yubel se quedó en silencio un momento, para luego mirar a todos en el lugar-¿Todos piensan así?-pregunto con seriedad.

Tommy se acercó-Yubel, debes entender…que aunque un Ranger sabe que todo es posible, los humanos no están preparados para aceptar muchas cosas como esta-.

-Es cierto, me deje llevar por la emoción de ver de nuevo a mi mejor amiga que no pensé en eso-reconoció Kimberly.

Amber intervino-Yubel, yo te entiendo, si estuviera en tu lugar estaría igual que tú, pero…por desgracia esa es la realidad-.

Yubel endureció la mirada ante esos comentarios-¿Creen acaso que mi madre es un tipo de Zombi que va a comerse a todos?-cuestiono molesta.

-Pues no ha mostrado señal de querer nuestros cerebros, pero por seguridad podríamos encadenarla-dijo Michael, ganándose un golpe de parte de Yolei y Holly.

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA!-gritaron dejándolo en el suelo con dos enormes chichones.

Marcelo se acercó a Yubel-Escucha Yubel, tú sabes que yo paso por una situación similar a la tuya, es por eso que me atrevo a decirte que no te adelantes mucho, además, todavía no sabemos si…-.

-¿Si qué? ¡Anda! ¡Dilo!-bramo Yubel asustándolo.

Marcelo se encogió y se refugió detrás de Tommy-Lo olvide-.

Trini fue quien intervino para salvar al sobrino de Tommy de la ira de su hija-Yubel, no te pongas así, tus amigos tienen razón, para muchos, ya estoy muerta y podría matar a nuestros conocidos que de repente me apareciera en algún lugar-dijo Trini divertida-no te preocupes por mí, hija, me quedare aquí en el Centro de Mando, eso es lo mejor, además creo que puedes venir a visitarme las veces que quieras-.

Yubel desvió la mirada algo triste por las palabras de su madre, pero tenía mucha razón, así que suspiro resignada-Esta bien, aunque realmente me gustaría que pudiéramos salir a hacer algo como antes-.

Tommy miro a Yubel y luego a Trini, al igual que Kimberly, fue entonces que a la Ranger Rosa original se le ocurrió algo-Creo que tengo una idea de cómo poder salir todos a celebrar este gran momento-dijo sonriendo.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

La idea de Kimberly consistió en ponerle a Trini una sudadera que cubriera todo su torso y cabeza, con un gorro, usando gafas oscuras y pantalones azul marino, y ahora todos se dirigían hacia el Centro Juvenil.

-No creo que esto vaya a funcionar-dijo Kenneth.

-Concuerdo con Kenneth, no creo que haya alguien lo bastante idiota para creerse algo como esto-dijo Davis.

Justo en la entrada del Centro Juvenil se encontraban Bulk y Skull, cuando vieron llegar a ese enorme grupo-Mira gordo, hoy sí que le va ir bien a Adele-.

-Tienes razón Skull y por lo que veo la ayuda viene en camino-dijo Bulk señalando a Yolei, Holly y a Mira, pero su mirada se llenó de asombro al ver quienes más iban en el grupo-vaya, miren nada más-.

-Son los bobos originales-dijo Skull y Bulk le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Discúlpenlo, algunas cosas nunca se olvidan-dijo Bulk sonriendo-me da gusto verlos a todos de nuevo-.

-Igualmente-dijo Jasón sonriendo-es bueno verlos a ambos de nuevo-.

-No había venido al Centro Juvenil desde hace muchos años-dijo Billy.

-Esto me trae tantos recuerdos-dijo Zack sonriendo divertido.

Bulk y Skull pusieron mala cara al escuchar eso-Pues a nosotros no mucho que digamos-dijo Bulk recordando cuantas veces ambos fueron humillados en el Centro Juvenil de Ernie.

Skull miro a la extraña figura que sobresalía entre todo el grupo-Oigan ¿Quién es esa encapuchada?-pregunto Skull.

-Oh ella es una vieja amiga mía-respondió Kimberly.

-¿Y no tiene calor con todo eso encima?-pregunto Skull y Bulk le dio otro zape.

-No es de tu incumbencia torpe-regaño, para luego ver a la amiga de Kimberly-¿no lo tiene?-.

-Oh bueno…es que…ella tiene una enfermedad en la piel que la vuelve muy sensible al sol-explico Kimberly-y cómo vamos a hacer un día de campo necesita ponerse todo esto encima, solo venimos por el encargo que le pedimos a Adele-.

-¿No saben si ya estará lista?-pregunto Tommy.

-Esperen, iremos a ver-dijo Mira entrando, junto con las otras dos chicas.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en volver con 6 cestas de comida, cada una sosteniendo dos, una en cada mano, Marcelo, Finn y Michael se dispusieron a ayudarlas, tras despedirse de Bulk y Skull se dirigieron hacia el parque para su día de campo, aunque los dos amigos no pudieron evitar mirar fijamente a la misteriosa encapuchada.

-Oye gordo, si esa mujer es sensible al sol ¿eso no la hace un vampiro?-pregunto Skull asustado.

-No digas tonterías Skull, los vampiros no existen-dijo Bulk.

-¿Y qué hay del que mordió a Carlos, convirtiéndolo en vampiro frente a nosotros?-pregunto Skull estremeciéndose ante ese recuerdo.

-Tienes razón, será mejor vigilarla antes de que muerda a alguien o peor…decida transformar a todos en vampiros-dijo Bulk.

Con una mirada de decisión y cómplice, ambos se dispusieron a seguir a los demás, cuando alguien los detuvo de las orejas, se trataba de Adele-¿A dónde creen que van? Todavía no terminan de limpiar, les falta la bodega-dijo llevándose a ambos al interior del Centro Juvenil.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema se encontraba recostada en su cama, con solo una fina sabana cubriendo su cuerpo, mientras Vypra le daba un masaje para tratar de relajarla y ayudarla a que su dolor físico desapareciera, ya que su cuerpo aun le dolía por los feroces golpes de Yubel.

Ecliptor, por su parte, fue a ver como se encontraba Karone, ya que nadie sabía si así como ambas estaban unidas en la vida y muerte, no sabían si el daño que una recibía la otra también.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto Vypra masajeando la espalda de Astronema.

-No…no aun…esa miserable me traiciono-dijo Astronema molesta-y Yubel es más feliz que nunca-.

-Sé que te sientes muy molesta por eso, pero piénsalo de esta forma, su felicidad solo será temporal-le recordó Vypra, susurrándoselo dulcemente en el oído.

Astronema sonrió complacida-Tienes unas maravillosas manos-dijo la reina del mal muy relajada.

-Cuando se trata de usted no puedo ser dura-dijo Vypra sonriéndole y besando el cuello de Astronema-no puedo esperar a convertirme en tu emperatriz, mi amada-.

Justo en ese momento, alguien toco la puerta-Astronema, soy Ecliptor ¿me permites pasar?-pregunto el primer general de la reina.

Vypra se bajó de la cama algo molesta por ser interrumpida, pero no podía enojarse mucho, después de todo, además de ella, Ecliptor era quien más se preocupaba por Astronema, una vez que la reina se tapó por completo y se sentó en la cabecera de la cama, pudo responder.

-Adelante-.

La puerta se abrió y Ecliptor apareció con una bandeja de comida-Te traje tu platillo favorito, bueno, uno de ellos-dijo Ecliptor viendo a Vypra, quien solo desvió la mirada.

-Gracias Ecliptor, déjalo en la mesa por favor-.

-También te traigo informes sobre la condiciones de Karone-dijo Ecliptor y Astronema puso toda su atención en su general-salvo por lo molesta y frustrada que se siente atrapada aquí, sin poder hacer nada, no tiene ningún daño físico-.

-Ya veo, eso sí que es interesante-dijo Astronema pensativa-al parecer si yo recibió algún daño físico nada le pasa a ella, eso significa que si ella es torturada no me pasara nada a mí-.

-¿Piensas lastimarla acaso?-pregunto Ecliptor alarmado.

-Aunque suena a algo tentador, siendo parte de mí no me sentiría cómoda haciéndolo, tendré que conformarme con seguir lastimando a Yubel de distintas maneras, por el momento solo quiero relajarme aún más-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Vypra-mientras estoy en eso, Ecliptor, asegúrate que Estraga asegure todo el proceso, quiero que mi arma máxima esté terminada antes de que termine la semana-.

-Si eminencia-dijo Ecliptor retirándose.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Astronema devolvió la vista hacia Vypra-Entonces ¿en que estábamos hermosa?-pregunto sonriendo coquetamente.

Vypra correspondió la sonrisa, acercándose hacia su amada y perversa prometida, subiendo a la cama y dirigiéndose hacia Astronema.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Los Rangers escogieron un lugar muy apartado de la vista de todos para que nadie los viera y Trini pudiera quitarse el suéter y las gafas sin temor alguno, además de los Rangers Dragón, Dino Omega y el equipo original, también estaban varios de sus aliados, incluyendo a Elsa, quien tomo forma humana para ese momento, Alfa, Ninjor, Auric, Ángela, Soujiro, Evan, Isis, Olivia, Éire, Setsuko, Lukas, quien también iba con forma humana, con excepción de Blaitor y Derek, ya que ellos aún no se consideraban muy amigos de los Rangers.

-Adoro los días de campo-dijo Alfa.

-Este es un día realmente memorable ¿recuerdan las muchas aventuras que tuvimos en este mismo parque?-pregunto Zack.

-Y siempre éramos interrumpidos por los Patrulleros-dijo Trini y todos se rieron.

-Me siento muy feliz de que todos estemos reunidos de nuevo-dijo Kimberly.

Yubel se acercó corriendo-¡Mamá! ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ver cuánto he mejorado como maestra de Kung Fu?-pregunto divertida y colocándose en guardia.

Trini le sonrió-Estoy ansiosa de eso-.

Todos se acercaron para ver esto, aunque Lukas comía una banana mientras veía el espectáculo, Yubel y Trini se pusieron en guardia, preparándose para practicar como en los viejos tiempos.

Yubel se lanzó contra su madre, atacando con una patada, pero Trini la bloqueo y dio una patada giratoria, haciendo retroceder a su hija, para luego darle un empujón, derribándola, Yubel rápidamente se levantó y lanzo un golpe contra su madre, tomándola por sorpresa.

-Impresionante-dijo Trini sonriendo.

La celebración continuó, todos estaban muy contentos por tener de nuevo a Trini con ellos, pero nadie era más feliz que Yubel, Marcelo la comprendía perfectamente, si él estuviera en su lugar estaría exactamente igual.

Kenneth hizo un baile egipcio y Finn un baile robótico, Marceline, Kira y Amber comenzaron a tocar una canción dedicándosela a Yubel y a Trini, misma que emociono a ambas, provocando que se abrazaran.

(Nota: canción y letra: ** www. youtube watch? v=fGz-Md4gdc) **

**Tu estas invitado  
no podrás faltar  
pues hay en nuestras vidas  
mucho que dar  
todo es compartir  
y todo es convivir**

**pues vamos**

**Te damos la bienvenida  
ya somos la gran familia  
amigos vamos haciendo  
dando y recibiendo  
y todo aquí es tuyo**

**Te damos la bienvenida  
felices de estar en familia  
es nuestro festival  
y lo más especial  
es nuestra unión total**

**Un vínculo de hermanos  
difícil de explicar  
y con la mejor amistad  
lo vas a celebrar  
y hoy es por ti  
lo que mañana es por mi**

**pues vamos**

**Te damos la bienvenida  
ya somos la gran familia  
es nuestro festival  
y lo más especial  
es nuestra unión total**

**Recuerdas a los que se fueron  
dentro del corazón  
con amor se hace el futuro  
con historias y con ilusión  
que se guardan en una canción**

**No estuve yo  
en ningún lugar  
tan hermoso y tan apacible  
no hay nada que  
se pueda comparar**

**Si lo pienso creo  
que es un imposible increíble  
lo siento tan familiar  
me enseña cómo ser y amar**

**pues vamos**

**Te damos la bienvenida  
ya somos la gran familia  
amigos vamos haciendo  
dando y recibiendo  
y todo aquí es tuyo**

**Te damos la bienvenida  
felices de estar en familia  
es nuestro festival  
y lo más especial  
es ser amigos**

**ES NUESTRA UNION TOTAL**

Una vez que la canción terminó, pasaron a un brindis dirigido por Tommy-No hay palabras para describir este momento, la felicidad de tener de nuevo a una amiga que creímos perdida, no hay mayor prueba de que existen los milagros que esta, pero como ya no tengo nada mejor que decir después de eso-todos se rieron-solo me queda decir ¡Por Trini!-.

-¡Por Trini!-gritaron todos y comenzaron a beber, brindando con bebidas no alcohólicas.

(Nota: no me juzguen, nunca me ha gustado el alcohol).

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Estraga introdujo unos códigos en una computadora y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-Excelente-.

-Lo logro profesor-felicito Levira.

La puerta se abrió y Ecliptor apareció-Estraga, dime como va tu avance-.

-Ya está completo Ecliptor, la nueva y más poderosa arma de la reina esta lista, finalmente-respondió Estraga sonriendo malignamente.

Ecliptor asintió complacido, la reina del mal estaría muy complacida por eso, pronto el ataque final podría comenzar.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final del capítulo, realmente esto es una situación que quisiera compartir también, es una lástima que no sea posible…pero…así es la vida, tristemente no es un mundo perfecto, pero sé que mi madre siempre está ahí, protegiéndome en todo momento, especialmente cuando me persiguen Dientes Filosos"_

_Un aplauso para Pie Pequeño, la gran estrella de "La Tierra Antes del Tiempo" y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**NovaStarPrime: **_por el momento tenían que concentrarse en la fiesta de bienvenida para Trini, aunque aún hay mucho que resolver respecto a ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Maya: **_ya investigue un poco, por lo que entendí, es un Anime de fútbol, como Súper Campeones ¿estoy en lo correcto? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_pues ya no tienes que seguir esperando, porque ya viste lo que ambas hicieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_esa es una pregunta que todos se están haciendo, ya que la Gema de las Almas es la que la mantiene en el mundo de los mortales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_parece que debo repetir mucho que sin Karone, Astronema perdió todo rastro de humanidad en su ser. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_pues ni creas que tanto, ya que habrá dos razones que confirmaran eso, pero tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_lo había considerado, pero creí que sería mejor que Yubel decidiera estar con su madre, después de todo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvieron juntas por última vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya lo viste, se armó una gran fiesta para darle la bienvenida a Trini de nuevo, aunque ella tuvo que permanecer de incógnita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_no pienses mal, toma en cuenta que los tomaron por sorpresa, también a los Rangers Dragón los agarraron del mismo modo, pero afortunadamente, todo salió bien al final, aunque aún se deben resolver ciertos asuntos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_ese es un asunto que se debe resolver, ya que es el poder de la Gema de las Almas la que la mantiene en la Tierra, por cierto, trate de ver el video que me dijiste, pero me dice que no existe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_gracias, me alegras con tus palabras y respecto a Yubel y Trini, ese es un asunto que aún debe resolverse, ya que es el poder de una reliquia de la Alianza del Mal la que trajo a Trini de vuelta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_todo es cuestión de saber organizar bien tus tiempos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_Trini ha vuelto a la vida, pero hay que asegurarse que ese milagro sea duradero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_pues se ha organizado una pequeña fiesta para darle la bienvenida a Trini de vuelta a la vida y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_entiendo, veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_ahora hay un momento de gran felicidad, ya que todos están contentos de que Trini haya vuelto, pero la pregunta prevalece, esa alegría será duradera o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_pues ahora que madre e hija están juntas de nuevo, aún deben ver si ese milagro será permanente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Maya, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Aioria09, Zeus, Hades, Dreisil, Moon-9215, Seiryu.001, Bowser30000, Lion Wilson, Xanatrix742, Shadow y Writer, Shazam, Ocnarf, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo. **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	68. Momentos de paz

"_Hola niños, soy __**Krusty el Payaso, **__hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo porque será un momento sin nada de acción, solo momentos tiernos de madre e hija…vaya, va a ser un capítulo aburrido…digo…muy lindo, una madre conviviendo con su hija ¿no es emocionante? (risa), solo lean el capítulo"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 68._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 68 Momentos de paz.**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

Astronema se presentó en el laboratorio de Estraga, seguida de su prometida, ya que Ecliptor se encontraba también en el laboratorio, la reina se acercó y ayudo a Vypra a pasar al laboratorio.

-¿Qué ocurre profesor? Espero que sean buenas noticias-dijo Astronema.

-Creo que estará muy complacida en saber que finalmente he concluido con el proyecto del "Planeta Maligno"-informo Estraga-estamos listos para dirigirnos hacia la nave-.

Al escuchar eso, Astronema abrió mucho los ojos, pero luego sonrió complacida-Excelente, veo que al final consiguió salvar su pellejo, otro poco más de tiempo y habría decidido vaporizarlo-.

-Gracias alteza-dijo Estraga haciendo una rápida reverencia.

-Ahora dígame ¿en dónde se encuentra mi nueva nave de ataque?-.

-Esta oculta en una de las lunas del planeta Saturno, de esa forma ni siquiera Elsa podrá detectarla-respondió Estraga.

-Excelente, dirijan la Fortaleza Siniestra hacia el Planeta Maligno-ordeno Astronema.

Ecliptor asintió y se dirigió a la sala de control para dirigir la nave hacia la luna indicada, el momento del ataque final se acercaba, pero aún quedaban muchos cabos sueltos por arreglar antes de que la reina se decidiera a atacar.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Yubel bajo muy contenta las escaleras, era tanta su felicidad que no resistió saltar desde el séptimo escalón, aterrizando perfectamente de pie, ya estaba vestida y se dispuso a tomar un desayuno rápido, sin quitar su sonrisa en ningún momento, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Amber.

-Vaya, cualquiera que te viera diría que no estas triste por el hecho de que Yuri volviera con su madre-dijo Amber.

-Voy a extrañarla, pero ¿Cómo puedo estar triste cuando recupere a mi madre? No puedo estar más que feliz por eso-dijo Yubel saltando llena de alegría-estoy tan feliz que hasta podría bailar-.

-Ay no, no lo hagas, cantas bien, pero tu baile no es…muy bueno que digamos-dijo Amber tratando de ser lo más generosa posible.

-Gracias-dijo Yubel algo molesta, pero sin dejar de lado esa gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oye…cualquiera que te vea con esa gran sonrisa pensaría que vas a matar a Batman, es casi tan grande como la del Guasón-bromeo Amber.

-No puedo evitarlo ¡Soy tan feliz!-grito Yubel contenta-por cierto ¿Dónde está el doctor O?-.

-Tuvo que ir al Centro de Mando, Elsa quería verlo a él y creo que la señora Trini también quería verlo-.

-¿Se fue a ver a mi madre y no me despertó para ir también?-cuestiono Yubel indignada, para luego comenzar a comerse su desayuno a tal velocidad que casi podría hacerle competencia a Garfield, antes de salir corriendo de la casa, dejando a Amber muy impresionada.

Amber se dispuso a desayunar con más tranquilidad, para luego irse a reunir con los demás en el Centro Juvenil, pero mientras desayunaba, una mirada de tristeza aparecía en su rostro, debido a una conversación que tuvo con los demás Rangers, en la que todos opinaban que quizás, ese milagroso reencuentro…no duraría para siempre.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Trine estaba recostaba sobre una camilla, al tiempo que su cuerpo era escaneado por Alfa y Ángela, mientras Elsa, Tommy y Kimberly observaban en silencio, la Psycho Sombra no se movió en ningún momento, dejando a los dos científicos trabajar.

-Listo, ya te puedes levantar Trini-dijo Alfa y la aludida se levantó.

-¿Cuál es el resultado Alfa?-pregunto Trini.

-Aún es muy pronto para saberlo, tendremos que hacer más pruebas para estar seguros de que esto sea…permanente-explico Alfa.

-Trini, me imagino que estas consciente de lo que puede pasar en caso de no ser así ¿verdad?-pregunto Elsa.

-Lo estoy, por mucho que me niegue a aceptarlo sé que existe una probabilidad de que yo…-Trini suspiro.

Kimberly se acercó a su mejor amiga y le puso una mano en el hombro-Oye, tranquila, como yo lo veo, hay una posibilidad de un 50 a 50, recuerda lo que Zordon nos enseñó, siempre hay esperanzas, no olvides que tú fuiste quien calmo a Godzilla-.

-Gracias Kim-dijo Trini sonriéndole.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, la puerta se abrió y Yubel apareció corriendo, iba a tal velocidad que cuando se detuvo, sus pies patinaron un poco por el piso del Centro de Mando.

-¿Yubel? ¿Qué haces aquí y porque vienes tan cansada?-pregunto Tommy.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡Usted vino a ver a mi madre y no me dijo nada!-acuso Yubel-¡Yo también quería venir a verla!-.

Tommy se asustó un poco, él había salido sin que Yubel lo supiera porque no quería que estuviera mientras hacían las pruebas en Trini, afortunadamente, ya tenía una buena excusa en mente para evitar cualquier posible enfado de su hija adoptiva.

-Lo siento Yubel, pero es que te vi durmiendo tan cómodamente que no creí que fuera buena molestarte-.

-¡Cuando se trata de mi madre nada me molesta!-declaro Yubel corriendo al lado de madre-¡Buenos días mamá!-.

-Buenos días hija, veo que te viniste corriendo desde Angel Grove ¿verdad?-.

-¡Estoy un poco cansada, pero no podía usar al sistema de teletransportación si no era para un asunto importante, así que me vine en patineta!-respondió Yubel sonriendo.

-Ok ¿y a que viniste tan temprano?-pregunto Trini confundida.

-¡Te traje esto!-grito Yubel sacando un paquete envuelto en una servilleta, como se transportan los almuerzos en Asia.

Trini tomo el paquete y los abrió, descubriendo un delicioso desayuno, era el mismo tipo de desayuno que le encantaba comer cuando tenía tiempo-Yubel…-.

-¡Me retrase por buscar los ingredientes, como no sé cocinar, le pedí a Adele que me ayudara, espero te guste, ya que recordé cual era tu desayuno favorito!-.

-Gracias hija, es un gran detalle-dijo Trini sonriendo.

-¡Y también traje a alguien más que quiere saludarte!-declaro Yubel dirigiéndose a una bolsa que llevaba con ella, dejando a Trino confundida, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Yubel le entrego un objeto que casi la hace llorar-el señor Ticklesneezer también te extraño-dijo entregándole al muñeco.

Trini lo tomo entre sus manos y lo miro con una gran sonrisa, para luego ver a su hija y abrazarla con el amor que solo una verdadera madre sería capaz de dar, Yubel correspondió el abrazo y sintió deseos de llorar al volver a sentir el tacto del cuerpo de su madre.

Los demás solo pudieron ver la escena con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de alegría, Kimberly se limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla, cuando madre e hija se separaron, Yubel miro a su madre a los ojos.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué dices si salimos como cuando era niña? ¡No necesitamos ir a lugares donde haya mucha gente, puede ser en cualquier sitio, con tal de que seamos tu y yo!-pidió Yubel.

-Yo…no estoy segura hija…toma en cuenta que…-.

-Hazlo Trini-intervino Elsa-no te preocupes, si ocurre alguna amenaza las llamare a ambas para que vengan cuanto antes-aseguro sonriéndoles.

Trini miro a Tommy, Kimberly, Alfa y Ángela, quienes movían la cabeza de manera afirmativa, tras pensarlo un momento y ver la mirada de Yubel, la Ranger Amarilla original y actual Psycho Sombra, finalmente acepto.

-Está bien, vamos-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Genial! ¡Vamos!-grito Yubel tomándola de la mano y llevándosela con ella casi a rastras.

Cuando madre e hija se retiraron, Tommy cambio su expresión a una seria-Yubel…se ve muy feliz ¿verdad?-.

-Lo sé…solo espero que esta felicidad no termine por destruirla si…si no llegara a durar-dijo Elsa preocupada por su hija adoptiva.

**(-)**

**Centro Juvenil**

Amber ya había llegado al local de Adele, reuniéndose con Finn, Marceline, Kenneth y Kira, quienes ya la esperaban sentados en una mesa-Hola Amber ¿Dónde está Yubel?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Se fue desde muy temprano al Centro de Mando para ver a la señora Trini, ya saben que ella está muy contenta por volver a tenerla a su lado, casi no se puede aguantar la sonrisa de felicidad…y a veces me da miedo, ya que me recuerda al Guasón-dijo Amber sintiendo leves escalofríos.

Kira sonrió divertida ante las palabras de su amiga-Tranquila, entiéndela, toma en cuenta que está viviendo lo que muchos desearían, volver a estar junto a una persona que es muy importante para ella-.

-Tienes razón y estoy muy feliz por ella-reconoció Amber.

Marceline tomo un poco de su batido de fresas antes de tomar la palabra-Creo que el Dr. O tiene razón, como Rangers debemos estar muy conscientes de que nada es imposible-.

-Ni siquiera la muerte es eterna para un Ranger-dijo Finn.

Amber suspiro con algo de tristeza, hecho que notó Kenneth-¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto su amigo.

-Solo estaba pensando en lo que hablamos el otro día…ya saben, sobre la posibilidad de que…-Amber no pudo decirlo, pero no hacía falta, los demás sabían de que estaba hablando.

El ambiente jovial cambio a uno de pena y tristeza, mientras los 5 Rangers pensaban en su líder y amiga, a sus mentes llego la mirada llena de felicidad de Yubel al tener a su madre de nuevo, una felicidad que nunca nadie había visto antes.

-Si las cosas…no terminan bien…Yubel quedara destrozada-dijo Kira con mucha tristeza.

-No es justo, ella ya sufrió demasiado para volver a sufrir algo como eso-dijo Marceline entristecida-Astronema realmente es repugnante-.

-Y ahora que sabemos que no podremos destruirla sin matar a Karone al mismo tiempo, me pregunto cómo vamos a detenerla-dijo Finn.

Los 5 Rangers se quedaron en silencio, cuando Adele se acercó con una charola con una deliciosa pizza-Aquí tienen chicos, su pizza esta lista y calientita, pero díganme chicos ¿Por qué esas caras largas?-pregunto Adele sonriéndoles.

-Tenemos un problema Adele, uno que no sabemos cómo resolver-dijo Kira.

-¿Yubel se encuentra bien?-pregunto Adele preocupada, ganándose miradas de asombros de todos.

-Oye ¿Cómo sabes que se trata de Yubel?-pregunto Amber sorprendida.

-Todos ustedes preocupados por un problema, pero no se encuentran una de sus amigas y eso lo dice todo-dijo Adele sonriendo-eso y los escuche mencionarla-agrego sin dejar de sonreír y provocando unas risas en los chicos-escuchen, no sé qué problema tenga Yubel, pero estoy segura que podrá resolverlo, después de todo, es muy valiente y fuerte, además de tener amigos maravillosos como ustedes a su lado, que se preocupan por ella, no se preocupen, todo estará bien-aseguro retirándose.

Los Rangers se vieron entre sí, realmente Adele era alguien especial, pues daba los mejores consejos, aunque la dueña del local también tenía sus propios problemas, dos problemas en realidad, problemas llamados Bulk y Skull.

-¿En dónde están esos dos?-se preguntó cuándo vio el reloj que marcaba las 11 de la mañana.

**(-)**

**Parque**

Yubel y Trini caminaban por el parque de la ciudad, Trini usaba el mismo atuendo del otro día para evitar ser reconocida por alguien que pudiera asustarse al verla, ambas habían pasado una mañana realmente divertida, se tomaron fotos en una cabina, Yubel le enseño a su madre a usar la patineta, etc.

Ahora caminaban por el parque de Angel Grove, dirigiéndose hacia el lago-Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos-dijo Trini nostálgicamente.

-A mí también-dijo Yubel.

-Dudo que tengamos los mismos, ya que también recuerdo los momentos que pase con mis amigos en ese mismo punto-dijo Trini señalando hacia un árbol-los picnics, las batallas con los Patrulleros de Rita y Zedd, así como con sus monstruos-.

-Me imagino que Lord Zedd debió haberte odiado mucho después de que controlaste a Godzilla ¿verdad?-pregunto Yubel divertida.

-¿Qué sabes de Godzilla?-pregunto Trini sorprendida.

-El Dr. O nos habló de él, realmente fuiste toda una heroína en esa ocasión, de no ser por ti, Godzilla habría hecho el trabajo sucio de Zedd y Rita-dijo Yubel.

-No diría que hice todo yo sola, Tommy lo mantuvo ocupado con el Dragón Zord, Kimberly tuvo la idea de que los ayudara y los demás me ayudaron a llegar hasta Godzilla para calmarlo, fue un día bastante agitado-.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que estaban siendo seguidas por Bulk y Skull, quienes estaban ocultos detrás de un árbol-Mírala Skull, ahí va ese demonio chupa sangre-.

-Sí y va con su nueva víctima ¿o crees que Yubel ya sea una vampiresa?-pregunto Skull asustado.

-Claro que no cabeza hueca, si fuera vampiresa no podría estar en la luz del sol-.

-¿Y cómo es que la otra si es vampiresa y está en la luz del sol?-pregunto Skull.

-Porque los reyes vampiros son capaces de estar en la luz del sol aunque sus poderes disminuyen mucho, lo que la hará más fácil de eliminar, acabaremos con ese monstruo bebedor de sangre y seremos héroes-dijo Bulk.

-¡Andando gordo!-declaro Skull.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse de manera cautelosa, cuando un pie salió de la nada, provocando que Bulk tropezara, seguido por Skull y como se encontraban colina abajo, ambos comenzaron a rodar sin control, hasta caer al lago.

-¿Escuchaste algo?-pregunto Trini volteando a ver, seguida por Yubel.

-No debió ser nada-dijo Yubel encogiéndose en hombros y ambas retomaron la marcha.

Bulk y Skull salieron del lago completamente empapados-Quisiera saber quién fue el chistosito que nos hizo esto-dijo Bulk molesto.

El culpable había sido Soujiro, quien estaba oculto detrás de un árbol con una sonrisa en el rostro-Lo siento muchachos, pero no podía permitir que arruinaran este momento-dijo viendo a madre e hija continuar su camino-bien por ti Yubel, te mereces estos momentos de felicidad-.

Yubel y Trini llegaron hasta el lago de Angel Grove, la Ranger Roja se sentó en la arena, seguida por su madre, ambas miraron hacia el lago en silencio, Yubel se recostó en las piernas de su madre y esta comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con ternura.

-Este lugar siempre me encanto, era uno de mis sitios favoritos en mi juventud y aún lo es ¿Quién lo diría? Después de haber estado muerta muchas de estas cosas aun me maravillan-dijo Trini divertida.

Bulk y Skull, quienes estaban detrás de unos arbustos, escucharon todo-¿Oíste eso? Dijo que había estado muerta-dijo Bulk asustado.

-¡Es un vampiro!-grito Skull asustado.

-¡Tenemos que salvar a Yubel, vamos Skull, por los humanos!-grito Bulk levantándose con una estaca en la mano.

-¡Y por los bancos de sangre!-grito Skull sujetando un collar de ajos.

El grito de ambos, llamo la atención de madre e hija, quienes voltearon a ver lo que pasaba-Ay no-dijo Yubel cubriéndose la cara al ver de quienes se trataban, Trini solo sonrió divertida.

De pronto, ambos amigos volvieron a tropezar, solo que esta vez fue con una piedra, provocando que cayeran rodando hacia el lago…de nuevo, provocando que Yubel y Trini solo se quedaran aguantándose las ganas de reírse ante ese espectáculo.

-Esos dos nunca cambiaran-dijo Trini divertida.

Bulk y Skull salieron del lago y encararon a Trini-¡Muy bien monstruo chupa sangre, aléjate de esa jovencita y levanta las manos!-.

-¿Monstruos chupa sangre?-pregunto Trini confundida.

-¡No te hagas la inocente, sabemos que eres un vampiro!-acuso Skull.

Trini se rio con ganas, seguida por Yubel-¿De dónde sacan eso?-pregunto Yubel divertida.

-¡No le veo lo gracioso, ella misma lo reconoció!-acuso Bulk.

-¡Si y todo eso de la enfermedad de la piel nadie se lo cree!-replico Skull.

Yubel tuvo que volver a intervenir-Escuche, lo que mi…amiga quiso decir con eso es que ella es gótica y a los góticos les gustan las cosas oscuras, por eso dice que tiene una enfermedad de la piel y que estaba muerta es solo una expresión gótica-explico Yubel.

Bulk y Skull se vieron entre sí, pero aún quedaba una interrogante por resolver-Muy bien y si es tu amiga ¿Por qué se ve mucho mayor que tú?-.

-¡Si! ¿Por qué?-apoyo Skull.

Antes de que Yubel respondiera a eso, Soujiro hizo acto de aparición-¡Tía, que bueno que la encuentro!-grito el chico.

-Oye gordo, es el chico que estuvo en la fiesta de Yubel-señalo Skull.

-Es cierto-.

Yubel miro a Soujiro confundida, pero luego comprendió-Ah sí, ella es la tía de Soujiro, le estuve haciendo compañía mientras su sobrino nos encontraba-.

-Entonces… ¿no es un monstruo devorador de almas?-pregunto Bulk.

-No, no lo es-dijo Yubel sonriendo, pero Trini sonrió de manera maliciosa.

-A decir verdad, lo soy, de hecho, soy una especie de Zombi, miren, soy yo, Trini-dijo quitándose el gorro y los lentes.

Al verla, Bulk y Skull se vieron entre sí-¡Trini! Pero si tú estabas…-Bulk y Skull la miraron, para luego lanzar un grito de terror y caer al suelo desmayándose.

Yubel miro a su madre algo confundida por la acción de su madre, quien se puso el gorro y las gafas de nuevo-No me mires así, cuando despierten creerán que esto fue solo un sueño-dijo sonriéndole, para luego mirar a Soujiro-en cuanto a ti muchacho, si quieres salir con mi hija, te diré algo…tienes mi aprobación-.

-¡Mamá!-grito Yubel ruborizada, mientras Soujiro solo apartaba la vista molesto.

-¿Qué? Me agrada, tiene cierta actitud que me parece indicada para ti-dijo Trini divertida y Yubel solo se quedó en silencio sin saber que decirle a su madre por ser tan imprudente.

**(-)**

**Fortaleza Siniestra**

La nave del mal ya estaba cada vez más cerca de la luna indicada, Astronema se encontraba sentada en su trono, esperando que llegaran, fue cuando Estraga hizo acto de aparición.

-Ya hemos llegado, mi reina-informo el general y la reina sonrió.

Por la pantalla, se pudo apreciar la nueva nave de Astronema, esta era de mayor tamaño que la Fortaleza Siniestra, casi del tamaño de una luna pequeña, tenía forma de flecha, con una base rectangular, una serie de ventanas rojas debajo de la punta como si fueran ojos, su color era negro con detalles rojos.

(Nota: parecida al "Némesis", la nave insignia de los malvados Decepticons)

-Lo has hecho bien Estraga, preparen la Fortaleza para la conexión-indico Astronema.

La nueva nave comenzó a moverse hacia la Fortaleza y viceversa, la Fortaleza se colocó en la parte media de la nave, para luego descender poco a poco y conectarse a la misma.

-Y con la Fortaleza Siniestra conectada, el Planeta Maligno está completo-informo Estraga.

La reina sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta que conectaba ambas naves, ingresando a su nueva base, apareciendo en el hangar de la misma, donde fue recibida por una gran cantidad de Mega Drakzes y alienígenas criminales del planeta Onyx, quienes al verla…

-¡Viva la reina Astronema! ¡Larga vida a su real majestad!-gritaron en ovación.

-¿Le gustaría comenzar el tour eminencia?-pregunto Estraga.

-Adelante-.

El tour comenzó con el hangar, donde se encontraba el ejército de Astronema, así como varias naves de ataque de la Alianza del Mal, los Cristales de Trizirium eran su fuente de poder, además de que aquella poderosa nave fue creada a partir de los restos de los Zords Legendarios que Psycho Sombra obtuvo, las naves del ejército y los restos de los planetas destruidos.

Había una sala de reuniones donde los líderes de la Alianza del Mal se reunirían una vez que fuera restaurada, el salón del trono era digno de una reina, así como muy lúgubre y también servía como puente de mando.

-Impresionante, realmente superaste mis expectativas-reconoció Astronema.

-Gracias alteza-dijo Estraga.

Ecliptor se acercó a su reina-Ahora que la nave esta lista ¿quieres comenzar el ataque final?-.

-No, primero quiero deshacerme de Psycho Sombra antes de que se convierta en una gran amenaza, si lanzo el ataque final ahora, ella podría destruirnos, me imagino que aún tengo que descubrir como liberar mi poder y dime Estraga ¿Qué hay del otro modo de la nave?-.

-He hecho pruebas y podrá funcionar, pero se necesita que usted este ligada a ese modo-señalo Estraga.

-Entonces habrá que esperar un poco más y cuando finalmente estemos listos, comenzara el ataque final, mientras tanto, tenemos que debilitar a Psycho Sombra, restaurar a los miembros de la Alianza del Mal y planear mi boda, quiero que sea un evento espectacular, ya que es para mí y la más hermosa princesa demonio del Multiverso-dijo Astronema tomando a Vypra de la mano.

-Estoy más que ansiosa, mi reina-dijo Vypra sonriendo.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Cuando Bulk y Skull despertaron, se encontraban en el Centro Juvenil, donde fueron recibidos por una molesta Adele-Vaya, miren que bien, yo buscándolos por todos lados y ustedes durmiendo muy a gusto, será mejor que se despierten ahora mismo o considérense despedidos-advirtió Adele.

Bulk y Skull se levantaron algo aturdidos-Oye gordo, tuve un sueño muy extraño, soñé que Trini estaba viva y frente a nosotros-.

-Qué extraño…yo soñé lo mismo, pero eso es imposible, creo que solo fue un loco sueño compartido-dijo Bulk y ambos volvieron al trabajo.

Ocultos detrás de una pared, Yubel, Trini y Soujiro vieron todo-No puedo creer que funcionara-dijo Soujiro sorprendido.

-Tal vez sean más grandes, pero ellos dos nunca cambiaran, siempre serán igual-dijo Trini sonriendo.

Yubel no pudo evitar sonreír, realmente había sido un día maravilloso y realmente esperaba que siguiera así por mucho tiempo, que su madre se quedara con ella hasta que falleciera por vejez y no por culpa de una lunática cazadora espacial.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_(Limpiándose las lágrimas) ¿No fue hermoso? Una bellísima convivencia de madre e hija, realmente es algo muy bello, esperemos que siga así por un largo tiempo, creí que este capítulo iba a ser aburrido, pero realmente fue muy tierno y conmovedor, un aplauso"_

_Un aplauso para Krusty el Payaso, personaje de los Simpson y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**SkyAquaCristal: **_son preguntas que se resolverán conforme avancen los capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_pues ya conoces su nueva y letal arma, misma que es más de lo que aparenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Maya: **_entiendo, bueno, a mí nunca me gustaron las series de deportes, yo prefiero de acción, aventura y donde haya un terrible villano al cual vencer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_la invasión tomara su tiempo, ya que Astronema quiere restaurar a la Alianza del Mal antes de lanzarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_ahora hay una gran tranquilidad, pero se avecina una gran tormenta, misma que no tardara en desatarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_por el momento se están haciendo algunas pruebas para ver si este milagro va a ser duradero, después de todo, Astronema violo una ley de la naturaleza para crear a Psycho Sombra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_podría terminar por darle una patada en la misma zona donde se la dio a ese imbécil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_efectivamente, por eso se están haciendo algunas pruebas para determinar si este milagro va a durar o si acaso ocurrirá algo malo en el futuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pero en el capítulo anterior no fue a Elsa sino a Yubel a quien le tuvo miedo, ya que no sabían cómo explicarle a su amiga sobre el asunto de su madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_porque Astronema sabe que pese a todo, si algo puede lastimar a Yubel más que cualquier cosa, es el recuerdo de su madre, ya que es a quien más amaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_hasta ahora la única preocupación que hay es saber si esta resurrección va a ser permanente y de no ser así, cuánto va a durar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser30000: **_gracias, de esa forma me fue más fácil encontrarla y escucharla, realmente está muy buena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Drasian: **_lo había considerado, pero se me ocurrió otro modo de hacer lo que muchos tanto han esperado, solo pido un poco de paciencia para cuando llegue ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_antes de poder lanzar su ataque primero tiene que restaurar al resto de la Alianza del Mal y encontrar su verdadero poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_tienes razón (golpe en la frente) discúlpame por mi error, pero con tantos personajes a veces me olvido de algunos, discúlpame, en serio, perdón, perdón, perdón y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_no solo Astronema, aún tienen que ver si ese milagro tiene algún posible límite de tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_tuviste una buena deducción y te felicito por ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues acabas de conocer su arma suprema, el poderoso Planeta Maligno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_lo he pensado, pero aun no me siento listo para comenzar a escribir en inglés. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_Yubel está feliz, no, más que dichosa por este milagro, pero aún deben ver si no habrá alguna consecuencia, ya que se rompió una ley de la naturaleza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_Drago fue mi primer villano, el primero que cree hace muchos años, justo al mismo tiempo en que se estrenó la primera serie de Digimon y con el paso del tiempo ha ido evolucionando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para SkyAquaCristal, NovaStarPrime, Maya, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Xanatrix742, Lion Wilson, Seiryu.001, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Drasian, Shadow y Writer, Shazam, Kurtlaraperdomo, Nanashi, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Iron Mario, Blaitor21.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	69. Debilidad mortal

"_Soy el gran guerrero __**Piccolo, **__hoy estoy aquí para presentarles este capítulo, mismo que creo será muy interesante, especialmente porque se descubrirá una aterradora verdad, bueno, otra más, ya que ahora saben que su enemiga tiene un seguro de vida bastante eficiente"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 69._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 69 Debilidad mortal.**

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Alfa saco una pequeña muestra de sangre de Trini, para dar por finalizada las pruebas que necesitaban para saber si todo iba a seguir como hasta ahora en el caso de la Ranger Veterana.

-Listo, con esta muestra de sangre y la información que recolectamos con el escáner, será cuestión de tiempo para saber si este milagro será duradero-informo Alfa.

Trini se acomodó la manga del traje y se levantó-¿Qué sucederá si no es así?-pregunto confundida.

-Es difícil de saber a ciencia cierta, tal vez signifique que tu estancia en este mundo será temporal, tenemos que ver que tanto te mantiene aquí la Gema de las Almas y si en algún momento su energía disminuirá-dijo Elsa.

Tommy se cruzó de brazos y se acercó-Habrá que decirle a Yubel que esté preparada, ya que…-.

-No-interrumpió Trini-no le digan nada…aun, esperemos a ver cuáles son los resultados para tomar una decisión, después de todo, no quiero arruinar su felicidad…-pidió Trini con tristeza.

Elsa, Tommy y Alfa asintieron de manera comprensiva, después de todo, para Trini debía ser muy duro aceptar una posible y terrible realidad que podría arruinar la felicidad de su hija.

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

Desde su nueva base de operaciones, Astronema planeaba su siguiente jugada-Ahora que mi nave está completa solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la victoria sea nuestra, pero primero necesitamos deshacernos de Psycho Sombra antes de que se vuelva muy peligrosa-.

-Ese no será un problema, considerando que la energía de la Gema de las Almas es limitada, no permanecerá en este mundo por mucho tiempo-dijo Vypra sonriendo.

-Aun así quiero asegurarme de que no vaya a estar aquí para cuando lancemos el ataque final-.

-¿Qué es lo que sugieres entonces?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-Acelerar el proceso de debilitación de la energía de la Gema y creo que sé cómo hacer el trabajo, dile a Estraga que se prepare, ya que quiero un nuevo monstruo para atacar-indico Astronema sonriendo divertida.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Yubel y sus amigos estaban en el centro comercial de la ciudad, siendo idea de Yubel, quien iba de tienda en tienda con una gran cantidad de bolsas y paquetes que había comprado usando la tarjeta de crédito de Tommy.

-Esto sí que es molesto-dijo Marceline sentada en una silla, mientras Amber ayudaba a Yubel con sus compras, después de todo, siendo hija de Kimberly había aprendidos muchas cosas de las compras.

-Concuerdo contigo-dijo Kira, ya que ella nunca fue de esas chicas que les gustara pasar el día comprando cosas.

-¿Y desde cuando a Yubel le interesan cosas como ir de compras?-pregunto Finn algo molesto por estar ahí.

-No son para ella, simplemente cree que debe comprarle algo a su madre por todos esos cumpleaños y 10 de mayo que no estuvieron juntas-explico Kenneth.

-Pero se nota que Amber es hija de Kimberly-observo Marceline.

Ya que Amber estaba siendo de mucha ayuda para Yubel, aunque si debía ser honesta, ella también ya estaba algo cansada de estar yendo de una tienda a otra y el colmo era que sin poder comprarse algo para ella.

-Se ve que está muy feliz por haber recuperado a su madre-dijo Kira sonriendo ante la alegría de Yubel.

-Solo esperemos que esa alegría no vaya a ser pasajera-observo Kenneth, recordando que aún no sabían si este milagro iba a durar.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

La ciudad parecía estar en calma total, pero estaba a punto de cambiar, cuando varias bolas de fuego salieron de la nada, comenzando a destruir todo a su paso, lanzando autos por los aires y provocando un gran pánico en la ciudad, dando paso a la nueva creación de Estraga.

Se trataba de un Humanoide recubierto de una armadura natural, con garras sobresalientes en sus manos y pies, posee unos cuernos sobre su cabeza y una mancha en su ojo izquierdo, mientras que el ojo derecho está atravesado por una raya, dando el aspecto similar al de un bufón y un demonio.

-Esto seguro atraerá a esa traidora-dijo el monstruo con una voz grave y siniestra.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma comenzó a sonar, indicando un gran peligro en la ciudad-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Problemas!-exclamo Alfa alarmado.

Trini se alarmo al escuchar eso y se acercó a sus amigos-Veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian-.

-Eso es algo que aprendí cuando Mesogog hizo acto de aparición-dijo Tommy serio.

-Alfa, llama a los demás cuanto antes-indico Elsa y Alfa prosiguió a llamar a los demás Rangers.

**(-)**

**Centro Comercial**

Yubel y Amber salieron de la última tienda con una gran cantidad de bolsas, paquetes y quien sabe que tanta cosa, dejando sorprendidos a los demás-¿Se compraron toda la tienda acaso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Nada es suficiente para celebrar que mi mamá está de regreso conmigo-dijo Yubel sonriendo-además, no podía decidirme en que comprarle ¡Estoy tan contenta!-declaro muy sonriente.

Antes de que alguno dijera algo más, los comunicadores sonaron, así que buscaron un sitio apartado para poder entablar la comunicación, hecho que no fue sencillo considerando que era un Centro Comercial, pero cuando lo encontraron, Yubel pudo abrirla.

-¿Qué pasa Alfa?-.

-"Rangers, necesitamos que vengan al Centro de Mando ahora"-.

-¿Le paso algo a mi madre?-pregunto Yubel preocupada.

-"No, ella está bien, es la ciudad la que no se encuentra bien"-informo Alfa.

Con una sonrisa de alivio, Yubel activo la comunicación, seguida por los demás, aunque nadie pudo evitar el hecho de que la Ranger Roja se mostró muy aliviada ante las palabras de su robótico amigo.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando no solo aparecieron los Rangers, sino una gran cantidad de bolsas, paquetes y otras cosas más, mismas que dejaron sorprendido a Tommy-¿De dónde sacaron todo esto?-.

-Yubel lo compro con su tarjeta-respondió Kira.

-¿Qué?-.

Trini también estaba muy confundida ante eso-Yubel ¿para qué compraste tanta cosa?-pregunto extrañada por la actitud de su hija.

-Te lo diré cuando arreglemos este asunto con Astronema-respondió Yubel sonriéndole-¿Qué pasa Elsa?-.

-Astronema acaba de enviar un nuevo monstruo a destruir la ciudad, observen la pantalla-los Rangers lo hicieron y el nuevo monstruo hizo acto de aparición-se hace llamar The Magician y es una criatura sumamente poderosa-informo Elsa.

-Parece un demonio-señalo Finn.

-¿Por qué está destruyendo toda la ciudad a lo loco? No parece el estilo de Astronema-observo Kira.

-Debe estar esperando que vayamos a enfrentarlo-dijo Yubel.

-Eso es cierto…casi, escuchen con atención-pidió Elsa y los Rangers lo hicieron.

-"Sal de donde quiera que estés sucia traidora o toda tu ciudad se convertirá en una hoguera gigante"-sentencio Magician.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber a quién estaba llamando Magician, así que lentamente, voltearon a ver a Trini, quien se acercó más a la pantalla-¿Me quieren…a mí?-.

-Astronema no está nada contenta por el hecho de que la traicionaste, así que es natural que quiera venganza-respondió Elsa.

Trini endureció la mirada, mientras Yubel se molestaba por el atrevimiento de Astronema, esa arpía estaba comenzando a colmar su paciencia, primero resucito a Airachnid, luego uso a su madre para crear a Psycho Sombra y ahora quiere vengarse de ella.

-Hay que ir a darle su merecido a esa miserable, no te preocupes mamá, nosotros nos haremos cargo-dijo Yubel.

-Pero…-.

-Yubel tiene razón, si Astronema quiere que salgas es porque debe ser una trampa, tal vez intente volver a ponerte en nuestra contra-señalo Tommy.

Kenneth se estremeció un poco ante esas palabras-¿Volver a pelear contra Psycho Sombra? No gracias-.

Trini lo miro de manera divertida-¿Te da tanto miedo acaso?-pregunto divertida ante los escalofríos del integrante más joven del grupo.

-Miedo no, solo precaución-.

-Si claro-dijo Amber con sarcasmo y Kenneth puso mala cara ante eso.

-Bueno, es hora de ir a la acción, no te preocupes mamá, cuando regrese te diré que fue lo que compre-prometió Yubel sonriendo y Trini correspondió la sonrisa-¡Iniciar Mórfosis!-.

-¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-.

Trini vio la transformación con algo de nostalgia y Alfa le puso una mano en el hombro para ayudarla con ese sentimiento, aunque también se debía a que la Ranger Amarilla original estaba preocupada porque le pasara algo a su hija.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Magician continuaba con su senda de destrucción sin sentido, cuando un ruido llamo su atención, volteo y se topó con los 7 Rangers Dragón/Legendarios llegando en sus motos, para descender y encarar al monstruo.

-Vaya, ya aparecieron, me preguntaba cuanta más destrucción debía causar para se decidieran a salir-.

-¡Esta destrucción sin sentido termina ahora!-sentencio Yubel.

Magician se rio, para luego comenzar a verlos a los 7, notando la ausencia de uno de sus integrantes-¿Dónde está Psycho Sombra?-.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!-declaro Tommy.

Pero Magician no parecía estar interesado en los Rangers-Parece que voy a tener que continuar con la senda de destrucción hasta que esa traidora se decida a dar la cara-dijo comenzando a levitar.

-¡Oh no! ¡No lo harás!-declaro Kira lanzándose al ataque en un vuelo, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar a The Magician, este se movió a gran velocidad, dejando un rastro de figuras como él detrás, sorprendiendo a Kira-¿eh?-.

-¡Aquí estoy!-declaro Magician atacando a Kira con un golpe de sus garras envueltas en fuego.

El golpe fue poderoso y Kira cayó al suelo pesadamente, para asombro de los Rangers-Es muy rápido-dijo Finn preocupado.

-¡Tengan cuidado, no sabemos qué tan poderoso y veloz pueda ser!-advirtió Tommy.

-¿Por qué no me dejan demostrárselos?-pregunto The Magician para luego comenzar a moverse alrededor de ellos a gran velocidad.

Los 6 Rangers en pie formaron un círculo protector y esperaron a que lanzara su ataque, pero cada vez que creían que ya lo tenían en la mira, resultaba ser solo una de las ilusiones que quedaban por sus rápidos movimientos.

-¡A ver si puedes esquivar esto!-sentencio Marceline, dirigiendo su arco hacia el cielo y disparando una flecha, misma que exploto en el aire y comenzó a caer como una lluvia de mortales flechas.

Pero para asombro de Marceline y de los demás, Magician las evadió todas con su gran velocidad-¡No fue difícil!-declaro lanzando un golpe contra los 6 Rangers con sus garras de fuego, derribándolos.

-¡Este tipo es más escurridizo que el Correcaminos y Speedy González juntos!-exclamo Kenneth adolorido.

Magician se rio, para luego girar sobre su eje, reuniendo energía y lanzándola en varios discos de fuego contra los Rangers, rápidamente, los Rangers los desviaron con sus armas, pero el siniestro Magician se elevó más, hasta quedar a una gran altura.

-¿Qué pretende hacer desde esa distancia?-pregunto Amber.

-No lo sé, pero estén atentos a cualquier sorpresa-dijo Yubel preocupada y sus amigos asintieron.

Fue cuando el cuerpo de Magician comenzó a cambiar de tonalidad, volviéndose rojo intenso, alzando las manos y conjurando una poderosa bola de fuego, misma que lanzo contra los Rangers, el impacto provoco una explosión que los lanzo por los aires, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo.

Yubel se levantó y se preparó-¡Muy bien, veamos como enfrentas el modo batallador!-pero antes de que pudiera activarlo, Magician se lanzó a toda velocidad contra ella, golpeándola con su garra de fuego.

La Ranger Roja rodo por el suelo, mientras Magician se mantenía en el aire-Esto es demasiado fácil, no puedo creerlo ¿Qué clase de madre permite que su hija sea lastimada de este modo?-pregunto divertido, cuando un rayo lo golpeo, derribándolo.

Los Rangers voltearon a ver quién había lanzado el ataque y se sorprendieron al ver a Psycho Sombra-Solo una madre que está enferma-.

-¡Mamá!-grito Yubel.

Magician se incorporó y encaro a Psycho Sombra-Por fin apareciste-.

-Si tienes algo que decirme, adelante, hazlo, aquí esto-reto Psycho Sombra.

-Solo tengo algo que decirte ¡Traidora!-bramo Magician lanzándose contra Psycho Sombra en un intento por destruirla.

Psycho Sombra desenvaino su espada y contraataco, ambos comenzaron una feroz batalla en la que su velocidad y fuerza eran muy similares, para asombro de los demás Rangers, quienes solo podían ver la pelea.

-Increíble-dijo Finn.

-El poder que tiene como Psycho realmente es sorprendente-dijo Kira.

-Me alegra que esta vez este de nuestro lado-dijo Kenneth aliviado.

Psycho Sombra bloqueo un golpe de las garras de Magician, para luego darle una patada, dio un salto, giro 3 veces en el aire y golpeo a Magician con su espada, el ataque fue certero y el monstruo rodo por el suelo.

-Oye, ese movimiento es tuyo Yubel-observo Marceline.

-Mi madre me lo enseño-dijo Yubel, si no tuviera el casco puesto, todos habrían visto su sonrisa de orgullo y admiración.

Psycho Sombra se preparó para su siguiente ataque-¿Crees que eres rápido? Esto es rapidez-declaro lanzándose a toda velocidad contra Magician, golpeándolo repetidamente.

Magician cayó al suelo algo lastimado, pero aún no estaba vencido y se levantó-¡Pagaras por eso!-.

Psycho Sombra ni se inmuto, pero cuando iba a volver a atacar, se detuvo de manera abrupta, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a liberar descargas de energía, para luego caer de rodillas, sujetándose un brazo.

-¿Qué…que me pasa? Me siento…débil…-musito adolorida.

-Algo anda mal-dijo Amber preocupada y Yubel se llenó de miedo.

Magician se levantó y comenzó a acercarse, riéndose divertido-Vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí, la poderosa Psycho Sombra a mis pies, es hora de que pagues por tu traición-Magician preparo un golpe mortal, pero…

-¡No!-grito Yubel lanzándose a la batalla, pateando a Magician y obligándolo a retroceder-¡Aléjate de mi madre! ¡Batallador! ¡Patada Llamarada! ¡Modo Reina Dragón! ¡Guardiana del Universo!-invoco Yubel, para luego arremeter contra Magician.

Mientras Yubel y Magician peleaban, los demás se acercaron a Trini, levantándola con cuidado-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Tommy.

-Si…solo…me sentí un poco débil…es todo-respondió Trini a través del casco de Psycho Sombra.

Tommy desvió la mirada, eso no podía significar nada bueno, podría ser de hecho la primera señal de lo que tanto estaban temiendo, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que Yubel aún estaba enfrascada en su batalla con Magician.

Esta vez, ni la velocidad del monstruo lo ayudaba a esquivar los feroces y veloces ataques de la Reina Dragón, con una patada giratoria, Yubel derribo a Magician, estrellándolo contra el suelo, el monstruo se levantó algo aturdido.

-¡Aun no estoy vencido!-.

-¡Eso se puede arreglar! ¡Estrella de Fuego!-el primer ataque de Yubel fue certero y Magician lo recibió directamente, para que luego, la Ranger abriera sus alas y emprendiera el vuelo, reuniendo la energía-¡Rayo de Destello Dragón!-.

El ataque fue directo y Magician lo recibió con fuerza, mientras Yubel aterrizaba dándole la espalda y posando, Magician cayó al suelo y desapareció en una explosión que marco su final, con su enemigo derrotado, Yubel corrió al lado de su madre.

-¿Estas bien mamá? Si te hizo algo, yo…-decía preocupada.

-No te preocupes hija, estoy bien, creo que el ser un tipo de muerto viviente tiene sus desventajas-bromeo Trini tratando de calmar la angustia de su hija.

Pero Tommy y los demás no estaban del todo seguros de eso, después de todo, ellos tenían ese temor y presentimiento, solo que no querían que fuera verdad, no podrían soportar que Yubel volviera a sufrir por eso.

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

Astronema observo todo-Lo siento Rangers, pero aún no he hecho pagar a esa traidora por su gran error, disparen el SateLaser-ordeno.

-Disparado-informo Ecliptor.

Esta vez, el SateLaser se disparó desde la punta principal del Planeta Maligno, dirigiéndose hacia la Tierra.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El láser dio en el blanco y Magician reapareció en su forma gigante-¡Aun no he acabado con ustedes Rangers!-sentencio.

Los Rangers se prepararon para continuar la batalla, Trini quiso adelantarse, pero Tommy la detuvo-Espera, será mejor que vuelvas al Centro de Mando-.

-¿Qué? De ninguna manera, los Dark Zords pueden…-.

-Sé que pueden, pero necesitamos estar seguros de que tú puedes hacerlo-señalo Tommy en voz baja, para que Yubel no escuchara, Trini tuvo que admitir que su amigo tenía razón y asintió-bien, ve al Centro de Mando-.

Una vez que Trini se teletransporto de regreso, Tommy se acercó a sus amigos-Muy bien, es hora de terminar con esto-.

Pero Yubel noto la ausencia de su madre-¿Dónde está mi mamá?-pregunto confundida.

-Tuvo que volver al Centro de Mando, ya que…Magician logro lastimarle el brazo con su velocidad y no podría operar al Dark Megazord con un brazo lastimado-mintió Tommy.

-Entiendo-dijo Yubel no muy convencida-pues terminemos el trabajo-.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-los 7 dragones hicieron acto de aparición, rugiendo listos para el feroz combate, comenzando la combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Modo Leyenda Activado!-invocaron.

El Megazord encaro a Magician, quien solo se rio divertido-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está su arma secreta? ¿Acaso le dio miedo enfrentarme?-pregunto burlándose, para luego comenzar a moverse a gran velocidad alrededor del Megazord.

El Megazord trato de atraparlo con sus brazos, pero Magician era demasiado rápido y comenzó a atacarlo de distintos flancos a gran velocidad, golpeándolo repetidamente con sus garras de fuego, para luego lanzarle 7 bolas de fuego, mismas que impactaron contra el Megazord con fuerza.

Magician se elevó en el cielo y preparo su ataque definitivo contra los Rangers, lanzándoles su bola de fuego-¡Esto va a doler!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Espada de Avalon!-invoco Yubel y el Megazord obtuvo su espada, destruyendo el ataque con un golpe de la misma, para asombro de Magician.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Zords Tyrannosaurios Rex Despierten!-invoco Yubel y los 3 Tyrannosaurios hicieron acto de aparición.

-¡Combínense!-invocaron los 7 Rangers y los Tyrannosaurios comenzaron la combinación legendaria más poderosa de todas-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Emperor Saurio Rex!-invocaron.

El Megazord abrió sus alas de dragón y se lanzó contra Magician a gran velocidad, comenzando a reunir su energía-¡Furia del Depredador!-.

Como un poderoso cometa, el Megazord arremetió contra Magician, atravesándolo justo en el abdomen, Magician comenzó a caer en picada, chocando contra el suelo y desapareciendo en una poderosa explosión, mientras el Megazord aterrizaba perfectamente en pie.

-¡Rangers, esa fue una victoria legendaria!-anuncio Yubel, mientras el Megazord posaba en señal de triunfo.

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

Astronema observaba la grabación de la batalla, principalmente del momento en que Psycho Sombra hizo acto de aparición, observo sus movimientos, sus ataques, todo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver el momento en que comenzaba a debilitarse.

-Es tal como lo supuse, al parecer sus poderes no son ilimitados como pensé-dijo Astronema divertida.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que nos deshagamos de ella de una vez por todas-dijo Ecliptor.

-Ciertamente, pobre Psycho Sombra, si no me hubiera traicionado habría sido una de mis mejores guerreras, es una lástima que cada Psycho haya sido un pobre estúpido que nunca supo acatar órdenes-dijo Astronema con mucha frialdad.

-¿Cuándo quieres proceder en la restauración de los miembros de la Alianza del Mal?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-Primero una cosa, nos desharemos de Psycho Sombra antes y luego restauraremos a todos los miembros de la Alianza del Mal, pronto el Multiverso aprenderá a temer mi nombre y los Rangers serán los primeros en sentir toda la crueldad de la que soy capaz-sentencio Astronema con maldad.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Una vez que la misión terminó en otro éxito, los Rangers volvieron a su base, ya que Yubel quería ver como se encontraba su madre, en cuanto la puerta se abrió, la Ranger Roja entro corriendo.

-¡Mamá! ¿Cómo está tu brazo?-pregunto preocupada.

Trini la miro confundida-¿Mi brazo?-.

Antes de que Yubel dijera algo más, Tommy se acercó-Si Trini, tu brazo, el monstruo de Astronema lo lastimo y por eso tuviste que volver-dijo Tommy viendo a Trini de manera significativa.

Trini comprendió casi de inmediato lo que su amigo quería decir-Ah sí, ya me encuentro mejor, al parecer solo fue un leve golpe ¿verdad Alfa?-pregunto Trini mirando a su amigo.

-¿Eh? Cierto, no fue nada que no pudiera arreglar-aseguro Alfa.

-No te preocupes Yubel, tu madre está bien-afirmo Elsa sonriéndole a su hija adoptiva.

Yubel suspiro con mucho más alivio y se abrazó a su madre-Me alegra que te encuentres bien, no podría soportar que alguien te haga daño-.

-Oye, recuerda que soy una Ranger, así que no te debes preocupar por mí-aseguro Trini.

Mientras madre e hija conversaban, Tommy miro a su esposa, misma que le decía que las cosas no estaban tan bien como todos quería hacerle creer a Yubel, ya que descubrieron una verdad alarmante.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Momentos antes de que los Rangers llegaran, los resultados ya estaban listo y eran muy alarmantes-Lo siento Trini…pero…temo que tu estancia en este mundo es más corta de lo que pensamos-dijo Elsa.

-¿Qué tan mal es?-pregunto Trini sin rodeos.

-Los exámenes muestran que la Gema de las Almas está perdiendo energía, ya que solo es un pequeño fragmento, mismo que te mantiene unido a la Tierra y mientras más combatas contra los monstruos de Astronema…más rápido te agotaras-explico Alfa con mucha pena.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda antes de…volver a morir?-pregunto Trini sin rodeos.

-Yo no diría que morirás, desgraciadamente, no eres un cuerpo físico, solo eres un alma que fue convocada y se materializo como Psycho Sombra, dicha forma física pronto se agotara y volverás al otro mundo-agrego Elsa.

-¿Cuánto me queda?-volvió a preguntar Trini.

Elsa suspiro-3 meses, 6 máximo-.

Trini agacho la cabeza y se quedó en silencio un momento-Pero si sigues peleando como hasta ahora entonces el tiempo se reducirá-finalizo Alfa.

La Ranger veterana alzo la vista con rapidez-No le vayan a decir nada a Yubel, por favor…yo se lo diré cuando vea el momento justo…-dijo Trini con los ojos cristalinos ante la idea de volver a separarse de Yubel.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Ahora todos sabían que Trini tenía un tiempo límite en la Tierra y que volverá al mundo espiritual en cualquier momento, una noticia que nadie sabía cómo podrían dársela a Yubel.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo llego a su final, pero desgraciadamente, es solo el comienzo de una nueva tragedia, así como también se acerca la hora en que la reina del mal lanzara su ataque final, una gran batalla se avecina, misma de la cual dependerá el destino de todo el Multiverso"_

_Un aplauso para el gran Piccolo, personaje icónico de DBZ y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**NovaStarPrime: **_por desgracia ahora se sabe que Trini no va a permanecer en el mundo de los mortales por mucho tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_el momento de la batalla final está cada vez más cerca, especialmente ahora que se sabe que Trini no podrá quedarse para siempre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_pues no iba a decir eso, ya que la respuesta vino en el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_eso aún no se define, ya que cada vez que combate, Trini se debilitara más y más, debido a que el poder de la Gema no es eterno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_y tristemente, esa posibilidad se está volviendo realidad, ya que lo que Astronema hizo fue violar una ley de la naturaleza y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_desafortunadamente eso no es posible, toma en cuenta que lo que paso fue que se violo una ley de la naturaleza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_ya verás porque Astronema le puso ese nombre a su nueva fortaleza y con lo que respecta a Trini, desafortunadamente, el poder de un solo fragmento de la gema es limitado, fue un seguro que Astronema puso en caso de que Psycho Sombra la traicionara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Drasian: **_no tienes idea, ya que Astronema tiene que demostrar porque es la elegida de la profecía, así como Karone. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_desafortunadamente, no todo puede tener un final feliz, especialmente porque lo que ocurrió fue una violación a las leyes naturales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo, recién salido de la computadora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_no tendrá que hacerlo, solo necesita presionar la energía de la Gema de las Almas para que el poder de Psycho Sombra se agote. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ciertamente será un ataque más devastador que el que Ivan Ooze lanzo, ya que ella no piensa cometer los mismos errores que cometió su antiguo maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_estas en lo cierto, especialmente porque como viste, la presencia de Trini no va a ser permanente, desgraciadamente, la Gema de las Almas se está agotando en ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kiron III: **_veré que puedo hacer al respecto, considerando que este fic es completamente ausente de esas dos obras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_en serio me disculpo por mi error, veré como compensarte, pero por ahora se avecina una nueva amenaza, ya que Astronema está cada vez más cerca de comenzar su plan maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y ahora hay un nuevo problema que resolver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_entiendo, recuerda que solo es cuestión de saber cómo organizar tus tiempos, te cuesta al principio, pero conforme pasa el tiempo ya es algo muy natural. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_por desgracia, el mundo real no es todo maravilloso y lo que ocurrió con Trini fue una violación a las leyes naturales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_gracias por comprender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_ciertamente, aunque ahora se sabe que Trini no podrá quedarse en el mundo de los mortales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_Bulk y Skull deben ser las personas con la peor suerte del planeta, ya que siempre están en el momento equivocado y en el lugar incorrecto, además de que siempre se llevan su buen susto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_efectivamente y menos ahora que se sabe que en cada batalla, Trini se debilita más y eso la acerca más a volver a donde pertenece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Olivia, SkyAquaCristal, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Aioria09, Dreisil, Drasian, Lion Wilson, Seiryu.001, Shadow y Writer, Zeus, Hades, Kiron III, Shazam, Moon-9215, Xanatrix742, Bowser30000, Ocnarf, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, Nanashi.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	70. Directo al corazon

"_Hola a todos los amantes de la lectura, los saluda __**Ursa, **__la madre de Zuko y Azula, hoy me invitaron a presentarles este capítulo donde la diabólica Astronema continuara su campaña por deshacerse de Psycho Sombra antes de que se vuelva una amenaza a sus planes, esperemos que no lo consiga"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 70._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 70 Directo al corazón.**

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Angel Grove, el sol brillaba, el cielo estaba sin ninguna nube oscura, claro, si no contábamos con una batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo entre los Rangers y los esbirros de Astronema.

Psycho Sombra rodo por el suelo, siendo derribada por Ecliptor, rápidamente se incorporó y se preparó para continuar la batalla-¡Pagaras por haber traicionado a Astronema!-.

-Muy bien ¿Cuánto le debo? Espero que acepte cheques, porque no tengo nada de efectivo-dijo Trini de manera burlesca.

-¡Insolente!-bramo Ecliptor lanzándose a la batalla.

Los demás Rangers se encontraban peleando contra Vypra, Estraga, Violet, Rito, Elgar y un grupo de Mega Drakzes, fue cuando Tommy derribo a dos de los Mega Drakzes que se dio cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba Trini.

-¡Oh no! ¡Chicos, ocúpense de ellos, yo ayudare a Trini!-indico Tommy.

-¡Entendido!-.

Tommy dio un salto y ataco a Ecliptor, derribándolo y sorprendiendo a Trini-¿Qué haces?-.

-¡No puedes gastar tus energías así nada más, tienes que mantenerlas!-explico Tommy.

Trini agacho la vista y apretó los puños-¿Y qué importa si las guardo?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-De todos modos estoy condenada, así que mientras este aquí voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda, tal como tú lo hiciste-dijo Trini lanzándose a la batalla.

-¡Espera!-.

Trini arremetió contra Ecliptor, atacándolo repetidamente con su espada y daga, el general estaba en problemas, ya que Psycho Sombra era muy poderosa y ese poder estaba en Trini, quien le dio una patada derribándolo.

-¡Impresionante, veo que el poder de Psycho Sombra aun te fortalece mucho!-declaro Ecliptor.

-¡Lo suficiente para acabar contigo!-declaro Trini, pero justo cuando iba a continuar la batalla, sus energías comenzaron a debilitarse-¡No…no ahora!-exclamo cayendo de rodillas.

Esa acción no pasó desapercibida por Yubel, quien estaba peleando con Vypra en ese momento-¡Mamá!-grito preocupada, pero Vypra le cerró el paso.

-¡Olvídate de ella, preocúpate por ti!-amenazo lanzándose contra la Ranger Roja.

Ecliptor se acercó lentamente hacia Trini, apuntándole con su espada-Veo que ya no tienes las energías para derrotarme-dijo Ecliptor-esto y más es lo que se merecen los que traicionan a Astronema-dijo preparando el golpe final.

-¡No tan rápido!-grito Tommy llegando a tiempo y bloqueando el ataque, para luego patear a Ecliptor y hacerlo retroceder-¡Sable Espectral Esfera de Tinieblas!-.

Tommy lanzo su ataque contra Ecliptor, quien lo recibió directamente y salió volando por los aires, cayendo al suelo con fuerza, pero aún no estaba acabado y se levantó con algo de dificultad, hecho que hizo que Tommy se mantuviera en guardia.

-Esto no se quedara así y tú-dijo señalando a Trini-mejor cuídate la espalda, porque muy pronto ya no estarás aquí para cuidar la de ellos-advirtió para luego retirarse.

Los demás guerreros de Astronema también se retiraron y los Rangers se dirigieron rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban ambos Rangers veteranos-Mamá ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Yubel preocupada.

-Descuida hija, me encuentro bien, aunque me duele un poco el brazo-mintió Trini y Tommy suspiro.

-Tendremos que llevarte de regreso al Centro de Mando, yo la llevare, ustedes vuelvan a la ciudad, no te preocupes Yubel, te prometo que tu madre estará bien-aseguro Tommy.

Yubel asintió y miro a ambos retirarse, afortunadamente, todos tenían los cascos puestos, pues de esa forma, Yubel no vería las expresiones de preocupación de sus amigos, después de todo, Tommy les conto lo que estaba pasando y estaban muy preocupados por la situación.

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

Ecliptor se presentó ante Astronema y tras una reverencia comenzó a informarle de la situación-La Psycho Sombra está debilitándose cada vez más y más, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que finalmente deje de existir-.

-Excelente, pero aun así el tiempo es un lujo que por desgracia no tenemos, necesitamos acelerar el proceso para que desaparezca de nuestra vida de una vez por todas-dijo Astronema.

Estraga tomo la palabra-Mi reina, si cada batalla la debilita más y más a cada segundo, entonces creo que la solución más lógica sería obligarla a entablar una batalla Megazord, estoy seguro que con eso bastara para agotar el resto de energía del fragmento de Gema que posee-.

-Es una buena idea, reina mía-apoyo Vypra.

-Muy bien, entonces eso haremos, Psycho Sombra va a lamentar el día en que se puso en mi contra y al mismo tiempo, le romperé el corazón a mi peor enemiga-dijo Astronema sonriendo despiadadamente.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Nuevamente, Trini era sometida a una serie de pruebas hechas por Elsa, Ángela y Alfa, mientras Tommy y Kimberly, a quien también llamaron para que supiera la situación de sus mejor amiga, esperaba los resultados con mucha preocupación, después de algunas horas, Alfa reviso los resultados.

-Oh no-.

-¿Qué tan malo es?-pregunto Trini.

-No voy a mentirte, es terrible, hasta ahora tus energías se han debilitado más del 30%, si sigues yendo a batallas a este ritmo, lo más seguro es que la poca energía que te quede desaparezca en cuestión de días-señalo Alfa.

-Entonces está decidido, lo mejor será que no participes en batallas por un tiempo-dijo Tommy con seriedad y Trini lo miro de forma negativa.

-Olvídalo-.

-Vamos Trini, tienes que entender, cada batalla agota tus energías y tu estadía aquí se vuelve más y más corta-dijo Tommy.

-Eso nunca te detuvo a ti-recordó Trini-cuando perdiste los poderes del Ranger Verde no dejaste de luchar, seguiste haciéndolo hasta el final-.

-Fue una situación muy diferente a este-dijo Tommy.

-Tommy tiene razón, él perdía los poderes de Ranger Verde, tú estás perdiendo la vida en cada batalla en la que participas-dijo Kimberly tratando de hacer entender a Trini.

Pero Trini no parecía querer escucharlos-No puedo perder la vida, porque yo ya estoy muerta-dijo golpeando con fuerza una pared, asustando a todos-¿No lo entienden? ¡Ya no pertenezco a este mundo, soy una simple alma que tiene forma física por el poder maligno de Psycho Sombra! ¡Soy un monstruo!-bramo Trini furiosa.

Kimberly se acercó rápidamente y la abrazo por la espalda-No eres un monstruo, tú no pediste nada de esto…Astronema es el único monstruo aquí por haberse atrevido a usarte de esa manera-.

Tommy suspiro resignado y se acercó a su esposa-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?-

-La vida y la muerte son parte de la existencia universal y multiversal, no hay nada que se pueda hacer para solucionar esto, Astronema cometió un gran pecado al atreverse a romper las reglas de la vida y de la naturaleza al usar el alma de Trini para sus planes-explico Elsa.

Ángela intervino en la conversación-¿Qué hay de Udonna y los Rangers Místicos o incluso la Madre Mística? Alguno de ellos podría…-.

-No existe magia que pueda revivir a los muertos, lo que Astronema hizo fue convocar un alma y darle forma física con el poder de la Gema de las Almas, así como uno de los hechizos más siniestros de Ivan Ooze-.

Eso hizo que algo hiciera tic en la mente de Kimberly-Un momento esa puede ser la solución-.

-¿De qué hablas Kimberly?-pregunto Tommy confundido.

-Si se usó un hechizo de Ivan Ooze para invocar el alma de Trini y darle un cuerpo ¿no se podría usar uno de los hechizos que Zordon haya escrito en el Libro Galáctico para ayudarla a quedarse?-pregunto Kimberly.

-Ya lo hice, lo revise 7 veces seguidas y no encontré nada, es como les dije, la vida tiene sus reglas y lo que están pidiendo viola muchas de ellas-explico Elsa con tristeza.

-Si no hay nada en el libro ¿Qué tal si vas a preguntarle a Zordon directamente?-pregunto Ángela.

Tommy se quedó en silencio un momento y luego recordó algo-Es verdad, Zordon te contacto a ti para que pudiera ayudar a Trini a recordar quien era-.

-Un momento ¿Zordon me hablo a través de Elsa?-pregunto Trini sorprendida-entonces no alucine en ese momento y realmente escuche su voz-.

-Vaya ¿puedes comunicarte con su espíritu?-pregunto Kimberly.

Elsa se quedó pensando un momento y miro a Alfa, quien asintió-Nunca lo había intentado, pero tratare de hacerlo…Alfa ¿Cómo lo hago?-.

-No me veas a mí, esos son secretos de los guardianes del Multiverso, Zordon nunca los compartió todos conmigo-respondió Alfa.

-Muy bien, entonces…lo intentare-dijo Elsa cerrando los ojos y comenzando a sentir todo a su alrededor.

Elsa mantuvo sus ojos cerrados en todo momento, mientras los demás solo observaban, preguntándose si tendría éxito en su misión de contactar con el espíritu de Zordon antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

En casa de Tommy, mientras Yubel fue al baño, los demás hablaban en la sala sobre la situación en la que se encontraban y cómo afectaría eso a la pobre Yubel cuando se enterara de la triste verdad.

-Tenemos que decírselo-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Y arruinar la felicidad que tiene ahora? No había visto a Yubel tan feliz desde hacía años-dijo Amber.

-Es verdad, Yubel está más que dichosa por la idea de tener a su madre nuevamente a su lado, no podemos destruir esa felicidad-dijo Kira.

-Pero en algún momento se va a enterar de la verdad y puede que de un modo nada agradable-dijo Marceline.

-Es cierto, no podremos mantenérselo oculto para siempre-apoyo Finn-y creo que Astronema sabe eso también-.

-Tomando en cuenta que ella fue la responsable de todo esto no me sorprendería-dijo Kenneth cruzado de brazos y con mala cara.

Marceline gruño por debajo al pensar en la reina del mal y en su sonrisa burlona-Me gustaría tanto borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara o por lo menos darle la misma golpiza que le dio Yubel-.

-Esa ya ni siquiera es una opción, considerando que si ella muere, Karone también lo hará-dijo Kira.

-Por ahora sugiero que nos concentremos en el primer problema, el que tiene que ver con…la madre de Yubel y como decirle a nuestra líder que…ya saben-dijo Kenneth.

-Silencio, ahí viene-dijo Amber, ya que Yubel estaba volviendo en ese momento.

Yubel se sentó junto a sus amigos, viéndolos con una gran sonrisa-¿De que estaban hablando?-.

-No…de nada de interés…tú sabes…cosas de adolescentes-dijo Finn tratando de evitar el tema principal de la conversación.

-Si…no te preocupes, era algo…trivial-apoyo Kira.

Pero Yubel solo suspiro y su sonrisa poco a poco desapareció-Chicos…no tienen que mentirme…sé de qué hablan-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Sé que hablaban de mi madre y de…la posibilidad…de que no se pueda quedar conmigo…-conforme hablaba, la voz de Yubel comenzaba a quebrarse.

Sus amigos la vieron con sorpresa y algo de tristeza, siendo Kira la primera en tomar la palabra-¿Lo sabías?-.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sabía!-grito Yubel comenzando a soltar lágrimas-¡Lo temí desde que ella volvió a mi lado, tenía miedo de que eso pudiera ocurrir, pero trataba de ser optimista, de pensar que no pasaría, que todo sería un mal presentimiento, pero…!-Yubel se levantó de golpe y miro hacia una pared, sus ojos pudieron ver la imagen de Astronema-¡Todo es por su culpa!-bramo golpeando la pared con fuerza.

Al ver que su amiga estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones y comenzó a agarrarse golpeando la pared repetidamente con sus puños, los demás reaccionaron rápidamente, siendo Finn y Kenneth los que la sujetaron.

Pero Yubel logró zafarse y continuo golpeando la pared con tal fuerza que sus guantes comenzaron a romperse, sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar y a entumírsele, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta, estaba tan ciega por la furia que no se daba cuenta de eso.

Finalmente, tras unos cuantos segundos que parecieron angustiantes horas, Yubel logro calmarse y comenzó a recuperar el aliento, mientras sus amigos la miraban con algo de miedo debido a lo que acababa de pasar.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Sin que ella misma lo supiera, Elsa había conseguido entrar al plano espiritual y fue ahí donde escucho una voz que la hizo abrir los ojos-Bienvenida Elsa, estaba esperándote-dijo Zordon sonriéndole.

-Zordon, es un gran honor conocerte-dijo Elsa haciendo una reverencia.

-Me has sorprendido, a Dimitria y a mí nos tomó mucho tiempo aprender a conectarnos con este mundo, pero tú lo lograste en tan solo un año-felicito Zordon.

-Solo porque tú me contactaste primero a mí-dijo Elsa con humildad-aunque en serio habría agradecido una advertencia antes de eso-.

Zordon se rio divertido-Si, me disculpo por eso, pero la situación era demasiado grave y eso nos lleva a tu presencia aquí-la expresión de Zordon cambio a una de seriedad-sé a qué has venido, pero por desgracia, no hay nada que podamos hacer-.

-Por favor, no diga eso, usted es Zordon, no hay nada que no pueda hacer, he revisado el Libro Galáctico una y otra vez, pero no encuentro anda que me ayude a hacer que Trini…-.

-Lo lamento, pero hacer lo que pides sería violar una de las leyes universales más importantes de todo el Multiverso, por esa razón no podemos hacer nada-dijo Zordon-es muy triste, pero a veces, no todas las batallas se pueden ganar, Ooze rompió muchas de las reglas de la naturaleza cuando comenzó su campaña de conquista y las consecuencias fueron fatales-.

-Pero Yubel…-.

-Yubel es una chica muy fuerte, estoy seguro que ella podrá salir adelante con esta dura prueba, además de tener buenos amigos a su lado para cuidarla y apoyarla, no digo que no va a sufrir, lo va a hacer, eso es inevitable, pero recuerda que mientras haya vida, hay esperanza, además, al igual que yo, el espíritu de Trini vivirá por siempre en lo bueno y en su amada hija-.

Elsa agacho la mirada ante la idea de que su hija adoptiva volviera a sufrir por eso, pero Zordon tenía razón, violar las reglas de la naturaleza podría traer graves consecuencias a todo el Multiverso, ya que la ley dictaba que un ser nacía, crecía, se reproducía y cuando finalmente llegaba el momento, debía fallecer.

-Veo que lo has entendido-continuo Zordon.

-Si…no estoy muy complacida con esto, pero entiendo tus puntos y tienes razón, ya que todos los días mueren personas por accidentes, enfermedades o por edad y si eso pasa…es por algo y ni siquiera nosotros podemos pelear con el curso de la vida-reconoció Elsa.

Zordon asintió-Ahora quiero hablarte de algo más, algo que es de vital importancia y que tiene relación con Astronema y con Karone-.

-Estoy al tanto de todo, sabemos que si destruimos a Astronema, también mataríamos a Karone y viceversa, Ivan Ooze uso un truco demasiado sucio y vil-dijo Elsa molesta.

-Estas en lo cierto, pero dime algo ¿nunca te preguntaste porque motivo la Alianza del Mal estuvo tan interesada en Karone desde que era una niña? ¿Por qué Espectro puso tanto empeño en recuperarla cuando salió de su influencia la primera vez?-.

Esa preguntas hicieron que Elsa abriera mucho los ojos y asintió-Si, si me lo pregunte, también necesito que me digas que sabes de Durahan y de un sujeto llamado Shinnok-

Zordon asintió, no se sorprendió, ya que estando muerto, era capaz de saber lo que ocurría en el mundo de los vivos-Durahan fue un aprendiz de Ivan Ooze, es astuto y poderoso, pero descuida, confío en que Marcelo y los demás Dino Omega Rangers lo sabrán derrotar, en lo que se respecta a Shinnok, se trata de un guerrero eltariano, pero él no debe preocuparte, al menos, no por el momento-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-Shinnok es poderoso, pero es demasiado arrogante para ver más allá de su propia arrogancia, siempre creyendo que el poder lo era todo y que los eltarianos eran la raza más poderosa del universo, y hace siglos pudo tener razón-.

-¿Hace siglos?-.

-Todo cambio el día que se manifestó la profecía de mi mentora, la reina Halakthy, ella era el ser más poderoso del universo antes de pasar a la otra vida, luego seguí yo y después Dimitria, ahora todo ese poder está en ti, así como el poder de cada Ranger existente en los universos, eso es algo que Shinnok no comprende, pero tampoco comprende a fondo la importancia y el peligro que representa Astronema/Karone-.

-Me temo que no estoy comprendiendo-.

-Escúchame Elsa, Astronema/Karone tiene el potencial para convertirse en la guerrera más poderosa de todos los tiempos, más poderosa que tú, yo o que cualquier eltariano existente, porque ella es la elegida-.

-¿La elegida?-exclamo Elsa abriendo mucho los ojos.

Fue en ese momento que Zordon comenzó a contarle a Elsa sobre muchos secretos del Multiverso, enfocándose principalmente en aquella profecía que llamaba a la guerrera que tendría el potencial de destruir al bien o al mal o incluso a ambos de una vez por todas.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Cuando Yubel logro calmarse, Amber comenzó a vendarle las manos, ya que sus nudillos quedaron demasiado ensangrentados, mientras lo hacía, el ambiente era tenso y silencioso, nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra.

-Yo…lo siento…lamento mucho haberlos asustado de esa forma…no era mi intención-dijo Yubel apenada por su comportamiento.

-No te disculpes, es de entenderse que te hayas puesto furiosa por lo que esa arpía de Astronema ha hecho-dijo Kira comprensiva.

-No estamos enfadados contigo, solo nos asustamos y preocupamos por la manera en que reaccionaste, y no creo que al Dr. O le agrade mucho cuando regrese-dijo Amber viendo hacia la pared que Yubel había golpeado.

Ya que la pared quedo manchada con la sangre de los nudillos de Yubel, ahora Finn y Kenneth trataban de limpiarla sin mucho éxito-Rayos ¿Cómo se quita las manchas de sangre de las paredes?-pregunto Finn frustrado, porque por más que tallaran, no conseguían ni disminuirla un poco.

Fue entonces que Marceline noto algo en la mano derecha de Yubel-Oye Yubel, ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que te veo sin tus guantes, incluso los usas cuando vamos a la playa y no te había visto ese tatuaje-.

Lo que Marceline señalaba era una extraña marca en la mano de Yubel, misma que tenía una forma muy peculiar, ya que a simple vista parecía la cabeza y alas de un dragón, Yubel miro la marca y sonrió.

-No es un tatuaje, es una marca de nacimiento, mi madre me dijo que la tengo desde que nací-explico Yubel.

-Vaya, es muy curioso, si lo ves de cierto ángulo parece la cabeza y alas de un dragón muy parecido a Rayearth-observo Marceline.

Yubel se rio divertida-Por favor, no digas tonterías, es solo una marca-.

-No lo sé Yubel, tomando en cuenta que tu madre fue quien calmo a Godzilla y este le entrego las Garras de Dragón, no me sorprendería que fuera también un obsequio de su parte, tal vez por eso tú y Rayearth tienen esa conexión tan poderosa-dijo Kira.

-Vamos chicos, dejen de decir eso, permitan que Amber siga vendándome las manos y necesito otros guantes, no quiero que mi mamá vea…o sepa que lo sé-dijo Yubel entristecida.

**(-)**

**Muelle**

Los pescadores se preparaban para otro día de trabajo, ya todos los botes estaban listos para zarpar en búsqueda de los ansiados peces, cuando de pronto, una sombra comenzó a acercarse cada vez más y más al muelle.

Un trabajador fue el primero en verlo y lanzo un grito de terror cuando desde las profundidades del mar, emergió un gigantesco tentáculo negro, cuya punta estaba recubierta por una armadura metálica que terminaba en forma de punta.

-¡Monstruo!-.

-¡Corran!-grito el jefe del muelle y rápidamente, todos comenzaron a escapar, mientras el monstruo comenzaba a salir del agua.

Tenía la apariencia de un calamar de gran tamaño, era tan grande que si se encontraba con el legendario calamar gigante que los científicos siempre han tratado de buscar, lo usaría como mondadientes, tenía un total de 8 tentáculos, 4 de ellos estaban reforzados con una armadura metálica que terminaba en forma de una afilada punta, mientras que los otros 4 parecían ser cabezas de serpientes sin ojos, solo con dos cuernos a los costados de la cabeza.

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

Astronema estaba sentada en su trono preparando todo para el momento de su ataque final, la hora de su venganza estaba más y más cerca, fue cuando Ecliptor se acercó-Mi reina, el Infernal Kraken ya está en posición-informo.

-Excelente, esperemos que tenga éxito en su misión y agota de una vez por todas las energías de la Gema de las Almas que le da poder a Psycho Sombra-dijo Astronema sonriendo perversamente.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma comenzó a sonar con mucha fuerza, rápidamente, Tommy, Trini y Ángela se acercaron a Alfa, quien comenzó a monitorear la situación-¿Qué pasa Alfa?-pregunto Tommy preocupado.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Astronema envió un nuevo monstruo al muelle de Angel Grove y Elsa todavía no vuelve de su viaje al plano espiritual!-exclamo Alfa señalando a su amiga, quien aún estaba en trance.

-Habrá que ir a enfrentarlo sin ella-dijo Trini decidida a ir a la batalla.

-No, si tú vas podrías agotar las pocas energías que te quedan-dijo Tommy deteniéndola-Alfa, llama a los demás y de paso también pídele a Kimberly que venga al Centro de Mando-.

-¿Para qué quieres que venga Kim?-pregunto Trini confundida.

-Para evitar que intentes ir al campo de batalla-respondió Tommy con total franqueza, hecho que molesto a Trini, quien se cruzó de brazos resignada-Alfa, llama a los demás y diles que se dirijan al muelle cuanto antes-.

-En seguida Tommy-dijo Alfa activando la comunicación.

**(-)**

**Casa de Tommy**

Amber termino de vendar las manos de Yubel y suspiro aliviada-Muy bien, ahora no debes hacer movimientos bruscos o…-los comunicadores interrumpieron las indicaciones de la chica.

-Creo que eso va a ser imposible-dijo Yubel activando la comunicación-¿Qué pasa Alfa?-.

-"Rangers, hay problemas en el muelle de Angel Grove, Tommy ya va para allá, tienen que alcanzarlo"-.

-Vamos para allá Alfa-respondió Yubel cortando la comunicación y viendo a sus amigos.

Los Rangers asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la salida, pero antes de ir, Yubel sintió una presión en su pecho, un extraño presentimiento comenzó a oprimir su corazón, algo malo iba a pasar, sacudió su cabeza sin darle importancia y se dirigió a alcanzar a sus amigos.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo habrá llegado a su final, pero es solo el comienzo de una nueva pesadilla, mientras Astronema, reina del mal, continúe por ahí, nadie estará a salvo de su crueldad, la situación es cada vez más y más tétrica, pero ese sentimiento de Yubel…no augura nada bueno"_

_Un aplauso para Ursa, la valiente madre de Zuko y Azula, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**SkyAquaCristal: **_cómo pudiste ver, Yubel lo sospechaba desde un principio, después de todo, las cosas no son como en un cuento de hadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_por ahora están ocupados tratando de evitar que Trini gaste la poca energía que le queda, algo que no está resultando ser nada fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_y es más triste porque Yubel lo supo todo el tiempo, realmente sabía que eso podría pasar, pero no deja de ser doloroso para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_eso no es necesario, ya que Yubel ya lo sospechaba, después de todo, la vida no es como en los cuentos de hadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_por desgracia no serviría de nada, la Gema la mantendría solo un tiempo más extenso, pero como su forma física es la de Psycho Sombra, en cuanto el poder de la misma se agote ella tendrá que volver al otro mundo y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_es lo que pasa cuando se viola una ley de la naturaleza, definitivamente la Alianza del Mal ha corrompido muchas cosas en su búsqueda del dominio Multiversal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_dentro de poco ese momento llegara, cada capítulo nos acerca más y más a ese gran momento, pero también a la poca energía que le queda a Trini. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_si las tengo, pero no se me ocurre como ponerles, es lo malo, ya que son cómicas y los momentos son bastante serios, como viste, Yubel está al tanto de todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_de eso no puedo estar seguro, ya que también hay muchos otros fics que quiero escribir de Korra, DBZ y Yugioh. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_¿jugar videojuegos? ¿Qué clase es esa en la que te permiten jugar videojuegos? Esa es una escuela a la que no me importaría ir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_no fue necesario que se lo dijeran, ya que ella ya lo sabía, después de todo, no es tonta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y en cada batalla que participa, ese reloj se acelera más y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_de hecho, tengo en mente algo interesante, ya que el momento de la batalla final se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_eso es lo que pasa cuando se viola una ley de la naturaleza, especialmente cuando tiene relación con la vida y la muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_desafortunadamente hay cosas que no se pueden resolver, ya que la vida y la muerte van de la mano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_definitivamente no hay nada que le gane a la parca, después de todo, ese es el camino que todos vamos a tomar algún día. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_el tiempo de Trini está terminando y si entra en una batalla Megazord, entonces se terminara para siempre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_hacía tiempo que no me mandabas ese tipo de información. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para SkyAquaCristal, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Lion Wilson, Xanatrix742, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Bowser30000, Seiryu.001, Shazam, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Ocnarf.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	71. Amor de madre Primera Parte

"_Ding Dong, cielos, realmente me sorprende verlos a todos, soy el __**Guasón, **__el príncipe payaso del crimen, hoy estoy aquí para presentarles este capítulo que comenzara con algo muy divertido, después de todo, como decía mi doctor "si tienes que ir, ve con una sonrisa" (risa) y eso es lo que hará uno de los personajes dentro de poco"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 71._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 71 Amor de madre.**

**Primera Parte**

El terrible Kraken comenzó a destruir todo a su alrededor, al tiempo que avanzaba hacia la ciudad, pero no se arrastraba como lo haría un calamar normal, este tenía la capacidad de volar, del mismo modo en que nadaba dicho animal.

Tommy fue el primero en llegar y ver a esa terrible bestia-Esto es malo-dijo preocupado.

-¡Doctor O!-grito Kira cuando los demás llegaron.

-Chicos, que gusto que lleguen a tiempo-dijo Tommy sonriendo.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-exclamo Amber al ver al Kraken.

-¡Problemas muy grandes, tenemos que detenerlo antes de que llegue a la ciudad!-indico Tommy.

Yubel asintió y se colocó al frente-¡Iniciar Mórfosis!-.

-¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-.

Infernal Kraken comenzó a destruir todo a su paso, atacando con sus poderosos tentáculos, al tiempo que continuaba su marcha hacia la ciudad, los Rangers se dieron cuenta de que esa cosa era demasiado poderosa como para tomarla a la ligera.

-Necesitaremos la máxima combinación para eliminarlo-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Batallador! ¡Patada Llamarada! ¡Modo Reina Dragón! ¡Guardiana del Universo!-invoco Yubel.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-los 7 dragones volvieron a hacer acto de aparición, listos para la batalla, comenzando la combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Modo Leyenda Activado!-.

-¡Ahora es tiempo de llamar a los Tyrannosaurios Rex!-invoco Yubel y los 3 feroces Tyrannosaurios Rex hicieron acto de aparición, rugiendo ferozmente, para luego comenzar la combinación legendaria más poderosa de todas.

-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Emperor Sauri Rex!-invocaron los Rangers.

El Megazord encaro a Infernal Kraken, quien solo lanzo un poderoso rugido que estremeció a la Tierra, para luego arremeter contra el Megazord, comenzando una feroz contienda.

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

Astronema bebía un poco de jugo de lava en una copa, mientras miraba la batalla sentada en su trono, al tiempo que agitaba lentamente la copa, buscaba con la mirada, pero todavía no había señal alguna de quien más deseaba.

-¿Dónde está esa Psycho traidora?-pregunto molesta.

-Al parecer los Rangers están al tanto de la situación de Psycho Sombra y harán todo lo posible por evitar que salga a combatir, ya que en su estado actual, una batalla Megazord sería catastrófico para ella-observo Ecliptor.

Al principio, parecía que Astronema se iba a enfadar, pero la realidad era otra y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios-No importa, después de todo, ese mismo amor que la libero de mi control será lo que la lleve a su destrucción-dijo Astronema sonriendo.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El Megazord estaba en problemas, ya que los 8 tentáculos de Infernal Kraken lo tenían en jaque, uno de ellos lo tenía sujetado por la cintura, dos más por las piernas, el Megazord trataba de detener otros dos de sus tentáculos, pero eso aún dejaba 3 más sin ser usados.

-¡Odios a los pulpos!-grito Marceline molesta.

-¡Tenemos que resistir, esta cosa no nos va a derrotar!-animaba Yubel.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Para evitar con mayor eficiencia que Trini hiciera algo peligroso, Alfa no solo llamo a Kimberly, sino también a Jasón, Billy y Zack para que entre todos pudieran vigilar a Trini, mientras veían la batalla contra el nuevo monstruo de Astronema.

-Vamos chicos, hagan sushi a ese pescado súper desarrollado-dijo Zack.

-En realidad los calamares forman parte de los moluscos, pertenecientes a la familia de los octopus, ya que tienen un total de 8 extremidades que les permiten atrapar a sus presas más comunes, pequeños peces, cangrejos o cualquier cosa que puedan atrapar y devorar con su poderoso pico, mismo que se encuentra ubicado en…-.

-Oh genial, los chicos están en problemas y tú dando clase de peces-dijo Zack interrumpiendo a Billy.

Trini escucho a Zack y puso mala cara-Es verdad, necesitan ayuda, tengo que ir a apoyarlos cuanto antes-.

-No tan rápido Trini, no es buena idea, recuerda que tu energía está en peligro, si vas a pelear podrías…-Kimberly no pudo decirlo.

-Kim tiene razón, ellos han enfrentado situaciones peores antes, pueden con esto, además, es tu hija quien los lidera, estoy seguro que saldrán adelante-dijo Jasón sonriéndole a Trini.

-Bien-dijo Trini cruzándose de brazos y retirándose a un rincón muy molesta.

Alfa solo miro hacia donde se encontraba Elsa, quien aún permanecía en trance-Ay, ay, ay, date prisa Elsa-suplico por debajo.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Infernal Kraken comenzó a empujar al Megazord hacia el mar, el Megazord luchaba por liberarse de los tentáculos del monstruo, pero era algo muy difícil de conseguir-¡No está arrastrando al mar!-exclamo Kira.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-grito Finn alarmado.

-¿Aun le temes al océano?-pregunto Marceline divertida y algo conmovida por el miedo de su chico.

-¡Pero Finn tiene razón en asustarse, si nos mete al mar entonces tendrá una gran ventaja ahí!-informo Kenneth preocupado.

-¡Entonces no dejemos que lo haga! ¡Dino Taladro!-invoco Yubel.

El taladro comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, provocando que Infernal Kraken lanzara un rugido de dolor, ya que el taladro atrapo su tentáculo, cortándoselo, lo que provoco que soltara al Megazord y retrocediera.

El Megazord tiro el tentáculo cortado y encaro al monstruo de nuevo, mientras los Rangers celebraban su pequeña victoria sobre esa criatura-¡Creo que eso no le gusto!-declaro Amber sonriendo.

-¡Al menos ya tiene un tentáculo menos, solo quedan 7, uno para cada uno!-declaro Finn.

Pero entonces, el tentáculo cortado se regenero, para asombro de los Rangers, provocando que Infernal Kraken volviera a rugir, esta vez de furia por el ataque que recibió-Oh genial, puede reconstruir su cuerpo y ahora se enojó-dijo Kira preocupada.

-¡Entonces terminemos con él de un solo ataque!-indico Yubel.

El Megazord preparo su ataque final, pero Infernal Kraken estaba preparado y antes de que el Megazord completara su ataque, lanzo un chorro de tinta muy inflamable contra el Megazord, cubriéndolo por completo, los Rangers supieron que esa sustancia era inflamable cuando la boca del Tyrannosaurio Dino Trueno se abrió y soltó una llama que encendió toda la tinta, atrapando al Megazord en una explosión de fuego que lo derribo.

La cabina se sacudió con violencia y los Rangers se sostuvieron a duras penas-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto Amber confundida.

-¡Esperen, haré un análisis!-declaro Kenneth comenzando a trabajar-oh vaya-.

-¿Qué pasa Kenneth?-pregunto Tommy.

-Esa tinta con la que nos roció es altamente inflamable, por esa razón, cuando el Megazord iba a lanzar la llamarada, nos explotó en la cara-explico Kenneth.

-Eso significa que si intentamos nuestro ataque más poderoso nos lastimaremos a nosotros-dedujo Kira preocupada.

-Habrá que derrotarlo a la antigua-dijo Yubel y sus amigos asintieron.

El Megazord se preparó para continuar la batalla, Infernal Kraken lanzo un rugido listo para la batalla, ambos comenzaron a moverse en círculos, preparándose para proseguir la batalla, desafortunadamente, la explosión que golpeo al Megazord lo debilito bastante y eso era algo que los Rangers sabían bien.

**(-)**

**Mundo Espiritual**

Elsa continuaba con su conversación con Zordon y ahora, el mentor original le acababa de revelar el secreto más importante de todos, aquel que podía inclinar la balanza entre el bien y el mal, a favor de unos de los dos bandos o en el peor de los casos, destruir a ambos.

-Entonces…eso explica mucho-dijo Elsa-¿Shinnok lo sabe?-.

-Shinnok conoce la profecía, pero su arrogancia no lo deja ver más allá de su visión del futuro, él no sabe que el futuro siempre puede cambiar de un modo u otro, el poder verlo no significa que tiene todas las cartas bien jugadas-explico Zordon.

-Ya veo, tengo que volver cuanto antes y decirles a los Rangers, rescatar a Karone se ha vuelto nuestra mayor prioridad-.

-Espera, aun no puedes irte-dijo Zordon.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-.

-Trini volverá dentro de poco tiempo y tendrá que pasar por aquí para llegar al otro mundo, estoy seguro que antes de irse querrá hablar contigo-explico Zordon.

Al escuchar eso, Elsa se quedó muda y miro al mentor original, esta vez, no trataría de buscar un modo de evitarlo, ya acepto que era algo inevitable-¿Su tiempo ya termino?-

-Todavía no, pero las acciones de hoy serán las que lo decidan todo-dijo Zordon.

Elsa se llevó una mano al pecho y a su mente vino una imagen-_"Yubel"-._

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Los Rangers Veteranos vieron lo que ocurrió y una gran preocupación apareció en sus rostros-Esto es malo, el ataque de la Ira del Depredador es la mayor arma del Megazord Emperor Saurio Rex, sin ella no creo que puedan detener a Infernal Kraken-dijo Ángela comenzando a trabajar.

-¿Y si prueban con otra combinación?-pregunto Billy.

Ángela siguió con su trabajo e hizo un análisis de lo que podría pasar-No, no será posible, el Megazord recibió un gran daño con esa explosión, los 7 dragones están lastimados, si deshacen esa combinación, no podrán formar otra hasta que se recuperen por completo-.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer-dijo Kimberly.

-¡Es cierto!-intervino Zack-¿Por qué no vamos todos a ayudarlos? Jasón activo su poder para ayudar a Kenneth cuando tuvo problemas, quizás nosotros también podamos ir a ayudarlos y usar a los Zords Legendarios que nosotros teníamos para apoyarlos-animo Zack.

-Es buena idea-reconoció Jasón.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡No chicos!-intervino Alfa-como le advertí a Jasón en esa ocasión, sus fuentes de poder fueron destruidas por Rita y Zedd, intentarlo solo podría ser catastrófico para ustedes, especialmente si tratan de llevar a cabo una batalla Megazord-.

-Además del otro asunto que no deben pasar por alto-dijo Ángela señalando a Trini con la vista, quien solo observaba la batalla en silencio.

Jasón, Billy, Kimberly y Zack reconocieron que sus amigos tenían razón, no tanto por ellos, ya que estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse para ayudar a su amigo y a su equipo, peor en caso de Trini…eso era muy diferente, el riesgo con ella en batalla sería demasiado alto.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Infernal Kraken lanzo un golpe con sus tentáculos de serpiente, mismos que golpearon al Megazord con fuerza, obligándolo a retroceder-¿Qué rayos pasa? ¡Se supone que el Megazord Emperor Sauri Rex es nuestra combinación más poderosa! ¿Por qué no está venciendo ese molusco sobre alimentado?-cuestiono Marceline.

-¡La explosión que nos golpeó debilito mucho a los Dragones y a los Tyrannosaurios Rex, por eso esa cosa no está dando una golpiza!-informo Kenneth.

-¿Podríamos intentar otra combinación legendaria?-pregunto Amber.

-¡No en la condición actual de los dragones, si deshacemos esta combinación estaremos a merced de esa cosa!-explico Kenneth.

-¡Entonces hay que resistir con lo que tenemos, al menos hasta que los Dragones y los Tyrannosaurios se recuperen!-indico Yubel y sus amigos asintieron, por fortuna, el casco impedía que los demás notaran su condición, ya que se veía muy nerviosa, no por la batalla, sino por algo más-_"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué siento esta presión en el pecho? Es la misma que sentí cuando Airachnid…no…no puede ser…no te distraigas ahora, tus amigos te necesitan para guiarlos, debes concentrarte, aquí vamos Rayearth, amigos (humanos y dragones)"-_fin de pensamiento-¡Al ataque mis valientes!-grito Yubel animando a sus amigos a continuar la batalla.

El Megazord se lanzó a la batalla contra el poderoso Infernal Kraken, quien contraataco con ferocidad, ambos chocaron con fuerza y comenzaron una feroz contienda de gigantes, misma que estremecía a la Tierra misma.

Infernal Kraken lanzo un rugido y luego ataco al Megazord con todos sus poderosos tentáculos, haciendo retroceder al poderoso Megazord, pero el pulpo aun no terminaba y siguió atacando, mientras los niveles de energía bajaban cada vez más y más.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Alfa monitoreaba los niveles de energía del Megazord, mismos que cada vez eran más y más bajos-¡Oh no! ¡El Megazord está perdiendo energía rápidamente, si sigue así no podrá soportar mucho tiempo más!-exclamo Alfa alarmado.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer-dijo Jasón preocupado.

-Podríamos tratar de desviar algo de energía del Centro de Mando al Megazord, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente para detener a esa cosa-dijo Billy, quien estaba ayudando a Alfa y Ángela a encontrar una solución a ese predicamento.

3 genios trabajando juntos para ayudar a sus amigos, mientras su mentora se mantenía en el mundo espiritual hablando con el mentor original de los Power Rangers, pero no parecía poder haber una solución posible en ese momento, solo había algo que se podía hacer y ella lo sabía.

-No, no podrán ayudarlos, no desde aquí al menos-dijo Trini con seriedad, captando la atención de todos-solo hay un modo de ayudarlos y esa es que yo vaya a rescatarlos-anuncio la Ranger Veterana.

Al escuchar eso, todos se alarmaron ante esas palabras y corrieron a detenerla-Espera Trini, no tomemos decisiones precipitadas, aún debe haber algo que podamos hacer, no podemos agotar todas nuestras opciones hasta que…-Billy no pudo continuar, ya que Trini le aplico una llave de presión en el cuello, dejándolo noqueado.

-¿Trini?-exclamo Kimberly abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Solamente está dormido, despertara en unas horas, pero no quiero tener que hacerles lo mismo a ustedes, así que por favor, apártense de mi camino, tengo que ir a ayudarlos-dijo Trini.

Pero Jasón se adelantó-Lo siento Trini, pero eso es algo que no podemos hacer, eres la madre de Yubel y no vamos a permitir que ella vuelva a sufrir por perderte de nuevo-.

-Yo tampoco quiero sufrir por perderla a ella, además…no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo-.

-¿Quieres apostar?-pregunto Zack desafiante-somos más que tú y por tanto podremos dominarte sin problemas-aseguro el Ranger Negro original.

Por toda respuesta, Trini le dio un golpe en el estómago, mismo que lo dejo inconsciente-¿Quién sigue?-pregunto Trini desafiante.

Jasón se puso en guardia-No voy a dejarte ir para que mueras de nuevo-aseguro listo para el combate.

Trini agacho la mirada un momento, para luego alzar la vista-Jasón…aun no lo entiendes, yo ya estoy muerta, ya no pertenezco a este mundo, solo soy…un cascaron vacío…como ese chico dijo-.

-¿Ese chico? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién dijo que tú eras…?-.

-Sé que lo soy, no puedo comer, no puedo beber, no siento sed ni hambre, no tengo nada en mí, estoy vacía por dentro, no sé que soy-.

-Eres la madre de Yubel, recuérdalo, si en verdad fueras la madre de Yubel no te habrías arriesgado para salvarla cuando Astronema comenzó a torturarla-dijo Kimberly tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

-Lo siento, pero ya he tomado mi decisión-aseguro Trini dirigiéndose hacia ellos-así que por favor, apártense de mi camino-.

-Ya sabes la respuesta al respecto-dijo Jasón lanzándose contra Trini con una patada.

Trini detuvo el ataque con su mano, para luego darle a Jasón un puñetazo en el rostro, derribándolo y dejándolo inconsciente, la Ranger Amarilla original se levantó y encaro a Kimberly, quien se puso en guardia sin dudarlo.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas Trini…así que haz lo que quieras…porque no te dejare pasar…-aseguro Kimberly derramando lágrimas de dolor.

Trini cerró los ojos con resignación, para luego sonreír-Kimberly, gracias por ser la mejor amiga que he tenido, por favor, cuida a tu hija y amala con todas tus fuerzas-pidió Trini sonriendo.

Kimberly se quedó confundida por esa petición, cuando Trini se colocó detrás de ella y le dio un golpe en la nuca con la mano en forma de cuchillo, dejándola inconsciente, Trini suspiro resignada y luego volteo a ver a los dos que le quedaban, quienes permanecían quietos.

-¿Qué harán ustedes? ¿También trataran de detenerme?-pregunto desafiante.

-Lo haríamos si pudiéramos-respondió Ángela.

-Pero no podemos…además…no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitar que tenga que suceder lo que va a suceder eventualmente-reconoció Alfa con tristeza.

Trini le sonrió a Alfa y se acercó al robot, para darle un gran abrazo-Alfa, fuiste de los mejores amigos que he tenido-.

-Tú también Trini-aseguro Alfa tratando de evitar llorar.

-Cuídate mucho y cuida a Elsa, dile que estoy muy agradecida con ella y Tommy por haber cuidado a mi hija como si fuera suya-pidió Trini.

-Cuenta con ella…te voy a extrañar-admitió Alfa, si pudiera llorar, en esos momentos estaría haciéndolo a cantaros.

Trini lo comprendía, ella se sentía igual, alzo la vista y se topó con Ángela, quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió para desearle suerte, Trini correspondió la sonrisa y se dirigió a la salida, tomando el casco de Psycho Sombra, con una mirada de decisión se puso el casco.

-Ya voy a cumplir mi destino-.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Infernal Kraken sujeto al Megazord de distintas partes del cuerpo, para luego levantarlo y estrellarlo repetidamente contra el suelo, provocando que la cabina se sacudiera con violencia, los Rangers se sujetaban con fuerza, pero cada golpe provocaba que perdieran el equilibrio.

-¡Los dragones están en su límite!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Sujétense!-grito Yubel cuando vio que el Kraken preparaba un nuevo ataque.

El feroz monstruo abrió su mortal pico y disparo un rayo contra el Megazord, mismo que impacto al Megazord con fuerza, para luego volver a sujetarlo y lanzarlo por los aires, en cuanto el Megazord choco contra el suelo, hubo una explosión que separo a los Dragones y Tyrannosaurios Rex, dejándolos en el suelo heridos.

Los Rangers cayeron al suelo y perdieron sus poderes, la única que logro resistir fue Yubel, gracias a que estaba en el Modo Reina Dragón-Derrotados por un molusco sobrealimentado, que humillante-se quejó Marceline.

-¡Los Dragones y los Tyrannosaurios están heridos!-exclamo Finn, ya que los 7 Dragones y sus Tyrannosaurios estaban muy dañados por el ataque que recibieron.

-¡Y esa cosa se dirige hacia la ciudad, tenemos que detenerla cuanto antes!-exclamo Kira.

Yubel apretó los puños, mientras escuchaba a sus amigos hablar-¡Pero sin los Zords será imposible que formemos algún Megazord!-exclamo Amber.

-¿Qué podemos hacer Doctor O?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¡No se desesperen, siempre hay una solución, solo tenemos que encontrarla!-fue la respuesta de Tommy.

Yubel tomo una decisión-Aunque sea yo sola lo enfrentare, creo que con el Modo Reina Dragón podré detenerlo el tiempo suficiente para que los Dragones se recuperen-.

-¿Estas segura? No sabemos si podrás contener a esa cosa durante todo ese tiempo-dijo Tommy.

-¿Qué otra opción tenemos?-pregunto Yubel con dureza.

Antes de que Tommy dijera algo, una música se escuchó, una que conocían muy bien, fue cuando Psycho Sombra hizo acto de aparición, acercándose a los Rangers, deteniéndose frente a ellos y dejando de tocar su música.

-Esa melodía aun me pone nervioso-reconoció Kenneth.

-Aún queda una opción-dijo Psycho Sombra.

Tommy se acercó a ella-¿Qué haces aquí Trini? Te dije que no vinieras, es peligroso para ti-.

-Nada detiene a un Ranger, ni siquiera la muerte-aseguro Trini encarando a Infernal Kraken.

-¿Mamá?-Yubel se acercó a Trini con paso lento, pero su madre no parecía prestarle atención, fue cuando Tommy entendió lo que su amiga planeaba hacer.

-No…Trini… ¡No lo hagas! ¡Si formas al Dark Megazord agotaras las energías de la Gema de las Almas, aun no puedes activarlo, tienes que esperar hasta que Elsa vuelva con la solución para…!-.

-No hay solución a lo que me pasa-dijo Trini-yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo, estoy muerta, no debí regresar, soy un adefesio, un fenómeno de la naturaleza y hoy debo volver a donde pertenezco-.

Al escuchar eso, Yubel abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó una mano horrorizada a la boca, para luego sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar-No…no… ¡NO MAMA! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡NO TE DEJARE! ¡NO PUEDES ABANDONARME OTRA VEZ! ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRE!-grito Yubel.

Tan desesperada estaba, que no se dio cuenta que bajo mucho la guardia y Trini aprovecho eso para dispararle un rayo, dándole en el blanco y derribándola, desactivando su poder, rápidamente, los demás la rodearon.

-¿Te encuentras bien Yubel?-pregunto Amber preocupada.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? ¡Creí que usted amaba a su hija!-grito Marceline indignada.

El único que comprendió el motivo fue Tommy-Por eso lo hizo, porque ama a Yubel más que a su propia vida-.

Yubel escucho a su padre y mentor, para luego ver a su madre-¿Por qué mamá?-pregunto comenzando a derramar lágrimas.

Trini miro a Yubel y dijo algo que la dejo muy impactada-Yo no soy tu madre, soy Psycho Sombra y hoy debo terminar con mi misión, mi nueva y última misión-dijo Trini volteando y encarando a Infernal Kraken, pero antes de hacerlo, miro de reojo a Tommy.

El Ranger Legendario sintió su mirada y asintió a la pregunta silenciosa que Trini le había hecho, ya con esa respuesta, Trini estaba lista y alzo su flauta-¡Dark Zords Despierten!-invoco.

Predaking, Firebird y Sanyo hicieron acto de aparición, encarando a Infernal Kraken, quien rugió con ferocidad y como respuesta, sus contrincantes también le rugieron con fuerza, listos para enfrentarse, Trini avanzo de nuevo.

-Predaking, Firebird, Sanyo…me han sido leales desde que nos conocimos, ahora los necesito para una última batalla ¡Dark Zords Combínense!-los Dark Zords comenzaron con aquella combinación que helaba la sangre de los Rangers cada vez que aparecía-¡Dark Megazord Despierta!-invoco Trini.

Los Rangers solo podían observar la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar-Esto va a ser…épico-dijo Kira.

Tommy asintió ante las palabras de Kira, realmente iba a ser una batalla espectacular, no solo porque por primera vez en la historia Ranger, un Psycho Ranger peleaba por defender a los Power Rangers, sino porque además de todo, era una madre protegiendo lo que más amaba, Trini no era tonta, sabía que esta iba a ser su última batalla y estaba dispuesta a terminarla.

-Si me va a llevar de nuevo, que me lleve en limosina-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de prepararse para su última batalla.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, este capítulo termino, fue un espectáculo muy divertido, especialmente la explosión y la desesperación de esa chiquilla, pero creo que aún falta lo mejor, no puedo esperar para ver el siguiente capítulo y el desenlace de esta batalla (risa)"_

_Un aplauso para el Guasón, el peor enemigo de Batman y quizás, el más grande villano jamás creado y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**SkyAquaCristal: **_supongo que ya te imaginas lo que diré ¿verdad? Lo siento, pero no puedo revelar nada y menos en los capítulos finales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_como ya viste, Trini está dispuesta a todo con tal de proteger a su hija y amigos, aunque signifique volver a separarse de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_esa marca de nacimiento le servirá de mucho, pero será un poco más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_eso es lo que vamos a ver en el siguiente capítulo, ya que como viste, Trini está dispuesta a dejar este mundo como toda una guerrera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_creo que será el siguiente capítulo, ya que ahora Trini está dispuesta a irse como los grandes guerreros y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_aún le queda algo al fic, pero nos estamos acercando a la recta final, respecto a Drago, no solo aparecerá en DBZ, sino también en un fic de Yugioh que se me acaba de ocurrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_estas en lo cierto, pero tendrás que esperar para ver como ayuda Soujiro a Yubel a superar esta dura prueba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_pues creo que si estas tan seguro de ello, entonces debe ser cierto y ya tengo curiosidad por verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_aún falta un poco, pero ya nos estamos acercando a la recta final del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_todavía no, pero Trini ya está dispuesta a entregarse a su destino y piensa irse como toda una verdadera guerrera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_que sabias palabras y Trini está dispuesta a irse como las grandes guerreras, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_y créeme, esa marca de nacimiento le va a salvar la vida más adelante, especialmente con lo que Astronema tiene pensado hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_pues Trini está dispuesta a volver al otro mundo, pero lo hará como toda una guerrera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_como dije antes, hace tiempo que no me dabas información tan interesante como esta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_ciertamente, además te corrijo un detalle, no va a morir, va a volver al otro mundo, como lo hacía Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Guest: **_desafortunadamente, el mundo no es perfecto y no todos los finales son felices. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_ciertamente es una de las frases más sabias que he escuchado, los japoneses y chinos realmente saben que decir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_estas en lo cierto y como viste, Trini está dispuesta a irse como los grandes guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para SkyAquaCristal, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Súper Rock Ninja, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Bowser300000, Lion Wilson, Shazam, Seiryu.001, Shadow y Writer, Ocnarf, Moon-9215, Guest, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	72. Amor de madre Segunda Parte

"_Soy __**Martha Díaz, **__la____madre de Bruno Díaz, hoy fui invitada a presentarles este capítulo, donde veremos el sacrificio más importante que una madre puede hacer por nuestros hijos, después de todo, si yo estuviera en el lugar de esta mujer, haría lo mismo sin dudarlo ni un poco"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 72._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 72 Amor de Madre.**

**Segunda Parte**

**Planeta Maligno**

Astronema observaba la batalla, mientras agitaba una copa con jugo de lava, al mismo tiempo que poseía una sonrisa llena de satisfacción-Siempre tan predecible, es lo malo de los Power Rangers, su afán de hacer lo correcto es su mayor debilidad y ahora vas a pagar el precio de haberme traicionado, adiós Psycho Sombra-dijo alzando la copa hacia la pantalla.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El Dark Megazord lanzo un ataque contra Infernal Kraken, mismo que el monstruo desvió con un golpe de sus tentáculos, para luego contraatacar con dos de sus tentáculos serpientes, mismos que golpearon al Dark Megazord en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Rayos!-exclamo Trini llevándose una mano al pecho-¡No…no puedo fallar…tengo que continuar!-.

Los Rangers solo podían observar la batalla sin saber qué hacer, Yubel se sostenía su brazo derecho y tenía la mirada fija en el Dark Megazord, donde su madre estaba guiando a los poderosos Dark Zords en esta difícil batalla.

-Esto es malo-dijo Tommy observando al Dark Megazord.

-¿De qué habla doctor O?-pregunto Kira.

-Normalmente el Dark Megazord tienen el poder suficiente para acabar con un monstruo como ese, pero ahora parece que tiene problemas para mantener la batalla contra ese calamar gigante-explico Tommy.

-¿Y eso que puede significar?-pregunto Amber.

-Que las energías de Trini están en sus últimas fuerzas y que no podrá seguir manteniendo la batalla por mucho tiempo-fue la respuesta de Tommy.

Yubel abrió los ojos horrorizada al escuchar eso y devolvió la vista al Dark Megazord, el cual aún continuaba enfrascado en su feroz batalla contra Infernal Kraken, quien lanzo un rayo contra el Dark Megazord, pero este abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, evadiendo el ataque.

-¡No será tan fácil acabar conmigo!-declaro Trini haciendo que el Dark Megazord lanzara una serie de patadas contra la cara del monstruos, obligándolo a retroceder-¿Qué te pareció eso?-.

Por toda respuesta, Infernal Kraken lanzo un golpe con sus tentáculos en forma de punta de flecha, golpeando al Dark Megazord por los costados y provocando que cayera de rodillas, Trini se sostuvo como pudo del mortal ataque.

-¡Mamá!-grito Yubel al ver eso.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que ella pelee contra esa cosa sola!-grito Finn.

-¡Pero sin los Dragones no podemos ayudarla!-recordó Kenneth.

Como si los Dragones los hubieran escuchado, Rayearth lanzo un rugido para llamar a sus demás compañeros, Ceres, Windam, Helmos, Absu, Kami y Céfiro trataron de levantarse para ir a ayudar al Dark Megazord.

-¡Miren!-grito Marceline señalando a los Dragones.

Los Rangers vieron lo que pasaba y Yubel sintió una gran esperanza en su interior-¡Los Dragones quieren ayudar a mi madre…a pesar de que aún no se han recuperado por completo…! ¡Rayearth! ¿Están seguros de querer hacerlo?-pregunto Yubel preocupada por la salud de sus amigos Dragones.

Por toda respuesta, Rayearth lanzo un potente rugido en señal de afirmación, al igual que los demás Dragones, hecho que conmovió a Yubel y a los demás Rangers-Pues parece que está arreglado, hagamos mórfosis y vayamos a ayudar a tu madre-dijo Amber sonriéndole a Yubel.

-Adelante-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer mórfosis, una red de energía salió de la nada, atrapando a los Dragones, dejándolos inmovilizados, pero sin lastimarlos, hecho que tomo por sorpresa a los Rangers.

-¿Quién hizo eso?-exclamo Kenneth.

Tommy volteo y descubrió al culpable, había sido el Dark Megazord quien disparo la red, hecho que extraño al Ranger Legendario al principio, pero no tardo en comprender el motivo por el cual Trini ordeno eso.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer para impedirlo-dijo Tommy entristecido.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Cuando Jasón, Billy, Kimberly y Zack volvieron en sí, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que su amiga no se encontraba en el Centro de Mando, al preguntarle a Ángela a donde había ido, esta respondió con una mirada de tristeza.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-grito Zack molesto.

-¿Por qué no la detuviste?-cuestiono Kimberly sujetando a Ángela de los hombros con fuerza y con una mirada llena de furia.

-Porque no había forma de detenerla…no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo…es…algo que tarde o temprano va a suceder…-dijo Ángela con tristeza.

Antes de que alguien más recriminara contra Ángela, Alfa entro en su ayuda-Ángela tiene razón…tristemente…el momento de que Trini vuelva al mundo espiritual…está cada vez más cerca y ella no quiere que nadie más se va involucrado en esa situación-.

-¿De qué hablas Alfa?-pregunto Billy confundido.

-Trini atrapo a los Dragones en una red de energía, Alfa tiene razón…esta es la batalla de Trini, su última batalla-dijo Jasón con un nudo en la garganta, mismo que los demás no tardaron en sentir.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Cuando los Rangers se dieron cuenta que quien había atrapado a sus Dragones fue Trini, una mirada de desconcierto se dirigió hacia el Dark Megazord, pero nadie estaba más confundida y triste que Yubel.

-¿Por qué mamá?-pregunto temerosa.

El Dark Megazord simplemente volvió a encarar a Infernal Kraken, quien lanzo un rugido atronador para asustar a Trini, pero no logro su objetivo, en vez de eso, Trini solo sonrió con decisión.

-Perdóname Yubel…pero…temo que hoy voy a tener que dejarte otra vez…espero que algún día…puedas entender-fue todo lo que dijo Trini, mientras una silenciosa lágrima caía por su mejilla.

El Dark Megazord se lanzó contra Infernal Kraken, quien contraataco con sus 8 tentáculos, el Dark Megazord los cortó todos con su brazo espada, acercándose cada vez más hacia el terrible monstruo, pero cada vez que le cortaba un tentáculo, uno nuevo aparecía para tomar su lugar.

Infernal Kraken abrió sus ojos y disparo un rayo contra el Dark Megazord, dándole directamente y dañándolo un poco, pero eso no detuvo el avance del Dark Megazord, quien le dio un feroz golpe en el rostro, para luego sujetarlo de sus 8 tentáculos y comenzar a estrellarlo repetidamente contra el suelo.

Por unos instantes, parecía que Trini tenía dominada la batalla, pero Infernal Kraken soltó su tinta de nuevo, cubriendo los ojos del Megazord y provocando que este lo soltara-¡Maldición!-exclamo Trini entre dientes por ese ataque.

Esa fue la oportunidad que Infernal Kraken aprovecho, disparo varios rayos de sus tentáculos serpientes, dándole al Dark Megazord justo en donde estaba cubierto de tinta, al hacer eso, la explosión que atrapo al Dark Megazord fue muy poderosa.

-¡Mamá!-grito Yubel al ver eso.

Una gran cortina de humo se levantó por el potente ataque y poco a poco comenzó a disiparse, revelando que el Dark Megazord aún estaba en pie, pero muy dañado, la cabina interior estaba destrozada y el visor del casco se había roto, revelando los ojos de Trini.

La Ranger Amarilla original se quitó el casco y lo miro un momento, para luego sonreír con tristeza y algo de diversión-Supongo que ya no tiene caso-dijo tirándolo al suelo.

Pero por el ataque y por la energía que estaba perdiendo, Trini experimento un gran dolor en su pecho y cayó de rodillas, sosteniéndose del tablero de control, al tiempo que varias descargas de energía cubrían su cuerpo.

**(-)**

**Mundo Espiritual**

Elsa abrió mucho los ojos al sentir algo extraño en la energía mórfica-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto alarmada.

Zordon suspiro con tristeza-El momento ha llegado, es hora de que Trini vuelva a casa-dijo con tristeza.

Elsa se llevó ambas manos a la boca al escuchar eso, dejando que su rostro se viera invadido por las lágrimas al pensar en el dolor que Yubel iba a experimentar cuando todo esto terminara.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Por la pantalla, los Rangers veteranos también observaban lo que pasaba, ya que el cuerpo del Dark Megazord también estaba siendo víctima de esas descargas de energía que torturaban a Trini.

-¿Alfa que pasa?-pregunto Kimberly alarmada.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡La Gema de las Almas ha llegado hasta su límite, la batalla Megazord fue demasiado para Trini, el Dark Megazord está por estallar!-.

-No…-musito Jasón por debajo-¡Rápido Alfa, envíanos allá cuanto antes!-.

-Jasón…-.

-¡Sé que no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo…pero…esta podría ser la última vez que veremos a nuestra amiga!-grito Jasón comenzando a perder la compostura.

Alfa no sabía qué hacer, así que miro a todos los presentes y su vista se detuvo en Kimberly, quien con ojos suplicantes le correspondió la mirada-Por favor Alfa-suplico.

Ante esas palabras y esa mirada llena de súplica, al tierno robot no le quedo de otra más que asentir y comenzar el proceso de teletransportación con los 4 Rangers Veteranos.

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

Astronema también estaba al tanto de la situación y su sonrisa aumento al ver esto, ya era hora de que la traidora pagara por haberse revelado a ella, la reina absoluta de todo el mal.

-Hasta siempre sucia traidora-dijo sonriendo.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Yubel comenzó a correr hacia la batalla, pero Tommy la detuvo, la Ranger Roja comenzó a retorcerse para liberar-¿Qué hace? ¡SUELTEME DOCTOR O! ¡TENGO QUE IR A AYUDARLA!-gritaba al borde de la histeria.

-¡Yubel mírame!-grito Tommy volteándola para quedar frente a frente-no hay nada que puedas hacer, ni tú…ni yo…ni Elsa-dijo Tommy con tristeza.

De la histeria paso al dolor, Yubel miro hacia al Dark Megazord, sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos de nuevo, Infernal Kraken lanzo una tronador rugido, al parecer se disponía a volver a atacar.

Infernal Kraken comenzó a destruir los edificios y las estructuras cercanas al muelle, los Rangers estaban cerca del campo de tiro y tuvieron que correr en busca de un refugio para no ser sepultados por la lluvia de escombros.

-¡Esto es humillante!-grito Kenneth.

Tommy hizo un ademan de ir a buscar refugio con los otros, pero noto que Yubel no se movía-¡Vamos Yubel, es peligroso estar aquí!-grito, pero Yubel no se movía.

La Ranger Roja mantenía su vista fija en el Dark Megazord, algo en su corazón le indicaba que su madre estaba llegando a sus últimos momentos, no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, pero esta vez sería diferente, ella no se apagaría como una vela como ocurrió antes, esta vez, se iría como la gran Ranger que siempre fue.

-Tu puedes…mamá…yo sé que puedes… ¡Vamos mamá! ¡No te rindas! ¡Sé que puedes lograrlo!-.

El grito de Yubel logro ser captado por Trini, quien aún estaba respirando agitadamente, pero el grito de su hija la hizo reaccionar-Yubel…-.

-¡TU PUEDES! ¡SE QUE PUEDES! ¡ME ENSEÑASTE A NUNCA RENDIRME, NO LO HAGAS TU! ¡SI ESTA ES TU ULTIMA BATALLA, ASEGURATE DE GANARLA!-.

Trini no supo que pensar al escuchar eso, pero luego sonrió-Gracias Yubel…estoy orgullosa de ti…eres la mujer que siempre supe que serías…te amo hija-dijo Trini sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Dark Megazord adelante!-.

El Dark Megazord se preparó para continuar la feroz contienda, hecho que sorprendió a Infernal Kraken, quien disparo nuevamente su tinta explosiva, pero esta vez, el Dark Megazord se protegió moviendo sus alas con fuerza y creando una poderosa ventisca que devolvió aquella tinta oscura contra su propio dueño.

Infernal Kraken quedo cubierto por su propia tinta explosiva, misma que cayó también en sus ojos, dejándolo ciego momentáneamente, esa era la oportunidad que Trini esperaba y sonrió lista para finalizar la batalla.

-Predaking…Firebird…Sanyo…fue un honor y un privilegio…haber peleado a su lado-dijo con una sonrisa y como si sus Dark Zords también tuvieran vida, cada uno lanzo un rugido en señal de apoyo-terminemos con esto ¡Destello Oscuro!-invoco Trini, llamando las últimas energías del fragmento de la Gema de las Almas, de sus Dark Zords y de ella misma.

El Dark Megazord preparo su ataque definitivo y lo lanzo contra Infernal Kraken, quien al estar cubierto por su propia tinta, fue víctima de una poderosa explosión que termino por incendiarlo, para luego caer al suelo y encontrar su final en una última explosión.

-¡A eso llamo recibir una cucharada de tu propia medicina!-grito Marceline al ver eso.

Yubel sonrió al ver que su madre había tenido éxito y estaba tan enfocada en lo que pasaba frente a ella, que no noto cuando los Rangers Veteranos llegaron, colocándose junto con Tommy.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Jasón.

-Trini lo logro-respondió Tommy.

De pronto, el Dark Megazord comenzó a desaparecer, su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse, como si se estuviera convirtiendo en polvo, Predaking, Firebird y Sanyo estaban muriendo, y por tanto, el Dark Megazord también.

-¿Qué les está pasando Doctor O?-pregunto Amber.

-Ha llegado el momento-dijo Tommy con tristeza.

Yubel también lo supuso, una mirada de tristeza apareció en su rostro ante eso, cuando la cabeza del Dark Megazord desapareció, su madre reapareció frente a ellos, vestida con el mismo vestido que usaba la princesa asiática, aquel vestido que uso hace tanto tiempo para calmar la furia de Godzilla, Rey de los Monstruos.

La Ranger Amarilla original ya no tenía un cuerpo físico, ahora solo era un alma que estaba lista para regresar al mundo espiritual, Kimberly se acercó lentamente a Yubel, seguida por los demás, cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, la primera en hablar fue Kimberly.

-¿Trini?-pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

Por toda respuesta, Trini les sonrió con una gran tranquilidad que conmovió los corazones de todos-Estoy bien…siempre estaré aquí-dijo sonriendo, para luego ver a Yubel y extender sus brazos hacia ella.

Con paso lento, como si quisiera alargar el mayor tiempo posible aquella última visión que tendría de su madre, Yubel se acercó, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, no supo que hacer, si lanzarse a abrazarla o solo quedarse tiesa como una estatua, pero saco fuerza de lo profundo de su ser.

-Al menos…pude volver a verte…aunque fuera por poco tiempo…-dijo tratando de sonreír, mientras sentía que las lágrimas comenzarían a llenar sus ojos de un momento a otro.

-Yubel, como me habría gustado estar aquí para verte convertir de niña a mujer y luego en la gran líder que siempre supe que algún día serías-Trini se acercó y puso sus manos en los hombros de su hija-recuerda, aunque no me puedas ver, siempre estaré contigo…siempre…pase lo que pase, tienes a tu madre y está muy orgullosa de ti-fueron las palabras de Trini.

Yubel no soporto más y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, madre e hija se abrazaron por última vez, Yubel derramaba lágrimas, estaba triste, muy triste, pero sabía que esto era inevitable y que no había nada que pudieran hacer.

-Adiós-dijo dándole un beso a su madre en la mejilla.

-No…no es un adiós hija…solo un hasta pronto, hasta que nos volvamos a ver-dijo Trini sonriéndole con cariño, para luego besar la frente de su hija.

Poco a poco, madre e hija se separaron, Trini podía sentir como algo la llamaba, ya era hora de partir, pero primero miro a sus amigos, a los de su hija, quienes trataban de contener el llanto, a los suyos, Jasón le dedico una sonrisa de despedida, al tiempo que afirmaba con la cabeza, Billy solo le sonrió de manera triste, Kimberly lloraba en silencio, pero aun así trato de sonreír, Zack lloraba a cantaros, no escandalosamente, pero se veía muy afectado.

Finalmente, Trini y Tommy cruzaron la mirada, con una sonrisa, Trini le dijo todo lo que quería decirle en palabras, un gran sentimiento de gratitud por todo lo que había hecho y por haberse asegurado de que su hija fuera una mujer de bien como siempre deseo.

Tommy solo le respondió el gesto con otra sonrisa y luego le levanto un pulgar en señal de que todo estaba bien y también le quería decir que fue una gran alegría volver a verla.

Antes de irse, Yubel y Trini intercambiaron una última mirada, Trini le dedico una sonrisa de tranquilidad y paz que finalmente hizo que Yubel también sonriera, pero sin dejar de llorar en silencio.

-Te amo-dijo Trini sonriéndole.

-Yo también…hasta pronto…mamá-dijo Yubel con tristeza, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Y como si el viento mismo la esparciera por el aire, Trini desapareció frente a sus ojos, terminando así con esa despedida, se hizo un largo silencio ante eso, nadie hacía ni decía nada, Yubel solo permanecía quieta en ese punto exacto, fue entonces que comenzó a caminar hacia adelante.

Marceline y Amber quisieron seguirla para ayudarla, pero Tommy las detuvo, el Ranger Negro las miro y negó con la cabeza, él sabía que en esos momentos, Yubel no necesitaba estar rodeada por personas que querían consolarla, en esos momentos, Yubel necesitaba estar sola para asimilar lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?-pregunto Kenneth.

Por toda respuesta, los comunicadores de los Rangers Dragón sonaron, con excepción del de Yubel-¿Qué pasa Alfa?-pregunto Tommy activando la comunicación.

-"Rangers, Elsa ha salido del trance, quiere hablar con ustedes"-informo Alfa.

-Pero Yubel no está aquí-señalo Finn.

-"Eso es bueno, ya que ella no quiere ver a Yubel, al menos, hasta que Yubel esté lista para venir a hablar con Elsa"-explico Alfa.

-Lo entiendo Alfa, vamos para allá-dijo Tommy y todos se teletransportaron al Centro de Mando.

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

Las tropas de Astronema, incitados por Rito y Elgar estaban en medio de una gran celebración, con un gran letrero que decía "Hasta nunca Psycho Sombra", los Mega Drakzes ahora hacían cosas como bailar o tocar instrumentos de música.

-¡Adiós Psycho Sombra! ¡Adiós Psycho Sombra!-gritaban los villanos.

-¡Todos con la conga! ¡Todos con la conga!-bailaban varios criminales del planeta Onyx.

Invidious se acercó a Levira, quien estaba sirviéndose un poco de ponche de piel de serpiente-Levira…me preguntaba si…te gustaría bailar…-dijo con un tono muy tímido.

-¿Eh? No, no me gusta bailar-dijo Levira ignorando a Invidious, pero en ese momento, Ecliptor paso por un lado de ellos-¡Oh Ecliptor! ¿No quieres bailar?-pregunto Levira siguiéndolo.

Invidious se quedó con la boca abierta ante esa acción-Pero…pero…oh-dijo agachando la vista.

Ecliptor se acercó a Astronema y le informo lo que ocurrió-Vypra recupero el fragmento de la Gema del Alma que usamos en Psycho Sombra, ya estamos listos para proseguir con la siguiente fase del plan-.

-Bien, es hora de llamar al resto de los miembros de la Alianza del Mal-sentencio Astronema sonriendo.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto los Rangers llegaron, le contaron lo que ocurrió a Elsa, quien a pesar de que ya estaba enterada de todo, decidió escuchar por sus propios amigos lo que había ocurrido-Ya veo, es una verdadera tristeza-.

-Yubel está muy triste, pero al parecer…se repondrá-dijo Kira pensando en cómo se había marchado su amiga.

-Claro que lo hará, ella es muy fuerte-aseguro Marceline.

Kimberly se acercó a Elsa-Dime ¿pudiste verla antes de que volvieras?-pregunto un poco ansiosa, Elsa asintió a la pregunta de Kimberly-¿y te dijo algo?-.

-Solo una cosa "amala y protégela, ahora tu eres su madre"-fue la respuesta de Elsa.

Un silencio se hizo en el Centro de Mando, cuando Alfa apareció con un nuevo cuadro en las manos, mismo que llevo hasta una de las paredes, colocándolo con cuidado, cuando termino, se alejó un poco y todos se acercaron a verlo, sonriendo con nostalgia, tristeza y algo de resignación.

Era un retrato de Trini en sus facetas más importantes, como Ranger Amarilla con los poderes del Tigre Colmillo de Sable y del Grifo, como Psycho Sombra y los poderosos de los poderosos Dark Zords, Predaking, Firebird y Sanyo, pero el más importante de todos, como la madre amorosa que fue para Yubel.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad y ahora Yubel estaba sentada en el techo de su casa, mirando las estrellas, muy pensativa, estaba triste, pero no como cuando su madre murió la primera vez, esta vez estaba preparada para afrontarlo y salir adelante, como a ella le habría gustado.

Pero aun así, la tristeza envolvía a su corazón y la dejo salir del único modo que encontró, cantando una canción que venía desde el fondo de su alma y más importante aún, de su corazón.

"**Aunque hace tiempo ya**

**Que mi mamá se fue**

**No puedo olvidar**

**Su voz diciéndome**

"**Estaré siempre contigo"**

**Y yo sé…**

**Que es verdad**

**Y cuando veo una estrella sé**

**Que ella está ahí**

**Siempre ahí"**

Como si Trini la hubiera escuchado, una de las estrellas brillo con más intensidad esa noche, al mismo tiempo que una refrescante brisa parecía susurrarle algo al oído de Yubel.

_**Recuerda, aunque no me puedas ver, siempre estaré contigo…siempre…**_

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, mismo que es otro ejemplo de hasta dónde podemos llegar las madres por proteger a nuestros hijos, no hay nada que nos impida protegerlos de todos aquellos que traten de lastimarlos, aun a costa de nuestras propias vidas"_

_Un aplauso para Martha Díaz, la madre del inmortal Batman y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**SkyAquaCristal: **_nada, Zordon simplemente le advertía a Elsa sobre él y que podría ser una amenaza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_no te preocupes, tus razones tendrás y como viste, efectivamente hubo muchas lágrimas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_desafortunadamente no fue posible, ya que el Dark Megazord era parte de Trini. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_finalmente ocurrió, Trini se retiró de este mundo, pero se fue como los grandes, peleando hasta el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_pues Trini se despidió de todos sus amigos y seres queridos, incluyendo a su preciosa y amada hija. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_finalmente se ha cumplido, Trini ha vuelto al mundo de los espíritus, pero no sin antes despedirse de todos los que amaba y de salvarlos, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_que bellas palabras y eso fue exactamente lo que Trini le dijo a Yubel antes de partir, cuando cumplió su última misión, la cual fue protegerla a ella, a sus amigos y a la ciudad que la vio crecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_finalmente Trini se ha ido, pero no sin antes salvar a todos los que amo de esa nueva amenaza que envió Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_pues ya no tienes que imaginártelo, porque Yubel volvió a sentir tristeza por su pérdida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_eso se sabrá más adelante, primero hay que concentrarse en lo que acaba de pasar, ya que Trini finalmente volvió al otro mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_Trini se fue peleando, como toda guerrera y aunque Yubel esta triste por el momento, en el siguiente capítulo verás como la ayudan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_Mario Bross, que buenos tiempos cuando me la pasaba jugando ese videojuego y matando a los Koopas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_y eso fue definitivamente, hizo lo que cualquier madre haría, proteger a su hija hasta el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_efectivamente las hubo, aunque fue una despedida muy adecuada para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_sé que es un poco molesto, pero tienes que esperar para ver que va a pasar más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_pues es su forma de aceptar su destino, mismo que acaba de cumplirse, pero logro despedirse de todos sus seres amados, especialmente de su hija. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_estas que ardes, realmente es información impresionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_pues Trini ha vuelto al mundo espiritual, pero se fue en paz y sin ningún remordimiento, ya que murió protegiendo a los que amaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_por el contrario, se fue como las grandes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_teniendo en cuenta que nadie la quería dejar hacer lo que todo Ranger debe hacer, no tuvo opción, pero finalmente ocurrió, Trini ha vuelto al otro mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_eso es muy cierto, Yubel logro despedirse de su madre y no podría estar más orgullosa, ya que la vio partir como toda una guerrera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_ahora Trini ha vuelto al otro mundo, pero se fue como toda una guerrera, defendiendo lo que conocía y amaba hasta el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para SkyAquaCristal, Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Dreisil, Seiryu.001, Aioria09, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Xanatrix742, Shazam, Ocnarf, Lion Wilson, Nanashi, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	73. La Alianza se levanta

"_Hola a todas las sabandijas del universo, soy el __**gran Freezer, **__hoy estoy aquí para presentarles este capítulo, donde veremos cómo las fuerzas del mal comienzan a fortalecerse cada vez más y más, especialmente ahora que esa traidora ha desaparecido para siempre, el momento se acerca"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 73._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 73 La Alianza se levanta.**

Al día siguiente, algunos vecinos comenzaron sus actividades diarias, fue cuando una de las muchas niñas que vivían cerca de la casa del Dr. O salió a jugar con su osito de peluche, cuando a lo lejos vio a su vecina Yubel caminando por la acera de manera cabizbaja.

La niña la miro con tristeza y luego corrió a la puerta de su casa-¡Mami! ¡Voy a jugar con Yubel!-.

-¡Muy bien hija, solo no te bajes de la calle!-grito la mujer desde el interior de la casa.

La niña corrió al lado de Yubel y la sujetó de la mano-¡Hola Yubel!-saludo sonriendo.

Yubel miro a la niña-Hola Jenny-dijo con tristeza.

La pequeña la miro fijamente por unos segundos y pudo ver la tristeza en la mirada de su amiga-¡Anda, vamos a jugar!-grito Jenny jalándola de la mano.

-¿Qué? No…Jenny…no quiero jugar ahora-dijo Yubel tratando de soltarse, pero la pequeña se la llevo y comenzó a mover su osito de peluche frente a Yubel de un lado a otro.

-¡Teddy también quiere jugar! Adema, a Teddy no le gusta verte triste Yubel-dijo Jenny haciendo un puchero triste.

Yubel miro a la pequeña y sonrió conmovida, para luego agacharse y acariciar su cabeza con ternura-Pues dile a Teddy que no se preocupe, ya no voy a estar triste-aseguro.

-¿En serio?-.

-En serio, lo prometo-aseguro Yubel sonriéndole a la pequeña.

Jenny sonrió emocionada, para luego mirar a su pequeño osito-¿Escuchaste Teddy? ¡Ya no va a estar triste! ¡Lo logramos! ¡La animamos!-grito Jenny muy contenta y Yubel no pudo evitar sonreír con agradecimiento.

Desde la ventana de su casa, Tommy observo la escena, acompañado de Amber, quien no pudo evitar mirarlo-¿Cree que va a estar bien?-.

-Oh si, va a estar muy bien-aseguro Tommy sonriendo.

Amber suspiro-Espero que mi mamá también lo este, desde que se mudó de regreso a Angel Grove he podido ir a vivir con ella de nuevo y sé que está pasando por un momento de depresión muy grande-.

-No te preocupes, Kim es muy fuerte, estoy seguro que saldrá adelante-aseguro Tommy-pero me pregunto ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ella hoy?-.

-Esa era mi intención, pero ella me dijo que hoy Yubel me necesitaba más que nadie y veo que tiene razón-dijo Amber-quisiera tener a Astronema frente a mí y darle lo que se merece por todos los crimines que ha cometido-.

-A mí también me gustaría ponerla en su lugar, pero ahora solo nos queda esperar a ver cuál es su siguiente jugada, especialmente ahora que Psycho Sombra ya no está-dijo Tommy refiriéndose a la parte maligna que controlaba a Trini.

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

Los Mega Drakzes se encontraban preparando un salón, colocando velas y un altar donde se colocarían las 3 reliquias que Astronema había reunido, así como la energía que se obtuvo de Gosei y de Raava.

-¡Muévanse lagartos buenos para nada, la reina del mal quiere que todo esté listo cuanto antes!-ordeno Violet.

Los Mega Drakzes aceleraron el paso, siendo ayudados por Rito, Elgar e Invidious, mientras Vypra supervisaba todo, ya que ella era la experta en asuntos místicos, fue cuando Astronema hizo acto de aparición junto con Ecliptor.

-¿Cómo va todo querida?-pregunto Astronema.

-Terminaremos dentro de poco tiempo, con las 3 reliquias de la Alianza del Mal que Ivan Ooze creo, así como los objetos personales de cada miembro original no tardaremos mucho tiempo en finalizar todo-aseguro Vypra.

-Bien-.

-Mi reina, pero como pretendes que también se restauren a los nuevos miembros para la Alianza del Mal-inquirió Ecliptor.

Astronema simplemente sonrió ante el comentario de su padre-No te preocupes Ecliptor, no olvides que Ivan Ooze hizo más que solo separarme de mi lado débil, también nos facilitó el obtener algo de esos villanos-dijo mirando hacia atrás.

Justo en ese momento, varios Mega Drakzes ingresaron, con carretillas, en cuyo interior se encontraban los restos de los villanos que combatieron en la última Guerra Legendaria, llevan el casco de Trakeena, la máscara de Ransik, las semillas con las lianas tóxicas del Amo Org, el brazo de Mesogog, uno de los cuernos cortados de Gruumm, un tentáculo de Octomus y la cabeza robótica del cuerpo final de Venjix.

-Listo eminencia-saludo un Mega Drakze.

-Excelente ¿Qué hay del resto de la isla?-pregunto Astronema.

-Todo rastro de la Guerra Legendaria quedo eliminado, así como también los restos que quedaron de los otros villanos que no desea que intervengan en esta batalla-.

-Perfecto, Durahan puede creer que tendrá mi mundo y ese eltariano pensar que soy una chiquilla malcriada, pero incluso Zordon temía a mi poder y hoy mi destino finalmente se cumplirá-dijo Astronema con frialdad-y después destruiré personalmente a Durahan y a Shinnko, Vypra-.

-¿Si alteza?-.

-Este es el hechizo que quiero que leas-dijo Astronema entregándole la hoja a la princesa demonio.

Vypra leyó el hechizo y sus ojos se abrieron llenos de terror-¿Qué? ¡Pero Astronema…este es el hechizo más letal de Ivan Ooze…un hechizo tan poderoso que hace que el romper las reglas del naturaleza parezca sacar un conejo del sombrero!-.

-Haz lo que te digo, es el único modo de liberar mi potencial, finalmente lo he entendido-.

-Pero…Astronema…-ahora no solo Vypra, Ecliptor también se mostró preocupado por la petición de la reina.

-No se preocupen, no voy a morir con algo tan simple como eso, después de todo, es mi destino ser la gran gobernante de todo el Multiverso-aseguro Astronema sonriendo con total tranquilidad.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Yubel llego hasta el parque de la ciudad, dirigiendo sus pasos al lago, se acercó a uno de los muchos árboles y se sentó bajo la sombra del mismo, viendo hacia el lago y pensando en su madre, el destino podía ser muy generoso a veces, ya que le dio una nueva oportunidad de ver a su madre, pero también podía llegar a ser muy cruel.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Yubel, cuando una figura apareció del otro lado del árbol, recargado de espaldas y con los brazos cruzados-¿Vas a seguir sintiéndote miserable?-pregunto esa voz con un tono algo duro y suave.

Yubel no necesito levantarse ni voltearse, ya conocía al dueño de dicha voz-¿Qué es lo que quieres Soujiro?-.

Efectivamente, se trataba del espadachín ciego, Soujiro, el cual estaba cruzado de brazos y sin expresión alguna en su rostro-Solo vine aquí, creí que América era un país libre ¿o acaso eso es mentira?-.

-Escucha, si viniste para darme palabras de aliento, puedes olvidarlo, no tengo interés en escucharte, ni a ti ni a nadie-.

-No vine a darte palabras de aliento-dijo Soujiro, muy bien, eso sí era del interés de Yubel-¿Qué podría decirte para que te sintieras mejor? No sé cómo te sientas, no tengo idea de que tan dañado este tu corazón, no puedo ni imaginarme como debió ser para ti todo esto-.

-Entonces dime que quieres-pidió Yubel.

-No mucho en realidad, veo tu rostro y me doy cuenta que estás perdida, atrapada en tus propias emociones y creo que solo estas esperando que la muerte también te lleve a ti-.

-¡No digas tonterías!-gruño Yubel apretando los dientes y puños.

-Esa es la impresión que me das, oye, la vida y la muerte son parte de este mundo, sé que tu madre volvió y que estabas muy feliz por ello, pero Astronema uso magia negra y rompió una de las leyes de la naturaleza al hacerlo, la existencia de tu madre en este mundo no era apropiada-.

-Cállate-dijo Yubel comenzando a temblar.

-No tienes que ocultarlo, sé que tú también lo piensas, por eso estas como estas, te duele saber que tu madre fue usada de esta manera tan vil y te entiendo en ese aspecto, pero el dejarte caer y vencer por la tristeza no hará que ella vuelva, nada puede hacerlo y eso hace que desees que la muerte también te lleve a ti-.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?-pregunto Yubel con seriedad.

-Esa es la impresión que me das, como guerrero entiendo eso, ya que yo también he esperado la muerte en muchas ocasiones, pero siempre consigo salir adelante, escucha, tú también eres una guerrera, si quieres morir, está bien, ya que nadie puede evitar ese destino, pero al menos que sea por algo que valga la pena, como tu madre lo hizo-.

-¿Ah?-ese último comentario hizo que Yubel abriera mucho los ojos y alzara la vista, fijando su atención en el lago.

-Ella murió por ti y lo hizo dos veces, en ambas ocasiones me atrevo a decir que lo hizo por ti y solo por ti, ella dio todo por protegerte, de Airachnid y de ese molusco súper desarrollado ¿Cómo crees que se sienta si supiera que su hija desea morir por algo tan vano como la depresión?-.

Las palabras de Soujiro comenzaron a tener un efecto en Yubel, no quería admitirlo, pero él tenía razón, cuando su madre murió siendo muy pequeña, ella lo hizo por protegerla y Trini no parecía arrepentida en ningún momento, al contrario, estaba muy tranquila por lo que hizo.

Y esta última batalla, su madre acepto el destino y murió peleando, como solo un verdadero guerrero lo haría, con un propósito y una misión que cumplir, Trini nunca se preocupó por ella misma, hizo lo que cualquier gran guerrero haría.

Un Power Ranger era un guerrero, pero se convertía en un gran guerrero cuando llegaba a hacer un sacrificio tan grande como el de Trini, ya que la naturaleza de los seres vivos es tan complicada que no muchos se atreverían a hacer el mismo sacrificio que hizo Trini.

-Dudo mucho que ese tipo Troy lo haga-dijo Soujiro como si hubiera adivinado los pensamientos de Yubel-pero tu madre lo hizo y todo lo hizo por ti, dio su vida para que tu siguieras con vida, no creo que este sea el modo de honrar ese sacrificio-.

Yubel devolvió la mirada hacia el lago, pensando en las palabras de Soujiro, quien continuo hablando-Y no deberías estar tan triste, después de todo, aunque tu madre biológica ya no se encuentra aquí, aun tienes una madre a tu lado-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Yubel confundida.

-Después de todo, ser madre o padre implica protección, dar amor, cuidado, cariño y un hogar a un ser vivo, creo que tu tuviste la suerte de tener eso-.

Yubel entonces comenzó a recordar cómo fue su infancia después de la muerte de su madre y entonces abrió de golpe los ojos al recordarlo, Soujiro tenía razón.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Como Tommy tenía sus horarios fijos de clases, él era quien se quedaba un poco más de tiempo en la escuela, pero Elsa siempre logro encontrar el modo de ir a buscarla a la escuela o llevarla, ser directora tenía sus ventajas.

Recordaba los momentos que la ayudo con su tarea, como le daba de comer con mucho cariño y amor, como aquel que solo una madre podía dar a un niño, era cierto, a veces podía ser muy estricta con ella, pero nunca hubo duda alguna de que Elsa la amaba como una hija.

Incluso Elsa le compro su primera patineta, no fue Tommy, ella le compro la patineta que ella tanto quería y por la cual se esforzó mucho para ahorrar dinero, pero por más que intentaba, sus ahorros no llegaban ni a la mitad de lo que costaba ese juguete tan deseado, llego un punto en que creyó que nunca lo lograría.

Y entonces, una mañana, cuando bajo a desayunar, sin motivo aparente, ahí estaba, en la sala, con un moño de regalo en la tabla, Yubel soltó llena de felicidad y poco después supo que fue Elsa quien se lo había comprado.

Después de desayunar, Yubel la tomo y salió a la calle a patinar, con todo y su equipo de protección, las horas pasaron y el frío de la noche hizo lo suyo, Elsa le dijo que ya era suficiente y que volviera a casa, pero Yubel no podía parar, se estaba divirtiendo mucho…fue entonces que enfermo y tuvo una muy fuerte fiebre, hecho que entristeció demasiado a Elsa.

Durante los 3 días que Yubel permaneció en cama por la fiebre, Elsa no se apartó de ella en ningún momento, siempre cuidándola, siempre velando su sueño, asegurándose de que tomara sus medicinas o se alimentara.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Al finalizar sus recuerdos, Yubel permaneció en silencio, pensando en lo buena que había sido Elsa con ella desde que era niña, muy a pesar de que ella nunca la llamo "mamá", fue cuando la voz de Soujiro le llamo la atención.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? Siempre has tenido una mujer que te ama como solo una madre podría hacerlo, así que deja de llorar tanto y de sentirte como si el mundo se hubiera acabado, ya que aún tienes a una persona que te ama como una madre-señalo Soujiro.

Yubel sonrió un poco ante las palabras de Soujiro, para luego levantarse, captando la atención del guerrero ciego-¿Ahora que pretendes?-pregunto con seriedad.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con alguien-dijo Yubel sonriendo, pero antes de irse, volteo a ver a Soujiro y se acercó al guerrero-gracias, por todo-dijo sonriendo, para luego darle un beso en los labios a Soujiro.

El beso fue corto y rápido, ya que Yubel tenía que hacer algo importante para ella y tras despedirse, se fue corriendo, dejando a Soujiro sorprendido, confundido y un poco sonrojado, pero con una gran sonrisa, no por el beso, aunque admitía que le gusto, sino por el hecho de que había logrado lo que había ido a hacer.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Elsa y Alfa se encontraban trabajando en algunas mejoras para su base, ya que debían evitar que Astronema consiguiera entrar como ya lo había hecho antes-Los nuevos escudos de energía parecen funcionar perfectamente, Elsa-informo Alfa.

-Excelente Alfa, pero aun no debemos confiarnos, hay que asegurarnos de que las defensas del Centro de Mando funcionen al 100% en caso de que recibamos algún posible y mortal ataque de Astronema-.

Alfa asintió y siguió con su trabajo-Es extraño, no hemos sabido de ella desde hace unos días ¿crees que se haya dado por vencida?-.

-No lo creo, esta calma solo puede significar que está tramando el más grande y mortal ataque de todos los tiempos, uno que incluso supera al que lanzo Ivan Ooze-declaro Elsa preocupaba.

Antes de que la conversación continuara, la puerta se abrió y Yubel hizo acto de aparición, sorprendiendo a los dos ocupantes de la base Ranger-¡Yubel! Que sorpresa-.

-Hola Alfa-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

Elsa miro a Yubel confundida por su presencia en el Centro de Mando-¿Yubel? ¿A que debemos esta visita? ¿Paso algo?-pregunto preocupada.

-Podría decirse-suspiro-Alfa ¿podrías dejarnos a solas? Quiero hablar con Elsa de un asunto importante-.

Alfa se quedó confundido ante la petición de Yubel, pero Elsa hizo un gesto afirmativo y Alfa se retiró del salón de control, dejando a ambas mujeres solas, se hizo un incómodo silencio, ya que Yubel no sabía cómo comenzar la conversación y Elsa se mostraba muy confundida.

-¿Qué te pasa Yubel? ¿Te sientes mal?-pregunto preocupada, especialmente porque sabía que Yubel había pasado por un momento sumamente terrible.

-No…yo solo…quise venir a hablar contigo…-.

-Pues…adelante, soy toda oídos-aseguro Elsa sin entender muy bien los motivos de la presencia de Yubel.

-Bueno…hoy hable con alguien…que me hizo darme cuenta que no tengo porque caer en la depresión…mi madre…ella no pertenecía a este mundo…ya no y lo que Astronema hizo…-Yubel apretó los puños con fuerza, pero tomo aire para serenarse-ella no podía quedarse-.

-Yubel…-.

-Por favor…déjame terminar-pidió Yubel de manera suplicante y Elsa sintió-también me hizo darme cuenta que…toda mi vida, desde que mi madre falleciera a manos de Airachnid…he tenido a alguien que me ha cuidado y protegido como solo una madre puede hacerlo…y aunque siempre la extrañare…ahora…tú eres y siempre serás…mi madre…-Yubel trago hondo-mamá-.

Al escuchar esa palabra, Elsa se quedó muda y estática, se llevó ambas manos a la boca y miro a Yubel fijamente, tratando de entender lo que acababa de escuchar, Yubel la llamo "mamá", acababa de llamarla del modo en que nunca se atrevió a hacerlo.

Sin poder soportar la emoción que sentía, Elsa abandono el tubo dimensional y se lanzó contra Yubel, estrechándola en sus brazos y viceversa, ambas se abrazaron con tanta fuerza, demostrando el cariño que se sentían.

-Nunca me había llamado así-dijo Elsa sintiendo deseos de llorar.

-Lo sé…y lo siento-se disculpó Yubel.

-Oh no querida, no te disculpes, no lo hagas…yo lo entiendo, por eso nunca te presione para hacerlo, pero…no sabes la alegría que has dado al llamarme así…-.

-Te amo mamá-dijo Yubel derramando lágrimas, ya que no solo se lo decía Elsa, sino también a Trini.

-Y yo a ti hija, ambas te amamos con todas nuestras fuerzas-fue la respuesta de Elsa, como si ella supiera que esa declaración no solo era para ella.

Detrás de la puerta, Alfa observaba la tierna escena, se había quedado preocupado por un instante, ya que temía que Yubel le pidiera a Elsa que hiciera algo que podría ser una nueva violación a las leyes naturales, pero ahora, viendo ese momento, solo pudo cubrir su visión y soltar un gemido conmovido por esa hermosa reunión.

Elsa también estaba emocionada, es cierto, tal vez no llevo a Yubel en su vientre por 9 meses, ni sufrió los dolores del parto, pero era su hija y siempre la amaría como tal, después de todo ¿Qué es más fuerte que el amor de una madre?

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

Ya todo estaba listo para comenzar la ceremonia que Astronema quería comenzar, las velas ya estaban encendidas, la Piedra del Mal, la Gema de las Almas y el Cristal Negro, mismo que Vypra recupero con la destrucción del Caballero Negro, ya estaban en posición.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres continuar con esto?-pregunto Ecliptor preocupado.

-Por supuesto, soy la Reina del Mal y de ninguna manera voy a quedar por debajo de Yubel y de Elsa, solo yo seré la más poderosa de todo el Multiverso, así que empecemos de una vez-.

Astronema se colocó frente a las 3 reliquias creadas por Ivan Ooze, mientras los Mega Drakzes dejaban los objetos personales de cada miembro de la Alianza del Mal original, así como también los restos de aquellos que iban a convertirse en nuevos miembros de la misma.

-Cuando tú lo ordenes-dijo Vypra muy preocupada por la seguridad de su amada.

-Adelante-dijo Astronema.

Vypra miro el hechizo y comenzó a recitarlo, dicho hechizo estaba escrito en un idioma completamente desconocido, ya que no estaba escrito en eltariano, era como si Ivan Ooze hubiera inventado su propio lenguaje para el mismo.

Por alguna razón desconocida, Astronema pudo entender los grabados de la hoja, Ecliptor dedujo que se debía al hecho de que ella era la heredera de Ooze y por eso podía entender esos símbolos tan misteriosos.

Una vez que Astronema tradujo el escrito en un lenguaje que Vypra pudiera leer, estaban listos para comenzar el ritual, la reina no era tonta, sabía el gran riesgo que estaba corriendo al recitar ese hechizo maligno, pero estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de lograr sus metas.

-Aquí voy-dijo Vypra comenzando a leer el nefasto conjuro, Astronema se preparó para lo que fuera a pasar, no sin antes recordarles que no interrumpieran la ceremonia.

Tanto Ecliptor como Vypra asintieron y la princesa demonio comenzó con la ceremonia, recitando el hechizo maligno de Ivan Ooze, mismo que supuestamente liberaría todo el poder de Astronema.

**El mal prevalece**

**Las tinieblas se extienden**

**Las sombras toman forma**

**Que las criaturas del mal nazcan**

**Espíritus del mal**

**Escuchen mi llamado**

**Y que el mal**

**REINE POR SIEMPRE**

Las 3 reliquias del mal comenzaron a brillar intensamente y su poder comenzó a ser transferido a Astronema, al principio, la reina se mostró tranquila, pero poco a poco, su gesto comenzó a cambiar a uno de dolor, hasta que finalmente lanzo un grito desgarrador que estremeció todo el lugar.

Astronema se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y comenzó a retorcerse llena de dolor, gritando angustiosamente, cayendo de rodillas, hecho que paralizo a Ecliptor y a Vypra-¡Detén todo ahora!-ordeno Ecliptor.

-¡No! ¡No se atrevan a hacerlo!-bramo Astronema soportando el dolor-¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Yo sé que puedo!-grito Astronema llena de dolor.

No solo ella lo estaba sufriendo, ya que la energía combinada de las 3 reliquias era tan poderosa y dolorosa, que también Karone comenzó a sentirlo, sentía un gran dolor en su interior, así como también la aceleración desenfrenada de su corazón.

Karone grito de dolor y cayó al suelo retorciéndose, ambas podrían estar separadas, pero al parecer, aun podían sentir el dolor de la otra cuando este era más de lo que sus cuerpos podían soportar.

-¡Astronema por favor detente!-suplico Ecliptor.

-¡No quiero perderte!-suplico Vypra.

Astronema abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad, mirando a sus dos guerreros con furia y algo de dolor-¡Déjense de tonterías! ¡No voy a morir de esta manera! ¡Este es…este es…mi DESTINO!-bramo Astronema lanzando un grito y levantándose de golpe.

La energía que libero fue tan poderosa que comenzó a estremecer toda la nave, al tiempo que los objetos personales y los restos de otros villanos comenzaban a emanar una energía oscura.

Dicha energía oscura fue sentida por todo aquel que tuviera algún tipo de conexión con la energía universal e incluso, multiversal, tales como Elsa, Gosei, Durahan y Shinnok, este último abrió de golpe los ojos al sentir ese gran poder y eso que se encontraba demasiado lejos de su punto de origen.

Cuando el destello de luz que cubrió el lugar comenzó a desaparecer, los esbirros de Astronema se mostraron preocupados-¿Estará muerta?-pregunto Rito rascándose la cabeza, ganándose un disparo de parte de Vypra.

Ecliptor, Vypra y Estraga se adelantaron, preocupados por su líder y poco a poco, una risa comenzó a escucharse, al tiempo que 13 figuras comenzaron a surgir poco a poco, revelando quienes eran.

-Pero si son…-Vypra no pudo terminar por la sorpresa del impacto.

Ya que ahí, parados, completamente restaurados, se encontraban el Maestro Vile, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, el Rey Mondo, la Reina Máquina, Divatox, Trakeena, Ransik, el Amo Org, Mesogog, el Emperador Gruumm, Octomus y Venjix; los originales y nuevos líderes de la Alianza del Mal.

-¡Hemos regresado!-proclamo Zedd riéndose y a los poco segundos, los demás villanos se reunieron.

Fue cuando la risa de Astronema apago la de todos, la Reina del Mal se encontraba levitando sobre ellos, su cuerpo emanaba energía maligna pura, miro su mano y luego formo un puño.

-Por fin…finalmente he cumplido mi destino-dijo Astronema-el poder que siento es magnífico y ahora a terminar con todo, es hora de acabar para siempre con los Power Rangers-decreto sonriendo perversamente.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, vaya, creo que lo mejor se avecina, ya que ahora esos supuestos héroes tendrán que enfrentarse a su mayor contendiente, será un espectáculo muy interesante, que lástima no poder estar ahí para verlo personalmente"_

_Un aplauso para el gran Freezer, el villano No. 1 de DBZ y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Fersiarquera3: **_tienes razón, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos y gracias por tus palabras, ese capítulo fue con todo mi respeto y admiración a Thuy Trang, la Ranger Amarilla original. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_pues ya lo viste, la Alianza del Mal acaba de levantarse de nuevo, lista para lanzarse a la conquista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_lo de la marca se revelara más adelante, por ahora hay que prepararse, porque la Alianza del Mal ha regresado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_eso me da un poco de mala espina ¿acaso te paso algo malo? Espero que no sea el caso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_ni yo esperaba que el capítulo tuviera ese impacto, es realmente impresionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_tienes razón, especialmente ahora que la Alianza del Mal ha vuelto para vengarse y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_créeme, te sorprenderá cómo será el final de la Reina y sus diabólicos planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo, con el retorno de la Alianza del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_son muy bellas palabras y no solo eso, también Soujiro hizo reaccionar a Yubel revelándole la verdad, que pese a todo, Trini no se arrepentida de nada y que si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, lo haría sin dudar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ciertamente está por debajo de la escala y ahora que la Alianza del Mal ha retornado, Astronema también ha alcanzado su verdadero potencial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_pues ya viste como le ayudaste, le hiciste ver a Yubel que su madre murió por algo que realmente valía la pena y que pese a todo, ella aún tenía una madre que la quería como tal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_no olvides que si ella muere, Karone también morirá, ya que ambas están conectadas en la vida y en la muerte, físicamente están separadas, así como sus personalidades, pero si una muera, la otra también correrá ese destino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_ciertamente sería un bueno anexo a esa frase, ya que es muy cierta, a veces me extraña que digas que no tienes inspiración. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_pues su plan maestro está comenzando a ponerse en marcha, ya que la Alianza del Mal ha regresado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_lo de la marca lo descubrirá un poco más adelante, por ahora, la Alianza del Mal ha regresado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Warrior Prime: **_en sí es muy sencillo, solo tienes que entrar en "Sign Up", anotar los datos que te pide y listo, es todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_partió físicamente, pero no espiritualmente y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_tú OC aún existe, pero por el momento, estoy preparando el encuentro final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_interesante, en estos momentos yo me siento algo…perturbado, por el ataque que hubo en Egipto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_eso ya lo había hecho antes ¿recuerdas? Ahora solo necesito las palabras correctas de la persona correcta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_realmente fue uno de los capítulos más tristes que he escrito, ya que hubo de todo en esa reunión y momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Fersiarquera3, SkyAquaCristal, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Lion Wilson, Warrior Prime, Shazam, Nanashi, Ocnarf, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	74. Ranger Demonio

"_(Risa psicópata), bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo donde verán como las fuerzas del mal comienzan su ataque definitivo, especialmente ahora que la gran monarca esta lista, por si se lo pregunta, soy el gran ladrón __**Bakura, **__así que será mejor que se cuiden de mí, porque en cualquier momento podría enviarlos a todos al Reino de las Sombras (risa)"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 74._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 74 Ranger Demonio.**

**Centro de Mando**

Los Rangers acudieron a su base tras recibir un llamado de Elsa, algo que los extraño, ya que tenían varios días sin que ella los llamara-¿Qué sucede Elsa?-pregunto Tommy.

-Rangers, ha llegado el momento de decirles la verdad-dijo Elsa con un tono de voz misterioso, mismo que hizo que los Rangers se vean entre sí.

-¿De qué verdad hablas mamá?-pregunto Yubel provocando que muchas miradas cayeran sobre ella-¿Qué? Finalmente la llamo "mamá", no se asusten por eso-.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Amber sorprendida.

Elsa sonrió, pero debía decirles a todos lo que acababa de descubrir-Rangers, mientras estuve en el mundo espiritual me entere de algo que es muy importante, el motivo por el cual Karone fue secuestrada desde que era muy pequeña y convertida en Astronema para servir a las fuerzas del mal-.

Kenneth dio un paso al frente-¿Quieres decir que hubo una razón específica para que la Alianza del Mal haya estado interesada en ella?-pregunto y Elsa asintió.

Tommy se quedó pensando un momento, recordando las batallas de los Rangers Espaciales con Astronema, el cómo Espectro hizo todo lo posible para que Karone volviera a sus filas y el hecho de que Ivan Ooze haya querido restaurar la maldad en ella en cuanto fue liberado.

-Creo que esto será interesante-dijo Tommy prestando total atención a su esposa.

Los Rangers guardaron silencio y Elsa comenzó a explicarles todo, desde la profecía que Halakthy predijo hace tantos años, hasta los motivos por los cuales Ooze hizo todo lo que hizo para asegurarse que Astronema saliera victoriosa.

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

Una gran celebración acababa de comenzar, la Alianza del Mal había sido restaurada una vez más, con los antiguos y nuevos líderes, Rito corrió al lado de su padre y hermanita, saludándolos muy contento.

-¡Vaya Rito, no puedo creer que hayas sobrevivido a la energía de Zordon y a la Guerra Legendaria!-exclamo Rita sorprendida.

-¿Qué puedo decir hermanita? Soy un hueso duro de roer-dijo Rito riéndose.

-¿No querrás decir que es más como "hierva mala nunca muere"?-cuestiono Zedd molesto.

Elgar también se acercó a su tía-¡Tía Divatox, que gusto volver a verte!-.

Divatox miro a su sobrino de arriba abajo-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de ti-dijo Divatox-aunque debo admitirlo, fuiste de mucha ayuda para traer de vuelta a la reina-anuncio Divatox alzando los brazos.

Elgar comenzó a reírse nervioso ante eso-Si…tía…sobre eso…bueno…la Reina del Mal es…ella-dijo Elgar señalando detrás de Divatox.

Los 13 villanos voltearon y se toparon con el rostro sonriente de Astronema-Hola-saludo sonriendo.

-¿Astronema?-exclamo Trakeena, quien estaba con la apariencia que poseía cuando se fusiono con Deviot.

Al ver a Astronema, Divatox hizo un puchero de furia-¡No! ¡Ella de nuevo!-grito haciendo un berrinche.

-Se ve que no has cambiado nada Divatox, sigues siendo una niña malcriada-dijo Máquina moviendo su abanico.

Mesogog se acercó a Astronema y la miro fijamente-Astronema, sí, he escuchado de ti, no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar durante la Guerra Legendaria, un alma oscura, 100% malvada-dijo Mesogog impresionado.

-Y ahora más que nunca-dijo Astronema sonriendo-Maestro Vile, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Rey Mondo, Reina Máquina, Divatox, Trakeena, Ransik, Amo Org, Mesogog, Emperador Gruumm, Octomus y Venjix, yo los traje desde las fosas del infierno y ahora soy la nueva gobernante del mal, la nueva líder de la Alianza del Mal-.

-¿Alianza del Mal?-cuestiono el Amo Org, quien estaba en la misma forma que adopto cuando consumió el Corazón Org.

-Eso solo puede significar que la profecía está cumpliéndose-dijo Vile impresionado-y al parecer para nuestro beneficio afortunadamente-.

-Efectivamente, Ivan Ooze me separo de todo rastro de humanidad en mí, al dividirme de mi lado débil, de Karone, ahora soy un ser completamente maligno y despiadado, estoy dispuesta a conseguir la victoria para las fuerzas del mal, pero no puedo hacerlo sola, soy poderosa, pero conquistar al Multiverso se requiere de un gran ejército, por eso los traje a todos ustedes de vuelta-.

Gruumm intervino en la conversación-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te obedeceré? ¡Soy el emperador de la fuerza militar troobiana, que conquisto 10 galaxias, 6 sistemas estelares y más de 100 planetas!-declaro Gruumm orgulloso-¡Si alguien merece ser el gran gobernante soy yo!-.

-¡Tú no eres más que un alienígena que no fue capaz de vencer a un perro faldero, yo soy el Amo del Submundo, yo debo ser el rey!-proclamo Octomus.

Por toda respuesta, Astronema les disparo un rayo a los dos, sometiéndolos con mucha facilidad, sorprendiendo a los demás villanos, para luego estrellarlos contra una pared, dejándolos sorprendidos por el poder que poseía.

-Increíble-dijo Mondo sorprendido.

-La profecía era cierta, ella es mucho más poderosa que un guerrero eltariano, tal vez sea más poderosa que Zordon-dijo Vile sorprendido.

Astronema los miro a ambos en el suelo y antes de que se levantaran, aplasto a los dos villanos con un pie, dejándolos tendidos-Ahora díganme ¿tienen algo más que decir?-pregunto divertida.

-No…nada…magnificencia…nada de nada-respondió Gruumm.

Octomus solo se quedó callado y Astronema los dejo moverse, fue cuando Venjix intervino-Impresionante, pero dígame, si quiere que todos nos unamos para la destrucción del Multiverso ¿Qué hace un humano con nosotros?-pregunto señalando a Ransik.

-¡No te atrevas a insultarme de ese modo! ¡Los humanos me enferman!-bramo Ransik desenvainando su espada y apuntándole a Venjix.

-Cálmate, no es muy difícil de explicar, hice lo mismo que Ooze hizo en la Guerra Legendaria, restaure sus esencias malignas y les di forma física, ya queda nada de humanidad en ustedes, aunque no creo que la necesiten ¿verdad?-.

Mondo se acercó un poco molesto-Muy bien, nos regresaste a la vida a todos, pero dime ¿Qué hay de Sprocket y Gasket?-.

-Si ¿Por qué no resucitaste también a nuestros niños?-cuestiono Máquina.

Astronema los miro con frialdad-Yo quiero guerreros, no niños, para niños ya tengo 3-dijo Astronema señalando a Rito, Elgar e Invidious.

Zedd tomo la palabra-Muy bien, entiendo, nos restauraste y quieres que te ayudemos a conquistar el Multiverso, eso es algo que me gustaría hacer mucho, pero dígame oscura realeza ¿Qué hay de los Power Rangers?-.

Al escuchar a esos grandes héroes del Multiverso, los demás villanos hicieron muchas muecas de asco y desagrado-¡Es cierto! ¡Pretendes que conquistemos al Multiverso y estamos de acuerdo! ¿Pero qué te hace pensar que los Rangers no intervendrán en tus planes?-cuestiono Rita.

Astronema sonrió de una forma que hizo que Rita se asustara-No te preocupes, estoy contando con eso-Astronema chasqueo los dedos y Estraga se acercó.

-Su nueva arma está terminada eminencia-dijo entregándole un aparato que se parecía al morfo que solía usar para activar su propio batallador, solo que este era de un color negro con detalles rojos intensos y como los morfos de los Rangers Dragón, tenía forma de brazalete.

La Reina del Mal no pudo evitar que su sonrisa aumentara, así que tomo el brazalete y se lo puso en la muñeca derecha, apenas hizo esto, su cuerpo libero una gran corriente de energía que hizo retroceder a todos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-cuestiono Ransik.

Vile, quien fue de los primeros villanos en unirse a la Alianza del Mal, tenía algo de conocimientos de lo que iba a pasar, el momento en que Astronema cumpliría su destino se acercaba y afortunadamente para él, sería contra los Power Rangers.

-Y ahora díganme ¿Quién quiere ir a ver el fin de los Power Rangers en primera fila?-pregunto sonriendo.

Ecliptor y Vypra se vieron entre sí, el momento había llegado y la batalla final estaba a punto de comenzar, solo debían esperar a que su líder derrotara a los Rangers Dragón y diera la orden de invasión.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Una vez que Elsa termino de ponerlos al tanto de la situación, los Rangers se vieron entre sí sin saber que pensar, el primero en hablar fue Finn-Entonces ¿está diciendo que Karone/Astronema es la elegida?-.

-Efectivamente, ella es quien posee el potencial para destruir a las fuerzas del mal o del bien, dependiendo de qué lado este-explico Elsa-puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que ella podría llegar a ser más poderosa que todos los Rangers juntos, ni siquiera un ejército como el que peleo en la Guerra Legendaria podría detenerla, incluso me atrevería a decir que sería más poderosa que yo o que cualquier energía eltariana-.

-Vaya, eso…si es mucho poder-dijo Marceline tragando saliva.

Kira se quedó pensando un momento-Si se ponen a analizarlo un poco ahora todo tiene sentido-dijo de pronto.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Amber.

Antes de que Kira dijera algo, Tommy tomo la palabra, ya que el Ranger Legendario sabía que si bien Kira entendía el concepto, no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que podría significar, así que decidió darle una mano.

-Lo que Kira quiere decir es que eso explicaría porque la secuestraron desde que era pequeña, querían que Karone creciera bajo el manto de las fuerzas del mal para que destruyera al bien en vez del mal, también eso explica porque Espectro puso tanto interés en recuperarla y la razón de porque fue lo primero que Ooze hizo tras su regreso-dijo Tommy.

-Pobre Karone-dijo Yubel con tristeza-desde muy pequeña fue utilizada para cumplir los planes malignos de la Alianza-.

-Y ahora realmente estamos en graves problemas-dijo Kenneth-si Astronema es la mitad de Karone, entonces es obvio que va a tratar de destruirnos una vez que encuentre el modo de hacerlo-.

Yubel abrió los ojos de golpe ante las palabras de Kenneth-¡Eso es! ¡Kenneth eres un genio!-.

-¿Eh?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-¡Nos has dado la solución para este predicamento!-declaro Yubel sonriéndole a su amigo.

-¿Ah sí?-pregunto Kenneth más confundido, pero al ver las miradas de todos, trato de aparentar compostura-sí, sí, claro…eh… ¿Cómo lo hice?-pregunto.

Elsa miro a su hija fijamente y entonces analizo las palabras de Kenneth, encontrando lo mismo que Yubel había descubierto-Eso puede funcionar-reconoció impresionada.

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto Amber confundida, al igual que los demás.

-Piénsenlo, Astronema es el lado maligno de la elegida, eso quiere decir que Karone es el lado cuyo destino es destruir a las fuerzas del mal, si pudiéramos rescatarla de la base de Astronema, entonces podríamos emparejar el tablero contra la Alianza del Mal-explico Yubel.

Tommy se quedó pensando en las palabras de Yubel y finalmente asintió-Si, eso podría funcionar-.

-Vaya, al parecer la separación de Karone y Astronema también nos benefició a nosotros de alguna forma-dijo Marceline divertida-me gustaría ver la cara de Ivan si supiera-agrego con una sonrisa burlona.

-Gracias Kenneth, tu comentario me permitió recordar ese detalle-dijo Yubel sonriéndole a su amigo.

Antes de que Kenneth dijera algo, Amber lo abrazo con fuerza-¡Eres brillante Kenneth!-felicito sonriéndole.

Kenneth se sonrojo por el contacto con la chica y sonrió nervioso-Vamos, vamos, no fue nada-dijo llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca.

-Ahora el problema es cómo vamos a entrar a la base de Astronema-dijo Yubel pensativa.

Los demás guardaron silencio tratando de encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta del millón, cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar-Creo que eso tendrá que esperar-dijo Kenneth y los demás se acercaron a la pantalla.

Alfa activo la imagen y Astronema apareció en la cantera abandonada-"Power Rangers, los desafío a una batalla, vengan por mí si se atreven"-reto.

Los Rangers se vieron entre sí confundidos, ya que Astronema parecía estar sola, no había señal alguna de sus seguidores o de algún posible monstruo que hubiera creado-¿Nos quiere enfrentar sola?-pregunto Marceline confundida.

-Hasta ella debe saber que sola no podrá contra los 7-dijo Kira.

-No se confíen, puede ser una trampa-observo Tommy.

-Tal vez, pero si nos quiere, nos tendrá, es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas-dijo Yubel seria y sus amigos asintieron.

Pero antes de que pudieran retirarse, Elsa los detuvo de golpe-Esperen, detecto algo más en ese lugar, es una gran cantidad de energía maligna que rodea a Astronema, hay algo muy diferente en ella-.

-De todos modos hay que ir a detenerla antes de que llegue a la ciudad o gente inocente podría salir lastimada-dijo Yubel y sus amigos asintieron.

-Muy bien, pero tengan cuidado y que el poder los proteja-deseo Elsa.

Los Rangers asintieron y se colocaron en posición-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-invocaron los Rangers para ir al encuentro de su peor enemiga.

**(-)**

**Cantera**

Astronema se encontraba parada sobre una colina, esperando a que sus adversarios llegaran, mismos que no tardaron en aparecer en sus Motos Dragones, una sonrisa de maldad apareció en su hermoso rostro.

-¡Astronema!-grito Yubel.

La reina sonrió ante el grito de su más grande enemiga-Vaya, ya me preguntaba si aceptarían mi reto o se ocultarían como cobardes-.

-¡Cobarde tu abuela!-grito Finn.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esto Astronema?-cuestiono Tommy.

Astronema miro su mano como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo antes de responderle al Ranger Legendario-Nada realmente, simplemente vine aquí a terminar con su miserable existencia de una vez por todas, será una gran demostración para que mis asociados comprendan quien es la guerrera más poderosa de todo el Multiverso-.

-¿Acaso dijo asociados?-pregunto Kira.

-¡Conozcan a los miembros de la Alianza del Mal!-proclamo Astronema alzando su báculo y lanzando varios relámpagos que cayeron sobre el suelo.

Una gran cantidad de humo se levantó y poco a poco comenzó a disiparse, hasta que aparecieron los nuevos miembros de la Alianza del Mal; Maestro Vile, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Rey Mondo, Reina Máquina, Divatox, Trakeena, Ransik, Amo Org, Mesogog, Emperador Gruumm, Octomus y Venjix.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Tommy.

-Hola Tommy ¿nos recuerdas?-pregunto Rita riéndose.

-Ojala pudiera decir que no-dijo Tommy colocándose en guardia.

Mesogog se adelantó-Dr. Thomas Oliver, debió imaginar que no me quedaría quieto después de que usted y sus molestos adolescentes destruyeron mis planes de crear un mundo perfecto-.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Kira sintiendo un leve escalofrío.

-No lo entiendo, se supone que todos esos villanos ya habían sido destruidos o se hicieron buenos ¿Cómo es posible que estén de vuelta?-pregunto Amber.

Astronema sonrió fríamente-Tiene que ver con la energía que le robe a Gosei, a Korra y las 3 reliquias creadas por Ivan Ooze, primero use la energía de las 3 reliquias para corromper la energía de Gosei y Korra, luego use esos poderes para restaurar las energías malignas de cada uno de ellos, por supuesto primero tuve que localizar algún objeto o resto de ellos, pero al final valió la pena y la nueva Alianza del Mal ha nacido, conmigo como su nueva gobernante-.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Elsa y Alfa observaban todo, una mirada de preocupación apareció en el rostro de Elsa ante esa terrible sorpresa que Astronema les había preparado-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Elsa, esto es terrible!-.

-Y esta por ponerse mucho peor-dijo Elsa preocupada-creo que ya es tiempo de que el Ranger Ángel vuelva a la acción-dijo en voz baja.

**(-)**

**Cantera**

Divatox se acercó a Astronema-Oye, espera amiga, aún no hemos aceptado que tú seas la Reina suprema del Mal, así que no te emociones-.

-Pues yo prefiero que sea Astronema a que sea una anciana berrinchuda como tú-dijo Trakeena y Divatox le saco la lengua molesta.

Astronema las ignoro y dio un paso hacia adelante-Muy bien, entonces ya es tiempo de que les muestre porque yo debo ser quien los gobierne, solo no se asusten cuando contemplen el gran poder que poseo-dijo saltando y encarando a los Rangers.

Los Rangers Dragón/Legendarios se pusieron en guardia, preparándose para una batalla muy dura-¿Acaso tus nuevos amigos no van a ayudarte?-pregunto Yubel colocándose en guardia.

-No por el momento, ellos solo vinieron para verme en acción y comprobar el gran poder de la elegida-dijo Astronema sonriendo y quitándose su capa-todos ustedes han arruinado cada uno de mis planes y a decir verdad, ya estoy harta de cada Ranger existente, por ese motivo voy a eliminarlos a todos, comenzando por ustedes-.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso exactamente?-pregunto Finn desafiante.

Astronema sonrió-Combatiendo fuego con fuego-dijo de manera misteriosa y los Rangers se quedaron confundidos ante esa revelación.

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

Los esbirros de Astronema observaban todo, los 3 generales al frente, Rito, Elgar e Invidious comiendo palomitas, sentados hasta atrás, mientras Violet y Levira se mantenían cerca de los generales para ver la batalla.

-Ya está por comenzar-dijo Ecliptor.

-Los Rangers se llevaran una gran sorpresa, especialmente cuando quieran recurrir a su precioso Megazord-dijo Estraga sonriendo perversamente.

-Solo espero que todo funcione, porque si algo le pasa a mi prometida, algo te pasara a ti-advirtió Vypra.

-Tranquilízate, hasta que te conviertas en la esposa de la Reina tenemos el mismo rango, así que no me amenaces-contraataco Estraga.

-Silencio-intervino Ecliptor en tono calmado-es hora de que Astronema cumpla con su destino, los Rangers están a punto de conocer su final-.

**(-)**

**Cantera**

Astronema permanecía con una extraña sonrisa, misma que ponía nerviosos a los Rangers, fue cuando Tommy tomo la palabra-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-No necesito responderte, ya que en breve lo verás, pero primero contéstenme a esta pregunta ¿Qué es lo opuesto a un ángel?-pregunto Astronema sonriendo de manera misteriosa.

Los Rangers se quedaron ahora más que confundidos ante esa pregunta y se vieron entre sí, Finn se quedó pensando en la respuesta-¿Lo opuesto a un ángel? ¿Qué será? Podría ser cualquier cosa-.

-Es un demonio Finn-dijo Marceline como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Ah! ¡Cierto! ¡Yo iba a decir eso!-aseguro Finn sonriendo.

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo Marceline achicando sus ojos, por fortuna, no se notó a través del casco.

La sonrisa de Astronema aumento-Pero estas en lo cierto Ranger Violeta, lo opuesto a un ángel es un demonio…-.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías!-grito Yubel-¡Dime que planeas exactamente! ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo eso?-cuestiono molesta.

Astronema no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento, de hecho, su sonrisa aumento aún más al ver la frustración y enfado de Yubel-Es muy simple en realidad, como tu amiga bien adivino, lo opuesto a un ángel es un demonio y eso me servirá para enfrentar fuego con fuego contra ustedes-dijo Astronema alzando su brazo y mostrando su brazalete.

Los Rangers abrieron mucho los ojos al ver eso-¡Esa cosa se parece a nuestros Morfos Dragón!-exclamo Amber.

-Esto no me gusta nada-dijo Tommy preocupado.

-Y esto te gustara menos-dijo Astronema-¡Fuerza del Mal! ¡Poder Infernal!-invoco Astronema.

El brazalete comenzó a brillar de un intenso color rojo, los Rangers y los demás villanos se protegieron los ojos de ese intenso resplandor rojo-¿Qué es esto?-grito Finn.

-¡Problemas muy serios!-respondió Kenneth alarmado.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma de energía estaba comenzando a sonar, los niveles que registraban excedían más allá de los límites, un poder muy superior a todo lo que se hayan enfrentado antes, Alfa comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Chispitas Elsa! ¡Esto va a explotar!-exclamo Alfa alarmado.

-¡Es una gran cantidad de energía maligna! ¡No cabe duda, ella es la elegida!-exclamo Elsa abriendo mucho los ojos.

**(-)**

**Centro de Operaciones**

Gosei también sintió ese increíble aumento de poder y ahora Tensou se movía de un lado a otro muy alarmado-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Gosei! ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto aterrado.

-¡Una gran maldad acaba de ser liberada, un poder maligno se ha desatado y lo más aterrador es que sigue aumentando de manera considerable!-respondió Gosei estupefacto y aterrado-¡Le pertenece a Astronema, no…no puede ser, finalmente está alcanzando su destino, todos estamos en grave peligro!-exclamo Gosei preocupado.

**(-)**

**Stone Canyon**

En la nave del siniestro Durahan, el malvado conquistador sintió una gran cantidad de energía despertar, un poder maligno como nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera en su maestro, el terrible Ivan Ooze palidecía ante esa energía.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Nunca había sentido tal poder…no…no puede ser!-exclamo al recordar la profecía-¿En serio esta es la energía de Astronema?-.

Pero Durahan no era el único que la había sentido, Shinnok también se sintió impresionado por ese terrible aumento de poder, estaba paralizado, ya que nunca se imaginó esto, esa energía sobrepasaba por mucho la suya, la de Zordon y la de cualquier eltariano sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡Esto…es imposible!-exclamo abriendo mucho los ojos.

Los aliados de los Rangers también sintieron ese terrible aumento de poder, nadie sabía que estaba pasando, pero algo era seguro, se trataba de algo terrible, ya que el poder que se estaba desatando era por demás abrumador y cualquiera palidecería ante eso.

**(-)**

**Cantera**

Los Rangers se protegían de la corriente de aire como podían, mientras Astronema comenzó a ser envuelta en unas llamas de color rojo intenso, al tiempo que se reía de forma divertida y perversa.

-¡El momento de su destrucción está cerca Rangers, contemplen el rostro de su pesadilla, todos en el Multiverso están condenados!-anuncio Astronema.

De aquellas llamas comenzó a surgir una figura de aspecto imponente, poco a poco se fue revelando, mostrando un traje Ranger de color negro, con un chaleco en el pecho de color rojo oscuro, con púas en los hombros, así como una armadura en los brazos, piernas y cintura, sus medias eran rojas, al igual que sus guantes, tenía unas púas en los codos y pantorrillas, una corona parecida a la del Ranger Ángel, solo que esta era de color rojo oscuro, con un relámpago negro, con dos alas de demonio.

-Espero no les molesto mucho esto, Rangers, pensé que sería la mejor manera de eliminarlos y de revelar todo mi potencial al Multiverso-dijo Astronema a través del casco.

Los Rangers miraron sorprendidos la forma que Astronema había adoptado-¿Qué truco es este Astronema?-.

-¿Astronema? Yo no soy Astronema, al menos, no cuando me transformo, puede llamarme…Ranger Demonio la destructora del Multiverso-anuncio Astronema, mientras un par de ojos rojos y malignos brillaban a través del visor.

Los Rangers y la Alianza del Mal se quedaron mudos ante lo que sus ojos veían, la profecía se estaba cumpliendo y pronto sería el final de todos, ya que la Ranger Demonio había nacido.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_(Maniática risa) Vaya, esto sí que fue un verdadero espectáculo, finalmente ha nacido la guerrera más poderosa y despiadada de todos los tiempos, la Ranger Demonio realmente es impresionante, quisiera ver a esos Power Rangers tratar de detener algo como eso, pero dudo mucho que lo consigan, ya que nunca se han enfrentado a una fuerza como esa (risa maniática de nuevo)"_

_Un aplauso para Bakura, el siniestro ladrón y enemigo jurado del faraón Atem, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**DEBIDO A PROBLEMAS TECNICOS (FALTA DE INSPIRACION), EL FIC DE LA LEYENDA DE KORRA QUEDARA SUSPENDIDO POR EL MOMENTO, ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE NO SERA EL SIGUIENTE FIC QUE ESCRIBIRE, PERO TAMPOCO SIGNIFICA QUE SUS OC SERAN ELIMINADOS, ESTOS PERMANECERAN GUARDADOS HASTA QUE ME INSPIRE PARA LA CREACION DEL MISMO, YA QUE ME TRABE CON ALGUNOS OC, PUES NO SE ME OCURRE COMO HACERLOS APARECER, LES PIDO UNA ENORME DISCULPA POR LAS MOLESTIAS QUE ESTO LES CAUSE, PERO SOY HUMANO Y NO SOY PERFECTO.**

**MIENTRAS TANTO, ESCRIBIRE UNA OBRA DE YUGIOH LLAMADA "EL DESPERTAR DEL MAL", DONDE VOLVERAN PERSONAJES TAN QUERIDOS COMO YUBEL (EN UNA NUEVA VERSION) Y TAN TEMIDOS COMO EL REY DRAGON, ASI COMO SU NUEVO EQUIPO DE MAESTROS OSCUROS, SI QUIEREN PARTICIPAR PUEDEN HACERLO.**

**PARA AYUDARLOS, LOS INVITO A LEER EL RESUMEN DEL FIC QUE ESTA EN MI PERFIL, SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA HAGANMELO SABER Y DEL MISMO MODO, TAMBIEN SI NECESITAN BIOGRAFIAS PARA PODER PLANEAR MEJOR SUS OC.**

**POR SU ATENCION MUCHAS GRACIAS Y REALMENTE ME DISCULPO POR ESTE CONTRATIEMPO**

**NovaStarPrime: **_no solo con la Alianza del Mal restaurada, sino que además, ahora Astronema ha alcanzado su verdadero potencial, transformándose en la temible Ranger Demonio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_pues el final ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_pero ahora se viene la más grande tormenta de todas, pues Astronema se ha convertido en el Ranger Demonio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_entiendo, pues realmente espero que este bien y que todo se haya solucionado bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_esa frase debe tener mucha razón, ya que ahora Astronema también ha alcanzado su verdadero poder, convirtiéndose en el Ranger Demonio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ahora Astronema ha mostrado todo su poder, el verdadero poder de la elegida cuando escoge estar del lado del mal, el verdadero terror no ha hecho más que comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_me alegra que te gustara, pero recuerda que hay un problema, si Astronema muere, Karone también morirá y eso es algo que los Rangers quieren evitar a toda costa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_ahora los Rangers saben la verdad sobre Karone y Astronema, así como también ha comenzado la parte final del fic, con el surgimiento del Ranger Demonio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_estas en lo cierto, especialmente ahora que Astronema se ha convertido en el Ranger Demonio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pues ya lo viste, acaba de convertirse en la terrible Ranger Demonio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_eso aún no se sabe, ya que recuerda que si deben detener a Astronema, podrían poner el peligro la vida de Karone. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_de todos modos los Rangers no se atreverían a llegar tan lejos, ya que Karone es su amiga y fue víctima de las sucias jugadas de Ivan Ooze. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y ardera más, porque ahora que Astronema activo su poder el infierno se destara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_el mal se ha levantado, la Reina ha alcanzado su máximo poder y una nueva pesadilla está por comenzar, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_y acaba de empeorar, porque Astronema acaba de activar su verdadero poder y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_no será fácil, especialmente ahora que la Alianza del Mal tiene a su líder con todo su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_no exactamente, lo que les pasa a ellas es parecido a lo que ocurrió con Piccolo y Kamisama en DB, y esos villanos no los quise incluir porque Astronema quería verdaderos villanos, no como Lothor que era lo que Mesogog llamaba "bufón" y en lo personal, Serrator me pareció 100 veces peor que Xandred. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_eso ya me lo sabía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_la Alianza del Mal ha vuelto y Astronema se ha convertido en la terrible Ranger Demonio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_eso es algo que te puedo asegurar, ya que mi hermana es psicóloga y vaya que le costó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Lion Wilson, Aioria09, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Xanatrix742, Moon-9215, Shazam, Súper Rock Ninja, Shadow y Writer, Er Deivi, Ocnarf, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	75. El poder del infierno

"_Soy __**Zork, **__el gran creador del reino de las sombras y hoy vine aquí para presentar el momento en que la Ranger Demonio desatara todo el poder de la maldad contra sus enemigos, así como también se revelara el poder máximo de su nueva arma y de la razón por la cual ella es la escogida para destruir a las fuerzas del bien de una vez por todas"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 75._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 75 El poder del infierno.**

Los Rangers retrocedieron ante la presencia de Astronema, quien ahora era una versión maligna del Ranger Ángel, llamada Ranger Demonio, cuyos malignos ojos rojos brillaban a través del visor.

-¿Qué les pasa Rangers? ¿Los sorprendí acaso?-pregunto Astronema divertida.

-¿A qué estás jugando con eso Astronema?-cuestiono Yubel desafiante.

La reina solo se rio con ironía-No estoy jugando a nada, simplemente es lo que les dije antes, combatir fuego con fuego, por mucho que me niegue a aceptarlo, parte de mí es un Ranger, así que pensé, porque no usar eso para destruir a mis mayores enemigos, creando a la más grande Ranger maligna de todos los tiempos-.

-¿Y lo llamaste "Ranger Demonio"?-pregunto Marceline.

-Bueno, Elsa es el Ranger Ángel, así que yo seré lo opuesto a un ángel, un demonio-.

Los miembros de la Alianza del Mal solo observaban impresionados la sorpresa que Astronema les tenía a los Power Rangers-Vaya, es realmente inteligente, combatir fuego con fuego-dijo Zedd.

-Y lo mejor es que no necesita ser controlada para ello, ha habido muchos Rangers malvados, pero ella es la primera por elección propia-dijo Rita riéndose.

Los demás villanos también se rieron, Astronema dio un par de pasos hacia los Rangers, quienes se mantuvieron en guardia, listos para la batalla, fue cuando la Reina del Mal dijo unas palabras más.

-Ahora ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos con la batalla? Ya que mis asociados vinieron para ver una buena pelea-.

-¡Si eso quieres!-declaro Yubel y los Rangers se lanzaron contra Astronema.

Astronema los espero con toda tranquilidad, mientras los Rangers la rodeaban, listos para lanzar el primer ataque, siendo Finn y Kenneth los primeros en atacar, pero la reina detuvo los ataques de ambos solo con dos dedos, para luego lanzarlos por los aires.

Amber fue la siguiente en atacarla, Astronema esquivaba sus ataques con gran facilidad, ni siquiera parecía estar esforzándose mucho para pelear, fue cuando se colocó detrás de Amber, que la toco con su dedo índice, ese simple toque lanzo a la Ranger Celeste contra una pila de rocas, estrellándose con fuerza.

Kira se lanzó en un ataque aéreo contra Astronema, quien dio un salto y la intercepto en el aire con una poderosa patada que la estrello contra el suelo con mucha fuerza, dejándola muy aturdida.

-¡A ver si puedes con esto!-grito Marceline disparándole una lluvia de flechas.

Astronema abrió su palma y detuvo las flechas en el aire, para asombro de Marceline-Demasiado fácil-dijo devolviéndole las flechas a la Ranger Violeta.

Marceline recibió sus propias flechas directamente, cayendo al suelo herida, Astronema descendió y espero a su siguiente oponente, quienes se trataban de Yubel y Tommy, ambos Rangers desenvainaron sus espadas y encararon a la reina.

-Es muy poderosa-dijo Yubel preocupada.

-Y temo que no es todo su poder…aun-dijo Tommy preocupado, ya que él pensaba en la profecía que Elsa les había comentado.

-Que preceptivo eres, mi buen Tommy, efectivamente, este no es todo mi poder, todavía no han visto todo de lo que soy capaz y espero que los que nos están vigilando también entiendan eso, especialmente ustedes dos Durahan, Shinnok, si quieren desafiarme, adelante, háganlo-dijo Astronema de manera misteriosa.

**(-)**

**Stone Canyon.**

Durahan apretó sus puños al escuchar las palabras de Astronema, al tiempo que veía la batalla, en compañía de Shinnok-¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Acaso sabe con quién está tratando?-.

-Por supuesto que lo sabe, por eso nos está retando-dijo Shinnok-ella sabe que ahora que ha alcanzado su mayor potencial, nosotros dos somos como insectos que van a enfrentarse a un Tyrannosaurio, nunca me imaginé que el poder que tendría sería tan aterrador, no me lo explico, sé que es la elegida, pero esto…-.

-¿Aun crees que los Rangers podrán derrotarla?-pregunto Durahan.

-Ahora no estoy seguro de nada y tampoco creo que poner a Marcelo contra a Kai nos beneficie mucho-dijo Shinnok.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Si mis sospechas son correctas y casi siempre lo son, aunque una batalla entre esos dos destruiría a todo el universo y por ende a nosotros, tal vez no destruya ni a Karone ni a Astronema, ahora solo existe un modo de detenerla y los Rangers no se atreverán a hacerlo-dijo Shinnok preocupado.

-Eso significa que…-Durahan no pudo continuar.

-Si Astronema no es detenida, entonces no nos quedara más opción que arrodillarnos ante ella-dijo Shinnok molesto.

Durahan gruño y miro la pantalla-Jamas creí que diría esto, pero… ¡Vamos Rangers, hagan lo que mejor hacen!-.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Ángela apareció en el lugar con una expresión bastante preocupada-¿Cómo van?-.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Astronema los tiene dominados, ya venció sin problemas a Finn, Marceline, Kenneth, Kira y Amber, solo quedan Yubel y Tommy para enfrentarla!-respondió Alfa.

-¡Hay que llamar a los Dino Omega Rangers, tienen que venir a ayudarnos cuanto antes o…!-.

-De nada servirá-dijo Elsa preocupada-Astronema finalmente ha liberado todo su potencial, está muy cerca de cumplir su destino, ahora tiene poderes que van más allá de nuestra imaginación-.

-Entonces ¿es todo? ¿El mal va a triunfar?-pregunto Ángela aterrada ante esa idea.

-No, eso no pasara, no mientras yo aún siga con vida y sea la guardiana del Multiverso-aseguro Elsa.

**(-)**

**Cantera**

Tommy salió volando tras recibir un ataque de Astronema, cayendo en el suelo con fuerza y quedando algo aturdido, ahora la única que quedaba en pie era Yubel-¡Doctor O!-grito alarmada.

Astronema se lanzó contra Yubel y la sujeto del cuello con fuerza, levantándola sin dificultad alguna, Yubel trato de soltarse del mortal agarre, pero sus intentos eran en vano, los malignos ojos de Astronema brillaron con intensidad y odio.

-No creas que he olvidado la golpiza que me diste en nuestro último encuentro, eso te lo voy a devolver 100 veces más ahora-aseguro Astronema dándole un golpe en el estómago.

El ataque lanzo a Yubel contra el suelo, la Ranger Roja rodo por el mismo, cuando sus amigos corrieron a auxiliarla-¿Te encuentras bien Yubel?-pregunto Amber.

Yubel se levantó con algo de dificultad-No…puedo creerlo…nos está derrotando…y apenas nos ha dado uno que otro golpe…-.

La Reina del Mal se echó a reír al escuchar las palabras de Yubel-Naturalmente, ya que ahora soy más que una simple mortal, soy la máxima fuerza del mal, pronto todos se arrodillaran ante mí y la Alianza del Mal volverá a gobernar sobre todo lo que existe-aseguro.

Los villanos escucharon las palabras de Astronema y gritaron en señal de júbilo-Tengo que admitirlo, sabe cuáles son nuestras prioridades-dijo Trakeena sonriendo.

-Aunque aún me molesta la idea de tener que someternos a su voluntad-dijo Divatox molesta.

-Esta pelea aún no termina, si algo he aprendido de los Rangers es que siempre seguirán luchando, sin importar cuan poderoso sea su enemigo, eso es algo tan molesto de ellos-dijo Mesogog.

Las palabras del siniestro científico eran más que ciertas, ya que los Rangers se reagruparon para poder continuar la batalla contra Astronema, quien comenzó a aplaudir de manera lenta y pausada.

-Así se hace, de lo contrario esto sería muy aburrido-.

-¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-indico Yubel.

La combinación de armas comenzó sin demora alguna-¡Máximo Drago Blaster Galáctico Listo!-.

-Estoy tan asustada-dijo Astronema de manera burlona.

-¡Furia de los Dragones Legendarios!-invocaron los Rangers, disparando su ataque contra Astronema.

Astronema recibió el ataque directamente, pero salió sin ningún solo rasguño, para asombro de los Rangers, fue cuando la Reina cargo una esfera de energía roja en su mano derecha y la lanzo contra ellos.

La explosión lanzo a los Rangers por los aires, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo, provocando las risas burlonas de los demás miembros de la Alianza del Mal, este era el momento más feliz de sus vidas, ver a los Power Rangers tirados en el suelo, derrotados y humillados.

-¿Eso fue todo? Esperaba un poco más de ustedes, considerando la gran molestia que han sido para mí en todo este tiempo-dijo Astronema sonriendo perversamente.

Yubel apretó los puños y se levantó con algo de dificultad-¿Quieres pelear en serio? Muy bien ¡Cumpliré tu deseo! ¡Batallador! ¡Patada Llamarada! ¡Modo Reina Dragón! ¡Guardiana del Universo! ¡A ver qué te parece esto!-declaro Yubel colocándose en guardia.

-Eso está mejor, de lo contrario esta batalla sería muy aburrida-dijo Astronema sonriendo a través del casco.

Ambas rivales se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron a caminar en círculos, viéndose detenidamente y esperando ver cuál de las dos daría el primer golpe, mismo que fue dado por Yubel, quien abriendo sus alas, arremetió a toda velocidad contra Astronema, tirándole un puñetazo.

Astronema detuvo el golpe con su mano, provocando que el lugar se estremeciera por el choque de ambas fuerzas-Dime ¿Qué se siente saber que esta podría ser nuestra última batalla?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Estas consciente de que para derrotarme tendrías que destruirme, pero al hacerlo también destruirás a Karone?-pregunto Astronema con frialdad.

-¡Estoy segura que no será necesario destruirte para detenerte!-aseguro Yubel.

-¡Ya veremos!-Astronema lanzo un golpe con su mano libre, mismo que Yubel esquivo apenas.

Ambas abrieron sus alas y emprendieron el vuelo, comenzando una lucha aérea, dejando a los espectadores en tierra firme-¡Acabala Yubel!-animo Amber.

**(-)**

**Centro de Operaciones**

Marcelo y los demás llegaron con Gosei tras recibir un llamado de su mentor-¿Qué pasa Gosei?-pregunto Marcelo.

-Rangers, el momento más aterrador de todos finalmente se ha hecho realidad, Astronema ha alcanzado todo su poder y en estos momentos se está enfrentando a los Rangers Dragón-informo Gosei.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos!-grito Holly y los demás asintieron.

-¡No!-detuvo Gosei-si van ahora solo serán destruidos por ella, en estos momentos Elsa se está preparando para ir a enfrentarse a Astronema, debemos confiar en que ella podrá hacer algo-.

-¿Enfrentarla? ¿Quieres decir que se va a transformar en el Ranger Ángel?-pregunto Marcelo impresionado.

-Es lo más seguro, confiemos en que ella pueda hacer algo para detenerla, ya que si el Ranger Ángel es derrotado, entonces no hay nada que pueda detener a Astronema ahora, será el fin de todo lo que conocemos-dijo Gosei preocupado.

Los Rangers Dino Omega se vieron entre sí muy preocupados ante las palabras de su mentor y amigo, Marcelo solo le quedo desearle suerte a su tía Elsa en esa batalla tan dura, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien o estarían perdidos.

**(-)**

**Cantera**

Yubel y Astronema comenzaron su batalla aérea, atacándose a gran velocidad, golpeándose con todas sus fuerzas y disparándose rayos entre sí, Astronema parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho, ya que no dejaba de reírse.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-cuestiono Yubel.

-¡No mucho, solo el hecho de saber que finalmente podré acabar contigo de una vez por todas!-aseguro Astronema lanzándose contra Yubel.

Ambas se sujetaron con las manos, comenzaron a forcejear para dominar a la otra, pero estaban muy igualadas o al menos eso era lo que parecía, ya que Astronema solo estaba jugando con su rival.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer Yubel?-pregunto Astronema con burla.

-¡Ya verás!-.

Yubel comenzó a lanzar una ráfaga de golpes contra Astronema, quien trataba de bloquear todos, pero para su asombro, la Reina Dragón consiguió darle un puñetazo en el rostro, dejándola muda por la sorpresa, pero aún no estaba vencida y contraataco con una patada.

-Veo que aun tienes algunas sorpresas, eso me gusta-.

-¡Ahora mismo vas a liberar a Karone y detendrás toda esta locura!-declaro Yubel.

-Oh ¿y por qué debería hacer lo que tú me dices?-pregunto Astronema colocando sus manos en su cintura.

-Porque estoy segura que no quieres tener que morir ¿verdad?-pregunto Yubel tratando de intimidar a Astronema.

Para su sorpresa, Astronema comenzó a reírse de forma divertida-Por favor ¿en serio crees que tu amenaza me asusta? Ustedes los Power Rangers son demasiado nobles, demasiado buenos, nunca se atreverían a matarme ni a mí ni a mi lado débil, porque su bondad es su mayor debilidad-aseguro Astronema lanzándose a la batalla de nuevo.

Ambas fuerzas chocaron con tal fuerza que el lugar tembló, incluso desde el aire se pudo sentir la gran onda explosiva que ambas provocaron, los Rangers y los demás villanos solo podían ver la batalla sin intervenir.

-Parece que Astronema tiene más poder del que la profecía había predicho-dijo Vile.

-Padre ¿crees en serio que ella tiene el potencial para destruir de una vez por todas a las fuerzas del bien, entiéndanse, esos molestos Power Rangers?-pregunto Rita.

-A ellos o a nosotros, así que creo que lo mejor será aceptarla como nuestra nueva gobernante-dijo Vile.

-¡Como si no hubiéramos hecho eso cuando Espectro fue destruido!-declaro Zedd recordando ese momento.

-Yo solo me pregunto si también tendrá pensado destruir a esos granujas de Durahan y de Shinnok-dijo Mondo.

-Durahan es lo bastante astuto para no meterse con Astronema, sabe que desafiarla a ella o a cualquiera de nosotros terminaría muy mal para él-dijo Máquina cerrando su abanico.

El estruendo de la batalla llamo la atención de todos y silencio la conversación, fue cuando Tommy trato de buscar con la mirada alguna señal de su hija adoptiva, pero no se veía por ningún lado.

-¿Quién creen que va ganando?-pregunto Finn.

-No lo sé y eso es lo que me preocupa-dijo Kira-nunca creí que Astronema sería capaz de algo como eso-.

-Creo que extraño pelear con Ivan Ooze o con los Psycho Rangers-dijo Kenneth tragando saliva.

Yubel preparo uno de sus ataques-¡Estrella de Fuego!-invoco lanzando su ataque contra Astronema, quien lo desvió con un golpe de su mano-¿Qué?-.

-¡No deberías sorprenderte tanto, ahora soy más que una simple mortal!-declaro Astronema arremetiendo de nuevo contra ella.

-¡Tú siempre te creíste una diosa, pero no eres más que un monstruo que ambiciona la destrucción de los universos y usaste a mi propia madre para llevar a cabo tus planes!-declaro Yubel dándole un cabezazo, obligándola a retroceder.

-¡Deberías estar agradecida que te hice verla de nuevo, veo que la ingratitud es algo muy común en los humanos!-respondió Astronema con burla.

Yubel volvió a lanzarse a la batalla, ambas se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, aunque Astronema parecía que solo estaba jugando con su rival, ya que ella esperaba a alguien más, alguien mucho más importante para sus planes.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Elsa, Alfa y Ángela observaban la batalla a través de la pantalla, en Alfa y en Ángela había una sonrisa de esperanza, ya que al parecer, Yubel podía mantener la batalla contra Astronema.

-¡Vamos Yubel! ¡Tú puedes!-animo Alfa.

Ángela volteo a ver a Elsa-¿Crees que Yubel logre vencerla?-.

Elsa guardo silencio antes de responder, manteniendo su vista fija en la pantalla, para luego negar con la cabeza-No, Astronema es mucho más poderosa de lo que demuestra, no tengo más opción que ir a interferir-dijo Elsa-reserve la transformación para el momento de la batalla final y creo que es hora de activar mi poder-.

Con esas palabras, la heredera del poder de Zordon comenzó a reunir sus energías y su cuerpo se vio envuelto en un manto de luz blanca, mismo que cegó momentáneamente a Alfa y a Ángela.

**(-)**

**Stone Canyon**

Shinnok entrecerró los ojos al sentir una nueva energía crecer y miro hacia atrás, llamando la atención de Durahan-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunto.

El guerrero no respondió al instante, mantuvo la vista fija en un punto y luego sonrió-Vaya, al parecer la heredera de Zordon ha decidido ir a pelear con Astronema en persona-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Durahan sorprendido-ya veo, esto se pondrá muy interesante-dijo riéndose.

**(-)**

**Cantera**

Yubel y Astronema descendieron hasta quedar a la vista de todos, cada una respiraba algo agitada, ya que estaban recuperando el aliento, cuando se recuperaron, se miraron fijamente por un momento.

-¿Qué te ocurre Yubel? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?-pregunto Astronema burlonamente.

-¿Qué?-.

Yubel se lanzó de nuevo contra Astronema, pero la reina evadió el ataque sin dificultad y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, dejando a Yubel impactada por el ataque, lo siguiente que la maligna Astronema hizo fue sujetarla del cuello y darle un golpe que la estrello contra el suelo.

-¡Yubel!-gritaron sus amigos al ver eso.

Astronema descendió con total tranquilidad, moviendo sus alas, mismas que al batirse, producían un calor sofocante en los alrededores, los demás Rangers corrieron al lado de su amiga y la ayudaron a incorporarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Amber preocupada.

-No tienes ni idea, permítanme darles una demostración de mis nuevos poderes-dijo Astronema abriendo ambas palmas y comenzando a conjurar una llamarada en cada una.

Los Rangers se pusieron en guardia y se prepararon para lo peor-¡Esto no me gusta nada!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Rayo de Fuego Infernal!-invoco Astronema lanzando su devastador ataque contra sus enemigos.

El ataque de Astronema lanzo a los Rangers por los aires, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo, aun con el modo Reina Dragón, el ataque fue brutal hasta para Yubel, lo que provoco risas de parte de Astronema y de los otros villanos.

-¡Este es el día más feliz de mi vida!-exclamo Ransik riéndose.

-¡Solo nos faltan unas palomitas para este espectáculo tan maravilloso!-declaro Divatox sin poder dejar de reírse.

-¡Oiga alteza, solo no olvide que nosotros también queremos vengarnos de todos ellos!-declaro Venjix.

-¡Eso es algo seguro!-apoyo el Amo Org.

La risa de todos esos villanos, hizo que los Rangers comenzaran a levantarse para seguir peleando, aunque la situación no era nada favorable para ellos y eso era algo que no podían dejar de notar.

-Genial, como si no tuviéramos suficiente con lidiar con Astronema, ahora hay otros 13 villanos que quieren hacernos pomada-dijo Marceline adolorida.

-Y si las cosas siguen así…definitivamente lo van a conseguir-dijo Kenneth en iguales condiciones.

-¡Vamos amigos…no podemos rendirnos…no ahora!-animo Yubel levantándose, junto con sus amigos.

Astronema comenzó a aplaudir de nuevo, de una forma divertida y lenta, al tiempo que se reía-Realmente es admirable ver lo mucho que se esfuerzan por detenerme, es algo entretenido-.

-Obvio, los Power Rangers siempre han salido victoriosos sobre las fuerzas del mal, solo pregúntale a todos esos locos-dijo Tommy señalando a los demás villanos.

-¿Acaso nos llamó "locos"?-pregunto Trakeena ofendida por las palabras de Tommy.

-Un comentario realmente ingenioso, como le dije una vez Dr. Thomas Oliver, si tuviera sentido del humor, lo estaría disfrutando mucho-dijo Mesogog con su siempre tono frío y cruel.

-Gracias, es un don que tengo-dijo Tommy.

Zedd miro a su esposa-Recuérdame porque le diste la moneda de poder verde a ese miserable-.

-En ese momento me parecía una buena idea-dijo Rita cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ya basta!-ordeno Astronema-ya es tiempo de acabar con ustedes de una vez por todas-Astronema preparo una nueva llamarada en sus palmas.

-No…pues a mí se me hace que ya bailamos con la más fea-dijo Finn preocupado.

Kenneth también pensó lo mismo y se puso en guardia, al igual que Amber-¡No se preocupen, si es el final, moriremos con orgullo!-declaro Amber.

Astronema cargo su energía y la lanzo contra los Rangers, pero antes de que su ataque los impactara, una silueta blanca salió de la nada y desvió el ataque con un golpe de sus manos, los Rangers se quedaron mudos por eso, al igual que la Alianza del Mal.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-bramo Octomus.

Astronema no pudo evitar sonreír a través del casco-Ya llego-dijo perversamente.

Poco a poco, la silueta comenzó a aparecer y a erguirse, revelando a la valiente y noble Ranger Ángel-¡Elsa/Mamá!-gritaron Yubel y Tommy respectivamente.

Elsa miro a Astronema-Dime ¿te importa si me uno a la fiesta?-pregunto desafiante y colocándose en guardia.

La batalla final apenas estaba comenzando.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Parece que cada vez estamos más cerca del final de esta historia y ahora esa molesta Ranger Ángel ha aparecido para molestar, aunque creo que eso era precisamente lo que la Reina del Mal esperaba, la diversión apenas está comenzando y pronto la oscuridad reinara"_

_Un aplauso para Zork, el enemigo definitivo de Yugioh y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**NovaStarPrime: **_ahora ha llegado el momento de un combate decisivo entre el Ranger Ángel y el Ranger Demonio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Éire: **_creo que sería más fácil el tipo de cartas que ir describiendo las 40 cartas de duelo una a una, respecto a las biografías, dentro de poco iré subiendo los datos y como deben ser. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Olivia: **_su baraja puede tener el tipo de cartas que quieran, pero sería mejor que describan más que tipo de baraja es en lugar de carta por carta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Shazam: **_me alegra que te gustara el fic de Power Rangers y respecto a los OC para "Despertar del Mal", empleare solo las reglas de la serie original, ya que a partir de GX le perdí la pista a la franquicia por el estudio y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Dreisil: **_primero, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, segundo, aun no estoy recibiendo OC, primero subí las biografías, luego el Tráiler para aclarar cualquier duda que tengan y finalmente pondré los datos de los OC, por lo que te pido no te precipites, por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Bowser300000: **_y a ver qué te parece el hecho de que finalmente el Ranger Ángel se enfrentara al Ranger Demonio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_y ahora Elsa va a enfrentarse a Astronema después de mucho tiempo, las dos guerreras más poderosas del Multiverso frente a frente y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Zeus: **_una de las batallas más devastadoras de todas va a comenzar, por cierto, aun no estoy recibiendo OC, permíteme acomodar los datos que voy a pedir primero, por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Hades: **_la batalla entre un Ángel y un Demonio va a comenzar, por cierto, todavía no estoy recibiendo los datos de OC, primero voy a ver qué datos pedir, esperen a que yo dé luz verde, por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya lo viste, venció fácilmente a los Rangers Dragón y ahora se va a enfrentar al Ranger Ángel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Shadow y Writer: **_no será nada fácil, especialmente si Elsa es derrotada en esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_de hecho solo usare las reglas y temática de la serie original, ya que cuando comenzó GX le perdí la pista a la franquicia, por el estudio y otras cosas que ocupaban mi atención. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Xanatrix742: **_te agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero por el momento no necesito sugerencias, al menos, no en este momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Ocnarf: **_como desees, pero espera a que pida los datos, por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Amo del Vacío: **_gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Lion Wilson: **_el Ranger Demonio no es más que el principio de sus problemas, ya que Astronema aún tiene sorpresas guardadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Blaitor21: **_la carta insignia es lo que "El Mago Oscuro" y el "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules" son en la baraja de Atem y Kaiba respectivamente, respecto a las cartas, creo que describir el tipo de baraja sería mejor que ir describiendo las 40 cartas una a una. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Iron Mario: **_pues no tengo que me haya aparecido un comentario tuyo del capítulo anterior, lo siento, respecto a la batalla, esta ha comenzado y Astronema lleva las de ganar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Shazam, Dreisil, Bowser300000, Súper Rock Ninja, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Kurtlaraperdomo, Xanatrix742, Ocnarf, Amo del Vacío, Lion Wilson, Blaitor21, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	76. Angel vs Demonio

"_Saludos a todos, soy __**Bills el destructor del séptimo universo, **__hoy fui invitado a presentar este capítulo y a saborear un poco de esa comida mexicana que llaman enchiladas, sopes, tacos, tostadas, entre otras cosas, si son tan buenas como dicen, entonces significa que este mundo realmente vale la pena y no lo destruiré, por el momento, disfruten del capítulo"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 76._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 76 Ángel vs Demonio.**

Elsa y Astronema se miraron fijamente, ambas sabían que esta batalla iba a ser por demás devastadora, los Rangers y los nuevos miembros de la Alianza del Mal también lo sabían, aunque no podían evitar mantenerse cerca de la acción.

-Vaya, nunca me imaginé que esa sucia traidora de Elsa se convertiría en la guardiana del poder Ranger, de haberlo sabido, la habría destruido yo mismo-dijo Mesogog burlonamente.

Pero ni Elsa ni Astronema parecían notar la presencia de los demás, enfocadas en ellas mismas, pero a través del visor, Elsa miro de reojo a sus amigos, siendo Tommy el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Es peligroso quedarse aquí, de prisa, busquemos un lugar seguro, nosotros solo le estorbaremos a Elsa!-indico Tommy.

Los demás asintieron, solo Yubel permanecía quieta, viendo la pelea que estaba por desatarse, fue cuando Tommy volvió y la tomó del brazo para hacer reaccionar, con un movimiento de su cabeza, la Reina Dragón entendió y se retiró junto con los demás.

Los Rangers se alejaron lo suficiente para no estorbarse a su mentora y amiga, pero no lo bastante para poder ayudarla en caso de ser necesario, hecho que divirtió mucho a Astronema, quien llevo ambas manos a la cadera.

-Creo que ahora sí puedes pelear con calma, ya se alejaron lo suficiente-dijo fríamente.

-¿Qué me dices de tus socios? ¿No querrás que salgan lastimados o sí?-pregunto Elsa sin rodeos.

-Si eso pasa es su problema, a mí solo me interesa terminar contigo de una vez por todas y una vez que la guardiana del Multiverso haya sido vencida, me asegurare que el poder Ranger también se extinga con ella-.

-Ya veremos-dijo Elsa colocándose en guardia, seguida por Astronema.

**(-)**

**Stone Canyon**

Durahan y Shinnok mantenían su atención en la batalla, ya que esta podría decidir la siguiente jugada de ambos villanos, aunque el eltariano ya no estaba tan seguro de si su plan de respaldo podría funcionar.

-¿Crees que esa humana la venza?-pregunto Durahan.

-No estoy seguro, ella ahora tiene los poderes de un guerrero eltariano, pero Astronema ha superado por mucho a cualquier guerrero eltariano conocido, me atrevo a decir que ahora es más poderoso que Zordon y yo juntos-dijo Shinnok preocupado.

-¡Eso no puede ser posible!-exclamo Durahan.

-Puede y lo es, maldición, de haber sabido que esa profecía ser haría realidad la habría destruido antes de que Darkonda la secuestrara y la entregara a la Alianza del Mal, pero a decir verdad, jamás le tome mucha importancia a ese presagio, creí que era el sueño absurdo de la antigua mentora de Zordon, alguien que podía destruir a las fuerzas del bien o del mal o incluso a ambas me parecía algo completamente ridículo, pero ahora veo que debí haberla destruido cuando tuve una oportunidad de hacerlo-.

-Si Elsa es vencida, entonces eso significa que los Rangers también serán derrotados y nosotros seremos los siguientes-dijo Durahan.

Pero Shinnok negó con la cabeza-No, Astronema no destruirá a Elsa, no aun al menos-

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Durahan confundido.

-Astronema es astuta, sabe que si destruye a Elsa en estos instantes, la energía del bien que heredo se liberaría en una gran onda expansiva que destruiría a todas las fuerzas del mal cercanas, incluyéndonos-señalo Shinnok-ella no se atrevería a correr ese riesgo, tal vez intente hacer lo mismo que Espectro hizo con Zordon, pero ahora que lo pienso, ella se ha vuelto demasiado impredecible-dijo Shinnok pensativo.

**(-)**

**Cantera**

Elsa y Astronema se mantenían en guardia, ninguna de las dos parecía querer dar el primer golpe y eso ya estaba desesperando a los testigos, especialmente a los villanos como Divatox.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más se van a quedar paradas viéndose como estatuas?-cuestiono molesta.

-Están estudiándose-dijo Gruumm-ambas quieren ver quién va a dar el primer golpe y como contraatacar, pero parece que eso va a tomar demasiado tiempo-.

-Y el tiempo es un lujo que no tenemos ahora-dijo Octomus.

Los Rangers solo podían observar la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar, esperando que su mentora tuviera éxito en este combate-Creo que Elsa podrá con ella-dijo Marceline.

-Eso espero, porque si ni el Ranger Ángel puede vencerla…entonces nadie podrá hacerlo-dijo Kira preocupada.

-Tú puedes mamá-apoyo Yubel.

Elsa y Astronema siguieron viéndose, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, ninguna de las dos parecía querer dar el primer movimiento, fue entonces que Astronema soltó el primer desafío.

-Pelea-.

Esa única palabra, basto para que Elsa se lanzara contra Astronema a gran velocidad, lanzando un puñetazo contra la Ranger Demonio, mismo que Astronema bloqueo y contraataco con un golpe propio, pero Elsa también lo bloqueo.

-Oh, parece que ahora tienes más control sobre tus poderes de Ranger Ángel, mucho más de lo que tenías cuando peleaste con Ivan Ooze-señalo Astronema impresionada.

-El hecho de que no los haya usado no quiere decir que no haya practicado-respondió Elsa saltando y dándole una patada.

Astronema por poco pierde el equilibrio, pero se mantuvo estable, fue la oportunidad que Elsa tomo para lanzar una serie de poderosos golpes contra Astronema, los puñetazos que recibió la tenían acorralada y con un golpe más, Astronema se estrelló contra una roca.

-¡Así se hace!-grito Amber, pero Astronema volvió a levantarse.

-¿Crees que eso sirvió de algo?-pregunto divertida.

-No, solo estaba calentando-.

-Oh ¿en serio? Pues a ver que tanto te calienta esto-.

Astronema se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Elsa, atacándola con sus filosas garras, Elsa esquivo el golpe por muy poco, pero la Reina del Mal comenzó a seguirla con intención de atacarla y clavarle sus garras, Elsa reacciono y logro darle una patada en un costado, derribándola.

Pero Astronema se impulsó con sus manos y se reincorporo sin problemas, para luego lanzarse de nuevo a la batalla, embistiendo a Elsa con fuerza, la Ranger Ángel por poco cae al suelo y logro bloquear una patada de fuego de parte de la Ranger Demonio.

Cada ataque provocaba que el lugar volviera a estremecerse, pero con más fuerza que cuando Yubel peleo con Astronema, no había duda alguna, en esa batalla, estaban enfrascadas las dos guerreras más poderosas del Multiverso.

Elsa saco su báculo y lanzo un golpe contra Astronema, mismo que la maligna Ranger bloqueo, para luego sujetar a Elsa de una pierna y comenzar a girar a gran velocidad, sin soltar a Elsa en ningún momento, dio varias vueltas y finalmente, lanzo a la Ranger Ángel contra una pared rocosa.

-¡Elsa!-grito Tommy al ver eso.

Astronema arremetió de nuevo contra Elsa, quien abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, esquivando el ataque justo a tiempo, el golpe de Astronema termino destruyendo la pila de rocas y obtuvo un tridente de color negro, con detalles rojos y filosas puntas.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Elsa alarmada.

-¡No eres la única con juguetes divertidos!-decreto Astronema abriendo sus alas y lanzándose también a la batalla.

Ambas fuerzas chocaron con fuerza, convirtiéndose en dos destellos que peleaban en el aire, uno blanco y otro negro, un Ángel vs un Demonio, una batalla sin precedentes, en la cual estaba en juego el destino de todos.

-Impresionante-dijo Venjix sorprendido.

-Si llega a vencer a Elsa entonces tendremos que aceptarla como la Reina del Mal-dijo Trakeena cruzada de brazos.

-Eso es algo inevitable, ya que ni siquiera el guardián del poder Ranger puede compararse con el poder de la elegida-dijo Vile sonriendo.

-Pareces conocer mucho sobre eso, perverso padre-observo Rita.

-Por supuesto que si hija, no olvides que yo fui uno de los primeros en unirse a Ivan Ooze y a la Alianza del Mal, estuve ahí cuando la profecía fue anunciada-dijo Vile recordando ese momento.

La batalla llamo la atención de todos, Elsa conjuro un anillo de luz, mismo que lanzo contra Astronema, pero la Reina del Mal lo destruyo con un golpe de su tridente, para asombro de la guardiana del Multiverso.

-¡Necesitaras más que eso si quieres detenerme!-declaro la Reina lanzándose a la batalla.

Astronema ataco con un golpe de su tridente, mismo que Elsa bloqueo con su báculo, produciendo una gran explosión que sacudió todo el lugar, ambas comenzaron a forcejar, tratando de derribar a la otra, pero ninguna de las dos parecía que fuera a ceder terreno muy pronto, sus poderes estaban igualados.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Elsa? ¡No tienes las agallas para matarme sin que su querida amiguita también muera!-sentencio Astronema.

-¡Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, si me destruyes, entonces toda tu Alianza del Mal será destruida por mi energía del bien, incluyéndote!-declaro Elsa devolviéndole la amenaza a la Reina del Mal.

Astronema gruño un poco, pero a través del casco, se podía ver una sonrisa de parte de la siniestra Reina del Mal-_"Si tan solo supieras lo que he planeado para ti, no estarías tan segura de eso"-._

Elsa decidió dejar el forcejeo, así que lanzo un cabezazo contra Astronema, tomándola por sorpresa y recibiendo el ataque, pero logro contraatacar con una patada, haciendo que Elsa también retrocediera, ambas se alejaron una de otra y comenzaron a verse fijamente.

-No cabe duda, Zordon tenía razón, realmente tienes un gran poder, tú eres la elegida-reconoció Elsa.

-Efectivamente, soy la elegida que destruirá a todas las fuerzas del bien de una vez por todas y también, soy quien gobernara eternamente a todo el Multiverso-sentencio Astronema.

-No tiene que ser así, si vuelves a formar un solo ser con Karone, entonces ambas podrían convertirse en las guardianas del Multiverso, es mejor proteger que destruir ¿no crees?-.

-¿Protegerlo?-pregunto Astronema, soltando una risa sarcástica-¿para qué algún energúmeno como Durahan o Shinnok traten de conquistarlo? No, solo yo merezco ser la Reina de todo lo que existe-.

-¿Y entonces eso al fin te hará feliz?-cuestiono Elsa-¿la opresión y exterminio de los más inocentes por fin te traerá paz?-.

-No, pero es un inicio-dijo Astronema con burla-¿no lo entiendes? Desde el momento en que nací todos han intentado usarme, la Alianza del Mal, los Power Rangers, los eltarianos, todos, los únicos que me han demostrado cariño o que me quieren de manera desinteresada son Ecliptor y Vypra-.

-¿Qué hay de tu hermano? ¡Andros te quiere y paso toda su vida tratando de encontrarte, cuando por fin lo hizo, arriesgo todo para recuperarte!-.

-Solo porque al igual que Zordon, temía a mi poder, todos le temían, por eso trataron de controlarme desde pequeña, ya fueran los Rangers o la Alianza del Mal, su única motivación era hacerme su esclava, pero ahora yo tengo mi propio objetivo, no seré utilizada por nadie nunca más, yo seré la más poderosa fuerza de los universo, seré el equivalente a un dios invencible, nadie volverá a usarme nunca más, los que me sigan serán perdonados y recompensados-.

-¿Y los que se opongan? ¿Los que luchan por la libertad de los demás?-pregunto Elsa.

-Bueno, lamento decir esto, pero todos los que se opongan serán destruidos-dijo Astronema sin remordimiento.

-¿Tanto daño te ha causado el universo para que lo odies tanto?-pregunto Elsa sintiendo lástima por ella.

-Todos querían esclavizarme, utilizarme, las Alianza del Mal, Zordon, sus Power Rangers, TODOS, pues ahora yo he decidido mi propio camino-.

-¿Y solo piensas en causar dolor y sufrimiento? ¿No te das cuenta que ese camino solo te llevara a tu propia destrucción?-cuestiono Elsa.

Astronema comenzó a reírse de manera divertida-Ay Elsa, hablaste igual que Zordon, solo te falto decirme "Espectro te ha llenado de tanto odio", pero déjame corregirlo en algo, no fue Espectro quien me lleno de odio, fueron todos ustedes, toda mi vida fui utilizada, siempre viviendo a la sombra de alguien más, incluso los Power Rangers me habrían usado-.

-¡Eso no es cierto, te habrían dado la opción de que escogieras que hacer, no digo que Zordon no tomaba en cuenta la importancia que tienes, pero jamás te habría usado del modo en que la Alianza del Mal te uso!-.

-Por favor, buenos o malos al final solo se trata de una cosa, de poder y esta vez, yo tengo todo el poder de los universos-sentencio Astronema alzando su tridente y comenzando a reunir una gran cantidad de energía.

La Reina del Mal libero su ataque en una potente descarga eléctrica, misma que Elsa esquivo apenas, pero ese ataque fue el primero de muchos más, ya que Astronema comenzó a seguirla y a dispararle varios rayos, Elsa los evadía con habilidad, pero cada vez le costaba más.

-Esto no es bueno, parece que Elsa está en desventaja-dijo Kenneth.

-¡No digas eso, si ni ella puede contra Astronema entonces que esperanzas habrá para el Multiverso!-exclamo Kira.

**(-)**

**Stone Canyon**

Shinnok escucho el comentario de Kira por la pantalla y su expresión se puso bastante seria-Esa es una buena pregunta Ranger, si Elsa es derrotada ¿Qué esperanza tenemos todos contra Astronema?-pregunto preocupado.

**(-)**

**Cantera **

Elsa se hartó de escapar y contraataco con un rayo de luz, mismo que Astronema evadió haciéndose a un lado, para luego mirar fijamente a su oponente, ambas se vieron en silencio, esperando ver quien de las dos recomenzaba la batalla.

-Tal parece que estamos en el mismo nivel-dijo Elsa-esta batalla podría durar para siempre-.

Astronema soltó una risa burlona-Por favor ¿en serio crees que este es todo mi poder?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar, debo admitirlo, ni yo misma me espere que tuviera tanto poder, sabía que sería magnífico, extraordinario, sobresaliente, pero…esto va más allá de todo lo que pude haber soñado-dijo Astronema complaciente.

-¿De que estas hablando?-.

-¡Ahora mismo lo verás, estoy lista para cumplir mi destino y acabar con las fuerzas del bien de una vez por todas, empezando contigo!-Astronema formo 3 aros de fuego frente a ella y los lanzón contra Elsa.

La guardiana se preparó, pero para su asombro, los aros no la atacaron, al contrario, se colocaron en 3 direcciones diferentes alrededor de ella, dejándola confundida, la Reina del Mal chasqueo sus dedos y los aros comenzaron a liberar una gran descarga de energía.

Dichas descargas comenzaron a encerrar a Elsa en una esfera de fuego maligno, la Ranger Ángel trato de liberarse, pero apenas se lanzó contra las energías, estas la lastimaron mucho, la esfera comenzó a cerrarse sobre ella.

-¿Qué es esto?-cuestiono preocupada.

Astronema se rio-Pobre tonta ¿no creíste en serio que no tomaría mis precauciones o sí? Conozco muy bien las consecuencias de destruirte en batalla, si lo hago, toda la energía del bien que se encuentra almacenada en ti se esparciría por el universo, destruyendo a toda la Alianza del Mal, tal como lo hizo Zordon en el pasado-.

-Ah sí, recuerdo eso, no fue algo agradable-dijo Mondo estremeciéndose.

-Por favor, no puede ser peor a ser destruida por las Luces de Orión-dijo Trakeena recordando su batalla con los Rangers Galáctico y Velocidad de la Luz.

-O volverse bueno-dijo Ransik asqueado.

-¿Qué les parecería ser atacados por un zoológico de animales sobrealimentados y que luego corten tu corazón en dos?-cuestiono el Amo Org.

-¿Y a ti que te parecería ser devorado por un Tyrannosaurio Rex hecho de energía pura?-pregunto Mesogog mirando al rey Org.

-¿Eso es un castigo? ¡Intente soportar estar encerrados en una asquerosa tarjeta como si fueras cualquier criminal de cuarta!-soltó Gruumm humillando ante ese recuerdo.

-¡Y tú porque no intentas ver lo que se siente que te engañen para que te sobrecarguen y explotes por tu propia mano!-siseo Octomus.

-¡Ya basta!-intervino Venjix-¡No estamos aquí para ver a quien humillaron más, sino a ver la caída de los Power Rangers y además, yo fui aplastado por un edificio!-.

Los Rangers Dragón solo podían ver aterrados como Elsa estaba siendo atrapada en esa esfera de energía maligna, mientras Astronema solo observaba con los brazos cruzados y Elsa luchaba por liberarse.

-Olvidado, mientras más luches, más te encierras, pronto estarás atrapada por completo y luego procederé con la siguiente parte de mi plan-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Espectro fue muy astuto, debo admitirlo, debilitar a Zordon para luego destruirlo, esa es la única manera de evitar que la energía que encierras se libere contra nosotros y además, sin esa energía, ya no podrás nombrar a un sucesor y sin un sucesor, ya no existirán los Power Rangers-sentencio Astronema malignamente.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Yubel lanzándose a la batalla, seguida por Marceline y Kira, ya que ellas también podían volar.

Astronema sintió su acercamiento y bufo molesta-Ni intervengan en esto-dijo lanzando una corriente de aire que lanzo a las 3 contra el suelo.

Rápidamente, los demás corrieron a ayudarlas-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Tommy preocupado.

-Creo que esta vez…si vamos a bailar con la más fea-dijo Kenneth tragando saliva.

-No lo digas ni de broma-pidió Amber, aunque ella también tenía ese presentimiento.

Una vez que la esfera se completó, los ojos de Astronema brillaron y la jaula se encogió, incluyendo a su prisionera, quedando del tamaño de un canario, la Ranger Demonio se acercó y tomo la esfera en sus manos.

-Vaya, tal parece que me he conseguido una nueva mascota-dijo riéndose.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!-aseguro Elsa.

-Creo que ya lo hice-Astronema descendió, hasta quedar frente a los miembros de la Alianza del Mal-¿y bien? ¿Aún creen que no debo gobernarlos?-pregunto sonriendo a través del casco.

Vile y Mesogog fueron los primeros en acercarse, miraron a Astronema un momento y luego se arrodillaron ante ella-Las profecías se quedaron cortas, eres más poderosa de lo que creíamos-.

-Me honra estar asociado con alguien que realmente vale la pena, no como ese idiota de Lothor-dijo Mesogog.

-Opino lo mismo ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?-pregunto Astronema viendo a los demás villanos.

Los demás villanos no tuvieron que pensarlo mucho y se arrodillaron ante Astronema, aunque Divatox no lo hizo de inmediato, miraba fijamente a Astronema por unos instantes, ambas se sostuvieron la mirada y al final, Divatox no tuvo más opción que tragarse su enojo.

-Pues qué remedio-dijo inclinándose-salve gloriosa Reina del Mal-dijo de manera sarcástica.

Astronema solo rodó los ojos, nunca le tomo importancia a los berrinches de Divatox y no pensaba comenzar en ese momento, además, aún tenía cosas que hacer, ya que todavía les tenía una sorpresa a sus enemigos.

-¡Power Rangers, su final está cerca, ya comprobaron que no son rivales para mí, así que ríndanse ante el poder de la Alianza del Mal y sométanse a mi voluntad!-.

-¡Nel carnal!-grito Finn.

Divatox se levantó molesta-¡Les vamos a causar mucho más dolor del que ya sufrieron!-amenazo.

-¡Tú y cuantos más!-reto Finn de nuevo.

Divatox parpadeo varias veces, como si no hubiera escuchado bien-¿Cómo que "cuantos más"? ¿Pues qué no está viendo? ¿Qué no estás viendo baboso?-cuestiono Divatox.

-Ya basta-dijo Astronema con tono calmado, para luego adelantarse-¡Me imagine que esa iba a ser su respuesta, por ese motivo he preparado una sorpresa más para ustedes!-.

Los Rangers se pusieron en alerta-¿Ahora que tiene pensado hacer?-pregunto Marceline.

-No lo sé, pero manténganse alerta-indico Yubel preocupada.

-¡Ahora Rangers, han visto la magnitud de mi poder, soy la Ranger Demonio, pero díganme! ¿Qué clase de Ranger está completo sin un poderoso Megazord?-pregunto de manera divertida y siniestra.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo Yubel.

-Esto no me gusta nada-dijo Tommy preocupado.

Astronema alzo su tridente hacia el cielo-¡Inicien la transformación ahora!-ordeno a sus tropas en el espacio.

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

Ecliptor escucho la orden de Astronema-¡Ya es hora! ¡Activen la transformación!-ordeno.

-¡Entendido!-respondió Estraga acercándose a la consola de la nave-¡Planeta Maligno Modo Megazord!-.

El Planeta Maligno comenzó a activar una transformación, levantándose de manera vertical, levantando la parte delantera hacia atrás, mientras la parte trasera se abría y comenzaban a formar unas piernas y pies, la punta principal comenzó a abrirse, convirtiéndose en los hombros y brazos, y de esta parte emergió una cabeza, en sí, el robot tenía apariencia femenina, con una corona de 7 picos, unos cables como cabello y brillantes ojos rojos, de complexión delgada, pero al mismo tiempo formidable e increíblemente intimidatoria.

-¡Hacia la Tierra! Mi bella Astronema nos espera-dijo Vypra sonriendo y el Megazord comenzó a descender hacia el planeta a gran velocidad.

**(-)**

**Cantera**

El lugar comenzó a temblar conforme esa terrible arma se acercaba más y más a la Tierra-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Marceline.

-¡Tengo un mal presentimiento!-grito Kenneth preocupado.

-¡Y con justa razón, miren!-grito Finn señalando hacia el cielo.

Fue cuando el terrible Megazord de Astronema hizo acto de aparición, aterrizando en la Tierra, provocando que esta temblara un poco, una sonrisa perversa afloro en el bello rostro de la Reina del Mal.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-exclamo Amber.

-Mi propio Megazord, lo llame Megazord Infernal, buen nombre ¿no lo creen? Queda bien con mi personalidad-dijo Astronema sonriendo-este Megazord es muy superior a todos los que han visto y enfrentado, ya que posee los poderes de las 3 reliquias que Ivan Ooze creo, lo que significa que no podrán derrotarlo-.

-¡Eso lo veremos, ya hemos detenido a todos tus monstruos antes y te aseguro que lo haremos con este!-declaro Yubel desafiante.

Astronema se rio divertida-No podrán, ya que este Megazord no es como el Death Saurer, fue construido a partir de los restos de las naves del ejército, de los Zords de esos torpes Mega Rangers, vaya, ellos me ayudaron mucho ¿no lo creen? Gosei fue un estúpido al haberlos elegido, pero no importa, ya que tu madre también me ayudo, los Zords que obtuvo me permitió perfeccionar a mi gran arma-.

-¡Eres una…!-Yubel miro a Astronema con furia.

-Ahora, prepárense a sentir el gran poder de mi Megazord ¡Andando!-ordeno Astronema abriendo sus alas y disparando un rayo hacia sus socios, para luego abordar al Megazord Infernal.

La cabina del Megazord Infernal era muy parecida a la de los Rangers Dragón, solo que en esta, Astronema dirigía a su Megazord mentalmente y sus camaradas solo observarían como comenzaba la destrucción.

-Que la diversión final comience-sentencio Astronema de manera perversa y sus asociados gritaron de júbilo.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Fue un espectáculo interesante, pero si dice que es la "diosa de la destrucción", entonces iré a hablar seriamente con ella, pero por ahora, lo admito, la comida de México es deliciosa, pero tengo una duda ¿tienen que ponerle chile a todo? No importa, quiero ver que tal esta esa famosa comida francesa, dicen que es la mejor de toda la Tierra y espero que sea así o me verán muy molesto"_

_Un aplauso para Bills, el personaje más poderoso de DBZ hasta ahora y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**NovaStarPrime: **_vaya, eres la primera persona que conozco que me dice que no le gusta ese anime, realmente me sorprendiste, pero hay de todo en el mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_solo quería dar la opinión de ellos dos en esta batalla, ya que si Astronema gana, ellos pierden. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_ahora eso será casi imposible, especialmente porque Astronema también tiene su propio Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_pues ya lo viste, ni Elsa pudo contra ella y para colmo, acaba de revelar a su poderoso Megazord Infernal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_la batalla se libró y Elsa perdió, ahora los Rangers deben hacerle frente al poderoso Megazord Infernal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_los dos poderes chocaron con fuerza, pero aún no termina, ya que Astronema revelo que también tiene un Megazord muy poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_¿te refieres a cartas creadas por ti? De ser así no hay problema, respecto a la batalla, la reina demostró que su nueva arma también tiene forma Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues creo que la más temida de todas se ha revelado, ya que el Planeta Maligno también tiene forma Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_no cambiaría nada y menos ahora que Astronema también demostró que tenía al Megazord Infernal, solo hay un modo de detener a Astronema a estas alturas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_eso no será nada fácil, especialmente porque demostró que también tiene un poderoso Megazord a su servicio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_insisto, aun no estoy recibiendo OC, esperen a que yo diga cuando los voy a empezar a utilizar, por favor y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_creo que es ya no es una opción, considerando que el Planeta Maligno se convirtió en Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_desafortunadamente no fue así y ahora Astronema revelo a su propio Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_desafortunadamente no fue así, ya que Astronema venció a Elsa y revelo su Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_al principio eso parecía, pero ahora la balanza se inclinó a favor de la reina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_y seguirá haciéndolo mientras los Rangers no salven a Karone. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Amo del Vacío: **_insisto, aun no estoy recibiendo los datos para los OC, yo les diré cuando pueden comenzar a dármelos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_y ahora que Astronema venció a Elsa, ha convocado su arma suprema, el Megazord Infernal, para cumplir sus ambiciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_puede ser la carta que deseen (monstruos, magia y trampas), pero recomendaría que no tuviera más de 3 efectos máximos, ya que agregarle más sería demasiado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, Soranomomo93, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Shazam, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Súper Rock Ninja, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Aioria09, Shadow y Writer, Ocnarf, Amo del Vacío, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	77. Desterrados

"_Saludos, soy __**Dark Surfer, **__personaje de Marvel y el principal antagonista del final de la serie "Escuadrón de Súper Héroes", hoy esto aquí para presentarles este capítulo, donde veremos una demostración más del poder de las fuerzas del mal, espero les guste tanto como a mí"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 77._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 77 Desterrados.**

Los Rangers retrocedieron ante la presencia de ese imponente Megazord, el cual se veía más poderoso que cualquier arma que hayan enfrentado antes-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡Ahora hasta Astronema tiene un Megazord!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¿Cómo detendremos esa cosa?-pregunto Amber.

Yubel endureció la mirada-Del único modo en que podemos hacerlo, llamando a nuestros amigos-indico y sus compañeros asintieron.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power YA!-invocaron los Rangers y sus feroces dragones hicieron acto de aparición, iniciando la combinación más poderosa de todas-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Modo Leyenda Activado!-invocaron los Rangers.

El Megazord encaro al siniestro Megazord de Astronema, cuyos ojos malignos brillaban intensamente, la Reina del Mal soltó una risa burlona-Pobres Power Rangers, ahora están a punto de enfrentarse a su igual, este Megazord no es como los otros Zords malignos que existieron, porque a diferencia de todos los demás, este es completamente malvado-.

-¡Ya deja de hablar y acaba con ellos de una vez!-declaro Divatox emocionada.

-¡Lo mejor de todo es que tenemos asientos de primera fila para ver esto!-agrego Rita.

Ambos Megazords se pusieron en guardia, preparándose para la batalla, los Rangers miraban fijamente al Megazord Infernal, no eran tontos, sabían que esa cosa podría ser más poderosa que cualquier enemigo que hayan enfrentado en el pasado.

-¿Alguna idea?-pregunto Finn.

-Solo una, tengan cuidado, no sabemos de lo que esa cosa sea capaz-dijo Tommy y sus amigos asintieron.

Finalmente, los dos Megazords se lanzaron uno contra el otro, atacándose con fuerza, lanzando un puñetazo al mismo tiempo, sus ataques chocaron e hicieron que ambos retrocedieran, pero no tardaron en volver a la batalla, era una batalla de gigantes como ninguna otra, pero se podía ver quien tenía toda la ventaja.

-¡Es muy fuerte!-exclamo Marceline.

-¡Necesitamos más poder para vencerla!-informo Kira.

-¡Entonces eso tendremos! ¡Espada de Avalon!-invoco Yubel y la legendaria espada hizo acto de aparición, siendo sujetada por el Megazord.

Los que conocían la leyenda, se quedaron estáticos ante la presencia de esa arma-¿Espada de Avalon? ¿De dónde sacaron esa arma tan legendaria?-cuestiono Zedd.

-No le presten importancia a esa arma, esa espada es un juguetito comparado conmigo ¡Invoco la Espada del Caos!-invoco Astronema.

El Megazord Infernal obtuvo una espada de color negro con detalles rojos, así como algunas piedras afiladas en el mango, mismas que no parecía molestar ni un poco al Megazord, era un arma digna de un robot creado para ser el mensajero de la destrucción.

-¿También tiene una espada? ¿Qué Astronema no puede pensar en algo más original?-cuestiono Kenneth.

Ambos Megazord se lanzaron al ataque, chocando sus espadas repetidamente, al mismo tiempo que la batalla provocaba que el cielo comenzara a oscurecerse, debido al choque de poderes, una gran cantidad de viento comenzó a formarse y a hacer temblar el planeta, mientras los dos contendientes comenzaron a forcejar, tratando de dominarse uno al otro.

De pronto, el Megazord Infernal lanzo un golpe con su rodilla, dándole al abdomen del Megazord Rey Dragón, haciéndolo retroceder, para luego arremeter contra él de nuevo, atacándolo varias veces con su mortal espada, cada ataque dañaba gravemente al Megazord y sacudía con violencia la cabina de mando.

El Megazord Infernal comenzó a girar, del mismo modo que lo hacía el Turbo Megazord cuando lanzaba su golpe final y embistió al Megazord Rey Dragón de ese modo, aumentando el daño, cuando dejo de girar, alzo su espada y absorbió el poder de un relámpago, mismo que libero contra el Megazord de los Rangers.

El impacto fue certero y el Megazord comenzó a sufrir varias explosiones, hasta que finalmente cayó-¡Nos derribó!-exclamo Finn.

-¡No me digas!-exclamo Marceline de manera sarcástica.

-¡Es muy poderosa, mucho más que el Dark Megazord!-soltó Yubel sorprendida por el inmenso poder de ese nuevo Megazord maligno.

Desde su cabina de mando, la Alianza del Mal estallo en gritos de júbilo-¡No puedo creerlo, los Power Rangers derrotados, este es el día más feliz de mi vida!-exclamo Ransik.

-¡Oh tornillito, estoy tan emocionada que creo que podría llorar!-declaro Máquina.

-Esto aún no ha acabado, creo que es conveniente darles a los Rangers el golpe final-sugirió Mesogog mirando a Astronema.

La Reina del Mal asintió y el Megazord Infernal comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia el Megazord Rey Dragón, aplastándolo con su pie, dejándolo inmóvil y apuntando con su espada hacia el cuello del Megazord.

-¡Adiós y hasta nunca!-sentencio Astronema preparando el golpe final.

De pronto, el Megazord comenzó a brillar intensamente, haciendo retroceder al Megazord Infernal y tomando por sorpresa a la Alianza del Mal, dejando también sorprendidos a los Rangers.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Yubel confundida.

-¡No lo sé, creo que los Dragones están tramando algo para ayudarnos!-respondió el Ranger Legendario.

Tal como Tommy dijo, el Megazord Rey Dragón se levantó y abriendo sus alas, los 7 Dragones lanzaron un poderoso rugido, invocando a los Zords Legendarios; Dino Zords, Shogun Zords, Súper Zeo Zords, Rescue Zords, la Astro y Delta Naves, los Wild Zords, quienes descendieron desde el Animarium, los Ninja Zords, los Dino Zords Dino Trueno, las Naves Swats, el Ave de Fuego y León Místico, los Zords RPM, guiados por los 3 Tyrannosaurios Rex.

-¡Los Zords Legendarios!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Los Dragones invocaron a nuestros Zords Legendarios!-declaro Amber sorprendida por la acción de sus Dragones.

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que hacer las cosas tan complicadas?-pregunto Astronema por debajo, viendo molesta la batalla, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban malignamente.

El ejército de Zords Legendarios se lanzó a la batalla, atacando al Megazord Infernal con todas sus fuerzas, el Megazord Infernal trataba de defenderse, pero eran demasiados contra esa máquina maligna y eso era algo alarmante.

-¡Majestad, nos están atacando por todas direcciones, si seguimos así no resistiremos mucho tiempo!-informo Estraga.

Astronema ya había pensado eso también-Mi Megazord es poderoso, pero sería demasiado pedirle que peleara solo contra todas esas bestias-.

-Entonces dinos ¿Qué tienes en mente?-pregunto Octomus.

-Tu actitud calmada sugiere que ya tienes un plan de respaldo para esta situación-observo Venjix.

-Efectivamente lo tengo-acepto Astronema sonriendo a través del visor.

-¡Pues será mejor que lo pongas en marcha, porque no aceptare volver a ser vencida por esos miserables Power Rangers!-declaro Trakeena.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-apoyo el Amo Org.

-Muy bien ¡Entonces vayan y peleen también!-ordeno Astronema disparándoles un rayo a sus compañeros, quienes comenzaron a sentir como su poder maligno se incrementaba.

El Megazord Rey Dragón aprovecho la oportunidad para atacar a su oponente con un golpe de su espada, gracias los Zords Legendarios estaban teniendo la ventaja, pero justo en ese momento, 13 rayos de luz maligna emergieron del Megazord Infernal.

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Marceline preocupada.

Fue cuando el Maestro Vile, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, el Rey Mondo, la Reina Máquina, Divatox, Trakeena, Ransik, el Amo Org, Mesogog, el Emperador Gruumm, Octomus y Venjix hicieron acto de aparición en sus formas gigantes, quedando Trakeena y Mesogog con sus formas finales, aquellas que usaron en sus combates finales contra los Rangers.

-¡Oh genial, como si no fuera bastante tener que lidiar con ellos siendo pequeños!-declaro Kira de manera sarcástica.

-¡Ahora si nos estamos entendiendo! ¿Por qué dejarle toda la diversión a la Reina? ¡Cuando todos nosotros tenemos cuentas pendientes con ustedes!-sentencio Zedd.

-¡Ya lo dijiste Zeddy, es hora de la venganza!-aplaudió Rita.

-¡Que comience la diversión!-bramo Vile y los villanos se lanzaron contra los Zords Legendarios, mientras los dos Megazords volvían a su batalla.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Alfa y Ángela observaban la situación, ahora, el tierno Alfa se movía de un lado a otro sumamente preocupado y alarmado-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Esto es terrible!-.

-¡Alfa pronto, llama a nuestros aliados, diles que vayan a ayudarlos!-indico Ángela y Alfa se dispuso a cumplir con la orden.

-¡Solo espero que no sea muy tarde!-suplico Alfa por debajo.

**(-)**

**Centro de Operaciones**

Gosei, Tensou y los Dino Rangers observaban la batalla con preocupación, fue cuando Marcelo tomo la palabra-¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos!-.

-¡Dense prisa Rangers, pero tengan cuidado, esta vez el peligro es más grande de lo que creíamos!-indico Gosei.

-¡Descuida Gosei, andando!-grito Marcelo y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la salida.

**(-)**

**Stone Canyon**

Shinnok, Durahan y sus tropas observaban la batalla también, el eltariano estaba más que sorprendido por el poder que estaba demostrando Astronema y ahora ella había hecho crecer a todos los miembros de la Alianza del Mal sin ninguna dificultad, fue cuando Durahan tomo la palabra.

-No creo que los Rangers vayan a ganar, sugiero que nos retiremos del planeta y nos ocultemos de su ira-dijo Durahan.

-De nada servirá, si ella vence no habrá un sitio seguro en todos los universos, nunca creí decir esto, pero esta es la primera vez que en verdad siento miedo, la profecía no era una exageración…de hecho, se quedó corta-dijo Shinnok humillado ante esa idea.

**(-)**

**Cantera**

La batalla entre Zords y villanos se estaba desatando, Zedd y Rita peleaban contra los Dino Zords originales, Vile contra los Shogun Zords, Mondo y Máquina contra los Súper Zeo Zords, Divatox contra los Rescue Zords, Trakeena contra la Astro Nave y Delta Nave, Ransik contra los Ninja Zords, el Amo Org contra los Wild Zords, Mesogog contra los Dino Zords Dino Trueno, Gruumm contra las Naves Swats, Octomus contra el Ave de Fuego y el León Místico, dejando a Venjix contra los Zords RPM.

Los 3 Tyrannosaurios, mientras tanto, ayudaban al Megazord Rey Dragón con el Megazord Infernal, pero la batalla parecía perdida, ya que la Alianza del Mal tenía todas las ventajas en ese combate.

-¡Ya los destruí una vez, será un placer volverlo a hacer!-sentencio Zedd disparándoles un rayo a los Dino Zords.

-¡Así se hace Zeddy!-aplaudió Rita emocionada.

Vile atrapo a los Shogun Zords en un lazo de energía, dejándolos inmovilizados, mientras Mondo disparaba un rayo contra los Súper Zeo Zords, atacándolos con gran furia y odio.

-¡Traten de destruirme sin combinarse en ese Megazord!-reto Mondo burlonamente.

-¡Oh querido, eres tan poderoso!-animo Máquina sonriente.

Divatox lanzo un rayo contra los Rescue Zords, riéndose divertida-¡No aprendieron la lección, si se meten conmigo terminaran convertidos en chatarra inservible! ¡Viva la Diva!-anuncio Divatox.

Trakeena lanzo sus rayos contra las Naves, para luego saltar sobre ellas y dañarlas gravemente por un costado, aterrizando perfectamente en pie-¡Espero que estés viendo esto padre, porque lo hago por ti!-declaro riéndose.

Ransik saco su espada y les disparo un rayo a los Ninja Zords, dándoles directamente, al tiempo que se reía de forma divertida, burlona y maligna-¿Cómo pude olvidar la emoción de lastimar a otros?-se preguntó riéndose.

Los Wild Zords se lanzaron contra el Amo Org, quien los repelió a todos con un movimiento de su espada, derribándolos-¡Vaya, veo que no me han olvidado, eso me alegra, porque yo a ustedes tampoco, así como lo que me hicieron! ¡Nexus Blade Fuego!-invoco disparando su mortal ataque contra los Wild Zords.

Mesogog lidiaba contra los Dino Zords de sus enemigos, a los que derribo de un disparo, riéndose divertido, las Nave Swats aparecieron y comenzaron a dispararle, Mesogog resistió el ataque, pero antes de que contraatacara, Gruumm hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Lo siento amigo reptil, pero esos son míos!-declaro disparando un rayo contra las Naves, derribándolas en pleno vuelo y soltando su risa.

El Ave de Fuego y el León Místico se lanzaron contra Octomus, quien los esperaba levitando en el aire, cuando lo atacaron, Octomus los repelió con sus tentáculos, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo.

-¡Ya los devore una vez y lo volveré a hacer, solo que esta vez no cometeré el mismo error de antes, es una pena que sus amigos Rangers Místicos no estén aquí para ver su derrota!-siseo comenzando a absorber la magia de ambos Zords.

Finalmente, los Zords RPM dispararon sus armas contra Venjix, dándole directamente, pero el maligno robot recibía el ataque sin sufrir el menor daño-¿Qué les pasa? ¡Vamos, dispárenme con todo lo que tienen!-reto riéndose, para luego dispararles el mismo.

Los Zords RPM recibieron el ataque y cayeron con fuerza contra el suelo, Venjix se acercó y aplasto el pico del Zord Águila, riéndose de manera maligna y burlona, la victoria estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos.

Los 3 Tyrannosaurios Rex se lanzaron contra el Megazord Infernal en un ataque combinado, pero el maligno Megazord detuvo el ataque de los 3 Zords, para luego sujetarlos de sus colas y lanzarlos contra el suelo.

-Estos gusanos no les ayudaran en nada-dijo Astronema burlonamente.

El Megazord Rey Dragón se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el Megazord Infernal, atacándolo con un golpe de su espada, mismo que fue detenido por un golpe de la espada del Megazord Infernal, seguido por un golpe en el estómago, derribando al Megazord.

-¡Esta cosa es demasiado poderosa!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Tenemos que resistir, no podemos darnos por vencidos, somos Power Rangers y el destino de todos los universos está en nuestras manos!-indico Yubel.

-¡Yubel tiene razón, no podemos dejar que Astronema y la Alianza del Mal se salgan con la suya, adelante!-animo Tommy.

El Megazord Rey Dragón convoco a los 3 Tyrannosaurios, comenzando la combinación legendaria más poderosa de todas-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria Modo Emperor Saurio Rex!-invocaron los Rangers.

La combinación más poderosa encaro al arma más poderosa de toda la Alianza del Mal, Astronema no se mostró nada preocupada, al contrario, se veía muy tranquila y feliz al ver aparecer a ese imponente Megazord.

-Vaya, finalmente sacaron su mejor carta, eso me agrada, ahora esta batalla será más divertida que nunca, vamos a divertirnos mucho Rangers-siseo Astronema de manera algo sádica.

Ambos Megazords comenzaron a caminar en círculos, preparándose para comenzar esta brutal batalla, misma que no tardo en comenzar, los dos Megazords se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, atacándose con todo lo que tenían, pero el Megazord Infernal demostraba estar muy por encima de esa combinación legendaria y eso comenzaba a preocupar a los Rangers.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma, ni nuestra combinación más poderosa puede contra esa cosa!-exclamo Finn.

-¡No retrocedamos, tiene que haber un modo de detenerla!-indico Amber y sus amigos asintieron.

El Megazord lanzo un golpe con su brazo taladro, mismo que fue repelido por un golpe de la espada del Megazord Infernal, para luego ser ese robot asesino el que atacara con un golpe mortal en el abdomen del Megazord, seguido de una patada en pleno rostro.

El resto de los Zords Legendarios ya se encontraban fuera de combate, en medio de las risas de la Alianza del Mal, quienes no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, realmente lo estaban logrando, estaban vencido a los Power Rangers y a su ejército de robots gigantes.

-¡Esto es muy divertido, nunca creí que llegaría el día en que veríamos a los Zords eliminados!-declaro Rita.

-Me pregunto si debemos ayudar a la Reina contra el Megazord-dijo Máquina.

Fue Lord Zedd quien tomó la palabra-No, dejemos que ella se divierta, después de todo, son sus enemigos, mientras tanto, nosotros iremos a Angel Grove, tengo años queriendo convertir esa ciudad en polvo-anuncio riéndose.

-¡Bien dicho Zeddy!-exclamo Rita animada ante la idea de su esposo.

-No puedo creer que diga esto, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo Zedd, esa ciudad solo nos trae malos recuerdos-dijo Mondo.

-Y fue el lugar donde iniciaron esos repugnantes Rangers, donde Zordon convoco a los primeros Power Rangers para luchar contra nosotros-dijo Rita asqueada.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡Cuenten conmigo!-declaro Ransik y los demás villanos lo apoyaron.

Tal vez Trakeena, Ransik, el Amo Org, Mesogog, el Emperador Gruumm, Octomus y Venjix no sabían a ciencia cierta porque esos otros villanos guardaban un odio especial hacia esa ciudad, pero algo si tenían en común, un gran odio hacia los Power Rangers y si esa fue la ciudad donde nacieron, entonces debía ser destruida.

-¡Andando!-grito Zedd y rápidamente comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la ciudad.

El Megazord Emperor Saurio logro divisarlos y los Rangers se alarmaron-¡Se dirigen hacia Angel Grove!-exclamo Kira.

-¡Definitivamente ni por haber estado muertos pueden dejar la ciudad en paz!-declaro Tommy negando con la cabeza.

-¡Tenemos que detenerlos antes de que la destruyan por completo!-grito Marceline.

Justo en ese momento, el Megazord Infernal lanzo un golpe con su espada, captando la atención de los Rangers de nuevo-¡Creo que primero tenemos que encargarnos de ella antes que de los demás!-declaro Kenneth.

El Megazord Infernal lanzo varios golpes con su espada, mismos que dañaban gravemente a los Dragones y a los Tyrannosaurios, Astronema solo sonreía divertida-Este es el día más hermoso de toda mi vida-.

Los Rangers lograron evitar el nuevo ataque, pero sabían que si seguían peleando así no durarían mucho, tenían que actuar rápido, además de que la ciudad corría un gran peligro, con los demás miembros de la Alianza del Mal acercándose cada vez más y más.

-¡Hay que terminar con esto! ¡Mostrémosle lo que el poder de los Dragones y de 3 Tyrannosaurios Rex pueden hacer juntos!-indico Yubel.

-¡Entendido!-.

El Megazord comenzó a reunir su energía para el ataque definitivo-¡Ira del Depredador!-invocaron los Rangers y el Megazord se lanzó contra el robot asesino de Astronema.

Pero justo cuando iba a darle el golpe final, el Megazord Infernal lo detuvo colocando dos de sus dedos en la frente del Megazord, desactivando su ataque, para asombro de los Rangers, quienes quedaron atónitos por esa acción.

-Lo siento, pero no funcionara-dijo Astronema enviándolos a volar por los aires, para luego hacer que su Megazord alzara su espada y comenzara a cargarla de energía-¡Destrucción Infernal!-.

El Megazord Infernal comenzó a formar un círculo de fuego con su espada, al mismo tiempo que varias sombras suyas se lanzaban contra el Megazord Emperor Saurio, atacándolo con varios golpes de la espada, finalizando por un golpe mortal de la espada verdadera del auténtico Megazord Infernal.

El ataque fue devastador y los Zords ya no pudieron mantener la combinación por más tiempo, separándose de pronto, los Dragones y Tyrannosaurios Rex cayeron al suelo pesadamente, desapareciendo tras ser vencido, los Rangers cayeron también al suelo con fuerza y sus poderes se desactivaron.

-¡Este sí que fue un buen golpe!-exclamo Kenneth adolorido.

-¿Qué paso con los Dragones?-pregunto Yubel preocupada.

-¡Descuida, volvieron a sus escondites, ahí estarán a salvo…por ahora!-respondió Tommy preocupado.

-¡Bien dicho Ranger!-decreto Astronema apareciendo de pronto y sonriendo a través del casco.

Los Rangers se pusieron en guardia y Astronema solo rodo los ojos divertida, para luego dispararles un rayo, lanzándolos por los aires, al tiempo que se reía de forma burlona y cruel.

-¡Esto no ha terminado Astronema!-aseguro Yubel.

-Lo lamento, pero yo difiero en eso, esto ha acabado-dijo Astronema sonriendo fríamente.

-¡Te equivocas! Porque mientras estemos juntos podremos con lo que sea, hasta contigo-aseguro Tommy.

Astronema soltó una sonora carcajada ante la afirmación de Tommy, para luego comenzar a aplaudir de manera lenta, pausada y burlona-Eso siempre me hace reír, ustedes y su compañerismo y lealtad, son tan…repugnantes-.

-¡Te vamos a dar lo que te mereces, así que mejor ríndete y libera tanto a mi madre como a Karone!-exigió Yubel.

-¿Acaso llamaste a Elsa "madre"? ¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de tu querida Trini? Pobrecita ¿Qué crees que sentiría si te escuchara decir eso?-.

-No me tientes Astronema, porque si me provocas…-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer Yubel?-pregunto Astronema desafiante y burlonamente-no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme, nadie puede, ahora yo soy el poder supremo del Multiverso, pero tenían razón en lo que dijeron sobre estar juntos, mientras permanezcan unidos nunca podrán ser vencidos-.

-Ok…esa no me la esperaba-dijo Kenneth sorprendido por el reconocimiento de Astronema.

-Por eso me asegurare de que jamás vuelvan a unirse-Astronema atrapo a los Rangers en un lanzo de energía, para luego hacerlos levitar y girar sobre ella-con mi nuevo poder, mi verdadero poder, romperé las barreras entre dimensiones y los enviare a distintas dimensiones, distintos mundo, distintos universos, quedaran desterrados de mi universo y perdidos entre las dimensiones para siempre-sentencio Astronema.

Los Rangers cada vez giraban más y más rápido, luchaban tratando de librarse de esa energía maligna, pero todos sus esfuerzos no parecían rendir frutos, fue cuando un vórtice dimensional se abrió y comenzó a succionar a los Rangers uno a uno, enviándolos por distintas direcciones, hacia destinos y universos diferentes.

-¡Hasta nunca Rangers!-grito Astronema.

Los Rangers estaban yéndose a distintos mundos, separándose unos de los otros, en un esfuerzo desesperado, Yubel acerco su morfo a su boca y activo la comunicación, aunque no estaba segura de sí funcionara.

-¡Amigos! ¡Si pueden escucharme, recuerden que los Power Rangers nunca se rinden, hacemos morfosis sin importar en donde ni cuando nos encontremos, buena suerte y que el poder los proteja, les prometo que no importa cuando, ni como, nos volveremos a reunir!-grito Yubel antes de que su voz finalmente desapareciera.

Astronema se rio divertida, ya que ahora que sus mayores enemigos estaban fuera de su camino, los otros Rangers pronto caerían también, al igual que todos aquellos que se atrevan a oponerse a su voluntad.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, este capítulo termino, debo decir que fue muy divertido, realmente disfruto cuando un equipo "invencible" es separado y queda vulnerable ante un ataque mayor, ahora que la Reina tiene el control, todos los universos están acabados, esto será divertido"_

_Un aplauso para Dark Surfer, el gran malo de "El Escuadrón de Súper Héroes" y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**YA PUEDEN DEJARME LOS DATOS DE SUS OC, RECUERDEN QUE TIENEN LIMITE HASTA EL CAPITULO 79.**

**NovaStarPrime: **_yo estoy igual, soy fan, pero únicamente de la serie original, aunque admito que hubo cartas en GX que me gustaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_por esa razón primero va a drenarle toda su energía para evitar ese peligro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fersiarquera3: **_muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, ya que realmente es mi cumpleaños y te lo agradezco mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_y las cosas empeoraron, pues Astronema desterró a los Rangers a otros universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_y las cosas siguen empeorando, especialmente con el destierro de los Rangers en distintos universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_efectivamente y las cosas volvieron a empeorar, porque Astronema los acaba de separar en distintos universos para así tener la victoria segura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_eso es cierto, pero Bills es quien constantemente hace sus berrinches y siempre quiere comer algo delicioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_y cómo pudiste ver, los demás miembros de la Alianza del Mal pudieron hacerse gigantes y Astronema separo a los Rangers en distintos universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_efectivamente, pero como viste, realmente está disfrutando su victoria, ya que en vez de destruir a los Rangers con un golpe, los separo para que de ese modo los demás miembros también se divirtieran, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_y ahora están separados en distintos universos, dejando que la Alianza del Mal haga lo que le plazca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_eso no lo puedo confirmar, ya que aún tengo varios escenarios posibles para el gran final, mismo que ya he decidido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pues a ver qué te parece el nuevo, donde Astronema los desterró a todos a distintos universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_descuida, pero creo que te equivocaste, ya que lo que Astronema hizo fue desterrar a los Rangers por distintos universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ahora lo primero que deben hacer es encontrarlos en los universos que están dispersos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_¿Qué puedo decir? Fue la única carta que me gusto de esa serie, bueno, esa y la del Kuriboh Alado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_descuida, pues ahora los Rangers han sido separados en distintos universos, lo que asegura que Astronema y la Alianza del Mal preparen su invasión final y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_nuevamente, todavía no los estoy recibiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Amo del Vacío: **_descuida, pero toma en cuenta que Astronema es quien puede destruir al bien o al mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_admito mi error, aunque me pregunto qué tan fuertes serán los demás Dioses de la Destrucción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_y a ver cómo te dejo el hecho de que desterrara a los Rangers entre universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_rescatar a Karone puede ser la mejor solución por el momento, pero no es la más adecuada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, Fersiarquera3, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Shazam, Bowser300000, Lion Wilson, Seiryu.001, Xanatrix742, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Súper Rock Ninja, Ocnarf, Amo del Vacío, Er Deivi, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	78. Separados entre dimensiones

"_Soy __**Batman **__y hoy les vengo a presentar un capítulo donde mi más grande pesadilla se vuelve realidad, un mundo donde la maldad está comenzando a tomar el control de todo, pero los Rangers aún tienen una oportunidad para detenerlos, ya que mientras sigan vivos, aún hay esperanza y sé que solucionaran este dilema"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 78._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 78 Separados entre dimensiones.**

La ciudad de Angel Grove era un caos total, la Alianza del Mal avanzaba sin problemas, la gente escapaba aterrada, mientras los villanos destruían todo a su paso, en medio de un coro de risas burlonas y crueles, era un espectáculo bello para ellos.

-¡Hola ciudadanos! ¿Nos recuerdan?-pregunto Zedd.

-¡Porque nosotros no los hemos olvidado!-declaro Rita riéndose.

Bulk y Skull estaban entre la gente que escapaba, corriendo aterrados de esos gigantes, que parecían salir de todos lados, ya que la ciudad estaba rodeada por esos malévolos villanos, el par de amigos no tardo en reconocerlos.

-¡Oye gordo, son la bruja neurótica y el cara de rallador!-exclamo Skull.

-¡Cállate cabeza hueca!-grito Bulk, pero para su alivio, ni Zedd ni Rita parecían haberles prestado atención-que alivio, no te escucharon-.

-¡Ellos no, pero yo sí!-respondió Octomus apareciendo detrás de ellos y disparándoles un rayo.

Bulk y Skull comenzaron a escapar de nuevo, los villanos disparaban rayos contra todo, destruyendo los edificios cercanos, el ejército apareció y comenzó el contraataque, pero nada podía hacer contra ellos, estaban indefensos ante el poder de la Alianza del Mal.

Gruumm les disparo un rayo de su vara a unos aviones que preparaban sus misiles, derribándolos en pleno vuelo-¡Quisiera que Cruger estuviera aquí, me gustaría verlo intentar detenerme ahora que soy 100 veces más letal!-declaro riéndose.

La ciudad estaba sumida en un caos total y parecía que no habría forma de detenerlo, fue cuando los Dino Omega Rangers aparecieron en sus motos, descubriendo lo que ocurría, Marcelo se quedó mudo por la impresión.

-¡Esto es terrible!-exclamo Holly.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo para detenerlos!-grito Steven.

-¡Hora de los Zords, solo espero que podamos contra todos ellos!-declaro Marcelo preocupado, pero antes de que pudieran invocar a sus Zords, algo paso.

-Espera Marcelo, mira-dijo Mira señalando a los villanos.

Ya que un manto de energía los cubrió a todos, devolviéndolos a su tamaño normal, para confusión de los 13 miembros de la recién formada Alianza del Mal-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo Mondo.

-¿Quién hizo esto?-cuestiono Divatox molesta.

-¡Papá!-se quejó Rita mirando a Vile.

-¡Esta vez no me hagas berrinches a mí, niña, yo no tuve nada que ver!-declaro Vile.

-Yo lo hice-dijo la voz de Astronema, mientras una imagen holográfica de ella aparecía en el cielo.

Los villanos se vieron entre sí confundidos y encararon a la Reina del Mal-¿Podrías decirnos que pretendes con esto? ¡Tenemos a la ciudad sometida y queremos destruirla de una vez por todas!-decreto Trakeena.

-Lo harán cuando yo diga, por ahora volverán al Planeta Maligno y prepararemos nuestra siguiente jugada, después de todo, la Tierra no es el único planeta que deseo conquistar y ustedes tampoco-señalo Astronema.

-¡Tal vez, pero este planeta nos ha dado a todos dolor de cabeza y queremos terminar con este mundo ahora que podemos!-se quejó Ransik.

-Ya basta de quejas-los ojos de Astronema brillaron y los villanos volvieron a ser envueltos en un manto de energía, misma que los sacó de la ciudad, devolviéndolos al Planeta Maligno, con eso terminado, la imagen de Astronema desapareció.

Los Rangers Dino Omega se quedaron mudos ante eso-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?-pregunto Davis.

-No lo sé, pero será mejor ir al Centro de Mando, esperemos que Alfa nos sepa decir que ocurrió con mi tío y los demás…sospecho que estamos por enfrentar el mayor peligro de todos-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

Astronema estaba sentada en su trono, con Ecliptor y Vypra a cada lado, cuando los miembros de la Alianza del Mal entraron al salón del trono muy molestos, siendo Gruumm el primero en acercarse hasta Astronema.

-¡Teníamos al planeta, pudimos haber sometido a todos, la victoria ya era nuestra! ¿Por qué nos sacó de ahí?-.

Por toda respuesta, Astronema le disparo un rayo, estrellándolo contra el suelo, para luego levantarse de su trono-¿Alguien más quiere decirme algo?-reto y los villanos se quedaron en silencio-así está mejor, no deben precipitarse, la última vez nos vencieron a todos porque los atacamos en grupos, la Guerra Legendaria provoco que cada generación de Rangers se uniera en nuestra contra, pero si los atacamos con la misma estrategia que usamos durante nuestra batalla final contra las fuerzas de Zordon, entonces les ganaremos-.

-¿Quieres decir atacarlos en sus propios mundos?-pregunto Divatox.

-Exactamente, los mantendremos divididos y los conquistaremos, eso casi nos dio la victoria la última vez, de no ser por el sacrificio de Zordon habríamos triunfado-les recordó Astronema.

-Eso tiene sentido-reconoció Mesogog-pero quisiera preguntar algo ¿Qué paso con el doctor Thomas Oliver y sus nuevos Rangers?-.

-Ellos están atrapados entre las dimensiones, separados en distintos universos, esta es nuestra mejor oportunidad para atacarlos y destruirlos, enviaremos a 7 monstruos diferentes a buscarlos y los eliminaran, estando separados, serán presas fáciles-.

Zedd negó con la cabeza y se acercó-¡Lamento tener que decirle esto su alteza, pero eso ya se ha intentado y no funciono!-.

-Sí, no hay villano que no haya intentado hacer eso, enviándolos a cuentos infantiles o películas o a otras dimensiones-apoyo el Amo Org.

-No sean tontos, lo que hemos intentado ha sido atraparlos en distintos mundos que al mismo tiempo pertenecen a esta misma realidad, a este mismo espacio y tiempo, yo los separe por distintos universos, distintos mundo, donde el tiempo se mueve de manera diferente-.

-Ya veo, suena perfecto, pero no está segura de que puedan mantenerse así por mucho tiempo ¿verdad?-dedujo Venjix.

-Efectivamente, por ese motivo tenemos que enviar a los monstruos, para que los eliminen antes de que encuentren el modo de volver y reencontrarse o en el peor de los casos, que sus amiguitos traten de traerlos de vuelta, por el momento, yo ya tengo a mi monstruo-señalo Astronema.

La puerta se abrió y Estraga apareció acompañado por una nueva creación de uno de sus monstruos más peligrosos-He creado una versión más potente del Predador X, está a sus órdenes eminencia-.

Esta nueva versión del Predador X no solo era la combinación de un Xenomorfo y un Yautja, sino que esta vez, el ADN usado era de una Reina Xenomorfo, lo que lo hacía más implacable, letal y feroz, así como también poseía la habilidad de crear pequeñas versiones del Predador X original como si fueran sus crías.

-Vaya-dijo Octomus impresionado.

Astronema sonrió-Este es mi monstruo, preparen ustedes otros 6 y luego los enviaremos a la cacería de nuestros enemigos, y mientras ellos los cazan, nosotros pasaremos a asuntos más importantes-dijo viendo a Vypra-después de todo, tengo que asistir a una boda y todo un Multiverso que dominar-declaro Astronema sonriendo.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Alfa y Ángela trataban de localizar a los Rangers Dragón, ya habían llamado a sus aliados, incluyendo a Gosei y Tensou, ahora todos se dirigían hacia el Centro de Mando para comenzar la búsqueda de sus amigos antes de que Astronema lanzara su ataque final.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Esto es malo, no hay señal de los Rangers!-.

-¡Tenemos que seguir buscándolos, por lo que vimos, Astronema los envió a distintos universos, así que debemos rastrear cada uno hasta localizarlos!-indico Ángela y suspiro-ahora no solo tiene a Karone, sino también a Elsa, no podríamos estar en peor situación que esta-.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Atrapado en un remolino dimensional, Kenneth se desplazaba sin control alguno, cayendo a gran velocidad-¡Me lleva la cachetada! ¡Esto sería divertido si no fuera tan aterrador!-exclamo alarmado, cuando vio la luz al final del túnel-¿Qué es eso?-.

El vórtice se abrió justo en pleno cielo, por lo que cuando Kenneth finalmente salió del mismo, comenzó a caer en picada a gran velocidad, por fortuna para él, cayó entre los árboles de un parque, cuyas ramas amortiguaron su caída, misma que finalizo cuando se estrelló contra una fuente.

-¿Por qué…nunca…puedo…hacer…un aterrizaje…normal?-se preguntó saliendo de la fuente todo empapado, topándose con los rostros confundidos de varias personas que se encontraban paseando por el parque-bueno…al menos esta vez…no llegue a un planeta habitado por simios-.

Kenneth salió de la fuente y comenzó a estrujar su playera, se quitó el gorro y lo sacudió para que se secara, seguido por un estornudo, cuando finalmente se sintió mejor, se acercó a una pareja que lo veía de manera extraña.

-¿Podrían decirme en donde me encuentro?-.

-En Japón-respondió el muchacho viéndolo confundido.

-¿Japón? ¿Por qué siempre termino en Japón? Díganme ¿de casualidad su ciudad no está infestada de muertos vivientes?-pregunto de manera suspicaz, la pareja solo se alejó de Kenneth de manera extrañada-¿Qué les pasa? Bueno, parece que aquí todo es normal, pero… ¿Dónde estarán los demás?-Kenneth trato de comunicarse con ellos, pero nada pasaba-ok…esto es malo-.

El Ranger Amarillo comenzó a caminar por las calles, viendo que efectivamente se encontraba en Japón, algo muy extraño para él, más de una vez intento comunicarse con sus amigos, pero no lo logro, así que trato algo nuevo y sonrió.

-Vaya, que alivio, menos mal que tú si sigues conmigo, Helmos-dijo aliviado, ya que su Dragón aun permanecía a su lado-¿puedes contactar con los otros Dragones?-Helmos gruño de manera negativa-entonces estamos solos en esto-.

Kenneth se quedó pensando en que hacer, cuando un grito llamo su atención, rápidamente se dirigió hacia lo que parecía ser un callejón, ahí, un joven de cabello negro, amarrado en una trenza, usando un traje de pelea rojo, con pantalones azules y mirada decidida, se encontraba entre un joven asustado y arrinconado contra una pared, y una banda de asaltantes, misma que estaba conformada por 7 individuos.

-Mira muchacho, mejor hazte a un lado y no te metas en lo que no te importa o te irá muy mal-dijo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

-Los que deben hacer caso a una advertencia son ustedes, no dejare que le pongan un dedo encima a este chico, así que váyanse antes de que salgan lastimados-dijo el joven.

-Pobre tonto, no sabes con quien te metes-.

-¡Oigan!-grito Kenneth-¡7 vs uno no me parece justo, mejor hagan caso o saldrán muy mal!-.

Al ver quien los amenazaba, los matones se rieron, mientras el joven miraba a Kenneth confundido-¡Vaya, miren nada más, que enano tan valiente!-.

-¿Enano? ¡Ahora si sacaste boleto!-declaro Kenneth saltando y dándole una patada a ese matón en pleno rostro, dejándolo tendido en el suelo-¿un enano haría eso?-pregunto sonriendo divertido.

-¡Ya verás!-gritaron los matones lanzándose contra Kenneth.

El Ranger Amarillo se defendía sin problemas de esos abusivos, el joven de trenza no tardo en unirse a la batalla, entre los dos, lograron vencer a ese grupo de asaltantes sin ningún problema, dejándolos en pésimo estado.

Kenneth los amarro junto a un contenedor de basura-Aquí se van a quedar, después de todo, hay que poner la basura en su lugar-dijo sonriéndoles de forma burlona.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el joven mirando al chico que querían asaltar.

-Si…gracias por salvarme-dijo el chico aliviado-no sé cómo agradecerlos-agrego con una gran sonrisa.

-Anda, ve por la policía, nosotros los mantendremos vigilados por el momento-aseguro el muchacho de trenza.

-Si…en seguida regreso-dijo el muchacho levantándose y yendo a buscar a la policía-nuevamente, gracias por su ayuda-.

Cuando Kenneth y el joven se quedaron solos, el joven miro a Kenneth fijamente y le sonrió-Te mueves bien-.

-Gracias, tú también-felicito Kenneth.

-Soy Ranma Saotome-se presentó el joven de trenza.

-Kenneth Mcnair-contesto el joven estrechando la mano de Ranma.

-Oye, después de que se lleven a estos inútiles te gustaría ir a comer algo-invito Ranma.

-Claro, aunque te advierto que no tengo dinero japonés, así que tú tendrás que pagar-bromeo Kenneth y Ranma se rio-no, es en serio-dijo Kenneth apagando la risa de Ranma.

**(-)**

Más tarde, Kenneth y Ranma caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, dirigiéndose hacia una plaza donde se encontraban varios puestos de comida barata, mientras caminaban, Kenneth miraba fijamente a Ranma, notando un detalle muy familiar.

-Oye, sé que nos acabamos de conocer y que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿te ocurre algo?-pregunto en un tono de preocupación sincera.

-No te preocupes, no eres imprudente, solo que…ya no sé qué hacer al respecto con mi vida-explico Ranma-dime ¿tanto se me nota?-.

-Te lo pondré así, tienes la misma expresión y la misma aura depresiva que tenía una buena amiga mía, aunque sus motivos para estar triste eran quizás más fuertes, pero no hablemos de eso ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Quizás pueda ayudarte, además, soy bueno escuchando-.

Ranma se quedó pensando un momento en las palabras de Kenneth y finalmente asintió, pero primero buscaron un puesto ambulante de comida para poder sentarse y hablar con calma, fue cuando Ranma comenzó a contarle sus penurias.

(Nota: si ya saben de quien se trata, eso ahorrara tiempo, de no ser así, se trata del personaje de la popular serie anime "Ranma ½").

Ranma le conto a Kenneth los problemas que tenía en su hogar, con su prometida, una joven llamada Akane Tendo, que si bien podía ser una chica muy dulce, también era una persona demasiado temperamental y siempre se la pasaba golpeándolo sin razón alguno, a veces por una estupidez o por un exagerado orgullo.

También le conto como su padre pensaba más en sacar provecho usándolo que en el bienestar de su hijo, le conto sobre todas sus otras prometidas, Shampoo, Kodachi, Ukyo, así como en sus rivales Ryoga, Kuno, Moose, entre otros.

Cuando finalmente termino, Kenneth tomo un trago de agua antes de responder-Por lo que me cuentas todos en este lugar son una bola de locos-.

-Ni que lo digas, después de un tiempo, si surgía algún nuevo problema ya nadie se preguntaba de donde salió, automáticamente me culpaban a mí-.

-Eso es realmente injusto, mira, de donde vengo, surgen problemas de todo tipo, no me creerías si te los dijera, pero no hay un solo culpable, nunca lo hay, realmente es estúpido y muy injusto que te culpen solo a ti-.

-Gracias-dijo Ranma con sinceridad.

-No hay de que-dijo Kenneth sonriéndole.

Ambos continuaron platicando un momento, cuando una voz se escuchó-Vaya, miren nada más a quien encuentro aquí-Ranma volteo y se topó con una hermosa joven de cabello castaño y cortó.

-¿Nabiki?-.

-¿Es alguna de las prometidas de las que me hablaste?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No, ella es la hermana de Akane-corrigió Ranma.

-¿Cuál de las dos? ¿La dulce o la codiciosa?-volvió a preguntarle Kenneth, ya que Ranma menciono a dos hermanas de esa chica llamada Akane.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Kenneth, Ranma se tensó, ya que sabía que Nabiki podía ser muy peligrosa si alguien se expresaba mal de ella, por fortuna, la chica solo sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de Kenneth.

-Soy la codiciosa pequeño-dijo con ternura.

-¿Pequeño?-cuestiono Kenneth ofendido, pero las caricias de Nabiki calmaron su enfado-ay… ¿Por qué nunca puedo enojarme cuando una mujer me llama pequeño?-se preguntó frustrado.

Nabiki se rio divertida y miro a Ranma-Veo que hiciste a un nuevo amigo, Saotome-.

-Podría decirse, se llama Kenneth y ha hecho algo que nunca nadie había hecho por mí-respondió Ranma sonriendo.

-¿Y que sería eso exactamente?-pregunto Nabiki con curiosidad.

-Escucharme-respondió Ranma con total naturalidad y con una gran sonrisa.

La respuesta tomo por sorpresa a Nabiki, quien abrió mucho los ojos y miro a Ranma fijamente, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Ranma había dicho que ese ilustrísimo desconocido hizo lo que nadie de su familia se había atrevido a hacer, lo escucho.

-Gracias Kenneth-agradeció Ranma sonriéndole amistosamente.

-No tienes que agradecer, lo hago con gusto, después de todo, sé lo importante que es que alguien te escuche, siempre es liberador hablar con alguien que sepa escucharte y después darte un buen consejo, pero no creo que sea lo único que necesitas-.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Ranma confundido.

Kenneth no respondió de inmediato, primero tomo otro trago de agua antes de hacerlo-Pues para empezar, me contaste que toda tu vida te han dicho lo que debes hacer, con quien casarte, que hacer de tu vida, heredar un Dojo, casarte con Akane, con Shampoo, con Kodachi, con Ukyo, con fulanita, con menganita, etc. Pero dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer TU con TU vida?-pregunto Kenneth haciendo especial énfasis en el "tú".

Ranma se quedó mudo con la pregunta de Kenneth y no era el único, Nabiki también se quedó sin habla, esa era una muy buena pregunta, una que nadie le había hecho a Ranma, toda su vida fue planeada desde que era un bebé, nunca fue más que un títere sin voluntad.

-Yo…no lo sé…nunca lo había pensado…-.

-Y perdóname que te lo diga, pero ese tipo, Ryoga, no creo que sea tu amigo, yo solo creo que es un tipo que desea llevarse la gloria de ser el hombre que te vence, eso me suena ridículo, además de esa maldición que me dijiste que tienen…-.

-Oye espera ¿te conto sobre su maldición?-pregunto Nabiki sorprendida.

-Claro que me la conto-respondió Kenneth.

-¿Y no te pareció extraño?-.

-Créeme amiga, he visto cosas mucho más locas que eso-respondió Kenneth-comparado con lo que yo he visto, lo que le pasa a Ranma y a los otros no es más que un resfriado, pero ese no es el punto ¿Dónde me quede? Ah sí, pues eso a mí parecer no es amistad y nuevamente te ruego me disculpes por lo que voy a decir pero ninguna de las chicas que se autoproclamaron tus prometidas te convienen-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Ranma confundido.

-Bueno, Shampoo te quiere obligar a cumplir un convenio de su tribu que en este lugar no tiene ningún valor, ya que no es su tierra natal, Kodachi es una zafada que cree que merece todo lo que hay a su alrededor, Ukyo es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Obsesiva y eso tampoco es bueno, y en lo que respecta a Akane, le pido perdón a usted, porque es su hermana-dijo mirando a Nabiki-es una neurótica expuesta a la ira, que al parecer confía más en un cerdo pervertido que duerme en su habitación que en ti, un matrimonio así solo terminaría en divorcio-.

Nabiki estaba estupefacta, ella ya había pensado en todo eso, pero nunca se atrevió a decir nada, ya que de cierto modo, para ella era divertido ver como su hermana peleaba sin razón alguna con Ranma, pero ahora que veía a Ranma tan cabizbajo, triste y algo serio, se dio cuenta que todo eso era necesario.

-Lamento haber roto tu burbuja amigo, pero era necesario para que entendieras-dijo Kenneth disculpándose.

-Descuida…agradezco que lo hayas hecho-dijo Ranma sonriéndole.

-¿En serio?-.

-Si…gracias a ti ahora puedo poner en orden muchas cosas en mi cabeza y podré descubrir que es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida-dijo Ranma sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Solo dime Kenneth el psiquiatra-bromeo Kenneth y ambos se rieron.

Nabiki vio a los dos reír y no pudo evitar sonreír, tenía que admitirlo, ese chico era alguien especial, ya que ayudo a Ranma en solo unos cuantos minutos a resolver muchas cosas de su vida, ahora estaba segura que su amigo podría seguir adelante, fue cuando Kenneth la miro.

-Y la que sigues eres tú-.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?-.

-Sí, tú también necesitas que te digan algunas cosas para que te tranquilices un poco-dijo Kenneth sonriendo.

Nabiki puso mala cara al escuchar eso-¿Me podrías decir que fue lo que te dijo Ranma de mí para que pensaras así?-pregunto Nabiki algo molesta.

Ranma trago profundamente y comenzó a sudar frío, cuando Kenneth acudió en su auxilio-Lo siento, hay que respetar la privacidad de doctor y paciente-dijo Kenneth y Ranma suspiro aliviado.

Kenneth miro a Nabiki y esta le sonrió, el Ranger Amarillo realmente encontraba ese mundo muy extraño y tal vez divertido, pero no podía olvidar su misión, debía encontrar un modo de volver a su propio mundo y ayudar a sus amigos en su batalla decisiva con la Alianza del Mal.

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

Astronema se encontraba sentada en su trono, esperando a que los demás enemigos del Multiverso hicieran acto de aparición con sus respectivos monstruos, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir.

El monstruo del Maestro Vile, Lord Zedd y Rita Repulsa era una criatura Ninja con la apariencia de un lobo humanoide, a la que llamaron Shadow Wolf, cuyos ojos amarillos brillaban en la oscuridad.

El monstruo del Rey Mondo y de la Reina Máquina era un robot de aspecto imponente, con piernas en formas de rieles de tanque, armado con un cañón en el hombro derecho y manos en forma de pinza, llamado Tankor.

El monstruo de Divatox y Trakeena era una mezcla entre un mortal escorpión y una sigilosa serpiente, su cola no terminaba en forma de aguijón, sino con la cabeza de una cobra, tenía las pinzas del escorpión y su nombre era Scorpio, en honor al padre de Trakeena.

Ransik y el Amo Org decidieron crear una nueva versión de un MutOrg, cuya apariencia era más similar a la de los Orgs, con un total de 7 cuernos en la cabeza, su color era rojo con detalles amarillos y tenía dos alas de murciélago.

Mesogog y el Emperador Gruumm combinaron ADN de dinosaurio con ADN Troobiano, creando a una criatura de aspecto de reptil, con partes mecánicas, así como también algunas armas que solía usar el general Benag, lo llamaron TyrannoDrex.

Finalmente, el monstro de Octumus y Venjix era una mezcla de un demonio del submundo con la tecnología de Venjix, lo que le daba un aspecto más infernal a los demás monstruos, nombrado como el Cyber Demon Generación 20.

-Los monstruos ya están listos alteza-informo Vile.

-Bien, es hora-Astronema abrió un portal dimensional-ahora mis monstruos, vayan a las distintas dimensiones, encuentren a los Power Rangers y elimínenlos-ordeno la Reina del Mal.

Los monstruos asintieron y cruzaron el portal, en medio de los gritos de júbilo de la Alianza del Mal, mientras Astronema sonreía de manera victoriosa, el final estaba cada vez más cerca.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo ha llegado a su final, pero aunque las fuerzas del mal crean que tienen la victoria en sus manos, la justicia siempre prevalecerá, porque los criminales no son más que unos cobardes supersticiosos y eso es así con todos ellos, por eso ellos le temen a mi símbolo, a mi venganza y a la noche"_

_Un aplauso para Batman, el más grande súper héroe de todos los tiempos y el símbolo que demuestra que no debemos temerle a los dementes, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**SkyAquaCristal: **_ya te explique por qué menciono a esos dos villanos, pero no significa que ellos van a tener alguna participación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_ahora si se la ven negras, ya que separados entre dimensiones, será difícil que vuelvan a reunirse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_ahora deben preocuparse por Kenneth, ya que él es el primero que llego hasta un nuevo universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque ya viste donde termino Kenneth. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_y cómo pudiste ver, ahora la Alianza del Mal piensa enviar un arsenal de monstruos hacia los distintos mundos a los que los Rangers fueron exiliados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_de acuerdo, admito que es muy impresionante, realmente me sorprendiste, pero ahora hay que ver a donde fueron a parar los Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_muy bien, ya los tengo anotados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_fue una buena serie, especialmente porque no le dieron mucha importancia al Capitán América, ya que siento que Marvel se la da demasiado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_me alegra que el fic te vaya gustando, cada vez nos acercamos más y más al gran final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_por el momento le toca a Kenneth buscar esa fuerza, ya que es él quien está en problemas en este momento y te deseo lo mismo, ya tengo tus datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_la clásica maniobra, divide y conquistaras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_ya tengo tus datos y en estos momentos, es Kenneth el primero en averiguar cómo volver con sus amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_te pido que modifiques un poco a tu OC, ya que con esas características no creo que pueda aparecer, especialmente si lo haces tan poderoso, eso le quitaría mucho a los personajes principales y a los demás OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Amo del Vacío: **_muy bien, ya tengo tus datos y checare tu fic en una chance que tenga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_es de la divertida serie de Marvel "El Escuadrón de Súper Héroes" ¿alguna vez viste esa serie tan divertida? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Isaac: **_descuida, ya tengo tus datos almacenados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_por el momento el primero en caer en una nueva dimensión fue Kenneth, quien ahora ha conocido a un nuevo amigo y va a tratar de ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_aun con Karone en el equipo, la batalla sería como bien dices, eterna, jamás terminaría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_no te puedo confirmar nada, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_eso es cierto, pero desgraciadamente, solo hay un modo seguro para detener a Astronema y no es agradable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_ciertamente fue una buena serie, especialmente porque no le dieron tanta importancia al Capitán América. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para SkyAquaCristal, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Dreisil, Bowser300000, Lion Wilson, Shazam, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Amo del Vacío, Seiryu.001, Isaac, Iron Mario, Aioria09, Xanatrix742, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	79. Mision de exterminio

"_Oye __**Cerebro **__¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?"_

"_Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches __**Pinky **__¡Tratar de conquistar al mundo! Pero por el momento vamos a seguir leyendo esta historia para aprender un poco más de cómo hacerlo, especialmente con esos héroes separados, la conquista es más fácil que nunca"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 79._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 79 Misión de Exterminio.**

Kenneth, Ranma y Nabiki se dirigían hacia la casa de la última, ya que la chica Tendo se ofreció a darle asilo para pasar la noche, mientras caminaban, la charla no paraba, ya que Kenneth aun le decía a Ranma sobre cómo debía solucionar sus problemas con todos, incluyendo a sus autoproclamadas prometidas y con su padre.

-Ojala fuera tan fácil-dijo Ranma cabizbajo.

-Es fácil, somos los humanos los que nos complicamos la existencia con pequeñeces, pero los grandes problemas son sencillos cuando encontramos el modo de solucionarlos-explico Kenneth.

Nabiki miro sorprendida a Kenneth-Vaya, nunca creí que me encontraría a una persona tan sensata como tú en toda mi vida-.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Así soy de grandioso-respondió Kenneth sonriendo.

De pronto, varios rayos comenzaron a iluminar el cielo, hecho que sorprendió y extraño a Nabiki-Vaya, parece que va a llover, que extraño, no es época de lluvias-dijo confundida.

-Será mejor apresurarnos antes de que el agua comience a caer y me moje-señalo Ranma y rápidamente aceleraron el paso, quedando Kenneth detrás.

Él no era tonto, esas nubes no eran de lluvia, algo iba a pasar, algo muy serio y terrible, solo esperaba estar equivocado, desafortunadamente, era un Power Ranger y esas cosas siempre predecían algo malo.

**(-)**

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un vórtice dimensional se abrió y Tankor hizo acto de aparición, usando su escáner, comenzó a buscar rastros de su presa, misma que no tardo en localizar.

-Tankor busca Ranger Amarillo, Tankor aplasta Ranger Amarillo-dijo comenzando a moverse en la dirección que su escáner le indicaba.

**(-)**

**Dojo Tendo**

Cuando llegaron a la casa indicada, Kenneth silbo impresionado-Vaya, este es un auténtico Dojo de artes marciales, nunca creí ver uno real en Japón-.

-Y no diría que es real, como ya te contamos, el Dojo ha estado cerrado desde hace años, por lo que no tenemos ningún estudiante y por tanto, nuestra escuela no existe-explico Nabiki.

-Si…tiene sentido-reconoció Kenneth encogiéndose en hombros y entrando al lugar después de la anfitriona.

-Ya llegamos-saludo Nabiki.

-Que gusto que hayan vuelto Nabiki-dijo Kasumi, la mayor de las hermanas Tendo, para luego ver a Ranma y suspirar aliviado-Ranma, que bueno que te encuentres bien, me preocupaba que esta vez mi hermana si te hubiera matado-dijo aliviada.

-Descuida Kasumi, estoy bien, por cierto, él es Kenneth, un amigo, se quedara con nosotros por esta noche-explico Ranma.

Kasumi miro a Kenneth y le sonrió con dulzura, el Ranger Amarillo no pudo evitar responder a la sonrisa, pero también se dio cuenta de un detalle, pese a ser la mayor, la chica no se veía más grande de lo que su aspecto aparentaba, ya que estaba vestida con un mandil, llevando un plato en su mano y revolviendo una pasta, el Ranger no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que esa chica no había concluido sus estudios.

_-"¿Qué clase de padre convertiría a su propia hija en la sirvienta de su hogar?"-_fueron sus pensamientos.

Vio de reojo el lugar y descubrió a dos hombres con batas de artistas marciales, jugando un juego de mesa japonés y con una botella de Sake en medio de los dos, cada uno con sus vasos, así como varios cigarrillos, esa fue toda la respuesta que Kenneth necesitaba.

Un grito llamo su atención, encontrándose con una tercera chica, al parecer, era la menor de la familia, de cabello corto y un fuerte temperamento, sostenía un pequeño cerdito negro con una pañoleta amarilla en el cuello, mientras le gritaba con furia a Ranma sin razón alguna, ya que al parecer, el chico quiso entrar al baño y la chica estaba ocupándolo, los gritos y maldiciones que aquella chica le lanzaba a Ranma, así como ver la cara de tristeza de su amigo le hizo darse cuenta a Kenneth de todo, ella era Akane.

-Lindo cuadro familiar ¿verdad?-pregunto Nabiki con sarcasmo.

-Y yo que creía que mi familia era extraña, esta sí que se lleva el premio, ahora solo falta que las otras prometidas también vivan aquí-dijo Kenneth.

-No es tanto así, pero casi le atinas, en cualquier momento alguna de ellas vendrán y exigirán ver a Ranma-explico Nabiki.

-¿Cómo es posible que ese chico soporte todo esto? Es un abuso-.

-Ni que lo digas-acepto Nabiki-creo que Ranma nunca se había sentido tan bien hasta que te conoció a ti-.

Kenneth miro a Nabiki fijamente-Oye ¿hay algo de lo que te gustaría hablar? Sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero si soy muy bueno escuchando y creo que por tu aspecto, nunca te habías dado la oportunidad de desahogarte ¿o me equivoco?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Que observador eres-dijo Nabiki sonriéndole y aceptando su oferta.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Dos de las prometidas de Ranma, Ukyo y Shampoo, se encontraban cerrando sus negocios con rapidez, la intención de ambas era clara, ser la primera en cerrar y luego correr a buscar a su "novio" antes que la otra.

Fue cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar, que la bisabuela de Shampoo salió de su restaurante sumamente preocupada-¿Qué pasar bisabuela?-pregunto Shampoo preocupada.

-Algo se acerca, algo muy poderoso-fue la respuesta de Cologne.

Al escuchar a la anciana, tanto Shampoo como Ukyo se pusieron en guardia, fue cuando Tankor hizo acto de aparición, barriendo con todo lo que se encontrara en su camino, autos, puestos ambulantes, hasta personas que huían aterradas de él.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-cuestiono Ukyo aterrada.

-No lo sé, pero manténganse en alerta las dos-advirtió Cologne sosteniendo su bastón.

Tankor comenzó a revisar el lugar, escaneando todo y buscando rastros de Kenneth, mismos que no tardo en localizar, Mondo y Máquina habían creado a un robot muy eficiente para cumplir con esa misión tan importante.

-¡Tankor persigue Ranger Amarillo!-declaro moviéndose.

Tankor pasó entre el trío de mujeres sin prestarles la menor atención, hecho que dejo confundidas a las dos más jóvenes, pero su confusión se convirtió en alarma cuando vio a donde se dirigía esa máquina gigante.

-¡Se dirige a casa de Ranma!-gritaron alarmadas y persiguiéndolo.

-¡Esperen! ¡No hagan una estupidez!-grito Cologne, pero fue muy tarde para detenerla.

Cada una saco sus armas y ataco a Tankor por la espalda, pero el robot siguió su avance sin problemas, las dos mujeres comenzaron a atacarlo de todas direcciones, pero Tankor no se detenía, su cuerpo era muy duro y esas armas no lograban hacerle ni cosquillas.

-¿De qué rayos esta hecho este sujeto?-exclamo Ukyo.

-¡Shampoo no saber, pero voy a vencerlo!-aseguro Shampoo.

De pronto, Tankor se detuvo y las volteo a ver, escaneo a las dos jóvenes y les apunto con su cañón, ambas guerreras se pusieron en guardia-¡Tankor pulveriza!-bramo antes de dispararles.

-¡Esquívenlo!-grito Cologne, pero aunque las dos lograron esquivar el disparo, la fuerza de la explosión las estrello contra el suelo con fuerza, dejándolas noqueadas y en malas condiciones.

-Tankor gano, Tankor procede búsqueda de Ranger Amarillo-dijo Tankor emprendiendo la marcha de nuevo.

Cologne se acercó a su bisnieta y la encontró aún viva, pero malherida, Ukyo también se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, la venerable anciana no necesitaba ser una genio o una sabia para darse cuenta que ese enemigo era alguien formidable.

Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue lo que dijo, sobre a quien buscaba-¿Ranger Amarillo? ¿De que estaría hablando?-se preguntó bastante inquieta.

**(-)**

**Casa Tendo**

Después de hablar un rato con Nabiki, prosiguieron a la cena, presentando a Kenneth ante toda la familia, cuando Kenneth le dio el primer bocado a la comida de Kasumi se sintió como si estuviera muerto y hubiera ido al paraíso, era extremadamente deliciosa.

Pero mientras comían, Kenneth no dejaba de notar el comportamiento de todos en esa casa, al parecer, Akane prefería mil veces a ese cerdito que tenía entre sus brazos que a Ranma, quien constantemente recibía reclamos de su padre y "suegro", ya que sus otras prometidas no dejaban de ir a buscarlo, hecho que no ocurriría si el joven de trenza ya se hubiera casado con Akane.

Kenneth negó con la cabeza, realmente esa familia era muy injusta, pero el Ranger miro de reojo al cerdito y vio que tenía una mirada de burla en sus ojos, comprobando lo que su nuevo amigo le había contado, luego miro a Akane y a toda la demás familia, no había duda, todos en esa familia, con excepción de Ranma, Nabiki y Kasumi merecían un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Conforme cenaban, Kasumi le hizo plática a Kenneth, el Ranger trataba de responder todas sus preguntas, pero no dejaba de ver a su amigo y como lo molestaban constantemente, como su prometida lo insultaba hasta el cansancio, llego un momento en que ya no soporto más.

-¡Cállense!-grito dejando mudos a todos-Ranma, Nabiki, Kasumi, agradezco su hospitalidad, pero no me puedo quedar en un lugar donde todo lo que veo y escucho son reclamos hacia un inocente y tú-dijo señalando a Akane-mejor ten cuidado con el enemigo disfrazado de amigo-.

Kenneth fue al recibidor, se puso sus zapatos y se dirigió hacia la salida, dejando muy confundida a Akane-Vaya, que chico tan grosero-dijo Gemma-Ranma ¿podrías decirme donde sacaste a ese amigo tan insolente?-.

Por toda respuesta, Ranma se levantó y fue tras Kenneth, seguido por la mirada de todos, Nabiki no pudo evitar sonreír, definitivamente Kenneth le agradaba y mucho, ese chico sabía decir las cosas con total honestidad.

Cuando Kenneth salió a la calle, se dispuso a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, para al día siguiente buscar un modo de regresar a su propio mundo con sus amigos, ya quería escuchar la opinión de Tommy ante eso.

-¡Kenneth espera!-grito Ranma apareciendo.

-¿Qué pasa Ranma?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Por favor, no te vayas, te lo pido como amigo-pidió Ranma mirando a Kenneth.

Kenneth agacho la vista y desvió la mirada-Lo siento Ranma, pero yo no puedo quedarme en un lugar donde solo hay resentimiento contra ti, tu prometida ni siquiera parece notar que ya te perdió-.

-¿Qué?-Ranma abrió mucho los ojos, para luego sonreír con tristeza-¿te diste cuenta, verdad?-.

-Casi desde cuándo comenzó a insultarte y déjame decirte que no me sorprende, yo en tu lugar no habría podido soportar a una novia como ella y menos convertirla en mi esposa-.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo-.

-Pero es fácil Ranma-dijo la voz de Nabiki, quien apareció de pronto, sorprendiendo a Kenneth y a Ranma.

-¿Nabiki? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-pregunto Ranma preocupado de que haya escuchado todo.

-Lo suficiente-respondió Nabiki acercándose a Ranma.

El muchacho agacho la cabeza, eso quería decir que Nabiki escucho cuando dijo que ya no sentía nada por Akane-Nabiki…yo…lo siento…no quería que…-.

-Oye, no tienes por qué disculparte-dijo Nabiki interrumpiéndolo-Kenneth tiene razón, yo estoy extrañada de que hayas tardado tanto, pero a la vez sorprendida, debiste haberla amado mucho para haber soportado tanto tiempo-.

-Qué lástima que ella no supiera valorar ese amor-dijo Kenneth con los brazos cruzados.

-Gracias…a los dos…por ser tan comprensivos-dijo Ranma sonriéndoles.

-No tienes que agradecer nada Ranma, de hecho, creo que gracias a Kenneth, yo también he aprendido mucho de mí misma-reconoció Nabiki-eres muy impresionante, nos acabas de conocer y nos ayudaste más de lo que cualquier había hecho-.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Por algo soy el mejor-dijo Kenneth sonriendo-pero díganme ¿Qué piensan hacer exactamente para cambiar su vida a partir de ahora?-pregunto Kenneth interesado.

Ranma se quedó pensando un momento y suspiro-Todavía no lo sé, creo que…tendré que esperar para saber que haré con mi vida, pero lo primero será romper mi compromiso con Akane y con todas las demás-.

-Yo no llamaría a eso "compromiso", pero supongo que es el mejor modo de decir las cosas-reconoció Kenneth.

Kenneth y Ranma comenzaron a reírse por el comentario del primero, Nabiki no pudo evitar sonreír, Ranma ahora se veía más liberado, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, desafortunadamente, el ambiente perfecto no podía durar, ya que un disparo salió de la nada y golpeo el suelo a escasos metros de ellos, enviando por los aires a Kenneth y Ranma.

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo Nabiki sorprendida, cuando vio al causante.

Tankor había llegado y ahora estaba haciendo un escaneo facial en Nabiki, dando como resultado negativo, siguiendo con Ranma, pero el resultado fue el mismo, pero cuando lo hizo en Kenneth salió 100% positivo.

-¡Tankor encontró Ranger Amarillo! ¡Tankor destruye a Ranger Amarillo!-.

Al escuchar eso, Kenneth alzo la vista y se sorprendió bastante al ver de quien se trataba-Oh oh, me imagino que la Alianza del Mal no te envió para llevarme a casa ¿verdad?-pregunto sonriendo inocentemente.

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

Las fuerzas del mal estaban muy agitadas, ya que antes de lanzar la invasión a todo el universo, la Reina quería por fin unirse con Vypra en el matrimonio, ahora los Mega Drakzes y otros monstruos comenzaban a adornar el lugar para celebrar la ceremonia.

-¡Dense prisa inútiles, todo debe estar perfecto para cuando la Reina contraiga matrimonio!-ordeno Violet.

-¿Cómo va el pastel?-pregunto Levira acercándose a un monstruo chef de Onyx.

-Yo ya he finito-aseguro el monstruo mostrando un pastel de 7 pisos de color negro, con rosas negras y algunos picos para darle un aspecto más intimidatorio.

Los demás miembros de la Alianza del Mal solo podían ver como todos se preparaban para celebrar una boda-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, deberíamos estar atacando al Multiverso ahora, no planeando una boda-se quejó Divatox.

-Solo tienes envidia porque hasta ahora tú eres la única que no se ha casado-se burló Rita.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Trakeena tampoco se ha casado!-acuso Divatox.

-A mí no me interesa ciertamente-dijo Trakeena encogiéndose en hombros sin darle importancia.

Divatox hizo un puchero molesto y Rita continuo su burla-Pobrecita, debe ser terrible que todos tus novios te hayan dejado antes de llegar al altar-.

-¡Cállate Frita!-bramo Divatox saltando sobre ella y comenzando una pelea.

Ecliptor apareció en el salón del trono, donde Astronema era maquillada y arreglada para el momento de su boda-¿Querías verme?-.

-Si Ecliptor, necesito pedirte un favor, hoy es el día en que finalmente convertiré a Vypra en mi emperatriz y en mi esposa, por eso quiero darle algo muy especial, una corona-.

-¿Qué tipo de corona?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-Es muy simple en realidad, quiero la Corona Aurora-respondió Astronema sonriendo perversamente, hecho que sorprendió a Ecliptor.

-¿Estas segura? Su poder podría destruir a Vypra-le recordó el general.

Astronema se pintó los labios antes de responder-Solo si tiene las gemas puestas, pero tengo algo más en mente para las gemas, las usaremos como fuente de energía para el Megazord Infernal, de esa manera no solo seré la guerrera más poderosa de todo el Multiverso, sino que además poseeré el arma más poderosa que jamás haya sido creada-.

-Entiendo-.

-Eso me agrada, quiero que vayas y me traigas la Corona con sus gemas, tendrás que apresurarte, porque quiero dársela en el momento en que nos declaren esposas-ordeno Astronema.

-Si Astronema, prometo regresar a tiempo-aseguro Ecliptor retirándose y dejando que siguieran arreglando a su hija adoptiva.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Alfa se movía de un lado a otro sumamente preocupado, ya que por más que trataba de localizar a sus amigos, no había tenido éxito, ahora Ángela también estaba comenzando a estresarse, por lo que Cullen, Lukas e Isis tuvieron que acudir para ayudarlos.

Los demás aliados se habían dispersado en distintos universos conocidos, buscándolos con desesperación, mientras Gosei, Tensou y los Dino Omega Rangers trataban de encontrar un modo de localizarlos en el Centro de Operaciones, ya que siendo dos bases buscando sería más fácil, pero…

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Esto me está causando dolor de cabeza!-exclamo Alfa.

-Tranquilo amigo, si te estresas solo quemaras tus circuitos, mira, tienes que beber una jarra de aceite bien frío y con eso todo se solucionara-dijo Lukas haciendo aparecer un vaso con aceite.

-Oye ¿no se supone que tu viajas por dimensiones? ¿Por qué no los vas a buscar?-pregunto Isis.

-Lo siento amigo, pero así no funcionan las cosas, si los fuera a buscar yo, entonces no harían el esfuerzo de localizarlos y eso les causaría problemas, como los Rangers Místicos aprendieron por las malas-dijo Lukas sonriendo divertido.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?-pregunto Cullen.

-Ignóralo por el momento, nosotros tenemos cosas más importantes que atender-le recordó Ángela siguiendo con la búsqueda y los demás no tardaron en comenzarla de nuevo.

**(-)**

**Japón**

La explosión provoco que el resto de los habitantes de la casa salieran muy asustados, pensando que había sido una bomba, pero cuando preguntaron por eso, Nabiki solo respondió que ojala hubiera sido eso, una bomba, ya que lo que había provocado la explosión era peor.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-exclamo Akane.

Tankor comenzó a avanzar peligrosamente hacia donde estaban Kenneth y Ranma, quienes se levantaron después de lograr salir del aturdimiento-Oye ¿conoces a esa cosa?-pregunto Ranma.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tu condición no me sorprendía tanto porque había visto cosas mucho más raras?-pregunto Kenneth, Ranma asintió y el Ranger le señalo a Tankor.

-Oh, ese tipo de cosas-.

Tankor siguió acercándose de manera peligrosa, apuntándole con su cañón-¡Tankor destruye a Ranger Amarillo! ¡Tankor parte Ranger Amarillo!-.

Kenneth se alarmo, su primera intención fue hacer mórfosis, pero al ver que había testigos se preocupó, hasta que recordó un pequeño e insignificante detalle que lo hizo decidirse finalmente.

-¡Al carajo, al cabo no es mi dimensión! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Helmos!-invoco Kenneth transformándose, para asombro de todos, especialmente de Ranma.

-¿Qué? Oye ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Ranma sorprendido.

-¡Luego te lo explico, por ahora voy a enseñarle a este grandulón abusivo quien manda!-declaro Kenneth lanzándose a la batalla.

El Ranger Amarillo dio un salto para atacar con una patada, pero Tankor lo repelió de un manotazo, estrellándolo contra una pared, dejándolo algo aturdido por el golpe, pero aún vivo.

-¡Kenneth!-grito Ranma al ver eso.

-De acuerdo…él manda…-dijo Kenneth adolorido.

Tankor se acercó peligrosamente a Kenneth, quien aún estaba tirado en el suelo por el golpe, cuando alzo un pie para aplastarlo-¡Tankor pulveriza!-bramo lanzando el golpe, cuando Ranma se lanzó y le dio una patada en el rostro.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pregunto Ranma desafiante.

Tankor volteo a ver a Ranma y gruño-¡Humano con trenza golpear a Tankor! ¡Tankor lastima a humano con trenza!-bramo tratando de golpearlo con su puño.

Ranma lo esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás, para luego sonreír desafiante-No eres muy listo ¿verdad?-pregunto desafiante.

Por toda respuesta, Tankor le disparo nuevamente con su cañón, solo que esta vez, Kenneth apareció y lo desvió con un golpe de su hacha-¿Estas bien amigo?-.

-Si…gracias-dijo Ranma colocándose en guardia-oye ¿me quieres explicar que pasa aquí?-.

-Te lo diré brevemente, yo vine de otra dimensión donde existen un grupo de héroes conocidos como los Power Rangers, defendemos a la Tierra de tipos como este, hace poco tuvimos un encuentro con Astronema, nuestra más grande enemiga, pero no pudimos vencerla, uso su magia y nos separó en distintas dimensiones, yo termine en la tuya-.

-Eso explica tu transformación tan extraña, pero eso significa ¿Qué ese pedazo de hojalata pertenece a las fuerzas de Astronema?-pregunto Ranma.

-Es lo más probable y creo que solo vino con la misión de destruirme-.

-"Divide y vencerás", un término muy antiguo, pero bastante efectivo-reconoció Ranma preocupado.

-¡Tankor pulveriza!-bramo Tankor lanzándose a la batalla.

Kenneth y Ranma se lanzaron también al combate, aunque los dos eran más débiles y pequeños que Tankor, lo que no tenían en fuerza lo compensaban con agilidad y movimientos rápidos, hecho que confundía al gigante.

-¡Tankor…confundido!-bramo cuando vio que no podía atraparlos.

Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron un momento a distancia prudente de su adversario-Creo que encontramos su debilidad-dijo Ranma.

-Sí, es muy grande y pesado, lo que lo hace muy lento, podemos aprovechar eso, aunque creo que el cerdito también nos podría ayudar-dijo Kenneth señalando a P-Chan.

Akane abrazo con más fuerza a su cerdito-¿Qué dices? ¡No es momento para hacer bromas! ¡P-Chan es solo un pobre cerdito!-.

Kenneth miro a Ranma fijamente y vio que el chico suspiro cansadamente-Creo que es más fácil hablar con una mula que con ella-reconoció con tristeza.

Tankor les disparo de nuevo, pero Kenneth volvió a repeler el ataque con un golpe de su hacha, para luego poner en marcha su plan de atacarlo a gran velocidad, los dos guerreros lo atacaron en todas direcciones, gracias a su velocidad, Ranma lanzo una serie de golpes furiosos contra Tankor, dándole directamente, si bien sus ataques no lo dañaban, lo distrajeron lo suficiente para que Kenneth usara su hacha y le cortara el cañón.

-¡Tankor lastimado!-bramo Tankor molesto.

-¡Y estas a punto de terminar peor!-declaro Kenneth saltando y comenzando a girar-¡Golpe de Acero!-.

Con un certero golpe en el abdomen de Tankor, el robot asesino comenzó a caer hasta explotar en el suelo, mientras Kenneth se detenía y posaba en señal de triunfo, Ranma se acercó y miro a su amigo.

-Lo lograste-.

-Lo logramos-corrigió Kenneth sonriéndole.

Nabiki y los demás no pudieron evitar suspirar aliviados, esos dos habían triunfado sobre ese robot asesino, ya podían estar tranquilos, especialmente cuando llegara la policía a pedir una explicación, misma que ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

De pronto, Tankor se levantó de nuevo, lanzo un grito, su cuerpo brillo y su tamaño aumento considerablemente hasta volverse un gigante-¡Tankor gigantesco!-bramo Tankor.

Ese hecho dejo estupefactos a la policía, a los habitantes del Dojo y cualquier testigo que hubiera alrededor, ya que su tamaño era fácilmente visto sin importar cuán lejos estuvieran, Ranma se quedó boquiabierto y volteo a ver a Kenneth.

-Ah sí…creo que olvide decir que también podían hacer eso-dijo a modo de disculpa, mientras llevaba su mano detrás de la nuca.

Tankor se había vuelto gigante y sin sus amigos, Kenneth no podría formar al Megazord, estaba en un grave predicamento, del cual no creía poder salir solo.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Dos ratones salen muy quemados después de sufrir una ligera explosión "Otro plan que fracaso"_

"_Lo siento Cerebro, pero no te preocupes, aún tenemos las 12 copias de los videos musicales de Michael Jackson" golpe con un lápiz._

"_Mejor no digas nada, Pinky, vámonos, tenemos que prepararnos para mañana en la noche"_

"_¿Por qué Cerebro? ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana en la noche?"_

"_Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches Pinky ¡Tratar de conquistar el mundo!"_

**Son Pinky…son Pinky y Cerebro…bro…bro…bro…bro…bro…**

**OFICIALMENTE YA NO SE ACEPTAN MAS OC PARA "DESPERTAR DEL MAL", LO LAMENTO, PERO EL TIEMPO LIMITE LLEGO**

_Un aplauso para Pinky y Cerebro, los ratones megalómanos de los años 90 ¿Quién no recuerda a este par de ratoncitos y su tema musical? Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Soranomomo93: **_no es de sorprenderse, ya que si quieren tener éxito deben atacarlos con todo lo que tengan y ya tengo tus datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_en mi caso mi primer Anime fue DB, así que entiendo tu predilección y ya tengo tus datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_no creo, ya he decidido los mundos a los que cada Ranger va a terminar de ir tras esta travesía y ya tengo tus datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dany335: **_gracias, eso me emociona y ya tengo tus datos guardados, bienvenida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_no entiendo muy bien lo que quisiste decir con algo lento, pero al menos sé que te gusto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_por el momento Kenneth sigue enfrascado en una pelea difícil contra Tankor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mitzuki-Kazami: **_así es Kenneth de inteligente y ya tengo tus datos guardados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pues ahora Kenneth tiene un gran problema, pues sin sus amigos no podrá formar al Megazord y tendrá que pelear solo contra ese gigante robot. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_no es nada, creí que sería bueno diseñar una nueva versión más poderosa y letal de esa mutación de las dos razas más temibles existentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_no niego que hubo sentimientos, pero francamente me parecía una relación sin futuro, especialmente por el modo en que siempre trataban a Ranma, más como un objeto que como persona ¿y que frase es esa? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_por el momento es Kenneth quien está viéndoselas muy negras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_pensé que dirías eso, trate de ponerle un nombre diferente, pero al final no se me ocurrió, ya que el monstruo en sí debía ser parte máquina y demonio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_descuida, eso aún lo tengo considerado, así que por ese lado no tienes de que preocuparte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_pues ahora Kenneth tiene que lidiar con un robot gigante homicida sin la ayuda del Megazord ¿y qué carta sería esa? Recuerda que Atem también tiene a los Dioses Egipcios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_no niego los sentimientos que tenían, pero siendo franco, esa relación no tenía mucho futuro, especialmente porque Afane prefería a un cerdo pervertido que a Ranma, entiéndase Ryoga, te recomiendo el fic "Vida y Media" de gatodepatasblancas, ahí se explica mejor de que te hablo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_pero no es fácil hallar una en una situación como esta, en la que Astronema puede destruir al bien cuando lo desee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues te equivocaste y espera a ver dónde terminaron los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_yo diría que cada uno tiene algo del caballero de la noche, solo que Batman tiene más estilo y es mucho más eficaz en lo que hace. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser30000: **_pues la acción ha comenzado para el pobre Kenneth. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_tendrás que esperar para verlo, ya que primero Kenneth debe salir adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Amo del Vacío: **_no será fácil, créeme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_aun lo encuentro algo difícil, pero el tiempo límite llego…veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Marshall043: **_gracias, siempre he tratado de darle al público lo que quiere. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_pues ahora ha aparecido el poderoso Tankor para hacer el trabajo sucio de sus amos, pero la situación empeoro, pues se convirtió en un gigante y sin sus amigos, Kenneth no podrá formar el Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, Olivia, Éire, SkyAquaCristal, NovaStarPrime, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Seiryu.001, Zeus, Hades, Aioria09, Xanatrix742, Lion Wilson, Shazam, Dreisil, Kurtlaraperdomo, Moon-9213, Blaitor21, Bowser300000, Shadow y Writer, Amo del Vacío, Ocnarf., Marshall043, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	80. Desiciones de vida

"_Soy __**Nodoka Saotome, **__la madre de Ranma y hoy me invitaron a presentarles este capítulo, donde continuara las aventuras de ese pobre chico al lado de mi hijo y juntos trataran de hacerle frente a ese monstruo de metal, solo espero que lo consigan o algo terrible podría ocurrir"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 80._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 80 Decisiones de vida.**

Tankor ahora era una versión gigante y eso significa solo graves problemas para Kenneth, especialmente cuando Tankor trato de aplastarlo con su gigantesco pie, el Ranger y Ranma lograron esquivar el golpe justo a tiempo.

-¿Tienes alguna idea para detener a esa cosa?-cuestiono Ranma.

-La tengo, pero no sé si funcionara sin mis amigos-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

-¡Tankor destruye ciudad!-bramo Tankor comenzado a disparar contra la ciudad.

La gente comenzó a salir de sus casas y a correr aterradas en búsqueda de algún refugio, mientras Tankor proseguía con su senda de destrucción, fue cuando Kenneth sintió el llamado de su Dragón.

-¿Estás seguro amigo?-un rugido de confirmación se escuchó en su mente-de acuerdo-

-Oye ¿con quién hablas?-pregunto Ranma confundido.

-Ya verás ¡Necesito el poder de Helmos el Dragón Terráqueo!-invoco Kenneth y su poderoso Dragón hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad.

El poderoso Helmos entro a la ciudad y Kenneth salto a su cabeza, para luego ingresar a la cabina de control, todo para la sorpresa de un atónito Ranma, que se quedó con la boca casi en el suelo, al igual que el resto de los testigos.

-¿Quién rayos es ese chico?-pregunto Nabiki.

Kenneth se colocó en posición y Tankor noto la presencia de Helmos-¡Tankor aplasta robot lagarto!-bramo lanzándose a la batalla.

-¡Bueno amigo, sin los otros no podremos formar al Megazord, así que depende de nosotros ahora!-declaro Kenneth y Helmos rugió con ferocidad.

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

Astronema se encontraba en su salón del trono, dentro de poco comenzaría la ceremonia, pero Ecliptor aún no regresaba, fue cuando la puerta se abría y el aludido hizo acto de aparición.

-Tardaste más de lo que espere, dime ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Astronema sonriendo.

-El Caballero Centinela no quería entregarme la corona sin dar pelea, una que perdió-dijo Ecliptor mostrándole la corona y sus gemas.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de Astronema, quien se levantó de su trono y se acercó a su padre, tomando la corona y luego quitándole las gemas, mismas que le entrego a Ecliptor.

-Dile a Estraga que use las Gemas de la Corona Aurora para energizar a mí Megazord, este día es muy prometedor para mí-dijo Astronema-finalmente estoy obteniendo todo lo que siempre he deseado y dentro de poco seré la única gobernante del Multiverso-sentencio Astronema sonriendo perversamente.

**(-)**

**Japón**

La batalla entre Helmos y Tankor comenzó, el poderoso Dragón embistió a su rival con fuerza y lo hizo retroceder, pero el duro material del robot asesino lo hacía difícil de dañar y Tankor volvió al contraataque.

-¡Tankor destruye robot lagarto! ¡Tankor lastima robot lagarto!-bramo el gigantesco robot.

-¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa que no sea tu nombre y la acción que realizas? ¡Es como hablar con una versión robótica de Odd!-exclamo Kenneth.

Tankor lanzo un golpe con su brazo, dándole directamente al rostro de Helmos, quien quedo algo aturdido, pero antes de que Tankor volviera a atacar, Helmos logro atrapa el brazo de Tankor entre sus mandíbulas, dejándolo inmovilizado, para luego comenzar a forcejar con el imponente robot.

-¡Tankor lastima robot lagarto! ¡Tankor destruye robot lagarto!-bramo Tankor.

-¡Veamos si puedes con esto! ¡Dispara tu fuego amigo!-indico Kenneth.

Aun con el brazo de Tankor atrapado entre sus mandíbulas, Helmos logro lanzar su llama contra el brazo de su oponente, hecho que provoco que el brazo se desprendiera de Tankor, para asombro del robot, quien retrocedió con una gran herida.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-cuestiono Kenneth de manera retadora.

Tankor no respondió de inmediato, primero vio el brazo que le faltaba y luego comenzó a gruñir por debajo, para finalmente soltar un grito de furia que preocupo a Kenneth-¡Tankor furioso!-bramo lanzándose en una poderosa embestida contra Helmos.

El impacto fue certero y Helmos cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, para luego caer de un costado, momento que Tankor aprovecho para comenzar a patearlo varias veces en todo el cuerpo, Helmos rugía de dolor, pero trataba de mantenerse aun en la pelea, ya que si perdía, Kenneth no podría detenerlo solo.

-¡Demonios, necesito a mis amigos para poder enfrentarme a esta hojalata, si tan solo pudiera formar algún Megazord o algo!-pensó Kenneth preocupado, cuando sintió el llamado de Helmos-¿Qué pasa Helmos?-pregunto y Helmos le respondió telepáticamente-¿Qué aún podemos llamar ayuda? ¿Los Zords Legendarios Amarillos? Pero Helmos, no sabemos si en esta dimensión podamos llamarlos, ya que en este mundo no existen los Power Rangers-.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Tankor sujeto con su único brazo la cola de Helmos, para luego levantarlo y comenzar a girar a gran velocidad, lanzando al feroz Dragón de nuevo contra el suelo, Helmos cayó sobre varias casas que, afortunadamente, habían sido abandonadas a tiempo.

-¡Ese tipo realmente me quiere eliminar!-exclamo Kenneth, cuando Helmos volvió a llamarlo-¿Qué? ¿Convocar el poder de esos Zords? ¿Puedes hacerlo?-.

Helmos lanzo un rugido en señal de afirmación, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y encaraba de nuevo a Tankor, quien comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia su rival, Helmos se puso en posición de ataque, dándole indicaciones a Kenneth para que convocara el poder de los Zords Legendarios Amarillos.

-De acuerdo amigo, Yubel nos ha enseñado a confiar en el lazo que tenemos con nuestros Dragones y creo que es mi momento de hacerlo, hagámoslo a tu modo-acepto Kenneth comenzando a reunir sus energías.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma de energía dimensional comenzó a sonar, poniendo en alerta a todos-¡Ay, ay, ay!-exclamo Alfa moviéndose rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ángela preocupada de que se trate de un ataque enemigo.

Alfa no respondió de inmediato, primero comenzó a trabajar en la consola y cuando confirmo sus sospechas, comenzó a saltar de alegría-¡Chispitas! ¡Es la energía de Kenneth, por fin lo localizamos!-informo contento.

Al escuchar eso, Ángela sonrió aliviada-Eso es un alivio ¿Quién es el más cercano a su dimensión?-pregunto contenta.

-Ya estoy enviando las coordenadas, es una suerte que hayamos enviado también a Isis y Cullen a buscar a los demás-dijo Alfa contento.

-Tienes razón, es una verdadera suerte-dijo Lukas apareciendo con un vaso de limonada, misma que se tomaba con total despreocupación.

-¿No deberías haber ido tú también a buscarlos?-pregunto Ángela colocando ambas manos en sus caderas y mirando a Lukas de manera severa.

-Lo siento amiga, pero sin Elsa aquí, alguien debe asegurarse que la loca de Astronema no intente atacar su Centro de Mando-dijo Lukas sin darle más importancia al asunto.

Alfa se acercó a Ángela y le puso una mano en el hombro-Él tiene razón-reconoció.

-Bien, al menos ya localizamos a uno-dijo Ángela volviendo al trabajo.

**(-)**

**Japón**

Tankor preparo un disparo más de su cañón para finalizar la batalla, cuando Helmos comenzó a brillar intensamente, provocando que el robot se detuviera y admirara el resplandor de Helmos, no era el único, todos los testigos también se quedaron asombrados.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Akane sorprendida.

-Sospecho que estamos por averiguarlo-dijo Nabiki y Ranma asintió.

Kenneth estaba concentrando el poder de su Garra de Dragón y de su Cristal Legendario para invocar los poderes de los Zords Legendarios Amarillos, mismos que comenzó a nombrar.

-¡Tigre Colmillo de Sable! ¡Shogun Oso Amarillo! ¡Súper Zeo Zord 4! ¡Star Racer! ¡Águila Dorada! ¡León! ¡Pterodáctilo! ¡Nave Swat 4! ¡Vehículo Todo Terreno Oso!-.

Las energías de esos 9 Zords Legendarios comenzaron a transferirse a Helmos, energizándolo mucho y provocando que el imponente Dragón lanzara un rugido tan atronador que hizo estremecer a toda la ciudad, un rugido tan potente que parecía haber sido lanzado por el mismo Godzilla.

-¡Tankor…luces…lindas! ¡Tankor maravillado!-exclamo Tankor en voz baja.

Kenneth preparo el ataque final-¡A ver si puedes resistir el ataque combinado de todos los Zords Amarillos! ¡Helmos Bolas de Fuego!-invoco Kenneth.

Helmos abrió su boca y comenzó a reunir sus energías, liberándolas en 5 poderosas bolas de fuego, mismas que golpearon los brazos, piernas y torsos de Tankor con tal fuerza, que el robot comenzó a desprenderse, señal de que había sido derrotado.

-¡Tankor…destruido!-exclamo antes de que su torso cayera al suelo y explotara, marcando su final.

-¡Lo logro!-grito Ranma sorprendido y contento, al igual que Nabiki, mientras el resto de la familia, con excepción de Kasumi, se quedaron con la boca muy abierta.

-Ranma…dime… ¿Dónde conociste a ese chico?-pregunto Gemma sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

Helmos lanzo un rugido de victoria que llamo la atención de todos, mientras Kenneth suspiraba aliviado-Como diría Yubel ¡Esa fue una victoria legendaria!-anuncio sonriendo-los extraño mucho-reconoció.

**(-)**

**Más Tarde**

Con ayuda de los poderes de Helmos, la ciudad volvió a ser reconstruida, ya que al Dragón aun le quedaba algo de energía del resto de los Zords Legendarios, para luego volver al brazalete de Kenneth, quien sonrió al ver que todo había terminado bien.

-Lo hiciste, muchas gracias por tu ayuda-dijo Ranma.

-No tienes que agradecerme, es mi deber oponerme a los deseos de Astronema y su Alianza del Mal-.

-Esa Astronema debe ser muy poderosa para haber enviado un monstruo como ese-dijo Nabiki.

-Y sospecho que no es el único-dijo Kenneth de manera seria, provocando que Ranma y Nabiki lo miraran fijamente-tengo la sensación de que mis amigos podrían estar en el mismo peligro que yo, tengo que ir a buscarlos antes de que salgan lastimados o peor…destruidos-.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerlo?-pregunto Nabiki.

Kenneth negó con la cabeza-Por desgracia no, primero tengo que encontrar el modo de volver a mi propio mundo, luego veré ese asunto, ojala supiera como hacerlo-.

-Pues hasta que lo logres puedes vivir conmigo-dijo Ranma sonriéndole.

-Agradezco tu oferta, pero no quiero vivir en un lugar donde solo hay malas vibras, para eso ya tengo suficiente con tener que averiguar cómo volver a mi propio mundo-.

Pero Ranma solo sonrió divertido, hecho que extraño a Kenneth-No me has entendido, dije que "conmigo", no con ellos-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Lo he pensado mucho y creo que lo mejor sería que me fuera del Dojo, ya que una vez que rompa mi compromiso con Akane y las demás, no podré seguir viviendo ahí, buscare un lugar donde quedarme y un trabajo para pagarlo, tenías razón, tengo que hacer lo que yo quiero, no lo que los demás quieran que haga-.

Kenneth miro a Ranma un momento, para luego sonreír-Bien hecho y si ambos me permiten una sugerencia, porque no trabajan juntos-sugirió Kenneth sorprendiendo a Ranma y Nabiki.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Ranma.

-Tú eres bueno en artes marciales, Nabiki es buena con los números, el dinero y no es alguien con quien te quieras meter, si combinan ambos talentos, podrían abrir su propio Dojo, con tu reputación y la mente de Nabiki, podría ser un lugar exitoso-.

-Agradezco la oferta, pero no creo que Nabiki quiera…-.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Me suena a una mina de oro, no sé porque no se me ocurrió antes!-exclamo Nabiki sonriendo ante la idea.

-A veces así pasa-dijo Kenneth sonriendo.

-Eres un buen chico, nunca cambies-dijo Ranma.

-Ustedes tampoco, bueno…tal vez si un poco, eso sería conveniente-dijo Kenneth sonriéndoles a ambos.

-Bueno ¿y que harás ahora?-pregunto Nabiki mirando a Kenneth fijamente.

-Prepararme para volver a mi propio mundo, unirme a mis amigos en la batalla más épica de todas contra las fuerzas de la tiránica Astronema, salvar a Karone y luego a todo el Multiverso, el único problema es que…no tengo idea de cómo volver a mi hogar-reconoció avergonzado.

Ranma se cayó al estilo anime, mientras Nabiki solo sonreía divertida, ya que al parecer, su pequeño amigo había olvidado ese minúsculo detalle, mientras el resto de la familia solo observaba.

-Me pregunto de que tanto hablaran esos tres-dijo Soun.

-Tal vez ese chico está convenciendo a Ranma para que finalmente se case con Akane y podamos abrir el Dojo-dedujo Gemma sonriendo de manera estúpida, sonrisa que también apareció en el rostro de Soun.

Mientras ese par soñaba despierto, Kenneth hablaba con los dos miembros sensatos de esa familia-Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Vives conmigo un tiempo?-pregunto Ranma mirando a Kenneth.

Antes de que Kenneth respondiera, un portal dimensional apareció frente a ellos y de este apareció Cullen, para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo del Ranger Amarillo, quien no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado.

-¡Cullen!-.

Al escuchar su nombre, el guerrero del futuro alzo la vista y sonrió-¡Kenneth! ¡Qué alegría, te encontré!-exclamo Cullen sonriendo.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-pregunto Kenneth sorprendido y aliviado.

-No fue fácil, créeme-respondió Cullen recordando todo lo que tuvieron que hacer para tratar de localizarlos.

-¿Y los otros? ¿Qué hay de mis amigos?-pregunto Kenneth sin rodeos.

Cullen agacho la mirada un instante y suspiro-Lo siento…pero tú eres el primero al que encontramos-respondió sinceramente.

Al escuchar eso, la alegría de Kenneth se disipo y una mirada de preocupación apareció en su rostro-Ya veo-.

Ranma y Nabiki solo observaban en silencio la escena, cuando el joven Saotome tomo la palabra-¿Quién será ese chico?-.

-Ni idea, pero al parecer conoce a Kenneth-dijo Nabiki sonriendo-creo que tendrás que irte a vivir solo, Ranma-agrego divertida.

Ranma sonrió-Si, supongo que tienes razón, es una lástima, pero…-reacción-espera ¿me llamaste por mi nombre?-.

-No te sorprendas tanto Ranma, ya no vas a ser el prometido de Akane, así que no te lo tomes tan en serio-dijo Nabiki cruzada de brazos.

Antes de que Ranma dijera algo más, Kenneth se acercó a ambos, seguido por Cullen-Chicos, quiero presentarles a mi amigo Cullen, vino para llevarme de regreso a casa-informo el Ranger Amarillo.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Cullen haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Igualmente-respondió Ranma sonriéndole al chico.

Nabiki se acercó a Kenneth y coloco una mano sobre la cabeza del Ranger de manera tierna-Bueno, supongo que es la despedida, tienes que volver a tu mundo para pelear contra el mal ¿verdad?-.

-Efectivamente, no se preocupen, les prometo que haremos todo lo posible por detener a Astronema y a su enfermiza ambición, protegeremos todos los universos-.

-Eso espero, porque no quisiera abrir mi nuevo negocio y que el universo se destruyera porque fueron derrotados-bromeo Nabiki.

Kenneth se rio y se acercó a Ranma, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un momento y finalmente estrecharon sus manos-Muchas gracias por todo, Kenneth-.

-Ni lo menciones, solo apalee a un robot gigante asesino-dijo Kenneth divertido.

Pero Ranma negó con la cabeza-No, hiciste más que eso-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Me hiciste darme cuenta que yo debo decidir lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, no dejar que los demás me impongan su voluntad, fuiste la primera persona que me escucho y me aconsejo como siempre había necesitado, aunque ni yo mismo lo sabía, eres especial y si tus amigos son como tú, entonces esa tal Astronema no tiene la menor oportunidad contra ustedes-aseguro Ranma.

-Gracias amigo-dijo Kenneth sonriéndole.

Cullen tuvo que intervenir en la conversación-Lo siento Kenneth, pero tenemos que irnos, el portal no estará abierto por mucho tiempo más-.

-Muy bien, nos veremos algún día, fue muy divertido pasar el tiempo con ustedes-dijo Kenneth dirigiéndose hacia el portal, junto con Cullen.

-Hagan todo lo posible por vencer a Astronema-dijo Ranma con una mirada seria, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kenneth volteo y levanto su pulgar hacia Ranma, asegurándole que así sería, finalmente, Kenneth y Cullen cruzaron al portal, mismo que no tardo en cerrarse, todo para asombro del resto de la familia.

-Ya se ha ido-dijo Nabiki con algo de tristeza.

-Espero que encuentren a sus amigos y detengan a esa malvada Astronema-dijo Ranma deseándole suerte a su amigo, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volteo y se topó con Nabiki.

-Es hora de hablar con la familia-dijo Nabiki sonriéndole.

Ranma suspiro con cansancio-Si…esto no será agradable, pero hay que hacerlo, para comenzar nuevamente, algo tiene que terminar y no puedo seguir postergándolo por más tiempo-dijo Ranma con decisión y Nabiki asintió de manera aprobatoria ante las palabras del chico.

Acompañado por Nabiki, Ranma se dirigió hacia donde estaba el resto de la familia, ese día iba a estar lleno de sorpresas, llantos, replicas, molestias, furia y muchos otros sentimientos que eran difíciles de explicar.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

El portal se abrió, haciendo aparecer a Cullen y después del guerrero, a Kenneth, quien aterrizo perfectamente de pie, cuando Alfa se acercó a su amigo muy contento-¡Chispitas! ¡Kenneth! ¡Qué gusto me da verte sano y salvo!-.

-¡A mí también Alfa, aunque no fue una experiencia tan mala, conocí nuevos amigos!-declaro Kenneth abrazando a su amigo.

-Kenneth, que gusto verte de nuevo-dijo Ángela sonriéndole al chico, quien correspondió la sonrisa.

-Es bueno volver, profesora-dijo Kenneth.

Fue cuando Lukas apareció, con una bolsa de palomitas de maíz, mismas que comían sin ningún problema alguno-Eres el primero en volver desde otro mundo-.

Al ver al amigo de Alfa, Kenneth no puedo evitar soltar un comentario algo molesto-Ay no, tú no-.

-Oh vamos, cualquiera diría que no estas feliz de verme-dijo Lukas colocándose a un lado del Ranger Amarillo-¿Qué te he hecho yo para que te pongas así?-pregunto con inocencia y Kenneth lo miro con los ojos achicados-bueno…además de lanzarte pastel, electrocutarte y hacer que una ola gigante te arrastrara junto con tus amigos-.

Eso hizo reaccionar a Kenneth-Es cierto ¿Qué hay de los otros? ¿Ya saben dónde se encuentran?-pregunto Kenneth alarmado.

-Todavía no, esperamos poder encontrarlos en poco tiempo, te localizamos a ti solo por el gran poder que utilizaste, podrías decirme a que se debió que usaras tal energía-pidió Ángela.

-Solo te diré que Astronema hizo más que separarnos entre dimensiones, los demás pueden estar en peligro, tenemos que ayudarlos antes de que sea tarde-dijo Kenneth muy preocupado por los demás y no era el único.

-Avisare al resto de nuestros aliados que intensifiquen la búsqueda, solo esperemos encontrarlos antes de que Astronema decida hacer cualquier jugada-suplico Ángela preocupada.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Al igual que Kenneth, Marceline también iba sin control por un agujero dimensional, preguntándose a donde iría a parar esta vez, al mismo tiempo que trataba de comunicarse con cualquiera de sus amigos.

-¿Alguien me escucha? ¿Finn? ¿Yubel? ¿Kenneth? ¿Doctor Oliver? ¿Kira? ¿Amber?-preguntaba tratando de comunicarse con ellos, pero el resultado era negativo, fue cuando una luz la cegó momentáneamente.

Un portal se abrió frente a un edificio que parecía ser una escuela secundaria y de dicho portal, Marceline cayó contra el césped, aterrizando sobre su trasero, quedando algo adolorida, hizo una mueca de dolor y se levantó con algo de dificultad debido al terrible golpe.

-De acuerdo…creo que esto fue la parte menos dolorosa-dijo sobándose la retaguardia-ahora tengo que descubrir en donde me encuentro exactamente-pensó viendo para todas direcciones, topándose con un cartel que anunciaba un concurso de bandas-esto suena interesante-.

Fue cuando se topó con un estudiante que pasaba por ahí, lo que le llamo la atención era que tenía el cabello azul y parado en picos, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, así que se acercó a pedirle indicaciones.

-Oye ¿podrías decirme en donde me encuentro?-pregunto.

El joven miro a Marceline y le sonrió con amabilidad-Oh, no eres de por aquí ¿verdad? Estas en la escuela secundaria Canterlot-explico el joven-si buscas a la directora, en estos momentos debe estar en el salón de eventos preparando todo para la batalla de bandas-.

-Gracias, pero no busco a la directora-agradeció Marceline retirándose-creo que ni siquiera sé que estoy buscando aquí exactamente-dijo pensativa, para luego buscar un sitio apartado y tratar de volver a comunicarse con sus amigos-¿Alfa? ¿Alguien? ¿Me escucha?-todo era negativo-esto es frustrante-agrego molesta.

Decidió ir a ver qué clase de nuevo mundo era ese, así que ingreso a la escuela y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la misma, en sí no era tan diferente a su mundo, ni a su escuela, pero se dio cuenta de un detalle muy curioso.

Los estudiantes y maestros tenían tonos de piel muy curiosos, algunos tenían la piel clara, otros de un tono azul claro, incluso rosa, amarillo, violeta, blanca como fantasmas, entre otros colores que sorprendieron a la Ranger Violeta.

-¿Pero dónde rayos estoy?-pregunto en voz alta.

-¿Cómo que donde estás?-pregunto una chica de piel rosa, con cabello chino, largo y de un tono de rosa más oscuro, saliendo aparentemente de la nada y asustando a Marceline-¡Estas en Canterlot, la mejor escuela secundaria del mundo!-grito muy contenta.

Marceline se quedó sin saber que decir, ya que la chica la tomó por sorpresa, el silencio de Marceline hizo que la extraña se preocupara un poco, pero luego sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa tan alegre que de cierto modo incomodaba a Marceline.

-¡Debes ser nueva! ¿Verdad? ¡No te preocupes, conozco a las personas indicadas para hacerte sentir bienvenida!-declaro la chica sujetando a Marceline del brazo y llevándose a la Ranger a rastras hacia el gimnasio de la escuela.

Marceline no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y solo se dejó arrastrar por la entusiasta chica de piel rosa, este mundo iba a ser muy interesante, pero la alegría y el color de esa extraña definitivamente le provocaba que su estómago se revolviera un poco.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

En uno de los callejones de la ciudad, mientras los humanos, adultos con piel muy parecida a los estudiantes de Canterlot, se dirigían a sus actividades diarias, cuando un portal se abrió y de este emergió Scorpio, el monstruo creado por Divatox y Trakeena.

Scorpio saco una fotografía de su víctima, era nada más y nada menos que Marceline, la Ranger Violeta, en villano entrecerró los ojos y comenzó su marcha, sacando un dispositivo creado por Estraga, mismo que le serviría para ubicar la energía de la Garra y Cristal de Marceline.

Movió su aparato de un lado a otro y finalmente lo localizo-Ranger localizada, procediendo con la siguiente parte de la misión, eliminar a la Ranger Violeta-sentencio Scorpio dirigiéndose a la dirección determinada.

**(-)**

**Canterlot**

La chica rosa abrió la puerta del gimnasio de una patada y entro con Marceline sujetada de su brazo-¡Oigan chicas! ¿Qué creen? ¡Llego una nueva estudiante, justo el día de tu regreso Twilight! ¿No es fantástico?-pregunto la chica de piel rosa emocionada.

Marceline se soltó del agarre de la chica y miro a las demás, en total era 6 chicas que miraban fijamente a Marceline con una sonrisa, cuando una chica de piel violeta, cabello largo y una amistosa sonrisa se acercó a ella.

-Hola, bienvenida a Canterlot-saludo amistosamente aquella chica.

Marceline solo tuvo un pensamiento en mente-_"-¿Dónde carajos estoy?"-._

Y mientras tanto, Scorpio se acercaba cada vez más a su objetivo final y su única intención era liquidarla a toda costa.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos a la conclusión de este capítulo, vaya, me alegro que mi hijo finalmente se haya decidido a tomar las riendas de su destino, aunque siento lástima por Akane, pero un ser humano tiene sus límites y mi hijo llego al suyo desde hace tiempo, ahora solo queda desearle suerte a Marceline"_

_Un aplauso para Nodoka Saotome, la madre sensata de Ranma y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**NovaStarPrime: **_si me llego, creí que te lo había confirmado, me disculpo si no fue así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dany35: **_si, yo vivo en el estado de Nayarit en México, respecto al fic, lo entiendo, no puedes entender este sin ver la precuela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_no, pero logro usar los poderes de los Rangers Amarillos para detener a Tankor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_afortunadamente, Kenneth encontró un modo de derrotar al enemigo, pero ahora es el turno de Marceline. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_vaya, me cae que eso es tener mal karma, realmente es extraño que te haya sucedido lo mismo…dos veces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_desafortunadamente, Ecliptor venció al Caballero Centinela y le entrego tanto las gemas como la corona a Astronema, afortunadamente, Kenneth ya volvió a su mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_el tiempo límite era el capítulo 79, deje un aviso cuando subí los datos que iba a necesitar (suspiro), pero como has seguido mis fics desde hace tiempo, creo que puedo hacer una excepción por ti, aunque son demasiadas Sailor Moon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_no creo, lo que pasa es que casi no vi esa serie porque en mis tiempos de niños yo veía más que nada DB. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_entiendo, veré que hacer al respecto con esa carta, te luciste y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_Divatox siempre ha sido así, por eso no es de extrañarse que se comporte de ese modo y con algo de dificultades, Kenneth y Helmos salieron victoriosos, mientras que Ranma ya decidió que hacer con su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_muy bien, veré que puedo hacer al respecto, por el momento, Kenneth volvió a casa y ya solo quedan otros 6 Rangers por localizar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_afortunadamente logro detener a esta amenaza, pero ahora es el turno de Marceline en un nuevo y extraño mundo para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_(suspiro) está bien, pero solo tienes de chance esta oportunidad, en cuanto suba el siguiente capítulo ya no recibiré OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_hay que analizarla realmente, siempre es duro tener que lidiar con problemas como esos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_no entendí muy buen tu comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_realmente le costó trabajo, pero al final logro vencer a ese monstruo, pero ahora se viene una nueva batalla para Marceline. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_pues te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Amo del Vacío: **_primero debemos saber qué tal le irá a Marceline en este mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_afortunadamente así fue y Kenneth ha derrotado a Tankor, pero ahora es el turno de Marceline. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_pues para suerte de Kenneth, si logro derrotar a ese robot homicida, pero ahora es el turno de Marceline de enfrentarse a un enemigo formidable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Marshall43: **_pues al final, Kenneth logro salir victorioso, pero ahora le toca a Marceline enfrentar su reto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_no puedo discutir con esa lógica, Batman, el Caballero de la noche es el mejor de todos los héroes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_vaya, les pedí que tuvieran cuidado con los datos antes de subirlo (suspiro), está bien, lo permitiré solo esta vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_pues Kenneth logro salir adelante, ahora le toca a Marceline. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Damy35, SkyAquaCristal, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Bowser300000, Airoria09, Shazam, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Nanashi, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Súper Rock Ninja, Ocnarf, Amo del Vacío, Lion Wilson, Er Deivi, Marshall43, Xanatrix742, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo. **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere….**_


	81. Magia de la amistad Primera Parte

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Silvestre, **__el más grande cazador de aves que el mundo ha conocido, solo ha habido un ave que se ha librado de mis garras y es un tierno canarito amarillo, pero hoy, mientras leen el capítulo, finalmente voy a almorzarme al feo canario y muy feliz al fin seré, disfruten del capítulo, mientras yo disfruto de un bocadillo amarillo"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 81._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 81 Magia de la amistad.**

**Primera Parte**

**Planeta Maligno**

El sonido de varias trompetas se escucharon, Astronema estaba parada frente a su trono, con su traje de reina, esperando, Ecliptor estaba a un lado de ella, los miembros de la Alianza del Mal alrededor y los siervos a los lados, en medio de ellos había una alfombra negra.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Vypra hizo acto de aparición, vistiendo un fino vestido de novia de color negro, con detalles rojos, con un velo cubriendo su rostro, la Princesa Demonio comenzó a avanzar, atrayendo las miradas de todos, sostenía un ramo de rosas negras, con filosas espinas, siendo Rito y Elgar quienes sostenían la cola del vestido, mientras lloraban entristecidos.

-Ay, esos dos son patéticos-dijo Divatox cubriéndose el rostro.

Vypra llego hasta Astronema, quien le ofreció su mano y la guerrera no dudo en tomársela, la Reina del Mal le quito el velo y expuso su rostro, para luego ver a Ecliptor, quien asintió.

-¡Hoy nos hemos reunido no solo para presenciar la conquista de todo el Multiverso, sino para unir a nuestra Reina con la Princesa Demonio, esta unión, significara el comienzo de una nueva era para las fuerzas del mal, una era en que los Power Rangers ya no nos molestaran!-anuncio Ecliptor y las tropas lanzaron gritos de júbilo.

Astronema extendió su mano hacia un lado y Violet se acercó con la Corona Aurora, misma que había sido modificada por Estraga para que fuera de color negro-Con esta Corona Legendaria, hoy te tomo a ti, Vypra, como mi esposa y emperatriz, a partir de hoy, gobernaras a mi lado no solo como mi guerrera, sino como mi compañera-dijo colocando la corona sobre Vypra.

La Princesa Demonio sonrió ante las palabras de Astronema y ante la idea de haberse convertido en emperatriz-Y yo acepto gustosa este honor, prometo serle fiel hasta el fin de los días, mi Reina-aseguro Vypra.

-Puedes besar a la novia-autorizo Ecliptor.

Astronema tomo el rostro de Vypra entre sus manos y le dio un beso en los labios, provocando aplausos en los villanos, aunque Divatox hizo una mueca de asco, ahora era la única integrante original de la Alianza del Mal sin haberse casado.

-¿Lo ves Rita? Hasta la Reina del Mal me invito a su boda, algo que tú no hiciste-dijo Vile.

-Es que no hubo mucho tiempo para repartir las invitaciones perverso padre-se disculpó Rita.

Vypra se preparó para lanzar el ramo de rosas negras hacia la concurrencia, los monstruos femeninos se reunieron para tratar de tomar el ramo, entre ellos también estaba Levira, quien esperaba atraparlo para ser la siguiente en casarse con Ecliptor.

-¡A un lado! ¡Muévete idiota, la reina va a pasar!-declaro Divatox colocándose frente a todos para tomar el ramo-¡Ya estoy lista!-.

Vypra se puso de espaldas y lanzo el ramo, los monstruos femeninos, Divatox y Levira se prepararon para atrapar el ramo, pero este fue interceptado por Rito-¡Lo tengo!-grito contento-ahora ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?-.

-Creo que quien se lo queda se lo puede comer-dijo Elgar.

Divatox se enfureció ante esto y les disparo un rayo a ambos, provocando que los dos escaparan asustados, mientras Invidious suspiraba aliviado-Eso estuvo cerca, si mi Levira hubiera atrapado el ramo, se habría querido casar con Ecliptor, que bueno que Rito hizo lo que quería que hiciera-.

Desafortunadamente para él, Levira lo escucho-¡Así que tú ocasionaste esto! ¡Lo pagaras caro!-bramo disparándole con sus cañones, provocando que Invidious también comenzara a escapar.

La fiesta comenzó, con un vals algo tenebroso, digno de la Reina del Mal y de la Princesa Demonio, al final, llego el momento de que ambas se retiraran para disfrutar de un poco de tiempo a solas, las dos ya se pensaban retirar, cuando Astronema mando llamar a Ecliptor.

-Mientras no me encuentro, quiero que te asegures de que los monstruos que enviamos destruyan a los Rangers y diles a los demás miembros de la Alianza que preparen sus tropas, porque una vez que regrese comenzaremos el ataque final-indico Astronema.

-Como órdenes-.

-También asegúrate de vigilar a Karone, no quiero que ella trate de escapar y arruinar mis planes, especialmente cuando estamos tan cerca de la victoria y asegúrate que Estraga consiga que la energía de Elsa baje al menos 30% a mi regreso-.

-Entendido-.

Con esas últimas órdenes, las dos nuevas gobernantes del mal se retiraron para disfrutar de un poco de tiempo a solas antes de comenzar el ataque final contra todo el Multiverso, cuando eso pasara, nadie estaría a salvo.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Ahora con ayuda de Kenneth, Alfa y Ángela trataban de localizar a los demás Rangers, tarea que no estaba siendo nada fácil, fue cuando dos alarmas comenzaron a sonar, llamando la atención del trío.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¡Chispitas! ¡Es la alarma de proximidad espacial y de portal del tiempo, alguien se acerca a la Tierra desde el espacio y alguien está cruzando un portal del tiempo!-informo Alfa.

-¿Tenemos idea de quien pueda ser?-pregunto Ángela.

-Sin Elsa aquí la energía del Centro de Mando es muy poca, no puedo identificarlos, pero si puedo detectar donde llegaran-.

-Algo es algo, solo esperemos que no sean más problemas de los que ya tenemos-dijo Kenneth-¿Dónde están amigos?-.

**(-)**

**Canterlot**

Marceline aún se sentía algo extrañada, especialmente después de que cada una de las chicas se presentó con ella, en el orden que se presentaron se trataban de Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershys, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Sunset Shimmer, así como un extraño y peculiar perro llamado Spike.

(Nota: me imagino que ya saben de quienes se tratan)

-¡Ahora te toca a ti decirnos cuál es tu nombre!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada y viendo fijamente a Marceline.

La Ranger Violeta se quedó algo asustada por la cercanía de la chica, ya que de cierto modo, estaba violando su espacio personal-Me llamo…Marceline…-dijo la chica algo nerviosa.

-¿Marceline? ¡Vaya, tienes un nombre bastante divertido!-grito Pinkie Pie-¡Qué bueno que hayas venido, porque desde hoy serás nuestra amiga!-.

-¿Eh?-.

Las demás parecían opinar lo mismo, pero Twilight, Sunset Shimmer y Spike miraba a Marceline de manera extraña, como si ellas pudieran sentir el poder que había en su interior, especialmente Spike, ya que él en realidad era un pequeño dragón y podía sentir la energía de otro dragón en Marceline.

-Es extraño, no parece ser de aquí, pero posee un gran poder en su interior-dijo Twilight.

-Tal vez esté buscando algo-dedujo Sunset Shimmer de manera sospechosa.

-No lo creo, no parece tener malas intenciones, pero sí creo que deberíamos hablar con ella, tal vez nos pueda ayudar-dijo Twilight.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

La ciudad estaba envuelta en el miedo, ya que Scorpio no solo se enfocaba en su búsqueda, sino que además, comenzó a causar destrozos para atraer a Marceline, hecho que no parecía funcionar.

-Claro, no puede saber lo que está pasando porque ya no tiene a su mentora para informárselo, tendré que ir a buscarla a la antigua ¡Por la gloria de Astronema!-declaro lanzándose a la búsqueda de nuevo.

**(-)**

**Canterlot**

-¿Y de dónde eres?-pregunto Applejack captando la atención de Marceline.

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Marceline, no sabía que responderle, así que decidió ser honesta y esperar que ocurriera lo mejor-Soy…de Angel Grove-.

-¿Angel Grove?-pregunto Applejack extrañada por el nombre.

Pero antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo más, Pinkie Pie volvió a gritar emocionada-¡Vaya, vienes de una ciudad de ángeles, que genial!-.

-Qué extraño, nunca escuche nada sobre una ciudad llamada Angel Grove-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Realmente suena a una ciudad ficticia-dijo Rarity.

Marceline comenzó a sudar frío, preguntándose qué les podría decir a esas chicas, fue cuando Sunset Shimmer salió en su ayuda-A no ser, que no seas de este mundo ¿verdad? Como Twilight y yo-.

Eso tomo por sorpresa tanto a las chicas como a Marceline-¿Acaso ella viene también de Equestria?-pregunto Fluttershy sorprendida.

-Pero en Equestria no hay ninguna ciudad llamada Angel Grove-soltó Spike repente, dejando estática a Twilight y a los otros.

Marceline solo entrecerró sus ojos y también hablo en voz alta-¿Un perro que habla? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?-dijo recordando a Jake, cuando Windam se comunicó con ella-¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¿Eres un dragón?-pregunto señalando a Spike.

-Vaya…es buena-dijo sorprendido el pequeño Spike.

-Creo que deberíamos comenzar desde el principio, podrías empezar por decirnos quien eres y de dónde eres en realidad-sugirió Applejack.

-Pues…es largo de contar, pero tratare, yo no pertenezco a este mundo y es seguro que no pertenezco al que llaman Equestria, yo vengo de otro universo donde existe un grupo de valientes guerreros llamados los Power Rangers-.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Sunset Shimmer abrió mucho los ojos-¿Acaso dijiste Power Rangers?-.

-Eh…si ¿Por qué? ¿Los conoces?-pregunto Marceline sorprendida.

-Bueno…no en persona, pero he escuchado que la Princesa Celestia tenía un amigo de otra dimensión llamado Zordon, quien había creado a un grupo de guerreros llamados los Power Rangers para enfrentar a las fuerzas del mal-explico Sunset Shimmer.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Twilight impresionada.

-Cuando fui su aprendiz investigue algunas cosas por mi cuenta, pero supe que Zordon murió hace años, eso fue devastador para la Princesa Celestia, ya que ambos eran muy amigos-.

-Pues su legado aún continúa en los Rangers, hemos luchado contra todo tipo de amenazas, tratando de honrar el legado de Zordon, pero ahora…-Marceline guardo silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Applejack preocupada por el silencio de Marceline.

-Lo siento, pero en nuestra última batalla contra Astronema, la Reina absoluta de todo el Mal, ella nos venció y me separo de mis amigos, nos envió a distintos universos, no tengo idea de donde puedan estar o si se encuentra bien, pero algo si se, tengo que volver cuanto antes y ayudarlos, porque si Astronema conquista mi universo, no tardara en extender sus dominios por los demás universos-.

Twilight se quedó en silencio un momento-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerlo?-.

Marceline negó con la cabeza-Ni siquiera sé cómo llegue aquí, no sé qué tan separado este este mundo del mío-.

-¡No te preocupes, estoy segura que encontraras el modo de volver a tu mundo y ayudar a tus amigos contra esa bruja llamada Astronema!-aseguro Rainbow Dash.

-Rainbow Dash tiene razón, ya que los lazos de amistad son tan poderosos que pueden mantenerse unidos sin importar lo lejos que estén-apoyo Twilight sonriéndole a Marceline amistosamente-mientras tanto, trataremos de ayudarte a volver-.

La Ranger miro a las chicas sorprendidas, ella era una completa desconocida en ese mundo y parecía que estaban dispuestas a todo con tal de ayudarlas, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero no duro mucho cuando un grito se escuchó.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Fluttershy algo asustada.

-¡Vino de afuera!-señalo Applejack, cuando la voz de la directora se escuchó por los altavoces.

Rápidamente, las chicas se dirigieron hacia la salida, esperan que nada malo pasara, pero Marceline tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto, ya que esos gritos se escuchaban cada vez más angustiantes.

Cuando llegaron al patio de enfrente, vieron como los estudiantes eran atacados por un extraño monstruo, el cual no paraba de causar destrozos, mientras sujetaba con fuerza a una estudiante y la levantaba.

-¡Dime! ¿Dónde está la Ranger Violeta?-.

Pero la chica no respondió por el miedo que sentía y eso comenzó a desesperar al malvado Scorpio, quien preparo un golpe contra la chica, cuando una voz se escuchó-¡Oye tú, déjala abusivo!-exigió.

Scorpio volteo y Marceline también dirigió su mirada hacia el chico, se trataba del mismo al que le pregunto hacía unos instantes donde se encontraba, el valor del chico molesto a Scorpio.

-Escucha mocoso, si sabes lo que te conviene no te meterás en mi camino, así que mejor deja de lado esa actitud de valiente y mejor corre a buscar un lugar donde esconderte-advirtió Scorpio.

-Muy valiente amenazando a una chica, inténtalo conmigo abusivo-.

-Como quieras-dijo Scorpio soltando a la chica, quien se quedó tendida en el suelo muy asustada para moverse, hasta que el grito del chico la hizo reaccionar.

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Corre antes de que sea tarde!-.

El grito del chico la hizo reaccionar y la chica emprendió la huida, dejando a Scorpio frente a ese chico, quien no parecía sentir miedo de estar ante el maligno monstruo-Eres valiente, eso lo reconozco, dime ¿no serás tú acaso un Power Ranger?-.

-¿Power Ranger? ¿Qué se supone que es eso?-pregunto el chico confundido.

-Entonces no eres a quien busco-sentencio Scorpio disparándole un rayo de sus ojos, mismo que derribo al chico.

-¡Flash!-grito Twilight horrorizada ante eso.

Marceline no soporto más y se lanzó a la batalla-¡Oye tú!-grito dando un salto y pateando a Scorpio en el rostro, derribándolo-¿me buscabas?-.

Scorpio se levantó y encaro a Marceline-Por fin apareciste, es hora de cumplir con las órdenes de la Reina Astronema-sentencio Scorpio.

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

Ecliptor apareció en el laboratorio de Estraga, donde el científico configuraba las energías de las Gemas de la Corona Aurora para fortalecer el poder del Megazord Infernal, con ayuda de Levira.

-¡Ecliptor!-grito Levira emocionada de ver a su adorado.

El grito de Levira captó la atención de Estraga, quien se encontró con su compañero-¿Qué sucede Ecliptor?-.

-Astronema y Vypra se han retirado a su luna de miel, volverán dentro de poco, pero quiero me informes sobre los avances con las Gemas de la Corona-.

-No te preocupes, gracias a los Cristales de Trizirium he podido manipular a mi antojo los poderes de las Gemas, con ellas podremos darle al Megazord Infernal un poder ilimitado, será tan poderoso que no habrá máquina o ser viviente que pueda destruirlo-informo Estraga.

-Perfecto, Astronema estará complacida-dijo Ecliptor satisfecho.

Pero Estraga suspiro-Desafortunadamente, también tengo una mala noticia-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Recibí un informe de nuestros monstruos, al parecer, Tankor localizo al Ranger Amarillo, pero fue vencido-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Sin sus amigos no podía formar a su Megazord-.

-Yo tampoco estoy seguro de que ocurrió, pero es la realidad, fue vencido por ese molesto enano-informo Estraga.

Ecliptor se quedó pensando un momento en las palabras de Estraga y luego apretó el mango de su espada-Eso quiere decir que aun separados son demasiado poderosos, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no vuelvan nunca-.

-Así será-.

**(-)**

**Canterlot**

Mientras Marceline encaraba a Scorpio, Twilight y las otras corrieron a ver como se encontraba ese chico llamado Flash, ya que recibió un buen golpe en el pecho y ahora estaba sangrando un poco.

-Ranger Violeta, por órdenes de la gran Reina del Multiverso, he venido para destruirte-declaro Scorpio.

Marceline se rio con burla-Por favor, no digas tonterías, dime quien ha aceptado que Astronema es la reina del Multiverso, es solo una tirana que va a ser derrotada y tú serás destruido como los otros payasos que nos envió-.

-Lo dudo mucho, porque ahora no tienes la ventaja que siempre tenían-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Tus amigos, ellos no se encuentran aquí para ayudarte y todos saben que los Power Rangers solo tienen su fuerza en el equipo, sin ellos aquí no tienes probabilidades para ganarme-.

Marceline se tensó al escuchar eso-_"Tiene razón, sin ellos aquí no podré usar ninguna combinación y si se hace gigante…entonces no podré formar al Megazord"-_pensó preocupada.

-¿Por fin te diste cuenta? Sin tus amigos no eres nada-.

-¡No los necesitare para vencer a un cobarde como tú! ¡Es hora de mórfosis!-.

-¿Harás mórfosis frente a tantos testigos?-pregunto Scorpio con burla.

-¡Te tengo noticias amigo! ¡No estamos en mi mundo, así que no hay peligro! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Windam!-.

La transformación de Marceline tomó por sorpresa a todos los testigos, especialmente a las chicas, aunque Sunset Shimmer había escuchado sobre los Power Rangers, jamás había visto a uno hasta ese momento.

-Esto será divertido-.

El grito de Pinkie Pie llamo la atención de ambos-¡Vaya, es genial, increíble, soberbio, magnifico!-gritaba emocionada.

-¡Tengo que admitirlo, ese traje de heroína realmente es elegante!-reconoció Rarity.

-¡Vamos chica, dale sus patadas a ese bravucón de mala muerte!-declaro Applejack.

Scorpio miro a las chicas con dureza-¿Acaso ustedes también son Rangers? ¡En ese caso las destruiré también!-declaro preparando un rayo, pero Marceline alcanzo a reaccionar y lo pateo por la espalda-¿Qué?-.

-¡Metete con alguien de tu tamaño grandísimo abusivo!-desafió Marceline.

-¡Como quieras!-.

Scorpio arremetió contra Marceline y ambos comenzaron una feroz contienda que ninguno tenía pensado perder, la Ranger Violeta esquivo un golpe de Scorpio, mismo que iba dirigido a su estómago, para luego retroceder y colocarse sobre los escalones.

Marceline dio un rápido vistazo a la escuela, había muchos estudiantes y maestros que podían salir heridos, así que no podía pelear ahí sin preocuparse por ese detalle, rápidamente, tomo su arco y flecha, disparando contra él.

Scorpio desvió las flechas con un movimiento de su mano, burlándose de Marceline-¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer?-.

Marceline se colocó en posición-Sígueme-dijo alejándose de la escuela.

-¡No escaparas!-bramo Scorpio comenzando a perseguirlo.

Ambos comenzaron a alejarse de la escuela, sorprendiendo a las chicas-¿A dónde irán?-se preguntó Fluttershy.

-Está alejándolo de la escuela, tenemos que ir a ayudarla antes de que salga lastimado-dijo Twilight-llevemos a Flash a la enfermería y luego iremos a ayudarla, ella está defendiendo nuestra escuela, nosotros tenemos que ayudarla a protegerla-.

Con las palabras de su amiga, las demás asintieron y se prepararon para hacer lo que pensaron, al mismo tiempo que pensaban en un modo de ayudar a Marceline en su batalla contra ese mortal asesino.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma de proximidad cada vez sonaba con mayor fuerza, indicando que quienes se acercaban llegarían en cuestión de segundos-¿Cuánto falta Alfa?-pregunto Ángela.

-¡Chispitas, ya están aquí!-informo Alfa alarmado.

Kenneth se puso en guardia y se preparó para lo que sea que fuera a entrar, pero no hubo necesidad, ya que un destello de luz roja ingreso al Centro de Mando revelando a Andros-Hola chicos-saludo el Ranger Rojo del Espacio.

-¿Andros? Qué bueno que eres tú-dijo Kenneth aliviado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Andros?-pregunto Alfa sorprendido y confundido.

-Vine para recuperar a mi hermana, nos enteramos de lo que pasó, la Alianza del Mal ha regresado y Astronema está usurpando el destino de Karone-dijo Andros molesto.

-Bueno…técnicamente lo está cumpliendo, aunque por el lado de los malos-dijo Kenneth y Andros lo miro molesto-oye, lo aceptes o no, Astronema también es tu hermana, porque forma parte de la esencia de Karone-.

-Kenneth tiene razón, es duro, pero es la realidad Andros-apoyo Ángela.

Antes de que Andros pudiera decir algo, un portal del tiempo se abrió justo frente a ellos-¡Chispitas! ¡Nos olvidamos del portal del tiempo!-exclamo Alfa alarmado.

Esta vez, Kenneth y Andros se prepararon para lo que fuera que iba a pasar, por fortuna, quien apareció cruzando el portal era un muy conocido y valiente héroe del futuro, el comandante Anubis Doggie Cruger.

-Saludos Alfa-saludo Cruger-.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Comandante Cruger! ¿Qué hace aquí?-.

-Kat registro energía troobiana en tu tiempo y la energía Ranger está debilitándose en nuestro tiempo, tuve que venir para verificar si todo estaba bien ¿Dónde están los otros Rangers Dragón?-pregunto Cruger.

Kenneth suspiro y se acercó al comandante-Mejor siéntense comandante, esto que voy a contarle es para largo, pero déjeme comenzar por decirle que estamos enfrentando la situación más aterradora de toda la historia-comenzó Kenneth.

**(-)**

**Canterlot**

Marceline llevo a Scorpio hasta un bosque bastante alejado de la escuela, una vez que se aseguró de que nadie se encontraba a los alrededores, espero a su oponente, quien no tardó en aparecer.

-¡No vas a escapar de mí!-.

-No pretendía hacerlo grandísimo torpe-dijo Marceline sonriendo burlona a través del casco-pero no quería pelear en una escuela donde podría dañar a unos inocentes por nuestra batalla, ahora que estamos aquí, en un lugar apartado, puedo pelear con toda tranquilidad-declaro la Ranger Violeta colocándose en guardia.

-Pues prepárate para ser destruida, porque no pienso mostrarte ni un poco de piedad-aseguro Scorpio.

-Qué curioso, yo iba a decirte lo mismo-dijo Marceline tratando de aparentar calma.

Ya que internamente, la Ranger Violeta estaba muy preocupada por el hecho de que ese miserable se transformara en un gigante, ya que de ser así, solo podría pelear con Windam de su lado, ya que sin sus amigos no podría formar al Megazord y eso le preocupaba mucho.

_-"Espero que no se vuelva gigante, porque si lo hace como podré combatirlo sin los demás, necesito a mis amigos y a los otros Dragones para formar al Megazord"-_fueron sus pensamientos.

-¡Prepárate a morir!-bramo Scorpio lanzándose contra Marceline.

La batalla de la Ranger Violeta acababa de comenzar.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno…llegamos al final del capítulo y nuevamente no pude atrapar a ese escurridizo bocadillo amarillo, especialmente porque ese perro volvió a meter sus narices, me pregunto porque nunca me darán el placer de comérmelo como siempre he querido, eso me sería gratificante"_

_Un aplauso para Silvestre, clásico personaje de los Looney Toons y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Soranomomo93: **_no quise adentrarme mucho con lo de Ranma, ya que eso sería alargarme demasiado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dany335: **_bueno…yo no entiendo como a alguien puede gustarle eso, ya que en mi opinión, esa escritora no hizo más que crear una versión mediocre de los vampiros…incluso el gran King lo dice, pero está bien, eso no quita el hecho de que tú puedas participar en el fic, solo hay que procurar no entrar en debates conflictivos por esto, por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_pues espero que con el capítulo se haya respondido tu duda, de no ser así, házmelo saber por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_tendrás que esperar para ver donde fuiste a parar, ya que por el momento, Marceline debe lidiar con esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_gracias por la recomendación, lo checare en cuanto pueda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_eso es cierto, a Bulk y Skull siempre les toca estar en los peores escenarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_ni que lo digas, la pobre ya no sabe ni que hacer, aunque sabe que su prioridad como Ranger es proteger a todos de las garras de los siervos de Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_quise que Marceline terminara en un mundo donde para ella las cosas fueran demasiado…extrañas y solo se me ocurrió ese mundo, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_gracias, aunque no estoy muy seguro, ciertamente nunca me llamaron la atención, en mis tiempos de niño solo pude ver DB. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues Marceline está haciendo todo lo posible por evitar que Scorpio lastime a inocentes, aunque no es nada fácil, con los guerreros de la Alianza nunca lo es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_si te refieres al de los Tendo, estoy de acuerdo, ese lugar dejo de ser un sitio de artes marciales desde mucho antes del inicio de la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_muy bien ¿Qué tipo de ideas tienes en mente y en que necesitas que te ayude exactamente? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_gracias por la recomendación, bueno, creí que esta serie era muy popular y por eso quise ponerla, pensé que sería aceptada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_creo que en el capítulo se resolvió la duda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo con la batalla de Marceline. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya viste como le está yendo a la Ranger Violeta en ese mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_y ahora le toca a Marceline lidiar con este enemigo formidable, debe hacerlo rápido para ir a ayudar a sus amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_ahora Marceline debe hacerle frente a Scorpio sin sus amigos, por fortuna, tiene nuevas amigas que están dispuestas a ayudarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_entiendo, descuida, me pareció raro, pero eso es todo y creo que tu pregunta se aclaró en el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_pues espero que ya sea lo último, porque ya no puedo seguir permitiendo esto, porque no sería justo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_no te puedo confirmar nada, vas a tener que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, Dany335, SkyAquaCristal, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Shazam, Aioria09, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Bowser300000, Lion Wilson, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Iron Mario, Shadow y Writer, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	82. Magia de la amistad Segunda Parte

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Tea Gardner, **__la mejor amiga de Yugi y hoy estoy aquí para presentarles este capítulo, donde continuara la aventura de Marceline contra ese malvado monstruo, sé que ella piensa que lo tiene todo en su contra, pero aunque sus amigos no estén cerca, el lazo que comparten es demasiado fuerte y sé que saldrá adelante"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 82._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 82 Magia de la amistad.**

**Segunda Parte**

Scorpio se lanzó contra Marceline a gran velocidad, lanzando un golpe con su brazo, mismo que la Ranger Violeta esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás, para luego dispararle varias flechas, que Scorpio repelió con un golpe de sus manos.

-Este tipo es duro de vencer-dijo Marceline preocupada por las habilidades de ese monstruo.

-¡Y aun no has visto nada!-declaro Scorpio disparándole un rayo, mismo que Marceline bloqueo con su arco, pero aun así, la fuerza del ataque la arrojo contra el suelo con fuerza.

-¡Rayos…eso dolió!-exclamo molesta.

-¡Y esto te dolerá más!-Scorpio preparo un nuevo ataque, cuando un balón de fútbol lo golpeo en la cabeza-¿Qué?-.

Las demás chicas habían llegado al rescate-¡Ven acá bravucón, tengo algo para ti!-declaro Rainbow Dash.

-¡Muy valiente metiéndote con una chica que trata de proteger a nuestra escuela!-grito Applejack tirándole varias manzanas.

-¡No sabes que retar a una de nuestras amigas es retarnos también!-grito Pinkie Pie lanzándole varias cosas.

-¡Si retas a una estas retando a todas!-finalizo Twlight.

Mientras Scorpio se protegía de la lluvia de objetos que le lanzaban, Marceline se quedó impresionada, nunca se imaginó que unas completas desconocidas arriesgarían su vida por ella del mismo modo que lo haría Finn o cualquiera de sus amigos, era algo…realmente impresionante y maravilloso.

-¡Aquí va Spike!-grito Spike lanzándose a la pierna de Scorpio y mordiéndola con fuerza, provocando que el villano lanzara un grito de dolor.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame, perro sarnoso!-bramo sujetando a Spike del pellejo de su cuello y lanzándolo contra un árbol.

Spike se estrelló con mucha fuerza contra ese árbol y cuando cayó al suelo, quedo noqueado, hecho que hizo que Twilight se quedara horrorizada-¡Spike!-.

-¡Ay no!-grito Fluttershy al ver eso.

Marceline se quedó muda por la acción de Scorpio y apretó con fuerza su arco, levantándose muy molesta-No debiste hacer eso maldito cobarde-.

-¿Qué?-.

Por toda respuesta, la Ranger Violeta le apunto con una flecha que comenzó a cargarse de energía, hecho que divirtió al malvado Scorpio-No te reirás dentro de poco-aseguro Marceline.

-Por favor, tus flechas no me hacen el menor rasguño, verás que la detendré sin problemas-.

-¿En serio? ¡Comprobémoslo!-declaro Marceline disparando su flecha contra Scorpio.

El monstruo trato de detener la flecha, pero para su asombro, no pudo frenarla y la flecha lo atravesó justo en donde debía tener el corazón, el malvado Scorpio abrió mucho los ojos, antes de caer al suelo y explotar, mientras Marceline posaba en señal de triunfo.

Cuando Scorpio cayó, las chicas rápidamente corrieron a revisar a Spike, siendo Twilight la primera en llegar junto a su leal amigo, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, fue cuando Marceline también apareció preocupada.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-.

-Aun respira…pero se ve muy mal-dijo Twilight preocupada.

-El golpe debió ser más fuerte de lo que se vio-dijo Sunset Shimmer mirando al pequeño Spike con preocupación.

Marceline apretó los puños con fuerza, eso era lo que quería evitar, no era justo, ellas nada tenían que ver con todo eso, Astronema realmente era cruel, no había duda de ello, sin Karone, ambas estaban perdidas en el bien y el mal.

De pronto, Rarity noto algo inquietante-Oye Marceline, dime ¿es normal que pase eso?-pregunto señalando hacia donde estaban los restos de Scorpio.

Marceline volteo y vio que donde estaban los restos, mismos que estaban comenzando a brillar y la Ranger se alarmo-Ay no…eso no-dijo preocupada.

Sus temores se vieron confirmados cuando Scorpio reapareció ileso y luego aumento su tamaño de una manera monumental, dejando estáticas a las chicas y a Marceline sumamente preocupada e inquieta por esto.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto Fluttershy con la boca muy abierta.

-¡Van a pagar por su atrevimiento gusanos!-bramo Scorpio muy molesto.

-Tal vez podríamos discutirlo con un gran tazón de helado de vainilla con cubierta de chocolate, estoy planeando una fiesta de helados y quizás puedas ser invitado…-comenzó Pinkie Pie.

Scorpio alzo un pie y trato de aplastarlas, pero Marceline reacciono a tiempo-¡Windam te necesito!-invoco y el feroz Dragón Celestial, hizo acto de aparición, embistiendo a Scorpio.

El monstruo rodo por el suelo, mientras Windam encaraba a Scorpio y le rugía de manera retadora, listo para comenzar el combate, Scorpio no tardo en levantarse y en gritar lleno de furia.

-Guau…eso si es un dragón-dijo Sunset Shimmer con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Escuchen, agradezco su ayuda, pero si se quedan aquí saldrán lastimadas, busquen un sitio donde esconderse, yo tratare de acabar con ese cobarde de una vez por todas-indico Marceline dirigiéndose hacia Windam.

-¡Espera!-grito Twilight, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Marceline dio un salto y entro a la cabina de Windam-¡Muy bien amiga, no tenemos a los demás para formar al Megazord, tendremos que encargarnos de esto nosotras mismas!-indico y Windam lanzo un rugido.

-¡Voy a acabar con ambas de una vez por todas, en nombre de la Reina del Mal!-declaro Scorpio lanzándose a la batalla.

Windam contraataco y ambos comenzaron una feroz batalla de titanes, en la que Windam estaba en desventaja, ya que Scorpio era un enemigo increíblemente poderoso y eso comenzó a preocupar a Marceline, sin sus amigos no podría formar a un Megazord.

-¡Maldición! ¡Cuánta falta me hacen!-gruño entre dientes.

Las chicas solo podían ver como se desarrollaba la batalla, no había duda alguna de que Marceline estaba en problemas, especialmente porque los ataques de Windam no lograban hacerle ni cosquillas a su enemigo.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarla!-exclamo Pinkie Pie.

-¿Y cómo propones hacerlo? ¡Nosotras no tenemos un robot gigante con que combatir a ese tipo!-exclamo Rarity.

Twilight miro a Spike un momento y luego a Windam, quien recibió un golpe de parte de Scorpio en la cara, derribándolo, momento que el villano aprovecho para pisotearlo sin piedad alguna, eso hizo reaccionar a la chica.

-No, pero tenemos algo más importante con lo cual podemos ayudar a Marceline contra ese monstruo-dijo de manera seria y segura.

-¿Y que sería eso exactamente?-pregunto Rainbow Dash con curiosidad.

-Amistad, esa es la verdadera fuente de nuestra magia ¿no lo ven? Gracias a que siempre hemos estado unidas hemos podido con todos los retos que nos ha traído este mundo, además, Marceline lo dijo, ella tiene amigos, pero en estos momentos no se encuentran aquí para ayudarla, nosotras tenemos que hacerlo, porque somos sus amigas también-.

-¡Es cierto, hay que ayudar a nuestra amiga!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada-pero ¿Cómo lo haremos?-.

-Tengo un plan, no será fácil, pero puede funcionar-explico Twilight y sus amigas asintieron.

-Entonces dinos que debemos hacer-apoyo Sunset Shimmer sonriendo.

Windam se levantó y embistió a Scorpio con fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder, pero el monstruo contraataco con una patada, misma que golpeo a Windam en el pecho, sacudiendo con violencia la cabina de control.

-¡Este tipo no se rinde con nada!-exclamo Marceline, para luego sonreír-¡Afortunadamente yo tampoco!-.

Windam le mordió un brazo a Scorpio y comenzó a sacudirlo con fuerza, Scorpio lanzo un aullido de dolor, pero no se dejó intimidar y contraataco con su brazo libre, golpeando los ojos de Windam, provocando que el dragón lo soltara.

-¡Pagaras por tu insolencia!-bramo disparándole un rayo, mismo que impacto con fuerza contra el noble dragón, derribándolo y provocando que Marceline por poco cayera.

-¡Rayos! Creo que…este será nuestro fin amiga-dijo Marceline sonriendo-pero como dijo Trini, si me va a llevar, que me lleve en limosina-.

Scorpio se acercó y levanto su brazo-¡Es hora de que mueras!-declaro lanzando su ataque final, pero un destello de luz salió de la nada y bloqueo el ataque-¿Qué es esto?-.

¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Windam?-pregunto Marceline confundida.

Windam se vio energizada por una gran cantidad de energía, sus heridas sanaron por completo y la valiente dragón se levantó como si nada, brillando intensamente y obligando a Scorpio a retroceder, al tiempo que se protegía los ojos.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?-cuestiono furioso.

Marceline también se preguntaba eso, cuando las chicas aparecieron en la cabina de control, con alas y orejas de Pegaso, así como también un largo peinado que asemejaba a la cola de un caballo, la Ranger Violeta se quedó muda por la impresión.

-De acuerdo, ahora si lo he visto todo-fue lo único que pudo decir.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Una vez que Kenneth termino de contarles todo lo que ocurrió a Cruger y a Andros, la alarma de energía comenzó a sonar-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ángela.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Es la energía de Marceline, está ocurriendo lo mismo que cuando localizamos a Kenneth!-informo Alfa.

-¿Tenemos sus coordenadas?-pregunto Ángela esperanzada.

-¡Por supuesto!-respondió el tierno Alfa.

-¡De prisa, envía a nuestro aliado más cercano a ella a buscarla!-Alfa asintió y prosiguió a cumplir con la indicación.

-Van dos, quedan 5-dijo Ángela aliviada por el éxito obtenido hasta ahora.

**(-)**

**Canterlot**

Marceline miraba a las chicas sin saber cómo interpretar lo que estaba viendo-Oigan ¿podrían explicarme que pasa aquí?-.

-Es la magia de Equestria-dijo Twilight sonriendo, mientras sostenía a Spike-la magia de la amistad-.

-¿Amistad?-.

-Tal vez tus amigos no se encuentre aquí, pero nosotras si lo estamos y aunque apenas te conocemos, nos ayudaste y protegiste a Spike, eso te hace nuestra amiga y por eso queremos ayudarte-.

Marceline no sabía que decir tras la explicación de Twilight, fue cuando Windam volvió a hablarle que finalmente tomo una decisión que seguramente sería la correcta y sonriendo, extendió su mano hacia Twilight.

-Entonces peleemos juntas contra ese monstruo-.

Twilight estrecho la mano de Marceline y Pinkie Pie grito de emoción-¡Oh si, hora de patear traseros!-.

Windam lanzo un rugido de nuevo y arremetió contra Scorpio a gran velocidad, embistiéndolo con fuerza, esta vez, Scorpio no pudo defenderse del ataque y cayó con fuerza, levantándose rápidamente, contraatacando con varios disparos de energía.

El Dragón Celestial lanzo un rugido y una lluvia de estrellas apareció de la nada, deteniendo el ataque de Scorpio y golpeándolo como si fueran letales shurikens ninjas, Windam comenzó a girar y lanzo un rayo más contra el villano.

-¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo!-bramo Scorpio molesto.

-¡Fíjate que si grandísimo abusivo!-declaro Sunset Shimmer.

Con el poder de la magia de Equestria, Windam preparo una poderosa llamarada, misma que comenzó a formarse en su boca, para luego dispararla contra Scorpio, el monstruo trato de resistir el ataque, pero al final no logro hacerlo y cayó al suelo, explotando y conociendo su final.

Con la destrucción de Scorpio, las chicas lanzaron un grito de júbilo ante el triunfo de su unión contra ese monstruo-¡Y ese es el poder de la amistad!-declaro Pinkie Pie.

Marceline no pudo evitar sonreír-Y ahora citando a una buena amiga, les diré que esa fue una victoria legendaria-.

Windam lanzo un rugido afirmativo tras las palabras de su amiga Ranger, mientras las chicas solo se reían divertidas, este día había sido demasiado extraño para su gusto y no solo para ellas, ya que Marceline también se había sentido algo extraña.

**(-)**

**Más Tarde**

Poco a poco, Spike abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Twilight y de las demás chicas, incluyendo a Marceline-¿Twilight? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto confundido y algo adolorido.

-Nada…nada grave, afortunadamente-dijo Twilight sonriendo aliviada y abrazando con fuerza a su amigo-muchas gracias-agrego viendo a Marceline.

-Soy yo quien les esta agradecida-dijo Marceline sonriéndoles-gracias a ustedes aprendí una gran lección-.

-¿En serio? ¿También de Pinkie Pie?-pregunto Rarity divertida, al mismo tiempo que señalaba a la aludida.

-Sí, también de ella-dijo Marceline-una lección muy importante sobre amistad y lo que significa en realidad y ahora tengo que volver con mis amigos para ayudarlos en la batalla final con Astronema-.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerlo?-pregunto Sunset Shimmer.

Marceline negó con la cabeza y Spike tomo la palabra-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Twilight encontrara el modo de ayudarte-.

-Claro, haré lo que pueda para ayudarte-aseguro Twilight.

-Gracias, realmente aprecio eso…-antes de que Marceline dijera alguna otra cosa, un portal dimensional se abrió frente a ellas.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Applejack.

Marceline se preparó para hacer mórfosis de nuevo, por si se trataba de uno más de los lacayos de Astronema, por fortuna, se trataba de dos rostros conocidos, Derek y Éire, esta última no pudo evitar sonreír al verla sana y salva.

-¡Marceline!-.

-¿Éire? ¿Derek? ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?-pregunto Marceline tomada por sorpresa.

-Aquí dando la vuelta ¿Qué crees que hacemos? Venimos a rescatarte-dijo Derek.

Marceline miro fijamente al chico y luego a Éire-Bueno, de Éire lo esperaba, pero de ti, creí que habías dicho que no eras nuestro amigo-.

-Bueno…no lo somos, pero en estos momentos la Tierra necesita de su ayuda y necesitamos que vuelvas-dijo Derek desviando la mirada.

-En el fondo los considera sus amigos, pero es demasiado terco para aceptarlo-le susurro Éire a Marceline.

-Sí, eso lo entiendo, esperen un momento-Marceline volteo y se acercó a las chicas-bueno, creo que es la despedida-.

-Ah ¿de veras tienes que irte?-pregunto Pinkie Pie haciendo un puchero triste.

Marceline no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura-Lo lamento, pero aún tengo una misión que cumplir, tengo que volver con mis amigos y detener los diabólicos planes de Astronema-.

-Ya que de lo contrario no tardara en invadir nuestro mundo de nuevo ¿verdad?-pregunto Sunset Shimmer.

Marceline asintió-Y no puedo permitir que eso pase, les prometo que haremos todo lo posible por detener su demente ambición-aseguro sonriéndoles y Twilight se acercó.

-De eso no nos cabe la menor duda, buena suerte y ojala encuentres a tus amigos pronto-.

-Gracias, voy a extrañarlas-aseguro Marceline, para luego acercarse a sus dos rescatistas-ya estoy lista-.

-Entonces andando-dijo Derek.

Éire fue la primera en cruzar el portal, Marceline fue la siguiente, pero primero volteo a ver por última vez a las chicas y saltó hacia el interior del portal, mismo que se cerró cuando Derek lo cruzo.

-Buena suerte Marceline-le deseo Twilight.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Cuando el portal dimensional se abrió y el trío apareció, Kenneth se emocionó mucho-¡Marceline!-grito corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Kenneth!-Marceline correspondió el abrazo de Kenneth, sorprendiendo al chico.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que fueras tan amigable-dijo sorprendido.

-Digamos que hoy aprendí muy buenas lecciones, por cierto ¿Dónde están Finn y los demás?-.

Kenneth negó con la cabeza y Marceline se inquietó-Yo fui al primero al que localizaron, tú eres la segunda-.

-Ya veo-dijo Marceline agachando la cabeza preocupada por los demás.

-Pero es un inicio-dijo Lukas apareciendo de pronto-ahora solo quedan 5 Rangers por localizar, deben estar contentos-.

-¡Tú podrías localizarlos con más facilidad! ¿Por qué no lo haces?-pregunto Kenneth molesto.

-Porque entonces no aprenderían nada-dijo Lukas divertido y bebiendo una soda que traía con él.

-Veo que sigues siendo tan molesto como siempre-dijo Marceline viendo a Lukas con mala cara.

Fue cuando Cruger intervino-No hay tiempo para pelear entre ustedes, lo importante es que ya localizamos a dos y que aún tenemos esperanza para rescatar a los demás-dijo Cruger.

-Pero debemos darnos prisa, no olviden que Astronema envió a un grupo de monstruos para destruirnos ahora que estamos separados-dijo Kenneth.

-Espera ¿tú también peleaste con un monstruo solo?-.

-Un robot que solo sabía hablar en tercera persona y que estaba obsesionado con convertirme en carbón-respondió Kenneth.

-Yo también tuve un encuentro parecido, tenemos que pensar en algo para localizarlos…solo espero que Finn esté bien, me preocupa mucho-dijo Marceline angustiada por la seguridad de su novio.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que se encuentra bien, al igual que los demás-dijo Kenneth tratando de tranquilizarla.

Andros se mantenía distante, pensando en que su hermana era la causante de todo esto y se preguntaba si habría alguna oportunidad para poder salvarla, tanto a Karone como a Astronema, porque era cierto, por más que le costara admitirlo, Astronema era parte de Karone.

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

Después de unas intensas horas de pasión, donde las dos nuevas reinas dieron rienda suelta a todas sus emociones contenidas, ambas se encontrabas recostadas, con Vypra acostada en el pecho de su nueva esposa.

-Me siento tan dichosa, ahora soy tu emperatriz y eso me hace tan feliz-dijo Vypra sonriendo.

-Solo recuerda que también eres mi general en el aspecto místico, ya que aún necesito llenar ese campo-dijo Astronema.

-No te preocupes, no lo he olvidado, estoy ansiosa para que dentro de poco, juntas podamos conquistar al Multiverso y aplastar a los Power Rangers de una vez por todas-

-Y ese momento ya ha llegado, ahora que los Rangers se encuentran débiles, es hora de lanzar el ataque final-dijo Astronema levantándose y buscando su ropa-prepárate querida, por es hora de que la Alianza del Mal vuelva a gobernar al Multiverso-.

-Y esta vez contigo como nuestra gran monarca, mi amada reina de la oscuridad-dijo Vypra sonriéndole coquetamente y Astronema también sonrió, pero de modo más siniestro.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Atrapado en un vórtice dimensional, Finn caía sin control, dirigiéndose hacia un punto completamente desconocido para él, sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que Marceline y Kenneth sintieron en esos momentos.

-¿A dónde se fueron todos? ¿A dónde voy yo?-grito confundido, cuando una luz lo hizo darse cuenta que estaba llegando al final.

Un portal se abrió justo sobre una colina y cuando Finn finalmente salió del mismo, comenzó a rodar colina abajo, afortunadamente para él, la colina estaba cubierta de suave césped, así que no se lastimo mucho, solo unos cuantos y leves rasguños, pero nada serio.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, se sentó y comenzó a recuperarse poco a poco-Ay…mi cabeza…esto realmente no era necesario-dijo levantándose muy aturdido, cuando se recuperó, miro a su alrededor-me pregunto dónde estaré y como llegue aquí-dijo confundido.

Finn comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, tratando de encontrar algo o a alguien que lo orientara, cuando se topó con una ciudad muy extraña, a lo lejos parecía estar hecha de dulces, con dos gigantes monumentos que tenían formas de máquinas de chicles.

-Qué ciudad tan extraña, pero quizás haya alguien que me pueda dar orientación-fue el pensamiento del chico, quien finalmente ingreso a la misma, pero apenas lo hizo, se quedó mudo.

Ya que en esa ciudad, sus habitantes eran lo más extraño que había visto en toda su vida, ya que se trataban de dulces vivientes, que caminaban y se comportaban como humanos, para donde quiera que viera, había dulces vivientes, como policías, chefs, incluso unos extraños hombres banana armados con lanzas.

-¿Dónde rayos estoy?-grito Finn llamando la atención de todos-eh…hola-saludo nervioso.

-¿Finn?-pregunto una voz entre los dulces-¿en verdad eres tú?-.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién me habla?-.

Y de entre toda la multitud de dulces, una figura muy familiar para Finn apareció, un perro buldog amarillo, de ojos blancos, mismo que caminaba sobre sus patas traseras y a quien no había visto en más de un año.

-¡Finn!-grito el perro.

-¿Jake? ¡Jake!-grito Finn corriendo al encuentro de su perro y abrazándolo con fuerza.

**(-)**

Lejos de ahí, en una zona que parecía estar muerta, donde no había ningún tipo de vida, otro portal se abrió y de este emergió el Mutorg, quien llego con un solo propósito y meta que cumplir.

-Ranger Azul, voy por ti-sentencio, para comenzar la búsqueda.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, este capítulo concluyo y Marceline volvió a su mundo, pero ahora es el turno de Finn de encontrar el camino a casa antes de que sea tarde, pero mientras tenga en claro cuál es su misión todo saldrá bien, eso lo puedo asegurar, solo me queda desearle suerte y recuerden no perderse los siguientes capítulos, ya que yo los veré en "Despertar del Mal", junto con mis amigos"_

_Un aplauso para Tea Gardner, el corazón del equipo de Yugi y Atem, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**NovaStarPrime: **_y gracias a esa magia, fue como Marceline derroto a Scorpio y volvió a su mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dany35: **_oye, espero no me lo tomes a mal, pero si piensas lo mismo de esos "vampiros" ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de esa serie? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_es la serie de "Equestria Girls" ¿en serio no la conoces ni te suena? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_pues al final lo consiguieron, gracias a las chicas, Marceline logro vencer a Scorpio, ahora le toca a Finn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_pues lo veré en una oportunidad que tenga, por el momento estoy viendo otras series. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_suena interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_eso es cierto, especialmente porque es imposible enseñarles algo bien a esos dos y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_no creo, pienso que con esto concluiré esta historia, ya que no se me ha ocurrido una nueva historia para esta saga, especialmente porque Astronema es la elegida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_el Predador aún no está en la batalla, por el momento es el turno de Finn de encontrar un modo de salir de una situación peligrosa en la que se encuentra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_Marceline aun siente desagrado por el color rosa, pero ¿Qué puede hacer o decir cuando una chica es una versión humana de la Pantera Rosa? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_vaya, suena a una idea mega sorprendente, veré si puedo leerlo en algún momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_la situación es lo bastante grave para que varios Rangers más lleguen a ayudar a localizar a los Rangers Dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pues aún le queda algo al fic, toma en cuenta que aún quedan otros 4 Rangers que todavía no se sabe dónde están. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_nunca he tenido esa necesidad, ya que no tengo buenos motivos para hacerlo o algún motivo y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_podría ser que se vuelve malo o es víctima de una enfermedad letal, respecto a la destrucción, te sugiero veas como destruyeron el Centro de Mando para que te inspires. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_tomando en cuenta que ha sido Ranger Rosa en algunas ocasiones, no es de sorprenderse tanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Amo del Vacío: **_ya lo tenía definido desde hace tiempo, pero no quiero decir nada hasta que llegue el momento y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_afortunadamente las chicas le ayudaron mucho con la batalla con Scorpio y ahora es el turno de Finn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_pues las chicas ayudaron a Marceline a derrotar a Scorpio, pero ahora es el turno de Finn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_pues las chicas ayudaron a Marceline a vencer a Scorpio, mientras los demás Rangers aún continúan extraviados entre las dimensiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Marshall43: **_pues gano, ahora es el turno de Finn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Dany35, SkyAquaCristal, Soranomomo93, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Súper Rock Ninja, Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Lion Wilson, Seiryu.001, Shazam, Xanatrix742, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Shadow y Writer, Blaitor21, Iron Mario, Marshall43.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	83. Ayudando a un amigo

"_Hola a todas las bellas princesas del mundo, soy el __**Rey Helado, **__hoy vine a presentarles este capítulo donde veremos la continuación de la aventura de ese chamaco perro en este mundo tan loco, mientras esa malvada, pero sensual reina continua con sus ataques"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 83._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 83 Ayudando a un amigo.**

**Planeta Maligno**

En cuanto Astronema y su ahora esposa volvieron a su base, fueron recibidos por Ecliptor y Estraga, quienes se arrodillaron ante ambas-Bienvenidas, las esperábamos-dijo Ecliptor.

Astronema se acercó a Ecliptor y dio órdenes-Reúne a todos los miembros de la Alianza del Mal, la luna de miel termino, es hora de comenzar la batalla-.

-En seguida-dijo Ecliptor inclinándose y yendo a buscar a los villanos.

Poco después, los Mega Drakzes y criminales de Onyx estaban reunidos en el hangar de la nave, esperando que su reina apareciera, hecho que no tardo en suceder, iba acompañada de todos los miembros de la Alianza del Mal, con Ecliptor a su diestra y Vypra a la izquierda.

-¡Cuando terminemos, no quedara bondad en el Multiverso, ni amor, ni felicidad, solo caos, odio, ambición!-comenzó Astronema, Ecliptor levanto su brazo y los soldados comenzaron a gritar emocionados-¡Peleen y destruyan a todas las fuerzas del bien, en especial a los Power Rangers!-sentencio.

-¡Sí!-grito Zedd emocionado y al poco tiempo, los demás villanos también gritaron jubilosos.

-¡Vayan y siembren el terror de la Alianza del Mal! ¡No se detengan hasta que cada universo aclame mi nombre!-finalizo alzando su báculo, disparando varios relámpagos que iluminaron el lugar.

-¡Larga vida a la Reina Astronema! ¡Larga vida a la Reina Astronema! ¡Larga vida a la Reina Astronema!-vitoreaban los villanos del universo.

Los Mega Drakzes subieron a las naves y abandonaron el Planeta Maligno, dispersándose por distintas partes del universo, listos para atacar cada planeta existente, especialmente aquellos donde estuvieran los Power Rangers.

-Tráeme a Karone-ordeno Astronema a Ecliptor y su subordinado asintió.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Con ayuda de Marceline y Kenneth, Alfa y Ángela trataban de localizar a los demás Rangers, así como ayudados por Andros y Cruger-¿Hay algo?-pregunto Marceline preocupada.

-Nada, todavía no encontramos rastro alguno de los otros-respondió Ángela muy preocupada por la situación.

-Esto es malo, tenemos que apresurar la búsqueda, no sabemos cuánto tiempo pase para que Astronema lance su ataque-dijo Kenneth.

Andros gruño y apretó los puños-Esto no estaría pasando de no ser por Ooze, ese miserable fue quien hizo todo esto-.

-Enojarse no ayudara en nada, tenemos que pensar en cómo recuperar a los otros antes de que sea tarde-dijo Cruger.

-Lo sabemos, pero necesitamos un poco de tiempo-explico Alfa trabajando, cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Oh no! ¿Ahora qué?-.

-La pregunta es cuánto tiempo tenemos-dijo Cruger preocupado.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Finn no podía creerlo, ahí, frente a él, estaba su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Jake el perro, a quien no había visto en casi un año y al poco tiempo, Arcoíris y sus hijos también aparecieron, saltando sobre Finn y comenzando a lamerle el rostro con alegría.

Una vez que se recuperaron de la impresión y de la alegría, fueron a un restaurante donde lo único que se servía eran dulces, ahí, Jake le contó a Finn como había sido su vida después de marcharse con su familia.

-Y pues este mundo se conoce como OOO, y estamos en el Dulce Reino-conto Jake.

-Ya veo porque el nombre-dijo Finn mirando a los dulces vivientes.

-Sí, este mundo está lleno de cosas raras, pero nunca de locos que quieran usar a nuestros hijos del modo en que Ivan Ooze los usó-dijo Jake estremeciéndose-ese tipo nos causó muchos problemas-.

-Y sigue causándolos-dijo Finn tomando por sorpresa a Jake.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Pues…desde que te fuiste ocurrieron muchas cosas-Finn comenzó a contarle lo que pasaba en Angel Grove.

Le conto sobre el plan de emergencia de Ooze, en el cual separo a Karone de Astronema, quien regreso siendo 100 veces peor que nunca, más malvada y poderosa que Ivan Ooze, le explico sobre su plan de separar a los Rangers entre dimensiones, lo que lo llevaba a ese punto.

-Creo que yo termine llegando a este mundo, pero no tengo idea de donde puedan estar los demás-.

-Ya veo, eso quiere decir que tampoco sabes dónde está tu chica ¿verdad?-Finn negó con la cabeza avergonzado por el comentario de su perro.

Arcoíris comenzó a decirle algo a su esposo en coreano, si bien Finn no entendía lo que ella decía, Jake parecía que sí y no tardo en sonreír-Si, esa es una buena idea cielo, oye hermano, debemos ir a ver a la Dulce Princesa-.

-¿A quién?-.

-La Dulce Princesa, es la gobernante de todo el Dulce Reino y es científica, siempre está haciendo todo tipo de locos experimentos-.

-¿No será científico tipo Estraga, verdad?-pregunto Finn achicando los ojos.

-Hace locos experimentos, pero no tanto-reconoció Jake-pero si alguien puede ayudarte a volver a tu hogar y a darle sus pataditas a esa arpía, es ella, entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a verla?-.

Finn se quedó pensando un momento, analizo la situación, realmente no tenía muchas opciones, ya que no sabía ni siquiera como había llegado a ese mundo, así que asintió-Adelante-.

-¡Ese es mi cuate! Cariño, mientras llevo a Finn con la Dulce Princesa ¿podrías pagar la cuenta? Gracias, eres un amor-dijo Jake levantándose, pero antes de irse, Arcoíris lo sujeto de la nuca y lo sentó de nuevo, para luego regañarlo de forma severa-ah, bien, yo pago-dijo algo molesto-son tan lindas cuando están de novias, pero cuando se casan-bufó pagando la cuenta.

Finn no puedo evitar reírse por el comentario de Jake, especialmente porque Arcoíris lo escucho y lo regaño con la mirada, haciendo que Jake se encogiera de miedo, finalmente, el trío se dirigió hacia el palacio, acompañado de los niños.

**(-)**

**Bosque**

El Mutorg avanzaba con paso firme, matando la vegetación que había a su alrededor con cada uno de sus pasos, era realmente un ser repugnante, conforme avanzaba, sus sentidos le indicaban que el Ranger Azul no estaba lejos.

-Pronto acabare contigo-siseo siguiendo su marcha.

**(-)**

**Dulce Reino**

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del castillo, se toparon con un par de hombres banana cuidando la entrada, Finn no pudo evitar notar que parecían estar más concentrados en otras tareas que en su misión, en especial cuando los dejaron pasar tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos tipos?-pregunto confundido.

-Ignóralos, esos hombres banana tienen más merengue que cerebro-dijo Jake.

-¿La tal princesa no se preocupa de que ellos sean quienes cuidan su castillo?-pregunto Finn.

-Créeme amigo, eso es lo que no la deja dormir por las noches-.

Justo en ese momento, Ceres le hablo a Finn, advirtiéndole sobre una presencia maligna en el lugar, hecho que puso en alerta al Ranger, pero entonces, un dulce de menta hizo acto de aparición, vistiendo como todo un mayordomo.

-Señor Jake, señorita Arcoíris, que gusto me da verlos-.

-Hola Mentita-saludo Jake-este es mi amigo Finn-presento el perro.

-Mucho gusto señor Finn-dijo Mentita extendiéndole una mano amistosa, misma que Finn estrecho.

-Igualmente-dijo extrañado, ya que la presencia maligna que Ceres sentía parecía provenir de ese dulce.

-¿Y a que debo su visita?-pregunto Mentita con educación.

-Aquí mi amigo Finn necesita pedirle un favor a la Dulce Princesa-explico Jake.

Mentita se quedó pensando un momento en la solicitud de Jake y luego respondió-Bueno, en estos momentos la Dulce Princesa se encuentra algo ocupada en una fiesta de té, pero creo que puede recibirlos-.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias!-exclamo Finn contento.

Mentita asintió y se retiró a buscar a la Dulce Princesa, Finn estaba emocionado, si esa chica podía ayudarlo, entonces pronto volvería con sus amigos a patearle el trasero a Astronema, lo malo es que eso sonaba más fácil de decir que de hacer.

Pasaron varios minutos que parecieron horas, hasta que finalmente, Mentita hizo acto de aparición de nuevo-La Dulce Princesa dice que los recibirá en el balcón, donde se encuentra tomando el té con otras princesas-.

-¿Otras princesas?-pregunto Finn viendo a Jake.

-Oh si, en ese mundo abundan las princesa y mejor cuídate, porque todas son un montón de solteronas ansiosas por encontrar a un príncipe para desposar-.

-Vaya-dijo Finn sorprendido.

-Síganme por favor-pidió Mentita y comenzó a guiarlos por las escaleras.

Subieron por 3 pisos, hasta que finalmente llegaron al balcón, donde se encontraban varias "chicas", si se les podía llamar de ese modo, ya que había una tortuga humanoide con ojos cerrados y cabello rubio, una extraña nube morada con una estrella en la cabeza, una que parecía hecha de desayunos, otra que parecía un perro salchicha.

-Dulce Princesa, el señor Jake, la señorita Arcoíris y un amigo-presento Mentita.

Finn miro a la Dulce Princesa, quien parecía ser la más humana de todo ese cuadro tan extraño, de cabello rosa y largo, vestido elegante del mismo color y con una corona amarilla, la Dulce Princesa dejo su taza y se levantó a saludar a Jake y a su familia.

-Hola chicos, que gusto me da verlos-.

-Igualmente Dulce Princesa-dijo Jake, cuando fue interrumpido por la extraña nube.

-¡Olvídense de eso! ¡Mejor díganos quien es ese papucho que está ahí!-grito señalando a Finn y viéndolo de manera muy sensual.

Finn retrocedió algo asustado, ya que no solo era esa nube, eran todas las demás chicas que lo miraban de esa manera tan…perturbadora-Me llamo Finn-se presentó el chico.

-Y dime Finn ¿Qué hace un chico tan sensual como tú por aquí? Espera, no me digas, viniste porque escuchaste que mis grumos son los más deseados de todo OOO ¿verdad?-.

-¿Perdón?-.

-¡Pues si quieres estos grumos, primero tendrás que ponerme un anillo!-declaro esa nube sonriéndole a Finn de manera casi lasciva.

Finn sintió escalofríos ante el comentario de esa nube, pero para su fortuna, Jake entro en su ayuda-¡Atrás Princesa Grumosa, que este chico ya tiene dueña!-declaro poniéndose entre Finn y las princesas a modo de escudo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién puede creerse digna de semejante papucho? ¡Solo estos grumos son merecedores de tan bello espécimen!-.

-¿Espécimen?-pregunto Finn ofendido.

-Ya basta Princesa Grumosa-intervino la Dulce Princesa-Jake ya dijo que su amigo tiene novia, así que déjalo en paz-dijo en tono calmado, pero autoritario, hecho que molesto un poco a la Princesa Grumosa-bien, Mentita, escóltalas a la salida por favor, creo que hoy voy a tener un día muy largo-.

-En seguida su majestad-dijo Mentita llevándose a las princesas.

Aunque antes de irse, la Princesa Grumosa se acercó a Finn-Cuando te hartes de esa chica sin grumos no dudes en llamarme, papacito-le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Esa acción hizo que Finn hiciera una mueca de asco y se esforzara por no vomitar-Pudiste advertirme de ella Ceres-dijo asqueado.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, la Dulce Princesa tomo asiento de nuevo e invito a los demás a ocupar los asientos donde antes estuvieron las demás princesas-Ahora díganme ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?-pregunto sonriendo amistosamente.

-Bueno, necesito su ayuda para volver a mi propio mundo-comenzó Finn.

-¿Tu propio mundo?-pregunto la Dulce Princesa viéndolo detenidamente-bueno, desde que te vi me pareció que no eras de por aquí ¿de dónde eres exactamente muchacho?-

-Es algo difícil y largo de contar-siguió Finn comenzando su relato.

-Pues comienza, tengo tiempo-dijo la Dulce Princesa poniendo toda su atención en Finn.

El Ranger Azul comenzó a contarle sobre su predicamento, ayudado por Jake para que la historia no le pareciera una tontería a la monarca, también Arcoíris los ayudo a explicarle toda la situación, una vez que finalizaron, la Dulce Princesa se quedó en silencio un momento, meditando sobre la historia.

-Algo me dice que no te creyó mano-dijo Jake susurrándole a Finn.

Pero para alivio de Finn, la Dulce Princesa si creyó la historia-Ya veo, realmente estamos en una situación difícil, pero veré como puedo ayudarte-.

-¿Entonces…si me cree?-pregunto Finn.

-Bueno, mencionaste a Zordon y todos aquellos que tengan un cerebro muy desarrollado han escuchado sobre el más grande sabio que ha existido, dime ¿lo conociste? ¿Cómo era él?-pero Finn negó con la cabeza-ya veo, entonces tú eres posterior a su muerte-.

-Pero conocí a Dimitria-.

-De eso no me cabe duda-dijo la Dulce Princesa sonriendo.

Jake intervino en la conversación-Bueno, entonces díganos Dulce Princesa ¿Cómo devolverá a Finn a su propio mundo?-.

-No será nada fácil, ya que no tengo idea de que dimensión viene exactamente, pero puedo tratar de investigar, aunque tomara tiempo-explico la Dulce Princesa tomando un poco de té.

-Desafortunadamente eso es lo que no tenemos, Astronema podría destruir la Tierra en cualquier…-al escuchar ese nombre, la Dulce Princesa escupió el té que trataba de tomar, echándoselo en la cara a Jake.

-¡Ay! ¡Mi carita! ¡Quema! ¡Quema mucho!-grito retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor.

Arcoíris se acercó a revisar a su esposo, mientras Finn se quedaba confundido por la reacción de la princesa, quien comenzó a toser por el té, fue cuando Mentita apareció y comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda para ayudarla, cuando se calmó, tomo aire profundamente y miro a Finn con miedo.

-¿Astronema? ¿La princesa del mal? ¿Ha vuelto?-pregunto aterrada.

-Bueno…ahora se hace llamar Reina del Mal y restauro a toda la Alianza del Mal…-.

-¿La Alianza del Mal ha vuelto?-exclamo la princesa levantándose como un resorte de su asiento-¿Por qué no dijiste eso desde el principio? ¡Tenemos que enviarte de regreso cuanto antes!-.

-¿Usted…conoce a la Alianza del Mal?-.

-Los conozco lo suficiente para saber que si ellos regresan a la cima del poder será el fin de todos, debes volver con tus amigos y ayudarlos a detenerlos antes de que todo vuelva a repetirse-dijo la Dulce Princesa estremeciéndose ante esa idea.

Finn asintió, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un brazo lo sujeto del torso, uno demasiado largo y lo jaló hacia la ciudad, al tiempo que gritaba-¡Finn!-grito Jake recuperándose del ardor en la cara.

El Ranger Azul trataba de liberarse, cuando vio a su captor, uno de los monstruos de Astronema, el Mutorg, quien lo estrello contra una de las casas de dulces, aterrorizando a sus habitantes.

-¡Ranger Azul, por fin te encontré!-bramo el Mutorg.

Finn se levantó algo aturdido-Gracias por avisarme de esto Ceres-dijo entre dientes, mientras sus dragón siseaba ofendido-¿Quién eres tú?-.

-¡Soy quien finalmente destruirá a un Ranger, de una vez por todas!-.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Ceres!-invoco Finn transformándose-¡Veamos si eres tan rudo como dices!-.

Finn se lanzó contra el Mutorg con una patada, pero el monstruo lo detuvo en el aire, para luego lanzarlo contra un poste de luz, mismo que se cayó por la fuerza del impacto, dejando a Finn algo aturdido.

-De acuerdo…si eres rudo-dijo Finn adolorido.

El Mutorg abrió una de sus palmas y disparo una extraña sustancia viscosa, misma que Finn logro esquivar justo a tiempo, ya que esa sustancia derritió parte del suelo y al poste de luz por completo, dejando a Finn aterrado.

-Fuiste muy hábil al esquivar ese ataque-dijo el Mutorg sonriendo perversamente.

-Ay nanita, si eso me hubiera golpeado ya no la contaría, pero no puedo rendirme, Marceline y los demás me necesitan-.

-Eres un pobre estúpido, no importa lo que hagas, no podrás evitar el triunfo de la Reina del Mal, todos los universos pronto caerán bajo su poder-.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-declaro Finn lanzándose a la batalla.

El Mutorg también se lanzó a la batalla, pero antes de que chocaran, un puño salió de la nada y golpeo al Mutorg en el rostro, derribándolo, el responsable había sido Jake, quien se encontraba listo para comenzar la batalla.

-¿Jake?-.

-Ahora si ya sacaste boleto amigo, nadie lastima a mi hermanito querido y sale ileso-.

-¡No te metas en esto perro faldero!-bramo el Mutorg levantándose.

-¿Perro faldero? ¡Soy un perro mágico!-grito Jake preparándose para continuar la batalla.

Finn invoco su lanza y también se preparó para el combate-¡Muy bien Jake, tal vez mis amigos no estén aquí conmigo, pero al menos sé que con tu ayuda podremos con este tipo!-.

-¡Adelante hermanito!-declaro Jake.

Mientras tanto, la Dulce Princesa observaba la batalla, fijando su atención en ese extraño monstruo que amenazaba su reino, fue cuando Mentita se acercó y comenzó a jalarle del vestido para captar su atención.

-Princesa, creo que necesitamos salir de aquí cuanto antes, esto puede ser peligroso-dijo Mentita preocupado.

-Espera Mentita, este es mi reino y ellos mi gente, tengo que ayudarlos de algún modo y creo que sé cómo hacerlo, de prisa, tráeme mi escáner de vida ahora-.

-Si alteza-dijo Mentita corriendo hacia el laboratorio de su princesa, quien devolvió la vista a la batalla.

Arcoíris le pregunto que planeaba y la Dulce Princesa le respondió-Necesito averiguar la estructura de ese monstruo, si la analizo detenidamente quizás pueda encontrar un modo de detenerlo, solo espero que Finn y Jake puedan con él hasta que Mentita llegue, porque por lo que vi, esa criatura puede matar con una extraña sustancia que expulsa de su cuerpo-dijo la Princesa mirando hacia donde estaba el hueco que quedo tras el ataque del Mutorg.

La batalla comenzó, el Mutorg lanzo nuevamente más de su sustancia tóxica, Finn y Jake lo evadieron justo a tiempo, provocando que Jake se diera cuenta del mismo descubrimiento de Finn.

-¡Ay mamacita! ¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Jake aterrado.

-¡Algo muy peligroso, no dejes que te toque o estarías acabado Jake!-grito Finn.

-¡Gracias por el dato hermanito, no me di cuenta!-respondió Jake cruzándose de brazos de manera sarcástica.

El Mutorg se rio divertido al ver como sus ataques tóxicos estaban aterrando a sus dos rivales, esto realmente era un espectáculo digno de verse-Ustedes dos no son más que criaturas mortales, es normal que tiemblen ante el poder de una bestia tóxica como yo-.

-¿Quién está temblando? ¡De hecho, estamos listos para continuar y patearte el trasero!-aseguro Finn.

-¡Ya veremos si su plan funciona contra mí!-bramo Mutorg lanzándose contra el ataque de nuevo.

Ambos esquivaron el ataque, comenzando la batalla, pero la fuerza combinada de un Mutante y un Org era algo difícil de enfrentar, el Mutorg le dio un golpe con su garra a Finn, derribándolo, pero antes de que volviera a atacar, Jake enredo su cuerpo elástico por todo el cuerpo del monstruo.

-¿Qué rayos?-.

-¿A dónde sin permiso?-pregunto Jake sonriendo divertido y de manera burlona.

-¿Qué clase de perro faldero eres tú?-cuestiono el Mutorg furioso.

-¡Ya te lo dije, soy un perro mágico!-declaro Jake sonriéndole divertido.

-¡Sostenlo Jake!-grito Finn lanzándose a la batalla con su lanza-¡Tengo que terminarlo con un solo golpe!-.

-¡No!-bramo el Mutorg tratando de liberarle, para luego abrir su boca y escupir más de esa sustancia tóxica.

El Ranger Azul esquivo el ataque muy apenas y los siguientes, ya que también comenzó a dispararle rayos de los ojos, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, dio un salto, cargando su lanza con la energía de Ceres.

-¡Corte Tsunami!-invoco lanzando su ataque contra el diabólico Mutorg.

El golpe fue directo y Jake soltó al monstruo justo a tiempo, el Mutorg cayó al suelo de rodillas, pero aún no estaba vencido y se los hizo saber a sus dos rivales levantándose como si nada le hubiera pasado.

-Vaya, este tipo es duro de matar-dijo Jake.

-¡Y aún no han visto nada!-declaro el Mutorg llamando toda la sustancia que libero contra sus enemigos y contra la ciudad, la sustancia tóxica volvió a reunirse en el cuerpo del Mutorg, incrementando su tamaño-¿ahora que van a hacer?-pregunto riéndose.

-Ay mamá-dijo Finn tragando saliva.

-No…pues…ahora si nos cargó el payaso-dijo Jake igual de preocupado que su amigo.

La Dulce Princesa se quedó muda por lo que veía, cuando Mentita apareció-A quí tiene el… ¡Por Glob! ¿Qué es eso?-.

-Problemas muy grandes es lo que es-dijo la Dulce Princesa sin poder salir de su asombro-es cierto, dame el escáner, rápido-pidió tomándolo y apuntando hacia el monstruo-espero que esto funcione-.

La aparición del Mutorg gigante hizo que todos los habitantes comenzara a escapar aterrados, fue cuando aquellos guardias de chicle gigantes cobraron vida-¡Presencia malvada detectada!-gritaron levantándose y preparándose para la batalla.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Finn, quien abrió mucho los ojos al ver eso, especialmente cuando Jake le confirmo que fue la Dulce Princesa quien los había creado-Vaya, ella realmente es inteligente-dijo sorprendido.

-Si ella no puede enviarte a tu casa, entonces nadie en este cochino mundo podrá-dijo Jake muy seguro.

Los guardias de chicle comenzaron la batalla contra el Mutorg, quien se defendía fácilmente de los ataques de ambos, hecho que los dejaba sorprendidos y preocupados, especialmente porque cada vez que lo tocaban, sus cuerpos se quemaban.

-¡Sus defensores son patéticos!-bramo disparándoles su sustancia tóxica, dándoles justo en la cabeza y comenzando a derretir sus caras.

-No, pues ahora sí creo que nos llevó la cachetada-dijo Jake tragando saliva.

Pero Finn negó con la cabeza-Todavía no ¡Ceres te invoco!-invoco Finn y el poderoso Dragón Marino hizo acto de aparición, encarando al Mutorg.

-¿Qué?-.

Ceres embistió al Mutorg con fuerza, obligándolo a retroceder, pero sin derribarlo y el Mutorg miro al Dragón Marino con furia-De acuerdo amigo, creo que estamos en desventaja, no tenemos a los demás para formar al Megazord ¿tienes alguna idea?-pregunto Finn esperanzado y Ceres rugió-yo pude pensar en eso-.

Ya que la respuesta de Ceres fue pelear hasta el final, mientras que la Dulce Princesa salió del asombro que le causo la aparición del Mutorg gigante y de ese imponente dragón, concentrándose en el escaneo, mismo que no tardo en terminar.

-Bien, espero encontrar un modo de detener a esa cosa, solo espero que Finn pueda detenerlo el tiempo suficiente para averiguar su debilidad-dijo la Dulce Princesa dirigiéndose hacia su laboratorio.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Ay no es justo ¿Por qué yo no aparezco en esta aventura? Solo porque voy a tratar de secuestrar a la Dulce Princesa para hacerla mi esposa, mientras Finn y Jake combaten a ese monstruo horrible, eso es injusticia, ya sabrán de mi abogado, Gunter, encárgate del caso"_

_Un aplauso para el Rey Helado, uno de los villanos más divertidos de la TV y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Dany35: **_entiendo…muy bien, puedo respetar que te guste la historia, tal vez la serie no sería tan mala si no fuera por el hecho de que Meyer arruino a los vampiros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_de hecho le fue peor, ya que la Princesa Grumosa es quien se enamoró de él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_y espera a ver dónde caen los demás Rangers, porque aún quedan 4 extraviados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_tengo la misma opinión en ese aspecto del doblaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_descuida, entiendo, aunque comentaron muy a tiempo, ya casi subía el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_ya no faltan muchos, los capítulos 90 serán los últimos, aunque aún no sé cuántos saldrán, ya que todavía quedan Rangers que rescatar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_teniendo en cuenta que ahora es la guerrera más poderosa de todo el Multiverso y que sabe que los Rangers no pueden hacer nada para detenerla, no debería sorprenderte tanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_toma en cuenta que ella ha tenido experiencias más traumáticas, como ser Ranger Rosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Winter Soldier: **_no entiendo ¿es la trama de la nueva serie de Digimon? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_creo que eso era obvio para muchos, aunque ahora tiene que lidiar con el Mutorg. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_a pesar de que ya tiene a todas las princesas babeando por él, ahora tiene que lidiar con el Mutorg. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_pues quería responder la interrogante que todos tenían desde el principio, la ubicación de Jake. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_pues efectivamente se trataba de Jake el perro, pero ahora hay que lidiar con el Mutorg y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_por el momento a Finn le toca lidiar con dos cosas, el Mutorg y el amor de Grumosa, descuida, lo entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**La Luz de Orión: **_no le está yendo nada fácil, ya que el Mutorg le está dando una paliza, además de sus terribles toxinas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Amo del Vacío: **_ahora se viene la pelea de Finn y el Mutorg. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_ya verás a que monstruo reserve para Tommy, por el momento Finn debe encontrar el modo de vencer al Mutorg y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_ya había explicado eso, no está con ellos porque después de la derrota de Ooze, ambos decidieron irse a vivir a un mundo más tranquilo con sus hijos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_efectivamente, ya que como viste, el Mutorg tiene la habilidad de liberar toxinas que son demasiado peligrosas para el ambiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_yo ya vi ese capítulo, así que no te preocupes y si apareció tu comentario, pero fue hasta después que actualice. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Marshall43: **_y ahora juntos deben detener al Mutorg. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_y no a cualquier enemigo, ya que se trata del Mutorg. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_tal vez sea cierto, aunque siento que ese es el destino que nos depara el futuro de seguir como andamos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Dany35, NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil Zeus, Hades, Winter Soldier, Xanatrix742, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Shazam, Moon-9215, La Luz de Orión, Amo del Vacío, Súper Rock Ninja, Aioria09, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo, Marshall43, Shadow y Writer, Blaitor21.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuando pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	84. Encuentro inesperado

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Valka, **__la madre de Hipo, hoy me invitaron a presentarles este capítulo donde no solo proseguiremos con la aventura de este chico en ese extraño mundo, sino también veremos a donde llego el cuarto Ranger y créanme, será algo muy interesante, disfrútenlo"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 84._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 84 Encuentro inesperado.**

Ceres y el Mutorg continuaban enfrascados en su batalla, el Mutorg lanzo su sustancia tóxica contra Ceres, quien contraataco con un chorro de agua, ambos ataques chocaron y se destruyeron uno a otro, dejando a Finn aliviado, pero aun preocupado.

-De acuerdo, tengo que encontrar un modo de acabar con este tipo antes de que lastime a esa gente de dulce-murmuro entre dientes.

-Tonto inocente, no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar que la Reina del Mal conquiste al Multiverso-dijo el Mutorg con maldad.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Finn.

Por toda respuesta, el Mutorg se rio divertido antes de responder-Mientras tú y tus amigos se encuentran dispersos por todos los universos, la Alianza del Mal ha lanzo a sus ejércitos contra todos los Power Rangers existentes, ya que la Reina quiere evitar que se repita la historia de la Guerra Legendaria-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Finn aterrado.

**(-)**

**Planeta Aquitar**

Las palabras del Mutorg eran muy ciertas, ya que en ese momento, el planeta de los Alíen Rangers estaba siendo atacado por naves de la Alianza del Mal, ahora Delphine y su equipo trataba de resistir, pero eran superados en número.

Los Mega Drakzes aparecieron y algunos se convirtieron en los Guerreros Tenjors para atacarlos, así como un gran número de monstruos hicieron acto de aparición, para luego incrementar su tamaño, atacando por dos flancos.

-¡Son demasiados!-grito Aulico.

-¡Resistan! ¡No podemos dejar que la Reina gane!-grito Delphine alarmada.

Pero aun así, las naves siguieron llegando de la nada, disparando contra los héroes de Aquitar e impidiéndoles la invocación de sus Zords.

**(-)**

**Planeta Triforia**

Trey, el Ranger Dorado trataba de defender su hogar de las naves de la Alianza del Mal y del ejército de monstruos que aparecían por todos lados, pero estaba solo y no podía lidiar contra todos esos villanos.

-¡No me voy a rendir! ¡Como señor de Triforia voy a luchar hasta el final!-aseguro Trey colocándose en guardia, listo para continuar la batalla.

**(-)**

**Dulce Reino**

La Dulce Princesa seguía en su laboratorio, analizando la estructura del Mutorg, descubriendo que estaba hecho de sustancias contaminante sumamente tóxicas, el menor intento de destruirlo podría liberar toda esa contaminación y causar un gran desastre.

-¡Es terrible!-grito Mentita horrorizado.

-No te preocupes, creo que sé cómo ayudar a Finn a detener a esa criatura sin perjudicar ni a mi reino ni al resto de OOO, pero necesitare de tu ayuda Arcoíris-dijo viendo a su amiga, quien asintió.

Jake, por su parte, trataba de llevar a los ciudadanos a un lugar seguro, hecho que no resultaba nada fácil, ya que la Dulce Gente eran como niños pequeños, incontrolables, especialmente cuando estaban muy asustados, ya que cuando se asustaban mucho explotaban.

-¡Dejen de llorar como nenitas asustadas y vayan a un lugar seguro!-bramo Jake comenzando a molestarse.

Ceres volvió a atacar al Mutorg, pero el monstruo contraataco con un golpe de su garra para repelerlo, Finn apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y esquivar el golpe, dejando al Mutorg con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Lo ves? No puedes ganar, no importa lo que hagas, los universos ya están condenados, pronto la Reina del Mal habrá triunfado y todos los Power Rangers serán llevados a la extinción-.

-Eso ya lo veremos ¡Adelante Ceres!-indico Finn y Ceres se lanzó contra el Mutorg de nuevo.

Ceres enredo su cuerpo de serpiente en el del Mutorg, para luego comenzar a apretarlo como si fuera una boa atrapando a su presa, pero el Mutorg logro liberarse y sujeto a Ceres del cuello, lanzándolo contra una de las casas del Dulce Reino.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes?-pregunto divertido.

Ceres se levantó algo aturdido, pero dispuesto a seguir luchando, aunque Finn sabía que de seguir así no tardaría en perder, necesitaba a sus amigos para formar al Megazord y eso lo tenía muy frustrado.

-¡Si pudiera formar al Megazord apuesto a que ya te habría derrotado!-aseguro Finn.

-Que lastima que los otros Dragones no se encuentran aquí para formar a tu precioso Megazord, pero eso hace que mi trabajo sea mucho más fácil-dijo el Mutorg de manera burlona, para luego disparar su sustancia tóxica contra Ceres.

Ceres evadió el ataque justo a tiempo, pero parte del campo quedo dañada por la contaminación del Mutorg y eso angustio a Finn, quien comenzó a apretar sus puños lleno de furia.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-cuestiono molesto.

-¿A qué? ¡Ah! ¿A esto?-pregunto divertido y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, lanzando más de su sustancia tóxica por todas partes.

Finn se quedó mudo y horrorizado al ver como cualquier cosa que entrara en contacto con esa diabólica sustancia moría de inmediato, el Ranger Azul comenzó a tensar su cuerpo, sus puños se apretaban con tal fuerza que ya le dolían un poco, al tiempo que escuchaba la risa burlona del Mutorg.

-¡Ya! ¡Deja de destruir las cosas!-bramo furioso y liberando todo el poder de Ceres, quien lanzo un rugido atronador, llamando la atención del Mutorg.

-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendido.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma de energía comenzó a sonar, poniendo en alerta a todos los ocupantes del lugar-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¡Chispitas! ¡Es la energía de Finn, finalmente lo hemos localizado!-informo Alfa contento.

-¿Finn?-pregunto Marceline sujetando a Alfa de los hombros y comenzando a zarandearlo de un lado a otro-¿Dónde está? ¡Dime que se encuentra bien! ¡Tráelo de vuelta por favor!-pedía sin dejar de sacudir al pobre Alfa.

-Tranquila Marceline, al menos ya sabemos que se encuentra bien-dijo Andros separando a Marceline de Alfa.

-Ay…ay…ay…lo bueno es que los robots no vomitamos-dijo Alfa aturdido.

Mientras Alfa salía de su estado aturdido, Ángela se dispuso a localizar las coordenadas de Finn, con Cruger a su lado-¿Tuviste suerte?-.

-Por fortuna si, afortunadamente registramos la energía de Finn, ya sabemos dónde se encuentra, enviare a otro de nuestros aliados a buscarlo de inmediato-.

-Bien, con él ya tenemos 3 Rangers, pero aún nos quedan 4, tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde-dijo Cruger preocupado por la posibilidad de un ataque de Astronema en cualquier momento.

**(-)**

**Dulce Reino**

Ceres arremetió de nuevo contra el Mutorg, embistiéndolo con fuerza y usando su cola para enredarla en la pierna del Mutorg, derribándolo con la misma, para luego levantarlo con su cabeza y lanzarlo contra el suelo.

-¡Todavía no me has vencido!-declaro el Mutorg levantándose listo para continuar la batalla.

-¡Pero ya no tardare en hacerlo, no permitiré que sigas lastimando este mundo, voy a detenerte!-aseguro Finn.

Pero el Mutorg se rio-Adelante, destrúyeme, si es que te atreves-.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Finn preocupado por las palabras de burla del Mutorg.

El Mutorg no respondió de inmediato, primero se rio divertido, disfrutando de la confusión de su oponente, para luego explicarle-Es muy simple en realidad, estoy hecho de una sustancia demasiado contaminante, si me destruyes, todos los químicos almacenados en mi interior se liberaran en una gran nube de gas tóxico que acabara con toda la vida en este planeta-.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-grito Jake aterrado ante esa revelación.

Jake no fue el único que se alarmo, ya que Finn también se quedó estático-Estas mintiendo-.

-¿Te atreverías a correr el riesgo? Porque si estás seguro de que miento, adelante, destrúyeme con toda confianza-reto divertido.

Finn se quedó estático ante el reto del Mutorg, por un lado, tenía que destruirlo para salvar a ese mundo y encontrar el modo de volver al suyo, pero por el otro lado, si decía la verdad y al destruirlo contaminaba a todo ese mundo, entonces no podría vivir con eso.

Por fortuna para él, no tuvo que pensarlo por mucho tiempo, ya que en ese momento, Arcoíris apareció volando en el cielo, con la Dulce Princesa sobre su lomo, la esposa de Jake tenía un extraño aparato en su cuerno, mismo que parecía un cañón colocado a modo de casco, con la Dulce Princesa sujetándolo de la parte trasera.

-¡Arcoíris, aléjate de ese monstruo cariño!-grito Jake espantado.

-¡No te preocupes Finn, nosotras te ayudaremos a destruir a ese monstruo!-aseguro la Dulce Princesa apuntándole con su arma-muy bien Arcoíris, solo tenemos un tiro, debemos asegurarnos de que cuente-indico la Dulce Princesa y Arcoíris asintió.

El Mutorg solo miraba como se acercaban a él-¿Qué pretenden esas dos?-.

-Preparen…apunten… ¡Fuego!-indico la Dulce Princesa.

El cuerno de Arcoíris brillo intensamente y disparo un rayo de distintos colores contra el Mutorg, aprisionándolo en un triángulo de luz de varios colores, mismo que impedía que hiciera cualquier movimiento.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Piensan detenerme con luces de colores? Que tontos son-dijo burlándose.

-Pero funciono ¿verdad?-pregunto la Dulce Princesa sonriendo.

El Mutorg no respondió, trato de salir de su encierro, pero apenas dio un paso, sufrió una descarga eléctrica que lo hizo retroceder, dejándolo sorprendido-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Sáquenme de aquí ahora mismo!-bramo golpeando con furia las paredes del triángulo.

Arcoíris voló de regreso hacia Ceres, la Dulce Princesa saco un megáfono y hablo-¡Ya puedes destruirlo Finn!-.

-¿Qué? Pero…-.

-¡No te preocupes, ese escudo de energía impedirá que los gases contaminantes se expandan! ¡Confía en mí, jamás arriesgaría la seguridad de mi gente ni del resto de OOO!-.

Finn se quedó pensando un momento en la situación y finalmente asintió-Muy bien Ceres, terminemos con él-indico-¡Gran Tsunami!-invoco el Ranger Azul.

Ceres abrió su boca y reunió una gran cantidad de energía, misma que libero en un tornado de agua contra el Mutorg, el ataque fue directo y como el Mutorg era contaminación, sentir ese contacto de agua limpia era como ser quemado en la hoguera.

El Mutorg comenzó a derretirse y conforme se derretía, el gas tóxico que prometió comenzó a liberarse, pero tal como la Dulce Princesa dijo, aquella barrera de luz impedía que se esparciera con el viento.

-Muy bien Arcoíris, termina con eso-pidió la Dulce Princesa, el cuerno de su amiga brillo de nuevo y encogió el triángulo de luz, hasta tamaño microscópico, de esa manera el gas tóxico solo mataría algunas bacterias del ambiente-estuvo cerca-.

-Vaya, ganamos-dijo Finn sonriendo aliviado-bueno Ceres, creo que es momento para decir que esta fue una victoria legendaria-agrego divertido y Ceres rugió en señal de triunfo.

**(-)**

**Más Tarde**

Las reparaciones de la ciudad no tardaron en comenzar, realmente era increíble ver como la Dulce Gente podía parecer unos inútiles buenos para nada, pero realmente sabían hacer bien su trabajo y eso era un logro.

-Te agradezco que ayudes a reconstruir mi reino-dijo la Dulce Princesa mirando a Finn.

-No es nada, me gusta ayudar a los demás-respondió Finn sonriéndole.

Jake, por su parte, le decía a Arcoíris que no debió arriesgarse tanto, pero Arcoíris le dijo que ella podía cuidarse sola y se fue a ver a Finn-Ah, mujeres, no puedes vivir con ellas, no puedes vivir sin ella y no puedes dejar de adorarla-dijo divertido.

-Muy bien Finn, una vez que terminemos con las reparaciones, seguiré con lo de enviarte a casa-.

-¿A casa? Nunca creí que eso se escucharía tan bien, estoy ansioso por volver a ver a todos mis amigos-dijo Finn aliviado.

-Entonces es una suerte que te haya encontrado-dijo una voz, justo en el momento en que un portal se abría frente a Finn y de este surgía Isis-¿Cómo estas Finn?-.

-¡Isis! ¡No sabes el gusto que me da verte!-grito Finn contento.

Jake se le quedo viendo al joven guerrero fijamente, como si estuviera tratando de recordarlo, cuando finalmente vio la luz-¡Ah, ya me acorde de ti, eres el guerrero con nombre de niña!-grito.

Isis puso mala cara al escuchar al perro decirle eso, mientras que Finn se reía divertido y Arcoíris regañaba a Jake por haber sido tan grosero-Ya olvídenlo por favor-pidió Isis-escucha Finn, no hay mucho tiempo, la Alianza del Mal está comenzando su conquista, necesitamos que vuelvas conmigo ahora mismo-.

Finn se quedó serio un momento, pero luego asintió-¿Ya encontraron a alguien más?-pregunto.

-Por ahora solo a ti, Marceline y Kenneth-.

-¿Encontraron a Marceline? ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Finn alarmado por la seguridad de su novia.

-Tranquilo, está bien, ambos lo están, pero en serio, tenemos que volver antes de que sea demasiado tarde-dijo Isis.

Finn volvió a asentir y vio a sus amigos, era una lástima que no pudieran despedirse de una mejor manera, pero si Astronema y su Alianza del Mal ya estaba lanzando su invasión, debía darse prisa para ayudar a sus amigos y amada, con una sonrisa mutua, Finn se despidió de todos, aunque antes de irse, abrazo a Jake y le susurro una frase en el oído.

-Siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo-.

-Y tú el mío, ahora ve y dale lo que se merece a esa loca megalómana, estaremos rezando para que triunfen-.

Con una última mirada de ánimo y gratitud, Finn cruzo el portal después de Isis, volviendo a su propio universo, la Dulce Princesa suspiro resignada y sonriendo, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que los Rangers detuvieran a la Alianza del Mal.

-¡Espera papucho!-grito la Princesa Grumosa apareciendo de la nada-¡No olvides a tu amor verdadero!-grito lanzándose al portal, peor fue muy tarde y el portal se cerró a tiempo-rayos-.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto Finn e Isis hicieron acto de aparición, Marceline no dudo en saltar a los brazos de su novio-¡Finn!-grito aliviada.

-¡Marcy! ¡Que gusto ver que te encuentras bien!-grito Finn aliviado.

-¡Lo mismo digo bobo!-respondió Marceline aliviada de que su chico no estuviera herido o peor.

-Oigan, yo también me encuentro bien, por si a alguien le interesa-dijo Kenneth tratando de llamar la atención de ambos, pero ninguno le hizo el menor caso-vaya, siempre me ignoran-.

Alfa y Ángela se rieron divertidos, al igual que Andros y Cruger, pero nuevamente se pusieron serios cuando Lukas hizo acto de aparición-Vaya, esto sí que es una suerte, ya encontraron 3 Rangers, solo les quedan 4, aunque si siguen perdiendo el tiempo no van a localizarlos a tiempo-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Lo haríamos más fácilmente si nos ayudaras-soltó Ángela.

-Lo siento doctora, pero eso iría en contra de las reglas, pero les puedo dar una pista del paradero de los últimos 4 Rangers-dijo Lukas sonriéndoles de manera divertida-una sola, tómenla o déjenla-.

Los Rangers y Ángela se vieron entre sí, para luego ver a Alfa, ya que el simpático robot era quien mejor conocía a ese genio y por tanto, querían saber si podían confiar en él, Alfa asintió con la cabeza para confirmarlo.

-Está bien, aceptamos-dijo Ángela.

-Muy bien, estas son las pistas; la rojita se encuentra en un sitio donde se sentirá como en casa, el negro está en un mundo donde se usan varas de madera para pelear, la dorada está en una época donde vivir en barco era un privilegio y finalmente, la celeste está en un mundo donde nada es lo que parece-dijo Lukas haciendo aparecer unas palomitas y comenzando a comerlas.

-¿Qué clase de pistas son esas?-cuestiono Ángela molesta.

-Alto, recuerda que solo es una por Ranger-dijo Lukas sin tomarle mucha importancia al enfado de Ángela.

A la científica y a los otros no les quedo de otra más que tratar de descifrar las pistas de ese genio loco, solo esperaban localizar a los Rangers faltantes antes de que Astronema decidiera atacar la Tierra de nuevo.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Esta vez, parecía ser el turno de Yubel, quien atrapada en el agujero de gusano, se movía sin control y a gran velocidad a cualquier lugar que no fuera el suyo, eso le preocupaba, ya que habiendo tantos universos, podía terminar en uno donde el mundo estuviera plagado de zombis o de algo peor.

Finalmente, vio la luz al final del túnel y la Ranger Roja apareció en lo que parecía ser un bosque, gracias a sus habilidades en artes marciales, pudo aterrizar perfectamente en pie e incorporarse sin problema alguno.

-Muy bien, parece que termine mi viaje, pero me pregunto dónde estoy, este lugar no se ve tan diferente a mi mundo, pero así comienza, primero todo es normal y de pronto, el mundo desconocido es habitado por simios o está plagado de zombis-.

La voz de Rayearth se escuchó en su mente, el valiente y noble dragón le informo a su compañera que sentía una extraña familiaridad con ese mundo, como si hubiera algo que lo hacía sentir como si estuviera en casa.

-No sé si eso debe alegrarme o tranquilizarme amigo, pero supongo que debemos explorar un poco, no podemos darnos el lujo de…-Yubel se cayó cuando sintió algo acercarse.

Se trataba de una bola de fuego, rápidamente la evadió y busco a su atacante, llevándose con una gran sorpresa, ya que sus atacantes eran dos personas que estaban montados sobre dragones azules, con el cuerpo plano, muy similar al de una mantarraya, una gran boca y pequeñas patas, pero con dos poderosas alas.

-¿Quién eres tú intrusa?-cuestiono uno de los hombres, mismo que tenía el rostro cubierto por un casco.

-¿Acaso eres amigo de Dagur?-.

-¿Dagur? Ni siquiera sé de qué están hablando-.

-¡No mientas!-.

-Yo no miento, no tengo idea de que o quien están hablando, ni siquiera sé quién es ese tal Dagur-.

Los dos hombres se vieron entre sí, pero antes de que alguno dijera otra cosa, un tercer muchacho apareció, era fácil saber que se trataba de un muchacho, se podía ver a simple vista que era menor que Yubel, aunque no por mucho, de complexión atlética y cabello castaño, le faltaba la pierna izquierda e iba montado en un dragón de color negro como la noche y de ojos esmeralda.

-Habla forastera ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-.

-Me llamo Yubel y no sé qué hago aquí, ni siquiera sé cómo llegue a este lugar-.

-Señor Hipo, no podemos confiar en ella, seguramente es aliada de Dagur-susurro uno de los hombres.

El joven que respondía al nombre de Hipo, miró fijamente a Yubel y vio que su dragón no parecía estar incomodo con la presencia de esa chica-No lo sé, a Chimuelo no parece desagradarle ni un poco-.

-De todos modos no podemos confiar en ella, estamos en guerra y debemos capturarla-dijo el otro hombre preparándose para la batalla.

Yubel hizo lo mismo, se colocó en guardia y espero, pero entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle, uno de sus guantes estaba muy roto, seguramente por la pelea con Astronema, así que no le quedo de otra opción más que quitarse sus guantes.

En cuanto Yubel se quitó los guantes, aquellos hombres interpretaron eso como una agresión y se prepararon para la batalla, pero entonces una voz más imponente se escuchó, una que parecía ser de una mujer.

-¡Alto!-grito llamando la atención del trío.

Hipo y sus dos compañeros voltearon, topándose con una mujer de aspecto respetable y con una mirada que era mejor no provocarla, pero desde su posición, Yubel no podía ver cómo era por completo.

-¿Quién será ella?-se preguntó en un susurro.

-Alteza ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto Hipo.

Por toda respuesta, la mujer oculta en las sombras miro hacia Yubel, más directamente hacia la mano de la Ranger Roja-Oye niña ¿Cómo te hiciste esa marca?-.

-¿Qué?-Yubel miro la marca de su mano-siempre la he tenido, es una marca de nacimiento, oiga ¿Cómo pudo verla desde ahí?-.

-Tengo buena vista-fue la respuesta de aquella mujer que permanecía en las sombras-entonces, la has tenido toda tu vida ¿correcto?-.

-Así es, pero dígame ¿Por qué tanto interés en esta marca?-pregunto Yubel tratando de no sonar grosera.

Por toda respuesta, la mujer comenzó a salir de las sombras, mostrando primero su hombro derecho-Porque es la marca del gran Godzilla, Rey de los Monstruos, solo aquellos que lo han visto, pero ver más allá de su aspecto, la poseen y si tú la tienes, entonces debes ser muy especial, porque también la tienes-añadió revelando que ella tenía esa marca en su hombro.

-Aguarde…dijo que esta marca es hecha por… ¿Godzilla?-.

-Veo que si lo conoces, tal vez no fuiste tú quien estuvo en contacto con él directamente, quizás alguien de tu familia y por eso tienes la marca, hasta ahora, creí que yo era la única-.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Yubel confundida.

-La única que ha logrado calmar la ira de Godzilla y devolverlo al mar, al mostrarle que no todos los humanos eran malvados-.

Poco a poco, la mujer salió de las sombras y en cuanto se revelo, Yubel sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho-¿Mamá?-.

Efectivamente, aquella mujer era muy parecida a su madre, a la Ranger Amarillo original, Psycho Sombra, Trini Kwan, solo que su cabello era un poco más largo, llevaba un vestido amarillo e iba adornada con varias joyas que se veían muy valiosas, con una corona en forma de dragón.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, este capítulo llego a su final, como vieron, Yubel acaba de encontrarse con una gran sorpresa, ya que no solo llego a un nuevo mundo donde los humanos montan dragones, sino que además, hay una mujer muy parecida a su madre, pero las fuerzas de la Alianza del Mal están más cercas de lo que parecen"_

_Un aplauso para Valka, la valiente madre de Hipo y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**LES TENGO UNA PROPUESTA, COMO YA NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN LA PARTE FINAL DEL FIC ¿LES GUSTARIA QUE SUBIERA UN CAPITULO DIARIO? DE SER ASI HAGANMELO SABER, YA QUE PARA MI NO SERIA PROBLEMA ACTUALIZAR DIARIAMENTE, ESPECIALMENTE PORQUE ESTAMOS EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS, ESO SI, CUANDO COMIENCE EL NUEVO FIC, RETOMARE MI RITMO NORMAL, USTEDES DECIDE.**

**SI DECIDEN QUE SI, VOY A PUBLICAR LOS CAPITULOS FINALES DIARIAMENTE, A MENOS DE QUE PASE ALGO QUE ME IMPIDA ACTUALIZAR, COMO TODO OCURRE EN ESTA VIDA, YA QUE NO SIEMPRE TENEMOS EL CONTROL.**

**Dany35: **_te agradezco que te hayan gustado mis dos fics, eso me halaga y está bien, agregare esas dos cartas, pero sería todo, tenlo presente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_entiendo, pero no creo que no sepas a donde fue a parar Yubel ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_(suspiro) está bien, pero ya sería lo último, a veces no sé porque motivo pongo los avisos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_en este caso era necesario que la Dulce Princesa ayudara, ya que debían impedir que las toxinas se liberaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_me olvide por completo de Gunter, realmente es un defecto y error que cometí en el capítulo anterior y me disculpo por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_cada quien tiene sus gustos, pero ahora que Finn volvió a su mundo, finalmente es el turno de Yubel de enfrentar su desafío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_no olvides que mientras Karone y Astronema sigan estando conectadas, Astronema tiene todas las ventajas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_afortunadamente le fue bien y venció al Mutorg, con ayuda de la Dulce Princesa, ahora finalmente, es el turno de Yubel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo y ahora llego el turno de Yubel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_entiendo, pues me toca esperar y ya supiste quien es el siguiente Ranger en su aventura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_vaya, esa no me la esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_creo que se siente como cuando Doña Clotilde/Bruja del 71 le coqueteaba a Don Ramón ¿no crees? Y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_creo que muchos lo preferirían, la verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_afortunadamente así fue, la Dulce Princesa encontró el modo de detener las toxinas del Mutorg. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_lo había pensado, pero eso habría alargado el capítulo más de lo que deseaba y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_afortunadamente, la Dulce Princesa encontró la debilidad del Mutorg y pudieron vencerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_afortunadamente, la Dulce Princesa encontró un modo de detener al Mutorg y de evitar que sus toxinas se liberaran en el ambiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_como ese rey ya no sé si es cierto o mentira lo que dice, realmente es tan complicado de entender y descifrar como el capitán Jack Sparrow. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Dany35, SkyAquaCristal, Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Xanatrix742, Bowser300000, Shazam, Moon-9215, Dreisil, Súper Rock Ninja, Shadow y Writer, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	85. Guerra de Dragones

"_Hola a todos los amantes de dragones, soy __**Hagrid **__y hoy me invitaron a presentarles este capítulo donde continuara la aventura de la valiente Ranger Roja en ese mundo tan desconocido…como la envidio, a ella y a todas esas personas, porque ellas tienen lo que yo siempre he querido, un dragón"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 85._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 85 Guerra de Dragones.**

**Planeta Maligno**

Un par de Mega Drakzes apareció en el salón del trono, sujetando a Karone por los brazos, mientras Astronema estaba en su trono, con la esfera que mantenía a Elsa atrapada en su mano derecha y cada miembro de la Alianza del Mal a sus lados.

-Vaya Karone, no pareces muy feliz de haber salido finalmente de tu calabozo-dijo Astronema burlonamente.

Karone miro a Astronema con una expresión cercana al odio, pero sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando vio que Elsa estaba capturada en la esfera de fuego-¡Karone, que gusto que te encuentres bien!-exclamo contenta.

Pero Karone no respondía, ya que estaba sorprendida, no podía creer que Astronema hubiera capturado a Elsa, fue entonces la risa maligna de la Reina del Mal llamo su atención-Por favor Karone, no deberías sorprenderte tanto, después de todo, yo estoy cumpliendo con nuestro destino o mejor dicho, MI destino-.

Karone hizo señas de querer lanzarse contra Astronema, pero los Mega Drakzes la sujetaron y la sometieron con facilidad-¡Nunca triunfaras Astronema!-declaro con determinación.

La Alianza del Mal estallo en carcajadas al escuchar las palabras de Karone, el lado débil de la Reina del Mal, la misma Astronema se rio divertida y se levantó de su trono, llevando a Elsa en su mano, una vez que estuvo cerca, se agacho y tomo a Karone de la barbilla.

-¿Ah no? Mira, la casa de los Rangers del Espacio y de la Galaxia Pérdida-dijo Astronema mostrando la pantalla.

Las imágenes de la pantalla mostraban a los dos grupos de Rangers luchando ferozmente contra las fuerzas invasoras de la Alianza del Mal, haciendo todo lo posible por detenerlos, pero se veían superados en número y poder.

-¡Esto si es un espectáculo!-declaro Gruumm riéndose divertido.

Astronema volteo a ver a Karone y a Elsa-Están en primera fila para ver el final de la era de los Rangers y el principio de la nuestra-agrego perversamente.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Aquella mujer miro con extrañeza a Yubel, especialmente cuando la Ranger Roja la llamo "mamá", se acercó de un salto y miro fijamente a Yubel, quien retrocedió un poco, hecho que divirtió a la mujer.

-No tengas miedo, no quiero hacerte daño, simplemente quería decirte que me temo que me estas confundiendo, yo nunca he tenido hijos, ni siquiera estoy casada, pero no puedo evitar sentir una extraña conexión contigo-dijo viendo fijamente a Yubel-dime ¿no hemos visto antes?-pregunto viendo a Yubel de arriba abajo-¿Cómo te llamas jovencita?-.

-¿Eh? Y…Yubel…-respondió la Ranger Roja nerviosa.

-¿Yubel? Que bello nombre, yo me llamo Mulan Kwan-.

-¿Mulan Kwan?-exclamo Yubel abriendo mucho los ojos.

Mulan se rio divertida-Veo que mi nombre te hizo reaccionar un poco, creo que ahora sabes que no debes tenerme miedo, no te preocupes, yo te cuidare hasta que averigüemos de dónde eres-.

-¿Esta segura majestad?-pregunto Hipo apareciendo en su dragón.

El dragón de Hipo se acercó a Yubel y la olfateo, para luego darle un lengüetazo, dejándola llena de baba y divirtiendo a Mulan-A chimuelo parece caerle bien y no sé porque, pero creo que hay algo en ella que me hace confiar-agrego sonriéndole-serás mi invitada de honor-.

Yubel parpadeo confundida y asintió-Gracias, será un honor para mí-.

Mulan sonrió, cuando uno de los hombres que estaban con ellos diviso algo-¡Mire alteza, hay humo, nuestra tribu está siendo atacada!-.

-¡Rápido, tenemos que volver!-indico Mulan y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el humo, incluso Yubel, aunque ella estaba algo confundida con lo que estaba pasando o iba a pasar.

**(-)**

En el interior de una cueva, un portal dimensional se abrió y de este emergió el Predador X, quien rugió con ferocidad, para luego comenzar a depositar varios huevos, mismos que contenían su ejército de feroces crías, normalmente, las crías de Xenomorfos necesitaban adherirse a un huésped para poder nacer, pero gracias a las modificaciones de Estraga y al ADN Yujtal, eso ya no sería necesario.

El terrible y mejorado Predador X abandono la cueva y vio el humo a lo lejos, para luego lanzar un rugido atronador que hizo que varias aves emprendieran el vuelo aterradas por el rugido.

**(-)**

Una aldea estaba siendo atacada por varias naves enemigas que parecían venir del mar, fue cuando Yubel se dio cuenta que estaba en una isla y que sus ocupantes montaban dragones, mismos que usaban para defenderse de sus atacantes.

-¡Esos cobardes nunca se cansan de esto!-bramo Mulan molesta.

-Heather-murmuro Hipo asustado-tengo que ir a buscarla, rápido Chimuelo-indico Hipo y su dragón emprendió el vuelo.

Yubel no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo, ya que varias flechas envueltas en fuego comenzaron a llover del cielo, la Ranger Roja se protegió detrás de una pared de rocas, cuando Rayearth se comunicó con ella.

-¿Qué dices? Entiendo que están en peligro, pero un Ranger no debe lastimar a las personas, además, ni siquiera son monstruos enviados por la Alianza del Mal, debe haber otra…-un grito llamo su atención.

Una chica pelinegra estaba rodeada por varios hombres que tenían atrapado a su dragón en una red, esa fue toda la invitación que Yubel necesito para lanzarse a la batalla, rápidamente, corrió a auxiliarla.

-¡Oigan!-grito dándole una patada a uno de los hombres, cuando Yubel los miro fijamente, se dio cuenta que eran vikingos-¿su mamá no les enseño a no meterse con una joven?-pregunto desafiante.

-¡Chiquilla insolente!-bramo un vikingo lanzándose contra Yubel.

La Ranger Roja se puso en guardia y se defendió de los ataques de sus oponentes con mucha habilidad, comparados con los Mega Drakzes, lidiar con esos sujetos era un día de campo, al poco tiempo, la chica que fue a ayudar libero a su dragón y entre las dos hicieron retroceder a esos hombres.

-¡Retirada!-ordeno un hombre barbudo y de aspecto imponente, sus tropas rápidamente retrocedieron, aunque aquel hombre lanzo una mirada de furia hacia Chimuelo y su jinete.

Los invasores retrocedieron y todos gritaron llenos de júbilo, gracias a la guía de Mulan y de la ayuda de sus dragones, así como la de Yubel, la chica pelinegra se acercó con una gran sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme-.

-No es nada, mi madre me enseñó a enfrentarme a los bravucones-dijo Yubel sonriéndole.

-Soy Heather-.

-Yo me llamo Yubel, mucho gusto-dijo Yubel estrechándole la mano.

-¡Heather!-grito Hipo apareciendo y bajando de Chimuelo.

-¡Hipo!-grito Heather corriendo a sus brazos y abrazándolo, hecho que conmovió a Yubel.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que Mulan observaba la escena, bueno, más concretamente a Yubel, cuando una mujer de cabello castaño se le acerco-Vaya, esa chica pelea de una manera que nunca he visto-.

-Es muy especial-dijo Mulan sonriendo-creo que podemos confiar en ella, además, salvo a la novia de tu hijo, Valka-agrego y Valka sonrió.

**(-)**

Esa noche, todos se reunieron en el centro de la aldea para celebrar por la nueva victoria y por agradecer a Yubel por su ayuda, la Ranger Roja ahora si podía admirar el lugar con toda tranquilidad, era un sitio realmente hermoso y maravilloso.

Pero si era sincera, lo que más llamo su atención, fue un tallado que había en una montaña, ya que ese tallado tenía la forma de un gigantesco dragón que no se le hacía tan desconocido, hecho que llamo la atención de Mulan.

-Te llama la atención ¿verdad?-.

-Es Godzilla ¿no es así? El Rey de los Monstruos-observo Yubel y Mulan asintió.

-Aunque nosotros lo llamamos, Godzilla Rey de los Dragones, la criatura más poderosa que jamás haya pisado la Tierra, nuestra aldea venera y vive en armonía con los dragones, un estilo de vida que llevamos desde hace años-explico Mulan.

-¿Quiénes eran los tipos que atacaron su aldea?-pregunto Yubel confundida.

Mulan cambio su semblante a uno serio-Son nuestras tribus vecinas, pero más que nada, son nuestros enemigos; Berk, los Marginados y los Bersekers, enemigos en el pasado, pero ahora se han aliado para destruirnos-.

-¿Por qué harían eso?-pregunto Yubel sorprendida por eso.

-Por ellos, por nuestros dragones, nosotros aprendimos a vivir en paz y en armonía con ellos, pero las otras tribus los consideran bestias que deben ser aniquiladas, ya que creen que lo único que hacen es matar y destruir cosas-.

-Eso es absurdo-dijo Yubel.

-Lo sé, pero ellos creen, estúpidamente, que nosotros usaríamos a nuestros dragones para destruirlos, pero nosotros solo queremos vivir en paz, eso es lo que ambicionamos, hemos tratado de razonar con ellos, con los berkianos con ayuda de Hipo y Valka, mientras que Heather trata de hacer lo mismo con los Bersekers-explico Mulan.

-No entiendo-.

-Estoico, el jefe de Berk es el esposo de Valka y el padre de Hipo, mientras que Dagur el Desquiciado, líder de los Bersekers, es el hermano de Heather-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Al menos lo eran hasta hace poco, cada uno de ellos rechazo a su respectiva familia por tratar de vivir en paz con los dragones, los vikingos son orgulloso y necios, creen que tienen la razón en todo y que las cosas deben ser como siempre han sido, se niegan a avanzar, cuando Valka, Hipo y Heather no soportaron más, abandonaron a sus tribus y nosotros los recibimos-.

-¿Y no hay modo de hacer la paz con ellos?-.

Mulan negó con la cabeza-No y menos con Dagur manipulándolos-.

-¿A qué se refiere?-.

-Dagur es un demente, él no se aterroriza por la idea de que nosotros montamos dragones, al contrario, le parece interesante, pero cree que él merece poseer al dragón más poderoso de todos y por eso nos ataca sin piedad, siempre tratando de matarnos a nosotros o a los dragones, especialmente a mí-.

-¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Qué ganaría con eso?-pregunto Yubel horrorizada.

Antes de que Mulan contestara, Valka intervino-Porque Dagur cree que de ese modo hará que Godzilla aparezca-dijo de manera misteriosa.

-¿Godzilla…aparecer?-.

-Él cree que matando a quien calmo su ira en el pasado, él se enfurecerá y reaparecerá-explico Valka.

-Espere, eso significa que… ¿usted es la princesa que hizo que la furia de Godzilla se calmara?-pregunto sorprendida.

Mulan asintió-Fue hace mucho tiempo, pero todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer-.

**-FLASHBACK POV MULAN-**

**Godzilla había aparecido en mi ciudad natal, en el continente de Asia, destruyendo todo a su paso, todo aquel que se le opusiera era destruido sin problema alguno, parecía que sería el fin, pero entonces sentí algo extraño.**

**No sé muy bien que paso por mi mente en ese momento, pero cuando vi a Godzilla de nuevo…pude ver su verdadera naturaleza…su alma…él no era malo, estaba furioso porque los humanos habíamos cometido muchos crímenes contra sus hijos, contra los dragones y contra la Tierra misma, que es nuestro hogar.**

**Me di cuenta que él solo estaba haciendo justicia, tal vez no del modo correcto, pero en realidad no era malvado, solo estaba furioso, invadido por la rabia, así que hice lo único que pude hacer, corrí hacia él para tratar de calmarlo…**

**Al principio, tuve miedo de estar frente a frente con él, era un espectáculo impresionante y aterrador…yo…era insignificante comparada con Godzilla, él era un rey, un dios en toda su gloria, no sabía qué hacer para calmar su furia, pero luego recordé la canción que mi madre me cantaba cuando estaba triste o asustada.**

**Pero me arme de valor y comencé a cantarle a Godzilla, esa canción parecía que había funcionado y Godzilla se calmó, fue entonces que le grite con todas mis fuerzas para que me escuchara.**

-¡Por favor Godzilla, detén esto! ¡Por favor!-grito Mulan, provocando que Godzilla viera fijamente a Mulan-¡Sé que los humanos hemos cometido errores, hemos dañado a tus hijos y el mundo que compartimos, pero estamos arrepentidos, en serio, sé que piensas que ya no hay humanos bondadosos, pero aún quedan muchos humanos buenos en el mundo, todos nosotros entendemos tu ira y queremos pedirte perdón! ¡Por favor, perdónanos!-suplico Mulan arrodillándose ante Godzilla.

El Rey de los Monstruos miro fijamente y luego a los demás humanos cercanos, quienes no tardaron en inclinarse ante él tampoco a modo de disculpas por todas las maldades que habían cometido, Godzilla se quedó en silencio un momento.

Nadie se atrevió a hacer el menor movimiento en todo ese tiempo, hasta que Godzilla lanzo un rugido que hizo estremecer a todos, para luego darse la vuelta y volver al mar, Mulan se levantó y sonrió.

-Gracias…te prometo que no te arrepentirás de tu decisión-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

**(Nota: todo lo que está en negrita es el POV de Mulan)**

Mulan sonrió ante ese recuerdo-Godzilla me probo que era un alma generosa y lo que más me sorprende es que entendiera lo que me dijo antes de irse-.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?-pregunto Yubel.

-"Si esto vuelve a suceder no me detendré"-respondió Mulan-por eso inicie todo esto, para proteger a los hijos de Godzilla de quienes quisieran lastimarlos, pero Dagur está convencido de poder controlar a Godzilla y usarlo contra sus enemigos-.

-Mi hermano es un estúpido-dijo Heather negando con la cabeza.

Yubel se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en alguna solución a ese predicamento, misma que no tardo en encontrar-Mañana volverán a atacar ¿verdad?-pregunto.

-Es lo más probable-reconoció Hipo.

-Pues yo los ayudare en todo lo que pueda, yo también tengo un dragón y estoy segura que él también querrá ayudarnos en esta batalla-aseguro Yubel.

Mulan sonrió conmovida-Eres muy valiente, pero desafortunadamente, un dragón más no cambiara nada-.

-Créame, no es cualquier dragón, usted misma lo dijo, quienes tienen esta marca es porque han visto la bondad de Godzilla, algo que muy pocos han conseguido hacer-dijo mostrando la marca en su mano.

Mulan también vio la suya, la de su hombro, misma que apareció al día siguiente de que Godzilla volviera al mar, para después mirar a Yubel y sonriendo, se levantó y toda charla se detuvo ante la presencia de la reina.

-¡Esta guerra terminara mañana, detendremos a nuestros enemigos de una vez por todas! ¡Dagur el Desquiciado aprenderá que los dragones no son armas de destrucción, pero conocerá toda la ferocidad de lo que son capaces!-.

-¡Sí!-gritaron los habitantes animando a su reina.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Al otro lado de la isla, donde las embarcaciones se detuvieron, los enemigos de la aldea avanzaban por el bosque, su intención era muy clara, atacarlos por sorpresa y matar a todos los dragones.

-Y una vez que mate también a su líder, entonces ese inmenso y poderoso dragón tendrá que besar mi pie-dijo Dagur sonriendo de forma desquiciada.

-No puedes hablar en serio si crees que vas a poder controlar a ese monstruo-señalo Alvin.

-Si una débil mujer pudo hacerlo, yo lo haré mucho mejor-aseguro Dagur de manera sádica.

**(Nota: para aclarar, entre el grupo también van Bocón, Astrid, Patán, Patapez y los gemelos, ya verán porque)**

-No estoy segura de que esto sea una buena idea-dijo Astrid.

-Sí, no creo que sea bueno para alguien que Dagur controle a ese dragón gigantesco-dijo Brutacio.

-No tonto, toda esta guerra ya se salió de control, antes peleábamos por defender Berk, ahora solo peleamos por la ambición enfermiza de Dagur, Hipo y su madre traicionaron a la tribu, pero al menos ellos no han querido seguir con esta guerra tan absurda-.

-Tienes toda la razón Astrid, pero Estoico no escuchara razones, el pobre enloqueció desde que su familia lo dejo-dijo Bocón mirando a su mejor amigo con tristeza.

Para Estoico era clara una cosa, si quería recuperar a su familia, debía liberarlos del embrujo en el que esos repugnantes reptiles voladores los tenían o por lo menos, eso era lo que quería creer.

Mientras caminaban, no se daban cuenta que estaban siendo observados por unas extrañas criaturas, fue cuando dos de los vikingos más leales a Estoico escucharon un sonido-¿Oíste eso Abono?-pregunto Cubeta aterrado.

-Debió ser un pequeño dragón, en esta isla los hay por cientos, vamos Cubeta, tenemos que seguir-dijo Abono sin darle importancia.

Cubeta también comenzó a avanzar, pero no podía evitar sentir que algo malo iba a pasar, mientras caminaba, movía sus manos de un lado a otro sumamente aterrado, fue cuando vio que varios soldados que iban en la retaguardia desaparecían en la oscuridad.

El pobre vikingo se quedó estático de miedo y siguió avanzando aterrado, mientras más vikingos desaparecían entre la oscuridad, fue cuando sintió una extraña sensación en la espalda, como si hubiera algo detrás de él.

Con mucho cuidado y miedo, Cubeta dio la vuelta, con los ojos cerrados y cuando se animó a abrirlos, se encontró con una aterradora imagen, una criatura reptil de color negra, con la cabeza más alargada en proporción a su cuerpo, colmillos que surgían de su boca en forma de cuadrado, así como dos pequeños ojos negros y vacíos, como si estuviera muerto, pero su respiración y gruñido indicaban lo contrario.

Quiso gritar, pero el miedo lo paralizo y evito que algún sonido saliera de su boca, hecho que extraño a Abono-Oye Cubeta ¿Por qué de pronto te quedaste tan…?-cuando Abono volteo, se topó con la misma criaturas-por las barbas de Odín ¿Qué son esas cosas?-grito aterrado.

El grito de Bocón llamo la atención de todos los que iban al frente; Estoico, Dagur, Alvin, Bocón, Astrid, Patán, Patapez y los gemelos, quienes al voltear, alumbraron el lugar y vieron a un ejército de esas criaturas, con uno de ellos muy cerca de la cara de Cubeta y muchos más sobre los árboles.

-¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?-grito Bocón.

El grito de Bocón llamo la atención del resto de las criaturas y estas se lanzaron a la batalla, rápidamente, emprendieron la huida, Abono tuvo que jalar a Cubeta para poder escapar.

-¿Qué hacen cobardes? ¡Quédense y peleen!-bramo Dagur, cuando un ruido más llamo su atención, al voltear, se topó con una versión gigante del Predador X-pensándolo bien… ¡Espérenme!-grito emprendiendo la huida también.

Predador X lanzo un rugido y todas sus crías se lanzaron sobre sus víctimas, desafortunadamente, ellos los dirigían hacia la aldea.

**(-)**

**Aldea**

La luz del sol estaba comenzando a aparecer, Yubel miraba el amanecer, cuando Mulan se acercó a ella-Es hermoso ¿verdad? Me da otra razón del porque Godzilla se enfadó tanto con nosotros los humanos-.

-Realmente podemos hacer muchas cosas malas-dijo Yubel avergonzada.

-Pero también muchas cosas maravillosas-dijo Mulan viendo a su gente conviviendo con los dragones-sabes, no sé qué hay en ti que me hace sentir tanta paz y tranquilidad, pero debo decir que me alegra haberte conocido-.

-A mí también-dijo Yubel sonriéndole.

-No sé quién haya sido tu madre, pero sé que estaría muy orgullosa de tener una hija como tú, no sé porque, pero siento que así debe ser-admitió Mulan.

Las palabras de Mulan tuvieron un gran impacto en Yubel, quien desvió la mirada con rapidez, ya que no quería que la vieran llorar, pues sus palabras y el hecho de que se pareciera mucho a Trini la hacían sentir más que feliz.

-Hoy terminaremos con esta guerra y espero contar con tu ayuda-.

-Por supuesto-aseguro Yubel.

Mulan sonrió-Pero antes de que comience la batalla, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte-.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Yubel confundida.

-Dime ¿Qué tipo de dragón tienes y porque crees que él nos ayudara en esta guerra?-.

Yubel se quedó en silencio un momento, pero decidió ser honesta con Mulan, pero antes de poder contestar, el sonido de una alarma tocada por un cuerno se escuchó en toda la aldea.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Yubel.

-Ya empieza-dijo Mulan seria, cuando uno de sus centinelas apareció muy asustado.

-¡Majestad!-grito corriendo hasta quedar frente a ella-¡Se acerca…un gran ejército de…criaturas!-.

-¿Criaturas? ¿Qué tipo de criaturas?-pregunto Mulan confundida.

Antes de que el centinela respondiera, los vikingos que lograron escapar del bosque aparecieron corriendo muy asustados, hecho que extraño a Mulan, quien vio hacia los árboles, fue entonces que los vieron, aquellas extrañas criaturas de aspecto feroz.

-¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?-se preguntó aterrada.

Yubel no necesitaba hacerse la pregunta, ella las reconoció al instante, después de todo, ese era un monstruo imposible de olvidar-No…no puede ser…-.

Su miedo aumento cuando el suelo comenzó a cimbrar y los dragones comenzaron a alterarse, al igual que todos los demás animales de granja, especialmente cuando el Predador X apareció en su forma gigante, rugiendo y aterrorizando a todos, al verlo aparecer, Chimuelo mostro los dientes de manera amenazadora.

-Que Dios nos proteja-susurro Mulan con mucho miedo.

Yubel solo se puso en guardia, esta iba a ser una batalla muy difícil de ganar y lo peor de todo, era que esos monstruos cada vez estaban más y más cerca de la aldea, si no hacía algo pronto, muchos inocentes morirían.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, llegamos al final de este capítulo, pero esos pobres inocentes están en grave peligro, no hay manera de que puedan detener a esas cosas, tienen que pensar en algo antes de que sea tarde, solo esperemos que nadie salga lastimado, aunque esos cobardes que lastiman dragones se lo merezcan"_

_Un aplauso para Hagrid, uno de los mejores personajes de Harry Potter y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, COMO YA SON LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS, SUBIRE UNO DIARIO, A NO SER QUE OCURRA ALGO QUE ME IMPIDA SUBIRLOS, ENTONCES LES PIDO DISCULPAS Y COMPRENSION.**

**DEL MISMO MODO, LES RECUERDO QUE ESTO SOLO SERA DURANTE LOS CAPITULOS FINALES DEL FIC, UNA VEZ QUE COMIENCE "DESPERTAR DEL MAL", RETOMARE MI RITMO NORMAL, UN DIA SI Y UN DIA NO.**

**Soranomomo93: **_no me ofendió, puedes darme las cartas, simplemente por eso doy tiempo para que piensen detenidamente en sus OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_de hecho, cómo pudiste ver, no era Valka quien calmo a Godzilla, decidí que la princesa merecía el nombre de una gran heroína de las leyendas/historias chinas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dany35: **_vaya, me sorprende lo rápido que terminaste ese fic y al mismo tiempo me siento halagado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_¿hoy…perdón, ayer fue tu cumpleaños? Vaya, debiste habérmelo dicho, así habría dedicado el capítulo a ti, pero aunque sea un poco tarde, aquí tienes un pequeño detalle de mi parte, disfrútalo:_

** www. youtube watch? v=FwLeQFWeQcM**

_Muchas felicidades y ojala te la hayas pasado bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_gracias y cómo pudiste ver, la princesa que calmo a Godzilla es el mismo retrato de Trini, casi como si fueran hermanas gemelas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_pues Yubel realmente se siente como si estuviera en casa, porque por razones que la princesa no entiende, siente un cariño muy especial hacia Yubel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_estoy haciendo lo que puedo con los OC, ya que aún quedan otros 3 Rangers por localizar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_estuvieron bien, como dije, estas mejorando y mucho, eso es bueno y muy notable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Marshall43: **_y no será nada fácil, especialmente con ese feroz monstruo atacando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_y como acabas de ver, ahora Yubel se unirá a su antepasada para luchar contra el terrible Predador X. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_gracias, quería darles un poco más de la princesa que calmo al poderoso Godzilla hace siglos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_pues lo prometido es deuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_no realmente, simplemente son un orden que quise darles a cada uno y veremos si tienes razón con tu deducción de Tommy, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_creo que acabas de comprobar que no era Valka, sino una princesa que posee en el nombre de una de las más grandes heroínas de China. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_y finalmente se conoció el significado de la marca en su mano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_además de caer en medio de una guerra, misma que acaba de pasar a segundo plano y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, Dany35, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Airoia09, Xanatrix742, Marshall43, Seiryu.001, Lion Wilson, Bowser300000, Shazam, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Súper Rock Ninja, Ocnarf.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere….**_


	86. Rey de los Dragones

"_Bienvenidos a todos a un nuevo capítulo, soy __**Dreyco, **__el gran dragón de la película "Corazón de Dragón", hoy me invitaron a presentarles este capítulo, donde continuara la aventura de la Ranger Roja en ese mundo de guerra, mismo que esta por pasar a segundo plano, pero que también, permitirá un encuentro interesante"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 86._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 86 Rey de los dragones.**

La batalla en la aldea se había complicado demasiado, mientras el Predador X y sus crías se acercaban peligrosamente hacia los ciudadanos, ya que Dagur y compañía los llevaban precisamente hacia ellos.

-¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?-exclamo Mulan aterrada y un poco asqueada por la apariencia de esas criaturas.

-Problemas muy serios-respondió Yubel con preocupación y no era para menos, ya que se trataba de un ejército de criaturas oscuras.

Mulan apretó los puños y volteo a ver a todos sus amigos de batalla-¡Soldados, prepárense para la batalla!-grito con voz que inspiraba respeto y autoridad.

Rápidamente, los jinetes de dragón se prepararon para la batalla, pero Yubel los detuvo-¡Princesa Mulan…ustedes no podrán detenerlos!-.

-Tal vez, pero si vamos a morir, entonces moriremos peleando-aseguro Mulan con una mirada llena de determinación.

Eso hizo que en Yubel vinieran las imágenes de las veces que perdió a su madre, primero por Airachnid y luego por culpa del siniestro plan de Astronema, pero esta vez no iba a quedarse sentada viendo como pasaba de nuevo.

-No, de ninguna manera voy a quedarme viendo como pierdes tu vida de nuevo-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Mulan confundida y sorprendida por la revelación de Yubel.

-No puedo explicárselo, pero yo me encargare de este asunto, no permitiré que usted se arriesgue o que arriesgue a su gente y a los dragones, yo peleare con ellos-.

Al escuchar eso, Heather se acercó a Yubel-Pero ¿Qué puedes hacer? ¿Acaso piensas enfrentarte a ese monstruo tu sola?-.

-No, no lo haré sola ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth!-en cuanto Yubel se transformó, dejo sorprendidos a todos los aldeanos y hasta a los dragones.

Mulan se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creer lo que miraba, esto era realmente sorprendente, pero su sorpresa fue mayor con lo siguiente que hizo Yubel, ya que la Ranger, al ver el gran ejército que había, sabía que no podía confiarse en la batalla.

-¡Batallador Activado! ¡Patada Llamarada! ¡Modo Reina Dragón! ¡Guardiana del Universo!-invoco adquiriendo su gran poder.

Su apariencia de dragón humanoide dejo estáticos a todos, fue cuando Hipo salió de su asombro-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto sorprendido y un poco aterrado.

Mulan no respondió al instante, primero miro fijamente a Yubel y analizo todo, su repentina aparición, la misma marca que ella tenía, su extraña transformación y el título que portaba "Reina Dragón".

-Ella es…la elegida…la guardiana de los dragones-musito sorprendida y admirada.

-Es hora de ir a pelear-dijo Yubel abriendo sus alas y lanzándose a la batalla.

Las crías del Predador X divisaron a la Ranger y comenzaron a dispararle rayos de energía, mismos que Yubel evadía volando con agilidad, para luego lanzarse contra los monstruos, cortándolos con sus cuchillas de fuego, pero aún quedaban miles de ellos.

-Son demasiados para ella sola y nuestra gente aún está en medio de la batalla-dijo Valka.

Mulan asintió y miro a sus guerreros-¡Jinetes y dragones, la Reina de los Dragones ha llegado para pelear a nuestro lado contra estas amenazas, hagamos lo mismo por ella!-grito alzando su báculo y tanto su gente como sus dragones lanzaron gritos/rugidos de ánimo.

Los jinetes montaron a sus dragones y se lanzaron a la batalla, Hipo, Heather y Valka subieron a sus respectivos dragones, mientras Mulan dirigió su vista hacia el mar, muchos decían que la princesa que logro calmar al poderoso Godzilla no tenía dragón y que les parecía raro, pero había un detalle que ellos desconocían, Mulan miro hacia el mar y luego devolvió su vista hacia el gigantesco monstruo que comenzó a destruir su aldea, apretando su báculo, se lanzó a la batalla, pero antes de poder llegar, fue interceptada por Dagur.

-¿Vas a algún lado?-pregunto sonriendo con demencia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?-cuestiono Mulan desafiante.

-Oh, no mucho en realidad, solo quiero que me digas como puedo controlar al más poderoso de todos los dragones, con él de mi lado, hasta el Furia Nocturna de Hipo sería destrozado-.

-Eres un tonto, yo no controle a Godzilla, simplemente le mostré que no todos los humanos éramos unos enfermos desquiciados como tú-escupió Mulan desafiante.

-Vaya mujer ¡Tienes que conocer tu lugar!-bramo Dagur lanzándose contra Mulan, comenzando una batalla.

Pero mientras Dagur peleaba con Mulan, Alvin fue devorado por varias crías del Predador X, mientras los demás trataban de resistir, pero sus armas nada lograban hacerle a la coraza tan dura de un Xenomorfo, reforzada con la armadura de un Yujtal.

-¡Por las barbas de Odín! ¡Si no hacemos algo pronto, terminaremos como Alvin, Estoico!-exclamo Bocón.

-¡No tienes que decírmelo Bocón!-bramo Estoico aterrado ante esa idea.

-¡De verdad que esto sería genial…si no estuviera tan aterrado!-declaro Brutacio asustado.

Los Predadores X avanzaron con intenciones asesinas, mientras su padre/madre continuaba destruyendo toda la aldea, los soldados trataban de detenerlo con sus dragones, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, Yubel, por su parte, hacía todo lo posible por acabar con el ejército de crías asesinas, tarea que no era nada sencilla.

-¡Son demasiados, necesito a mis amigos!-exclamo frustrada.

Astrid perdió su hacha cuando uno de los Predadores X le dio un golpe con su cola, los demás no tardaron en perder sus armas también, solo que de maneras un poco más peligrosas, las criaturas los tenían rodeados y en cualquier momento se lanzarían sobre ellos.

-¡Cómanse a Patapez, es el más gordo de todos!-grito Patán empujando al aludido.

-¡Nadie se comerá a nadie!-declaro Bocón jalando a Patapez al grupo de nuevo.

Los Predadores mostraron sus dientes de manera amenazadora, cuando un fuerte sonido llamo la atención de todos-¿Qué es ese ruido?-pregunto Brutilda confundida.

-¡Furia Nocturna!-grito Astrid señalando al cielo.

Efectivamente, Chimuelo el Furia Nocturna, un Corta Leñas llamado Slash y un Stormcutter llamado Brinca Nubes, hicieron acto de aparición, disparando sus llamaradas contra los malignos monstruos, destruyendo a algunos, pero aún quedaban cientos.

-¡Hipo!-grito Bocón moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro para llamar la atención de su amigo.

Heather fue la primera en divisar a Bocón-¡Hipo, son Bocón y los otros!-.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!-grito Hipo haciendo que Chimuelo comenzara a descender, pero no vio que se dirigía hacia una trampa mortal.

-¡Hipo cuidado!-grito Valka, pero fue muy tarde.

Cuando Hipo y Chimuelo se dieron cuenta, el Predador X lanzo un golpe con su cola, Chimuelo trato de evadirlo, pero fue muy tarde y el monstruo lo golpeo, derribando a ambos, por fortuna, Chimuelo cayó en el interior de un establo y ambos cayeron sobre paja, aunque la caída siguió siendo dolorosa.

-¡Hipo!-gritaron Heather y Valka ante eso, dejando a Estoico mudo.

El Predador X lanzo un rugido y luego disparo un rayo contra la aldea, comenzando a destruir todo a su alrededor y cercanías, hecho que hizo que Yubel decidiera lanzarse contra él-¡Oye tú! ¡Ya deja de destruir la aldea, es a mí a quien buscas!-grito desafiante.

El monstruo lanzo un rugido atronador y lanzo un golpe con su lengua viviente, misma que abrió sus fauces para tratar de atraparla, la Reina evadió el golpe a tiempo, pero sabía que en su tamaño actual no podría detener a esa bestia, así que decidió pasar a las ligas mayores.

-Muy bien, tú lo quisiste bestia asquerosa ¡Rayearth te invoco!-grito Yubel con todas sus fuerzas, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a envolverse en fuego.

El brillo de Yubel llamo la atención de todos, especialmente del Predador X, el propio Dagur dejo su ataque cuando ese resplandor apareció en el cielo-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto sorprendido.

Mulan no dijo nada, solamente sonrió, ya que eso significaba que ella tenía razón, ahora solo debía esperar a que el rey acudiera en su ayuda, después de todo, si hay una reina, hay un rey y viceversa.

**(-)**

En las profundidades del mar, una gigantesca sombra nadaba con rumbo a la isla, acercándose cada vez más y más, mientras dos ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad de la profundidad del océano.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma de energía comenzó a sonar con fuerza-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Esta energía le pertenece a Yubel!-informo Alfa sorprendido.

-¿Yubel?-exclamo Kenneth.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Finn preocupado de que fuera una falsa alarma.

Alfa no respondió, primero verifico si lo que se registraba era acertado-Efectivamente, es ella, está invocando a Rayearth en el modo Reina Dragón-.

En ese momento, Lukas apareció frente a Alfa en miniatura, con los brazos cruzados-No es al único a quien está convocando-.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Marceline confundida.

-Les dije que su amiguita de rojo está en un lugar donde se sentiría como en casa y ahora no solo está invocando a Rayearth, sino que además está convocando a quien les entrego las garras en primer lugar-respondió Lukas sonriendo de manera divertida, para luego chasquear sus dedos y desaparecer.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Lukas-¿Convocando a quien les entrego las garras? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-pregunto Andros confundido.

-Luego habrá tiempo para descifrar sus pistas, primero tenemos que localizar a Yubel y enviar a alguno de nuestros aliados a rescatarla cuanto antes-dijo Cruger, quien tomó el mando en el Centro de Mando, después de todo, tenía un poco más de experiencia siendo comandante.

-Cruger…perdón, el comandante tiene razón, hay que trabajar-apoyo Ángela y contacto al aliado más cercano a las coordenadas de Yubel.

Alfa, por su parte, permaneció en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Lukas, más concretamente en la parte "les entrego las garras en primer lugar", fue cuando el robot tuvo una revelación, solo podía significar una cosa.

-Chispitas, Yubel está a punto de ver algo sorprendente-dijo emocionado.

**(-)**

**Aldea**

De las llamas de Yubel, emergió el poderoso Rayearth, levantándose de manera imponente, la Reina Dragón entro a la cabina de su amigo, quien lanzo un rugido imponente y desafiante hacia el Predador X.

La sorpresa e impresión ya no se describía en los rostros de los testigos, quienes aún sorprendidos, continuaban su batalla contra esos feroces monstruos, Mulan no pudo evitar volver a sonreír.

-Esa niña está llena de sorpresas-dijo sonriendo, para luego evadir un golpe de Dagur y darle una patada.

Rayearth y Predador X comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, con cada paso que daban, la tierra temblaba y ellos aumentaban la velocidad, hasta que finalmente, chocaron e iniciaron una feroz contienda de gigantes.

Ambos titanes peleaban como si fueran animales salvajes peleando por un territorio o un trozo de carne, ya que en ambos corría la sangre de un depredador, Rayearth mordió a Predador X del cuello y este lo araño en el pecho, para luego embestirlo y hacerlo retroceder.

Rayearth trataba de mantenerse en batalla, pero ese monstruo era realmente poderoso, mucho más que el original, necesitaba de la ayuda de los otros Dragones o de los 3 Tyrannosaurios Rex para poder vencerlos.

Predador X lanzo un golpe con su cola, dándole en el rostro a Rayearth y derribándolo, antes de que el dragón se levantara, el Predador X lo mordió del cuello y lo levanto con fuerza, para luego estrellarlo contra unas casas y comenzar a patearlo sin piedad.

-¡Rayos! ¡Es muy poderoso!-exclamo Yubel tratando de resistir los feroces ataques.

Rayearth su levantado y estrellado contra más casas, aplastando a varios animales de granja y estructuras, el Dragón quedó tendido en el suelo, mientras el Predador X se acercaba lentamente, Rayearth quiso hacer esfuerzos por levantarse, pero el monstruo lo retuvo en el suelo usando la fuerzas de sus brazos.

Predador X le rugió en la cara, dándole a entender que estaba acabado y cuando se dispuso a darle el golpe final a Rayearth, un rugido más llamo la atención del monstruo, quien alzo la vista.

Ahí, saliendo entre la cortina de humo y corriendo entre los destrozos, Chimuelo apareció corriendo y mostrando sus dientes, para de un salto arremeter sobre el rostro del monstruo, obligándolo a incorporarse y a tratar de quitarse a Chimuelo de la cara.

-¡Acabalo Chimuelo!-grito Hipo apareciendo en la puerta, sujetándose el brazo derecho y con algo de sangre saliendo de su cabeza.

Predador X trato de quitarse a Chimuelo de encima, quien clavaba sus garras en la cara del monstruo y le tiraba mordidas, cuando estuvo a punto de quitárselo, Rayearth reapareció en el combate y embistió al monstruo, mordiéndolo del cuello, las crías trataron de ayudar a su padre/madre, pero los demás dragones les cerraron el paso.

-¡No irán a ningún lado!-declaro Valka.

Predador X logro quitarse a Chimuelo de la cara y lo lanzo contra el suelo, para luego volver a atacar a Rayearth, ambos retomaron su batalla de titanes, pero entonces Chimuelo volvió a la carga, saltando por un costado del monstruo y disparándole varias bolas de fuego.

El Predador X se distrajo y Rayearth aprovecho para dispararle una llamarada, golpeándolo en pleno rostro y obligándolo a retroceder, cada vez que ambos dragones lo atacaban, lo hacían retroceder más y más, acercándolo al mar, hecho que extraño a Yubel, ya que ella no estaba controlando las acciones de su amigo.

-¿Rayearth? ¿Por qué llevan a este monstruo hacia el…?-Yubel se quedó callada cuando sintió una presencia más, una muy poderosa, pero que al mismo tiempo, le transmitía una gran tranquilidad.

Con un último ataque combinado, Rayearth y Chimuelo lograron hacer que el Predador X cayera al mar, Chimuelo logro bajar a tiempo, pero eso no significaba que la batalla había terminado, ya que Predador X se levantó algo lastimado, pero vivo.

El monstruo preparo una carga de energía para liberarla contra sus adversarios y destruirlos, cuando de pronto, sintió una fuerte presión en un hombro, lo que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor, pues era una mordida letal, Yubel abrió mucho los ojos al ver al responsable.

Un gigantesco dragón de color negro, con ojos rojos y una serie de placas en la espalda, había surgido del mar y ahora sujetaba al Predador X, para luego usar su fuerza para ponerlo de rodillas, sujeto el rostro del monstruo con sus poderosos brazos y lo obligo a abrir su boca.

La espalda y placas de aquel imponente dragón comenzaron a brillar, el dragón abrió su boca y disparo una poderosa llamarada relámpago azul al interior del Predador X, el monstruo sintió como sus entrañas eran incendiadas, antes de que su cabeza se desprendiera de su cuerpo, marcando su fin.

Todos se quedaron mudos ante eso, todos menos Mulan, Valka y Yubel, ya que ellas 3 sabían quién era ese poderoso dragón y al parecer, los dragones también lo sabían, era Godzilla, Rey de los Monstruos y de los Dragones, un dios en toda su gloria.

Godzilla lanzo la cabeza por los aires y esta se perdió en el mar, con su líder muerto, las crías no tardaron en seguir el mismo camino, una vez que todos esos monstruos cayeron, Godzilla lanzo un rugido que se escuchó a kilómetros a la redonda, los dragones también rugieron y los jinetes gritaron llenos de júbilo.

-Muchas gracias-fueron las palabras de Mulan.

Godzilla miro a Rayearth y a Chimuelo, Yubel no podía estar segura, pero pudo sentir la mirada de Godzilla, como si de algún modo, aquel imponente rey supiera quien estaba dentro de Rayearth y sentía como si le leyera el alma.

El imponente rey volvió a rugir, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a adentrarse hacia el mar, desafortunadamente, Dagur, quien no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir esa oportunidad, se lanzó contra él.

-¡Oye tú! ¡No irás a ningún lado! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Voy a controlarte y a partir de hoy me servirás solo a mí!-decreto saltando y sujetando a Godzilla de su cola-¿Me escuchaste lagartija inmunda? ¡Ahora yo soy tu amo y me debes obediencia!-.

Godzilla ni siquiera volteo, simplemente hizo un movimiento con su cola y lanzo a Dagur por los aires, el desquiciado desapareció en el cielo sin dejar rastro, Godzilla gruño por debajo y volvió al mar, desapareciendo en las profundidades.

-Gracias por salvarnos de nuevo-dijo Yubel y Mulan sonriendo.

Al mismo tiempo, dos figuras salieron de unos barriles vacío-Parece que ya termino-dijo Cubeta aliviado.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Abono saliendo del otro barril.

-Sí, la cubeta ya no me aprieta-aseguro Cubeta sonriendo con tranquilidad.

De pronto, un portal se abrió frente a ellos, provocando que se ocultaran con rapidez, del portal emergió Soujiro, quien usando su vista especial, localizo a Rayearth-Te encontré-.

Yubel también sintió la presencia de Soujiro y devolvió a Rayearth a su interior, cuando aterrizo, desactivo su poder y corrió al encuentro de su amigo-¡Soujiro!-.

-Yubel, que bueno que te encuentras bien, ya no sabíamos dónde más buscar-.

-¿Han encontrado a alguien más?-pregunto Yubel esperanzada.

-Hemos encontrado a Finn, Marceline y Kenneth, tú eres la cuarta que encontramos, pero tenemos que apresurarnos, la Alianza del Mal ha comenzado su ataque a todo el universo, necesitamos que vuelvas para ayudarnos-.

Yubel asintió, pero antes de irse, una voz la detuvo-Así que te vas, sabía que había algo muy especial en ti-dijo Mulan sonriéndole.

La Ranger Roja agacho la mirada-Lamento…todos los problemas que tuvieron que soportar-.

-No te preocupes, si te soy sincera, creo que ese monstruo nos ayudó mucho, ya que la guerra finalmente acabo, ahora dependerá de nosotros restaurar nuestra aldea, la aldea Yubel-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Oh si, esto solo se logró gracias a ti, me doy cuenta que eres la elegida, la guardiana de todos los dragones, por eso tienes esa marca y por eso, Godzilla acudió en tu ayuda-.

-Hay muchas preguntas que quisiera hacerte-.

-Lo sé, pero no hay tiempo para eso, tienes que volver a tu hogar y enfrentar a un enemigo más peligroso y mortal que Dagur-.

Yubel asintió y abrazo a Mulan, quien no dudo en corresponder el abrazo, cuando estuvo lista, miro a Soujiro y ambos saltaron hacia el portal, justo en el momento que Hipo aparecía, siendo ayudado por Heather, mientras Valka guiaba a los berkianos hacia su líder.

-Buena suerte y que el poder te proteja-dijo Mulan de una manera misteriosa.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto Yubel y Soujiro regresaron, sus amigos no tardaron en saltar sobre ella, felices de verla de nuevo, Yubel también los abrazo con alegría, ahora estaban 4 de ellos reunidos, solo quedaban 3.

-Excelente trabajo-felicito Cruger a Soujiro.

-Solo cumplí con mi deber, aunque si debo ser sincero, creo que Yubel se sintió en ese mundo como si estuviera en casa-dijo sonriendo.

Lukas, quien estaba flotando sobre ellos, escucho a Soujiro y sonrió divertido, él ya lo sabía, después de todo, se encontró con su antepasada, la noble princesa que calmo la furia de Godzilla y fue la primera persona que vio las maravillas en los dragones, el destino a veces podía ser muy interesante y divertido.

-Ahora veamos cómo le va a la Ranger Dorada-dijo haciendo aparecer una TV en miniatura para ver donde se encontraba Kira.

**(-)**

Kira seguía cayendo por el túnel dimensional, preguntándose a donde iría a parar, la Ranger Dorada solo podía esperar que en esta ocasión no terminara atrapada en un comic o cuento de hada de nuevo.

Por fortuna para ella, ese no fue el caso, cuando el portal se abrió, ella cayó en un suelo de madera-Auch…que golpazo-dijo levantándose algo confundida-ahora… ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto levantándose, cuando alzo la vista, se vio rodeada por varios hombres, todos con ropas algo rotas, sucios y de aspecto temible-creo que caí en un mal lugar-dijo mirando hacia alrededor, descubriendo solo mar y mar a ambos lados, estaba en un barco-oh sí, estoy en un mal lugar-.

-¡Una mujer!-.

-¡Sobre ella!-.

Los hombres trataron de sujetarla, pero Kira se defendía de ellos con gran habilidad, enfrentarse a todo tipo de monstruos podía tener sus ventajas en situaciones como esa, aunque más de una vez estuvo a punto de caer por la borda.

Desde su posición, el capitán de la nave observaba la batalla, mirando fijamente a Kira, esa chica realmente era muy hábil y veía como ridiculizaba a sus hombres sin ninguna dificultad, fue cuando decidió intervenir.

-¡Alto! Maestre Gibs, es obvio que no pueden con ella, solo mírenla, ya le han dado más de 10 vueltas al barco y ya dejo inconscientes a la mitad de la tripulación-señalo el capitán.

-Debe ser algún tipo de bruja señor-dijo el Gibs, un hombre de edad madura.

-Tal vez, pero también puede ser la mujer más letal de todo el ancho mundo-señalo el capitán acercándose a Kira-hermosa dama ¿podría decirme su nombre?-.

-Me llamo Kira-dijo la aludida mirando al capitán de arriba abajo con extrañeza.

-Señorita Kira, soy el capitán Jack Sparrow-dijo el capitán quitándose el sombrero y haciendo una reverencia-bienvenida al Perla Negra, sabe-.

**(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, un barco mercante era atacado por uno de los monstruos de la Alianza del Mal, el feroz Tyrannodrex, quien ya tenía sometido al capitán y ahora lo sujetaba del cuello, amenazándolo con arrojarlo al mar.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?-pregunto el capitán asustado.

-Información, mis superiores me han informado de dónde puedo localizar a mi presa, así que dime lo que quiero saber y te dejare vivir-.

-¿Y…que quiere saber?-pregunto el hombre aterrado.

-Dime ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al Perla Negra?-pregunto el monstruos sonriendo de manera perversa, dando inicio a una nueva cacería.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, este capítulo llego a su final, como pudieron ver, ahora le toca a Kira lidiar su propia batalla, pero así como los demás pudieron vencer a sus enemigos, estoy seguro que ella también lo hará, aunque naturalmente, no será nada fácil, una nueva batalla va a comenzar"_

_Un aplauso para Dreyco, el gran dragón de una de las mejores películas existentes "Corazón de Dragón", al menos para mí, no sé qué piensen ustedes y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Dany35: **_vaya, suena a un trabajo complicado, pero debió valer la pena si al final quedo tal como tú querías. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_pues cómo pudiste ver, Godzilla no solo apareció, sino que además acabo con el Predador X. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_no creo, van a ser más de 90, pero no creo que lleguen hasta los 100 capítulos, aunque quien sabe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_y no solo eso, Yubel acaba de ser testigo del gran poder de Godzilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_solo una corrección, Mulan no es heroína de Disney, ella fue una valiente mujer de las leyendas Chinas que protegió a su pueblo de los invasores, tomando el lugar de su padre en la guerra, Disney solo hizo una versión de esa historia, aunque claro, con bastantes contradicciones con la original. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues el Predador X sí que dio batalla, ni entre Rayearth y Chimuelo pudieron derribarlo, se necesitó de la presencia de Godzilla para poder ponerle un alto al feroz monstruo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_afortunadamente, entre Rayearth y Chimuelo lograron contener al Predador X en la batalla, hecho que permitió que el gran Rey de los Monstruos llegara para ponerle fin a esa feroz criatura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_no solo ella, ya que como viste, Godzilla acudió al llamado de auxilio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo, fresquecito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_efectivamente, por eso fue que la Garra Roja la eligió como la Ranger Roja del equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_del mismo modo en que reaccionaron con la repentina aparición de Godzilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_lo comprobaremos más adelante, por ahora la aventura de Yubel termino y ahora es el turno de Kira, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_pues debes ponerle muchas ganas para que el fic continúe mejorando cada vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_como dije, esto será solo en los capítulos finales del fic, para cuando comience el siguiente retomare mi ritmo normal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_tal vez no en este tiempo, pero quizás hace muchos años hubo alguien que era el vivo retrato de nosotros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**La Luz de Orión: **_pero no creas que es la Mulan de Disney, porque no es ella, sino la original de la leyenda China. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_no creo que eso sea posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_algo así paso en el capítulo y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Dany35, Éire, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Shazam, Xanatrix742, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, La Luz de Orión, Ocnarf, Súper Rock Ninja.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	87. Piratas del Caribe

"_Hola a todos mis Nakamas, soy __**Monkey D Luffy, **__el futuro rey de los piratas y hoy fui invitado a presentarles este capítulo, donde será el turno de una buena aventura pirata, no cabe duda que es la mejor vida de todas, viajar por los mares, enfrentarse a la marina, luchar por encontrar tesoros en todo el mundo"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 87._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 87 Piratas del Caribe.**

**Planeta Zi**

El nuevo hogar de los Rangers del Espacio también era atacado por las naves de la Alianza del Mal, mismas que dispararon contra sus enemigos desde el cielo, al tiempo que los Mega Drakzes aparecían para atacar.

-¡Son demasiados!-exclamo Ashley.

-¡Tenemos que resistir, al menos hasta que Andros regrese!-grito TJ, quien en ese momento había asumido el rol del líder del equipo.

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

La Alianza del Mal se deleitaba al ver como sus fuerzas sometían a sus enemigos sin ningún problema, Astronema sonreía de manera maligna y cruel, fue cuando Elsa intervino-¡Astronema, debes detener esta locura, antes de que sea demasiado tarde!-.

**(-)**

**Planeta Mirinoi**

Un ejército de monstruos y Mega Drakzes aparecieron de la nada, tomando por sorpresa a los Rangers Galácticos, las Bestias Galácticas fueron sometidas por los Psycho Bots, quienes también los tomaron por sorpresa.

-¡Rayos! ¡Es hora del Batallador!-grito Leo preparándose para activarlo, pero un grupo de monstruos le disparo un rayo, lanzándolo por los aires e impidiendo que activara el Batallador.

Leo rodo por el suelo y los Mega Drakzes lo sujetaron con fuerza, sus amigos no tardaron en unírseles, pues el ejército del mal ya estaba a un paso de la victoria.

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

Un portal dimensional se abrió frente a la nave y varias tropas lo cruzaron, dirigiéndose hacia la dimensión de los Rangers RPM, así como también los otros mundos que habían sido visitados, como el hogar de Korra, el de Takashi y sus amigos.

-¿Tanto daño te ha hecho el universo que incluso destruirás otros para sentirte tranquila?-pregunto Elsa.

Astronema miro a Elsa-El universo quiso usarme, a mí y a Karone, es justo que yo desate mi furia sobre todos-.

-Claro que no es justo-dijo Karone-no niego que Ivan Ooze y Espectro nos trataron de usar, pero Ecliptor y Andros nunca se atrevieron a eso, Zordon trato de ayudarnos-.

-Zordon quería usarnos del mismo modo que la Alianza del Mal no estaba usando, el bien y el mal, al final todo es un conflicto por poder, pero ahora yo tengo el poder y yo decido como desatarlo-.

-¿Y lo harás destruyendo miles de mundos? ¡Acabando con millones de vidas!-grito Karone indignada.

Astronema solo la miro con frialdad y se agacho hasta quedar frente a ella-La vida es cruel e injusta, nosotras lo sabemos mejor que nadie-dijo incorporándose y viendo a los demás villanos-prepárense, es el momento de lanzar el ataque final contra la Tierra-.

-¡Al fin!-grito Zedd emocionado y los demás villanos también gritaron con emoción.

Astronema solo sonrió, su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, no era tonta, ella sabía que aun separando a sus enemigos, ellos acabarían con sus guerreros y volverían a la batalla, pero para cuando lo hicieran, ya no tendrían ningún aliado que los ayudara, porque cada Ranger sería capturado o destruido.

**(-)**

**Perla Negra**

Kira miro fijamente al pirata que se había presentado ante ella de una manera muy extraña-¿Jack Sparrow?-.

-El capitán Jack Sparrow, para ser más claros-dijo Jack sonriéndole-lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta-Jack comenzó a caminar alrededor de Kira, viéndola fijamente, la Ranger Dorada se quedó extrañada por la actitud del pirata, especialmente cuando su rostro apareció sobre su hombro-¿Quién eres tú y como llegaste a mi barco?-.

-Ya te lo dije, me llamo Kira-.

Jack se quedó pensando un momento-Tienes razón, ya me lo habías dicho, entonces dime ¿Cómo llegaste a mi barco sin que mis hombres te vieran llegar?-.

-De hecho, si la vimos capitán, llego cayendo del cielo-informo un marino.

Jack volteo a ver a su marino y luego miro a Kira, para después ver a su tripulación y luego a Kira, su tripulación y Kira, y así estuvo unas 10 veces, para luego acercarse a Gibs-¿Cayó del cielo?-.

-Si capitán, eso fue lo que paso-.

-¿Ustedes también lo vieron?-pregunto Jack.

-Sí, todos la vimos caer del cielo-.

-¿Entonces no fui el único que vio eso, correcto?-volvió a preguntar Jack temeroso de la respuesta.

-Correcto señor-.

El rostro de Jack se llenó de alivio-Que bueno, estaba comenzando a pensar seriamente en dejar el ron-dijo Jack con gran alivio, cuando devolvió la vista a Kira-entonces señorita ¿podría decirme como es que cayó del cielo al interior de mi precioso Perla Negra?-.

-Mire, eso es algo que quisiera saber yo también, porque no tengo idea de cómo llegue aquí, aunque tengo mi teoría-dijo Kira.

Jack la miro fijamente y luego se acercó a verla detenidamente, incomodando de nuevo a Kira-¿No eres enviada de Calipso, verdad?-.

-¿Calipso?-pregunto Kira confundida.

-Sí, ella es una diosa del mar todopoderoso, que no creo este muy contento conmigo…y no te haya enviado para vengarse-.

-De acuerdo…no estoy con la tal Calipso, de hecho, ni siquiera sé quién es Calipso-dijo Kira con un tono de voz algo confundida.

Jack miro a Kira unos instantes y luego miro a sus tripulantes, para acercarse a Gibs-¿No sabe quién es Calipso?-.

-Eso dijo señor-respondió Gibs.

-Eso creí, entonces dígame gentil señorita ¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí?-pregunto Jack con una sonrisa.

-Ya le he respondido esas preguntas-dijo Kira seria.

Jack parpadeo confundido y nuevamente miro a Gibs-¿Lo hizo?-.

-Sí señor-.

-Oh bueno, entonces dígame de donde es, si fuera tan amable de decírmelo-pidió Jack sonriendo.

-Yo no soy de este mundo, provengo de otra dimensión, soy la Ranger Dorada y tengo que volver rápido para ayudar a mis amigos en la batalla final con Astronema, Reina del Mal-respondió Kira cruzada de brazos.

Jack se quedó mudo por la revelación de Kira y se acercó a Gibs de nuevo-Oye Gibs ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-.

-Algo de que era una Power no sé qué y que debía volver a su mundo para pelear contra una reina del mal-fue la respuesta de Gibs.

-Sí, eso creí que había dicho, la pobre chica está loca-dijo Jack con seriedad, para luego mirar a Kira otra vez-y dígame señorita Kira ¿de qué mundo es usted exactamente?-.

-Escuche lo que dijo de mí, de que estoy loca-dijo Kira cruzada de brazos-y mire quien lo dice-.

-Oiga, comparado contigo yo soy el más cuerdo en todo el barco-dijo Jack.

-Y eso ya es decir mucho-señalo Gibs.

Kira miro alrededor y vio que efectivamente, todos en el barco parecían estar locos de remate, así que no podía discutir con ese punto, por lo que trato de serenarse-Miren, no me importa si me creen o no, solo llévenme al puerto más cercano y yo seguiré mi camino-.

-Sí, eso tal vez no sea buena idea-señalo Jack.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué no?-pregunto Kira desafiante.

Jack comenzó a caminar de nuevo alrededor de Kira-Porque el siguiente puerto es Tortuga-.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? ¿No es un lugar agradable?-pregunto Kira confundida.

-Bueno, tal vez no para una chica como tú, ya que es el lugar donde los piratas hacemos nuestras mejores fiestas-.

-Tortuga es un puerto pirata, ni los marinos se atreven a ir solos a ese lugar lleno de maldad y corrupción-dijo Gibs.

-Así que solo haga cálculos, hasta los hombres más valientes del rey lo piensan dos veces antes de ir a Tortuga, cuando tiempo crees que resista una frágil damisela como…-Jack no pudo continuar, ya que Kira le dio un puñetazo justo en la nariz.

El pirata por poco se cae y se llevó una mano a la nariz, ese golpe le había dolido más que el que le había dado Sao Feng cuando se encontraron frente a frente y ahora estaba sangrando un poco, Jack miro a Kira con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Te parezco una damisela frágil y débil? Porque te puedo dar otro golpe para demostrarte lo contrario-reto Kira desafiante.

-No…con esa prueba basta ¡Fijen rumbo hacia Tortuga!-grito Jack y rápidamente, todos se pusieron a trabajar para mover el Perla Negra hacia el puerto de piratas.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Jack? Es de mala suerte traer una mujer a bordo-dijo Gibs.

-Tú viste como pega, sería peor no traerla-le dijo Jack aun adolorido.

Kira se puso en uno de los costados del barco, viendo hacia el mar y esperando que sus amigos estuvieran mejor que ella, especialmente si Astronema ya estaba preparando la destrucción total de la Tierra.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Un barco acababa de ser hundido por un disparo salido de la nada, con una fuerza mucho mayor a la de un cañón, el responsable había sido Tyrannodrex, quien ahora interrogaba a los sobrevivientes del barco mercante.

-Dime ¿Dónde puedo encontrar el Perla Negra?-pregunto amenazando a uno de los hombres.

-¡Yo no sé nada sobre el Perla Negra, lo juro!-.

-¡Mientes!-bramo degollándolo y arrojando el cuerpo al mar, para luego mirar al resto de los marinos-hablen ahora o sufrirán el mismo destino que su patético amigo-.

Los marinos comenzaron a temblar y uno de ellos tomo la palabra-Bueno…el Perla Negra es un barco pirata y solo hay un sitio donde todos los piratas atracan para descansar con mayor libertad-.

-Te escucho-dijo Tyrannodrex acercándose al hombre, quien comenzó a temblar más al tener tan cerca a ese verdugo-¿y bien? ¿Dónde atraca?-.

-En el puerto de Tortuga, es el lugar más infestado de piratas de todos los mares, lo juro-.

Tyrannodrex miro fijamente al hombre y luego a los demás, para luego volver a preguntarles algo-¿Dónde está Tortuga?-pregunto con un tono de voz serio y aterrador.

**(-)**

**Tortuga**

Efectivamente, el Perla Negra había llegado hasta Tortuga y ahora se preparaba para atracar en el puerto, Kira se sorprendió al ver el lugar, realmente era digno de piratas, lleno de vicios, alcohol, robos, ya que un pirata le robaba a otro y este le robaba a otro, a otro y así sucesivamente.

-Bienvenida a Tortuga, encantado ¿verdad?-pregunto Jack sonriendo divertido.

-Es asqueroso-dijo Kira asqueada por el olor.

-Lo bueno siempre viene en empaques raros-dijo Jack bromeando-recogeremos algunas cosas y entonces tú podrás seguir tu camino a donde quiera que tengas que ir-.

-De ninguna manera, me iré con ustedes-.

Jack se detuvo de golpe al escuchar eso-¿Disculpa?-.

-No pienso quedarme en este lugar, es una isla-dijo Kira-no hay a donde seguir mi camino, me iré con ustedes hasta que encuentre un modo de volver a mi hogar, si es necesario me quedare a bordo del barco todo el día-.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede hacer eso, solo el capitán decide quién se queda en el barco y quien no!-acuso Jack.

-Te recuerdo que yo no soy parte de tu tripulación, solo estoy de paso y cuando encuentre un modo de volver a mi mundo te dejare en paz, por ahora creo que dormiré en tu camarote, creo que es el más limpio de todo el barco-.

-¿Qué? ¿En mi camarote? No puedes…no debes…-Jack se quedó sin habla cuando Kira entro a su camarote como si fuera suyo.

Jack se quedó estático y apunto con su pistola hacia la puerta, con intención de jalar el gatillo, pero al final no pudo hacerlo y solo le quedo tragarse su enojo, fue cuando Gibs se le acerco con una sonrisa divertida.

-Te dije que era de mala suerte traer una mujer a bordo-.

-Y yo aún digo que habría sido peor no traerla-argumento Jack resignado-lo bueno es que solo es temporal-agrego.

Gibs asintió, pero luego se le ocurrió algo-¿Y si decidiera quedarse para siempre?-.

-¡Solo es temporal! ¿Quedo claro?-exclamo Jack sobresaltado.

-Como el agua señor-dijo Gibs sonriendo divertido ante la reacción de su capitán.

Mientras tanto, Kira se encontraba recostada sobre la cama de Jack, tratando de encontrar una solución a su problema, pero por más que pensaba, no daba con la respuesta, ya había estado en situaciones como esas, pero siempre tuvo a sus amigos para salir adelante, además de contar con la ayuda de Elsa y Alfa, pero ahora…

-¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo voy a volver a casa?-se preguntó en un susurro.

De pronto, un sonido atronador la hizo levantarse de golpe, especialmente cuando el barco se sacudió violentamente, la Ranger Dorada por poco se cae de la cama, pero logro mantenerse firme.

Rápidamente, abandono el camarote y vio que toda la tripulación estaba muy agitada, yendo hacia los cañones y preparándose para la batalla, cuando diviso a Jack y a Gibs-Estamos en Tortuga ¿Quién nos podría estar atacando?-pregunto Gibs.

-Es lo que voy a averiguar-dijo Jack mirando por su telescopio, divisando el barco-un barco de la marina-.

-¿La marina nos está atacando en Tortuga? Nunca se habían atrevido a algo como eso-dijo Gibs extrañado.

-¿Quieres saber que es más extraño? Solo hay una persona en el barco-dijo Jack sin quitar la vista del telescopio.

Al escuchar eso, Gibs abrió mucho los ojos-¿Una persona?-.

-Corrijo, no es una persona-dijo Jack tras enfocar mejor la vista.

-Ah-dijo Gibs aliviado al darse cuenta de que no era una persona, pero volvió a quedarse sorprendido cuando Jack volvió a hablar.

-Es un monstruo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Y viene hacia acá de un salto-finalizo Jack.

Efectivamente, Tyrannodrex era el responsable de lanzar el ataque y ahora se dirigía hacia el barco tras dar un poderoso salto, aterrizando justo en el centro del Perla Negra, para luego rugir con ferocidad, provocando que más de un hombre saltara por la borda aterrado.

-¿Dónde está la Ranger Dorada?-bramo desafiante.

Kira se ocultó detrás de unos barriles, no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque debía esperar a ver qué tipo de enemigo era ese, físicamente, le recordaba mucho a los Tyrannodrones, así que debía deducir que era creación de Mesogog.

Jack se acercó con total tranquilidad y una gran sonrisa en el rostro-Saludos amigo, soy el capitán de la nave, el capitán Jack Sparrow-se presentó con una sonrisa jovial.

-No me interesa, dime ahora mismo donde está la Ranger Dorada-exigió Tyrannodrex.

Jack se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en la petición del monstruo, para luego ver a Gibs-¿Tenemos alguna Ranger Dorada entre los tesoros?-pregunto confundido.

Gibs se quedó pensando por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente respondió-¿Qué es un Ranger?-.

-¡Eso! ¿Qué es un Ranger y si es dorada, que tan valiosa es?-pregunto Jack sonriendo interesado.

Tyrannodronex gruño y miro a Jack con enojo-¡No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, la Ranger Dorada, Kira!-.

La aludida no pudo evitar tensarse al escuchar eso, especialmente porque sabía que ese pirata podía delatarla, pero para su sorpresa, Jack se quedó pensando un momento y luego lo miro.

-Lo siento, ese nombre no me suena, agradezco tu visita, así que si pudieras hacerme el favor de abandonar mi barco, con mucho gusto seguiremos nuestra travesía, pero como muestra de amistad, te puedes llevar todo el ron que desees, sabe-dijo Jack sonriendo.

Tyrannodrex lo sujeto del cuello y lo levanto con mucha facilidad-Eres un pobre estúpido-.

-Supongo que no hay trato ¿verdad?-pregunto Jack haciendo esfuerzos por hablar y respirar, su tripulación retrocedió asustados.

-¡No me sirves!-Tyrannodrex preparo un golpe directamente al rostro de Jack, pero antes de que el golpe llegara…

-¡Alto!-grito Kira apareciendo parada sobre los barriles-¡Suéltalo ahora, es a mí a quien quieres!-.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin das la cara Ranger-dijo Tyrannodrex lanzando a Jack contra el suelo-aunque habría sido mejor para ti que te quedaras escondida-.

-Eso dices tú-dijo Kira desafiante-me imagino que tus amos te enviaron para tratar de destruirme ¿verdad?-.

-Así es y en nombre de la gloriosa Alianza del Mal, de nuestra Reina Suprema, Astronema, voy a destruirte-.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Kami!-invoco Kira transformándose, para sorpresa de la tripulación del Perla Negra.

-Oh, eso es una Ranger Dorada-dijo Jack comprendiendo al fin.

Kira dio un salto y ataco con una ráfaga de patadas voladoras al Tyrannodrex, quien detuvo la primera patada con su mano, para sorpresa de Kira, el monstruo comenzó a girar a gran velocidad y la lanzo por los aires, rumbo a la isla, para luego seguirla de un salto.

Jack se levantó y se dirigió al costado del barco para ver lo que iba a ocurrir, fue cuando Gibs apareció sonriendo-Esto es perfecto, creo que ahora si nos deshicimos de ella-dijo sonriendo.

-No creo que sea el modo de hacerlo-dijo Jack serio.

-¿No estarás pensando en ayudarla o sí? ¿Viste a esa cosa? Davy Jones y el Kraken eran peces de colores comparados con eso-pero Jack no parecía preocuparse por ese detalle.

**(-)**

En la isla, Kira aterrizo sobre unos sacos llenos de harina, mismos que estaban colocados afuera de un bar, la Ranger Dorada se quedó algo aturdida, pero tuvo que reaccionar rápido, ya que Tyrannodrex reapareció.

-Un buen lugar para que un apestoso Ranger muera ¿verdad?-pregunto sonriendo de manera maligna y divertida.

-¡O para dejar un nuevo fósil!-declaro Kira sacando sus dagas-¡No permitiré que lastimes a nadie de esta isla!-.

-¡No deberías preocuparte por ellos, después de todo, no son más que piratas, la escoria de este mundo!-.

-¡Tal vez, pero siguen siendo humano y mi deber como Ranger es proteger a los humanos!-declaro Kira con firmeza y preparándose para la batalla.

Tyrannodrex le disparo un rayo, mismo que lanzo a Kira por los aires y la Ranger cayó justo en el cruce de varias personas que estaban pasando un buen rato al estilo de los piratas, pero cuando vieron a Tyrannodrex, el buen rato se convirtió en pesadilla viviente.

-Vaya protectora, ni siquiera puedes protegerte tu sola-dijo burlonamente.

-¡Solo me tomaste por sorpresa, ahora verás de lo que soy capaz!-declaro Kira lanzándose a la batalla, misma que no tardo en comenzar.

Kira peleaba con mucha habilidad, evitando que Tyrannodrex fijara su atención en cualquier otro que no fuera ella misma, algo que no era difícil, pues el monstruo solo tenía intenciones de eliminarla a ella.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes?-pregunto Tyrannodrex con burla.

-¡Todavía no has visto nada!-aseguro Kira saltando y propinarle una serie de patadas en pleno rostro, el ataque fue certero y Tyrannodrex rodo por el suelo, pero se reincorporo y se preparó para seguir la batalla-¿tienes alguna sugerencia Kami?-pregunto Kira preocupada por la situación en la que se encontraba y Kami rugió.

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

Las fuerzas invasoras estaban preparándose para el ataque final a la Tierra, todas las naves y monstruos ya estaban listos para comenzar la gran invasión, fue cuando Astronema apareció con una sonrisa, acompañada de su esposa, Ecliptor, Estraga y el resto de la Alianza del Mal.

-¡Finalmente comenzaremos el ataque definitivo contra el planeta Tierra!-exclamo Zedd.

-Ese planeta ha sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza-dijo Gruumm.

-En cuanto la invasión comience profesor, active el SateLaser para convertir a los Mega Drakzes en Psycho Bots-indicaba Astronema.

-Si su majestad-.

-Es probable que los Rangers no tarden en volver, pero al menos logramos ganar tiempo para preparar el ataque final a la Tierra y aunque logren regresar, no podrán hacer nada para detenerme, después de todo, yo tengo todas las cartas-dijo Astronema mirando a Karone y Elsa, quienes eran sujetadas por los Mega Drakzes, Elsa un atrapada en la esfera de fuego.

-Disculpe reina mía, pero dígame ¿Qué ha pensado sobre los demás Rangers que aún están en la Tierra?-pregunto Mesogog.

-Si son lo bastante estúpidos, ellos me enfrentaran en persona y entonces los destruiré, sus poderes son nada comparados con los míos-dijo Astronema sonriendo fríamente.

-¿Y qué hay de Shinnok y Durahan?-pregunto Vile.

Astronema sonrió fríamente-Esos dos creen que me tienen en su poder, Shinnok puede creer que me está manipulando, pero él no sabe que yo lo estoy manipulando a él, así como estoy dejando que provoque un enfrentamiento entre Marcelo y Kai, después de todo, esa será mi venganza perfecta-sentencio con maldad, dejando confundidos a la mayoría de los villanos.

**(-)**

**Tortuga**

Kira rodo por el suelo, pero se levantó justo a tiempo para esquivar un ataque más de Tyrannodrex, el monstruo preparo un nuevo ataque, cuando una bala le dio en la nuca, haciéndolo voltear.

-No creo que sea el modo de tratar a una dama, señor mío-dijo Jack sonriendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No cometas una locura!-grito Kira alarmada.

-No te preocupes chica, tengo un plan para darle a este tipo una lección-dijo Jack sonriéndole de manera segura, para luego encarar a Tyrannodrex y desenvainar su espada-¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Crees poder enfrentarte a la espada del capitán Jack Sparrow?-.

Por toda respuesta, el Tyrannodrex le disparo, desintegrando la espada por completo-De hecho, creo que me siento con mucha suerte-dijo de manera maligna.

Jack solo pudo tragar profundamente-Ok, nuevo plan…adiós-dijo y comenzó a correr despavorido.

Molesto por la insolencia del pirata, Tyrannodrex comenzó a perseguirlo, dejando a Kira estupefacta por la acción del monstruo y del pirata, la Ranger Dorada solo pudo negar con la cabeza, de no traer puesto el casco, se habría dado un golpe en la frente.

-Ay pero que idiota-dijo antes de comenzar a seguirlos.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_(Risa) eso fue divertido, ese pirata es muy divertido, aunque me pregunto cuál será su plan si no es enfrentar frente a frente a ese monstruo, se ve muy poderoso, como me gustaría poder pelear con él, realmente suena emocionante, especialmente la isla en la que están luchando (risa)"_

_Un aplauso para Monkey D Luffy, el futuro rey de los piratas y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Dany35: **_suena a una idea bastante interesante y gracias por recalcar un punto que había omitido, que a veces la luz no es bondad y la oscuridad maldad, afortunadamente, ese tema lo tratare en "Despertar del Mal", igual creo que deberías hacerlo, me alegra que me dijeras antes de publicarlo, ya que de haberlo hecho sin decirme si habría sido plagio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_pues Kira está logrando sacarlo de quicio, especialmente por la manera en que actúa en el Perla Negra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_pues lo golpeo y le quito su camarote para poder descansar, además de asegurarle que de ella no se va a deshacer tan fácilmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_descuida, lo entiendo y cómo pudiste ver, ahora a Kira le toca enfrentarse al Tyrannodrex, con ayuda del extraño Jack. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_efectivamente lo está siendo, especialmente porque está sacando de quicio a Jack. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_pues ya viste que Kira está sacando de quicio a Jack y aunque eso le molesta, está dispuesto a ayudarla en la batalla contra el terrible Tyrannodrex. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_y vaya que fue una manera devastadora de ser destruida, considerando que fue Godzilla quien acabo con el Predador X de una manera sorprendente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_efectivamente, no por algo es considerado el Rey de los Monstruos, respecto a Jack, tal vez Kira no le dio cachetadas, pero le está dando donde más le duele, en su orgullo de capitán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_pensé que sería un buen modo de acabar con ese terrible monstruo y cómo pudiste ver, Kira está sacando de quicio a Jack. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_tal vez, pero eso habría provocado que muchos comenzaran a preguntar si Drago también aparecería. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_ya veremos, ya que siempre podemos darnos una falsa ilusión y de pronto resulta que no es lo que esperamos, créeme, ya me ha pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_el momento era más de Yubel y Mulan que otra cosa, espero lo entiendas y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo, con la aventura de Kira. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_y ahora Kira debe lidiar contra el terrible Tyrannodrex, ayudada por el capitán más extraño de la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_efectivamente, a veces, uno no es tan loco como parece, aunque realmente los está desesperando y mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_no solo hizo eso, también le quito su camarote y además, le aseguro que va ir con ellos hasta encontrar el modo de volver a su mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Marshall043: **_y Chimuelo vaya que ayudo a Rayearth. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**La Luz de Orión: **_pues como viste, Kira se ha apoderado del camarote de Jack y este tenía intenciones de dispararle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_hasta ahora solo ha recibido un golpe, que Kira se apropie de su camarote y una batalla con un monstruo sumamente feroz, en otras palabras, un día normal en la vida de Jack Sparrow. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_aunque no están sus amigos, tiene la ayuda del pirata más grande de la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Dany35, Olivia, Éire, SkyAquaCristal, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Lion Wilson, Bowser300000, Xanatrix742, Shazam, Seiryu.001, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Marshall043, La Luz de Orión, Iron Mario, Shadow y Writer.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	88. Tierra de misterios

"_Bienvenidos a todos a un nuevo capítulo, soy __**Scrappy Doo, **__el sobrino del perro más valiente de todos los tiempos, mi héroe, mi tío Scooby, hoy les vine a presentar este capítulo donde finalizara la aventura de la Ranger Dorada, pero comenzara una nueva con el increíble ¡Poder Perruno!"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 88._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 88 Tierra de misterios.**

Jack corría por todos lados, siendo perseguido por el Tyrannodrex, quien constantemente le disparaba rayos para hacerlo saltar de miedo, provocando que el pirata aumentara su carrera.

-¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!-bramo furioso.

-¡No soy cobarde, solo precavido!-respondió Jack sin dejar de correr.

Kira también corría detrás de ellos para ayudar a Jack, aunque debía reconocerlo, el pirata realmente era bueno para evadir los disparos del monstruo, pero se preguntaba si sabía lo que estaba haciendo o solo era suerte, ya que Jack no le parecía de los que pensaban.

Finalmente, Jack quedo acorralado en un callejón sin salida, mismo en el que había una gran cantidad de cajas, el pirata trago profundamente cuando Tyrannodrex lo alcanzo y comenzó a reírse de manera burlona.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya no tienes a dónde escapar?-pregunto divertido.

Jack volteo y encaro al Tyrannodrex con una sonrisa, al tiempo que Kira también llegaba-De hecho, estamos justo en donde quería que estuviéramos, especialmente tú, muchachos-llamo Jack.

De entre las cajas, salieron 3 miembros de su tripulación, con un cañón listo para disparar contra Tyrannodrex, hecho que divirtió al monstruo-¿En serio este es tu gran plan? ¡Destruiré esa bala como si fuera una hoja de papel!-.

Jack hizo un gesto medio extraño-Puede que tengas razón, pero dime algo con sinceridad ¿puedes detener más de una?-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Tyrannodrex confundido.

De pronto, de las paredes se abrieron unas puertas secretas, mostrando las bocas de más cañones, también aparecieron cañones sobre el techo y uno más justo al lado de Kira, siendo empujado por Gibs y otros piratas.

-Espero sinceramente que puedas detenerlas todas ¡Fuego!-grito Jack.

Los disparos no tardaron en comenzar, Jack se dirigió hacia la pared rápidamente, mientras Kira se quedaba aterrada al ver lo que podría pasar-¡Cúbranse!-grito saltando al suelo, seguida por los demás.

Tyrannodrex miro en todas direcciones sin saber qué hacer, por donde viera las balas se dirigían hacia él a gran velocidad, solo pudo hacer una cosa-Ay no-fue todo lo que dijo antes de que las balas lo golpearan y provocaran una gran explosión.

Una gran cantidad de humo se levantó y cuando todo comenzó a calmarse, los piratas y Kira se pudieron levantar, gracias a su casco, Kira estaba a salvo del polvo, pero no los demás, quienes comenzaron a toser por la gran cantidad de polvo y humo que se había levantado.

-¡Por todos los mares! ¡Jack! ¡Debió quedar atrapado en la explosión!-exclamo Gibs horrorizado.

Kira también se preocupó, pero entonces, diviso una silueta acercándose entre el polvo, cuando finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, descubrieron que se trataba de Jack, quien salió completamente ileso y ahora se sacudía el polvo que quedo en su ropa.

-Y eso que lo hice sin una gota de ron-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo rayos…?-Kira no sabía que decir, ese tipo realmente era impresionante, algo extraño, pero sin duda alguna, el mejor pirata que haya visto.

-El lado bueno, es que ya nos deshicimos de ese monstruo, aunque realmente nos dio muchos problemas-dijo Jack aliviado.

-Eh…Jack…-Gibs señalo hacia el callejón y Jack volteo.

Tyrannodrex reapareció, algo aturdido y lastimado, pero aún no estaba vencido, por el contrario, estaba molesto y lanzando un grito de furia, su tamaño aumento considerablemente-¿Creyeron que me vencerían tan fácilmente?-cuestiono furioso.

-Ahora sí creo que debo dejar de beber ron…por un tiempo-dijo Jack sorprendido por eso.

Kira dio un paso al frente-Escuche capitán, gracias por su ayuda, pero ahora me encargare de esto, no se preocupen, pueden confiar en mí-aseguro Kira sonriendo-¡Kami te necesito!-invoco y el poderoso Dragón Solar, Kami hizo acto de aparición, la Ranger Dorada dio un salto y subió a la cabina de su amigo-¡Hora de trabajar!-.

Todos los habitantes de Tortuga se quedaron sin habla al ver como dos gigantescas bestias aparecían y se preparaban para enfrentarse entre ellas, Gibs se quedó con la boca casi por el suelo, Jack solo ladeo la cabeza hacia la derecha y luego miro a Gibs.

-Y tú querías deshacerte de ella-dijo bromeando y Gibs se quedó sin habla.

Kami arremetió contra Tyrannodrex, pero el monstruo lo sujeto de la cabeza y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, para luego lanzarlo hacia el mar, aplastando muchos barcos que se encontraban anclados, por un pelito de rana calva, no aplasto el Perla Negra.

-¡Oye! ¡No, el Perla no, los demás barcos adelante, pero el Perla no!-grito Jack molesto.

Tyrannodrex comenzó a acercarse al mar, sin prestar atención a las personas que trataban de escapar de sus enormes pisadas, Kami reapareció muy mojado, pero listo para continuar el combate, aunque estaba algo molesto.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé, Ceres es del agua y tú del sol, lo lamento!-se disculpó Kira por el enojo de su dragón.

-¡Voy a destrozarlos!-declaro Tyrannodrex disparándoles un rayo nuevamente, el ataque fue certero y la cabina de Kira se sacudió con violencia, la Ranger Dorada se tuvo que sujetar, al tiempo que Kami volvía a caer, nuevamente, demasiado cerca del Perla.

-¡Por los 7 mares, no aplastes mi barco!-grito Jack aterrado.

Tyrannodrex ya estaba entrando al mar y preparaba el que sería el golpe final, ya que no pensaba cometer el mismo error que los otros monstruos-¡Están acabados!-.

Pero Kira no pensaba darse por vencida y apretó sus puños, recordó la pelea de Tommy contra sus antiguos poderes y el cómo Jack venció a ese monstruo-¡Si Jack demostró que ese monstruo puede ser vencido, entonces podemos hacerlo, adelante Kami!-grito Kira y Kami se levantó de golpe, lanzando un poderoso rugido-¡Máximo Poder!-invoco la Ranger Dorada.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Nuevamente, la alarma de energía comenzó a sonar y Alfa se emocionó mucho, los demás Rangers no tardaron en rodearlo-¿Es una nueva señal?-pregunto Yubel esperanzada.

-¡Chispitas, sí que lo es, es la energía de Kira!-informo Alfa.

-¡La Ranger Dorada, son excelentes noticias!-declaro Cruger sonriendo.

-Ya estoy enviándole las coordenadas de su ubicación a nuestro aliado, dentro de poco tendremos a 5 Rangers con nosotros-informo Ángela sonriendo.

Finn y Marceline chocaron sus palmas en señal de alegría, mientras Kenneth saltaba contento-¡Solo faltan dos!-.

**(-)**

**Tortuga**

Kami comenzó a elevarse, moviendo sus alas de manera omnipotente, su cuerpo se vio envuelto en llamas doradas y finalmente se lanzó en un poderoso ataque contra Tyrannodrex, quien contraataco con un rayo, pero esta vez, Kami fue capaz de resistirlo.

El Dragón Solar embistió a Tyrannodrex y lo sujeto con sus poderosas alas-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!-.

Kami acerco su rostro al de su adversario y abrió sus poderosas fauces-¡Llamarada Solar!-invoco Kira.

El poderoso Dragón Solar disparo su llamarada, golpeando a Tyrannodrex justo en la cara, provocando que su cabeza fuera destruida y por tanto, él fuera vencido por ese mortal ataque, Kami lo soltó y el cuerpo de Tyrannodrex cayó al suelo, desapareciendo en las profundidades del mar.

Kami lanzo un rugido de victoria-¡Y como diría Yubel, fue una victoria legendaria!-declaro Kira sonriendo.

Desde la isla, todos los piratas se quedaron con la boca muy abierta y los comentarios no tardaron en comenzar, muchos se sorprendieron al escuchar que esa persona, con un poderoso dragón, estaba en la tripulación del capitán Jack Sparrow o al menos, eso era lo que ellos creían.

-Ahora te tendrán más miedo que antes-dijo Gibs sonriéndole.

-Creo que esta mujer fue más de buena suerte, aunque por poco aplasta mi barco-agrego entre dientes.

**(-)**

Poco después, Kira miraba hacia el mar desde el puerto, preguntándose como volvería a su propio mundo y ayudaría a sus amigos en la batalla con Astronema, esa era su principal prioridad, fue cuando Jack se le acerco.

-Debo agradecerte, tu pequeño espectáculo ha hecho que ahora todos en la isla me teman como nunca lo han hecho, mi nueva primer oficial-saludo Jack sonriendo, pero Kira no correspondió la sonrisa, cosa que extraño a Jack-¿te pasa algo?-.

-Capitán, agradezco su oferta, pero no puedo aceptarla, yo también tengo una misión y un destino que cumplir, no puedo quedarme, tengo que encontrar el modo de volver a mi propio mundo y ayudar a mis amigos a detener a la Alianza del Mal-.

-Entiendo-pensando-aunque no creo que sea posible, así que te tendrás que quedar aquí por…-un portal dimensional se abrió y asusto a Jack.

Del portal emergió Evan, quien al encontrarse con Kira sonrió-¡Kira!-grito aliviado y corriendo a abrazarla-¡Qué bueno que te encontré!-.

-¿Evan? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…como diste conmigo?-pregunto Kira entre feliz y sorprendida.

-No fue sencillo, pero afortunadamente, contigo van 5 Rangers que encontramos-dijo Evan sonriendo.

-¿5? ¿A quiénes más encontraron?-pregunto Kira emocionada.

-A Yubel, Finn, Marceline y Kenneth, lo que me recuerda que tenemos que volver cuanto antes, la Alianza del Mal ya ha iniciado su invasión final y tenemos que prepararnos para todo-.

-Entendido-Kira miro a Jack-lo siento capitán, pero creo que es hora de volver a mi mundo-.

-Está bien…lo entiendo…nunca es fácil despedirse, pero dime ¿crees que me podrías dejar tu dragón para recordarte?-pregunto con una sonrisa inocente y Kira achico los ojos ante esa pregunta-está bien, está bien, al menos lo intente-dijo encogiéndose en hombres y alzando sus brazos.

-Ya vámonos Evan-dijo Kira y ambos cruzaron el portal hacia su nuevo mundo.

Gibs, quien vio todo, se acercó a Jack-Parece que perdiste el mejor modo para ser el pirata más grande y temido de toda la historia-.

-Olvida maestre Gibs con quien está hablando, con el capitán Jack Sparrow-dijo Jack sonriendo y comenzando a caminar, al tiempo que comenzaba a cantar-"y somos tan malos como un huracán, todos gritando YOHO"-.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto Kira y Evan aparecieron, la alegría aumento mucho, ahora había más esperanzas para salvar al Multiverso, solo quedaban 2 Rangers más por localizar, hecho que Yubel recordó.

-Kira, me da gusto verte, pero aun debemos encontrar al Dr. O y a Amber-dijo Yubel.

-Y podemos olvidarnos de pedirle ayuda a este-dijo Kenneth señalando a Lukas, quien ahora se encontraba dormido.

-Habrá que seguir buscando por nuestra cuenta, ya encontramos a 5, podremos encontrar a los demás-aseguro Andros y todos asintieron.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

Esta vez, la víctima del portal dimensional era Amber, quien esperaba en cualquier momento llegar a su destino, cualquiera que sea, solo quería llegar rápido, porque ya se estaba mareando en ese vórtice.

-¿Qué tanto falta para llegar a la salida?-se preguntó, cuando vio la luz al final del túnel-¡Ay…no debí decir nada!-exclamo antes de salir disparada por la boca del túnel.

La chica rodo por el suelo, cayendo en arena blanca, en lo que parecía ser una playa, se levantó y se sacudió la ropa, al mismo tiempo que escupía, ya que por el impacto, trago un poco de arena.

-Qué asco-dijo levantándose-ahora ¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó mirando hacia todos lados, cuando un grito llamo su atención.

Cuando volteo en la dirección del ruido, vio a un grupo de adolescentes huyendo de lo que parecía ser un monstruo parecido al pez espada, el cual trataba de atraparlos con sus brazos, la Ranger se preparó para la batalla.

-¡Oye tú, atrás!-grito lanzándose y atacando con una patada, el impacto fue certero y golpeo al monstruo justo en la cabeza, lanzándola por los aires-¿Qué te pareció eso? ¿Eh?-.

Cuando Amber se fijó bien, descubrió que el "monstruo" no era más que un impostor, un disfraz, mismo que era usado por un joven de piel pálida, cabello rubio, ojos azules y que fácilmente podría haber trabajado de modelo.

-¡Miren, esa chica atrapo al monstruo pez espada!-grito otro joven rubio, vistiendo una camisa de manga larga blanca, pantalones azules, zapatos cafés y una pañoleta naranja en el cuello.

Detrás de él había una chica de pelo naranja, vestido morado, medias violetas, pañoleta verde, así como una segunda chica de cabello castaño y corto, suéter naranja y falda roja, junto a ella un chico flaco, de playera verde y pantalones cafés, finalizando al grupo con un perro raza "Gran Danés", de color café con manchas negras.

Cuando el grupo se acercó y miro al chico, se llevaron una gran sorpresa-¡Edward Pattinson!-exclamaron en coro y Amber solo parpadeo confundido.

-Si…yo lo hice…yo hice todo…-dijo el chico molesto.

-¿Pero por qué?-pregunto el chico de playera verde-eres un estrella-.

Edward gruño-Después de que filme toda esa saga, nadie quiso darme trabajo, a todos les desagrado la imagen que di en las películas y el único trabajo que pude conseguir fue en un asqueroso y olvidado pueblo como este, es decir, merezco más, miren mi rostro, es obvio que merezco mucho más y lo tendría de no haber sido por esa chiquilla entrometida-dijo señalando a Amber.

-¿Entrometida?-pregunto Amber parpadeando varias veces.

El sheriff apareció y esposo al criminal-Vaya, siempre son quienes menos te imaginas-.

-¡Ten cuidado, esas esposas están muy apretadas y mi piel es muy sensible, mi aspecto es todo lo que me queda ahora!-bramo el chico furioso, al tiempo que era subido a la patrulla.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda chicos, espero que esta vez las playas sean seguras para los turistas-dijo una mujer sonriéndoles.

-No fue nada alcaldesa Janet-dijo el rubio sonriéndole.

-Realmente no lo fue, ya que quien detuvo a ese monstruo fue esa chica tan valiente-dijo la peli naranja señalando a Amber.

-Sí, es muy valiente-declaro el Gran Danés.

Amber se quedó muda-¿Un perro que habla? De algún modo es lo menos extraño que he visto en todo el día-dijo sorprendida y algo asustada ante esa revelación.

**(-)**

**Mientras**

En un laboratorio subterráneo, un grupo de 3 personas y un perico de color morado, cabello blanco y aspecto siniestro maquinaban un siniestro plan, siendo el perico el líder de este grupo.

-¡Estoy harto de esto Pericles!-bramo un hombre robusto, de barba y cabello largo de color café-¡Todos estos planes para reunir las piezas del disco planisferico está acabando con todas mis inversiones!-.

-A Brad y a Judy no parecen molestarles eso-dijo Pericles señalando a una pareja rubia, de edad madura y de aspecto bondadoso, aunque solo era el aspecto.

-Tiene razón Profesor Pericles-dijo Brad.

-Es un verdadero genio profesor-apoyo Judy.

-Y ahora Ricky, a menos que quieras terminar como la pobre Cassidy harás lo que yo digo-dijo Pericles de manera siniestra.

Ricky, como se llamaba ese hombre de barba y cabello largo mostro los dientes, tensando su cuerpo por la gran frustración que sentía por el atrevimiento del perico-Maldigo el día en que llegaste a mi vida-.

-Eso no fue lo que pensabas cuando nos conocimos, mi estimado Ricky, todo debe ser de acuerdo a mi plan y muy pronto, el gran tesoro será nuestro y…-.

Un portal dimensional calló la conversación, mismo que había aparecido frente a ellos, fue cuando el Cyber Demon hizo acto de aparición, comenzando a registrar todo con su escáner, buscando señal de su objetivo.

-Escaneo finalizado, sin rastro de la Ranger Celeste, prosiguiendo la búsqueda-.

-¿Qué has hecho Pericles? ¿Qué clase de abominación creaste esta vez?-cuestiono Ricky retrocediendo asustado.

-No es mío-aseguro Pericles retrocediendo también asustado.

Cyber Demon levanto la vista y de un poderoso salto, atravesó el techo, dejando sorprendidos al cuarteto, el monstruo subió al techo del edificio y volvió a hacer su escaneo, localizando señales de Amber.

-Ranger Celeste localizada, procediendo con la búsqueda de aniquilación final-declaro entrecerrando los ojos de manera perversa.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, Amber iba con ese grupo de chicos, ya que la invitaron a celebrar la captura del monstruo Pez Espada y como ella ayudo a su captura, querían invitarla a comer, hecho que alegro al chico flaco y al perro.

Ahora tenía un poco más de conocimientos sobre esos chicos, Fred era el chico rubio y el que parecía ser el líder del grupo, un sujeto atractivo, pero bastante obsesionado con las trampas, ya que durante todo el camino, no paraba de hablar de eso.

Daphne era el nombre de la chica de cabello naranja y por lo que podía ver, tenía un afecto más allá de una amistad por Fred, aunque al parecer, tenía que competir con las trampas por ese afecto, algo bastante extraño.

La chica del suéter naranja se llamaba Velma y al parecer, era la genio del grupo, no solo por el aspecto, sino porque mientras los dos chicos hablaban, ella estaba haciendo unos cálculos en su computadora portátil.

El chico flaco se llamaba Shaggy, un nombre bastante extraño y peculiar, pero no era nadie para juzgar, mientras que el perro que hablaba se llamaba Scooby Doo, debía admitirlo, era una rima bastante divertida y pegadiza.

-Y dinos Amber ¿de dónde eres exactamente?-pregunto Daphne llamando su atención.

Tenía rato que habían llegado a un restaurante y ahora estaban disfrutando de una comida o al menos eso quería, ya que no podía dejar de ver como comían Shaggy y Scooby, de cierto modo, eso le quitaba el apetito.

-Bueno…no so y de estos rumbos…de hecho…ni siquiera pertenezco a este mundo-dijo Amber con sinceridad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Velma.

-Bueno…no creo que puedan creerme, es demasiado increíble…-.

-Puedes intentar decírnoslo, créeme, estamos muy acostumbrados a cosas increíbles-señalo Fred.

-Ok…pues lo intentare-dijo Amber, comenzando a contarles su historia, conforme hablaba, los chicos la miraban fijamente, poniendo atención a cada detalle de la historia de la chica-y eso será todo-.

-Entonces ¿vienes de otra dimensión?-pregunto Daphne.

-Si-.

-¿Y tú y tus amigos luchan contra un grupo de villanos del espacio conocidos como "La Alianza del Mal"?-pregunto Shaggy y Amber volvió a asentir.

-Vaya, realmente suena algo increíble, pero como dije antes, hemos visto cosas igual de increíbles-señalo Fred.

-Bastantes cosas para ser honestos-dijo Velma cruzada de brazos.

-Sí, cosas raras-dijo Scooby.

-Vaya, eso realmente me impresiona, creí que se asustarían mucho con esa revelación-señalo la chica.

-Descuida, por lo que nos dijiste, tienes que volver a tu propio mundo antes de que la Alianza del Mal decida destruir todo lo que existe ¿verdad?-pregunto Daphne y Amber asintió.

-Entonces te ayudaremos a hacerlo, Velma es la más inteligente que he conocido, estoy seguro de que si alguien puede ayudarte a volver a tu mundo es ella-aseguro Shaggy sonriendo.

-Gracias, pero incluso yo necesito ayuda de alguien más y solo existe una persona que es lo bastante inteligente para ayudarme en este problema-dijo Velma.

-¿Quién? ¿El Profesor Pericles?-pregunto Scooby ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Alguien bastante inteligente y confiable puede ayudarme, acabo de llamar a Marcie, nos veremos aquí para poder hablar-dijo Velma sonriendo.

Los demás la miraron sorprendidos, especialmente Shaggy-¿Tú y Hot Dog Water son tan amigas ahora?-pregunto Shaggy.

-¡No le digas así, se llama Marcie!-bramo Velma molesta, asustando a Shaggy, quien se abrazó a Scooby.

Amber se quedó confundida por la reacción de la chica y miro a los demás-Es…largo de explicar-dijo Daphne.

Pero las palabras de Velma eran ciertas, ya que en esos momentos, Marcie se acercaba al restaurante, ansiosa por encontrarse con Velma, cuando un ruido llamo su atención, volteo y solo pudo ver a un monstruo aterrizando justo frente a ella, dejando un enorme cráter en el suelo.

La chica se quedó muda ante lo que veía, un monstruo de aspecto feroz y mortal había aparecido frente a ella, gruñendo, Marcie lanzo un grito de terror que se escuchó hasta el interior del restaurante.

-¡Esa es Marcie!-exclamo Velma levantándose de golpe.

-¡Tiene problemas! ¡Andando equipo!-indico Fred y rápidamente se dirigieron a la salida del local, aunque antes de salir, Shaggy y Scooby se comieron lo poco que les quedaba de alimento.

Cuando salieron, descubrieron a Marcie siendo sujetada del cuello por aquel terrible monstruo, mismo que Amber no tardo en identificar como uno de los monstruos de la Alianza del Mal.

-¡Oye tú, suéltala!-exigió Velma molesta.

Cyber Demon primero escaneo a Marcie y el resultado dio negativo, para luego lanzarla contra el suelo, rápidamente, Velma corrió a su lado y sujeto su cabeza entre sus piernas muy preocupada.

-¡Marcie! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupada.

Cyber Demon escaneo a Velma y el resultado dio negativo-¿Qué está haciendo esa cosa?-pregunto Daphne confundida.

-Parece como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien-dijo Fred confundido.

-Tienes razón Fred, está buscándome a mí-dijo Amber dando un paso al frente-¡Oye tú!-Cyber Demon volteo y encaro a la chica-¡Déjalas en paz, yo soy a quien buscas!-.

Cyber Demon escaneo a Amber y el resultado dio positivo-Ranger Celeste, por fin te encontré, ahora, por órdenes de la Reina Astronema, voy a destruirte de una vez por todas-.

-Palabras muy fuertes viniendo de uno de los monstruos inútiles de Astronema ¿Qué no lo sabes? Cada vez que pelean contra nosotros, siempre acaban vencidos, así que mejor ahórrate la vergüenza y vete mientras te lo permito-dijo Amber desafiante.

Para asombro de Amber, Cyber Demon comenzó a reírse-Puedes hacerte la valiente, pero yo sé la verdad, su fuerza radica en su equipo y sin tus amigos presentes, no tendrás oportunidad alguna contra mí-aseguro burlándose y dejando a Amber preocupada.

La Ranger Celeste palideció ante esa revelación, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ese monstruo tenía razón, la fuerza de los Rangers estaba en el equipo y sin sus amigos ¿Cómo podría hacerle frente a un monstruo que era mitad demonio y mitad máquina?

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo llego a su fin, pero la batalla contra ese monstruo de pacotilla apenas va a comenzar, ese tipo cree que tiene todas las de ganar, pero mientras mi valiente tío Scooby este ahí estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, después de todo, no hay nadie más valiente que el tío Scooby"_

_Un aplauso para Scrapy Doo, el admirador No. 1 de Scooby Doo y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**NovaStarPrime: **_pues ya viste lo que hizo y vaya que funciono, bueno, finalmente es tu turno y llegaste con Scooby Doo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_no puedo decirte si lo que hizo lo planeo o lo invento, ya que con él nunca se sabe eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dany35: **_vaya, realmente es un grupo de Rangers bastante impresionante, solo te puedo decir que adelante, lo hagas y te esmeres mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_pues como ese pirata tiene más vidas que un gato y mucha suerte, nuevamente salió victorioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_no hubo bofetada, pero hubo algo mejor, un golpe directamente a la nariz, mismo que fue dado por una mujer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_Kira ahora ha finalizado su aventura, pero todavía quedan Tommy y Amber perdidos por ahí, ahora es el turno de Amber. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_si lo había pensado, pero no se me ha ocurrido nada realmente ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_aunque ahora Jack acaba de decir su típico "y eso que lo hice sin una gota de ron", nada como un capitán que no se sabe si piensa lo que hace o lo inventa conforme a la situación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_pues ya viste como lo hizo y con su ayuda derrotaron a Tyrannodrex, aunque intento quedarse al final con Kami y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_ahora solo queda Tommy, ya que Amber llego a la tierra de Scooby Doo y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_pues ya le sirvió a Kira a derrotar al monstruo, aunque fuera en su estado pequeño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_¿Cuántas veces tengo que disculparme? En fin, ahora es el turno de Amber y de Scooby Doo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_¿esa es la única duda? Yo aún me pregunto si planea lo que hace o lo inventa conforme a la situación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**La Luz de Orión: **_pues ya viste lo que hizo, ayudo estar en una isla habitada únicamente por piratas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_como dije antes, no creí que fuera buena idea la combinación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_estas en lo cierto, nadie llama "capitán" a Jack y en cambio, lo llaman así a Steve, bueno, creo que es parte por ser el típico héroe gringo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Amo del Vacío: **_de hecho, fue dispararle con todos los cañones que hay en la isla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_afortunadamente para Jack, el Perla Negra sobrevivió, aunque por poco le da un infarto al ver como por poco es destruido su precioso barco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_pues Kira volvió a su dimensión y hogar, ahora es el turno de Amber y acaba de conocer a Scooby Doo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Dany35, SkyAquaCristal, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Shazam, Seiryu.001, Súper Rock Ninja, Shadow y Writer, Xanatrix742, Moon-9215, La Luz de Orión, Bowser30000, Kurtlaraperdomo, Amo del Vacío, Iron Mario, Blaitor21.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	89. Maquina Demoniaca

"_Hola, soy __**Mabel, **__la hermana de Dipper y hoy me invitaron a presentarles este capítulo donde continuara esta gran batalla de la Ranger Celeste Lunar, eso suena lindo ¿no creen? Bueno, Pato y yo tenemos que comenzar nuestras apuestas, así que nos vemos al final del capítulo"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 89._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 89 Máquina Demoniaca.**

**Angel Grove**

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad de Angel Grove, momento que algunos lacayos de Astronema aprovecharon para hacer sus maldades, siendo más exactos, Violet, Levira, Rito, Elgar e Invidious, junto con un grupo de Mega Drakzes, los cuales llevaban algunas carretillas con extraños capullos.

-Oigan, estas cosas se ven repulsivas ¿podría preguntar que hay aquí? Porque huelen delicioso-dijo Rito sujetando uno y oliéndolo con mucho apetito.

-No vayas a hacer una estupidez montón de huesos-regaño Levira-estos capullos no son comida, son parte del plan de la Reina para comenzar la destrucción de la ciudad-.

-Tiene razón, como eres torpe y… ¿exactamente que tienen dentro?-pregunto Elgar rascándose la cabeza confundido.

Violet no respondió de inmediato, simplemente tomo uno y lo coloco entre unos arbustos-Algo muy divertido, no tardaran en nacer y cuando lo hagan comenzara la verdadera diversión, con los Rangers aun perdidos entre dimensiones, podremos iniciar este ataque sin que se enteren, sin Elsa, no hay nada que puedan hacer y Gosei…bueno, él fue el creador de los Mega Rangers ¿Qué tanto problema nos puede dar ese fracasado?-.

-Oigan, en serio ¿Qué hay en estas cosas?-pregunto Rito un poco más desesperado.

-Ya terminamos comandante-informo Invidious.

-Bien, parece que se avecina una tormenta, esto es perfecto, la suerte está con nosotros, volvamos al Planeta Maligno e informémosle a la Reina-indico Violet y se retiraron del lugar.

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

Los líderes de la Alianza del Mal estaban reunidos en el salón del trono de Astronema, cuando los subordinados aparecieron-Misión cumplida su excelencia-informo Violet-los capullos fueron colocados y tal como el profesor pronostico, una poderosa tormenta estaba comenzando-.

Astronema sonrió-Excelente trabajo, la primera parte de mi plan para la destrucción de la Tierra ha comenzado-.

-¿Podría decirnos su real majestad que hay en esos capullos tan asquerosos?-pregunto Divatox algo molesta.

-Es muy simple en realidad, son las criaturas más destructivas de la creación, quizás estas reglas les digan algo; no deben exponerse a las luces brillantes o morirían, no deben mojarse y lo más importante, no deben alimentarse después de la medianoche-enumero Astronema.

Al escuchar eso, la Alianza del Mal se quedó muda por la sorpresa-¿Acaso dejaste capullos de…?-Rita no pudo terminar la pregunta.

-Efectivamente, cuando nazcan y comience la lluvia se multiplicaran en millones, pronto invadirán la ciudad y aunque los Rangers Dragón vuelvan, serán recibidos por un ejército de las criaturas más destructivas de todo el Multiverso-dijo Astronema sonriendo con crueldad.

Zedd lanzo un grito de júbilo-¡Brillante! ¡Realmente brillante, usar a esas criaturas para debilitar a la Tierra antes de lanzar el ataque final!-.

-¡Y ni siquiera los Rangers que aun queden en la Tierra podrán hacerles frente!-agrego Trakeena riéndose.

-Ni Shinnok ni Durahan, después de todo, esas criaturas fueron una plaga incluso en Eltar, no creí que todavía quedaran vivas, bien hecho-felicito Vile riéndose y los demás miembros no tardaron en seguirlo.

Astronema sonrió de manera perversa, sus planes estaban en marcha, dentro de poco, sus criaturas nacerían y comenzarían el primer ataque contra la Tierra, y aunque sus odiados enemigos regresaran, ni ellos podrían frenar su mortal ataque.

**(-)**

**Cueva Cristal**

Cyber Demon disparo un rayo contra Amber, mismo que la Ranger Celeste evadió rodando por el suelo, levantándose rápidamente, para luego ver a sus nuevos amigos-¡Ocúltense! ¡Yo me encargo de él! ¿Listo Céfiro?-su Dragón rugió en señal afirmativa-¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Céfiro!-.

Al ver la transformación de Amber, los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos-¡Caracoles, parece una súper heroína!-exclamo Shaggy.

-¡Y una de verdad!-agrego Scooby.

Amber se lanzó contra Cyber Demon, sacando sus cuchillas y atacándolo, pero el metal del monstruo era realmente resistente y sus garras ni siquiera arañaban un poco el cuerpo metálico del monstruo.

Cyber Demon lanzo un golpe con su brazo, lanzando a Amber por los aires, pero la Ranger Celeste logro recuperar el equilibrio y se impulsó de regreso contra Cyber Demon, embistiéndolo con fuerza, para luego darle una patada en el rostro.

-¡Eres muy impresionante, pero esos golpecitos no me harán el menor daño!-declaro Cyber Demon volviendo al ataque, esta vez, disparando un rayo de sus ojos.

El impacto fue certero y Amber se estrelló contra una camioneta que se encontraba estacionada, lo malo es que no era cualquier camioneta-¡La Máquina del Misterio! ¡No!-grito Fred cayendo de rodillas y comenzando a golpear el suelo de manera dramática.

-Lo siento Fred-se disculpó Amber levantándose y preparándose para volver a la batalla.

Amber y Cyber Demon retomaron el combate, todo ante los ojos atónitos de varios testigos cercanos-¡De verdad que esto sería genial, si no estuviera tan aterrado!-exclamo Shaggy tragando profundamente.

-¡Tú lo dijiste!-apoyo Scooby.

Fred aún estaba en shock, Velma logro llevar a Marcie hasta donde estaban los demás, aunque la chica aún se veía algo aturdida-¿Cómo esta Marcie?-pregunto Daphne mirando a su amiga.

-Va a estar bien, afortunadamente Amber la rescato a tiempo ¿y Fred?-pregunto viendo como su amigo aún continuaba de rodillas y golpeando el suelo.

-No estoy segura de eso-respondió Daphne acercándose a Fred-¿Freddy? ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Daphne abrazándolo por la espalda.

Al escuchar la voz de Daphne, Fred levanto la vista con fiereza-¡Nadie se mete con la Máquina del Misterio! ¡NADIE! ¡Esta vez es personal!-declaro levantándose y alzando un puño al cielo.

-Te apoyo en eso-aseguro Velma y Daphne la miro de manera reprobatoria-¿Qué? ¡Lastimo a mi chica, es muy personal!-aseguro Velma y Daphne solo rodo los ojos.

-¡Muy bien, tengo un plan, pero necesitaremos carnada para que funcione!-explico Fred, para que luego, el trío dirigiera su vista hacia las eternas carnadas para monstruos.

-Oye Scooby, creo que Fred y las chicas tienen un plan que nos involucra a nosotros como carnada viva-dijo Shaggy.

-Como siempre-agrego Scooby con frustración.

Amber dio un salto y lanzo una patada al rostro de Cyber Demon, obligándolo a retroceder, pero el monstruo contraataco con un golpe de su cola, enredándolo en la pierna derecha de Amber.

-¿Eh?-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de ser estrellada contra el suelo.

-¡Te tengo!-declaro Cyber Demon lanzando un golpe con su pie en un intento por aplastar a la Ranger, por fortuna, Amber rodo a tiempo.

La Ranger Celeste saltó y le dio un puñetazo con sus cuchillas en plena quijada, pero ese monstruo realmente era poderoso y muy resistente-¿De qué rayos estas hecho?-cuestiono frustrada por sus fracasos en los ataques.

-¡De odio hacia los Rangers principalmente!-respondió Cyber Demon atacando de nuevo.

Y mientras la pelea se llevaba a cabo, Fred les explico su plan a las chicas y a sus dos amigos, quienes rápidamente se cruzaron de brazos con firmeza, se pusieron espalda con espalda y desviaron las miradas.

-Olvídenlo, no seremos carnada viva para ese monstruo mecánico y demoniaco-aseguro Shaggy y Scooby asintió.

-Pero Amber es nuestra amiga, tenemos que ayudarla, ella nos…-Velma se vio silenciada por Daphne.

-Descuida Velma, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer, díganme ¿no lo harían por unas Scooby Galletas?-pregunto mostrando la caja del suculento bocadillo.

-Lo siento Daphne, pero esta vez nos adelantamos, Scooby y yo trajimos nuestras propias Scooby Galletas-respondió Shaggy, mostrando cada uno una caja de esas deliciosas galletas, mismas que no tardaron en devorar.

Si bien ambos creyeron que habían vencido a Daphne, su amiga pronto les mostro lo contrario-Eso veo, pero díganme ¿acaso tienen esto?-pregunto mostrando un envase de leche fresca.

Scooby y Shaggy abrieron mucho los ojos al ver eso-Si hay algo que vuelve más deliciosas a las Scooby Galletas es la leche-reconoció Shaggy-¿Qué dices Scooby?-pregunto mirando a su leal amigo, Scooby no respondió, simplemente se acercó a Daphne y trato de quitarle el envase, dando a entender que accedía-me alegra ver que estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas, compañero-dijo Shaggy algo molesto.

Amber volvió a estrellarse, esta vez, contra la pared de una tienda, se sobo un brazo que le dolía y luego diviso al sheriff, quien en esos momentos, estaba oculto junto con la alcaldesa.

-Oiga, se supone que usted es el sheriff ¿no debería proteger a las personas?-pregunto acusadoramente.

-¡Eso hago, estoy protegiendo a la alcaldesa!-respondió el sheriff ofendido.

-Lo que diga-Amber se levantó y se dispuso a volver al encuentro de Cyber Demon, cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba.

Volteo y vio a Velma, quien le hacía señas desde un callejón para que la siguiera, al principio, Amber dudo, pero al recordar el poder de ese monstruo, decidió hacer caso al llamado de Velma, quizás ellos tendrían algún plan que le podría ayudar a detener a ese monstruo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto cuando se acercó a Velma.

-Tenemos un plan, pero necesitamos que nos sigas-dijo Velma y Amber asintió.

Cyber Demon comenzó a buscar a Amber, pero no la veía por ningún lado, comenzó a escanear el lugar y nada, era como si la Ranger Celeste hubiera escapado, pero eso era imposible, los Rangers no eran cobardes, debía estar oculta, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

-¡Si no sales destruiré todo este pueblo insignificante!-bramo.

Justo antes de que comenzara a destruir el pueblo por completo, Shaggy y Scooby aparecieron, vistiendo uniformes militares-¡Atención cabo Cyber Demon!-el aludido volteo y se topó con ese par acercándose a él con paso firme.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?-se preguntó extrañado por la vestimenta de ambos.

-¡Por órdenes de los altos mandos, debe retirarse de inmediato del pueblo y volver a la base, es una orden!-indico Shaggy.

Cyber Demon solo parpadeo tres veces, antes de mirar a Shaggy y Scooby con ojos amenazadores-No me digas-.

Al ver que su disfraz no lo engaño, los dos amigos comenzaron a titubear-¡Media vuelta! ¡Alto! ¡Alto! Dije alto-decía Shaggy con voz cada vez menos firme y más atemorizada, cuando ya casi tenían a Cyber Demon sobre ellos-¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!-.

Ambos amigos dieron la media vuelta y emprendieron la graciosa huida, provocando que Cyber Demon comenzara a perseguirlos-¡Vuelvan aquí par de cobardes!-bramo furioso.

-¡Y él cree que le vamos a hacer caso!-declaro Shaggy con sarcasmo-¿Por qué será que siempre terminamos siendo nosotros los perseguidos por los monstruos, Scooby?-.

-¿Mala suerte?-se preguntó Scooby tratando de encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta que él también se hacía desde hace tiempo.

-¡Ojala algún día nuestra suerte cambien!-exclamo Shaggy.

-¡Tú lo dijiste!-apoyo Scooby.

El par de amigos corría hacia la playa, con Cyber Demon pisándole los talones, Amber y los demás estaban ocultos detrás de una pila de rocas, cuando se escuchó el grito del par de amigos.

-¡Están en peligro, tengo que ayudarlos!-exclamo Amber.

-¡No espera! Sé paciente, no olvides mi ingeniosa trampa-dijo Fred sonriéndole.

-¿Crees que funcione?-pregunto Amber sin estar muy segura de eso.

-Claro, no te preocupes, mis trampas siempre funcionan-aseguro Fred sonriéndole con tranquilidad y seguridad, provocando que Daphne y Velma se vieran entre sí, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un gesto de desacuerdo ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Por alguna extraña razón, eso no me reconforta-admitió Amber.

-No te culpo-apoyo Velma rodando los ojos.

Shaggy y Scooby continuaban la graciosa huida, con Cyber Demon ya pisándoles los talones, justo cuando llegaron al punto exacto donde estaba la trampa de Fred-¡Ahora chicos!-grito Fred.

Los dos amigos asintieron y con una mirada significativa, cada uno se separó, dirigiéndose por direcciones diferentes, hecho que tomo por sorpresa a Cyber Demon, quien no vio que acababa de entrar en la trampa de Fred hasta que fue muy tarde.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedo moverme! ¿Qué pasa?-cuestiono molesto, ya que podía sentir como sus piernas se hundían en arena húmeda, misma que no tardo en convertirse en lodo.

Fred salió de su escondite-¡Te tengo amigo! ¡Caíste en una de las trampas más antiguas y clásicas del libre del Trampista!-.

-¿Piso lodoso? ¿Esa era tu gran trampa?-pregunto Amber sin poderse creer eso.

-Ingenioso ¿verdad?-pregunto Fred sonriendo muy seguro y cruzado de brazos.

Amber decidió no discutir con el chico y terminar el trabajo, rápidamente saco su Keytar-¡Oye tú!-.

-¿Hum?-.

-¡Espero te guste el rock, porque estas a punto de escuchar una poderosa melodía!-Amber comenzó a tocar su instrumento, liberando una poderosa descarga eléctrica contra Cyber Demon.

El monstruo trato de resistir el intenso ruido y poder del que era víctima, pero al final, no logro nada y exploto en pedazos, dejando a una cansada Amber tendida en el suelo, fue cuando Scooby se acercó a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto ayudándola a levantarse.

-Si…gracias, solo espero que esto haya acabado-dijo algo cansada.

-No te preocupes, ya hiciste pedazos a ese monstruo, este misterio se acabó-aseguro Fred sonriendo.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Cyber Demon comenzó a unirse de nuevo, hecho que preocupo a Amber-De hecho…apenas va a comenzar la verdadera batalla-dijo nerviosa.

Era cierto, ya que Cyber Demon reapareció en su forma gigante-¡Ahora sí que estoy enfadado!-bramo furioso.

-¡Caracoles! ¡Creo que se alimentó muy bien!-exclamo Shaggy aterrado ante esa demostración de cambio.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Daphne aterrada.

-Ustedes nada, yo tengo que terminar con él de una vez por todas-dijo Amber adelantándose.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo esperas vencer a esa cosas?-pregunto Velma sin entender la lógica en lo que la chica así.

-¡De este modo! ¡Céfiro te necesito!-invoco Amber.

El poderoso Dragón Lunar hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad, Amber subió a su Dragón y entro a la cabina del mismo, preparándose para la batalla contra el temible Cyber Demon.

-Esa chica está llena de sorpresas-dijo Fred sorprendido y los demás asintieron.

Céfiro se lanzó contra Cyber Demon y lo embistió con fuerza, pero Cyber Demon detuvo el golpe con facilidad, para luego levantarlo y estrellarlo contra la arena, el Dragón se levantó con rapidez y disparo una poderosa llamarada contra Cyber Demon, obligándolo a retroceder.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes?-pregunto burlonamente y disparándole un rayo de sus cuernos.

Céfiro lo recibió directamente y esta vez, le toco retroceder, pero cuando Cyber Demon se preparó para un nuevo ataque, Amber hizo que Céfiro se elevara en el cielo para poder planear mejor una estrategia contra el terrible monstruo.

-¡Rayos, si mis amigos estuvieran aquí, podríamos formar el Megazord y acabar con ese monstruo sin problema alguna!-gruño Amber entre dientes, fue cuando la voz de Céfiro se escuchó-¿eh? ¿Tienes un plan?-.

Céfiro le pidió que mirara a su alrededor y la chica lo hizo, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue la playa, a Cyber Demon, a los chicos y al pueblo que no estaba lejos de la confrontación, no entendía lo que planeaba Céfiro, pero entonces noto otro detalle, ya no era de día, la noche ya estaba cubriendo a ese mundo.

La luz de la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, iluminando al océano, eso hizo que Amber tuviera una especie de revelación, la luna y el mar estaban conectados de cierto modo, ya que la luna controlaba las mareas del mar, Céfiro era el Dragón de la Luna, eso significaba que también tenía poder sobre el mar.

-¿Quieres usar el poder de la luna y del mar contra él, verdad?-pregunto Amber y Céfiro asintió-¡Puede funcionar, adelante!-.

Céfiro lanzo un rugido y se dirigió hacia el mar, dejando confundido a Cyber Demon-¿Qué pretende ahora?-se preguntó entre dientes.

Amber comenzó a concentrarse-¡Poder de la Luna al Máximo!-invoco y la energía de Céfiro comenzó a crecer, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar intensamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Cyber Demon retrocediendo y cubriéndose los ojos de ese resplandor lunar.

-Órale-dijo Fred

-Eso es…muy bello-dijo Daphne conmovida por el resplandor de luz.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma de energía comenzó a sonar, provocando que Lukas apareciera frente a los Rangers-Creo que ahora su amiguita Celeste ya ha aparecido-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Amber?-exclamo Yubel.

Alfa se puso en la consola y comenzó a trabajar-¡Chispitas! ¡Es cierto, es la energía de Amber, por fin hemos localizado a la sexta Ranger!-.

-¡Eso es!-grito Kira contenta.

Ángela comenzó a enviar las coordenadas al aliado más próximo a donde se encontraba Amber, todo estaba saliendo bien, ya solo faltaba un Ranger por localizar y podrían darle su merecido a Astronema.

**(-)**

**Cueva Cristal**

Céfiro comenzó a usar su poder lunar para reunir algo de agua de mar, hecho que extraño y molesto a Cyber Demon todavía más, ya que aún no entendía que pretendía la Ranger Celeste con todo eso.

-¡A ver si te gusta darte un baño!-grito haciendo que Céfiro lanzara el agua reunida contra Cyber Demon.

El monstruo recibió el chorro de agua directamente, pudo sentir como cada rincón de su cuerpo era mojado, hasta quedar completamente empapado, pero aun de pie, hecho que provoco que se riera.

-Que tonta eres, no puedo creer que hayas pensado que podrías detenerme con un poco de agua-.

-De hecho es lo que acabo de hacer-dijo Amber sonriendo y extrañando a Cyber Demon-mira las partes de metal de tu cuerpo-.

-¿Qué?-Cyber Demon lo hizo y vio cómo su cuerpo metálico comenzaba a oxidarse-¿Qué pasa? ¡Me estoy oxidando!-.

-Exacto y eso se debe a que el agua salada de mar no debe mezclarse con el metal, creo que he ganado-dijo Amber.

-¡No!-exclamo Cyber Demon abriendo muchos los ojos.

-¡Ahora Céfiro dale el golpe final! ¡Llama de Resplandor Lunar!-invoco Amber.

Céfiro reunió la energía en su boca y disparo su poderosa llama contra Cyber Demon, con su cuerpo metálico debilitado por el agua, la llama de Céfiro lo atravesó sin ningún problema, provocando que el monstruo cayera al suelo de espaldas y explotara, marcando así su final.

-Y como diría Yubel, esa fue una victoria legendaria-anuncio Amber sonriendo.

-¡Lo hizo!-gritaron Shaggy y Scooby, para luego abrazarse aliviados.

-Ahora sí, este misterio se acabó-dijo Fred sacudiéndose las manos.

**(-)**

Poco después, Marcie era atendida por algunos médicos, cuando Velma llego a su lado-¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto preocupada.

-Me siento bien, gracias, aunque esa fue una experiencia que no quisiera volver a tener-reconoció Marcie sonriéndole y Velma suspiro aliviada.

Daphne volteo a ver a Amber-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda y si necesitas un lugar donde quedarte hasta que encuentres el modo de volver a tu propio mundo, mi casa es lo bastante grande para ti-.

-Muchas gracias, pero no quisiera ser una molestia-dijo Amber.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que podremos…-Daphne no pudo continuar hablando, ya que un portal dimensional se abrió y una figura conocida por Amber apareció.

-¡Damián!-exclamo al reconocer al amo de los mares en su dimensión.

-Amber, que bueno que te he encontrado-dijo Damián sonriéndole-fuiste muy astuta al usar el poder de la luna y del mar en un ataque combinado-.

-Espere ¿Cómo sabe que…?-.

-No olvides quien soy pequeña, esto es algo fácil para mí, pero no vine aquí para hablar contigo, debemos volver a nuestro mundo cuanto antes, la Alianza del Mal ha comenzado sus ataques, Aquitar, Triforia, Eltar, Inquiris, Zi y Mirinoi ya han caído, junto con otros planetas, la Tierra es el único lugar que no ha sido conquistado, necesitamos que vuelvas con tus amigos-.

-¿Mis amigos? ¿Ellos ya están en casa?-pregunto Amber esperanzada.

-La mayoría, tú eres la penúltima Ranger que encontramos, aún tenemos que localizar a Tommy-explico Damián.

-Entiendo, solo deme un momento para despedirme-pidió Amber viendo a la pandilla que la ayudo en contra de Cyber Demon.

Damián no comprendió al principio, pero luego vio a esos jóvenes y entendió que eran nuevos amigos de la Ranger-Esta bien, pero sé breve, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder mucho tiempo con la Alianza preparando su ataque final-.

Amber asintió y se acercó a los chicos-Bueno, es la despedida, tengo que volver a mi mundo para ayudar en la lucha contra la Alianza del Mal-.

-No te preocupes-dijo Fred.

-Lo entendemos, si esa cosa era uno de sus soldados, seguramente sus líderes son mucho peores ¿verdad?-pregunto Daphne y Amber asintió.

Tras despedirse de todos, se acercó a Damián y juntos cruzaron el portal dimensional, para volver a su propio mundo-Ya la extraño-dijo Scooby.

-Sí, yo también-acepto Shaggy y ambos se abrazaron, al tiempo que lloraban desconsoladamente.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto Amber apareció, rápidamente, sus amigos corrieron a darle la bienvenida, felices de que haya vuelto sana y salva, Kenneth fue el último en acercarse y tomando aire miro a la chica.

-Bienvenida de nuevo-dijo extendiéndole la mano de manera amistosa.

-¡Ven acá pequeño tonto!-exclamo Amber sujetando a Kenneth del cuello y comenzando a frotar su nudillo sobre la cabeza de Kenneth.

-¡Oye no! ¡Esto es degradante!-grito Kenneth, mientras los demás comenzaban a reírse divertidos.

Cruger solo sonrió complacido, al igual que Andros, pero las sonrisas no tardaron en desaparecer cuando notaron que aún quedaba un Ranger por localizar, Tommy Oliver, el Ranger Legendario.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos en encontrarlo-dijo Ángela-no sabemos cuánto tiempo más nos quede antes de que Astronema se decida a atacarnos con todo lo que tiene-.

-Descuida, lo encontraremos-aseguro Alfa.

Yubel suspiro con cansancio, sin Elsa las cosas eran cada vez más serias y no podían saber en qué momento la Alianza lanzaría el ataque final, eso la frustraba y le preocupaba la idea de que el ataque final comenzara en cualquier momento.

-¿Dónde está doctor O?-.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Los capullos que los guerreros de Astronema habían dejado en la ciudad comenzaron a abrirse, una gran cantidad de vapor salía de los mismos, al tiempo que una garra comenzaba a salir del primer capullo, al tiempo que las nubes que presagiaban una tormenta aumentaban su potencia, señal de que la lluvia no tardaría en caer.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Muy bien Pato, es hora de que comenzar el baile del cerdito ¡Baila cerdito! ¡Baila! Oh vaya, esto irá directamente al Internet, Pato, el sorprendente cerdito bailarín, que lindo te ves Pato, eres tan adorable…"_

_Como Mabel esta algo ocupada con su cerdito, despidámosla con un fuerte aplauso y pasemos a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores:_

**Dany35: **_claro, si tienes alguna duda o algo que quieras en que te ayude, no dudes en decirme y tratare de aconsejarte, tal como a mí me ayudaron cuando comencé. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_considerando que es la serie donde hay un misterio de un poder que realmente es sobrenatural, no te extrañes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_finalmente la batalla de Amber termino, ahora solo falta localizar a Tommy y reunir a todo el equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_pues ya viste como lo hicieron, derrotaron a Cyber Demon, pero aún queda localizar a Tommy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_yo no diría que era un plan, ya que con él nunca se sabe si es planeado o improvisado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_exactamente, especialmente porque los guerreros de Astronema dejaron algunos regalitos en la ciudad para dar el primer golpe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues veré que se me ocurre, ya que realmente he pensado en eso yo también, aunque no tengo muchas ideas por el momento para eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_yo siempre he mantenido mi duda de si planea lo que hace o lo inventa conforme a la situación, pero hay algo que tengo claro, es el mejor pirata que jamás ha existido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrxi742: **_entiendo, creo que ya lo he checado y también he aconsejado al autor, aunque no estoy seguro de si sea el mismo, pero creo que sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Marshall043: **_gracias, me alegra que te gustara y ahora solo queda localizar a Tommy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pero me imagino que este capítulo debió sacarte una que otra carcajada ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_y cómo pudiste ver, el gran Danés ayudo mucho en la batalla contra Cyber Demon y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_si he de ser franco, nunca me gusto eso, ya que Scrappy Doo siempre me divirtió mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_tal vez no lo abofeteo, pero le dio un golpe en la nariz y se pensaba quedar con su camarote, además de que en la batalla casi aplastan el Perla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_tal vez no le dio su bofetada, pero toma en cuenta todo lo que Kira le hizo desde que llego, discúlpame por no haberme podido conectar ayer, pero el Internet me fallo y tuve que subir el capítulo desde un cyber. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_esa es la pregunta del millón, uno de los más grandes misterios de la vida y que creo que jamás se revelara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_quise que los Rangers pelearan solo con sus Dragones en el modo de Dragón, de esa forma sería más interesante verlos lidiar con los enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_pues la pandilla vaya que la ayudo, aunque como siempre, los que más sufrieron fueron Scooby y Shaggy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Amo del Vacío: **_fue una trampa, pero al menos no fue una red. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_y como siempre, usando a Scooby y Shaggy como carnada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_pues aunque la ayudaron, fue a su modo, siempre usando a Scooby y Shaggy como carnada, realmente eso es tener mal karma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_eso debe darnos una idea de que debe ser la saga más odiada por todos, ya que hasta las caricaturas muestran su desprecio a la saga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_pues ya viste como fue la reunión de ese par, con Amber abrazando a Kenneth. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Dany35, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, SkyAquaCristal, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Marshall043, Seiryu.001, Shazam, Bowser300000, Nanashi, Moon-9215, Kurtlaraperdomo, Er Deivi, Súper Rock Ninja, Amo del Vacío, Shadow y Writer, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, Lion Wilson.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	90. Escuela de magia

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Lily Potter, **__hoy me invitaron a presentarles este capítulo, donde por fin sabremos a donde termino yendo el Ranger Legendario, esperamos les guste, porque creo que ahora que estamos cerca del gran final, no querrán perderse lo que sigue de la historia"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 90._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 90 Escuela de Magia.**

Tommy, el Ranger Legendario, caía a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia un destino completamente desconocido para él, pero algo era seguro, su espíritu de lucha no iba a rendirse nunca, finalmente, vio la luz al final del túnel.

-¡Creo que hasta aquí llego yo!-exclamo Tommy.

La boca del portal se abrió y Tommy apareció en lo que parecía ser el patio de un enorme y majestuoso castillo que se encontraba detrás de él, el Ranger Negro aterrizo perfectamente de pie y se incorporó, para luego mirar a su alrededor.

-Muy bien, ahora tengo que ver en donde me encuentro, ya debería estar acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, pero de alguna manera, no deja de ser un poco molesto-reconoció disponiéndose a caminar.

Fue cuando un destello de luz llamo su atención, rápidamente se dirigió a ver lo que pasaba y cuando llego, se llevó una gran sorpresa, un grupo de 4 adolescentes, 3 chicos y una chica, peleaban contra 4 hombres de aspecto temible, usando lo que parecían ser palos de madera, pero para Tommy, quien ya había visto de todo, era obvio que eran varitas mágicas.

Fue cuando uno de los malvados disparo un hechizo contra la chica del grupo, derribándola-¡Hermione!-gritaron un chico con lentes y otro pelirrojo.

La chica estaba tirada en el suelo, fue cuando el hombre le apunto con la vara mágica y con una sonrisa desquiciada se preparó para lanzar un hechizo, fue cuando Tommy apareció y le dio una patada en la espalda, derribándolo.

-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo el hombre.

Tommy se puso en guardia y miro a Hermione-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada y la chica asintió-si están buscando problemas, ya los encontraron-.

-¿Quién te crees que eres sangre sucia inmunda?-bramo el hombre.

Los otros 3 chicos miraron sorprendidos la repentina aparición de aquel desconocido que había salvado a su amiga-Harry ¿es amigo tuyo?-pregunto un chico pelinegro al muchacho con gafas.

-Nunca lo había visto-dijo Harry con sinceridad.

Tommy se puso en guardia y miro al hombre-No sé qué quieres decir con "sangre sucia", pero para mí, el sangre sucia eres tú, después de todo ¿Qué clase de persona que se digne de decir que su sangre está limpia ataca a una jovencita tan cruelmente?-.

-¡Eso a ti no te importa, todo por la gloria de lord Voldemort!-.

-Adivinare, es algún loco megalómano que quiere conquistar al mundo ¿verdad?-pregunto Tommy con ironía.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-bramo otro de los hombres mirando a Tommy con rabia.

-Si he dicho alguna mentira por favor les pido que me corrijan, de no ser así, mejor guárdense sus comentarios-dijo Tommy-pero si quieren pelea, entonces eso les daré-.

Los hombres se rieron divertidos-¿Oyeron eso? Este sangre sucia quiere pelear con nosotros, escucha tonto, no sabemos cómo encontraste la entrada a Hogwarts, pero ahora mismo vas a conocer tu muerte-.

-Ya lo veremos ¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder Espectral!-Tommy se transformó y encaro a sus adversarios-yo también estoy familiarizado con un tipo de magia-.

Todos se quedaron sin habla al ver lo que Tommy había hecho, el chico pelirrojo corrió a ayudar a Hermione y le ayudo a levantarse-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-Sí, pero… ¿Qué clase de hechicería es esa?-pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-Entonces ¿quieren pelear o no?-reto Tommy sin temor alguno.

-¡Ya verás!-los 4 hombres se lanzaron contra Tommy, quien los espero a todos.

Rápidamente, esos magos comenzaron a dispararle varios hechizos, mismos que Tommy repelía gracias a su traje, para luego desenvainar su sable y repelerlos con el filo, hecho que sorprendió a los magos, los cuales no pensaban darse por vencidos o su señor los castigaría cruelmente.

Tommy dio un salto hacia atrás y subió a la rama de un árbol, para luego lanzarse de un salto contra ellos, pateando a dos y quitándoles sus varitas, mismas que fueron sujetadas por Harry, el Ranger Negro aterrizo de pie y encaro de nuevo a los brujos que aún tenían sus varas.

-¿Quieren más?-.

-¡Acabemos con él! ¡Avada Kedavra!-.

-¡Esfera de Tinieblas!-la esfera de Tommy no solo detuvo el impacto del hechizo asesino, sino que además, el choque fue tan poderoso que lanzo a los últimos dos magos contra el suelo, todo ante la mirada atónita de los adolescentes.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?-pregunto el pelirrojo sorprendido y maravillado.

-No lo sé, pero parece que esta de nuestro lado-dedujo Harry sonriendo.

Los magos se levantaron y miraron a Tommy, quien les apunto con su sable-Creo que este sangre sucia acaba de darles una paliza ¿Qué harán ahora?-pregunto desafiante.

-¡Vámonos!-.

-¡Esto no ha terminado Harry Potter, el Señor Tenebroso se enterara de esto!-aseguro uno de los magos antes de irse.

Cuando quedaron solos, Tommy se acercó a los jóvenes, siendo el chico con lentes el que se adelantara-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Tommy preocupado.

-Sí, gracias a usted-dijo Harry sonriéndole-por cierto, me llamo Harry, ellos son mis amigos, Ron, Hermione y Neville-.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Tommy, podría preguntarles porque esos tipos los atacaron-pidió Tommy.

-Son enviados de Voldemort-explico Harry y el silencio de Tommy fue suficiente respuesta para él-nunca escucho de él ¿verdad?-.

-Temo que no-dijo Tommy-aunque por lo que veo, ustedes tampoco habían visto jamás a un Power Ranger ¿verdad?-pregunto divertido.

Antes de que la charla continuara, Hermione se adelantó y tomo a Harry del brazo-¡Harry! ¡Recuerda que no tenemos tiempo que perder!-.

-Es cierto, tenemos que llegar al castillo-reconoció Harry.

Pero antes de que pudieran emprender la marcha, Tommy los detuvo-Esperen ¿les importa si les acompaño? Por lo que dijeron esos tipos, solo eran los lacayos de un loco mayor, creo que podrías serles de ayuda-.

Harry se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en alguna posible solución, pero Hermione intervino-Harry, no creo que sea buena idea, este tipo es un completo desconocido y usa magia que nunca antes había visto-.

-Y nos salvó la vida de esos Mortifagos-intervino Ron-yo digo que venga-.

-Apoyo la noción-intervino Neville.

Hermione miro suplicante a Harry y este miro a Tommy, para luego asentir-Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, adelante, puede venir-acepto.

-Gracias-dijo Tommy siguiéndolos-por cierto, mencionaron Mortifagos ¿Qué o quienes son ellos exactamente? ¿Y quién es ese tal Voldemort?-.

-Yo también quiero hacerle algunas preguntas, así que hablemos mientras nos dirigimos al castillo-propuso Harry.

-Me parece perfecto-dijo Tommy.

**(-)**

**Bosque**

En una parte oscura del bosque, alumbrada solo por una fogata, varios magos con túnicas y capuchas negras estaban reunidos alrededor de su amo, el mago más siniestro que se mundo haya conocido, lord Voldemort, quien ahora recibía el informe de 4 de sus Mortifagos.

-Tuvieron a Potter en su poder y lo dejaron escapar-siseo con una creciente furia que amenazaba por explotar.

-Es que no tuvimos opción amo…-.

-Apareció un extraño con magia que nunca antes habíamos visto y nos venció a todos…-.

-¿Se atreven a decir que hay un mago que es más poderoso que Lord Voldemort? ¿Un mago que ha llevado la magia a niveles que yo desconozco? ¿Eso es lo que insinúan?-pregunto con un tono tranquilo, pero cargado de ira.

-¡No, no, no gran señor!-respondieron rápidamente-¡Pero…es magia que nunca antes habíamos visto…uso un extraño conjuro y se transformó…incluso fue capaz de repeler el Avada Kedavra con una extraña esfera mágica!-.

-¿En serio? ¡Avada Kedavra!-Voldemort lanzo su hechizo asesino contra sus subordinados, matándolos a los 4-¿alguien más cree que puede existir alguien más poderoso que yo?-pregunto desafiante y todos sus siervos guardaron silencio, todos menos…

-Yo lo creo-dijo Shadow Wolf apareciendo de entre los árboles.

Todos los magos retrocedieron ante la presencia de ese monstruo que asemejaba al Hombre Lobo, pero que para su sorpresa, tenía la capacidad de hablar, Voldemort silbo impresionado por la criatura que había aparecido.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto con tono suave.

-Me llamo Shadow Wolf y he venido a este patético mundo para caza y exterminar al Ranger Negro, a Tommy Oliver, por órdenes de Astronema, gloriosa Reina del Mal-.

-¿Reina del Mal?-exclamo una bruja que respondía al nombre de Bellatrix entre la multitud, para luego reírse-¡Solo existe alguien que se merece ese título y es nuestro amo!-señalo a Voldemort.

-Tu amo ni siquiera sabe quién es el enemigo que estoy buscando ni el poder que posee, él podría acabar fácilmente con todos ustedes, incluyéndote-.

-¡Bestia estúpida!-bramo Bellatrix lanzándole un hechizo, pero Shadow Wolf lo esquivo y se colocó detrás de ella, sujetándola del brazo y levantándola sin dificultad, para luego tomar su varita y romperla en pedazos-¡Mi varita!-.

-¿Qué te hace bruja si no tienes varita?-pregunto divertido, para luego lanzarla al suelo-¿alguien más quiere perder su varita conmigo?-pregunto desafiante.

-¡Oye tú!-grito Fenrir-¿Quieres pelear? ¡Ven contra mí!-bramo lanzándose contra Shadow Wolf.

Pero cuando Fenrir le iba a dar un golpe, Shadow Wolf le dio un zarpazo con sus garras, hiriéndolo gravemente en la cintura, hecho que sorprendió a todos los demás Hombres Lobo, así como al propio Voldemort.

Los gigantes trataron de aplastarlo y el resultado fue el mismo, ya que aunque eran gigantes, no eran tan grandes como los Zords y mucho menos que los Megazords, de un salto, los golpeo a todos en el rostro y los derribo.

-¿Quién sigue?-pregunto divertido.

-¡Alto!-ordeno Voldemort y comenzó a acercarse a Shadow Wolf-me doy cuenta que eres una criatura muy diferente a todas las que conozco, incluso Nagini está nerviosa por tu presencia, dime más acerca del enemigo que buscas y de tu reina-.

-Mi Reina es la suprema gobernante de la Alianza del Mal y pronto será la dueña de todo el Multiverso, pero primero tenemos que deshacernos de nuestros enemigos, los Power Rangers-.

-De acuerdo, eso puedo entenderlo-dijo Voldemort asintiendo-¿y qué esperas de mí exactamente?-.

-Mi reina sabe que tú también tienes cuentas pendientes con un joven mago llamado Harry Potter, así que está dispuesto a ayudarte a destruirlo de una vez por todas-.

-¿A cambio de que exactamente?-.

-De la sangre del Ranger Negro, Tommy Oliver-dijo mostrando una imagen del aludido, Voldemort lo miro por unos instantes.

-¿Un sangre sucia?-pregunto con burla.

-Este sangre sucia acabo fácilmente con tus 4 magos-le recordó Shadow Wolf con un tono de voz burlón.

Voldemort no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Shadow Wolf, para finalmente asentir-De acuerdo, considéranos socios-dijo extendiéndole la mano y Shadow Wolf la estrecho, fue cuando uno de los Mortifagos se separó del grupo y se dirigió hacia el castillo rápidamente.

**(-)**

**Hogwarts**

Una vez que llegaron al castillo, tanto Tommy como Harry ya estaban al tanto de las historias de cada uno, Tommy ya entendía más sobre los Mortifagos, así como de su señor y de la guerra mágica que se iba a desatar, por su parte, Harry ahora tenía conocimientos sobre los Power Rangers y su batalla contra la temible Alianza del Mal, así como del detalle de que Tommy debía volver a su propio mundo para poder ayudar a sus amigos en la batalla final contra Astronema, Reina del Mal.

-¡Lo que dice es muy poco creíble!-observo Hermione.

-Pero es la realidad, por el momento necesito ayudarlos con lo que se avecina, sospecho que la Alianza del Mal no solo me separo de mis amigos, sino que además envió algún guerrero para tratar de destruirnos por separado-dedujo Tommy.

-¿Por qué haría eso? ¿No sería más fácil tratar de destruirlos frente a frente?-pregunto Ron confundido.

-Es estrategia Ron, divide y conquistaras, un método muy antiguo y con buenos resultados-dijo Hermione.

-¿Cree que ese guerrero se alíe con Voldemort para lograr su objetivo?-pregunto Harry preocupado ante esa posibilidad.

-Con tal de destruirme es capaz de eso y más-respondió Tommy en iguales condiciones.

Finalmente, llegaron al castillo, donde fueron recibidos por varios estudiantes y la Orden del Fénix, quienes se preparaban para la gran batalla que estaba a punto de librarse en el castillo.

-¡Harry!-grito Lupin corriendo-¿se encuentran bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-Gracias a él lo estamos-respondió Harry señalando a Tommy.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Tonks mirando confundida a Tommy.

-Un amigo-fue la respuesta de Harry y Tommy asintió con la cabeza.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo, McGonagall apareció entre la multitud-¡Potter! ¡Qué bueno que llegas, necesitamos que te prepares, el Señor Tenebroso y sus Mortifagos están a punto de atacar!-.

-Temo que eso ya paso a segundo plano-dijo una voz que muchos conocían perfectamente, fue cuando Severus Snape, el asesino de Albus Dumblendore hizo acto de aparición.

Ante la repentina aparición de Snape, toda la Orden del Fénix tardó en reaccionar, siendo Harry el primero en arremeter contra el antiguo profesor de pociones-¿Qué haces aquí cobarde?-cuestiono furioso y con una voz cargada de odio.

-Te he dicho que no me llames cobarde, eres tan insolente como tu padre-dijo Snape.

-¡Basta! ¡Tienes muchas agallas para atreverte a venir aquí Snape, especialmente después de lo que hiciste!-bramo McGonagall apuntándole con su varita y al poco tiempo, los demás magos hicieron lo mismo.

Pero Snape no se dejó intimidar, después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido lo único que realmente le importaba, la única razón para seguir con vida, así que solo paseo su mirada por el salón, deteniéndola en Tommy.

-Ya veo, usted debe ser el misterioso guerrero que venció a 4 Mortifagos solo ¿verdad?-.

-¿Y a ti que te importa eso? ¿Acaso también quieres matarlo? ¡Voldemort te envió para eso! ¿Verdad?-bramo Harry.

Snape ignoro a todos y se acercó a Tommy, aun cuando Lupin y Kinsgley trataron de cerrarle el paso, él siguió su camino hasta el Ranger Negro, viéndolo de arriba abajo, al tiempo que Tommy tenía una conversación mentas con Absu.

-Sí, veo que ese monstruo tenía razón-.

-¿Monstruo? ¿Qué monstruo?-pregunto Tommy preparándose para la respuesta.

-Una extraña bestia que asemeja al Hombre Lobo, pero que a diferencia de un Hombre Lobo común, tiene la capacidad de hablar y de razonar, acabo con varios de los siervos del Señor Tenebroso, argumentando que fue enviado por la Reina del Mal para acabar contigo-explico Snape.

-Por favor ¿pretendes que te creamos eso?-pregunto Tonks molesta.

-Me crean o no es su problema, no el mío, después de todo, esa criatura cambia todo, ya que el Señor Tenebroso fue fácilmente manipulado por él-.

-Entonces no hay duda de que se trata de uno de los esbirros de Astronema, gracias por venir a avisarme y espero que pelees de nuestro lado en esta batalla-dijo Tommy extendiéndole la mano.

Al ver eso, Harry y todos los demás se quedaron asombrados, provocando que el chico se lanzara-¡No puede hablar en serio! ¡Este hombre es un asesino y un cobarde!-acuso.

-Absu confía en él-señalo Tommy.

-¿Absu? ¿Quién es Absu?-pregunto McGonagall confundida.

-Es largo de explicar, sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero les pido confíen en mí, él no es lo que piensan y debo decirlo, si lo que Absu me conto es cierto, quizás seas el hombre más valiente de este mundo-dijo Tommy admirado.

-Eres la primera persona que me dice algo como eso-dijo Snape sorprendido.

-Espero me ayudes mucho en la batalla-dijo Tommy y Snape asintió, pero los demás no parecían estar muy convencidos y Tommy tuvo que volver a usar sus palabras-seamos honestos, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, especialmente si viene uno de los esbirros de Astronema con ellos-.

McGonagall se quedó pensando un momento, meditando en que haría Dumblendore, así que finalmente asintió-Muy bien, pero estará vigilado-.

-De acuerdo-acepto Tommy.

-¡El enemigo se acerca!-grito Hagrid divisando a los Mortifagos, quienes eran guiados por Voldemort y Shadow Wolf.

-Espero que cumplas tu parte del trato-advirtió Voldemort.

-Mejor cuida tus palabras o me asegurare de que el más grande mago de todos los tiempos se convierta en un limpiador de parabrisas de la comunidad no mágica-se la devolvió Shadow Wolf.

Tommy sintió el llamado de Absu, quien le explico de quien se trataba el monstruo y quienes eran sus creadores, al parecer, sus viejos amigos, Maestro Vile, Lord Zedd y Rita Repulsa querían vengarse de él más que nada.

-A veces es muy agotador ser un Ranger-dijo encogiéndose en hombros, para luego salir del castillo hacia el patio.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?-grito Harry al ver eso.

Tommy dio un salto y apareció en el patio de la escuela, deteniendo la marcha de los Mortifagos, Voldemort se quedó muy impresionado al ver la aparición del Ranger Legendario, aunque no había visto nunca nada como él.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Voldemort.

-Mi enemigo-dijo Shadow Wolf.

Tommy se puso en guardia-Veo que la Alianza del Mal envía a uno más de sus matones a hacer el trabajo sucio por ellos-señalo Tommy.

-No te atrevas a invocar a la poderosa Alianza del Mal, ríndete ahora o serás destruido-amenazo Shadow Wolf.

-Supongo que ya conoces la respuesta a eso, esta escuela no tiene nada que ver conmigo, déjalos en paz-.

Shadow Wolf se rio divertido-Tienes razón, esta escuela no significa nada para mí ni para la Alianza del Mal, pero mi nuevo amigo tiene un interés especial en ella-.

Voldemort dio un paso al frente y miro a Tommy fijamente-Impresionante ¿Qué clase de magia es esa?-.

-Solo es la magia de aquellos que se atreven a desafiar a los locos megalómanos como tú-.

-¿Megalómano? Oh no amigo, yo soy la salvación de la comunidad mágica, salvare el legado de la magia, solo los puros merecen este don y los sangre sucia serán destruidos-para asombro de Voldemort, Tommy comenzó a reírse-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-.

-Tú me la causas-al escuchar la respuesta de Tommy, tanto la Orden como los Mortifagos se quedaron estáticos.

-¿Yo te causo gracia? ¿Te atreves a burlarte de Lord Voldemort?-cuestiono furioso.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Hablas de pureza de sangre, pero esos son los mismos ideales de cientos de tiranos que han existido a lo largo de la historia y muchos de ellos eran de los que llamas "sangre sucia", y al igual que tú, hicieron cosas terribles en su demencia-.

-¿Te atreves a compararme con los inmundos sangre sucia?-bramo Voldemort.

-Tú y tus tropas no son tan diferentes, de hecho, tú y yo no somos nada diferentes, dos brazos, dos piernas, una cabeza y lo más importante de todo, somos humanos o al menos, lo que queda de humano en ti, porque por lo que veo, tu ridícula ideología te ha estado llevando a tu propia destrucción-.

-Cuida tu lengua, aprenderás a temer a Lord Voldemort-.

-No puedo sentir temor por alguien como tú, solo lastima-ese último comentario dejo helado a Voldemort, ya que por más que tratara de leer su mente, se daba cuenta que Tommy hablaba 100% con la verdad.

-¿Te doy lástima? ¡Nadie le tiene lastima a Lord Voldemort! ¡Avada Kedavra!-invoco Voldemort.

Tommy dio un salto hacia atrás, evadiendo el hechizo, sorprendiendo a todos-¿Cómo hizo eso?-exclamo Bellatrix.

-Ayuda mucho practicar con los disparos de cada monstruo que la Alianza del Mal envía para tratar de destruirme-respondió Tommy.

Apenas dijo eso, Shadow Wolf arremetió contra él, golpeándolo con sus garras en el pecho y lanzándolo por los aires, el Ranger Legendario se estrelló contra unos escombros, pero se levantó rápidamente.

-Gracias por el dato-dijo Shadow Wolf sonriendo divertido.

-De acuerdo…tal vez hable de más-dijo Tommy, justo en el momento en que Shadow Wolf volvía al ataque.

El Ranger Negro desenvaino su sable y se defendía de los feroces ataques de su enemigo, tarea que no era nada sencilla, ya que ese monstruo tenía una gran ferocidad en la batalla, Shadow Wolf lanzo un golpe con su garra, mismo que Tommy evadió agachándose hacia atrás.

-¡Sí que eres un insecto difícil de eliminar!-declaro lanzando otro ataque.

-¡A ver qué te parece esto!-Tommy lanzo una ráfaga de patadas contra Shadow Wolf, dándole en el pecho y derribándolo, cuando aterrizo, lo hizo en guardia para poder continuar la lucha.

Pero tan concentrado estaba en su batalla, que no se dio cuenta de que Voldemort, molesto por las palabras de Tommy, se disponía a atacarlo por la espalda, alzo la Varita de Sauco y preparo su maldición, pero…

-¡Desmaius!-invoco Harry lanzando un hechizo contra Voldemort, provocando que el mago encarara a su enemigo.

Harry y Voldemort se vieron cara a cara, ahora solo le quedaba Nagini como Horrocruxe a Voldemort, pero eso no significaba que estaba acabado, alzo su varita y lanzo un hechizo contra Harry.

-¡Protego!-invoco Snape apareciendo y desviando el hechizo de Voldemort.

-¿Qué? ¿Severus?-exclamo Voldemort sorprendido.

-¡Sabía que era un asqueroso traidor!-bramo Bellatrix furiosa.

Voldemort miro a Snape fijamente, las ranuras que eran sus fosas nasales silbaban por la entrada y salida de aire, misma que era cada vez más rápida, debido a la creciente furia que Voldemort estaba experimentando.

-Entonces es cierto, te has atrevido a traicionarme-.

-Ya no era tu fiel lacayo desde que la amenazaste a ella-dijo Snape entre dientes, provocando que Harry se le quedara viendo con confusión.

-Ya veo, ya no me eres leal, pero aun así te atreviste a matar a Dumblendore porque yo te lo ordene-siseo Voldemort.

-Gajes del oficio-fue toda la respuesta de Snape.

Voldemort ya no pudo reprimir más su rabia y lanzo un grito, que provoco que todas sus fuerzas se lanzaran a la batalla, la Orden del Fénix y los estudiantes mayores de Hogwarts también se lanzaron a la batalla.

Shadow Wolf sujeto a Tommy del cuello, impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento-¿Algunas palabras finales?-pregunto divertido.

-¡Si…cuando caigas puedes retorcerte de dolor!-pregunto Tommy.

-¿Qué?-antes de que Shadow Wolf supiera de qué hablaba, sintió un impacto en su espalda que lo hizo soltar a Tommy y caer al suelo.

El Ranger Negro aterrizo perfectamente de pie y miro a quienes lo ayudaron, Fred y George Weasley-Gracias-.

-Por nada, ahora a seguir peleando-animo Fred y ambos se lanzaron a la contienda.

Tommy asintió y volvió a encarar Shadow Wolf, quien no tardo en levantarse y en rugir con furia, para luego lanzarse contra Tommy.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo ha llegado a su final y como vieron, Sev está ayudando a mi hijo y al Ranger Legendario en esta difícil batalla, siempre supe que era un hombre bueno…lamento mucho que las cosas entre nosotros no hayan terminado bien…no le digan a James, pero si soy honesta…extrañe mucho pasar el tiempo con mi gran amigo"_

_Un aplauso para Lily, una gran mujer y extraordinaria bruja, que no me explico cómo se fijó en un bravucón como James, pero bueno y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**ME DISCULPO POR NO RESPONDER LOS COMENTARIOS, PERO EL INTERNET DE MI CASA ME ESTA FALLANDO Y TENGO QUE VENIR A UN CIBER PARA PODER ACTUALIZAR, ESPERO QUE ESTO NO AFECTE EL RITMO DE LA HISTORIA, PERO LES AVISO QUE NO VOY A RESPONDER COMENTARIOS HASTA QUE SE ME RESUELVA ESTA CUESTION, ESPERO LO ENTIENDAN Y ME DISCULPEN POR CUALQUIER MOLESTIA QUE ESTO LES CAUSE.**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para las damas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a todos los caballeros que leen mi fic.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	91. Duelo de magia

"_Hola, soy __**Zantanna, **__miembro de la Liga de la Justicia y maga extraordinaria, hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo, donde continuaremos con la aventura del Ranger Legendario en esa Tierra tan misteriosa, esperamos que lo disfruten, porque será una gran batalla mágica"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 91._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 91 Duelo de Magia.**

La batalla en esa escuela de magia continuaba, Tommy estaba ocupado enfrascado en su lucha con Shadow Wolf como para pensar en ayudar a los demás magos, el Ranger Negro evadió un golpe de la garra del monstruo, rodando por el suelo.

-¡No podrás evadir mis ataques eternamente!-se burló Shadow Wolf.

-¿Y quién dijo que eso era todo lo que iba a hacer?-pregunto Tommy desafiante y preparándose para continuar la batalla.

Shadow Wolf se lanzó contra Tommy de nuevo, quien lo espero, cuando el monstruo lanzo un golpe con su garra, el Ranger Negro se barrió por el suelo y golpeo a Shadow Wolf en el abdomen, lastimándolo gravemente, el monstruo trato de mantenerse en pie, pero Tommy aprovecho para darle otro ataque con su sable.

-¡Miserable!-bramo furioso.

-He tenido mucha experiencia combatiendo a los monstruos de Vile, Zedd, Rita, Mondo, Máquina, Gasket, Louie Kaboom, Divatox, Mesogog, Ivan Ooze y recientemente, Astronema, así que no creas que me vencerás tan fácilmente, pero por si acaso ¡Sable Espectral Esfera de Tinieblas!-

Tommy lanzo su ataque contra Shadow Wolf, dándole directamente, el monstruo trato de resistir el ataque, pero al final, no pudo con la carga de energía y quedo atrapado en una poderosa explosión, mientras que Tommy posaba en señal de triunfo.

-¡Lo logro!-exclamo George sonriendo.

-¡Increíble, él es quizás el mago más poderoso del mundo!-declaro Arthur sonriendo emocionado ante el poder de Tommy.

Pero el Ranger Legendario sabía que aún era demasiado pronto para celebrar-Esto todavía no termina-dijo colocándose en guardia.

Y tal como lo predijo, la energía de Shadow Wolf se reunió de nuevo y reapareció en su forma gigante, dejando ver a los gigantes del mundo mágico como si fueran pequeños insectos en comparación.

-¡Pagaras por esto Ranger!-bramo furioso.

-Y ahora a continuar con el trabajo-dijo Tommy alistándose para la batalla.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

La lluvia que se había pronosticado acababa de comenzar, ahora, Bulk y Skull trataban de apresurarse en bajar las cosas que fueron a comprar y meterlas cuanto antes al Centro Juvenil o Adele se iba a enfadar mucho.

-Oye gordo, esto no es justo ¿Por qué nosotros seguimos trabajando mientras las chicas simplemente se fueron así como así?-pregunto Skull.

-Quieres olvidarte de eso y ponerte a trabajar, yo tampoco estoy muy complacido con esto, pero al menos tenemos un empleo estable y un lugar donde dormir-dijo Bulk.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Skull asintiendo con la cabeza.

Tan enfrascados estaban en el trabajo y en la plática, que ninguno se dio cuenta que dos extrañas criaturas entraron a la camioneta, donde encontraron las llaves puestas, solo necesitaban girarlas y comenzaría la diversión.

Un brazo largo y con garras giro la llave, encendiendo la camioneta, así como las luces, hecho que llamo la atención del par de amigos-Oye Skull, dime que tú tienes las llaves-suplico Bulk.

-Creí que tú las tenías-respondió Skull.

Lentamente, ambos voltearon y la camioneta comenzó a moverse en su dirección, derribando varios botes de basura, ambos amigos gritaron y comenzaron a correr, pero para su desgracia, la camioneta comenzó a perseguirlos.

-¡Corre Skull!-grito Bulk aterrado.

-¡Ay gordo nos alcanza!-grito Skull, cuando ambos chocaron contra una pared, se habían acorralado y la camioneta se acercaba cada vez más, fue entonces que vieron a los causantes-¡Gordo mira!-señalo Skull.

Los conductores eran dos criaturas que parecían una mezcla de murciélago y reptil, ya que su rostro asemejaba mucho a un murciélago, de ojos rojos, orejas largas y grandes, brazos largos y con garras en vez de uñas, pero de piernas muy cortas en comparación a su cuerpo, uno de ellos iba parado sobre el volante, mientras el otro estaba sentado en el asiento del piloto y conforme se acercaban a los amigos, se reían de manera desquiciada.

-¡Monstruos!-grito Bulk aterrado.

-¡No gordo, son Gremlins, te dije que existían, te lo dije!-gritaba Skull entre feliz y aterrado.

La camioneta ya casi estaba sobre ellos, con los Gremlins riéndose sin parar-¡Quiero a mi mamá!-grito Bulk.

-¡También quiero a tu mamá!-grito Skull.

Lo último que se vio, fue al par de Gremlins riéndose sin parar hasta que la camioneta ya casi estaba aplastándolos, pero ellos no eran sus únicas víctimas, ya que todo Angel Grove estaba siendo invadido por esos pequeños, pero letales monstruos.

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

Estraga hizo acto de aparición en el salón del trono y tras una reverencia, miro a Astronema-Mi reina, los Gremlins han dado el primer golpe, la ciudad es un caos-.

-Excelentes noticias-dijo Astronema sonriendo.

-Ahora que los Gremlins dieron el primer golpe, sugiero que lancemos el resto de nuestro ejército a la batalla y demos el ultimátum-sugirió Mesogog.

-Sería lo más sensato, pronto los Rangers volverán a estar reunidos, hay que aprovechar la oportunidad para acabarlos-dijo Vile.

-Y eso es precisamente lo que haremos-aseguro Astronema sonriendo fríamente.

**(-)**

**Hogwarts**

El mismo Voldemort se quedó sorprendido por la repentina aparición del gigante Shadow Wolf, pero su impresión se transformó en ira cuando sintió como su querida Nagini era decapitada por alguien, furioso, busco al responsable, encontrándose con Neville, quien sostenía la espada de Griffyndor y ahora recuperaba el aliento tras haber matado a la serpiente.

Voldemort grito lleno de furia y se preparó para atacar, pero Tommy apareció a tiempo y le dio una patada, distrayéndolo, cuando Harry intervino-¡Espere! ¡Yo tengo que terminar con él!-.

-Muy bien, pero trata de que batallen lejos de aquí, porque lo que se viene puede ser muy peligroso-.

-¿Usted también va a hacerse gigante?-pregunto Harry.

-Algo así ¡Absu te necesito!-invoco Tommy y el poderoso Dragón Espectral hizo acto de aparición, el Ranger Legendario no tardo en subir a su dragón y prepararse para la batalla.

Si antes estaban sorprendidos, ahora no había palabras que describieran lo que estaban viendo, el propio Voldemort tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no silbar por la admiración que sentía por esa imponente bestia.

-Es…hermoso-dijo Hagrid conmovido por la presencia del dragón.

Toda batalla se detuvo para poder presenciar esa contienda de gigantes-¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Activamos el modo Ninja?-pregunto Tommy y Absu le respondió-¿estás seguro? Muy bien ¡Adelante!-.

-¡Los voy a destrozar!-bramo Shadow Wolf disparando sus garras como si fueran torpedos, mismos que Absu esquivo volando a gran velocidad en el cielo.

El poderoso Dragón arremetió contra su contrincante, lanzándole un golpe con su cola, dándole justo en el rostro y provocando que gimiera de dolor, pero la batalla aún no había comenzado y Shadow Wolf sujeto la cola de Absu.

-¡Esto no es bueno!-exclamo Tommy.

Efectivamente, Shadow Wolf alzo a Absu sobre su cabeza y lo estrello contra el Sauce Boxeador, aplastándolo con fuerza-No voy a extrañar ese árbol-dijo Ron.

Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en regañar a Ron, ya que estaba muy ocupada tratando de asimilar todo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, eso iba más allá de sus conocimientos en magia y ahora no podía negar que quizás, Tommy decía la verdad.

Shadow Wolf se lanzó en un intento desesperado para aplastar a Absu, pero el Dragón reacciono a tiempo y le disparo una llamarada, lanzándolo por los aires, para luego levantarse y continuar la batalla.

-¡Vamos amigo, pudimos mantener una batalla contra Godzilla, podremos con este perro faldero!-animo Tommy y Absu rugió con más potencia.

Shadow Wolf volvió a levantarse, esta vez, con más furia que antes-¡Ya me estoy hartando de ti!-.

-¡Ya somos dos! ¡Hora de terminar con esto! ¡Máximo Poder!-invoco Tommy reuniendo toda la energía de su Garra y Cristal, provocando que Absu comenzara a brillar intensamente, al tiempo que rugía de manera imponente.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

La alarma de energía comenzó a sonar, señal que muchos estaban esperando, ya que eso significaba una cosa-¡Encontramos a Tommy!-informo Alfa contento.

-¡Por fin!-grito Kenneth saltando.

Los demás no pudieron evitar sonreír llenos de alegría, finalmente localizaron al último Ranger, por fin estarían reunidos de nuevo y juntos encararían a Astronema-Alfa, envía las coordenadas a nuestros aliados-indico Ángela.

-Y abre un portal para mí-intervino Cruger, ganándose miradas confundidas de todos-presiento que quizás podría necesitar de mi presencia para solucionar algo, no se preocupen, conmigo bastara-aseguro Cruger.

Yubel asintió, después de todo, Cruger era el Ranger Sombra, uno de los mejores Power Rangers que jamás existieron o existirán, así que no había razón alguna para desconfiar del Comandante SPD.

**(-)**

**Hogwarts**

Shadow Wolf se lanzó contra Absu con intensión de acabarlo con un solo golpe, pero el Ranger Legendario estaba listo-¡A ver qué te parece esto! ¡Rayo de Fuego Oscuro!-invoco Tommy.

Absu reunió energía en su boca y cuando Shadow Wolf salto para golpearlo, la libero en una poderosa llamarada que golpeo a Shadow Wolf con fuerza, el monstruo lanzo un grito de dolor, antes de caer de espaldas y explotar, marcando así su final.

-¡Uno más para los buenos!-declaro Tommy sonriendo.

Todos los alumnos y la Orden del Fénix lanzaron gritos de júbilo ante la victoria de Tommy, quien no tardo de bajar de su Zord y encarar a los Mortifagos, así como a Voldemort, el cual había detenido su ataque para ver la batalla.

-Creo que solo queda un cabo suelto por atar, mejor ríndete ahora o Absu se enfadara-advirtió Tommy.

Antes de que Voldemort dijera algo, sus Mortifagos comenzaron a escapar-¿A dónde creen que van? ¡Vuelvan! ¡Lucios detenlos!-gritaba Bellatrix al borde de la histeria.

Voldemort se quedó sin habla, viendo como sus tropas escapaban de Hogwarts, para luego encarar a Harry y a Tommy, así como a Snape, quien solo lo miro con seriedad y sin desviar la mirada.

Cegado por la ira y por el profundo odio que estaba sintiendo, Voldemort alzo la varita y les apunto, pero antes de poder decir algún hechizo, un portal dimensional se abrió entre a ellos.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Hermione.

-Mis amigos me encontraron-respondió Tommy sonriendo.

Fue entonces que Setsuko, Blaitor, Olivia y Cruger hicieron acto de aparición-Dr. O, que bueno verlo a salvo-dijo Setsuko.

-Me alegra verlos a todos, aunque no me esperaba verte a ti también Blaitor-señalo Tommy.

-No vine porque quisiera-dijo Blaitor y Olivia le dio un golpe con su codo en un costado.

Tommy sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia Cruger-Comandante Cruger-.

-Tommy, veo que tuviste una pelea interesante-señalo Cruger mirando a su alrededor-y tú debes ser el señor Harry Potter-Harry se quedó mudo y no era el único, aun para los magos, no era común ver un perro que hablara y menos uno como ese-escuche de sus padres, buenas personas, aunque su padre necesitaba que le dieran una lección de humildad-.

-Lo mismo digo-apoyo Tommy sonriendo y cruzado de brazos.

-¡Basta de tonterías!-bramo Voldemort-¡No se atrevan a ignorar al Señor Tenebroso!-.

Cruger encaro a Voldemort-Ah sí, quería verlo a usted más que nada, prepárese porque le ha llegado el día-dijo Cruger sacando su morfo.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Voldemort sin intimidarse por la presencia del comandante Cruger.

-¡Está a punto de averiguarlo! ¡Modo Juicio!-declaro Cruger abriendo su morfo y activando el juicio.

Un reloj cubrió a Voldemort, al mismo tiempo que un círculo verde y una cruz roja comenzaban a aparecer a los lados del Señor Tenebroso-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?-.

-¡Lord Voldemort, se te acusa de crimines atroces contra la comunidad mágica y no mágica, lastimar a cientos de inocentes, así como matar sin compasión alguna, sin mencionar violar las leyes de la naturaleza en tu búsqueda enfermiza por la inmortalidad, por tanto, no tengo duda que serás declarado…!-.

La cruz roja cubrió el cuerpo de Voldemort-¡Culpable!-declararon Tommy, Setsuko, Olivia y Blaitor.

-¿Qué?-bramo Voldemort.

-Y ahora ¡Modo Detención!-invoco Cruger lanzándole el rayo de contención, mismo que golpeo a Voldemort y el mago desapareció.

-¡Amo!-grito Bellatrix al ver eso.

Tommy miro al resto de los Mortifagos que quedaron libres-¿Ustedes también quieren que les pase lo mismo?-pregunto desafiante.

Los Mortifagos que quedaron decidieron mejor escapar, elevándose rápidamente, hecho que tomo por sorpresa a Bellatrix, quien trato de detenerlos, pero todos estaban demasiado aterrados como para querer quedarse a la batalla, fue entonces que Bellatrix lanzo un grito de furia, que no se dio cuenta que Tonks arremetió contra ella y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, derribándola.

-Eso fue por Sirius-dijo moviendo su mano de un lado a otro por el golpe que dejo inconsciente a la bruja.

Cruger se acercó a donde momentos antes había estado Voldemort y levanto algo-¿Qué le paso a Voldemort?-pregunto Hermione.

-¿Acaso murió?-pregunto Ron esperanzado.

-No, aun siento su presencia, pero…es extraño, es como si ya no perteneciera aquí y al mismo tiempo…estuviera aquí-dijo Harry.

-Tienes razón Harry, ya que Voldemort ya no está aquí, al menos, no libre-explico Tommy.

Cruger se acercó y mostro la tarjeta de contención, en donde se encontraba Voldemort-¡Déjenme salir! ¿Qué rayos es este sitio? ¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡Soy Lord Voldemort!-.

-¿Esta en una tarjeta?-pregunto McGonagall sorprendida.

-Una carta de contención, es algo parecida a una cárcel, solo que no podrá salir de aquí jamás-explico Cruger.

-Increíble ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?-pregunto Lupin sorprendido.

Cruger se rio divertido-No es magia, es tecnología, ciencia si lo prefieren-.

-Fascinante, son increíbles las cosas que inventan los Muggles para arreglárselas sin magia, realmente impresionante y si esto es capaz de hacer un aparato como este, me muero por ver lo que hace la tan conocida como televisión-dijo Arthur emocionado.

Tommy se rio divertido, pero entonces Olivia le puso una mano en el hombro-Dr. O, tenemos que volver cuanto antes-.

-Astronema y la Alianza del Mal ya han lanzado el ataque final contra el universo-agrego Setsuko.

-Es cierto Tommy, Aquitar, Triforia, Eltar, Inquiris, Zi y Mirinoi ya han caído, junto con otros planetas, tenemos que volver cuanto antes y ayudar a los demás en la batalla final-dijo Cruger.

-Muy bien, solo dame un momento ¿podrías darme la tarjeta de Voldemort?-pidió con amabilidad y Cruger se la entrego.

Tommy volteo a ver a Harry y se acercó al joven mago-Escucha Harry, creo que tú debes ser quien se quede con ella, estoy seguro que sabrás que hacer con él-dijo Tommy.

Harry tomo la tarjeta y miro a Voldemort, quien trataba desesperadamente de salir, pero ahora, tampoco tenía su varita-Y creo que también debes tener esto-dijo Cruger entregándole la Vara de Sauco.

-Muchas gracias, por todo, pero…-Harry miro la tarjeta de Voldemort algo temeroso.

-No te preocupes, no podrá salir de esa tarjeta nunca, fue diseñada para contener a criaturas mucho más poderosa que él, estoy seguro que podrá con este mago-aseguro Cruger con confianza y Harry asintió, aunque aún estaba algo impresionado por la presencia del perro.

-Por ahora tenemos que irnos, aún tenemos nuestra propia batalla que lidiar, te deseo mucha suerte y no seas tan duro con él-dijo señalando a Snape, quien permanecía distante de los demás-te aseguro que las cosas no son siempre como parecen-.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-.

-Créeme, yo estuve en su lugar y hoy no estaría aquí de no ser por mis amigos, quienes me ayudaron a salir adelante, hoy vieron que él no era el traidor que pensaban, piensen en eso cuando quieran castigarlo-pidió Tommy.

-¡Ya vámonos!-grito Blaitor desesperado-¡este lugar ya me está aburriendo y aún queda una pelea a la cual si quiero ir!-.

-No seas grosero-regaño Olivia.

-Pero tiene razón, todavía queda trabajo que hacer-dijo Setsuko y Olivia asintió.

El portal volvió a abrirse y se dirigieron hacia el mismo, aunque antes de cruzarlo, Tommy volteo a ver a los chicos y les sonrió-Hasta pronto-dijo cruzándolo.

Cuando aquellos misteriosos visitantes se retiraron, un grito de victoria se escuchó, finalmente la guerra mágica había terminado y aunque no fue del modo en que ellos esperaban, para Harry era mejor, pues ahora Voldemort viviría no solo en eterno confinamiento, sino que además, su orgullo de mago había sido destruido por completo al haber sido derrotado por aquello que más odiaba.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

En cuanto Tommy apareció, los Rangers gritaron llenos de alegría, para luego correr a abrazar a su mentor y amigo, Alfa también estaba muy contento, al igual que Ángela y Andros, finalmente, los 7 Rangers Dragón estaban reunidos.

-Qué bueno verlos a todos sanos y salvos-dijo Tommy sonriéndoles.

-Lo mismo digo Dr. O-señalo Yubel-aunque debo admitir, esta es una aventura que nunca podremos olvidar-.

-Ni que lo digas-apoyo Kenneth.

-Por ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en otros asuntos, hay que averiguar que planea la Alianza del Mal y preparar el contraataque-dijo Tommy.

-Lo bueno de que ya todos estemos reunidos es que ahora podremos activar la alarma para detectar problemas en la ciudad o en la Tierra-informo Alfa.

-¿Y hay alguna noticia de los Rangers en otros planetas?-pregunto Kira, pero Alfa negó con la cabeza.

-Primero lo primero, hay que averiguar si hay problemas en la Tierra, Alfa, serías tan amable-pidió Ángela.

-Dalo por hecho-dijo Alfa acercándose a la consola y reconfigurándola para detectar problemas en la ciudad.

En cuanto Alfa configuro la alarma, esta comenzó a sonar, indicando graves problemas en la ciudad-Vaya, al parecer no podemos tener un solo minuto de paz-dijo Marceline molesta.

-¿Cuál es la situación?-pregunto Cruger.

-Aguarden, estoy activando la imagen-señalo Ángela y la pantalla mostro lo que ocurría en la ciudad.

La ciudad era un caos total, provocado por esas extrañas criaturas que Skull nombro como Gremlins-¡Chispitas! ¡Son Gremlins!-exclamo Alfa.

-¿Qué son Gremlins?-pregunto Finn confundido.

-Son las criaturas más destructivas del Multiverso, uno solo ya de por si es malo, pero todo un ejército de ellos son peor que un desastre natural y ahora que está lloviendo la situación es mucho más crítica-explico Alfa.

-¿Por qué razón?-pregunto Amber temerosa de la respuesta.

-Cuando los Gremlins se moja se multiplican, de uno solo pueden salir hasta 10 y todos igual de destructivos-explico Alfa.

-Y no creo que sea lo único, miren-señalo Andros.

La pantalla mostro una imagen mucho más aterradora, pues los Gremlins estaban llevando a los habitantes de Angel Grove al centro de la ciudad, mientras el Planeta Maligno comenzaba descender.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

La sombra de la gigantesca nave de ataque de Astronema hizo acto de aparición, los ciudadanos de Angel Grove estaban muy asombrados y aterrados por la presencia de esa gigantesca nave, misma que se detuvo frente al edificio más alto de la ciudad, disparando un rayo de teletransportación, mostrando a Astronema, acompañada por Ecliptor, Vypra, Estraga y el resto de la Alianza del Mal, mientras el resto de las tropas de la Alianza aparecían entre la gente y los Gremlins.

El científico saco una consola portátil y comenzó a teclear algunos datos, activando un satélite en el espacio, mismo que bloqueo las señales de comunicaciones de la Tierra, para que todos en el mundo escuchara el discurso de Astronema.

-Ya estamos en vivo y directo, mi reina-informo Estraga.

-¡Habitantes de la Tierra, yo soy Astronema, gobernante suprema de la Alianza del Mal, sus nuevos gobernantes!-anuncio-¡El resto del universo se ha rendido y pronto la Tierra también caerá en nuestras manos, los Power Rangers no vendrán a salvarlos, ya lo intentaron y fracasaron miserablemente!-.

Los ciudadanos en todo el mundo comenzaron a palidecer al escuchar eso, no podía ser cierto, los Power Rangers fueron vencidos y ahora no había nadie que pudiera protegerlos, pero Astronema todavía no terminaba.

-¡Sé que en este mundo hay Rangers en todas partes, quiero que me los entreguen a todos, tienen hasta mañana al mediodía para entregarlos o destruiremos su planeta por completo!-decreto Astronema.

-¿Ya la escucharon? Y está hablando muy en serio-dijo Elgar entre la multitud.

-¡En cuanto el reloj marque las doce del día de mañana, volveremos y si no tenemos a cada Ranger que habita este despreciable planeta, todos ustedes pagaran caro el precio de su cobardía!-.

-¡Me muero porque sea mañana!-declaro Rita riéndose.

-¡Será un día muy gratificante mi brujita!-apoyo Zedd.

La Alianza del Mal se retiró, dejando a todos los habitantes de la Tierra sumamente aterrados, aunque no les duro mucho el estado de shock, ya que los Gremlins volvieron al ataque y tuvieron que escapar de nuevo.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Tras presenciar todo lo que Astronema había hecho y que ahora les daba un ultimátum, se vieron entre sí sin saber que hacer-Ahora ¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Solo podemos seguir con el plan original-dijo Yubel-tenemos que rescatar a Karone, es la única que podría cambiar nuestra situación-.

Ante las palabras de su líder, sus amigos asintieron, ahora esa era su única oportunidad de detener a Astronema, enfrentándola con la única persona en el Multiverso que pudiera hacerle frente y esa era su otra mitad, Karone.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo llego a su final, como pudieron ver, la batalla final está por comenzar, ahora tienen pensado ir a la nave de Astronema para rescatar a Karone, desgraciadamente, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, especialmente con todo el poder de la Alianza en marcha"_

_Un aplauso para Zantanna, una de las mejores magas de la historia y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**NUEVAMENTE ME DISCULPO POR NO RESPONDER SUS COMENTARIOS, PERO CREO QUE YA VOY A PODER HACERLO, PORQUE PARECE SER QUE EL INTERNET FINALMENTE SE ACOMODO EN MI CASA, ASÍ QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO YA CONTESTARE SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para las damas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los caballeros que leen el fic.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	92. Ideando el contraataque

"_Hola, soy el __**Abuelo Simpson, **__hoy les vengo a hablar de este capítulo, donde esos héroes finalmente se reunieron como todo buen batallón, esto me recuerda a cuando fue líder de los Peces del Infierno, fue en 1942, nuestro escuadrón se había separado para tratar de emboscar a Hitler y volarle los sesos, me levante muy temprano, me hice un emparedado de crema de cacahuate, le unte un poco de mermelada de fresa y… (Ronquido)"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 92._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 92 Ideando el contraataque. **

Después de que Astronema diera su ultimátum, los ciudadanos de Angels Grove comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, preguntándose qué haría, la promesa de la reina se había cumplido, no solo los Gremlins los estaban atacando, ya que también varias naves descendieron y comenzaron a destruir los edificios.

Los Mega Drakzes ahora rodeaban a los ciudadanos y vigilaban constantemente cualquier aparición de los Power Rangers, pero por más que los buscaban, no parecía haber señal alguna de ellos.

-Todavía no hay señal alguna de los Rangers comandante-informo un Mega Drakze a Violet.

-No importa, en algún momento aparecerán para tratar de detenernos, después de todo, su deseo de proteger la Tierra es su mayor debilidad, la Reina pronto verá su gran victoria-aseguro Violet sonriendo.

Los ciudadanos estaban más que aterrados, la fuerza de la Alianza era devastadora y sabían que aun con el apoyo de los ejércitos del mundo nada podrían lograr contra esas poderosas máquinas asesinas.

-¡Esto es terrible! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Dónde están los Power Rangers?-pregunto una mujer muy asustada.

-¡Si! ¿Por qué no nos ayudan?-pregunto un hombre.

-¡Tal vez nos han abandonado, quizás ahora están escondidos porque tienen miedo!-acuso la mujer de nuevo.

-¡Tal vez tenga razón, tal vez nos han abandonado!-apoyo el hombre.

Al escuchar eso, Bulk intervino-¡Esperen un momento! ¡Escúchenme todos! ¡Los Power Rangers nunca nos han abandonado, debemos confiar en que nos van a ayudar!-declaro con voz firme.

Adele solo sonrió ante las palabras de Bulk, aunque no lo admitiera mucho, sabía que Bulk y Skull, a su modo, eran personas valientes y siempre que podían lo demostraban, esta era una de esas ocasiones.

**(-)**

**Planeta Maligno**

Ecliptor se presentó ante Astronema-Mi reina, ya ha amanecido en Angel Grove-informo el general.

La Reina del Mal sonrió y bebió un poco de jugo de lava, para luego ver a los demás miembros de la Alianza del Mal-Ya casi es hora para divertirnos-dijo sonriendo con maldad.

Los demás villanos solo pudieron reírse divertidos, muy pronto su venganza caería sobre la ciudad que causo tantos problemas a la Alianza del Mal en el pasado y que fue la cuna de la peor pesadilla para cada villano que había tratado de conquistar y/o destruir al mundo.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Después de escuchar la transmisión de Astronema, los Rangers se encontraban planeando su contraataque, honestamente, estaban en gran desventaja, ya que sus enemigos tenían cautiva a Elsa y a Karone, además de que el poder de Astronema era demasiado para ellos.

-Nuestra mejor jugada será liberar a Karone, si ella vuelve de nuestro lado tendremos más oportunidades de detener a la Alianza del Mal y a Astronema-dijo Yubel.

-Pero Astronema ya ha alcanzado todo su poder, no creo que aun con Karone podamos hacer mucho contra ella-dijo Kira.

-Tal vez, pero al menos con Karone ya tendremos una ventaja, Astronema no se atreverá a lastimarla, porque sabe que las consecuencias serían fatales para ella-dijo Tommy-además, también tenemos que salvar a Elsa antes de que sea tarde-.

La alarma comenzó a sonar y Alfa se acercó a la consola, lo que descubrió, lo lleno de angustia-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Esto es terrible!-exclamo captando la atención de sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa Alfa?-pregunto Kenneth.

Alfa no respondió, comenzó a teclear algunos datos antes de responder y cuando comprobó que todo era cierto, se quedó paralizado por el miedo-¡Los Rangers que aún quedaban en la Tierra ya fueron capturados por soldados de la Alianza del Mal!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi mamá está bien?-pregunto Amber preocupada.

Alfa negó con la cabeza, ya que esa era información que desconocía, la Ranger Celeste se quedó estática y con una mirada llena de miedo, preocupación y angustia, fue cuando Kenneth le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Oye, tranquila, tu madre es una gran Ranger, estoy seguro que está bien, así como los demás-.

-Eso espero-dijo Amber agachando la mirada.

-No puedo creerlo, Alfa ¿también capturaron a los Zeo, Turno, Velocidad de la Luz, Fuerza Salvaje, Tormenta Ninja, Dino Trueno, Operación Sobrecarga y Samurái?-pregunto Finn temeroso de la respuesta.

Alfa asintió-Y me temo que es peor, ya que de algún modo, Astronema envió su ejército a las otras dimensiones, han capturado a los Ranger Fuerza de Tiempo, SPD, Furia Animal y RPM, así como también al Avatar e invadió las demás dimensiones a las que fueron-.

-¿Qué hay de Marcelo y los Dino Omega Rangers?-pregunto Tommy.

Antes de decir algo, la puerta se abrió y Marcelo apareció, sosteniéndose como podía de las paredes-¡Marcelo!-gritaron Yubel y Tommy corriendo a sostenerlo.

-Tío…que gusto…verte sano y salvo…a todos…-.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Yubel preocupada.

-La Alianza del Mal…nos tomaron por sorpresa…nos atacaron con unas extrañas criaturas que se multiplicaban como plagas…fueron demasiados para nosotros, ni siquiera pudimos invocar a los Zords, mis amigos fueron capturados…solo yo conseguí escapar-explico Marcelo.

-¿Qué paso con Gosei y Tensou?-pregunto Alfa preocupado.

-No lo sé…perdí comunicación con ambos cuando las naves de la Alianza atacaron-explico Marcelo.

-Y los Mega Rangers ya no tienen sus poderes-dijo Cruger agachando la cabeza.

-Aunque dudo mucho que nos ayudaran en algo-dijo Marceline y Ángela la miro de manera reprobatoria-¿Qué? Hasta ahora han sido más ayuda para la Alianza del Mal que para nosotros-.

-Eso quiere decir…que estamos solos, en todo el Multiverso, solo quedamos 10 Rangers para enfrentarnos a la Alianza del Mal-dijo Kira desviando la mirada muy preocupada.

El silencio se apodero de todo el Centro de Mando, Andros agacho la cabeza avergonzado y cuando no pudo más, soltó un comentario que llamo la atención de todos, no solo porque Andros tomo la palabra, sino por lo que dijo.

-Chicos…yo…lo lamento…todo esto es mi culpa…-dijo avergonzado.

Los Rangers se vieron entre sí confundidos-¿De qué hablas Andros?-pregunto Tommy confundido.

-Karone…Astronema…ambas…son mi hermana…se supone que yo debía protegerla, si lo hubiera hecho…Ivan Ooze no habría podido hacerle tanto daño, provocando que ahora las fuerzas del mal estén a un paso de la victoria, destruyendo todo lo que Zordon creo-declaro con un tono de voz que demostraba lo afectado que estaba.

-Oye, no fue tu culpa, nadie quería que Karone/Astronema estuviera más segura que tú-le recordó Yubel.

-¡Pero yo soy su hermano, era mi deber protegerla! ¡No pude protegerla cuando éramos niños y Darkonda la secuestro, tampoco pude hacer nada para salvarla cuando Espectro envió ese asteroide y ella tuvo que entrar a la Fortaleza Siniestra para evitar que se impactara contra la Tierra, y finalmente, no estuve presente cuando los Drakzes de Ooze la secuestraron, eso fue lo que le permitió a Ivan volverla a manipular y provocar que sus almas se dividieran en dos! ¿Qué clase de hermano soy? ¡Karone confiaba en mí y yo la defraude! ¿Qué pensarían mis padres al respecto?-.

Andros estaba demasiado frustrado, todas las emociones que había mantenido reprimidas finalmente explotaron, se sentía como una basura, como un inútil, un fracaso de hermano, nunca pudo proteger a Karone del mal como hubiera querido y ahora la situación era la más aterradora de todas.

-¡Oye, ya deja de sentir lástima por ti mismo!-bramo Marceline-¡Esta batalla aún no termina!-.

-Marceline tiene razón, escucha Andros, yo también me siento culpable por muchas cosas, no pude hacer nada para evitar que Gruumm destruyera Sirius, mi planeta hogar, pero encontré la fuerza y el valor para superar esa tragedia y salir adelante, junto a mi equipo, logramos evitar que los Troobianos siguieran haciendo más daño-contó Cruger.

-Y estoy segura que podremos detener a la Alianza del Mal también-aseguro Yubel.

-¿Pero cómo? Nos superan en número y aun con los Zords no creo que podamos hacer mucho contra los poderes de Astronema-observo Finn.

Yubel se quedó pensando un momento y luego sonrió-¿Quién dice que estamos solos? Tal vez los demás Rangers no estén para ayudarnos, pero aun contamos con poderosos aliados que nos han ayudado desde que Ivan Ooze regreso-.

-Es cierto, Ángela-Tommy miro a su compañera, quien asintió y activo la comunicación para llamarlos a todos.

Soujiro, Cullen, Lukas, Setsuko, Evan, Derek, Éiren, Isis, Enki, Blaitor, Olivia y Damián, todos listos para la batalla que estaba por librarse, aunque no sería nada fácil, pues como descubrieron, Ninjor y Auric también estaban capturados, y no podían pedirle ayuda a Zero, Centurión Azul y Robo Caballero, pues ellos estaban defendiendo otros mundos.

-Ok…ahora somos 22, a mí se me hace que ya bailamos con la más fea-dijo Kenneth.

-Pues si vamos a morir, será con honor y peleando-aseguro Soujiro.

Lukas se rio divertido-Lo dirán por ustedes, porque yo no muero, aunque sí quiero participar en esta batalla, creo que será una experiencia muy divertida para mí-aseguro riéndose.

-Hoy es el día en que cambiare el futuro, no permitiré que la Alianza del Mal convierta el futuro en un infierno-aseguro Cullen.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Setsuko.

-¡Detener a la Alianza del Mal y salvar al Multiverso!-respondió Finn entusiasmado.

Isis parpadeo un momento antes de responder-Si…suena más a una meta que aun plan-.

-Pero al menos entendimos el punto-dijo Olivia.

Yubel miro a Blaitor y Derek-Gracias por acudir en nuestro auxilio-.

-Ni lo menciones, hay cuentas que saldar con la Alianza del Mal-respondió Derek cruzado de brazos.

-¡Yo solo quiero dispararle a algo!-declaro Blaitor sonriendo divertido.

Antes de que la charla continuara, Ángela apareció corriendo, junto con Alfa-¡Rangers, el Planeta Maligno ha descendido de nuevo!-.

-¡No tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que comenzar el plan!-indico Tommy y todos se reunieron-escuchen, no podremos ganar esta guerra porque Astronema es la elegida y su poder hacer que hasta los guerreros eltarianos tiemblen de miedo, pero si podemos nivelar la balanza del poder-.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Evan.

Fue Damián el que encontró la respuesta-Rescatando a la otra mitad de Astronema, a Karone ¿verdad?-.

Los Rangers asintieron-Así es, no solo a ella, sino también a Elsa, Astronema podrá ser poderosa, casi invencible, pero no lo es, si logramos rescatar tanto a mi madre como a Karone, entonces tendremos una gran ventaja contra la Alianza del Mal, podríamos emparejar las cosas-dijo Yubel.

-Solo veo un problema-intervino Olivia-¿Cómo vamos a entrar en el Planeta Maligno?-.

-No lo haremos, al menos no todos, los únicos que entraremos seremos Andros y yo-dijo Yubel con seriedad.

-Yo también entrare-intervino Marcelo-escucha, sé los motivos por los cuales ustedes dos deben entrar, pero necesitaran refuerzos en caso de que los otros miembros de la Alianza o alguno de los guerreros de Astronema estén ahí también-.

-Ese es un buen punto-señalo Andros.

-Bien, entonces iremos los 3-acordo Yubel-los demás tienen que hacer todo lo posible por detener a los ejércitos de Astronema antes de que dañen a los ciudadanos, esta será nuestra batalla final y no podemos darnos el lujo de perderla-.

-No te preocupes, no lo haremos-aseguro Tommy.

-Muy bien, es hora de ir a enfrentar a la Alianza del Mal de nuevo, Alfa, dinos ¿los Gremlins tienen alguna debilidad?-pregunto Yubel.

-La única debilidad de los Gremlins es el sol, pero por lo que pude ver, Estraga les puso un protector especial que evita que los rayos del sol los quemen, aunque podrían destruirlos si usaran los poderes de fuego solar de Kira-explico Alfa.

-Y debemos evitar a toda costa que el chico azul les dispare agua o se multiplicaran-le recordó Lukas bebiendo un poco de limonada.

-Sí, eso también-recordó Alfa.

Los Rangers asintieron y luego miraron a sus aliados, los cuales ya estaban listos para ir a la batalla-¡Iniciar Mórfosis!-indico Yubel.

-¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-.

-¡Carnotauro!-invoco Marcelo.

-¡Al Ataque! 3…3…1… ¡Acción! ¡Mutación Completa!-invoco Andros.

-¡SPD Emergencia!-invoco Cruger.

-Buena suerte Rangers y que el poder los proteja-deseo Alfa.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

El Planeta Maligno reapareció y ahora estaba volando sobre uno de los edificios, disparando un nuevo rayo de luz, mismo que hizo aparecer a toda la Alianza del Mal, el regreso de esos villanos provoco que el miedo volviera a crecer en los corazones de todos.

Astronema paseo su mirada por la multitud reunida, buscando a sus odiados enemigos, pero por más que los buscaba, los Rangers no parecían estar por ningún lado, fue entonces que golpeo el suelo con su báculo.

-¡Power Rangers, son unos cobardes!-acuso-¿No les importa la seguridad de esta gente?-cuestiono desafiante.

Los Rangers y sus aliados se acercaban de manera cautelosa, ya que Yubel, Andros y Marcelo solo tendrían una oportunidad para entrar en el Planeta Maligno y debían aprovecharla en cuanto el momento se diera, pero en Astronema, la paciencia se le estaba agotando.

-Por lo que veo los van a esconder de ti-señalo Ecliptor.

-Es el momento de terminar con ellos y castigarlos por su insolencia, mi amor-apoyo Vypra.

-Solo de la orden eminencia y lanzare a mis criaturas sobre ellos-dijo Estraga, quien había activado su armadura.

Astronema lo medito una milésima de segundos-Muy bien ¡Que comience la destrucción de la Tierra!-decreto alzando su báculo y provocando que sus camaradas gritaran de júbilo.

-¡Alto!-se escuchó una voz entre la multitud, que hizo que todos dirigieran sus miradas hacia el causante, saliendo de entre la multitud, Bulk hizo acto de aparición, acercándose lo más que pudo hasta donde se encontraba la Alianza del Mal.

-Ay, es ese gordo que Elgar convirtió en un mono-recordó Divatox divertida y los demás villanos se rieron.

Bulk siguió su camino y se detuvo-¡Yo soy…el Ranger Negro!-declaro provocando que la gente se quedara muda por su valor.

Astronema se le quedo mirando sin saber cómo tomarse esa declaración, misma que apago las risas de los demás villanos, fue entonces que Skull también salió de entre la multitud y se puso al lado de su amigo.

-¡Yo soy…el Ranger Azul!-declaro.

El siguiente en salir fue Odd, hecho que sorprendió a Kenneth-¡Yo soy el Ranger Amarillo!-anuncio.

Ahora, Adele salió de entre la multitud y se colocó junto con sus dos empleados-¡Pueden llamarme la Ranger Roja!-declaro.

Al escuchar eso, la mirada de odio de Astronema aumento, ya que ese era el color que más despreciaba entre los Power Rangers, la misma mujer que anoche acuso a los Rangers de haberlos abandonado, también salió de entre la multitud.

-¡Yo soy la Ranger Violeta!-anuncio sin miedo alguno.

Laney, la chica de los Grojband, también apareció con sus amigos-¡Llámame la Ranger Dorada!-declaro sonriéndole desafiante.

Carrie, la líder de los Newmans, también salió de la multitud, junto con su grupo-¡Y a mí la Ranger Celeste!-.

Casi de inmediato, todo el mundo comenzó a gritar "Yo soy un Power Ranger", ninguno tenía miedo de la presencia de la Alianza del Mal, todos estaban dispuesto a proteger a los Rangers del mismo modo que ellos los habían protegido y ese valor comenzaba a desesperar a algunos miembros de la Alianza.

-¡Esto me está volviendo loco!-bramo Mondo furioso.

-Muy bien, si eso quieren ¡Destrúyanlos a todos!-ordeno Astronema alzando su báculo y comenzando a disparar sus rayos.

No tardo mucho para que los demás miembros de la Alianza del Mal también comenzaran a atacar a los ciudadanos, Ecliptor, Vypra y Estraga también comenzaron a atacarlos, la gente trataba de escapar, pero los Mega Drakzes, los Gremlins y criminales de Onyx no les permitían el escape.

-¡Alto!-grito una voz que parecía venir de la nada-¡Nosotros somos los Power Rangers!-.

Astronema y todos los demás comenzaron a buscarlos por todos lados, fue entonces que aparecieron sobre el techo de una casa, los Rangers Dragón, acompañados por otros 3 Rangers, hecho que sorprendió a la Alianza del Mal.

-¡Furia de Rayearth el Dragón Volcánico! ¡Ranger Roja Llamarada!-invoco Yubel.

-¡Furia de Ceres el Dragón Marino! ¡Ranger Azul Tsunami!-invoco Finn.

-¡Furia de Windam el Dragón Celestial! ¡Ranger Celeste Tempestad!-invoco Marceline.

-¡Furia de Helmos el Dragón Terráqueo! ¡Ranger Amarillo Acero!-invoco Kenneth.

-¡Furia de Absu el Dragón Espectral! ¡Ranger Negro Tinieblas!-invoco Tommy.

-¡Furia de Kami el Dragón Solar! ¡Ranger Dorada Súper Nova!-invoco Kira.

-¡Furia de Céfiro el Dragón Lunar! ¡Ranger Celeste Eclipse!-invoco Amber.

-¡Poder del Carnotauro! ¡Ranger Rojo Dino Omega!-invoco Marcelo.

-¡Ranger Rojo del Espacio!-invoco Andros.

-¡Defensor de la Galaxia! ¡Ranger Sombra!-invoco Cruger.

Al ver a su hermano presente, Astronema no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que ahora tenía a dos de las tres personas que más odiaba al alcance de sus manos para ser destruidos de una vez por todas, mientras que Gruumm, al ver a su gran rival, solo tuvo una reacción.

-¡Cruger!-bramo furioso.

-¡Has llegado demasiado lejos Astronema!-acuso Yubel.

-Por el contrario, todavía no he comenzado a divertirme-aseguro Astronema sonriendo despiadadamente.

Violet, Rito, Elgar, Levira e Invidious se colocaron al frente de todas las tropas de Astronema-¡Ya era hora de que aparecieran Rangers, pero les aseguro que no podrán hacer nada contra nosotros!-.

Astronema sonrió, realmente sería una batalla interesante, esta vez, los Rangers estaban en total desventaja, no había nada que pudiera salvarlos, pero entonces los diviso, a los aliados que ellos habían estado reuniendo.

-Oh, veo que trajeron a sus amigos para ayudarlos, de acuerdo, eso me ahorrara muchas molestias de ir a buscarlos-dijo sin tomarles demasiada importancia.

-¡Ya es tiempo de que alguien le ponga un alto a tus planes crueles y viles Astronema!-aseguro Marceline.

Astronema se rio de manera burlona y divertida-Ustedes nunca dejan de cansarme, pero parece que han olvidado un detalle-el cuerpo de Astronema brillo y se transformó en el Ranger Demonio-que yo soy la elegida y por tanto, no hay nada que puedan hacer para impedir mi triunfo-.

La Reina del Mal comenzó a emitir una gran cantidad de energía oscura, misma que comenzó a transferirse al Planeta Maligno, comenzando la transformación del mismo, activando al poderoso Megazord Infernal.

-¿Pudo transformarlo sin la necesidad de estar a bordo?-exclamo Amber sorprendida.

-¡Esa miserable ya domina el poder telepático de los Alíen Rangers, ya que ellos también pueden convocar a sus Zords de ese modo!-exclamo Tommy.

-¡No deberías sorprenderte tanto Tommy!-declaro Zedd riéndose.

-Mi estimado Dr. Oliver, que gusto me da saber que esta será la última vez que nos veremos-dijo Mesogog.

-¡Cruger! ¡No creas que me olvidado de esto!-bramo Gruumm señalando sus cuernos cortados.

-¡Adelante Gruumm!-acepto Cruger desafiante.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Alfa y Ángela trabajaban lo más rápido que podían, ya que aunque los Rangers lograran resistir, sería brevemente, especialmente porque descubrieron que los poderes de Astronema crecían a cada minuto.

-¡Vaya, esa profecía no era una exageración, Astronema realmente debe ser la criatura más poderosa del Multiverso!-exclamo Ángela aterrada.

-¡Pero si rescatamos a Elsa y a Karone podremos detenerla, ahora debemos encontrar un modo de hacer que Yubel, Andros y Marcelo entren al Megazord Infernal para rescatarlas!-.

-¡Solo espero que cuando lo hayamos descubierto no sea demasiado tarde!-pidió Ángela preocupada por eso.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Astronema abrió sus alas y se elevó hasta quedar frente al rostro de su Megazord Infernal-Espero que no hayan olvidado lo que paso la última vez que desafiaron a Megazord, porque esta vez, pienso destrozar a sus Dragones de una vez por todas-.

-¡Ivan Ooze lo intento y fallo!-le recordó Yubel.

-Por fortuna, yo no soy él y soy mucho más poderosa de lo que él, Shinnok y Durahan jamás pensarían, Zordon tenía razón, mi destino era la grandeza y ahora no hay nadie que esté por encima de mí, mi poder seguirá creciendo cada vez más y más, este será el último día que ustedes vivirán-.

-¡Tal vez seas poderosa, pero el poder no lo es todo!-aseguro Yubel.

-Ya veremos ¡Acábenlos!-ordeno Astronema.

Los ejércitos de la Alianza del Mal se lanzaron a la batalla y tantos los Rangers como sus aliados, desenvainaron sus armas y también se lanzaron a la batalla final, una en la que estaba en juego el destino de todo el Multiverso.

-¡Como diría una buena amiga nuestra; "si nos va a llevar que nos lleve en limosina"!-declaro Kenneth desenvainando su hacha y lanzándose a la contienda.

Una nueva Guerra Legendaria acababa de comenzar, solo que esta vez, serían solo 10 Rangers los que participarían en ella y lucharían contra las fuerzas de la Alianza del Mal.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_(Ronquido…ronquido…ronquido…sobresalto) ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Ya se acabó? Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy, a menos que quieran escuchar una historia del abuelo, por ejemplo, este botón tiene una historia interesante, fue en 1915, lo recuerdo bien porque yo había desayunado hamburguesas en un restaurante que se llamaba "Villa Hamburguesa", el presidente Lincoln preparaba su discurso presidencial y yo… (Ronquido)"_

_Un aplauso para el Abuelo Simpson, quien siempre se queda dormido antes de terminar sus historias y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Dany35: **_al menos es una calificación muy decente, casi el 10, debes estar muy orgullosa de ti y pues ya quedan menos capítulos, yo creo que para el miércoles este fic terminara y el viernes subiré "Despertar del Mal". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_no será nada fácil, pero Karone es la única fuerza capaz de detener a Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_imagínate como estuve yo, ya que no solo fue el Internet, también el teléfono lo que estuvo fallando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_no será nada fácil lograr eso, créeme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_y la van a necesitar, porque esta batalla no será nada fácil, especialmente cuando solo son 10 Rangers vs todo el poder de la Alianza del Mal, aun con sus aliados no será fácil ganar esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_y muy arriesgado, especialmente porque Astronema tiene el control total en el interior del Megazord Infernal, así como todas las cartas de triunfo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_no será fácil, especialmente teniendo todo en contra, aun con sus aliados, solo son 10 Rangers vs todo el poderío de la Alianza del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_más que listos, ya que el propio Kenneth lo dijo, "si se los lleva, que sea en limosina". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Marshall043: **_con Astronema en todo su poder, no será tarea fácil, especialmente porque es la elegida y su poder puede aumentar más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_a mí también me parece igual, desde que supe que Jame Potter era un bravucón me comenzó a caer mal, no sé porque, tal vez porque de algún modo, yo me sentí identificado con Snape en esos días escolares. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_si he de ser franco, nunca me gusto el final que tuvo en el libro ni en la película, bueno, miento, el del libro me gusto, lo que no me gusto fue el final de la saga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_afortunadamente, los Rangers y sus aliados están listos para acabar con esto de una vez por todas, respecto a tu Batallador, fue impresionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_eso ya depende de los genios que se encuentren en el Centro de Mando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_y ha comenzado el momento final de la batalla contra la Alianza del Mal, con Kenneth recitando esa gran frase de vida y muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_eso sí y ahora ha comenzado la batalla final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Dany35, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Aioria09, Marshall043, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Xanatrix742, Shadow y Writer, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	93. Sacrificio Final Primera Parte

"_Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, soy __**Optimus Prime, **__líder de los Autobots, hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo, donde veremos como los Rangers comienzan su contraataque final contra la Alianza del Mal y la diabólica Reina Astronema, es hora de que la batalla final comience"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 93._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 93 Sacrificio Final.**

**Primera Parte**

La batalla final por todo el Multiverso había comenzado, los Rangers vs la Alianza del Mal en una contienda que decidiera el destino de todo lo que existía, aunque se veían superados en número, no pensaban rendirse sin pelear.

Yubel, Andros y Marcelo se mantenían juntos, buscando el momento oportuno para entrar al Megazord Infernal y rescatar a las cautivas de Astronema, los demás Rangers se encontraban peleando contra los ejércitos del mal.

Marceline disparo varias flechas contra los Mega Drakzes y Gremlins, para luego esquivar el golpe de uno de los criminales de Onyx, saltando hacia el techo de un auto, donde fue interceptada por Violet.

-¡Solas tú y yo Ranger!-declaro la comandante.

-¡Terminemos con esto de una buena vez!-declaro Marceline sin miedo.

Cruger también fue encarado por su más grande rival, Gruumm, quien arremetió contra él en cuanto tuvo oportunidad-¡Finalmente, mi revancha Cruger!-bramo Gruumm furioso.

-¡Adelante Gruumm!-acepto Cruger sin miedo alguno, lanzándose a la batalla.

Las tropas de Astronema y de la Alianza del Mal comenzaron a destruir todo a su paso, los Rangers y sus aliados luchaban con valor, pero estaban superados en número y poder, hecho que caería con fuerza sobre los aliados.

Soujiro golpeo a varios Mega Drakzes con su espada, pero no vio a un Gremlin que se lanzó sobre él, sujetándolo por la espalda, el guerrero trato de quitárselo de encima, pero el Gremlin no lo soltaba, enterrándole cada vez más sus filosas garras en los hombros del chico, para luego morderlo con fuerza, provocando que lanzara un grito de dolor.

Rápidamente, se estrelló de espaldas contra una pared, quitándose al monstruo de encima, el cual quedo sumamente aturdido por el aplastamiento-Como odio a estas cosas-dijo entre dientes.

Cullen esquivo los disparos de varios criminales de Onyx, saltando y regresándoles los disparos con sus espadas, dándoles en el blanco, el chico del futuro estaba dispuesto a cambiar el futuro y detener a la Alianza del Mal de una vez por todas, pero no tardó en ser golpeado por los Mega Drakzes.

-¡Demonios! ¡No permitiré que esto termine así!-aseguro.

Lukas participaba a su modo en las peleas, convirtiéndose en varios guerreros ninja que golpearon a los criminales, para luego convertirse en un hombre grande y gordo, vestido como todo un granjero, cuya sombra cubrió a un alienígena de aspecto porcino.

-¿No quieres unos caramelos?-pregunto para luego darle un barrigazo, lanzándolo por los aires y volviendo a su forma normal-eso fue divertido-dijo sonriendo, cuando fue alcanzado por un rayo que lo golpeo por la espalda.

Lukas se estrelló contra un auto quedando muy aturdido y confundido por el ataque que recibió, fue cuando los responsables aparecieron, se trataban de Trakeena, Ransik y el Amo Org, quien iba al frente del trío.

-El poderoso Lukas Du Lak, que gentil fuiste al venir aquí solo para ser destruido por todos nosotros-dijo el Amo Org riéndose.

-Siempre he sido así-dijo Lukas levantándose-aunque lo de ser destruido no me gustó mucho-.

Setsuko también peleaba con valor, atacando a sus oponentes con sus espadas, atacándolos, pero eran demasiados poderosos, rápidamente, evadió un disparo de los Mega Drakzes saltando hacia atrás, pero entonces fue capturada por unos tentáculos.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?-.

-¡Sorpresa!-declaro Octomus lanzándolo por los aires.

Evan también estaba en problemas, los Mega Drakzes y los Gremlins lo atacaban por ambas direcciones, el chico trataba de defenderse, pero cuando iba a disparar con su arma, un Mega Drakze se la arrebato con un golpe de su cola y para su desgracia, uno de los Gremlins la tomo.

-Ay no-dijo tragando profundamente ante eso-dijo retrocediendo.

Derek y Blaitor formaron un equipo para acabar con Estraga, quien era capaz de lidiar con ambos guerreros sin problema alguno, mientras Olivia y Énrie llevaban a los ciudadanos a un lugar seguro.

-¡Es hora de que pagues por todo lo que has hecho!-aseguro Derek.

-Estoy tan asustado-dijo Estraga burlonamente y alzando sus brazos, convoco más clones del Predador X, pero estos eran como las crías del que Yubel venció.

-Creo que vamos a perder-dijo Blaitor.

-¡Acábenlos!-ordeno Estraga y los Predadores X se lanzaron a la batalla.

Isis también estaba metido en problemas, los Mega Drakzes lo rodearon a él y a Enki, cuando una ola salió de la nada, misma que fue arrojada por Damián, quien apareció con su armadura de guerrero de la Atlántida.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Isis.

-Aún es muy pronto para celebrar, tenemos compañía-dijo Damián señalando al frente, ya que Venjix hizo acto de aparición.

-Este es el último día que vivirán todos ustedes-sentencio Venjix alzando su cañón y disparándoles un rayo, mismo que lanzo a los 3 por los aires, cuando cayeron, los Mega Drakzes los sujetaron con fuerza.

Y mientras ellos peleaban contra los ejércitos del mal, Finn, Kenneth, Tommy, Kira y Amber tampoco iban nada bien, ya que eran demasiados enemigos y cada vez parecía que llegaban más y más.

-¡Son demasiados!-grito Finn, cuando Kenneth fue lanzado por los aires por los Mega Drakzes y sujetado por los Gremlins.

-¡Suéltenme bestias locas!-gritaba Kenneth.

Amber se estrelló contra una columna y cayó al suelo, para luego ser levantada por Levira-¡Levántate niña aún no hemos terminado!-declaro lanzándola por los aires.

Pero quizás, quien iba peor que todos, era Tommy, ya que él era atacado por el Maestro Vile, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, el Rey Mondo, la Reina Máquina y Divatox, los miembros originales de la Alianza del Mal y que tenían cuentas pendientes con el Ranger Legendario.

-¿Qué te ocurre Tommy? ¿No puedes vencernos a todos?-pregunto Zedd divertido.

-¡Ya lo hice antes! ¿Recuerdas?-pregunto Tommy burlonamente.

Zedd le disparo un rayo de su báculo y lo lanzo por los aires, estrellándolo contra el suelo, donde fue levantado por Divatox-¡Levántate gusano, aún no hemos acabado de humillarte por todas las veces que nos causaste migrañas a todos!-declaro la pirata arrojándolo.

Mondo lo intercepto con un golpe de su báculo y Vile le disparo un rayo, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, pero aún no estaba vencido y con algo de dificultad, Tommy se levantó algo cansado, pero listo para continuar la batalla.

En ese momento, Kira también apareció, rodando por el suelo y cayendo a los pies de Tommy-¡Kira! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-¡Doctor O cuidado!-grito Kira.

Un rayo salió de la nada y derribo a ambos Rangers, demostrando que el culpable había sido Mesogog, quien apareció con ambos brazos detrás de su espalda y con su tono frío, soltó una risa burlona hacia los dos Rangers, misma que había usado cuando por fin se separó de Anton Mercer.

-Mírenlos, ambos humillados, después de tanto tiempo al fin los tengo de rodillas ante mí-dijo Mesogog con crueldad.

-Querrás decir ante nosotros-corrigió Rita.

-Como sea, mi estimado Dr. Thomas Oliver, finalmente vamos a acabar contigo y con tu legado, de una vez por todas-sentencio Mesogog.

Tommy y Kira se levantaron con algo de dificultad, para luego ver a los demás, la situación no iba para nada bien, incluso Yubel, Andros y Marcelo estaban en problemas, pues Astronema había decidido intervenir directamente en la batalla.

Con una poderosa llamarada, la Reina del Mal lanzo a los 3 Rangers Rojos por los aires, para luego descender como si fuera la gran ama y señora de todo lo que existía, hecho que en solo unos instantes iba a ser completamente realidad.

-Vaya, que decepción, espera un poco más de ustedes 3, creo que el rojo no siempre significa valor y poder-dijo burlonamente.

-¡Yo te enseñare! ¿Dónde están mis amigos?-cuestiono Marcelo.

-A punto de ser destruidos, junto con los otros Rangers del Multiverso-sentencio Astronema con crueldad.

Andros se levantó con algo de dificultad-¡No tienes que hacer esto, recuerda quien eres, no dejes que Ivan Ooze gane!-.

-Yo sé quién soy hermanito-dijo Astronema disparándole un rayo, mismo que Yubel desvió con un golpe de su espada-vaya, justo mi Ranger favorita, no sabes cuánto he deseado poder acabar contigo de una vez por todas-.

-Pudiste haberlo hecho cuando nos separaste, ahora mismo podrías eliminarnos si quisieras, pero no lo haces ¿Por qué?-pregunto Yubel confundida.

Astronema se cruzó de brazos y se rio quedamente-No creas que lo hago por generosidad, no los he destruido porque primero, quiero que sean testigos de cómo destruyo todo lo que trataron de proteger, lo único que lamento mucho es que el buen Zordon no se encuentre aquí para ver como hago realidad la profecía, destruyendo todo lo que le importaba y amaba-.

-¡No mientras nosotros estemos aquí! ¿Listos?-pregunto Yubel.

-¡Adelante! ¡Batallador!-los 3 Rangers Rojos activaron sus batalladores y se prepararon para la batalla final contra Astronema.

-Oh, que divertido, 3 Batalladores, veamos si les sirve de algo-.

Los 3 Rangers Rojos se lanzaron contra Astronema, quien en cuanto los tuvo cerca, lanzo un golpe contra el suelo, provocando una onda expansiva que arrojo al trío contra el suelo, moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante, la Ranger Demonio ataco a Marcelo, dándole una patada que lo lanzo por los aires, para luego darle un golpe más y estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Andros se elevó y trato de hacer entrar en razón a Astronema-¡Detén esto! ¡Eres parte de Karone, debe haber algo bueno en ti! ¡Soy tu hermano, recuérdalo!-suplico.

-Lo recuerdo y francamente me da asco-dijo Astronema con maldad, al tiempo que le lanzaba una corriente de aire que estrello a Andros contra el suelo.

Yubel se levantó algo aturdida por el golpe de la onda expansiva, cuando vio que algo no andaba bien, atrapados entre unos escombros y un cable eléctrico que amenazaba a una explosión, un grupo de niños estaba encerrado en un autobús escolar, junto con algunos adultos que debían cuidarlos, la Ranger Roja se quedó aterrada por eso.

-¡Resistan! ¡Allá voy!-grito abriendo sus alas y lanzándose rápidamente a ayudarlos.

Pero antes de poder llegar, Astronema la pateo por la espalda y la estrelló contra el suelo-¿Ya te ibas? Pero si la fiesta acaba de comenzar-.

-¡Hazte a un lado!-grito Yubel furiosa.

-Oh ¿acaso quieres ir a salvar a esos niños? Que patéticamente predecible eres, deberías preocuparte menos por ellos y más por ti-dijo burlonamente.

Yubel se lanzó contra Astronema, atacándola con varios golpes, mismos que Astronema bloqueaba usando solo uno de sus dedos, la Reina Dragón no podía creerlo, esto iba más allá de cualquier poder Ranger que haya visto antes, simplemente parecía ser una pesadilla.

La Ranger Demonio se cansó de solo bloquear los ataques y detuvo el siguiente golpe de Yubel con dos dedos, para luego darle un puñetazo en el estómago, provocando que la Reina Dragón se encorvara y cayera de rodillas, antes de recibir una patada que la estrello contra unos escombros.

Ocultos detrás de unos coches, Adele, Bulk, Skull, Odd, Grojband, Newmans y otros ciudadanos observaban lo que pasaba, vieron a los niños atrapados, a la Ranger Roja luchando por ir a salvarlos, mientras sus dos amigos trataban de recuperarse de los ataques de su enemiga y los demás Rangers estaban ocupados en otras batallas.

Astronema sujeto a Yubel del cuello y le dio un nuevo golpe en el estómago para impedirle hacer cualquier movimiento-Este es el momento con el que tanto he soñado, tu destrucción-dijo preparando el golpe final-hasta nunca Ranger Roja, salúdame a tu madre cuando la veas-pero justo antes de que lanzara el golpe final, algo la golpeo en la cabeza-¿Qué?-exclamo confundida.

Antes de saber que pasaba, varias cosas más salieron de la nada, comenzando a golpearla, botellas de plástico, piedras, toda clase de objetos le eran arrojado, la Reina del Mal busco a los causantes y no tardo en divisarlos.

-¡Ven acá bravucona tengo algo para ti!-grito Adele lanzándole más botellas.

-¡Deja en paz a la Ranger Roja! ¿Molestas a una joven que intenta salvar niños?-cuestiono Bulk muy asqueado.

-¿No sabes que retar a los Power Rangers es retar a Angel Grove?-grito Skull.

-¡Si los retas a ellos estas retando a todos!-declaro Bulk.

La gente siguió lanzándole cosas a Astronema, momento que Yubel aprovecho para soltarse dándole una patada y antes de poder hacer otra cosa, Andros y Marcelo volvieron al ataque, pateando al mismo tiempo a Astronema, estrellándola contra varios escombros.

-¡Date prisa, ve!-grito Marcelo y Yubel asintió.

Rápidamente, la Reina Dragón voló y quito los escombros, liberando las puertas del camión, para luego abrirla-¡Rápido salgan!-les indico a los niños y a los adultos.

No tardaron en abandonar el autobús y alejarse lo más rápido posible antes de que el vehículo explotara, afortunadamente, nadie salió lastimado y Yubel suspiro aliviada, las personas lanzaron gritos de júbilo ante eso, cuando Andros y Marcelo se acercaron a su amiga.

-Eso fue intenso-dijo Andros.

-Por fortuna llegaste a tiempo-señalo Marcelo.

-No lo habría hecho sin ellos-dijo Yubel sonriéndole a la gente.

Bulk levanto una vara de hierro del suelo y miro a los demás-¡Vamos, hay que ayudarles!-grito y todos gritaron aprobatoriamente.

Bulk y Skull se vieron, se estrecharon las manos y se lanzaron a la batalla, junto con todos los ciudadanos, tomando por sorpresa a la Alianza del Mal, Ecliptor y Vypra, quienes esperaban órdenes de su Reina, se quedaron sorprendidos por esta acción.

-Increíble, la historia parece repetirse de nuevo-dijo Ecliptor.

-Todavía no acaba, sé que mi amada aun pude darnos la victoria, después de todo, no hay nadie que sea más poderosa que ella ahora-dijo Vypra.

Las palabras de la emperatriz eran ciertas, pues Astronema reapareció, elevándose en el cielo y mostrando una gran furia que se liberaba envolviendo su cuerpo en llamas negras, hecho que preocupo a los Rangers.

-Así que ellos también quieren pelear, muy bien, las daré el gusto de pelea-Astronema comenzó a reunir sus energías malignas y las libero sobre los miembros de la Alianza del Mal.

El Maestro Vile, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Rey Mondo, Reina Máquina, Divatox, Trakeena, Ransik, el Amo Org, Mesogog, el Emperador Gruumm, Octomus y Venjix no tardaron en aparecer en sus formas gigantes, quedando Trakeena y Mesogog en las formas finales que usaron en sus batallas con sus respectivos enemigos Rangers.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Soujiro adolorido.

-¿Qué te parezco ahora Cruger?-pregunto Gruumm desafiante y burlonamente.

-¡No importa de qué tamaño seas, jamás me vencerás Gruumm!-declaro Cruger.

Al mismo tiempo, los ojos del Megazord Infernal brillaron, señal de que estaba activado de nuevo y Astronema ingreso al mismo, Ecliptor y Vypra no tardaron en volver a su nave, pues querían estar al lado de su Reina cuando la victoria fuera declarada.

Los Rangers Dragón se reagruparon para planear un contraataque-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?-pregunto Amber.

-Seguir luchando, no lo olviden, si nos va a llevar, será en limosina-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero debe haber un modo de detener esto-dijo Finn.

Yubel se quedó en silencio pensando en una solución, cuando sus dragones comenzaron a llamarlos-¿Qué? ¿Sintieron eso?-pregunto Yubel.

Antes de responder, Rayearth, Ceres, Windam, Helmos, Absu, Kami y Céfiro hicieron acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad, listos para comenzar la batalla, lo que nadie se esperó, fue lo que los Dragones hicieron a continuación, ya que cada uno de ellos, invoco a los Zords Legendarios sin que sus amigos los llamaran.

Rayearth invoco al Tyrannosaurio Rex de Jasón, el Shogun Rojo, el Súper Zeo Zord V, el Destello Rojo, la Astro Mega Ship, el León Rojo, el Halcón, el Tyrannosaurio Rex de Conner, la Nave Swat Roja, el Ave de Fuego Mística, el Vehículo Halcón y el Tyrannosaurio Rex que obtuvieron en la batalla con Mavro.

Ceres invoco al Triceraptor de Billy, el Shogun Azul, el Súper Zeo Zord III, el Sirena Bombardero, el Tiburón Azul, el Escarabajo Ciervo Volante, el Triceraptor de Ethan, la Nave Swat Azul y el Vehículo León.

Windam invoco al Pterodáctilo de Kimberly, el Súper Zeo Zord I, el Cazador de Viento, el Tigre Blanco, el Delfín Celeste, la Nave Swat Rosa y el Vehículo Oso.

Helmos invoco al Tigre Colmillo de Sables, el Shogun Amarillo, el Súper Zeo Zord II, el Trueno del Desierto, el Águila Amarilla, el León Amarillo, la Nave Swat Amarilla y el Vehículo Oso.

Absu invoco al Mastodonte, el Shogun Blanco, el Súper Zeo Zord IV, la Delta Mega Ship, el Toro Negro, el Escarabajo Hércules, el Brachiosaurio, el León Místico y el Vehículo Lobo.

Kami invoco al Lobo Plateado, a su antiguo Dino Zord el Pterodáctilo y al Jet Águila, dejando finalmente que Céfiro convocara al Helicóptero Samurái y al Jet Tigre Blanco.

-¿Invocaron a los Zords Legendarios sin nuestra ayuda?-exclamo Finn.

-Increíble-dijo Tommy por debajo.

Pero eso aún no terminaba, pues los Dragones y Zords Legendarios les tenían una sorpresa más a los Rangers, misma que no tardo en comenzar cuando los Dino Zords originales comenzaron la primera combinación y al mismo tiempo, los otros Zords Legendarios la comenzaron, al igual que los Dragones.

-¡Se inicia la secuencia Megazord! ¡Megazord Activado!-el Megazord original volvía a la vida, la combinación de los 5 Dino Zords originales.

-¡Shogun Megazord Activado!-la combinación de los 5 poderosos Shogun Zords.

-¡Súper Zeo Megazord!-la combinación de los 5 Súper Zeo Zords.

-¡Rescue Megazord!-la combinación de los 5 Rescue Zords.

-¡Astro Delta Megazord!-la combinación entre el Astro Megazord y el Delta Megazord.

-¡Wild Force Megazord Modo Lunar!-la combinación de los 5 Wild Zords, anexando el poder del Lobo Plateado.

-¡Hurricane Megazord!-la combinación de los 3 Ninja Zords con los 2 Thunder Zords y el Helicóptero Samurái.

-¡Valkasaurus Megazord!-la combinación de los 5 Dino Zords de Dino Trueno.

-¡Swat Megazord!-la combinación de las 5 naves Swats.

-¡Megazord Núcleo Mágico!-la combinación del Ave de Fuego Mística y del León Místico.

-¡Megazord RPM Modo Nitro!-la combinación de los 7 Zords RPM sin los poderes del vehículo cocodrilo, ballena y del 3 Paleo Zord.

Finalmente, los 7 Dragones comenzaron su propia combinación-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Modo Leyenda!-el modo más poderoso de este Megazord, quien montó al Tyrannosaurio Rex que quedaba para la batalla, convirtiéndose en un jinete.

La Alianza del Mal se quedó sin habla ante eso, la propia Astronema estaba impresionada por la sorpresa que los Dragones les dieron, porque fueron ellos, no los Rangers lo que hicieron posible ese milagro.

-Vaya, que impresionante-dijo Astronema sin intimidarse.

Los Rangers, por otro lado, estaban sorprendidos por la sorpresa que sus Dragones les habían dado-Eh… ¿alguno de ustedes sabía que los Dragones podían hacer eso?-pregunto Kenneth sorprendido.

-No, pero no podría ser en mejor momento-dijo Tommy.

Los 13 Megazords se prepararon para la batalla decisiva, misma que no tardo en comenzar, cuando Astronema dio la orden de ataque final-¡Destrúyanlos!-ordeno con dureza.

La batalla de gigantes no tardo en comenzar; quedando el Megazord original vs Lord Zedd y Rita Repulsa; el Shogun Megazord vs Maestro Vile; el Súper Zeo Megazord vs Rey Mondo y Reina Máquina; el Rescue Megazord vs Divatox; el Astro Delta Megazord vs Trakeena; el Wild Force Megazord vs el Amo Org; el Hurricane Megazord vs Ransik; el Valkasaurus Megazord vs Mesogog; el Swat Megazord vs Emperador Gruumm; el Megazord Núcleo Mágico vs Octomus; el Megazord RPM vs Venjix; quedando el Megazord Rey Dragón vs el Megazord Infernal.

Ambos Megazords chocaron con fuerza, aunque el Megazord Infernal lanzo un golpe contra el Tyrannosaurio Rex, provocando que cayera al suelo con fuerza, por fortuna, el Megazord Rey Dragón logro saltar a tiempo.

-¡Esta si es una batalla de gigantes!-declaro Finn emocionado.

Fue cuando los comunicadores de todos sonaron-¿Qué pasa Ángela?-pregunto Yubel.

-"Rangers, encontramos un modo para que entren al Megazord Infernal, pero deben darse prisa, ya que cada minuto que pasa cuenta"-indico Ángela.

-Bien, es hora, mientras ellos están peleando, nosotros aprovecharemos para entrar al Megazord Infernal y ponerle fin a la maldad de Astronema de una vez por todas-dijo Yubel.

-Solo espero no sea demasiado tarde para impedirlo, no sabemos cuánto tiempo se pueda mantener una batalla como esta-dijo Andros.

Las palabras del Ranger Rojo del Espacio eran ciertas, pues aunque los Megazords peleaban con valor, mientras Astronema estuviera en la cima del poder el resultado no cambiaría nada, debían darse prisa para detenerla, después de todo, no estaba en juego el destino de la Tierra o del universo, estaba en juego el destino del Multiverso.

**Ay, ay, ay…esta historia continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Hemos llegado al final de este capítulo, como pueden ver, la batalla final ha comenzado y el momento del fin está cerca, uno caerá y uno quedara, pero aquellos que luchan por la libertad de los demás jamás deben olvidar que sus motivos y deseos son puros, mientras que aquellos que solo buscan esclavizar y someter a los demás siempre perderán"_

_Un aplauso para Optimus Prime, uno de los personajes más nobles y sabios que he conocido, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Dany35: **_hasta ahora, la batalla parecer estar completamente a favor de la Alianza del Mal, ya que Astronema aumenta su poder cada vez más y más, por algo ha sido escogida para cumplir con un destino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_aunque ahora esa esperanza parece estar agotándose cada vez más y más por el poder de la Reina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SkyAquaCristal: **_nadie quiere tener que llegar a hacer eso, porque después de todo, Karone es su amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_y ya entramos en los últimos capítulos, ya solo quedan 3 capítulos más para el gran final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_tiene todo a su favor, especialmente porque los Rangers deben tener en cuenta una cosa en especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_cuando eso pasa hay que molestar a las compañías hasta que te reparen el daño que tiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_gracias, me alegra que te gustara, ya que pienso que es el símbolo perfecto para representar al ejército más malvado y poderoso de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_no será tarea fácil, especialmente si Astronema también se encuentra en el interior del Megazord Infernal, con ella ahí, el peligro es enorme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_solo recuerda que ni Karone ni Astronema pueden cometer suicidio, solo pueden ser asesinadas por otro Ranger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_recuerda que los Mega Rangers ya no tienen poderes, ya que también fueron atacados por Pscyho Sombra y les quito los poderes que les quedaban y te dese lo mismo, así como mucha suerte en tu fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_no creo, al menos hasta el momento final de la batalla, es decir, cuando estemos llegando al momento decisivo de la batalla, misma que no tarda en terminar, estamos cada vez más cerca del gran final del fic y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_vencido con tecnología futurística, no se me ocurrió peor castigo para él que eso, considerando cuanto nos llama inferiores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_tienes mucha razón, especialmente porque la Alianza del Mal tiene todas las de ganar en esta nueva guerra, con Astronema al frente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues solo quedan 3 capítulos para que lo veas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_una vez que termine la batalla todo volverá a la normalidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_los poderes que Psycho Sombra robo fueron usados para que Astronema alcanzara su potencial máximo y ese batallador estuvo estupendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Amo del Vacío: **_el final está a solo otros 3 capítulos más, mismos que no tardaran en subirse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_eso no será nada fácil, incluso van a tener que considerar cierta alternativa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_y la guerra no va nada bien, especialmente porque ahora todo se ha vuelto una batalla de gigantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Marshall043: **_y ahora todos ayudando contra la Alianza del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_y ya ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_eso es lo que los Rangers quieren evitar a toda costa, ya que Karone es su amiga, pese a todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Dany35, NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, Soranomomo93, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Aioria09, Súper Rock Ninja, Shazam, Bowser300000, Dreisil, Moon-9215, Seiryu.001, Xanatrix742, Amo del Vacío, Shadow y Writer, Blaitor21, Marshall043, Nanashi, Kurtlaraperdomo. **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	94. Sacrificio Final Segunda Parte

"_Bienvenidos a todos a un nuevo capítulo, soy __**Batman, **__nuevamente fui invitado a presentar un capítulo, ya que el momento de la batalla final ha llegado, los Rangers deberán dar todo de sí para detener a la siniestra Alianza del Mal, especialmente ahora que estamos a solo un capítulo de conocer el gran final de esta terrible guerra"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 94._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 94 Sacrificio Final.**

**Segunda Parte**

La batalla de los Megazords contra los gigantes de la Alianza del Mal comenzó, aunque ellos parecían tener todo el control de la batalla, ya que mientras Astronema estuviera en la cima del poder, ellos estarían en desventaja total.

Mientras los Rangers recibieron el llamado de Ángela-¡Dinos Ángela! ¿Cómo podemos entrar al Megazord Infernal?-pregunto Tommy.

-"No será fácil, por lo que puedo ver, el Megazord Infernal tiene un punto de acceso en su cintura, justo en el centro del mismo, pero es tan pequeño que solo podrán ingresar de uno en uno"-informo Ángela a sus amigos.

-Lo que significa que Yubel, Andros y Marcelo tendrán que entrar uno a la vez-dijo Kenneth pensativo-y eso será un problema, considerando que el Megazord Infernal estará al tanto de todos nuestros movimientos-.

-Yo no diría eso-dijo Yubel-estoy segura que nuestros Dragones nos ayudara en esta batalla tan difícil-aseguro Yubel y sus amigos asintieron.

Un rayo los derribo a todos, fue cuando Violet hizo acto de aparición, junto con una gran cantidad de soldados de la Alianza del Mal-¡No deberían perder el tiempo hablando mientras hay una guerra que perder!-declaro Violet sonriendo burlonamente.

-¡Nos encargaremos de esto, ustedes vayan a cumplir con su misión!-indico Tommy.

-¿Estás seguro tío?-pregunto Marcelo no muy convencido de que esa fuera una buena idea al ver la gran cantidad de enemigos.

-Considerando que nuestra única opción para ganar la guerra es rescatando a Elsa y a Karone entonces sí, estoy muy seguro de esto-respondió Tommy.

Yubel asintió-Muy bien, Andros, Marcelo, andando, recuerden lo que dijo Ángela, solo tendremos una oportunidad-les recordó y ambos asintieron.

-Buena suerte y tengan mucho cuidado-les deseo Tommy.

-Lo mismo les decimos-dijo Andros.

Los 3 Rangers Rojos se separaron del resto del grupo, dirigiéndose a cumplir su última misión, pero su acción no pasó desapercibida para Violet, quien gruño molesta por el atrevimiento de los 3 líderes Rangers.

-¡Que no escapen! ¡Capturen a la Ranger Roja y al Ranger Rojo Espacial con vida, al otro mátenlo!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué soy el único al que deben matar?-se preguntó Marcelo algo temeroso.

Los Mega Drakzes y Gremlins se lanzaron a la batalla, pero el resto de los Rangers les cerró el paso, Marceline saltó y ataco a Violet, quien se defendió con su espada, ambas se vieron fijamente con profundo odio y desafío.

-¿Qué pensaría Miko si viera en lo que te convertiste?-cuestiono Marceline de manera acusadora.

-¡No te atrevas a mencionar a Miko!-bramo Violet furiosa y atacando a Marceline, quien esquivo el golpe de su rival de un salto y contraatacando con una patada.

Al mismo tiempo, Blaitor y Derek rodaron por el suelo, derribados por un ataque de Estraga y de sus criaturas, el científico sonreía de manera divertida y perversa al ver a sus dos enemigos tirados en el suelo.

-Ya deberían saberlo, no importa lo que hagan, jamás van a poder detenerme, hoy la Alianza del Mal finalmente triunfara y todos ustedes conocerán lo que es el grito angustioso del vencido-aseguro Estraga.

Los Predadores X comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente a ambos guerreros, cuando Cruger apareció dando un salto y atacando con su poderoso Sable Sombra, decapitando a dos de los Predadores X.

-¡Lo siento profesor, pero hoy no será el día en que el mal vencerá!-declaro Cruger.

-¡Ya lo veremos perro sarnoso! ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Estraga y sus guerreros se lanzaron a la batalla.

Por su parte, los 3 Rangers Rojos se acercaban al campo de batalla de los gigantes, siendo guiados por Alfa y Ángela desde el Centro de Mando, cuando varios Gremlins aparecieron de la nada, armados con todo tipo de armas que consiguieron en la tienda de armas de la ciudad.

-¿También usan armas?-exclamo Marcelo.

-¡Es increíble la facilidad con la que alguien puede conseguir un arma en este país!-declaro Yubel colocándose en guardia.

Los Gremlins se rieron divertidos y prepararon los disparos, cuando Soujiro apareció de la nada y comenzó a atacarlos, provocando que retrocedieran, pero el chico se veía en malas condiciones y estaba respirando algo agitado.

-¡Soujiro!-grito Yubel preocupada.

El chico la miro con su poder especial y escupió hacia un lado-Si tienen algún plan para detener toda esta locura, espero que sea bueno-dijo cansadamente.

-Lo tenemos, pero debemos llegar hasta el Megazord Infernal para poder ponerlo en marcha-explico Yubel.

-Pues entonces no pierdan el tiempo y vayan, yo me encargare de ellos-dijo señalando detrás del trío de Rangers, quienes voltearon y descubrieron a varios Mega Drakzes acercándose a su posición.

Andros miro a Soujiro con preocupación-¿Estás seguro de poder solo contra todos ellos?-pregunto no muy seguro de que fuera buena idea.

Soujiro no respondió, simplemente camino hacia ellos, pasándoles por un lado y limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que salía de su labio inferior-Tal vez no sea un Power Ranger, pero sigo siendo un guerrero y esos reptiles asquerosos van a conocer de lo que soy capaz-aseguro preparándose para la batalla-ustedes dejen de perder el tiempo y váyanse ahora-indico con voz cansada.

Los 3 Rangers Rojos asintieron, aunque antes de seguir su marcha, Yubel volteo a verlo-Buena suerte y que el poder te proteja-.

-Haz todo lo que sea necesario para detenerla Yubel-le señalo Soujiro en un tono de voz bastante misterioso, pero Yubel decidió ignorarlo, ya que no había tiempo para pensar en eso.

La batalla entre gigantes continuaba, esta vez, cada Megazord invoco su propia arma; el Megazord Rey Dragón invoco la Espada de Avalon, el Megazord Original la poderosa Power Sword, el Shogun Megazord su Espada de Fuego, el Súper Zeo Megazord el Súper Zeo Sable, el Rescue Megazord su poderosa Artillería, el Astro Delta Megazord en sí era un arma, el Wild Force Megazord la Aleta de Tiburón que le servía como espada, el Hurricane Megazord la Espada Serpiente, el Valkasaurus Megazord sus Hachas, el Swat Megazord sus Pistolas, el Megazord Núcleo Mágico su Lanza Legendaria y el Megazord RPM su Sable Callejero.

-¡Sus juguetitos no nos atemorizan, acabaremos con ustedes de una vez por todas!-declaro Astronema, al tiempo que el Megazord Infernal invocaba su temible espada.

Pero mientras los Rangers luchaban por defender su mundo y proteger a todo el Multiverso de los ejércitos de la Alianza del Mal, en todos los demás universos ocurría algo similar, solo que la historia no era tan diferente.

**(-)**

**Corintia**

Los Rangers Furia Legendaria y RPM luchaban con todo lo que tenían contra los ejércitos de la Alianza del Mal, pero las naves habían aparecido de la nada, tomándolos por sorpresa y provocando que los Rangers no lograran sincronizarse nada bien.

-¡Ahí vienen más!-grito Summer señalando el cielo, donde efectivamente, más naves comenzaron a descender.

-¡En momentos como este, quisiera seguir siendo un híbrido poderoso!-declaro Dillon preocupado por la superioridad numérica.

-¡Opino lo mismo!-reconoció Tenaya.

-¡Si! ¡Yo también quisiera que siguieran siendo híbridos!-declaro Ziggy, ganándose una mirada molesta de ambos hermanos-oh…lo siento, era una conversación privada ¿verdad?-pregunto nervioso y ambos hermano solo lo ignoraron.

**(-)**

**Ciudad República**

La dimensión del Avatar también se convirtió en un campo de batalla, siendo invadido por las tropas de la Alianza del Mal, Korra hacía todo lo posible por proteger a la ciudad de los invasores, en compañía de sus amigos, pero no estaba resultando ser nada fácil.

-¡Asami cuidado!-grito Korra lanzando una corriente de aire contra un Mega Drakze que estuvo a punto de atravesar a su amada con su espada, por fortuna, la corriente de aire lo lanzo contra una pared y lo estrello con fuerza.

-Gracias Korra-agradeció Asami sonriéndole a su novia y viceversa.

-¡Después se dan todos los besos que quiera, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer!-les recordó Lin, al tiempo que se lanzaba varias rocas contra las naves que volaban en el cielo.

Los Bisontes Voladores hacían todo lo posible por derribar las naves de la Alianza del Mal, ayudados por los Maestros Aire, pero la misión era demasiado complicada, aquellas naves eran mucho más rápidas que sus Bisontes y muchos de ellos ya habían caído.

-Que Raava nos ampare-musito Tenzi aterrado con la imagen.

**(-)**

**Tokio, Japón**

La dimensión de Takashi y los otros, apenas se estaba recuperando tras la invasión de los muertos vivientes y ahora tenían una nueva invasión, los feroces Mega Drakzes y los Predadores X atacaban por docena, tomándolos por sorpresa y acabando con quienes se opusieran.

Saeko apareció de la nada y lanzo un golpe mortal con su katana, pero esta no logro hacerles el menor daño a sus enemigos, aunque si los distrajo lo suficiente para que Takashi les disparara con una bazuca que obtuvo durante el apocalipsis zombi.

-Gracias Takashi-agradeció Saeko.

-Lo que sea por ti Saeko-respondió Takashi con sinceridad, pero la sonrisa de ambos se desvaneció al ver que aun venían más de esas cosas-creo que será un largo día-.

-Tú lo dijiste-dijo Saeko colocándose en guardia y lanzándose a la batalla.

**(-)**

**Japón**

La dimensión de Ranma y sus amigos también estaba bajo ataque, habían sido días bastante estresantes para Ranma desde que conoció a Kenneth y junto con Nabiki, abrieron un Dojo, pero anda se comparaba con esto.

-¡Pronto! ¡Por aquí!-gritaba Nabiki invitando a los ciudadanos a entrar en el Dojo que abrió junto con Ranma para protegerse de la invasión.

-Esto es malo-dijo Ranma preocupado por la gran cantidad de naves que aparecían en el cielo.

-Creo que extraño a nuestro pequeño amigo-dijo Nabiki también preocupada por eso.

El resto de la familia y de todos los conocidos de ambos no tardaron en aparecer para buscar refugio, aunque Ranma rompió el compromiso con todas sus "prometidas", aun eran su familia y amigos, por lo que debían ayudarlos.

**(-)**

**Canterlot**

Ni la dimensión de las amigas de Marceline estaba a salvo, la Alianza del Mal también lanzo varias naves contra la escuela y la ciudad, disparando y destruyendo todo a su paso como si fuera un juego, nadie parecía estar a salvo.

-¿Hay alguna magia de Equestria que pueda ayudarnos ahora?-pregunto Rarity preocupada por la cantidad de naves que aparecían.

-Por desgracia…no-respondió Sunset Shimmer.

-Solo espero que Marceline y sus amigos estén haciendo todo lo posible por detener esta locura-dijo Twilight preocupada por la gran cantidad de naves invasoras que surcaban los cielos.

-Hay que confiar en ella-dijo Rainbow Dash al tiempo que llevaba cargando a unos niños para llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

**(-)**

**OOO**

Esa tierra tan extraña también era blanco de la Alianza del Mal, la Dulce Princesa le daba refugio no solo a los habitantes de su reino, sino a los de todos los reinos vecinos para protegerlos de la invasión de la Alianza del Mal.

-¡Ay mamacita! ¡Creo que ahora si nos va a llevar la calaca!-exclamo Jake de manera dramática.

-¿Qué no puedes tener un poco más de fe? ¡Finn es tu amigo!-le recordó la Dulce Princesa de manera reprobatoria y molesta.

Jake se dio una cachetada con fuerza en la cara-Tienes razón, fui un loco y me ofusque, debemos confiar en que Finn y los otros detendrán esta locura-.

-Así me gusta-dijo la Dulce Princesa, aunque su tono realmente sonaba preocupado, ya que el poder de la Alianza del Mal era legendario.

**(-)**

**Aldea Yubel**

La recién reconstruida y nombrada aldea Yubel también estaba bajo el ataque de la Alianza del Mal, nuevamente, lleno de esas criaturas llamadas Predadores X, los cuales avanzaban hasta la aldea, los Dragones hacían todo lo posible por detenerlos, pero cada vez llegaban más y más.

-¡Majestad!-grito Hipo apareciendo con Chimuelo-ya cruzaron la primera línea de defensa, no tardaran en llegar-.

-¿Cuál es su orden majestad?-pregunto Valka mirándola con preocupación.

Mulan miro la imagen de Godzilla y luego hacia las criaturas, para luego recordar a Yubel-Resistir, resistiremos hasta que Yubel y sus amigos terminen con esto desde la raíz, a sus dragones, si morimos, será con honor-indico Mulan y sus dos guerreros asintieron.

La antigua princesa miro la imagen de Godzilla una vez más y se acercó, para luego alzar su espada-Por ti, por los dragones y por el mundo, saldremos victoriosos-juro lista para la batalla.

**(-)**

**Caribe**

También el Perla Negra y otros barcos estaban siendo invadidos por las tropas de la Alianza, Jack peleaba con los Mega Drakzes como solo sabía hacerlo, a espada o escapando de ellos e ideando un loco plan que inexplicablemente funcionaba.

Jack logro hacer que un Mega Drakze cayera por la borda al mar y sonrió complacido, pero cuando volteo-Uy que mal-murmuro al ver que ahora habían más Mega Drakzes-dijo que hacía mucho calor-agrego en un intento de explicar porque arrojo al compañero de los invasores por la borda.

Los Mega Drakzes rugieron, Jack grito y emprendió la huida, para luego ser perseguido por varios de ellos, el ágil pirata sujeto una cuerda, la corto y se elevó hasta quedar en los postes del mástil, donde se encontró con un monstruo que asemejaba a un pirata.

-¡El famoso Jack Sparrow!-declaro el pirata.

-¡Capitán Jack Sparrow de hecho!-corrigió Jack.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Ya veremos!-el monstruos desenvaino su espada y ambos comenzaron a pelear.

**(-)**

**Cueva Cristal**

Las naves de la Alianza del Mal aparecieron sin cesar sobre la ciudad, liberando a varios Gremlins que comenzaron a dispersarse por todo el lugar, aterrando a todos los que se pusieran en su camino, incluyendo a Misterios SA, quienes eran perseguidos por su propia Máquina del Misterio, misma que era manejada por Gremlins.

-¡No dañen la pintura por favor!-grito Fred.

-¡Dime que no lo dijiste en serio!-pidió Velma sin dejar de correr.

-¡Acabo de sacarla del taller!-explico Fred alzando los brazos.

Desafortunadamente, llegaron a un callejón sin salida y su camioneta se acercaba cada vez más-¡Estamos atrapados!-grito Daphne.

Los Gremlins estaban riéndose sin parar, apretando más el acelerador para impactar con más fuerza a sus víctimas-¡Bien es el fin! ¡Adiós Scooby viejo amigo!-exclamo Shaggy extendiendo una mano.

-¡Adiós Shaggy!-correspondió Scooby el saludo con su pata, para luego abrazarse con fuerza y muy acongojados.

**(-)**

**Hogwarts**

La escuela de magia y todo el mundo mágico también estaban bajo el ataque de las naves de la Alianza del Mal, lo peor de todo, es que los hechizos y magia que ellos conocían no parecían tener el menor efecto ni en las naves invasoras ni en los monstruos que aparecían.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?-pregunto Ron.

-¡Por desgracia…no tengo nada!-respondió Hermione angustiada.

-¡Bien…es oficial…ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!-grito Ron de manera dramática.

-¡No! ¡Todavía no, aun podemos ganar, vamos!-grito Harry con determinación y sus amigos asintieron.

Toda la Orden del Fénix estaba dispuesta a pelear con el mismo valor y determinación con el que desafiaron a Voldemort en la batalla final, cuya tarjeta se encontraba encerrada en la Cámara de los Secretos.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Los 3 Rangers Rojos ya casi estaban en el campo de batalla, con Alfa guiándolos, indicándoles cual era el punto exacto por donde podrían entrar al Megazord Infernal, mismo que estaba envuelto en una feroz contienda con el Megazord Rey Dragón.

-Debo reconocerlo, esas lagartijas gigantescas son demasiado persistentes-dijo Vypra sonriendo divertida-creo que ya es hora de mostrarles todo el poder que tienes ¿no crees hermosa?-.

Astronema sonrió-Es una buena idea, que sientan el gran poder de la Reina del Mal-sentencio Astronema.

La Reina del Mal comenzó a pasar parte de su energía al Megazord Infernal, energía que comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su máquina mortal y que provoco que el Megazord Rey Dragón retrocediera, fue entonces que el Megazord Infernal sufrió un cambio drástico.

Su pecho se vio reforzado por una armadura de color negro con forma de V, con picos en los hombros, sus alas se abrieron y se encendieron en fuego negro, obtuvo una corona con picos en forma de filosas púas, su expresión sería cambio a una sonrisa perversa y demoniaca, al tiempo que su espada se volvió una espada gemela.

-Ok…creo que vamos a perder-dijo Kenneth al ver eso.

El Megazord Infernal ahora estaba en su máximo poder y alzo su arma al cielo, provocando que el cielo se oscureciera por completo, hecho que preocupo a todos los Rangers, a sus aliados y hasta a los Megazords.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Amber.

-¡Problemas muy serios es lo que pasa!-respondió Kira.

-Astronema… ¿Qué pretendes ahora?-se preguntó Tommy preocupado por esto.

La Alianza del Mal se hizo a un lado ante eso, dejando pasar al Megazord Infernal-Vaya…ese sí es un Megazord maligno-señalo Zedd.

-Creo que nunca había estado tan feliz en toda mi vida como ahora-dijo Mondo.

El Megazord Infernal encaro a los 13 Megazords Rangers, quienes se prepararon para cualquier sorpresa, misma que no tardo en comenzar cuando el Megazord Infernal alzo su espada gemela y comenzó a hacerla girar, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía maligna.

-¡Corte de Oscuridad!-invoco Astronema y el Megazord Infernal ataco con su letal ataque.

Los Megazords Rangers lo recibieron directamente, sufriendo varias explosiones que los derribó, el Megazord Rey Dragón apenas y logro resistir el ataque, esta era una situación alarmante y los Rangers lo sabían perfectamente.

-¡Que poder tiene!-exclamo Marcelo aterrado.

-¡Este es el poder que tiene mi hermana, la elegida…y lo va a usar para destruirnos a todos!-exclamo Andros atemorizado.

Yubel apretó sus puños con fuerza, esto no podía terminar así, aun les quedaba una carta de triunfo, para al parecer, ya no podrían usarla, era el final, todos estaban perdidos, era el final de todo.

El Megazord Infernal se acercó a los Megazords lentamente-Veo que son muy resistentes, el poder legendario los protegió, pero ya no volverá a pasar, hasta nunca-dijo Astronema con maldad.

Fue entonces que el Megazord Infernal preparo el golpe definitivo sobre los Megazords y sin ellos, entonces no habría nada que impidiera la victoria de la Alianza del Mal, pero justo cuando el golpe iba a ser lanzado, una llamarada relámpago salió de la nada, golpeando al Megazord Infernal, pero sin destruirlo o dañarlo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Vile-.

-¿Quién hizo eso?-cuestiono el Amo Org.

Los villanos voltearon, al igual que todos los ciudadanos, Rangers y aliados, llevándose una gran sorpresa, ya que ahí, parado, recién llegado del mar, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el Rey de los Monstruos y Dragones, Godzilla había llegado y ahora rugía con desafío.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-exclamo Zedd.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto Kira sorprendida.

-¡Es Godzilla!-respondió Tommy sonriendo por el casco.

Yubel también sonreía y sentía deseos de llorar, Godzilla había llegado para ayudarlos en esta batalla tan difícil, fue cuando recibieron el llamado de Alfa de nuevo-¿Qué pasa Alfa?-.

-"Rangers, Astronema y sus tropas están distraídas, es su oportunidad, aprovechen el momento para entrar al Megazord Infernal"-.

-¡Entendido! ¡Andando chicos!-indico Yubel y sus dos amigos asintieron, rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el Megazord Infernal.

Lo rodearon y encontraron el lugar para entrar, sin perder el tiempo, los 3 Rangers Rojos entraron, siendo Yubel la primera, seguida por Andros y finalmente Marcelo, el trío consiguió entrar al Megazord Infernal.

-¡Lo lograron!-grito Kira emocionado y Amber saltó llena de alegría.

Tommy asintió-Buena suerte y que el poder los proteja-les deseo a sus amigos.

La batalla final estaba llegando a la parte culminante y solo un bando resultaría victorioso, ahora todo dependía del encuentro entre Karone y Astronema.

**Ay, ay, ay…esta historia…aun continua…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Hemos llegado al final de este capítulo, finalmente lograron entrar al Megazord Infernal y recibieron ayuda inesperada, ahora todo es cuestión de suerte y de ver quien se alzara victorioso, sin embargo, existe una forma de que todo esto termine de una vez por todas y que el Multiverso este a salvo del poder de la elegida"_

_Un aplauso para Batman, el más grande detective, héroe y guerrero de todos los tiempos, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Soranomomo93: **_eso no te preocupes, finalmente entraron al Megazord Infernal y se disponen a salvarlas, incluso Godzilla ha llegado para ayudar en la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dany35: **_y ahora que Godzilla ha llegado para ayudar la esperanza ha aumentado más, pero aun no significa que ya ganaron, pues Astronema aún tiene todo su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_pues por si eso no bastara, el poderoso Godzilla también ha acudido a la batalla final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_pues a ver cómo te pones por el hecho de que Godzilla también ha llegado a la batalla, listo para ayudar a sus amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_pues ahora también Godzilla ha llegado para ayudar y los 3 Rangers Rojos han entrado al Planeta Maligno para salvar a las cautivas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar, porque ahora sabes lo que está pasando y la batalla final está llegando a su fin, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_aun con Godzilla presente lo están, pues mientras Astronema tenga su gran poder y además de todo, sea peligroso tratar de destruirla porque también destruirían a Karone, ella tiene la ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ahora Godzilla también ha llegado al campo de batalla, pero incluso con su presencia, no hay garantía de que la batalla logre ganarse por el terrible poder de la Alianza del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_que los Gremlins atraparon a tu equipo por sorpresa, sujetándolos del modo en que ellos saben hacerlo, por montoneros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_me sentí con deseos de usar esos momentos que realmente me encantaron y es otra razón por la cual odio el final de Megaforce y todo en esa generación, quitaron momento que pudieron ser épicos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Marshall043: **_pues ahora Godzilla también ha llegado para participar en la batalla final y detener a la Alianza del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_realmente estas que impresionas y mucho, estas mejorando bastante desde los primeros capítulos y te felicito por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_ciertamente y ahora no solo los Megazords, sino también Godzilla se ha unido a la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_a ti se te va la luz y a mí el Internet, al igual que el teléfono, a veces creo que no estamos pagando por un servicio de calidad y que solo enriquecemos al gobierno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_la batalla no está siendo nada fácil y de seguir como hasta ahora, pronto la Alianza del Mal habrá triunfado sobre el Multiverso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_pues ahora Godzilla también ha llegado para apoyar en esta difícil contienda, misma que no está resultando nada fácil de ganar, el poder de la Alianza del Mal es abrumador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_tranquilo, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y ahora los Rangers cuentan con el apoyo de Godzilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_la batalla comenzó y ahora que ingresaron al Megazord Infernal está por llegar a la parte final, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Amo del Vacío: **_gracias y pronto verás quien es la persona que sacrificara algo muy importante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_¿Por qué lo dices? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_y cómo pudiste ver, las fuerzas del mal tienen la ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_en el siguiente capítulo será el final de esta terrible batalla, así que no debes perdértelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, Dany35, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Shazam, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Dreisil, Marshall043, Xanatrix742, Bowser300000, Lion Wilson, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Amo del Vacío, Ocnarf, Shadow y Writer, Blaitor21.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	95. Sacrificio Final Tercera Parte

"_Bienvenidos lectores al momento final de esta batalla, soy __**Zordon **__y es hora de que un bando reclame la victoria y el otro sufra las consecuencias de la derrota, finalmente, los Rangers se enfrentaran por última vez a Astronema y a la Alianza del Mal, deben ser muy fuertes, porque deberán tomar una muy dura decisión, buena suerte Rangers y que el poder los proteja"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo 95._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 95 Sacrificio Final.**

**Tercera Parte**

Con Godzilla presente, las esperanzas de los Rangers en ganar la batalla aumentaron, el imponente rey avanzo y encaro a sus adversarios, rugiendo con ferocidad, el Megazord Rey Dragón se levantó y al poco tiempo, los demás Megazords también se levantaron, listos para la batalla.

-¡No puedo creer la suerte que tengo, finalmente podré hacerte pagar por tu traición lagartija súper desarrollada!-declaro Zedd lanzándose a la batalla, seguido por sus compañeros.

Godzilla lanzo un rugido y junto con los Megazords, se lanzó a la batalla, tanto el Megazord Rey Dragón como Godzilla se lanzaron contra el Megazord Infernal, cuyos ojos brillaron de manera despiadada y comenzó el contraataque.

Tommy golpeo a uno de los Mega Drakzes, seguido por sus amigos, quienes también lo apoyaban en todo momento, fue cuando Kira se colocó a su lado, espalda con espalda-¡Ahora que Godzilla llego tenemos más posibilidades de ganar!-indico Tommy.

-¡Solo espero que sea así, porque la situación no es favorable para nosotros!-declaro Kira.

Marceline y Violet continuaban enfrascadas en su batalla personal, ambas comenzaron a pelear en el aire, lanzándose ataque tras ataque, en un intento por derribar a su contrincante, fue entonces que Marceline le lanzo una patada que estrello a Violet contra un auto, pero rápidamente, esquivo una de las flechas de Marceline, saltando y subiendo al techo de un auto.

Desde ahí, Violet le disparo un rayo a Marceline, mismo que la Ranger Violeta esquivo dando un salto, la comandante alzo la vista y solo alcanzo a ver como Marceline le lanzaba un feroz golpe con su arco, dándole justo en la cintura.

-¿Ahora quieres detener esta locura?-cuestiono Marceline.

-¡Jamás!-declaro Violet encarándola.

-Entonces no me dejas otra opción, lo lamento-dijo Marceline alzando dos de sus flechas y lanzando un golpe con ambas, formando un ataque con forma de cruz.

El impacto fue certero y Violet abrió mucho los ojos, adolorida por el impacto, la comandante comenzó a tambalearse, alzo la vista al cielo y solo pudo decir un nombre-Miko-fue todo lo que dijo antes de caer al suelo y desaparecer en una explosión.

Marceline solo desvió la mirada ante eso, realmente no quería haber tenido que llegar a tanto, pero a estas alturas, en medio de la guerra, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para retroceder el reloj, la batalla había terminado con su victoria.

Finn derribo a Elgar y vio lo que su novia había hecho, el Ranger Azul solo pudo suspirar, ya que Marceline tuvo que recurrir a la acción que quiso evitar a toda costa y al final no lo pudo evitar, era algo demasiado triste.

Al mismo tiempo, Cruger, Blaitor y Derek estaban en su batalla contra Estraga, el científico demostraba ser capaz de lidiar con el trío de guerreros, Cruger sabía que de seguir así, la batalla no terminaría pronto, así que opto por un plan para detener al científico de una vez por todas.

-¡Necesito que lo debiliten lo más posible!-les indico a los dos guerreros.

-¿Debilitarlo? ¡Tenemos que destruirlo!-bramo Derek.

-Créeme, si lo que he escuchado sobre él es cierto, entonces esa no es una opción, confíen en mí, les aseguro que sé lo que hago-dijo Cruger.

Blaitor miro a Derek confundido-¿Vamos a confiar en un Ranger?-pregunto sin estar muy seguro.

Derek miro a Cruger y suspiro con cansancio-Adelante-acepto y Cruger asintió.

-¿Ya terminaron de hablar?-cuestiono Estraga disparándoles un rayo, que el trío esquivo justo a tiempo.

Derek y Blaitor se lanzaron contra el científico, atacándolo por ambos costados, para luego darle una serie de patadas para lanzarlo por los aires, pero ni así, el científico estaba vencido, aún estaba listo para continuar la batalla y se levantó de golpe, para luego dispararles un rayo, mismo que el par de guerreros esquivo dando un salto y aterrizando perfectamente de pie.

Una vez en el aire, los dos guerreros le dispararon sus propios rayos a Estraga, mismos que lo arrojaron por los aires, derribándolo, cuando se levantó y se preparó para continuar el combate, se topó con Cruger.

-¡Es hora de terminar con esto!-declaro Cruger sacando su morfo y abriéndolo-¡Profesor Estraga, se te acusa de obstruir la justicia, de realizar experimentos abominables en inocentes y de convertirlos en bestias sin sentimiento y sedientas de sangre, pero ahora, te llego la hora del juicio!-.

El fondo negro apareció, así como el círculo verde y la cruz roja-¿Qué es esto? ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome! ¡Soy el mejor científico de todos los tiempos!-la sentencia se dictó.

-¡Culpable!-.

-¡No!-.

-¡Sable Sombra Modo Detención!-invoco Cruger alzando su arma y haciéndola girar, formando un círculo, para luego barrerse contra el científico.

El impacto del Sable Sombra fue certero, Estraga lanzo un grito de dolor, al tiempo que su cuerpo sufría una serie de explosiones, para luego caer al suelo y explotar, quedando atrapado en una tarjeta de contención.

-¡Déjenme salir de aquí!-bramo furioso y molesto ante esto.

Cruger recogió la tarjeta, cuando Blaitor y Derek se le acercaron-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?-pregunto Derek.

-Los experimentos de Estraga impiden que sea posible destruirlo, así que lo aprisione en una tarjeta de contención, aquí se quedara por siempre, ya que su condena es cadena perpetua-explico Cruger.

-Sorprendente-dijo Blaitor sonriendo.

-Ahora, volvamos a la batalla, que aún tenemos que terminar esta guerra-indico Cruger y sus amigos asintieron.

La Guerra todavía no acababa, de hecho, aun le faltaba bastante por terminar, a menos que uno de los bandos se atreviera a finalizarla de alguna manera posible.

Cullen, por su parte, cayó al suelo, derribado por los monstruos de Onyx, cuando se lanzaron contra él de nuevo listos para la batalla, un portal del tiempo se abrió frente a él, tomándolo por sorpresa, especialmente quien salió del mismo.

-¡Serena!-exclamo al ver a su amiga sana y salva.

-Hola Cullen ¿me extrañaste?-pregunto la chica sonriéndole y Cullen se levantó.

-Pero…pero…-.

-Luego te lo explico, por ahora terminemos con esto-dijo señalando a los monstruos y lanzándose a la batalla, Cullen solo pudo sonreír y también se lanzó a la batalla.

**(-)**

En el interior del Megazord Infernal, en la cabina principal, misma que también era el salón del trono, Ecliptor, Vypra y algunos Mega Drakzes trabajaban para potenciar las armas del Megazord y de esa manera destruir a Godzilla, hecho que no estaba siendo nada difícil, pues Astronema era la fuente de poder del Megazord.

-Aun con Godzilla presente la victoria es nuestra-aseguro Vypra.

-No debemos bajar la guardia hasta que todos nuestros enemigos sean destruidos-indico Ecliptor.

-Como digas-.

Ocultos detrás de la puerta que daba al pasillo, los 3 Rangers Rojos aparecieron, no fue sencillo llegar hasta ese lugar, ya que esa nave estaba infestada de Mega Drakzes, criminales de Onyx e incluso, clones del Predador X.

-Este debe ser la torre de control-dijo Marcelo.

-Vaya, eres todo un Sherlock ¿Qué no se te quemo el procesador?-pregunto Yubel de manera sarcástica.

-¿Qué?-.

-Soujiro me conto de la charla que tuviste con Troy-explico Yubel y Marcelo trago saliva-pero luego me explicaras eso, por ahora hay trabajo que hacer ¿alguna idea?-.

Andros sacó su pistola y miro hacia una pared-Pues…si funciono una vez-dijo disparando contra la pared.

El sonido de los disparos e impactos, provoco que ambos generales voltearan rápidamente-¿Qué fue eso?-cuestiono Vypra.

-¡Muévanse!-ordeno Ecliptor y rápidamente los Mega Drakzes salieron, seguidos por ellos dos.

El trío de Rangers Rojos aprovecho la oportunidad para entrar al salón del trono y bloquear la puerta, para cuando Ecliptor y Vypra se dieron cuenta, trataron de llegar lo más rápido posible, pero la puerta se alcanzó a cerrar.

-¡No! ¡Malditos Rangers!-bramo Vypra tratando de abrir la puerta.

-¡No puedo creer que haya caído en el mismo truco!-bramo Ecliptor furioso.

En el interior del salón del trono, los Rangers Rojos se dispusieron a buscar a sus amigas, no tuvieron que ir muy lejos, ya que ahí, colocadas cada una a los costados del trono, se encontraban Elsa y Karone.

-¡Mamá!-grito Yubel feliz.

-¡Karone!-grito Andros también contento.

Elsa sonrió al ver a sus amigos-Que gusto me da verlos a todos-dijo sonriendo, mientras Andros abrazaba a Karone y rompía las cadenas que la sujetaban al suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Karone?-pregunto Andros.

-Si…solo algo adolorida de las muñecas-respondió Karone sobándose la zona lastimada.

-Descuida tía, te sacaremos de ahí de inmediato-dijo Marcelo preparándose para liberar a su tía.

-No-dijo Elsa deteniéndolos-no hay tiempo para esto, la situación es muy grave, la Alianza del Mal pronto conquistara al Multiverso, a no ser que estén dispuestos a hacerme a mí lo mismo que a Zordon-.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas mamá?-pregunto Yubel temerosa.

Andros fue quien tomó la palabra-¡No Elsa! ¡No puedes pedirnos que te destruyamos como a Zordon, esta vez no!-.

-Andros, tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie, solo la energía del bien que he heredado puede destruir a la Alianza del Mal de una vez por todas, esto es lo que debe hacerse y deben hacerlo-dijo Elsa.

Pero antes de que el debate continuara, Karone tomo la palabra, tras apretar los puños con fuerzas y tensarse bastante-No…Andros tiene razón, hay otro modo de terminar la guerra sin que el Multiverso se quede sin su guardiana-.

-¡Tienes razón Karone, por eso vinimos por ti, si tu enfrentas a Astronema es seguro que…!-pero Yubel se vio silenciada por la mirada de Karone.

-No, no enfrentare a Astronema, tampoco enfrentare a la Alianza o a los Rangers, estoy harta de ser utilizada por todos desde que era una niña, solo por una estúpida profecía, pues bien, hoy voy a cumplir con mi destino, destruyendo al bien y al mal-.

-Karone… ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Andros temeroso de las palabras de su hermana.

-Elsa no será quien muera, yo sí, yo soy a quien deben matar-al escuchar eso, los 4 se quedaron horrorizados, especialmente Andros-Astronema y yo estamos unidas en la vida y en la muerte, si yo muero, entonces ella también morirá, es el único modo de detenerla-.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Karone, no puedes pedirnos que hagamos eso!-grito Andros sujetándola de los brazos-¡No lo haremos, ninguno de nosotros lo hará!-.

Unos leves aplausos se escucharon y cuando voltearon, se toparon con Astronema, transformada en el Ranger Demonio, aplaudiendo de manera pausada y burlona-Que tiernos sentimientos, Karone, que decepcionada me siento de ti, pensé que eras más lista que esto-dijo Astronema disparando un rayo a la puerta, derribándola y dejando entrar a sus dos generales-¿en serio creíste que ellos se atreverían a matarnos? Que inocente e ingenua eres-.

Pero Karone solo sonrió divertida-Sé que no lo harán, por eso los obligare-antes de que Andros supiera que iba a pasar, Karone le quito su pistola y le disparo, para luego dispararle a Yubel y a Marcelo.

-¿Qué haces?-cuestiono Yubel, especialmente cuando Karone le apunto con ella.

-Mírame Ranger, mírame a los ojos, mira mi cara, yo soy Astronema, la Reina del Mal, quien uso a tu madre para tratar de destruirte, quien te lastimo tantas veces a ti y a tus amigos, y quien ahora piensa destruirte-.

-Karone-murmuro Yubel por debajo.

-Destrúyanlos-ordeno Astronema y sus dos guerreros se lanzaron a la batalla.

Andros fue desafiado por Ecliptor y Marcelo por Vypra, Astronema se preparó para atacar a Yubel, pero Karone estaba preparada y disparo contra la esfera que mantenía prisionera a Elsa, liberándola con el poder del Ranger Ángel, rápidamente, Elsa arremetió contra Astronema y ambas comenzaron a pelear.

Ahora, solo quedaban Karone y Yubel frente a frente, con Karone apuntándole con su arma y Yubel sin saber qué hacer, la mirada de Karone era fría y sin emociones, tal como la de Astronema.

-¿Qué esperas Ranger? Hazlo o destruiré a todo el Multiverso-dijo Karone con ese tono frío que le recordaba a Astronema.

Yubel negó con la cabeza-No Karone, tú no eres Astronema, podemos seguir luchando, con tu ayuda detendremos a la Alianza, podemos hacerlo, sé que podemos-.

-Ya estoy harta de ser usada-dijo Karone comenzando a llorar, no era un llanto escandaloso, era un llanto silencioso y ese hecho tomo por sorpresa a Yubel-siempre he sido utilizada…desde que era niña…pese a que Ecliptor me dio el cariño de un padre, al final de cuentas siempre fui usada por todos, por los Rangers, por la Alianza del Mal, por todos, desde que…-a Karone le vinieron imágenes de cuando Darkonda la secuestro de niña-Darkonda-murmuro con una sonrisa que Yubel no supo cómo expresa-todo esto fue culpa suya-.

Elsa esquivo un rayo de Astronema, la Reina del Mal se lanzó contra la guardiana y ambas comenzaron a forcejar para derribar a la otra-¡Ahora soy más poderosa que tú Ranger, acéptalo anciana, estas acabada!-declaro Astronema.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-cuestiono Elsa molesta y lanzándole un golpe con su rodilla, para luego darle un puñetazo.

Andros esquivo un golpe de la espada de Ecliptor y contraataco con la suya, al tiempo que Marcelo rodaba por el suelo, evadiendo el ataque de Vypra, pero aun luchando, los 4 mantenían la vista en lo que pasaba con Yubel y Karone.

-Todo fue culpa suya, de no ser por Darkonda…he hecho cosas terribles como Astronema y aunque por mucho tiempo hice el bien como la Ranger Rosa Galaxia Pérdida, al final, he hecho más cosas malas que buenas…esta es mi oportunidad de hacer un último acto de valor y de bondad, por favor Yubel…te lo suplico, dame mi libertad-.

-¿Tu…libertad?-pregunto Yubel confundida.

Andros alcanzo a escuchar eso al quedar atrapado entre Ecliptor y una pared, mientras luchaba por liberarse, agudizo su oído para escuchar las palabras de su hermana, quien continúo hablando.

-Desde ese momento he sido una prisionera, de la Alianza, de Espectro, de Ivan Ooze y de mi misma, pero ya no quiero seguir con esto, la profecía dice que puedo destruir al bien o al mal, pues entonces elijo destruir a ambos, sacrificándome a mí misma, tal como Zordon lo hizo antes, por favor Yubel, te lo pido, concédeme mi libertad, dame la paz que tanto anhelo-.

-Yo…yo…-.

-Te lo haré más fácil-Karone le disparo al suelo, muy cerca de los pies de Yubel-el siguiente irá a tu corazón, a menos que me detengas-.

Por su mirada, Yubel supo que Karone hablaba en serio, pero no sabía qué hacer, fue cuando Andros grito-¡HAZLO YUBEL!-grito sorprendiendo a todos-¡Karone…no tenía idea de que te sintieras así…todo fue mi culpa…fui un mal hermano por no haberte podido proteger, pero tienes razón, hoy puedes y debes ser libre, por favor Yubel…hazlo…yo no podría hacerlo, por eso…tú debes hacerlo!-.

-Andros-Yubel miro a Andros y luego a Karone, viendo la misma determinación en la mirada de la chica, así como la también esa mirada fría que tanto le recordaba a Astronema, la Ranger Roja apretó el mano de su espada con fuerza y finalmente abrió los ojos con decisión-está bien…lo haré…-declaro y Karone sonrió.

Al escuchar eso, Astronema se alarmo-¡No! ¡Deténganla ahora!-ordeno.

Ecliptor y Vypra trataron de detenerla, pero Andros y Marcelo los sujetaron, impidiéndoles moverse, Elsa trato de cerrarle el paso a Astronema, pero la Reina del Mal la quito con un golpe de su brazo, estrellándola contra el suelo.

-¡Mamá!-grito Yubel distrayéndose y Karone le disparo en la pierna-¡Auch!-.

-Hazlo en defensa propia entonces-dijo preparando un nuevo disparo, Karone hizo aquella sonrisa tan fría y llena de crueldad que atemorizaba a Yubel-hasta nunca Ranger Roja-.

Yubel no tuvo más opción, alzo su espada y lanzo el golpe final, Astronema se lanzó a toda velocidad para detenerla, pero no llego a tiempo, Yubel atravesó a Karone con su espada justo en el abdomen, hecho que provoco que tanto Karone como Astronema se quedaran heladas, con los ojos muy abiertos y petrificadas.

-¡No!-grito Astronema llevándose su mano al abdomen, mismo que comenzaba a sangrar, para luego caer al suelo.

Yubel clavo aún más la espada en Karone, aunque no fue ella realmente, sino Karone quien encajo más la espada en su cuerpo, Yubel lloraba a cantaros y no era la única-¡Astronema!-grito Ecliptor al ver a su hija.

-¡No…mi reina!-grito Vypra ante esa visión.

Con voz débil y apenas audible, Karone le dijo unas palabras a Yubel-Le…diré a tu madre…que la amas…-le dijo sonriéndole y dejando helada a Yubel.

Astronema se levantó con dificultad y su cuerpo comenzó a quebrarse, su poder comenzaba a destruirla y finalmente, lanzo un grito de furia, liberando una gran onda de energía, misma que atrapo a Ecliptor y a Vypra destruyéndolos.

La energía se liberó del Megazord Infernal, quien de pronto se había detenido y esa energía comenzó a extenderse, dispersándose por toda la Tierra, el universo y el Multiverso, hecho que alarmo a la Alianza del Mal.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-exclamo Máquina.

-¡No de nuevo!-grito Zedd antes de que la onda de energía acabara con todos ellos.

También los Mega Drakzes, Gremlins y criminales de Onyx fueron alcanzados por la onda de energía, Rito, Elgar, Invidious y Levira no tuvieron tanta suerte, desapareciendo esta vez por aquella descarga de energía, hecho que extraño a todos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Amber.

-Parece que lo lograron-dijo Tommy.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Kenneth confundido-entonces ¿Por qué me siento tan triste?-.

-No lo sé-dijo Tommy confundido, al tiempo que los gritos de júbilo comenzaban a escucharse, pues la batalla se había ganado.

Godzilla lanzó un rugido de victoria, seguido por el Tyrannosario Rex que quedaba y los Megazords posaron en señal de triunfo, el Megazord Infernal quedo quieto, como si ahora fuera una estatua sin vida y en el interior…

Con Astronema vencida y su ejército derrotados, Elsa, Andros y Marcelo se acercaron a donde Yubel se encontraba abrazando el cuerpo de Karone, la Ranger Roja se quitó el casco y ahora miraba a Karone, quien apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, Andros se acercó a su hermana y cayó de rodillas.

Karone miro a Andros y con mucha dificultad, acaricio la mejilla de su hermano, para luego mirar a Yubel y sonreírle de manera agradecida, finalmente, su vista se fijó en Elsa, la guardiana quiso curarla, pero Karone se negó, ya que si lo hacía, entonces Astronema regresaría de nuevo.

Con una sonrisa final dedicada a todos, Karone cerró los ojos y la sonrisa poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer, hecho que alarmo a Andros, quien al fin reacciono-¿Karone? ¡Karone! ¡KARONE!-gritaba tratando de despertarla, pero era inútil, Karone había cerrado sus ojos para nunca volver a abrirlos-no… ¡NO!-.

-Lo lamento…lo lamento mucho…-dijo Yubel llorando a cantaros.

Marcelo solo guardaba silencio, viendo la desgarradora escena y sin saber qué hacer, solo podía llorar junto con ellos ante ese triste momento, Elsa abrazo a Yubel con fuerzas para tratar de reconfortarla, al tiempo que Marcelo le colocaba una mano en el hombro de Andros para calmarlo.

**(-)**

Los ciudadanos, Rangers y aliados miraban fijamente al Megazord Infernal, Godzilla se estaba retirando al mar y los Megazords comenzaron a desaparecer, quedando solo los 7 Dragones presentes, fue cuando un rayo de luz se vio descender del Megazord.

-Algo se acerca-señalo Amber.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-dijo Soujiro.

-Vamos amigo, no seas pesimista, tal vez no sea nada malo-dijo Isis tratando de sonar convincente.

La primera en aparecer fue Elsa, quien aún estaba con su casco puesto, pero al verla, Tommy corrió a abrazarla con fuerza-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-Descuida, estoy bien-respondió Elsa sonriéndole por medio del casco.

-¿Qué paso con los otros? ¿Dónde están Astronema y Karone?-pregunto preocupado por ese extraño presentimiento que sentía.

Elsa no respondió de inmediato, solo dirigió su vista hacia atrás y todos la dirigieron, Yubel apareció con su casco puesto, seguida por Andros y Marcelo, siendo el segundo quien sostenía el cuerpo inerte de Karone.

Al ver eso, Kira y Amber se llevaron las manos a la boca, Marceline negó horrorizada y busco refugio en los brazos de Finn, Kenneth solo pudo llorar en silencio ante esa escena, ya que significaba que aunque la guerra había sido ganada, al final se tuvo que hacer aquello que ninguno de ellos quería hacer.

Se hizo un triste silencio, incluso los Dragones guardaban silencio ante esa presencia, Cruger negó con la cabeza por la tristeza que sentía, al recordar su propia historia en Sirius.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Ángela se llevó las manos a la boca ante la imagen de la pantalla-Oh no-.

-Ay, ay, ay…Karone-dijo Alfa con tristeza ante esa imagen que ambos presenciaban.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Serena se acercó a Cullen y ambos vieron el cuerpo de Karone-El futuro se ha salvado-dijo con tristeza.

-Pero a qué precio…esto no era lo que queríamos que pasara…solo que el mundo fuera un mejor lugar para todos-.

Andros comenzó a llorar de nuevo, sosteniendo el cuerpo de su hermana, Yubel también comenzó a llorar, mientras Elsa le contaba lo que paso a Tommy, el Ranger Negro miro a su hija adoptiva con comprensión y se acercó a su hija, abrazándola con fuerza.

La Guerra Legendaria se había acabado, nuevamente, el bien había triunfado sobre el mal, pero esta vez, el precio fue demasiado alto.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo ha llegado a su final, como pudieron ver, aunque la guerra ha sido ganada, el precio que se pago fue demasiado alto, a veces es necesario un sacrificio como este para proteger al Multiverso, yo lo hice y hoy le toco a Karone, ahora nuestros espíritus vivirán por siempre en lo bueno"_

_Un aplauso para Zordon, el mentor original de los Power Rangers y con unas sabias palabras, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Dany35: **_pues ya viste como termino todo, al final, pese a todo, Karone tuvo que sacrificar su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_pues esa prioridad acaba de pasar a segundo plano, ya que al final, Karone se sacrificó por los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_la batalla final ha terminado, pero el costo fue demasiado caro, ya que al final, Karone tuvo que sacrificar su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_pues ya viste como termino esta batalla, al final, no quedó más remedio que el que Karone sacrificara su vida por el Multiverso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_pues ya lo viste, la guerra ha terminado, pero con un costo demasiado alto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_pues ya lo viste, la historia se repitió, pero no del mismo modo, ya que no fue Elsa quien murió, sino Karone, ella dio su vida para salvar al Multiverso de ella misma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_de hecho, el capítulo de mañana es el gran final del fic, esta vez, la guerra se ha ganado con un costo mucho más alto, pues Karone tuvo que sacrificarse para finalizar la guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_la guerra final ha terminado, aunque el sacrificio que se tuvo que hacer fue demasiado grande, ya que Karone tuvo que sacrificarse para terminar con esta guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Xanatrix742: **_la Alianza del Mal está atacando a todo el universo, incluyendo donde habitan otros Rangers y como viste, al final Karone tuvo que sacrificarse para lograr la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_y a ver qué te parece el hecho de que tuvieron que recurrir a la alternativa que todos querían evitar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_espero no sea nada grave y también que este capítulo no te haya dejado peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_al final Cruger aprisiono a Estraga en una tarjeta de contención y para poder detener a la Alianza tuvieron que recurrir a la alternativa oscura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues aquí está el penúltimo capítulo del fic y como viste fue un final trágico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_ahora sabes cómo ganaron los buenos, tuvieron que hacer lo que menos querían hacer y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_creo que todos aman a esos monstruos tan locos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Marshall043: **_al final, solo hubo una cosa que hacer para terminar esta guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_no perdieron las esperanzas, pero al final, perdieron otra cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_el futuro se salvó, al igual que el Multiverso, pero esta vez, se tuvo que hacer un gran sacrificio, no fue el guardián máximo, sino la elegida quien decidió terminar con todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_este fue el penúltimo capítulo y ahora que Karone tuvo que sacrificarse, solo queda algo por hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Dany35, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Seiryu.001, Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Bowser300000, Shazam, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Ocnarf, Marshall043, Shadow y Writer, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	96. Hasta Siempre

"_Hola a todos nuestros amigos, somos __**Kenneth y Odd, **__como ya se volvió una costumbre, ahora nosotros despediremos los fics de nuestro autor, este es el último capítulo de esta gran historia que nos divirtió y entretuvo por 96 capítulos"_

"_Aunque hubo uno que otro lector que solo dejaban comentarios ofensivos, búsquense una vida y dejen de insultar a los demás"_

"_Odd…mejor no empeores las cosas por favor, bueno, eso es lo de menos, ahora disfruten del capítulo final, mientras que Odd y yo tenemos que ir a trabajar al Casino Burns, así que ya saben que es mejor no hacer enfadar a ese viejo avaro, vamos Odd"_

** www. youtube watch? v=****yIoXw7ngB3U**

_**Cuando el mal sé a de levantar  
Nuevamente comenzara  
La lucha que debes enfrentar  
En eso se convertirá**_

_**A la luz de los ojos  
yo quiere ver  
Camino ideal**_

_**Lejos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Más allá entre luz  
esto no es una batalla común**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_**Los niños lloraran y el mundo muere  
pero no siempre vamos a perder  
no todo es lo que parece  
cuando estamos juntos el mal desaparece**_

_**Y la luz vuelve a brillar  
entonces sígueme y hay que combatir**_

_**No importa con cuantos hay que pelear  
Siempre nos volveremos a levantar**_

_**Con o sin espíritu, cuerpo y mente  
aparentemente no se podrá dejar de luchar**_

_**Mientras aún se pueda caminar  
Lo volveremos a ver**_

_**La furia se libera  
Y en leyenda se convertirá**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers**_

_Y ahora el capítulo final._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 96 Hasta Siempre.**

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde la derrota de la Alianza del Mal y las noticias no tardaban en llegar, todos los Rangers estaban sanos y salvos, al igual que todos los universos invadidos.

El Multiverso estaba nuevamente a salvo de la tiranía de la Alianza del Mal, que ahora era seguro jamás volvería a la cima del poder, eran momentos de alegría para todo el Multiverso, excepto para los Power Rangers.

Ese día se encontraban reunidos en un hermoso bosque, en un claro, había varias sillas alrededor, así como un escenario improvisado, todos los invitados vestían de negro y los invitados eran todas las generaciones Rangers que han existido desde que comenzó el legado de Zordon, así como todos los aliados que han tenido desde que comenzó todo y que conocían la historia de Zordon.

En el escenario, en el centro del mismo, se encontraba un micrófono y a los lados del mismo más sillas, del lado derecho, se encontraban los Rangers Dragón y del lado izquierdo los Rangers del Espacio, así como Elsa, Alfa y Ángela, detrás del micrófono, justo en medio del aparato y de las sillas, un ataúd de color zafiro, en cuyo interior se encontraba Karone.

Tommy se levantó y se acercó al micrófono, suspiro y tomo la palabra-Hace 3 días…se desato una de las guerras más difíciles que hemos tenido que enfrentar, la Alianza del Mal volvió y por poco alcanza la cima del poder de nuevo, pero aunque ganamos la guerra, perdimos a una gran amiga, una de nosotros, una Power Ranger-Tommy trato de serenarse.

Andros comenzó a llorar y Ashley apretó su mano con fuerza, mientras Zhane le ponía una mano en el hombro a su mejor amigo, el Ranger Legendario hizo una pausa y luego continúo.

-Karone…era una heroína, siempre lo fue, aun como Astronema tenía bondad en su interior, nos quería destruir, pero siempre protegió a las niñas y a las familias, porque pese a los esfuerzos de la Alianza del Mal, ella nunca dejo de ser una Ranger y una defensora del mundo, al final, ella hizo el máximo sacrificio por el bien del Multiverso, quiso proteger a todos de ella misma y quería asegurarse de que el gran poder que en ella habitaba jamás fuera usado para lastimar a los inocentes, muchos de nosotros empezamos como Rangers malvados y hoy no estaríamos aquí de no ser por nuestros amigos, y aunque Karone no lo creyera así, ella no era tan diferente a nosotros, al final de cuentas fue una Power Rangers, una verdadera heroína-.

Yubel también comenzó a llorar ante esas palabras, pues jamás olvidaría que ella fue quien asesto el golpe final que acabo con la vida de Karone, aun a petición de la propia Ranger Rosa Galáctica, Elsa apretó su mano con fuerza para calmarla, mientras Alfa hacía esfuerzos por no llorar.

Los Rangers Galácticos no decían nada, estaban sentados al frente del escenario y también se veían demasiado acongojados, afectados por todo, Leo se culpaba por no haberla vigilado mejor mientras estuvo en Mirinoi, ya que de hacerlo, Ivan Ooze no la habría capturado en ese momento y ahora no estarían despidiéndola para siempre.

-¡Hoy nos reunimos no para despedir a la Reina del Mal, a la Elegida y mucho menos a la Ranger Rosa Galáctica, hoy nos reunimos para despedir a una hermana, compañera y sobre todo a una verdadera amiga!-finalizo Tommy.

Cuando el discurso de Tommy finalizo, poco a poco, los Rangers más cercanos a Karone comenzaron a pasar para dejar flores en su ataúd y mostrar sus respetos, seguidos por los demás, el primero en pasar fue Andros, quien al ver el cuerpo de su hermana, no pudo evitar caer sobre el mismo y llorar lleno de desesperación por el final que tuvo que haber.

Ashley lo abrazo por la espalda y comenzó a frotársela en un intento desesperado por calmarlo, pero el dolor de Andros era demasiado para ignorarlo, Yubel fue la siguiente en pasar y dejar su flor, miro el cuerpo de Karone y la vio tan tranquila, tan llena de paz, que pese al dolor y llanto que sentía, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que finalmente, tras tanto tiempo, había alcanzado la libertad que tanto deseaba.

Llego el turno de los Rangers Dragón, del Espacio, Galaxia Pérdida, Dino Omega y el resto, Alfa no se sentía bien para pasar y dejarle una flor, porque realmente no quería ver eso, cuando todos finalmente pasaron, Kira, Amber y Marceline tomaron sus instrumentos para tocar una canción en honor a su amiga.

**(Nota: este es el enlace de la canción y la letra, por si quieren escucharla www. youtube watch? v=Gw9KDCv6O2E)**

**Yo te extrañare  
tenlo por seguro  
fueron tanto bellos y malos momentos  
que vivimos juntos.  
Los detalles las pequeñas cosas  
lo que parecía no importante  
son las que más invaden mi mente  
al recordarte.**

**Kira**

**Uh ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo  
para verte de nuevo  
para darte un abrazo  
y nunca soltarte  
más comprendo que llego tu tiempo  
que Dios te ha llamado  
para estar a su lado  
así él lo quiso  
pero yo nunca pensé  
que doliera tanto**

**Marceline y Amber**

**Ya no llores por mí  
yo estoy en un lugar  
(lleno de luz)  
donde existe paz  
donde no hay maldad  
donde puedo descansar.  
No llores por mí  
es tan bello aquí  
(con calma iré)  
quiero que seas feliz  
que te valla bien  
y cuando  
te toque partir  
espero verte aquí**

**Yo te extrañare  
tenlo por seguro  
como pensar que la vida  
puede terminar  
en un segundo  
la vida es polvo  
puede esparcirse  
en un momento  
nada trajiste  
nada te llevas  
solo lo que había dentro**

**Kira, Marceline y Amber**

**Yo te extrañare**

Pero eso no era todo, ya que las 3 chicas aún tenían una canción más para homenajearla:

**(Nota: este es el enlace www. youtube watch? v=Dtx8y4FyQ2Q)**

**Donde el tiempo al pasar se llevó  
las huellas que no volverás a pisar  
duerme una voz que vive esperándote.**

**En las noches el viento te habló  
implorando al desierto despertar  
donde tu ser vuelva a la tierra andar.**

**Y regresar, burlar a la muerte y volver a encontrar  
la luz que te dan las estrellas.**

**Llora Egipto por ti donde tu estés  
volverá tu recuerdo amanecer.**

**Y regresar, burlar a la muerte y volver a encontrar  
la luz que te dan las estrellas...**

**Kira**

**Bajo las arenas del desierto vive el recuerdo de  
una mujer  
fue la infiel esclava de un imperio, sierva y amante  
del pueblo y su fe  
hizo de su tierra su destino, fue reina de Egipto y  
le dio su poder  
luchó por su grandeza con la muerte y una noche  
esperándole le arranco la vida.**

**Cuentan que la magia de su rostro robaba a los hombres  
su fe y su razón  
dueña de placeres que encerraban encantos ocultos que  
hablaban de amor  
esclava prisionera de su alma pago con la vida su  
noble ambición  
con el veneno de una cobra murió sacrificándose.**

**Fue su voluntad elegir con la vida acabar  
Fue su voluntad renunciar a vivir sin amar.**

**A vivir sin amar**

**Kira**

**Llora Egipto por ti donde tu estés  
volverá tu recuerdo amanecer.**

**Fue su voluntad elegir con la vida acabar  
Fue su voluntad renunciar a vivir sin amar.**

**Fue su voluntad elegir con la vida acabar  
Fue su voluntad renunciar a vivir sin amar.**

Cuando las canciones finalizaron, todos los invitados comenzaron a hablar entre sí, preguntándose qué iba a ocurrirle al cuerpo de Karone, ya que al parecer, Andros se negó rotundamente a enterrarla o a quemarla.

-Acordamos que lo mejor sería dejarla en criogenización, después de todo, ella salvó al Multiverso, merece ser recordaba como la valiente guerrera que nos salvó a todos-dijo Elsa.

-Suena bien ¿Qué opino Andros al respecto?-pregunto Leo.

-Lo acepto, para él es la mejor opción para ella-respondió Tommy mirando a Andros, que aún permanecía en shock.

-¿Y qué le pasara a su cuerpo exactamente?-pregunto Maya cruzada de brazos.

-Andros quería que los restos de su hermana descansaran en KO35, pero tras lo ocurrido, decidimos que lo mejor será que descansaran aquí, en este bosque, este lugar está muy lejos de cualquier rastro de civilización en el mundo, será el lugar indicado para ella, especialmente porque según Andros, este lugar se parece mucho al parque donde ambos solían jugar antes de que…ya saben-explico Elsa.

Muchos de los Rangers y de los aliados, le dieron consuelo a Andros y trataron de reconfortar a Yubel, diciéndole que ella no había tenido la culpa y que Karone había tomado la decisión, el propio Andros no la culpaba de nada de lo que había pasado, después de todo, él le dijo que lo hiciera.

Todos los Rangers estaban ahí, excepto los Mega Rangers, aunque únicamente invitaron a Noah y a Emma, ya que Yubel no quería encontrarse con Troy, especialmente después de todos los problemas que tuvieron.

Marcelo también estaba algo afectado, así no era como esperaba que terminara la amenaza de Astronema, de hecho, nadie quería que esa guerra tuviera un final tan trágico como ese, pero ahora entendía que había veces en que no era posible salvarlos a todos.

En ese momento, Alfa se acercó a Elsa y con la cabeza gacha llamo la atención de su amiga-Todo listo Elsa-informo.

-Gracias Alfa-.

Elsa se acercó a Udonna, quien sostenía su vara de nieve, con un movimiento de su cabeza, le indicio que prosiguiera, la hechicera de la nieve conjuro un hechizo y comenzó a nevar sobre el ataúd, congelándolo lentamente, hasta que el cuerpo de Karone quedo en un hermoso sarcófago hecho de nieve, en el cual se preservaría por siempre.

Y como una protección extra, Elsa se adelantó y comenzó a conjurar un hechizo, lanzando un rayo de luz sobre el ataúd, poco a poco, comenzó a formarse lo que parecía ser un monumento de marfil, el cual brillaba como si fuera un diamante.

Al final, quedo una base que protegería el hielo del ataúd de Karone y un enorme monumento que la representaba a ella, con la siguiente inscripción grabada:

**Karone**

**Power Ranger**

**Heroína**

**Una Verdadera Amiga**

Nuevamente, comenzaron a pasar para dejarle flores en señal de respeto y de que la extrañarían para siempre, jamás podrían olvidarla y eso era algo seguro, poco a poco, comenzaron a retirarse, disponiéndose a volver a sus hogares.

Andros se acercó a Yubel, quien en ese momento contemplaba el monumento de Karone-Hola-saludo.

-Hola-respondió Yubel sin mirarlo.

Se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo, en el que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, fue cuando Andros respiro profundamente que finalmente se animó a hablar-Oye…no quiero que piensas que te recrimino por lo que paso-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Esa fue la decisión de Karone, ella quiso ser libre y tú le diste su libertad, en todos estos años ella jamás fue libre, antes de lo de Ivan Ooze, pensé que ya la había liberado de la influencia de toda maldad, pero el mal aún vivía en ella y no era del todo libre, sé que en todos hay maldad, pero sobre ella caía una gran responsabilidad, una que era demasiada carga para alguien tan joven, tú le diste algo que yo nunca pude conseguir por más que lo intente, su libertad-.

-Solo me habría gustado que hubiera habido otra forma-dijo Yubel con tristeza.

-Yo también-reconoció Andros, para luego suspirar-bueno, es hora de irme, cuídate mucho y no te sientas mal, en verdad…te agradezco que la hayas liberado-.

Yubel lo vio retirarse y siguió contemplando la estatua de Karone, cuando Elsa la llamo-Yubel, es hora de irnos, tengo que volver al Centro de Mando, aún tenemos que devolver a muchos de nuestros amigos a sus respectivas dimensiones o tiempos-.

La Ranger Roja asintió y se dispuso a retirarse, cuando escucho un extraño ruido, como un latido, volteo y miro para todos lados, pero no diviso nada a su alrededor, se encogió en hombros y siguió su camino.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Alfa ya había programado las coordenadas para las dimensiones de cada uno de sus aliados, quienes tras despedirse, cruzaron de regreso a sus propios mundos, aunque antes de irse, Isis volteo a ver a Yubel.

-Oye, eres valiente, realmente lo eres-dijo sonriéndole y cruzando hacia su mundo.

Poco a poco, los demás aliados se retiraron a sus propias dimensiones, quedando al final Cullen y Serena-Muchas gracias por hacer de nuestro futuro un mejor lugar para vivir-agradeció Cullen.

-Las leyendas de los Power Rangers siempre existirán-dijo Serena cruzando.

Cuando el Centro de Mando quedo solo con los Rangers Dragón, Kenneth miro a sus amigos-¿Y ahora que haremos?-pregunto el Ranger Amarillo.

-No sé qué piensen ustedes, pero yo no me siento con ganas de celebrar-dijo Finn.

-Yo tampoco, esta fue una gran victoria, pero sufrimos una gran pérdida-dijo Marceline cruzada de brazos.

-Entonces ¿los Power Rangers se acabaron?-pregunto Amber temerosa de la respuesta.

Pero Yubel negó con la cabeza-El que la Alianza del Mal ya no exista no quiere decir que esto ha terminado, somos Power Rangers y mientras existamos debemos luchar contra toda amenaza posible, no olviden que aún quedan esos villanos eltarianos y podemos ayudar a Marcelo y su equipo contra ellos-.

-Solo de ser necesario-intervino Tommy-hicimos nuestro trabajo, ahora le corresponde a los Dino Omega Rangers terminar el suyo-.

-Yo solo espero que los siguientes Rangers no sean como los Mega Rangers, eso indicaría que ahora cualquiera puede ser un Ranger-dijo Marceline.

-De hecho Marceline-intervino Elsa-recibí informes de un viejo amigo de Zordon llamado Guardián, al parecer hay un nuevo equipo de Rangers conocidos como Dino Carga-.

-¿Otro grupo de Dino Rangers?-exclamo Kira-realmente parece que abundan ese tipo de Rangers-agrego bromeando y todos se rieron por esa gran verdad.

**(-)**

**Más Tarde**

Yubel paseaba en su patineta por la ciudad de Angel Grove, saludando a todos sus conocidos y amigos con la mano, Finn y Marceline se retiraron a pasear juntos, al igual que Kenneth y Amber, Tommy tuvo que volver a casa para descansar y Kira a revisar algunas cosas de su escuela de música.

En ese momento, se topó con Bulk y Skull, vestidos con uniformes y paseando a un grupo de turistas, mostrándoles los lugares donde los Power Rangers habían tenido una de muchas de sus batallas épicas, al ver a Yubel, la saludaron con las manos y eso provoco que cayeran al suelo, tras tropezarse entre sí.

Yubel no pudo evitar reírse al recordar que su madre solía decirle que a esos dos siempre les ocurria alguna desgracia, la Ranger Roja siguió su paseo, siendo vista en todo momento por Soujiro, quien estaba detrás de un árbol cruzado de brazos.

-Bien hecho Yubel, realmente eres digna de ser la guardiana de los dragones, eres digna de respeto y admiración, te veré en otro momento amiga mía-dijo sonriendo y retirándose.

Yubel siguió su paseo, cuando de pronto se detuvo al sentir el llamado de Rayearth-¿Rayearth? ¿Qué pasa amigo?-su dragón le rugió con más fuerza en su mente-¿Karone? ¿Qué pasa con ella?-pregunto confundida.

**(-)**

**Centro de Mando**

Elsa revisaba el Libro Galáctico, estudiándolo a fondo, especialmente la parte de la profecía, ya que quería saber que pasaría ahora que la elegida tuvo que sacrificarse por un bien mayor, lo que leyó la dejó estática.

-Imposible-dijo sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa Elsa?-pregunto Alfa confundido.

**(-)**

**Angel Grove**

Rayearth le dijo a Yubel lo que ocurria y la Ranger Roja abrió mucho los ojos ante esa revelación, misma que sonaba completamente imposible, casi absurda por completo, pero si Rayearth se lo decía, entonces debía ser cierto.

-No puedo creerlo, entonces…lo que escuche era cierto…es…increíble-dijo sorprendida y saber que pensar al respecto.

**(-)**

Mientras nos acercamos al claro donde se encuentra el monumento de Karone, poco a poco, hacemos un paneo a esa estructura que honraba a la guerrera más poderosa del Multiverso, al tiempo que nos introducimos hasta el interior del ataúd de hielo, donde descansaban los restos de Karone.

**Yubel POV**

**Pese a que estuve ahí, de saber que fui yo quien tomo su vida con mi espada, hay una duda que no dejaba de torturarme desde que el evento de luto comenzó.**

**Karone…Astronema…era la elegida, la guerrera más poderosa de todo el Multiverso, cuyo poder incluso hace temblar a los eltarianos, quien poseía el potencial de destruir a las fuerzas del bien o del mal, una diosa en toda su gloria.**

**Eso era Karone/Astronema, una diosa en toda su gloria, con un poder para proteger o destruir, entonces… ¿es posible acabar con alguien tan poderoso de una manera tan fácil?**

**¿Acaso la profecía era una equivocación y una exageración?**

**¿La elegida no era tan poderosa como decían las leyendas?**

**¿Halakthy, la gran mentora de Zordon e Ivan Ooze, autora original del Libro Galáctico, se había equivocado?**

**O quizás…todavía quedaba algo más en Karone/Astronema de lo que presenciamos, algo que era tan maravilloso y a la vez tan terrible y destructivo.**

Un acercamiento al rostro de Karone, que al parecer sigue inerte y sin dar muestra alguna de vida, de pronto y con una velocidad que asustaría a cualquiera que lo atestiguara, los ojos de Karone se abrieron de golpe, solo que el ojo derecho era de color azul zafiro y el izquierdo rojo infierno.

**La verdad…espero nunca conocer la respuesta…porque quizás…esa respuesta traiga el final de todo…**

**¿FIN?**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Se ve a Odd atendiendo una mesa donde se jugaba 21, en la cual se encontraban el 007 y uno de sus tantos archienemigos, Odd sacaba cartas para el villano en ese momento._

"_20, su turno señor Bond"_

_Odd volteo a ver al agente "Quiero otra carta amigo" pidió Bond y Odd le entrego una carta inesperada "¿Comodín? Tenía que sacar esa carta de la baraja"_

"_Ah perdón, aquí tiene otra" dijo Odd entregándole otra carta._

"_¿Qué es esto? Reglas del póker abierto y cerrado" leyó Bond en la carta que Odd le dio._

"_Que pena señor Bond" dijo el villano, al tiempo que sus hombres sujetaban a James Bond de los brazos._

"_Pero…fue culpa de Odd, yo no perdí, yo nunca pierdo ¡Al menos dígame sus planes para dominar al mundo!" grito Bond al tiempo que se lo llevaban arrastrando del casino._

"_No volveré a caer" respondió el villano riéndose._

_En ese momento, Kenneth se acercó a su amigo "¿Qué paso Odd?"_

"_Otro cliente satisfecho" explico Odd sonriendo muy seguro de lo que decía._

"_Si tú lo dices, bueno, este fic llego a su final, esperamos les haya gustado el final sorpresivo que hubo, especialmente porque al parecer, no todo es lo que aparentaba el capítulo anterior, por ahora tenemos que seguir trabajando, así que hasta el siguiente fic de nuestro querido autor, mismo que comenzara el viernes"_

"_Así que no se lo pierdan"_

"_Ahora volvamos al trabajo, antes de que el viejo Burns se dé cuenta de lo que hacemos"_

_Por medio de las cámaras "Smithers, no quiero a esos dos idiotas en mi casino"_

"_¿Los transferimos a la planta nuclear señor?"_

"_Ah mi amada planta, como la extraño ¡Bah! ¡Al diablo con esto! ¡Córteme el pelo! ¡Lime mis uñas y quíteme estas cajas de los pies!"_

"_Si señor ¿va a llevarse los frascos de orina señor?"_

"_No, quédese con esos ¡Vamos a la planta! ¡Iremos en la Cumbancha!" tomando un modelo a escala de un avión "¡Suba!"_

"_Señor…" Burns sacando una pistola y apuntándole a Smithers_

"_Dije SUBA y ustedes también" apuntando hacia los lectores_

_Ok…ok…un aplauso para Kenneth, Odd, Burns y Smithers, mejor alejémonos antes de que nos quiera meter a todos en su avión de juguete, bueno, esta es otra obra que finalmente llega a su final._

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE MOLESTARON EN LEER ESTE FIC DESDE EL PRINCIPIO HASTA EL FINAL, DENTRO DE POCO COMENZARA EL SIGUIENTE FIC "DESPERTAR DEL MAL" DE LA GRAN SERIE DE YUGIOH**

**LES RECUERDO QUE CON ESE FIC RETOMARE MI RITMO NORMAL, UN DIA SI Y UN DIA NO, YA QUE AUNQUE NO ME CUESTA, REALMENTE CANSA ACTUALIZAR DIARIAMENTE, POR ESO QUIERO RETOMAR MI RITMO MAS TRANQUILO, ASI QUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESTARA PARA EL VIERNES, SI DIOS QUIERE, NO SE LO PIERDAN**

_Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios finales del fic con el gusto de siempre:_

**Dany35: **_realmente fue el capítulo final y como viste, quizás no fue lo que pensaban, ya que la elegida no puede morir tan fácilmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NovaStarPrime: **_realmente lo fue, aunque quizás no haya sido el último de sus actos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_esta vez no hubo un final feliz ni una celebración, más bien quedo un final que dejo una nueva incógnita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_definitivamente fue un final que dejo mucha tristeza, pero que al mismo tiempo, dejo una interrogante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_como viste, este fic ha llegado a su final, pero dejo una gran interrogante con su final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Aioria09: **_yo no diría eso, ya que como viste, quizás no fue todo lo que parecía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_fue algo que al final ella decidió y quiso que hicieran, aunque yo no contaría con que su muerte haya finalizado todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_muchas gracias y pues este fue el último capítulo del fic, el viernes subiré el primer capítulo de "Despertar del Mal" si Dios quiere. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_yo no apostaría por ello, ya que como viste al final del fic, al parecer aún quedaban muchos secretos de la elegida que ni Elsa conocía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Rock Ninja: **_nadie quería haber tenido que llegar tan lejos para detener la ambición de la Alianza del Mal, pero como viste, quizás no todo fue como se vio y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Marshall043: **_y a ver que piensan de este final, ya que como viste, quedo la incógnita de si realmente Karone conoció su final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dreisil: **_quizás te adelantaste un poco, ya que como viste, fic terminó con una interrogante muy interesante, ya que como Yubel comenzó a meditar, quizás la elegida no puede morir tan fácilmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Drasian: **_maravillosas palabras, pero quedo una interrogante en el final, si realmente Karone murió o quizás haya más en ella de lo que la profecía les dijo a todos los habitantes del Multiverso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_para Yubel es devastador, ya que ella fue quien le dio el golpe final a Karone. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y si eso piensas del penúltimo capítulo, ya quiero ver qué piensas del capítulo que finaliza el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kurtlaraperdomo: **_no quise hacer el típico final feliz del fic, esta vez, deje un final triste que dejo una interrogante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lion Wilson: **_para Karone no hubo otra opción para finalizar la guerra, aunque parece que su destino es más grande de lo que ella creía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_realmente fue una verdadera tragedia, pero al final de cuentas, esa fue la decisión de Karone, ella quería salvar al Multiverso y solo encontró ese modo para hacerlo, aunque quizás no todo fue como pareció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_eso es muy cierto, pero puede que haya más poder en Karone/Astronema de lo que aparentaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**La Luz de Orión: **_pues ahora si lo es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_consiguió estar en paz consigo misma, pero al parecer, aún quedan secretos de su poder que nadie sabe y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Amo del Vacío: **_yo no diría eso con tanta seguridad, especialmente por el final que tuvo el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_yo así lo pienso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_fue un final triste, pero como viste, quizás no todo fue como pareció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Dany35, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Aioria09, Seiryu.001, Zeus, Hades, Súper Rock Ninja, Marshall043, Dreisil, Drasian, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Kurtlaraperdomo, Lion Wilson, Iron Mario, Bowser300000, La Luz de Orión, Shazam, Amo del Vacío, Ocnarf, Blaitor21.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
